ENAMORADA DE UN SENSEI
by weasleyisa
Summary: bueno trato de hacer un fic de esta serie que me encanta espero que la lean trata mas que nada del corazon de la hija de naruto y los conflictos personales a los que se enfrenta.
1. Chapter 1: los mellizos uzumaki

Una de tantas hermosas tardes en la aldea Konoha ,el muy recién nombrado Hokage de la aldea Naruto Uzumaki revisaba algunos informes que tenia pendientes.  
Cuando un grito se escucho.

-¡Papá!-una linda niña de 12 años con ojos grandes tan azules como el cielo y parecidos a los de su padre, cabello rubio largo hasta la cintura, (en pocas palabras, era parecida al sexy no jutsu del Hokage). vestida con una chaqueta negra con naranja abierta dejando ver una blusa ajustada negra unos shorts jeans, con mallas negras por debajo, las sandalias típicas de los ninjas y una cara de enfado que la hacían ver brutal.

Naruto subió la mirada con una gran tranquilidad y sonrió - Hola, Midory ¿pasa algo?  
Su gran orgullo Midory Uzumki Hyuuga, lo miraba con los brazos cruzados y al instante entro corriendo un niño de la misma edad, con ojos como perlas y el cabello negro azulado, su cabello tan revoltoso como lo había tenido su padre a su edad, su misma cara, complexion, solo que el gemelo de Midory había heredado mas los signos Hyuuga, al igual que su madre casi siempre estaba tranquilo y sereno pero lo Uzumaki le salia de repente. Saludo con respeto al Hokage

-Señor, lo que le diga no es cierto-dijo el menor de los gemelos por 3 minutos.

-¡Ay! dejate de payasadas Minato-dijo la chica rodando los ojos y teniendo la misma expresión.

-Callate.

-¿A quien callas, tarado ?-dijo la chica bajando los brazos que los tenia cruzados.  
-Mhm-el chico se puso un dedo en la boca como si pensara.

-Como sea-Midory le volteo la cara a su hermano.

Naruto suspiro -¿ahora que paso?

-Es...acerca de...  
Pero en ese momento la puerta se abrio de golpe y los 3 Uzumaki voltearon en direccion a la puerta e Iruka Umino entro.

La chica se puso pálida y su hermano sonrió -aquí es donde me retiro- Midory estaba lista para apalearlo pero el sonido de su nombre la detuvo y solo observo como su mugroso hermano salia del lugar.

-¿Midory?-Naruto se levanto y saludo con la mirada a su antiguo sensei,la chica apretaba los labios y sonrió.  
-Esta niña-señalo Iruka utilizo su kagebushin no jutsu  
Naruto arqueo las cejas -eso es malo, estaban viendolo en clase o...

-No-Iruka hizo una pausa- lo utilizo para faltar a las ultimas classes.  
el rubio miro a la pequeña rubia con enfado -¿enserio?

-En seguida lo supimos su hermano y yo, claro esta, mande a Minato a buscarla y creo que esto te enfadara Naruto -dijo el sensei con las manos en los bolsillos -Ya se me hacia raro que Inuzuka no haya ido a classes.

-¿¡ Y que tiene que ver el hijo de Kiba con esto!?- pregunto algo alertado el rubio.

-Bueno...-se encogió de hombros el castaño de la cicatriz -su hermano los encontró juntos en el bosque ,al el rubio de repente como que le queria dar un tic

-¿Solos?.  
La chica de 12 años de edad sonrio con la misma jovial caracteristica -papi, no es lo que este viejo chismoso cree...

-¡¿Comó que viejo chismoso?!, mocosa-grito Iruka  
-Midory estas catigada por esa falta de respeto.

-Pero, es la verdad esta viejo...

Ambos hombres tenían la vena de la sien bien pronunciada  
-...además la ofendida aquí soy Yo papi-la niña puso unos ojos que derretían a Naruto-en serio , de veras , no paso nada solo le estaba ayudando a Hiroki a entrenar un poco a Yoh.

-¿Yoh?

-El perro - termino el sensei -sobandose la frente.

El rubio ahora si se molesto-por un perro...Midory

-Su castigo sera ayudar en la academia después de clases

La niña miro con rencor a su sensei-eso es lo que me indigna, papa-  
Naruto cerro los ojos como implorando paciencia-es poco, ya esta...no mas ramen

-¿Que? -grito la chica (turururururu) lo mas horrible que le podía pasar en la vida le sucedió era todo ya no tenia sentido vivir-¡No papá todo menos, eso!

Iruka tenia una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza al ver como la niña le imploraba a su padre era como si la estuviera torturando

-Limpiare mi habitación

-Esa es tu obligacion Midory-dijo el Hokage mirando al suelo donde su berrinchuda hija rodaba -Minato

-Si padre -su hermano salio de la nada.

-¿No te habías largado? - se levanto su hermana.  
Su hemano sonrió irónico.

-llevatela a C-a-s-a y que tu madre se entere de todo. el de ojos perla asintió y agarro del brazo a la rubia.  
-Dejame gusano yo puedo sola.  
-... y recuerdale a tu madre que no le de Ramen-reitero el Hokage.

-Que injusto papi-dijo la niña deprimida

-¡Ah! y otra cosa Minato-el chico volteo a su padre -que no se acerque al hijo de Kiba por un rato  
El niño sonrió con malicia -Hai

-Hai-imito su hermana con los ojos desorbitado y sacando la lengua mientras hablaba y caminaba, mientras se alejaban del lugar hacia su hogar.

Naruto dejo escapar aire-lo siento  
Iruka solo medio sonrió-de tal palo...

-No, perdoname yo no era asi.  
Iruka sonrio y agarro el hombro de Naruto

-Eras peor.  
El rubio le regreso la sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2:el dije

La rubia apretaba los labios con una gran furia, detrás de ella su hermano con la mirada perdida caminando ensimismado en sus pensamientos su hermana lo miro con disimulo,quería romperle la cabeza pero no estaba de humor la alejarian de su amigo y de ese hermoso cachorro negro, aunque no era para siempre se sentirá muy sola en las clases sin el a lado para hacer bromas o platicar cuando las lecciones se pusieran del asco o tener a ese hermoso cachorro en sus ir pensando choco de frente con un señor que la saludo con gran alegría.

-Hola señor Kiba-dijo la niña muy alegre buscando con la mirada a Hiroki y a Yoh.

-Hola ¿como estas Midory?-respondió alegre el Inuzuka-ya me dijo Iruka lo que paso ¡Ay! que vamos a hacer con ustedes dos -El Inuzuka mayor suspiro casino-por lo pronto esta suspendido

Su hermano esbozo una sonrisa que nadie vio.

-¿Que?... oh no , pero no fue grave además pensé que...cumpliriamos juntos el castigo me refiero a obviamente ese sensei no nos iba dejar hablar pero no, el no tuvo la culpa es algo tan tonto Sr.

Kiba sonrió con amabilidad-no te preocupes, además es una de tantas que han hecho, le servirá entrenar conmigo.

La chica bajo la cara y Kiba busco su mirada -Midory, no pasa nada lo veras en una semana

la rubia asintió con culpa- y cuando Kiba se alejaba gritp -no lo regañe ¿si?...fue mi culpa

Midory suspiro.

-Dicen que cuando alguien suspira es un beso perdido que va hacia la persona en la que se esta pensando-comento su hermano  
Midory no se tomo la molestia en responder y siguió caminando.

Llegando a casa Midory fue directamente a su cuarto ignorando a su madre que cocinaba, el de ojos perla fue con su mama a contarle lo sucedido tal como su padre le indico.

la rubia se disponía a acostarse cuando alguien le tapo la boca por detrás, la chica abrió los ojos y dio un codazo a lo que la persona que estaba atrás de ella intentándola atacar callo al suelo del dolor, la Uzumaki al ver quien era se arrodillo a su lado.

-Ash, si que eres eres estúpido Hiroki me espantaste-dijo la chica roja de furia y agarrando a Yoh que empezó a ladrar.

-Shhh Yoh-ordeno Hikori que era un clon de su padre.

-Lo siento , no quería que te suspendieran-dijo la chica acariciando a Yoh.

-Daa, esta bien soy mejor en la acción que en el salón, papá me enseñara técnicas mejores que Iruka sensei-dijo el chico sentándose en la cama de su amiga.

-Tu papá ¿sabe que estas aquí?-dijo la chica dejando que el perrito anduvier libre por su cuarto.

-Nop.

La chica sonrio  
-Vine rápido a darte esto, te lo quería dar en la graduación pero , creo que es el momento- el chico saco de su bolsillo un hermoso dije con una flor de color azul.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos y lo toco con los dedos -es muy bonito...pero ¿porque?

-Eres mi mejor amiga y bueno...yo...-el chico se empezó a sonrojar y a lo que la despistada de Midory no se dio cuenta.

-¿Me lo pones? -interrumpio la hija de Naruto.

-¿Que?

-Si no puedo engancharlo-el primogénita de Kiba se acerco y coloco el dije sonrojado  
sus manos temblaban ,porque se sentia de esa manera ("ya has tocado a Midory").

-¡Midory!-el grito de su padre la sobresalto.

Hiroki se apresuro a tomar a su perro y a poner una pierna fuera de la ventana -el Hokage.

La rubia solo rodó los ojos y tomo a Hiroki de la playera para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla a lo que este se sorprendió al mismo tiempo que sintió su cara enrojecer, nunca le había dado un beso en ninguna parte .

-Gracias, eres como el hermano que nunca tuve -dijo con sarcasmo

El chico solo sonrió mientras el cachorrito que estaba en su cabeza movía la cola.  
-Midory -el grito histérico de su padre se escucho

-Voy-respondio la chica.

-Adios-Hiroki se enbobo mirandola y luego hablo-hasta la semana

-Si, adios- y la chica se apoyo en la ventana para ver a sus amigos irse.

En ese momento Naruto abrio la puerta de una patada, la chica saco aire con alivio si si padre hubiera visto al hijo de Kiba ahí lo mataba, la ojiazul volteo y se encontró de frente con su padre, que la apuro para que bajara , esta lo hizo sin muchas gana.

-Yo no quiero cenar-dijo colocando sus manos en su cintura.

-Mmm .. .hay ramen-dijo con quietud Minato.

-Minato, a ti ni te gusta , solo lo haces para molestarme.

-Hija-dijo con tono apacible Hinata-anda sientate.

-Mama, dile a papa que me levante el castigo, no fue algo serio -en ese momento su hermano iba a dar un comentario pero fue detenido por la mirada de Naruto

-Que no fue algo serio?...sabes ..tienes idea ...-Naruto titubeo-ahora soy Hokage Midory serias presa fácil para los enemigos.

-Papá, no por que ahora seas Hokage,tengo que detener mi vida, además conoces a Hiroki y a sus padres no se porque te molesta tanto que este con el .  
Naruto solo miro a Hinata.

-por que No

-¿Que te ha hecho?

-Solo prevengo-Naruto inflo los cachetes.

-Previenes ¿Que?-dijo su hija empezando a enojarse -es mi amigo.

-Bueno puedes buscar otros.

-¿Perdón?-dijo la chica poniendo una mano en su pecho en señal de susto-No empieces

-Podrías ser amiga de...

-Lalalalalalalal-decía la chica colocando sus manos en orejas.

-Que madura hermana-dijo Minato tomando un poco de te.

-De...-intentaba decir Naruto -de... (lalalalalalaalal..lalal)  
Hinata solo miraba su plato.

-Meiko Uchiha.

-Hay, papá ese nombre ni se menciona en esta casa además, ¿Quien quiere ser amiga de esa bastarda?

-Bueno se que a Minato si ¿verdad hijo?-pregunto Naruto ya que sabia que entre su hijo y la hija de Sasuke y Sakura había por así decirlo un trato casi al instante en que esas 2 se conocieron hubo y una gran rivalidad y no precisamente una sana.

-Claro ambos son igual de estirados, amargados , engreídos ...

-¡Callate! ya Midory.

-Ven y callame si eres tan valiente-la rubia se puso en guardia

Naruto calmo las aguas, alto ya los 2 señalo a Minato y después a Midory  
-¿Saben que? -dijo la rubia levantandose -me largo a mi habitación, no se para que querrias que bajara padre y dejo a los 3 miembros restantes de la familia.

-Iré con tio Neji- informo el chico

-Pero...  
Hinata tomo a Naruto del brazo-ya se les pasara  
-Todo era mas fácil cuando eran bebes ¿no?-dijo el rubio acariciando el largo cabello de su esposa .

-Algo-respondió la hermosa mujer.

**.**_**..FLASHBACK...**_

Un rubio uno18 años, caminaba de un lado a otro con semblante de preocupación  
-Ya tardaron.

Sasuke y Sakura (esta con una bebe de unos 2 meses en los brazos) lo miraban con desesperacion.

-Ya sientate Naruto-dijo Sakura enfadada.

En ese momento salio el doctor informando que todo estaba bien y que podían pasar a ver a los bebes en eso el señor Hyuuga y Neji se levantaron pero Naruto corrió tan rápido que los tiro (mas bien los avento,dejando a Sakura y Sasuke con los ojos sorprendidos).

-Ahhhh bastardo-grito el ahora abuel.

Al acercarse Naruto  
vio a la pequeña rubia y al moreno en los brazos de su Hinata, sabia que eso era lo mejor que le había sucedido, con lágrimas en los ojos beso a Hinata y tomo a Midory en brazos que se quejo un poco al cambiar de brazos,y después su hermano lo siguió al tener a sus niños el futuro Hokage sabia que todo iba a cambiar... y eso le agrado.  
__

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

-¿Comó que algo Hina?

La de ojos perla levanto la mirada  
-No hablaban... igual a no discusiones, gritos de Midory e ironías de Minato.


	3. Chapter 3:la amiga de mi hermano

Naruto no podía dormir, volteo a ver a Hinata que estaba totalmente ida en sus sueños, su hijo no había regresado de con Neji, pero la verdad eso no le preocupaba se había ido a veces hasta por días, confiaba en el, el si era responsable y siempre avisaba donde iba a estar, todo lo opuesto su melliza que siempre le había dado dolores de cabeza, bueno al parecer ese sera su karma, el hombre se levanto dándole un beso en la mejilla a Hinata, bajo las escaleras para tomar algo de agua. Cuando vio la luz encendida del cuarto de su hija.

El rubio abrio la puerta y Midory levanto la vista.

-Hola-dijo la chica que tenia hecha una larga trenza y una pijama naranja-¿tampoco puedes dormir?

-Algo así...¿que tienes?-le preocupo al ver a su niña con la mirada distraida y mirando hacia la ventana.

-No a llegado Minato.

El rubio sonrió, aunque parecía que se odiasen, su pequeña siempre se ha preocupado por su hermano y viceversa aunque muchas veces mas Minato que cuando regresaba su hermana de daba un speech de la responsabilidad.

-Sabes que esta con Neji.

-El me da miedo.

-A muchos-dijo su padre con los brazos en la nunca-pero nunca me dio miedo a mi , además es tu tío.

-Tiene muchas actitudes parecidas a Minato-contesto Midory- no se como tía Ten-Ten se fijo en el.

-Hay muchos enigmas.

la rubia sonrio - a veces me gustaría llevarme mejor con el, pero es tan desesperante, y desde que se junta con esa Uchiha, se a apartado mas de nosotros ¿verdad?.

Naruto se quedo pensando-no lo he notado, si te soy sincero, además no sabia que era muy amigo de la hija de Sasuke.

La rubia suspiro- el no me agrada.

Naruto medio sonrió-nadie te agrada, ni tu propio tío lo acabas de decir.

-Si, me agrada Hiroki-hizo una pequeña pausa-ademas , el tio Neji da miedo, pero no me caí mal, la verdad papa, no se como te hiciste amigo del padre de esa presumida, se ve que son igualitos.

El rubio cruzo los brazos y sonrió-si supieras

-Cuentame.

En ese momento la puerta se escucho la puerta y ambos escucharon pasos subir ,  
-Sera luego.

la chica asintió.

-Ya duermete son las 3 y en pocas horas tendrás que ir a la academia para después cumplir tu castigo.

-Si, lo se-respondió molesta

Naruto iba a salir pero le llamo la atención un resplandor azul que vio en el escritorio de su hija.

-Midory, no recuerdo haberte comprado esto, ¿te lo dio Hinata?-dijo el rubio sosteniendo el dije que le había regalado Hikori Inuzuka.

-zzzzzzzzz

-Si tenias sueño - Naruto dejo el dije en su lugar y cerro la puerta

-Fiu

Naruto fue a ver a su hijo, abrió la puerta y se estaba vendando una mano.  
-¿Que rayos te paso ?.

Minato se espanto no lo había oído entrar.

-na...nada...entrene con Tio Neji.

-Que entrenan... mira como te dejo- lo agarro de la cara arrodillandose.

El chico alejo su mano.

-Padre...no ...nada me preparo para el examen final es todo.

-Mmm no te sera difícil ,mucho menos a tu hermana, pero bueno si no quieres que te ayude esta bien vete con tu querido tío Neji-dijo Naruto algo celoso de que Minato prefiera pasar tiempo con el primo de Hinata que con el. y dio un portazo

-Pero que sensible-comento Minato para si

**XxX**

Midory...Midory...Midory...-Hinata zarandeaba a su hija que estaba totalmente dormida con la sabana tirada, un hilo de saliva corriéndole con la boca y roncando como solo los Uzumaki saben hacerlo-Midory entre tu y tu padre me van a sacar canas verdes, anda tienes que irte ya.

-¿Aun no se levantan?-pregunto Minato recargado en la puerta de su hermana

Hinata negó- ve a intentar despertar a Naruto por favor.

El chico asintió-siendo el Hokage el deberia el primero en estar despierto

-¡Ahhh!-se escucharon 2 gritos al unisono Naruto y Midory se despertaron al mismo tiempo y al saber la hora ambos salieron corriendo de sus cuartos.

-Papá quitate... Yo llegue primero.

-¿Que?... estas pero si bien mal Yo llegue al baño primero.

-Hay otro baño abajo-informo Hinata

-Anda Midory ve abajo.

-¿Porque? Yo, si llegue primero-grito la rubia.

Hinata se puso una mano en la cara.

- Yo me largo ... te veo en la academia Midory -y salto por una ventana.

-Era necesario salir por ahí.

¡PUM!

-Naruto aprovecho la distracción de su hija y se metió al baño

-Eres un tramposo.

**XxX**

Minato caminaba tranquilo acercandose a la academia,cuando el sonido de su nombre lo hizo voltear

-Espera...Minato- el chico volteo solo el rostro y dejo de caminar de pronto su cara empezó a enrojecer al ver que Meiko Uchiha se acercaba a el, era una niña totalmente parecida a su padre el cabello negro lo tenia a altura de los hombros parecido de enfrente a como lo tenia Sasuke cuando tenia su edad,la misma nariz,la forma de su boca, hasta su sonrisa que pocas veces dejaba ver, pero sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de su madre verdes pálidos, pero la forma de los ojos seguía siendo los de Sasuke,vestida al igual que Sakura en su época de estudiante, pero los colores azul y blanco predominaban en ese vestido.

-Ho...o...ola Meiko -el chico empezó a juguetear con sus dedos ( al igual que Hinata ) se dio cuenta y rápidamente los bajo .

- Andando.

-Eh...si-el chico siguió caminando.

-¡¡Meiko!!- se escucho la voz de una mujer  
la chica apretó los puños con enojo y chirrió los dientes -Mama

Sakura sonreía -olvidaste tu almuerzo.

-Gracias- la chica le arrebato la caja.

-Hola, Minato¿ como están tus padres?.

-Bien,tía Sakura , gracias por preguntar -dijo adecuadamente el Uzumaki  
Sakura volteo para todos lados -¿y tu hermana? ¿no los acompaña?.

-No,nuca lo hace ella siempre se va con el Inuzuka.

-Oh-exclamo la Sakura

-Mama, llegaremos tarde ... así que adiós-  
-si, adiós Meiko, adiós Minato-

El chico hizo una mueca que quería parecer sonrisa y emprendió caminata con Meiko, estaban en total silencio.

-¿Listo?.

-¿Para?-dijo intentando ser frió el Uzumaki.

-Para el examen final.

-Si  
El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo.

-Si que son pateticos- ambos voltearon para ver a Midory caminando silenciosamente atrás de ellos con las manos en la cabeza mirando al cielo -si se gustan solo diganlo y ya... son tan lentos.

-Midory...solo callate, no estoy de humor -dijo su hermano.

-Y ¿cuando lo estas?.

Meiko solo sonrió -A, fracasada, tan temprano y me arruinas el día que estaba tan bonito  
-Mira Uchiha, tengo tanto sueño que no te responderé además me encanta escuchar tus idioteces-

-Mira niña odiosa te voy a ...-

el Uzumaki solo miraba.

-¿Que les va a hacer Meiko?-se escucho una voz varonil.

-Sensei.

-Si ,que me vas a hacer Uchiha -dijo la rubia sonriendo  
Iruka les ordeno que siguieran caminando,la rubia seguía con las manos en la cabeza

-Oiga sensei.

-Si -respondió su maestro

-¿Porque no me suspendió también a mi?-dijo señalando mientras su hermano y la Uchiha se alejaban -sabe perfectamente que Hiroki no tuvo toda la culpa , hemos hecho cosas peores no creo que haya sido necesario suspenderlo de clase a unas cuantas semanas del examen final

-Yo, no lo decidí, fue su padre, creo que fue prudente, alejarlos por un rato, ambos dependen uno del otro demasiado Midory .

-Usted cree-

Iruka la apuro y entraron al salón de clases, la chica se sentó y miro a su lado donde debería de estar Hiroki y su cachorro.

Así que ... sola con Hiroki en el bosque -Midory alzo la vista y vio a una de sus compañeras que tenia en sus ojos hambre de chismes .

-Si, Hola buenos días Yunny -respondió la chica con los ojos entrecerrados con flojera-por lo general se saluda antes de atacar a una persona con preguntas estúpidas  
una chica regordeta y con aspecto de puerquito apenas abría la boca para responder cuando Iruka se disponía a empezar la clase.

-Ahora repasaremos un poco lo visto al principio del curso...bien para controlar el chakr...  
Midory escucho muy pero muy lejos la voz de su maestro ya no podía con sus ojos, intento mantenerlos abiertos en vano lo ultimo que vio antes de quedar dormida fue a su hermano mirando a la idiota de Meiko Uchiha.

**XxX**  
¿Has vuelto?-dijo un Naruto con los ojos como de plato con singular alegría  
-No me he olvidado de mi hogar Hokage.

**XxX**

-Midory ya se me acaba la paciencia,-Iruka le grito a la rubia

-¿Tiene paciencia? enserio ¿sabe el significado de esa palabra?-pregunto realmente sorprendida.

Iruka cerro los ojos con frustaccion , después sonrió y le agarro la cabeza-comencemos con tu castigo, primero quitaras la goma de mascar de todos los escritorios...

-Asco.

-... despues sacudes los borradores, limpias los pizarrones.

-Alto no me agrada que diga todo en plural -después Iruka dibujo una mueca de venganza.

-¿No te lo había dicho? limpiaras todos los salones. y darás 100 vueltas al campo.

-¿Que?-Midory abrio los ojos con terror-No acabaria nunca.

-No te quejes y hazlo -el sensei le avento una palita -empieza

-Arggggg!!

-Ah y Midory... si acabaras, tu padre logro acabar de limpiar el rostro de los Hokages cuando niño, se que lo acabaras con esto a tiempo.

-¿Eh?.


	4. Chapter 4: nostalgia

La chica rubia estaba acostada retirando los chicles de cada escritorio habia de todos colores y sabores, la pobre muchacha solo tenia ganas de vomitar.

-¡yuck!...SENSEI -grito la chica, su maestro la estaba supervisando estaban en el 5 salon y contando el castaño bajo el libro que estaba leyendo y la miro -¡¡AY UN MOCO AQUI!! , no uno normal tiene un gran pelo, ni piense que lo voy a quitar.

Iruka levanto una ceja- pues lo tienes que quitar

-me niego- dijo la chica levantandose y tirando la pala

-lo quitas, no te preocupes tenemos todo el dia y toda la noche para que termines ademas no tengo nada mas que hacer

la rubia tomo la palita y empezo a trabajar-claro, como no tiene vida social

-¿eh? Midory que quieres dar otras 100 vueltas al campo-

-Iruka sensei es un vengativo -dijo la chica haciendo un puchero

:..:

-pobre Midory-comento Hinata a su esposo e hijo en la cena -ya son las 8 y no llega

-se lo merece mama-dijo el Uzumaki dando un gran sorbo a su te-ya deja de mimarla tanto

Naruto estaba muy pensativo. y para sorpresa de Hinata no habia probado bocado

-¿te sientes mal?-pregunto Hinata

el rubio no contesto

-¿padre?...papa...-Minato tenia el tenedor en la boca y los ojos entrecerrados

-Ehhhh...

-¿que si te sientes...Midory-corto Hinata , se escucho un portazo

la chica estaba toda sucia, con los puños cerrados y aventando su mochila.

-ese Iruka algun dia me las paga, lo juro-y dramaticamente alzo un puño en el aire de repente se escucho un gran trueno

o.o-no se ustedes pero eso me asusto -dijo su hermano

Naruto alarmado le advirtio.-a Iruka lo respetas Midory, el es como de la familia, fue como un padre para mi , como un hermano grande y si le pasa algo directamente ire a ti para dar cuentas

-pero..pero...soy TU hija se supone que tienes que defenderme, ME HIZO SACAR UN MOCO CON PELOS PAPA

-era realmente necesario comentar eso-dijo Minato con una bocado que de repente dejo de masticar.

Naruto hizo una mueca de asco - estoy deacuerdo con tu hermano

-ultimamente estas de acuerdo con TODOS menos conmigo ...argggg- y subio rapidament a su alcoba-

-es la reina del drama-comento el ojiperla

la rubia se apoyo en la ventana, esperando que su padre le gritara o algo pero no lo hizo, penso que tal vez tuvo un dia muy pesado y no estaba de animos para discutir , le agradaba Iruka pero de un momento a otro le parecio insoportable, de repente le dio por salir de ahi y sintio la gran necesidad de ir con su padre, algo sabia de la historia que tenia del sueño con ser HOkage de todo lo que sufrio, el desprecio de los demas y que este sensei lo habia protegido , y solo por el gran cariño que le tenia su padre a Iruka no haria nada ( y la verdad ella tambien le tomo cariño recordaba que le compraba nieve y le daba volantin de pequeña, sonrio ante este recuerdo) la chica salio y escucho que su madre y su hermano hablaban en el comedor lo que hizo suponer que su padre no estaba ai era cuestion de encontrarlo, no tardo mucho lo vio sentado en su cama, la chica lo abrazo y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla-papi..lo siento es que estoy un poco alterada -

Naruto sorprendido volteo -hacia mucho tiempo que su niña no le demostraba su afecto

-¿que ves?-dijo la rubia y le arrebato a su padre una vieja fotografia era la que tenia el Hokage con el antiguo equipo 7 Kakashi con sus manos en las cabezas de un joven Sasuke y Naruto y una sonriente Sakura.

-estoy algo nostalgico -dijo el rubio

-es Sasuke..WOa-dijo la rubia sorprendida de lo guapo que era (bueno tanto Naruto como Sasuke seguian siendo hombres de muy buen ver )

-si, y Sakura

-ja! dificil de saber con esa frentesota -se burlo la chica - y ese cabello tan discreto

-Midory

-que -dijo inocente -es la verdad

-solo que no te oiga tu tia

-ehh...papa ella no es mi tia -informo la chica

-ellos 2 son como mis hermanos

-si , si , si lo se-dijo la chica -preferiria que consideraras hermano al papa de Hiroki

-lo respeto y tuvimos misiones juntos, fue compañero de tu madre pero jamas seria lo mismo-el rubio acarricio el cabello de su hija-lo entenderas cuando tengas a tu equipo.

-mmm...tal vez ...bueno ando cansada, Iruka sensei despues de limpiar todos lo salones me puso a dar 100 vueltas al campo y estoy muerta , buenas noches

-buenas noches -respondio naruto-... mi niña

:

-¡ahhh!, pense que jamas te volveriamos a ver!-grito una Sakura muy feliz corriendo hacia un hombre, y abalanzandose de su cuello

-Mama, a Papa no le va a gustar esto-dijo tranquilamente cruzada de brazos su hija

-callate, Meiko, ¿tu padre? ¿donde esta?-pregunto Sakura

-sabes, que no lo se

-pues buscalo, dile que es urgente-ordeno la pelirosa

-¿que eres, Meiko? la ultim vez que te vi intentabas caminar y te dire que sin mucha suerte -

la pelinegra tenia el ceño fruncido -ire a buscar a papa

-es muy parecida a Sasuke - apunto el hombre

-eso no es muy bueno -

:

El timbre sono en la casa Uzumaki era de noche pero algo temprano aun, Minato abrio la puerta para encontrarse con Sasuke.

-buenas noches, Minato

-hola, tio Sasuke-respondio el chico

-Sasuke

-Hinata

-¿como esta Meiko y Sakura ?-pregunto la ojiperla y al oir el nombre de Meiko el chico se sonrojo y volteo a ver al padre de su objetivo amoroso (se habra dado centa)

-Minato, recuestate no te ves muy bien -dijo su madre

-que?. no mama estoy bien , (a veces son tan imprudentes los padres)

-¿ esta Naruto ?

Hinata asintio

-Minato , dile a tu padre que baje

el chico desaparecio escaleras arriba

-¿quieres algo?

- no, gracias Hinata acabo de cenar

el rubio corrio y saludo afectuosamente a su amigo, que no habia visto ya que estaba en una mision.

-¿cuando llegaste ?-pregunto el rubio

-en la tarde, fui directamente a casa , tenia que ver a Meiko -dijo el pelinegro- y a Sakura antes de reportarme

-entiendo , tengo que hablar contigo, acerca de ...-Naruto hizo pausa ya que alguien tocaba la puerta -

-Meiko-susurro el Uzumaki

-buenas noches -dijo la chica saludando a todos los presentes -ashhh,conque estas aqui, lo supuse desde el principio, vamos papa, mi mama te va a poner los cuernos

-¡¿perdon?!-dijo enojado el pelinegro

Naruto miro a Hinata con advertencia-repito,no quiero a Kiba aqui

(¿?)-Hinata medio abrio la boca .

-si hay un tipo de cabello raro y ...escondido bajo una mascara-

-¡¡KAKASSHI!!-gritaron al unisono los hombres y salieron volando a casa de los Uchiha

La chica miro a Minato que estaba confundido ante la correriza de su padre y el Sr.Uchiha cuando sintio la mirada de Meiko sobrel el , el chico se puso rojo,no, no rojo lo que le sigue

-Sra.Uzumaki, puede Minato acompañarme a mi casa

-claro MEiko-

Minato miro a su madre como implorandole que dijiera que no,aunque le encantaba su compañia no queria estar tanto tiempo con ella no queria que ese sentimiento creciera , creiaque era solo cuestion de niño pre-puber y que se le pasaria , cuando se dio cuenta que

rayos queria demasiado a esa chica.

-Vamos, Minato -y lo jalo de la mano, por lo general no habria hecho eso ya que era mas Uchiha pero bueno aun asi es hija de Sakura

el chico la solto- oye sabes el camino a tu casa

-si, pero me aburrire ya que estan con ese hombre , solo queria la compañia de un amigo, pero si no quieres, puedo preguntarle a otra persona

el chico ahora si la habia metido hasta el fondo

-como quieras-dijo indiferente

-genial -dijo alegre

-y que cosas quieres hacer ?

-¿que cosas?

-ya sabes, escapar e irte con amigos a esconder a ...

la chica sonrio-jaja no me malintepetres ,solo queria hacer una competencia de lanzar piedras, no todas somos unas arastradas como tu hermana

el ojiperla la miro enojado y la señalo

-que sea la ultima vez que hablas asi de mi hermana- y se dio la media vuelta

Meiko le grito -Minato, espera, no quise ofenderla solo que bueno,se me salio

-sabes,que es lo que piensas, mira Meiko ando cansado entrene con tio Neji , asi que te veo mañana -¿vale?

la chica suspiro -como quieras

("Meiko , si que eres estupida") penso la pelinegra .

-


	5. Chapter 5: un libro en el suelo

Meiko se quedo todavia un buen rato observando el punto donde el Uzumaki habia desaparecido,

tenia que regresar a casa, sabia que su madre se preocuparia de mas al ver que no llego despues de su padre, asi que emprendio camino, al llegar a casa escucho unas risas y mucha platica ,abrio la puerta y con actitud osca señalo a Naruto, sus padres y Kakashi se miraron entre si.

-odio a tu hija- dijo fuerte y claro

Sakura abrio la boca, Kakashi solo miro a Naruto esperando su reaccion, y en cuanto a Sasuke.

-¿que sucede contigo ? MEIKO, cuando te hemos enseñado a hablarle asi a la gente LARGO DE AQUI ANTES DE QUE TE...

Naruto levantanto la mano.

-son solo cosas de niñas-dijo muy tranquilo el rubio, Kakashi se sorprendio ante tal calma, si que habia cambiado -ademas ,... a mi no me agrada tu cara -dijo sacandole la lengua a la Uchiha

Kakashi resoplo _(" creo que sigue algo igual_ ") Sakura golpeo a Naruto

-oyeme, mi hija tiene un hermoso rostro, tiene la perfeccion osia de Sasuke

Kakashi rodo los ojos

-Sakura, sube señorita hablare contigo mas tarde -callo Sasuke

La ojiverde torcio la boca y subio un escalon -Oh, y señor Hokage, digale a Minato que me ire sola a la academia mañana y subio corriendo

-lo siento Naruto...-dijo el Uchiha - mirando las escaleras ...

-¿Que le hizo tu hija ?-pregunto Sakura

-¿que?...Sakura Tu hija... vive para molestar a Midory

-¿Midory? y ¿Minato? creo que es hora de ver a los gemelos, los vi tan pequeños, segura estan enormes.

-entonces eso es un SI te quedaras en nuestra casa -dijo alegre Naruto

-solo mientras me acomodo en mi hogar nuevamente con 2 dias bastaran -respondio alegre el antiguo lider del equipo 7

Sakura miro alrededor y abrazo a Naruto de un lado y a su esposo del otro -como en los viejos tiempos.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoOOOOOoooOOOOoOOOOooooOOooOOoOoooOoOoOooOOOOOoooooOOoooOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooOoOOOOOOoooooooooo

A la mañana siguiente Midory se estiraba y se ponia una mano en la boca mientras bostezaba

se tallo los ojos y camino a tientas al baño, la chica se callo , y ya entrando en el baño vio un libro tirado (icha-icha Paradaisu) lo levanto con toda la inocencia y poso sus ojos color azul en una de las paginas

o.O- que ...-dijo algo alarmada la chica

-oye deja eso, niña- advirtio una voz algo grave

la chica volteo lentamente la cara y se quedo sin aliento habia un hombre con cabello gris un ojo Sharingan, totalmente mojado acababa de salir de bañarse, aunque no lo sabia podra sentirse afortunada al verlo sin mascara, aunque le calculaba que era mayor algo mas que su padre unas sexies arugas se le asomaban en la frente no se le veian nada mal, era el hombre mas apuesto que habia visto jamas , tenia una toalla enrollada en la cadera y unos pectorales y musculos inigualables, al pensar de la Uzumaki. que estaba totalmente roja y avergonzada a la vez, era un sueño.

-oye?

la chica que estaba en shock ya que su corazon latia aceleradamente al fin hablo.

-ah...eh...yo...l-lo-siento señor -dijo la chica bajando la mirada -eh.ya me voy...-aun con el libro en la mano-si, es..te tome-y le dio rapidamente el libro a Kakashi

la rubia azoto la puerta y se recargo en la misma , cuando vio a su hermano

-MINATO hay ...hay -dijo señalando el baño- un sue...digo un hombre ahi adentro

-¿hombre?

-si esque estaba cerrado, toque y me respondieron y se que no es papa-mintio la chica no le iba a decir lo sucedido a su hermano y menos su comportamiento lelo

-oh, es Kakashi Hatake

(¿?)

-nunca pones atencion Midory... papa habla de el casi todos los dias

-¿enserio?-pregunto mientras su cara volvia a su color natural

-el sensei de papa-dijo el chico como esperando a que su hermana hechara andar su ratoncito

la chica miro al suelo y corrio al cuarto de sus padres, su hermano la siguio intrigado y vio como su hermano abrio y tiro las cosas de un cajon hasta encontrar lo que buscaba una vieja fotografia, la misma que habia visto con su padre unas noches atras.

-el-señalo la chica mostrandole la foto a su hermano que asintio

Midory sonrio y suspiro-Minato, como era eso de que un suspiro...se manda a la persona en que se piensa ¿verdad?

-es la teoria -respondio su hermano con una ceja alzada

-espero que esta teoria sea cierta

Minato miro como salio su hermana y se llevo la fotografia.

La chica corrio y bajo a tomar su ducha en el baño de abajo dandole a su madre y a su padre un buenos dias fugaz, termino muy rapido, y se subio a cambiar, recogio su dorado cabello en una coleta, se coloco sus mallas negras se puso una falda naranja y su habitual chaqueta parecida a la que tenia su padre, se coloco algo de perfume (por no decir TODO el frasco ) se puso el dije que le regalo su amigo nunca se lo quitaba solo cuando se duchaba o dormia, y sonrio a su espejo mostrando a la uzumaki sonrojada pensando en el hombre que habia visto en el baño. salio respiro hondo y bajo las escaleras vio que Kakashi estaba de espaldas a ella, su madre le sonrio, su padre tragaba algo y su hermano levantaba su plato, Naruto despues de tragar

-MIDORY...oh si Kakashi no te habia presentado a mi hija...-dijo con una gran sonrisa el Hokage

la chica miro hacia el suelo y se sonrojo aun mas -ho..hola señor mucho gusto-esperaba que el Jounin le siguiera la corriente, era una lastima que escondiera ese hermoso rostro tras esa mascara

el peligris mostro una mirada afectousa

-Midory, que grande estas, obviament no me recueradas-pero yo te sostuve en mis brazos

-podria hacerlo de nuevo si gusta-la chica cerro los ojos maldiciendose mentalmente _("¿dije eso en voz alta?")_

a Kakashi se le dibujo la sonrisa a traves de la mascar y coloco su mano en la cabeza de la Uzumaki, Hinata abrio mucho los ojos, su hermano la miro con incredulidad que cuando dijo esto y su padre rio

-jajajajaja, mi niña tan bromista

bingo

-jajajajajajajajajajajaja-dijo colocandose las manos en la cabeza.-solo bromeaba sensei

-si, eres hija de Naruto-

Todos comieron tranquilamente , Minato salio hacia la academia y Naruto lo acompaño y MIdory escucho algo de la hija de Sasuke que le mando decir a su hermano y a este decir algo como "para lo que me importa" su madre lavaba los platos, dejando a l sensei y a Midory que dijo

-lo siento...Sr yo no queria

Kakashi cerro su ojo ( ya saben la manera en que sonrie)-no, fue culpa mia no le puse el seguro

-gracias por no delatarme con papa

el sensei se acomodo su mascara ( sino como come) que la tenia arriba de la boca pero aun cubria s nariz y cachetes -fue solo un descuido por parte de ambos- se levanto y se despidio de Hinata y de la chica

-nos veremos esta tarde

-adios-se despidio con la mano la rubia

-Midory llegaras tarde...Midory??-dijo Hinata viendo a su hija aun con la mano alzada.


	6. Chapter 6:consecuencias

Naruto caminaba junto a su hijo de 12 años mirandolo de con interes, le habia comentado que iria con Iruka a saludarlo y que si le molestaba que lo acompañara, el chico solo se encogio los hombros y el rubio, le sonrio al pelinegro mostrando todos sus dientes, le dolia que no pudieran tener una mas cercana relacion, ultimamente con Midory habia discuciones pero siempre terminaban bien, en cambio con Minato, nunca habia sido asi se limitaba a respeto y una que otra risa forzada se parecia demasiado a la familia de Hinata y eso hiba mas alla de lo fisico le atormentaba la idea de que llegara hacer como el lider del clan Hyuuga.

-¿que paso con la hija de Sakura?- le pregunto Naruto a su hijo

el chico levanto los ojos perla a su progenitor, pero su mirada era inexpresiva

-si, se puede saber-termino el Hokage

-nada ,importante-termino el pelinegro

Naruto se coloco las manos en la cabeza - y que has aprendido con Neji

-de todo un poco

_("este niño es demasiado apatico...")_

llegaron a la academia en total silencio, el chico se despidio cortezmente de su padre y corrio hacia su salon. Naruto se apresuro a encontrar a Iruka.

-hola Naruto, no deberias estar en...

-si, ya se ire luego

El sensei miro para todos lados -lo que te haya dicho Midory

-no vine a hablar de Midory ...solo quieria que supieras hacerca de Kakashi

-si, escuche que regreso... tienes idea del porque

el rubio nego -ademas de eso ... acerca de la graduacion, les pondras las mismas prebas que a...

-OLVIDALO NARUTO ...NO LE SACARAS VENTAJA

-te invito Ramen

-eso no funciona conmigo ...no soy Midory

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

La pequeña rubia estaba corriendo como si no fuera haber mañana.

( "genial, voy muy tarde, ahora si me matan y si se enteran mama y papa me desentierran y me vuelven a matar, ya con esta es la 250 vez que llego tarde, Iruka no va a tener compasion, pero por otro lado ¡ah! valio la pena")

la chica llego a su salon totalmente con la respiracion entrecortada y su corazon acelerado su perfecta coleta ahora mostraba signos de desaserse cuando levanto la vista, su maestro estaba escribiendo y la miro con enojo

- sal, regresa a tu casa

-¿perdon?

-QUE TE LARGUES...- se escucho una voz

la rubio alzo la mirada a la parte mas alta -Uchiha, como siempre , de metiche - respondio a la pelinegra.

la Uchiha estaba tan molesta con ella, por su culpa habia pelado con su "amigo" aunque no fue su culpa directamente, y ademas le gustaba mucho molestarla.

el Hermano de Midory solo miraba por la ventana, no era la primera vez que peleaban ya estaba acostumbrado y cansado de esto todos los dias asi que mejor se la paso viendo a una mariposa negra que revoloteaba.

-Meiko ... Midory ...basta...-dijo el sensei que siguio escribiendo como si nada de hecho ya estaba tambien como todos los alumnos demasiado acostumbrado

-mira Uzumaki -dijo la pelinegra levantandose con las manos en el escritorio, el gemelo de la rubia presto atencion a la discusion-regresa, no tiene caso que estes aqui , enfrentalo no eres muy inteligente ni puntual y nunca -Minato apreto los puños, pero no mas que su hermana -NUNCA... llegaras a nada , la verdad no se como tu padre lo logro... a ser Hokage... es igual de estupido que TU

los alumnos dejaron escapar un ¡ah! de sorpresa muchos se pusieron la mano en la boca esa era una total falta de respeto a lord Hokage ( si quedaba alguna duda)

Iruka paro de escribir -BASTA MEIKO

el pelinegro la miro con incredulidad y la rubia ardia en rabia por dentro como se atrevia a criticar el talento de liderazgo de su padre y a ella, la chica ,desaparecio con un FLOP y de repente estaba atras de la Uchiha con un Kunai en la mano,lo coloco justo en su garganta.de la Uchiha que estaba totalmente sorprendida ("_que rapida... de donde salio") ._ su hermano se levanto por reaccion y grito al igual que su sensei

-¡¡MIDORY!!

-MIDORY... BASTA BAJA ESO...DE DONDE LO SACASTE ...MIDORY-gritaba su hermano

sus compañeros tenian los ojos totalmente abiertos, la chica no los escuchaba

-ESCUCHAME Y CON ATENCION...GARRAPATA - (MIDORY) su hermano y el sensi gritaban -POR ALGO MI PADRE LLEGO A DONDE ESTA ...SERA LO QUE QUIERAS PERO ES UN GRAN LIDER YA QUISIERA EL TRAIDOR DE SASUKE LEGARLE A LA UÑA PEQUEÑA A MI PAPA- la Uchiha trato de safarse y le dio un codazo en el estomago a la rubia que a pesar del dolor no se movio y la jalo del cabello -DAME UN SOLO MOTIVO Y CREEME QUE LO HARE

-MIDORY DEJALA - su hermano la sostuvo de la mano que tenia el Kunai -BAJALO ,

la chica de ojos azules poso su mirada en su hermano que la miraba como si no la conosiera. la chica respiraba entrecortadamente, siempre habia soportado los ataques de Meiko pero era la sus primera vez que se metia con su familia y peor con su padre, miro el Kunai y sus manos salio corriendo dejando al ojiperla con el Kunai que miraba la arma y despues a Meiko que se agarraba la garganta

-te lo agradezco.-dijo la Uchiha - tu hermanita es una salvaje

-callate-respondio el Uzumaki

la rubia corria lo mas rapido que podia cuando Iruka se aparecio enfrente de ella trato de huir por un lado, y el sensei la agarro de su chaqueta , la chica con miedo dejo escapar una lagrima de enojo

-TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE IBAS A HACER

la chica bajo la mirada-no la iba a... ¿como cree?...fue un impulso ... yo me voy regreso a casa como me dijo...lo siento

Iruka estaba realmente molesto-¿LO SIENTO?...MIDORY CASI

-Y PORQUE ME REGaÑA NADAMAS A MI ...ELLA ... ESCUCHO LO QUE DIJO...ES UNA ...

-SI LA ESCUCHE Y LO SABRAN SUS PADRES AL IGUAL QUE LOS TUYOS

La rubia entro en panico- no,... no Iruka sensei mis padres no pueden enterarse ...

-lo siento TU solita te lo buscaste -dijo su maestro mirandola aun con enojo, le recordaba tanto a Naruto de niño que se inclino y poso su mano en su hombro obligandola a regresarle la mirada , y un Iruka mas tranquilo dijo-controlate no dejes que te fastidie ... regresa a casa yo hablare con sus padres mas tarde

la rubia asintio. ("si claro y que me reagañen desde temprano... no gracias")

-¿donde estan ?...yoh ...Hiroki... me hacen mucha falta - se dijo a si misma la rubia mientras emprendia camino a una parte del bosque o al lago no sabia todavia, la chica caminaba sin rumbo cuando vio a su madre y a Sakura platicando de lo lindo, la chica se escondio tras un arbol y siguio caminando agarrando su dije con fuerza y tratando de no pensar en lo que pasaria en la noche.

la niña llego al lago y para pasar el tiempo tiro unas cuantas piedras al agua, despues vio un tronco que se veia muy desgastado con abulladuras , lo mas seguro es que unos ninjas lo hayan usado para entrenar , asi que decidio que eso haria entrenaria muy fuerte para patearle el trasero a esa Uchiha de mierda. asi que se alisto y empezo a dar patadas , golpes y puñetasos al pedazo de madera con todas las ganas, cada vez subia la intensidad mientras gritaba.

-PRESUMIDA

-ESTUPIDA

-IDIOTA

-UCHIHA ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASI... ME LAS PAGAS

-ARGGGGGGG...TARADA

-PERDEDORA

y demas adjetivos calificativos, no paro y pasaron varias horas hast que llego la noche, la Uzumaki respiraba rapidamente y dio una ultima patada al tronco que ya de este quedaba mas un palito pero piso mal y se lastimo

-AUU ASHHH AAHHAIAIAAIAIAIAIAA- la rubia se sobaba el pie con fuerza

-la proxima vez trata de no forzar mucho tus piernas-la chica levanto la cabeza para ver a Kakashi,inmediatamente se sonrojo y bajo la mirada hacia su pie

-¿desde hace cuanto me observabas?

-mmmm... desde que le empezaste a pegar al tronco,., a esa hora ¿deberias haber estado en la academia?...

-deberia...esa es la palabra clave

-dejame ver-corto Kakashi

-no-le quito la mano de un golpecito -no paso nada- no queria que pensara que era una debilucha

el sensei no le hizo caso y dio un vistazo- no te pasara nada solo necesita presion-saco una banda de una bolsa de su pantalon y se la apreto se levanto y le ofrecio su mano

la rubia se sonrojaba lo bueno es que era de noche y dudando tomo su mano

-vamos ahi que ir a tu casa

la rubia miro al suelo-si ,... a casa

Kakashi la seguia ya que a rubia queria llegar lo mas rapido posible a casa terminar el regaño y comer.. iban a llegar ya a su casa cuando paro en la puerta,Kakashi vio como tomo aire y este abrio la puerta para escuchar un gran grito de enojo

-AL FIN LLEGAS VEN PARA ACA EN ESTE INSTANTE...SEÑORITA-

Kakashi se sorprendio al ver a Naruto tan fuera de control.


	7. Chapter 7 : Tomando la iniciativa

Kakashi se encontraba acostado en a habitacion de huespedes, sus anfitriones tenian una disputa familiar y el Jounin se limito a esucuhar el griterio de su antiguo pupilo, al llegar a la casa de los Uzumaki noto la cara de resignacion de la pequeña rubia, ya habia visto molesto a Naruto algunas veces le causaba gracia, esta no era una de esas ocasiones.

-Y ...¿BIEN?-pregunto Naruto a su hija que se encontraba sentada en un sillon, con la mirada desafiante, su hermano se encontraba sentado en la primera escalera, Hinata estaba con los brazos cruzado con el ceño fruncido atras de su esposo unos 2 metros pero lo suficiento como para que Midory la pudiera tambien verla a ella.

-no se que quieres que te diga-respondio la chica tratando de sonar tranquila, estaba tan furica como era posible que la regañaran ademas lo hizo para defenderlo, y claro esta que no la iba a traspasar -ya dije que lo s-e-n-t-i-a...ademas de eso no se que mas quieras papa.

-QUE EN VERDAD LO SIENTAS...NO SOLO CASI MATAS A LA HIJA DE MIS MEJORES AMIGOS

-pe...pe...ro yo no-

-...SABES QUE HUBIERA PASADO...-dijo Naruto con la vena de sien palpitando en su

frente, la rubia ya no aguanto

-NO PASO NADA, NO LE HIZE NADA SOLO LA ASUSTE

-CALLATE Y ESCUCHA A TU PADRE-los 3 Uzumaki voltearon, al ver a Hinata, nunca habia visto a su madre gritar los gemelos y su esposo miraban sorprendidos

-ma...ma-susurro Midory con los ojos abiertos, jamas le habia gritado , si le llamaba la atencion ahora si esto era grave , la rubia se levanto y con la mirada fija aun en su padre siguio su defensa

-TE DIJO IRUKA SENSEI LO QUE ELLA NOS DIJO-apunto la rubia señalando rapidamente a ella y a su padre

-SI, ME LO DIJo ¡¡PERO NO LA TENIAS QUE ATACAR CON UN KUNAI!!-el rubio saco el arma

-QUE ADEMAS ES MIO

-pues, los mios no los encuentros-Naruto abrio mucho la boca y sus ojos se pusieron blancos y redondos - AAAAAHH TE LOS ACABABA DE COMPRAR

-pues no se donde estan... oye mama-dijo la chica mirando a Hinata-¿sabes...

-OLVIDA LOS KUNAIS...EL PUNTO ES QUE LA ATACASTE Y ELLA NO ES UN ENEMIGO NI ES UNA COMPETENCIA

-habla por ti

-...SI HUBIERA SALIDO HERIDA NI SASUKE Y ...

-SASUKE,SASUKE, SASUKE ,SASUKE -la rubia gritaba y se ponia las manos en la cabeza con enojo -PARECE QUE ESTUVIERAS ENAMORADO DE EL, MAMA , TEN CUIDADO

Hinata la miro con desapobracion y

Naruto arqueo las cejas - no digas estupideces, son mis amigos

-SI LO SE, PERO SOMOS TU FAMILIA-dijo la chica que hacia un circulo con la mano - a veces pienso que amas y estimas mas a Sasuke, Sakura y Meiko ... que ha nosotros

Naruto miro a Hinata -¿tu tambien cress eso ?

su esposa nego -¿Minato ?, el ojiperla imito a su madre

-eres la unica que piensa eso

-SOY LA UNICA QUE LO VE

-papa-Minato hablo- yo estuve ahi, y te dire que esta vez no fue culpa...bueno enteramente la culpa de Midory

_("que mosco le ha picado...¿acaso?...me esta apoyando...)_

-no seas tan duro con ella

Naruto se dejo caer en el sillon -ven aqui

La chica rubia dudo , pero se acerco Naruto la agarro de la mano y la jalo hacia el dandole un abrazo , la ojiazul sorprendida respondio al abrazo

-¿Naruto?- Hinata ya no tenia las manos entrecruzadas ahora las tenia pegadas a su cuerpo

-se, que lo hiciste...por enojo o impulso-el rubio la tenia de los hombros-pero controlate un ninja tiene que tener simpre la mente fria, se que no somos mucho del agrado de Meiko...pero tenias que haberte controlado... bueno ya paso ...Hinata que castigo le impondremos ahora -Naruto miro a su esposa que miro a su hija

-ya no se que hacer con ella...empiezo a pensar que no tiene caso-dijo decepcionada la ojiperla dandole la espalda

la chica hubiera preferido que le dieran un castigo y agacho la cabeza con tristeza, Naruto lo noto y le agarro el hombro

-Midory-dijo fria Hinata -puedes ir a avisarle Kakashi sensei que baja a cenar

-mama ...-dijo Minato mirando la mesa- hay 3 lugares mas

-si, invite a los Uchiha a cenar

el chico se puso de piedra

Midory estaba a media escalera y paro en seco-tiene que ser una broma ...no, que no querias castigarme

Hinata la miro con enojo

-esta bien-y bajo las manos -¿ los 3 Uchiha ?

-solo ve por Kakashi -dijo su madre

la Uzumaki iba maldiciendo en su subida cando toco a la puerta del peligris

-si , pase

-hola...em ...de nuevo ...em...mama dice que puede bajar a cenar -dijo la chica sin mirarlo a la cara y cuando iba a cerra la puerta

-Naruto ...es muy suave contigo

-¿que? en serio piensa eso...escucho ...

-cada palabra-el hombre se levanto de un salto aun con su libro en la mano- me trae tantas memorias

-mhm ¿que Kakashi, que le trae memorias?

-no se si tu padre te habra contado alguna vez de sus constantes peleas con Sasuke

la rubia asintio

el peligris avanzo hacia ella que rapidamente bajo la mirada-... y ve ahora son grandes amigos a pesar de lo que paso...tal vez pase lo mismo con Meiko y contigo

la rubia rio sarcastica- realmente lo dudo

El sensei se agacho, se puso una mano en la barbilla y tomo el pie de Midory , que se puso coloroda intentando mover su pie,pero el hombre lo tenia bien sujeto-¿como sigues?

-eh... bien...-dijo la chica quitando su pie -¿va ir a cenar ?

-la verdad no disculpame con Hinata...dile que ire a cenar fuera esta noche, Kakashi camino hasta la ventana y salio

la rubia asintio

-buenas noches

La rubia bajo corriendo a avisarle a su madre, que el Jounin no bajaria a cenar pero se encontro de frente a la familia Uchiha, volteo disimuladamente a subir las escaleras pero la voz de su padre la detuvo

-Midory, no seas descortes ven a saludar-lo dijo como una orden

la chica lentamente bajo las escalera , saludo con una rapida reverencia y dijo- hola Sakura, Hola Sasuke

-ejem-dijo Naruto

-...hola...Me..iko...-finalizo apretando los dientes

-hola-repondio la pareja y Sasuke le dio un pequeño empujon a su hija

-siento, haber dicho eso Mi..dory- obviamente se veia lo forzada de esa disculpa-y a ud tio Naruto

("-_HIPOCRITA_" ¬¬).

-NO pasa nade Meiko...se que no lo decias enserio...(cof...cof)

-que pasa papi ... quieres una pastilla para la tos-dijo Midory sonriendo pero al ver la mirada de su padre, rodo los ojos.

-y yo... siento haber querido asesinar a su hija Sakura y Sasuke -

Minato resoplo

-Y...-dijo su padre intentando que la chica se disculpara con Meiko como ella lo habia hecho, a regañadientes pero lo habia hecho

-Y... pasen a sentarse hace hambre ¿no?-termino sonriendo y llendose a sentar

Sakura se acerco a Naruto-dejala...algun dia tendran que madurar -el rubio miro a Sasuke

- lo siento

-no...yo lo siento si MEiko no hubiera...dicho...eso-dijo mirando a su hija con enojo y severidad.

Meiko se sento enfrente de Midory que se lanzaban rayos y apretaban los palillos

-y..¿Kakashi?-pregunto Minato a su hermana

-oh si-y volteo hacia su madre-se fue a cenar a otro lado

-seguro con Anko -dijo Sakura

la rubia volteo tan drasticamente que le trono el cuello, Minato aunque no le gustara tenian una conexion y eso implica lo fisico

-au-dijo el chico sobandose el cuello

-¿Anko? quien es ANKO

Todos la miraron con sorpresa-es...una vieja amiga de Kakashi y...

-solo amiga ..¿papa?

-siempre he dicho que se ven bien juntos-intervino Sakura

la rubia se desconecto de repente un sentimiento le corto el apetito

-papi..puedes permitirme irme

Naruto la miro -pero si no te han servido

-es que ...yo entrene

-¿entrenaste?...era por eso que no llegaste en todo el dia

-si...y tengo sueño ...

-pero tienes que comer algo-intervino su madre

la chica sonrio,- si pero porfavor...disculpa ...sasuke...Sakura...- y se fue

Meiko torcio la boca.

la rubia llego rapido a su cuarto ("Anko, Anko") ya habia oido ese nombre pero ¿donde? se quito su dije y lo colgo , se quito su chaqueta y se coloco su pijama naranja se sento en su tocador y empezo a cepillarse el cabello, y a hacerse su tipica larga trenza para dormir, dio vueltas y vueltas en la cama o podia conciliar el sueño. escuchaba el ajetreo de abajo, escuchaba las ojas caer y y miraba las estrellas que se asomaban en su ventana. pasaron las horas hasta que escucho que la familia Uchiha salia de la casa Uzumaki,se incorporo y observo despedirse a ambas familias, hasta que vio a Sasuke y a Sakura alejarse, pero...

-¿Minato ?- los Uchiha se alejaban pero una se quedaba.

Como la cama de Midory estaba pegada a la ventana se inco en ella y escondiendose espio a su hermano que no lo veia, pero podia ver perfectamente a Meiko.

-esta bien papa , mama-ahora voy -la luz que salia de la casa a la calle se esfumo sus padres habian cerrado la puerta y Minato se acerco a Meiko, Midory podia divsar un poco ya que la luz de la luna alumbraba muy fuerte.

-siento... ya sabes lo que dije de tu papa-dijo seria la Uchiha

-y mi ¿hermana?

-bue...bueno ella...no me hagas mentir ...otra vez, lo del Hokage si es cierto lo siento de verdad-

Minato tenia las manos en su bolsillo

-no quiero que nuestra amistad se vea afectada

-ni yo-dijo el chico que se sonrojaba- ...bueno ¿perdonados?-dijo alzando su mano

Meiko observo la mano del Uzumaki sonrio y dijo -perdonados se quedo un momento asi

-este... ya me puedes soltar-dijo el chico empezando a sentir calor

Pero la Uchiha respido hondo y jalo a Minato hacia ella, hacia sus labios, dandole un beso al que Minato respondio

O.O-nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-dijo en voz baja y con un grito ahogado la Uzumaki- voy a vomitar-poniendose una mano en el rostro-ay no ,esto esta mal . ya dejalo arpia pero que zorra-se decia asi misma.

Meiko lo avento y se fue corriendo

_-(pero que niña tan enferma...quien corre al dar un beso )_

_Minato _se quedo estatico solo tocando sus labios

la rubia esperaba que haya sido una horrible pesadilla

-no, no la quiero como novia de Minato- la chica se levanto y cuando se aseguro de que Minato estaba en su alcoba iba a decirle lo que pensaba pero... al entrar de asoton lo vio con una sonrisa y no era ironica era genuina, al ver a su hermana el chico bajo la cara

-¿que quieres?

-yo...solo

Minato la miro interrogante

-solo...queria agradecerte por estar esta vez de mi lado.-finalizo sonriendo.


	8. Chapter 8:celos familiares

La rubia se levanto esa mañana todavia con la imagen mental de ese beso..no pudo hablar la noche anterior sobre eso a su hermano, tenia que hacerle saber que esto estaba mal, bueno eso pensaba ella por otro lado hace años que no lo habia visto soneir genuinamente, la ultima vez fue cuando tenian 7 años y gano cuando jugaban a las escondidas, ahora parecia un señor de 70 años atrapado en el cuerpo de un niño de 12. la chica corrio para desayunar y para alcanzar salir con su hermano a hablar de lo que vio, pero vio a Kakashi que se despedia de sus padres y saludo cuando iba a salir.

-ya ¿se va?-pregunto triste la Uzumaki

-si, ya es hora de irme a casa ...-dijo dandose la vuelta

-¿lo volvere...digo volveremos a ver?

-claro-

la chica sonrio

-adios, Hinata , Naruto... Midory...y me despiden de Minato ...adios

-adios-respondieron los 3 al unisono

la rubia suspiro y despues se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su hermano

-¿Minato?-pregunto la rubia sentandose en la mesa- ahh... me levante antes que el -dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacion

-no-dijo su madre

-tu abuelo lo invito a desayunar a la mansion Hyuuga-dijo un Naruto con el ceño fruncido

-mmh... a mi, mi abuelo no me quiere-dijo la chica restandole importancia

-ya somos 2 -respondio Naruto y coloco su mano para que Midory le diera 5, la chica respondio sonriendo

-no digan eso-dijo Hinato y despues miro a Naruto- no digas eso Midory...como no te va a querer tu abuelo

-era broma mama-dijo la chica -¿papa...me prestas un Kunai ?

-NO

-ash

Naruto termino de desayunar se despidio de su esposa con un suave beso en los labios y de su hija que lo abrazo al irse , se coloco su sombrero de Hokage apenas iba a sali cuando escucho a su hija

-papa...¿no puedes esperar a ponerte ese ridiculo sombrero en la torre?

Naruto volteo lentamente

-¿COMO QUE RIDICULO?-dijo enojado el rubio pero al ver la cara sonriente de su niña solo regreso la sonrisa y se fue.

-que tengas buen dia -dijo Hinata

-adios mama, si llego tarde Iruka me armara un escandalo

-cuidate...y... MIdory -la rubia volteo

-alejate de Meiko

-con gusto -respondio la chica sonriendo

la chica sabia que aun tenia tiempo y fue a la casa de Hiroki esperando verlo tenia tanto que contarle, cuando estaba enfrente de la casa Inuzuka le abrio la madre de Hiroki

-hola

-hola... Midory-respondio la señora

-esta...

-Hiroki ...sabes que esta con Kiba

-¿todavia?...

-si , ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer y...-(PUM) le asoto la puerta en la cara, la chica no se ofendio le daba risa nunca le habia caido bien a la madre de su amigo pero con la aprobacion de Kiba tenia mas que suficiente,le daba gracia que su madre la creyera mala influncia.

-MIDORY...-

la rubia volteo para ver a Ken Hiroyama uno de los tantos pretendientes de Midory que rara vez se daba cuenta cuando le gustaba a alguien, era un chico ojos grises y cabello castaños y una sonrisa perfecta... estaba decidido a conquistar a la hija del Hokage o a la promesa ninja Meiko Uchiha asi que cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad coqueteaba con ambas, -Midory nunca lo noto, hasta creia que era raro y que hacia caras chistosas, por parte de Meiko siempre lo golpeaba.

-te molesta que te acompañe-

la rubia nego sonriendo

-es un dia muy bonito...no cress-

-si, esta bien-respondio la chica mirando para otro lado.

Ken Hiroyama tenia que ser rapido tenia que aprovechar mientras no estuviera por ahi ese Hiroki Inuzuka.el chico se paro enfrente de ella alzando una ceja coquetamente, la chica hizo un esfuerzo por no reirse

-ehh, no me dejas pasar

el chico se le acerco hasta que podia sentir su respiracion

-ja-rio la chica-me haces cosquillas-dijo ya que el aire que salia de la nariz de Ken le daba en la cara

-tengo algo en el ojo, no me lo podias quitar- dijo el chico pero sus castaños ojos no tenian nada por lo general cuando alguien tiene "algo en el ojo" se le ponen lloroso pero como la Uzumaki era algo inocente por no decir ignorante, el chico se le acerco mas , pero de repente sintio un golpe demasiado fuerte en la cabeza , habia llegado un chico de ojos perla que al ver lo sucedido desde lejos, corrio hacia Midory y Ken, y saltando le dio una patada en la nuca al chico de ojos grises. que cayo en seco a un lado. Midory dio un gritito y miro a su hermano con una cara feroz.

-AY-Ken rodaba por el piso con sus manos en la nuca, Midory tenia un dedo en la boca una maña que tenia de su madre y con ojos muy abiertos le dijo a Minato

-¿que te sucede?...-y corrio hacia Ken agachandose a su lado-¿estas bien?

-vamonos ...Midory - dijo Minato agarando a su hermana de la mano y obligandola a ponerse de pie, la rubio vio como Ken se levantaba , gritando y agitando su mano la rubia dijo

-perdona al bruto de mi hermano ... le gusta llegar temprano...lo siento Ken ...te veo en classes

Minato subio a un arbol , aun tenia a su hermana agarrado a el con fuerza ya en el arbol observo coo Ken Hiroyama pasaba por ahi con la mano en la cabeza, la rubia se sobaba la mano

-eres un salvaje Minato...y ¡¡ohhh!! tendras problemas con papa- dijo la chica con suficiencia y enojo- golpear a KEN sin razon

Minato la miro con ojos enfadosos que asusto a la chica.

-si, alguien tendra problemas con papa seras TU-

-¿YO? y porque... yo no ando por la vida dandole patadas a la gente -dijo la chica

-cinica-dijo suavemente su hermano

-¿que?

-si estabas a punto de... de...-dijo el chico tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas al crimen de su melliza

-a punto de quitarle una basura de su ojo-dijo la chica con una ceja alzada

-ehhh

la rubia se bajo del arbol de un salto seguido de su hermano.

-tendras que darle una disculpa a Ken

-ni que estuviera loco ...Midory el intentaba...-pero su hermana lo corto

-es bonito... hace años que no ibamos juntos a la academia...ya sabes... nosotros-dijo su hermana sonriendo

-si,-respondio Minato bajando la cabeza y acomodandose la mochila-desde que conociste a Hiroki

-...y tu desde que eres amigo de Uchiha ...tengo que decirte que...

el chico se sonrojo.

la chica hizo una pausa

-¿que?

-...que la aborresco y no te perdonaria que la quisieras mas que a mi.

Minato le sonrio ironicamente a su hermana - de que hablas

en ese momento la campana de la academia sono y el chico peliazul corrio dejando a su hermana sola

-MINATO...ESPERAME...

llegaron a su salon aun no llegaba su sensei , punto a favor para Midory que se sento a en su lugar y miro como su hermano platicaba con la Uchiha tranquilamente, penso en dejar pasar el asunto por esta vez.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Habia ya pasado una semana de su castigo al fin iba a ver a su amigo, contaba las horas, era domingo asi que sabia que lo veria el lunes, saldria ese dia con su papa a comer ramen al puesto donde su padre habia ido toda su vida , tambien los acompañarian Iruka sensei , su madre habia ido a la mansion Hyuuga a ver el vestido de novia de su tia Hanabi, a su hermano no le gustaba el ramen, en su opinion su hermano estaba enfermo de la cabeza. ese dia se dejo su cabello dorado suelto, hacia demasiado calor, no se puso la chaqueta naranja que siempre llevaba solo su blusa negra, sus mayas y su falta naranja arriba de ellas.

-Midory...Iruka nos espera ...anda...-le grito su padre y volteo a ver a su hijo- ¿seguro ?...que no no acompañas

el chico asintio.

Midory bajo corriendo y sonrio- vamos, vamos, vamos

Minato la miro con superioridad -cuando maduraras

-cuando tu te diviertas...eso sera JAMAS

-ja-ja-ja-

la chica le saco la lengua a su mellizo

su padre la agarro del cuello y la obligo a salir, era muy hiperactiva. ambos Uzumaki caminaban, bromeando y divirtiendose, todo mundo saludaba con respeto a su papa , estaba algo harta de ello.

queria que lo dejaran en paz ,era domingo, habia paz en la aldea , era un hermoso dia y ahi habia gente alrededor de el eso le molestaba, cuando se pudieron safar, la chica saludo con afecto a su sensei

-hola..Midory

-¿sabe?

-si

-me cae mejor cuando no es mi maestro

Iruka sonrio- pues ya no habra mas problemas ... en unos dias te graduaras...eso espero...-dijo Iruka como pidiendo a cielo que asi fuera

la chica y Naruto rieron.

ya iban a llegar cuando un gran perro blanco llamo su atencion

--AHHHHH...AKAMARU...YOHHHHHH- su padre y su sensei se taparon los oidos y miraron a donde la rubia corrio a unos 3 metros de ahi, estaba un gran perro blanco con sus orejas cafes , su amo Kiba que volteo al oir el grito y su hijo Hiroki estaba ocupado acomodandose la gorra de su chamarra que ni se dio cuenta del grito, hasta que sintio que se apalancaban de el, volteo su cabeza a un lado, tenia a Midory trepada a el como caballito, el chico se sonrojo hasta quedar como tomate, olia tan bien, su cabello dorado ondeaba , y miro que de su cuello colgaba el dije que le habia regalado, sonrio feliz y agarro las piernas de su amiga y comenzo a dar vueltas, ella reia divertida, aun agarrada de su amigo como caballito y dando carcajadas , lo abrazo con fuerza y apoyo su barbilla en su hombro, Hiroki aun la sostenia. y yoh que estaba en la cabeza de su amo meneaba la cola con felicidad

-te extrañe mucho...deveras

Hiroki le sonrio a mandibula abierta hasta que vio al Hokage, sentia que el alma se le iba a los pies

Kiba sonreia con satisfaccion , Akamaru ladraba, Iruka tenia un aire pensativo y bueno...Naruto

-BAJATE...BAJATE,... DE ESE NIÑO MIDORY - grito el Hokage con verguenza y enojo, haciendo un tipo raro de baile

Hiroki levanto las manos y Midory rio dando un salto

-papi...regreso Hiroki-dijo la chica agarrando el brazo de su papa

-YUPI- respondio el Hokage alzando las manos ironico

la rubia lo ignoro y fue hacia Akamaru y lo acaricio-señor Kiba

Kiba bajo la mirada -¿me puede prometer algo?

Kiba sonrio- depende

-prometame..que no se llevara nunca mas Hiroki...-este se sonrojo

Naruto tenia la boca abierta- (_descarada)..._vamos Midory tengo hambre-dijo su padre jalandola del brazo.

la rubia sonrio- oh, si Ramen...Sr. Kiba , Hiroki no querran acompañarnos

Naruto hizo una mueca de enojo

Kiba sonrio- no, gracias acabamos de comer..y tengo que ir a ver a mi esposa

-te vere mañana Midory-dijo el chico sonriendo y evitar a .toda costa mirar a Naruto - adios lord Hokage...adios Iruka sensei

Iruka le sonrio y se despidio

Midory tenia en los brazos a Yoh -adios Yoh hasta mañana ...

los 2 Inuzuka y lo 2 perros se alejaban y Midory grito

-HIROKI...ME ALEGRO QUE ESTES DE VUELTA

Naruto le tapo la boca su hija e Iruka rio, nunca habria pensado que Naruto fuera tan celoso.

Mientras tanto Kiba miro como su hijo sonreia con satisfaccion.

-¿te gusta mucho ?

-ehh...quien

Akamaru ladro mas bien parecia una risa

-Midory

-no,...es mi amiga

-si, claro -respondio su padre con una mirada picara.


	9. Chapter 9:la propuesta del abuelo

Habian ya pasado varios dias desde el regreso de Hiroki y Yoh, para el pesar de Naruto que al llegar a casa y cenar lo unico que escuchaba era "Hiroki esto ...", "Hiroki aquello" ,"Hiroki y yo " "Yoh aprendio un nuevo truco" etc, etc, Minato estaba harto al igual que su padre y en verdad deseo que no hubieran separado a su hermana de su amigo, aunque no le agradaba era el unico que podia controlar a su hermana . Solo a su madre parecia interesarle lo que su hija tenia que decir, de vez en cuando salia a relucir el nombre de Kiba y Naruto lanzaba un graznido. a lo que su hija reia.

una Noche se escucho el ding dong del timbre.

-yo voy- dijo la rubia saltando de la silla y abriendo la puerta vio a su tio Neji, parado sin sonreir mirado a su sobrina con cierto desden. y paso

-Hinata

La Sra Uzumaki levanto la vista, Naruto saludo a Neji con la cabeza, Minato le dio una exagerada reverencia a modo de saludo, mientras tanto la rubia seguia con la mano en la perilla de la puerta, mirando detenidamente a su tio.

- tu padre quiere verte...ahora -dijo Neji tranquilamente

Naruto alzo una ceja - ¿para que quiere Hiashi ver a Hinata... ahora?- pregunto Naruto tomando a Hinata de la mano

Neji con un tono respetuoso le informo- eso es cosa del lider con Hinata, solo traigo el mensaje y tambien quiere que Minato te acompañe.

-¿y nosotros?...papa...y yo-dijo Midory al mismo tiempo que azotaba la puerta para llamar la atencion del Hyuuga- si por casualidad al abuelo se le olvido nosotros tambien formamos parte de la familia

Neji miro fijamente a su sobrina- no, creo que te interese

-¿tu como rayos sabes que me interesa y que no ?

-Midory-exclamo su padre levantando la mano que tenia libre -si Hiashi te solicita Hinata ...anda ve, Midory y yo acabaremos de cenar y recogeremos

-padre-Minato se acerco a sus progenitores- mi abuelo tambien me solicita ¿podria ir?

el rubio asintio y dejo ir a su esposa, Neji y a su hijo.

pero la rubia miro a su padre como si no lo pudiera creer

-fiuuuu- el Hokage simulaba quitarse el sudor de la frente

la rubia lo seguia mirando con el ceño fruncido -es ¿enserio que no quieres saber que pasa?-dijo mirando a la puerta

-hija, miralo de esta manera nos salvamos de esas aburridas reuniones familiares del clan Hyuuga o ¿no?

la chica medito - si, eso es cierto - y empezo de nuevo a comer, no le iba preocupar si su padre estaba tan tranquilo lo que no sabia era que el estaba tan inquieto, simulo tranquilidad con su hija pero nada mas llegara Hinata, la bombardaria con preguntas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata, Minato y Neji entraron a la mansion Hyuuga, y en ese momento entro corriendo a su encuentro un niño de unos 4 años a abrazar a su padre, el hijo de Neji y Ten-Ten, Hizashi II, tenia unos ojos tipicos del clan Hyuuga y el cabello castaño corto su caracter era amistoso y sonriente.

-ahora no Hizashi ve con tu madre -dijo el ojiblanco seriamente

el niño no hizo caso y miro a Minato

-hola, ¿jugamos?

Minato intento sonreir, Hinata tenia la mente en otro lado y Neji miro con severidad a su niño

-ve con Ten-Ten YA es hora de que estes dormido.

el niño torcio la boca y se fue.

los primos estaban ya al frente de la puerta corrediza para encontrarse con el padre de Hinata, Minato los seguia detras y cerro la puerta, vio a su abuelo en su asiento habitual con una mirada pensante, y en una esquina a su tia Hanabi. Hiashi con un moviemiento de cabeza les informo que deberian sentarse. Minato sentia revuelto el estomago no sabia el porque pero tenia muchas ganas de vomitar, su madre miraba fijamente a su abuelo y Neji cruzo los brazos.

-Hinata...-la ojiperla seguia estatica- te llame para hacerte una pregunta, cuando ya no este aqui... y sabes a que me refiero...¿tomaras aun las riendas del clan como la nueva lider?

Hinata se sorprendio - sabes que si padre -y miro a Hanabi que estaba mirando al suelo-¿ te sientes mal?... q...

-no, solo quiero asegurar a el clan, como ahora estas muy concentrada en tu hogar , en tu familia, en el Hokage, ya no has realizado misiones ... pareces feliz

-lo soy, padre-corto Hinata- aun asi puedo hacerme cargo

su padre suspiro- ahora eres mas una Uzumaki te has olvidado de nosotros

-eso no es cierto-alego Hinata algo molesta - simpre vengo ...a

-las visitas no son suficientes Hinata y lo sabes -dijo su padre y ante la vista de que la peliazul iba a hablar el lider del clan alzo la mano para que no hablara.- tu nacimiento te beneficia pero...-miro a Minato- tambien a tu desendencia

-Minato

el chico que miraba la platica paso saliva -si, abuelo

-¿estarias dispuesto a ocupar el lugar de tu madre como sucesor al lider del clan ?

-¿que?-susurro Hinata mirando a su padre y despues a Minato que estaba en shock

-Neji te ha estado entrenando no solo con el proposito de hacerte fuerte sino tambien a mi peticion, si aceptas se te adoptara en esta casa, no seras ya mas mi nieto sino mi hijo, por asi decirlo te "adoptare", ... (hizo una pausa)...aunque ya eres mi nieto no es lo mismo y tendras que retirar el apellido Uzumaki de tus identficaciones etc... seras solamente HYUUGA... se te preparara para tomar mi lugar, tendras que mudarte aqui.

Hinata se paro de golpe -padre...no puedes

-si, si , puedo -dijo tranquilo el Hyuuga- Hinata esta es decision de tu hijo...Minato

el chico estaba sin habla

-aun no me pienso morir pronto,.. seguiras entrenando con Neji, no te preocupes tendras tiempo para pensarlo,...y mucho... quiero que tomas la decision correcta -miro a Hinata -TU decision, no con la influencia de tus padres y tu hermana. espero tu respuesta en tu cumpleaños numero 16, te recuerdo si aceptas tendras que estar aqui ...no hay vuelta atras...te quedan 4 años...

-padre ...

-ya lo decidi Hinata ,... ahora te tiene que obedezer pero no sera un niño por siempre...pueden irse

-pero...

-ya escuchaste a papa Hinata- Hanabi hablo con autoridad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto miraba el reloj expectante ya se habian tardado estaba sentado enfrente de la puerta cuando escucho un ruido, miro a su hermosa hija cepillando su largo cabello.

-papa...aun sigues ahi...no que todo esta bien

-lo esta- fingio el Hokage

la chica sonrio con los labios

-papa ...¿ puedo preguntarte algo?

-sabes que si

-es acerca de Kakashi sensei

Naruto volteo y miro a su hija con cara de interrogacion

-...¿.lo has visto?... no has hablado de el ultimamente - pregunto intentando verse tranquila

-si, siempre... tengo trabajo para el de hecho esta en una mision ahora ...

-como era...como sensei

Naruto sonrio melancolico - algo cruel, pero es el mejor

-...y...

en ese instante entro su madre con semblante preocupado y a su hermano como si le hubieran dado un batazo , los 2 rubios se miraron entre si, Midory se abalanzo a un sillon apoyando el tronco de su cuerpo en el y colocando su mano en su barbilla, Naruto miro preocupado tanto a su esposa como a su hijo.

-paso algo malo

Hinata miro a Minato y este aparto la mirada de su padre. Hinata tomo aire y empezo a contar todo a su esposo y a su hija, Naruto sintio como si le pegaran una cachetada y Midory ahora estaba sentada en posicion de buda con una expresion de total incredulidad, mientras Minato seguia en silencio.

-entiendo-dijo su padre algo triste -¿ cual es tu decision?

-obviamente, va a rechazar la peticion-dijo su hermana parandose del sillon -¿verdad Minato? eso le corresponde a mama y ademas... , eres el hombre , tu eres la continuacion del clan Uzumaki

Minato miraba al suelo

Naruto tenia en los ojos reflejada las tristeza, la verdad si queria formar un clan,el como el iniciador, siendo Midory mujer no podria proceder su apellido , ademas de que ella tenia prohibido crecer enamorarse, casarse, ...ni pensar tener hijos, seria su bebe por siempre...pero Minato ,...tenia pensado apoyarse en su hijo. Midory noto la tristeza de su padre y al no tener respuesta de su hermano le pregunto de nuevo ¿-Minato?...

el chico poso sus ojos blancos en los azules de su hermana -aun no lo se

Naruto suspiro y dijo -es tu decision, te la respetaremos

-habla por ti, papa

-Midory

-NO, MINATO NO PUEDES ,QUE PASARA CON EL APELLIDO UZUMAKI-dijo la chica desesperad mirando a su padre y luego a su hermano -SI ACEPTAS, MINATO OLVIDATE QUE TIENES HERMANA... OLVIDATE DE MI ...TRAIDOR- le avento a su mellizo un portaretrato con la foto de la familia que el chico esquivo y subio las escaleras

-MIDORY -grito su padre

el chico apreto los puños con furia y siguio a su hermana , sus padres a este

-CRESS QUE LO PEDI

la chica intentaba cerrar la puerta, su hermano se lo impedia

-TAL VEZ NO ...PERO CON LO PERRITO FALDERO QUE ERES EL ABUELO ...CONSIDERO AVENTARTE EL HUESO

-CALLATE ESTUPIDA ...¿CELOSA?

-JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJRAJAJAJAJAJA... DE TI ...PORFAVOR

Naruto agarro a su hijo y lo hizo a un lado, despues Midory cerro la puerta.

-dejala...la conoces... mañana se le pasa

Minato respiro con fuerza y miro algo avergonzado a su padre , y se fue a su propia habitacion

el rubio miro de una puerta a otra con tristeza

Hinata se acerco a el y le beso.


	10. Chapter 10:los nuevos equipos

Los mellizos no se dirigan la palabra, en absoluto, esto no era novedad, Hinata y Naruto conocian a sus hijos ambos eran muy orgullosos y esta vez seria dificil una rapida reconciliacion, pero el rubio sabia que su niña no era capaz de sobrevivir sin pelear con Minato solo era cuestion de tiempo.

Hinata se sentia tan culpable, Naruto le dijo que no era su culpa y que entendia a su suegro, que seguia pensando que a pesar de ser Hokage le habia arruinado la vida a su hija. en cuanto a su relacion con su hijo estaba de mal en peor, pero con Midory cada dia mejoraba.

-se que puedes- le dijo una mañana a su hija- hoy te graduaras

Midory sonrio y lo abrazo tenia mucha confianza sabia que pasaria exitosamente el examen final, aunque Midory era muy parecida a Naruto lo bueno era en que en lo academico ella era una de las mejores estudiantes solo por detras de Meiko Uchiha y de su hermano. Hinata se acerco y le dio un fuerte abrazo al que ella respondio.

-¡¡MIDORY!! - el habitual grito matutino de Hiroki Inuzuka, al cual Naruto agonizaba cada mañana y que le hacia enrojecer, seguido por el ladrido de un perro negro. _("siiii, al fin se graduan, no mas Hiroki Inuzuka...al menos por un tiempo")_

-nos vemos- se despidio la chica que se puso su mochila en su hombro y se encontro con su amigo que tenia una mano en su bolsillo, Yoh salto y Midory lo atrapo en el aire sonriendole.

-¿nerviosa?

la rubia miro a su amigo con aire de tranquilidad y se señalo -estas hablando con la gran Uzumaki obviamente NO ¿y tu ?

el chico bajo la mirada -si te soy sincero ...algo

la rubia se detuvo haciendo que su amigo parara de caminar. Yoh salto de los brazos de Midory y esta buscaba algo en su mochila.

-toma-

el chico miro un collar que colgaba de la mano de su amiga era una replica de un sai de plata tamaño mediano la mancuerna era roja.

Yoh se acerco y olfateo el regalo, la rubia sonreia con ternura y agarro su dije

- no creas, que yo no te iba a dar nada

Hiroki miro el sai y despues a Midory- yo no te lo di para que me dieras algo.-y alargo el brazo con el collar , Midory tomo su mano e hizo que lo cerrara los dedos- tonto, no es por eso , es para que te acuerdes de mi en momentos de nervisismo, miedo o soledad... yo..,... lo hize con el dije que me regalaste no seas malo y dejame dartelo...ademas me costo mis ahorros Inuzuka-le reprocho la rubia con un enfado fingido, el chico se sonrojo y quito el collar del sai sacando un hilo ninja y metio el sai en el haciendolo como una pulsera. le regreso a Midory el collar esta lo guardo con una sonrisa.

-jamas me lo quitare

la chica rio- ves yoh te dije que le gustaria

el cachorro ladro

De repente una risa llamo su atencion era Meiko con su hermano que estaban caminando rumbo a la academia no lejos de ellos. Hiroki miro a su amiga y le pregunto

-¿no se hablan aun ?

la rubia nego

-creo que deberias...

-no

el chico suspiro con cansancio -oye... entonces no saben si ya son novios, digo despues de ese beso que me contaste

-no lo se...y no me importa

-ja, sabes que no es cierto, te importa y mucho

la chica no dijo nada.

-¿sabes ya cual es su decicion ?

la rubia volteo a ver a su amigo sin dejar de caminar -no...espero que Minato reaccione

-es muy tentador

-¿que?

-piensalo su padre es el Hokage conociendo a Minato, el va a querrer ser mas que solo el "hijo de..." y su abuelo le esta dando esa opcion

-me das miedo cuando dices cosas coherentes pero ya olvidate de mi abuelo, y de sus ideas de viejo loco , y concentrate en el examen.

Hiroki miro a Yoh que ladro como deacuerdo con Midory.

Cuando llegaron a su salon, sus compañeros estaban recargados en la pared del pasillo, la chica hizo lo mismo y su amigo se sento en en piso. cada uno de sus compañeros salia unos con la banda ninja y otros no esto hacia poner nervioso a varios, Hiroki trago saliva y se mordia las uñas, Midory bostezaba , su hermano leia y Mieiko se arreglaba su cabello negro, cuando

-Inuzuka,Hiroki

el chico se levanto y por accidente piso la cola de Yoh que emitio un ladrido de dolor, y un gruñido hacia su amo

-lo siento Yoh, sube -dijo el chico apuntando a su cabeza

-pobrecito-dijo su amiga que lo levanto le sobo la cola y lo coloco en la cabeza de su amigo.

-suerte

el chico solo asintio y entro al salon, la chica ahora se puso nerviosa no poe ella sino por Hiroki, su hermano lo noto y fruncio el ceño, mientras la chica recordaba como se habian conocido

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

FLASHBACK

una niña de unos 7 años se encontraba en el unico columpio de madera de la academia, llorando con sentimiento en su primer dia e classes, su padre se habia ido a una mision junto con su madre, y no podia ir a ellos en busca de consuelo.

- ¿que tienes?

un lindo niño con cabello castaño y unos colimillitos pronunciados se acerco a la niña rubia que tenia los ojos enrojecido

-nada

-¿nada? enonces lloras por diversion -pregunto el chico poniendo cara de asombro

la niña sonrio con los labios -no, es que... mi hermano y mi prima... me molestan

-oye tu estas en mi salon -dijo el niño

-no te habia visto -admitio la niña

-yo si... cuando nos presentaron sensei dijo que tenias un hermano es el niño que se sienta junto a una niña de ojos verdes

-si, mi prima ...Meiko...,ella y Minato... dicen que soy una tonta...y mi prima que soy muy fea y que nadie va a querrer juntarse conmigo o ser mi amigo por que los voy a asustar

el chico se empezo a reir - es una mentirosa

la rubia abrio los ojos sorprendida

- no eres para nada fea ...

la niña poso sus ojos azules en el niño que le pregunto

-¿quieres que te impulse-?

la rubia sonrio y asintio agarrandose fuerte del columpio, mientras su nuevo amigo le daba vuelo

y gritaba :

-ME LLAMO HIROKI INUZUKA

la rubia reia y respondio -YO MIDORY...MIDORY UZUMAKI

OIOIOIOIOOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

la rubia sonreia para si mientras se deslisaba por la pared para sentarse cuando apenas las habia aterrizado, la puerta se abrio de golpe y Hiroki salio con un semblante de tristeza en la cara mientras su perrito emitia un llanto, Minato y Meiko sonrieron con satisfaccion y Midory puso su mano en la boca.

-Hiroki...?- la chica vio el semblante de derrota de su amigo,pensando en como consolarlo pero de repente

-¡¡JA!! lo logre- Yoh ladro , el Inuzuka coloco sus manos como el simbolo de la paz hacia Minato y Meiko que voltaron el rostro mientas enseñaba la banda ninja con la otra mano que tenia escondida a Midory que lo Golpeo

-ARGGG...COMO HACES ESO HIROKI ...ME PREOCUPASTE...PENSE QUE NO HABIAS PASADO

Hiroki se sobaba el brazo con fuerza-ayyy, solo fue una broma

la rubia cruzo los brazos y volteo la cara, mientras Hiroki trataba de contentarla y Yoh caminaba alrededor de ellos.

Iruka salio del salon

-¿por que tanto escandalo?...mhmhn Hiroki, Midory... no se por que me moleste en salir...Hiroki anda vete solo pueden permanecer aqui los estudiantes que no han pasado...anda-

el chico asintio y emprendia camino, cuando Midory lo jalo de su chamarra y lo abrazo- estupido...me alegra que hayas pasado

Hiroki se sonrojo y emitio un "gracias", Minato rodo los ojos y Meiko lo miro susurrando

-celos de hermano

-no digas idioteces- coto el chico con los brazos cruzados cuando se escucho un

- "Izoku, Akira"

los alumos pasaban y pasaban cuando se escucho el nombre de:

-Uchiha, Meiko

la pelinegra sonrio y miro a Minato que le dijo : suerte

-sabes... que no la necesito

.

la rubia saco la lengua ("_cada dia esta peor...nunca llegara la humildad a esta")_

siguiendo con la mirada a la pelinegra. solo quedaban ella y su hermano en el pasillo la chica jugaba con sus uñas y su hermano seguia concentrado en su libro, la chica miro a su hermano que levanto la vista hacia ella, y poso sus ojos perla en su melliza esperando una reaccion pero solo hubo silencio, en el cual el chico volteo la cara.

-¿por que?

el ojiperla la miro de nuevo

-...tengo que ser yo la que busque hablarte siempre

-nadie te lo pide

la rubia se levanto y se sento junto a el que tenia una cara hosca

-eres mi hermano...no lo tienes que pedir...Minato ...-la rubia agarro al pelinegro de la mano-este es un dia importante quiero compartirl,no solo con mama, papa, Hiroki y Yoh...sino tambien contigo ...por que has cambiado...extraño a mi hermano ...no se quien eres

-Midory -el chico apreto los puños-es una oportunidad

-¿oportunidad?...escuchate Minato...quieres alejarte...quieres desligarte de papa y de Mi ...no entiendes si aceptas ...

-Midory, no es eso, no quiero alejarme de ti y papa ...solo que...

la rubia suspiro -olvidalo, no tiene caso...yo... esperare a tu desicion,... tienes hasta los 16

el chico asintio

-...bueno podemos hablarnos mientras ¿te parece?

Minato hizo una mueca-perfecto

la puerta se abrio y salio una triunfante Uchiha -Minato, te espero abajo

el peliazul asintio

_-_Uzumaki , Midory

La rubia sonrio

-suerte-dijo su hermano

la chic_a_ sonrio - gracias ...por decirlo...deveras...queria escucharlo de ti.

OIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOOIIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

- ya tardo Yoh -comento Hiroki a su cachorro

El Inuzuka esperaba a su amiga afuera de su casa al dia siguente del exame final, la rubia habia pasado satisfactoriamente. y el Inuzuka fue por ella como de costumbre , la puerta se abrio y vio a Minata que lo miro con superioridad el peliazul tenia colocada su banda en la frente. Hiroki lo miro de la misma forma y atras de el su hermana salio

-ya era hora

-perdon es que no podia colocarme la banda, mi cabello se me enrdaba mucho ...vamonos

-mi papa...esta mas emocionado que yo por esto

Midory asintio- lo se, igual el mio

Minato caminaba adelante de ellos a muy corta distancia -¿verdad Minato?

el ojiperla asintio-voy por Meiko

la rubia torcio la boca -como sea

Hiroki miro de Minato a Midory y de Midory a Minato

-ya se arreglaron

-algo asi

Al llegar a la academia tomaron sus asientos e Iruka aparecio entre ellos

-ahora rapidament asignaremos los equipos.

Todos los alumnos se miraron entre si , Hiroki se veia triste

-¿que pasa?-pegunto su amiga

-na...nada

-ustedes 2 silencio-apunto Iruka

Hiroki estaba muy triste sabia que lo separarian de Midory, siendo hijo de Kiba y del clan Inuzuka tenia un gran sentido del olfato y del oido pero inusualmente su oido era mucho mas agudo que cualquier ninja de su clan y volteo con enojo hacia el otro extremo del salon donde Ken que susurraba

-con MIDORY...con Midory ...con Midory o como consololacion con Meiko

-CALLATE- el chico grito señalando a Ken, Iruka tenia una ceja alzada y todos lo miraban la rubia lo creyo loco

.-ejem... si Hiroki acabo con su monologo..procedere

la rubia obligo a Inuzuka a sentarse

-¿que te pasa?

-nada -dijo en un tono nada convincente y se callaron ya que Iruka empezo a dar los equipos

-equipo 1...equpo 2...equipo 3...equipo 4...-la chica escuchaba los nombres de sus compañeros no la habian mencionado a un y estaba ansiosa

-equipo 5...Midory Uzumaki

-ahhhhh-la chica grito con alegria ...el 5 es un buen numero

Meiko susurro -que patetica

mientras Hiroki respiraba con dificultad y su hermano prestaba atencion.

Iruka aclaro su garganta y continuo -Jinmu Aburame

la rubia abrio la boca y cerro los ojos con decepcion ese Aburame era raro no hablaba con nadie y siempre estaba jugando con insectos raros y escarabajos , la chica volteo hacia a el y lo saludo con mano abierta y el seguia con sus lentes de sol y su cara inexpesiva, tenia el cabello algo largo amarrado en una coleta. -y...Hiroki Inuzu...

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-grito el chico con tanta alegria y Midory sonrio y abrazo a su amigo , Yoh aullaba de felicidad.

-...ka

-genial estaremos juntos-dijo la chica

hubo varias reacciones:

Ken Hiroyama lloraba

Meiko Uchiha resoplo

Minato dio un puñetazo al pupitre

Iruka sonrio los habian colocado por que hacian buen equipo y sabia que se protegerian entre si solo era cuestion de que aceptaran a Jinmu

-ya...ya

los 2 amigoa se agarraban de las manos jugando y saltando

-YAAAAA LOS 2- dijo Iruka pediendo la paciencia

los 2 asintieron y se sentaron

-continuo equipo 6... Seika Faruya

una chica de cabello azul palido y ojos del mismo color se levanto a Midory le caia muy bien era una persona muy buena y simpatica , de tez aperlada , portaba una falda negra y una blusa roja

-...Baika Akimichi ( es hijo de Choji y una ninja de la aldea de la arena que le presento Shikamaru) era un niño...increible...delgado casi rayando en la anorexia con los ojos de su padre y su cabello del mismo color- y ...Minato Uzumaki

el chico que estaba atento asintio en silencio

Meiko bajo la cabeza con enojo

-equipo 7-dijo Iruka

-Yunny Katsu

-Ang Anayami

-Tori Igari

-equipo 8 ,...Meiko Uchiha -la pelinegra agarro aire ...Mazakasu Emori y...Ken Hiroyama

-NOOOOOOOOOOO-grito la Uchiha

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-al mismo tiempo grito Ken

Hiroki sonrio y Midory se estaba quedando dormida

-equipo 9...

-equipo 10

y asi sucesivamente salieron los equipos

-ahora solo hay que esperar a sus nuevos sensei -dijo Iruka con aire nostalgico

los alimnos estaban impacientes.


	11. Chapter 11: pesadilla

Iruka estaba en su escritorio esperando al primer sensei, despues se iria tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer, llegaron los primeros 3 maestros llevandose al los equipos 9,1 y 3, el hombre de la cicatriz se despidio y una rubia le sonrio y lo abrazo, el maestro la miro con asombro

-gracias Iruka sensei por aguantarme todos estos años,- la rubia queria evitar sentirse triste, aunque lo alusinaba aceptaba que lo iba a extrañar-lo hechare de menos...y espero que nos visite en casa

el sensei sonrio y asintio evitando hablar, le habia agarrado demasiado cariño a los gemelos Uzumaki, como con su padre, salio y se despidio de sus ahorra ex-alumnos.

pasaron los minutos y los equipos 2,10,4 salian con sus mentores quedaban los equipos 5,6,7,8

la puerta del salon se abrio y vieron a 3 senseis, uno tenia las cejas mas pronunciadas que se pudieran imaginar, con unos ojos como plato como si estuviera sorprendido siempre, un traje verde y sus manos se encontraban vendadas, otro tenia una palida piel, cabello negro mirada inexpresiva y otro se parecia algo al 2, ya que tenia el cabello negro, apuesto y el simbolo del clan Uchiha en la espalda. Midory grito

-ROCK LEE, SAI -y se paro enfrente de Lee- genial uno de los 2 sera mi sensei

-¿papa? ¿que haces aqui?-pregunto Meiko en tono avergonzado

-es un favor que le estamos haciendo al Hokage queria buenos ninja como sensei para esta generacion... y como hay realmente mucha paz en la aldea, no hay muchos misiones que requieran el servicio ANBU ...sera entretenido para mi.

Su hija hizo cara de "me quiero morir..." mientras la rubia tomaba la mano de Sai y hacia un extraño saludo , que se habian inventado cuando ella tenia unos 6 años, siempre le agrado Sai y Lee ni se diga, lo queria mucho la hacia reir y esperaba en serio que algun dia le diera una paliza a su tio Neji -Lee listo para enseñarnos "el poder de la juventud" - e hizo junto con Lee la pose que este y su sensei Gai hacian con los ojos como de fuego. Todas las personas presentes tenian una gran gota de sudor en la frente, menos Minato que ya conocia a su hermana cuando la juntaban con Lee

-bueno equipo 8 vengan conmigo- dijo Sai y Midory suspiro con tristeza, Meiko sonrio con alivio su sensei no iba a ser su padre sino Sai el viejo compañero de su madre. ya lo habia tratado y sabia que era buena persona algo reservado pero que mas le daba, la chica se levanto y se paro a lado de Sai esperando a que sus compañeros Ken Hiroyama y Mazakasu Emori se movieran. -vamonos -Sai se dio la vuelta pero Yunny Katsu la chica regordeta hablo

-solo hay 3 senseis y somos 4 equipos

-em... digamos que el 4 sensei ...no conoce mucho lo que es la puntualidad-apunto Sasuke recordando

-equipo 6 vengan conmigo - dijo Lee

Minato penso que no habia oido bien -¿perdon?

-equipo 6 -repitio Lee

Midory lleno sus cachetes de aire y con envidia le dijo a su hermano- que suerte Minato ...

Minato miro a su hermana con un tic en el ojo y despues a sus compañeros que tenian cara de "no porfavor" Rock Lee era sumamente extraño y no lo tomaba enserio ¿como rayos iba a ser un buen ninja con el como maestro? resignado dio un paso al frente seguido de Baika Akimichi y Seika Faruya la chica de cabello azul miraba a Lee de arriba a abajo con miedo.

-bueno esperaremos a nuestro sensei ...aunque se tarde-dijo Midory sentandose en una banca

-equipo 5, vamonos-dijo Sasuke

Midory abrio la boca con terror (han escuchado la musica de fondo de la peicula Psicosis eso escucho la rubia) Sai y Lee estaban mirando a la chica con preocupacion Sai estaba deteniendo la puerta con la mano pareciera que la rubia entro en estado de Shock porque permanecio asi durante unos segundos, Yoh ladro y Hiroki se tapo los oidos, mientras solo Jinmu Aburame dio un paso al frente.

-¡¡NO!!...

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco y dijo- me imagino que estas en el equipo 5

-LEE...SAI...-la chica salto de su escritorio y se agarro con una mano la pierna de Sai y con la otra la de Lee acostada boca abajo

Minato y Meiko pusieron cara de enojo, mientras los otros cara de asombro, menos Hiroki ya se esperaba algo asi

-CAMBIO ...LO CATAFIXIO ...LEE...O SAI...QUIEREN TOMAR AL EQUIPO 5 ...-gritaba la chica con lagrimas como cascadas sobre sus ojos-ME DESHICE DE UNA UCHIHA PARA ACABAR CON OTRO ...

Sai sonreia y Lee lo considero- Sasuke a mi no me molestaria ...(su equipo tomo semblante de esperanza)

-no... ya estan los equipos ...no hay cambio -dijo Sasuke enojado no le hiba a dar gusto a esa niña malcriada

Yoh se acerco y mordiendo la falda de Midory daba jalonsitos para que se parara y Hiroki la levanto

-nos vemos-dijo Sai llevandose a su equipo

-de verdad lo lamento -dijo Lee y Minato y el resto del equipo 6 lo siguieron.

Sasuke miro al equipo restante, el equipo 7, Yunny Katsu, Ang Anayami y Tori Igari

-no se preocupen Kakashi llegara pronto

Midory volteo hacia Sasuke -Ka...Ka,.,Kakashi va a ser sensei de...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-...el mundo conspira contra mi, ahora si mi papa me escucha-señalo a Sasuke- NI TE ACOSTUMBRES UCHIHA...QUIERO A KAKASHI

Hiroki la miro

la chica se sonrojo, pero nadie se dio cuenta-...como sensei...es el mejor ...yo quiero lo mejor

-pero Sasuke Uchiha es de los mejores ninja que ha habido ultimamente-comento con tranquilidad Jinmu Aburame .

Sasuke sonrio complacido

¬¬ ("_cuando tiene que guardarse sus comentarios...hablas... barbero ")_

Hiroki acarriciaba a Yoh cuando Sasuke hizo una seña para que salieran de ahi, la chica cerro la puerta de su salon dando un ultimo vistazo a el equipo afortunado que tendria como sensei a Kakashi, una nuvecita negra la seguia ensima de su cabeza.Yoh la miraba ladrandole , Jinmu iba atrasito de Sasuke mientras a un metro atras Hiroki caminaba a lado de su amiga

-Sasuke sensei...no es tan malo Aburame...tiene algo de razon, si es bueno

la rubia suspiro- lo que mas me molesta es no ser alumna de Kakashi

-¿Kakashi?... mi padre me ha hablado de el ... es el gran ninja copion o algo asi

-ehhh?...ay, yo que se...cierto no te conte ...se quedo en mi casa...el era el sensei de papa y es...

-uds dos caminen mas rapido y en silencio

¬¬- arggggggg

Hiroki obedecio y jalo a Midory para que caminara mas rapido cuando la chica le susurro

-es verdad ...no te conte...terminando este martirio te dire todo lo que se acerca de Kakashi y necesito un consejo... rayos-se golpeo la cabeza- como pude olvidar contarte

Sasuke los llevo hacia el bosque les pidio que tomaran asiento ya habia pensado, que hacer le copiaria a su sensei su discurso de bienvenida. Midory , Hiroki y Yoh se sentaron en un tronco mientras Jinmu en una roca.

-ejem...bien...este quiero que me digan sus nombres... sus sueños...lo que les gusta y lo que les disgusta...("_era algo asi_" penso el Uchiha) y cruzo lo brazos empezemos por las niñas

-ya me conoces Sasuke-dijo la chica con ironia

-ya lo se Midory pero tus compañeros-dijo señalandolos

la chica los miro-esto es una perdida de tiempo-...ya me conocen en especial Hiroki ...

Sasuke apreto los dientes-S-O-L-O hazlo -dijo su sensei perdiendo la paciencia

la rubia rodo los ojos y dijo -bien. me llamo Midory Uzumaki pero claro ya TODOS lo saben ( dijo mirando a Sasuke) ... este me gusta el ramen, lo AMO...me gusta estar con Yoh y Hiroki, me gusta mi dije...me gusta el verano ...me gusta molestar a mi hermano ...me gusta los girasoles...me gusta K...-la chica se entretuvo contando las cosas que le agradan que casi se le sale su secreto-K...

los 3 varones la miraban esperando el final de la oracion.

-K...antar...me gusta como se ve la cara de mi abuelo Minato en la montaña (¿?), me gustan los ojos de Sai ... (y su lista siguio ...hasta que Sasuke se irrito)

O.o-basta con eso tenemos...este ahora que te disgusta o odias

¬¬- a tu hija

Sasuke callo patas arriba

-Tu, el Jutsu Sexy de papa, su sombrero ...y mmm creo que es todo ..o si y la maldad ...mi sueño...es...(la chica se imagino agarrada de la mano de Kakashi en un dia soleado) -Hiroki la sarandeo se habia quedado con los ojos soñadores por como 1 minuto-...mi sueño... es ser una legendaria ninja y no solo una Kunoichi de la ANBU

Sasuke sonrio le recordaba tanto a Naruto.

-bien...ahora tu señalo a Hiroki -ya sabia que era el hijo de Kiba y que a Naruto no le agradaba mucho

- me llamo Hiroki Inuzuka me gusta...(miro rapidamente a Midory) los perros , pasar tiempo con Midory y Yoh... la carne, y mi sai

-¿te gusta Sai?-pregunto el Uchiha escandalizado

-NOOOO , Sai sensei NO, esto- dijo y alzo su chamarra para queSasuke mirara el regalo que le dio Midory

-ohh disculpa... continua

-me disgusta Ken y Minato y odio a los gatos...mi sueño...(miro a Midory y se imagino a su amiga muy cerca sus labios de los de el ) es... ser el mejor de mi clan ...y superar a todos los ninjas de mi generacion .Yoh ladro

Sasuke que estaba cruzado de brazos volteo a ver a Jinmu Aburame-ahora tu

-me llami Jinmu Aburame

-espera- corto Sasuke- tu padre es ¿Shino ?

el chico asintio

-me gustan los insectos ...no odio nada y mi sueño...aun no tengo uno

Midory y Hiroki se miraron de todos el era el unico que no conocian, y quedo igual

-y tu Sasuke no nos has dicho que amas, disgustas y tus sueños

el Sensei Miro a Midory con enojo-me gusta...nada...mi sueño ya lo logre ...odio ...

-entonces si no te gusta nada ...no quieres a Sakura

Hiroki apreto los labios...Midory se estaba pasando

-ESO QUE TE IMPORTA -dijo alterado

-la verdad...nada ...esto es una pesadilla-dijo la chica agarrandose la cabeza

Sasuke miro a sus alumnos y les empezo a explicar lo basico que se haria

-bueno...mañana vengan aqui a las 5 de la mañana-dijo Sasuke

O:O- a esa hora los pajaritos a un no despiertan-dijo Midory enojada

-a mi que me importan los pajaritos...mañana ...pueden irse -dijo el sensei y desaparecio

Hiroki y Yoh se quejaron junto con Midory y ni cuenta se dieron cuando Aburame se fue.

-esto va estar del asco...lo bueno es que estan ustedes 2, sino hubiera perdido el control.

Hiroki sonrio y Yoh se fue a buscar un arbolito.

-no querrias contarme algo...cuando acabare todo esto -dijo Hiroki tratando de distraerla

la rubia se levanto del tronco y se acosto en la hierba, su amigo se sento junto a ella mirando los colores del atarecer. la chica permanecio en silencio un buen rato.

-¿Hiroki?

-em

-alguna vez has sentido que te falta el aire cuando ves a una persona en especifico ...

Hiroki se sorprendio- bue..

-...que te sudan las manos, sientes mariposas en el estomago, y temes no poder completar una oracion en su presencia

El chico se sonrojo se habia dado cuenta su distraida amiga de sus sentimientos o ella estaba a punto de confesarle que eran correspondidos, el chico sentia la boca seca y no podia articular palabra.

- porque -se incorporo -es lo que siento cada ves que veo a Kakasi

O.O Hiroki sintio como su corazon se partia en 2, no conocia a ese Kakashi pero habia ganado un enemigo, un momento... el chico estaba lleno de enojo pero intento calmarse.

-este tipo...¿no fue el sensi de tu papa?

-si,

-es de seguro un anciano...Midory

-eso que ...Hiroki

el chico estaba en un estado de incredulidad y Yoh se unio a ellos nuevamente, Hiroki intentaba no mostrar sus sentimiento, y Midory le empezo contar como lo habia conocido.

-¿en el baño?-dijo el chico sintiendo un calor por todo su cuerpo

la chica reia- si vergonzoso ¿no crees?

-mhmh

-¿que?...tienes Hiroki

-nada-dijo en un tono frio

-y por que me habals asi-dijo en tono preocupado la rubia

Hiroki se dio cuanta de su error- no quiero que hagas locuras

la rubia rio- vamos...cuando me has visto hacer locuras

¬¬ -¿quieres que te conteste?

la rubia nego, el chico se levanto y le ofrecio la mano a su amiga, que la tomo y la jalo para levantarla

-vamonos

la rubia asintio, caminaron en silencio, algo raro ya que siempre platicaban a cada momeneto

-pateticos- dijo la chica- nos parecemos a Minato y Uchiha

-¿porque?

-parece que estamos en un funeral- dijo la chica bostezando y llegando a su hogar -adios Hiroki y se acerco a besarle la mejilla y acaricio a Yoh- hasta mañana.

el chico miro al suelo con tristeza -si ...adios.

-ya llegue...-informo Midory

-te tardaste- dijo su hermano -

Hinata se sento en uno de los sillones y Naruto bajo las escaleras

La rubia miro con enojo a su padre

-COMO PUDISTE MANDAR A SASUKE COMO MI SENSEI

-¿Sasuke es tu sensei?...tienes suerte

La rubia miro con incredulidad a su papa- estas loco

- me dijo Minato que le toco Lee ambos cuentan con exelentes maestros

-mmmhmhmh- se quejaron los mellizos al unisono

-yo no se nada acerca de eso de los equipos... estaba trabajando y deje que se repartieran por sorteo con ayuda de Iruka. pero cuentame ¿quienes son tus compañeros de equipo? Minato no me ha querrido decir- y miro a su hijo que le dijo que esperara a Midory

-bueno... con Jinmu Aburame

-el hijo de Shino?-pregunto Hinata

-aja...y Hiroki ...NO ES GENIAL

Naruto abrio la boca con enojo

Hinata exclamo

-tocaste con los hijos de mis antiguos compañeros...Shino y Kiba...es una gran noticia -dijo Hinata feliz

Naruto y Minato miraron a Hinata con enojo


	12. Chapter 12:Sasuke sensei

Yoh corria a lado de su amo rumbo a la casa de Midory, escalo el arbol que daba a su ventana como la cama de la chica estaba practicamente pegada a la ventana fue lo primero que vio. Yoh salto del arbol a la cama de la rubia, y empezo a hacer ruiditos para despertarla la chica solo daba vueltas y decia cosas que no podia entender, Hiroki salto con cuidado de la ventana al piso se hinco teniendo de frente el rostro de Midory, a la cual le acarricio el cabello, Yoh lamio a la rubia en la oreja y rapidamente al ver signos de que su amiga iba a despertar retiro su mano.

-em...argbjb...yo no fui

-Midory- el Inuzuka susurraba, la rubia abrio un ojo despues el otro y con las manos en su cabeza pregunto sorprendida.

-¿que haces aqui Hiroki?- incorporandose a la cama con un ojo medio cerrado -¿paso algo?

-si, son las 4:43 tenemos que llegar temprano conociendote de suguro no estarias lista cuando viniera por ti y llegariamos tarde... Sasuke sensei se molestara

- a mi¿que ?-dijo la chica tapandose nuevamente -Hiroki cerro los ojos con frustacion y le quito las sabanas dejando a Midory buscandolas, Yoh ladraba y se paraba en 2 patas buscando el rostro de la rubia que lo tenia escondido en las manos.

-esta bien - la rubia se levanto y como rayo salio de su habitacion a darse una ducha

el chico se quedo en su habitacion con su amigo de cuatro patas -nos quedan 10 minutos...llegaremos tarde...-el chico salio por la ventano con Yoh, la rubia se vistio rapido al ver la hora 4:55 am, no se molesto en cepillarse su largo cabello que tenia agua escurriendole, bajo escaleras y grito -MAMA, PAPA, MINATO ...YA ME VOYYYYYYYYYY

no obtuvo respuestas, cerro la puerta y aun se veian estrellas en cielo. y emprendio correr con Hiroki, Yoh se sostenia de la cabeza de su amo lo mejor que podia.

-ahorra podria estar tranquilamente dormida en mi cama- informaba la rubia mientras saltaban entre los arboles y corrian , Hiroki se rio. -ya , deja de quejarte

los 2 amigos y un pobre cachorro mareado llegaron respirando entrecortadamente

aunque hacia frio la chica aveto su chaqueta naranja a un lado, respirando con agitacon

-llegan tarde-informo Sasuke, los chicos volteron y vieron an jinmu Aburame sentado en la misma piedra

Hiroki miro su reloj -son la 5:02... no es mucho

-cuando vallan a misiones la puntualidad es de suma importancia ...aunque algunos aun no han aprendido eso-comento pensando en Kakashi

la rubia rodo los ojos.

Yoh se sento atento,Hiroki y Midory que bostezaba se sentaron donde la tarde anterior, Sasuke coloco las manos el bolsillo y saco 2 cascabeles.los 3 alumnos y el perro miraron los objetos que luego Sasuke se amarro al cinturon.Jinmu Aburame no retiraba las vista de los cascabeles.

-pasaron el examen final ...pero este es el verdadero examen

-¿que?-pregunto Hiroki

-solo, los que esten realmente preparados pueden pasar a Genin , si me logran quitar estos cascabeles pasaran...como ven solo hay 2 ,la persona que no logre obtener uno se regresa a la academia por otro año.

Hiroki miro a Sasuke con frustraccion , Yoh le gruñia, Aburame se veia tranquilo y Midory tenia ganas de golpearlo

-espera...-dijo la rubia levanandose -es todo...solo te tenemos que quitar eso-dijo apuntando su cinturon, la chica sonrio con malicia- ¿cuando empezamos?

-ahora-y Sasuke desaparecio.

Midory y Hiroki volteron para todas partes mientras, Aburane desaparecio de nuevo

-desgraciado-dijo Midory

-hay que lograr que nosotros nos quedemos con los cascabeles

Midory asintio.-Yoh olfatea a Sasuke

el perrito dio un ladrido y empezo a olfatear al mismo tiempo que su amo.

- aguarden ...el tiene su sharingan...rayos...hay que tener mucho cuidado ir muy lentos y no usar jutsus al menos que sea el momento indicado -comento la chica caminando a lado de Hiroki, que apretaba los puños.Midory lo miro con preocupacion-calma..si pasaremos

paso como una hora cuando:

Yoh ladro los chicos volteron y se escondieron , ahi estaba Jinmu Aburame luchando con Sasuke, la rubia y el castaños se miraron sorprendidos,

-hay que apurarnos ...sino ganara un cascabel

-no, espera...-dijo la rubia -atacaremos cuando este distraido Sasuke.ahora esta peleando con el rarito..

Jinmu intentaba en vano agarrar los cascbeles de Sasuke lo aventaba varios metros y el de alguna manera regresaba uso a sus insectos para inmovilizarlo pero aun asi el Uchiha era demasiado rapido.

-ataque sorpresa-susrro Midory -esta distraido

-eso es atacar por la espalda

-que mas da Hiroki

la chica coloco posicion de manos y susurro- jutsu...clones de sombras -y unas 15 Uzumaki salieron de la nada, Hiroki se sentia en un sueño pero no era momento para pensar nada.

Yoh se alisto y Hiroki salio corriendo al encuentro de Sasuke que en ese momento aventaba de nuevo a Aburame, Sasuke tomo facilmente a Hiroki de la chaqueta y lo avento Yoh le mordio la pierna,en ese momento las 15 chicas comenzaron a dar golpes de a diestra y a siniestra el pelinegro esquivaba a todas en ese momento una salio de un arbol tapandole los ojos a Sasuke

que le susurro -sin tu sharingan no eres nada...¡¡ahora Yoh, Hiroki,!!- el perrito arrebato un cascabel y lo avento a su amo , pero en ese momento un rapido Aburame tomo el otro dejando a Midory sin uno y a Hiroki tratando de arrebatarselo a Aburame, Sasuke agarro del cuello a Midory y la avento, Hiroki olvido a Aburame y corrio a agarrar a su amiga haciendo que los 2 asotaran en el suelo.

Yoh tenia un cascabel en su boca y corrio hacia su amo y su amiga que le sonreia

Aburame miraba a su cascabel con triunfo.

-ERES UN TRAMPOSO -grito Hiroki mirando a Aburame.-todo el esfuerzo lo hizo Midory y tu...

-silencio-dijo Sasuke-ahora el perro que viene siendo como tu Hiroki y tu Jinmu tienen los cascabeles eso quiere decir ...-miro a Midory

la chica estaba volteada a Sasuke y a los otros tratando de no derramar las lagrimas, habia decepcionado a su padre ...y no le iba a dar gusto a Sasuke-se puso de pie, Hiroki la miraba con el cascabel en le mano que le dio Yoh.

-¿contento Sasuke?...no pase , anda corre a decirselo a ti hijita querida...-la chica miro a los ojos a Hiroki- felicidades...tal vez el proximo año...-dijo la chica con paso firme a salir del bosque cuando...

-ESPERA...MIDORY...-la rubia volteo y miro a su amigo que le dijo a Sasuke-QUEDESE CON SU COCHINO CASCABEL-lo avento y miro a su amiga-si no pasas tu, tampoco YO

-pero...no ...Hiroki...no seas idiota

-seria mas idiota ...si me quede con esos 2 ... ademas un año mas un año menos... si no fuera por ti no lo habria conseguido -el chico miro a Sasuke- al parecer solo tendra un alumno Sasuke sensei

el Uchiha estaba con la mirada fria cuando se escucho un tintineo

todos volteron a ver a Aburame-sera ninguno

-que?- comentaron los amigos al unisono

-guaf?-al igual Yoh

-si no pasan ellos, no tendra caso ., hacer misiones de equipo sin uno

Sasuke respondio- podemos poner a otros Genin en el equipo

-no, me atrae la oferta, ademas a ellos ya los conosco ...

Midory, Hiroki y Yoh se sentian confundidos -¿nos conoce?

-...se que les gusta y disgusta

-eh??

-que flojera conocer a otras personas

Hiroki no comprendia, Aburame se acerco a ellos mirando a Sasuke que dio media sonrisa

-aprobaron

-QUE?? quienes-pregunto Hiroki

-los 3-respondio el pelinegro

-deja de jugar con nosotros Uchiha -dijo Midory

-el unico que capto esto a tiempo fue Jinmu ustedes ya lo sabian inconsientemente la prueba era trabajo en EQUIPO ustedes 2-dijo apuntando a Midory y a Hiroki- ya lo eran desde antes pero Jinmu lo capto y demostro que es muy inteligente ...campredan esto los 2 , en este equipo somos 4 no 2 -se escucho un ladrido y Sasuke miro a Yoh -bueno...5

Midory sonrio y miro a Jinmu-gracias

el chico hizo un movimiento de cabeza y Midory le dio un codazo a Hiroki

-si, si gracias

-a...algo mas me deje quitar los cascabeles

-aja...si claro Sasuke- dijo Midory sonriendo

-sabia perfectamente lo que hibas a hacer Midory ya te habia escuchado, tenia que probar su trabajo en equipo.

Midory suspiro- ay que tierno...Sasuke

-ademas ahora..Midory soy Sasuke sensei para ti

la rubia hizo un movimiento de mano- si Sasuke lo que digas

el Uchiha se puso rojo de enojo. iba a contestar cuando un ninja con mascara aparecio junto a el

-KAKASHI...sensei-dijo Midory

Hiroki miro a Midory que tenia 2 corazones en sus ojos con sus manos entrelazadas,el chico lanzo un gruñido digno de un doberman

-hola sensei-dijo Sasuke

_(asi que es este el magnifico Kakashi...yo no le veo lo magnifico _)

-hola Midory-respondio Kakashi a la hija del Hokage

-¿como te fue?-pregunto Sasuke

Kakashi se agarro la cara -pesimo ese equipo es muy goista ...reprobaron

Sasuke sonrio -seguimos siendo hasta ahora tus unicos alumnos

Midory suspiraba sin escucuchar la conversacion de los hombre.


	13. Chapter 13: el recado de Minato

Midory estaba tan concentrada contemplando al sensei de su padre que muy apenas escucho la voz de su amigo.

-Midory- el castaño llamaba a la rubia sin quitarle la vista a Kakashi, Sasuke volteo a ver a su alumna que miraba con si su vida dependiera de ello a el sujeto de la mascara, esa mirada se le hacia vagamente familiar, era como cuando Sakura, Ino y las demas de la academia lo veian cuando tenian 12 años

_(no, no creo, Midory estara mal de la cabeza pero no seria capaz ...o ¿si?...estoy alucinando )_

Midory volteo de cara a su amigo.

-hora de irnos... ya va siendo hora de comer...bueno pero si te quieres quedar...

-no, no te acompaño-dijo la chica un poco triste y sacudiendose la tierra de su trasero- Hiroki... ¿ya no tengo tierra?-le dio la espalda a su amigo que se puso rojo, Jinmu tenia la mirada fija en el suelo, mientras Hiroki miraba a un lado aun con los colores en la cara, Kakashi movio la cabeza a un lado y le contesto.

-no, ya te lo sacudiste todo

la chica sintio calor sonrio y le dijo -gracias sensei

Hiroki abrio la boca como queriendo articular palabra pero solo salia un ruidito extraño

Sasuke entecerro los ojos a Kakashi. que pregunto -¿que?

-Sasuke, ¿me puedes pasar mi chaqueta?-dijo la rubia aun mirando a Kakashi y alargando su brazo, el pelinegro se la avento, y se la puso

-sensei, no nos necesita o nos va a enseñar otra cosa-dijo Jinmu

Sasuke nego- mañana nos vemos temprano a las 7 empezaremos a entrenar y a tener misiones de rando D

-¿rango D?...-dijo la rubia con desden...-

Kakashi sonrio a traves de la mascara- se tiene que empezar por misiones pequeñas Midory o que ya quieres acompañar a la ANBU

La hija de Naruto sonrio- algo asi

Hiroki y Yoh alaron de la chaqueta de Midory que asintio y se despidio- adios Kakashi sensei

Hiroki miro a Sasuke con una mirada de disculpa, su amiga podia ser muy grosera algunas veces, no se molesto de despedirse de Sasuke.sensei

-oh- dijo la chica corriendo a donde Jinmu- ¿vienes?

el chico de las gafas de sol nego-ire a buscar a unos amigos

la rubia se rasco la cabeza-si quieres, pueden venir con nosotros-dijo amablemente

Hiroki bufo

-no, creo tengo que encontrarlos bajo tierra.

-ah, em, esta bien adios ...Jinmu

el chico bajo la cabeza como respuesta.Hiroki dejo escapar aire con alivio

cuando ya estaban en la aldea

- que tienes en la cabeza...

-¿que?-dijo Midory

-invitar al rarito

-pero...si no fuera por el estuvieramos en la academia...ya escuchas a Uchiha...somo un equipo

Yoh ladro

-si, tambien TU ponte en mi contra

Midory rio y tomo a Yoh - no te querras ir vivir conmigo

el perrito meneo la cola

-lastima-respondio Hiroki y el cachorro lloro, mientras Midory sonreia.

-debo ir a casa... ahora se porque papa ...me dijo que inmediatamente lo buscara...el sabia que este ahora si era el examen...ja...era tan dificil comentarlo

-ahora que dices eso ni papa y mama me dijieron nada...ash que era tan dificil, nos hubieramos ahorrado fuerzas ...saludame al Señor Kiba...-dijo la chica comenzando a caminar

mientras su amigo se fue rumbo a su casa

-Yoh

el perrito que estaba en su cabeza bajo la mirada a su amo -¿que tiene ese anciano...que no tenga yo?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto estaba en la torre sin poder pensar, estaba tan preocupado por sus hijos, ¿habrian pasado? en ese momento se escucho 4 pum, Sai, Lee, Sasuke y Kakashi aparecieron dejando a el Hokage al borde de un ataque.

-¿que? es muy dificil entrar por la puerta

Kakashi rio- lo siento, hiperactivo cabeza hueca

Sasuke sonrio al recordar los momentos en los que Kakashi lo llamaba asi.

Lee volteo para todos lados

-somos los unicos

-aun no termina el dia seguro habra mas equipos,...probablemente somos los que ya terminaron-observo Sai

Naruto se levanto y se recargo en la ventana.

-veamos Sai...tu equipo

-si aprobaron...la verdad Sasuke

el pelinegro volteo- tienes que enseñarle a tu hija, que es un equipo sino hubiera sido por Ken ella estaria ya en la academia

Sasuke tomo cara enfadosa

-solo es una observacion-termino Sai

-si ,pobre niña se parece tanto a su padre-dijo Naruto sonriendo mostrando todos sus dientes

-a si, a la que deberiamos tenerle lastima es a Midory...se parece tanto a ti

Sasuke y Naruto se miraron con rivalidad y de sus ojos salian rayos

los presentes suspiraron con flojera .

-basta -dijo Kakashi poniendose entre los 2 amigos

-ahora-dijo Naruto -¿Lee?

-esos niños tienen la el espiritu de la juventud y un corazon dispuesto.

Naruto sonrio _(Minato...si paso...bueno no me sorprende)_

-¿Sasuke?

-si aprobaron...

Naruto chasco los dedos con felicidad -eso MIDORY

Sasuke torcio la boca-pero me dice Sasuke

-asi te llamas '¿no?-dijo Naruto

-si, pero ahora soy su sensei , esa es mi observacion... habla con ella

Naruto asintio -¿Kakashi?

-no, no aprobaron

-eres muy cruel -apunto Naruto mirando a Sasuke-quiere decir que aun el, Sakura y yo...hemos sido tu unico equipo...Kakashi eres increible

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-MAMA...MAMA...MAMA- gritaba Midory buscando a Hinata por todos lados

-no esta-dijo su hermano que salio de la cocina atascandose con un pan-fue con tia Sakura y con Ino a no se donde

-¿aprobaste?

el ojiperla asintio

-yo tambien-dijo sonriendo la chica

su hermano la miro de arriba a abajo viendola despeinada y sucia

-tienes que bañarte...el abuelo nos quiere ver

la rubia alzo una ceja

-"nos" o te quiere ver-apunto la chica

-NOS-

-y para que me quiere a mi...yo no quiero ir-dijo su hermana con las manos en la cintura

-te aguantas -dijo el ojiperla

ashhhhh, a que hora

-en la cena

La chica miro el reloj- son las 4

-aun asi necesitas una ducha

-Minato ...voy a dormir ... me duele mis pies

-bueno... ya cumpli te avise

-si...si-dijo la rubia restandole importancia-¿papa y mama tambien van?

-no, tu y yo

-¿que querra el viejo?- pregunto a su hermano

-callate Midory


	14. Chapter 14: cena

-...Minato y Midory ?- pregunto el Hokagec al no escuchar nada de ruido o gritos de la rubia en su casa, su esposa acomodaba unas flores que tenia en la sala y le sonrio dulcemente a su marido.

-estan con papa- respondio Hinata besando a el rubio del que habia estado enamorada por tanto tiempo.

-de Minato no me sorprende pero Midory ...que

-papa, los llamo a los 2

-no estara pensando tu padre en quitarme tambien a mi hija- dijo algo molesto Naruto alejandose un centimetro de Hinata que bajo la mirada

-no, ademas sabes que Midory lo mandaria muy lejos.

Naruto la miro directamente a los ojos y agarro por la cintura y la beso apasionadamente, Hinata le respondio algo sorprendida creia que estaba molesto.

-hace mucho que los chicos, no nos dejaban enteramente solos en casa...ahoran haran misiones y se iran por largooooo tiempo...eso nos deja tiempo para...

Hinata se sonrojo

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Minato estaba sentado a lado de su hermana que jugaba con sus mangas de su kimono naranja con negro que tanto le gustaba.

-oye ... cubito de hielo- susurro la melliza a su hermano que tenia los brazos cruzados y la volteo a mirar- a ¿que horas piensa el vejeta en aparecer ?

Minato se molesto- mas respeto pelos de elote...no lo se

La chica bufo cuando su tia Hanabi aparecio indicandoles que pasaran a sentarse, Minato se levanto rapidamente mientras su melliza se quedaba aun hincada mirando sus manos.

-Midory...anda- le dijo su tia

la rubia asintio y con dificultad se puso de pie siguiendo a su tia y a su hermano cuando se oyo un gritito

-¡Midory!

-Hizashi- la rubia se agacho un poco y levanto a su primito que reia

-hace muchooooooo-dijo el pequeño de ojos perla alargando su brasito- que no venias ¿porque?...Mido

la rubia sonrio ( _porque no me gusta venir)_

-Hizashi, son tantas cosas y estoy algo ocupada asi que bueno...

el niño con uno de sus dedos le informo que se callara- mentirosa Minato, siempre haya la forma de venir

-ehh...bueno

-prometeme que vendras a jugar conmigo

la chica apreto los labios , queria mucho a su primito todavia no era un Hyuuga completo pero era solo question de tiempo mientras su padre viviera con el.

-ehh no puedo, ahora soy una ninja tendre misiones y esas cosas

el pequeño bajo la mirada triste

-pero...hey...cuando pueda prometo que vendre ...y con Yoh y Hiroki

el niño aplaudio - me gusta mucho ese perrito

-bajate- los primos voltearon la mirada para encontrarse con Neji que miraba a su hijo algo molesto, la rubia suspiro y lo bajo -tio...

Neji agarro a su niño de la mano rumbo al comedor

-vamos Midory...lord Hyuuga ...sabes que no le gusta esperar ...

-si, lo se-

la rubia entro al comedor y miro directamente a su abuelo con el ceño fruncido sentado en la cabecera hace mucho que no lo veia como 3 meses, siempre que su madre lo visitaba o las raras veces que su hermano la invitaba rechasaba la oferta. la muchacha se sento a lado de Minato lo mas alejado de su abuelo, Hizashi estaba de frente a ella que le sonreia y esta le respondio, su tia Hanabi estaba a lado de su padre, la comida ya estaba servida, la chica solo queria tragar e irse, se sentia tan rara rodeada de 5 pares de ojos perla.

-tio Neji... ¿donde esta tia Ten-Ten?- corto la rubia mirando a su tio

-esto es solo una cena para los Hyuuga

-¿y entonces porque mi mama y los demas...?.

-tu madre...no quiso venir...me imagino que Naruto quiere que rompamos lazos-dijo quietamente su abuelo

la rubia rio y Minato le dio un codazo

-¡ay!...porque me pegas Minato

el peliazul miraba a su hermana con advertencia.

-siempre acusando a papa...no te has puesto a pensar que tu eres el que la aleja, con tu actitud,...y ahora quieres hacer los mismo en nuestra familia ...pero involuc

rando a Minato...lo alejas...quieres que tome tu lugar para molestar a papa y sentir inutil a mama como lo has hecho siempre

su hermano ya se esperaba algo asi y la jalo del brazo -callate Midory por una vez...en tu vida cierra la boca

el pequeño Hizashi miraba de su abuelo a su prima

Hanabi miro a su sobrina- Midory...tu hermano tiene razon ...cierra la boca

la ojiazul se levanto-saben ¿que? no se porque rayos vine sabia que algo asi... que esta conversacion surgiria no les arruino mas su cena ...-la hija de Naruto respiraba con enojo y abrio la puerta corrediza

-sientate-dijo su abuelo

la chica coloco un pie fuera del comedor cuando vio pasar un Kunai que pego en la puerta cerca de su cara -AHORA-la rubia quito el kunai y miro a su abuelo con ira

-Midory.-dijo Hanabi- obedece

la rubia agarro con fuerza el kunai y lo avento a su abuelo (obviamente no lo va a matar) justo

quedo parado justo al frente de la parte de la mesa donde estaba su abuelo.

Neji miro a su sobrina con algo de sorpresa sabia que era impulsiva y esas cosas , muy parecida al Hokage, pero no esperaba una reaccion asi, el pequeño Hizashi estaba con la boca abierta, Minato suspiro con enojo, Hanabi se paso una mano por el cabello, mientras el patriarca Hyuuga estaba inexpresivo quito el kunai y dejo con autoridad- te lo tengo que repitir

la rubia no sabia que hacer, A) hacia una salida dramatica ...consecuencia su padre le gritaria y su madre se pondria triste o opcion B) se quedabe evitaba poblemas y pensaba en lo que hizo

¡GULP! le avente un objeto afilado a mi abuelo en que rayos penso. entonces cerro la puerta y con su orgullo derrotado se sento a lado de su hermano que la miraba como si quisiera matarla ahi mismo , la cena transcurrio sin ningun altercado. solo habia mucho silencio, la rubia miraba a todos los presentes (_que aburrido... ya porfavor es demasiado martirio)_

terminando su abuelo hablo -esta cena era para felicitarlos por pasar el examen...vengan -el Hyugga se levanto

Minato y Midory lo siguieron a su "estudio" por decirlo de algun modo donde entrenaba y torturaba de niña a Hinata. la rubia batallaba para caminar con su kimono (_ashhh genial esta cosa...) _que no se dio cuenta cuando su hermano paro y choco con su espalda

-au- la rubia se agarraba su nariz

mientras su hermano susurraba -¿quires poner atencion...por donde vas?

.-ay ...

El Hyuuga se acerco a ellos con 2 cajas una era alargada y la otra algo redonda

Midory se empezo interesar y su hermano miraba a su abuelo con admiracion.

Hiashi abrio una de las cajas y saco una espada, se acerco a Minato

-toma-el peliazul miro la espada y luego a su abuelo -es un regalo por aprobar

Midory abrio la boca y le dio un golpe en la espalda

- es genial

el chico la probaba le daba vueltas se veia contento y eso ponia alegre a su melliza

-gracias abuelo

de repente el Hyuuga miro a su nieta, la chica sintio la mirada y la devolvio

-aun asi eres mi nieta

¬¬- no me tienes que dar nada por obligacion

-no, no es obligacion...felicidades- dijo sin un sentimiento de afecto, le entrego unos surikens

(o algo asi se escribe) Midory medio sonrio

-gra..cias

su abuelo hizo un mivimiento de cabeza

-¿ya me puedo ir? -pregunto su nieta impaciente

-si quieres

-que bien adiossss- dijo la chica tomando su caja llena de armas, levantandose su kimono y corriendo

Minato resoplo

-Hinata nunca le enseño que no se tiene que correr con objetos filosos

Minato sonrio -nunca lo capto.


	15. Chapter 15: la primera mision

10 octu

Midory corria rumbo a su casa cuando freno de repente, aun con la caja de shurikens en la mano, se metio de nuevo a la mansion del clan Hyuuga para despedirse de la unica persona que merecia un hasta luego, su primito, su tia Hanabi caminaba por uno de los pasillos, la Uzumaki, no queria un sermon asi que evito encontrarse con cualquiera, cuando al fin encontro al pequeño, lo miro sonriendo jugando con unos ninja de juguete.

-psss

el mas pequeño de los Hyuuga se detuvo justo cuando uno de sus ninjas ficticios iba a patear al otro, mirando de un lado a otro, Hizashi estaba en una terrasita alumbrada junto a una fuente. cuando no localizo a Midory volvio a jugar

-pstt,

el ojiperla se levanto. -¿ho-ola?

-ven

al fin el chico miro en la direccion correcta, su prima mayor, estaba de cuclillas, por un arbol, el niño sonrio y al no ver señales de su padre, corrio hacia la chica que lo agarro de los cachetes apenas llego cerca de sus manos.

-ay...Mido...no- se quejaba el chiquillo intentando alejas a la rubia

-solo, te buscaba para decirte, buenas noches.

el ojiperla no contesto.

-hola

-si, buenas noches- contesto el pequeño con un dejo de tristeza en la voz, la rubia busco sus ojos

-¿Hizashi?...¿por que estas triste?

-por que pasara mucho tiempo en que te vuelva a ver Mido...y ahora que peleaste con mi tio Hiashi...-decia el niño mirando con preocupacion a su prima

la rubia sonrio al menos un Hyuuga la queria ademas de su mama.

-eit...no me importa...y a ti que no te afecte..prometi que te vendria a visitar

-si, y con el perrito negro...papa no me deja tener uno...-dijo el niñito haciendo una mueca

la chica sonrio con los labios lo tomo de los hombros y lo sarandeo

-¡ay! tu ´papa...tu papa...que haremos con ese señor ni pareces, su hijo...emm bueno SI te pareces...pero no te ofendas solo en lo fisico...te aseguro que seras muy apuesto-dicho esto le acomodo el cabello- eres mi primo o ¿no?

el niño la miro interrogante- tu eres rubia

-eso que, aun asi tengo aunque no me guste mucho sangre Hyuuga, eso quiere decir que con suerte tengas algo de mi carisma

-Mido...por eso me agradas haces buenas bromas..-dijo el niño sonriendo

¬¬- hmhh

-HIZASHI-se escucho el grito de Neji

-ups...ahora si adios- dijo la rubia dandole un sonoro beso en la mejillo al niño

-me llenaste de babas-se quejo limpiandose el beso

-OH SI- dijo la chica fingiendo sentirse ofendida- esto merece 3 besos babosos mas

-no MIDO, no YA-el niño reia mientras su primas le daba otros 3 besos como lo advirtio

-nos vemos-se despidio la Uzumaki

-adios loca-dijo el niño levantando la mano mientras veia a su prima escalar del arbol y saltar la barda de la mansion

-¡¡Hizashi!!

-YA VOY PAPA

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-asi que... ¿me puedes prestar a Yoh? pofavor - decia una rubia a un castaño y a un perrito en un bosque fresco muy temprano en la mañana -lo prometi...o anda ven conmigo

el castaño la miro

-quisiera pero mi mama me quiere en la casa apenas termine de entrenar o la mision...pero si Yoh quiere ir- el perrito ladro y movio la cola saltando de la cabeza de Hiroki a manos de Midory

-gracias en serio Hiroki ...y a ti Yoh-dijo tocando su nariz con la fria del can.

-hola Jinmu-saludo Midory al notar la presencia de su otro compañero que solo saludo con la cabeza y en tono ronco dijo

-no, llegaron tarde ...bien

la rubia sonrio -asi es

Hiroki fruncio el ceño

-Jinmu ...oye...¿ya desyunaste?

el chico de los anteojos nego

-Hiroki, Yoh y yo.. traemos comida ¿quisieras acompañarnos?-dijo sentandose en el pasto

El Aburame se quedo quieto, no se movio por unos segundos , hasta que avanzo y se sento a lado de Midory,Hiroki que aun estaba de pie rodo los ojos y se sento del otro lado, el pequeño Yoh daba brinquitos y su amo le dio su alimento, habia silencio y se escuchaba el sonido de los pajaros, cuando aparecio su sensei atras de ellos.

-¿esta bueno?

Aburame y Hiroki dejaron de comer, Midory tenia los ojos cerrados disfrutando de sus alimentos y tomando jugo, mientras sus compañeros se levantaban dando la cara a Sasuke, mientras la chica seguia sentada, hasta Yoh dejo de comer para sentarse atento al sensei

-mmmm...SI muy bueno...Sasuke...por cierto buenos dias -dijo la rubia sin moletarse a mirar al Uchiha

Sasuke tomo aire- Midory...tu padre no hablo contigo ayer

(gulp...gulp...gulp...)-em...si siempre hablamos

-me refiero de mi -dijo Sasuke tratando de no gritarle a Midory que lo ignoraba por completo

-Sasuke no eres el ombligo del mundo...papa y yo tenemos cosas mas importantes de que hablar...por ejemplo el ramen

Hiroki ahogo una risa

en el momento en que la rubia le iba a dar otro sorbo a su jugo un rapido Sasuke se lo tiro de un manaso , aparecio enfrente de ella , pero no lo vio aun lo sentia en su espalda

-¿que te pasa?...mi mama me hizo ese jugo.

-debieron-dijo Sasuke mirando tambien al Aburame y al Inuzuka aun al pobre Yoh -comer en su casa

-estamos aqui desde las 7:00, ahora TU llegaste tarde ...teniamos hambre -respondio la chica levantandose

-desde ahora desyunan en su casa ...al menos de que estemos en una mision lejos o algo asi -informo el sensei -ahora, ya se nos designo una mision obviamente del rango D-informo Sasuke

los 2 chicos asintieron pero Midory bufo

-sin quejas Midory- advirtio Sasuke antes de que la chica hablara

-de ¿que trata sensei?-pregunto curioso Hiroki

-debemos cuidar a unos niños hasta las 5 de la tarde empezamos a las 10...esto nos...da

-ESTAREMOS DE NIÑEROS...OH BONITOS NINJAS VAMOS A HACER -dijo la rubia cruzando los brazos

-tu padre, Sakura y yo empezamos buscando un gato...-dijo Sasuke tranquilo

Hiroki arrugo la nariz y Yoh ladro

-...es mas responsabilidad cuidar a un niño ...como decia antes de que Midory -miro a la chica con enfado- interrumpiera, esto nos da tiempo para entrenar ...veamos por donde empezamos-el Uchiha miro los altos arboles-si eso, quiero que escalen esos arboles

-ahorra nos cree changos-susurro Midory a Hiroki

-sin las manos...-el pelinegro se acerco a un arbol y empezo a caminar verticalmente por el, Midory , Aburame y Hiroki ya habian visto a sus padres hacer eso ,pero nunca lo habian intentado.

-tienen que controlarse y enfocar su chakra en los pies- dijo el pelinegro saltado, y sacando su kunai, marcando ya en tierra un arbol que tenia a lado-... marcan hasta donde llegan...vamos-dijo Sasuke sentandose en una piedra

el equipo 5 tomo su arbol Midory estaba en medio de sus compañeros y Yoh permanecio a lado de Sasuke dando ladridos de animo.la chica tenia una banda sosteniendo su cabello, y empezaron a escalar Hiroki y Midory asotaron en el primer intento, mientras Aburame subia, y subia, y subia y subia. Hiroki lanzo un gruñido inaudible, Midory se sobaba su hombro y miro al su compañero

-vaya... genial-la chica sonreia contenta por Aburame-...tiene control...Hiroki -la chica olvido a Aburame y se acerco a su amigo dandole la mano. que la acepto le encantaba sentir sus manos suaves sobre las suyas.

-ese presumido-susurro el Hiroki

-anda...ahora...dijo la chica y los 2 amigos intentaron de nuevo como 5 veces mas avanzando y progresando, enfocandose, mientras Aburame, Sasuke y Yoh miraban

PUM...PUM...PUM

La chica respiraba enrecortadamente mientras su largo y dorado cabello le caia en la cara su banda habia desaparecido entre todas las caidas ,solo se lo hacia a un lado pero cuando lo volvia a intentar y lo estaba logrando su cabello le cortaba la visibilidad, Hiroki se sobaba la pierna.

-tendras que cortarteel cabello- dijo el Uchiha-es un obstaculo

La rubia lo miro escandalizada -¿perdon?

-es eso o te lo amarras- le ordeno su sensei -si lo vuelves a traer suelto te lo corto

la Uzumaki apreto los labios, Hiroki la miro con ternura, le encantaba su cabello, pero aun asi no le importaria si estuviera pelona, le seguiria gustando

y pensando que solo Hiroki escuchaba comento algo fuerte la rubia de abundante cabellera

- si me corta mi cabello... yo le arranco los cabellos que no han visto la luz del sol.

Hiroki se mordio la lengua para no reirse

-TE ESCUCHE MIDORY-dijo Sasuke alarmado de solo pensarlo...sabia que era capaz

Cuando al fin lograron los 2 amigos llegar a lo mas alto de los arboles estaban tan exaustos, Hiroki estaba acostado en una rama y su amiga sentada en otra. eran las 9:30, su sensei les grito para que bajaran, ya que empezarian con su mision.Hiroki bajo tranquilamente y Midory lo seguia muy de cerca por su otro arbol.cuando llegaron al final, Hiroki se acosto en el pasto el sol le daba en los ojos, respirando agitado,Midory tambien cansada se acosto en el estomago de su amigo su cabeza subia y bajaba cada vez que Hiroki respiraba, Yoh lamio a su dueño mientras Sasuke y Aburame traian

agua para que bebieran.

la chica se sento y tomo agua rapidamente mientras Hiroki seguia acostado , Aburame se lo ofrecio e hizo una seña que Jinmu no entendio, mas Midory si, le quito el agua a sucompañero y mojo a su amigo.

-queria que le hecharas el agua en la cara

-Sasuke sensei-dijo Jinmu-hay que apurarnos

-Sasuke...estamos algo cansados...ahorita los alcanzamos...¿cual es la direccion ?-dijo Midory

el pelinegro nego

-nos vamos TODOS

la chica se levanto al igual que el pelicastaño seguidos por Yoh

-ojala no sean niños problematicos -dijo Hiroki abrazando con un brazo a su amiga...que se apoyaban para caminar, pero estaban jugando a aventarse con su caderas.

Sasuke los miro de reojo...a Naruto no le gustaria eso...y despues penso en Meiko

-los 2 tranquilos- dijo Sasuke sin voltearlos a ver

-Sasuke eres un aguafiestas-comento la ojiazul

-si, supieras cuanto me importa

la chica le saco la lengua, Hiroki sonrio, Jinmu nego con la cabeza y Sasuke al parecer no se dio cuenta llegaron a una casa normal, de aire agradable-de repente salio una mujer de cabello negro y ojos marrones que tenia consigo a un bebe de unos 7 meses y corriendo por toda la casa una niña de unos 3 años. Midory abrio la boca pronunciando un awwwwww, al mirar al bebe.

-gracias por venir...hace años que mi esposo y yo no tenemos un dia para los 2 solos

Sasuke intento sonreir_ ("perfecto ...cuidar a unos mocosos que a la vez cuidaran a otros mas mocosos...")_

la mujer rapidamente coloco al bebe en manos de Midory que lo agarro con sumo cuidado

-este es Kaji...y mi hija se llama Akane...todo lo que necesitan esta anotado en la mesita de la estancia y creo que es todo -la mujer volo sino casi corrio

Hiroki se rasco la cabeza, Jinmu fue el primero en entrar, Sasuke lo siguio, mientras Midory alzaba al bebe en los aires mientras este balbuciaba, el Inuzuka estaba tan conmovido...no habia notado lo dulce que se veia su amiga ese dia, le encanto esa fase por asi decirlo maternal que dicen que toda mujer lleva dentro. adentro de la casa se escucho un sonido como de un cristal rompiendose

Yoh ladro metiendose a la casa mientras su amiga lo seguia la pequeña Akane era una torbellino corria por toda la casa mientras Jinmu

intentaba agarrarla mientras Sasuke los miraba con los brazos cruzados.

-este sera un largo...dia.-informo el Uchiha.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-hola Minato -dijo una Hinata sorprendida mirando la hora -¿tan rapido terminaron?

el ojiperla asintio

-Lee sensei nos puso a buscar a un gato ...un GATO ...madre- dijo enfadado el Uzumaki tirandose a un sillon, mientras su madre reia

-me ire a entrenar con la espada que me dio el abuelo en el bosque-informo el ojiperla

Hinata asintio.

el chico iba a ir por su arma cuando algo lo detuvo

-madre

la esposa del Hokage levanto la vista

-dime

-es cierto que no quisiste ir a la cena de ayer ?

-cierto

-pero...mama

-Minato...es solo que ... no se, no estaba de animos para aguantar a Hanabi

-¿segura-? que era por tia o por...

-de todo un poco hijo , pero no le tomes importancia ...a veces me gustaria que te pareciras algo mas a Midory

su hermano levanto las cejas

Hinata retifico

-bueno no en TODO...pero si en llevarse la vida tranquilo

-mama...Midory tiene que madurar

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-jajajajaajajajaja-

Midory milagrosament habia podido dormir al bebe, darle de comer y ahora estaba con la pequeña Akane dibujando mientras, Jinmu y Hiroki recogian la casa, Yoh llevaba el recogedor en el hosico siguendo a los 2 muchachos.mientras Midory y Akane reian divertidas, Sasuke seguia solo vigilando.

-¿que es tan gracioso?-pregunto el sensei

Las 2 enseñaron sus dibujos

La niñita, por no decir MIDORY

habia dibujado a Sasuke con una cara de espanto y unas rayas salian de su cuerpo como un hedor y la leyenda -"oh soy tan perfecto-"

Akane lo señalo

-Sasuke el apestoso

-muy gracioso Midory- dijo su sensei volteando la cara.

-ajajajajajjaja


	16. Chapter 16: la foto

El equipo 5 regresaba de su mision con un Jinmu Aburame bañado en vomito, un Hiroki Inuzuka con talco en toda su ropa y su cara, el cachorro Yoh con un gran moño rosa en la oreja izquierda por que a una niña se le ocurrio jugar a que el era su bebe, un Sasuke Uchiha con cara de enfado y se asegurara de no volver a tener mas hijos aparte de Meiko, mientras una rubia se aguataba la risa estaba intacta, a no se solo por pintura azul que ella misma habia estado utilizando, los hombres se dificultaban la existencia en cuanto a cuidar niños se dice, seran muy buenos en las patadas, entrenamientos tecnicas etc... pero no los pongan a cambiar pañales.

-Yoh, ven- dijo la rubia agarrando al cachorro y arancandole el moño - si me preguntas no se te veia tan mal

el perrito ladro con enojo y Midory sonrio - te ves bien con cualquier cosa...no te creas Yoh- acaricio al cachorro detras de las orejas y lo bajo ya sin el moño el perrito meneo la cola con felicidad. mientras su amigo se quitaba su chaqueta dejando ver su playera sin mangas negra, al momento de que sacudia su prenda dejando salir mucho polvo blanco, el can estornudo, mientras Aburame seguia sin decir nada.Sasuke se detuvo al instante los 3 chicos igual.

-ya pueden irse- dijo Sasuke con un tono de felicidad en la voz de que esa mision terminara- hasta mañana

-adios Sensei - dijo Aburame

-si, buenas noches Sasuke sensei- dijo Hiroki y Yoh ladro

los chicos miraron a Midory- si, como sea.

Aburame como era su costumbre se perdio de vista.Hiroki coloco su chaqueta en su hombro

y una de sus manos en el bolsillo de su pantalon. la rubia le sonrio mientras veian el atardecer caminando hacia sus casas.

-recuerda que Yoh hoy viene conmigo.

-lo se-contesto su amigo- Yoh portate bien con Midory

El perrito salto y asintio a su amo.

la rubia tomo a su amigo perruno, al tiempo de que con su mano libre sacudia el talco del castaño cabello de Hiroki. el chico se sonrojo.

-ire a la mansion Hyuuga ...enserio ¿no vienes?

Hiroki sonrio -no, tengo que ir a casa, ademas de lo de mama, quiero contarle a papa y a preguntarle en que rayos nos va a servir este tipo de misiones, la rubia asintio

-hasta mañana

Hiroki asintio. y se fue no no sin antes gritarle a Yoh - EHH YOH ASEGURATE QUE SE LEVANTE MAÑANA

el cachorro ladro.

Ls chica caminaba y llegando a la mansion toco a la puerta, abrio una sirvienta de la mansion y la saludo con respeto.

-srita Uzumaki

-hola, ¿esta Hizashi?

la señora asintio la chica dejo libre al perrito que la seguio

-Mido si viniste -grito alegre el niño que corria hacia su prima

la rubia se agacho para estar a su altura lo abrazo y Yoh salio de su espaldo haciendo que el niño sonriera de oreja a oreja

-claro, yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo- dijo apuntandose sonriendo

- lo se Mido- decia el pequeño acariciando a Yoh

-Midory

la chica volteo a encontrarse con su tio Neji y su tia Ten-Ten agarados de la mano, el que le hablo era Neji

-a ...

-si lo se tio NEji-, al abuelo no le gustan mucho los animales...voy a jugar un rato con mi primo y Yoh...o¿no se puede ?

Neji estaba serio y Ten-Ten sonrio- claro, solo que no hagan mucho escandalo

-si tia Ten-Ten

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meiko Uchiha se encontro de cara con su padre que venian de sus respectivas misiones.

Sasuke abrio la puerta y se dejo caer en el piso de madera, mientras su hija se sentaba en una silla mirando al suelo.

-¿mal dia?-pregunto el pelinegro a su primogenita

- algo asi, Sai sensei es algo extraño

Sasuke no dijo nada

-¿papa?

el Uchiha levanto la vista

-como te ha ido con el raro de los bichos, el saco de pulgas Inuzuka y la pesadilla-perdedora-fea-gorda-inutil-escandalosa- Uzumaki - pregunto con interes la ojiverde

Sasuke torcio la boca con negacion hacia Meiko

-Meiko, no les digas asi, ...bueno con Jinmu no tengo problemas es demasiado inteligente y obediente, Hiroki es muy intuitivo y agradable tiene buen caracter sabe ser compañero especialmente de Midory

-pffff -interrumpio la Uchiha

-...y Midory- su padre continuo suspirando con enojo- ella es una lider nata hoy lo demostro haciendose cargo, es muy buena compañera intenta tratar igual a Jinmu que a Hiroki aunque paresca imposible, tiene potencial...PERO ES IGUAL A NARUTO ...con uno tuve suficiente, es una irespetuosa -termino el Uchiha que aunque si le tenia afecto a los mellizos, con Midory nunca entablo una relacion por asi decirlo de tio añadido, no era tratado por ella, como lo hacia con Lee, Sai, Shikamaru, Chioji, Konohamaru...al parecer influia su frialdad y ser padre de Meiko.

-¿y tu madre?

la ojiverde encogio los hombres -¿mama?

-¿Sakura?

la peliosa estaba arriba y bajo rapidamente al escuhar su nombre, tenia un semblante de felicidad en la cara

ambos Uchiha se miraron

-Sasuke...Meiko...los esperaba ...al grano-...Sasuke...estoy embarazada -dijo emocionada abalasandose a su esposo

Meiko estaba boquiabierta

y Sasuke estaba al borde del soponcio...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Midory iba on Yoh a lado caminando hacia su casa, era algo tarde el cachorrito bostezaba, la rubia lo coloco en sus manos, siguiendo caminando. pasando por la casa de los Uchiha se escuchaba mucho escandalo.

-¿POR QUE ?

Midory siguio de largo, no queria saber nada de su sensei por lo que quedaba del dia

aun le faltaba caminata ,no se daba prisa le gustaba el aire nocturno pegandole en la cara cuando diviso un cabello muy peculiar

-Ka...Ka...-la chica respiraba aprisa y se calmo mentalmente-Kakashi sensei

el peligris volteo y vio apresurarse a rubia que le sonrio.

-hola Midory

-hola Kakashi sensei - dijo la rubia sonrojandose

- apenas vienes de tu mision...algo me comento Sasuke

-eh..no... estaba con mi primo

hubo silencio incomodo...bueno para Midory

-me saludos a Naruto

la chica se entristecio-oiga le molesta si lo acompaño...voy en esa misma direccion

-no, no me molesta...-y miro a cachorro luego lo señalo- ¿es tuyo?

-oh no, es de mi amigo Hiroki... ¿no se acuerda ...estaba con nosotros ayer?

-a mi tambien me gustan los perros- siguio el sensei caminando a lado de Midory

-¿es cierto?, que no aprobo a su equipo ,escuche a papa comentarselo a mama la otra noche-

Kakashi asintio

-ese equipo era uno de los peores que me he encontrado ...jamas aun con la 2 oportunidad y no la supieron aprovechar.

-lo siento por ellos...y bueno ahora ¿que piensa hacer ?

-estare tranquilo por un rato hace poco llegue de una mision

la rubia escuchaba atentamente las chocoaventuras del sensei de su padre cuando ya era tiempo de separar rumbos

-gusto en verlo Kakashi sensei

n./- si igual Midory ...hasta luego

la rubia estaba aun emocionada al llegar a su hogar. tarareando una cancion, Yoh estaba bien dormido en sus brazos, al abrir la puerta, vio a su madre platicando con su padre en la sala y a Minato limpiando su espada al pie de las escaleras.

-hola

-¿que hace ese perro aqui?- quiso saber Naruto

-Hiroki, me lo presto para ir a jugar con Hizashi

-¿fuiste a la mansion?-pregunto su hermano retirando la vista de su espada

-aja

Hinata sonrio para si.

-ahora vuelvo, solo dejare a Yoh en mi cuarto-informola chica

Hinata se sento a lado de su esposo, se escucho mucho ruido arriba, la rubia le estaba acomodando el cuarto al cachorro, bajo ya con a pijama puesta. al pasear pateo a Minato

-¿que tienes Midory?-dijo molesto el chico

-estas estorbando la pasada Minato

-¿cual fue tu mision?- pregunto rapidamente Hinata antes de que su hijo, respondiera a su hermana

-cuidar a unos adorables niños- dijo la rubia sinceramente sentandose al otro lado de su papa- y ¿tu Minato?

el chico gruño- atrapar a un gato

-ja- la rubia rio - apuesto a que Hiroki, Jinmu y Sasuke hubieran preferido el gato...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pasaron los dias y los meses tanto los equipos 5,6,8 seguian con sus entrenamientos y sus misiones de rango Dy C, poco a poco iban subiendo de categoria , y eso entusiasmaba al equipo de la rubia.

que cada dia que pasaba y aunque no lo veia tan a menudo siempre Kakashi estaba en su mente, no sabia por que de esa atraccion, un dia se levanto se miro en el espejo y se prometio algo a si misma, su primer beso lo iba a guardar para ese hombre, era un reto que se habia impuesto asi misma y lo iba a cumplir. no le importaba la differencia de edad.

(_no es mucho ...son solo unos 32 años haciendo cuentas...papa lo comprendera cuando al fin este con el ...hasta se alegrara)_

-¿Midory?...llegaste muy temprano ...¿donde esta Hiroki?- pregunto Sasuke al llegar

-Sasuke...bueno ...me levante muy temprano, incluso antes que Minato... Hiroki me dijo que vendria solo hoy...ya que la noche anterior fue con el Sr.Kiba a visitar a un familiar...y llegaria tarde...solo quiere dormir un poco mas ..

Sasuke asintio

-oye...ya se lo de Sakura...woa felicidades...3 meses ...

Sasuke volvio a asentir a modo de agradecimiento

-...aunque

Sasuke la miro

-...no precisamente baile de felicidad al enterarme de que otro Uchiha viene en camino...pero velo de esta forma ...podras tener una segunda oportunidad

retificaran sus errores ... ya tienen de ejemplo a Meiko

Sasuke fruncio el ceño, cuando Jinmu aburame llego, el chico poco a poco hablaba mas y ya sentia cierta afinidad con sus compañeros de equipo

-Jinmu..

-hola Midory...¿Hiroki?

-llegara pronto

-¿que haremos hoy sensei?-pregunto Aburame

-hoy...nos tomaremos la foto de grupo...la que deberiamos habernos tomado hace mucho tiempo ...pero por una o por otra cosa...no los pude llevar

la rubia sonrio- ya decia yo...por que Minato tenia una y yo no...que malo eres Sasuke yo ya quiero mi foto

-solo hay que esperar a Hiroki-dijo Jinmu

-y a Yoh- termino la rubia que tenia en ese momento su cabello peinado con una cebolla, que se quito dejando caer su largo cabello, aunque no le gustara le hacia caso a Sasuke, despues de todo tenia que...

-Hiroki al fin llegas- dijo la Uzumaki al Inuzuka

-si,... lo siento sensei...-dijo a modo de disculpa el castaño mientras su mascota ladro

-bueno vamonos

-¿a donde?- pregunto el chico a Jinmu

-a tomarnos una foto

-¿para que?

Midory caminaba adelande de ellos con Yoh

-Hiroki

-¿si?- dijo el chico mirando la espalda y el cabello de Midory

-cuando...se lo piensas decir...-dijo el chico de las gafas de sol

Sasuke que iba detras de ellos agudizo el oido

-¿de...de que hablas?- pregunto el chico haciendose el loco

-ya me tienes mareado...si sigues asi en una mision por irte la vida en mirarla ...te van a a ir matando -dijo Jinmu roncamente

-se seas exagerado-respondio el Inuzuka

-ademas...no nunca me corresponderia...ella quiere a otro tipo

a Sasuke nunca le gusto el chisme ( _si como no_) pero queria saber mas.

-...es un insufrible...tipo...

-¿quien?

-lo siento...no lo dire...Midory me lo confio

Aburame rio- fiel...como un perro

Sasuke se quedo con las ganas de saber quien era, no sabia el porque pero tenia el instinto de protegerla como a Meiko, sera por que es la hija de su mejor amigo o por que ya le estaba empezando a agarrar cariño como alumna, a decir verdad a los 3 ya le habia agarrado estima , ahora comprendia mas a Kakashi, Gai, y los demas sensei.

Midory ya estaba demasiado alejada de ellos

-vamos...vamos...que lentos son

Yoh les ladro a modo de que se apuraran

Sasuke apresuro el paso dejando atras a sus 2 alumnos que lo siguieron mas rapido hasta llegar con Midory.

al llegar con el fotografo el equipo 5 se puso en posicion

Sasuke atras de ellos.

Jinmu a mano izquierda de la rubia que estaba en medio y Hiroki a lado derecho con Yoh en su cabeza.

-a la de 3- dijo el fotografo 1...2...3

¡Click!

-MIDORY- dijo Sasuke

al ver que su alumna inflo los cachetes y le puso cuernos a Jinmu

la foto salio y el señor se la paso a Sasuke.

Sasuke salio con la boca abierta gritando, mientras la rubia tenia una cara chistosa,Jinmu alzo la vista por no decir sus lentes a sus cuernos, Hiroki miro a un lado, Yoh fue el unico que salio decente

-¿podria tomarla nuevamente?- dijo Sasuke el no iba a llevarse eso a casa

-1...2...3

CLICK

-MIDORY,...Basta

asi pasaron como 4 fotos mas hasta que Sasuke perdio la paciencia

donde sino sacaba la lengua

se volteaba de espalda

salia discutiendo con Sasuke mientras jinmu y Hiroki tenian una gran gota de sudor avergonzado

-ya, ya esta bien Sasuke...no tienes sentido del humor- dijo la chica, sonriendo acomodandose el cabellos colocando uno de sus brazos alrededor de Hiroki y el otro alrededor de Jinmu, Hiroki y Midory sonreian, Jinmu estaba sereno y Hiroki sonreia mostrando todos sus dientes haciendo elsimbolo de la paz, Yoh se lamio una patita y Sasuke dio una media sonrisa,

-ahora ¿si ?...1...2...3-

la foto salio perfecta,

el fotografo les dio 4 juegos

Midory miro la suya con felicidad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-pronto sera el cumpleaños de Naruto- comentaba una Sakura con un pequeño vientre a una mujer peliazul

Hinata sonrio

-si,

-30 años...como pasa el tiempo...¿que le van a regalar?

-mmmh..aun no lo se...¿que le podria gustar?

-pues...ya lo tiene todo ...una familia...es Hokage...paz en la aldea escondida entre las hojas...si , esta dificil-dijo la pelirosa colocando una mano en su barbilla

-se lo que estaria perfecto para el...aunque no me lo diga-dijo Hinata con un tono de tristeza

-¿que?

-que...Minato no aceptara la propuesta de mi padre...no lo dice pero se que le molesta-

Sakura se sento a lado de Hinata colocando una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-pero olvidalo, aun falta mucho ¿no es asi?

Hinata asintio.

-cambiando de tema...¿por que no me comentaste lo del bebe?

Sakura medio sonrio

-sabes como es Sasuke...el creia que solo tendriamos a Meiko...y bueno me dijo

que no comentara nada a menos de que alguien me preguntara pero ya no pude mas y los grite a los 4 vientos

-no entiendo por que Sasuke...no queria que lo supiera la gente

-ya sabes como es el ...tiene una mente retorcida

-y Meiko ¿como lo tomo?

-ya sabes que se parece mucho a Sasuke... mostro indiferencia pero se que esta emocionada .


	17. Chapter 17:el cumpleaños del Hokage

El Hokage se encontraba en la aldea escondida entre la arena, ya que se relizarian los examenes chunin ahi, Gaara habia invitado a Naruto y el gustoso asistio al ver los combates. Midory estaba tan molesta, ella queria presentar los examenes, sentia que el equipo estaba realmente listo. pero tanto Sasuke, Lee, y Sai, decidieron que esperarian 1 año para mejorar las habilidades de sus equipos. a Hiroki no le molesto, a Jinmu le daba igual. una tarde mientras entrenaban en sus taijutsus, la rubia peleaba con Sasuke, mientras Jinmu y Hiroki ensañaban sus patadas en unos arboles, entre cada patada,puñetas y rodillaso, la Uzumaki se quejaba del porque no los habia llevado a los examenes chunin.

-Sasuke...solo...quiero...saber...el ...¿por...que?-decia la chica entre cada golpe que daba, Sasuke se agacho y desequilibro a la rubia tirandola de una patada al suelo.

-por eso-contesto el ojinegro

La rubia se sobaba el estomago.

-Midory-Hiroki habia dejado de patear el arbol mirando a su amiga, Yoh corrio hacia ella

Sasuke miro a Hiroki - vuelve a lo tuyo ...y tu tambien- dijo apuntando a Yoh que le lanzo un gruñido

-estoy bien Yoh...esta patadita de niña no me duele... ¡ahhh!- la chica se levanto de un salto al momento de que dio una patada voladora a Sasuke que se cubrio, esa niña tenia mucho aguante se supone que cuando terminara con ella seguiria Jinmu y luego Hiroki, era demasiado rapida y fuerte solo le habia podido dar 2 golpes, uno por que estaba distraida y la regaño y el que apenas le dio, mientras ella habia estado demasiado cerca de darle un buen golpe varias veces.

cuando al FIN despues de intentarlo varias veces Midory le dio un golpazo en la cara a Sasuke, que se lo regreso y lo ezquivo, no lo tiro , pero para poder haberlo tocado ya era algo.

-bien Midory... entrena en el arbol que esta utilizando Jinmu ...Jinmu ven ...-ordeno el Uchiha

La rubia asintio pero antes le volvio a preguntar -¿por que?

Jinmu se suspiro con cansancio habia estado preguntando eso todo el dia y Sasuke le daba la misma repuesta.

-por enesima VEZ...por que llevan poco de genin aun no estan enteramente preparados- dijo Sasuke con deseperacion en su rostro

-pero mi papa, me dijo que Kakashi sensei, los dejo y apenas estaban empezando

-yo no SOY Kakashi-respondio Sasuke

-Por desgracia- dijo la chica volteandole la cara y empezando a dar patadas.

Hiroki la miro , se veia a su pensar tan hermosa cuando se enojaba. al poco tiempo Jinmu salio volando y se escucho su nombre

-Hiroki y el perro vengan aca-dijo Sasuke mientras Jinmu se iba a el lugar de Hiroki con desepcion _("una niña ...dura mas que yo en las peleas...que verguenza para mi clan") _pensaba el chico de los anteojos,Hiroki y Yoh se alistaron .

-¿Jinmu?...¿te sientes mal?- pregunto con preocupacion la rubia a lo que el Aburame nego con la cabeza

-no es nada...de todos modos gracias por preguntar Midory

-Jinmu y señorita preguntona...pongan atencion a lo que hacen

- si, si ,si , si Sasuke...ya sabemos ..-dijo la rubia enojada.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata estaba tan triste extrañaba mucho a Naruto, su hijo se habia ido a una mision, y no regresaria en varios dias, pero le aseguro a su madre que llegarian para el cumpleaños de el Hokage.

-hola mama- saludo la chica rubia

-ho..ola Midory ¿que tal tu entrenamiento?

-del asco...quisiera estar en una mision

-acabas de regresar de una antier-dijo su madre sorprendida

-si, lo se pero como quiera, en estos momentos mi papa y Minato se la han de estar pasando bomba...-dijo la chica sentandose

-¿eso cress?

la rubia asintio -mami...vamos a comer afuera ...esta casa se siente tan ...vacia

Hinata asintio

-vamos a...

-no, Midory... no mas ramen ya lo alucino , ahora que no esta tu padre puedo descansar un rato de el

-mama

-mejor vamos a comer unas costillitas o algo asi- dijo la ojiperla sonriendo

-oh, esta bien - dijo la rubia cruzando los brazos, no muy convencida.

Ambas mujeres salieron de su hogar, Midory le estaba contando con lujo de detalle la "paliza"** (si , como no)** que le habia dado a Sasuke

-...y despues del puñetazo lo asote al suelo

Hinata entrecerro los ojos con cara de "porfavor di la verdad "

-bueno...no presisamente lo hize caer... pero si lo golpee ...y fuerte.- finalizo la rubia

Hinata se rio.

La ojiazul seguia platicando con su madre cuando llegaron al restaurant, pero antes de entrar a lo lejos vio a Kakashi con una ¿mujer? _("si ha eso se le puede llamar mujer")_

-mama, ¿puedes entrar ...ahora te alcanzo?

-pero a ¿donde vas?-pregunto Hinata al ver a su hija alejarse poco a poco

-vi...a...a Yoh...de seguro se le perdio Hiroki - invento

-yo no veo nada- comento Hinata

-este...es de noche y ya sabes Yoh es negro

-pero hay buena iluminacion..¿quieres que te ayude a buscarlo?

-NO...eh...no mami no te preocupes...tu separa un lugar no me tardo ¿si?

Hinata asintio y entro en el restaurant

Midory se las ingenio para estar cerca de ellos, por lo que le platico su padre sabia que Kakashi era demasiado astuto asi que estuvo a una distancia considerable se escondio en el techo de una casa lo mas pegada que podia a la madera, sostuvo la respiracion e intento no hacer ruido rogando que no la descubriera sino que explicacion le daria..."Kakashi sensei es que tengo un tipo de obsecion enfermiza hacia usted y deseo alejarlo de esa mujer" claro que no asi que agarro aire e inteno escuchar.

-no, ya te dije que NO Kakashi

-vamos Anko

("¿Anko?" -y se acordo de la vez que Sakura la menciono cuando fueron los Uchiha a cenar a su casa)

-me vas a volver a dejar como la ultima vez...yo no soy juguete de nadie

-solo..por los viejos tiempos

Anko sonrio y rio con sorna y aunque estaba muy oscuro la chica pudo divisar que le levantaba la mascara a el peligris hasta la boca y lo beso de lleno.

-eso, es lo unico que tendras de los viejos tiempos-dijo Anko y se alejo,

Kakashi solo rio se coloco las manos en el bolsillo , y saco su habitual libro, mientras sin saberlo dejo a una rubia con una presion en el estomago y unas ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas que evitaba a toda costa dejar salir. se quedo acostada en la madera por unos minutos mas hasta que se enjuago las lagrimitas que le salieron, camino paso a paso, salto de el techo de la casa al suelo , llegando a la puerta del restaurante diviso a su madre, la chica se dejo caer con sus ojos azules evitando a toda costa mirar a su mama.

-ya ordene ¿encontraste a Yoh?-pregunto con interes a Hinata

-eh...eh no, no era Yoh alucine

-te tardaste

-lo siento- dijo la chica aun mirando al suelo

-¿que tienes Midory?...hace rato estabas feliz ...y no me digas que nada...te conosco-dijo Hinata preocupada su hija,si,era medio bipolar pero siempre pasando de lo feliz a lo xtasiado era muy raro verla triste, enojada SI mas triste no, solo contando los dias que paso sin Hiroki y Yoh en la academia y cuando su hermano le arranco la cabeza a su osito de peluche.o cuando la molestaba Meiko de niña.

-nada importante...(hubo un silencio)...¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Hinata asintio aun preocupada

-¿como?...¿como?...me refiero a que nunca me has contado como conquistaste a papa,- pregunto la rubia -¿o fue al reves?

Hinata se sonrojo

-al decir verdad, yo nunca hubiera podido conquistar a tu papa

-¿que?-dijo confundida la chica

-el me conquisto a mi y ni siquiera se entero

-sigo sin entender

Hinata entrelazo sus manos.

-desde que lo vi me gusto...sabes esos ojos que tiene me atrajeron ...era solo una niña...el casi creo ni sabia que existia, tambien pasando el tiempo lo fui conosiendo mejor, su dedicacion y la meta fija que tenia en ser Hokage, el caer y siempre levantarse...cuando me apoyo en los examenes chunin ...lo admiraba...simple y sencillamente lo amaba...siempre lo ame ...no era solo gusto...si,... yo lo amaba..y lo amo

la rubia sentia que entendia a su madre en eso de solo verlo y amarlo.

-...habia un problema...bueno varios- dijo Hinata un no sabiendo de el porque tenia esa conversacion tan de repente con su hija, pero lo estaba disfrutando.

-1) yo era muy timida...en extremo...aunque no lo creas

("Neeeeee") -penso su hija , su mama era tan buena y apasible y si alguien le decia un piropo o la alababa en algo siempre se sonrojaba

-.(Hinata se rio al recordar)...2-ademas de eso me tenia que controlar para no desmayarme al ver a Naruto, el simple hecho de que me tocara ya era demasiado para mi

y 3... y no menos importante tu padre estaba enamorado de niño y empezando su adolecensia de Sakura

-¿¿QUe??- la rubia apreto los puños _(" si tenia que ser...la madre de Meiko")_ y medio restaurant volteo a verla

-shhh- dijo Hinata haciendo un movimiento con la mano para que se tranquilizara

-¿Sakura?,...esa frentuda...

-Midory- dijo con advertencia su madre - bueno...era todo un triangulo amoroso por no decir pentagono

-¿como?

-bueno...veamos-dijo Hinata intentando recordar-Naruto estaba enamorado de Sakura, Sakura de Sasuke...yo de Naruto, Kiba de mi, Ino de Sasuke habia constantes peleas con SaKura por eso, despues, Shikamaru de Temari o de Ino mmm ya no me acuerdo, oh si Lee de Sakura, Ten- Ten de...

la rubia se empezo a confundir con tantos nombres

-mama, concentrate en hablarme solamente de ti y papa- dijo la chica algo alterada

-paciencia ...hay¿por que saliste tanto a Naruto ?

-sera por que soy su hija

Hinata sonrio

-¿en que iba antes de desviarme?

-¿como tu y papa llegaron a ser novios?

-fue...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

FLASHBACK

-Na...Naruto...-una Hinata de unos 17 años iba corriendo para alcanzar a un rubio

que volteo a escuchar su nombre

-hola Hinata

-me dijo...Shino que me buscabas-dijo la chica jugando con sus dedos estaba atardeciendo y se tuvo que armar de valor para ir tras el

el rubio raramente estaba algo sonrojado

-si, este...yo...hable con Kiba

la Hyuuga entro en panico, Kiba hablo con Naruto eso no era bueno, el Inuzuka ya se olia desde hace años el amor que le tenia, Hinata al futuro Hokage, y cuando el le confeso sus sentimientos con todo el dolor de su corazon lo rechazo no queria herir a Kiba, pero no podia estar con una persona que simplemente veia como amigo,... solo su amigo. Hinata se iba a hechar a correr cuando el rubio la agarro de la mano evitando que escapara.

-me hizo abrir los ojos

Hinata no podia mirarlo_,( que verguenza ¿que le habra dicho Kiba??)_

-perdoname Hinata

la Hyuuga no respondio

-por no ver...lo especial y hermosa que eres...de veras lo siento...tuvo que venir otro chico que no me sorprende que este loco por ti a decirmelo...y si te soy sincero...hace tiempo que me llamabas la atencion, ...pero pense que te daba miedo ya que a cada rato de desmayas

la Hyuuga se sonrojo aun mas

-¿estarias dispuesta a ser la novia del futuro Hokage?- pregunto Naruto sonriendo - me gustas y no es dificil llegarte a amar rapidamente...ya lo estoy haciendo desde este momento que miro tus ojos.

Hinata seguia sin responder atonita de que estuviera pasando algo asi.

_(¿es enserio...?...o es otro de mis sueños?) _pero sentia la mano del rubio tan calido y solido.

sentia la boca seca no podia hablar

-Kiba tiene razon soy un tarado por no verlo antes...pero entiendo si no me quieres volver a ver o...

Hinata sintio como Naruto quitaba su mano de la de ella

-¿estas asustada.?..lo entiendo...-y el rubio se dio la media vuelta, Hinata se quedo mirandolo irse hasta que reacciono empezo a correr de nuevo.

-NARUTO- nunca habia gritado tan fuerte

Hinata lo alcanzo y sin saber bien lo que hacia acerco su cara a la de el en un intento de beso, el rubio tenia los ojos abiertos y torpemente la agarro de la cintura y la Hyuuga lo tomo del cuello.

-¿eso es un si?-pregunto el rubio

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

-unos meses despues nos casamos...mi papa puso el grito en el cielo y un año mas tarde nacieron uds 2-dijo Hinata-fue rapido pero no me arrepiento de nada -dijo Hinata mirando a su hija.

-mi papa es un cursi-dijo la chica medio sonriendo y dando un sorbo a su bebida-entonces gracias al señor Kiba, Minato y yo existimos.

Hinata asintio-algo asi

-pero te dire que tu padre y yo tambien tuvimos que ver

-¡mama!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS...PAPA!- Midory abrazo a su padre por la espalda con alegria, aun no sabia que le iba a regalar, pero por lo pronto un abrazo bastaria.

Naruto le sonrio y le acarricio el cabello- gracias

Minato aun no habia regresado de su mision era la primera vez que no estarian en familia celebrando un cumpleaños, Hinata no sabia si estar preocupada o molesta.

-¿iras a trabajar hoy?-pregunto la Uzumaki

-por que sea mi cumpleaños, no significa que este de vacaciones Midory...-dijo su padre sentandose a la mesa para desayunar .

-deberias

Se escucucho el abrir de la puerta y vieron a Minato cubierto en lodo de varios dias, y con el cabello todo alborotoda

-¿donde rayos te metiste ?-pregunto su hermana tapandose la nariz

-no quieres saberlo...-termino su hermano -feliz cumpleaños padre

Naruto lo agradecio con un movimiento de cabeza, el chico lo saludo con la mano

Hinata suspiro y su hermana comento

-metete a duchar ...

Minato miro a su hermana con malicia

-hace mucho que no veia a mi querida hermanita...tengo que abrazarla

-no juegues Minato...- djo la chica levantandose de la silla, alejandose de su hermano, y empezando a correr por la casa

-ya se habian tardado- dijo Hinata con un suspiro

Minato sonrio al ver a su hermana irse a su cuarto, les dijo a sus ´padres que se ducharia e iba a dormir largo rato, sus padres asintieron, cuando se escucho el habitual grito de Hiroki.

-MIDORY- seguido por un ladrido

Naruto volteo hacia la puerta,

-que no sabe que es tocar

Hinata sonrio y en ese momento la rubia saltaba 5 escalones y le daba un beso a su madre de despedida y una abrazo adicional a su padre que respondio feliz.

-nos vemos ...-se despidio la rubia dando un portazo

mientras Hinata abrazo a su marido.

Midory le comentaba a su amigo los preparativos para la fiesta que la aldea le tenia a su padre, participarian todos los habitantes.

-pero si me preguntas...no se por que tanto escandalo...deberia ser como los años anterioes solo la familia y amigos cercanos a papa...arg...eso incluye a los Uchiha, asi que habra mas variedad de gente, eso no me molesta...aun asi...sera raro tener a toda la aldea ...

-sera como una gran feria- comento Hiroki

-si -dijo sonriendo -papa ni sospecha ademas de que es muy distraido

Hiroki sonrio _("el burro hablando de orejas")_

-y mi mma insiste que me debo de vestir bien...que tiene de malo mi atuendo

-nada ...¿cuando regreso tu papa? ...no me habias comentado

-ayer en la tarde ... ya tenemos 2 chunin nuevos, y Minato llego hoy en la mañana

-no pregunte por Minato -dijo Hiroki en tono serio

la rubia sonrio- si, cierto...solo comentaba

llegando donde siempre se reunian con Sasuke, su sensei los esperaba

-buenos dias sensei- dijo HIroki

-hola Sasuke - comento Midory sin mirarlo buscando a Jinmu Aburame

-¿Jinmu?...

-pense que vendria con ustedes-dijo Sasuke

-no...que raro el casi nunca llega tarde -comento la rubia...-oye Sasuke...¿que cress que le pueda ragalar a mi papa?

-un cerebro

Hiroki evito reirse

Midory entrecerro los ojos

-ja-ja-ja- dijo la chica en tono de sarcasmo-muy comico Uchiha

Jinmu habia llegado corriendo - me quede dormido

Sasuke lo miro reprochablemente y asintio

-psts-

Mientras Sasuke hablaba Jinmu alo a Midory, mientras Hiroki escucaba a Sasuke

-mis padres estan ayudando con eso de la fiesta...¿podremos ir nosotros?

Midory lo vio sorprendida-clarooooo...tontito ...sin nosotros no seria fiesta..-..

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Era de noche, Hinata junto con Sakura habian planeado todo, la mujer de ojos perla sacaria al Hokage de la torre y de la aldea, para pasar una tarde juntos, mientras los otros aldeaneados preparaban las calles, con decoracion comida y musica habian puesto, mesas e Ino se encargo de los arreglos florales.mientras aun la hija de Hokage no sabia que regalarle.

-Minato ¿que le regalaras a papa?

su hermano la miro y se dirigio a su cajon sacando una esclava.

-que hare ...?

-es tu problema por dejar todo al ultimo ...tonta

-¿que hare...?...ay ¿que hare?...Minato ayudame...

el ojiperla se arreglaba el cabello

-que rarito te estas volviendo -comento su hermana con una ceja alzada

-Ya LARGO

-pero que ...exagerado...solo es un comentario- dijo la chica antes de sentir el aire cuando su hermano cerro la puerta.

La rubia se empezo a arregalar aunque no sabia el por que tanto escandalo por el cumpleaños de su padre, su madre le habia comprado un kimono que le encanto al solo verlo, aunque no le gustaba usarlos. era uno color turquesa con detalles plateados, que al ponerselo realzaba de manera luminosa sus ojos. se coloco un pasador de una rosa turquesa, y se puso algo de brillo, cuando se escucho un alboroto, su padre ya habia llegado y ella no estaba ahi para recibirlo

_("mama...se molestara")_ asi que bajo como pudo las escaleras.

corrio y habia mucha gente amontonada asi que con unos

-con permiso

-aun lado

-dejeme pasar

-ahora NO Ken

-auch

-cuidado

-quitese

Cuando al fin logro pasar, corrio hacia su padre que lo abrazo, Minato estaba a lado de su madre que la miraba molesta..pero luego sonrio

-siento...haber...llegado...

-no importa-dijo su madre

mientras Minato le susurro al oido

-papa ya dio un discurso de agradecimiento...y toda la cosa...te pasaste Midory...siempre tienes que hacer ese tipo de llegada

-cierra la boca Minato -dijo su hermana alzando el puño que fue detenido por Naruto

-sabes ¿cual seria el regalo perfecto que me puedes dar ?

Midory abro los ojos con anhelo

-no causes problemas

la rubia torcio la boca y cruzo los brazos

-no prometo nada

Naruto asintio- si, me lo esperaba

Los mellizos asi como la gente se disperso,la rubia buscaba a Hiroki,mientras varia gente pedia comida y su padre se alejaba con su madre a una mesa donde los esperaban Sakura, Sasuke,Lee,Sai, Ten-Ten con el pequeño Hisazhi, Neji, Ino, Choji, Shikamaru.

-

-SR KIBA-grito Midory alcanzando a Akamaru y a su dueño

-hola Midory ...si buscas a Hiroki el te esta buscando a ti

-gracias...-y la chica volvio a correr

-Midory- se escucho una voz ronca

-hola Jinmu-saludo la rubia -¿me ayudas a buscar a Hiroki?

el chico asintio

lo sigueron buscando por varios minutos hasta que una mano jalo la suya , Hiroki al ver tan arreglada a Midory se quedo con la boca abierta mirando sus ojos azules

-¿Hiroki?

-tienes que ver esto-dijo el castaño casi en un susurro voviendo a la realida- ...tu tambien Jinmu

el chico y la chica lo sigueron, Yoh estaba en la chamarra de su amo, mientras los chicos caminaba aprisa Midory, se peleaba con la tela de su kimono

-esperenme

-shh...ya llegamos espero que no se hayan ido -dijo Hiroki

-¿quienes?-pregunti Jinmu

-ellos

Midory paro en seco escondida en unos arbustos con sus compañeros , era su hermano con una Meiko Uchiha con un kimono negro con azul y su cabello negro suelto, aunque a Midory no le gustara admitirlo se veia bien.

-¿entonces...?

-Meiko...yo...sabes que si te extrañe

("que patetico")

Hiroki susurro a Midory

-¿estan juntos?

-como diantres voy a saberlo...el ...no me cuenta nada

de repente sus caras se acercaban mas y mas, Midory no podia quedarse parada ahi asi que cuando la joven parejita estaba a punto de juntar sus labios, la rubia salio de los arbustos tumbando a Hiroki y a Jinmu que estaban solamente manteniendo el equilibrio.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- grito la chica haciendo que Meiko abriera los ojos y gritara del susto y que su hermano se callera de la banca en donde estaban sentados

-QUE ASCO

-MIDORY

-FRACASADA

-a corre- dijo la chica riendose ("muajjaja lo impedi") tomando a Hiroki de una mano y a Jinmu de la otra, corrian por arriba de los techos de las casas y entre los arboles

-eres una malvada Midory.-dijo Hiroki riendo

Jinmu hasta sonrio y era algo raro verlo reir

-jaja si ya olvidenlo...me ira muy mal en casa ...mmm...¿quieren ramen?

Hiroki asintio y Jinmu encogio los hombros

fueron por la comida y se sentaron arriba de un arbol mirando la celebracion de lejos.

la chica comia sus tallarines felizmente cuando vio a alguien pasar por ahi, era Anko

la rubia sentia un coraje intenso y cuando paso justo por el arbol dejo caer el ramen...

dejando a Hiroki y a Jinmu sorpendidos

Anko estaba bañada en tallarines, y miro al arbol

-ups...lo siento-dijo la chica con todo menos con el tono de sentirlo

Anko estaba algo ebria y solo movio la mano en señal de que estaba bien

-¿que?-dijo Hiroki

-ella beso a K...

Jinmu movio la cabeza a un lado

pero Hiroki entendio sonriendo

-parece que tienes una rival.-apunto su amigo algo aliviado.


	18. Chapter 18:la ayuda de Shikamaru

Naruto comia y bebia con sus amigos, disfrutando del ambiente que habia en la aldea que era de total celebracion. cuando su hijo y su "amiga" o lo que fuera se sentaron en la larga mesa con cara de pocos amigos. Sakura pregunto que sucedia y el rubio solo alcanzo a escuchar-("Midory-")

disimuladamente el Hokage volteo la cara y empezo a echarse comida a la boca, mirando como Neji habalaba con Hinata y Ten-Ten al lado de este asintiendo a todo lo que decia, Lee discutia con Sai e Ino. cuando se escucho un ¡PUM!

-siento llegar tarde...-saludo Kakashi-es que ...

-¿ahora que?...¿ te volviste a perder en el sendero de la vida?...¿viste a otro gato negro? ...-interrumpio Sasuke- ya, olvidalo y sientate.

-Sasuke...Sasuke...siempre tan comprensivo...-dijo Kakashi sentandose a lado de Naruto que aun masticaba comida.

Una rubia corria a toda velocidad con sus 2 compañeros de cada lado, cuando se percato de la presencia de Kakashi dejo de jugar al tiro al blanco con sus shurikens, estaban teniendo una competencia dejando a Jinmu, Hiroki y Yoh con sus shurikens en la mano intentando ganarle en varias rondas. cuando la chica dio un gritito de emocion y hecho carrera, dejando a los compañeros mirandose y corriendo para alcanzarla.

-holaaaa...Kakashi-dijo la rubia al frenar quedando de frente al sensei

su padre la miro con una ceja alzada

-...sensei-termino la chica mirando a su padre

Sasuke miraba de Midory a Kakashi, de Kakashi a Midory.

Minato estaba tan molesto con su hermano que sin dar explicacion se lanzo a ella

Reacciones:

Midory estaba tan ida contemplando a Kakashi que ni cuenta se dio cuando su hermano se levanto

Choji:enfadado, ya que al levantarse Minato hizo volar su arroz

Meiko grito a Midory algo que no se ve muy bonito en letras impresas

Sakura callo a su hija y Sasuke seguia con la mirada en camara lenta a Minato

Lee,Sai e Ino dejaron de discutir mirando la escena, Kakashi abrio mucho su ojo ya que de repente un niño salio volando y una rubia que estaba frente a el por arte de magia desaparecio.

lo que paso fue:

Hiroki al ver que Minato iba a estrangular a su hermana se puso entre ella y el ojiperla

Jinmu estaba parado como si nada raro sucediera.Hiroki salio volando ya que Minato lo agarro de la chaqueta y lo hizo a un lado, Jinmu lo siguio con la ¿mirada? callendo, Yoh ladro, Midory al fin reacciono viendo a Hiroki en el suelo tratando de ir por el, pero su hermano la sostenia de los brazos frente a ella y empezaron a forcejear callendo y dando vueltas en el suelo como niños chiquitos. Hinata se puso una mano en la cara avergonzada

Neji y Ten-Ten se miraron con cara de que eso no era sorpresa.

Iruka tenia la boca medio abierta con un pedazo de pescado en sus palillos

de lejos Shino, Kiba y Akamaru observaban asi como media aldea.Hiroki se levanto mirando al suelo a su amiga y a Minato.

Shikamaru dijo algo como: "pero que problematico..."

Konohamaru parecia tener unos guantes de box invisibles (dale...eso Minato...eso Midory)

Naruto estaba realmente enojado.sin poder reaccionar e Hinata parecia igual no era raro que pelearan pero enfrente de TODOS _("mmm ...bueno ya lo habian hecho pero no a golpes")_

-interrumpiste algo importante -decia Minato

-¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer?- decia la rubia forcejeando- me acabas de avergonzar con K...toda esta gente ...SUELTAME ...EL KIMONO ...MINATO ..- la rubia daba manasos hacia arriba y siguieron dando vueltas ya que ningunto de los 2 sedia.

Lee miro a Sasuke y este asintio ...hora de intervenir

Sasuke tomo a Midory y la obligo a separarse de Minato...Lee sostenia a su alumno ya de pie

-perdonameeeeee...¿si? por arruinar tu be...

Minato miro a su hermana con enojo _("no, no te atreverias")_

-s...-Midory se enojo consigo misma no podia delatar a su hermano, aunque estuviera enojada no podia , ademas ahi estaba Sasuke y Minato pasaria a la historia.

la rubia y el peliazul respiraban con dificultad

Naruto hablo Minato y Midory se mirararon como hechandose la culpa uno al otro

- a la casa...

-pero...papa-empezo Midory

-A LA CASA

Minato asintio y agarro a su hermana del brazo

-sueltame idiota...todo por tu culpa...-la chica volteo la cara y miro a Hiroki y se acerco a el - ¿estas bien?...perdoname

-¿por que?-dijo el chico tomandola de la mano

-MIDORY...MIDORY...QUE NO ESCUCHASTE-dijo Naruto en tono celoso mas que otra cosa

-si papa ya voy-

Minato se adelanto a su hermana y esta seguia con Hiroki y Yoh

-lo olvidaba

Hinata la miraba con desepcion y Naruto repitio-¿cuantas veces te tengo que decir QUE A LA CASA?

-si espera...- la rubia corrio de nuevo hacia la mesa ignorando a todos menos a Kakashi -buenas noches Kakashi sensei y lo...siento-dijo sonrojada

el peligris sonrio a travez de la mascara e hizo un ademan con la mano- ¿de que?

Hiroki tenia el ceño fruncido y mostraba los dientes con disgusto.

y despues evitando mirar a su padre que estaba como agua para ramen , camino hacia Shikamaru que la miro, esta se acerco a su oido y le comento algo, Naruto la miro con una ceja alzada.

Shikamaru tenia los brazos cruzados

-no, no lo olvide...que fastidio...

-porfavor...-decia la chica

-a las 7

-no puedo-la rubia miro a Sasuke que fruncio el ceño

-¿mas temprano?-dijo Shikamaru

Todos estaban con cara de ¿What?

- a las 6:00

la rubia asintio. y Meiko comento

-¿no te enseñaron que secretearse en publico es de mala educacion?

-callate...y a ti ¿no te enseñaron a cerrar tu gran boca? -

-MIDORY-su padre enojado la miro y esta vez iba en serio , estaba dejando salir una de sus colas.

la chica suspiro y se fue

Naruto e Hinata la observaban.-oye Shikamaru ¿que te dijo Midory?-

pero al voltear Shikamaru habia desaparecido

-¿que rayos pasa?-dijo Naruto dejandose caer, mientras todos estaban en silencio, hasta que paso un rato y todo se movilizo de nuevo.

Midory caminaba a paso lento hacia su hogar se la estaba pasando tan bien..apenas iba a hablar con Kakashi y todo se arruina, le arruinaron la noche a su padre, esperaba que se repusiera por que si no la regañada iba estar a la orden, ("_valio la pena...al menos lo pude ver_ ") alzo la mirada para ver a Minato con la cabeza gacha avergonzado y su abuelo mirandolo con enojo.

El lider del clan Hyuuga estaba sentado algo cerca de la mesa de Naruto e Hinata y vio como la mitad de la aldea todo.

-espero que aceptes el castigo...sin queja ...-dijo un Hiashi mirandolo severamente.

-si abuelo...-dijo Minato con tono debil

la rubia corrio y se coloco a lado de su hermano que dijo

-ahora no

-¿que castigo?

-creo que no te importa -contesto el Hyuuga

su abuelo no se digno a mirarla, a lo que la chica le importaba un rabano

-pues...flash informativo...si me importa

-lo esperaba de Midory...todo se espera de ella ...pero tu Minato...haciendo ese escandalo...un Hyuuga no hace ese tipo de espectaculos tan bochornosos

-Minato es un UZUMAKI-dijo la chica-no es tan dificil a ver ... repite conmigo U-Z-U-M-A-K-I - su hermano la agarro del brazo enojado

su abuelo ahora la miro

-por ahora- y desaparecio.

el ojiperla solto a su hermana y siguio caminando

la rubia lo seguia silenciosa

-¿Minato?

el peliazul no respondio, ambos llegaron a su hogar, el chico abrio la puerta y su hermana le tapo el paso a la escalera

-Midory...ya fue suficiente

-yo no empeze...

-claro que si ...empesaste al momento de que te metiste y usmeaste junto con tus amiguitos a Meiko y a mi

la chica levanto los brazos y bufo - solo fue una broma

-de mal gusto

-llamalo como quieras -respondio la rubia

-me interesa...Meiko... Midory -dijo al fin el Uzumaki sonrojado

-¿que?...porfavor MINATO..

...que dices... quitate la leche de la cara

-Midory haste a un lado

-NO

-¿que?

Minato se sorprendio al ver que su hermana trataba de no llorar

-y..y.yo...no quiero ...perderte...

el ojiperla relajo sus musculos

-...no quiero que te vayas con el abuelo

-Midory - el chico se estaba quebrando-...no me chantajes

-no es chantaje...y esa Meiko...quiere alejarte tambien de mi...Minato ...no...no la quiero para ti

el chico rodo los ojos agarro de los hombros a su hemana

-idiota...no me perderas...ni que fuera un objeto...lo del abuelo no es tu asunto ...y Meiko jamas me alejaria de ti...eres mi sangre...ahora deja de decir icoherencias y vamos a dormir antes de que papa y mama lleguen.

la rubia tenia un nudo en la garganta y asintio, despues de un momento se fue a dormir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A Midory le tomo trabajo despértarse tan temprano, para ver a Shikamaru en el bosque, donde siempre se quedaba de ver con sus compañeros de equipo, se levanto se arreglo y se arreglo su largo cabello en una cola de caballo,acomodo sus cosas en una mochila, y antes de bajar fue al cuarto de sus padres, no habia hablado con ellos, llegaron tarde y al ver a sus hijos dormidos prefirieron esperar a dia siguiente.

("_pobre Minato...le tocara la regañada ...solo_")

preparo algo de comida y se fue, aun estaba oscuro, y tenia algo de tiempo asi que camino despacio. al llegar al lugar aun no habia nadie, la chica miro su reloj 5:55 se sento en el habitual tronco que compartia con Hiroki y exactamente a las 6 llego Shikamaru bostezando. la rubia sonrio al verlo

-buenos dias

Shikamaru hizo un movimiento de cabeza.

-...aun no se que le dire a tu padre...cuando me pregunte que me dijiste ayer...¿no pudiste ser un poco mas prudente ?

-con lo que paso ayer...no tenia que decirtelo en ese momento o si no me ignorarias-dijo la rubia levantandose...solo necesito...la base de la tecnica te prometo que aprendo rapido ...dame maximo 3 dias.

-Sasuke ¿ sabe de esto ?

la rubia nego

-oye...si Sasuke me pregunta

-olvidate deSasuke...

-¿a que hrs llegan ?

- a las 7:00

-tenemos una hora ...antes de empezar ...¿para que quieres aprender el jutsu de posecion de sombras?-pregunto Shikamaru extrañado

Midory sonrio

-me parece una tecnica genial, y muy efectiva desde que te vi haciendola cuando era mas chiquita me llamo la atencion

Shikamaru se rasco la cabeza-bueno entonces...empezemos

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Minato estaba desayunando con sus padres, que despues del regaño raramente se quedaron muy, muy apacibles

-despierta a Midory-dijo Hinata

Minato asintio, penso que por el momento solo asintiria a TODO lo que sus padres pidieran por ahora, el chico toco a la puerta, pero no tuvo respuesta

-Midory...Midory,...voy a pasar -dijo el peliazul

el ojiperla suspiro- ¿porque?-al ver que no habia nadie.

el chico bajo y se sento

-y ¿Midory?

-no esta-respondio el chico

-¿como que no esta?- dijo Naruto molesto-su entrenamiento empieza a las 7¿donde esta?

Minato encogio los hombros

-esa niña haria cualquier cosa por evitarse un regaño- dijo Hinata

-no , lo ha evitado ...solo espera a que la vea-dijo Naruto en un tono en el que Minato estaba realmente feliz de no ser su hermana.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-otra vez-dijo Shikamaru, Midory nunca se imagino que fuera tan estricto, habian entrenado y Shikamaru le explico los pasos y el procedimiento...pero cuando salio algo de sol y ya habia sombras empezo lo practico.

la chica hizo la posicion de manos-jut...jutsu...-la chica respiro con dificultad

Shikamaru cruzo los brazos

-...creo que es suficiente por hoy

-NO-grito la rubia que hizo de nuevo la posicion de manos-jutsu posecion de sombras -y su sombra se junto con la de Shikamaru

-ja

pero lo que hacia Shikamaru lo hacia ella

-que?...no se supone que yo

-si tu oponente es mas fuerte que tu...en un momento determinado el tendra el control...¿entiendes?

-si-

Shikamaru la libero

-aprendes rapido ...ya me voy ...mañana a la misma hora

la rubia asintio

-practica con sombras pequeñas-aconsejo Shikamaru -adios

-adios-al momento de perderse de vista el hombre, Midory se dejo caer y sintio los ojos muy pesados, no pudo ni siquiera cerrarlos ya que Sasuke llego

-levantate

Midory lo queria golpear, estaba tan exhausta habia usado mucha energia, no habia comido, estaba de malas para que ahora este Uchiha la molestara.

Midory no hizo caso se quedo acostada mirando al cielo.

al poco rato llego corriendo Hiroki y Yoh

-Midory-la chicas seguia acostada y levanto algo la cabeza hacia su amigo que le reclamo

-¿por que no me dijiste que llegarias sola?

la rubia se levanto y se golpeo la cabeza ella misma con la mano

-lo siento...olvide decirtelo...

-tu padre me avento su sombrero

Midory abrio la boca-¿que?

-dijo que si te veia...te informara ...que estas en problemas

Midory cerro los ojos con frustracion y Sasuke medio sonrio

_("si, claro como si Naruto fuera capaz de darle una buena leccion a esta niña...")_

Jinmu llego y saludo a los presentes, Sasuke les dijo que calentaran corriendo, Midory le dijo a Sasuke que ella ya habia calentado,y este le dijo que se parara y corriera

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hiroki tenia en su espalda a Midory que se sentia muy cansada al verla el chico se ofrecio a llevarla esta asintio, Yoh caminaba felizmente detras de ellos, Sasuke los miraba y Jinmu caminaba detras del grupo

-¿como te cansaste con eso?-dijo Sasuke- ya lo hemos hecho

-ya dejame aqui Hiroki...gracias

el castaño se sonrojo

-ire a ver a mi papa a la torre

-¿segura?- dijo Hiroki

-¿me acompañas?

-ehhh...no, no gracias-contesto el chico algo espantado

la rubia sonrio -gracias otra vez hasta mañana Hiroki,Yoh, Jinmu...Sasuke

la chica camino aprisa para ver a su papa tenia que hablar con el, tenia que pedirle perdon, tenia que hacer las paces con el ni cuenta se dio cuando llego la torre los ninjas que estaban de guardia le sonrieron al pasar

-lamento no ser mas joven -decia uno

-¿por que?-pregunto el otro

- ¿estas ciego?...la hija del Hokage es muy linda

-estas enfermo...es una niña-dijo el 2 dandole un golpe en la cabeza

La rubia seguia caminando y al llegar a la oficina se detuvo, solo era su papa, no sabia por que se sentia temerosa, tenia ya una mano sobre la perilla, pero se alejo camino entre los pasillos, cuando fue a una sala donde tenian las fotos de los 5 Hokages anteriores, Midory miro cada uno de los rostro hasta detenerse en el 4 Hokage, la rubia suspiro y acarricio el retrato.

-abuelo...-susurro-seguro que yo seria tu favorita como Minato lo es del abuelo Hiashi ¿verdad?...

la chica sonrio para si y se armo de valor, tocando la puerta de la oficina de su padre.

estaba con Iruka cuando la chica asomo la cabeza, su padre al mirarla cambio su cara sonriente a la de enojo, Iruka supo que era el momento de irse

-hola Midory

-hola Iruka sensei-contesto la chica pasando

-yo ya me iba ...-dijo Iruka-nos vemos

Naruto asintio y antes de salir Iruka agarro a Midory del hombro como indicandole que todo estaria bien.

Midory escucho la puerta cerrarse y se sento en una de las sillas

-¿donde estaba en la mañana?-pregunto Naruto

-entrenando

-tu jamas te despiertas tan temprano...a duras penas para entrenar con tu equipo

Midory hablo

-papa...yo siento lo que paso ayer...aunque no fue MI culpa sino la de Minato...creo que te debo una disculpa

Naruto suspiro cerrando los ojos

-si , Minato empezo ,... pero tu terminaste

-de veras , siento a hecharte perder la fiesta -y puso los clasicos ojos que siempre la sacaban de problemas y ponian a Naruto flaquear

funciono Naruto le sonrio y la chica le regreso la sonrisa, cuando se escucho como una tripas rugian

-ay...

-¿que pasa?

-no he comido

-no mientas -dijo su padre riendo

-es enserio ...deveras...qus si

-pues que hacemos aqui

la rubia corrio y abrazo a su padre que al levantar la mano para responder tenia puesta la esclava que le dio Minato, Naruto le observo mirandola

-oh, gracias

-¿de que ?-pregunto la chica estrañada

-Minato me dijo que esta esclava-dijo mientras la presumia-la compraron y la eligieron los 2...que se pusieron de acuerdo...de parte de ustedes

O.O

Midory se sorprendio-am...d..de nada

(_Apunte mental: "agradecer a Minato")_

-


	19. Chapter 19:el principio de un problema

Midory estaba considerando hacerse un cambio de look desde hace mucho, pero al fin lo hizo una mañana ya realizado el cambio bajo a desayunar pero al verla Naruto se atraganto y Minato se quedo con el pan a medio camino. Hinata estaba en la cocina.

Habian ya pasado varios años y tanto Minato como Midory eran unos chunin de 15 años, ambos seguian con sus equipos, y todo iba tranquilo para ambos. misiones exesivamente faciles, sin duda siendo Naruto el Hokage, hacia esa epoca de oro para la aldea oculta de la hoja.

-buenos dias-saludo la rubia

-cof...cof...cof...ahh-

el pobre Hokage se estaba ahogando, y Minato no parecia escucharlo estaba anonadado.

no supo a que horas crecio tanto su hermanita.

Estaba vestida con su blusa de red de entrenamiento le llegaba como una blusa normal hasta la cintura dejando ver su piel entre las redes, arriba de esta un estraple color negro, ombliguero, arriba de esto una chaqueta que se habia encontrado hace mucho pero le quedaba grande era negra con naranja la tenia abierta, le hizo unos ajustes y le quedaba pegada al cuerpo, sus mallas negras y unos shorts naranja, sus sandalias y se habia peinado con 2 colas de caballo, ahora si se podia decir que estaba identica al sexy jutsu del hokage, la chica para desgracia de su padre habia heredado la anatomia de Hinata. osea tenia un cuerpo bien moldeado por el entrenamiento y un buen frente. se habia puesto brillo en los labios,y si dije en el cuello

Hinata salio de la cocina mirando a su hija

-te vez muy bien

Minato volteo a ver a su madre con una gota de sudor en la frente, mientras Naruto se estaba ya casi muriendo,cuando Minato lo observo le paso un vaso con agua que tomo a toda prisa.

-papa-la joven se sento a lado de su hermano, que tambien estaba algo cambiado en la cara se parecia a su padre asi como en la forma de su cabello se lo dejo crecer y lo tenia identico al 4 Hokage pero en color azuloscuro, sus ojos perla tenian un brillo especial, vestido con un pantalon crema y playera blanca.

-...los dientes sirven para masticar-bromeo la joven

cuando al fin el rubio paso la comida y respiro miro a su hija con los ojos blancos, se puso de pie y con un puño alzado le grito

-¿QUE TIENES? ...CAMBIATE AHORA MISMO

la chica abrio y cerro los ojos

-¿que no te gusta?

-claro... QUE NO, COMO ME VA A GUSTAR...

-Naruto yo creo que se ve linda- dijo Hinata tomando un sorbo de te

-Hinata como puedes decir...¿ESA ES MI CHAQUETA?- grito el Hokage mirando la chaqueta, que efectivamente _era_ de el ya que la chica la vio un dia que hacia limpieza con su madre en la casa, le encanto pero le quedaba muy grande asi que le paso tijera.

-si, mama me dijo que ya no la usas

el rubio estaba llorando (_mi chaqueta_)

Minato miro a su hermana enojado

-vas a agarrar mas de un resfiado con eso -dijo apuntando a su blusa

la rubia solo rodo los ojos, su hermano se fue dando un portazo

-¿que le sucede?-pregunto la Uzumaki a su madre.

Hinata sonrio

Naruto dejo de llorar -Minato...esta en lo cierto...Midory quitate eso...o mejor ponte algo encima...

-papa, asi es mejor pelear

En ese momento se escucho el grito de Hiroki y un gran y ronco ladrido

Naruto se estaba jalando los cabellos.

-no es posible que aun no sepa tocar la puerta

-adios, papa,...mama...nos vemos

Hinata asintio y cuando su padre iba a decir algo su esposa le tapo la boca.

Hiroki estaba identico a su padre a esa edad cuando vio salir a su amiga, sintio como su respiracion se aceleraba y su boca se abria

Yoh ya era un gran perro negro.

-Hola Hiroki

el chico tenia los ojos y la boca abierta

Yoh ladro con fuerza

-ho..hola- dijo sonrojado y bajando la mirada

la rubia acarricio al gran Yoh y se subio arriba de el

-vamonos-

-si

Hiroki se subio adelante de Midory como siempre, la chica lo abrazo y sintio demasiado el cuerpo de su amiga, el Inuzuka paso saliva con nervios

-va..vamos Yoh

el perro ladro y empezo a correr, a la rubia enserio le divertia todo eso el trayecto de su casa al bosque. la rubia, el perro y Hiroki habian alcanzado a su hermano y a Meiko Uchiha. ambos se habian hecho novios cuando Meiko cumplio 14 años, su hermano le informo a su padre y a la familia de esta que no solo serian novios, sino que estaban comprometidos.

Midory cuando se entero iba directo a la yugular de la pelinegra pero su padre la detuvo, Sasuke y Naruto no estaban muy deacuerdo, pero el Uchiha dijo que era obvio y que le alegraba que sea Minato ya que lo consideraba un hombre responsable y que estaria honrado de emparentarse con Naruto este dijo lo mismo el honor bla...bla...su madre y Sakura estaban agarradas de las manos saltando de felicidad y el hermanito de Meiko, Fugaku Uchiha solo los miraba ya que era un niñito de 3 años con los ojos de su padre su cabello es negro con un raro mechon rosa en el flequillo.la rubia queria matar a su hermano como se le paso por la cabeza no la queria como cuñada... informaron que se casarian cuando los 2 seas jounin, maximo a la edad de 17 años.

la rubia salto de Yoh interponiendose en el camino de los tortolos

Meiko tenia su cabello negro hasta el hombro suelto con una blusa blanca y una falda azul, el signo Uchiha en su espalda

-fracasada

-resbalosa-dijo la Uzumaki

Minato agarro con fuerza a su novia y paso a lado de Midory que solo suspiro

Minato miro a Hiroki con odio y le volteo la cara.

-anda...Midory ...si volvemos a llegar tarde

-si, esta bien

la rubia se subio en Yoh y emprendieron ida

llegando vieron a Sasuke con Jinmu platicando

-Jinmu...Sasuke

ambos hicieron un movimiento de cabeza

Sasuke miro a Midory de arriba a abajo como pensando que tenia de differente y Jinmu le susurro a Hiroki

-cierra ya la boca que tu saliva me ensucia los pies...o peor inundaras toda la aldea

-callate

habian pasado como 2 horas del entrenamiento cuando una gran explosion se escucho

el equipo 5 volteo y miro parte de la aldea en humo

-¿eso es normal?

-NO- dijo Sasuke corriendo el equipo tras el.


	20. Chapter 20:¿por que nos atacan?

Sasuke iba a la cabeza de su equipo ordenandoles que se escondieran y permanecieran atras de el, terminando el bosque y empezando la aldea vieron una gran movilizacion de ninjas y personas que corrian de un lado a otro.

-¿que pasa?- preguntaba Hiroki a Sasuke

-no, lo se,... estaba con ustedes...

Jinmu nego con la cabeza como diciendole a Hiroki que era obvio que su sensei no iba a saber nada. Midory miraba de un lado a otro con adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo ("_genial ..no hemos tenido accion desde que escoltamos a esos feudales_"), vio a un ninja que tenia el simbolo de la aldea oculta de las nubes.

-Sasuke...mira- dijo la rubia señalando a uno de los ninja

el Uchiha miro al sujeto con el ceño funcido, cuando un grito terrible se escucho el equipo entero volteo para ver a un niño de unos 7 años, tratando de pelear con un ninja seguramente con muchos-muchos años de experiencia

el niño coloco la posicion de manos y casi inaudible se escucho -Bya...bya...Byakugan

-¡¡HIZASHIIII!!- Midory grito preocupada saltando del escondite corriendo hacia el tipo que estaba a punto de atacar a su primo, la rubia le lanzo un Kunai que le dio justo en la espalda , el ninja grito olvidandolse del niño y trando de quitarse el objeto filosos,Midory sacaba otro kunai al tiempo de que Yoh y Hiroki llegaban a su lado.

-Yoh llevate a un lugar seguro a Hizashi -dijo el Inuzuka, Yoh ladro tumbando y pasando por arriba del ninja de la aldea de las nubes que grito de dolor , el Hyuga miro a Yoh con los ojos cristalisados. y despues a su prima.

-Midory...yo quiero ...pelear...-dijo el niño mirando a su prima que fue hacia el

-¿estas loco?...casi te matan...vete -la Uzumaki lo agarro y lo puso arriba de Yoh.

el niño y el perro desaparecieron, cuando Shurikens aparecieron tratando de herrir a los amigos que empezaron a pelear, mientras Jinmu y Sasuke hacian lo suyo a pocos metros de ahi, Sasuke avanzaba sin dificultad asi como sus alumnos y Midory llego a pensar solo por una decima de segundo que fue bueno tenerlo como sensei.

2 enemigos taparon el paso a la rubia, que se puso en posicion

-lastima-dijo uno -que una joven tan hermosa tenga que quedar aqui...te perdonare la vida si vienes conmigo ...muñeca

la rubia tomo una pose seria -¿enserio?

-claro-dijo galantemnte uno

La chica les dio una media sonrisa -jutsu sexy clones de sombras-aparecieron 5 Midorys mas pero estas sin prenda alguna, varios ninjas tanto de la aldea de las nubes y de la hoja pararon de pelearse por un momento entre ellos Hiroki, que al pasar Jinmu le dio un zape

-PON ATENCION...ES NUESTRA OPORTUNIDAD - el Aburame si capto la idea de su compañera y ataco rapidamente como a 8 ninjas

-ehh... si...Shyikiaku no jutsu- al momento el sonrojado castaño contaba con garras, velocidad y ayudo a su amiga que desiso su jutsu y golpeo al tipo que le sugerio irse con el, con una serie de puñetasos y patadas

-NO...SOY...UNA ...MUÑECA...TARADO -gritaba la chica mientras lo golpeba y lo dejaba medio muerto

-A PAPA NO LE VA A GUSTAR CUANDO LO DIGA LO QUE HICISTE -grito rojo de enojo su hermano que retiraba un kunai de un enemigo y la alcanzaba

-¿que?...Minato ...ahora no es el tiempo de...¡cuidado!- Minato volteo y le dio una patada al forastero en la cara tan fuerte que cayo dsmayado y sin enmutarse el Uzumaki seguia regañando a su hermana

-MEDIA ALDEA TE VIO...

-FUE PARA DISTRAER... MINATO

-PERO NO A LOS NUESTROS TAMBIEN...-grito el chico de ojos perla

Meiko luchaba con 4 ninjas con su utilizando su sharingan, Minato corrio a ayudarla

y al voltear vio a su abuelo y a su tia Hanabi dando golpes y utilizando el Byakugan

(_"vaya el viejo es fuerte_")

cuando se escucho fuerte

-RETIRADA ...RETIRADA...YA

los de la aldea oculta de las nubes, que quedaban sin rasguño se llevanab en sus espaldas a los heridos.

-ESTO NO SE QUEDA ASI KONOHA-

-SI, SIGUE CORRIENDO- grito la Uzumaki que iba ir tras el pero Sasuke la detuvo del hombro

los que estaban cerca de ahi hicieron un pequeño circulo, el equipo 8 liderado por Sai estaba ahi, asi como el de Lee, pero sin su sensei.

-se acabo..por ahora...vayan a casa tengo que ir a ver a Naruto ...-dijo Sasuke

-PAPA-dijo Midory preocupada -voy contigo

-seguro el Hokage esta bien ...no te alteres ...-dijo el Uchiha empezando a caminar cuando el pelinegro volteo - que sea...la ultima vez que usas ese jutsu enfrente de ...cualquiera...te lo prohibo.

la rubia cruzo los brazos con enfado ("y este que se cree")

-pues... ami no me molesto-comento Ken Hiroyama que al instante cayo al suelo por el golpe que le dio Minato de lleno en la cara.y otro Hiroki en el estomago.

-CALLATE ESTUPIDO-dijo el Uzumaki

-HIJO DE...-trato de decir Hiroki pero estaba tan colerico que no pudo terminar la oracion.

-que escandalosos son-dijo Midory aun con los brazos cruzados.

Meiko miro a su compañero de equipo en el suelo

-ni te quejes...Ken

Sai sonreia viendo al escena

-¿por que nos atacan?-pregunto Meiko a Sai

-no,lo se...-ire a la torre tambien...hagan lo que dijo Sasuke-dijo Sai pero al momento Seika Faruya la compañera de Minato pregunto

-¿Lee sensei estara bien?

Midory se asusto

-¿que le paso a Lee?

-nada grave esta como en las nubes -dijo Sai

-...estara bien

Todos se empezaron a dispersas, Minato agarro a Meiko de la mano y se fueron por su lado, la rubia caminaba junto a Hiroki y Jinmu, cuando vio corriendo a una mujer bañada en lagrimas

-tia Ten-Ten...¿que te pasa?- la rubia corrio hacia su tia seguida de sus compañeros.

la castaña agarro a Midory de los brasos

-es...es Hizashi...no lo encuentro ...cuando atacaron la mansion ...lo perdi de vista ...-dijo al tiempo de que se ponia las manos en el rostro sollozando -ahora Neji tambien lo busca

-oh...tia no te preocupes Hizashi esta bien

Ten-Ten la miro secandose las lagrimas

-esta con Yoh lo mandamos a un lugar segurro...esta bien..no esta herido ni nada...

Ten ten miro a Hiroki Inuzuka y a Jinmu

-gracias a los 3

-de nada señora Hyuga -respondio Hiroki y Jinmu asintio

-ire a buscarlos -dijo Hiroki -esperenme aqui

ambas mujeres asintieron

-Midory..tengo que ir a ver que todo este bien en casa

La rubia volvio a asentir y se despidio

unos 10 minutos despues Hiroki estaba arriba de Yoh con Hizashi que bajo del perro y abrazo a su mama, que le acarricio el cabello y le besaba la cara.

la rubia volteo y grito

-TIO NEJI

el ojiperla bajo la mirada ya que estaba arriba de un arbol y bajo de un salto para suspirar con alivio al ver a su hijo

TenTen hablo-Midory y sus compañeros lo ayudaron

NEji hablo con la boca seca hacia su sobrina

-gracias.

la rubia sonrio.

-no lo hize por ti.

Hiroki sonrio

_("tipico de Midory")_


	21. Chapter 21: la promesa de Midory

**hola, bueno antes que nada GRACIAS a los que pasan por aqui, y por sus criticas etc..., antes que nada no soy muy buena para idear conflictos y guerras, asi que si se les hace un poco soso, lo que puse ahi me lo hacen sabes se aceptan sugerencias, pero necesitaba ...bueno...ahi me ..avisan **

**XD s cuidan...**

-Sasuke

Naruto miraba a su amigo con un semblante serio en su rostro,Kakashi ya estaba ahi con su libro sentado en un rincon,Iruka estaba recargado en el balcon,casi detras de Sasuke llego Sai que saludo como si fuera una de las tantas hermosas tardes en Konoha. Kakashi fue el unico que regreso el saludo.

-¿que rayos pasa ?-pregunto Sasuke despues de un silencio -¿que hiciste Naruto?

el rubio se ofendio-yo no he hecho NADA...

-has hablado con el Raikage...¿no has pedido una explicacion?...-pregunto tranquilo Sai

-¿cress que soy idiota ?

Sasuke, Sai y Kakashi se quedaron pensando

-pues...- empeso Sai

...claro que si,...pedi una explicacion -respondio el rubio-

-¿y?...alguna buena razon para atacarnos asi como asi -dijo Iruka

-son varias-dijo el rubio- antes que nada deben saber que los de la aldea oculta de la nube, se aliaron con los de la aldea oculta entre la niebla, al parecer este nuevo Muzukage esta a punto de cerrar una alianza que expresara solo lealtad al Raikage...

-bueno ...nosotros tenemos a Gaara de nuestro lado -dijo aun muy tranquilo Sai

-pero...no quiero involucrar a los de la aldea de la arena en esto... por ahora

...una de las excusas por atacarnos es que un importante señor feudal de esta aldea no cumplio con su promesa de dar en matrimonio a su hija al hijo de Raikage...-explicaba Naruto

-y nosotros que tenemos que ver con algo asi...se pudo haber llegado a un acuerdo sin tener que atacarnos...simplemente sacar a la mujer y que se la llevaran-dijo Sasuke

-tu siempre tan romantico Sasuke-dijo Sai dando su habitual sonrisa-que pensarias si alguien se llevara a Meiko ...solo asi

-callate, no estamos hablande de mi hija-dijo Sasuke

-es un ejemplo ...bueno esta bien como se sentiria Naruto si...

-cierra la boca Sai, Sasuke tiene razon no estamos hablande de las niñas

-¿niña?...¿Midory?- dijo Kakashi mirando a Naruto y Sasuke le lanzo unos ojos de que se callara al parecer Kakashi habia visto la tecnica de la rubia, eso no estaba bien.

Naruto lo miro

-y ¿cual es la otra razon?- interrumpio Sasuke

el rubio ahora presto atencion al pelinegro

- la otra es que ...por que lo me dijo uno de los mensajeros quiere unificar en... un solo gobierno a los 4 paises...el como el maximo Kage contralar a las aldeas...tengo que hablar con Gaara

-¿por que querria algo...asi todo esta en paz ahora...- comento Sai

-por poder-dijo Sasuke

-te suena ¿verdad?-dijo Sai dirigiendose al Uchiha que solo lo miro con enojo

-ya,... los 2 -dijo Iruka -...y cual es la razon de que el Muzukage lo apoye

el Hokage se puso una mano en la barbilla-si te soy sincero no lo se, como alguien ...solo deja a merced a su aldea...

-entonces ¿que propones?-pregunto Iruka

-primero hay que escoltar a la hija del feudal a la aldea oculta de las nubes ...para aligerar la tension ...si acepta y con eso se tranquiliza ...iremos por buen camino,segundo hay que entablar dialogo con las 2 aldeas...no, nos atacaran por ahora ...si salieron afectados...ademas yo mande un mensaje a ambos kages...asi que estaran tranquilos por un rato...necesitamos 3 equipos...y los mejores son ustedes 3 si se presentan poblemas se que los equipos que vayan a la aldea oculta entre las nubes sabran pelear y salir trunfantes tengo confianza en en ustedes -dijo mirando a Sai y Sasuke

-¿nosotros 3?-dijo Sasuke- somos 2, Naruto ...¿ya se te olvido como contar ?

-Lee esta algo noqueado le aplicaron un jutsu que lo atonto un poco, Sakura dijo que estara bien, pero necesitamos movernos Ya, asi que el equipo 6 sera liderado temporalmente por Kakashi

ambos pelinegros miraron al peligris que saludo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-ya se tardaron mucho...que tanto parlotearan-comentaba una chica rubia a un castaño que la miraba sonriendo

-tal vez...

La Uzumaki lo miro con una ceja alzada -¿tal vez...que?

-ya se arreglo todo-dijo Hiroki esperanzado

-oh,...¿no me digas ...que quieres solamente seguir entrenando ?...¿no cress que es emocionante?

-si, pero no me gustaria que la aldea cayera en guerra...o acaso a ti ¿si?

La rubia parpadeo

-pues...no...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-entonces ...ya quedo decidido...mañana temprano quiero aqui a los equipos...para informarles la mision- dijo Naruto a Sai, Sasuke y Kakashi que asintieron

-por cierto...Naruto ...buen trabajo con Midory-comento Kakashi sonriendo entre la mascara al instante en que Sai lo impulsaba hacia la salida sonriendo y Sasuke lo miraba con incredulidad y enojo.

_("pervertido") ¬¬_

Naruto con una cara de confusion susurro un "gracias" sin saber el porque, se dirigio hacia su escritorio para checar unos papeles cuando vio que Sasuke estaba aun parado en su oficina

-¿pasa algo?

el pelinegro asintio , no sabia como decirlo, pero tenia que, ya que sino era por el seria por Minato que exageraria las cosas, o por los aldeanos, pero era mas probable lo primero, de todas maneras se iba a enterar, ademas se le pasaria el coraje poco a poco. y como sensei de la chica era su deber.

-eh..bueno veras...-empezo Sasuke- es probable que escuches frecuentemente la palabra suegro...cuando camines por la aldea...

Naruto arqueo una ceja (¿?)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Midory jugaba con Yoh enfrente de su casa mientras Hiroki los observaba riendo de las locuras de esos 2, cuando vio a Minato llegar con sus manos en el bolsillo

-ya dejaste a la amargada en su casa, cubito de hielo- dijo la chica a su hermano mientras le rascaba una oreja a Yoh

Minato solo la miro

-¿que haces aun aqui Inuzuka?-pregunto el ojiblanco al amigo de su hermana

El castaño se levanto del suelo y lo miro desafiante- estoy con Midory ...¿que no ves?

la chica miro a Yoh que ladro, se puso entre los 2 jovenes sonriendo

-porfavor no empiesen...

Cuando un grito se escucho, haciendo eco en toda la aldea, Minato y Midory voltearon directamente a la torre y Hiroki estaba con cara de sorpresa.

(-¡¡MIDORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!)

-el Hokage tiene buenos pulmones-dijo Hiroki asustado y Yoh ladro

-estas en graves aprietos-dijo su hermano a su melliza que trago saliva y sonrio ironica

-¿tu cress?...oye ¿Hiroki?

el castaño quito la mirada de la torre y miro a su amiga

-¿cress que habra problema si me quedo en tu casa hoy?

el Inuzuka se sonrojo-n..no..no creo que...

Minato agarro a su hermana de la mano y la obligo a meterse a la casa, la rubia solo atino decir

-hasta mañana Hiroki

el castaño se quedo mirando la puerta de la casa de su amiga y despues se monto en Yoh

-no, quiero ver correr sangre ...anda Yoh

el perruno se quedo mirando la puerta

-no le pasara nada...Midory sabe como controlar a su padre

/en la casa Uzumaki/

-me parecio escuchar a su padre-dijo Hinata saliedo de la cocina

n.n

-si yo tambien lo escuche -dijo Midory -hey ¿a donde vas?...

-a preparar todo para tu funeral

-que chistoso Minato

Hinata miro a su hija riendo -y ¿que tipo de flores quieres?

-MAMA

-¿ya lo sabes?-pregunto Minato

Hinata asintio - no sabia si enojarme o reirme, me lo dijo tu abuelo

-el abuelo te vio -dijo Minato alarmado

-no, se lo dijo Hanabi , y esta muy enojado contigo -dijo Hinata

-sin ofenderte mama, no me importa-respondio la chica cruzando los brazos- ahora estoy preocupada por lo que me hara papa

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A la mañana siguiente despues de que la pobre Midory aguantara los gritos de su padre , sus gestos y caras y la prohibicion de usar ese jutsu, no importa la circunstancias, aunque este en peligro de cualquier tipo, y que haria con su cara, que sentia una verguenza, Midory le respondio que el tenia ese jutsu y que no se podia quejar, mientras Naruto le grito que eso era totalmente differente y de repente empezo a llorar con sus ojos como cascada abrazando a su hija, implorandole que ya no creciera , mientras Minato suspiro con cansancio que casi siempre qude Midory merecia un castigo salia bien librada, ahora tendria que verselas cuando alguien hiciera un comentario de su hermanita.

el equipo 5 esperaba a Sasuke que llego informandoles que irian a la torre, Jinmu , Hiroki , Midory y Yoh obedecieron ya llegando vieron a los equipos 6 y 8 ahi Minato y Meiko juntos como 2 siames, Seika y Akimichi hablando, Ken y Emori estaban solo sentados sin decir nada, hasta que Ken se acerco a Midory, Hiroki se coloco exactamente detras de su amiga mirando a Ken con enojo y celos.

-hola, buenos dias

la rubia sonrio

-hola Ken

Minato los observo

cuando Sai aparecio informandoles a los equipos que pasaran

-¿que pasa papi?-dijo Midory y Meiko rodo los ojos

Naruto aun seguia molesto con su hija pero aun asi le respondio

-les tengo misiones

-SIIII, ESCUCHARON JINMU, HIROKI

ambos asintieron

-Midory-llamo la atencion Sasuke

-como saben hay algo de conflicto con la aldea oculta de las nubes, asi mismo me temo que tambien con la aldea de la niebla...ahora les asignare las misiones

TOCTOC

-pasa Kakashi-dijo Naruto adivinando que era su sensei ya que obviamente se le habia hecho tarde.

-siento la tardansa-empezo Kakashi

Midory se sonrojo y lo miro con un suspiro contenido, aunque habia pasado tiempo sin verlo cada vez que lo hacia su carazon amenazaba con salir de su pecho, cada vez que lo mencionaban, a pesar que habian pasado los años aun asi cada vez sentia que lo admiraba y amaba cada vez mas,y aun la promesa que se hizo a si misma , sus labios aun no sabian lo que era un beso, ya era una mujer y el seria su hombre.

-ya entra Kakashi-dijo Sasuke enojado

-como saben los del equipo 6-dijo el rubio mirando a su hijo, Seika y a Akimichi, Lee esta indispuesto asi que Kakashi los acompañara en esta mision.

Midory suspiro con enfado

Hiroki miraba a Midory con tristeza

Jinmu miraba a Hiroki con pena

el equipo 6 asintio

-ahora el equipo 5 y 6 ira a la aldea oculta de la nube, el equipo 5 acompañara a la señorita Ming a el palacio del Raikage para que no vuelva escapar

-espera...papa-dijo Midory dejando de ver a Kakashi-¿escapar ...otra vez?

El Hokage asintio-al parecer no se quiere casar...pero su padre se la prometio al hijo del Raikage

-eso es horrible-dijo su hija-y...

-irrelevante - dijo Sasuke

-Sasuke...no estas oyendo

- tiene razon Sasuke...aunque suene horrible Midory...el feudal lo prometio y es una de las causas por lo que empezo el ataque..

-.pero- la mirada de Sasuke hizo que Midory se callara

Hiroki le agarro la mano con apoyo y a Naruto de repente le dio un ataque de tos y rapidamente Hiroki quito su mano.

-ahora el equipo 6-continuo el Hokage y mirando a Kakashi se aseguraran de empezar la negociacion y evitar conflicto...cuento contigo Kakashi

a Midory de repente le cayo la noticia

_(" equipo 5 y 6 ...Kakashi...ira a la aldea escondida de la nube...a donde voy ...eso quiere decir que ...viajara con nosotros)_pensaba la chica mientras su padre le daba instrucciones al equipo 8 acerca de que tienen que hacer negociaciones con la aldea oculta en la neblina

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-grito la chica dejando a todos los presentes con cara de confusion


	22. Chapter 22:la hija de feudal

-¿a donde vas?-pregunto Sasuke a Midory

al terminar la reunion los equipos iban a empacar para ponerse en marcha, la rubia iba tras de Kakashi pero la voz de su sensei la detuvo.

-a...-la chica miro como Seika hablaba con Kakashi y bajo la cabeza con aire frustrado-ningun lado

-bien, vayan a empacar los vere afuera de la casa de Midory, despues iremos por la srita.Kunico Ming-dijo Sasuke-y rapido ...alcanzaremos a los equipo 6 y 8 tan pronto hayan terminado de empacar

Sasuke no tuve que decirlo 2 veces la rubia salio hecha un torbellino a su hogar, Jinmu la siguio dejando a Sasuke y a Hiroki

-¿sensei?

Sasuke bajo la mirada -¿si?

-¿es necesario ir junto al equipo 6?-pregunto Hiroki serio

-bueno...no...pero vamos para el mismo rumbo ...asi que algo de compañia nos iria bien ...

-si, claro-respondio el castaño con la voz debil

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Minato estaba ya en su casa empacando cuando su hermana llego corriendo, sacando su mochila, colocando todo lo necesario, su hermano desde su habitacion solo veia como la rubia sacaba ropa y la hacia volar por todos lados,asi mismo como sandalias. perfumes, bufandas y demas...

Hinata estaba miro a sus hijos con preocupacion.

-no, se como su padre los manda,hay ninjas mas...mas especilisados y...

-Mama, hemos estado esperando algo asi en años-le dijo Minato ya con sus cosas empacadas-ademas ...le tiene mucha confianza a Sasuke, Sai y Kakashi, creo que por eso tambien nos manda sino ni loco, ¿como mandaria a Midory? sola jaja-

-Minato, mi papa me tiene mucha, pero mucha confianza-dijo su hermana con una mochila que la hacia deformar su postura

-si, claro demasiasa confianza, despues de lo que has hecho

-no, estamos hablando de eso , sino de mis capacidades

-que son nulas-dijo Minato sonriendo con ironia-y ademas..oye...¿llevas todo tu cuarto ahi?

-no

-Midory, tienes que alijerar la carga -dijo Hinata mirando la mochila

La rubia asintio- creo que tienen razon ...ya no siento mi espalda

Minato se despidio de su madre con un beso en la mejilla y a su hermana le dijo que la veria luego, al poco tiempo, la rubia hizo lo mismo y abrazo a su madre, al salir Jinmu estaba sentado en la entrada de su casa, Hiriki estaba acostado encima de Yoh, y diviso a Sasuke que se aproximaba a ellos. el equipo 5 emprendio marcha a una de las zonas mas acaudaladas de Konoha, cerca de la casa de Midory y de Sasuke y un poco mas lejos que la mansion Hyuga . Al llegar Hiroki y Jinmu miraban la casa con un poco de asombro. era gigantesca. Sasuke toco e inmediatamente salio una sirvienta de la mansion, hizo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza y dijo que esperaran, Midory pensaba en otras cosas cuando una joven de unos 20 años salio, era muy bonita, tenia el cabello algo ondulado de color rojizo , unos ojos casi del mismo color de su cabello con tez morena, una nariz respingada y vestia un comodo y elegante kimono de algodon, pero a Midory lo que le llamo la atencion es que estaba atada. de las manos .

-srita Ming...es un placer-dijo Sasuke

la joven no respondio, Midory se dio cuenta de que tenia los ojos hinchados, seguramente por tanto llorar. el equipo 5 se despidio y empezaron a caminar.mientras la rubia miraba a la joven, se apesuro a donde estaba su sensei que caminaba junto a Jinmu y susurro.

-Sasuke...¿que es esto?...mira esta atada...son unos...-inicio Midory

-al momento que la vi atada sabia que empezarias a quejarte ,si quieres puedes desatarla...como sea no podra escapar con nosotroa aqui-dijo Sasuke sin darle importancia y mirando a la rubia que estaba con la mirada al suelo

-si yo fuera ella, tambien intentaria escapar...

-por suerte no eres ella...y tu padre te tiene prohibido casarte...asi que no tienes por que preocuparte

La rubia torcio la boca

-vete a la mierda Sasuke...que insensible eres...pobre Sakura -dijo enojada

Jinmu abrio la boca con horror

Sasuke la miro friamente

Hiroki caminaba alejado de ellos con Yoh y miro a Midory que se acerco a la joven.

-hola, me llamo Midory Uzumaki-dijo sonriendo la chica-no tienes que llevar esto...dejame te lo quito

Kunico Ming asintio tratando de devolver la sonrisa en vano. mientras la rubia la destaba mirando con ira las marcas que le dejaron en la piel.

-gracias...¿uzumaki?...¿eres familiar del Hokage?

- si soy su hija,...-dijo sonriendo e hizo una pausa-¿como..pueden?

-asi es mi padre...tratos, negocios..., dinero-dijo Kunico

la rubia suspiro cuando Hiroki hablo

-srita...si gusta Yoh la llevara-el perro negro ladro

la joven asintio y se monto en Yoh que caminaba ahoras tras de Jinmu, dejando a Hiroki y a Midory atras.

-¿escuchaste ?

el castaño asintio. y hubo un silencio

-¿asi que Kakashi sensei...ira con nosotros?-cometo el Inuzuka con voz rasposa

el nombre de Kakashi hizo que se le olvidara su enojo y sonrojandose

-si, genial

-¿que piensas hacer?-

-mmmm, aun no lo se...pero...cuando lo tenga planeado...o lo haya hecho...seras el primero en saberlo

-no puedo esperar-respondio con ironia el chico

Midory lo miro con el ceño fruncido -¿pasa algo?...te hizo algo Misato

Hiroki ya habia tenido varios amorios por decirlo de una manera, creyendo que se enamoraria de una y que tal vez asi se olvidaria de Midory, mientras esta no habia mostrado nunca una pisca de celos, apoyaba a Hiroki en lo que fuera, mientras el castaño se deseperaba ´por no poder decirle lo que sentia realmente por ella, engañandose a si mismo buscando en otras no que nunca iba a poder encontrar.

-no de hecho olvide...comentantarte...ya no...estamos juntos- dijo medio sonriendo el Inuzuka

-lo siento

-si, no somos muy copatibles...-dijo el hijo de Kiba

la rubia rio

-ninguna te es copatible

_("tu, lo serias")_

Hiroki caminaba lentamente escuchando las ideas locas de su amiga, la hija del feudal estaba mirando a un punto fijo,Sasuke y Jinmu permanecian en silencio, hasta que alcanzaron al equipo 6, la primera persona que los diviso fue Midory.

-KAKASHI...SENSEI- dijo corriendo la Uzumaki, dejando a Hiroki solo mirandola, -aun LADO

-dijo la chica aventando a Jinmu y a Sasuke .

Kakashi volteo su cara a un lado para mirar a la hija de Naruto que saludo con gusto

-veo que ya estan aqui-dijo el hombre de la mascara

La rubia estaba roja , mirandolo fijamente a su ojo.la rubia iba a hablar cuando Sasuke la interrumpio

-Kalashi...¿donde esta el inutil de Sai?

el peligris se rasco la cabeza-no, lo se

-Minato- dijo Meiko corriendo a lado de su novio

-si, hola Meiko-dijo su padre en tono molesto, mientras Minato se sentia avergonzado

-¿escuhe mi nombre?-Sai Salio de entre los arboles con sus otros 2 pupilos Ken y Emori

la hija del feudal seguia arriba de Yoh y despues miro a un deprimido Hiroki

-¿te sientes mal?

-podria decirse que algo- dijo Hiroki regalandole una sonrisa

-Vamonos-ordeno Kakashi a todos mientras Midory lo seguia como soldadito.

cuando Sasuke la agarro de la chaqueta

-permance con el equipo...y cuida a la srita Ming

Midory lo miro con ira y se le quito la mano de encima

obedeciendo.

-ya me esta hartando...de veras ...que si- dijo la rubia a Jinmu

-tal vez...si intentas...

-no Jinmu ...ya se que estas de su lado-dijo la rubia mirando a su compañero con enojo

-el unico que me entiende es Hiroki

-y a el ¿quien lo va a entender?-dijo Jinmu con su ronca voz

-¿que?...pues yo claro...¿que tiene Hiroki?-...¿por que me dices eso?

-eres tan distraida-dijo con pena ajena el de las gafas de sol


	23. Chapter 23:el primero

_(" pero que le pasa a Hiroki, ha estado tan distante conmigo, estos ultimos dias...") _la rubia estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos cuando ¡SUELO !

-ay-la rubia se habia tropezado con una raiz salida de un gran arbol, raspandose la rodilla, Hiroki platicaba con la hija del feudal, Jinmu estaba como siempre en sus cosas de bichos, Sasuke discutia con Sai mientras el equipo de este los observaba, Minato y Meiko caminaban alejados del grupo y rieron al ver a la chica caer. Hiroki y Yoh estaban algo alejados cuando Midory callo queria ir ayudarla, pero...

-ten mas cuidado-Kakashi alejo la vista de su "icha,icha" cuando la rubia cayo ofreciendole la mano

la rubia sonrio agradecida tomandola y acarriciando sus guantes, le hubiera gustado permanecer asi por mucho tiempo, apenas y habia podido hablar con el, Sasuke siempre queria a su equipo junto, y a duras penas cruzaba palabra con el, y cuando lo hacia se quedaba callada, o tartamudeaba, o decia alguna estupides que no venia al caso. mientras el se le quedaba mirando con su unico ojo visible como si le faltara un tornillo.

-gracias-la rubia aun tenia su mano en la de Kakashi hasta que Jinmu aparecio

-Midory...ven tengo que mostrate esta ...eh...catarina rara que vi

La Uzumaki lo miro con enojo _(" Jinmu alejate...vete ") _cuando el chico de los anteojos la jalo haciendola soltar la mano del peligris que se quedo mirando su guante como checando por que la rubia lo estaba manoseando tanto...

-¿cual catarina?-pregunto la chica mirando a su compañero con una actitud zorruna y mirando para todos lados.esperando ver una catarina verde fosfo con lunares azules, colmillos y que midiera mas de 5 metros, entonces tal vez pero solo tal vez tendria sentido que Jinmu la alejara de Kakashi estaba tan cerca de mantener una conversacion sin verse tonta con el hombre que le hacia cachetear las calles de Konoha.

-se fue-dijo Jinmu tranquilo

¿COMO QUE SE FUE...?- respondio la Uzumaki alzando su puño a un asustado Jinmu que sonrio nervioso, cuando la hija del feudal, Hiroki y Yoh entraron a escena

-¿estas bien?- pregunto la srita. Ming mirandola de la rodilla

-si, es solo un rasguño...se necesita mas que esto para detenerme-dijo señalandose-pero ...au arde ..

Kunico Ming sonrio, Jinmu respiraba aliviado, Yoh miraba la rodilla de Midory y Hiroki la miraba a los ojos

-ven

Midory miro a su amigo

Jinmu asintio para si y dijo- venga srita ...no hay que alejarnos del grupo

Kunico asintio entendiendo y Yoh lanzo una ultima mirada a su amo.

Sasuke y Sai seguian discutiendo

-SI

-NO

-QUE SI , ARTISTA FRUSTRADO,

-QUE NO...

Hiroki obligo a sentar a Midory en una roca, mientras el sacaba de su mochila agua

y la vaciaba en la rodilla de su amiga que se quejaba

-me arde

-lo se ...espera- dijo el castaño mientras con un trapito apretaba la herida de su amiga

-te puedo hacer una pregunta-dijo Midory mirando como Hiroki apretaba su rodilla

-sabes que si

-¿hice algo que te molestara?

_("solo coquetear con ese fossil")_

-clao que no- dijo el chico sin mirarla

-nunca me has sabido mentir, Inuzuka

el castaño dejo la rodilla de su amiga y tomo aire fingiendo una sonrisa

-no, trates de hacerme imbecil-dijo Midory sin creerle- tu jamas eres asi conmigo, me duele que solo me sigas la corriente y me digas "hmp" todo el tiempo casi desde que salimos de la aldea,

¿es algo que dije?...o hize o...¿ya no te caigo bien?...

-No, Midory no es nada de eso

-entonces...¿que es?...somos amigos puedes decirme lo que sea...

-no, no es tan facil..decirte...-dijo con tristeza el Inuzuka bajando la mirada evitando ver a los ojos que lo hacian ponerse de rodilla. Midory no sabia porque pero se sentia culpable de verlo asi, lo tomo de la barbilla y lo obligo a mirarla

-dime...¿que?...

¡Pum!

Sasuke estaba parado detras de ellos.

-a cenar ...anden-

-¡SASUKE!...estamos hablando de algo importante-grito la rubia al Uchiha

El Inuzuka le agradecia con la mirada a su sensei.

-pues...lo hablan despues...ademas cuando alguien no come-el pelinegro miro a Midory-se pone de mal humor y nos estresa a todos.

Hiroki se levanto de inmediato, Midory lo detuvo

-no hemos terminado

Hiroki asintio

Sasuke se sento a lado de Kakashi, Jinmu estaba comiendo su pescado mirando como Yoh escupia el suyo, Kanuca Ming solo miraba su alimento sin probarlo, Hiroki y Midory se sentaron juntos en silencio, algo inusual, Ken, Emori y Sai estaban arreglando la tienda de acampar del equipo 8,mientras la femina de este equipo estaba con su novio Minato sin ayudar, los sensei dormirian juntos dejando a sus equipos en sus tiendas, algo que a Kakashi no le gustaba por que Sai y Sasuke con sus multiples differencias no lo dejaban dormir...Akimichi y Seika comian animadamente.

-Midory

La rubia miro a Hiroki

-¿me ayudas con las espinas?

la Uzumaki rio.- claro-y le empezo a desmenuzar el pescado a su amigo-¿cuando vas a aprender a hacerlo?

el castaño sonrio cuando de repente se le desvanecio. Kakashi se agacho hasta llegar a la altura de Midory que al tenerlo tan cerca se puso colorada.Hiroki trataba de mantenerse tranquilo.

-toma-el peligris le paso ...

-es una ¿lechuga?- dijo la Uzumaki mirando extrañada al ninja copion que asintio feliz, Hiroki lo miraba con una ceja alzada

-si, me supongo que nadamas comes ramen...y como prometi a tu padre cuidar de ti y de ...-miro a Sasuke y a Sai para que no se matasen-asi que toma te dara energia

-gracias Kakashi.sensei...yo

...amo la ...le..chu..ga-dijo mintiendo

-¿lleva un

mercado en su mochila?-dijo el Inuzuka con un tono de desprecio en la voz

Kakashi sonrio a travez de su mascara-no -y se fue

el castaño miro a su amiga

-tu ODIAS...las verduras

-shhhh-dijo sonriendo-pero el no lo sabe

Hiroki solo volteo la cara cuando Jinmu aparecio sentandose a lado de su compañero que lo miro con tristeza, Jinmu solo le apreto el hombro con apoyo...ya era algo tarde el equipo 8, estaba en su tienda, al igual que el equipo 6 antes de irse su hermano le dijo a Midory

-vete ya a dormir...sino nadie te va a poder levantar...

¬¬-si

Solo quedaba el equipo 5 la hija del feudal tenia su propia tienda, y Yoh cuidaba la entrada Jinmu y Hiroki se levantaban

-¿ vienes...?-pregunto Jinmu

-no, aun no tengo sueño

-yo suelo , no estar deacuerdo con Minato pero eso de que no te vamos a poder levantar es cierto

-no, te prometo que no Hiroki-dijo la chica sonriendo

el Inuzuka le devolvio la sonrisa.y los miro alejarse a la tienda, cuando Sai y Sasuke avanzaron hacia a ella

-Midory...vete a dormir -ordeno Sasuke

La rubia solo suspiro, pero antes de llegar a la tienda vio que Sai y Sasuke no iban a la de los sensei

-¿SAI?

el palido volteo

-¿a donde van?-pregunto la rubia

-a entrenar

La Uzumaki los miro -¿ahorita?

-¿que tiene algo de malo?

-

la rubia sonrio-nou...para nada-dijo Sasuke

vio

alejarse a los 2 pelinegros y miro la tienda de los sensei ,vio que habia luz ahi...

("Kakashi...sensei)

el no se habia ido a entrenar con esos 2, era su oportunidad para estar con el, para hablar sin interrupcion, al fin trato de calmarse, daba brinquitos en su lugar y respiraba con dificultad,

-vamos...tu puedes Midory recuerda lo que has entrenado y ensayado

...ahora...te has preparado...3 años para este momento...estar sola con el...-la rubia se decia mentalmente mientras avanzaba mas y mas y mas, mientras se tronaba los dedos de la mano cuando estaba ya en la entrada de golpe la abrio viendo a Kakashi leyendo su libro

sentado en posicion de buda alzo la vista al verla, se veia palida y como si le faltara el aire

Kakashi se iba a levantar cuando:

-JUTSU POSECION DE SOMBRAS-dijo la chica fuerte y claro

su sombra amarro a la de Kakashi que sorprendido intento

zafarse

-Midory que haces?-pregunto el peligris mirando sorprendido a la chica...(_no otro Sasuke no ...que le pasa ...se habra aliado con los enemigos...a de saber que no tiene posibilidad contra mi_,)Kakashi intentaba safarze pero no podia cuado la rubia hablo

-Ka..kashi..yo...

el peligris la miraba con asombro, la rubia

se acerco, el se acerco , la rubia los habia acercado ya lo suficiente , que podia Kakashi

oler su perfume

-¿que haces?-dijo el peligris mirandola fijamente como pensando lo peor

la Uzumaki trago saliva intentando mantener

el jutsu fuerte, y le retiro la mascara al peligris, y este como hacia todo lo que ella le tocaba la piel de la cara.suavemente a lo que la chica cerro los ojos disfrutando el tocar de sus manos

_(esto va mal)_

...yo...TE AMO

Kakashi la miro con espanto y no porque la asustara sino...por que no era posible .

-no...no-decia el peligris cuando la chica asentia,bajo sus manos a el pecho del peligris acto seguido el al de ella, Kakashi solo cerro los ojos

(_Naruto...me mata...no importa lo buena que este...Naruto me castra)_

Despues con desicion la Uzumaki agarro del cuello al sensei y este a ella, y aunque ahora estaba un poco mas madurole seguia pareciendo sensual y atractivo, su fisico seguia intacto y esas arrugas solo la hacian volverse loca. aunque el peligris se resistio, lo jalo con fuerza besandolo de lleno en la boca, jugueteando con sus labios, a lo que la chica le sentia muy bien. y este respondia con el mismo entusiasmo.

_(por suerte nos lavamos la boca...sino sabriamos a pescado)_ pensaba la chica sonriendo internamente

-noug nrru- el sensei trataba de hablar pero seguia sujeto, la chica paso sus manos hacia las caderas del hombre, el igual

O.O-(_NO)_

la chica se levanto un poco quitandose la chaqueta ,...(solo la chaqueta dejando su top)

-Midory...basta ahora

la chica rio- no que le prometiste a mi papa...cuidarme

-si,pero...bajate-

la rubia nego-espere mucho tiempo...Kakashi -y lo vio a besar

_(niña...precoz)_

la rubia ya no presto atencion al jutsu, se desvanecio, pero raramente el sensei seguia besandola

a lo que rio para si.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿como se te

pudo olvidar tu espada?-dijo Sai a Sasuke

-vamos rapido y ya ...

O.O O.o

llegando a su tienda Sasuke abrio la tienda para encontrar a su alumna y su sensei en pleno besuqueo, su pupila sin su chaqueta, la rubia aun saboreaba los labios de Kakashi cuando se separo de el

El peligris se agarro la cabeza, ni Sasuke ni Sai le vieron la cara ya que la rubia le tapo el rostro con el suyo y rapidamente se coloco su mascara

Sai saco su pincel y empezo a dibujar

-TE QUIERO AFUERA...AHORA-grito Sasuke

Midory vio como su sensei activaba su sharingan, mejor obedecia y salio dandole una ultima mirada a Kakshi

_(me vi muy zorra...pero no me importa...prevengo po asi decirlo de uno)_

Sasuke miro a Kakashi

-ERES UN PEDOFILO...¿QUE PASA CONTIGO?

-Sasuke-dijo Sai

-QUE?-dijo lleno de ira el Uchiha

-cress que a Naruto le guste mi dibujo-

el chico vio como "artisticamente" sai dibujo a Midory y a Kakashi besandose,

este enfadado agarro el dibujo y lo rompio en miles de pedacitos

-DEJA DE JUGAR ...Y TU...QUE TIENES QUE DECIR -dijo apuntando a Kakashi

Kakashi se rascaba la cabeza.


	24. Chapter 24:no me hagas decirtelo

Ahora si estaba en un problema de los gordos lo ironico es que le daba igual, Midory no sabia si quedarse afuera de la tienda de los sensei o irse a dormir a la tienda de su equipo, la rubia estaba a unos 2 metros escuchando lo que Sasuke decia.

-DEJA DE JUGAR...Y ...¿TU QUE TIENES QUE DECIR?-

Sai habia visto a Midory y con una sonrisa rapida le hizo un movimiento con la mano que le dio a entender que si le gustaba respirar mejor corriera. la rubia rapidamente saco su pijama se la puso afuera y entro como un hurracan, ocupando su lugar que era a lado de Hiroki que roncaba y Jinmu estaba boca arriba ¿dormido? quien sabe tenia sus lentes.

("_vaya suerte...tenia que aparecer el Sr. soy-perfecto -primoroso-Uchiha...tan bien que nos la estabamos pasando...el me respondio sin usar el jutsu al final me beso ...papa se pondra feliz...)_

La Uzumaki pensaba a gran velocidad mirando la tela de la tienda , suspirando y recordando sus labios.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿no vas a contestar?-pregunto el Uchiha un poco mas calmado

Kakashi estaba de brazos cruzados

-fue solo un inocente beso Sasuke-respondio tranquilo

-ESA ACCION TENIA FINTA DE TOOOODOOOO...MENOS DE INOCENTE ...KAKASHI...SENSEI...

-estas exagerando...hay que dormir -contesto el peligris -ademas...ella ...yo estaba...-Kakashi sonrio para si no tenia sentido tratar de explicarle a Sasuke y no queria meter en problemas a Midory.

-buenas noches

-yo quiero saber-intervino Sai

-solo, espero que Naruto ...no reaccione violentamente cuando se entere-dijo Sasuke mirandolo con advertencia

-desde cuando eres una niña chismosa Sasuke...no importa...ya hablare con el ...ademas no tiene por que enterarse ...como quieras

Sasuke tenia la vena de la sien a punto de explotarle y Sai tenia una de sus tipicas sonrisas

-y...¿que tal?

-callate idiota -dijo Sasuke mirando a Sai con colera, tenia que proteger a Midory , de esos 2.pero al Uchiha no pensaba que la rubia No queria ser protegida y menos de ese hombre.

-es...buena-dijo Kakashi con aire pensativo mirando a Sai

-Kakashi...hasme un favor y no le contestes a este imbecil-dijo Sasuke apunto de rostizar a ambos-

-Sasuke...meteras a problemas a Midory...y si lo sabe Naruto-Sai miro a Kakashi con compasion-no creo que sea neesario que lo sepa, ademas no es para tanto y ...ya conoces a Midory...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hiroki no podia dormir habia mucho escandalo afuera, a veces pensaba que su agudo sentido del oido, era un estorbo y era la causa de sus multiples salidas nocturas e insomio, ademas. su amiga no habia vuelto, escucho acercarse y vio a la rubia que saco su pijama y aparecio casi en un parpadeo pasandole por arriba a Jinmu, el chico se estaba haciendo el dormido y en la oscuridad alcanzo ver a su amiga sonreir. el chico se coloco de lado mirandola cuando ya estaba seguro de que estaba dormida. le acarriciaba el rostro con ternura y esta haciendo pequeños soniditos, cuando hablo dormida

-Ka..kashi

Hiroki sintio como si le hubieran pegado una cachetada,

("¿por que no te das cuenta?...no me hagas decirtelo")

El castaño se levanto pisando la pansa de Jinmu

el Aburame dio algo asi como un quejido (_OUCH_) pero no se levanto estaba en el 5 sueño.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi caminaba por un pasillo largo, muy largo, el peligris tenia una mal presentimiento, saco un kunai, y dejo libre su ojo sharingan, cuando unos pasos se escuchaban,de lejos despues el plop-plop de pasos se escuchaban mas de cerca. el ninja copia corrio, hacia los pasos, pero ahora se escuchaban del otro lado.

_("que rayos...aparece")_

despues el pasillo desaparecio y estaba en un lugar en blanco totalmente en blanco que le calaban los ojos. cuando sintio a alguien que lo observaba por detras. volteo lentamente y vio a

-¿SENSEI?

El 4 Hokage lo miraba no como lo recordaba, sino que estaba cruzado de brazos con la cabeza medio gacha, Kakashi sonreia a traves de su mascara. queria correr hacia a el pero no sabia por que su cuerpo no reaccionaba

-Kakashi..-dijo Minato Namikaze a su ex-pupilo en un tono tranquilo pero de repente, empezo a agigantarse, Kakshi miraba a su sensei de 7 metros y en un tono enfadoso le grito

-¿MI NIETA...?...COMO PUDISTE BESAR A MI NIETA...ESTAS MUY VIEJO...PARA ELLA

-Sensei...ella-trato de decir Kakashi-...que puedo decir tiene buen gusto...-trato de bromear ...error

el 4to lo miro con enojo, como el peligris jamas lo habia visto.

-vamos...sabe que no fue mi culpa...sensei

-COMO SEA SABES QUE ES MI NIETA...CONVENSISTE A ESOS "AMIGOS" DE NARUTO DE MATENER LA BOCA CERRADA...PERO YO COMENZARE LO QUE A MI HIJO LE GUSTARIA HACERTE- Minato saco un gi-gan-tes-co Kunai, Kakashi lo miro con horror cuando vio como ese Kunia iba a una direccion de su anatomia que no le gustaba

-¡AHHHHH!-el peligris corrio. tan rapido como pudo, despues su sensei aparecio enfrente de el ya de tamaño normal queria correr al otro lado pero se topo de cara con...

-¿KUSHINA?- una peiroja le sonreia

-Minato...baja el Kunai-dijo la Uzumaki a su esposo

este la miro con enojo y lo bajo, Kakashi la miro agradecido pero despues, la mujer puso una cara maliciosa

-mejor usa esto es mas rapido y efectivo- dijo Kushina lanzandole una espada a Minato

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-KAKASHI ...CALLATE -grito Sasuke ponendose una almoada en la cabeza

Sai estaba dibujando, Kakashi desperto sobresaltado mirando entere la cobija para sersiorarse que todo estaba en su lugar.

-llevas gritando como 10 minutos-dijo Sai-¿Sasuke?

-hmp-contesto enojado el Uchiha quitandose la almoada de su cabeza

-capte la sensacion de terror en Kakashi

Sasuke vio como Sai dibujo al ninja copia con el ojo mega abierto y las manos aleatoriamente... se veia algo gracioso , el Uchiha no respondio

-¿que te pasa?-le pregunto Sai

-una horrible pesadilla-dijo tratando de recuperar su respiracion el peligris

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-ay...me duele el estomago- dijo un Jinmu Aburame sobandose el area afectada

Hiroki ya estaba listo tenia unas ojeras de cansancio, Midory estaba todavia dormida, Hiroki la sarandeo

-Midory...Midory ...Midory

...25 minutos despues...

-¡¡MIDORY!!-Sasuke gritaba a su alumna que lanzo un puñetaso al aire, -no, me tienes muy contento...despus de lo que paso ayer

Hiroki lo miro extrañado -¿que paso ayer?

Sasuke lo miro con pena, ya sabia y se notaba a kilometros de distancia lo que este muchacho sentia por la hija del Hokage-...ella...te lo dira

Jimnu via como los otros equipo estaban quitando sus cosas, mientras su equipo trataba de despertar a la niña.Jinmu se acerco a ella. y dijo

-a DESAYUNAR

La rubia se levanto de golpe, dandole un manotaso a Jinmu en la cara, que se sobaba el rostro con afan

La rubia estaba despeinada y sonrio -buenos dias

-QUE TIENEN DE BUENO...TENGO QUE HABLAR CONTIGO...YA ...-dijo Sasuke apuntando afuera de la tienda, sui creia que por dormirse no recibiria castigo, ja-ja,

La rubia torcio la boca con enojo y salio seguida de Sasuke

-¿pero...que paso ayer?...Sasuke sensei ...se ve mas molesto que en otras ocaciones

Jinmu alzo los hombros.

-de Midory ...se espera cualquier cosa


	25. Chapter 25:Jinmu entre Hiroki y Midory

Sai apuraba a su equipo, para que tragaran rapido mientras de reojo veia a Midory y a Sasuke alejarse del grupo.

La rubia se medio acomodaba el cabello y se detuvo Sasuke le hizo un ademan informandolo que mas adelante, la chica solo resoplo casinamente siguiendo caminando, cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente alejados.el pelinegro se recargo en un arbol , mientras la rubia miraba a un lado aun acomodandose el cabello, pasaron unos minutos.

-me largo...si no me vas a sermonear ...ire a comer algo-dijo la chica bostezando

-tu te quedas-dijo frio su sensei

La rubia suspiro

-te regresas a Konoha -dijo Sasuke en tono grave

-¿que?...debes de estar jugando -dijo la chica empezando a enojarse

-yo, no soy de las personas que juegan ...¿como...pudiste?-dijo el pelinegro-alguna apuesta...o tal vez Jinmu te reto...

-nada de eso, Sasuke -dijo la rubia mirando al suelo-Jinmu y Hiroki...no tienen nada que ver

-yo se que Hiroki no tiene nada que ver-dijo Sasuke casi en una risa mirando a la rubia a los ojos

-ademas el no ...yo lo obligue... utilize el jutsu de posecion de sombras asi que la unica culpable soy yo...es que desde hace años...me gusta Kakashi sensei...no me arrepiento

Sasuke se acordo de ciertas situacione, cuando aprovo su examen, en el cumpleaños de NAruto y esa mirada tonta que tienen las mujeres cuando les gusta alguien.

-¿posecion de sombras?-sussurro el Uchiha

-... yo lo amo

Sasuke se le olvido lo del jutsu , no sabia, si reir, o gritar

- tu no sabes lo que es eso

-¿y tu si?-respondio la chica cruzando los brasos

-NO ESTAMOS HABLANDE DE MI -dijo enojado el Uchiha e hizo una pausa -tu padre...

Midory lo miro mordiendose el labio

-¿mi papa?

-antes que nada respondeme esto ¿POR QUE SI EL FUE...EL SENSEI DE NOSOTROS?...MIDORY ...SI NARUTO SE ENTERA

-¿SE ENTERARA?-dijo la chica algo fuerte

El Uchiha cruzo los brasos -no...por ahora, Sai desde el principio dijo que no diria nada, Kakashi-miro a Midory-obviamente no dira nada...y ...yo...accedi ...ahora empaca tus cosas te regresas a Konoha , Jinmu, Hiroki y yo terminaremos la mision

-NO...ESTO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LA MISION ...TENGO QUE TERMINARLA...PASARAN AÑOS PARA ...

-CALLATE ...

Midory abrio los ojos con enojo-HAZLE COMO QUIERAS PERO YO...NO...ME...VOY

Sasuke la amenazo-si quieres puedes seguir pero Naruto lo sabra

-no, me importa ...ademas ya se lo tenia pensado decir YO...

Sasuke la miro asombrado

-estas igual de loca que el -dijo Sasuke medio sonriendo -TE VAS...ES UNA ORDEN

-YA ME ESTAN HARTANDO TUS ORDENES-dijo la rubia apretando los puños

Sasuke le dio la espalda-cuando llegues a la aldea ...explicale tu a Naruto que paso

-NO ME VOY -la Uzumaki estaba tan enfadada que fue a golpearlo, el Uchiha esquivo sus ataques y la mando al suelo, cuando se levanto para otra ronda alguien le detuvo el puñetaso

-Kakashi...sensei-dijo roja la chica mirandolo fijamente, este tenia una mano en el bolsillo y otra en la mano de la rubia,

-Sasuke...tienen que terminar la mision...como equipo...ademas ya estamos muy lejos de Konoha

-Sueltala ...Kakashi-dijo Sasuke mirandolo

el peligris solto a Midory

-si,la regresas yo me regreso con ella...-dijo el peligris

Sasuke medio abrio la boca-ERES...UN...no puedes Naruto te encargo el equipo de Lee

-se, pueden cuidar solos...Minato es muy responsable...el podra seguir

("si, regresame Sasuke") pensaba Midory

-...¿a donde vas ?-pregunto Uchiha

-por mis cosas...Kakashi sensei y yo ...ya nos vamos-dijo feliz Midory olvidandose de la mision

-TE QUEDAS

¬¬ ("quien te eniende")

Kakashi sonrio a travez de su mascara -todo resuelto volvamos al campamento

-Sasuke...podrias irte...porfavor

-estas loca yo no los dejo solos

-solo...quiero disculparme...no puedo contigo aqui-dijo la rubia

Sasuke la miro pensante -estare vigilandolos

Midory asintio y Sasuke los observaba en un arbol

Kakashi miraba a Midory esta le sonreia tratando de verse seria

-yo no le voy a pedir disculpas

Kakashi alzo una ceja

-yo jamas retiro lo que digo...es verdad y no me voy a detendre hasta que me corresponda

("pero que directa")

El peligris respondio -eres una joven hermosa...no necesitas a alguien como yo...no soy bueno en las relaciones...yo podria ser tu padre

-pero...-la chica miro a Sasuke que estaba mirando mas no escuchando -no lo eres...en serio yo quiero estar con usted ...yo lo quiero deveras y mucho...

Kakashi miro a la joven a los ojos y recordo su pesadilla.-no,no me quieres...tal vez es un cariño justo, como el que yo te tengo a ti...como a una sobrina...-dijo Kakashi, la chica iba a responder pero este desaparecio con un pum. la rubia miro al suelo con tristeza

-Vamos

la rubia alzo la mirada, Sasuke estaba bajando de la copa del arbol.

triste al no ser correspondida iba tras su maestro que la miraba de reojo, al parecer lo que le haya dicho Kakashi la deprimio,("tengo que pensaren un castigo ")

-Te guarde tu desayuno-dijo Hiroki sonriendole al verla llegar

-no, gracias , no tengo hambre

(¿?) Jinmu penso que no habia escuchado bien, Sasuke empezo a recoger algunas cosas mientras, Midory se metio a la tienda sin hablar con nadie.

-¿que le hizo?- pregunto Hiroki preocupado

-yo... nada...ella se lo busco

-nadie me dice que paso-dijo Hiroki con cara de interrogacion

-por que no es algo que se tenga que estar diciendo ...alisten todo-termino Sasuke y se fue dejando a Hiroki igual o peor con sus preguntas, Minato aparecio detras de el

-Inuzuka...

el castaño volteo para ver a Minato sus blanco ojos lo miraban friamente

-¿que?

-ahora que hicieron...escuche a Kakashi sensei y a Sai sensei hablar acerca de Midory, Sai sensei dijo algo como "esta vez si se paso" o algo asi ...dime

Hiroki cruzo los brasos-no lo se

-no me hagas reir...lo que hace ella lo haces tu.,...son complices...

-tu hermana ya esta bastante grandesita para decirte lo que hace o no hace -dijo Hiroki -no necesita de ti

Meiko Uchiha corrio hacia el Uzumaki agarrando su mano,

-vamonos...Sai sensei dice que en un momento nos alcanza el equipo 5 ...

Minato asintio y se fue, Yoh y la hija del feudal estaban listos para partir, Sasuke y Jinmu ya habian tenido todo arreglado menos la tienda, Jinmu se asomo para ver a su compañera colocandose el dije que le regalo Hiroki mirando al suelo, se agacho y empezo a guardar su bolsa de dormir y las pocas peretnencias que tenia adentro, salio y comenzo a ayudar a Hiroki a desarmar la tienda.Sasuke les indico que era hora de alcanzar a los otros equipos, Kunica Ming estaba arriba de Yoh, Jinmu bostezaba continuamente, mientras Hiroki caminaba a lado de una Midory callada.

-tierra llamando a Midory -dijo Hiroki -hola

-eh...¿perdon ...dijiste algo?-respondio la rubia sin mirar a su amigo a la cara

Hiroki le sonrio con cariño -como me ... reclamaste ayer ¿somos amigos?...¿no? debes confiar en mi, como siempre...

La rubia le sonrio, con unos ojos cristlizados se sentia tan...rechazada..no era del tipo de rechazo que provenia de -Meiko o de su abuelo...este si dolia...si sentia que era una imbecil...que no era lo suficiente mujer ...¿sobrina?...sobrina su abuela...estaba tan enojada...¿tan fea estaba?...le provoco asco ese hermoso beso que ella sintio aceptado...en verdad... se le escapaba de las manos, aun asi no se arrepentia, no sentia culpa, estaba feliz, hasta que escucho esas horribles palabras:

_(-no, no me quieres...tal vez es un cariño justo, como el que yo te tengo a ti...como a una sobrina...) _y se le venia a la mente su rostro... y sus calidos labios.

("El cree saber lo que siento, eso no, nadie va a decidir por mi ,si yo digo que te quiero ...te amo, es por que es...cierto Kakashi...".)

Hiroki la miraba preocpado estaba otra vez en silencio, parecia estar pero no estaba ahi, su mente se habia ido, el castaño la llamo

-¿Midory?

-tienes razon Hiroki, tengo que contarte algo...lo que paso ayer fue que...

-Hiroki-Sasuke llamo a su alumno que rapidamente volteo tomo el hombro de Midory y esta le hizo un gesto dando a entender que le contaria todo despues

-si sensei

-quiero que me hagas un favor...se que puedo confiar en ti

Hiroki asintio

-...cuida a Midory...y me refiero a...bueno ya lo sabes

-¿saber que?

Sasuke estaba algo sorpendidido aun le habia dicho nada a su compañero de juegos,¿que pensara?

-solo...espera ...olvidalo...

Midory rebaso a Hiroki y Sasuke para encontrarse con Kakashi , habian ya alcanzado a los otros 2 equipos, pero cuando iba ya hablar y antes de que Sasuke pusiera el grito en el cielo Sai intervino

-Midory...te voy a extrañar

-Sa...i...haste a un lado ...Ka-en ese momento Sai coloco su mano en la cabeza de la chica-aqui nos separamos...-miro a Sasuke que jalo del brazo discretamente a la rubia-vamos a la aldea oculta en la neblina

-¿donde esta Meiko?...debe despedirse-dijo Sasuke buscando a su hija

-al parecer esta detras de ese-dijo apuntando Sai el luga..un arbol-despidiendose de su novio

en ese instante Midory y Sasuke gritaron con enojo

-MEIKO

-MINATO

ambos chicos un poco despeinados salieron de su escondite, al ver a Sasuke, Minato miro hacia su hermana con ojos de enojo,Meiko sonreia y fue hasta su papa.

Kakashi miraba a la rubia y esta se encontraba ya en una pelea de palabras con su hermano.

Hiroki y Jinmu se miraban

-ya se habian tardado-comento Jinmu y Yoh ladro

la rubia vio como Meiko se despedia de su sensei, sintio algo de celos...extrañaba a su papa.

cuando el equipo 8 se fue, Minato empezo a caminar, su hermana lo alcanzo

-oye ..cubito de hielo

-¿que?

-este...es enserio ¿que la amas?...me refiero a que ...es como Sasuke...como si estuvieras con el ...yuck ...que quieres pasar el resto de tu patetica vida con...ella

el ojiblanco se sonrojo -callate ...Midory no sabes lo que dices

-te equivocas ...se muy bien lo que digo-la rubia miraba como Kakashi y Sasuke hablaban

Seika y Akimichi llamaron a Minato al parecer,Kakashi lo llamo para empezar a ponerse deacuerdo si la situacion no salia a su favor, en ese instante la mirada de Midory se cruzo con la del peligris que la saludo ...como si nada...hubiera pasado...no se veia nervioso como ella...le enojaba pensar que solo veia la situacion como un juego de niños eso le molesto...le demostraria que lo que decia iba en serio.

-Midory...-

la rubia miro a la hija del feudal que sonreia.

-...se te nota en la mirada

-¿que?

-que estas enamorada

-no...yo- la rubia se ruborizo no le iba a estar contando su vida amorosa a una casi-desconosida

-no me engañas...porque esa mirada ...la he tenido ...-dijo algo triste-aunque no me lo pidas te dare un consejo...no lo dejes ir...tu, si tienes la opcion de decidir tu destino...de estar con la persona que amas-Kunico miro hacia Hiroki, esta pensaba que la rubia de hecho le correspondia a su amigo, cuando vio esa mirada llego a la conclusion de que pensaba en Hiroki.

la rubia sonrio-sabes que...tienes razon

estaban ya muy cerca de la aldea oculta de la nube, el equipo 6 emprendio partida hacia la aldea, si las cosas salian bien con la negociacion, darian el aviso y el equipo 5 entraria para proteger y entregar a Kunico Ming. aun faltaban como 3 dias para llegar a la aldea pero el equipo Sasuke esperaria se retrasaria para llegar con tiempo ya terminada la negociacion.

-esperemos que salga ...segun lo planeado...vamonos-Kakashi dijo a el equipo Lee

-Kakashi,...sensei-llamo Midory sin importarle la mirada de Sasuke y el enojo de Hiroki

-tenga cuidado-despues miro a su hermano y al resto del equipo -ustedes tambien

-gracias-dijo Kakashi dandole una mirada calida a la rubia y se fueron

Sasuke solo miro la hija de su amigo sin desirle nada, Hiroki estaba callado, Jinmu y Yoh lo miraban

-preparen todo para la fogata -dijo Sasuke empezando a alistar todo para pasar la noche en esa parte del bosque a medida de que obscurecia, se empezaba a sentir el frio la rubia se cerro la chaqueta y se metio a cambiar su falda naranja por unos pantalones largos comodos para espantar el frio, aun asi estaba temblando.

-toma-Hiroki se levanto y coloco su chaqueta en los hombros de su amiga, que lo sostuvo y le sonrio calidamente dandole un "gracias" Kunico , tomaba el te y se despidio a dormir, Yoh la siguio ya que este cuidaba la entrada de Kunico, Sasuke se estiro y se despidio para dormir unos 5 minutos despues de Kunico, la rubia miraba el fuego , Hiroki la miraba a ella, Jinmu se sentia incomodo, no le gustaba hacer el mal tercio el chico de ls gafas oscuras se levantaba pero Midory lo jalo de su chaqueta

-a¿donde vas?

-a dormir -contesto Aburame

-¿ya tienes sueño?...ademas tengo que contarles algo...

Jinmu volteo a ver a Hiroki que le lanzo una media-forzada sonrisa, la verdad el chico se sentia algo ansioso por estar completamente solo con ella, desde que se fueron a la mision, ya casi nunca lo estaban.

-es ...¿.algo importante?-trato de irse el Aburame

-aja...son ademas de Yoh ...en los que mas confio...

Jinmu se asombro ante este comentario ¿confiaba en el?.. apesar de los años que llevaban como equipo la rubia, seguia confiando de sobremanera a el castaño pero ..con el pasar del tiempo tambien al Aburame...y el estaba feliz de haber encontrado amigos, ya sabia que a la rubia le gustaba Kakashi, se lo conto despues de un entrenamiento cuando vieron pasar a el ninja copia, la rubia lo miraba tan dulcemente que de solo verla al Aburame le empalago, y miro que Hiroki miraba al suelo...nadie tenia que decir nada...todo estaba claro,esa tarde la chica miro a Jinmu con un ligero tono rosa en la cara...despues le pregunto :¿se ve muy obvio?...

Hiroki tenia los brasos cruzados tratando de darse calor, tratando de que su amiga no notara que tenia frio, la conosia demasiado y sabia que le devolveria su chaqueta.

-bueno...este...esto es algo incomodo...ehh...yo-empezo la rubia mirando sus pies-

-solo escupelo-dijo Hiroki algo impaciente

-esta bien...Hiroki-dijo sonriendo la rubia, se sintio algo tonta era su amigo de toda la vida Hiroki Inuzuka, jamas con el sentia verguenza podia hablar de todo ...pero con Jinmu aunque le tuviera cariño jamas sera como la relacion que tiene con el inuzuka

-como saben a mi me gusta Kakashi sensei

Aburame voleteo a ver a Hiroki que su sonrisa se desvanecio

-...bueno...y saben que jamas habia dado mi primer beso ...bueno...no lo saben pero me hice una promesa a mi misma hace mucho ...mucho tiempo

a Jinmu Aburame no le gustaba como se escuchaban los verbos (Habia dado...e hice...PASADO),deseaba irse, ahora tendria que actuar como psicologo del inuzuka, presentia algo malo.

-...ayer en la noche, cuando ustedes se fueron a dormir..yo me quede pensando, cosas ...y vi a Sasi sensei y a Sasuke, que iban a entrenar

-¿tan noche?-interrumpio el Aburame

Hiroki seguia en silencio.

-aja... me alegro que asi fuera...porque dejaron a Kakashi sensei...solo...solito para mi

Jinmu miro de reojo a Hiroki que apreto los puños

-...mi promesa consistia en que ...le daria mi primer beso...a mi primer amor...mi verdadero amor...despues de que se fueron utilize una tecnica que me enseño Shikamaru Nara ...jutsu posecion de sombras en Kakashi ...jajaja...me hubiera gustado que le vieran la cara a estaba desconcertado..se veia tan sensual -reia la chica

("oh...no...") pensaba el Aburame y miro como Hiroki bajaba la mirada

-...despues de que lo tenia en mi poder...hice que nos acercaramos...mas...y mas...lo toque me toco...lo acarricie...y el hizo igual

Jinmu intervino

-lo acosaste?...no debiste...ademas ...es un sensei...y con ese jutsu...

-shhhh-dijo Midory-respondere a todas sus preguntas cuando acabe de contarles

Hiroki ya no estaba temblando no de frio sino de colera

-...en que me quede...oh si...-la rubia se emocionaba al recordar y compartir ese momento con las unicas personas que la apoyarian .-lo agarre del cuello y lo bese...

Hiroki crujio los dientes con ira, Jinmu lo escucho y miraba a Midory como si telepaticamente le entendiera y se callara.

- fue una sensacion tan agradable...tan dulce ...tan ..¿Hiroki?

Jinmu ya lo veia venir

el Inuzuka se levanto de golpe , ya no podia mas los celos corrian por sus venas como si se tratara de fuego , le dolia, escucharla , hablar asi

("asi que el imbecil...te beso...lo mato ")

-el castaño no la miro habia un bote donde calentaban el agua lo pateo con furia dejando a una Midory mirando a Jinmu con confusion este evito mirarla, se levanto

-Hiroki ...¿a donde vas?

-no es que no me importe ...pero tengo que ...ORINAR-dijo sin poder ocultar su enojo

Jinmu seguia sentado y la rubia le dijo

-esta bien ...cuando termines...les termino de contar

Jinmu la miro...y un tic aparecio en su ojo.

-increible -susurro el chico para si

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_(" yo quiero estar con usted ...yo lo quiero deveras y mucho...lo amo")_

Kakashi meditaba estas palabras tras ir caminando hacia la aldea, estaba ya acampando, cerca de los de la nube, pero no podia quitarse de la cabeza a esa chiquilla, que le habia robado un beso.

("_tiene unos hermosos ojos...y es una niña...simplemente ...no puedo_")

-Kakashi sensei...sensei...¿sensei?

-ehh-el peligris se encontro con los ojos blancos de Minato Uzumaki

("_genial...ademas de Naruto...estan los Hyuga_")

-si, Minato

-porque no entramos ya...podriamos quedarnos en una casa o pension...hace demasiado frio...

-no-dijo simplistamente Kakashi a lo que el hijo de Naruto respondio con una mirada fria

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	26. Chapter 26: Kunico y Souji

el frio se hacia mas intenso, Jinmu hablaba con su amiga dejando el tema de Kakashi, la verdad el Aburame sentia una gran pena por Hiroki, y por lealtad, era mejor dejar el tema finalizado, la rubia no dejaba de ver el punto donde su amigo habia desaparecido.

-hay que ir a buscarlo-comento la rubia poniendose de pie, acomodandose la chaqueta del Inuzuka

-no

-¿por que no?-respondio la rubia

-tal vez...quiera estar solo...y fue a dar un paseo

La rubia lo miro con extrañez

-y ¿por que querria estar solo?

El Aburame bajo la cabeza- por que ...

La rubia lo seguia mirando y el viento soplo fuerte, la chica carraspeo

-creo que ire a dormir...Hiroki estara bien ...ya esta grande-decia la chica y se quito la chaqueta de su amigo dandosela a Jinmu-a de tener frio..porfavor se la das cuando lo veas ...los espero en la tienda

el chico de las gafas asintio y al momento de ver a la rubia irse se levanto en busca del Inuzuka.

Este estaba a la orilla de un helado rio, el castaño tenia los puños sangrantes, cuando se hubo alejado demasiado empezo a golpear el tronco de los arboles imaginandose que era la cara de un jounin peligris, con afan y enojo, no tuvo cuidado y se lastimo, ahora se encontraba mirando a lo lejos la aldea oculta de la nube, cuando sintio a alguien por detras se puso en posicion de lucha, pero al ver de quien y oler de quien se trataba bajo las manos

-oh...eres tu

Jinmu le avento en la cara la chaqueta -dijo...que tendrias frio y que cuando te viera te la regresara

Hiroki no contesto

-ya me canse ...simplemente dicelo ...

-no, puedo ...no escuchaste... la beso

-tu no escuchaste bien , ella lo beso -dijo Jinmu

-no, estas ayudando-dijo Hiroki colocandose la chaqueta

-es la verdad..de que te preocupas...ese sensei jamas se figaria en ella...para el es una mocosa

-ese no es el punto...ella es la que jamas se figaria en mi... a lado de Kakashi sensei ...soy solo escoria

Jinmu lo miro sin decir nada

-aqui es donde se supone me tienes que decir "no Hiroki...tu eres mejor"-dijo el Inuzuka enojado

-a mi me enseñaron a No decir mentiras

Hiroki fruncio el ceño

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Minato-

el ojiperla volteo para ver a Seika acercarsele y sentandose a su lado

-si-contesto el Uzumaki

-cress que las cosas salgan bien

-Seika...no sabia que tenias miedo

-no, no lo tengo ...solo que tengo un mal presentimiento -comento la chica del equipo 6

-tu, y tus presentimientos-el hijo de choji se unio a ellos mirando la aldea, y esperando a Kakashi que seguia dormido en la tienda

-tenemos que despertarlo-dijo la chica de cabello azul

Minato y el Akimichi asintieron

-Kakashi sensei -dijo Minato

-sensei

El Akimichi abrio la tienda no habia nadie.

-es hora

los 3 jovenes miraron a el peligris arriba de un arbol leyendo su libro.

-vamos...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hiroki y Aburame ya estaban despiertos, ahora solo tenian que esperar las instrucciones del equipo Lee, Sasuke estaba comiendo una manzana, y la Uzumaki jugaba con Yoh , Kunico Ming los miraba divertida.

-ahora...ve-Jinmu le dio un empujon a Hiroki

-ehh??...ahora ?

Sasuke los miro

-si ...-lo empujo otra vez, pero ahora con mas fuerza y el Inuzuka cayo de boca

Kunico, Yoh y Midory mirarban al Inuzuka en el suelo

-TEN MAS CUIDADO...-dijo enojado Hiroki

Jinmu sonrio y continuo con sus tareas,

-pero ¿que paso ?...se estan peleando -dijo la rubia caminando hacia sus compañeros

-no-dijo Jinmu sin mirarla

-Mi...dory -dijo Hiroki y Sasuke los miro

-si

-puedo hablar contigo...a ...solas-dijo el chico algo rojo, Sasuke miro a Jinmu y este solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza, yoh ladro y Kunico sonrio.La rubia lo siguio, Sasuke los seguia con la mirada si Hiroki iba a hacer lo que el pensaba que iba a hacer...aunque no le gustara a Naruto seria lo mejor, ya que su alumna con suerte se olvidaria de Kakashi y estaria con alguien de su edad.

la rubia caminaba a lado de su amigo que aunque la mañana estaba fresca estaba sudando.el chico se quito la chaqueta dejando ver su atletico cuerpo, Midory sonrio al ver el regalo que le hizo cuando eran niños

-llevas el Sai-dijo contenta

-ahh...si...em...

-pense..que ya no te gustaba...hace tiempo que no te lo veia puesto-dijo la chica soriendo

-no...me encanta...solo que lo uso cuando se que no voy a pelear o a entrenar..no quiero que se me caiga o pierda...aunque siempre lo llevo conmigo en la mochila o en el bolsillo

-me alegra-dijo la rubia parando el chico igual

-Midory...quiero hablarte acerca de ...de...lo que paso con Kakashi sensei

La rubia se sonrojo al escuchar ese nombre cosa que no paso desapercibida por el Inuzuka

-...creo que lo que hiciste-dijo el chico bajandola mirada-fue una total ESTUPIDES

la rubia abrio mucho los ojos con sorpresa- Hiroki...me estas llamando estupida

-no...solo a la accion

-es lo mismo ...-dijo la chica comensandose a enfadar, nunca se habia enfadado con su amigo-la accion lo hice YO...

-entonces ..si...

-¿que sucede contigo?- dijo la chica rubia colocando su mano nerviosamente por su cabello

-no quiero...que ...que el...-dijo el castaño alzando la mirada y la rubia pudo notar la preocupacion en sus ojos-te...lastime

Midory lo miro con ternura olviandose de su enojo-Hiroki...el seria incapas...

-ni siquiera lo conoses...

-lo conosco lo suficiente ...

-Midory ...jamas has...el...-el Inuzuka se sentia frustrado avanzo a su amiga y la tomo de los hombros-el jamas te amara...como...-el chico callo de repente, cuando al fin habia tomado valor para decirle lo que sentia -!RAYOS!

Midory lo miraba con un poco de miedo -¿Hiroki?

el chico se habia colocado enfrente de ella como proteccion, enseñando los dientes y listo para pelear

-SAL...AHORA -el Inuzuka lanzo un Kunai hacia un arbol y en seco cayo un joven hombre

Midory intentaba ir hacia el, pero Hiroki la detuvo con su brazo.

-no, espera

La rubia saco 3 shurikens

-no...no porfavor no me maten...sino haber venido hasta aca seria ...una perdida de energia...-el joven estaba vestido con una playera verde , unos pantalones negros, tenia el cabello hasta los hombros negro azabache totalmente liso, una cicatriz en la mejilla, y unos ojos azul oscuro, que no mostraban calidez..hacia total contraste con los ojos de Midory.

-oh-la rubia se quito la mano de Hiroki y lo miro fijamente -¿que quieres aqui ? ¿y quien eres?

-tu eres la hija del Hokage cierto ...se parecen

la rubia asintio y Hiroki permanecia a lado de ella. aun mirando amenasadoramente al sujeto.

-escuchen , no vengo a atacarlos ni siquiera, soy un ninja, soy de la aldea de Konoha, mi familia se dedica al comercio de telas...solo vengo por Kunico

Ambos shinobis se miraron

-¿Kunico?

- mi nombre es Souji Jiy

-¿Jiy?...eres hijo de la sra. Kim Jiy-pregunto Midory

Souji asintio

-ahhhh-la chica sonrio- me encanta las telas, mi mama y yo siempre vamos ahi ...

Hiroki tenia una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-Midory ...olvida las telas...que quieres con la srita Ming

-casarme con ella-dijo el chico

Hiroki bajo los brazos y Midory lo miraba con una ceja alzada recordando lo que le dijo Kunico

("_yo tenia esa misma mirada_")

La rubia se acerco al joven mientras Hiroki la seguia de cerca con un kunai en la mano

-...estabamos comprometidos...pero su padre hizo el trato ...lo cerro y bueno...vengo a llevarmela

-no puedes nosotros somos sus guardas-dijo Hiroki

-lo se, los he seguido a distancia...viendo que Sasuke Uchiha iba con ustedes sabia que estaba dificil...solo porfavor..yo la amo...no se la lleven yo se que nos meteremos en lios, pero despues de sacarla de aqui, no pienso volver a Konoha...se que seriamos considerados traidores...no importa estaremos juntos...ademas el Hokage ya me lo habia advertido

-¿mi ...papa?

el joven asintio-fui a hablar con el pero-...

...FLASHBACK...

-lord Hokage...porfavor...tiene que haber otra forma

Naruto miraba al joven con tristeza

-lo siento...el Raikage...no cambiara de opinion ...su hijo quiere como esposa a la srita Ming...ademas fue una promesa de la familia Ming , y si no cumple afectara a la aldea entera, si podemos evitarlo ...se hara asi.

-hablan de ellacomo si fuera un objeto...qe hay de sus deseos, sus sueños...los sueños que teniamos juntos

Naruto seguia mirandolo con la misma expresion.

-se hara como se ha prometido...

...

-mi..papa dijo eso...quiere decir que de plano no se podra hacer nada -dijo Midory mirando al joven a los ojos

-es el deber-dijo Hiroki

-yo los entiendo...pero ustedes entiendanme a mi ...ponganse en mi lugar...-dijo el joven desesperado

Hiroki miro a Midory e imagino al Hokage dandola en matrimonio a otro kage y alejarla de la aldea o peor con Kakashi.

-Hiroki...tal vez-empezo la rubia

-no, no NO Midory ...se lo que estas pensando ...sabes que no podemos, ademas ...Sasuke sensei nos asesina

-a mi me importa un bledo lo que Sasuke nos haga ...Hiroki porfavor ...-dijo Midory mirandolo a los ojos

-sabes que yo te apoyo en todo.(suspiro)...esta bien

Midory rio y lo abrazo al mismo tiempo en que miraba al joven con alegria

-...pero no se la llevara ...lo unico que podemos hacer es que se vean ...por ultima vez...con eso te vas a tener que conformar

-Hiroki

-Midory...es una mision...la mision se tiene que llevar a cabo...cueste lo que cueste...

Souji los miraba con tristeza y permanecia en silencio.

-es lo que te podemos ofrecer...lo tomas o lo dejas-dijo Hiroki serio y Midory lo miro mientras hablaba

el joven seguia en el suelo su largo cabello negro le caia en la cara evitando que los amigos miraran sus lagrimas de amargura y casi inaudible dijo-lo...tomo

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi caminaba junto al equipo Lee, las cosas habian salido mejor de lo esperado y solo habia que dar paso a el equipo 5, ellos se adalantarian a Konoha, Minato platicaba con Seika, acerca de como disfrutara tomar una gran siesta en su cama, Akimichi dijo que no podia esperar a comer en su casa, tanto pescado y frutas silvestres lo hartaban. Kakashi se encontraba leyendo su libro

-Kakashi sensei...¿que hara usted al llegar a casa?

-hmp-el peligris bajo la mirada hacia Seika -lo que siempre hago

-y ¿que es?-pregunto el Akimichi

-leer, estos educativos libros

_(" si sobretodo ...educativos_")

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡rapido!-dijo en un susurro Hiroki-no se porque ...siempre me convences de hacer locuras

Midory le sonrio-por que soy tu mejor amiga...

-si, creo que eso tiene que ver

-y...¿yo?...¿porque estoy involucrado en esto?-pregunto Jinmu con un tono que parecia estar tranquilo pero era de enojo

-por que...somo un equipo y si nos hundimos tu te vas con nosotros-dijo Hiroki

-eso no es un buen punto...ademas el barco puede hundirse pero puedo ser un naufrago-dijo el hijo de Aburame

-callate-dijo Hiroki mirandolo con el ceño fruncido

estaban hablando lo mas quieto que podian, aun no le habian dicho nada a Kunico ya que se le hizo muy lindo y como sorpresa a Midory no decirle y vendarle los ojos, era de noche Sasuke estaba dormido, Yoh le avisaria si habia algun problema, Jinmu estaria de guardia y Hiroki estaria arriba de un arbol vigilando los alrededores, Midory le serviria de guia a la hija del feudal.

-¿que pasa..?...Midory no veo nada...que?...-la rubia jalaba con rapides y algo tosco a Kunico

al llegar al lugar ahi estaba un nervioso y al ver a su amada despues de tanto tiempo solo queria ir a abrazarla pero Midory hizo un movimiento con la mano de que esperara,

-¡sorpresa!- la rubia le quito la benda de los ojos y la joven de cabello ondulado, quedo estatica, como si no tuviera voluntad para mover su cuerpo 3 mese sin verlo, encerrada en su casa, y ahora lo veia tan nitido, estaba ahi, el joven corrio la abrazo con fuerza y la levanto unos centimetros del suelo, la beso con ternura ante la mirada de unos ojos azules... que suspiro.

los 2 comenzaron a llorar, eso le hizo que tuviera un nudo en la garganta, la hija del Hokage se mordia el labio inferior.

el joven acarriciaba el cabello de Kunico y la miraba con profundidad a los ojos

-no tenemos mucho tiempo...solo se nos ha dado unos minutos...te amo...no lo ovides ...te esperare...si quedas viuda ...no dudes en buscarme

Midory sintio presion en el pecho

-no seas tonto...no haz tu vida...encuentra a una buena mujer ..ten muchos...muchos..hijos..y se feliz

Midory hablo con enojo

-¿que paso con eso de lucha por el ?...

la pareja la miraba un poco sorprendido

-vallanse

-¿que?-dijo el joven

-antes de que me arrepienta ...corran ...rapido...lejos...no vuelvan a Konoha...seas felices en otro lado...rapido ...RAPIDO-dijo la chica impulsivamente sabiendo lo que le esperaba

-pero..Midory-empezo Kunico

-CALLATE KUNICO...YA VALLANSE

la hija del feudal estaba con los ojos muy abiertos su novio la tomo de la mano asintiendo y el joven al momento de correr le dijo -Gracias,...

al momento se escucho un buho, la rubia los vio alejarse

_("hize lo correcto")_

_-_y ¿ahora?...¿que voy a hacer?-...se dijo a si misma la rubia mordiendose las uñas.


	27. Chapter 27:¿cual es la prisa?

Kakashi y el equipo Lee habian llegado a el campamento del equipo 5 era una hermosa y fresca mañana, Hiroki, Jinmu y Yoh estaban tranquilamente dormidos, mientras una rubia no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche. cuando escucho la voz del que consideraba el amor de su vida, se asomo para ver a Sasuke y a Kakashi hablar.

-todo esta ahora mas tranquilo...ya pueden escoltar a la señorita Ming...esperemos que el equipo de Sai hay corrido con la misma suerte...los veremos en la aldea...ya que estamos despiertos nos adelantaremos-dijo Kakashi a Sasuke que asintio y este empezo a caminar atras de el pudo ver a su hermano que tenia las manos en la cabeza bostezando, a Seika caminando casinamente y a Akimichi con mucha energia.

La chica salio rapidamente de la tienda sin ser vista por Sasuke , repitiendo el plan que habia hecho la noche anterior para evitar que Jinmu y Hiroki se dieran cuenta de que dejo ir a Kunico.

-jutsu ...clon de sombras-otra Midory aparecio y la Midory clon coloco posicion de manos

-transformacion- transformandose en Kunico Ming

_("Sasuke ...es listo...pero tu tambien ...tranquilisate...Uzumaki...tranquilizate fuuu...fuu")_

La hija del Hokage salio hecha la bala a su tienda dandole ordenes al clon de que estuviera lo mas callada posible.

-¿Midory?-Sasuke vio que la rubia estaba arreglada salir de la tienda

-hola...Sasuke-respondio la chica pasando saliva _("tranquilizate...recuerda sus ojos")_

-me parece que va a temblar ...te levantaste antes que Hiroki , Jinmu y el perro...sorprendente

La rubia rodo los ojos.

-Kakashi -dijo Sasuke mirando a Midory que trato de no emocionarse o sonrojarse a escuchar aquel nombre-y su equipo ya han entablado paz, ahora solo hay que entregar a la Srita.Ming

la rubia asintio

-levantare a esos 2 holgasanes-dijo Midory, al entrar sarandeo a Jinmu que dio un "aja", y despues a Hiroki, la chica se coloco de pie encima de Hiroki al momento que bajaba el tronco con las manos en la cintura.

Jinmu ahora levantado miraba

-HIROKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-la rubia le grito muy fuerte, Aburame levanto una ceja y Hiroki desperto sobresaltado

- ahhh ¿que?...-el Inuzuka se levanto de un brinco y lo primero que se encontro fue esos ojos que le encantaban.

-Midory...hay formas...como decirtelo...mas SUTILES...de levantar a las personas-dijo el hijo de Kiba

Jinmu asintio...-con amor...por ejemplo

Inuzuka lo miro con enojo y la rubia sonrio.

-vamos a desyunar ...para de un vez terminar con esto...-dijo al final algo seria.

El equipo estaba comiendo en un entorno raro de silencio, Midory comia pero los alimentos no le pasaban facilmente.

-ire a despertar a la srita .Ming

-NO ,no es necesario Sasuke...ire yo -dijo la rubia amablemente tan amable que a Sasuke le dio algo de miedo

-¿esta bien?-pregunto Sasuke a Hiroki

La rubia corrio a la tienda de Kunico mirando a su clon que asintio

las 2 mujeres salieron, ya que Kunico se comporto muy seria durante el viaje no le fue dificil a la rubia controlar las tecnicas, se habia alimentaba bien para mantenerla lo mas posible, y liberar chakra sin presionarse demasiado.

Midory y "Kunico" salieron sonrientes de la tienda,la de cabello ondulado se sento a lado de Jinmu diciendo que no tenia hambre. la rubia termino de comer y sin que Sasuke se lo pidiera empezo a desmantelar lo mas rapido que podia, mientras sus compañeros comian.

-tranquila ...Midory...tenemos mucho tiempo

_("callate Jinmu")_

-es que...extraño la aldea...y ...no me gustan los climas frios-dijo la rubia

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto estaba desayunando con Hinata tranquilamente,pero desde hace varios dias la mujer peliazul estaba algo inquieta

-extraño..

Naruto poso su vista en su esposa

...a Minato y a Midory...esta casa esta tan vacia...a veces lo compensaba ...que uno tenia mision y otro no, tu todo el dia en la torre,... y yo en la mansion Hyuga...esta casa esta cambiando...

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU°°FlasBaCK°°UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

- a comer-decia Hinta Hyuga

Naruto acababa de llegar de una mision Anbu que habia tenido juto a Sasuke y Sai

estaba algo cansado pero al ver las sonrientes caras de sus hijos, le hacia recuperar fuerzas

-papi-una linda niña de cabellos dorados hasta los hombros corria a abrazarlo

los mellizos tenian 5 años, una edad en la que tenian demasiado energia, aunque Minato era tranquilo no dejaba de ser un niño algo travieso de vez en cuando y las veces eran raras, en cambio la pequeña rubia valia por 10000 mas su hiperactividad era demasiada y desquiciaba a su padre y a veces ponia prueba la inagotable paciencia de la Hyuga.

Naruto alzo a la pequeña dandole un beso en la mejilla, su hijo se sentaba para comer y empezaba a jugar con los palillos.

-papa,¿mataste a alguien?-pregunto Minato aun jugando con los palillos

Naruto sonrio-no, quiero hablar de trabajo ahora...Minato

el niño cruzo los brasos con enojo.

-¿papi?...-la niña se acerco a la oreja de su padre y le dijo un secretito, Naruto rio y asintio.

el rubio al ver que Hinata entro a la cocina le dio a su hija un paquetito

-son de los que te gustan...los mas ricos dulces...de la aldea oculta de la lluvia -dijo Naruto su hija amaba el dulce al contrario a Minato que le encantaba lo acido. asi que en cada mision que iba su hija le pedia dulces..a Minato no le gustaba, a veces se preguntaba, como rayos pueden ser mellizos, una amaba el calor, el otro el frio, a una le encantaba el ramen, el otro no lo soportaba, si uno decia negro el otro decia blanco.

Minato dejo de jugar mirando reprochablemente a su padre y hermana

-mama dice que nada de dulces antes de comer ...Midory

-oh, callate

-ven y callame

-tu lo pediste-Midory agilmente bajo de su padre y antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo su niña ya estaba encima de su hermano golpendolo con su puñito cerrado en el hombro este la jaloneaba hacia atras.

-AY

-AU

-QUITATE

-MI CABELLO MINATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata habia visto todopero salio para ver el espectaculo mas de cerca, y tambien vio que habia muchos dulces en el suelo

miro a Naruto con los brasos cruzados

-querido...por que presiento que tu tienes algo que ver con esto...

el Uzumaki rio al momento de que cargaba a Midory alejandolo de un despeinado Minato que le saco la lengua a la rubia.

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFInFLashBackUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

-Hinata...¿Hinata?...-llamo el Uzumaki al ver que su peliazul estaba en otra direccion.

-¿si?

-yo tambien los extraño

hubo un pequeño silencio.

-..entonces aceptaron ya Minato como jounin...ja estara feliz y mas Meiko -dijo Hinata sonriendo

-estan muy jovenes para tomar ese paso...pense que era por un tiempo...pobre Minato...sera como vivir con Sasuke...Meiko es demasiado fria..

-con el, no lo es-dijo Hinata

Naruto la miro con ternura -quiero lo mejor para mis hijos...y estoy seguro que Meiko es lo que le hace falta a Minato para estar completo...pero aun son muy jovenes

Hinata rio-otra vez...con lo mismo ...si se que Meiko hara feliz a Minato...ahora la pregunta es ¿quien hara feliz a Midory?

Naruto habia escogido ese mismo instante antes de que su esposa dejara de habar para dar un gran sorbo de te y al oir el ultimo comentario ...escupio el liquido

-HINATA...NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS..,MI NIÑA...NO VA A CRECER

-no puedes evitar que se enamore ...Naruto

-AL QUE LE PONGA UNA MANO ENCIMA...ESCUCHAME HINATA Y CON ATENCION...LO MATO

Hinata reia -no cambias...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡MIDORY!...CALMATE DEJA DE CORRER-gritaba Hiroki entre los arboles

el equipo 5 habia dejado a "Kunico" en la mansion del Raikage este no se encontraba en casa ni su hijo, dejaron a "la hija del feudal", las sirvientas invitaron al equipo a refrescarse con unos tragos y una buena comida, pero la rubia respondio por el equipo con un rotundo NO y salio corriendo, Sasuke y los otros la siguieron, era muy rapida, pero no mas que Sasuke, este sospechaba algo, Midory jamas  desprecia una invitacion a comer.la rubia no paraba ante nada y cuando Sasuke la alcanzaba y le cortaba el paso, hasta evitaba hablarle a toda costa cuando de repente se detuvo. simplemente lo sintio

_("ya se han dado cuenta")_

Jinmu y Yoh estaban a punto de escupir sus respectivios pulmones.

cuando ahora la rubia empezo a correr mas aprisa.

-MIDORY...SE QUE ESTAS ANSIOSA POR REGRESAR A LA ALDEA ...PIENSA TARDAMOS CASI 4 SEMANAS EN LLEGAR...-gritaba Hiroki

Midory paro

-tienes razon...llegariamos mas rapido saltando

-eh??...saltando-dijo Jinmu

Sasuke la miro a la cara, esa expresion era inusual en ella.

la rubia se mordio el dedo dejando escapar un poco de sangre

-¡jutsu de invocacion!

al momento salio un enorme sapo, no mas grande que el jefe sapo, pero si con un tamaño considerable.

-hola..Midory

la rubia sonrio -hola gamakichi

-¿como te ha tratado la vida?-pregunto uno de los hijos del jefe sapo

-bueno...hasta ahora no me quejo...

_("que rayos estoy haciendo tenemos que salir de estas tierras")_

-Gamakichi...un favor...necesito que saltes , corras, o lo que sea ...pero necesito que nos saques de aqui -

-Midory...¿que haces?...deja de gastar tu chakra inutilmente y sigamos caminando -Sasuke hiso enfasis en la palabra Caminando-

-haya tu si quieres caminar . ya terminamos la mision ya no hay que escondernos...Jinmu. Hiroki, Yoh suban-lo dijo mas bien como una orden Yoh y Jinmu asintieron, Gamakichi los tomo con una de sus patas incluyendo a Hiroki que rapidamente se sento junto a Midory

-¿que hiciste?-

-digamos que algo...no muy bueno...-dijo la chica rubia

-ya me lo imaginaba -dijo el castaño sacando aire -¿que fue?

la Uzumaki miro rapidamente a Sasuke-algo que no se va a poder ocultar por mucho..por eso nencesitamos salir rapido

-MIDORY...DEJA DE JUGAR CON SAPOS...BAJENSE ...

-DEBERIAS ESTAR AGRADECIDO CON GAMAKICHI QUE NOS HARA EL FAVOR DE LLEVARNOS A CASA RAPIDO ...SI NO QUIERES ESTA BIEN CAMINA...O USA A TU VIBORITA ...VAMONOS GAMAKICHI..PORFAVOR

-si Midory-el Sapo miro a Sasuke y le saco la lengua

-adiosin-dijo Midory a Sasuke

-pero que niña...mas TERCA-dijo Sasuke pasa si corriendo y subiendose al sapo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura caminaba a lado de su pequeño hijo de 3, al igual que Hinata extrañaba a su primogenita ya su esposo. pensaba en ellos cuando vio a Naruto que salia de la floreria.

-Sakura

-hola Naruto-

el rubio cargo al niño, y lo saludo con gusto, ya que era su padrino, este a su vez reia. posando sus ojos negros en el rubio.

-oh...veo que llevas flores-dijo Sakura sonriendo

-si, Ino dijo que le gustaran a Hinata ...a estado un poco triste ...extraña a los mellizos

-no la culpo...yo tambien extraño a Sasuke y a Meiko...pero a differencia de Hinata mi esposo no me consuela con flores..ya que no esta...

- ni si esta-comento el rubio

Sakura lo miro con enojo y Naruto rapidamente inicio conversacion

-...ya regresaran...estoy seguro que con exito y sin ningun contratiempo

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi y el equipo Lee caminaban tranquilamente, por el frio bosque cuando de repente empezo como a temblar, Akimichi se sostuvo a un arbol cuando de se ensombrecio el lugar.

-.YUJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU MAS ALTO -gritaba una voz femenina inconfundible para Minato

¬¬- Midory

Kakashi miro a Minato y despues a un sapo que estaba a mano derecha alejados de ellos.

-es¿ Gamakichi?...debi suponerlo esta floja...no querria caminar y lo invoco...-dijo Minato ante otro salto ya estaban lejos de ellos pero la tierra aun se movia, el hijo de Chouji sguia agarrado del arbol.

-Minato...si tu hermana puede invocar ...por que tu no invocas a un sapo y nos vamos.-comento el Akimichi

-seria bueno-dijo Seika -ya me duelen un poco los pies

-no puedo

el resto del equipo lo miro...

-se supone que debes firmar un contrato o algo asi con tu sangre...

-si lo se-dijo Seika

-pero...vamos...yo no querria invocar a un sapo...-dijo con un tono de desden-yo quiero algo mas fuerte... a mi papa no le agrado mucho mi desicion-dijo alzando los brasos-pero se tuvo que aguantar ...asi que por ahora...no tengo jutsu de invocacion. en cambio Midory se puso a bailar de felicidad y al primero que invoco fue a ese sapo tonto...y siempre es el...se llevan muy bien.

Kakashi sonrio y miro el lugar en donde desparecia el equipo 5.

/en Gamakichi/

-no es broma...creo que voy a vomitar...Midory mas despacio-decia Jinmu agarrado como si su vida dependiera de ello de Yoh que con sus garras sostenia la playera del sapo y ladraba de acuerdo con Jinmu , Sasuke ni se movia de su lugar ya que concentro el chakra en sus pies e iba parado como si nada en cambio Hiroki y Midory en cada momento que saltaba Gamakichi reian y lo disfrutaban , el hijo del Inuzuka miro hacia abajo divisando al equipo 6 y vio a Kakashi queria bajar a patearle el trasero pero mejor se ocuparia que Midory no lo viera.

-mira alla ¿que es so?-dijo el castaño

-jajaja...ehh ¿que?-voleteo la rubia

cuando estubo seguro el Inuzuka de verlos lejos se acerco a su amiga diciendole al oido

-dime

-me prometes no enojarte-dijo la chica mirando a Hiroki que levanto la mano en señal de promesa

La rubia miro rapidamente al resto del equipo y en un susurro le dijo a el hijo de Kiba

-deje ir a Kunico

-¡QUE??

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi se detuvo y su equipo hizo lo mismo

-pasa algo?...Kakashi sensei-dijo Seika

de repente Kakashi lanzo unos shuriken

y salieron varios ninjas de la aldea oculta de la nube

-y decias que mis presentimientos eran tontos ...Akimichi-dijo Seika colocandose en posicion de pelea.


	28. Chapter 28:crisis en el equipo 5

PUM!

-COMO HOKAGE...ESPERO QUE MIS OREDENES SE CUMPLAN-gritaba un rubio asotando las ,manos en su escritorio haciendo mucho ruido y provocando una abulladura, al equipo Sasuke. este estaba cruzado de brasos mirando al suelo solo escuchando, Jinmu tenia sus lentes puestos en el Hokage era dificil saber en donde estaba exactamente su mirada.Yoh lanzo un leve llanto, Hiroki miraba al igual que su sensei al suelo avergonzado, mientras la hija del Hokage miraba fijamente a unos ojos identicos a los suyos.

-papa

Naruto la miro con enojo, indicandole que no hablara, pero a la rubia no le importo

-a...a la unica persona que le tienes que imponer un castigo es a mi

Sasuke levanto la cabeza

-...yo...

Sasuke intervino-estoy de acuerdo con Midory el resto del equipo...no tuvo la culpa

-no, lord Hokage...-esta vez hablo Hiroki

-CALLATE-dijo Sasuke mirando al el castaño-no la vas a cubrir esta vez...lo que hizo Midory fue una total idiotez...fue una idiota

Naruto apreto los puños le daban ganas de meterle a el Uchiha un golpe...pero sabia que tenia toda la razon su niña habia hecho una idiotez, la situacion era tensa y los avances que se habian hecho entre las aldeas de la nube y la niebla se perdieron.

-SI, FUI TAN IDIOTA...COMO DICES UCHIHA-grito la rubia intentando contener su rabia para golperlo-TE HABRIAS DADO CUENTA...SE SUPONE QUE TU ESTAS A CARGO DE NOSOTROS...AQUI EL UNICO IDIOTA ...ERES ...TU...NO ERES UN BUEN LIDER...te VI LA CARA

-CALLATE-grito Naruto apuntandola amenasadoramente

Hiroki, Jinmu y Yoh se sentian tan incomodos.

la rubia trataba de sostener la mirada a su padre no pudo y la bajo

-hice lo que tenia que hacer...no podia permitir que Kunico ...viviera infeliz...

-ERA UNA MISION-dijo Sasuke

-ES UNA...PERSONA...IMBECIL-le contesto Midory

Jinmu no sabia como Midory le podia hablar asi a su sensei...

-MIDORY-grito Naruto

-POR TU CULPA ...ES PROBLABLE QUE LA ALDEA ESTALLE EN GUERRA...NO SOLO ESO TAMBIEN QUE SE INVOLUCRE A

LA ALDEA ESCONDIDA ENTRE LA ARENA...NO ESCUCHATE CUANDO NARUTO NOS MANDO A ESA MISION...EL RAIKAGE QUIERE SER EL MAXIMO...KAGE AHORA LES HAS DADO LA OPORTUNIDAD DE RECHAZAR UNA ALIANZA CON KONOHA NUEVAMENTE...

Midory se sentia tan mal.. queria regresar el tiempo... queria nunca haberse encontrado con Souji, y queria ser tan fria como el Uchiha y su hermano o incluso como su abuelo Hyuga.

-DEJELA YA SENSEI-grito Hiroki colocando las manos alrededor de su amiga- todos tenemos la culpa ...somos un equipo o¿no?

-Inuzuka...nosotros no dejamos ir a la srita. Ming...no veo por que tenemos que salir embarrados nosotros tambien-dijo un frio Jinmu Aburame

yOH dio un ladrido fiero como si estuviera deacuerdo con Jinmu

Midory miro del perro negro a Jinmu con los ojos abiertos reflejando dolor

-Yoh?dijo Hiroki

la rubia seguia mirando a Jinmu pero ahora con los ojos llenos de largrimas

-esperare mi castigo-dijo la rubia dandole la espalda a todos y dando pasos decididos hacia la puerta, cuando tenia en la mano en la perilla su padre hablo con una voz algo fria

-¿a donde vas?..no hemos terminado

-yo... si, ya le dije lord...Hokage...esperare mi castigo-y azoto la puerta. Naruto se dejo caer en la silla con las manos en la cabeza,

("desde cuando soy...para ella ..lord Hokage")

-mira lo que hiciste...-dijo Hiroki a Jinmu

-acaso ella penso en lo que hizo ...penso en nosotros como equipo...

-eres una mierda ...- el Inuzuka le dio un puñetaso a el Aburame sus lentes volaron dejando ver unos castaños ojos, este se levanto´para regresarle el golpe pero Sasuke se coloco en medio

Naruto miraba la escena sin interes.

-vamonos-ordeno Sasuke

el inuzuka miro a Sasuke con enojo

-yo me largo...por mi cuenta...lo siento lord Hokage-dijo el Inuzuka mostrando sus respetos y corriendo...se escucho en un grito el nombre de la hija del HoKage

Sasuke fruncio el ceño

La Uzumaki escuchaba su nombre a lo lejos sabia que era su amigo, pero queria estar sola por un rato, lo que dijo Jinmu la habia dicho le quebro y mas viendo la reaccion de Yoh, ahora si sentia culpa.

OoooooooooooooFlaShbaCKOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jinmu, Hiroki y Yoh caminaban para encontrarse con Midory, iban a ir a comer en el puesto de Ichiruki habia pasado 5 dias desde que terminaron la mision, no habia novedades asi que la rubia imagino que el Raikage habia conseguido a otra mujer para su hijo, y su animo estaba alegre y tranquilo, ya que se imagino a Souji y a Kunico felices lejos de ahi, solo que sentia pena por la medre de Souji ya que preguntaba a cada aldeano si no habian visto a su hijo a lo que el equipo 5 pasaba de largo.

La Uzumaki iba por su segundo plato cuando Sasuke aparecio tenia una expresion de preocupacion en el rostro.

-hola..Sasuke Sensei-dijo Jinmu

-vamonos

-Sasuke ...hoy tenemos el dia libre - dijo la chica que tenia en sus palillos una buena cantidad de tallarines

-regreso el equipo Lee-dijo el Uchiha

-vaya,...se tardaron-comento Hiroki-pero bueno era un viaje largo...ja...ellos no utilizaron a un sapo gigante

(_KAKASHI_)

-oh, Minato ya regreso...genial -dijo la rubia

Sasuke los miraba friamente-tengo que hablar con ustedes ...quiero escucharlos de su propia boca ,pero primero hay que ir con el equipo 6, ...hay un herido

Los 3 jovenes y el perro ahora si prestaron toda la atencion, la Uzumaki sintio una presion de nerviosismo en el estomago, eso queria decir que...

-ninjas de la aldea oculta entre la nube alcanzo al equipo 6 y empezaron a pelear con ellos,Kakashi los detuvo junto con el equipo...pero al parecer el hijo de Chouji ...si salio gravemente lastimado, cuando se le pregunto a los enemigos del porque habian atacado si ya se tenia un acuerdo simplemente dijieron que Konoha era una basura y que no cumplia sus promesas.-el Uchiha les dio la espalda-vamonos

Jinmy y Yoh se levantaron siguiendolo, Hiroki aun permanecia sentado mirando a su amiga que tenia sus ojos puestos en el ramen sin probarlo.

-no...no queria que nadie fuera herido

Hiroki dio el dinero por el ramen y jalo a su amiga para alcanzar a los otros 3 miembros del equipo, llegaron a la puerta del hospital donde pudo ver a Lee con Seika y su hermano.

-¿como esta Akimichi?-pregunto preocupada Midory a Lee

-estara bien

La rubia dejo escapar un aire aliviado, cuando escucho a alguien aplaudiendo

-bravo...equipo 5 -dijo Minato-hecharon a perder el esfuerzo de todos

-Minato...-dijo Lee serio

-al parecer por lo que me dijo Lee-empezo Sasuke mirando a su equipo -Kunico Ming de repente se desvanecio...¿alguno de ustedes me puede explicar ?...¿el porque?

Jinmu nego-la entregamos pudo ver sensei estabamos todos ahi ...

Hiroki miro al suelo nerviosamente y Midory se rasco la nariz, Minato la miro ella solo hacia eso cuando habia hecho una travesura de niña...no se le olvidaba frecuentemente lo hacia y asi era la menera en que sus padres la descubrian pero con el pasar de los años la rubia dejo de hacer eso, sintio la mirada pesada de Minato y lo miro

-fuiste tu-dijo el ojiperla a si hermana que lo miro nerviosa

Sasuke miro a Minato y despues a Midory la verdad ya se las olia

-si, fue mi culpa-respondio simplemente no queria meter en problemas a su equipo, Sasuke le valia un cuerno pero a Jinmu,Hiroki y Yoh no merecian un castigo- yo utilize uno de mis clones y dspues la transformacion

Sasuke la tomo del brazo con algo de fuerza, cuando Hiroki le iba a decir algo,Jinmu lo detuvo

-vamos...mira Sasuke sensei esta...

-tu lo sabias ¿verdad?

Hiroki asintio, mientras el equipo Lee miraba todo lo que pasaba

-y no dijiste NADA

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooFin Flash BackOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Despues solo recordo como Sasuke le gritaba freneticamente despues fue a hablar con su padre y segundos mas tarde todo el equipo 5 estaba en la torre.

-MIDORY

-Hiroki...te lo agradesco pero me podrias dejar sola unos momentos ...tengo que pensar...

el inuzuka la miro con preocupacion -no, te conosco ..

-no, te preocupes...em...no hare nada solo quiero ir al lago...no se a despejarme...

El Inuzuka no queria dejarla pero lo hizo sin decir mas, ademas tenia que hablar seriamente con Yoh, asi que con un gran esfuerzo se acerco a su amiga, esta tenia la mirada en el suelo Hiroki la tomo de la barbilla para que sus miradas se cruzaran

-todo va a salir bien -dijo el castaño despues algo sonrojado se atrevio a abrazarla, la rubia le respondio al abrazo y le sonrio

-gracias

Hiroki solo asintio y se fue dejando a Midory viendolo irse

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-me llamaba lord Hokage-dijo Minato a diferencia de su hermana siempre que se presentaba ante el en la torre le saludaba con respeto.

Naruto estaba revisando unos papeles cuando levanto la vista a su hijo

-si, pasa...

el ojiperla se coloco enfrente del escritorio de su padre mirando lo desordenado que era, sus papeles estaban por todos lados.

-¿como esta tu compañero?-pregunto Naruto con interes

-bien...ya esta consiente ...Tia Sakura dice que tiene que descansar unas semanas

Naruto sonrio-me alegro ..

su hijo lo miro y en un intento le regreso la sonrisa -pa...digo señor...¿ya hablo con Midory ?-pregunto interesado el Uzumaki

-si...pero no te llame para hablar de tu hermana...toma-Naruto que seguia sonriendo pasandole a su hijo un papel este lo tomo con una ceja alzada, lo empezo a leer

-¿que?-el ojiperla miro a su padre

-felicidades

-yo...un jounin-dijo el chico mirando todavia la notificacion firmada por su padre, ancianos y demas gente importante

-no se por que te sorprendes...eres el mejor ...y no te lo digo por que sea tu papa...todos piensan eso...-dijo el Uzumaki lleno de orgullo

Minato dio una sonrisa genuina -gracias...no te defraudare...padre

Naruto asintio-...yo lo se ...si quieres puedes retirarte...solo llega temprano a casa tu madre esta demasiado emocionada dijo que prepararia tu comida favorita...eso quiere decir que no habra ramen - Naruto hizo una cara triste

-si, adios...te vere en casa

ya iba a salir cuando Naruto lo detuvo con un comentario

-entonces ya que tu madre hara de comer eso quiere decir...que en tu cumpleaños...habra que sali a comer fuera

Minato paro en seco...-si, eso creo -se estaba acercando el tiempo para...tomar su decision

-16 años- comento Naruto intentando no sonar triste...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

una rubia suspiraba mirando el movimiento de agua, tenia sus pies en ella chapotenando y tratando de no pensar demasiado, era tarde la luna se brindaba mucha luz .

_("por que ...fui tan estupida")_

_("una mision...es una mision")_

_("pero...ahora es feliz")_

la chica sonrio ante este ultimo pensamiento, cuando alguien le hablo ...esa voz

-no ¿deberias estar en casa?...a esta hora

-Kakashi sensei-dijo la rubia volteando solamente su cabeza siguiendo sentada, sintio como se enrojecia, sentia verguenza..por su culpa la mision habia fracasado ...y el tuvo que pelear inecesariamente. paso saliva nerviosa y su estomago empezo a sentir mariposas, cerro los ojos recordando el calor de sus labios. despues ante este pensamiento aun roja se volteo mirando el agua.

el peligris se acerco a ella sentandose a su lado.

la rubia empezo a temblar, sin mirarlo y casi inaudible dijo-lo...siento

-¿eh?-dijo el sensei sin entender

-que lo siento...¿ya lo sabe ? ...¿verdad?

Kakashi asintio-algo me comento Sasuke

-te dire que...no me senti feliz

la rubia se sonrojo aun mas...

_("vaya...tambien es parecida a Hinata ...despues de todo_")

a la rubia le enfurecia que no tocara el tema de su beso , queria hablar de ello decirle de nuevo que estaria dispuesta a todo con tal de que le correspondiera. Kakashi se levanto colocando las manos en sus bolsillos.

-vamos, te acompañare a casa

la rubia abrio mucho los ojos- yo...

-ademas, por lo que se tus padres estan celebrando el acenso a jounin de tu hermano- dijo Kakashi sonriendo a traves de su mascara

-¿que?- pregunto sorprendida la rubia, con algo de celos

Kakashi

se raco la cabeza-oh, no lo sabias

la rubia nego. y miro nuevamente el agua

-con mas razon...no ire a casa...deben de estar felices...no les amargare el momento...en especial a Minato

-mhmh?-exclamo Kakashi

-no ire a casa...por un tiempo ...hasta que ..no se lo que hare ...le suplico Kakashi sensei que no diga nada...por favor..yo se manejar a papa...me dara un castigo ..pero me siento tan mal que temo...no se...hacer una locura

Kakashi la miro-no puedo hacer eso...Naruto se va a preocupar

-se lo suplico

-¿donde te quedaras?...con tu amigo

-no...aqui esta bien

-¿aqui?

la rubia asintio

Kakashi la miro se dio la media vuelta pero se detuvo de repente

_("mierda...no puedo ")_

-si quieres ...puedes quedarte conmigo-dijo con dificultad el peligris no la podia dejar ahi

la rubia bajo la mirada y empezo a jugar con sus dedos

-¿de veras?-dijo sonriendo dejando de jugar y levantandose de un salto con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja


	29. Chapter 29:preocupados

La familia Uzumaki estaba cenando en total silencio, Naruto estaba a punto de estallar de coraje mirando el lugar vacio de su hija, la conocia demasiado bien y se estaba pasando de berrinchuda, por lo general casi siempre se escondia y se escapaba y salia airosa el rubio admitia que no podia permanecer enojado por mucho tiempo con su niña. pero ya fue el colmo, Hinata miraba la comida que amorosamente habia hecho con un suspiro y Minato apretaba los labios aunque no lo admitiera otra vez giraba todo alrededor de su hermana, no es que le tuviera celos, sino que ese era su momento y ahora la señorita no se presentaba, a la vez la entendia, conocia a su melliza como a nadie, contando ahora a su madre y conociendo su odio por los sermones decidio no aparecer el ojiperla se sentia algo triste queria compartir ese momento con su hermana. aunque sabia que empezaria a gritarle al momento de aparecer por sa puerta. la esperaron varios minutos cuando Naruto ya no aguanto el hambre..dijo que no desperdiciarian el esfuerzo de Hinata y en cuanto la viera ya se habia anotado otra reprimenta mas.

El Hokage tenia comida en la boca cuando su esposa hablo

-Midory...ya se tardo...mucho ¿no creen?-

-mama...seguro llega pronto , sino se desplaza hacia su recamara para evitarnos -apunto Minato conteniendo el enojo en su voz

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Una rubia caminaba con sus manos juntas y mirando al suelo un poco rosa a lado de un peligris con las manos en el bolsillo mirando al frente, no habia ya nadie en las calles de la aldea, muchas de las luces se encontraban apagadas.llegaron a un edificio y entraron al hogar del ninja copia, el peligris coloco la llave giro la perilla y entro, la rubia aun estaba afuera.

-pasa...siento el desorden-dijo el peligris en tono amistoso

-oh...si no hay problema-dijo la chica mirando el lugar

-seguro ya tienes sueño...sigueme-dijo el peligris caminando hacia su cuarto, la rubia lo siguio aun mirando el hogar.al abrir su cuarto la puerta hizo un chirrido el jounin encendio la luz mientras la rubia corrio y dio un clavado a la cama del peligris que la miro con miedo.

-esta genial ...-dijo la chica sentandose y mirando como Kakashi daba la media vuelta -¿a donde va?

-voy...a dormir en el sofa- contesto -no pensaras que dormire aqui...

-ohh-dijo la rubia algo triste

("_creo que si lo pensaba")_

la rubia se quito la chaqueta, el peligris miro hacia otro lado

-disculpe si no es mucha molestia...me podria prestar una de sus playeras ...para dormir

el peligris ahora la miraba solo con su estraple y cuando reacciono asintio acercandose a uno de sus cajones sacando una playera negra, a rubia la tomo, el jounin iba a salir ya con su pijama en mano que consistia en un comodo pantalon. cuando iba a salir la chica lo llamo nuevamente

-¿sensei?...¿es mi abuelo?-la rubia al colocarse la playera de Kakashi

y quitarse el estraple se sento en la cama pero en la cabezera pudo ver 2 portaretratos una era como la que Midory tenia en casa la del equipo 7 de su padre la otra vio a su abuelo y a 3 niños.

-si-dijo el Hatake acercandose a ella, la Uzumaki tenia la fotografia en sus manos mirando al hombre-¿no te lo dijo nunca Naruto?...fue mi sensei

la Uzumaki sonrio-le dire...que no soy muy buena reteniendo informacion...es probable que papa lo haya mencionado alguna vez..pero si lo hiso no lo recuerdo -acto seguido la rubia dejo un momento la fotografia en la cama y quitandose su falda dejando sus mallas negras, el peligris lo sorprendio con ese movimiento y de nuevo aparto la vista, su playera le

quedaba algo larga un poco arriba de la rodilla, la Uzumaki doblo su ropa y se quito su dije, la coloco en una silla y volvio a sentarse analizando una vez mas la imagen.

-era adorable...-

Nadie en sus 5 sentidos se hubiera atrevido a decirle eso a kakashi pero por una extraña razon no se molesto.

-¿que?-dijo Kakashi sentandose junto a ella-¿eso cress?...

-aja...con su mascarita jajaja

-no te burles...Midory ...tan mal me veo

-usted jamas se podria ver mal

el peligris empezo a sentir de repente mucho calor-bueno...eh...gracias

-y...digame como era mi abuelo...

-un ser humano excepsional...lo admiraba mucho...un gran ninja y en mi opinion el mejor Hokage

La rubia sonrio-que no lo escuche mi papa

el peligris asintio

Midory coloco la fotografia en su lugar y se mordio el labio

-fui una idiota...como Sasuke dijo...si pongo mis sentimientos antes que el deber estoy realmente perdida

Kakashi la miro -si, tiene razon, pero a veces hay que romper las reglas,...se que no lo hiciste de mala fe...te dejaste llevar demasiado ...Naruto debe entenderte al fin y al cabo el a aveces se comportaba por instinto...te dire muchas veces desobedeciendo mis ordenes...

La rubia bajo la mirada con un nudo en la garganta-sabe...a veces...me gustaria...ser como mi hermano...el siempre tan seguidor de las reglas, con las mejores calificaciones, mi abuelo lo quiere, la aldea lo estima y en mi solo ven a la problematica hija del Hokage...me hubiera encantado que mi papa fuera un aldeano normal

-Kakshi rio -tu padre JAMAS podria ser un ser humano normal

la rubia tenia los ojos llenos e lagrimas-y ahora por mi estupidez la aldea...mi equipo...usted...-la rubia dejo caer unas lagrimas que habia estado guardando desde que Jinmu hizo ese comentario en la torre y cuando Yoh ladro de manera fiera -estan en peligro

-esto no es nada-dijo Kakashi recordando a Orichimaru

-soy una idiota...¿sabe? aunque estoy rodeada de gente, de mi amigo Hiroki,del amor de mis padres...pero...me siento realmente sola-termino la rubia empezando a llorar hace mucho que no lloraba...ya no sabia lo que era eso, cuando de repente sintio un brazo alrededor de su espalda la chica se sorprendio realmente al ver que Kakashi la abrazaba este estaba en un debate mental no sabiendo que hacer al final su brazo casi por inercia tomo a la rubia.

Midory sionrio aun con las lagrimas cayendole por el rostro asi que abrazo con fuerza al peligris colocando sus mano en su cuello

-por que no entiende...que lo amo -susurro colocando su mirada en el ojo del peligris

-si, tuvieras mas años, o yo menos años...creeme seria posible -dijo el peligris

-eso no importa...-la rubia lo tomo del las mejillas y lo jalo hacia a ella besandole por encima de la mascara, no era lo mismo pero ...aun asi sintio su respiracion,Kakashi la alejo colocando sus manos en los hombros

-no ...esto no esta bien

-oh...tiene razon-dijo la rubia que volteo hasa donde estaban las fotografias colocandolas boca abajo-no queremos que el abuelo y papa vean

Kakashi tenia una gota de sudor avergonzado -no, se trata de eso

-¿por que es asi ?...digame le gusto

_("ehh?")_

-me caes muy bien

la rubia rodo los ojos y cruso los brasos-sabe a que me refiero

Kakashi no contesto solo se le quedo mirando, ¿gustarle?claro que le gustaba su hermoso rostro, su perfecto cuerpo, su sentido del humor, todo en ella le empezo a gustar incluso desde antes de que le plantara contra su voluntad aquel beso.La rubia se canso de tanto esperar , se levanto de repente y agarro a el peigris de la mano.

-quedese conmigo esta noche

Kakashi paso saliva

-no se preocupe...no lo voy a violar...solo quedese a dormir conmigo...es un extraño lugar para mi -dijo inocentemente

Kakashi rio

-entonces en las misiones ...

-no, duermo sola ,ahi esta mi equipo

La rubia se impaciento y jalo a el peligris hacia la cama este por estar de descuidado perdio el equilibrio y cayo, la rubia lo abrazo y coloco su cabeza en su pecho-solo, vamos a dormir

Kakashi no dijo nada

-debe ser incomodo ...dormir con ese chaleco -dijo la rubia bajando el cierre de el chaleco color verde del jounin, este se incorporo un poco quitandoselo dejando ver la playera negra que tenia pegada al cuerpo.la rubia sonrio, no se fue.se quedo con ella

Kakashi le sonrio y la abrazo.

-cuidare de que no tengas pesadillas-dijo el peligris sabiendo que habia caido en los encantos de la hija de su ex-alumno y amigo

-me parece perfecto -contesto la rubia abrazandolo-oiga no hay un beso de buenas noches

Kakashi ahogo una risa

la rubia sonrio -no se porque esconde ese rostro...o mejor si escondalo ...ya que alguna tipa o Anko-dijo la rubia con enojo-poderia acosarlo por ahi

-tu, que sabes de Anko

-no mucho,

Kakashi entrecerro su ojo

-eso no importa-dijo la rubia subiendo la mascara de Kakashi hasta sus labios, y con dulsura la rubia poso los suyos en los de el, este la abrazo mas contra si, a el peligris le fue valiendo por ese momento quien era su padre y contesto contento, al separarse, la rubia lo miro con dulsura y poso su cabeza en el pecho del ninja copia

-buenas noches

Kakashi acarricio su cabello-buenas noches.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Un padre preocupado estaba en el cuarto de su hija asomandose a cada instante por la ventana para saber si habia señales de ella, una madre en la puerta jugando con su cabello neriviosamente y un hermano sentado en las escaleras tronandose los huesos de su mano.

-YA NO LO SOPORTO MAS...-Naruto salio corriendo del cuarto de su hija hacia la planta de abajo -IRE A BUSCARLA...YA SON LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA

Hinata asintio-voy contigo

Minato que tambien estaba preocupado se levanto- yo...tambien

-no, Minato tu quedate, podria regresar y necesito a alguien que la pong en su lugar-dijo el Hokage a su hijo que obedecio

Naruto e Hinata comenzaron a correr

-Hina, busca en el lado sur...yo buscare por el norte

la peliazul asintio y se separaron de repente a Naruto recordo a algo, claro se escondia en casa de ese Inuzuka bueno para nada, asi que dio media vuelta hasta la casa de Kiba, el rubio empezo a tocar con mucho ruido la puerta

-KIBA, KIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

un ladrido molesto se escucho y Akamaru salio con un gorrito de dormir, Kiba bostezaba mirando al rubio

-¿que quieres?

-asesinar a tu hijo

Kiba alzo una ceja -¿que?

Naruto hizo a un lado a Kiba que un poco consternado. tardo algo en reaccionar, el Inuzuka salio tras del Hokage que abria cada puerta que encontraba.

-MIDORY

-shhh callate, despertaras a mi esposa...y no se levanta nunca de buen humor ...-dijo Kiba siguiendo a Naruto

-se que tu hijo., tiene a Midory

-estas enfermo

-no aparece, no llego a casa -dijo preocupado el rubio

Kiba lo miro con pena-no te preocupes ...aparecera no es la primera vez que te asusta de esta manera

-pero siempre aparece ...esta vez no-dijo el rubio que de una patada abrio el cuarto de Hiroki este estaba con la boca abierta roncando con fuerza mientras Yoh estaba en el suelo dormiendo plasdamente.

Naruto agarro al Inuzuka del cuello de la pijama, Kiba puso los ojos en blanco

-suelta a mi hijo NARUTO

-mocoso...despierta

Hiroki tenia la cabeza suspndida, Naruto lo sarandeo, el inuzuka aun dormido medio abrio los ojos y se encontro con los ojos de Midory por ende eran los ojos del Hokage. este sonrio aun medio dormido creyendo que era un sueño.

-Mi...do..ry-dijo el chico y Naruto lo dejo de sarandear y lo miro con disgusto hasta que el chico aun medio dormido tomo a Naruto de las mejillas tratando de impulsarlo hacia el creyendo que era Midory ya que solo vio sus ojos

Kiba queria reirse

Naruto lo golpeo en la cabeza con el puño cerrado .DESPIERTA ...Y NI SE TE OCURRA TOCAR A MI HIJA

-ehh??...AHHHHHHH-grito el Inuzuka asustado despertando completamente , y despertando a Yoh que ladro al ver a Naruto

-CONTESTAME ¿DONDE ESTA MIDORY?

-en su casa...-dijo con un hilo de voz el Inuzuka

-SE QUE LA ESCONDES- y de repente el rubo empezo a buscar por todo el cuarto, debajo de Yoh, hiroki se levanto

-quiere decir qu no ha vuelto a casa desde que la deje en el lago

-No.-dijo Naruto-el algo debe de estar ahi

Yoh ladro con preocupacion, aunque estuviera molesto seguia siendo su amiga

-los de la aldea oculta de la nube-susurro Hiroki -¿no se la habranllevado?-pregunto el inuzuka temiendo lo peor, era una opcion que el Naruto no habia pensado, claro era su hija, la perfecta rehen para ceder a sus peticiones

Naruto apreto los puños

-lo ayudaremos-dijo el Inuzuka y yoh ladro saliendo por la ventana

el rubio los miro irse con los ojos muy abiertos_("si estiman mucho a Midory")_

el Hokage tenia miedo , lo que dijo Hiroki tenia mucho sentido, asi que salio sin decir adios a Kiba de nuevo a la busqueda de su hija por la aldea...si no la encontraba al amanecer, saldria a la aldea oculta de la nube.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Amanecieno Hinata, Naruto y Minato tenian ojeras, aun no sabian anda de la rubia la habian buscado toda la noche y parte de la mañana, Naruto le dijo a Sasuke que la iria a buscar a la aldea oculta de la nube, mientras el le dijo que no estaba 100 seguro de que estuviera ahi y que mejor se calmara aunque, el mismo se sentia algo asustado, no queria que le pasara nada a Midory,Meiko estaba con Minato que no escuchaba lo que le decia y Sakura consolaba a Hinata.el pequeño Uchiha jugaba con una pelota.

-la mato...la mato-dijo Minato y Meiko lo miro

-yo te ayudo

-¡¡Meiko!!-dijo Sakura

-es broma mama

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi despertaba bostezando, no tenia su mascara se la quito en cuanto la rubia se quedo dormida, esta estaba aun abrazandolo acostada encima de su pecho, peligris le beso la frente, se coloco su mascar,hasta que alguien lo pateo en la cabeza.

-Kakashi...listo para nuestro duelo de hoy -dijo Gai haciendo su pose, sonrindo y el tipico bling .O

Kakashi en el suelo movio lentamente la cabeza con enojo mientras Gai miraba a la chica que estaba en la cama de Kakashi

-no, sabia que estabas ocupado...un momento-dijo Gai mirando detenidamente a la rubia

-Mi...Mi...Mi...dory-dijo Gai sorprendido -Kakashi cuando te mencione que ...deberias considerar...contagiarte del poder de la juventud...nunca imagine que te lo tomaras tan ...como decirlo...LITERAL--dijo enojado el sensei de Lee


	30. Chapter 30:el alivio de Hinata

-no seas necio...Naruto-decia una Sakura sosteniendo a su amigo lo mas fuerte que podia de su brazo.

Los Uzumaki y los Uchiha seguian en la torre, Kiba habia ido para informarles que Hiroki no habia vuelto desde que salio en la madrugada, Sasuke rodo los ojos y se fue con el Inuzuka a buscar a su alumno. estaba seguro de que el muy tonto y su perro se fueron asi nada mas como maniaticos a la aldea de la nube, sin pensar bien, o que el perro siguiera el rastro de la rubia.

Cuando Sasuke dijo lo del rastro, Naruto dejo de forcejear y miro a Hinata.

-¿quien es el mejor perro de Konoha ?-pregunto Naruto cuando Sasuke y Kiba se fueron

Hinata y Sakura se miraron

-...Pakkun ...es mejor que cualquier perro del clan Inuzuka...

Sakura batio palmas-cierto ...hay que ir por Kakashi sensei...para que lo llame

-si-dijo Naruto saltando por la ventana dejando a las Minato, Sakura,Meiko e Hinata en la torre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Una rubia seguia tranquilamente dormida. Gai y Kakashi estaban en la sala hablando

-ya veo-dijo Gai con la mano en la barbilla

-solo la estoy ayudando-dijo Kakashi pareciendo tranquilo

- a ver si entendi...quiere evitar a su padre y evitaste que huyera de Konoha...encontrandola en la entrada de la aldea...

-le sugeri que se calmara y que pasara la noche aqui...-le explico el peligris diciendo la media verdad, claro si le decia de su cercana relacion con la hija del Hokage le empesaria dar classes de pulcridad

-tu deber era informarle inmediatamente al el Hokage...es mas en este mismo instante ire a avisarle que su flor de primavera esta sana y salva -dijo Gai

-NO, Gai, no es necesario pero... se agradece tu ayuda...-dijo Kakashi rapidamente -son cosas de familia , no querras involucrarte...-Kakashi se levanto y practicamente empujo a Gai a la salida -gracias por la visita

-¿que pasara con nuestro reto?...-pregunto Gai ante la prisa del peligris para sacarlo de su casa -hoy me toca decidir a mi

Gai sonrio con una pose ridicula

-si, si, pero antes debe dejar a Midory a su casa ...prometeme algo...no diras que encontraste a la hija del Hokage aqui -.dijo Kakashi en tono grave.

-¿porque?

Kakashi abrio mucho su ojo-por que...por que...si...Gai...un favor como amigo y eterno rival-dijo esto ultimo con ironia

Gai penso que estaba soñando al fin, al fin despues de tantos años, Kakashi aceptaba la realidad de que eran rivales, el tipo no cabia en felicidad y emepzo a gritar cosas que Kakashi no escucho ya que asoto la puerta y lanzo un soplido de alivio.

el ninja copia penso en despertar a la rubia pero antes tomaria tranquilamente un te, el peligris preparaba todo, ya hecho el te, se sento y apenas iba a retirar su mascara para beber la caliente sustancia cuando sin previo aviso se escucho su nombre proveniente de 2 voces, una era masculina y gritona y la otra suave y dulce

-¡KAKASHI.SENSEI!

-Kakashi sensei

2 puertas de abrieron al mismo tiempo, Kakashi volteo de una a la otra, una de las puertas era la de la entrada, Naruto Uzumaki respiraba con dificultad, la otra puerta era la de su habitacion mirando a una Midory Uzumaki vestida con su playera y tallandose los ojos, el peligris penso que eso era increible parecia ensayado. La rubia se dio cuenta de la presencia de su padre y sus rodilla empezaron a temblar, ya que se encontraron de frente, Naruto miraba a su hija y despues miro a Kakashi. este se levanto aun mostrando ninguna reaccion.

el rubio poso sus ojos otra vez en su hija

cerebro de Naruto :

¿que ...hace mi hija aqui?...a no ser que...

(...l...o...a...d...i...n...g)

despues de unos segundos que a Midory le parecieron años.

-Ka...Kakashi sensei..-dijo Naruto

-si-respondio el Hatake dispuesto a enfrentar las consecuencias

-pa..pa-dijo Midory dando un paso asustada

-ENCONTRASTE A MIDORY-grito feliz Naruto corriendo a abrazar a su sensei y sarandeandolo, el pobre Kakashi se sintio afortunado ya que su cabeza no salio volando de su cuello,la rubia dejo escapar todo el aire que tenia sostenido en su pecho.

el Hokage estaba tan preocupado por que su hija haya sido secuestrada que no penso en ningun momento en que el y nadie jamas le comentaron a Kakashi la "desaparicion" de Midory, solo estaba aliviado de verla a salvo con alguien de su total confianza.

-GRACIAS...GRACIAS...-gritaba el rubio dejando a Kakashi que cayo a piso ya que Naruto practicamento lo avento para abrazar a la niña de sus ojos con fuerza y besandole la cabeza

-¿estas bien?

-¿no estas herida?

-¿a donde se fueron los de la nube?

-si te pusieron un dedo encima

-¿que haces vestida asi?

-¿que paso?

-¿por donde se fueron?

y demas preguntas y afirmaciones que decia Naruto como en un trabalenguas.

a la rubia le empezo a doler la cabeza, y el Hokage la examinaba para ver que no tuviera un rasguño y la abrazo de nuevo

-pense que...un momento...ESTOY ENOJADO CONTIGO-dijo al final alejando su abrazo para tener sus mano en los hombros de su hija,tratando de borrar su sonrisa -¿QUE PASO?

La rubia se rasco la cabeza-veras...este...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hiroki estaba hambriento. tenia sed su gran perro negro igual, ya tenian un buen camino recorrido, Yoh olfateaba sin tener pista de la rubia. pero olfateo a unos conocidos , cuando se escucho un grito

-HIROKI

-¿papa?-susurro el chico y miro hacia arriba estaba su padre con Akamaru y su sensei, este ultimo con cara de fastidio

-ya tenemos muchos problemas por Midory ...y ahora tu quierres agregar otro a la lista...no puedes salir asi nadamas de la aldea y lo sabes...-dijo Sasuke

-¿Midory?,...ya aparecio

El Inuzuka mayor nego y Akamaru le ladro a Yoh que bajo la cabeza con un rapido ladrido,

-entonces ...no puedo regresar...tengo que encontrarla...

-Hiroki...calmate...su padre sabra que hacer...-dijo Kiba tratando de calmar a su clon, este solo volvio a negar y Sasuke bajo del arbol para tenerlo de frente

-no, hagas esto mas dificil, este lugar y en si la aldea ya no es del todo segura, es una orden

-no, me lo tome a mal sensei...pero ahora me importa un bledo su orden-dijo Hiroki con enfado-me interesa que Midory este a salvo ...y nadamas

-Hiroki, ¿que cress que haces?...obedece a tu superior

el castaño se dio la media vuelta

-detente ...

Akamaru ladro enojado

-...es una orden de tu padre-dijo Kiba comensando a enrojecer

-lo siento...-dijo Hiroki que iba a empezar la huida pero Sasuke lo detuvo por el brazo con fuerza, este dio una maroma tratando de quitar a su sensei, Hiroki lo logro escapandose a un gran arbol, Sasuke que obviamente es un millon de veces mas rapido que el Inuzuka aparecio detras y le dio un golpe en la espalda, Hiroki grito de dolor , pero despues casi de inmediato la vista se le nublo y quedo inconsiente, Sasuke lo jalo de la chaqueta para evitar que callera.

-siento eso ...Kiba-dijo Sasuke mirando al joven

Kiba alzo los hombros

-te dire , que me dan ganas de golpearte...pero eres su sensei...y ademas se lo merecia...¡.ja! si yo le hubiera dicho algo asi a Kurenai sensei...no estaria hablando aqui ,contigo.

abajo Yoh ladraba con enojo y mostrando los dientes fieros hacia Sasuke, Akamaru bajo y le empezo a ladrar, rapidamente Yoh se sento y bajo su negra cabeza como si estuviera avergonzado.

-vamonos -dijo Sasuke

-Akamaru...lleva tu a Hiroki...YOH...tu vendras cerca de mi ...-dijo Kiba

Sasuke bajo con el joven y lo coloco arriba del gran perro blanco, Yoh olfateaba a su amo, Akamaru le gruño, este con la cola entre las patas, se acerco a Kiba, que lo miro reprochablemente -esperaba...que al momento de no encontrar a Midory, persuadieras al terco de mi hijo ...para que regresaran...Yoh...al parecer no eres tan...inteligente como crei

el Perro negro emitio un llanto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Midory estaba con las manos entrelazadas, escuchando a Kakashi y a su padre hablar, cuando la rubia le iba a responder a su padre acerca de lo que paso, el peligris decidio intervenir y darle la media veradad que le habia dado a Gai, Naruto escuchaba con atencion,

-¿y por que te querrias ir de la aldea?-pregunto un enojado rubio a su hija

-este...por que ...si ...yo..prefiero estar en el autoexilio, que ser a la que le heches la culpa de que la mision fracaso

Naruto also una ceja -PERO...SI FUE TU CULPA

-ya lo se

-NO ENTIENDO ...VAMONOS DE AQUI...ESTO SE TIENE QUE RESOLVER EN CASA ...Hinata y Minato estan algo nerviosos...vamos a la torre...y no te preocupes ...ya decidi tu castigo...-dijo esto ultimo con un tono que daba miedo

Kakashi suspiro con alivio y miro a Midory que con su mirada decia un gracias y un te quiero. el jounin le regresaba la mirada.

-Kakashi sensei

cri-cri

-Kakashi sensei -decia Naruto

cri-cri

-KAKASHI SENSEI-grito el Hokage alternando las manos para llamar su atencion.

-eh?...dijiste algo

-gracias..por cuidar a mi hija...se que puede ser un poco...

-hiperactiva-termino Kakashi sonriendo mirando aun a la rubia que le sonreia coquetamente

-si,...y no se como pagarte que la hayas encontrado...ademas del susto...casi mando a atacar a la aldea oculta de la nube...imaginate la situacion...y como van las cosas ahora hubiera sido catastrofico.

-si eso creo

-¿papa?

El Hokage bajo la mirada tratando de verse enojado, pero la felicidad de encontrarla le impedia sentirse irritado con ella, siempre ganaba, pero esta vez no se escaparia ahora si conoseria a Uzumaki, Naruto furioso .( si, como no eso pensaba siempre), la rubia bajo la mirada con culpa

-ire, por mis cosas

la rubia se dirigio al cuarto de Kakashi, Naruto miro al peligris.

-¿pudo dormir?...-pregunto interesado el rubio

-si-respondio Kakashi pensando en que casi al instante la rubia se quedo dormida en sus brazos-yo dormi aqui-termino el peligris señalando el sillon, cuando NADIE le pregunto donde habia dormido EL, la sensacion de engañar a Naruto le era un poco incomoda.

La rubia salio minutos despues con su falda puesta, su chamarra y su estraple en la mano, teniendo las sandalias puestas, y sin quitarse la playera de Kakashi, Naruto le volvio a a agradecer a su sensei, este solo asintio,el Hokage abrio la puerta, la rubia miro tiernamente al jounin

-gracias..

-por nada-contesto Kakashi

-Kakashi...ya que estoy aqui ...necesito que en la tarde vallas a la torre, informale a Sai les tengo una mision.

El peligris asintio, y cuando los 2 Uzumakis salieron, este se sintio aliviado

-estuvo...demasiado cerca-dijo para si , tomando el te ahora frio en sus manos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata estaba mirando por la ventana, Sakura alimentaba a su niño, Meiko miraba a Minato que estaba jugando con un Kunai de forma desesperada.

se escuho llamar ala puerta, Meiko abrio para encontrarse con segun ella el tipo extraño de los insectos. Jinmu Aburame aparecio dando una pequeña reverencia.

-buenos dias...-dijo el chico de las gafas moviendo su cabeza para todos lados

Los presentes asintieron menos Minato y Meiko

-disculpe Sra. Uchiha-dijo Jinmu volteando hacia la pelirosa-m e quede esperando varias horas a Sasuke sensei y mi equipo y nunca llegaron.

-oh...-dijo Sakura-con todo esto...lo siento Jinmu...Sasuke fue a buscar a Hiroki

-¿se perdio?-dijo Jinmu interesado

-no, bueno se fue a buscar a Midory

-¿se perdio?

-si, algo asi desaparecio ayer, despues de la conversacion que tuvo Naru...digo el Hokage con ustedes, salio y ya no regreso a casa.

Jinmu sintio un leve vuelco en el estomago,

_("se supone que somos un equipo...¿porque Hiroki no me llevo con el?")_

y despues recordo como le habia hablado a la rubia, se preocupo a pesar de muchas cosas el Aburame el serio y calculador. reconocio que tenia fuertes sentimientos hacia su equipo.rapidamente y sin despedirse empesaria a buscar a Hiroki y a Midory la pregunta era ¿por donde empezaba?...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Una rubia caminaba en silencio y su padre igual. tal vez el Hokage estaba demasiado molesto que no podia decirle nada o estaba tan extasiado que temia que al abrir su boca salieran palabras buenas. casi llegando a la torre, la rubia alzo la mirada para ver a Jinmu correr como si no hubiera mañana.

-¿Jinmu?

-buenos dias lord Hokage- dijo Jinmu que dejaba polvo al pasar cuando de repente se detuvo

Naruto al igual que su hija se quedaron mirando al el miembro del clan Aburame.

que dio reversa para mirar de frente a su compañera que evitaba cualquier contacto con sus lentes.

Aburame suspiro con alivio -¿estas bien?

(¿?)

_(¿que no estaba molesto conmigo,?)_

-s...si..si Jinmu ...gracias

El Aburame le dio rapido abrazo ante la ofendida mirada del Hokage que lo queria agarrar del cuello y aventarlo varios metros.

Esto era algo nuevo para la chica Jinmu se habia preocupado por ella no lo podia creer

-siento...lo que te dije...

-no, YO lo siento...jamas pense en ustedes al momento de actuar yo ...solo

-eras Midory siendo Midory-dio una media sonrisa el chico

Naruto dio una rapida sonrisa y asi como aparecio se desvanecio

-anda...hay que ir a la torre ...-dijo Naruto tomando a su hija del brazo

-Jinmu...¿donde esta Hiroki y Yoh?

-te fueron a buscar y Sasuke sensei fue tras ellos...algo asi me dijo la señora Uchiha...

-¿que?...y adonde

-se fueron al bosque ...o algo asi ...de hecho voy a buscarlos

-voy contigo -dijo la rubia soltandose de su padre y empezando a correr con Jinmu

Naruto se frotaba la sien _("Por que me hace todo mas dificil?)_

los 2 miembros del equipo 5 seguian coriendo cuando Midory topo de frente al estomago de piedra de su padre

-TU, NO VAS A NINGUN LADO...SASUKE YA SE ESTA HACIENDO CARGO...TU, TU MADRE Y YO TENEMOS QUE HABLAR

-pero...papa...Hir

-NADA DE PEROS...tendras que buscar a Sasuke y al hijo de Kiba tu solo-dijo Naruto esto ultimo mirando a Jinmu que asintio y con un movimiento de cabeza se despidio de la rubia.

-papa...solo dejame ...ir

-NO

-Hiroki...pue,...

El Hokage la miro con sus ojos azules llenos de enojo, y mejor se trago sus palabras.

subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la oficina, Naruto abrio la puerta y al mirar Hinata se abalnzo hacia su hija, casi llorando mirandola de arriba a abajo, acarriciandole el rostro y examinando sus brasos

-basta mama, estoy bien -dijo la chica algo avergonzada

Minato apreto los puños y suspiro con alivio un suspiro que solo pudo oir Meiko que lo abrazo con ternura,Minato no respondio a su abrazo solo miraba fijamente a su hermana, que seguia en los brasos de su sollosante madre.

-Ya...mama

-vaya...-dijo Sakura dejando a cargo a Meiko del pequeño Uchiha-Pakkun es rapido

-no, fue necesario...invocar a Pakkun ...Midory estaba con Kakashi

-¿con Kakashi-sensei ?- pregunto Sakura realmente sorprendida-¿que estaba haciendo con el?

Naruto tomo aire y empezo a explicar, Sakura, Minato y Meiko escuchaban con atencion mientras Hinata seguia examinando a su hija que tenia cara de pocos amigos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ya era algo tarde, Naruto le dijo a su hija que su catigo se lo diria en casa, por ahora el tenia mucho trabajo, dio estrictas instrucciones a Hinata y a Minato que por ninguna circunstancia sea cual sea la dejaran salir de su habitacion hasta que el llegara, Midory no dijo nada ante esto, Minato no le habia hablado desde que llego y asintio al igual que su madre.

Mientras tanto Jinmu estaba en el bosque tratando de encontrar con la ayuda de sus insectos a sus compañeros, cuando al fin dio con ellos, estaba aun cerca de la aldea, tratando de rastrear tranquilamente para no cometer errores, cuando miro hacia arriba vio como saltaban entre los arboles 2 personas y 2 grandes perros. Jinmu salto un poco mas adelante y miro de frente al padre de Hiroki

-¿Jinmu?-dijo Kiba

-¿sr?

-tu tambien...¿que haces aqui?...no me digas vienes a buscar a Midory ...no gastare saliva repitiendo lo que le dije a Hiroki ...date la media vuelta-dijo Sasuke

-no, Midory, ya aparecio ...estaba con lord Hokage,...-dijo Jinmu

Sasuke cerro los ojos aliviado.

... y poniendo atencion a Akamaru-pero que rayos le paso a Hiroki-dijo corriendo hacia a el, Yoh empezo a ladrar, Jinmu lo miro y el perro negro apunto con la pata a Sasuke.

-¿que?-dijo Jinmu mirando a Sasuke

-lo golpe

-¿por que?...mire nada mas lo dejo inconsiente...-dijo alarmado Jinmu

-te lo explicare despues...eso le pasara a cualquiera de mi equipo que no me haga caso

Jinmu se sintio confundido ya que siempre Hiroki le obedecio, bueno cuando Midory no le incitaba a cometer una fechoria, pero por lo regular Hiroki , yoh y el jamas habrian osado en desobedecerle.

Jinmu se quedo un momento en el arbol donde habia estado Hiroki y Akamaru

Sasuke lo apuro este se alisto para saltar

-¿donde estaba metida Midory?-pregunto Sasuke interesadd-¿esta bien?

-si, este genial 10 dedos en sus pies y 10 en sus manos...y la verdad no se donde estaba le iba a preguntar pero el Hokage se veia muy molesto

Sasuke sonrio pensando en la pobre Midory.

llegando a la aldea, Jinmu se iaba ir a casa cuando Sasuke lo detuvo

-siento... haberte dejado espeando en la mañana

-no se preocupe, como se iba a cordar del entrenamiento con lo que paso...hasta luego Sasuke-sensei-se despidio con una rapida reverencia

-yo tambien me voy...gracias por tu ayuda Sasuke -dijo Kiba haciendole una seña a Akamaru que tenia al hijo de su amo en el lomo y a Yoh

-de nada...el y los otros 3 son mi responsabilidad

-adios

Sasuke hizo un movimiento de cabeza.

Sasuke queria tomar una larga pero larga siesta, despues se reportaria con su rubio amigo, al llegar a su casa vio en el sillo dormiendo a su pequeño hijo, Meiko trataba de coser una blusa y Sakura arreglaba unas flores que le habia dado Ino.

-hola amor-dijo Sakura acercandose al Uchiha dandole un sonoro beso, al cual el pelinegro no respondio. la pelirosa ya estaba tan acostumbrada a sus desplantes que ni se ofendia.

-¿papa?...encontrarse al tonto de los perros-pregunto Meiko

-si...me muero de hambre y sueño...Sakura...

La pelirosa sonrio -ahora te traigo la comida

Sasuke se sento y empezo a tomar algo de agua

-¿donde estaba Midory ?

-oh...la fracasada...estaba con tu sensei

Sasuke no entendio

Sakura salio de la cocina

-si,Kakashi, sensei se la encontro a punto de escapar de la aldea, la detuvo, por lo que entendi ya era muy noche y Midory estaba fuera de si no queria regresar a su casa , asi que se quedo en la casa de Kakashi sensei que la tranquiliso, despues Naruto necesitaba a Pakkun y salio a su encuentro y se topo con Midory ...que suerte ¿no cress Sasuke?

Sasuke tenia en la mano el vaso de agua, habia escuchado bien ...

-que.?...como que SE QUEDO CON EL...

Maiko y Sakura lo miraron asustadas, y el pequeño Uchiha desperto

Sasuke quebro con la mano el vaso y salio corriendo rapidamente hacia la torre

-¿SASUKE?

_("ahora si Naruto tiene que saber_")

llegando a la torre

-NARUTO

ahi estaba el rubio con una hoja pasandosela a Sai que lo miro con una de sus tipicas sonrisas y a Kakashi que estaba a lado del dibujante.

-TU...PEDOFILO...SINVERGUENZA

Naruto miro a Sasuke con cara de interrogacion y susurro -¿pedofilo?

Kakashi lo miro con las manos en el bolsillo.

Sai estaba revisando la mision.

-tenemos que hablar-dijo Kakashi a Sasuke

-¿de que ?-pregunto Naruto

-de...Mi...-dijo Sasuke pero Sai intervino

-esto es demasiado ...-dijo Sai acercandose a Naruto indicandole algo relacionado con el informe de la mision tipo S

en ese momento Kakashi se las ingenio para someter a su ex-alumno y sacarlo de la presencia del Hokage.

-Midory...tiene muchos problemas ahora...-dijo Kakashi intentando esconder su preocupacion en el tono de su voz.

-uno mas uno menos ...que mas da...-dijo Sasuke

-te respondere lo que quierras...Sasuke...¿sabes como la encontre?

Sasuke asintio -Sakura me lo dijo

-no paso ...nada...¿cress que no se controlar a una mocosa de 15 años ?

Sasuke no dijo nada

no podia creer que de hecho iba a quedarse callado, ademas aunque lo que paso años atras tras su traicion, le debia muchas a Kakashi , el con su antiguo equipo fueron los unicos que no lo trataban con desprecio.

-van 2 kakashi...van 2...¿estas seguro que no paso nada ?

Kakashi trato de ser la mas grande actuacion jamas vista

-me ofendes-dijo enojado el peligris

Naruto abrio la puerta y Sai estaba atras de el

-¿que les sucede ?...¿pasa algo?

Kakashi solo espero el golpe

-no, por ahora ...nada-termino Sasuke

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Midory estaba en su alcoba, se habia dado una ducha y traia puesto una blusa con el simbolo de la aldea de la hoja y un pantalon como los que usaba Hinata color azul, estaba descalsa y secando su largo cabello, cuando su hermano toco a la puerta.

-Minato

el ojiperla paso y se cruzo de brasos, Midory cerro la puerta y lo miro, nadie decia nada.

-felicidades-dijo sonriendo la rubia

Minato seguia sin responder

-ya sabes ...por que ya eres jounin...genial

Minato seguia como una estatua

y la rubia se empesaba a desesperar

-¿por que ?

-¿que?

-SIEMPRE ...TU...SIEMPRE...SE SUPONE QUE AYER ERA UN DIA ESPECIAL PARA MI, Y LO HECHAS TODO A PERDER... ...¿.POR QUE PREOCUPAS A MAMA Y A PAPA CON TUS IDIOTECES?...SINTIENDOTE OFENDIDA...ATACADA ...CUANDO LA UNICA CULPABLE ERES..TU...LA SEÑORITA SE OFENDE DE QUE LOS DEMAS LA TRATEN MAL...MADURA MIDORY..NO TODO GIRA ALREDEDOR TUYO.

la rubia miraba directamente a los ojos perla

-lo siento...no querria arruinarles la cena...por eso no me presente

-Midory,...eres mi hermana para mi era importanate...que estuvieras conmigo...a pesar de como nos llevemos eres mi familia- dijo mas tranquilo Minato.-pero si fueras un poco como Mei...

-NO TE ATREVAS A COMPARARME CON ESE INTENTO FALLIDO DE SER HUMANO ...

Minato solo le dio una media sonrisa

-me alegra que estes bien

-hmp¨?

Midory nunca lograria entender a su hermano...NUNCA


	31. Chapter 31:formalisando

Una chica rubia jugaba con su cabello sentada en uno de los sillones de su hogar, su madre y su hermano no querian formar parte del regaño de la rubia, mejor se fueron a cenar a la mansion Hyuga, Naruto estaba mirando a la rubia jugando con su cabello y hablo despues de unos minutos de tension.

-2 semanas de confinamiento en tu habitacion ...no hablaras con nadie que no seamos tu madre, tu hermano y yo

la rubia abrio la boca pero no salio nada de ella

-desues otras 2 semanas de misiones tipo D

-p...a...p...a-dijo la rubia asustandose -soy una chun...

-no me interesa...ademas de tu padre soy el Hokage lo ¿recuerdas?...te puedo dar las misiones que quiera

-pero mi equipo no tiene...

- no te preocupes...¿quien dijo que tu equipo haria contigo las misiones tipo D?...se las podran arreglar 2 meses sin ti

-2 MESES...TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA...PAPI -dijo la rubia colocando sus ojos tiernos hacia su padre

-no,no...eso ya no funciona Midory ...-dijo Naruto en una lucha mental y tratando de no verla a los ojos

-2 semanas como asistente y ayudante personal de Sakura

su papa ya se estaba pasando

-PAPA...NO...LA FRENTUDA...NO...MANDAME CON ...IRUKA O SHIKAMARU...O KONOHAMARU

Naruto movio su dedo de un lado a otro

-no...y no le digas a Sakura asi...si te mando con cualquiera de esos 3 sera mas un regalo que un castigo ...ademas se que no eres muy buena con las tecnicas curativas...te servira ...recuerda que Sakura es la mejor y fue entrenada por la vieja sanin Tsunade

-no me importa , si la entreno el primer Hokage...no quiero

-que lastima...-dijo Naruto y su hija hizo un puchero

-y las ultimas 2 semanas...me ayudaras a organizar mi oficina -dijo Naruto sonriendo mostrando todos los dientes

La rubia imagino que tenia que encontar una pala de nieve para retirar todo el desorden de su padre, tardarian años, 2 semanas nos eran suficientes

-y obviamente el ramen ...queda fuera de tu dieta hasta nuevo aviso

La rubia empezo a llorar a cascadas,pero mejor se mordio la lengua, si decia algo mas su padre era capaz de agregar otro mes al castigo y asintio aun llorando, Naruto se sentia tan cruel. la rubia lo miro

-de veras...no quise causar...tantos problemas...

Naruto le sonrio-si, lo se ...pero que lo hecho, hecho esta ahora retirate de mi vista antes de que me arrepienta y te invite a cenar al puesto, la rubia sonrio y le beso en la mejilla

-buenas noches...papi

la Uzumaki iba a subir las escaleras cuando la voz de su padre la detuvo

-y...Midory.,jamas intentes volver a escapar de nosotros

-no, lo hare-sonrio la chica y entro rapidamente a su cuarto, se desvistio y se coloco su pijama, pensando que despues de los gritos que le habia dado Minato y su papa...le habia ido no tan mal. y ademas habia pasado la noche mas maravillosa al dormir junto a su amor platonico que de platonico ya no tenia nada. la rubia escucho la puerta y las voces de su madre y de su hermano, apago la luz y se sento en su cama pensando que rayos haria encerrada como si fuera una criminal en su casa , y le molestaba hacer misiones del tipo D, y le enfurecia tener que estar con Sakura, y encima de Todo sin ramen.

la rubia ya se habia acostado mirando por la ventado como el viento hacia que un arbol dansara, de repente y apareciendo en su ventana Kakashi,

-ahhh-dio un gritito rapido la rubia tapandose la boca y mirando a la puerta

el peligris mostraba su ojo alegre, la rubia se hinco en su cama y se abalanazo al jounin que casi cae por la ventana, este se sujeto de la pared. la rubia rapidamente fue hacia la puerta y le puso el seguro.

-hola-dijo el jounin con su habitual tranquilidad

la rubia se mordio el labio y lo abrazo con termura, besandole la mejilla por encima de su mascara con amor.

-Sasuke...convenci a Sasuke de no hablar ...por un rato

-¿que mas da?... estoy empesando a pensar decirle todo a papa...se que se alegrara

Kakashi rio y coloco su mano en la frente de la rubia

-¡¿estas bien?...Naruto nos mataria ...pero...si queremos que esto funcione...tenemos que decirle de frente

La rubia sonrio y jalo a Kakashi hacia la puerta.

O./

-NO HOY no...tengo una mision temprano en la mañana debe partir.necesito estar vivi y completo ...me vine a despedir-dijo el peligris tomandola de la mano

-¿a donde?

-sabes que no puedo decirtelo ...

-con ¿quien ira ?...¿quien esta en su equipo?-pregunto la rubia con interes

-solo Sai

-Sai sensei...¿sera muy peligrosa la mision?

-es tipo S...tu diras

-y ¿cuando regresara?-dijo evitando mostrar su tristesa

-no lo se, depende de como resulte todo..-el jounin se sento en la cama de la rubia y esta a lado de el colocando su cabeza en su hombro

-mi papa ya me castigo...-dijo cruzando los brasos enojada-puede imaginarlo YO haciendo misiones tipo D

Kakashi coloco sus manos en su cabello empezando a jugar con el, la rubia sonrio

-prometame, que volvera pronto..y que vendra a visitarme

-mhm, no soy bueno cumpliendo promesas...pero hare una exepcion

La rubia lo envolvio en un abrazo y le levanto la mascara a la altura de sus labios, dandole un tierno beso, que empezo a subir de tono a uno mas apasionado,a Midory le encantaba el sabor de sus labios, lentamente desendieron hasta que el jounin quedo acostado en la cama de la rubia y esta encima de el, con sus manos en las mejillas de peligris y este con sus manos en la cintura de la rubia.

-espera...no...es muy pronto-dijo el peligris deteniendo la mano de Midory que le empezaba a quitar el chaleco

-¿que?...oh vamos...¿no quiere?-dijo Midory levantandose y cruzando los brasos con un gesto igual que su padre cuando se enojaba

al peigris le dio un escalofrio -no, no es eso...-respondio incorporandose y acomodandose la mascara -

-¿o ya no puede?-pregunto la rubia con picardia tratando de provocarlo para que le demostrara lo contrario.

EL jounin la miro con su ojo en blanco

-NO...no se trata de ESO...-dijo tratando de calmarse-ponte en mi lugar por un momento, practicamente le estoy arrebatando a su hija a un alumno y amigo, eso no se ve todos los dias, yo te respeto...no eres para una sola noche

_("pues que me vaya perdiendo el respeto")_

La rubia suspiro..-como quiera-y el jounin le beso la mejilla

-me tengo que ir

-espero verlo pronto-la rubia lo tenia agarrado de la mano y le beso por encima de su mascara rapidamente

-adios

-si, adios

la rubia aun no le soltaba la mano y el jounin al intentar salir por la ventana era detenido

-Midory...necesito mi mano

-¡oh!, lo siento...cuidese- y al fin lo solto observandolo irse y suspirando como nunca

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meiko caminaba a distancia de su novio, aunque salian era raro verlos darse muestras de afecto el uno con el otro, si se agarraban de la mano de vez en cuando y Meiko lo abrazaba ultimamente constantemente para darle apoyo por lo sucedido con la "fracasada" de su cuñada.

-tengo mi primera mision, como jounin solo...mañana- informo el ojiblanco a la ojijade

-es excelente

-te acuerdas en lo que quedamos

La pelinegra trato de recordar

-en cuanto uno de los 2 se hiciera jounin y ganara lo suficiente dinero, efectuaremos nuestro compromiso ...ya sabes...

la Uchiha sonrio y lo abrazo, haciendo que el hasta ahora Uzumaki se sonrojara al ver como los aldeanos decian en coro un fuerte ¡AHHHH!

-hacen una divina pareja-dijo una anciana al pasar

-si, desde niños se veian que terminarian juntos-dijo una señora como de la edad de sus padres

-chalalala-cantaba un niño al pasar

-que cursi-dijo un celoso Ken Hiroyama, el compañero de Meiko al verlos de lejos pero que el ojiperla pudo escuchar

y demas comentarios similares, al apartar el abrazo Meiko le dio un fugaz beso.

-le avisare a mama, papa y Fugaku ...se alegraran

-no, creo que tu padre salte de gusto ...pero...como quieras

-ya se acerca tu cumplaeaños-informo la pelinegra tentativamente a su novio que se detuvo y bajo la cabeza-lo se, faltan 3 semanas ...pobre Midory castigada en su cumpleaños...-se compadecio el Uzumaki, pero Meiko sonrio.

-olvidate de tu hermana...¿ cuando sera conveniente ...casarnos.?...te parece en unos 3 meses me gusta el mes de agosto

-como quieras

-oye...¿es cierto que viviremos en la mansion Hyuga?...o aun no sabes que haras

Minato la miro directamente a los ojos jade

-¿quieres vivir en la mansion Hyuga?-pregunto Minato a su novia que sonreia

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura jugaba con el pequeño Uchiha, era su dia libre, asi que decidio darle tiempo de calidad con el mas pequeño, la pelirosa poso sus ojos jade en una foto familiar, ahi estaban su Sasuke, su niña, y su pequeño hijo, ambos se parecian enormemente a Sasuke, eso le hacia sonreir mas que nada Meiko que tenia el ceño fruncido y las manos cruzadas en la fotografia mientras ella y el pequeño salian sonrientes. y aunque su bebe era igual a Sasuke tambien tenia mas el temperamento de ella y ese raro lunar rosa en su cabello, le hacia sonreir, cada vez que lo miraba, raramente su hija habia heredado y apendido todos los jutsus de su padre,obviamente su sharingan , y era la mejor en cuanto al manejo de espadas, pero el pequeño hizo algo que sorprendio a sus padres. un dia estaba realmente enojado y con el puñito cerrado dio un golpe a el suelo haciendo una pequeña grieta dejando a Sasuke sorprendido y a Sakura con una pose de orgullo, no habia duda su hijo habia heredado su fuerza herculea y sobrehumana.

A pesar de todo lo que sufrio ahora tenia la familia, la vida y los amigos que siempre quiso.

cuando el ruido de la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Sasuke...¿como te fue en el entrenamaiento ?

-te dire ...la verdad ...extraño... sin la rubia cabeza-hueca ahi...los 3 estaban de un animo horrible

-´¿los 3?...crei que Midory...no estaba entrenando con ustedes por su castigo

-no, me refiero a Hiroki , Jinmu y el perro ...que no deja de ladrarme...estan tan serios

-crei que lo preferias asi

Sasuke no respondio

Sakura sonrio con malicia

-extrañan a Midory...tambien tu Sasuke no lo nieges

este lo miro como si estuviera diciendo una barbaridad cuando la realidad era que si extraño a la Kunoichi.

-Papa...Mama...Fugaku-los Uchiha voltearon y vieron correr a la Uchiha sentandose a la mesa mirando a su padre y a su madre- sientense ...papa...mama...hermano

el niño de 3 años la miro y dijo -Meiko...quedes judar a ..

-no, ahora no Fugaku...tengo una noticia que darles

-ya te accendieron a jounin-dijo su padre con un tono de orgullo

-no aun no...papa-dijo la pelinegra mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a su padre-ya se esta tardando el Tio Naruto...pero no es algo muy importante...como saben Minato y yo estamos comprometidos

-como olvidarlo-dijo Sasuke en un tono amargo

Sakura lo miro feo.

-este...si...ya el es Jounin ganara el suficiente dinero...y hay que empezar a preparar la boda...probablmete sera en agosto...AHhh

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito Sakura con unas lagrimas de felicidad brotandole de los ojos

Sasuke al igual que su hijo sintieron que se quedarian sordos de por vida.

la pelinegra que no era muy expresiva con su madre en ese momento se levanto y empezo a saltar con su hija

-ay que avisarle a Ino...ella nos dara descuento con las flores-dijo Sakura corriendo por

todo la casa

Sasuke estaba sentado aun con cara de tonto como no prosesando las palabras de su hija

_( hay que empezar a preparar la boda...probablemete sera en agosto...AHhh)_

Esas palabras le estaban dando vuelta en la cabeza a Sasuke como si se la empezaran a martillar

(_mi bebe_

_Naruto ...te odio...y a tu hijo tambien)_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Hinata estaba preparando la comida junto a su hija, Hinata convencio a Naruto de que tener encerrada en su cuarto por 2 semanas enteras era demasiado y que mejor pudiera estar libremente por toda la casa, la rubia reia y estaba tarrareando una cancion, Hinata la miraba con una ceja alzada desde que la castigaron estaba demasiado feliz, bailando por aqui y por alla, era el 3 dia del castigo,pero ella parecia tan distraida como si eso fuera mas posible, sonriente y de hecho le entro un extraño gusto a a aprender a cocinar.

-ultimamente ,...estas muy contenta hija-dijo Hinata tentativamente mientras observaba a la rubia acomodar la mesa

-si, la vida es bella...¿no cress mami?

-si, lo es-dijo aun con mas curiosidad la peliazul

Kakashi aun no habia vuelto , la rubia lo esperaba con ansias pero esos recuerdos de sus mometos juntos la hacian cantar de alegria.

-y¿ por que se te hace bella?

-madre...cuando una ama...todo le es bello -dijo danzando terminando de acomodar y llendo a su habitacion

dejando a Hinata con un _pensamiento _

_(ama...no estara...¿enamorada?...a Naruto no le va a gustar esto)_

y despues la peliazul sonrio.


	32. Chapter 32:recuerdos

Sakura estaba en una floreria platicando con su amiga Ino, acerca del compromiso de su hija con Minato.

-son muy jovenes...¡ahh! pero suena tan dulce-dijo la rubia mientras le hechaba agua a unas rosas-¿como reacciono Sasuke?

-se quedo helado...jajaja-se acordaba Sakura -hoy comeremos en la casa de Hinata para ya formalizar todo...Hinata aun no lo sabe piensa que Naruto solo nos invito por que si...ojala y no le duela tanto dejar a ir a uno de sus hijos, como a mi y a Sasuke nos esta doliendo

-¿no, estabas feliz?

-lo estoy...pero sera extraño ya no verla en casa...-suspiro la pelirosa-y en 3 meses, una boda se tiene que planear bien ...pero no entiende...parece que tiene prisa por irse de casa

-o estar sola con su prometido y ¿sabes a que me refiero?-dijo Ino con una mirada significativa

-INO...no digas esas cosas...y menos delante de Sasuke.

la rubia rio.

-imaginate si a Hinata le dolera la partida de Minato, solo piensa cuando Midory se case

-ese dia Naruto...se muere-dijo Sakura sonriente

la rubia rio con sorna y dejo a las rosas para pasar a unas violetas.

-y...hablando de compromisos...¿ya tienes 33 años...Ino?-dijo burlonamente Sakura a su rival

Ino la miro con furia

-...¿cuando sentara cabeza Sai ?

-pffff, a Sai solo le importa la pintura , ni hablar de compromisos...-dijo Ino con un tono entre triste y furia, amaba a el palido pero Sakura tenia razon ya lo habia esperado demasiado

-eso te pasa por dejar ir a Shikamaru...ya ves te lo gano Temari-dijo Sakura

-Callate , frente de marquesina

-Ino-puerca, ¿ la verdad duele?-pregunto Sakura al tiempo de que una violeta le dio en la cara.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jinmu Aburame, Hiroki Inuzuka y Yoh estaban sentados, donde entrenaban, Sasuke se habia dado por terminado el entrenamiento algo temprano. desidieron quedarse un poco mas hablando.

-la extraño...su papa no me deja siquiera saludarla...e intentado llegar por su ventana pero hae 2 dias el Hokage las bloqueo con madera, -dijo Hiroki deprimido.

Jinmu lo miro -si, es raro no tenerla aqui

Yoh dio un llantito y Hiroki lo acarricio.

-¿Jinmu?

-si

-cress que ella me...haga caso de esa manera...ya se que no tengo el cabello gris o tengo 100 años, pero cress, que algun dia ...

-no, lo se Hiroki...-dijo Jinmu cortando su amigo no queria darle falsas esperanzas-no, entiendo a las mujeres...y menos a Midory...ni se diga ...

Hiroki seguia acarriciando a su perro negro.

-hola chicos...

-hola Seika-saludaron al unisono los 2 miembros humanos del equipo 5

una chica de cabello azulado y ojos del mismo color se sento a lado de Hiroki, y lo miro con amabilidad. vestida con un vestido verde muy fresco para la temporada.

-Hiroki ...te gustaria...ir a ...dar un paseo...digo si quieres ...podemos ir a comprar unas paletas heladas de cerezo y no...se tal vez charlar un poco-dijo la compañera de Minato, algo sonrojada.

Yoh gruño.

el castaño alzo una ceja, y Jinmu dio una media sonrisa esperando que aceptara la invitacion y darse una oportunidad para encontrar el amor, y dejara de una vez en paz a cierta rubia.

-no, gracias-dijo el chico levantandose con un tono nada amable-pero...con mucho gusto Jinmu te acompañara

-¿que?-dijo Jinmu con una gota de sudor avergonzado-¿yo?

-¿el?-dijo la peliazul mirandolo con una mueca

_("rayos...a mi me gustas tu...idiota")_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

ooooooooooooooooooFlASHBaCKooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-papa...mira ...mira

Naruto alzo la vista, el rubio jugaba con una niña de unos 7 años que volteo al mismo tiempo que su padre a ver a un peliazul corriendo hacia ellos.

-mira la tecnica que mi tio Neji me enseño...dice que todos los Hyuga lo tienen, el niñito respiro hondo puso posicion de manos y dijo claro-Byakugan-sus ojos perlas tomaron a lo que Midory le parecio una forma extraña con varias venas alrededor de sus ojos.una tecnica que los mellizos ya habian visto utilizar a su madre.

Naruto se sorprendio.

-yo tambian soy Hyuga papi...tambien lo lograre

Naruto le sonrio.

-no, tu no lo lograras...por que eres tonta -dijo Minato con suficiencia

A la pequeña rubia se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas

-veras que no Minato...-la pequeña memorizo la posicion de manos-By...Bya...Byaaaaahh...Byagutan...-dijo la niña al momento que hacia saltar sus azules ojos de forma graciosa, Minato rio y su padre intento no hacer lo mismo.

-jajajajajjajaja...es B-y-a-k-u-g-a-n no Byagutan jajajajajjajajaj-se burlaba su hermano haciendo que Midory hiciera un puchero y lo empujara al pasar

-¡MAMA!...mira a Minato

-jajajajajajaj

-Minato-dijo Naruto con tono molesto-no debiste tratar asi a tu hermana ella jamas se burlaria de ti

-papa...Midory es debil. y solamente quiere jugar ...en vez de aprender nuevas tecnicas como yo-dijo presumidamente el peliazul

Naruto suspiro esto de ser padre no era cosa facil,se hinco hasta quedar hasta su altura.

-deberias hacer lo mismo...juega mas diviertete mas...disfruta el ser niño...debes cuidar a tu hermana...protegerla...no hacerla llorar...se que tu y Meiko la molestan mucho ya me lo reportado Konohamaru-sensei-dijo el rubio mirando de forma triste a su hijo que solo lo miro con enojo

-siempre la defiendes...lo que pasa es que la quieres mas a ella que a mi...-dijo el peliazul corriendo hacia su casa

-MINATO-Naruto lo alcanzo y lo detuvo con una mano en su pequeña cabeza.

-siempre... es asi hago algo sorprendente y Midory acapara tu atencion...¿por que no me quieres como a ella?

Naruto abrio la boca con sorpresa jamas penso que su hijo se sintiera asi.

-jamas...amaria mas a uno que a otro...Minato no digas esas cosas-dijo el rubio agarrando a su hijo y saraneandolo un poco -me importan igual...solo que se que tu te puedes cuidar solo...pero Midory es muy ingenua...por eso confio en ti para cuidarla-termino el rubio acercando a su hijo para abrazarlo el pequeño lo rodeo con sus brasitos

-en ese caso papa..te prometo cuidarla...yo tampoco quiero que le pase nada

Naruto sonrio

-pero no le digas nada-dijo Minato en forma de advertencia

-te lo prometo...sera nuestro secreto-le guiño un ojo el rubio.

-Naruto...¿que paso?...Midory esta llorando y no entiendo lo que dice-dijo Hinata mirando a padre e hijo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooFinFLasHBackooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(de este)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooFlashBack (2)oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!...¿COMO QUE YA VAN A NACER HINATA?...QUE HARE...¿.QUE HAGO..?...-Naruto corria por toda su casa alternando las manos, con los ojos blancos y arrancandose sus rubios cabellos

Hinata con un enorme vientre tenia los ojos medio cerrados por el dolor y respiraba agitadamente. eran las 3 de la mañana la pareja se encontranba domida cuando de repente la morena sintio unos insoportables dolores en el vientre,habia sentido en el transcurso del dia dolores pero no les tomo importancia, pensando que se le pasarian (no pueden culparla es madre primeriza)

-Na...Naru...Naruto...primero calmate...-trataba de decir la peliazul, pero su esposo se empezo a morder las uñas y sus rodillas empezaron a temblar, en otra situacion la esposa del Uzumaki se hubiera reido...pero..NO en ese momento, Naruto tenia puesta su pijama y su habitual gorrito de dormir.

la portadora del Byakugan respiro hondo

-ahora...tomas las maletas y me llevas al hospital ...

el rubio seguia temblando asintiendo.

-mejor...llama a SaKura-termino Hinata.-andaVEEEEEEEEEEEE

Hinata grito de dolor

-no te dejare solA

-SOLO HAZLOOOOOOOOOOOO NARUTOOOOOOOOO-grito la futura madre con los ojos muy abiertos el rubio penso que habia utilizado el Byakugan pero eran ojos de dolor

-no, te dejare sola...jutsu de invocacion-dijo Naruto haciendo aparecer a un mediano Gamakichi

-¿que hay?-dijo el sapo -oh ...rayos

El sapo miro a Hinata y luego a Naruto

-cuidala ...no tardo...-dijo el rubio corriendo dejando a el sapo que miro a Hinata

y empezo

-vamos respira...huhuhaahuhuhaaaa

Hinata queria matar al sapo.

El futuro Hokage corria lo mas rapido que podia, tropezando con una roca, se levanto rapidamente y llego a la mansion Uchiha

-SAKURA...SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, SAKURA, SAKURA,SAKURA,SAKURA,SAKURA...SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, SAKURA, SAKURA,SAKURA,SAKURA,SAKURA...SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, SAKURA, SAKURA,SAKURA,SAKURASAKURA...SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, SAKURA, SAKURA,SAKURA,SAKURA

gritaba el rubio a todo pulmon tocando la puerta de la mansion Uchiha con fuerza

-SAKU-

PUM

Sasuke abrio la puerta y golpeo a Naruto en la cabeza al momento de verlo

-CALLATE...IDIOTA...DESPERTASTE A MEIKO-grito el Uchiha con una vena palpitandole en la frente, le costo 3 horas lograr dormirla.

Sakura salio con Meiko en brasos llorando que tenia 2 meses recien cumplidos.

-AY ...NARUTO SOLO PORQUE TENGO A MI HIJA EN BRASOS NO TE ASESINO-

(buaaaaa-buaaaa)

El rubio tenia un gran chichon en la cabeza...

.-HINATA...HINATA,...BEBES...GRITA...¡AUXILIO!

-¿QUE?-dijo Sasuke

-Hinata ya va a tener a los mellizos -dijo Sakura

Naruto solo asintio

-¿que haces ahi parado Sasuke? muevete-dijo Sakura

Sasuke asintio y tomo a Meiko, acompañaria a su amigo tal como el lo habia hecho con ellos 2, ademas Sakura dijo que ayudaria a Hinata en el hospital, solo que no se le ocurrio que los niños nacieran en la madrugada. los 3 corrieron y Meiko dejo de llorara en brasos de su padre sintiendo el viento en su carita.

Al llegar a la casa Uzumaki, el sapo estaba saltando arriba del vientre de Hinata

-vamos con mas fuerza...huhuhahuuhahahuhauahua

-quitate del estomago de mi esposa-dijo Naruto agarrando a el sapo. con enojo

-hola Hinata ...-dijo Sakura -hay que levantarte...vamos-la pelirosa le ayudo a levantarse y a bajar las escaleras con cuidado , Naruto estaba siguiendolas con el sapo aun en la mano que lo sostenia del cuello

-Na..Naruto...no ...pu...ed...o...ahhh-dijo Gamakichi pero el rubio estaba demasiado nervioso, y el sapo demasiado morado.

-¿que?...lo siento

-lo siento...si como no-dijo el sapo mirandolo

Sasuke todavia con la niña en brasos le daba ordenes a Naruto para que guardara todo, donde tenia que poner que cosa...cuando al fin tenia todo preparadp el rubio la maleta, la ropita, las formas, el dinero,TODO...

-ESO...VAMONOS- el rubio corrio con las maletas a toda velocidad a el hospital cuando ya tenia un buen tramo recorrida miro a sus amigo de lejos

Sasuke grito

-¡TARADO!

-AHORA NO SASUKE-grito el rubio

-NO, OLVIDAS ALGO-grito Sakura

-¿que?-dijo el rubio pensando y volteando para todos lados-¡HINATA!-el rubio corrio a toda velocidad de nuevo a su casa

-lo siento ...amor.-le dio un rapido beso a una sudada Hinata

n.nU-Naruto...

Naruto cargo a Hinata y empezo a correr

O.O- imbecil...la vas a lastimar...NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-dijo Sakura corriendo tras el

Sasuke y Meiko fueron tras ella un poco mas lento.

al entrar al hospital, le saludo la recepcionista

-hola...Sr Uzumaki

-nada de hola...rapido una camilla. habitacion MIS HiJOS

-Naruto-dijo Hinata acarriciando su vientre y de repente llego Sakura con el puño alzado. el doctor responsable llego bostezando y les dijo a los familiares que esperaran, Naruto estaba de un lado a otro, Sasuke intentaba dormir a la nina, Sakura hablaba con una de las enfermeras que conocia animadamenre cuando Sasuke hablo

-alguien tiene que avisarle a los Hyuga ...-

Naruto no respondio

-lo hare yo-se ofrecio Sakura saliendo del hospital

unos 20 minutos mas tarde pudo ver a Neji y a Hiashi llegar con semblante preocupado

-¿como esta mi hija?

-hasta ahora bien señor-respondio Sasuke ya que el rubio intentaba hacer unn agujero en el suelo.

Neji se sento a lado de Sasuke y despues fue con su tio que estaba enfrente de donde estaba la familia Uchiha.

-ya tardaron

Sasuke y Sakura (esta Meikoen los brazos) lo miraban con desesperacion

-Ya sientate Naruto-

en ese momento salio el doctor informando que todo estaba bien y que podian pasar a ver a los bebes en eso el señor Hyuga y Neji se levantaron pero Naruto corrio tan rapido que los tiro (mas bien los avento,dejando a sakura y sasuke con los ojos sorprendidios)

-ahhhh bastardooooooo-grito el ahora abuelo

Naruto entro al cuarto para ver a la pequeña rubia y al moreno en los brazos de su Hinata, sabia que eso era lo mejor que le habia sucedido, con lagrimas en los ojos beso a Hinata y tomo a Midory en brazos que se quejo un poco al cambiar de brazos,y despues su hermano que no hizo ningun ruido

-la niña...nacio primero...es la mayor ...por solo 3 minutos...-dijo Hinata con voz debil..

-la niña...-dijo Naruto mirandola con sus lagrimas corriendole por las mejillas-¿como la llamaras?

habian quedado que a la niña le pondria el nombre Hinata y al niño Naruto

-Midory

Naruto sonrio-si...tiene cara de Midory

Hinata rio-y¿ el niño?

Naruto le dio una sonrisa zorruna-MINATO...como mi padre...el dejara el legado Uzumaki

ooooooooooooooooooooooooFInFlasHBack (2)oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooFlaShbacK (3)ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¡MIDORY!...NOOOOOOOOOOOO-gritaba un Naruto asustado al ver como su hija agarraba una shuriken

Hinata se habia ido a una mision y le dejo encargado a sus hijos de 6 meses.

-damela...Midory-

la pequeña rubia miraba a su padre con sus grandes ojos azules divertida, era un milagro que no se haya cortado.

PUM

Kakashi se aparecio con su libro en mano mirando el momento justo cuando Naruto le quito la shuriken a su hija, que hizo un puchero y comenzo a llorar con fuerza

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Kakashi miro a Naruto con burla

-eso te pasa...por caliente-dijo Kakashi mirando su libro nuevamente

-callate...-de repente se escucho otro llanto Minato estaba dormido en su cuarto y desperto

-oh ...rayos...-dijo Naruto al punto del soponsio

-toma cuidala un rato-dijo Naruto tomando a Midory que aun lloraba con fuerza a Kakashi

O./-pero

-TOMALA-dijo corriendo Naruto hacie el cuarto de Minato

al momento de que Kakashi tomo a la rubia dejo de llorar , tenia un vestidito naranja, y empezo a examinarlo con sus ojos azules, balbuceo y le dio una sonrisa

Kakashi la miro tiernamente.

/en el cuarto de Minato/

-ya, ya -decia Naruto arrullando al pequeño que miraba a su papa con sus ojos perla

-Minato...-dijo Naruto sonriendo-¿te gustaria ser Hokage alguna vez?

el bebe comenzo a llorar de nuevo

-¿no?...entonces que quieres hacer cuando crescas

el pequeño solo bostezo y empezo a cerra sus ojos, Naruto lo beso en la frente y le susurro

-eres como tu madre

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooFin FLashbacK (3)ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooFLASHBACK(4)ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-para que los globos con agua?-pregunto un Minato de 12 años a su padre

Midory miraba los globos y tomo uno.

!SPLAT!

-jajajajajajajajajjaaj

la rubia tomo uno y se lo avento a la cara a Minato que la miro con furia tomando uno y aventandolo fallo Midory lo esquivo

-PAPA

Naruto rio-Midory...basta ...¿quieres una toalla Minato?

-no estoy bien...pero me las vas a pagar-dijo el ojiperla a su hermana que le saco la lengua.

-bueno...ejem-dijo Naruto intentando llamar su atencion-ahora les enseñare una tecnica exclusiva del clan Uzumaki y del sabio pervertido...

-No-dijo Midory con hambre en los ojos y Minato escuchaban

atentamente

-si, el Rasengan

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-grito la rubia saltando-al fin despues de tanto tiempo...si, al fin...al fin...al fin-decia la rubia feliz saltando y aunque no lo demostrara el ojiperla esta igual de emocionado ya habia visto a su padre utilizarlo en entrenamientos con Sasuke Uchiha.

-ahora tomen un globo-

los mellizos

obedeciron (no hondare en la explocacion ...jeje ya la saben)

Naruto les explico el prosedimiento y les mostro el rasengan, 2 pares de ojos brillaron

al instante la rubia logro reventer un globo saltando de felicidad, pero el ojiperla llevaba varios minutos con el suyo, mientras su hermana ahora entrenaba con una pelota. frustrado el ojiperla avento el globo y se iba enojado

-¿a donde vas?-pregunto Naruto

el ojiperla lo miro

-con tio Neji

-vamos Minato...solo tienes que intentarlo de nuevo-dijo amablemente su hermana

-CALLATE

-MINATO-dijo su padre

-mi Byakugan es mas que suficiente...no necesito esa tonta tecnica -y se alejo corriendo dejando a 2 rubios mirandose con tristeza.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooFIn Flashback(4)oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooFLASHBACK (5)ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-me llamaba lord Hokage-dijo Minato

Naruto estaba revisando unos papeles cuando levanto la vista a su hijo

-si, pasa...

el ojiperla se coloco enfrente del escritorio de su padre mirando lo desordenado que era, sus papeles estaban por todos lados.

-¿como esta tu compañero?-pregunto Naruto con interes

-bien...ya esta consiente ...Tia Sakura dice que tiene que descansar unas semanas

Naruto sonrio-me alegro ..

su hijo lo miro y en un intento le regreso la sonrisa -pa...digo señor...¿ya hablo con Midory ?-pregunto interesado el Uzumaki

-si...pero no te llame para hablar de tu hermana...toma-Naruto que seguia sonriendo pasandole a su hijo un papel este lo tomo con una ceja alzada, lo empezo a leer

-¿que?-el ojiperla miro a su padre

-felicidades

-yo...un jounin-dijo el chico mirando todavia la notificacion firmada por su padre, ancianos y demas gente importante

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooFINFLASHBACK (5)ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooFLASHBACK(6)ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-ahora soy Hokage-susurrba Naruto para si miarando el cielo estrellado.

-papa...-Minato se sento a lado de su padre un ojiperla de 12 años...-estoy seguro que seras el mejor Hokage

¿lo cress?

-no, no lo creo...estoy seguro-dijo dandole una gran sonrisa

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooFINFLASHBACKooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooFlashback (7)ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

NO, MINATO NO PUEDES ,QUE PASARA CON EL APELLIDO UZUMAKI-dijo la chica desesperad mirando a su padre y luego a su hermano -SI ACEPTAS, MINATO OLVIDATE QUE TIENES HERMANA... OLVIDATE DE MI ...TRAIDOR- le avento a su mellizo un portaretrato con la foto de la familia que el chico esquivo y subio las escaleras

-MIDORY -grito su padre

el chico apreto los puños con furia y siguio a su hermana , sus padres a este

-CRESS QUE LO PEDI

la chica intentaba cerrar la puerta, su hermano se lo impedia

-TAL VEZ NO ...PERO CON LO PERRITO FALDERO QUE ERES EL ABUELO ...CONSIDERO AVENTARTE EL HUESO

-CALLATE ESTUPIDA ...¿CELOSA?

-JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJRAJAJAJAJAJA... DE TI ...PORFAVOR

Naruto agarro a su hijo y lo hizo a un lado, despues Midory cerro la puerta.

-dejala...la conoces... mañana se le pasa

Minato respiro con fuerza y miro algo avergonzado a su padre , y se fue a su propia habitacion

el rubio miro de una puerta a otra con tristeza

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooFinFlashback (7)ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooFLASHBACK (8)oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Ya hemos...estamos listos para tomar ese paso...padre- un Minato de 15 años hablaba ante un Hokage que tenia una mano en la barbilla pensante

-creo...que deberian pensarlo mejor

-no hay nada mas que pensar...solo esperamos su bendicion...

Naruto se levanto y abrazo a su hijo

-siempre tendras mi apoyo, Minato solo le respondio al abrazo rapidamente

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooFINFLASHBACK (8)ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naruto miraba recordando muchos momentos mas una fotografia de Midory y Minato posando su mirada en su hijo. uno de sus retoños se iba, estaba creciendo y eso le aterro.


	33. Chapter 33:te odio

**Hola,a Todos los que pasan por aqui...solo rapidin para comentarles el porque de mis ultimas tardansas en actualizar...u.u...he tenido varias broncas existenciales...jeje...y pues por eso, lo bueno es que escribiendo se me pasa, es como una salida ya saben, pero no se, siento que mi historia esta decayendo un poco ...me importan mucho sus opiniones y pues me dicen si se empiesan a aburrir para pensar que puedo hacer...pero en otras noticias ...tambien aprovecho para darles las GRACIAS a toda persona que pase por aqui a entretenerse ...y que padre que compartamos los mismos gustos en cuanto a este extraordinario anime. especialmente a las personas que dejan sus comentarios y sugerencias como:**

**maatsacmis****: que en cada capitulo me deja review, y siempre me sacas una sonrisa o risa con tus comentarios,gracias , te confieso que de no ser por un review tuyo que vi hace tiempo, creo que cuando comenze el fic, lo hubiera dejado de hacer. por que no crei que era bueno. se hace lo que se puede y pues muchas gracias...n.n**

**GabeLogan****: lo , siento, lo siento XS...en serio graxias por todos tus comentarios, pero aun no se me ocurre como meter a Hebi/Taka, si quiero,mmmmhmh...pero tengo que quemarme el coco un poco mas o ¿alguna sugerencia? je..je...neta que tratare...y pues se te agradece que siempre dejes un review nn**

**MinakoNamikaze****:nn, pues bueno tu fuiste de las primeras personas en leer el fic (eso creo) jjajaja XD, y gracias por dejar tus comentarios. y espero que estes de lo mejor...**

**Anika-san: **** espero que sigas por ahi jejejeejjeje...y que estes delo mejor muchisimas thanks por tus comments...nn**

**Ale-are: **** esperando que estes de lo mejor...y grax por pasarte por aki n.n...**

**bueno ya mucho chorro x.x ...**

**Thanks**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXXxxxXxxXXXXxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXxxxxxXxXxxXxXxXxXXxXxxxxxxXxXxXxXXXxXx**

Midory Uzumaki estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de su hogar jugando con unas ligas tratando de hacer figuras con ellas,cuando su madre llamo su atencion, estaba de aqui para alla, arreglando la casa, en la cocina y guardando las cosas, Midory habia ayudado en la mañana,ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer, su hermano y su padre aun no habian llegado de hecho su hermano estaba en una mision desde la mañana, pero dijo a su madre que si llegaria para la cena. la rubia sintio una presion en el pecho, si su hermano que ya es jounin regresaria tan rapido ¿porque?..ciertopeligris aun no llegaba...eso la puso algo preocupada. la rubia pudo observar como su mama arreglaba la mesa y juntaba la que tenian en la cocina, ya no estaban los 4 habituales platos sino 14 asientos. la rubia se levanto y dejo de jugar con las ligas mirando como su madre ponia en el centro de la mesa una flor.

-¿mama...acaso vendra alguien...?-pregunto La rubia agarrando la flor y oliendola su madre se la quito con dulsura la miro reprochablemente y la coloco en su lugar.

-si, a tu padre se le ocurrio una cena...veras vendran los Uchiha...

¡¡que alegria!!-dijo la chica con ironia

La rubia volvio a mirar la mesa con las manos en la cabeza.

-per hay mas lugares mama...

Hinata sonrio

-si, tambien vendran...Papa...Neji...Hanabi...Neji ...Ten-Ten...Hizashi

-pero porque-dijo la rubia cruzando los brasos con enojo pero le agradaba la idea de que fuera Hizashi y su tia Ten-Ten

Hinata hizo como si no la hubiera escuchado

-tambien vendra...Lee

-¿Lee?-pregunto la chica con cara de confusion-¿para que viene Lee?-no es que le molestara por el contrario pero se le hacia raro que viniera el sensei de su hermano

-si...tambien segun tu padre tendria que estar Sai...

-¿Sai?...pero ¿porque?...no es que no los concidere parte de la familia ...entonces porque papa no invito a Ino, Chouji y a los demas-dijo la chica rascandose la cabeza preguntandose porque el sensei de Meiko tendria que estar ahi.

-te sere sincera...estoy igual que tu no entiendo nada...-dijo Hinata torciendo la boca

-Sai esta en una mision tipo S-informo la rubia

Hinata la miro -¿como sabes que Sai esta en una mision TIPO S?

-ehh...por que es un ANBU ¿no? es obvio

Hinata sonrio-tienes razon...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ya era de noche Sasuke apuraba a sus 2 mujeres, el Uchiha estaba cuidando a su hijo menor que jugaba cerca de ahi.

-ya vamos Sasuke...pero que impaciete te has vuelto -dijo Sakura vestida con un Kimono sencillo color verde palido que le hacia resaltar sus ojos, Sasuke empezo a recordar el porque se habia enamorado de esa molestia. Su hija llego despues que su madre tambien con un sencillo kimono color negro con figuras plateadas, era hermoso,pero algo abstracto a Sai le hubiera gustado ver el kimono de su alumna, peinada con una sencilla cebolla, sonriendole a su padre. este no podia pasar saliva era ya un hecho, daria la mano de su hija a ese Uzumaki...respecto a los celos paternales era mucho mas discreto que su amigo rubio. protegia a su hija pero no al extremo...y si estar con ese muchacho de ojos raros,le gustaba ...y la hacia feliz...ya que no podia hacer nada mas...agregandole que Sakura que es mucho mas cursi de lo que JAMAS llegaria hacer lo mandaria volar con uno de sus puños si se entrometia en el amor de su hija.

-¿papa?-dijo Meiko sacando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos

-¿segura?-dijo Sasuke tratando de sonar frio

-Sasuke-dijo Sakura mirandolo amenasadoramente

-papa...jamas habria estado tan segura-dijo sonriendo la chica, sus ojos brillaban con felicidad y Sasuke solo pudo regalarle una media sonrisa, Sakura tomo al pequeño de la mano,y emperendieron marcha hacia la casa Uzumaki.

Hiroki y Jinmu estaban en la entrada de la casa Inuzuka jugando cartas,tenian luz proveniente de una pequeña lampara cuando llamo su atencion la familia Uchiha que pasaba por ahi, todos bien vestidos, Jinmu y Hiroki saludaron

-buenas, noches-dijieron al unisono

Sasuke los miro con un movimiento de cabeza y dijo

-los quiero,...temprano mañana ...asi que no se desvelen

-si, sensei-dijoJinmu mirando de nuevo sus cartas. Sakura les sonrio a los alumnos de su esposo

Meiko solo los miro al pasar.

-vamos...-dijo Hiroki

Jinmu estaba pensando como hacer su jugada y solo contesto sin retirar la vista

-a ¿donde?

-a segir al sensei

Jinmu le puso atencion -¿para que?-pregunto el Aburame con cara de confusion

-no, tenemos nada mejor que hacer

-perdona pero yo si me estoy divirtiendo

-extraño a Midory...ella no se habria reusado

-ya me tienes harto-dijo Jinmu con tono enfadoso, y Hiroki lo miro sonriendo

-vale...¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-diras-dijo Jinmu alzando sus gafas

-¿como te fue con Seika?-quiso saber el Inuzuka en tono interrogante.

-normal

-¿como que normal...?...se mas explicito te estoy ayudando Seika no es nada fea

-cierra la boca-dijo algo rosa el Aburame-solo me la hechaste por que queria salir contigo...se la paso hablando de ti y como te podria conquistar

Hiroki rio

-...me dijo que si era necesario teñirse el cabello de rubio...lo haria...pero que tu tenias que ser de ella-dijo el Aburame molesto

-como si fuera un objeto que se puede comprar ja...que tonta-dijo Hiroki burlonamente

Jinmu enseños sus cartas

-no, no ganas con eso-dijo Hiroki enseñando las suyas y el Aburame golpeo con el puño el suelo cuando alguien corrio rapidamente por donde estaban.

-¿era...Minato?-dijo Aburame

un ojiperla corria hacia su hogar lo mas rapido que podia, tenia unas leves heridas en sus hombros, cuando llego, pudo ver a su novia que se sonrojo,el chico quedo paralisado de lo bonita que se veia,la chica se acerco a el y lo tomo del brazo.

-au

-estas herido-dijo preocupado Meiko

-no, es nada-contesto el chico tranquilo al levantar la vista pudo ver a su futuro suegro sentado en el sillon mirandolo fijamente, esto lo puso algo nervioso, cuando Hinata se acerco a su hijo.

-ven...te vendaremos esto...-dijo Hinata

el peliazul asintio y busco con la mirada a su padre, que estaba platicando con Lee.

-padre...la mison ha sido...

-olvidate de la mision...mañana hablaremos de eso-dijo Naruto sonriendo-ve toma un baño y cambiate ...cuando estes listo...bajas y empesaremos a cenar.

Midory estaba feliz de ver gente despues de varios dias, miro a Sasuke y se acerco a el que estaba callado simplemente mirando a su hija.

-¿Sasuke?...-dijo la rubia con precaucion

-hmp

Sasuke la miro con sus frios ojos, no la habia visto desde que se fue de la oficina del Hokage esa vezque estaba el equipo 5 escuchando los regaños.

la rubia se sento a lado de su sensei -¿como han estado?

Sasuke poso nuevamente sus ojos ensu hija que platicaba riendo con Hinata y Sakura

-bien...Sakura se sentia un poco mal pero ...

Midory hizo una mueca que Sasuke no vio

-espero que se sienta bien...pero...no yo me referia a Jinmu, Hiroki y Yoh

Sasuke medio sonrio-si, lo sabia ...estan bien...sobreviviendo

Midory sonrio con tristeza- los hecho de menos

Sasuke la miro de nuevo-ellos...no rinden como antes ...creo que piensan a cada momento que no estas ahi

la rubia suspiro-no podria pedir mejores amigos-dijo sonriendo

cuando se escucho la puerta

-YO VOY-dijo Midory saltando del sillon

la rubia abriendo la puerta se encontro de frente con su primo Hizashi que le sonrio

-MIDO

-Hizashi-sonrio de feliz la rubia abrazandolo-cada vez estas mas apuesto

el niño rio -hola, tia Ten-Ten

La castaña le sonrio -buenas noches

-Tio Neji...Tia Hanabi...A-Bue-LO-dijo la rubia cuando Naruto se acerco a ellos

-lord Hokage -saludaron todos con respeto

-pasen...-dijo feliz Naruto haciendo a un lado a Midory

-oye-

Minato bajo bien vestido y con la mano en el hombro de su novia que lo miraba contenta.

-si quieren ya pueden pasar a sentarse-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

Naruto se acerco a Hinata y le susurro en el oido

-aleja el sake de Lee...

Hinata asintio,

estando ya todos sentados menos Midory que buscaba un lugar cuando vio una vacio a lado de su abuelo...

-papa-dijo la chica hincandose y hablando lo mas bajo que podia-te cambio el lugar

Naruto miro a Hiashi

-ja...ni que estuviera loco

-vamos

-no

-porfavor

-n-o

-papi...

se escucho la voz de Minato

-ejem...si ...eh ...-dijo levantandose al igual que Meiko, Sasuke solo miro al suelo, Sakura trataba de no llorar mientras los otros solo ponian atencion a Minato.

La rubia aun peleaba con su padre que la miro con fastidio.

-¿quieres una semana mas?

-no-dijo derrotada la rubia sentandose a lado de su abuelo.

¬¬-que tengo un mono en la cara

Hiashi se puso rojo de enojo.

-Midory..porfavor-dijo su madre mirando ala rubia que miraba a su abuelo que este miraba a su nieta,

_("las reuniones aqui...siempre son entretenidas")_ pensaba Ten-Ten, Lee estaba a lado de ella y Neji del otro lado de su esposa mirando la escena.

_("que circo")_ pensaba Neji con los brasos cruzados

("_tengo hambre") _penso Lee mirando la comida con ansias

-ejem-volvio a llamar la atencion Minato-como les decia antes de la interrupcion-dijo mirando a Midory con enojo-les informamos ...que Meiko y yo nos casaremos en Agosto...-dijo tomado de la mano a su Uchiha que sonreia a los presentes.

Lee se levanto de un golpe. corriendo a brazar a su alumno-espero que la llama de la juventud este con ustedes siempre-

Minato sonrio

Meiko rio al ver a su novio.

Hiashi le dijo a Neji-me lo imaginaba...un Uchiha y un Hyuga ...buena combinacion-Neji asintio sonriendo con los labios

TenTen miro a Hinata y a Sakura que lloraban y gritaban cosas que TenTen no entendia, Naruto reia,Hizashi miraba a todo mundo como si no entendiera por que el alboroto.Sasuke seguia sentado.

Midory estaba con las manos en sus piernas con la mirada sombria

("les informamos ...que Meiko y yo nos casaremos en Agosto"

les informamos ...que Meiko y yo nos casaremos en Agosto

("les informamos ...que Meiko y yo nos casaremos en Agosto"

les informamos ...que Meiko y yo nos casaremos en Agosto)

la rubia sentia la voz de su hermano en su cabeza

-q...q.que?-susurro la rubia

Midory siempre penso que eso del compromiso era un juego, que era mentira y que jamas Minato se casaria con ella,siempre tuvo la esperanza de que rompiera...no la queria como su cuñada..no ...ella no...habiendo tantas muchachas...por que ellla...¿por que?...la niña que la molestaba ,la niña que la humillaba y despues la joven que la aborrecia...no simplemente no era posible...no queria...no ...no ..NO

la rubia estaba en estado catatonico, agarro una bola de arroz lista para aventarsela a Meiko cuando una rapida mano la tomo de la muñeca

-ahh-

el abuelo Hyuga la mirada con disgusto

-me...las...timas...sueltame-dijo Midory intentando no llorar

-suelta la bola de arroz-dijo el patriarca

nadie los miraba todos estaban tan absortos mirando a los novios y hablando con ellos ya todos de pie, menos Sasuke que seguia en su mundo mirando a el suelo.

-TE ODIOOOOOOOOOOO-grito la chica, acaparando ahora si acaparando la atencion de todos, Naruto penso que mejor si hubiera cambiado los lugares a su hija, Hinata y Hanabi se miraron.con preocupacion.

-MIDORY-dijo Naruto con algo de sorpresa mirando como Hiashi tenia sostenida a su hija, esta se solto e intento salir al pasar por donde estaba Sasuke la tomo del tobillo esta dio una patada

-NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUI...-grito mirando a Minato y a Meiko -MINATO...QUE BAJO HAS CAIDO-dijo llendo hacia la puerta y asotandola

Minato cerro los ojos con enojo -ahi va otra vez...

Meiko cruzo los brasos-fracasada...estupida...-susurro pero Naruto fue el unico que la escucho la miro con furia.

-no, dejala-dijo Sasuke que detuvo a Naruto de el hombro-esta muy alterada

-ella siempre se altera por todo-dijo Hiashi sin darle importancia-sentemonos a comer

Sasuke aparto a Naruto

-si comamos-dijo Minato imitando a su abuelo y no dandole importancia, Meiko sonrio todos obedecieron pero se respiraba tension

-Midory-dijo Hinata y Sakura le tomo el hombro con apoyo

-NO...Lee dame ese Sake-dijo Naji asustado

-solo un tragito

-NO-dijo Ten-Ten

-esta castigada...no puede salir-dijo Naruto molesto a Sasuke

-hechara a perder uno de los dias mas importantes de nuestros hijos-dijo Sasuke con una mirada fria-no se lo permitire

Naruto lo miro con desconcierto -Sasuke-...

-no, te preocupes por ella seguro ...va con Hiroki a contarle sus "penas"-dijo Sasuke -estara bien, lo asimilara...pero Naruto...Minato tambien es tu hijo...

Naruto se enojo-eso ya lo se...

-demuestralo quedandote a su lado...despues te ocupas de la rubia-cabeza-hueca ...

Naruto miro al suelo

-ahhhh...Naruto...espero que le levabtes pronto el castigo...y no la vuelvas a regañar...hace falta en el equipo...y se acerca su cumpleños-dijo Sasuke al ultimo dando una sonrisa

Naruto se la regreso

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿tienes un 5?-pregunto Hiroki a Jinmu

-tramposo-

cuando escucharon unos pasos acercandose, Jinmu y Hiroki estaban boquiabiertos su compañera de equipo estaba bañada en lagrimas

-ESTAN LOS 2-dijo tratando de reir

-¿que tienes?-dijo Hiroki esperando lo peor-¿estas bien?-...¿que te hizo?-pregunto esto ultimo pensando en Kakashi.

-que...-dijo la rubia abrazando a Jinmu-los extrañe...

Hiroki cruzo los brasos con enojo y despues la rubia lo abrazo a el aun con mas fuerza que a Jinmu,que sonrio

la chica se sento entre ellos y empezo a contarles

Jinmu solo escuchaba y Hiroki agarraba su mano con apoyo

-eyyy...es eso ya lo sabias ...sabias que se casarian-dijo Hiroki a una sollosante Midory

-si..pero no ...Hiroki...jamas volvera hacer lo mismo...mi hermano se ira y tal vez lo vea muy poco

-de que te quejas si siempre peleas con el -dijo Jinmu

-si, pero eso no significa que quiera que sea infeliz toda su vida...-dijo la rubia colocando sus manos en el rostro-mi hermano...me va a dejar...

Hiroki y Jinmu se miraron como preguntandole al otro que deberian decirle.


	34. Chapter 34:misiones tipo D

Hiroki miraba a su amiga como si la vida se le fuera, Jinmu sabia que Hiroki lo estaria maldiciendo mentalmente si no los dejaba solos, asi que con un rapido movimiento se puso de pie alegando que era algo tarde y que su padre lo reñiria al llegar a casa, la rubia le sonrio solamente con los labios,dandole las buenas noches,el chico de los anteojos desaparecio. Hiroki se mojaba los labios intentando consolar a la niña que habia amado desde siempre. el castaño hablo despues de unos minutos de silencio que fue provocado cuando Jinmu se fue, Midory abrazaba sus rodillas, colocando su barbilla en ellas, mientras una solitaria lagrima le corria por la mejilla, Hiroki daria lo que fuera por no verla asi.

-No llores-el chico alargo su mano a la mejilla de la chica, enjuagandosela de tierna manera, la rubia levanto sus hinchados ojos azules a Hiroki que aun tenia la mano en la suave piel de su amiga esta poso su mano en la de el y se la retiro de su cara.

La chica entrelazo sus dedos en los de Hiroki dandole una calida sonrisa...pero aun con aire triste.

-¿que haria sin ti...Inuzuka?-le pregunto mirandolo a los ojos.

Hiroki se sonrojo

-probablemente...Mmmmm...muchas mas locuras...

la rubia rio soltandolo algo que el castaño lamento mucho.

-¿recuerdas?...¿cuando nos conocimos?-pregunto el dueño de Yoh

la rubia movio la cabeza afirmativamente

-...llorabas por culpa de Meiko y Minato...hace mucho que no te veia asi...y ahora otra vez por culpa de ese duo...que no te afecte...tu no seras la que viva con la cara de ogro-dijo Hiroki

-lo se, pero aun asi...Minato es parte de mi como...lo es mi familia ...tu ...Jinmu...Yoh...y el-dijo la rubia sonrojandose al pensar en Kakashi, el Inuzuka miro a su amiga conteniendo cualquier signo de celos.

-No lo quiero...no quiero que se vaya... ¡¡genial!!-la rubia asoto sus manos en sus rodillas- si no es el abuelo es esta Uchiha...hay mujeres mucho mas lindas y listas que ella...por ejemplo Seika Faruya es inteligente, es su compañera y lo conoce demasiado bien...sus hijos serian divinos o ¿no?

Hiroki sonrio

-pero...tu no eres tu hermano...es su vida...no por que seas su hermana tendras que intevenir...-Hiroki sonrio maliciosamente-ademas...Seika esta inetesada en otra persona

Midory sonrio olvidandose un poco de Minato.

-¿En Quien?-pregunto interesada por el chisme sacando un poco la lengua

-Jinmu - mintio el Inuzuka en su pensar no estaria nada mal darle un empujonsito a su compañero de equipo. asi mataba 2 pajaros de un tiro le conseguia su media naranja a su amigo y se desacia de la peliazul...el no queria nada con nadie a menos de que ese alguien tenga los ojos azules, largo cabello dorado, una sonrisa cautivante y una inteligencia inigualable

-No-dijo la chica abriendo la boca con algo de sorpresa-es fantastico...aunque si lo miras de manera ...digamos racional...Jinmu no parece que le interese Seika...siempre pense que a ella le gustabas tu

Hiroki la miro como si lo que habia dicho era totalmente ridiculo y señalandose dijo:

-¿Yo?...

la rubia asintio con fuerza-aja...y deberias pensarlo ya que cuado quieras estar con ella la tendra tu compañero de equipo...y diras al verlos pasar agarrados de la mano por Konoha

"ese pude ser yo"...Jinmu no es de ese tipo de personas que le interese la citas o chicas por ahora una vez hable con el y me lo dijo -Midory se endereso y tomo una pose aristrocratica e hizo una sobreactuacion, agravando su voz- "primero...quiero ser alguien ...y despues pensare en formar una familia"...-

Hiroki se empezo a reir mirando la manera en que imitaba al Aburame, la rubia rio un poco.

-asi me gusta verte...

la rubia bajo la mirada-¿sabes?...se acerca mi cumpleaños

-no, te preocupes ya pense en tu regalo-dijo Hiroki animado

la rubia lo miro con una ceja alsado y le dio un golpesito en su hombro

-tonto...eso no importa...deberia de estar emocionada pero no lo estoy...ultimamente Minato ha dado mas problemas que yo.

Hiroki solo sio un rapido silbido.

-le dije a mi abuelo que lo odiaba...-la rubia paso saliva sentia algo atorrado en su garganta y poso su mano en ella.

-¿que?...-pregunto Hiroki no muy sorprendido

-creo que ni le importo...cuando era mas chica recuerdo que ibamos muy seguido a la mansion, mi abuelo casi siempre estaba con Minato...yo intentaba acercarme a los 2 y jugar ...pero ellos no jugaban...mi abuelo le contaba acerca de todos los logros del clan su permanencia...el linaje bla..bla..bla...bla..y le metio toda la basura esa en la cabeza...a mi me decia: "Midory vete tu hermano y yo estamos ocupados...si quieres algo puedes pedirleso a las criadas"...no se por que jamas me quiso ...dime me querria si tuviera lo ojos de Minato y mama...¿que piensas?

Hiroki intento imaginarsela sin esos hermosos ojos pero le fue imposible.

-ja...no digas esa estupides...me encantan tu ojos tal y como estan...-dijo dandole una sonrisa

-pero...

-no pienses en eso...ademas no tendrias pupilas y asustarias a los niños pequeños en las noches como tu hermano

la rubia rio y despues reacciono-Oye...mi mama tambien tiene esos ojos y Hizashi

Hiroki se rasco la barbilla

-si, pero ellos no tienen la horrible cara de tu hermano...

Midory lo avento juguetonamente -...

Un ruido se escucho y los amigos levantaron la mirada olvidandose de reir, Hinata paro de correr a divisar de lejos a su hija, despues se llevo una mano a su pecho en señal de alivio, y miro a su hija como pidiendo una explicacion a tan penoso numerito de niña de 5 años, antes de que Hinata hablara recordo la presencia del hijo de su ex-compañero.

-buenas noches-dijo el chico educadamente levantandose y haciendo una leve reverencia

Hinata le sonrio-buenas noches; Hiroki...deberias ya entrar a casa es algo tarde...yo me ocuparre de esta personita aqui presente-dijo mirando a Midory que se levanto y le dio la mano a su amigo para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. la chica abrazo a su amigo de forma cariñosa y le beso en la mejilla, cada vez que hacia esto el chico se sonrojaba algo que no paso desapercibido por Hinata, aunque habia poca luz podria reconocer esa reaccion.

-gracias...siempre me hace bien estar contigo-dijo la chica -eres una gran amigo

("_amigo,amigo, amigo_")

-si, ¿estaras bien?

la rubia asintio

-adios

-adios-respondio Hiroki entrando a su casa.

Hinata le sonreia a su hija con los brasos cruzados, era extraño que no la empesara a sermonear

-¿que?-dijo la rubia con algo de miedo al ver a su madre mirarla de esa manera.

-asi que por eso estabas tan ...feliz

-¿que?

-no sabia que Hiroki y tu, estaban saliendo -dijo Hinata con voz dulce

Midory puso los ojos en blanco, ambos mujeres empesaron a caminar a su hogar y despues de que su disco duro prosesara la informacion correctamente se empezo a reir.

-mama...Hiroki es mi amigo...como mi hermano...seria extraño si ...ya sabes...el y ...yo...NO...

Hinata suspiro _("igualita a su padre...no se da cuenta ...de que ese muchacho se muere por ella...")_

-mama...¿Minato esta en casa?

Hinata nego

-acompaño a los Uchiha a su hogar...ya no esta nadie en casa...solo tu padre, y te dire que no esta de muy buen humor...

u.u-no esperaba mas...si papa...es tan ...predesible

Hinata torcio la boca enfadada-no, no es que sea predesible...sino que cualquiera se enfadaria si su hija le dijiera a su abuelo que lo ...odia

-Mama...pero yo no odio a el abuelo Minato...-dijo la chica pensando como era que su papa se podria enojar si ya no estaba su abuelo...despues se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban hablando de su padre.Hinata la fulmino con la mirada-es broma...mami

-dejate de bromas ¿si?...que no estas para eso ahora-dijo con su habitual tranquilidad la peliazul

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-primero-Naruto estaba sentado, tenia en la mano un papel con una mano en la cabeza.

su hija ya habia acabado sus 2 semanas en casa, ahora tocaba el castigo de las misiones tipo D

la rubia tenia su cabello amarrado en una cola de caballo, usaba unos pantalones como los de Hinata en su epoca de chunnin color azul y una blusa sin mangas color crema. sus ojos azules recorrian la oficina de su papa y poso la mira en una foto que tenia Naruto de ella y su hermano, otra vez se habian dejado de hablar ..pero esta vez ni loca la chica buscaria la reconciliacion,

en la foto estaba un Minato y una Midory sonrientes de unos 10 años.

-¿Midory? ...¿me estas escuchando?...

-¿perdon?

Naruto rodo los ojos

-que primero...iras a la ademia a limpiar los baños

o.O-nooooooooooo

-siiiiiiiii-dijo Naruto dandole una de sus sonrisas zorrunas.-despues iras a la plaza y limpiaras

la basura...y cuando termines me traes una orden de ramen con mucho cerdo de Ichiraku

¬¬-sere la mandadera

-algo asi -respondio su padre-y cuidado...sabes que no puedes comer ramen hasta nuevo aviso

-papa...solo un poquito-dijo la chica juntando sus dedos indice y el gordo

Naruto nego

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,...Muajajajajjaa

¬¬-papa...no lo hagas

-ejem...si ...ahora anda vete ...calculo que terminaras para la hora de la comida...hoy no ire a casa a comer ...tengo demasiado trabajo...asi que espero mi ramen a tiempo-dijo dandole una mirda significativa a su hija. de que si-no-llega-mi-ramen- veras.

La rubia resoplo y asintio. pero antes corrio y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su padre. este sonrio

-adios...

La rubia estaba cargando todo lo necesario para limpiar los baños, cubetas, jabones, el trapeador , cepillos, hasta llegar a uno de los baños desidiendose en cual limpiaria primero, opto por el de las mujeres. la chica empezo a limpiar tratando de dejarlos brillante y con efecto maestro limpio.

habia varios baños en la academia, la rubia no sabia por que se

estaba complicandose la vida.

-jutso...clones de sombras-al instantes aparecieron varias Uzumakis, la original le dio indicaciones a cada una mientras seguia con el baño de lo hombres del 1 piso, dejando que sus clones se ocuparan del resto. al terminar de limpiar ese baño al instante llegaron sus clones, se dio a si misma una sonrisa de par en par

-bien-y desaparecieron los clones, la rubia corria a toda velocidad para efectuar su segunda tarea cuando vio a un palido conosido

-SAI...SAI

el ex-integrante del equipo Kakashi miro a la hija del Hokage y le dio una sincera sonrisa.

-buenos dias

-si, hola Sai-dijo la chica buscando con la mirada a cierto peligris-veo que terminaron su mision ¿cuando llegaron?...¿como les fue?...Kakashi-sensei ¿esta bien?...ehh...¿tu estas bien?...

Sai abrio muchos los ojos antes lo rapido que la rubia hacia sus preguntas y respondio a las que alcanzo a escuchar

-muy temprano como a las 5...bien...si, esta bien...yo tambien-dijo Sai

-me alegro...-sonrio la rubia con alegria-y...¿que haces en la academia?...

La chica puso atencion a las manos del pelinegro.sostenia varios tubos de pintuta y mucho pinseles.

-vengo a dar un curso de una semana de pintura a los niñosque esten interesado...muchos ya se inscribieron pero tuvieron que esperar...por la mision que me mando hacer tu padre...asi que comensamos hoy...

-te ves algo cansado...

-pero no lo estoy-dijo amablemente-tal vez...pueda inspirar a muchos niños...y a relajarse un poco

.genial...¿oye y tu equipo?-dijo interesada la rubia

-Emori se fue a visitar a unos familiares que tiene en el pais del pajaro...

Ken esta entrenando con su padre y Meiko...me la encontre al venir hacia aqui y me conto lo de la boda...grandioso

-si ...me muero del la emocion-dijo la rubia con una voz que denotaba ira

-vale...calmate..

La rubia le sonrio-eso no importa ...ahora...me tengo que ir...-dijo la rubia corriendo y alzando su mano despidiendose

-Midory-llamo Sai

-¿si?

-esta...en el bosque...cerca de el lago-dijo Sai dandose la media vuelta y siguiendo su camino

la rubia lo miraba irse ("_sera...acaso que...")_

la chica corrio chocando de frente y callendo de nalgas con alguien

-awww...pedazo de idiota fijate por donde..¡HOLA.!..Iruka sensei-dijo la chica algo avergonzada y moviendo los dedos de su mano alsada.

Iruka se frotaba lel estomago-Midory...

-lo siento-se levanto rapidamente y corrio a toda velocidad dejando a el pobre sensei de la cicatriz con un dolor de pies, trasero y estomago

-que niña,...tan distraida

La rubia sabia que tenia otras 2 misiones estupidas que hacer si a la 2 se le puede llamar mision, pero despues se ocuparia de la plaza, la chica corria entre el mar de gente que charlaba alegremenre, salto una pelota que unos niños estaban aventando, y despues de un rato llego a donde queria a el bosque, junto a ese lago, miro para todos lados sin ver a nadie la chica se sento en el pasto suspirando.

-creo que me confundi-dijo la chica arrugando la nariz

-¿buscas a alguien?-dijo una varonil voz, la chica sonrio de oreja a oreja volteando lentamente y ahi estaba el peligris con sus manos en los bolsillos. la rubia salto y se le colgo del cuello con felicidad.

-¿por que no fuiste a mi casa?...-pregunto la chica torciendo la boca

-tenia cosas que hacer...-dijo Kakashi agarrandola de la cintura y suavemente la coloco en el piso...

-hmp

-se te estan pegando las mañas de Sasuke

-¿que?...no digas eso ...que ridiculo-la rubia cruzo los brasos y le volteo la cara como su padre a veces lo hacia

-pero creo que la sangre,-comento sonriendo Kakashi -pesa mas

la rubia seguia con su rostro enfadado y Kakashi le dio un abrazo por detras.la rubio sonrio le encanto que diera la iniciativa-ven, vamos a sentarnos-dijo la rubia-mmmm...alla en ese arbol-apunto hacia uno grande.

KaKashi la siguo pensaba que era buena idea ya que con los frondosos que eran esos arboles, nadie seria capaz del verlos.

Kakashi se

recargo en el arbol y la rubia se recosto enfrente de el dejando caer su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del peligris.

-y ...ahi me tienes limpiando...tallando...y con una pinsa en la nariz...esos asqueroso baños-contaba la rubia mientras el peligris jugaba con su cabello.Kakashi poso su mano el el cuello de la Uzumaki, recargo su cabeza en no de sus hombros y tomo el dije mirandolo con curuiosidad.

la rubia tomo la mano de Kakashi que seguia agarrando el dije.

-me lo dio mi ...amigo Hiroki...hace años...-dijo sonriendo -me gusta mucho

-¡oh!...entonces creo que no te gustara este...-dijo Kakashi -sacando un dije que tenia un caracol pero en el hoyo del caracol tenia una brillante piedra naranja.

-es hermoso-dijo a rubia mirando la pieza-¿es para MI?-pregunto levantandose de repente por la emocion olvidando el hecho de que estaba en un arbol y no en suelo firme.

-ahhhhhhh-la chica iba a caer pero Kakashi rapidamente la sostuvo de la pierna, quedando la rubia suspendida, colgando como piñata.

-no, no es para ti...es para Ayame...

-¿que?...LA DEL PUESTO ICHIRAKU-dijo enojada la rubia gritando moviendo sus puños y todo su cuerpo

-calmate...es una broma...claro que es para ti...-dijo alzandola hacia el tranquilamente Kakashi se acomodo y la tomo de la mano, la chica se volvio a sentar donde estaba.

-primero tengo que quitarte este...-dijo el peligris retirando el dije azulel peligris se lo puso en la mano y la rubia lo miro algo triste _("no lo estoy remplazando...solo...lo usare en ocaciones especiales")_ y se lo guardo en el bolsillo, despues Kakashi le coloco el caracol.

-en la mision ...pasamos por el mar ...una señora lo vendia...pense en ti al mirarlo...sabia que te gustaria-dijo Kakashi con su abitual calma

-si, me gusta -dijo mirandolo con una sonrisa-gracias

se quedaron en silencios unos segundos, Midory seguia mirando su regalo-oye...Sai...sabe de esto

-...sospecha...pero Sai no dira nada...confio en el ...pero no confio mucho en los instintos asesinos de tu padre

la rubia rio y lo acerco hacia a ella- esa maldita mascara...Kakashi-sensei-dijo la rubia al momento que se le levantaba para darle un apasionado beso.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meiko acompaño a su padre a entrenar con su equipo, Hiroki, Jinmu y Yoh se sentian tan pero tan raros.

-si Midory nos viera nos acusaria de alta traicion-dijo Hiroki a Jinmu en voz baja mientras peleaban entre si

-ojos que no ven...-dijo Jinmu intentandole darle una patada mirando por el rabillo del ojo como padre e hija entrenaban

-estilo de fuego...gran dragon de fuego-grito Meiko lansando varios proyectile llameantes de su boca

Sasuke los esquivo con una total facilidad pero uno le dio a Yoh en la cola

-AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW- el pobre gran perro corria de un lado a otro con su colita flameando

-¡YOHHHHHHHH!-grito Hiroki olvidando su pelea y Jinmu le dio un puñetaso, cuando se dio cuenta de que uno de los miembros de su equipo estaba a punto de morir chamuscado...corrio hacia su mochila y derramo toda su agua en Yoh...que estaba dando grandes llantos

Meiko no se veia asustado o con signos de arrepentimiento, se acomodo su gran cabello negro

y dijo

-fue un accidente...ahora tu perro es arrdiente...las cachorritas moriran por el

-estas intentando hacerte la graciosa...pero no lo eres-dijo totalmete enojado Hiroki mirando a su amigo.

-Yo ...no tengo la culpa que el perro haya sido tan estupido como para quedars ahi

-MEIKO-dijo su padre con enojo.

Los 3 miembros del equipo Sasuke miraron a su maestro

-me ire...voy a llevar a Yoh con mi tia Hana...para que lo cure...

Sasuke asintio con los brasos cruzados.

Jinmu se alejo con sus amigos, el pobre Yoh caminaba lentamente.

Meiko hizo una mueca de fastidio , mientras su padre la miro con negatividad.

-¿QUE?

-tu equipo ...es tan tonto...no se compara con el de Sai-sense o Lee-sensei

Jinmu y Hiroki pararon en seco.

-tienes a 2 perros,osea papa animales sin razonamiento, un raro antisocial...y una estupida con cerebro de chicharro enserio me compadesco de ti padre.

Sasuke se paso una mano por la cabeza _("3...2...1")_

_-_¿a quien llamas estupida cerebro de chicharro?...ESO LO SERAS TU ...VIBORA -grito Hiroki sin importale que estuviera ahi su sensei. para rematar padre de la persona que estaba insulatando

-ja-ja-ja ...Inuzuka que lastima ...me das

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR)

Naruto estaba hambriento, no podia salir de su oficina , no aun no, y su querida hijita no llegaba, estaba imaginando lo rico que estaria su ramen...cuando al fin despues de tanto pero tanto tiempo, llego su pequeña rubia sonriendo llevando el caliente y rico ramen.

-AHHHHHHHHH...¿POR QUE RAYOS TARDASTE TANTO?...¿FUISTE A MATAR AL CERDO?

-no-contesto la rubia aun sonriendo pensando en la maravillosa tarde que paso con Kakashi.

-habia mucha gente-mintio la rubia

-¿terminaste?

la rubia asintio, mientras su padre se hechaba una buena cantidad de fideos, mientras su hija lo miraba con la boca abierta con saliva amenasando salir de su boca, Naruto la vio y protegio su ramen

-no es MIO

Midory suspiro casinamente -ire a casa

Naruto asintio.

La rubia salio tranquilamente saludando a los guardias. aun pensando en los suaves besos de Kakashi. cuando escucho su nombre

-¿Jinmu?

-no te encontre en tu casa...asi que imagine que estarias aqui...necesito que me acompayes...

-tiene algo que ver con Seika-dijo mirandolo con picardia

-¿que?-pregunto el Aburame _("voy a matar a Hiroki_")-no ...Yoh esta herido...

-como...¿que le paso?-dijo al momento en que corria hacia la casa Inuzuka

Jinmu le conto todo resumido

-conque cabeza de chicharro ehhh...-dijo deteniendose-me las paga ...me vengare por YOH

-Midory...la casa de Hiroki esta en esa dirreccion-dijo Jinmu apuntando una calle mientras la chica corria hacia el extremo contrario

-si , pero la mansion Uchiha esta...por ACA...

Jinmu se acomodo sus gafas _("esto no es bueno")_


	35. Chapter 35:desplazado

-Sueltame...¡¡ JINMU!!-gritaba una rubia amarrada por ciento y cientos de insectos, su compañero de equipo que esta a unos 2 metros de ella pensando que habia sido un total idiota al contarle todo con lujo de detalle, se hubiera saltado la parte en la que los insulto, y solo limitandose a la herida de Yoh, como estaban las cosas, Midory ahora odiaba con cada celula de su ser a la ojijade. y haria una locura consecuencias: mas castigos, no estaria haciendo misiones con ellos, y lo peor para Jinmu estaria discutiendo y peleando a cada momento con Sasuke-sensei y no aprenderian nada ademas eso despues de casi 4 años juntos estaba comenzando a cansarle ("JINMU...TE PATEARE EL TRASERO , SI NO ME SUELTAS"),el Aburame hizo una seña a sus insectos para que lo siguieran aun con Midory bien atada, la chica estaba como que flotando, mirando a Jinmu con los labios torcidos. mientras su compañero posaba sus lentes en ella.

-estas ya en varios lios...no te compliques la vida mas ...-dijo con su voz ronca

-no me la complico...esa tipa me lo ha complicado desde que eramos unas niñas...no puedes evitar que me desquite

-si, no lo voy a evitar ...-dijo Jinmu-a mi que me importa...las peleas tontas de niñas tontas que piensan cosas tontas

Midory abrio la boca-¿COMO QUE TONTA?

-es como has actuado ultimamente...tranquilizate...piensa bien las cosas antes de actuar

La rubia suspiro mirando al suelo-creo , que aun no superas lo de la mision de Kunico ¿cierto?...aun no me lo puedes perdonar...

El Aburame paro y sus insectos con Midory igual, los insectos la dejaron libre y se fueron a su hogar osease Jinmu, la rubia se sacudia su blusa y despues de unos momentos de silencio Jinmu le dijo:

-no vivo en el pasado ...pero sera un fracaso que no olvidare

(¿?)-¿como?-dijo con una con cara confundida

-Hiroki nos espera-dijo el chico ignorando la pregunta de su amiga

_("no entiendi")_

Midory caminaba a paso lento junto con Jinmu que despues de "hacerla entrar en razon" ya no decia nada hasta que la rubia le sonrio y este le asintio Midory a veces sentia que esa era su forma de mostrar sus sentimientos.

-¿oye?

-oigo-contesto el chico

-y que haremos con respecto a Seika...la invitaras a salir ...es que tengo un plan que podria interesarte

O.o-no, ya dejen de jugar a cupido ustedes 2...-dijo Jinmu en tono enfadoso pero algo rosa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meiko estaba comiendo algo de arroz mirando constantemente hacia la puerta, mientras su padre estaba con su esposa charlando de lo que habia pasado en el dia, su pequeño hermano esta dormido en su habitacion.

-...y despues Meiko insendio la cola de Yoh-termino Sasuke y Sakura miro a su hija enojada

-¿era totalmente necesario, insendiar al perro?-pregunto Sakura molesta

Meiko vestia una falda blanca y una blusa azul con el emblema Uchiha, seguia mirando aun la puerta con algo sueño sin prestar atencion a nada de lo que sus padre decian, Sakura se empezo a enojar.

-hmp...¿que?...decian algo -dijo la pelinegra con la mano en la barbilla jugando con el arroz

Sakura le iba dar un buen grito, pero alguien toco a la puerta.

-hola Sra.

-hola...Minato...pasa...pasa..-dijo Sakura poniendo su mejor cara

-hmp...¬¬-exclamo Sasuke

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡¡OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!...pobre de ti ...esa maldita ...engendra de Sasuke...pero esta nos la paga Yoh...es una promesa...estupida...-dijo Midory al apenas ver a Yoh corriendo ante la mirada fria de la Sra.Inuzuka. y de un Kiba alegre viendo correr a la rubia que se dirigia directamente a Yoh que estaba al final de un pasillo acostado con su colita y una pata vendada, Jinmu cerro la puerta y saludo con la cabeza a la pareja, Akamaru se unio a los jovenes,se sento a lado de Jinmu que estaba hincado a lado de Hiroki y este que estaba enfrente de Yoh, Midory estaba de pie doblada de rodilla y con sus manos en ellas mirando a el perro negro con una expresion medio triste pero le sonreia.

-Hiroki...¿que te dijo tu tia?-pregunto la rubia incorporandose un poco y alejando un mechon de su cabello.

-estara bien...es solo una lesion menor...no habra problema...dijo que volvera a la accion en unos 3 dias ...y le debo de poner esto...-Hiroki alzo un frasquito color cafe hacia Midory.

.-esto...no se puede quedar asi hay que hacer algo-dijo Midory al Inuzuka-iba a darle una paliza a esa desgraciada...pero Jinmu no me dejo

Hiroki miro a Jinmu con ojos agradesidos, se imagiaba el drama si la chica hubiera ido a la mansion Uchiha, Midory estaba acarriciando con dulsura a Akamaru y este tenia los ojos cerrados mientras la chica pasaba su mano atras de su oreja para rascarle:Yoh dio un ladrido molesto.

-¿celoso?-pregunto Hiroki a Yoh

Akamaru ladro era un ladrido burlon

-Akamaru-llamo Kiba

El equipo 5 miro al Inuzuka y Midory se levanto haciendo una pequeña reverensia, y el gran perro blanco se alejo para colocarse a lado de su dueño.

-lo siento Sr...y Sra...no los salude...disculpen

Kiba le sonrio.

-no te preocupes Midory...sabes que esta es tu casa -dijo Kiba aun dandole una gran sonrisa.-Hiroki apagas todo, tu madre y yo vamos a salir.

Hiroki asintio -¿a donde van?

Kiba solo les dio una ultima sonrisa y desaparecio junto con su esposa y Akamaru.

La rubia volvio a mirar a Yoh y lo abrazo de su cabeza, el perro negro le lamio la mejilla a la chica que se sonrio.Hiroki se puso las manos en el bolsillo mirando a sus amigos imaginandose levantarse en las mañanas y que Midory estuviera jugando con Yoh, y lo fuera a abrazar recien levantado, diciendole lo feliz que era a su lado, Jinmu capto otra vez la mirada extraña que tenia Hiroki y se acomodo sus lentes.la Uzumaki acarricio la nariz de Yoh y se levanto acercandose a sus compañeros, primero a Jinmu que le dio un beso en la mejilla de buenas noches, pero cuando se acerco a despedirse de Hiroki este poso su mirada en su cuello, y antes de que se acercara a despedirse tomo el caracol en una de sus manos, la mano en la que tenia el sai que le regalo Midory, la chica sonreia mirando a su amigo que estaba mirando con atencion el caracol.

-¿te gusta?-pregunto Midory

Hiroki la miro y antes de preguntar donde habia dejado el dije que le regalo la chica hablo

-...me lo regalo Kakashi-sensei...

Hiroki sintio como su mano resbalo del caracol, y sentia una presion en el pecho, Jinmu raramente encontro muy divertido jugar con la manga de su chaqueta, Yoh dio un gruñidito casi inaudible y la chica seguia sonriendo.

-era un secreto...pero...son mis amigos...seran los primeros en saber...que es oficial-dijo casi bailando...Kakashi-sensei y yo somos pareja.

Hiroki abrio la boca, queria gritar la queria sarandear, queria decirle que la amaba y que olvidara a ese viejo que estar con solo le causaria problemas...odiaba a Kakashi, lo odiaba tenia el corazon de la persona que mas amaba, queria ir a reclamarle a ese jounin pero sabia que no tenia nada que decirle el amor de Midory no le correspondia, el sabia de sus sentimientos hacia ese sensei, pero aun asi no le fue facil escuchar sus palabras, Jinmu miraba a Hiroki esperando que no reventara como un globo, Yoh con sus patas se llevo sus orejas a sus ojos, mientras la rubia seguia tan sonriente. se hizo un silencio sepulcral.

-bue...no...-dijo la chica mirando fijamente a Hiroki que seguia con la boca un poco abierta-ya me tengo que ir-la rubia le dio un rapido beso en la mejilla a su amigo que seguia como estatua, -adios...los pasare a visitar mañana en el entrenamiento...-grito la rubia cerrando la puerta con voz algre. Jinmu dejo de jugar con sus mangas y volteo a ver a Hiroki que bajo la mano y cerro los puños y la cabeza intentando no llorar-me...me...cambio...se quito el dije...ella...ella...dijo que...jamas...se...lo...lo...quitaria...grr-Jinmu se alejo unos pasos del el, Hiroki era un chico tranquilo y solo lo habia visto enojado en 2 ocaciones, una fue en una mision en la que acosaron a Midory y le dejo al pobre oponente casi paralitico y la segunda vez fue cuando un joven le dio una nalgada al pasar a Midory que se quedo realmente sorprendida ,sonrojada..y enojada ya iba a partirle la cara pero ...y Hiroki mando a Yoh a morderlo. esas 2 ocaciones fueron provocadas por la rubia y otra vez...era la misma gata pero revolcada...Midory...Midory...Midory...Jinmu se atrevio a hablar.

-Hiroki...¿quieres jugar una partida?-dijo el Aburame tratando de no tocar el tema, pero Hiroki se enguajo violentamente unas lagrimas...-KAKASHI HATAKE...-dijo mientrs golpeo la pared dejando un enorme hoyo, Jinmu se preguntaba si la Sra. Inuzuka se daria cuenta.deñ gran hoyo en la pared.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto caminaba en la noche platicando con su ex-sensei camino a sus casas,cuando de repente Naruto vio a su hijo sentado en una banca con su futura nuera.el rubio no querria interrumpir asi que solo se limito a saludarlos al pasar, Minato bajo la cabeza lentamente y Meiko saludo con respeto, ya alejados el sensei y el Hokage empezaron a hablar.

-una Uchiha y un Uzumaki-dijo Kakashi con las manos en los bolsillos-

-pobre de mi hijo-se apiado el rubio sonriendo -Kakashi...se te olvido algo...una Uchiha y tal vez un Hyuga

Kakashi ya estaba enterado de la situacion y solo miro al su ex-alumno con pena

-bueno...aun no dice que va a a elegir

-solo faltan...2 dias...

-¿que piensas?...-dijo el Hatake-

-¿de que?-pregunto el rubio

-de que uno de tus hijos ...se valla...y ¿que haras cuando Midory...

-ni lo mensiones Kakashi...el desgraciado que se atreva siquiera ...imaginarse estar con Midory creeme no dudaria ,...usar el chakra del zorro...y hace mucho que no es necesario usarlo

Kakashi paso saliva.

-pero...tiene que hacer su vida...-decia tentativamente el peligris intentando decirle acerca de su rapido y acercamiento a su hija.

Naruto lo miro con una expresion acusadora

-¿sabes algo ...que yo no?

Kakashi solo saco su libro-algo asi-y desaparecio

-¿Kakashi sensei?-dijo Naruto crusando los brasos-siempre hace lo mismo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Midory estaba en su habitacion agarrando con fuerza el dije del caracol, que le regalo su ¿novio?, la rubia sonrio sonrojada, Kakashi nunca le pidio que fuera su novia sentia que para el hacer ese tipo de preguntas era estupido ya que ya no es un adolescente y solo paso ahora era la pareja del legendario ninja copia, su padre habia llegado varias horas atras.pasaron las horas y la rubia no podia dormir.era ya muy noche asi que fue sigiliosamente a revisar su casa, su madre y su padre dormian en su habitacion tranquilamente y Minato en la suya, Midory sonrio con alivio, regreso a su habitacion y salto por la ventana. camino por las calles desiertas de Konoha y llego a el lugar donde queria.la casa de Kakashi estaba cerrada asi que subio al techo intentando encontrar alguna entrada o alguna ventana, al fin encontro una ventana abierta cuando un Kunai le paso rosando la mejilla.

-ahhh-

-¿Midory?-dijo Kakashi preocupado y sin playera -'¿estas bien?

-s-si-ii-creo-dijo la rubia pasandose una mano por la mejilla que tenia un hilito de sangre no era nada profundo.

-ven...¿que haces aqui a esta hora?...-la rubia se acerco y el peligris la tomo de su rostro mirando su herida y llevandola al baño donde tomo una pequeña toalla la mojo y empezo a quitarle la sangre.la rubia miro sorprendida su abdomen y paso una mano por el, el peligris se hizo un poco hacia atras y la miro con reproche -Midory

-¿que?...tenia curiosidas...solo vine a darle esto...-la rubia avento la toalla con la que la estaba curando y le planto un beso apasionado mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza...-necesitaba su beso de buenas noches

Kakashi intentaba recuperara el aliento...-solo a eso viniste hasta aca

-aja...

-Midory...regresa a tu casa -dijo Kakashi respirando ahora con ritmo normal-

la rubia lo miro con tristeza-¿por que?

-por que temo que no te dejare ir-respondio el Hatake abrazandola por la cintura y besandole la mejilla

La rubia rio-¿quiere que me vaya?

Kakashi alzo una ceja con coqueteo-no...pero ...tenemos que dormir...anda ...te acompaño

la rubia resoplo con frustraccion.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-pasame la leche porfavor mama-pidio Minato al la mañana siguiente

Naruto tenia una tostada en la boca cuando bajo una rubia vestida con una blusa azul y unos pantalones negros, peinada con un medio chongo, bailando.

_(" y a esta que le pasa")_

penso Minato tomando su leche. Hinata ya se habia acostumbrado a sus desplantes de alegria, pero Naruto la miraba como si tuviera una enfermedad mental.

-hola mami...hola...papi-dijo la chica saludando a sus progenitores

-¿no vas a desayunar?

-no tengo hambre mama-dijo la chica dirijiendose hacia la puerta

("¿¿QUE??) penso Naruto

-¿a donde vas?

-a visitar a mi equipo...y despues paso a la torre para ver mis misiones...papa...los quiero...menos a el asiento vacio que esta por alla-dijo apuntando a Minato.

Naruto rodo los ojos e Hinata encojio los hombros volviendo a su avena, mientras Minato miraba a la puerta.

La rubia se acerco a el lugar donde entrenaba su equipo...como extrañaba a sus compañeros...y hasta a Sasuke...no mucho pero extrañaba el ambiente, llegando pudo ver a Jinmu y a Sasuke meditanto.

-¡¡HOLA!!

O.o

-hmp...Midory-dijo Sasuke-¿que haces aqui?

la chica se sento en un tronco -visitando...¿donde esta Hiroki?

-pense que estaria contigo-dijo Jinmu

Sasuke lo miro...-¿que tendria que estar haciendo Inuzuka...con ella si entrenamos?

-no, Jinmu no estaba conmigo

cuando de repente una voz conocida para Sasuke y Midory hablo

-creo...que esto es tuyo Sasuke...-dijo Kakashi mientras Midory abria la boca con sorpresa para ver a Hiroki amarrado en los brasos de Kakashi que lo dejo caer al suelo, Sasuke miro a Kakashi como pidiendole una explicacion.

-estaba tranquilamente con mi lectura...cuando este joven me avento Shirukens como un loco-desquiciado.

Midory miro a Hiroki en el suelo colocndo una mano en su boca.

Jinmu se puso una mano en la cara ("_pero que tonto...como si lo fuera a herir")_

Sasuke miro a Hiroki como pidiendo una explicacion

y Kakashi rapidamente y como vio que Sasuke estaba ocupado mirando a Hiroki roso su mano con la de la rubia que volteo rapido para regalarle una sonrisa que desaparecio rapido

-me voy...suerte-dijo esto ultimo para Hiroki


	36. Chapter 36:oponente de elite

-Hiroki...¿pasa algo?-pregunto un Kiba viendo como su hijo miraba su desayuno con ojos sin expresion alguna, a Kiba le parecia un muerto viviente.Hiroki no habia podido dormir en toda la noche. imaginando a su amiga con Kakashi, ese pensamiento lo atormentaba desde que la rubia les comento hacerca de ese beso..y ahora le era inevitable pensar que ese anciano la tenia para el.

-no, papa...no, solo que no tengo hambre...-dijo alejando su desayuno, mientras Kiba lo acercaba para comerlo. el chico se levanto agarro su chamarra y se la puso aun con esa mirada tan fija en ningun lugar.-nos vemos...

Kiba tenia la boca llena y solo hizo un movimiento de manos con los palillos.Yoh camino cojeando hacia la puerta y Kiba dijo

-sabes que Hana dijo que te estuvieras quieto...ahora vete a sentar antes de que llame a Akamaru y te lleve por las malas.-dijo amenasadoramente Kiba y el perro negro obedecio con un llanto.

Hiroki caminaba solo con su alma, era temprano, mas temprano que lo habitual sabia que se quedaria solo en el lugar del entrenamiento no le importaba.

OOOOOOOOOOFLashBackOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡HIROKI LEVANTATE SE QUE PUEDES...HIROKI!-gritaba una Midory de 13 años algo golpeada en los balcones de los participantes, del examen chunnin Jinmu estaba a lado de ella mirando como al Inuzuka y a Yoh le daban una paliza, Sasuke estaba en las gradas a lado de Sakura y mirando directamente a donde la rubia hiperactiva gritaba. Hiroki tenia sangre corriendole por el labio y el cachorro Yoh estaba dando su mayor esfuerzo por levantarse, Hiroki ahora poso su mirada donde estaban el Hokage y el Kazekage sentados. mirando el encuentro, el chico volvio a mirar a las gradas para ver a su padre, que estaba mirando con ansias a que se levantara, y a su madre tapandose los ojos.ahora volvio aposar la mirada en la rubia sus ojos azules denotaban preocupacion.

-¡HIROKI!...¡CUIDADO!-grito la chica, el Inuzuka estaba tan ido mirandola que no se dio cuenta cuando su contrincante un ninja de la aldea oculta de la arena lo golpeo sin piedad en el estomago estando este aun en el suelo...haciendo que el castaño tosiera sangre.

-¡HIROKI!-la rubia se iba a presipitar a ayudarlo pero Jinmu la sostuvo a tiempo.

a el castaño le faltaba el aire, el sensor del la pelea que era el hijo de Asuma y Kurenai se acerco a Hiroki preguntandole mientras se sostenia el estomago

-¿sigues?

el chico no contesto pero se levanto con su ropa sucia, rota y rasgada el castaño hizo aun lado su chaqueta y grito -TSUGGA-Hiroki empezo a girar a gran velocidad hacia su contrincante que lo esquiovo varias veces.

-eres tan predesible-dijo el chico de la arena que tenia ojos somnolientos , cabello negro y vestido con una larga tunica-jutsu...tormenta de are...que-antes de que el joven pudiera hacer nada el Inuzuka aventa una bombas borrando toda visibilidad

-Kiteinu Shawaa-dijo Hiroki al momento de que lanzo un gran numero de clavos de su boca, el joven de la arena grito de dolor adentro de esos clavos habia algo de una sustancia somnifora que lo adormilo un poco

-GOLPE ...FINAL ...TSUGGA-dijo Hiroki dandole directamente al pecho del oponente, Hiroki solo escuchaba mucho escandalo, dio una mirada a Yoh, que seguia intentando ponerse de pie para ir hacia a el, el chico cayo de rodilla y el sonido regreso a el por completo.

-el ganador ...Inuzuka, Hiroki-alzo la mano el nieto del 3 Hokage hacia Hiroki que seguia hincado hasta que perdio visibilidad y callo de cara al suelo.

-HIROKI...-grito la rubia saltando de donde estaba, con un dolor en la garganta ya que cuando Hiroki comenzo a ganar empezo a gritar palabras de aliento y apoyo a su amigo. la chica se puso de rodilla intentando incorporarlo.-DESPIERTA...Hiroki...-dijo dandole unas palmadas en la mejilla, el rubio abrio uno de sus ojos.

-Mi...

-shhh-dijo la chica colocando su dedo indice en la boca de su amigo-ganaste...sabia que lo harias...esoy orgullosa...eres el mejor

-no, si no fuera por ti yo...auuu-se quejo el chico en una de sus costillas , Midory aun lo sostenia y le dio un fuerte abrazo al que el castaño hizo una cara de dolor ya que estaba gravemente herido pero sonreia gustoso mientras veia como el Kasekage impedia que el Hokage saltara hacia la arena.

("GAARA...DEJAME,...MIDORY...MIDORY...REGRESA A DONDE DEBES ESTAR...MIDORY...SASUKE HAS ALGO") escuchaba gritar al Hokage a que todo el estadio estaba en silencio mirandolo con los ojos sorprendidos. el inuzuka dio una leve sonrisa aun la chica no lo soltaba.estaba temblando

-¿que pasa?-pregunto Hiroki

-no me vuelvas a preocupar asi...sino te mato...-dijo la chica con voz chillona aun temblando.

Hiroki sonrio_ ("le importo...de verdad le importo")_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFINFLASHBACKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

el castaño suspiro ante ese recuerdo cuando algo o mas bien alguien llamo su atencion era un jounin de cabello peligris leyendo quien sabe que cosa, paso por su lado, Hiroki lo miro con odio, mientras Kakashi se empezo a reir solo,el chico lo miro alejarse y lo suigio por vario tiempo. cuando de repente Kakashi se detuvo.

-no, me gusta que me interrumpan mi lectura...vamos a hacerlo por la buenas o por las malas-dijo Kakashi aun sin apartar los ojos de su libro.-SAL

Hiroki apreto los puños saliendo de su escondite como era temprano, no habia casi nadie afuera a no ser por un señor que barria la calle de su local.

-mhm?...yo te he visto-dijo Kakashi bajando un poco su libro.

-mi nombre es Hiroki Inuzuka...-dijo el chico aprentando los dientes.

-¿Inuzuka?...

-¿que la edad ya lo dejo sordo?-pregunto Hiroki intentand no irse a la yugular del jounin.

Kakashi no dijo nada y solo se volteo para seguir con su lectura. cuando Hiroki le avento una Shiruken que el jounin atrapo con un dedo, el chico sentia como la sangre le corria rapidamenre por sus venas, lo ignoro y como era posible que lo haya olvidado si habian ido a una mision juntos, y tenia tanto que decirle, tanto que advertirle

-mocoso...ahora no estoy de humor para jugar...tengo que entrenar ...

el chico le avento otras 10 shirukens a las cuales Kakashi esquivo como si se quitara una pelusa de su ropa, aun mirando su libro-¿terminaste?

-solo estoy calentando-dijo Hiroki sacando su kunai corriendo hacia a el , no lo queria matar solo se queria desquitar...pero rapidamente el peligris aparecio atras de el con su propio kunai en el cuello del chico.este abrio los ojos con espanto.

-baja el kunai...-dijo Kakashi tranquilo

el chico no hizo caso y lo apreto con fuerza haciendo un movimmiento rapido, que Kakashi intercepto con su kunai. Kakashi rodo su ojo. y antes de que Hiroki pudiera hacer nada saco un hilo ninja amarrandolo de los pies y las manos, Kakashi lo empujo de su frente y Hiroki callo de senton con su orgullo derrotado.Kakashi se puso de cuclillas mirandolo. y Hiroki lo intento morder haciendo que Kakashi hiciera la cara para atras

-que agresivo-comento el Hatake.

-si , la lastima...si la hace llorar...si le falta al respeto...yo...yo...lo mato

-¿que?-.dijo Kakashi

-no se haga el loco...Midory si le hace algo a Midory...

Kakashi comprendio recordando _("mi amigo Hiroki...me lo regalo")_

-ya te recuerdo...estas en el equipo Sasuke con Midory

Hiroki gruño y Kakashi sonrio

-descuida...no le hare nada malo...y si la hare llorar

Hiroki lo miro rojo de ira

-pero de felicidad-termino el peligris mirandolo amenasadoramente..-ella esta conmigo...por que asi lo quiere...y yo la quiero...de eso amiguito ...no te preocupes.

Hiroki se sacudia como gusano intentando escapar, cuando Kakashi lo cargo

-BAJEME

-lo hare cuando estes...con tu sensei...-termino el peligris.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿que paso?-dijo Sasuke a Hiroki

-nada...sensei-contesto el castaño aun amarrado en el suelo

Midory se le acerco mirandolo y lo desato. Hiroki se incorporo sobandose las muñecas, Jinmu se sento cerca de ahi.

-¿por que lo atacaste?-pregunto Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia, con los brasos cruzados.-contesta...el es una leyenda...un ninja de elite...

Midory lo miraba aun con sorpresa su mejor amigo habia atacado a su novio eso no estaba bien algo pasaba...la rubia se empezo a hacer preguntas que jamas le habian pasado por la cabeza.

-contesta Hiroki-dijo la chica hablando

Hiroki la miro con amor y despues bajo la mirada-por eso Sasuke-sensei...por que...me querria probar a mi mismo que podia ganarle a alguien fuerte como el solo eso...fue mero entrenamiento personal...solo queria

-estupido-dijo Sasuke-no puedes atacar asi a alguien como el, estoy seguro de que te sometio al instante

Hiroki no dijo nada.Midory le miro de la muñeca-Kakashi-sensei...si, que te amarro fuerte...Hiroki tiene razon Sasuke (no pudo creer lo que dijo),...como se te ocurre ...el es mas fuerte que...

-QUE YO...SI ESO YA LO SE-dijo gritando Hiroki haciendo que Midory saltara del susto y que Jinmu lo miraba negativamente mientras Sasuke estaba anonadado...le habia gritado a Midory eso jamas lo habia visto.

-no...iba a decir que es mas fuerte que NOSOTROS...-dijo la rubia-no tenias que usar ese tono -se levanto y se fue corriendo enojada.

Hiroki cerro los ojos con frustraccion y se sintio tan estupido...tan idiota ...tan

-tarado-dijo Jinmu y Sasuke miro irse a Midory

-MIDORY

-dejala-ordeno Sasuke-vamos...Hiroki empiesa a calentar y si quieres un duelo con alguien fuerte ...aqui estoy yo

-sera mejor que esperes a que se calme...mas bien dicho a que TU te calmes-dijo Hiroki.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi estaba en un arbol observando todo lo que paso de lejos, vio irse Midory enojada y se le aparrecio en su camino la rubia intento sonreir pero no salio nada. el peligris la tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia el en un abrazo, la rubia se sentia mucho mejor en sus brasos.

¿que paso en realidad?-pregunto Midory

Kakashi solo le dijo:...me reto...solo eso

-pero por que el sabe que estoy contigo

Kakashi suspiro _("que distraida")_

-solo quiere protegerte...no quiere que te lastime

La rubia sonrio-Hiroki...es un gran amigo..tengo que ir y explicarle que tu jamas harias algo asi

Kakashi la detuvo-no...ahora quedate conmigo

La rubia sonrio-tengo que ir con mi padre

-¿cuando te han importado las reglas?-pregunto Kakashi

-jamas

-exacto-dijo Kakashi tomandola de la cintura y jalandola hacia a el.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	37. Chapter 37:un segundo ataque

Minato observaba a Seika practicar su punteria junto con Lee, Akimichi estaba vendado de una pierna.era un dia normal para el equipo 6, Minato se levanto con un poco de flojera y camino hacia a Lee.

-sensei...me tengo que ir...mi abuelo...solicito hablar conmigo ...solo me podia quedar un rato.

-desde que eres jounin...casi ya no vienes a entrenar con nosotros-le dijo Lee con algo de reproche-pero la familia es la familia ..

-ademas...de que tiene que arreglar las cosas para su torcida idea de casarse a esta edad-dijo Seika mientras se limpiaba el sudor con un trapo y Akimichi miro a Minato.

-¿quien dejaria ir al bombom de Meiko Uchiha?...mejor tenerla segura casandose con ella antes de que otro te la gane-dijo Baika mientras Seika resoplo y le avento la toalla que le cayo en la cara

-que puerca eres ...Seika-dijo Akimichi mientras retirame la toalla con una mueca de disgusto

Lee rio.

-estoy deacuerdo con Seika...el poder de la juventud se desvanece con el matrimonio-dijo Lee con entusiasmo

Akimichi le susurro a Seika

-si, le conviene decir eso ...por que aun no tiene perro quien le ladra

Seika le dio un golpe en el hombro pero aun asi rio.

Minato dejo escapar una sonrisa aunque al principio le desagrado totalmente la idea de estar en ese equipo habia formado un laso especial con Seika y con Baika podria desirse que son los amigos que necesitaba, siempre fue un niño un poco solitaria, al contrario de su hermana que le hablaba a medio mundo, su relacion con Meiko volaba a convertirse algo formal, asi que amiga-amiga no era , no podia compartir con ella sus sentimientos y temores en cambio con esos 2 poco a poco habia formado una gran relacion, sacandole unas risas de vez en cuado con las "diplomaticas" discuciones de la Faruya y de Akimichi, y a Lee le habia agarrado un estima y un gran respeto. hasta podria desirse admiracion.

-¿Lee sensei? ...¿le gustaria ser el padrino ?

Seika y Akimichi se miraron con sorpresa ante la pregunta del chico.

-¿yo?-se señalo Lee abriendo como si eso fuera posible aun mas sus ojos y comenzando a llorar a moco tendido

-Minato ...creo que eso es un SI-contesto Seika mirando con una ceja alzada a su sensei, que aunque lo respetaba jamas se acostumbraria a su excentricidad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-esa niña me va a sacar canar canas verdes-dijo Naruto a Iruka en la torre

-se ha de haber distraido con algo ...deja de ser sobreprotector-dijo Iruka mirando el reporte de unas misiones y moviendo la cabeza aun lado.

-dijo que iba a visitar a su equipo...pero es el colmo ...y le tengo asignadas 3 misiones mas-dijo Naruto sarandeando el papel en el rostro de Iruka que lo miro burlonamente.

-ha de estar con Hiroki...

Naruto se levanto de repente y piso el suelo con enfado -como...me cae mal ese chico -y cruzo los brasos

Iruka rio a Naruto le cai mal cualquiera que se acercara demasiado a su hija.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-acercate mas-dijo la rubia sonriendo acomodando su cabeza en las piernas de jounin que estaba recargado en un arbol, se habian dado una escapada al lago su lugar favorito, era seguro casi nadie pasaba por ahi,

-deberiamo volver...se hace tarde-dijo Kakashi acarriciandole la mejilla

desde que se habian ido, la chica y Kakashi estaban tan absortos en conversacione, la rubia reia con las aventuras que le contaba el peligris cuando tenia a su equipo 7, las locuras de su padre y la extraña manera que gano cuando se enfrento con Kiba, eso su padre no se lo habia contado y la rubia rei con ganas, tambien le conto acerca de su abuelo y la manera en que consiguio su sharingan, de su amigo Obito, de su amiga Rin que a Midory no le gusto mucho escuchar. y demas cosas Kakashi queria saber un poco mas de Hiroki y la rubia no acababa de tirarle flores de la persona maravillosa y buen amigo que era.

-no...vamos a quedarnos-dijo la rubia levantandose un poco-aun no...no quiero volver a la realidad...a la patetica realidad ...donde nadie sabe de esto...me choca tener que esconderme para verte-termino la rubia levantando su mascara para besarlo dulcemenete .Kakashi sonrio.

-si, pero tenemos que...tu padre pondra el grito en el cielo...cuando te vea...se supone que tendrias que hacer tus misiones...nunca pense quedarnos tanto...-la rubia bajo la mirada triste-acerca de...-la rubia lo volvio a mirar -de...bueno...de escondernos...no tenemos que hacerlo ...vamos en ente instante a hablar con Naruto.-dijo Kakashi en tono decidido

-¿enserio?-dijo la rubia sonriendo y con algo de miedo se paso una mano por su rubio cabello

-no..pasara nada...estaremos bien-dijo el peligris acercandola y abrazandola de forma protectora, la rubia se acurruco en su pecho, y despues tomo su rostro para besarlo nuevamente, los besaba con tanta ternura, el peligris estaba feliz el jamas habia tenido una relacion asi, tan ¿normal? por asi decirlo, sin reclamos por su trabajo o celos , solo tenia ojos para ella, la Uzumaki tomo en sus manos el rostro del peligris besandolo ahora de forma apasionada, era un beso dulce pero con un tono picante, el jounin acarriciaba su cintura, la rubia le empezo a besar el cuello.

-Midory...no creo que...-pero la Uzumaki con un resoplido enfadoso lo callo con otro beso.

y ahora se endereso por completo rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del Hatake este le acarricio una de sus piernas y la chica se aferro mas a el cuando el momento romantico se vio opacado cuando Kakashi avento con fuerza a la rubia a una lado. que rodo unos 4 metros,.

-¿estas bien?-dijo Kakashi apareciendo a lado de ella

-¿que pasa?-dijo la rubia algo incorporada algo asustada cuando alzo la vista vio a un hombre arriba de uno de los arboles y despues poso la vista donde Kakashi y ella estaban, ahi en el troco del arbol donde estaban recargados y apunto de darle vuelo a su amor estaba un Tanto clavado en el arbol.

-vete...yo me encargo de el ...corre

Kakashi se seintia tan tonto habia bajado la guardia...

-Kakashi -sensei-dijo la chica poniendose de pie mirando al tipo que tenia una banda de la aldea de la nube, era enorme con ojos pequeños muy hinchado con unos labios despellejados y una nariz de bola enorme...

-lamento estropiar este ...dulce...momento pero tengo ordenes estrictas de matar a cuanto ninja de la aldea de la hoja vea-dijo el ninja el ninja poso sus ojos en Midory que estaba siendo protegida por Kakashi.-¿no estas un poco viejo para ella?-pregunto el ninja de la aldea de la nube con un tono divertido.

-estou HARTA-dijo Midory librandose de Kakashi y corriendo hacia el sujeto que se hizo a un lado esquivando su patada,.

-Midory...-dijo Kakashi com preocupacion llendo hacia a ella, el ninja la habia agarrado del cuello apretandolay alzandola un poco

-ni, un paso mas...o la niña se muere-dijo amenasadoramete

Kakashi paro en seco

-...pero tal vez...no...es un bonito ejemplar...tal vez y le guste a el Sr.Kendo...-termino el ninja

La rubia tenia los ojos medios cerrados luchando con sus manos para liberarse

-despues de que Konoha no le diera su novia...espera que le llevemos un buen motin de jovenes mujeres...estoy seguro de que le agradara esta-dijo el ninja mirandola con lujuria. la rubia intentaba patearlo sin exito, de repente Kakashi ya tenia su estrategia avanzo para atacarlo, el ninja sin soltar a Midory le avento unas shurikens que le dieron a Kakashi en el pecho

-Ka..shi...-trataba de decir la rubia pero el Kakashi se convirtio en tronco

-jutsu de sustitucion...asi es-dijo Kakashi atravesansole un kunia por la espalada la rubia callo de rodilla y Kakashi le dio un puñetaso al tipo con todas sus fuerzas-la rubia se agarraba el cuello-

-¿estas bien?-se acerco el peligris abrazandola con fuerza, la rubia le beso la mejilla

-si, si, aldea de la nube...-de repente la rubia sintio mucho mucho miedo -KONOHA...PAPA

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Minato luchaba.

Habia salido de hablar con su abuelo cuando se escucho mucho alboroto el ojiblanco desidio investigar llendo hacia la entrada de la aldea habia ninjas luchando evitando que ninjas enemigos entraran,el ojiblanco miro hacia arriba los enemigos habian entrado por cielo mediante papalotes y invocando grandes aves. la ayuda empezo a llegar estaban ya Sasuke y parte de su equipo, el equipo Sai , demas chunnin y jounins, Meiko corrio a lado de Minato al verlo cuando un ninja de la aldea de la nube de repente la agarro de la cintura queriendosela llevar, Minato enojado le dio un golpe en la cara tomando de la mano a su novia y corriendo entre tanto alboroto.

-¿otra vez?...estos tipos-comento Meiko enojada-Sharingan

-Byakugan-dijo Minato empezando a utilizar contra un ninja su puño suave

Sasuke estaba con sus 2 alumnos empesando a pelear -esto esta...del asco-dijo HIroki sacando un kunai y empezando apelear

-no, se separeren ustedes 2...-dijo Sasuke sacando su katana y encajandosela a un ninja de la nube -juntos

Jinmu estaba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo cuando vio como Kakashi y Midory salieron de la nada y evitando que Hiroki los viera no estaban para depesiones en ese momento

-AL SUELO-grito Jinmu tirando a Hiroki

-¿que te pasa?

-falsa alarma-dijo Jinmu

-DEJEN DE ESTAR JUGANDO Y LEVANTENSE-dijo Sasuke haciendo a un lado a 20 ninjas de la nube.

-Kakashi-sensei-dijo la rubia preocupada

-ve a tu casa...no te metas-dijo el peligris tomandola de la mano

-pero...pero

-haslo...-dijo Kakashi mirandola con su ojo angustiado

-se pelear...jutsu clones de sombras-grito la rubia y aparecieron unas 20 mas , Kakashi sonrio y beso rapidamente a la original-ten cuidado...AHORa-dijo Kakashi entrando a la batalla ayudando a Gai que no habia visto nada.la rubia empezo a acomular chakra en su mano

-RASENGAN-grito avanzando hacia unos ninjas enemigos y pasando a lado de Seika que utilizaba un doble Kunai y siguiendo corriendo mientras se escuchaban unos PUFF de sus clones a lo lejos. ahora pasaba a lado de Sakura que hizo un pequeño temblor y abriendo la tierra con su potente puño haciendo que la rubia casi cayera.la rubia saco un kunai y empezo a clavarlo a sus nemigos unos cuantos hirendola.

-estilo de fuego...gran dragon de fuego-escucho la rubia mirando a su rival y despues a su hermano

-4 golpes...7 ...golpes- moviendo rapidamente sus manos, y despues de tanto tiempo logro ver a Jinmu pegado a la espalda de Hiroki. la rubia salto rapido y corriendo llego hasta a ellos colocandose de espaldas entre los 2

-al fin llegas-dijo Jinmu

-estaba algo ocupada-dijo la rubia mientras por sus venas corria adrenalina y una sombra los cubrio

-es un gran pajaro-dijo Hiroki mirando al cielo

La rubia rapidamente miro que iba a la torre volteo y diviso al jefe sapo arriba de el su padre

-vamos-dijo la rubia pero de repente 3 ninjas les cortaron el paso.

-¿me recuerda?-dijo uno que estaba herido la rubio abrio los ojos con sorpresa-puedo curarme rapido

-la conoces Xin-dijo otro

-si, es la niña que estaba con el desgraciado que me apuñalo...yo me encargo de ella

Hiroki la miro y se puso a su defensa

-YO soy tu oponente-dijo uno golpendolo en las costilla

-HIROKI...MALDITO

Jinmu empezo a luchar con su ninja

-¿a donde?...tu eres MIA-dijo el ninja gigante agarrandola de la chaqueta y aventandola al cielo

la rubia se acomodo y callo de pie

-MIDORY-grito Hiroki que recibio un golpe en la cara.

Sasuke estaba cerca de ahi iba a ayudar a sus pupilos _("eso les pasa por estar jugando y No poner atencion")_

pero le bloquaron el paso

a Midory el gigantesco hombre la avento unos metros asotando en el suelo

Hiroki corrio hacia a ella pero su oponento lo agarro de la cabeza y lo impacto contra la suya

Jinmu estab siendo impactado por agujas, los otros 2 ninjas juntaron al equipo que estaban ya en el suelo repirando con difficultad

-que ternura...se cuidan unos a otros-.dijo haciendo una pose riducula el oponente de Hiroki

-alegresen...amigos por siempre hasta la muerte-dijo el gigante y al unisono los otros 2 ninjas alzaban sus kunai

-NOOOOOOOOO-grito Sasuke intentando llegar cuando algo lo dejo impactado

los 3 ninjas de la nube calleron muertos encima de cada oponente de Konoha

la rubia estaba aplastada

-n...o...no puedo aaaahhhhh...respirar -dijo la rubia , Hiroki lo avento aun lado mirandola con preocupacion

-¡¿esta bien?-pregunto Hiroki a Midory

-un poco golpeado y picoteado ...pero bien -contesto Jinmu

la rubia rio y alzo la vista para ver a 3 personas que los habian ayudado.

-llagamos a tiempo-dijo una mujer que ayudo a Hiroki

-callate...pelos de zanahoria -dijo un hombre de cabello blanco y dientes aserrados en tono enfadoso

-¿estan bien?-pregunto el 3 un hombre demasiado alto que habia ayudado a Jinmu Aburame

Sasuke estaba con los ojos muy abiertos

_("años de no verlos...¿que hacen aqui?-...y...¿ahora?)_


	38. Chapter 38:¿feliz cumpleaños?

Las peleas seguian por todos lados pero el tiempo parecia haberse detenido para unas cuantas personas. Midory estaba en el suelo junto con sus compañeros,Jinmu aun tenia medio cadaver ensima de el, Sasuke se acercaba lentamente differentes ninjas trataron de herirlo/matarlo pero el pelinegro como perro por su casa ni se molestaba en hacerles frente, no tenia el sharingan activado y pasaba de lo mas tranquilo haciandose camino hacia su objetivo. Hiroki se levanto y miro rapidamente a la mujer peliroja de lentes.

-gracias-dijo Hiroki dandole la mano a su amiga que le pregunto -¿no estabas enojado?

-no podria-dijo el castaño mirandola con ternura-lo siento

Sasuke llego hacia a ellos, apareciendo shurikens por todos lados, la rubia se agacho junto con Hiroki y Jinmu uso al ninja muerto como escudo.

El equipo Taka hizo lo suyo defendiendose sin problema.

-¿que hacen aqui?-pregunto Sasuke con una voz podria decirse gustosa. a su equipo Taka

-Sasukito -dijo alegre Karin

¬¬-que descarada eres ...mujer-dijo Suigetsu acomodandose su espada

-ahora no es momento de saludos Karin-dijo Jugo mientras golpeaba a un ninja que pasaba dejandolo inconsiente

-Jugo...ese ninja es de Konoha-dijo Sasuke en tono tranquilo cerrando los ojos

Midory , Hiroki y Jinmu miraban a las 3 personas extrañas que los habian salvados y despues al ninja de Konoha inconciente.

("_Sasukito...jajjajaja") _penso Midory conteniendo una carcajada.

-lo ...siento-dijo el hombre bipolar

-no te escucha ...idiota-dijo Karin cruzando los brasos y de repente vieron a mas ninjas avanzar hacia a ellos

-neblina-susurro Hiroki-esos ninjas son de la neblina ...¡mierda!

-paisanos...-dijo Suigetsu sacando su espada y poniendose en posicion-tus ordenes-miro a Sasuke

-¿q...u...e?...(reacciono) ...Karin vas con Jugo vayan a apoyar al area sur...Suigetsu y yo seguremos aqui...y antes de que se vallan gracias por apoyar a mi equipo...

-¿equipo?-dijo Jugo

Sasuke señalo con la cabeza a los 3 jovenes

-vaya ...quien lo diria ...¿sensei?-apunto Jugo

-tienen suerte-dijo Karin

la rubia bufo

-como sea...gracias ...nos vemos Sasukito jajjajajaj-dijo la rubia , Sasuke la tomo del brazo

-los quiero juntos...apoyense entre si ...es una orden

Hiroki y Jinmu asintieron y Midory rodo los ojos -si, Sasukito-sensei

O.O ("_le dijo sensei")_ penso Hiroki Jamas  su amiga le habia dicho sensei...nunca, era en tono de burla pero aun asi se sorprendio. Jinmu parecia pensar lo mismo hasta el mismo Sasuke.

-¿que?-pregunto la rubia

Jinmu la jalo del braso, y Hiroki los siguio

Karin corria junto con Jugo a la parte norte, varios ninjas de Konoha los atacaron hasta que Karin grito

-ESTAMOS DE SU LADO...- mientras golpeaba con el puño cerrado a uno de la aldea de la neblina

Jugo puso su cara de "tengo miedo...tengo miedo" pero desparecio rapidamente haciendo que Karin se alejara rapidamente de su lado.-Jugo...encargate un rato debo de ir a...

-esta bien...rapido-dijo Jugo, la peliroja corrio para llegar hacia el bosque cuando se topo de frente con la persona que menos se queria encontrar en el mundo, Sakura al verla se acomodo los guantes.Karin la miro retadoramente.

-estoy de su lado ...frentona

Sakura apreto su puño.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿quienes seran esos?...parecia que conocian a Sasuke-sensei-dijo Hiroki con un tono pensante

El equipo 5 saltaba por encima de las casas y tratando de no ser vistos por lo enemigo, ahora la cosa se estaba poniendo color de hormiga, habian llegado los aliados de la nube, solo esperaba que llegaran los de la arena, la chica busco con la mirada a shikamaru para ver señales de Temari y por ende a los de la arena.

-no, se pero se veian buenas personas-dijo Midory-nos ayudaron ...asi que no creo que sean tan intimos de Sasuke ...

Jinmu no dijo nada pero de repente paro.Hiroki y Midory pararon al verlo

-¿que...?...Jinmu ¿que tienes en el brazo?-dijo la rubia

-un mero rasguño-dijo Jinmu apretando los dientes, Hiroki se acerco a el rompiendo su chaqueta y vio con horror una gran herida profunda se le podia ver parte del hueso y una gran cantidad de sangre chorreando

Midory se puso una mano en la boca con nauseas

-estupido...¿por que no dijiste nada?-dijo Hiroki preocupado por su amigo -Midory

la rubia asintio colocando sus manos en la herida tratando de curarlo pero nada solo salia una leve luz color verde

-no soy buenas en esto-dijo la rubia con desesperacion y despues vio cerca de ahi a Seika luchando, la rubia chasco los dedos y corrio hacia a ella, dejando a Hiroki observandola irse ya a Jinmu agarrandose el brazo.

-SEIKA-la rubia grito llegando a su lado, la peliazul torcio la boca, le caia bien la rubia pero desde que le empezo a gustar Hiroki la veia como rival y trataba no entablar ningun tipo de contacto con ella.

-si

-necesito tu ayuda se que eres la mejor despues de La Uchiha con esto ...Ven-la Uzumaki la jalo hacia el techo de una casa que estaba un poco escondida asi los ninjas enemigos no los atacaban ya que no eran visibles. llegaron hasta el Aburame, Seika se sonrojo al ver a Hiroki que no la hacie en el mundo. y despues reacciono llendo hacia Jinmu.la chica coloco sus manos y lo curo sin problemas haciendo que dejara de sangrar. pero le dijo que no podria mover el brazo

-¿te molesta si te lo encargamos...Seika?-dijo Midory mirando a Jinmu con preocupacion y estando a su lado -

-de ninguna manera...Voy con ustedes...-dijo Jinmu -recuerden lo que dijo Sasuke-sensei

-olvidate de Sasukito-dijo la rubia mirandolo con sus ojos azules asustada-no permitiremos que te pase nada

-Seika...nos harias ese favor-dijo Hiroki a la peliazul que asintio

-yo me encargo...Hiroki-dijo al final con voz dulce, la rubia alzo una ceja

El castaño y la rubia le agradesieron y saltaron para encontrarse a Sai y a Ken Hiroyama.

-¿como vamos?-pregunto Midory dirigiendose a Sai

-MIDORY-dijo alegre Ken abrasandola a lo que Hiroki le golpeo en la cara

-AHORA NO ...IDIOTA

Sai tenia una de sus sonrisa-tu padre sigue luchando con el Raikage -dijo señalando a las cabezad de los Hokages viendo como 2 puntos luchaba arriba del 3ero

-y el gran pajaraco?-pregunto Hiroki a Sai pero Ken contesto alerta

-el enorme sapo ...de un salto lo aplasto...creo que volaba mas el que el pajaro y despues avento a Hokage

Midory rio

el jefe sapo y su padre jamas se podran llevar bien.

Hiroki empezo a correr hacia la pelea del Hokage y Midory lo siguio

-quiero ver mas de cerca-dijo Midory con alegria-mi padre lo destruira por completo

Hiroki solo la miro y alguien llamo su atencion, Kakashi estaba luchando junto a Gai no muy lejos de ellos, la rubia paro al no ver a Hiroki a su lado, miro hacia atras para reunirse con el y mirar el punto donde estaba Kakashi la rubia suspiro, Hiroki miraba algo impresionado a el peligris.

-Midory...¿por que el?

-mhmh?

-por que...¿el es asi de espectacular?-dijo Hiroki sintiendo nervios

-¿Kakashi-sensei?...bueno si, el nunca crei que me pudiera sentir asi ...¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

-si, no tienes idea de como te entiendo ...Midory ...

la rubia miro a Hiroki con un aire preocupado

-Midory...yo...yo ya no puedo ...desde hace tiempo...años yo ...tu...

Midory lo miro con una ceja alzada intentando entender lo que decia ya que hablaba demasiado bajo.

-Hiroki...

-dejame terminar-dijo casi en una suplica-yo...te...¡CUIDADO!-grito Hiroki maldiciendose mentalmente por no poder nunca terminar esa oracion, escucho a alguien venir y rapidamente hacio a Midory hacia a el, era ahora un ninja de la aldea de la nube y otro de la neblina

-¿mmhmh?...¿que te parece esa que esta ahi?-dijo señalando el de la neblina a Midory

-no esta nada mal...no le gustan mucho las rubias ...dijo que prefiere a las morenas pero se pordra divertir con ella

-¿de que rayos hablan?-dijo Hiroki

-quieren a una nueva novia para el hijo del Raikage me lo dijo el idiota con el que estaba peleando...el grandote...parece que quieren llevarme ...

-a cambio de Kunico-dijo Hiroki entendiendo -NO DEJARE QUE SE LA LLEVEN

-sino, te vamos a pedir permiso-dijo el de la nube

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿mama?

Karin despues de librarse de una batalla segura con Sakura fue a ver si su hija estaba a salvo, quedandose en donde le habian indicado.Era una muchacha de 13 años fisicamente parecida a Karin, sus cabellos y sus ojos era indenticos a los de su padre Suigetsu., usaba lentes y estaba vestida con un pantalon agustado y una blusa como la que usaba su madre.

-no te vayas a mover de aqui ...-ordeno la peliroja

-ya lo se mama-respondio la chica rodando sus ojos con fastidio-pero ...sabes que puedo pelear ...papa me ha ...

-tu padre es un idiota ...-termino Karin -Yukiyo...viendo la situacion si es peligrosa...quedate aqui ...vine solo a ver que no te hayas movido y espero que estes aqui cuando vengamos por ti

-¿mi papa esta bien?

-desgraciadamente creo que SI-dijo crusando los brazos, la peliblanca ya se habia acostumbrado a vivir asi. sus padre pasaban el 99 por ciento de su tiempo peleando, e insultandose cuando era niña llego a pensar que era su forma de demostrarse cariño.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-HIROKI-gritaba una rubia al ver caer a su amigo desde una altura considerable

-jutsu clones de sombras-dijo la rubia fue a ayudar a su amigo, el ninja de la nuba localizo rapidamente a la verdadera , la rubia le dio una patada en la cara y le avento un Kunai que casi le da en el rostro peroel ninja hizo un rapido movimiento.Hiroki se levanto y se puso a su lado

-que problema-dijo Hiroki

-si , lo se pero es algo emocionante no cress

-no la verdad no -contesto Hiroki mirando a su amiga

Minato estaba cerca de donde estaba su hermana, ya habia anochecido tenian esa pelea desde la tarde, el ojiblanco le dejo a su novia con su madre, sabia que Sakura la cuidaria, el Uzumaki ya se habia sersoreado de que estuviera bien su madre, ahora estaba buscando a su hermana, cuando la localizo, a lado del Inuzuka sintio alivo pensando que Hiroki no era tan malo despues de todo si podia cuidar a su hermanita. el pelizul corrio hacia ellos.

-Byakugan

La rubia volteo para ver a su hermano

-largate...podemos ...solos

-no ,tu callate...no pueden-dijo el mellizo

Hiroki no lo demostro pero se alegro de ver a su "cuñado" el ya era jounin por algo, aunque no le gustaba que lo haya logrado antes que el.

uno de los de la niebla al ver la pelea de los mellizos aprovecho su gran velocidad para darle un tremendo cachetadon a Midory que la tiro al suelo.

-MIDORY-grito su hermano viendola en el suelo mientras Hiroki ya habia actuado dandole un puñetaso al sujeto , este lo devolvio y Hiroki salio impactado,

-encargate...de ese-ordeno el de la neblina al de la nube que asintio llendo hacia Hiroki

-yo me encargo de el de los ojos raros y la rubia

-YO PUEDO SOLA...ALEJATE DE AQUI-dijo Midory a su hermano corriendo hacia el sujeto de la niebla, esquivando sus golpes y alejandose cada metro , su hermano la queria detener pero aparecio otro que le bloqueo el paso, la rubia seguia peliando con el de la niebla, ganando la sonriendo con satisfaccion, cuando le dio una tremenda patada en el estomago...-jutsu ...clones de sombras- aparesieron sus clones las rubias lo golpeban sin piedad lo lanzaron al aire y 4 chicas se barrieron para darle otro buen golpe-UZU-MA-KI-grito la chica haciendo que el tipo saliera volando inconsiente, Hiroki ya le estaba ganando al suyo y Minato hacia tiempo que derroto y mato a su oponente.

-ja-ja-ja-se mofaba la Uzumaki poniendo un pie ensima de su oponente como si fuera un cazador que atrapo a un gran oso -otro menos

Minato entro en panico, la rubia estaba de espaldas y jamas sintio que alguien estaba detras suyo, Hiroki apenas vencio a su oponente fue rapido hacia a ella pero el ninja con el que peleaba lo agarro del pie, y el Inuzuka cayo, Minato, no tenia tiempo de pensar una estrategia ni de gritar este tipo estaba a centimetros de su hermana con una espada enorme, el peliazul se aparecio enfrente de Midory que seguia de espaldas, Hiroki le dio una patada en la cara a su ninja y miro con terror, la rubia volteo lentamente y miro a su hermano atravesado por una enorme espado la rubia sintio el piquito de el arma y se encontro con su hermano que tenia una mueca de dolor,la rubia abrio sus ojos azules y se encontro directamente con los blancos de su hermano que desactivo el Byakugan, la rubia sintio como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Hiroki fue hacia el tipo que hirio a Minato golpeandolo en la cara este sonrio con satisfacion y se fue corriendo no sin antes quitar su arma de Minato, la espada estaba llena de sangre Uzumaki. Hiroki miro a Midory que estaba como congelada con sus ojos muy abiertos mientras Minato caia como en camara lenta, la rubia lo agarro y Hiroki no dijo nada a Midory y se fue corriendo por ayuda, la rubia sostenia a su hermano y se hinco con el, la chica temblaba y por sus ojos cayeron lagrimas,

Minato rio. y hablo pausado

-no...no...me mires as...i...no...es..nada

La rubia no podia hablar sentia como si una sandia estuviera atorada en su garganta.

el ojiblanco sangraba a mares y empeso a toser sangre, la rubia lo miraba horrorizadoa

-MINATO...-sollozo la rubia

-per...do...na..me-dijo el peliazul, la rubia seguia llorando -por...todo...

-CALLATE, NO HABLES ASI YO NO TENGO QUE PERDONARTE NADA...MINATO,...PORFAVOR...

-si, siento...todo ...yo no...q...queria...solo...qui...ero...que...te...cuides...papa se..lo prometi ...a papa.-...

-NO DIGAS ESO ...NO SEAS IDIOTA

-¿sabes..algo?...no iba a aceptar ...la propuesta del abuelo...no...podia...me gustaba ser un Uzumaki,...estoy orgulloso de serlo...solo que...argg

-CALLATE, NO TE ESFUERCES ...LLAMARE A SAKU...

-no, dejalo asi-

la rubia coloco sus manos en el pecho de su hermano y lo trato de curar

-mierda...MIERDA...¿POR QUE ?...NO PUEDO-sus manos temblaban

-solo...que-continuo Minato.-el abuelo...el...con...fia..ba ...en mi

Midory sollozo-NO MINATO, NO ME DEJES...NO PORFAVOR...NO ME ABANDONES...MINATO..NO IMPORTA ¿QUIERES SER UN HYUGA ...EL HEREDERO? SELO, NO IMPORTA ...TE LO JURO...NO IMPORTA ...NO NOS DEJES...PIENSA...NO PORFAVOR NO CIERRES LOS OJOS ¡MINATO!

-es...q...u...e tengo frio... y mucho sueño-dijo el ojiblanco empezando a cerra lo ojos nuevamente.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!...-la rubia lo abrazo manchando todo su pecho y estomago de sangre-DO HABLES ASI ...ANDA ...TIENES MUCHAS COSAS POR HACER...-la rubia comenzo a llorar con mucho sentimiento casi no podia hablar-ERES UN ESTUPIDO...¿POR QUE INTERFERISTE?-le grito enojada -TE DIJE QUE NO ...MINATO ...QUE NO TE METIERAS...

Minato lanzo un grasnido y se quejo de dolor.

-por ...que...te Qui...eroo...pre..fiero...morir...yo... que...verte ... a ti ...

-CIERRA LA BOCA...NO CALLATE..-dijo la rubia con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

el peliazul miro la posicion de la luna

-se...gu...ro ...que ...ya...son las 12...feliz...cumpleaños-dijo el peliazul

.La rubia lo miro como si no creyera lo que escucho

-FELIZ...¿FELIZ?...MINATO...MIRAME...CUMPLIREMOS MUCHOS AÑOS MAS,...JUNTOS...

PORFAVOR...MINATO...NO TE MUERAS,...DAMELO DE REGALO...

-no, se,...si pue...da...cuidate...y un ...favor...dile...dile...a Meiko...que la amo...que lo siento y ...que se enamore ...de nuevo...que tEega la fami...lia que...siempre quiso

-NOOOOOOOO, MINATO DISELO TU ...TU...DILE ¿MINATO?...

-dile...a mama...que la amo...y a papa que me perdone...y que siempre lo admire...que lo quiero...y que cuando vea al abuelo...

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Se escucaron unos pasos aun tenia a Minato en sus brasos,

-tonta...-dijo Minato y con esfuerzo le acarricio el rostro-se...que..sera...una .gran...Kunoichi

-QUEDATE PARA VERLO...¡MINATOO!

el pelinegro cerro los ojos...

-MINATOOOO

la rubio lo abrazo contra si y empezo a llorar como nunaca habia llorado lo sarandeaba y lo miraba

-ABRE LOS OJOS...ABRELOS- la rubia levantaba sus parpados-...IMBECIL...ERES UN IMBECIL

Los pasos se acercaban y Midory escucho un grito terrible...uno que le hizo su espina se paralizara

-¡MINATO!-grito Meiko que corrio rapidamente a lado de Minato, Sakura se llevo una mano al rostro

Midory miro a Meiko que estaba mirandolo con furia y lagrimas caian de sus ojos

-despierta MINATO...¿MINATO?

Sakura se acerco y tomo el hombro de su hija

-NO ME TOQUES...MAMA...CURALO ...CURALO...NO TE QUEDES AHI PARADA

Sakura miro con ojos tristes a su hija y fue a mirar a Minato

-aun...le queda algo de chakra y algo de tiempo...-dijo la alumna de Tsunade...-

Kakashi llego a la escena, Hiroki se mantenia a distancia, el peligris cargo con cuidado al Uzumaki y miro a la rubia que estaba mirandose las manos llenas de sangre,Kakashi empezo a caminar rapido y miro a Hiroki

-cuidala-le dijo a Hiroki que asintio y fue hacia a ella

-Mido...-Hiroki no pudo terminar su amiga lo agarro con fuerza abrazandolo y llorando y solllozando con fuerza

-TODO ...ES MI CULPA...¿QUE LE VOY A DECIR A MIS PADRE?...MINATO SE MURIO POR MI CULPA...HIOROKI...

Hiroki le acarricio el cabello tristememte ,mientras la rubia se hacia conchita y le jalaba la chaqueta al Inuzuka, que la brazo con fuerza.


	39. Chapter 39:culpa

Hiroki seguia sosteniendo en el suelo a Midory que estaba fuertemente aferrada a el con todas sus fuerzas, el castaño la sentia tan cerca, tenia su nariz pegada a la frente de la chica mientras esta tenia los ojos cerrados con lagrimas corriendo como si no tuvieran fin, el Inuzuka tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no acercar sus labios a los de ella, no queria aprovechar esa oportunidad tan inoportuna, simplemente se limito a besar su cabeza y a apretan mas fuertemente sus hombros, callados ninguno de los 2 decia nada,Hiroki no sabia como consolarla, esto era sumamente grave, no era como que Meiko le hubiera insultado, se trataba de su familia del hermano de la persona que mas le importaba. daria cualquier cosa hasta su vida, por no verla en ese estado.

-vamos...hay que levantarnos-dijo Hiroki sin despegarse de ella

La rubia no contesto solo nego con la cebeza y abrio sus ojos para mirar a los del Inuzuka, sus azules ojos estaban ahogados y cristalisados, se aferro mas fuertemente a Hiroki, cuando alguien se acerco a ellos.

-ya esta en el hospital...Sakura esta haciando todo lo posible-Kakashi se acerco a ellos, mirando con su ojo visible con enojo al Inuzuka que seguia afferado a Midory, esta al verlo se levanto al instante, Hiroki se quedo con los brazos sosteniendo a una Midory fictisia mirando como la rubia corria a los brazos de jounin rodeandolo del cuello y con su cabeza en el hombro del peligris que le acarricio los dorados cabellos. Hiroki miro al suelo con una profunda tristeza.

-gracias...por hacerte cargo _un momento-_dijo Kakashi haciendo enfasis en la ultima palabra.

aun habia batallas alrededor , no muchas solo unos cuantos tercos de la aldea de la nube, los de la neblina ya se habian ido y no fue necesaria la intervencion de la aldea de la arena, KaKashi miro a las cabezas de los Hokages, Naruto seguia peleando no se veia muy cansado, la rubia seguia sin retirar la cara del hombro de Kakashi y Hiroki se levanto.

-Midory-dijo el Inuzuka pasandose una mano por el cabello

la rubia se separo un momento del peligris y lo miro.

-te vere en el hospital...voy a ver que todo este bien en casa -el inuzuka como abrazo a Midory tenia un poco de sange en la chaqueta ...

La rubia asintio y el castaño se dio la media vuelta

-Hi...ro...ki-no podia hablar correctamente ya que lloraba con sentimiento de esas veces que te falta el aire.-gr...acias..

Hiroki le dio una media sonrisa como indicandole que no pasaba nada , le dio una ultima mirada de asesino a Kakashi y con todo el dolor de su alma se fue.

Ya era muy noche la rubia se separo un poco de Kakashi se separo de el agarrandolo le la mano llevandolo a un lugar oscuro y oculto, todo mundo estaba tan ocupado y corriendo de aqui para alla para ponerles atencion,

la chica le quito la mascara al jounin y lo beso con pasion , se diria que trataba de consolarse con los labios del hombre, este le correspondio con dulsura, haciendo que la chica parara y separando su rostro de el de el, Kakashi tenia la cabeza de Midory en sus manos, el peligris la miraba con tristeza, no queria que nada ni nadie la hiriera pero ¿como? pedirle que no sintiera dolor...la rubia lo volvio a abrazar.

-no...me sueltes...no me dejes...

Kakashi cerro su ojo-jamas...-y le beso en la mejilla

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke y Suigetsu seguian en la ya ganada pelea, estaban de pie, el peliblanco recargaba su tronco en su gran espada, mientras Sasuke cruzo los brasos e hizo una mueca

-ya...esta hecho...ahora si ¿que hacen aqui?...crei que jamas los volveri a ver, cuando rechasaron mi amable propuesta de quedarse en Konoha...y me dieron un rotundo NO-

Cuando Sasuke volvio ya terminada su venganza, y como un bonus adiccional matar a Orochimaru, y despues de tanto sufrmiento para Naruto y Sakura, volvio por su propio pie de manera arrogante, Tsunade le dio su merecido castigo por traidor y nimodo lo tuvo que soportar, mas las miradas de desagrado de casi todos los aldeanos, vease casi a excepcion de Sakura, Naruto y Kakashi, se podria decir que cierta amabilidad del capitan Yamato y una sonrisa extraña en Sai, pero sus equipo 7 nunca lo hizo sentir mal, solo unas cuantas veces los reproches de Naruto. al momento de casi llegar a las puertas de Konoha, Suigetsu le dijo que no queria entrar a Konoha, mejor buscaria su propio camino, Jugo dijo que el ya tenia una vida ahi, amigos ..casa y demas ...dijo que seguiria en el equipo Taka y estaria a lado de Suigetsu, Karin queria ir con Sasuke, pero se habia hecho a la idea y por las malas que Sasuke jamas, nunca de los nucas le haria caso, asi que dijo que lo mas probable era que regresaria a su aldea y despues Sasuke tiene los rescuerdos algo borrosos, solo recuerda a Suigetsu y Karin peleando y una despedida afectuosa.

-bueno...nos cansamos de andar de vagabundos...de aqui para alla...y bueno ..nos preguntabamos si tu "amable" propuesta de quedarnos aqui sigue en pie

Sasuke lo miro con sus ojos frios

-no depende de mi...sino del Hokage

-escuche, que el Hokage desde hace años ...es tu amigo rubio

Sasuke solo asinto-no habra mucho problema...

Cuando Jugo y Karin llegaron, la pelirojo estaba a lado de su hija Yukiyo, el alto hombre y la de lentes fueron por ella, Sasuke miro fijamente a la chica, haciendo que esta bajara la mirada, algo asustada...

un momento...("_es igual a Karin...pero...sus ojos...")_ penso Sasuke mirando a Karin que sonrio con coqueteo y despues a Suigetsu

-¿que?...bebi mucho Sake...esa noche...no sabia lo que hacia

la chica cruzo los brasos y Sasuke abrio ligeramente la boca no era posible, despues miro a Jugo que solo asintio y miro al cielo.

-Sake...si como no ...tu siempre me deseaste...imbecil -dijo Karin enojada

-ja-ja-ja-rio ironico el peliblanco-por favor 4 ojos, no me hagas reir, NADIE en sus 5 sentidos estaria contigo ¿verdad Sasuke?-pregunto el hombre al pelinegro que no contesto

-cara de pescado...

-zanahoria...podrida

Jugo miro a Yokiyo que solo alzo los hombros y se acomodo los lentes, Sasuke se acerco a Jugo con discrecion mientras la "pareja" seguia inmersa en su discucion.

-¿cuando se casaron?-dijo Sasuke mirando a la hija de sus compañeros

-jamas se casaron...segun cuando te dejamos aqui...Karin iba a buscar su propio camino...pero jamas se separo de nosotros.

Sasuke solo volvio la mirada a ellos.

-hmp

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Neji estaba en el hospital, Gai-sensei le habia dado la noticia, ya que vio pasar a Kakashi con un Minato desangrado,Hiashi llego con Hanabi y el esposo de esta.

-¿y Hinata?-pregunto Hiashi con compostura

Neji miro para todos lados, Hinata aun no sabia nada, al igual que Naruto,Neji se levanto de donde estaba y le dijo a su tio que hablaria con su prima, Hiashi asintio sin expresion

-¿como esta?-pregunto el patriarca

-aun, no dicen nada...Sakura aun no sale-Neji miro como Meiko Uchiha estaba con las manos entrelazadas y mirando a la pared, sus mejillas tenian unas marcas de uñas como si la chica de los nervios se las aparetara. y sus ojos denotaban una preocupacion extrema.

Hanabi tenia lagrimas corriendole por las mejillas.

-¿Midory?-dijo Hiashi en tono frio

-no se-dijo Neji mirando para todos lados -ire con Hinata

Hanabi lo miro apretando los labios y al pasar Neji le coloco una mano en el hombro el y Hanabi estaban sumamente encariñados con el peliazul, Neji respiro hondo y fue hacia la casa Uzumaki, Hinata estaba el pie de le entrada con una mano en su boca esperando a su familia, Neji sintio una presion en el pecho.¿como selo iba a decir?...tenia que pensar en las palabras adecuadas para dar una noticia asi a una madre, Hinata sonrio al verlo.

-Neji...hola...parece que todo ya se tranquilizo...¿pasa algo?-pregunto Hinata al ver la carita de su primo

-sientate...

-¿que paso?-dijo la peliazul al escuchar la forma en la que Neji le hablo. el Hyuga no tenia de otra tomo otra bocanada de aire.y empezo a hablar-es Minato...no se exactamente como...pero

-¿esta herido ?-dijo Hinata avanzando hacia Neji preocupada.

-si,...pero tienes que ser fuerte ...Hinata el esta muy grave...no se sabe si saldra ...de esto...-dijo Neji mirando fijamente a su prima que respiraba rapidamente mirandolo y Neji vio como sus ojos empezaron a cristalisarse, Hinata intento caminar pero Neji la detuvo, la peliazul rompio a llorar y sin mas se desmayo.

-HINATA-dijo Neji agarrandola a tiempo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-llevenselo a la celda...denle buena comida...a pesar de todo es un Kage tratenlo con respeto...hablare con el temprano ...-dijo Naruto -mañana hoy es el cumpeaños de mis hijos-dijo sonriendo Naruto a unos ninjas, eran ya como la 1 de la mañana, Naruto vencio al Raikage sin problemas, tenia algunas heridas y estaba dispuesto a entablar una conversacion, no se cerraba a la posibilidad de que hubiera paz nuevamente, el rubio suspiro y se sento en forma de buda arriba de la cabeza del 4 Hokage , mirando irse a los ninjas con el Raikage, El Hokage estaba algo ansioso, ¿cual habra sido la desicion de su hijo?...de repente alguien corria toda velocidad, una gran velocidad

-EYYY...LEE-grito el rubio levantandose alzando su mano en forma de saluda, Lee cerro sus ojos con tristeza, el ya sabia que su alumno estaba muy grave y le toco a el informarle lo sucedido ,¿donde rayos estaba Sasuke, cuando se necesita?...pensaba Lee, no queria decirselo sabia que su amigo sufriria demasiado.

-lord Hokage-dijo Lee con respeto, Naruto alzo una ceja y bajo de la cabeza de piedra de su padre.

-ganamos...Lee-dijo alegre Naruto sonriendo mostrando todos sus dientes, Lee asintio , a el Hokage se le hacia raro la seriedad de Lee, antes de que Naruto dijiera nada el hombre de la vestimenta verde, empezo a hablar.

-Naruto...Minato...el...

-es su cumpleaños lo se-dijo Naruto mirando a Lee alegre -lo has visto y a Midory...tengo que darles algo...se que estan despiertos...no creo que esten dormidos con todo lo que paso

Lee apreto los puños-escucha...Minato ...esta ...esta muy grave en el hospital...podria morir -dijo Lee tratando de respirar.

Naruto abrio sus ojos azules con miedo-¿que?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Kakashi...-dijo la rubia aun abrazada de su jounin peligris que bajo la cabeza a mirarla, al parecer de Kakashi se veia aun mas hermosa apacible y calmada...la rubia habia dejado de llorar hace unos minutos, al parecer sus ojos se cansaron. el peligris estaba sentado con en sus piernas y recostada en su pecho.-vamos, al hospital...

Kakashi asinto se iba a levanta cuando la rubia le levanto la mascara y le dio un suave beso.

-ire...sola...si Sasuke nos ve llegar juntos...o nos lo encontramos...sera peor...

Kakashi le iba a preguntar acerca de comentarle al Hokage sobre su relacion, pero callo estaba deacuerdo con Midory ese no era el momento.

-como quieras

-te amo-dijo la rubia de repente dejando al peligris con su ojo muy abierto no sabia que contestar, si le habia dicho eso pero el tono que utilizo esa vez hizo que se le pusiera la carne de gallina, la rubia dio una triste sonrisa se iba a alejar pero Kakashi la tomo por la cintura.

-yo tambien te amo-dijo Kakashi en un tono sincero, la rubia lo abrazo con fuerza y se separo de el rapido, sentia que si seguia con el ahi en ese momento no querria alejarse de su lado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meiko no sabia que hacer se levantaba, caminaba de por todo el hospital, ya habia llegado personas queridas y conocidas para Minato, su suegra estaba llorando en silencio, Hanabi a lado de ella apretandole en hombro,el abuelo de Minato estaba hablando con Neji, Ten-Ten habia llegado sin Hizashi y estaba del otro lado de Hinata mirandola con tristeza, Sai-sensei estaba mirando al suelo con las manos cruzadas, su novia Ino habia sido herida en una de sus piernas y Sai la acompaño al hospital para que la curaran, se encontro con Meiko y esta le explico lo sucedido, asi que desidio quedarse a esperar, despues de consolar a Meiko

La pelinegra miraba la puerta por donde habia desaparecido Sakura hacia ya mucho tiempo o eso le parecia a la pelinegra, en una de sus tantas vueltas por el hospital llego a la cafeteria no queria nada en especial, solo un poco de agua para calmarse, cuando vio que estaban reunidos, Seika Faruya ,Jinmu Aburame con una tabla en su brazo y Hiroki Inuzuka los 3 estaban sentados en una de las mesas.

-entonces,...¿aun no han visto a Midory?-pregunto el Inuzuka preocupado pensando que seguro seguia con ese peligris de pacotilla, Meiko se acerco un poco para poder escuchar, habia una pared separando a los 3 jovenes y la pelinegra podia escuchar todo tranquilamente, era cierto Midory estaba con Minato cuando llego Sakura y ella, agudizo el oido.

-¿que paso?-pregunto en tono triste Seika, estaba realmente preocupado por su compañero y amigo

-bueno...peleabamos...de repente aparecio Minato...Midory habia ganado su batalla con un ninja, de repente se distrajo y aparecio otro destras de ella no tuve tiempo de advertir..cuando me propuse ayudarla me detuvieron...en eso Minato se interpuso entre la espada y Midory.-termino el Inuzuka, Jinmu Aburame se acomodo sus gafas mintras detras de la pared Meiko apreto el bote de agua haciendo salir el vital liquido,

_("maldita...maldita...desgraciada...Minato esta asi por tu culpa-...por tu falta de inteligencia.")_ pensaba la pelinegra con una gran ira.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFLASHBLACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿quieres vivir en la mansion Hyuga?-pregunto Minato a su novia que sonreia

-no, me desagradaria,...vivir ahi...pero-la pelinegra se acerco y lo beso con dulsura-eso, es cosa tuya...

-gracias..por ayudar-dijo sonriendo el Uzumaki-ya lo decidi...pero esta desicion tambien te afectara a ti

La ojijade amaba a ese joven, se preocupaba tanto por ella-no, me importa te puedes cambiar hasta el nombre ...pero a el que amo es a ti Minato, no por que seas el hijo de... o el heredero de tal clan.

Minato la abrazo-te amo

-lo se-contesto la pelinegra con una sonrisa de orgullo -¿quien no?

-emmm,...mi hermana

Meiko rodo los ojos con enojo y Minato rio

XXXXXXXXFinFLashBacKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡¡NARUTO!!-grito Hinata al ver a su esposo llegar corriendo junto a Lee, todos voltearon a ver al Hokage que beso con amor y abrazo a Hinta que volvio a llorar apenas se tocaron, el rubia tenia el ceño fruncido y los ojos llenos de lagrimas pero no dejo caer ninguna, Lee le explico lo que sabia, la mayoria de los presentes estabann ajenos a la informacion de lo que Minato hizo por su hermana.

-¿que ...como esta?-pregunto Naruto a su triste esposa que solo nego, Hanabi le contesto

-Sakura...aun no sale...no sabemos nada desde que llegamos-dijo la ojiperla con una taza de te en la mano

Hiashi estaba sentado con las manos estrelazadas mirando al suelo, Neji estaba agarrado de la mano de Ten-Ten,Sai estaba mirando a Naruto e Ino dormia en su hombro, de repente se dejaron ver Seika, Jinmu y Hiroki, despues de platicar desidieron ir a la sala de espera donde estaban todos reunidos.

EL Hokage tenia apretados los dientes y miro para todos lados entre las caras conocidas.

-¿Midory?...¿donde esta Midory?-dijo el rubio algo alterado, queria ir a ver a su hijo, queria hablarle, pero al mismo tiempo le preocupo no ver a la rubia

Todos se miraron entre si e Hinata no se habia dado cuenta de que no estaba ahi , Hiroki dio un paso alfrente y hablo

-lord Hokage...no se preocupe ella esta bien...Ka-Hiroki se trato de calmarse-Kakashi-sensei cuida de ella

-¿ya lo sabe?-pregunto Naruto con tristeza, el castaño asintio-lo vimos todo...ella y yo...estabamos ahi cuando , la espada traspaso a Minato...y ese maldito huyo-

Hinata se agarro el cabello-espada...

Naruto apreto los puños ya no pudo mas sus lagrimas lo traicionaron

-MINATO-grito el rubio , Hiroki salto hacia atras por instinto, Lee agarro a Naruto con fuerza

-calmate...-dijo Neji quitando su mano de Ten-Ten y levantandose a ayudar a Lee.el rubio respirando con dificultad se sento colocando sus manos en la cabeza.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Sasuke-dijo Konohamaru corriendo hacia a el junto con su primo Asuma

-hmp

El equipo TAKA los miro y estos 2 a los forasteros, Konohamaru hablo despues de unos momentos de silencio-Minato esta en el hospital...dicen que podria morir...solo paso el mensaje ...

-¿que?-dijo Sasuke mirando a Konohamru y agarrandolo por el cuello-Meiko...Meiko lo sabe

-¿quien es Meiko?-pregunto Karin con los brasos cruzados

-a ti que te importa...metiche-dijo Suigetsu con enfado

Yukiyo los miro con somnoliencia y Jugo miro a la niña dandole una sonrisa, que devolvio , Sasuke tenia mejores cosas que hacer

-no lo se-dijo Konohamaru librandose de Sasuke-a mi me mando Sakura a avisarte pero, no podia encontrarte

Sasuke salio corriendo, y el equipo Taka detras de el

-Sasukito...esperanos

Suigetsu la miro con enfado.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura hacia todo lo que podia con Minato, sudando tenia sus manos puestas en el, le dolia pero no importaba si ese chico se le iba, Naruto no seria el mismo, Hinata moriria de dolor y su hija...su hija...su Meiko...no queria ni pensarlo, este joven era lo mas importanate para ella, la veia enamorada, feliz a pesar de su actitid hosca y fria , cuando alguien mencionaba Minato la cara se le iluminaba para pesar de Sasuke.

-Minato...aguanta...solo un poco mas

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Midory llego al hospital con su ropa llena de sangre, todos estaban algo alejados pero la vieron llagar, Hinata y Naruto suspiraron aliviados, todos los presentes la miraban, sus ojos hinchados , su chaqueta sucia,sus manos con sangre seca y en su cabello rubio hondeaba al momento que empezo a caminar, Hiroki se levanto al verla se veia tan pero tan...zombi su mirada esta perdida. cuando de repente se escucho un grito un potente grito de ira. Todos voltrearon a ver a Meiko.

-TU...ERES UNA IDIOTA...MINATO ESTA ASI POR TU CULPA...SI HUBIERA TU MEDIOCRE EQUIPO ...COMPLETADO LA MISION...NADA DE ESTO HUBIERA PASADO...Y SI MINATO NO TE HUIBIERA PROTEGIDO POR TU FALTA DE FUERZA SEGUIRIA ...SANO Y NO EN ESTE APESTOSO LUGAR-Dcecia la Uchiha al momento en que se acerco a Midory alzo su mano y le dio una gran cachetada con todas sus fuerzas a la rubia, dejando a todos con cara de asombro en ese momento llego Sasuke con Taka, que vieron el momento justo de como la pelinegra agredio a la rubia, al momento del golpe Midory hizo la cabeza a un lado su cabello bailo al momento del golpe y se agarro la mejilla,Sasuke corrio y agarro a Meiko

-calmate...Meiko -dijo en tono de advertencia el Uchiha

su hija no le hizo caso

-TE ODIO.CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS...SI LE PASO ALGO..TE JURO QUE TE MATO...ME ESCUCHASTE...TE MATO...-gritaba la pelinegra fuera de sI.-TU CULPA...TU ERES LA UNICA CULPABLE...IMBECIL ... ...TE ABORRESCO-termino llorando colocando las manos en su cara.

Jugo susurro a Karin-parece que nunca nos vamos a aburrir aca

la hija de Suigetsu miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a Meiko _("este lugar esta lleno de locos")_ mientras su padre miraba a la pelinegra-pelos de zanahora -susurro-mira se parece a Sasuke

la rubia que aun tenia la mano en su mejilla la miro con sus ojos llorosos y se dejo caer de rodillaS

-CALLATE...SASUKE ...CALLALA-dijo colocando las manos en sus oidos

-ES LA VERDAD,...MATASTE A TU HERMANO...ASESINA ...

-¡NO!

Naruto estaba tan helado al escuchar hablar a Meiko que no podia ir a su hija

-Meiko...basta...-dijo Sasuke llevandosela de ahi

-SUELTAME PAPA...DEJAME...TODAVIA NO TERMINO ...CON ELLA-Sasuke se la llevo afuera.

("_papa??")_ penso Karin

Los presentes en el hospital observaban aquel drama, Seika tenia la boca abierta era una suerte que una mosca no se hubiera posado ahi, Jinmu tenia el ceño fruncido deteniendo con su mano sana a Hiroki, que gruñia y apretaba los puños,Ino desperto por los gritos de Meiko y vio desde la cachetada, Sai miraba a Meiko con decepsion, Hinata tenia una mano en la boca.,Neji suspiro y TenTen miraba fijamente a Midory, Hiashi al igual que TenTen y su hija Hanabi estaban concentrados en la rubia,Lee bajo la mirada con tristeza, Naruto corrio hacia a ella reaccionando.se hinco a su lado mientras su hija escondia la cara.Naruto le hizo que quitara sus manos y le acarricio la mejilla que estaba totalmente roja por el golpe.

-perdoname...papa...-Naruto la abrazo, la rubia no respondio solo tenia los brasos pegados al cuerpo.


	40. Chapter 40:Uzumaki vs Uchiha

-si no fuera mujer ...y una Uchiha...ya le hubiera partido la cara-dijo Hiroki aun siendo detenido por Jinmu que solo asintio deacuerdo con el

-pero te aguantas...-dijo Jinmu con un tono de desagrado mirando figamente a Midory y a el Hokage.

Seika al escuchar a Hiroki suspiro con decepcion, Jinmu solto al castaño, la alumna de Lee los dejo solos ya que fue a saludar a Akimichi que acababa de llegar y fue pedir las ultimas noticias a su sensei.Hiroki se acerco a los 2 rubios.Naruto ayudo a su hija a ponerse de pie, Hiroki estaba a una distancia considerable.

-deberias...ir a casa a cambiarte-dijo Naruto en voz debil mirando a su hija que tenia sus rubios cabellos alborotados en la cara negando con fuerza . Naruto iba a decir algo pero Hiroki llamo su atencion, el chico fingio toser

-papa...

-Señor...si gusta la puedo acompañar...la cuidare...y...

Naruto abrazo a su hija protectoramente

-no,pero gracias por tu atencion Hiroki...creo que sera mejor...que este con nosotros...

-¿Yukiyo?-pregunto Suigetsu a su hija que estaba como en otra dimension -¿Yukiyo?

-ehhh...¿que?-dijo la chica a su padre volteandolo a ver rapidamente, el equipo Taka no se habia movido de donde estaba, obstruian la entrada, Sasuke se habia llevado a Meiko, y los otros 4 no sabian si salir o quedarse, optaron por la primera opcion.

-¿ustedes?-dijo Naruto percatandose de la presencia de Taka, Karin sostuvo a su hija de los hombros y volteo lentamente, Suigetsu segia de espaldas y Juugo solo volteo la cara.

la rubia miraba a los 3 extraños y a la peliblanca.

-creo...que no les di debidamente las gracias...en expecial a ti-dijo la rubia con voz seria librandose de su padre y llendo hacia Suigetsu que volteo ahora por completo para observar con atencion a la rubia que estaba llena de sangre, el ex-alumno de Zabuza le dio una media sonrisa.Naruto rapidamente se coloco atras de su niña apretando su hombro, todos estaban en silencio, mirando a lo lejos, a Hinata parecia no importarle nada en ese momento mas que Sakura saliera y le dijiera que su hijo estaba bien.

-¿los conoces?-pregunto Naruto mirando fijamente al peliblanco que seguia con la mirada fija en Midory

-si, ellos nos ayudaron...quiero decir a Hiroki, Jinmu y a mi...no estariamos aqui sino fuera por ellos-dijo la rubia aun con una voz que no parecia la suya.

Suigetsu ahora miro a Naruto que le dijo-supongo que gracias por ayudar a mi hija-el peliblanco ya se imaginaba que esa niña era hija del Hokage solo tuvo que verlos juntos.-

-de nada...venimos para solicitar permiso para permanecer en Konoha por tiempo indefinido...mas bien vivir aqui...eres el ¿Hokage?...supongo por lo que dijo Sasuke tenemos que hablar contigo

a Naruto ahora no le importaba sus deberes como Hokage y resoplo-ahora, no es un buen momento..estamos pasando por una dificil situacion...pero supongo que Sasuke sabra que hacer con ustedes, mientras se ...se les estara vigilando ...

Suigetsu asintio sin mauchas ganas y salio del hospital seguido por los otros, Yukiyo no se movio al percatarse Karin la llamo.

-Yukiyo...vamonos-la peliblanca asintio y salio rapidamente.

Karin salio para encontrase con Sasuke y Meiko, Suigetsu y Juugo miraban com el Uchiha regañaba a Meiko que estaba mirandolo directamente a la cara con una expresion fiera y desafiante, Juugo sintio un escalofrio al ver a la chica se veia tan...Sasuke..

-papa...tu no sabes nada-dijo la pelinegra levantandose y apartandose de su padre que la miro irse penso que lo mejor seria dejarla calmarse ´por si sola.

-¿tu hija?,...mmhm se parece mucho a ti-comento Juugo mirandola de lejos.

Karin tenia una aura negra y bajo la mirada con tristeza.

-y a ti ¿que te pasa?...zorra

-callate...dientes de tiburon...no me pasa nada-dijo Karin incorporandose y levantando la cabeza mirando a Suigetsu con desprecio.Yukiyo seguia mirando hacia el hospital sin prestarle atencion a sus padres.

-nos dijo el Hokage que tu te encargaras de nosotros-dijo Juugo alejando la vista de ya una desaparecida Meiko

-¿yo?...y ¿porque?...ya estan bastante grandesitos para encargarse ustedes solos-dijo Sasuke friamente

-sabes...que puedes encargarte de mi cuando quieras-dijo Karin con sensualidad

Yukiyo abrio la boca con asco mirando a su madre con una ceja alzada, Juugo miro a su "sobrina" indicandole que la ignorara y Suigetsu cruzo los brazos

-¿otra vez?...eres una descarada cuatro ojos...-despues miro a su hija que estaba viendolo como si estuviera ofendida-resbalosa

-a ti ¿quien te esta hablando?...idiota-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata estaba abrazada de Naruto, Midory estaba a lado de su padre sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse. Naruto miro a su hija y volvio a insistir.

-ve a casa...ya no es una sugerencia ...es una orden...duerme un poco y toma un baño...cuando te sientas mejor...vuelves

-no, papa...Minato

-Minato...no va a despertar si tu estas o no estas aqui...cualquier cosa te prometo avisarte o mandar a alguien-la rubia seguia negando permaneciendo sentada pero la mirada de su padre fue mas que suficiente para ponerla de pie e irse no estaba en condiciones de entrar en un debate , Hiroki y Jinmu estaban dormidos en unas sillas, profundamente, Seika, Baika y Lee empezaron a jugar cartas para pasar el tiempo.pero no estaban para nada concentrados en el juego.Hiashi, Hanabi y Neji seguian tan impacibles y tranquilos, Ten-Ten se habia ido a cuidar a Hizashi, Sai llevo a Ino a casa no sin antes despedirse de Naruto y asegurandole que volveria, mientras Ino les dio palabras de aliento que Hinata agradecio con un movimiento de cabeza.

-no tardo-dijo la chica rubia corriendo a su casa. Sasuke entro de nuevo al hospital, antes llevo a su equipo a un hotel donde podrian pasar mientras se aclara la situacion, el papeleo y el permiso de permanecer en la aldea, al entrar se encontro con su alumna que lo miro seriamente y salio, Sasuke fue hacia Naruto sentandose en el lugar que habia dejado Midory.

-ja...y dices que mi hija es impulsiva...-dijo Naruto con voz seria mirando a Sasuke-Meiko no se queda nada ...atras.

-siento...eso...esta muy dolida-dijo Sasuke con su fria voz

-eso, ya lo se, como nosotros...pero eso no le da ninguna justificacion para cachetear a mi hija.

Sasuke no contesto, Naruto tenia la boca llena de razon.Cuando un ¡Puff! se esucho y Kakashi aparecio justo enfrente de los amigos-rivales, el peligris volteo para todos lados como buscando a cierta persona.

-siento...no haber estado aqui antes...pero terminamos de capturar a los de la nube y a retirar la basura...¿Naruto?..-dijo Kakashi mirandolo -aun ...no sale Sakura...

El rubio nego.Kakashi se sento a lado de Sasuke, pero su ojo recorria todo lo visble del hospital, vio como estaban dormidos Jinmu y Hiroki, Hiroki tenia su cabeza en el hombro de Jinmu que desperto de repente y lo avento con una cara de susto , el chico se dio un trancaso contra pared, pero no desperto, el Aburame se alejo unos 2 asientos y trato de volver a dormir.

Kakashi seguiabuscando a Midory y penso que estaria en la cafeteria, pero antes que nada pregunto a Naruto.

-¿como esta...Midory?

Sasuke lo volteo a ver rapidamente

-como cress...mal...la mande a casa a descansar un poco...ahora vuelve-Kakashi tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de salir corriendo a la casa Uzumaki, ya que estaba Sasuke y de seguro haria preguntas, asi que para despistar, el peligris pregunto a Sasuke

-y..¿.Meiko?

-hmp...mal-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Estaba amaneciendo.

La rubia se encontraba en su casa, paso saliva al ver la fotografia familiar, retirando la mirada de ahi, no queria pensar nada, le gustaria poder tener su mente en blanco, no sentir ese horrible dolor, se quito su chaqueta mirando la sangre de su hermano dejando caer unas lagrimas. fue al baño a darse una rapida y caliente ducha, salio poniendose un patalon que le quedaba arriba de los tobillos color negro y una blusa color naranja ceñida a su cuerpo,su largo cabello lo peino en 2 coletas, tomo el dije que le dio Kakashi colocandoselo y mirandolo como si tuviera una fuerza magica que le hacia olvidar que su hermano estaba en el hospital.

Salio lo mas rapido que pudo pero el escuchar de su nombre en una fria voz la hizo detenerse.

-hasta que sales...fracasada-Meiko estaba mirandola de forma nada amable, la rubia volteo para encararla.

-¿que quieres?-dijo sin muchas ganas la rubia

-acabar contigo-dijo simplista la Uchiha vestida con su abitual blusa azul con el simbolo de su clan.

-estupida...no es el momento...-dijo la chica rubia volteandose con direccion al hospital, esa actitud tan indiferenta la hizo encender mas a la hija de Sasuke, pero rio, Midory paro con el pie derecho por delante

-¿tienes miedo?...gatita asustadiza

la rubia fruncio el ceño y todos los musculos de la cara que se puedan tener apreto los puños, pero volvio a voltear para mirar directamente a los ojos jade de la chica asercandose a ella, la Uchiha la miraba en tono burlon. la rubia dio una sonrisa hipocrita-zorruna y le devolvio la cachetada a Meiko con fuerza, la pelinegra se agarro la mejilla y empezo a reir.

-al parecer...esto nos deja a mano-dijo la ojijade

-si, eso parece...-respondio la rubia y rio con sorna-creo que ...hemos esperado demasiado ¿no lo cress?

-me sigues-dijo la pelinegra

-adelante-dijo apretando los dientes la rubia, siguiendo a la Uchiha

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura suspiro, mando a dejar a Minato en una habitacion, le pelirosada salio para ver a todos en la sala de espera,Naruto e Hinata quedaron enfrente de Sakura, Jinmu le dio un golpe a Hiroki que desperto abriendo y cerrando los ojos con somnoliencia , el Aburame señalo a Sakura el Inuzuka se incorporo sobandose la cabeza _("au")._

Sakura no sabia que palabras utilizar asi que agarro aire, y miro rapidamente a Sasuke que estaba con las manos en los bolsilloa, mirando ansioso.

-el...no...esta muerto...-comento Sakura a Naruto e Hinata que sonrieron aliviados, pero Sakura suspiro

-...pero...tampoco vivo...

-¿que?-dijo Hinata

-el ...bueno..logramos detener el sangrado...cerramos las heridas internas y externas...pero ...esta en coma...de aqui en adelante ...depende ...de el de sus ganas de seguir vivo.

Hinata abrio mucho la boca con terror y Naruto la abrazo, mintras todos los presentes tenian el mismo semblante de tristeza.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿aqui te parece bien?-pregunto la Uchiha, habia llevado a Midory al bosque lo mas lejos que podian de Konoha, la rubia estaba arriba de un arbol mirandola de manera sarcastica

-vaya...desde cuando tan amable...pri-mi-ta-dijo la rubia acercando su mano a un kunai

-hmp..-fue la respuesta de la ojijade.-jamas te perdonare ...Minato...siempre...

-no fue mi culpa...el...el-trato de decir la chica con un nudo en la garganta

-siempre TU...ya me tienes harta...fracasada...-dijo la Uchiha sacando una liga y marrandose su largo cabello negro,

-desde que llegaste a su vida...el...siempre ha estado pendiente de ti-dijo la rubia mirandola con algo de tranquilidad -me dijo que...te amaba y que ...buscaras a otra persona que...-la rubia callo Meiko tenia lagrimas fieras en sus ojos le avento un kunai que la rubia esquivo agilmente

-mentirosa...Minato...jamas diria algo ...asi...jamas,...-

-es la VERDAD...mira tangafacil-dijo la rubia de cabeza en un arbol-mi hermano se merece a alguien mejor que Tu...te le metiste por los ojos.

-ja ...lo dice alguien que ...tiene un amorio con un sensei...la unica facil...eresTU

la rubia abrio los ojos con terror ¿como...sabia que?

-no, soy estupida...ya los he visto...-dijo sonriendo la pelinegra-¿me pregunto como reaccionara tu padre cuando se entere?...no he abierto la boca porque mi padre me tiene amenazada...pero...mmm...tal vez lo considere

-maldita...¿como?

-deberian ser mas...como decirlo...prudentes...fue por cuasualidad...cuando los vi en el lago -dijo Meiko -dan asco...rayos-empezo a reir Meiko-podria ser tu abuelo...

-CALLATE...-dijo la rubia acercandose a ella dandole un puñetaso en el rostro, estaba cansada de que las personas de dijieran lo mismo que estaba muy grande que esto y aquello, y ahora esa estupida lo sabia.

-no, estamos aqui por eso-dijo la rubia y Meiko se limpiaba un poco de sangre del labio

-cierto...estamos aqui por que por TUS tonterias Minato esta en el hospital...y como manera personal fracasada...tenia tantas ganas de romperte la cara ...

-¿quien esta sangrando?-pregunto la rubia ironica-¿empezaras a pelear en serio?

-hmp

-anda...-dijo la rubia -JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRAS

-SHARINGAN

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto estaba abrazando a Hinata esta estaba dormida en su pecho, el rubio la acarriciaba dulcemente, Sakura salio y fue hacia Sasuke que la agarro de la mano al llegar

-ire...a descansar un poco...volvere en cuanto pueda

Naruto asinto.-gracias...Sakura

la pelirosa sonrio -de nada... Naruto...estara bien...el es una persona muy fuerte ...es tu hijo o¿no?

Sasuke lo miro dandole apoyo a su amigo, el rubio sabia que era un hombre de pocas palabras

-y ¿Meiko?-pregunto Sakura a Sasuke que empezo a explicar todo a Sakura, esta escuchaba todo con enojo

-¿que meiko que?...rayos esto es un hospital...me va a escuchar ..-dijo Sakura saliendo de ahi

Naruto la miro con miedo estaba realmente agradecido de no llamarse Meiko Uchiha

cuando escucho a Hiroki acercarse a el, Neruto lo miro sin ganas

-¿no ha llegado Midory?

Naruto nego.


	41. Chapter 41:Uzumaki vs Uchiha II

**HOLA...SOLO ...PARA COMENTARLES QUE PERDON POR LA ORTOGRAFÍA :S**

-¡MEIKO!...¡MEIKO!...-gritaba Sakura al llegar a su casa estaba cansada quería dormir un buen rato,Sasuke le estaba pagando a la niñera mientras hacia una mueca de enojo al escuchar los gritos de la pelirosa ("_que mujer tan escandalosa")_.

El pequeño Uchiha se fue a jugar, no sin antes decirleadios con la mano a su ñiñera que le sonrió como despedida mientras sus ojos se posaban en el apuesto padre del niño.

el pelinegro cerro la puerta de golpe y rápidamente fue a encontrarse con su esposa que estaba buscando por todala mansión a su hija-¿MEIKO?-seguía gritando Sakura, hasta que Sasuke la encontró en uno de los jardines donde su esposa habia plantado muchas flores con la ayuda de Ino en contra de su voluntad.

-Sakura...deja de hacer escandalo...si no te ha contestado es porque ..Meiko..no esta-dijo serio el Uchiha y Sakura suspiro con cansancio para despues dar un largo bostezo.

-pobre...de nuestra Meiko...estaba tan...feliz-dijo Sakura acodándose su cabello-espero que ...Minato...despierte...pero lo que hizo no estubo bien...¿porque..no la detuviste Sasuke? ...ella siempre te escucha...

Sasuke la miro de forma fria -esta vez...no,...estaba como fuera de si...era mejor dejarla sola

-¿dondecress que este?-pregunto Sakura empezando a caminar hacia su casa.

Sasuke encogio los hombros, Sakura estaba tranquila su hija era demasiado madura..seguramente estaba en alguna parte del bosque pensando en lo mal que se comporto con los Uzumaki, la pelirosada camino haciala mansion seguida de Sasuke.

-solo dormire un poco...regresara al hospital...

Sasuke la miro sin decir nada, y se acerco a su hijo que jugaba tranquilamente ajeno a la situacion de su cuñado.

Sakura de repente se detuvo a medio camino y se coloco una mano en la barbilla.

-¿Sasuke?

-hmp-el pelinegro volteo a mirarla.

-cuando...estaba ...peleando...me encontre con alguien...que...la verdad no tenia muchas ganas de ver ...me preguntaba si la habias visto.

Sasuke seguia mirandola serio, y a Sakura despues de tantos años le seguia encantando esa actitud tan de el.

-¿quien?-pregunto el Uchiha aun serio

Sakura estaba segura que el Uchiha sabia perfectamente de quien estaba hablando.

-la ...la...-Sakura estaba comenzando a enojarse de nuevo -tu amiga...la de cabello extravagante

-hmp-Sasuke la miro con una ceja alzada _("alguien porfavor...traigale un espejo")-_¿quien?...¿Karin?

Sakura sentia la sangre hervirle y comenzo a levantar el puño.

-Karin-repitio Sasuke como pensando en algo -¡¡KARIN!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Losclones de Midory atacaban con fuerza a una Meiko, que golpeba a todas con una gran rapidez. la verdadera Midory estaba a distancia, mirando como susclones desaparecia una por una, tenia que planear algo y ..rapido...

_("como...odio esos ojos")_

La pelinegra acabo con la ultima mientras guardaba su distancia, sabia que tenia que tener cuidado con la rubia, ya la haba visto pelear varias veces, y tenia una idea de sus habilidades.

-¿vas a seguir...mandando a tusclones?...ese juego ya me aburre-dijo la Uchiha sacando un kunai-es ...mi turno -la Uchiha se acerco a la verdadera rubia que rapidamente se alejaba de ella, mientras hacia todo los posible por no mirarla a los ojos, si Sasuke le habia enseñado todo lo que sabe...estaria en problemas grandes. asi que la Uzumaki le avento unos shurikens que la pelinegra desvio con su kunai.

-Meiko...-dijo la rubia entredientes-dejame decirte lo que mi hermano ...

-CALLATE-la Uchiha aparecio rapidamete atras de Midory con su brazo alrededor del cuello de la rubia apretando con toda su fuerza, mientras la Uzumaki trataba de zafarse y respirar -a ti, no te creo..NADA...ESTO ES POR MINATO-la pelinegra le dio un rodillaso en la espalda, la rubia sentio como sus ojos se querian salir de su lugar, pero se libero rapido y agilmente y le dio un gran golpe en la cara a Meiko, aprovecho su distraccion

-ESE ES POR YOH-grito la rubia alejandose de ella y apoyando su dolorosa espalda en un arbol.-BABOSA...¿CRESS QUE A MINATO?...LE GUSTARIA QUE LE PEGARAS A SU HERMANA..PENSE QUE ERAS ESTUPIDA...PERO NO ME IMAGINE QUE EN ESE TIPO DE DIMENSIONES...

-NO, NO VOY A GOLPEARTE...SOLAMENTE...MI OBJETIVO...ES ASESINARTE -dijo la Uchiha enojada

La rubia abrio la un poco la boca con poco pero solo un poco de asombro para luego transformarse en una mueca -¿tanto...me odias?

-¿tu quecress?-la Uchiha coloco posicion de manos-estilo de fuego...bola de fuego

la rubia salto rapidamente de el arbol que ya estaba en llamas, la Uzumaki estaba en la punta de otro mirando hacia abajo y tratando de pensar, esa Uchiha la queria ver 10000 metros bajo tierra, solo penso que se iban a desahogar, pero jamas imagino que tendria que pelear por su vida, no estaba en sus planes morir pronto...y siendo sincera con ella misma ...no queria matar a la hija de su sensei...ademas...si hacia eso...su padre la castigaria de por vida.

-DEJA DE HUIR,...ERES UNA COBARDE...-grito la Uchiha saltando a donde estaba Midory

_("cobarde..")_

-ya...cierra ese hoyo que tienes por boca-dijo la rubia saltando hacia a ella, tirando patadas, y golpes , la Uchiha utilizanba su Sharingan sin recibir ni un solo golpe, mientras la rubia hacia lo suyo, ella tambien era realmente rapida, hasta que en una maroma que realizo la Uchiha su liga del cabello se le cayo dejando su corona negra balanceando en el aire la rubia la agarro del cabello con enojo y la obligo a bajar a tierra firme,la Uchiha trataba de librarse pero la Uzumaki no era nada debil, con agilidad saco su kunai, de repente lo coloco amenasadoramente en el cabello negro de la Uchiha que dejo de forcejear volteando un poco la cabeza.

-no , te atrevas ni a pensarlo-dijo la Uchiha, mientras la rubia dio una media sonrisa con triunfo

-no, no lo voy a pensar...solo...lo hare-la rubia le corto el cabello de una pasada-

La pelinegra miro con horror como parte de su melena caia a un lado, sus ojos irradiaban furia, la Uzumaki avento su cabeza y le dio una rapida patada en el estomago.

-a...a...A MINATO...A MINATO...LE ENCANTABA MI CABELLO...LARGO-grito la pelinegra aun en el suelo, la Uzumaki se agacho y agarro algo del suelo.

-LA PALABRA CLAVE...EN ESA ORACION...ES "ENCANTABA"...VERBO PASADO..-dijo la rubia mirandola y despues se sinto tan mal...("_no debi...hacer eso")_la rubia suspiro -Meiko...basta ya...es suficiente-dijo la rubia mirandola con algo de verguenza

-no...UZUMAKI...esto apenas esta empezando-dijo la pelinegra poniendose de pie corriendo hacia a ella.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿QUE?-pregunto Sakura a Sasuke sentada en un sillon -porque rayos...no me comentaste ese insignificante detalle...

-lo olvide-admitio Sasuke cargando a su hijo y saliendo por la puerta, despues de que Sasuke le explicara las habilidades curativas deKarin. pero Sakura permanecio donde estaba.

-¿Sakura?...no hay tiempo que perder...

-un detalle...-dijo la pelirosa

-¿que?

-Minato esta en coma...no la va a poder morder...dijo Sakura aun adentro dela mansion Uchiha-lo que puedo hacer es extraer algo de su chakra y tratar de hacer una metodo que...

-pues hazlo-dijo Sasuke algo desesperado por que Sakura saliera de su casa

-Sasuke...tengo que pensar

-piensas en el camino ...rapido SAKURA-dijo alterado el Uchiha metiendose la mansio y arastrar literalmente a Sakura

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-arg-la rubia estaba siendo ahorcada por una Uchiha que desactivo su Sharingan, la tenia contra un arbol, la rubia tenia una de sus manos en los de Meiko intentando que se detuviera, posando sus azules ojos en losjade de la pelinegra.

-MALDITA...-la Uchiha tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas-Minato-susurro para si.

La rubia abria la boca tratando de agarrar aire

-tehare un favor...como tu me pasaste el "mensaje" que te dio Minato para mi...¿que tal si yo paso un mensaje a Kakashi-sensei?

la rubia abrio mas sus ojos _("Kakashi")_-Me...i..kO-dijo la rubia con un hilo de voz, la rubia le pego en la espiniña con todas sus fuerzas mientras la ojijade hizo una mueca de dolor pero no la solto y la apreto aun con mas fuerza.

la rubia solto lo que agarro del suelo y empezo a enfocar su chakra en su mano, Meiko que tenia ahora un raro corte que estaba entre largo y corto hasta los hombros. sintio bajo la mirada y solto a la rubia rapidamente alejandose de ella, mientras la rubia deshizo el pequeño rasengan para agarrase el cuello y respirar rapidamente, pero no pudo pensar ya que miro como la pelinegra colocaba una mano a la altura de la muñeca y comenzo a haber gran electrizidad alrededor de ella.

("_oh no")_

rapidamente la rubia se puso de pie y se consentro

-¡CHIDORI!

-¡RASENGAN!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿Yukiyo?-pregunto Juugo mirando a la peliblanca totalmente distraida mirando por la ventana y con la espada de su padre en los brasos.

-¿que haces con eso?-señalo el hombre alto

-¡oh!...es que si esta cerca...papa asesinara a mama

Juugo la miro con algo de tristeza.

-ha de ser muy duro para ti...

-¿que cosa tio?-pregunto la peliblanca dejando a un lado la espada de su padre.

-ya sabes...que tus padres...

la peliblanca le sonrio -no, ya me acostumbre...se que fui un tremendo error...para ellos-dijo con tristeza, Juugo la miro con negatividad

-no quiero, volver a escucharte hablar de esa manera-advirtio Juugo con enojo cuando la peliblanca ibaa responder se escuchoa Karin

-SASUKITO-

Suigetsu la miraba con los ojos llenos de enojo y sus brasos cruzados, y Sakura no se quedaba atras, se controlaba en no ir a partirle la cara ya que la necesitaban y ademas Sasuke la miro con advertencia, Juugo y Yukiyo salieron a ver que sucedia

-Karin-dijo Sasuke-necesito hablar contigo

Suigetsu alzo una ceja

-dime...-dijo alegreKarin y de repente miro a el niño que sostenia -Sasuke-¿quien es el?

-mi hijo...-dijo Sakura

-oh

-...y de Sasuke-dijo la pelirosa con cara de satisfaccion, er una pregunta tonta ya que elniño ea igual a Sasuke excepcion de ese raro lunat rosa en el cabello.

Karin miro a Sakura con odio.

_("esa...idiota,...tiene la que tendria que ser MI vida")_

-diras-dijoKarin ignorando a Sakura y mirando a Sasuke

-necesitamos de tus habilidades

-lo que quieras ...Sasukito

Sakura alzo uno de sus puños

Suigetsu parecia que le iba a unir a Sakura en su plan de asesinara Karin

Yukiyo suspiro retirandose del lugar

Juugo miro ir a la niña

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Seika Faruya estaba a lado de Jinmu que miraba para todos lados buscando a su compañero

-creo...que huye de mi-dijo Seika con una media sonrisa

Jinmu se acomodo sus lentes-¿po que ?..

-es eso...o esta en la puerta delhospital a que llegue ...Midory-dijo la peliazul con desden

-tal vez-dijo Jinmu mirando la puerta delhospital. y observando como Kakasho salia y en efecto afuera delhospital estaba Hiroki con las manos en el bolsillo mirando en la direcion en donde tendria que venir la rubia.

-¿la esperas?-dijo Kakashi-dejalo...Inuzuka...deberias ir a casa

Hiroki miro alninja copia con enojo

-no, el que se debe ir ...es usted

Kakashi saco su libro

-como decirtelo...sin ...hacerte sentir ...mal...

hubo un silencio

-alejate...de ella-termino Kakashi poniendo su ojo feliz.


	42. Chapter 42:Uzumaki vs Uchiha III

Naruto se encontraba recargado en la pered con sus brasos cruzados mirando a su hijo convaleciente, en una cama de hospital , tenia un respirador , su pecho estaba vendado y varios tubos y catetes en sus brazos, unos cuantos chupones a la altura del corazon, Hinata estaba sentada a lado de su hijo, con un semblante de tristeza y con lagrimas en los ojos, simplemente no podia dejar de llorar mientras su esposo seguia en total silencio, llamaron a la puerta y el rubio pudo ver a uno de los guardias de la torre.

-lord Hokage...siento molestarlo...pero el Raikage desea verlo ...para un acuerdo...se que nos dijo que es el cumpleaños de sus hijos...y que seria mañana ...pero esta muy inquieto..y...-el ninja callo Naruto no le respondia nada solo seguia mirando a su hijo.

-dile...que se calle y que cuando pueda...o se me de la gana ire...-respondio Naruto sin mirarlo-no esta en condiciones de pedir nada.

-pero...

Naruto lo miro con enojo

-si, entendido...lo siento-dijo el ninja algo asustado y mirando a Minato.

Naruto se puso las manos en la cara

-que injusto...fui...no debi...tratarlo asi-dijo el rubio mas para si que para Hinata

-estamos...algo alterados...deberias ir a descansar...no has dormido nada-dijo Hinata dulcemente a su amado esposo

-no.-dijo con firmeza- acercandose a su hijo y pasando una mano por sus cabellos azulados que tenian el mismo estilo del 4 Hokage.-despierta...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-ire contigo...mama-dijo Yukiyo a Karin, Sasuke le explico a Karin la situacion de Minato, que era el hijo del Hokage, el futuro esposo de su hija, de la relacion cercana que tenian y que si le podria hacer ese enorme favor de brindar algo de su chakra, asimismo le hizo ver que le daria puntos con Naruto y que su estancia seria algo mas segura, ademas de que el equipo Taka, habia salvado a sus 2 hijos.Karin acepto casi al instante, mientras Sakura entrecerraba los ojos mirandola y agarrando el brazo de Sasuke como diciendo "alejate de el...",Juugo dijo que daria un paseo por la aldea, y Suigetsu que dormiria largamente.

-que lastima...que no vengas...-dijo ironica Karin

-perra...solo vete...

Yukiyo suspiro

-Yukiyo?-llamo Suigetsu a su hija que apenas iba a dar un paso hacia la puerta.

-¿donde dejaste mi espada?-pregunto el peliblanco seriamente

-en...el primer cuarto...papa...-dijo la peliblanca casi en un susurro

-¿que te he dicho?

-que..no la agarre...-dijo la peliblanca casinamente

-¿porque?

-porque...es tu mas presiada posecion...-termino la chica mirando a los ojos de su padre

Sasuke miraba a la peliblanca con sus frios ojos con algo de lastima, el se habia hablandado un poco...seguia siendo tan arrogante, frio, calculador, ironico etc...pero el amor de Sakura de su familia, amigo y equipo pudo mas que su frio ser...y de a poco empezo a sentirse un serhumano nuevamente, no un sanguinario e insensible masa humana, pensando que deberia de ser traumatico vivir en una familia como esa...el ya abria caido en la locura. cuando las 5 personas iban a salir Suigetsu llamo a Sasuke.

-tengo que hablarte...

-¿tiene que ser ahora?-pregunto el pelinegro

-sera rapido no mas de 5 minutos...tu esposa y la 4 ojos pueden adelantarse-dijo el peliblanco

Karin bufo y salio por la puerta, seguida de su hija y una Sakura con su hijo en brasos no muy convencida.

-¿que pasa?

-es acerca de Yukiyo...-dijo Suigetsu-necesito un favor

Sasuke lo miro con curiosidad.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡CHIDORI!

-¡RASENGAN!

una pelinegra sostenia una gran energia electrizante en una de sus manos en contra de el ataque de la rubia, los ataques iban directamente una contra la otra. se acercaban rapidamente chocando uno en contra del otro haciendo que ambas jovenes salieran disparadas una hacia la derecha y otra hacia la izquierda, Meiko pego contra un arbol de espaldas y la rubia rodo varios metros. sentia un sabor metalico en sus boca y escupio la sangre mientras sentia un gran dolor en su cuerpo con un gran esfuerzo se puso de pie entre quejas de dolor agarrandose su brazo.Meiko tenia los ojos cerrados de dolor mientras una de sus piernas estaba sangrando, el Rasengan de la rubia fue el culpable de ese ardor horrible, sin contar el dolor en la nuca al momento del impacto contra el arbol.

la rubia respiraba entrecortadamente y alzo la vista

-¿contenta?...-dijo la rubia empezando a caminar hacia la aldea cuando una shuriken le dio en espalda, fue lanzada sin mucha fuerza y sin mucha profundidad pero aun asi le dolio -argg-la rubia se le arranco y volteo hacia Meiko

-no...todavia NO-dijo la Uchiha bajando del arbol un poco lento y activando nuevamente su Sharingan -fracasada...

-bastarda...quiero ir a ver a mi hermano-dijo la rubia poniendose en guardia sacando 2 kunais

-lastima...de aqui no nos vamos...hasta que 1 salga viva

la rubia la miro con sumo enojo y apreto sus kunais-dejate...de estupideces...y atacame

-sera..un verdadero placer...-contesto la pelinegra

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hiroki miraba aun "amable" Kakashi con sumo enojo, ganas no le faltaban para partirle la cara en miles de pedasitos,pero se limito a retirar la vista de el.

-la que debe alejarse de ella...es USTED...no le traera mas que problemas-dijo Hiroki conteniendo su rabia , mientras el peligris se rascaba la cabeza

-yo, no lo veo de esa manera...por el contrario...¿habias visto a Midory..? tan feliz

la repuesta a esa pregunta era NO, Hiroki sabia perfectamente que la rubia estaba realmente alegra y feliz desde que estaba con ese jounin pero solo contesto friamente.

-si, si ha estado mas feliz...pero...ahora no lo esta

-logico...su hermano esta casi muerto-dijo tranquilo el peligris-se que estas en su equipo, eres su gran amigo...pero si en verdad la quieres, te alejaras de ella.

Hiroki apreto los puños

-te prometo...hacerla muy feliz-dijo Kakashi en tono amable

Hiroki apreto levanto su puño listo para darle un buen golpe al jounin cuando se escucho una voz

-HIROKI

-Sasuke-sensei-dijo el chico parando a media centimetro de la cara del jounin

-¿que estas haciendo?

-eh...yo...nada-dijo el castaño sonriendo nerviosamente

-Kakashi sensei-saludo alegre Sakura el Hatake hizo un movimiento de cabeza, Karin estaba con los braos cruzados y Yukiyo miraba fijamente a Sasuke y despues a un punto fijo,la chica paso saliva.

-Yukiyo-llamo Karin entrando al hospital-andas muy distraida...desde que llegamos...ven anda

Yukiyo asintio y se alejo de ahi

-¿me va a doler?-escucho Sasuke decir a Karin y miro la cara maliciosa de Sakura.

los 3 hombres alejaron la vista de la puerta.

-¿Hiroki?

-si -sensei

-sera mejor que vayas a casa-dijo el Uchiha tranquilo

-no me quedare aqui a esperar a Midory

Sasuke suspiro y miro a Kakashi que tenia la vista fija en Hiroki, en ese momento Naruto salio, Kakashi y Sasuke se miraron entre si, Hiroki se sintio estraño y volvio al hospital, dejando a los 3 hombres solos. Sasuke le dijo a Sakura y a Karin que no comentaran nada a Hinata ni a Naruto ya que si no salian las cosas bien, no querian darle falsas esperanzas.

-¿Sasuke?...crei que estabas en casa

-si, pero Sakura esta ...este...preocupada y decidimos volver rapido

Naruto sonrio y saco un cigarillo

-¿que rayos haces...cabeza-hueca?-pregunto Kakashi usando un tono algo paternal

-estoy algo nervioso-dijo el rubio encendiendolo y llevandoselo a la boca, cuando Sasuke se lo arrebato.

-tu no sabes fumar...-dijo el Uchiha aventando el cigarro -tarado

Naruto no contesto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La rubia caia al suelo ante un puñetaso recibido en la cara,

_("ese maldito sharingan")_

-fracasada...pongamosle ya final a esto-dijo Meiko agarrandose el cuello, la rubia se levanto rapido. llendo hacia ella, comenzaron otra ronda de batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, nadie le daba a nadie, hasta que Meiko la agarro a Midory de la cabeza y la asoto en el suelo, provocando un horrible raspon en la mejilla de la rubia que dio una maroma poniendose de pie y agarrandose el area afectada con una mueca de dolor.

-CHIDORI NAGASHI

Meiko empezo a desprender su chakra en forma de electrcidad por su cuerpo.

_("rayos...asi no la podre atacar directamente...no tengo otra opcion")_

La rubia coloco posiscion de manos y una clon aparecio a su lado

-¿otra vez?-dijo la pelinegra mordazmente

-algo asi -respondio la rubia sonriendo, mientras la otra tenia una pose seria, Meiko dio un paso hacia atras. la rubia estaba haciendo su doble Rasengan

-Oodama Rasengan-gritaron las rubias corriendo hacia Meiko.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

¡¡PUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!

una fuerte explocion se escucho y los aldeanos voltearon a la direccion del bosque , donde algo alejado se veian humo.

-¿los de la niebla?-dijo Kakashi-¿regresaron?

Sasuke tenia un mal presentimiento y en automatico pregunto a Naruto

-y...¿Midory?-pregunto Sasuke aun en tono tranquilo mientras el rubio miraba el lugar donde salia humo a lo lejos -NARUTO

-¿que?

Kakashi miro a Sasuke

-concentrate-dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto-Midory...¿donde esta tu hija?

-en casa...ahora que lo mencionas ya se tardo...-comento Naruto

-y Meiko...no aparece-dijo Sasuke a Naruto que le devolvio la mirada

Kakashi entendio lo que Sasuke trataba de explicar a Naruto e hizo posicion de manos

-jutsu de invocacion-dijo el peligris

-¿que quieres Kakashi?-dijo un Pakkun apareciendo y bostezando -hola, Sasuke , Naruto-el perro levanto la patita

-encuentra a Meiko y a Midory-dijo Kakashi algo preocupado

-a ...-Pakkun miro a Naruto, el perro asintio y empezo a olfatear-lo tengo

Kakashi, Naruto y Sasuke siguieron al perro, Naruto no sabia el porque, tendria que olfatear a su hija pero Sasuke lo jalo para que los siguiera, cuando Pakkun empezo a correr, los 3 hombres hicieon los mismo adentrandose en el bosque.

-¿que pasa?-pregunto Naruto algo enojado-Minato, esta en el hospital

-la explocion ,...Naruto-dijo Sasuke-

-ahora no me importa ...nada Sasuke

-te importara ,si mis sospechas son correctas-dijo el Uchiha

Kakashi estaba algo ansioso, cuando de repente Pakkun paro, el lugar estaba destrozado varios arboles arrancados de raiz, un gran hoyo en el suelo, y a varion metros una rubia tirada cerca de el gran hoyo. inconsiente

-¡¡MIDORY!!-grito Naruto al percatarse de su hija en el suelo boca abajo con sus piernas separadas y sus brasos a los lados, Kakashi siguio a Naruto, que le dio la vuelta a su hija,su mejilla estaba hinchada , sus boca tenia sangre y su ropa estaba rasgada, sus pantalones ya no eran pantalones parecian shorts, Kakahi queria tomarla en sus brasos , pero el padre de la joven la sostenia con fuerza, mientras la rubia abrio uno de sus ojos-¿pa...pa?

Naruto saco aire aliviado,

-¿que paso?

La rubia volvio a cerrar los ojos con fuerza

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFLASBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

al momento de Midory corrio con su Oodama Rasengan, sabia perfectamente que podia matar a la Uchiha, pero su rabia podia mas que la razon, la pelinegra retrocedio evitando el ataque de la rubia tratando to tocarla para herrir, la rubia se percato tratando de impactar su enorme Rasengan hacia Meiko que lo esquizo, la rubia perdio el equilibrio cayendo con todo y Rasengan que dio en el suelo mandando a volar a las 2 chicas, dejando a Midory cerca y a Meiko varios metros alejada...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFINFLASHBACXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-ayy...no..no quieres,...saberlo-dijo la rubia totalmente herida y levantando la vista-Ka...Kashi-sensei-sorio la rubia, pero el jounin no estaba sonriendo se veia realmente molesto.

Sasuke aparecio con Pakkun habian encontrado a Meiko algo cerca.

la rubia estaba tan cansada y tan herida, veia algo borroso _("¿la mate?)_

-¿como esta?-pregunto Kakashi serio

-inconsiente-respondio el Uchiha mirando a su hija, que sangraba de su pierna dejando gotitas a su paso

Midory sonrio

-ga...ne...gane -dijo la rubia cayendo inconsiente de nuevo.

-¿Midory?-dijo Naruto preocupado

Kakashi se le acerco y la tomo de la mano-estara bien...solo volvio a quedar inconsiente

-¿que paso?-pregunto Naruto de nuevo-creen que los de la neblina

-NO, TARADO...pelearon entre ellas-dijo Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia.

-por que harian algo asi?-dijo Naruto mirando a su hija enojado-ahora ...porque...Midory-la rubia seguia con sus ojos cerrados

-vamos a llevarlas con Sakura-dijo Sasuke en tono serio mirando a su hija

Naruto cargaba a la rubia, y Sasuke a su pelinegra empezando a correr hacia el hospital

Kakashi se quedo donde estaba, y miro a Pakkun

-gracias...puedes irte-dijo Kakashi y con un pum el perro se desvanecio

-Midory...¿que voy a hacer contigo?-dijo para si mismo el Hatake

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jinmu y Hiroki estaban comiendo unas papita, junto con Seika y Akimichi, Lee estaba hablando con Neji y Ten-Ten, mientras Hiashi y Hanabi habian regresado a casa para descansar, Sai, Emori y Ken que estaba ahi mas por obligacion que por preocupacio hablaban .Cuando la puerta del hospital se abrio, Naruto y Sasuke estaban con sus hijas en brasos.rapidamente Sai y su equipo fueron hacia Sasuke y Hiroki bien podria haber ganado una medalla olimpica al salto con garrocha, Jinmu se levanto corriendo y Seika se quedo donde estaba.

-Midory..-dijo Hiroki mirandola en los brasos de su padre y acarriciendole la mejilla

-cuidado...con las manos-dijo en tono de advertencia Naruto

-¿esta bien?...¿que paso?-pregunto Jinmu al Hokage

-al parecer...ella y Meiko...tuvieron una pequeña discucion-dijo Naruto

-¿pequeña?-dijo Sai mirando a Naruto-define pequeña


	43. Chapter 43:no te vayas

**bueno estaba en el camionazo y la bateria de mi ipod se desgasto :( cuando de repente escuche esta cancion de uno de mis grupod favoritos INTOCABLE asi quei imaginacion empezo a volar y este capitulo es un pequeño songfic...espero les guste..out...:D**

Cancion: no te vayas

interpreta: Intocable

Meiko se desperto con un dolor en la cabeza, paso una mano por su trasquilado cabello y sintio un enorme chipote, al tocarlo se quejo un poco, estaba oscuro, la chica estaba vestida con una bata de hospital ¿habria matado a la rubia?, se preguntaba mientras desendia de la cama, y localizo su ropa en una silla, seguro su madre la habia puesto ahi, su madre, Meiko cerro los ojos con frustracion ya la imaginaba su speech de 1000 años, mas lo que su padre le diria, si estaba en el hospital era por que ya se habrian enterado. la pelinegra estaba vendada de su pierna, y su brazo igual, eso si lo que le mataba de dolor esa su cabeza.ya vestida salio del su cuarto el pasillo estaba desierto, conocia de pies a cabeza el hospital, evitando a los guardias y a las enfermeras, la chica fue hacia un pizarron donde tenian anotados los nombres de los pacientes, la pelinegra leia rapidamente para encontrar el nombre de Uzumaki, Minato, cuarto 705 la chica lentamente se dirigio a ese numero de habitacion, mientras recordaba la pelea con la rubia y muchas preguntas le sobrevenian en su dolorida cabeza.¿el Hokage, me dara el exilio?..¿Papa...me matara?...¿la Sra.Uzumaki...me odiara?, Meiko daba por hecho que habia matado a su rival pero no sabia que equivocada estaba. ...cuando llego a la habitacion, la Uchiha paso saliva y coloco su temblorosa mano en la perilla, le dio la vuelta lentamente y asomo uno de sus ojos jade a la habitacion, no habia nadie, ¿donde estaba su madre?...y ¿lord Hokage?, la pelinegra entro rapidamente y cerro la puerta lentamente se puso una mano en la boca, con asombro, su novio, uno de los seres que mas amaba estaba con sus hermosos ojos perla cerrados, rodeado de tubos y catetes, el hombre fuerte que siempre fue estaba ahi tan ...fragil...tan...debil...ese no era su Minato, la ojijade empezo a llorar, y se acerco a el. mirandolole su pecho que estaba cubierto de vendas.

-¿Minato?-susurro la Uchiha

_Te quiero demasiado para olvidarte en unas horas, porque me haces daño, porque me dejas ahora_

-Minato-repitio la Uchiha colocando su mano en la del peliazul-despierta...no me hagas esto...tenemos planes...¿recuerdas...que me comentaste...de ese apartamento..que te gusto ?...aun esta en venta...nadie la ha comprado...Minato es que no esta esperando..para vivir ahi ..para...pintarla..y arreglarla como queremos...Minato...despierta ..porfavor...-dijo la ojijade que seguia llorando.

_que no me ves muriendo, mi alma se acaba y no puedo vivir sin calma_.

-ya vi el vestido...es muy bonito...se que te va a gustar-decia LaUchiha limpiandose las mejillas que estaban llenas de lagrimas-te aseguro que...te quedaras bocaabierto cuando me veas entrar al altar y...mi -la Uchiha se paso una mano por el cabello y luego dio una rabieta-mi cabello...tu hermana ..ya se llevo su merecido...Minato...ella pago por lo que te hizo...me vengue...-la pelinegra suspiro y volvio a llorar-..abre tus ojos...dime algo ...lo que sea...te amo...no me abandones...

_Pero no, no te vayas, no me dejes sin tu amor necesito sentir de nuevo el fuego de tu pasión. _

la Uchiha acarricio el cabello de su novio recordando como se habian hecho novios

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXFLASHBACKXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

-Meiko-un Minato con cara de nervios se acerco a Meiko que estaba caminando con Ken Hiroyama, Emori y Sai-sensei-¿puedo hablar contigo?...

los compañeros de Meiko se acercaron, Sai al parecer era el unico que entendio las intenciones de Minato asi que sin mas se acerco a sus pupilos y los jalo de cuello para dejar a solas a la femina de su equipo

-pero...Sai-sensei-dijo Ken Hiroyama en tono molesto.

la Uchiha sonrio con agradecimiento a Sai. hubo un silencio ensondercedor, Minato empezo a jugar con sus dedos y Meiko cruzo los brasos.

-emm...no ¿querias hablar conmigo?

-si,este...yo...Meiko...¿quisiera saber si tu?

-¿si?-dijo Meiko mordiendose el labio sabiendo exactamenete lo que iba a preguntar Minato que dejo de jugar con sus dedos y miro directamente a los ojos jade.

-¿quisieras...ser...mi...novia?-dijo frio el Uzumaki pero por dentro estaba que se moria de nervios

Meiko sonrio-hmp-y pasaron unos minutos

-¿hmp?...¿que clase de respuesta es esa?-dijo Minato algo molesto..

Meiko lo miraba aun con los brasos cruzados y con una mirada de superioridad tipo Sasuke Uchiha.-pense que jamas lo preguntarias

-ohh...¿y?

-hmp

Minato se puso las manos en los bolsillos con enfado.-olvi...-no pudo continuar ya que Meiko le dio una media sonrisa burlona y lo beso con ternura

-bien-dijo Meiko

-bien-respondio Minato mirandola con una fria expresion.

XxXxXXxXXXxxxxxXXFINFLASHBACKXXXXxxxXXxxxxxxxxXxXxxXXXXXXXXXxXXX

Meiko rio para si ante ese recuerdo.

_Pero no, no te vayas, no seas cruel con mi corazón Pero no, no te vayas, no me dejes un triste adios. _

-Ino...tiene unas hermosas rosas para adornar todo...se que no eres de ese tipo de personas alas que le gustan las flores ...pero ...se veran estupendas...¿sabes?...vi un hermoso traje...que te puede quedar ...es azul fuerte...cobinaria con tu cabello-dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.-la Uchia se acerco a el y le beso, sus labios estaban frios, al no obtener respuesta la Uchiha lo volvio a besar...pero nada...tenia la esparanza que cual bella durmiente el peliazul despertara

_Eres lo que amo, y no acepto que te vayas me pierdo en la marea y mis lagrimas se acaban_

La hija del vengador empezo a llorar con sentimiento y lo volvio a besar callo a lado de su cama de rodilla y escondio su rostro apoyado en la cama con sus brazos.

_Pero no, no te vayas, no me dejes sin tu amor necesito sentir de nuevo el fuego de tu pasión_.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXFLASHBACKXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

siento... ya sabes lo que dije de tu papa-dijo seria la Uchiha

-y mi ¿hermana?

-bue...bueno ella...no me hagas mentir ...otra vez, lo del Hokage si es cierto lo siento de verdad-

Minato tenia las manos en su bolsillo

-no quiero que nuestra amistad se vea afectada

-ni yo-dijo el chico que se sonrojaba- ...bueno ¿perdonados?-dijo alzando su mano

Meiko observo la mano del Uzumaki sonrio y dijo -perdonados se quedo un momento asi

-este... ya me puedes soltar-dijo el chico empezando a sentir calor

Pero la Uchiha respido hondo y jalo a Minato hacia ella, hacia sus labios, dandole un beso al que Minato respondio

XxXxXXxXXXxxxxxXXFINFLASHBACKXXXXxxxXXxxxxxxxxXxXxxXXXXXXXXXxXXX

_l_a pelinegra seguia recordando tantas cosas y anecdotas con su amor y amigo.

_Pero no, no te vayas, no seas cruel con mi corazón Pero no, no te vayas, no me dejes un triste adios. Pero no, no te vayas, no me dejes sin tu amor necesito sentir de nuevo el fuego de tu pasión._

_-_Minato...te amo..no te vayas-dijo la Uchiha en un susurro tomando su mano y apretandola contra su pecho.


	44. Chapter 44:advertencias

-¿Hinata...que vamos hacer con ella?-dijo Naruto en tono desesperado a su esposa, estaban en el cuarto de hospital de Midory, al enterarse Hinata de lo que paso fue rapidamente a ver a la rubia, la peliazul suspiro.

-es tu culpa por siempre mimarla tanto-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa

-¡¿mi culpa!?...-dijo Naruto abriendo totalmente sus ojos azules

Hinata solo asintio

-ire...con Minato...es un alivio que Midory ...y Meiko solo tuvieran heridas leves con esa explocion.-

-Hinata ...y ¿que haremos con esos 2?-pregunto Naruto señalando en el rincon del cuarto a Jinmu Aburame tendido en el suelo y a Hiroki Inuzuka arriba de una silla totalmente dormidos, Hinata dio una leve sonrisa

-dejalos dormir-dijo Hinata

-pero...han estado ahi desde que metieron a Midory aqui...es hora de que se vayan a casa-dijo serio el rubio

-estan preocupados...-dijo la peliazul

-para eso tiene padres...-

HInata nego y despues de un momento se les quedo viendo

-me recuerdan tanto a sus padres...en especial Hiroki...es identico a Kiba ...-la peliazul suspiro con melancolia

Hiroki se sonrojo al escuchar esto, se estaba haciendo el dormido, Jinmu y el entraron cuando el Hokage y su esposa se fueron con Minato, se quedaron con ella en silencio aun no despertaba y cuando oyeron voces finjieron estar dormidos para que no los sacaran de ahi, el Hokage ya los iba a despertar pero Hinata los detuvo.Naruto cruzo los brasos con enojo.

-pobrecito...mira que tener la finta de Kiba

-Naruto-dijo Hinata molesta

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura estaba leyendo unos libros, en su casa ya tenia lo que necesitaba para hacer la formula con el chakra de Karin y ¡rayos! que mujer tan delicada, no soporto unas cuantas decenas de jeringas. Sasuke le aseguro a la pelirosa que cuidaria bien a Meiko, la pelirosa asintio y despues de curar a su hija y a Midory salio rapidamente del hospital para revisar informacion, queria que el metodo funcionara lo mas rapido posible.la pelirosa bostezo no habia descansado absolutamente nada, pero poco le importaba, cuando encontro lo que buscaba.

-SI, solo faltaba esto...Minato...si no despiertas ...no se que mas lo hara-dijo la pelirosa triunfante y corriendo nuevamente al hospital.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata salio del cuarto de Midory para dirigirse al de Minato que no estaba muty lejos de ahi, la peliazul estaba tan intranquila, para que ahora su hija le trajera mas preocupaciones, cada año estaba peor, Naruto tenia razon ¿que van a hacer con ella? pareciera que ningun castigo la hacia sentar cabeza y ahora no solo sus nervios estaban de punta con Minato, sino que estaba a punto de explotar de la desesperacion. llegando a la habitacion se erncontro con un cuadro algo dulce pero triste a la vez, Meiko Uchiha estaba tomada de la mano de su hijo con su cabeza en la cama a su lado incada totalmente dormida su extraño corte de cabello le tapaba la cara, la peliazul estaba algo molesta no solo con su hija sino tambien con la Uchiha , estaban enfermas de la cabeza o ¿que pasa?...un ser querido para ambas esta en una situacion critica y eligen ese momento para casi matarse sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de ambas familias.y ahora Sasuke que lo ponian en una dificil situacion, el sensei de una, padre de la otra, claro padre mata a sensei, aun asi Hinata pensaba que era dificil para el,La peliazulada se acerco a Meiko y le sarandeo del hombro.

-Meiko

la Uchiha se quejo un poco y abrio los ojos para ver a su suegra con una mirada cansada, la Uchiha se sintio incomoda. y se levanto

-Sra. Uzumaki-Meiko seguia sonteniendo la mano de Minato -entiendo que ...me odie..y

-¿odiarte?-dijo Hinata algo confundida-¿porque?

-por lo de Midory...-dijo friamente-entiendo que quiera matarme...pero no me arrepiento

Hinata seguia mirandola confundida-estuvo muy mal...lo que hicieron-dijo tranquila Hinata

("_no me tendria que estar gritando...o atacandome")_

-pero...afortunadamente...estan ambas bien ...sanas y salvas...¿en que estaban pensando niñas?

_("sanas y salvas")_Meiko apreto la mano de Minato

-¿que?...

-si, no te preocupes...Midory esta herida pero por lo que dijo Sakura no mas que tu

_("arg fracasada")_

-Meiko...¿por que en este momento?

-creo...que ...ya nos estabamos aguantando demasiado...Señora...y la verdad no quiero ser grosera...pero...no quiero hablar de eso-dijo lo mas educadamente que pudo la pelinegra

-pues, tendran que hablar, Naruto y Sasuke no estan muy contentos

Meiko se mojo los labios nerviosamente

-Minato las ama a ...ambas...

Meiko no queria compartir con **nadie** a Minato le venia valiendo si era su hermana.

-si-solo contesto la pelinegra

-te imaginas ...si las hubiera visto ...llegando en ese estado al hospital...y peor lastimadas por causa de la otra

Meiko bajo la mirada aun con la mano de Minato apretada _("la verdad no me importa")_

-Meiko...escuchame...-dijo Hinata y Meiko levanto la vista-eres una niña inteligente, talentosa, buena...y hermosa...Minato escogio bien...y me alegro de verdad mucho que formes parte de nuestra familia...no necesitabas llegar a esto...el me dijo una vez...que te admiraba ...y se sonrojo al confesarme que se sentia nervioso a tu lado...creia que tu merecias a alguien mejor que el.

Meiko abrio un poco la boca y miro a Minato

-nadie es mejor que el-dijo dejando escapar una sonrisa y sintiendo una punsada de dolor en su cabeza y en su pierna a la vez

Hinata sonreia sinceramente.

-sera mejor que te vayas a tu habitacion...yo permanecere con el

Meiko la miro con algo de suplica pero despues solto la mano de su novio, y se encamino a la salida pero por el dolor de su pierna tropezo, Hinata se acerco a ella tomandola del brazo, pero la pelinegra se incorporo rapidamente y con un gesto de su braso le indico a Hinata que no era necesario que la ayudara, se fue lentamente haciendo muecas de dolor por su pierna que ademas de lastimada estaba un poco quemada y rojiza por usar su chidori. antes de cerrar la puerta Hinata la llamo

-¡oh!..y Meiko

la Uchiha la miro a los ojos

-si les haces daño a cualquiera de los 2...no respondo

Meiko abrio un poco la boca con sorpresa

-entiendo-dijo Meiko seriamente cerrando la puerta. _("que cambio...ni crea que me intimida...ja")_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto al ver que su hija seguia placidamente dormida, sin indicios de despertar, se fue de la habitacion dejando a Hiroki y a Jinmu "dormidos", el rubio tenia pensado acompañar a Sasuke y hablar de lo sucedido con mas calma, el Hokage le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y salio de la habitacion, ademas no podia ignorar mas a el Raikage decidio que despues de charlar con su amigo iria a casa a dormir un rato, tomar un baño y hablar con el Kage.

Hiroki abrio uno de sus ojos al escuchar la puerta cerrarse el Hokage se habia marchado, a el pobre chico le dolia el tronco por tanto fingir, asi que slo primero que hizo el Inuzuka al levantarse de la silla fue estirarse a sus anchas y a tronarse la espalda.

-pst-el Inuzuka pateo levemente a Jinmu que estaba en el piso-Jinmu...ya se ha ido...¿Jinmu?

el chico de las gafas roncaba levemente, Hiroki cruzo los brasos y miro a el techo

-este...si se durmio-.y

volteo a ver la silueta de la rubia el chico vacilantemente camino hacia a ella y la miro con suma ternura, su Midory estaba con un parche en su mejilla, uno de sus dedos estaba quebrado el meñique que estaba sujetado por un pequeño yeso,su cabello estaba suelto y esparcido por la almoada,Hiroki poso la mirada en su pecho que a su parecer se veia tan sensual en esa bata, avergonzado por este pensamiento alejo sus ojos de Midory con pena y sonrojado ("_que depravado...perdoname...Midory)_ despues de unos momentos con sus ojos recorrio su rostro su perfecta piel, su labios rosas y apetecibles que lo llamaban, de su boca que salia esa voz que le encantaba escuchar, el chico lentamente poso su mano en la de la rubia, que estaba sedada para que pudiera dormir tranquila y sin dolor fisico alguno , habia escuchado a una enfermera decirsel a el Hokage que decidio esperar a que despertarla pero no lo hizo, asi que Hiroki estaba tranquilo.

-te...-el chico sentia mariposas en el estomago aun dormida no era capaz de decirle esa palabra.-tonta...siempre me asustas...con tus locuras...si te hubiera pasado algo...yo...-Hiroki dejo escapar aire y le acariciaba su mano con la suya-mato a Meiko...-el chico respiro con dificultad y se acerco a su rostro lentamente y temblando, su nariz toco la suya sentia su respiracion, cuando alguien lo jalo con fuerza del cuello y lo azoto en la pared.

-¿no fui claro?

Hiroki miro a Kakashi que aparecio ¿de donde? quien sabe, lo miro con odio y susurro

-yo..jamas le dije que me alejaria de ella

-he estado al pendiente ...en todo momento de MI..pareja...de MI Midory...

-ella no es de SU propiedad, no se refiera a ella como si fuera un objeto que se puede comprar en la tienda de la esquina-respondio Hiroki-Midory no es de nadie..se pertenece a si misma.

Kakashi lo seguia teniendo acoralado en la pared.

-entiende algo mocoso...el unico se sale perdiendo aqui eres tu ...

-no, me separare de ella, solo porque un viejo decrepito..me lo pide...¿que me hara me va a matar?

Kakashi lo solto

-no, pierdo mi tiempo...con niñatos-dijo el peligris y lo apunto-no vuelvas intentar besarla...cobarde...solo te atreves si esta durmiendo

Jinmu se desperto y se incoporo de golpe al ver a Kakashi. y despues a Hiroki que estaba enseñando los dientes como un perro realmente enojado cruze de doberman con rottweiler con ancendentes de Pit Bull con rabia, eso era suficiente como para que Jinmu diera un paso grande hacia atras.el Aburame hablo.

-Hiroki...vamonos

-yo, no me muevo hasta que EL se vaya -dijo Hiroki señalando con fuerza a Kakashi que estaba cerca de la ventana, el jounin se acerco a Midory y con todo y mascara le dio un corto beso. Jinmu sentia que Hiroki ya no aguantaria y lo golpearia, pero el Inuzuka se quedo estatico, Midory les habia contado del su primer beso con Kakashi pero era algo muy differente verlo que escucharlo aun con esa mascara puesta, Hiroki se queria desvanecer, Jinmu lo jalo hacia la puerta, y vieron a Kakashi despedirse e irse por la ventana.

Jinmu se estaba cansando de hacerle de doctora corazon, el Inuzuka se sento el pasillo, sin decir nada y golpeo con su puño el suelo, Jinmu se puso las manos en la chaqueta hasta que el Inuzuka hablo.

-hmhmh

Jinmu balo la mirada.

-es como dicen entonces ¿eh?-dijo Hiroki con voz triste y como su estuviera agripado

-¿que dicen?

-la vida y el amor es como un moco...intragable...dura y aveces... no te deja respirar

Jinmu puso una mueca de asco-tu y tus inteligentes comentarios...eres un cerdo

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-AYYYYYYYYYY

-mama...calmate -dijo una chica de cabellos blancos

-si, zanahoria...ya callate-dijo un hombre tomando un sorbo de limonada

EL equipo Taka seguia en el hotel era un cuarto conectado y habia como una salita donde estaban comiendo.

-si,como a ustedes ...no los usaron como experimento -Karin callo y miro a Juugo y a Suigetsu que la miraban con enfado

¬¬-mejor no hables.-dijo Juugo

Yukiyo miro de Juugo a su madre y despues a su padre que se balanceaba en una silla.

Karin se acarriciaba los brasos-esa cabeza de chicle mal masticado..lo hizo adrede...con solo un poco de mi chakra era suficiente...pero ...Nooooooooo...le señora queria mas para "investigacion"...baaa...-termino Karin mirandose las heridas

-mama...¿te duele mucho?-pregunto la peliblanca

-claro...que NO le duele Yukiyo...deja de preocuparte por la escandalosa de tu madre

-CARA DE PESCADO HECHADO A PERDER...COMO A Ti NO TE ABUJERARON

Yukijo suspiro _("ahi va de nuevo")_

-bla...bla...bla

-blu...blu.blu...IDIOTA

-bla...bla ...cuatro ojos

-blu...blu...Delfin atunero ...bla..bla...ESTUPIDO

Yukiyo se levanto y Juugo empezo a comer mirando como su sobrina se levanto de ahi y fue hacia la puerta.

-ire a dar un paseo-informo la chica mientras Juugo se levanto llevandose su plato a su cuarto no sin antes darle a Yukiyo una mirada de "regresa temprano" y se encerro

-mama?...papa?-llamo la chica

-TARADA

-IMPOTENTE

y demas insultos floreados en donde Yukiyo tuvo que taparse sus castos oidos

-ya me voy...no me tardo...-volvio a decir la chica mientras sus padres seguian dicutiendo sin ponerle atencio-bueno...ahorita los veo-y cerro la puerta al momento se escucho algo romperse _("ni, con años de terapia olvidare esto")_ la peliblanca bajo las escaleras pensantes y camino por Konoha le parecia un lugar agradable, calido y lleno de gente que sonreia, ella jamas habia permanecido en un lugar mucho tiempo, seria lindo tener un lugar al que llamara hogar, aun no sabia como viviria si con su madre o su padre ...hasta llego a pensar que estaria mejor con su "tio" Juugo que con cualquiera de los 2,el siempre habia sido bueno con ella y cariñoso,Suigetsu esperaba mucho de ella y decia que lo unico bueno que habia sacado de su madre era su habilidad de rastreo, su padre era algo duro con ella,pero la chica pensaba que era asi por que no sabia ser padre , su madre la protegia como toda progenitora tiene que hacerlo pero...sentia que la cuidaba mas por obligacion que por amor de madre.

-Konoha-sussuro para si sentandose en un banca sintiendo el aire en su piel.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

una mujer pelirosa tenia unas enormes ojeras, era muy temprano en la mañana, Hinata estaba dormida en la sala de espera con Naruto.

Sakura se dirigio a el cuarto de Minato que estaba igual, ya tenia el metodo en la mano, de color plateado, la pelirosa suspiro hondo. nadie sabia nada mas que Sasuke.

_("Minato,...llego la hora ...ojale y nos sirva el chakra de esa mujerzuela...")_

Sakura inyecto el metodo en el suero de Minato, Sakura sentia presion en el estomago, mientras obsevaba caer el antidoto en la bolsa, y llendo hacia las venas del joven...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke estaba en el cuarto de su hija, preguntandose si habia funcionado el metodo que hizo Sakura, Meiko desperto su padre le habia puesto una santa regañada.. jamas lo habia visto tan molesto hasta activo no sabia si por voluntad propia o fua una reaccion su temible sharingan.ninguno de los 2 hablaba hasta que.

-papa

-hmp-dijo casi en tono congelante a su hija

-yo...lo volveria a hacer...la proxima vez...no perdere...

-CIERRA LA BOCA...

Meiko se mordio el labio pero sigui hablando-le ganare a esa Uzumaki

-Meiko...¿estas sorda?

-no...o ¿que? tambien TU la vas a defender

Sasuke la miro con molestia-eres tan...infantil...MADURA

Meiko se sintio ofendida.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

blanco...¿por que estaba todo blanco? ese olor ...esa sensacion...¿dolor?

uan figura borrosa aparecia, ¿que es?...

Minato abrio sus ojos con pesades para encontrarse con una Sakura con lagrimas de felicidad y saltando en su lugar

-MINATO...DESPERTASTE

¿desperte?...el chico recordo todo, la pelea, la espada...MIDORY

ojiperla se sentia bien se incorporo tocando su pecho, no sentia nada,...es mas se sentia mejor que nunca

-¿que paso?


	45. Chapter 45:bienvenida

Minato estaba con sentado en la cama, se sentia realmente con muchs fuerzas, demasiado sano, se empezo a arrancar los catetes y una alarmada Sakura lo detuvo.

-Minato...NO...estaras en observacion unos cuantos dias mas

Minato miro a la pelirosa

-me siento bien ...señora Uchiha

-lo se-sonrio Sakura-pero tienes que descansar ademas...tengo que estar segura de que no habra efectos secundario

-¿efectos secundarios?-pregunto Minato mientras se arranco un chupon de su pecho,Sakura nego y se lo volvio a colocar

-ire a avisar a tus padres estan muy pero muy preocupados-dijo Sakura felizmente

-¿Sra?...¿como esta Meiko?

Sakura tomo una posa sombria

-bien...

Minato alzo una ceja y pregunto preocupado-¿esta bien?..,-y despues recordando-¿mi hermana?...¿Midory?

-si las 2 estan bien...por suerte..

-¿que?

Sakura sonrio y movio su mano despreocupadamente-no, no me hagas caso...ahora vuelvo y No-apunto a peliazul-te muevas ...es una orden

Minato asintio

Sakura corrio hacia la habitacion de Meiko pero no habia nadie, fue a la sala de espera pero no estaba nadie mas que bien madrugadores el equipo Lee y Hiroki y Jinmu, Neji acababa de llegar, pero Sakura se fue entonces directamente a el cuarto de Midory al abrir la puerta encontro a la rubia y a lapelinegra ambas volteadas dandose la espalda con los brasos cruzados, Naruto y Sasuke con caras de enojo y desesperacion y a una Hinata mirandolos.

-una vez mas...-dijo Naruto pasandose una mano por el cabello-Midory...dale una disculpa a Meiko

-Meiko-dijo Sasuke amenasadoramente

-JAMAS

-NI QUE ESTUVIERA LOCA...

Naruto ya las habia reprendido a ambas pero mas a su hija obviamente, sabia que Sasuke habia hecho su parte con su hija, pero aun asi se mordio la lengua para no gritarle a la Uchiha que habia lastimado a su bebe, despues de que Naruto e Hinata la abrazaran y la besaran cuando desperto, la reprendieron largo y tendido, momento despues Sasuke aparecio en la puerta con una Meiko con el ceño fruncido y con su cabello hasta los hombros la Uchiha se lo habia comodado, los padres de ambas acordaron encararlas, para disculparse mutuamente y dejar ese penoso capitulo en el olvido, pero esas niñas lo hacian todo mas dificil, Sakura rodo los ojos y entro las jovenes seguian sin mirarse.Sakura sonreia de par en par y Sasuke bajo la mirada con un semblante de gusto.

-Naruto, Hinata-..tengo algo que decirles..y que conveniente que este la familia reunida -dijo Sakura mirando a Midory

Naruto se olvido un momento de las jovenes para mirar a Sakura.

-Minato...desperto -dijo alegre Sakura

Hinata comenzo a llorar

Naruto se empezo a reir

Midory y Meiko al mismo tiempo voltearon a ver a Sakura. la rubia corrio hacia la puerta cuando Meiko la agarro del braso tirandola aun lado.

-auuu-se quejo la rubia cayendo sobre su trasero

-MEIKO-grito Sasuke viendo a su hija salir de ahi corriendo pero al mismo tiempo cojeando.

-en que habitacion esta mi hermano-dijo Midory levantandose, Naruto contesto en auntomatico

-705

-por que me miran asi ustedes 2-dijo el rubio con semblante de felicidad a Sakura y a Sasuke que salieron de ahi, Hinata estaba como en shock, cuando Naruto la agarro de la mano y salieron corriendo de la habitacion.Meiko corria lo mas fuerte y rapido que podia cuando en la otra parte del pasillo estaba Midory se encontraron de frente , Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto y Hinata estaban detras de Meiko, cuando observaron que ambas llegaron al mismo tiempo al cuarto de chico obstruyendo el paso de la otra.

-HASTE AUN LADO ..OBESA

-¿OBESA?...ESTUPIDA...FRACASADA...HIERBA MALA NUNCA MUERE

Meiko tenia su mano abierta en la cara de Midory haciandola a un lado esta una pierna en el estomago de la Uchiha todo esto en la entrada del cuarto

-MEIKO-grito Sakura

-MIDORY-grito Naruto enfadado

-HMP-exclamo Sasuke con los brasos crusados

-BASTA YA USTEDES...2 ESTO EN UN HOSPITAL...-dijo Sakura agarrando a su hija y a Naruto a Midory

-COMO TE DETESTE -dijo MEiko

-EL SENTIMIENTO ES MUTUO -contesto la Uzumaki

Mientras tanto Minato habia visto todo el teatrito, tenia una sonrisa en la cara, y reia internamente_, ("nunca...cambiaran")_

Las 2 jovenes dejaron de forcejear mirandose entre si cuando Meiko se olvido de Midory para ir hacia su mellizo que estaba con semblate serio pero por dentro estaba bailando conga, estaba vivo, pudo ver de nuevo a su familia y veria a sus amigos, a su sensei, contunuaria su camino ninja, estaba feliz. la pelinegra se abalanso contra su novio y lo beso de una manera que Minato jamas habia experimentado era un beso tan desesperado tan pasional que hasta daba pena mirarlo,Sasuke queria gritar pero no salian palabras de su boca, Sakura e Hinata se sonrojaron como pidiendose disculpa una a la otra, Midory saco la lengua asqueada y miro hacia un lado enojoada pero despues por el rabillo del ojo los miro con envidia _("¿donde andara Kakashi-sensei"?)_,Naruto tenia las manos en la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa.

-mi hijo jamas se va a aburrir-dijo Naruto picaramente y despues cayo al suelo ante un golpe que le dio Sasuke en la cabeza a el rubio

-IMBECIL

El rubio se levanto de un brinco-¿que te pasa?...¿por que me pegas?

-tu por que cress-contesto Sasuke enojado

Meiko y Minato se separaron el Uzumaki estaba sonrojado y mirandole sus ojos jade. y despues pregunto

-¿que le paso a tu cabello?

Midory ahogo una risa

Meiko la miro furiosa

-tu...he

pero Minato la corto

-te ves muy ...bonita -dijo el Uzumaki casi en un susurro

-¿ehhhhh?-dijo Midory volteandolo a ver -porfavor-termino la rubia rodando los ojos

Minato las miro

Meiko sonrio.

-¿que les paso?...Meiko...¿quien te hizo eso?-dijo el peliazul mirando la pierna de la pelinegra

-yo estoy bien gracias-dijo Midory

ninguna de las 2 contestaba, cuando Hinata prudentemente se acerco a el y lo abrazo llena de alegria besandole la mejilla y acariciando sus cabellos

-mama, ya estoy bien-dijo algo avergonzado el chico pero aun asi feliz, su padre se acerco a el y sin importarle lo jalo y le revolvio su cabello despeinandolo, el chico tenia cerrado un ojo.

-Minato...te prohibo volver a caer en coma

-es una orden que obedecere con gusto lord Hokage.-dijo el chico con una sonrisa sincera.

la ultimo miembro de la familia Uzumaki se acerco a su hermano, al tiempo de que Hinata abrasaba a Naruto, mirandolos con ternura, la rubia estaba ya enfrente de su hermano y le sonreia con semblante de felicidad cuando...

¡PUM!

O.o...-MIDORY-grito Naruto

O.O...-Hinata

¬¬...-hmp-Sasuke bajo la cabeza

¬¬...-fracasada-dijo Meiko queriendo matarla pero sostenida del brazo por su padre

U.u...-Sakura suspiro

la rubia despues de su mirada dulce, alzo el puño y le dio un golpe en la cara

-IDIOTAAAAAAA...CUANDO TE DIGA QUE NO TE METAS...NO TE METES-...TARADO...-dijo la rubia comenzando a llorar haciendolo hacia a ella y abrazandolo

Minato abrazaba con una mano a su hermana y con la otra se sobaba su rostro. pero despues le volvio lo Minato

-PERO...NO HUBIERAS ESTADO JUGANDO...HABRIAS SENTIDO AL IDIOTA DE LA ESPADA

-CALLATE

-CALLAME

-¿QUIERES OTRO GOLPE?...-dijo Midory

-si, todo vuelve a ser normal-dijo Hinata mientras ,Naruto se interponia entre los 2 gemelos.mientras Sasuke y Sakura se miraban.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

al dia siguiente Meiko y Midory salieron del hospital, Sakura les dio algo del metodo que le dio a Minato,casi nada y en seguida estuvieron en forma y listas para salir,Hinata permanecia con su hijo que estaba desesperado por salir y hacer una mision mientras Meiko estaba casi todo el tiempo con el ,el equipo Lee tambien estaba constantemente en el hospital, Naruto ahora mas tranquilo regresaba a la torre y hablo con el Raikage quedando en que no los atacaria y firmarian un acuerdo de paz.Midory estaba algo inquieta ya que no habia visto a Kakashi desde que desperto. Hiroki y Jinmu estuvieron con ella casi todo el tiempo y salio con ellos del hospital no sin antes visitar a su hermano.

-jajajajaja...aun no me la creo que lo golpeaste ...cuando desperto-dijo Hiroki a Midory llendo hacia el puesto Ichiraku, Yoh ya estaba con ellos totalmente curado de sus quemaduras, Midory le aseguro que la venganza fue todo un exito y el perro ladro con fuerza.

Jinmu solo escuchaba.

en el puesto Midory ordeno un gran tazon de ramen

-¿no estabas castigada?-pregunto Jinmu

-aja, pero papa me pregunto que queria de cumpleaños y le suplique que me levantara el castigo...ja-ja, asi que volvere al equipo ...-dijo la rubia sonriendo mientras Hiroki sonreia abiertamente y Jinmu dio una media sonrisa

-Sasuke-sensei ¿ya lo sabe?-pregunto el Aburame

-si,...y brinco de gusto

-si, como no-dijo Jinmu riendo

Sasuke de repente se aparecio y su equipo lo miro, menos la rubia que le habian puesto ya su gran tazon de ramen y con ojos cristalizados miraba los tallarines _("al fin...mi preciado tesoro")_ la rubia movia la cabeza de un lado a otro felizmente tomando unos palillos y separandolos cuando Sasuke hablo.

-los veo en , donde entrenamos en media hora...tengo que hablar con ustedes.

Midory sorbaba los tallarines-¿es muy urgente?

-no, mucho, pero los quiero ver ahi ...-dijo Sasuke alegandose mientras le daban a Hiroki y a Jinmu su respectivos ramen

-¿que sera?-pregunto Hiroki

Midory se hacia la misma pregunta -que no vaya a salir con que quiere entrenar...que flojera...

Terminaron sus respectivos ramen la rubia queria mas pero, el castaño le informo que no habia tiempo..que se hacia tarde, la rubia no se queria mover de ahi asi que Jinmu desesperado la jalo del brazo con fuerza-vamonos

la rubia lloraba a cascada-Jinmu ¡que malo eres!

llegaron al lugar de entrenamiento Sasuke estaba con los brasos cruzados y alguien con el.

la rubia miro a la otra persona con curiosidad. tenia la sensacion de ya haberla visto antes pero en ¿donde?, Hiroki y Jinmu hacian lo mismo que la rubia.

-veran-empezo Sasuke- cuando estube lejos de Konoha

Midory tosio -por traidor...au-Jinmu le dio un codazo

Sasuke hizo como ho haber escuchado

-bueno...como sea...recuerdan a las personas que nos ayudaron ante la invasion de la nube

-claro, como olvidarlos-dijo Hiroki sonriendo

-eran mi equipo

-espera...ellos son tu presiado equipo Taka-dijo la rubia abriendo la boca

-¿como lo sabes?-pregunto Sasuke

-mi papa me lo conto

¬¬-si, debi imaginarlo...bueno ella es la hija de Karin y Suigetsu ...su nombre es Yukiyo Houzuki...y la tomare como mi aprediz (N/A._ya saben como Orochimaru con Anko)_

Los otros 3 se quedaron mirandolo con sorpresa, Midory camino hacia la chica que estaba sonrojada la miro con desconcierto apartando la mirada de Hiroki.

-entendemos tu dolor-Midory agarro las manos de la peliblanca -es horrible tenerlo como sensei, es cruel y despiadado ...una vez me quito mi ramen...-dijo Midory con compasion

Sasuke la miraba asesinamente

-¿eso quiere decir que...ya no estara con nosotros?-pregunto Jinmu con sorpresa

-no, ustedes ya son chinnin y el equipo sigue...pronto seran jounin y tendre tiempo de sobra para entrenar a Yukiyo pero mientras eso pasa...te aguantas Midory-dijo Sasuke mirandola, la rubia estaba en el suelo agarrandose las rodilla meciendose traumada.creia que Sasuke iba a renunciar a ser su sensei.-ademas...Yukiyo ...estara en el equipo ...asi sere capaz de entrenarla debidamente

-genial-dijo Midory sonriendo y dandole una mirada afectuosa-mi nombre es Midory Uzumaki...es un placer ...Yokiyo

La peliblanca sonrio con un poco de confianza, esa chica rubia le agradaba

-yo soy...Aburame, Jinmu...-dijo seriamente el Inuzuka

-y yo soy...Hiroki Inuzuka y el es Yoh-el perro ladro amistosamente, la peliblanca se sonrojo como un tomate

-mu...mucho gusto Hiroki

_("nosotros 2 estamos pintadoso '¿que?.)_ penso Jinmu , Midory miro a Yukiyo sonriendo

-no, se supone que tiene que pasar el examen final de la academia-pregunto Jinmu

-y lo hizo-dijo Sasuke-lo que pasa es que le pedi a el Hokage que le hicieran el examen ademas de la autorizacion de permaneces con su por asi decirlo familia en la aldea...Konohamaru la aprobo..y paso automaticamente a mi proteccion por peticion de su padre.

-ohhh-exclamo Midory -¿cuantos años tienes?-pregunto la rubia

-13-dijo Yukiyo

-sera genial tener a otra mujer en el equipo

Yukiyo asintio y se acerco a Hiroki que estaba sonriendo

-benvenida

-si, yo fuera tu...me enamoraria de mi -dijo Yukiyo coquetamente

mirando a un asombrado Hiroki que dio un paso hacia atras

Jinmu aguanto la risa

Sasuke se empezo a preparar mentalmente _("no me sorprende ...siendo hija de Karin ...)_

La sonrisa de Midory se desvanecio y en su lugar su boca se abrio totalmente sintiendo un extraño sentimiento en el pecho.


	46. Chapter 46: la boquita de Hizashi

-ja-ja-ja-ja-Jinmu reia fuertemente ante la mirada de un furioso Hiroki y de una raramente callada rubia, despues de la presentacion de la nueva integrante, Sasuke le informo a su equipo que los veria mañana para entrenar normalmente,Yukiyo se retiro con el Uchiha no sin antes sonreirle a Hiroki, Yoh ladro con fuerza a modo de despido, el resto del equipo se quedo en donde estaban, Jinmu ya no podia aguantarse la risa al ver la cara de Hiroki ante los coqueteos de la peliblanca, mientras la rubia miraba a Jinmu y despues se le contagio la risa.

-"si yo fuera ...tu me enamoraria de mi"...-dijo Jinmu agudisando la voz y caminando hacia Hiroki de una manera que pondria en duda su sexualidad-.ajajajajaja...-reia mientras el Inuzuka lo aventaba, Midory se empezo a reir nunca habia visto a Jinmu actuar asi.

-que no te vea Seika...hacer eso...-dijo Hiroki en tono enfadoso sentandose en el suelo

-¿que?-...ejem...no se de que hablas-dijo el Aburame haciendose el loco y manteniendo la compostura nuevamente.

Midory sonreia

-al parecer tienes otra...admiradora...bien por ti...galan-dijo la rubia guiñandole un ojo despues de que el extraño sentimiento en su pecho se desvanecio.

Hiroki no dijo nada. y Yoh ladro

-Midory...¿que te parece?...la tal Yukiyo -pregunto Jinmu acomodandose sus gafas

-se ve que...es una buena persona...-dijo la rubia pensando en las palabras adecuadas -y ¿tu?-pregunto de vuelta a Jinmu

-la verdad ...la idea..de tener otra persona en el equipo...no me entusiasma mucho-dijo Jinmu en modo serio

Hiroki suspiro-estoy deacuerdo

-vamos, sera genial tener sangre nueva ...me pregunto ¿que tipo de habilidades tendra?-dijo Midory colocando un dedo en su boca

-una es hacer...sentir incomodo a Hiroki-dijo burlon Jinmu

-YA DEJA ESO...-dijo Hiroki enojado.

La rubia miro a Hiroki detenidamente, este al sentir su mirada se sonrojo

-¿pasa algo?

-ahh...eh...no-dijo la rubia algo avergonzada sin saber porque-no ...es que...tengo que irme...nos vemos...-dijo la chica levantandose y dejando solos a los 2 jovenes. Jinmu miro la direccion en donde la chica desaparecia.

La rubia caminaba tranquilamente con las manos en la cabeza,haciendose a la idea de tener otra compañera de equipo_, ("sera extraño...")_ cuando sintio que alguien aparecia con un ¡puff! atras de ella, la chica sonrio ya sabia de quien se trataba, apenas iba a voltear cuando , el peligris se acerco a su oido.

-te espero donde siempre..

La rubia asintio sintiendo su aliento en su oreja,la chica sintio un placido escalofrio.

-Kakashi-sensei-dijo acercandose un Konohamaru a el peligris y la rubia discretamente siguio su camino y emprendio pasos directamente a el lago.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿que tal te fue?-pregunto Karin a su hija que sonreia de oreja a oreja

-bien, mama,... demasiado bien-respondio Yukiyo complacida-y.. ¿a ti?-

-podria decirse que bien...estuve buscando unos departamentos donde podremos vivir...y buscare trabajo en el area medica...-respondio Karin con tono alegre

-ohh...

-y dime Sasukito...¿pregunto por mi?

-no, la verdad...no

Karin suspiro y bajo el rostro.

-te gusta mucho...¿verdad?...mama -dijo Yukiyo con una sonrisa de papel

Karin abrio la boca pero no salio sonido alguno de ella, no podia contarle sus cosas personales a su hija, ella tenia que estar lo mas ajena a ello,

-no te importa...-dijo Karin en tono molesto

Yukiyo asintio -es verdad ...no me importa-se alejo para ir a tomar una siesta pero paro de repente y pregunto.

-¿donde estan papa y tio Juugo?

-mmm...no lo se-dijo Karin en tono que indicaba que le valia

-ohh...-atino a decir la chica cerrando la puerta.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Una rubia aventaba piedras a un cristalino y limpio lago, pensando en tonterias cuando sintio una presencia, volteo para encontrarse con Kakashi que en la mirada de su ojo no mostraba calidez, la rubia se acerco a el y el peligris levanto una mano indicandole que parara, la rubia se quedo a excaso 1 metro de el.

-¿pasa algo?

-no, la pregunta es ...si a ti...¿te pasa algo?

-¿a..mi?-dijo la chica con voz melosa, no habia visto a Kakshi y estaba deseosa de sentir sus brasos

-peleando...por nada...-dijo Kakashi en tono molesto-te pudiste haber lastimado seriamente

-¿cress que no soy lo suficientemente buena...como para ganarle a Uchiha?..¿como para que me lastime?-dijo Midory molesta-cress que me pudo haber vencido...te tengo una noticia...YO gane...piensas que Meiko es mas fuerte que YO..¿cierto?

-no se trata de eso-respondio Kakasho molesto-se trata de que a la menor provocacion...vas y haces tontera y media...

Midory cruzo los brasos y Kakashi hablo serio.

-estaba preocupado...viendote ahi tirada herida...y en el hospital...

Midory bajo los brasos y sonrio, se acerco a el, lo tomo de la mano y pego su rostro a el pecho del jounin -te quiero...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Paso una semana exactamente a Minato ya lo habian dado de alta del hospital, Meiko estaba en todo momento a lado de su novio, Midory al saber que estaria Meiko ahi le dio la vuelta y mejor se acompaño a Jinmu a casar unos escarabajos en el bosque, despues de entrenar, a Midory le empezo a fastidiar la constante presencia de una peliblanca en los entrenamientos, Sasuke se la pasaba con ella, y dejaba a un lado a los otros 4, Jinmu le hizo entender que ellos eran ya mucho pero mucho mas experimentados que Yukiyo y que era logico que Sasuke se enfocara en ella, Hiroki constantemente era acosado por la peliblanca, algo que a Jinmu le encantaba ver, y a Midory le causaba ese extraño sentimiento que iba y venia.

-entonces...¿aun no iras a casa?-pregunto Jinmu con un frasco lleno de escarabajos

-no, Meiko esta ahi todavia de seguro...no la quiero ni ver

-pero..te vas a tener que acostumbrar ...por lo que se esta preparando todo para la boda-dijo Jinmu

-si, lo se...-respondio Midory sentandose en un tronco y acomodandose el cabello-tenemos que hacer algo para arruinarle los planes

-¿tenemos?...¡ah!...no a mi no me metas en tus broncas-dijo Jinmu asustado.-la ultima vez que tu y Hiroki me metieron en sus planes...el resultado fue una guerra...

-¿tenias que recordarmelo? ...ya superalo Jinmu-dijo Midory en tono sentido

-ya anochese ¿a donde vas?-pregunto su amigo al ver a la rubia levantarse, sabiendo que no iria a casa.

-tengo una ...cita...-dijo la rubia felizmente

-crei...que tenias que ir a la mansion Hyuga -dijo Jinmu su amiga le habia contado que su abuelo, hizo una cena especial para celebrar la recuperacion de Minato

Midory cerro los ojos y se golpeo la cabeza-lo olvide...la cena ...bueno...no pasa nada...llegare algo retrasada

-¿tu cita es con Kakashi-sensei?

-sino con quien...-dijo la rubia como si el peligris fuera en unico macho en la tierra.

-Midory...ya lo hemos hablado..pero ...entiende...ya estubo bien, conquistaste a tu amor platonico...que bonito...pero piensa...esto no va a terminar en nada bueno -dijo Jinmu pensando el que Hiroki un dia se iba a suicidar con galletitas saladas hasta desangrarse

Midory suspiro cansada-Jinmu...basta de esto...entre tu y Hiroki me volveran loca...-la rubia le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida

-adios-

-adios-dijo Jinmu

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Minato...¿es tu decision final¨?-dijo el patriarca Hyuga a su nieto que asintio

-lo siento...abuelo...pero no puedo ser tu sucesor...soy el precursor del clan naciente Uzumaki

Hiashi tenia un semblante molesto pero trato de que no se notara en la voz.

-entiendo-dijo el Hyuga estaba solo con Minato,el chico habia ido antes que su familia con Meiko para hablar a solas con su abuelo.-entonces...tu madre sera la lider..cuando yo pase a mejor vida-el hyuga asoto su baston contra la madera y se acerco a su nieto colocandole una mano en el hombro.-que lastima...serias un gran lider

-pero le aseguro...que no mas que mi madre -dijo el Uzumaki

Hiashi alzo una ceja.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Midory empezo a correr hacia la casa de Kakashi-sensei, llegando la rubia toco la puerta y el peligris abrio brindandole su ojo feliz.

-pasa

La rubia estaba algo sucia de su ropa ya que estaba casando escarabajos, la chica le dijo a Kakashi que pasaria a el baño a lavarse la cara y las manos, la verdad no era una cita formal, el jounin la habia invitado a ver unas peliculas..(_No, no las de icha-icha)_.la chica salio y se sento en un sillon, el peligris estaba en su cuarto, salio rapidamente con una caja envuelta en papel con un moño rojo.

-no te regale nada en tu cumpleaños-dijo el peligris con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalon, estaba descalso y tenia una playera deportiva sin mangas, la rubia le sonrio abiertamente

-¿por que te molestas?...ademas ya paso una semana...y ese ha sido el peor cumpleaños de mi vida ..no quiero recordarlo-dijo la rubia alzando los brazos y tomando la caja, el peligris se sento a su lado y la rodeo con uno de sus brasos.-unos kunais...-dijo sonriendo mirando 2 armas con la manija color naranja la rubia no pudo evitar reir -son muy bonitas...se me hace que no las voy a usar

-¿por que no?

-me gustan demasiado como ..para maltratarlas...gracias...Kakashi-sensei-dijo la rubia besandolo en la mejilla

-deja de decirme "Kakashi-sensei"

-no puedo evitarlo-respondio colocando la caja a un lado y alzando los pies para quedar medio acurrucada en su pecho.el peligris se bajo la mascara para besarle la frente.-¿como te ha ido con la nueva integrante del equipo Sasuke?

-bien, supongo-dijo la rubia -se la pasa coqueteandole a Hiroki-termino la rubia en un tono molesto

Kakashi lo noto

-y eso te ...molesta?

-¿que?...no, ¿por que me ha de molestar?

-bueno...por el tono que usaste cualquiera diria que te enojo que la alumna de Sasuke le coquete a tu amiguito -dijo Kakashi en un tono de voz acusador

-esta alicinando ...Hiroki es mi amigo y si es feliz..yo soy feliz

Kakashi rodo los ojos.

la rubia lo noto-¿que fue eso?

-que?

-eso-dijo la chica imitando a Kakashi

-nada

le rubia sonrio con satisfaccion y lo beso con dulsura,se separaba de el y le daba besos cortos y seguidos, Kakashi le mordio suavemente el labio superior a la chica, para pasar a un beso frances, que a la rubia le encantaba no era para nada vulgar Kakashi sabia besar y en su opinion era el mejor sobre el mundo, la chica jugaba con los cabellos grises del jounin que la tomo por la cintura, la pelicula paso a 2 grado, ¿que es una pelicula?, en ese momento solo existian ella y el, no habia mas en el mundo, la rubia se endereso totalmente y Kakashi quedo acostado en el sillon, la chica lo libro totalmente de la mascara, y le empezo a besar el cuello, el peligris intento detenerla su cerebro decia que aun no era el momento, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitia, Midory le empezo a quitar la playera aventandola a el suelo, mientras lo volvia a besar, al separarse de el, se quito ella su blusa.y Kakashi abrio mucho sus ojos, anatomicamente era perfecta, tenia un brassier color negro, que sostenia sus grandes pechos el peligris la agarro de la cara y la volvio a besar con pasion y locura, la deseaba tanto queria que solo fuera para el, paso su mano por la espalda blanca y suave de su niña, la acarriciaba como si fuera de porcelana y se fuera a romper,paso ahora el por su cuello y lentamente a su pecho por encima de la prenda mientras la rubia empezaba a respirar lentamente mordiendose el labio, estaba realmente nerviosa, cuando Kakashi le empezo a desabrochar su sujetador, su cuerpo temblo.

-tranquila-le susurro el Hatake a lo que la rubia sonrojada asintio.

"Ding Dong"

_(arggggggggggggggggg. ...no es posible...siempre lo mismo")_ penso la rubia furiosa mientras Kakashi parecia pensar lo mismo

-no abras-dijo la rubia besandolo apasionada

-tengo que...-dijo Kakashi levantandose y tomando de los hombros a la chica. para separala

La rubia agarro su blusa y se la puso rapidamente, mientras Kakashi fue por su mascara, la rubia agarro su regalo y se fue a el cuarto del jounin a esconder.

Kakashi al ver que Midory reacciono rapido, abrio la puerta para encontrar a

-Anko...

(_ANko?)_ penso la rubia furiosa

-...¿que haces aqui?-pregunto el peligris, mientras que en su cuarto una chica celosa, enojada y triste salia por la ventana.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Minato estaba agarrado de la mano de Meiko sentados listos para comer en la mansion Hyuga

Hinata y Naruto estaban de lado de su hija, Hiashi en la cabezera, Hanabi y su esposo del otro extremo, Neji, Ten-Ten y Hizashi enfrente de los Uzumaki.

-tengo hambre-dijo el hijo de Neji

-no, podemos comer aun ...Midory ..no ha llegado-dijo Hanabi a su sobrino

-Mido...siempre hace lo mismo...-dijo el niño molesto cruzando los brasos-pero ...hay que esperarla...

Ten-Ten sonrio sabia que su hijo queria demasiado a Midory.

Meiko hizo una mueca de enfado que Naruto no pudo dejar de percibir...

..pasaron 1 hora...y nada...ya casi no habia tema de conversacion cuando una rubia llego, con ojos llorosos, lo primero que vio fue a Meiko y resoplo con enojo, se sento a lado de su tia Ten-Ten y miro a la mesa.

-ejem...¿hay algo que quieras decir?-pregunto su abuelo

-ehhh?

-Midory...¿estuviste ...llorando?-pregunto su hermano preocupado y Naruto la miro mas detenidamente

-no, no,como que me va a dar gripe es todo...a comer no para eso estamos aqui-dijo la chica atragantandose con un pan

Hiashi la miraba furioso e Hinata se puso una mano en el rostro, Hizashi imito a su prima y Neji lo miro molesto.

Todos empezaron a comer tranquilamente cuando Meiko hablo.

-ya...tengo ,..listas las invitaciones

Midory cerro los ojos enojada

-...¿verdad Minato?

-si-dijo el chico algo avergonzado

-Minato...¿enserio te vas a casar con ella?-pregunto su primo señalando a Meiko

-si-respondio con una sonrisa su primo

-no me agrada

_("niño malcriado") ¬¬_

-y ¿por que no te agrado Hizashi?-dijo la Uchiha intentando parecer dulce

Minato miraba a su primo con algo de sorpresa, mientras Neji y TEnTen lo miraban con molestia

Naruto e Hinata al igual que todos los presentes tenian la mirada fija en el niño.menos Midory que estaba jugando con su comida solo escuchando.

-te parece poco...haber querido matar a Midory

-¿´que?-dijo Minato

Naruto abrio la boca

-HIZASHI-gritaron a la vez Neji, TenTen, Hiashi e Hanabi

Hinata por inercio volteo a un lado

Midory alzo la vista a Hizashi y despues vio a Meiko que estaba con la boca media abierta, el niño se entero de todo por que escucho a su abuelo hablar con su padre, y estaba furioso, el niño se armo de valor y dijo a pesar de la mirada asesina de su padre.

-SI,MINATO...la ataco con una tecnica llamada chinori

-se llama ...chidori-corrigio Meiko

Midory que aunque estaba triste ahogo una risa...solita la Uchiha se hecho de cabeza

-HIZASHI...SUFICIENTE...TE VAS SIN COMER...AHORITA VERAs...A TU CUARTO

-pero..papa

Ten-Ten lo miro enojada

-mama

-NO ESCUCHASTE...HIZASHI-dijo Neji

el niño se fue con dramatismo y Ten Ten lo siguio, Minato miro a Meiko

-es cierto eso

Meiko no contesto

-vamos afuera -dijo Minato a Meiko que asintio con fuerza y salio

dejando a los otros en silencio , Midory se levanto

-MIDORY...¿a donde vas?-dijo Naruto con algo de susto no se queria imaginar que podria hacer su hija

-voy al baño-mitio la rubia saliendo hecha la bala.


	47. Chapter 47:mi pequeña

otro pequeño songfic :D

artista: el poder

cancion: mi pequeña amante

_No sabes cuanto te agradesco el que estés conmigo, aún sabiendo que este amor, es de lo mas prohibido no sabes cuanto te agradesco que me llenes de pasión, que me ames en secreto que entiendas mi situación, no sabes cuanto te agradesco que te entregues toda aún teniendo el mundo en contra a ti no te importa, no sabes cuanto te agradesco que me llenes de tu amor, por eso hoy pequeña mía... eres tú mi inspiración_.

Anko ya se habia ido, queria hablar con Kakashi acerca de su relacion, que estaba realmente arrepentida y que queria estar con el nuevamente, el le dijo que ya estaba en una relacion seria y que realmente iba en serio, Anko dijo que no se daria por vencida hasta haberlo conquistado nuevamente el Hatake nego.

-no, Anko, no lo hagas mas dificl...recuerda..que quise volver y tu no me aceptaste...vete ...no lo voy a repetir

-Kakashi...sabes que no me doy por vencida facilmente

el peligris le cerro la puerta.

_MI PEQUEÑA AMANTE en mi camino Dios te puso para amarte MI PEQUEÑA AMANTE has hecho de nuestro querer una obra de arte. _

-¿Midory?-Kakashi entro en el cuarto dispuesto a terminar lo empesado, pero la rubia se habia ido, el peligris rio mirando la caja de su regalo, sin los kunais, era obvio que la rubia se los habia llevado

_MI PEQUEÑA AMANTE... "Gracias por darme de tu vida... la más bella parte". No sabes cuanto te agradesco el que estés conmigo, aún sabiendo que este amor, es de lo mas prohibido no sabes cuanto te agradesco que me llenes de pasión, que me ames en secreto que entiendas mi situación, no sabes cuanto te agradesco que te entregues toda aún teniendo el mundo en contra a ti no te importa, no sabes cuanto te agradesco que me llenes de tu amor, por eso hoy pequeña mía... eres tú mi inspiración. _

-ayyy-dijo el jounin para si, esa niña le habia cautivado...y seria interesante...la reconciliacion, ahora esa rubia era la que le daba sentido a todo lo que hacia y sii bien iba a ser asesinado por Naruto..bien valdria la pena.

_MI PEQUEÑA AMANTE has hecho de nuestro querer una obra de arte. MI PEQUEÑA AMANTE... "Gracias por darme de tu vida... la más bella parte"._


	48. Chapter 48:ramen,mariposa y sombra

**¡WOW! 100 reviews, gracias a **_**todossssssssss**_** los que se toman la molestia de leer el fic, que espero que si les guste..y a lasp personas que dejan reviews nn neta miles de gracias me motivan, jeje **

**ando trsite T.T, hoy fue el clasico regio y los mejores obvio los rayados del monterrey perdieron el clasico buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ...depresion total :(**

**bueno jajaja bai nada que ver lo del clasico pero wenoooooo **

las estrellas brillaban.

Hiroki acariciaba a Yoh este tenia los ojos cerrados, estaban en la entrada de su casa, el chico no pensaba en nada en especifico, cuando alguien se sento a su lado. y saludo sin mucho entusiasmo.

-hola, Seika

-¡Hola Hiroki!-respondio la peliazul sonriendo y pasando su mano por la nariz de Yoh.-te vez enfermo

El Inuzuka le sonrio.

-no, no estoy enfermo...es solo que ando muy simple hoy-contesto retirando la mano que tenia en Yoh, al ver que Seika se acercaba peligrosamente a tocar la suya.

-Hiroki...tu enserio me gustas...si tu me...-empezo la femina del equipo Lee

-Seika-Hiroki nego con una mueca cuando...

-¡Hola Hiroki!-una voz se escucho -Seika y Hiroki alzaron la vista para ver a Yukiyo que estaba levemente sonrojada, sin sus lentes que los traia en la mano. el castaño dio una forzada sonrisa.

-hola...

Seika miraba a la niña de 13 años de arriba a abajo, la hija de Suigetsu se sintio totalmente escaneada y se sento del otro lado de el Inuzuka, quedando el como un sandwich el chico miro rapidamente a Yoh, que volvio a colocar su cabeza en el suelo como estaba descansando, Yukiyo miraba a Seika fijamete, la peliazul la devolvia.

-¿es tu prima?-pregunto la peliazul interesada

-ehhh...no, es la nueva integrante del equipo...es Yukiyo...Yukiyo ...Seika-dijo el castaño mirando al frente, y presentandolas con unas de sus manos.

-mucho gusto-dijo Yukiyo alzando su mano, Seika se le quedo mirando sin responder.

-¿esta en tu equipo?...¿como es eso?...entonces lo que me dijo Jinmu es cierto...

Hiroki solo asintio, Yukiyo bajo su mano al no obtener respuesta de la peliazul y se hacio del brazo de Hiroki que la miro desconcertado.Seika se hizo hacia atras con una mano en la cintura y alzando una ceja, rapidamente agarro la mano de Yukiyo y suavemente se la retiro.la hija de Karin la miro retadoramente , Hiroki pasaba su mirada de una a la otra.

-Yukiyo...a Hiroki no le gusta que lo toquen

_("perdon...")_penso Hiroki al ver que Seika hablara por el, la peliblanca se volvio a agarrar de Hiroki y este solo pudo sonreir nervioso, Seika se levanto con un tic en el ojo, Hiroki resoplo...como le gustaria que una cierta rubia fuera la que lo agarrara del brazo.

-yo, no oigo que se queje-dijo la peliblanca mirando con malicia al la chica peliazul.

-¡SEIKA!-la peliazul chirrio los dientes al escuchar a Akimichi que se acercaba corriendo hacia a ella.

-hola Hiroki-dijo Akimichi al llegary despues miro a Yukiyo-hola...deasconocida-saludo cortesmente y Yukiyo hizo una mueca confusa.

-Seika, Lee-sensei, nos invita a cenar...¡vamos...vamos!-dijo el chico jalando a la chica del brazo que no estaba dispuesta a irse de ahi,

-dile, que no tengo hambre-respondio Seika enojada y volviendose a sentar a lado de Hiroki

-habra millones de costillitas-dijo Baika con sus ojos como estrellas.

-suena..bien-dijo Yukiyo

-y a ti ¿quien te esta invitando?-dijo rudamente Seika

Yukiyo bajo la mirada -l-l-lo siento-tartamudeo la chica a pesar de tener pocas caracteristicas de sus padres era algo cohibida y antisocial.

-yo, yo la estoy invitando-dijo Hiroki mirando a Seika con negatividad y levantandose y despues miro a Yukiyo-¿que tal...si mejor de costillitas...te invito un buen tazon de ramen?

Yukiyo levanto la mirada y sonrio

-s..si seria genial

-p-p-p-pero...Hiroki-dijo Seika tartamudeando mirando como Hiroki se alajaba con Yukiyo que lo tenia agarrado del brazo ,y Yoh que los siguio con pesadez

-parece que tienes...otra rival-dijo Baika con burla a Seika

-¡ohhh!...cierra el pico-respondio con celos la peliazul dandole un pisoton a el hijo de Chouji

-AUUUUU

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meiko estaba cruzada de brasos, mientras Minato la miraba directamente a los ojos jade de la Uchiha, Minato la condujo a uno de los jardines, se escuchaban los grillos cantar, estaban en silencio cuando Minato lo rompio en un tono serio.

-¿es cierto lo que Hizashi dijo?...¿atacaste a Midory...con tu Chidori?

-si-respondio fria la Uchiha, mientras Minato la miraba como si no lo pudiera creer

-pudiste matarla-dijo el Uzumaki con enojo acercandose a ella y sarandeandola por los hombros mientras la Uchiha lo mira a los ojos perla.

-pero...no lo hize...no fui certera...

-¿que?-dijo Minato soltandola

-solo...eliminandola ...podremos ser felices...ella siempre se interpone...siempre trata de alejarte de mi...ella te hizo caer en COMA...-dijo la pelinegra como explicando que dos mas dos son cuatro, mientras Minato la miraba con enojo

-¿TE ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?...MIDORY...NO ME HIZO CAER EN COMA

-tal vez no ella...directamente...pero fue la causa...Minato-respondio la Uchiha acercandose a su novio que se pasaba una mano en por el cabello-me quiere separar de ti...siempre lo ha querido...yo nunca le agrade...-Minato la miro a los ojos-casi te pierdo por SU culpa-dijo mientras se acerco a el y le acarricio la mejilla, el peliazul le volteo la cara.

-¿A MI HERMANA?...MI FAMILIA...obviamente si la vi en peligro la iba a proteger

Meiko se volvio a cruzar de brasos -es lo unico que vas a decir...MI HERMANA...MI HERMANA...

-pues que quieres..QUE ME HECHE UNA MAROMA Y TE APLAUDA-dijo Minato incredulo y totalmente molesto

-no, al menos agradece

-¿AGRADECER QUE?-dijo Minato mirandola con enojo.

-que ...te defendi

-de Midory...porfavor...ella jamas me haria daño...ella es-Minato dio una media sonrisa-la persona mas noble que conosco

-ja-ja-rio ironica la Uchiha-noble...esa...perra

-¡CALLATE!...MEIKO ...TE PROHIBO...QUE HABLES ASI DE MI HERMANA-griro apuntandola

-SI, LO ES...¿QUE ? ..TE DUELE LA VERDAD...MINATO ELLA SE REVUELCA CON KA...-la Uchiha callo no sabia si tenia que abrir la boca...eso era llegar demasiado lejos...podria acabar con una amistad de años entre el sensei y el Hokage...y ella no queria Afectar a terceros.

-¿DE QUE RAYOS ESTAS HABLANDO MEIKO?-dijo Minato ante la inchorencia que escucho.-MI HERMANA NO SE REVUELCA CON NADIE

-ESO CRESS TU...QUE INOCENTE...ERES MINATO...O ESTUPIDO

-MEIKO...¿SABES ALGO QUE YO NO?-pregunto Minato en tono preocupado con una mirada penetrante que daba miedo.

-podria decirse que si -dijo la Uchiha seriamente y tan fria como un iceberg

-NO JUEGUES

-YO NO JUEGO-respondio la pelinegra

-son inventos tuyos-dijo Minato bajando la voz y mirando al suelo

Meiko rio con sorna

-¿SABES QUE?...SI VAN A HACER ASI LAS COSAS... ...SI ERES CAPAZ DE LLAGAR TAN LEJOS COMO PARA INVENTAR ALGO ASI...SI NO TE PUEDES...LLEVAR BIEN CON MI FAMILIA...NO TIENE CASO QUE SIGAMOS CON ESTO...-dijo Hiroki rojo de ira-RAYOS ATACASTE A MI HERMANAAA

-¿q...que quieres decir?-tratao de estar lo mas tranquila la Uchiha

-...NO puedo estar con una mujer que ...odie tanto a un ser amado para mi...Meiko...no podemos estar juntos...si no te vas a llevar bien con Midory...no te puedo hacer mi esposa...

Meiko sintio como sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas

-LA TRATASTE DE LASTIMAR-grito el Uzumaki intentando no llorar

-BIEN...AL CABO...NO TE NECESITO...FRACASADO-termino la frase la Uchiha con dificultad volteandose y empezando a caminar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jinmu estaba estaba dibujando una extraña mariposa que tenia colocada en un alfiler, el chico tenia una lampara de noche encendida, cuando miro por su ventana, vio pasar a una Seika a pasos agigantados, Jinmu sintio algo extraño en su estomago, como miles de mariposas como la que tenia colgada en el alfiler estuvieran revoloteando en el ,salio por su ventana sigiliosamente, cuando provocando un encuentro "casual" con la peliazul, que lo miro que venia en encontra la direccion en la que ella caminaba.

-hola...Jinmu-dijo Seika al ver al Aburame que estaba algo "distraido"

-Seika...¡que sorpresa!...¿que haces?

-nada...tratando de conquistar a tu compañero de equipo,...que es un dificil..

Jinmu bajo la mirada

-¿otra vez?...Seika...sabes que Hiroki ...no...

-si, lo se pero...tal vez si me esfuerzo -dijo entusiasta

-lo dudo-dijo el Aburame en tono ronco y profundo-eso no pasara

-lo que pasa...es que...Midory es una trepadora

-cuidado-la defendio Jinmu con algo de enojo en la voz

la peliazul suspiro-si, lo se, lo siento...es solo que es frustrante y ahora con esa...viejita rodeandolo

-¿viejita?-pregunto Jinmu interesado y empezando a caminar a lado de Seika.

-si la niña esa de cabello blanco

-ja...Yukiyo...si esta enbobada con el ...-dijo Jinmu -tal vez ...necesitas fijarte en alguien mas Seika...ya habra alguien para ti

la peliazul suspiro-si...tal vez

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡jutsu posecion de sombras!-una rubia estaba con una rodilla en el suelo, la chica escucho hasta que su hermano grito ("LA TRATASTE DE LASTIMAR") la chica no sabia a donde se habian ido asi que los busco por casi todos los jardines hasta que los escucho gitar, acto seguido ya que habia algo de luz en el jardin, pudo hacer el jutsu y evitar que Meiko se fuera. la pelinegra trato de votear cuando lo logro vio como la rubia le daba una media sonrisa y a Minato mirandola con los ojos como e platos.

-esa...esa-dijo el peliazul señalando a su hermana-esa...tecnica...es exclusiva del clan Nara...¿pero como?

-eso no importa-Shikamaru hace años me debia un favor...olvidalo...-dijo la rubia ignorando a su hermano y mirando a la Uchiha que intentaba no soltar las lagrimas.-Uchiha...-Meiko la miraba con odio-dile...la verdad a Minato

(¡?)-¿que?-dijo Meiko mirando a Midory con el ceño frucido_.("esta tarada...esta planeando hundirme y hondo")_

Minato miro de su hermana a Meiko-¿que verdad?

_("eso quisiera saber")_pensaba la Uchiha

-Minato...aunque yo y esta-dijo apuntando a Meiko con la cabeza y ella hizo lo mismo-no nos llevemos..no tiene el porque afectarte a TI-dijo sonriendo sincera

Meiko hablo-PARA LO QUE ME IMPORTA ESTAR CON EL

-bastarda ...te importa ...y bastante-dijo Midory mirandola con ironia , Meiko callo, mietras Minato rodo los ojos ("_no, se podran hablar sin insultarse")_-ella...deveras..te quiere...estubo contigo dia y noche...te ama...aunque a mi no me guste...-dijo la rubia y despues miro a Meiko y le saco la lengua-ella es sincera...respecto a ti...lo que en verdad paso y no te ha dicho por miedo a que no le creas...es que cuando estabas en el hospital...yo estaba muy mal Minato, tan mal ...yo sabia que fue mi culpa pero ...queria desquitarme...asi que todo lo que tenia guardado hacia Uchiha lo saque...ella se fua a cambiar a su casa despues de quedarse preacticamente todo el dia contigo...la rete -

Minato miro a su hermano enojado.

-...ella me dijo que me detuviera pero la avente...sabes que ella no se contiene y nos fuimos al bosque donde ella me trato de calmarme estaba tan enojada que le lanze mi Rasengan

O.o Minato abrio la boca con enojo.

-ella solo utilizo el chidori...para defenderse...y despues le mande el Oodame Rasengan

-MIDORY-dijo su hermano

Meiko sonrio, Minato se estaba enojando con la hermana perfecta.-...hubo una gran explocion...salimos volando...obviamenye YO gane-dijo la rubia sonriendo abiertamente

-...pero te repito ella solo se defendio ...papa, Sasue y todos acordaron no decirte nada para evitar esto.

-¿por que me dices todo esto?-dijo su hermano sabiendo que ella estaria en la la felicidad extrema si rompia relacion con Meiko

-por que...no se me hace justo...que rompan su bizarra relacion por mi...es estupido

_("tu eres estupida")_penso la Uchiha

.-pero aun asi...si no pueden convivir todo sera muy dificil...Meiko

-mira Uchiha...te propongo algo una tregua,...hasta la boda...no peleas, no insultos-dijo Midory

Meiko la miro con suspicacia y despues miro a Minato que miraba de una a la otra

_("carajo...como amaba a ese Uzumaki...deberia de estar loca ")_

-MIDORY ERES IMPOSIBLE-dijo su hermano-COMO PUDISTE SIQUIERA PENSAR EN DAÑARA A MEIKO-dijo el Uzumaki acercandose a su ojijade y enojado con su hermana que rodo los ojos y deshizo el jutsu y alzando su mano ,Meiko miro la mano de la rubia y despues a su novio

-las invitaciones...les salieron muuuuyyy caras-dijo la rubia recordando y Meiko resoplo dandole la mano rapidamente y despues soltandola

_("me voy a tener que lavar las manos con acido ¬¬")_ penso la Uzumaki

_("hipocrita de mierda")_penso Meiko

Minato sonrio y beso a Meiko con fuerza, Midory volteo a un lado, y despues miro a su hermana que miro con negatividad agarrando a su novia.

-Minato...me dejas hablar con ella

Midory alzo la mirada

-que?...no-dijo Minato

-estamos en tregua ...prometo que no pasara nada...esto es de mujer a mujer-dijo Meiko, Minato no muy seguro se alejo,pero permanecio donde sus ojos las pudiera ver.

-¿porque...fr...Midory?

la rubia alzo los hombros

-no, lo se...debo estar peridiendo el juicio...se que si te vas...el se pondra mal...¿que le diste bruja?...te ama...y solo quiero que sea feliz,...y si eso significa pasar el resto de su vida...contigo...solo puedo apoyarlo..aunque no me agrades ya lo entendi-dijo seria la rubia-solo hazlo feliz...sino la proxima ves mi Rasengan no va a fallar

Meiko rio con superioridad-gracias...

-no te acostumbres-dijo retadora la rubia

-lo,se mas no me espero...

la rubia se dio la media vuelta

-ahh..y fracasada-susurro la Uchiha

-¿que?

-tu secreto sucio...esta a salvo conmigo-dijo la Uchiha burlonamente

-es...bueno saberlo-dijo la rubia mirandola con desden

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡que rico!-exclamo Yukiyo mientras Hiroki jugaba con sus tallarines-

-que bueno que te gusta este es el mejor ramen del mundo...siempre vengo aqui con Jinmu y Midory...y ahora vendras tu tambien

la peliblanca esta sonrojada-¿tienes novia?-pregunto la peliblanca

-amm...em no-contesto sonrojado el Inuzuka

-y la de chica que estaba

-oh , no ella es solo una amiga...Seika...es...no se-dijo el castaño confundido

-Hiroki...

-si

-no, nada-dijo la chica volviendo a du tazon

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La rubia llego a su cuarto y dio un gran suspiro, se sento en su cama pensando en lo que paso con Minato y con Meiko, cuando sintio algo abultada su cama ahi acostado se encontraba Kakashi esperandola,al mirarla se estiro, la rubia se levanto y se puso sus manos en las caderas.

-¿que hace aqui?

-te fuiste muy rapido

la rubia trataba de no gritar, sus padres estaban abajo, y su hermano en su habitacion asi que susurro

-cree,...que es muy bonito ver a la ex de tu novio

Kakashi rio

-¿celosa?

-no , furiosa...¿la sigue viendo?

-ella quiere regresar conmigo

la rubia sintio colera y se volteo pero Kakashi la abrazo de la espalda..susurrando

-...le indique que estoy con alguien...muy -le beso el cuello-muy ...especial-la rubia suspiro el -Hatake la convencia

rapidamente , si estaba celosa...

-¿que tan especial?-dijo Midory picara

-mhm?...-dijo pensando-tn especial...para proponerte..que te escapes conmigo

la rubia se separo de el con sus azules ojos sorprendidos, Kakashi no la dejo hablar la beso con pasion.


	49. Chapter 49:equipo Sasuke

**capitulo pequeño...u.u...**

**aviso:andae un poco ocupadilla esta semana...de examenes y ahora estoy en un trabajo mas alejado de mi casa pero prometo un prox capitul largo y actualizar mas tardar el miercoles**

**grax a todos **

**se cuidan...bye**

Midory al separarse del peligris, le miro anonadada

-¿escaparnos?...pero de ¿que?-pregunto la rubia que tenia sostenido al peligris de los hombros

-de todo..-respondio el Hatake

-¿de todo?...o no sera acaso de papa-dijo la chica en tono burlon

-algo tiene que ver...he estado pensando y se lo podemos decir a Naruto...y despues ¿que?...si seguimos vivos-termino el peligris pensando en que cuando el Hokage se enterara que siguieran ambos vivos-las palabrerias...jamas me han importado ..pero y tu...ademas de Anko

Midory entendio

-asi, que,...quieres evitar a esa mujer-dijo intentando controlar sus celos y de repente la idea de irse de Konoha le empezo interesar su asi Kakashi no se toparia con esa mujer, pero despues medito un poco_...("pero...mi papa..., mama, Minato, Hizashi, Tia TenTen, tio Neji...abuelo...tia Hanabi, tio Tojui...Sasuke, Jinmu, Seika, Baika, Ken, Emori...Sai... Lee...Iruka-sensei..Konohamaru..Ino,...Shikamaru...Sakura...")_pensaba la rubia al momento de que todos los rostros aparecian en su mente_("Yoh...Hi..roki")_.Kakashi le dio un corto beso al mirarla ida.

-piensalo...nos iremos lejos...empezaremos una nueva vida

-p...pero...Konoha es mi hogar-dijo la rubia algo triste -me gusta estar aqui...es donde tengo a mi familia, amigos...donde he soñado ser una gran Kunoichi...y tener a mi familia...quiero que mis hijos...

-¿hijos?-pregunto Kakashi soltandola

-si,-dijo la rubia-¿que?...no le gustaria ver corriendo a un mini Kakashi-dijo la rubia dando una gran sonrisa.

El peligris se paso una mano por el cabello ("_tenemos un problema")_

-Mdory...em... yo no quiero tener hijos-dijo en tono muy serio el peligris

La rubia desvanecio su sonrisa-¡oh!...entiendo -bajo la mirada-puedo vivir con eso...mientras este conmigo

Kakashi sonrio

-¿entonces?

-¿me dejaria pensarlo?...

Kakashi asintio -tenemos todo el tiempo que quieras...no tengo prisa por irme...piensalo bien...si nos quedamos...podrian separarnos...y si nos vamos aunque seamos considerados traidores ...estaremos juntos.

La rubia asintio y Kakashi se sento a su lado besandole la mejilla

-Kakashi-sensei

-mh?

La rubia se apoyo en su hombro-¿me abraza?

El Hatake le obedecio mientras la rubia suspiraba con miedo.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

A la mañana siguiente

Sasuke estaba con Naruto en la torre checando la nueva mision que se le asignaria.

-no sera dificil-dijo el pelinegro mirando el reporte

-¿donde esta tu equipo?-pregunto Naruto jugando con el sombrero Hokage

-Yukiyo...fue a buscarlos-respondio el Uchiha acomodandose su chaleco

-¿que tal...ahora con esa chica en el equipo?-pregunto el Hokage

-heredo las habilidades de su madre...eso es bueno..y Suigetsu le a enseñado bien a usar la espada...es realmente habilidosa...sera en el futuro una muy buena pieza para Konoha...

Naruto sonrio, alguien toco y Yukiyo aparecio con un atuendo parecido a el de su madre en su juventud su blusa era color celeste , su short y sandalias eran negros, detras de ella Jinmu y Hiroki

se presentaron en frente del Hokage.

Sasuke suspiro con enfado.

-¿donde esta?

-no lo se...la busque por todas partes-dijo Yukiyo, Jinmu tenia crusados los brasos, Hiroki dio una media sonrisa

-...Hiroki -apunto Sasuke

-no, lo se sensei...Yoh ahora la esta buscando...

como si fuera invocada, una rubia aprecio con la mano en la cabeza riendo, estaba desayunando en el bosque con Kakashi cuando Yoh aparecio y trato de morder a el Hatake, la rubia tenia puesto un atuendo de cuerpo entero color azul con detalles negros pegado a su escultural cuerpo, Hiroki la miro con ojos de borrego.

-¿a donde vas a una fiesta de te?-pregunto su padre al verla tan arreglada, la rubia estaba algo triste ya que arruinaron su cita matutina

-ehh...no...solo...yo...¿para que me buscaban?-cambio rapido la conversacion colocandose a lado de Jinmu, Yukiyo la miro y le sonrio, la rubia se la devolvio , Midory y Yukiyo se llevaban bien, no eran las mejores amigas del mundo pero habia un trato cordial. a Yukiyo le caia en la punta del higado cuando Hiroki le hablaba parecia que eran muy buenos amigos y eso no le gustaba, y sentia cierta aversion hacia Jinmu aburame que siempre que intentaba interrumpir a los amigos cuando estaban jugando o charlando el Aburame le hablaba o se ineterponia.

-una mision-dijo Naruto sonriendole a su hija-es algo sencillo

-¡UNA MISION!-grito la rubia euforica tratando de arrebatarle el papel a Sasuke

-hmp

pero cuando lo intento el pelinegro no la dejaba haciendo de un lado a otro el papel y la chica intentando quitarselo, en una de esas Sasuke le piso el vestido, ella al tratar de ir hacia la mano donde tenia el papel SCRITH rompio la tela del vestido dejando a Midory en una mini-falda, Naruto miro a Sasuke con enfado, este le avento el papel a Midory que lo agarro en el aire, Jinmu dijo algo que no se escucho, Hiroki se sonrojo y Yukiyo cruzo los brasos al ver la reaccion de hiroki que pensaba que la rubia se veia muy femenina y dulce con el vestido asi, la rubia bajo la mirada sin darle importancia al incidente.

-¿la aldea del colmillo?...

Naruto tenia un tic en el ojo.

-asi es-contesto Sasuke ignorando a Naruto-celebran su centenario aniversario de independencia...en esas fechas cuando todo mundo esta celebrando ...y llenos de sake en el cuerpo...necesitan que alguien vigele la aldea, ya que siempre hay ladrones y saqueadores de tumbas

-¿tumbas?-pregunto Hiroki algo asustado

-,...si siguio -Naruto aclarando su garganata-lo que pasa es que esta aldea produce diamantes...y demas piedras preciosas a montones...tienen una en particular que es de suma importancia ...el el diamente rojo-Naruto les paso una fotografia, Yukiyo la agarro - y...se encuentra enterrada junto a su dueño...ya muerto ...eso paso hace 2 años exactamente, era el feudal...es de sumo valor...tanto para la aldea como para la familia se cree que es el que le da a la aldea prosperidad economica y salud

-¡vaya!-exclamo la peliblanca y Jinmu se acerco al igual que el Inuzuka

-pffff-exclamo la rubia-esa piedrota brilllante trae salud...porfavor...que supersticion-dijo mirando la fortografia por la espalda de Yukiyo.

-los espéro en la entrada de la aldea...nuestra mision proteger ese diamente hasta que las fiestas terminen

-t...t...tenemos que estar de guardia en la t-tum-ba del feudal-dijo Hiroki tratando de calmarse

-si-dijo Sasuke-en si la mision es cuidar la seguridad de las fiestas y los demas diamantes ...

-bueno pues ...¿que hacemos aqui parados?-dijo Midory sonriente.


	50. Chapter 50:hacia la aldea del colmillo

Midory se cambio su destrozado atuendo, por sus ropas habituales la chamarra heredada de su padre, con su blusa ombliguera, cambio su falda por unos pantalones arriba del tobillo color negro, se arreglo su cabello en una coleta,Kakashi estaba en la habitacion de la rubia acostado con las manos en la nuca en la cama, habia entrado por la ventana, y la miraba arreglarse.mientras la rubia le sonreia por el espejo.

-lo unico, malo...es que no lo vere...se me hara eterno-dijo la Uzumaki acercandose al Hatake y besandole la frente, este seguia con las manos en la cabeza y la rubia apoyaba una de sus manos en una de las rodillas del jounin.

-si, supongo-dijo el peligris muy serio

-¿que pasa?-pregunto la rubia alzando una ceja, Kakashi la tomo de las manos y la jalo con fuerza hacia a el despues, coloco sus manos en la cintura mirandola fijamente a sus ojos azules

-que no quiero que te vayas...

-usted me ha dejado ...semana enteras-reprocho la rubia sin poner resistencia

-eso ...riñelo con tu padre-contesto el peligris besandole con su mascara la boca, la rubia cerro los ojos y con su nariz le acarricio las mejillas colocando sus manos en su cuello.

-lo extrañare...pero..es una mision ...-dijo con tono alegre, Kakashi sonrio a travez de su mascara cuando se escucho un fuerte ladrido acompañado de un grito.

-¡MIDORYYY!

-GUAF

-parece que ya llego Hiroki-dijo riendo la rubia, Kakashi dio su acostumbrado _(mhp)_, la agarro con fuerza retirando su mascara y le dio un largo y sensual beso, saboreando su boca,

_("estoy...a punto de dejar la mision...Kakashi-sensei besa tan bien")_

-..Kakashi-sensei...-trato de decir la rubia, pero Kakashi la volvio a besar-tengo...que..mmmm-no la dejaba continuar-...irme...-termino agarrando las manos del jounin y dandole un fugaz beso en los labios.-le aseguro...que cuando vuelva...debera guardar todas sus energias-dijo picarmente la rubia y el peligris rio

-te esperare ...y con ansias-dijo el jounin

la rubia arrugo la nariz con cara inocente.

-¡¡MIDORY!!

Kakashi rodo su ojos ("_que fastidioso")_

-no salga-advirtio la rubia mirando hacia la ventana y saludando a Hiroki-espere...a que me vaya...y que nadie lo vea

-lo se-dijo el Hatake picandole el estomago siguiendo acostado.

-deje eso-dijo mirandolo sonriendo-soy muy cusquilluda

Kakashi puso su ojo feliz

-¿enserio?-y le empezo a hacer cosquillas, Hiroki solo vio como la rubia desaparecio de la ventana, Midory se retorcia en el suelo, mientras el peligris estaba encima de ella picandole su estomago, paro y la miro con dulsura para despues besarle la mejillas.-ten cuidado-advirtio Kakashi, y no solo lo decia por la mision sino por un cierto Inuzuka.la rubia asintio aun riendo,Kakashi se levanto y le dio la mano, para levantarla.

-nos vemos,...en una semana-dijo la rubia colocandose su mochila.

el jounin asintio y le solto la mano mientras la rubia desaparecia por la puerta.

y despues miro por la ventana para ver a la rubia que acarriciaba a Yoh y luego besar a Hiroki en la mejilla.

Hiroki, Midory y Yoh, empesaron a caminar, Hiroki miro de reojo por la ventana de Midory, ya se las olia, para ver el cinico saludo alegre que Kakashi le dio para luego desaparecer rapidamente, aHiroki le salia humo por la orejas, dejo de caminar mirando fijamente la casa de la rubia, mientras Yoh y Midory seguian caminando tranquilamente, pero al percatarse de la ausencia de pasos de su amigo, se detuvieron.

-¿Hiroki?...¿que paso?-dijo la rubia acercandose a lado de el y mirando a el punto de su ventana.

-na..nada...solo que...-dijo Hiroki tomando aire-solo..vamonos

la rubia parpadeo-si

Yoh ladro y la rubia salto a su lomo y lo abrazo por su gran cabeza.

-oye...nos vamos en Yoh?-dijo la rubia alegre y el perro ladro

Hiroki los miro y dio un leve-no

Yoh dio un ausente llantito

-¿pero...por que no?-dijo la rubia mirandolo con sus hermosos ojos azules, que hipnotizaban a Hiroki que se sonrojo

-no hay que cansarlo-respondio apartando la mirada de Midory, la rubia se bajo de Yoh , camino junto a su amigo y se puso enfrente de el con las manos en la cintura.

-tu ..tienes algo y no me lo quieres decir

Hiroki estaba rojo-no, no me pasa nada -contesto dandole la vuelta -de repente Midory lo sostuvo de la chaqueta-no, no vamos hasta que me digas.

el Inuzuka apreto los puños-bueno...es que vi ...salir...a Kakashi-sensei de tu habitacion...y eso ...no me gusto...para...nada ¿cuantas veces te tenemos que repetir que te alejes de ese fosil?

..Midory porfavor...basta ya...detente antes de que tu padre se entere...antes de que toda Konoha se entere,...imagina la cara de tu abuelo...y lo mas importante...te va a lastimar..

Midory hizo la cabeza hacia atras se sentia afortunada al tener amigos que se preocuparan por ella, pero le estaba empezando a ,molestar la rubia no contesto solo abrazo a Hiroki que se quedo de piedra-gracias...te aseguro que el me quiere...que enfretaremos lo que venga juntos

Hiroki cerro los ojos con fuerza fruciendo el ceño.

Midory lo tomo de la mano y empezo a corre evadiendo la conversacion-VAMOS...ANTES DE QUE SASUKE SE PONGA PESADO

-ehhh...espera...mas despacio-dijo el Inuzuka, Midory le sonrio y el castaño sonrio de vuelta esa joven siempre le sacaba una sonrisa no importaba la situacion.

Yoh corrio a el mismo ritmo que ellos cuando llegaron vieron a Jinmu tan puntual como siempre a lado de Sasuke que tenia los brasos cruzados en la entrada de la aldea,los guardias que estaban en la entrada eran Udon y Asuma II

-bien..vamonos-dijo la rubia

-espera-dijoSasuke-falta Yukiyo

la rubia se puso una mano en la nuca -ahhh...cierto lo olvide...

-¿como lo puedes olvidar si la ves diario en los entrenamientos?-dijo Jinmu

-es differentes...no habia ido con nosotros a ninguna mision

-esta es la primera mision que tenemos desde el ataque-dijo Jinmu-y desde que se unio a el equipo-informo Jinmu

Midory le sonrio-si, cierto

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-papa...ya me voy-dijo una peliblanca colocandose una mochila color negra en la espalda, habian encontrado un apartamento y para "ecnomisar" el equipo taka vivia junto, la peliblanca hubiera preferido que no fuera asi.-¿mama?...Karin salio de su habitacion acababa de despertar, Suigetsu estaba en la mesa con Juugo tomando un te.

-floja...no deberias estar ya en el hospital-dijo Suigetsu mirando el te

-no te importa...idiota

Juugo tomaba su te sin prestarles atencion y miro a Yukiyo-suerte...aunque no la necesitas

la peliblanca sonrio

-gracias ..tio-dijo Yukiyo agradecida

-da tu mejor esfuerzo...has que Sasuke te enseñe todo lo que sabe ...para que lo superes-dijo Suigetsu serio

-si papa...pero...

-pero...que...-dijo el peliblanco

-emhh...yo prefiero irme por el area medica...la verdad ser una shinobi...bueno...

-ni te atrevas a pensarlo-dijo el peliblanco en tono molesto

-Suigetsu-dijo Juugo en tono de advertencia, en opinion de el hombre bipolar, el peliblanco presionaba mucho a su hija, queria que fuera una leyenda y que dejara legado en su apeido

Karin no decia nada.

-¿que Juugo?-Suigetsu se levanto caminando hacia su hija que dio un paso hacia atras

-yo no voy a utilizarla por un tiempo-despues se alejo y camino de nuevo hacia su hija con la espada de Zabuza la alargo hacia la chica

-p-pero...es

-solo sera un estorbo-dijo Karin -¿recuerdas cuando apenas la llevabas no podia ni moverte bien? queriendo descansar a cada rato...y esperas que Yukiyo...con su fragil cuerpo pueda llevar semejante...cosa

-callate...zorra tu que sabes

-mas que tu tiburon ...

Juugo miro a Yukiyo que observaba de nuevo pelear a sus padres dejo la espada en el suelo y salio asotando la puerta.

los padres de la joven miraron hacia la puerta.

Suigetsu vio su espada en el suelo la levanto -se le olvido la espada

-no, no se le olvido...no la quiso llevar-dijo juugo aun sentado

-ja-exclamo Karin

-¿como pueden ser tan egoistas?-dijo en tono enfadose Juug0

-¿que?-pregunto Karin

-lastiman a Yukiyo

-¿lastimarla?-dijo Suigetsu

-si, con sus estupidas...peleas que ya nos tienen hartos a TODOS...ella que culpa tiene que ustedes 2 no supieran controlar sus impulsos animales ...ella no pidio nacer...o se calman ...o empiesan a hablar para llegar a un acuerdo -dijo Juugo

Suigetsu miro a Karin que rio

-se le forgara el caracter...no pensamos tenerla en una bola de crital,..para que no sufra...o la otra opcion sera que te vayas Suigetsu

-ya quisieras...arrastrada

-callate...IMBECIL

Juugo salio tambien del lugar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-llegas tarde-dijo en tono muy serio y frio Sasuke

-l-lo siento...es que ..-dijo Yukiyo corriendo encontrandose con el equipo 5

-no quiero excusas-dijo Sasuke - vamonos ya

Hiroki le sonrio y Yukiyo se sonrojo, la rubia estaba platicando con Jinmu.

Sasuke estaba al frente de ellos

-oye Sasukito-dijo Midory acercandose a su sensei

Hiroki nego con una leve sonrisa , Jinmu miraba alrededoro , Yukiyo se quedo algo sorprendida era la primera vez que escuchaba a alguien hablarle asi a Sasuke. ultimamente cuando entrenaban Midory parecia distraida...como si algo le quitara la concentracion, mas bien era que pensaba en la propuesta de Kakashi, y no semolestaba en molestar a Sasuke.

-que?...y no me digas asi-dijo muy enojado el Uchiha, Midoy no lo tomo en cuenta

-¿la aldea del colmillo?...mhmh...nos vamos a tardar mucho en regresar

-solo la semana de las fiestas

-ni un dia mas ...ni un dia menos

-¿tienes cosas mas importantes que hacer..?...aun estas a tiempo de regresar

-ayyyy...Sasuke solo fue una pregunta ,...Cielos que genio te cargas-exclamo la rubia colocandose a lado de Yukiyo

-mi...padre dice que le tengo que guardar sumo respeto a Sasuke-sensei...-dijo Yukiyo seria -al parecer todos lo hacen menos tu

-ja...y mi padre, Sakura ,

y Sai...y Kakashi-sensei-dijo suspirando la rubia-no se porque los demas lo tratan con pinsas...como si le tuvieran miedo.

las chicas estaban algo alejadas ya que estaban inmersas en su conversacion.

Jinmu, Hiroki y Yoh estaban en lo suyo, yukiyo miraba la espalda de Hiroki y dio un suspiro que no paso desapercibida por la rubia que la miro interrogante, ese sentimiento extraño volvia.

-Midory...puedo hacerte una pregunta

-si,claro-dijo la chica alejando la vista de Hiroki

-es acerca de Hiroki-dijo Yukiyo sonrojada

-em...si -la rubia sentia ese sentimiento con mas fuerza en el pecho

-¿me podrias ayudar con el?

-¿ayudar?

-si , me gusta mucho..y bueno tu eres su amiga

Midory empezo a sentir un tic en el ojo-s..si..bueno...pero ...el -dijo mirando a el Inuzuka de nuevo, yukiyo pregunto -¿que tipo de chicas le gustan?

-ehhh-articulaba la rubia , la verdad no lo sabia, Hiroki casi no hablaba de su vida amorosa, el era mas el que escuchaba y cuando de le hacia preguntas el le sacaba la vuelta, la Uzumaki sabia que tuvo un par de amorios que no funcionaron, Hiroki siempre se quejaba de ellas y le contaba a Midory, a Seika nunca le habia hecho caso...pero a Yukiyo...ultimamente se habian acercado bastante.-la verdad ...no se muy bien...pero te recomiendo que no te le acerques demasiado -dijo Midory

-¿por que no?

-este...por que...por que...-Midory miro para todos lados y poso su vista en Jinmu

-por que Jinmu jamas te lo perdonara -dijo la rubia sintiendo como el sentimiento se hacia mas grande.

.¿Jinmu?-dijo la peliblanca mirando a el Aburame

-s-siii...es que el esta enamorado de Hiroki

O.o--¿queeeeeeeeeeee?-dijo la peliblanca

-ehhh...si ...si eso...y ...no hay peor enemigo en el amor para una mujer que un hombre-dijo la rubia

_("si ..Jinmu se entera me ...asesina")_ penso la rubia pasando saliva mirando rapidamente al Aburame

Yukiyo hizo una mueca de enojo y se acerco a Hiroki lo tomo del brazo, ahora entendia el porque siempre se interponia cuando queria hablar con hiroki estando con Midory...

a Midory no le gusto sintio como apreto los puños

-tendras...que pelear conmigo-dijo Yukiyo a Jinmu que tenia cara de ¿wtf?...Hiroki la miro mientras Yukiyo lo alejo de Jinmu, Yoh ladro siguiendolo, y el Aburame se acerco a la rubia que estaba en su lugar con la boca medio abierta

-¿que fue eso?

-mmmmhm...¿que?-dijo inocente la rubia reaccionando. y pareciendo la mas inocente palomita que habia sobre la faz de la tierra.- ami no me mires yo no se nada

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.-Kakashi.-sensei...pasa...pasa-dijo Naruto alegre mientras jugaba con unos dardos

-no deberias estar trabajando-apunto el peligris con una mano en el bolsillo

-y tu no deberias...ir a una mision-dijo el rubio sonriendo-tengo algo para ti

-la aldes de la arena...Naruto es mucho tiempo ..buscate a otro esta Lee o Gai

-pero...

-tengo que estar aqui en una semana ...dame una mision de menos de una semana...como un favor Hokage

Naruto le sonrio-veamos..que tengo por aqui...esta bue mandare a Gai-dijo Naruto buscando entre sus misiones tipo A...


	51. Chapter 51:diamante rojo

El viaje transcurrrio sin muchos altercados, solo que la rubia miraba a Yukiyo como si esta oliera a pescado podrido, Jinmu no entendia por que la peliblanca lo miraba retadoramente, Hiroki intentaba acercarse a Midory pero cada vez que estaba cerca de ella Yukiyo le pedia ayuda en algo, Yoh se la pasaba a lado de la rubia, y Sasuke trato de no involucrarse en nada que tuviera que ver con los romances de sus alumnos, ya estaba hastiado. Midory estaba encima de Yoh cuando vio la entrada de la aldea del colmillo. era enorme de color rojo sangre con 2 bases de cemento a lado y encima una gran manta que le daba la bienvenida a los turistas invitandolos a la celebracion de la aldea, Hiroki miraba sorprendido ya que en las bases tenian pequeñas incrustaciones de jades, Sasuke al mirarlas recordo a su esposa e hija, el Inuzuka intentaba arrancar uno pero Sasuke hablo.

-ni te atrevas...venimos a proteger las piedras...no a llevarnosla-dijo Sasuke en tono distante

-lo siento sensei-dijo apenado el Inuzuka y Yoh ladro enojado

-tenemos que ir a la casa de el principe..el solicito nuestros servicios-dijo Sasuke

Midory aplaudio

-oh, si , si me haria bien un baño caliente ..-dijo la chica cerrando los ojos como imaginandose que el liquido caliente tocara su piel.

-no venimos de vacaciones...ni a un centro de relajacion...Midory-dijo Jinmu

-que amargadito...yo solo comentaba o ¿que? no estas cansado -pregunto la rubia mirando a su amigo interrogantemente.

-si

-oye...Hiroki...-dijo Yukiyo en forma coqueta, y Midory involuntariamente empezo a morder parte de su labio inferior como si temblara, ese maldito sentimiento la atormentaba cada vez que su amigo le hablaba a la niña nueva.-me podrias dar la mano es que temo perderme -por donde pasabas habia un mar de gente.

_(¿?)("ay porfavor..que excusa tan tonta...como si Hiroki fuera a ...¿que?)_

Hiroki tomo la mano de Yukiyo mientras se abrian paso entre la gente, Sasuke iba adelante pero era visible entre todas las personas que compraban recuerdo y comida a los lados, para darse una idea era como estar en el metro de la cuidad de Mexico a las 4 de la tarde,Jinmu se mantenia a lado de Midory y esta agarraba de la cola a Yoh. la chica apretaba al can que dio un llantito y le ladro a la rubia.

-lo siento...perdon Yoh-atino a decir la rubia mientras escucho una risa de Jinmu que desde hace tiempo habia notado la actitud de la rubia hacia la peliblanca.

-¿celosa?-pregunto el Aburame, Sasuke, Hiroki y Yukiyo ya se les habian perdido.

-¿perdon?...mande...¿que?-dijo la chica-¿celosa?...¿de que o que?

-Midory..no te hagas la idiota...se que estas celosa de Yukiyo

-¿YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?-dijo la rubia señalandose a si misma y abriendo la boca al decir "yo"-de..Yuki...ay porfavor...creo que tener insectos almacenado hasta en tu cerebro te ha afectado...Midory Uzumaki no se encela de nadie.

¬¬-si, claroooo-respondio el Aburame con su ronca voz ironicamente

-ademas...por que he de estarlo

-mhmh..veamos.Hiroki ...no ha pasado tanto tiempo contigo en este viaje como en los otros, te pones roja de coraje al velos,casi le sacas la cola al Yoh por la reaccion de tu cuerpo al verlos agarrados de la mano, ayer en la cena casi te ahogas con el arroz cuando viste como Yukiyo se despidio de el dandole un beso en la mejilla, cuando estabamos en ...la

-YA,...ok si,es que Hiroki ya no me hace caso...desde que esa niña plana llego a su vida-dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero-pero NO estoy celosa. si...es solo que me siento...-la rubia no sabia como describirlo-como si Hiroki me hubiera suplantado

-te digo la verdad-dijo Jinmu

La rubia asintio

-esos, no son solo celos de amistad...es otra cosa-dijo Jinmu adelantandose y dejando a la rubia pensante entre el mar de gente sostenida de Yoh

-QUE NO ESTOY CELOSA...JINMU...ESPERAME...-grito enojada la Uzumaki

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

en KONOHa...

-¿que le parece Sra. Uzumaki?-preguntaba una chica de ojos jade a su suegra que estaba mirando un pastel tan grande como un edificio.

-Me..Meiko...¿no se ta hace un algo grande?-pregunto la mujer de cabello azulado asustada por el tamaño del pastel y por el , a Naruto y a Sasuke no les haria gracia. habian acordado que entre las 2 familias pagarian la boda de la nueva familia Uzumaki, ademas que el pobre monedero de ranita que tenia el Hokage quedaria totalmente desinflado y anorexico.

-no..., invitaremos a bastante gente-dijo la Uchiha alegre mirando con los ojos como estrellas en gran pastel color blanco con detalles dorado, con 5 pisos enormes y a los ladose de cada piso pequeños pasteles que salian como bombones, en medio del pastel una gran fuente.

-p...p..ero-dijo Hinata que acordo acompañar a Meiko a ver los detalles de la boda-ni con toda la aldea se terminarian...eso...

-¿no le gusta?-pregunto la pelinegra con desepcion enserio queria ese pastel

-n-no ...si es muy bonito pero...busquemos algo mas ...emmm...pequeño

-hmp

en ese instante llego Sakura que acababa de hacer sus rondas, acordo en alcanzar a su hija y a su amiga la pasteleria.

-OH POR TODOS LOS CIELOS...ESE PASTEL TIENE QUE SER EL QUE COMPREMOS-dijo Sakura sin saludar a los presente ya que lo primero que vio fue a su hija contemplandolo,la pelirosa tenia la misma expresion en los ojos que su hija, mientras Hinata las veia anonadada...

n.nU-Sakura...mira-dijo la peliazulada mostrandole a Sakura el precio, la pelirosa lo miro y no le tomo importancia

-Hinata...tu esposo es el HOKAGE..y el mio el gran Uchiha heredero...tu ,..eres de la respetable familia Hyuuga y yo gano muy bien en el hospital...no debemos escatimar en gastos

-ppp..perooo-trataba de decir la heredera Hyuga,("_Naruto es muy codo")u.u_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yoh olfateo hasta encontrara el rastro de su amo, la rubia y el Aburame tocaron a la mansion, salio una de las criadas, despues de identificarse , los llevo a un gran vestibulo donde habia comida y bebida para recibir a los ninjas de Konoha, al entrar vieron a Sasuke mirandolos reprochablemnete, a Yukiyo mirando a Hiroki y a este visiblemente incomodo.

-´¿donde estaban?-pregunto Sasuke en un susurro

-pues...tratando de encontrarlos-respondio la chica incandose a lado de Jinmu que estaba de frente a Yukiyo que fruncio el ceño, la rubia se hizo la que no vio mientras el Aburame le iba a preguntar algo, Hiroki estaba enfrente de la rubia que le sonrio y el chico se sonrojo como un tomate.Sasuke solo puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Yukiyo miro a Midory con una mueca. cuando se escucho la pueta abrirse salieron 2 personas, uno era el hijo del feudal ya fallecido el menor que tenia como estaba en el informe 17 años su nombre era Arashino Nagisa vestia un soberbio Kimono de hombre tenia los ojos aceitunados, cabello castaño, cuerpo ateletico, y una sonrisa colgate con todo y el ¡bling! atras de el su hermana mayor de 25 años con los mismos ojos de su hermano, cabello negro hasta la cintura, vestida con un Kimono rojo y un gran gorro, ella era la feudal.de nombre Satsu Nagisa.los presentes se levantaron haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-buenvenidos-dijo Satsu en tono alegre-estamos agradecidos de que acepten cuidar uno de nuestras mas grandes poseciones...mi padre se revolcaria en su tumba si se llegara a perder ese diamante

Hiroki paso saliva

-...siempre en estas fechas llegan ladrones de todas partes...(la mujer suspiro)...hasta ahora no han logrado su cometido...yo sabia que los shinobis de Konoha son los mejores...asi que los llame...y estoy muy agradecida con el Hokage...

Sasuke hizo un movimiento de cabeza-cuidaremos...sus poseciones...con nuestras vidas

Jinmu y Hiroki se miraron ("_como?)_

Jinmu le susurro a Midory-esta es una mision tipo B...por el valor de ese diamente...pero mi vida,...es mas valiosa que eso...

-shhh-dijo Midory riendo-tu solo asiente a lo que diga Sasuke,he aprendido a seguirle la corriente ...ademas lo que dice es cierto ...tenemos que terminar la mision como en otras ocaciones...con exito...si es necesario poner por delante como siempre nuestras vidas...

-si, exepto, esa vez que dejaste ir a Kunico Ming con su noviecito...y causaste una guerra

¬¬-ya...continua con tu vida...traumado...deja de recordarmelo-susuraban mientras Sasuke hablaba.

Sasuke paro de hablar para mirar a la Uzumaki y el Aburame que le regresaron la mirada lo mas serios que podian, Hiroki los miraba con una ceja alzada _("desde cuando Midory y Jinmu ...rien sin mi ")_penso el Inuzuka algo triste, desde que estaban en esa mision ellos 2 pasaban tiempo hablando no es que antes no lo hicieran pero el siempre estaba ahi para reir o pelear con Jinmu mientras la rubia reia por su comportamiento, Hiroki miro por el rabillo del ojo a la hija de KArin y Suigetsu, le agradaba pero lo estaba alejando de su amigo y de su amiga.

-las fiestas empiezan oficialmente esta noche-informo Arashino Nagisa-

-tendremos que hacer guardia-dijo Sasuke-descansaran esta noche...Yukiyo, Jinmu ...yo cuidare...la mansion...Hiroki y Midory iran a la tumba del señor feudal...

se escucho un "que descanse en paz" en el salon

...-Sasuke se quedo en silencio un mometo-ejem...haran guardia esta noche

-¿que?-dijieron Hiroki y Yukiyo al mismo tiempo, no es que a hiroki le desagradara hacer la guardia con la rubia, pero no le gustaba la idea de estar en un cementerio. Yukiyo estaba enojada y cruso los brasos, mientras Midory sinto que Hiroki ya no queria estar con ella, que hubiera preferido hacer la guardia con Yukiyo.

-y por que tenemos que ir nosotros a el cementerio-pregunto Midory tratando de no parecer asustada

-¿algun problema?-pregunto Sasuke

Midory abrio la boca para responder pero Jinmu le pellizco la rodilla

-au-exclamo mirando al Aburame enojada

-no, ninguno...-respondio el Aburame por ellla

-la tumba de mi padre esta practicamente ...atras de esta mansion...con nuestros antepasados, es como un salon grande, sellado, el diamente esta expuesto por un cristal en la puerta de la tumba, de ese diamante depende la prosperidad ...de esta tierra

Midory rodo los ojos

-...porfavor...cuidenla bien-dijo Arashino mientras miraba a Hiroki y despues a Midory que asintieron sin muchas ganas.

La feudal batio las palmas-basta...ahora a comer

el equipo Sasuke asintio y mientras charlaban, Sasuke con los hermanos, Yukiyo con Hiroki, Jinmu con Midory que miraba en todo momento a su amigo, hasta que en una de esas rompio en 2 los palillos , Jinmu se empezo a burlar por debajo para que su amiga no la escuchara.

Cuando se acerco el principa hacia la rubia y Jinmu

-tendra que disculparme-dijo sonriendo hablandole hacia Midory

-¿por que?-pregunto la chica con sus ojos azule mirandolo con confucion

-es que...no he podido quitarle la vista en toda la cena...

La rubia se apeno y un ligero color rosa se asomo en sus mejillas

("_ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, genial...con Kakashi-sensei, Ken Hiroyama y demas pretendientes tenia Hiroki para ponerse malito de los nervios...ahora con ¿otro?...no...no..no ya no lo soporto mas...¿que rayos les das Midory_?) penso Jinmu alargando su mano hacia el sake.

_("Midory ...ya pego su chicle")_penso Yukiyo con un semblante tierno y mirando a Hiroki que estaba con el ceño fruncido mirando furioso a Arashino

_("!#&/..Kakashi-sensei...ahora este hijo de...#&/)_ penso el Inuzuka

Sasuke solo cruso los brasos y miro al cielo en busca de alguna respuesta_...(...hmp...)_penso Sasuke y despues le arrebato el sake a Jinmu para service un poco, mientras la feudal sonreia.

_("extraño a Kakashi-sensei")_penso la rubia mientras miraba Arashino con una falsa sonrisa. muy al estilo Sai.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Meiko...¿es enserio?-pregunto Minato al ver unas vajillas de cristal que se utilizarian en la boda

-aja-

-pero...no necesitamos tanto..yo preferiria una boda, sencilla, la mansion Hyuga es perfecta...y mi abuelo nos podia facilitar las copas y todo eso...no creo que sea necesario...comprar todo nuevo

Meiko hizo una pose sensual-pero...Minato...-lo agarro por el cuello, el Uzumaki la miro de forma negativa-yo...siempre soñe en tener una boda de princesa

-Meiko

-Minato-reprocho la pelinegra mirandolo dulce, Minato jamas la habia visto asi rodo los ojos y dio un

-esta bien

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

("los fantasmas no existe,los fantasmas no existen...

los fantasmas no existen, los fantasmas no existen")

Se repetia mentalmente Hiroki estaba en la entrada de la mansion esperando a Midory que salio acomodandose sus kunais, era como lo habian indicado estaba el cementerio de la familia Nagisa casi pegada a la mansion por la parte de atras, al entrar vieron el gran diamante rojo, si los chicos se habian sorprendido al verlo en foto, quedaron boquiabierto era enorme.

-¿a quien se le ocurre...poner el diamante a la vista de todos...?...es obvio que lo van a querrer robar-exclamo la rubia poniendose al frente de la tumba, mientras Hiroki sentia un escalofrio en su espalda

Hiroki solo asintio

-oye Hiroki...-la chica se mordio el labio inferior-¿te gusta Yukiyo?

-ehh..que no-respondio el chico algo sorprendido ante la repentina pregunta

-oh-respondio la chica escondiendo una sonrisa

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yukiyo estaba a punto de acostarse cuando vio pasar a Jinmu que iba a el cuarto de a lado

-oye Jinmu...tengo que hablarte

-si

-es acerca de lo...bueno de...hiroki...solo te dire que el no es de ese tipo..osea no es TU tipo

(¡?)Jinmu tenia una expresion de extrañez en el rostro

-me puedes hablar claro...

-sabes de lo que hablo ALJATE DE MI HIROKI

_(su Hiroki)_

-explicate,...¿por que ? me tratas asi.?

-es acerca de lo que me dijo Midory

-¿que te dijo Midory?-pregunto Jinmu con curiosidad

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Midory y Hiroki estaban sentados en la puerta de la tumba,sin hablar la chica se recosto en el hombre del Inuzuka que sonreia.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

-¡MIDORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Los amigos se sobresaltaron ante el grito.

cuando vieron salir a un monton de insectos que oscurecieron el cielo nocturno tapando la luna

-es...¿Jinmu?-pregunto el inuzuka reboinando el grito en su mente -gritando tu nombre

Midory miraba asustada a los insectos, eso solo se significaba una cosa

_(ay ...no )_

la rubia empezo a correr con todas sus fuerzas mientras unos insectos la seguian a todo lo que daban, dejando a un Hiroki solo mirando con signos de interrogacion alrededor.


	52. Chapter 52:practicando

Midory estaba de cabeza como piñata, los insectos de Jinmu la habian alcansado rapidamente regresandola flotando, era la tecnica que mas utilizaba el chico del clan Aburame para detener a la loca de su compañera.

Lo que le dijo Yukiyo le impacto , el estaba seguro de sus gustos, el que no tenga novia en ese momento no le daba derecho a la rubia a decidir sus preferencias, el Aburame estaba a lado de Hiroki cuando los insectos se detuvieron enfrente de los 2 amigos, el Aburame se veia por su posicion muy molesto, mientras Hiroki seguia con cara de ¿me perdi de algo?. la rubia tenia la frente de color morado la sangre se le estaba llendo a la cabeza.Midory iba a decir algo pero el Aburame hizo una banda ficticia para callarle la boca y le empezo a dar vueltas como remolino la rubia tenia el simbolo del ramen en ls ojos.mientras Hiroki trataba de parar a los insectos.

-A MI NO ME GUSTA ESTE IDOTA...-grito fuera de si el hijo del sereno, calmado, yo-nunca-muestro-mis-sentimientos Shino Aburame

Hiroki se le quedo mirando con sorpresa y anonacion.-¿que?-sin entender nada

los insectos dejaron libre su boca.

La rubia solo abrio la boca dando entender la palabra "NO", la chica debia evitar bajo cualquier circunstancia que Jinmu le dijiera la mentirilla blanca que le dijo Yukiyo, Midory seguia implorandole con los ojos al Aburame que se callara. Hiroki haria preguntas y no sabria que responderle, no sabia el porque le dijo eso, fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-si...Midory le dijo a Yukiyo que estaba enamorado de Ti-dijo el Aburame intentando no vomitar

-¿QUE?

-¿me podrias...?...liberar porfavor-dijo la rubia viendo todo de cabeza.

-si-dijo Jinmu con enojo y extendiendo los brasos para que su amiguitos volvieran a su hogar, Midory quedo suspendida en el aire como por un segundo y callo al suelo.

-awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww-dijo la chica frotandose el cuello y al levantarse vio todo dando vueltas,

-¿estas bien?-pregunto Hiroki mirandola preocupado y despues miro a Jinmu con negacion para despues preguntar alejandose de Jinmu con un gran paso-¿eso...es cierto?

-CLARO QUE NO INUTIL-grito Jinmu con sorpresa y asco -y TU...-apunto a la rubia

-es que...yo...ashhhh...Jinmu fue solo una broma-dijo la chica en tono inocente...

-broma...ja...¿BROMA?...a mi me gusta SEi...-el Aburame se torno algo rosa

Midory abrio la boca triunfante y empezo a sarandear a Hiroki que sonrio burlonamente

-SEika??...anda ...dilo...escupelo...iuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-dijo la Uzumaki empesando a dar saltitos de alegria

-XD..jajajajajjaajaja-reia el Inuzuka sosteniendose el estomago,con lo serio y amargado que era segun el, su compañero..jamas aceptaria lo que era obvio

-CALLENSE YAAAAA...NO ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE ESO...MIDORY BASTA-gritaba Jinmu ahora rojo, la rubia empesaba a bailar de alegria ante la ¿confesion?-¿por que le dijiste a Yukiyo...semejante mentira?

la rubia se empezo a poner nerviosa y el Aburame miro de Hiroki a ella el ya lo sabia queria que se lo confesara a Hiroki y asi ayudarles un poco.

-por que...Hiroki ya no me quiere como su mejor amiga T.T-dijo la rubia haciendo una mueca visiblemente triste.

-¿que?-pregunto el Inuzuka buscando la mirada de la rubia,

-...es que pasas mucho tiempo con ella-continuo con una voz algo apagada-y ...no me...bueno...como antes

Jinmu no entendio lo que la rubia queria decir pero interrumpio -Mañana mismo,...le dices la verdad a Yukiyo...bastante me ha costado mi reputacion

-si, y si a Seika le llegara un chisme ...asi... no pasarias de su amigo-dijo el Inuzuka al momento que recibia, el dedo de en medio de la mano del Aburame ¬¬

la rubia se empeso a reir. y el Aburame se dio la vuelta sacando una media sonrisa y matandose mentalmente por la soltura de su lengua.

Midory se sento en el suelo evitando la mirada del Inuzuka.

-¿Midory?...-dijo sentandose a su lado, la rubia jugaba con su cabellos-eso es cierto

-no, ...creo que Jinmu ,si es... bien hombre

el Inuzuka sonrio -no me referia a eso...sino a eso que dijiste

-¿que?...ya no me acuerdo -contesto Midory

-te lo recordare-dijo el chico aun sonriendo-eso...de que ya no te queria_...-("si yo no te quiero solamente ...yo te amo")_

-si, es cierto-dijo la chica mirandolo y fijandose en los extraños y enigmaticos ojos del Inuzuka para despues pasar a sus labios, aparto la vista algo con las mejillas rosas-y...yo no solo quiero ser tu amiga

Hiroki abrio mucho los ojos, y le empezo a latir muy rapido el corazon ("_sera...que dejara a ese viejo...y...")_

...sino tu mejor amiga ...como siempre lo he sido

Hiroki se desepciono

-si, no te preocupes...siempre lo seras-dijo el Inuzuka sin sonreir y apartando la mirada , la rubia aparto la vista de el y dio una sonrisa sincera.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

un peligris salia feliz de su apartamento, una mujer se acerco a el y lo abrazo por detras, Kakashi rodo su ojo con fastidio.

-Anko

-...hola buenos dias Kakashi-respondio la ex-alumna de Orochimaru

-mhm...-fue la respuesta del Hatake

Anko le sonrio y poso uno de sus dedos en el pecho del jounin, que volteo la cara para evitar que lo tomara del rostro.

-¿que estas tonta?...no te lo voy a repetir...

-Kakashi...ya entendi ...solo quiero jugar -dijo Anko con una mirada llena de deseo.

el jounin no habia tenido accion desde hace un tiempo, pero el queria a la rubia de verdad y controlaria sus instintos animales...hasta que llegara ..

-Anko...creo que por ahi anda Iruka-fue la respuesta del jounin alejandose de ella y sacando su libro icha,icha-tal vez el "quiera jugar"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yukiyo desayunaba con Jinmu, Sasuke fue a tomar el lugar de Hiroki y Midory, Yukiyo y Jinmu pasarian tarde y noche en guardia en la tumba,unos momentos despues de acabar de desayunar llegaron, un Inuzuka traumado y con muchas ojeras, se aseguraria que despues de esa mision jamas acercarse demasiado a una tumba, Midory se estiraba al llegar.

-bueno dias-dijo la rubia sentandose a lado de Yukiyo

-Hola , Hiroki-saludo la peliblanca con dulsura

-hola-respondio

-ejem-exclamo el Aburame mientras Hiroki se sentaba a lado de el

-¡oh si!..Yukiyo..tengo que hablarte...

-¿si?

-es acerca de Jinmu...veras..lo que dije no es cierto a el no le gusta Hiroki-dijo la rubia sonriendole

Yukiyo se puso roja Hiroki estaba ahi, Midory no tenia mucho tacto pero le daba igual, el ya lo sabia.

-...de hecho es bisexual

-MIDORY-dijo el Aburame enojado

.-ja...no ya en enserio...deja de mirarme asi Jinmu ...no tienes sentido del humor .-aunque tenia gafas su ceño estaba fruncido con enojo.

-...no a el le gustan las chicas, solo fue una broma que se me salio de control, para, este...unirnos mas como equipo-invento la rubia sonriendo

_("que mala eres para inventarte cosas")_ penso Jinmu tomando un poco de agua.

Yukiyo tenia los brasos cruzados y rio- o no sera que te cala que este con el y por eso te inventaste este cuento...te he observado

Midory no se esperaba esa respuesta

-¿perdon?

-sabes de lo que hablo...-dijo la peliblanca, ella no era estupida, conocia el sentimiento de los celos bastante bien, lo aprendio de su madre.

-yo tengo novio -dijo Midory defendiendose, mientras el Inuzuka gruño ante esta ultima respuesta

-eso que...mi madre...bueno la verdad no se que sea de mi padre...pero aun asi se fija en Sasuke-sensei...no es differente a lo que tu estas sintiendo

-estas mal -dijo la rubia apuntando su cabeza dando entender que la peliblanca estaba loca

-solo te dire que no perdere-dijo la peliblanca saliendo de ahi dejando a la rubia mirandola irse

Hiroki no entendio muy bien lo que paso, mientras Jinmu estaba esperando que hubiera pelea con ansias.

-¿que le pasa a esta tipa?-exclamo la rubia levantandose -ire a dormir ya no aguanto los ojos...-la rubia salio hecha un cohete de ahi no queria hablar de lo sucedido sin darle tiempo a ninguno de sus compañeros de hablar.

Hiroki poso la mirada en su amigo.

-Hiroki eres un lento-respondio el Aburame-estaban discutiendo por ti

-¿por mi?...pero porque

-por que sabes que Yukiyo le gustas o no, y a Midory le molesta

-a Midory le...-acto seguido esbozo una gran sonrisa que a Jinmu le dio mala espina parecia lunatico-cress que este celosa?

-no, no lo creo...lo esta-contesto el Aburame

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?-grito Naruto en la cena, se podria decir que toda la aldea escucho-cree Meiko...que estoy bañado en oro

Naruto estaba viendo la lista con todo y fotografia pasando rapidamete las hojas viendo, el enorme pastel, las vajillas, las flores, el vestido,los manteles, las decoraciones, loa anillos que queria, etc...etc...

-nos van a dejar en la probresa extrema...-dijo Naruto a su hijo que se rasco la cabeza con cierto nerviosismo

-padre...yo no se de eso, yo solo quiero casarme y ya...pero Meiko

-es igual de retorcida que su padre...-termino el Hokage mirando el precio del pastel

-q-...q...-no podia articular ya ninguna palabra.-HINATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

_("ya lo sabia...solo era custion de tiempo")_ penso la peliazulada, sailiendo de su escondite

-si Naruto

el Hokage le mostraba la hoja con la mano temblando a su esposa que solo asintio

-si lo se ...amor...pero Sakura ..y Meiko...estaban tan...decididas...yo les adverti que no te gustaria pero...no escucharon

Naruto empezo a llorar estilo cascada anime

-traime a mi sapo-dijo deprimido con una aura negra -haremos cuentas...

Minato no pudo evitar sonreir.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Estaban ya a la mitad de la mision sin ningun problema solo que unos 15 ladrones aparecieron pero en una guardia de Sasuke y Midory, los hicieron polvo, Hiroki se ponia cada vez mas rojo ante el pensamiento de que la rubia le hiciera caso, pasaba ahora un poco mas de tiempo con ella, solo un poco ya que Yukiyo ponia todo su ser en separarlos, cosa que la rubia odiaba, seguia habiendo trato cordial, pero cualquier sonrisa desaparecio para las 2 chicas. un dia estaban comiendo, menos Yukiyo y Sasuke que estaban cuidando la tumba y de paso entrenando, Sasuke tenia mucho trabajo que hacer.

-buenas tardes-saludo Arashino Nagisa-veo que les toco descansar a ustedes 3

los chicos asintieron

-Jinmu y yo tenemos guardia esta noche-respondio Hiroki comiendo una bola de arroz

Midory estaba comiendo una sopa, arashino se sento a lado de ella posando sus aceitunados ojos en la rubia

-¿eso quiere decir...que esta libre?

La rubia asintio aun concentrada en su sopa.

-¿quisiera ir a la feria conmigo esta noche?

Jinmu se preparo mentalmente y agarro a Hiroki del brazo, este habia dejado su bola de arroz para golpear a el principe, el Aburame dio una mirada de "no empieces"

-oh-dijo la chica bajando su plato...-eso seria genial, pero...-la rubia intento encontrar una excusa-Sasuke...no me dejaria ...y bueno...tengo que obedecerlo

Hiroki asintio al parecer en cualquier momento le saldria volando la cabeza

(_obedeciendo a Sasuke-sensei...ja-ja-JA)_penso Jinmu

-Midory...solo sera un momento...no me gusta ir solo a la feria

-seguro que miles de chicas querras ir con usted-dijo la rubia educadamente

-si,asi es...-dijo egocentrico Arashino

¬¬-("_asi es...asi o mas humilde") penso Jinmu_

¬¬ _-("estupido")penso Hiroki_

n.nU("que tonto")penso la rubia

-...pero quiero que usted vaya conmigo...-le tomo la mano a la rubia que se sonrojo

_("ESO ES TODO...)_ Jinmu se apresuro y saco sus insectos por debajo de la mesa atando a el Inuzuka de toda la espina dorsal, empidiendo que se moviera.

-yo...este...enserio..no puedo

-lastima...-dijo Arashino-entonces me quedare aqui para hacerle compañia ya que sus amigos no estaran...se ha de sentir sola...-se levanto y se fue, dejando a una Midory con la ceja alzada y a un Hiroki a punto de morder a Jinmu.

Jinmu queria gritar ahora tendria que soportar a Hiroki toda la noche quejarse y haciendo esenarios estupidos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi estaba en su casa pensando en cierta rubia, hatandose de lo solo que se sentia decidio dar un paseo nocturno, se detuvo ante la casa Uzumaki se veia la luz prendida. el jounin salto hacia la recamara de la chica. entro y miro el limpio cuarto, Kakashi supuso que Hinata habia sido la que habia limpiado la recamara, habia estado ahi tantas veces, y siempre era un desastre. poso la mirada en la fotografia de equipo de la chica, miro con una risa a Sasuke que tenia los brasos cruzados con su media sonrisa, despues miro por un instante a Jinmu ese extraño amigo de su "novia", despues en la rubia que abrazaba a ambos chicos, para despues posar la mirada sin sonrisa alguna en Hiroki.

_("mas le vale...que me hayas hecho caso...mocoso")_

El Hatake dejo la fotografia en su lugar y abrio uno de los cajones con lo primero que se encontro fue con su playera,...la playera que la rubia se llevo de su hogar , el peligris la olio, y sonrio olia tanto a Midory, a su cabello, estab deseoso de que regresara...de hacerla..suya.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jinmu estaba alistando todo para irse con Hiroki hacer la guardia. en ese momento se ve como la rubia entra a su habitacion y cierra

-escondeme...ese principe...es tan pegajoso

-¿pegajoso?

-si, no me deja en paz- la rubia se escondio detras de Jinmu, Yoh estaba dormido,

-Midory ...

la rubia empeso a olfatear intentando percibir a el principe como un perro, Jinmu rio

-es tan...desesperante..."usted es tan encantadora"..."como puede ser una shinobi...ese rostro podria sufrir daños-"-decia la rubia imitandolo-

-ja-el Aburame rio roncamente

la rubia le sonrio

-oye ...Midory hay algo que...-Jinmu le tenia mas confianza a ella que a Hiroki...los estimaba a ambos y a Yoh...

mucho...y el no era en si completamente parecido a su padre gracias a la rubia y a el castaño era ahora algo mas abierto con la gente-bueno ...tu eres una mujer

-¿lo soy?-pregunto ironica la rubia agarrandose sus pechos y mirandolos extrañada como si nunca los hubiera visto ahi.

¬¬U-y bueno_...("rayos eso no ayudara")_...te tengo que preguntar algo-dijo el Aburame realmente incomodo-un dia...me econtre por "casualidad" a Seika venia de ver a Hiroki

-a Hiroki-cruso los brasos interesada la rubia

-si, despues aparecio Yukiyo

-Yu-ki-Yo.-dijo la rubia con colera

-si, y despues estaba molesta con una expresion como esa-el Aburame señalo a la rubia

la rubia se rio nerviosamente con una mano en la nuca ¿que de que hablas?

-como sea...ese no es el punto...le dije que habra alguien para ella

-ese Jinmu galan-dijo burlona la rubia

-callate, no lo haces mas facil -dijo algo rosa-despues caminamos y se acerco mucho a mi...me refiero a mucho...

la rubia abrio la boca con sorpresa y abrio mucho los ojos...hubo un silencio que a la chica le parecieron años-y??...y??

-y no paso nada...me alaje de ella, Seika no me dijo nada hizo como si nada hubiera pasado...es que yo...nunca he...bueno

-no has besado a nadie-dijo la chica compendiendo sin malicia en la voz

Jinmu asintio algo avergonzado -y queria saber como me le puedo acercar sin...no se como

-ven- la rubia alargo su brazo y el Aburame la miro extrañado. tomandola de lamano, la rubia se sento y obligo a el Aburame a hacerlo -practica conmigo

o.O-que?-dijo el chico asustado mirando a la rubia, cualquiera en su lugar hubiera aceptado la amable propuesta, pero tenia varios motivos para salir corriendo, no le podia hacer eso a su amigo, ademas si Kakashi se enteraba estaba mas que frito.

-estas en borracha?-pregunto el Aburame histerico

-no-respondio la rubia tranquila-Kakashi-sensei es un gran maestro en el arte del beso

-¿arte del beso?...Midory no seas payasa

-...y te puedo enseñar...ademos somos amigos...y Seika es una buena chica...se merece a un buen besador

-'¿buen..besa...que?-Jinmu se espanto la rubia le sonreia con burla, la intencion de ella solo era en ayudarlo, sabia que el no sentia nada por ella y ella jamas sentiria algo por el, era su amigo

la rubia se desespero y lo agarro de la cara el Aburame no podia reaccionar

-paso uno...la tomas de la cara

Jinmu la queria quitar pero sus brasos no obedecian a su cuerpo

-paso dos...un lento acercamiento...-los chicos estaban a escasos centimetros cuando la puerta se abrio

-oye Jinmu...ya vamo...-Hiroki paro en seco al ver el rostro de su amiga tan cerca de la de su amigo y a esta sosteniendole el rostro, la rubia sonrio y dio unas palmadas al piso

-ven Hiroki...llegas a tiempo...para -la chica ,miro a Hiroki que estaba mirando a Jinmu rojo de ira

_("ya ...estoy muerto")_

Hiroki miraba a Jinmu con mucho odio para despues salir enojado sin decir nada

-HIROKI...EYYYYYYYYYYY-grito Jinmu saltando de el piso corriendo para alcansar al Inuzuka dejando aMidory sola

-¿entonces?...-se dijo a si misma la rubia sin entender nada y batiendo palmas.


	53. Chapter 53:ella no sabe

**Hola a todos y grax por pasarse, ahaha si maatsacmis...vi la imagen solo tienen los ojos alrevez, muy buena y grax por pasar el dato :D**

**songfic**

**tema:le dire**

**interpreta:la firma**

-Hey, Hiroki-Jinmu estaba buscando a su amigo por todos lados cuando un kunai le dio en la espalda, Hiroki se veia fiero el lo habia lansado, pero rapidamente el Jinmu desaparecio habia utilizado su clones de insectos.-cress que naci ayer...te conosco demasiado-termino Jinmu

Hiroki alzo la vista estaba en una de los techos de la mansion.

-yo crei...conoserte ...TRAIDOR-termino el castaño

-saliste corriendo, sin siquera dejarte explicar

-¿explicar que?...que ibas a besar a Midory...eso no necesitaba ser explicado eso yo lo estaba viendo...-dijo en rabia el Inuzuka apuntando sus ojos

-no...ella solo me estaba ayudando a...si te calmas bajare y te dire que paso

-CALMARME...ESTOY CALMADO ...¿QUE NO ME VES?-grito el Inuzuka a todo pulmon y las venas del cuello empesaron a pulsarle

-si, demasiado sereno-dijo Aburame con ironia-enserio...Hiroki...los celos te ciegan...yo le estaba comentando un problema que tengo con Seika y ella solo me estaba mostrando como acercarmele-dijo Jinmu rojo de la pena

-ay...si ...y tu muy sacrificadoooooo...aceptaste la ayuda

-ella no me dejo hablar solo se aserco y en eso llegaste tu..y saliste corriendo como si fueras una mujer despechada

-heyy-dijo enfadado el Inuzuka

Jinmu bajo y se encontro cara a cara con su amigo y le empezo a explicar como paso todo. Hiroki dio una risa, pero despues escucho atentamente, aun asi no le agardo el hecho de verlo tan cerca de la rubia.

-sabes lo que siento por ella-dijo el Inuzuka despues de un silencio-debiste decir que NO

-lo dije-se excuso el Aburame-pero no me hizo caso, ademas jamas estaria detras de ella, es como una hermana para mi como tu...y ademas es una mujer muy complicada...si, hermosa pero complicada...que flojera estar cuidandola, habria muchos hombres detras de ella y yo no tengo la paciencia que tu tienes para mantenerlos a raya...en cambio Seika es mas tranquila, tiene caracter es ..gentil, no le importa que tenga insectos por todos lados ...Midory tiene extrañas maneras de ayudar ..¿recuerdas la vez que me ayudo a conseguir un tipo de hormigas?

-jajajaja, si, te lleno los brasos con miel..y te picaron todo- Hiroki hizo una mueca -esta bien...pero si te vuelves a propasar...

-creeme no lo hare...quiero vivir

Hiroki hizo una pose de suficiencia, Jinmu lo noto

-no lo digo por ti, sino por Kakashi-sensei

¬¬-chistosito de mierda...-Jinmu le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda, Hiroki suspiro-, esto que paso me abrio los ojos...tengo que hablar con ella, le podrias decir que la espero en el jardin principal

-¿que piensas hacer?

-ya no lo soporto mas Jinmu...ya no ...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Midory estaba peinando su cabello se veia la puesta de sol por su ventana cuando Jinmu aparecio la rubia le sonrio.

-no terminamos la leccion

-No..gracias Midory creo que podre manejarlo solo

-esta bien...como gustes-dijo la rubia sonriendo -quieres tener tus labios intactos para Seika...eres un dulce...lo mismo que yo con Kakashi-sensei-dicho esto suspiro

-no...me vuelvas a decir dulce-dijo en tono ronco el Aburame

-esta bien..-dijo la rubia asustada al ver a Jinmu

-Hiroki quiere hablarte...te espera en el jardin principal

-¿paso algo?-dijo la rubia que se levanto rapidamente

Jinmu solo alzo los hombros la rubia salio rapidamente paso por los pasillos y sus pies tocaraon la fria madera,para despues tocar el cesped y mirar una hermosa fuente llena de peses de todos los colores, Hiroki a esperaba con la manos en el bolsillo, la rubia jamas se habia fijado en lo varonil que lucia, tal vez la luz del atardecer le favorecia, y sin sabe por que sintio como los colores afloraron en sus mejillas.

Hiroki estaba tambien sonrojado y sus manos temblaban adentro de sus bolsillos

-te perdiste, de algo comico...Jinmu confeso al fin sin acerse el frio que le gusta Seika, y me pidio un consejo...yo lo queria ayudar...pero salio corriendo tras de ti...¿por cierto?..¿por que saliste corriendo?...queria que me ayudaras con Jinmu...

Hiroki bajo la mirada rojo, como le iba a explicar que le molestaba que quisiera ayudar a Jinmu de esa manera.

-si, si, Jinmu ya me lo platico todo-el chico empezo a sudar frio

-¿Hiroki?...te sientes mal-la rubia le toco la frente-te vez muy rojo...

Hiroki dio una risa nerviosa.-no, no me siento bien-pero la verdad tenia ganas de vomitar -es solo que quiero hablarte claro...ya no lo soporto Midory

la rubia parpadeo.

Hiroki tomo aire

_**Si yo tuviera el valor de pararme frente de ella y decirle que la sueño a diario me siento a su lado y que eso haberla lejos me pone muy triste **_

-desde hace mucho tiempo , nos conocemos, cuando te vi en ese columpio, tan triste, decide hablarte ...desde que entramos a la academia queria hablarte...vi esos ojos tan sinceros que te cargas...yo...desde que escuche tu voz...-Hiroki paro y la miro estaba muy nervioso , Midory tenia una ceja alzada sin entender por que el Inuzuka le decia todo esto.

**si yo pudiera decirle que a cada mañana que la veo pasar me sigo ilucionando y me estoy animando a confesarle que la amo locamente ella no sabe como la estoy queriendo ni se imagina, que mañana le dire.**

-me encanta tu voz, me encanta , tu ser ,eres la mejor amiga que se podria tener..pero ...no me conformo con ser solo tu amigo, solo tu paño de lagrimas ... estoy harto - la tomo de los hombros y la sarandeo un poco de forma desesperada, la rubia lo miro con desconcierto.-odio a Kakahi Hatake no tienes idea de como lo desprecio por que te tiene a ti, no sabes lo que daria por ser el, ser el que te besa, el que abraza..-Midory abrio un poco la boca sorprendida-y cuando estabas con Jinmu lo queria matar, el sabia perfectamente ...

_**le dire que yo la quiero mucho que se a metido aqui en mi corazon que un sentimiento se apodera fuertemente de mis pensamientos q me muero por su amor le dire que con tan solo verla mi alma se acelera y solo pienso en ella . que si kisiera ser mi novia le daria mi vida entera y solo viviria por ella ella no sabe. **_

-de mis sentimientos hacia a ti

("_sentimientos") _La Uzumaki estaba en shock, no entendia o no queria entender

-me siento morir..cuando alguien te ve, cuando ese viejo ..te toca, cuando...te chiflan los quiero apalear ...Midory...ya no soporto mas estar en silencio...ya he aguantado bastante desde que era un niño ...

**ella no sabe como la estoy queriendo ni se imagina que mañana le dire que yo la quiero mucho que se ametido aqui en mi corazon que un sentimiento se apodera fuertemente de mis pensamientos **

-...y jugabamos...en las cabezas de los Hokages, haciendo que tu padre llamara a el mio , y empezaran a discutir mientras tu y yo nos escapabamos, cuando faltabamos a classes para entrenar a Yoh, las ricas pero quemadas galletas que me hacias-Hiroki rio

La rubia aun sostenida de los hombros por Hiroki se sonrojo de verguenza

-...cuando ibamos a nadar a el lago, las constantes peleas que tuve con Minato...por que queria que me alejara de ti que era mala influencia...Midory,.la verdad es que no pasa ni un segundo de mi existencia sin pensar en ti...

-Hiroki-trato de decir la rubia

-no Midory...callate y escucha

la rubia se sorprendio el Inuzuka se veia con una desicion que jamas le habia visto.

**que me muedo por su amor le dire que contan solo verla mi alma se acelera y solo pienso en ella que si kisiera ser mi novia le daria mi vida entera y solo viviria por ella ... ella no sabe **

-te AMO-dijo al fin el Inuzuka que sintio como si un edificio callera de su espalda, al fin se lo habia dicho, despues de tanto tiempo...se sentia libre.-TE HE AMADO...TODA MI VIDA, DESDE QUE TE CONOCI...

la rubia sintio como si un balde de agua caliente se le fuera a el estomago, no sabia que decir, ni que pensar, su amigo le habia confesado su amor...no sabia que sentir, alagada, enojada, sorprendida, la rubia lo miro con tristeza y Hiroki borro su sonrisa, la rubia se alejo de sus manos.

-Hiroki...yo te quiero mucho

_("te quiero?)_ penso el Inuzuka

-...y me alagas,eres un chico, que cualquier mujer desearia tener

-tu no entiendes...yo no quiero a cualquier mujer , te quiero a TI-dijo Hiroki acercandose a ella y la rubia miro a el suelo evitando a sus ojos

-yo te amo...-repitio el Inuzuka

-pues...no me ames-dijo la rubia tratando de sonar fria pero no lo logro, -no arruienes esta amistad tan bonita de tantos años...tal vez estas confundido

Hiroki sentia como las lagrimas empesaban a llenar sus ojos-entonces...ja...quieres decir que he estado confundido toda mi vida

-tal vez- dijo la rubia alejandose de el y vio como Hiroki bajo la mirada y apreto los puños la rubia se acerco lo tomo de la barbilla obligandolo a mirarla gran error ,...el Inuzuka la intento besar pero la rubia alejo la cara

-entiendo-dijo triste y rechasado el hijo de Kiba alejandose un metro de la rubia, mientras a esta le faltaba el aire y sostenia su pecho

-yo amo a Kakashi-sensei...de veras...

Hiroki cerro los ojos una solitaria mejilla cayo, mientras con una mano se quitaba algo de la otra

-entonces...toma-el Inuzuka alargo el brasalete que le regalo la rubia hace años con el sai de plato, la chica no alargo la mano solo lo miro

-que haces

-.te lo devuevo...fue un regalo que me hiciste como amigo...pero despues de esto, no puedo ni quiero ser tu amigo

la rubia lo miro con tristeza-Hiroki,no digas bobadas..haremos...de cuenta que nada paso

-no Midory...yo me alegro de habertelo dicho...y te lo dire de nuevo te AMO...pero aprendere a estar sin ti...seremos compañero...solo eso...enserio espero que seas feliz con la momia...perdon con Kakashi ...anda ...tomalo

la rubia solo miraba el sai con lagrimas en los ojos, Hiroki lo dejo caer y se fue

Midory se abraza y empezo a llorar-Hiroki ...ven...Hiroki-la rubia volteo pero el chico ya no estaba,

EL Inuzuka la observaba escondido en en tejado y sin mas empezo a llorar

Midory se agacho y tomo el sai de plata apretandolo con su mano

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOo

-tendran muchos problemas- dijo Sasuke enojado ni Hiroki ni Jinmu habian llegado a tomar la guardia

Yukiyo solo suspiro aburrida


	54. Chapter 54:mala copa

-Hiroki...la inteligencia de persigue-dijo Jinmu con semblante amargo.-pero tu eres ...mas rapido...imbecil...-termino al escuchar atentamente lo que le dijo el Inuzuka-ha de estar debastada...tu eres muy importante para ella...¿como fuiste capaz de decirle eso?... y ¿asi nada mas? vas a dejarle el camino libre y pavimentado para que pase ensima de ti Kakashi-sensei?...-pasaron unos momentos en silencio -habla...hombre

-¿que quieres ...que te diga?...si ella es feliz lo sere tambien yo ...y de gane no me hare mas daño -dijo Hiroki con los ojos rojos-cress que fue muy facil...me estoy muriendo ...

-no seas dramatico...sabes como resolverlo., ve y habla con ella

-no, esto se acabo...-dijo el Inuzuka saliendo del lugar sin prestarle atencion a los llamados del miembro del clan Aburame que lo alcanzo, Hiroki lo tomo de la chaqueta

-dejame ...solo

y lo avento

-si realmente la amaras...lucharias por ella...no te crei tan debil-dijo acomodandose la chaqueta el Aburame y Hiroki paro de caminar para voltear solamente la cabeza con semblante de tristeza

-tu no sabes nada...no entiendes...soporte demasiado...crei que ella sentia ...no se-y sin mas desaparecio del lugar

Jinmu se arranco los cabellos, a ese paso se iba a quedar pelon, y ahora si lo van a traer como pelota de ping-pong, el Aburame despues de tomar aire fue a buscar a la rubia, que no se habia movido de donde estaba, se encontraba desplazada en el cesped su troco erguido y mirando algo que tenia en su mano,Jinmu sintio tanta lastima...que de pronto tu mejor amigo te mandara muy lejos. El chico a pasa decidido se acerco a ella.

-hola ...extraña-dijo sentandose a su lado, la rubia tenia los ojos tristes y lo miro sin sonreir

-Jinmu-dijo la rubia sin contestar el saludo-yo no queria...herirlo...yo no sabia...que el me...ehhhh...tu lo sabias ¿verdad?...¿desde cuando?

Jinmu dio una risa de tristeza-desde siempre...a mi se me hacia comico en la academia, como te seguia ...y despues cuando se formo el equipo era mas evidente...el siempre te ha amado

-me lo hubieras dicho...-dijo la rubia

-y ¿para que? Midory

la rubia no sabia que contestar

-para que le contestaras "es que Kakashi-sensei"..bla..bla...el es sincero ...el te quiere de verdada...y es de TU edad

-Jinmu no estas ayudando -dijo la rubia enojada

-no, ni me interesa ayudar...solo te digo la verdad...Midory reacciona antes de que te arrepientas y esas lagrimas se conviertan en amargura...

la rubia sentia como las lagrimas volvieron a aflorar y apreto de nuevo el brasalete-callate...y solo se amigo ...-dijo la rubia no queriendole oir mas y abrazandose en su brazo, el Aburame se sentia raro, el que la consolaba siempre era Hiroki...asi que le dio torpes palmadas en la cabeza rubia.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-I DIA Y MEDIO...CUIDANDO...LA MALDITA PIEDRA...YUKIYO NO PODIA MANTENERSE DESPIERTA...¿DONDE RAYOS ESTABAN METIDOS?-gritaba Sasuke que no se veia cansado al contrario se le veia mucha energia para pesar de Jinmu que con todo el teatrito de la noche anterior se le olvido que tenia que ir, despues de estar con Midory por un buen tiempo en silencio, el Aburame se fue a dormir-¿DONDE ESTA HIROKI?-grito Sasuke a un Jinmu, Midory se fue a cuidar el diamante sola por ordenes de su sensei Yukiyo le paso el mensaje para que la cubriera esta como muda solo asintio , asi que solo Jinmu estaba escuchando el regaño de Sasuke, Yukiyo observaba.

-n-no lo se sensei-respondio Jinmu totalmente derecho poniendo atencion al regaño -se fue ayer y no lo he visto

-¿a donde?

-ya le dije que no lo se-respondio Jinmu algo alto, pero despues se arrepintio al ver la cara de Sasuke

-en ningun momento les autorise en salir-dijo Sasuke cuando un fuerte ruido se escucho en la entrada, la peliblenca se levanto, y escucharon escandalo asi que el restante equipo 5 salio y lo que vio Jinmu lo dejo de anonadado

...Hiroki estaba peleando con una ¿planta?

-¿Y TU QUE ME VEZ?...HIP-el Inuzuka estaba sin camisa dejando ver su atletico cuerpo...su chaqueta la traia en una mano, totalmente despeinado caminando dificilmente con los ojos desorbitados apuntando a la planta, mientras los criados de la mansion, lo miraban cuchicheando, Yukiyo estaba sostenida de la puerta mirando a Hiroki con la boca abierta, Jinmu se queria reir...¿donde estaba una camara cuando la necesitabas?...no por que fuera un mal amigo, sino que se le hacia gracioso que Hiroki le gritara a un objeto inanimado con esa cara...Sasuke se le veia totalmente molesto.-HIP...¿DONDE ESTA MI DIGNIDAD?..¿LO SABES?- y despues apunto a una de las criadas volteando de una manera graciosa-O TU?...CARA DE SAPO-apunto a una señora de unos 50 años en efecto con cara de rana enojada, depues Hiroki empezo a llorar con sentimiento-HIP...A MIDORY LE GUSTAN LAS SAPOS!!1 BUA ...BUA HIP

-pffff-Jinmu se calmaba mentalmente y vio a Sasuke que estaba como hoya de presion

-Hiroki ...estas borracho-dijo Sasuke con una mirada de miedo acercandose a Hiroki que difilcilmente se podia mantener de pie

-un poquito-contesto entrecerrando los ojos y uniendo su dedo indice y pulgar-LA PERDI...PARA SIEMPRE...-dijo acercandose a Sasuke y este hizo una mueca al oler el aliento del chico -SENSEI

-no era una pregunta...es una afirmacion-de repente Hiroki agarro a su sensei del chaleco y lo sarandeo, Jinmu abrio los ojos con horror, Hiroki queria una muerte ...lentaaaaaa, rapidamente el Aburame separo a el Inuzuka de Sasuke.

-estas demente-dijo entre dientes y ya sin gracia el Aburame, Hiroki le sonrio y lo abrazo con un brazo-jeeje mi amigo...mi amigo...traidor...que beso a el amor de mi vida...SI ESCUCHARON BOLA DE INUTILES...hip...ESTE HOMBRE SI SE LE PUEDE LLAMAR ASI A ESTE BICHO RARO...hip...BESO A EL AMOR DE MI VIDA-grito el Inuzuka, Sasuke miro a Jinmu con cierta sorpresa dejando a un lado el aspecto frio Uchiha.

-shh...sabes que no fue asi ya lo explique

-hmp-el Uchiha no se movia solo se veia muy molesto.esperando a queJinmu metiera a Hiroki EL no iba a hacer un escandalo con tanta gente.

-shhhhhhhhh-repitio el hijo de Kiba con el dedo indice en los labios-PERO ...AUN ASI ERES AMIGO...hip...YOU ARE MY FRIEND -y empezo a cantar-aa, ano hi no yume, ima demo mada wasuretenain deshou? yOU ARE MY DREAM aa, hajimete bakka, kimi wa MY LONG LOST FRIEND whoa, ima tabidatsu yo! EVERy DAY, koro saki no SHINE de I WANNA SEE YOU, hikaru MY SOUL ON FIRE kore de miosame no FUN DAYS TO BE THE FUTURE, mezashi TAKE OVER, dakara I'LL DREAM ON -Jinmu queria que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragase de la verguenza mientras miradas acusadoras , le traspasaban la nuca y escuho algo como "con esos amigos..."ahora habia una gran circulo afuera de la mnsion parecia mercado sobre ruedas un jueves...con rebaje en frutas y verduras...Hiroki empezo a aplaudir y a bailar -HEEE, HEEE,EEEEE-

-ya, basta-dijo Jinmu tratando de evitar que Hiroki aplaudiera, Sasuke se empezo a hacer circulos con las llemas de los dedos en las sienes, Yukiyo seguia callada solo mirando el escandalo.

-heee, heeee ...eee-repetian los aldeanos

Jinmu los miro con furia ("le van a dar mas rienda") penso enojado,

-UN CONSEJO...BUENOS PARA NADA..NO SE ENAMOREN NUNCA...Y MENOS DE UNA RUBIA..HIJA DE UN HOKAGE...CON GUSTO POR LOS DINOSAURIOS...ME ENTENDIERON -dijo Hiroki apuntando a un pequeño niño que lamia una paleta que asintio.-ohhh si Y TAMBIEN otra cosa...hipppppppp

(¿?)

los aldeanos escuchaban atentos ante las palabras del sabio Inuzuka

-YA CALLATE-dijo Jinmu tratando de que entrara a la mansion

-eso de si la montaña

no va hacia ti...es una ¡¡VIL.Mentira!!...pero si la montaña viene hacia ti...¡cuidado es un derrumbe! hip jajajaja que comico soy -el Inuzuka se empezo a reir como maniatico

Yukiyo cerro los ojos y nego con la cabeza

-Hiroki ya ...callate estas demasiado borracho-dijosu amigo agarrandolo con violencia y metiendolo a la mansion , Sasuke ya se habia metido se harto de tanto escandalo, el Inuzuka alzo un dedo y dijo:

-mas vale borracho conocido...que alcholico anonimo

Jinmu alzo una ceja -justo cuando crei que habias llegado al colmo de tu estupidez...me sorprendes-el Aburame tenia al Inuzuka casi arrastrando, Yukiyo los miro pasar y despues volteo a ver a la gente

-SE ACABO LA FIESTA...DISPERSENSE AQUI NO HAY NADA QUE VER-dijo en tono molesto la hija de Suigetsu

-ohhhhhhhhhh-exclamaron los aldeanos con tristeza

-mami...¿cuando sea grande quiero ser tan feliz como ese muchaho-escucho Yukiyo decir a un niño a su madreque le contesto:jajaj ...jamas

Yukiyo cerro la puerta.

Sasuke estaba con los brasos cruzados aunque no lo demostrara estaba decepcionado y triste, mirando a Hiroki en ese estado tan ...deplorabale...Jinmu lo solto y Yukiyo llego a el lugar lo que vio despues fue como Sasuke se acercaba a Hiroki, Aburame se alejo un poco con miedo, vio como el Uchiha activo su sharingan...

-SENSEI...NO-dijo Jinmu con algo de miedo, Sasuke lo señalo-tu castigo lo decidire despues

Yukiyo abrio los ojos con temor.

-Amate...

-nooooooooooooooo-grito Yukiyo habia escuchado de su padre las tecnicas de Sasuke y al oir la palabra que iba formar a la chica se le erizo la piel ¿como era posible que como castigo utilizara esa tecnica...tan horrible?-la peliblanca corrio hasta Hiroki, con su grito logro calla las palabras de Sasuke que la miro con enfado, la peliblanca se hico junto a Hiroki que estaba e el suelo, Yukiyo le tapo los ojos con sus manos y ella cerro los suyos propios, la chica sentia como lagrimas salian de los ojos de Hiroki mojando sus manos el chico se hinco boca abajo y asoto con su mano la madera haciendo mucho ruido

-¿por que?...-dijo casi en un susurro en tono ebrio

Yukiyo lo miro con preocupacion

Jinmu con lastima

Sasuke se acerco a el ..lentamente Yukiyo trato de interponerse pero Sasuke la avento a un lado haciendo que la chica caellera sobre su trasero.

Sasuke obligo a Hiroki a volter y le dio un fuerte puñetaso en el rostro , el Inuzuka salio volando y tenia sange en la boca, callo se incorporo y miro a Sasuke con miedo

Yukiyo lanzo un ahhh y se coloco las manos en la boca.

Jinmu aparto la vista con impotencia

Sasuke solo dijo:que verguenza...para la aldea oculta entre las hojas...asi nadie nos tomara en serio...bastante ha costado tener la reputacion que tenemos...alejate de mi vista antes de que me arepiente de solo haberte golpeado

Hiroki aun tambaleante le dio una rapida mirada y salio.


	55. Chapter 55:confusion

El silencio que habia en la habitacion, era demasiado desesperante para el Aburame que observo irse a el Inuzuka se quedo indeciso unos momentos, cuando el hijo de Shino se dispuso a seguir a Hiroki, pero Sasuke le hablo.

-dejalo..........ve a apoyar a Midory .....y no quiero ver tu cara....hasta mañana en la tarde...-dijo frio el Uchiha sin siquiera mirarlo-me decepcionas Jinmu....de los 3 te crei el mas sensato

-sensei.....ya le dije que yo no sabia -Sasuke ahora lo miro y el Aburame callo-¿que haces ahi parado todavia?.....muevete

Jinmu asintio pero Yukiyo le hablo con voz suave

-no te preocupes Jinmu....yo lo cuidare...-la peliblanca le dio una sonrisa sincera

-gracias-alcanzo decir el Aburame antes de desaparecer por la puerta

Yukiyo miro a Sasuke y se atrevio a habler

-sensei....emm....yo no creo que Hiroki.....bueno...tal vez tuvo una fuerte razon...para

-no lo justifiques Yukiyo....no se lo merece.....y si hay una razon que se llama esa razon....... Midory Uzumaki

la peliblanca ya lo sabia, bajo la cabeza, despues de lo que Hiroki grito a todo pulmon no cabia ninguna duda.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Minato miraba como su padre se ponia blanco de miedo al ver los precios de cada cosa, Sakura acompañaba a el matrimonio Uzumaki, con su pequeño hijo que corria por todos lados, hasta que el rubio lo cargo en estaba fasinada con las copas que eran esquisitas, Meiko decia cosas para si mismas, como esperando a tener todo perfecto. y como una autentica novia neurotica , preguntando cada cosa a los vendedores hasta hastiarlos, Minato estaba muy aburrido, asi que decidio salir discretamanete de la tienda, para caminar un rato regresaria cuando, acabaran de discutir, y de que su padre pusiera el grito en el cielo. empezo a caminar por las calles concurridas de gente cuando un saludo lo hizo voltear

-Hola...Minato hace mucho tiempo que no te veia

-um....Kakashi-sensei....es usted

El peligris llevaba varias bolsas, llenas de verduras le miro con su alegre ojo-¿como has estado?-pregunto el Hatake y sin esperar a que le contestara hizo otra pregunta-¿tu hermana .....ha llegado de su mision?

-bie.....ehh no, no ha llegado, me imagino que llegara en el transcurso de mañana y pasado mañana ....depende como este la situacion-Kakashi asintio desepcionado, Minato le vio con tanta bolsa y le pregunto amablemente-¿lo ayudo?

Kakashi asintio, no le vendria mal una mano y ademas tendria un poco de tiempo con su "cuñado" para intentar ganarselo, y evitar que al irse con Midory, tener que ocultarselo a toda la familia Uzumaki, siquera el mellizo estaria traquilo de saber en donde estaba su hermana...pero despues penso que era un ingenuo...Midory le habia comentado que que su hermano a veces inclusive podria ser mas celoso que su padre....y eso ya era mucho que decir.

-si gustas me puedes dar la bolsa....debes de tener muchas cosas que hacer-dijo el Hatake

-no...la verdad no , prefiero ayudarlo con esto..que escuchar quejar a mi papa, discutiendo con Sakura y las cosas que me dice Meiko que no entiendo....-termino el peliazul siguiendo a Hatake

-eres valiente

-¿por que ?

-una Uchiha......y con los genes de Sakura .....la verdad te tengo piedad-dijo Hatake bromeando ...-conosco a esos 2......y Meiko es como uan version corregida y aumentada....

Minato dio una media sonrisa

-Meiko.....no es como ..la gente la pinta.....-fue lo unico que dijo el Uzumaki

Kakashi solo lo miro son decir nada, pensando que el preferia la vitalidad y la alegria que caracterisaban a la rubia Uzumaki.

-Sasuke-sensei, es tan serio -dijo Minato

_("el burro hablando de orejas ")_

-......a Meiko le gustaria que su padre sintiera alegria por ella.....pero se ve tan distante.....se pone muy triste-dijo preocupado el Uzumaki pero de repente reacciono-no, se porque le estoy diciendo todo esto....lo siento

-mhm....no te preocupes-respondio el jounin sin tomarle importancia, llegando a su hogar, Minato paso y coloco la enorme bolsa en la mesa de la cocina, Kakshi se estiro y ofrecio una taza de te,a lo que Minato agradecio con gusto, queria hacer algo de tiempo, mientras el peliazulado tomaba su te,Kakshi empezo a acomodar sus cosas, charlaban de cosas vagas,Minato le estaba comentando que estaba ansioso por empezar otra mision, como jounin y que haria las pruebas para ser un Anbu, el peligris solo escuchaba atentamente.

-gracias por el te...sensei-dijo educado el Uzumaki

-no, gracias a ti por la ayuda-

Minato se disponia salir cuando un objeto capto su atecionm, estaba encima de una mesita donde Kakashi aventaba su banda ninja al llegar a casa, y encima unas secas flores,la rubia las habia puesto ahi pero a Kakashi se le olvidaba ponerles Uzumaki miro el objeto un buen rato y lo tomo.

-Kakashi sensei

el jounin salio de la cocina y miro con culpa lo que Minato tenia en la mano.

-esto es de mi hermana-dijo el Uzumaki con una segura voz alzando el dije de la flor azul , que le habia regalado Hiroki a la rubia.

Kakashi miro lo mas tranquilo que pudo el dije, Midory se lo ponia alternamente, al que Kakashi le dio, un dia usaba la flor y el otro el la mision la rubia tenia el regalo del Hatake, el jounin lo habia encontrado tirado cerca del sillon, seguro que al momento que estaban hechando pasion y despues de la interrupcion de Anko se le habia caido. colocandolo en la mesita

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡¡¡AUUUU!!!....-un Inuzuka se levantaba colocando una mano en la cabeza y quitandose las sabanas de encima.

-oh....despertaste....al fin-una sonrojada Yukiyo estaba a su lado, la peliblanca siguio al el Inuzuka y lo obligo a entrar a la habitacion que compratia con Jinmu, la chica se levanto muy temprano para cuidar a Hiroki,la noche anterior le curo la herida de su boca .

-me duele la cabeza......-se agarro Hiroki la zona afectada y teniendo ganas de vomitar-....y aqui- termino sobandose la barbilla.

-¿como no?...con la borrachera que te pusiste ayer

-¿borrachera?.....de que hablas-dijo Hiroki con los ojos cerrado y apretando su dolorida cabeza.

-no e hagas el loco.....

Hiroki empezo a recordar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiroki caminaba quitandose con fuerza las lagrimas llegando a el lugar donde estaba la feria habia mucha gente, y coloridos globos, la comida olia deliciosa, el chico caminaba sin prestar a tencion cuando se sento en un puesto, donde vendian sake, Hiroki no tomaba, en su vida habia probado una gota el alchol, su padre jamas lo hacia tampoco, solamente cuando peleaba con su madre y se iba a "despejar" llegaba oliendo a alchol pero nunca lo vio borracho, el chico se sentia dan desdichado y triste que pidio algo de sake, si a asu padre le ayudaba para calmarse total a el tambien le ayudaria, todo el mundo se la vivia diciendo el parecido que tenia con el....¿porque iba ser differente en eso?, el Inuzuka lo pidio y el encargado lo miro con una ceja alzada.

-no...¿eres menor de edad?

-y a usted ¿que mas le da?.,...le pagare-dijo el chico sacando dinero, el encargado solo sonrio

-Sake-dijo mientras servia un poco y Hiroki lo tomo como agua de un golpe, haciendo una mueca y tosienso un poco

-deme otra

el encargado sirvio

-otra

el encaragado volvio a servir

-otra

mejor dejo la botella y se fue a dar servicio a otros clientes, y eso es lo unico que recuerda el Inuzuka tomando la botella y tomando directamente de el

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFINFLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukiyo lo escucho

-¿eso es todo?......ya no recuerdas nada mas

-no ....¿paso algo mas?-dijo el Inuzuka aun apretandose la cabeza

-ehh....si-dijo Yukiyo y empezo a contarle todo lo que vio mientras Hiroki abria la boca con sorpresa-....despues Sasuke-sensei te dio un golpe y saliste volando-termino la chica sonrojada, hiroki la miraba con mucha atencion.

-¿cante?....yo no canto ni en la regadera-dijo el Inuzuka avergonzado ...

la peliblanca le sonrio

-algo mas-dijo Yukiyo -mencionaste muchas ...veces a Midory-dijo con celos, Hiroki bajo la mirada con tristeza

-ella .....¿escucho lo que dije?-termino el Inuzuka enojado consigo mismo

-n-o....ella estaba cuidando el diamante .....no vio nada-dijo Yukiyo

-¿Jinmu?

-esta con ella-termino la peliblanca

Hiroki se puso las manos en la cara maldiciendose a si mismo ¿como pudo ser tan estupido?

-Sasuke-sensei..............¿esta muy molesto.?........o mega molesto

-...casi te ataca con su sharingan -dijo Yukiyo con un escalofrio

Hiroki trato de no temblar-¿su....su Sharingan ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿de tu hermana?....bueno entonces podras regresarselo....lo encontre hace tiempo en...en....el puesto Ichiraku -dijo Kakashi hablando tranquilo pero algo tartamudo

Minato relajo su rostro, riendose interiormente de su hipotesis, habia imaginado que su hermana se habia metido a la casa del Hatake....seguro a causar problemas o hacerle bromas a el sensei junto con el Inuzuka.

-suena logico....me lo llevare...si no le molesta -dijo Minato aventando el dije en el aire y agarrandolo

-adelante-sonrio Kakashi con una gota de alivio y vio irse a el Uzumaki.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Midory regreso de su guardia, Jinmu habia estado muy silencioso y ella igual, no tenia muchas ganas de charlar desde la noche anterior, si queria hablar con una persona esa era Hiroki no podia estar sin su amigo, pero aun asi estaba molesa con el, porque tenia que arruinar tan hermosa amistad con sus sentimientos estupidos, ella no tenia la culpa de que el sintiera algo, ella jamas le pidio amarla...jamas.......la chica fue a su habitacion y alisto unas toallas para tomar un baño con agua caliente para pensar en sus argumentos...no lo iba a dejar asi, pero a la vez no sabia si hablarle, no le iba a rogar , lo queria pero no podia mostrar debilidad. llego a el pasillo donde estaban las regaderas con una bata color plata tenue. Hiroki estaba tomando un vaso de agua, Yukiyo no lo dejaba ni un momento solo, temia que pudiera ir a buscar mas sake, el le garantizo que jamas lo haria nuevamente,el chico estaba huyendo de Sasuke queria evitarlo a toda costa, cuando miro a una puerta entreabierta la chica no la habia cerrado bien, Hiroki se detuvo un momento a mirarla y suspiro con una media sonrisa al ver como se quitaba el liston de su cabello dorado viendolo bailar al momento de soltarlo llegandole hasta la cintura , sabia que tenia que moverse de ahi y pasar de largo tenia que evitarla,pero no se movio,vio como la chica se desasia de la bata, a Hiroki le empezo a latir el corazon y se sonrojo, era tan perfecta, tan hermosa.....tan tenia la boca media abierta, el agua caliente cortaba su visibilida, el vapor del agua hacia la silueta dela rubia menos visible, queria entrar queria tomarla,queria...amarla........... ya haia visto su jutsu sexy una vez cuando luchaban contra los de la niebla pero esta vez era totalmente differente, el chico cerro la puerta al parecer la rubia ni noto su presencia.....respiraba con dificultad....sintiendo asco de si mismo.

-que.......bajo-se dijo a si mismo con culpa....al sentir...el deseo que recorria sus venas-

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-gracias por todo-dijo la feudal en tono alegre el dia en que el equipo Sasuke regresaria a casa, el Uchiha dio un fuerte regaño a el Inuzuka, dijo que al regresar hablaria con sus padres de lo ocurrido y que estaria suspendido por 2 semanas del entrenamiento, yukiyo odio a Sasuke al escuchar esto, Jinmu solo obtuvo 3 dias de suspencion por la falta de responsabilidad que implica cuidarse unos a otros Jinmu queria pelear de regreso , si EL no hizo y Hiroki no se hablaban, el Inuzuka estaba que se moria de la tristeza al igual que la rubia que miraba a el castaño de reojo y miraba a la peliblanca como si la quisiera matar, ya que estaba ultimamente demasiado cerca de el, Yoh miraba de Midory a Hiroki con llantitos.

-lamento que se valla-dijo acercandose a Midory el peincipe besando su mano

Hiroki apreto los puños, y Jinmu resoplo

Midory quito su mano con rapidez y se limpio discretamente en su pantalon

-princesa....de Konoha,...espero verla pronto-dijo guiñendole el ojo

-no soy una princesa-dijo la rubia en tono molesto

-vamonos ya-ordeno Sasuke-hasta luego......la mision ha sido exitosamente terminada

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

a El dia siguiente:

Kakashi estaba en su casa, leyendo su icha-icha, cuando la puerta se escucho, la abrio y vio a una rubia con una media sonrio a travez de la mascara.

-¿cuando llegaste ?-pregunto

-hace un rato.....em..no mucho-dijo en tono serio

Kakashi alzo la ceja habia algo differente en Midory un aire triste, no llego gritando, ni habalndo de la mision, el jounin se empezo a preocupar

-¿pasa algo?

SI, si pasaba y mucho , pero la rubia no tenia animos de hablar de eso por ahora.

-he decidido.......irme.....lleveme con usted....vamonos de Konoha

Kakashi la abrazo por detras y olio su cabello.-¿cuando?....mañana mismpo si quieres

-no, solo espere ....a que Minato se case-dijo la rubia con sus brasos pegados al cuerpo, la decision la tomo, por que no tendria sentido estar en Konoha sin su amigo.

-tu tienes algo mas

la rubia no respondio a Kakashi no le agradaba mucho Hiroki.

la rubia lo miro directamente a su ojo, y le quito la mascara, necesitaba sus besos, sabia que no sentia nada por su amigo,ella amaba a ese jounin, lo amaba y haria cualquiero cosa por el. se acerco lentamente a el y lo beso con pasion desbordante, el jounin la abrazo de la cintura con fuerza, forzandola a caer en el sillon el Hatake estaba encima de ella, saboreando el nectar de su boca, con locura,la chica respiraba con dificultad y separaron el beso. le miro y le acarricio el rostro , Kakashi paso a su cuello, la chica tenia los ojos cerrados, y sonrio, el jounin la habia extrañado, mientras el Hatake se desacia de la chaqueta de la rubia, que empezo a sentir mariposas en el estomago, tomo a Kakashi de la cara y le volvio a besar en la boca, tocando su lengua, el Hatake acarriciaba las piernas de la rubia de arriba hacia abajo con desesperacion,despues paso sus manos hacia por debajo de la blusa de la rubia donde acarriciaba uno de sus senos, la rubia se estremecio mordiendose el labio inferior y entrecortadamente dijo:

-Hiroki

El Hatake se detuvo, ¿habia escuchado bien?.....la rubia le miro con sus ojos azules desconcertados...ella misma se habia oido llamo a Kakashi......Hiroki, ¿que le pasaba?....el jounin la miro con enfado y se levanto, mientras la hija de Naruto se acomodaba la blusa que la tenia arriba del ombligo.

-¿como me llamaste?-dijo serio el jounin


	56. Chapter 56:explicacion

**HOLA, GENTE....:D...SNIFF...HE ESTADO ALGO OCUPADILLA, ANDO ESTUDIANDO AHORA SUPER LEJOS, CON DECIR QUE HAGO 2 HRS DE MI CASA A EL TRABAJO Y S DE VUELTA BUUUU......Y BUENO TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR MUY SEGUIDO.........CAP PEQUEÑO ESPERO LES AGRADE **

**SE CUIDAN..........**

Midory veia como el jounin se colocaba su playera, siempre era lo mismo en un momento romantico o pasional y sin decir agua va, se interrumpia pero... esto si era grave, a la rubia le hubiera gustado en ese momento, ser muda,cuando el Hatake se acomodo su mascara correctamente la miro con reproche, el que mas ansioso estaba de estar en un momento asi era el y ahora a la señorita se le ocurria confundirlo eso era como haberle hechado un iceberg encima para calmar la pasion y valla que funciono. Midory estaba jugando con sus manos con nerviosismo, no se habia dicho nada en un buen de tiempo.

-y..¿bien?....no me has respondido-dijo calmado el Hatake pero con un leve tono de enojo

-ehh...mirelosiento...deveras...yo...n-o-la rubia titubebaba, hablando muy rapido y no se le entendia casi nada

Kakashi acerco su oido para escucharla mejor.

-fue...un desliz de la lengua...yo -intentaba expresarse la chica

-mhmh-el Hatake se coloco una mano en la barbilla-a mi me molesta que piensen en otra persona cuando le hago el amor a una mujer.....por lo general ella dicen _mi _nombre cuando estan con sus parejas.

la rubia se levanto enojada-no me tiene que decir .....eso...a mi que me importa con cuantas mujeres se ha revolcado ....ahh....cree...que....emm-la rubia estaba en colera y cambio la conversacion- fue un accidente....pase toda la mision junto a el, es algo....em...logico...que de tanto mencionar su nombre....eh...ya le dije QUE LO SIENTO.-grito al final la rubia con los puños cerrados y evitando las lagrimas-yo lo AMO a usted.......

-no parece-termino Kakashi acercandose a ella

la rubia se quito la chaqueta y la blusa mas rapido que un huracan-se lo voy...a demostrar-dijo saltando para alcanzar a el jounin besandolo con ternura, pero este no respondio con entusiasmo.

-no, Midory-el Hatake la tomo de las muñecas y la separo, esta la miraba con tristeza-no quiero...que seas mia..de esta manera.....por culpa

-yo no siento culpa-termino la rubia sabiendo que era toda la verdad.

Kakashi la beso en la mejilla.¿estas segura ....de querer irte conmigo?....cuando lo hagas no habra mas Hiroki

Midory sintio un escalofrio-si, lo se....tampoco...mas papa...mama...Minato....Jinmu.....Sa...

Kakashi la interrumpio-¿entonces no estas segura?

-lo estoy-dijo enojada-¿que parte de lo amo...no entiende?...-Kakashi no decia nada y la rubia quebro

hubo un silencio-creo....que la razon de que lo llame como lo hice fue por que.......

Kakashi escuchaba a tiempo, se sento y la rubia se dejo caer a lado de el.

-Hiroki ya no me habla......ya no quiere que sea su amiga....creo que por eso....le dije asi por que recuero sus palabras

Kakashi queria sonreir...el niñato le habia hecho caso..se alejo de ella. pero aun asi veia la misma expresion o tal vez algo mas profunda que tenia Naruto al querer traer de vuelta a Sasuke,jounin la abrazo y le beso la cabeza-es lo mejor....asi no te dolera despedirte-la rubia suspiro abrazandose de el y con duda respondio

-si....es lo mejor-al momento de que sentia un nudo en la garganta.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-un muerto es mas divertido que tu-dijo Jinmu a Hiroki mientras caminaban a sus respectivas casas, Yoh parecia tambien deprimido, Yukiyo iba destras de ellos a una buena distancia, Sasuke se habia ido por su lado, Midory al llegar a la aldea desaparecio.

-Jinmu....no estoy de humor para escuchar tus comentarios-dijo en tono triste el Inuzuka

Yukiyo apresuro el paso para encontrarse con los 2 amigos, Jinmu hizo una mueca de enfado, no le caia mal la peliblanca, pero se estaba interrponiendo entre sus 2 amigos, eso no le agradaba para nada,entendia que la rubia tenia toda la culpa, pero aun asi el tenia la esperanza de que estuvieran juntos, y que lo dejaran de molestar y no lo bajaran de palomita mensajera.

-Hiroki-llamo la hija de Karin

El Inuzuka volteo para mirarla-crei que ...ya te habias ido

Yukiyo estaba sonrojada-me preguntaba si.......te gustaria.....ir a comer....conmigo

Jinmu miro negativamente e hizo una mueca-si....claro....vamos Jinmu

-ehhh?-dijo Yukiyo no era grosera pero no invito a el Aburame, que si capto el mensaje de que el no estaba invitado y la verdad no le importaba

-no, yo tengo que ....ir a casa...ustedes coman hasta reventar-dijo Jinmu y despues le lanzo a Hiroki una mirada de _"portate...bien"_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La rubia caminaba a paso lento, estaba atardeciendo, no se habia reportado a casa , pero la verdad no tenia ganas de llegar, no paso nado por enecima vez con Kakashi eso la frustraba, pero al mismo tiempo no estaba de rubia fue a casa de Jinmu Aburame para hablar con el, al pobre lo habia agarrado de Psiquiatra. toco la puerta pero nadie repondia

.-JINMU-grito la rubia cuando sintio a alguien detras de ella -AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-no esta-el padre de Jinmu el serio Shino Aburam aparecio como un espectro atras de ella asustandola horriblemente, tenia los ojos en blanco y las manos levantadas, mientras Shino hablaba con su grave voz , mirandola atraves de sus imponentes gafas la rubia espero a que su corazon volviera a la normalidad.

-h...o..la...Sr. ¿donde esta?

-fue a el parque-termino Shino acercandose hacia la puerta.

-gr...acias-dijo la Uzumaki al momento de que corria a toda velocidad, cuando llego a el parque vio a el Aburame caminando con Seika, al parecer tenian una conversacion muy profunda, la chica apresuro el paso y quedo frente a ellos

-Midory ¬¬-dijo Jinmu con enfado

la peliazul rodo los ojos.

-Jinmu...necesito hablarte....ahora..

-no-temino el chico de las gafas-estoy ocupado

la rubia hizo como si no lo escuchara-ayudame...a hablar con Hiroki-lo que le habia dicho la rubia a Kakashi fue por darle gusto, la verdad queria estar con el, lo que le quedaba en la aldea

-sera otro dia.....ahorita esta con Yukiyo comiendo-

-con ¿quien?...¿perdon?-dijo la chica apretando los puños

-estas sorda-

-¿donde?........

-en ...............el restaurant de el viejo ......Takamechi

-vamos-dijo la rubia agarrandolo de la mano, mientras Seika miraba enfadada, primero le quito a Hiroki no dejaria que le quitara a Jinmu

-el...esta conmigo-dijo la peliazul tomandolo del otro brazo

-SEika...no es momento de jugar....sueltalo-dijo Midory preocupada.....el pobre Jinmu parecia el hombre elastico, una persona en su lugar estaria alagado, pero el se sentia idiota.

-basta-se alejo de las 2

-SEika-dijo la rubia a la peliazul-no es momento de tus celos estupidos

_("mande....¿quien esta sintiendo celos....")_penso Jinmu

-Seika ven si quieres...pero no hay tiempo....vamos-volvio a agarrar a el Aburame por el braso, Seika los siguio, mientras Jinmu estaba siendo arrastrado.....ahora si .... hubiera cerrado la boca.


	57. Chapter 57:lagrimas

**SOngfic:niña**

**interpreta: la 5 estacion **

Una rubia con delirio de pantera rosa llego a el restaurante seguida de un Jinmu con cara de fastidio y una Seika con un poco de emocion, Midory les habia informado que espiarian a los otros 2 integrantes del equipo Sasuke, pelizulada seguia a la rubia y no muy atras de ella Jinmu, que se sentia un ladron o algo similar.

-¿por que?.........¿por que ?....¿por que siempre te has de salir con la tuya?-dijo Jinmu mientras la Uzumaki miraba por una de las ventanas del restaurante

-por que soy hija de mi padre-respondio alegre

-eso es relevante-dijo Jinmu colocandose a su lado y asomando uno de sus ojos o mas bien una parte de sus gafas

-.........tu solo conoces a papa....como Hokage.....no vives con el...........es algo mas terco que yo.

Jinmu se traumo con solo imaginarlo, Seika dio una risita al ver la comisura de la boca de el Aburame que se medio arqueo

-Midory.....ahi estan-apunto la peliazulada a una esquina, la rubia avento a Jinmu a que entrara disimuladamente sin que el Inuzuka lo viera, Jinmu peleo con la Uzumaki informandole que no estaba deacuerdo pero con una mirada de Seika sobro para que el chico diera su tipico "esta bien...pero es la ultima vez que te ayudo Midory"

_("jejeje.....si me pagaran cada vez que dice eso.........")_ penso la rubia victoriosa

-¿por que mejor no usamos el jutsu de transformacion?-sugirio Seika a la rubia le parecio la mejor idea, Jinmu estaba buscando unos lugares cercanos a Hiroki y a Yukiyo encontro uno perfecto, donde habia muchas plantas y solo los separaban unos 2 metros se podia escuchar la conversacion, no muy clara pero algo era algo, despues de separar la Aburame se sento colocandose el menu en la cara a tiempo de que llegaban 2 personas, uno era muy parecida a la madre de Seika y la otra era un hombre rubio, todos los del restaurante lo voltearon a ver con asombro y como si fuera un fantasma.

-¿tenias que transformarte en el 4 Hokage......... Midory?¬¬..........no tienes tacto-dijo Jinmu queriendo estallar en llanto-asi llamaras la atencion

-¿cress eso?.....mhm....pues fue al primero que se me ocurrio-decia con una fingida y susurrosa voz varonil, al momento de que un mesero se acerco a ellos esperando la orden.

-no, gracias....ahorita estamos viendo-contesto

-para estar aqui tienen que consumir-dijo el hombre algo alto mirando aun a Midory que trataba de ver por los arbustos.

-traiga unos 3 te de manzanilla-dijo Seika

Jinmu hizo cara de asco...odiaba ese te

-¿por que hay tanto escandalo?-pregunto Yukiyo mirando hacia la direccion de Midory que la ocultaban los arbustos, Hiroki al parecer no le tomo importancia, peliblanca lo miro con tristeza...-no has tocado tu comida...

Hiroki levanto la cabeza dejando de jugar con los alimentos

-no tengo hambre

-tienes que comer.....toma-la peliazulada levanto con sus palillos un pedazo de anguila a la plancha

la rubia crujio los dientes por lo que sabia y por todo el tiempo que habia convivido con Hiroki el sabia perfectamente como usar unos palillos, nadie absolutamente nadie lo tenia que alimentar, y menos una canienta como esa, miro un momento los palillos con la anguila y con una mueca nego amablemente.-no, gracias..........

Jinmu y Seika se miraron entre si con algo de chisme, Midory agudizaba el oido.

-vamos Hiroki, Midory no es la unica en el universo -dijo Yukiyo sonriente

-pero ella es mi universo-dijo Hiroki deprimido

-ohhh-exclamo Seika y despues golpeo a Jinmu en el brazo que la volteo a ver confundido, mientras Midory sintio una presion en el éstomago nunca penso de que el castaño la quisiera tanto.

-expande tu universo........ella ya tiene novio ¿no? ...-pregunto Yukiyo en tono interrogante mientras el Inuzuka cerraba los ojos con enojo

-s-i

-¿te quedaras toda la vida esperandola?

-yo solo quiero que sea feliz-dijo mas para si que para Yukiyo que cruzo los brasos pero despues hablo

-respondeme...¿.la esperaras?

-claro.....pero...no .....ya no quiero sentir esto.......ya me canse de esperar pero al mismo tiempo.....quiero .........estar con ella......es confuso......lo mejor es alejarme -dijo Hiroki agarrandose el cabello cataño

-sabia desicion.........solo te estas haciendo daño-dijo Yukiyo tomando su mano, el Inuzuka miro la mano de la peliazulada que estaba encima de la de el algo rosa, pero la hija de Suigetsu hacia parecer a un tomate palido. la rubia apreto la mesa con fuerza arrancando un poco de madera, Seika y Jinmu estaban algo sorprendidos,la rubia tomo un bolillo y lo avento con todas sus fuerzas hacia Yukiyo le dio en la cara provocando que alejara su mano de la de Hiroki, la Uzumaki bajo la cabeza escondiendose en la forma de su abuelo.

-¿estas enferma?-dijo en un susurro Jinmu-nos van a ver

Seika se tapo la boca con risa.

-¿que paso?-pregunto Yukiyo con su cara roja, tal vez sea pan pero multiplicado con la velocidad, distancia y coraje con la que fue aventado dolio, Hiroki se levanto buscando alguna explicacion, se volvio a sentar acercandose a ver la cara de Yukiyo

-¿estas bien?

Yukiyo asintio y se acerco mas a el, Hiroki la miraba antisipando lo que iba a ser la peliblanca, esta tenia los ojos cerrados acercandose a el lentamente, mientras el Inuzuka no se movia, unos metros mas lejos, Seika y Jinmu estaban realmente asustados, siendo hija del portador del zorro tanto ella como Minato tienen algo de ese chakra que nunca lo mostraban, Minato ya se habia enfadado lo suficiente cuando era niño pero su padre lo calmo de inmediato en cambio la rubia jamas habia dado señas de tener ese poder , sus ojos se pusieron rojos, y empezo a desprender chakra del mismo color, Seika abrazo a Jinmu y escondio la cara en su pecho, este miraba a Midory con ojos como platos, la mitad del resturante ahora los miraban la gente que estaba separada por las plantas,Jinmu intento hablarle

-Mi...dory?

La chica no parecia escuchar de repente el chakra desaparecio por completo como por arte de magia, en el momento en que la rubia presencio el beso que le dio Yukiyo a Hiroki era un beso lleno de ternura la mini-Karin tenia los ojos cerrados mientras Hiroki los tenia abiertos con sorpresa.

a la rubia le empezo a latir el corazon con taticardia, sentia como a sangre le hervia, sentia que su higado iba a explotar sus ahora azules ojos se empañaron, la chica salio corriendo de el lugar ya sin el jutsu de tranformacion, Jinmu la intento seguir pero Seika lo detuvo aun en la transformacion.

-dejala.......-la miro con pena alejarse de el lugar.

_("no me importa, el puede besar a quien quiera........no me interesa.........¿pero por que estoy llorando?.......¿por que siento esto?.........esa ofrecida.....amo a Kakashi-sensei....yo lo amo a el.........me ire con el ..........definitivamente me ire............")_

la chica tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza, sus lagrimas caian una por una, aun con ese sentir en el pecho, la chica se quitaba las lagrimas con la manga de su chamarra, llego sin saber a que horas a su hogar , entro a la primer persona que vio fue a su papa que ¿por que no?....estaba comiendo ramen, la chica necesitaba urgente un abrazo y ¿quien mejor que su padre?

-papi-dijo la chica aun con los ojos como cristales y cerrando la puerta

-hola........Midory........¿que pasa?-Midory habia corrido hacia Naruto corriendo y abrazandolo con fueza escondida como una niña pequeña en su cuello

....snif.....snif

-nada....solo que te quiero mucho

Naruto abrazo de vuelta a su hija-¿que te hizo Sasuke?-pregunto enojado...-¿te regaño?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-esa niña......me va a escuchar-decia Suigetsu que se habia encontado a Sasuke, le pregunto por su hija y el Uchiha le informo que desde hace varias horas habian llegado, el peliblanco regreso a casa rapido para preguntarle el ¿por que no se llevo la espada? dejandola ahi como si fuera cualquier cosa.-ya anochechio y -Sasuke me dijo que llegaron en la tarde.

Karin estaba mirando porla ventana algo preocupada, cuando algo llamo su atencion.

-Suigetsu, mira-dijo Karin haciendole una seña con la mano a el peliblanco que se acerco a su lado y miro por la ventana,

Ahi estaba Yukiyo hablando con un chico de cabello castaño, por la luz de la calle, Karin conocia esa expresion de sonrojo y verguenza.

-que lindo-dijo la peliroja

Suigetsu la miro con una ceja arqueada-¿que es lindo?....zanahoria

Karin rodo los ojos.

-estas ciego.....o de plano tu estupidez llega al tope.....nuestra Yukiyo esta enamorada....ese debe ser el tal Hiroki esto......Hiroki aquello recuerda tarado lo ayudamos en la batalla contra los de la nube, es uno de los compañeros de equipo-informo Karin sin mirarlo.

Suigetsu hizo torcio la boca y salio del lugar.

-ehh...tiburon....espera...-Karin lo siguio por la puerta, Suigetsu miraba a Yukiyo con algo de enojo.

-bonitas horas de llegar.......y no me digas que acabas de llegar por que me tope a Sasuke en la tarde.-Karin llego tras el acomodandose los lentes mirando a Hiroki que tenia clavada la mirada en Suigetsu, Yukiyo se paso una mano por ell cabello nerviosa.

-veras....papa

Hiroki interrumpio

-señor....ha sido culpa mia....yo la invite a cenar-dijo el Inuzuka roncamente.

-¿y tu eres?-pregunto Suigetsu acercandose a el

-Hiroki, Inuzuka-respondio el chico

-Inuzuka ¿cress que Yukiyo se manda sola?.......ella debio llegar a casa primero y decirnos que salia.......

-en verdad lo siento señor-dijo el Inuzuka tranquilo, mirando a el peliblanco, para el un interrogatorio era normal Suigetsu era una linda abejita revoloteando en un panal, a comparacion con Naruto que le colmaba de preguntas a gritos,y haciendo suposiciones locas, la verdad no estaba nada intimidado, Suigetsu iba a hablar pero Karin intervino.

-el famoso...Hiroki......te recuerdo bien......eres muy apuesto....buena eleccion-dijo lo ultimo mirando a su hija-solo que no vayas a cometer el mismo error que yo-dijo mirando a Suigetsu que le devolvio la mirada furioso-andando con los mas apuestos....para terminar con un pescado podrido

Hiroki se sentio incomodo

-MAMA-dijo Yukiyo avergonzada

-frigida...insoportable....cierra la boca de una buena vez

-PAPA

Hiroki miraba para todos lados, sin saber que estaba a punto de presenciar una de las tantas peleas de esa "pareja"

-PEDAZO DE ATUN ..........

-ZORRA

-CULEBRA PONSOÑOSA

-ANIMAL

-CEGATONA

-IMPOTENTE...........

-ZANAHORIA MIOPE

-¡BASTA!-Yukiyo grito- YA NO LOS AGUANTO-la peliblanca le dio una ultima mirada a el Inuzuka que tenia los ojos puesto en sus padres.-adios

-em ...adios-respondio el hijo de Kiba parpadeando y mirando el momento justo en el que ´paso entre sus padres para asotar la puerta, Karin le dio una rapida sonrisa a el chico, para despues meterse trassu hija, suigetsu miro a Hiroki

-esto es TU culpa-dijo el peliblanco siguiendo a Karin

-mi.....culpa-repitio el Inuzuka en un susurro señalandose.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Minato habia llegado a su hogar con las manos llenas de muestras de telas y flores marchitas, Naruto estaba en el sillon acariciando el cabello de su linda hija que no le decia por que estaba tan deprimida, Hinata estaba con su padre, habia que dicutir la situacion actual de el clan. la rubia miro a su hermano en tono que queria parecer burlon pero su estado se le impedia.

-asi que andas de criado de la Uchiha

-hola, hermanita..¿como estas?...bien...¡ que bueno!........ yo tambien muy bien-dijo Minato en tono teatral dejo todo en el piso para acercarse a su hermana, desde el accidente que sufrio se habian vuelto algo mas unidos , la rubio se alejo de su papa para abrazar con fuerza a su hermano y susurrando dijo

-te voy a extrañar

Minato la escucho

-¿que me vas a extrañar?-pregunto el peliazulado apartandose de su hermana mirandola con un signo de interrogacion en el rostro

Naruto creyo comprender que era lo que le pasaba

-por eso tanto sentimentalismo.....como no quieres que se case Minato.....estas triste ya que la Uchiha lo alejara y despues seremos unos totales desconocidos para el-termino Naruto algo triste no queria que su hijo dejara la casa

-papa.....no exageres, nustro apartamento estara cerca de la mansion Uchiha......nos veran a diario........¿Midory?

La rubia sonreia con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Minato.....se muy feliz-se lo dijo mas que nada como una orden -prometeme...que pase lo que pase en un futuro......olvidaras y seras feliz

-Midory me estas asustando........me estas mirando como loca-dijo Minato examinando los azules ojos de su hermana

-Minato tiene razon.....¿que te pasa?

-nada-dijo la rubia tratando de poner su voz alegre-nada-repitio en tono triste ahora -¿y que es eso?-cambio la conversacion

-¡oh!-exclamo Minato con cansancio -Meiko quiere que Mama y Papa eligan una de estas telas para los manteles...y si esta o estas flores-Minato recogio las ya muertas flores.

-Minato......¿que le hiciste a las flores?-pregunto la rubia

-se me cayeron....no fue culpa mia........no tengo 7 brasos-dijo el chico, Naruto se acerco a ver un mantel blanco y el otro plata palido muy elegante

-el mas barato

Minato rio -sera ningungo por que cuestan lo mismo

-¬¬....¿cuanto?-pregunto Naruto

-mejor leelo-le paso a Naruto una hoja que tenia en el pantalon

-¿QUEEEEEEEE?-exclamaron 2 cabezas rubias, Midory se acerco a su padre mirando el precio por detras

-ESTO NO LO VOY A PAGAR YO...........QUE LO PAGUE SASUKE...........A MI YA ME TOCO CASI TODO

-ESA UCHIHA ES UNA ENFERMA MENTAL-grito al igual que su padre la rubia

Minato se queria reir el parecido era asombroso.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-YUKIYO.........ABRE O TIRO LA PUERTA.......ZANAHORIA TRAEME MI ESPADA....-gritaba Suigetsu

Karin hizo a un lado a el peliblanco y toco la puerta dulcmente sabia que acaban de avergonzar a la chica con el causante de sus suspiros.

-Yukiyo

-DEJENME SOLA...........

**Hay una niña solo en su habitación jugando con el aire y su imaginación no comparte tesoros ni tampoco secretos su universo es grande mas que el mundo entero **

La peliblanca estaba cansada de pan con lo mismo, tal vez por lo sano deberian separarse y dejarla en paz, o ella vivir sola, era mas chica cuando su padre le recriminaba por parecerse tanto a su madre.y Karin por ser tan quisquillosa como su padre total a ninguno de los 2 le daba gusto, la chica estaba abrazada de una almoada mirando a el suelo, pensando en algo que la hiciera sentir mejor ese algo era elbeso con Hiroki asi que se dio a si misma una sonrisa ausente.

**Ella rie sin saber por que, ella habla sin saber por que, ella mira a su alrededor y no ve mas que dolor **

-¡¡¡YUKIYO!!!-grito ahora Karin, Suigetsu de una patada abrio la puerta la chica estaba de espaldas acostada y no volteo a mirarlos.

**-**TE ESTOY HABLANDO-dijo enojado Suigetsu-que grosera eres......

La chica rio con amargura

-YO.....YO-dijo llena de ira contenida la peliblanca-grosera.......papa ......me avergonzaste......¿por que no esperaron a entrar a la casa?....eh estan idiotas

Karin abrio la boca ofendida, su dulce Yukiyo jamas le habia hablado asi

Suigetsu tenia la cara como yeso-¿como me llamaste?

-te lo tengo que deletrear con numeros-dijo sarcastica la peliblanca

(_jaja...con numeros...Suigetsu es asi de idota.......")_ penso Karin

Suigetsu se iba a acercar a ella dispuesto a darle una cachetada pero la peliblanca no era tonta, el mismo le habia enseñado su tecnica

-Suika no jutsu - al momento del golpe la peliblanca transformo su cara en agua, antes de que la cosa se pusiera mas fea,Karin agarro a Suigetsu por el brazo

-tarada.........dejate de bromas estupidas......ese muchacho te distraera de tu meta

-¿mi meta?........no sera la tuya papa.......ya te dije que se una shinobi me vale una mierda

_("es tan fiera como Karin")_

-yo quiero ser una medico

**Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir con tu vida no querras seguir Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir con tu vida no querras seguir**

Karin y Suigetsu miraban a Yukiyo enojados.

-Hiroki es un hombre maravilloso.......el...-Suigetsu la callo

-CALLATE TU NO SABES NADA...MOCOSA.......CONCENTRATE EN SACAR TODO EL CONOCIMIENTO DE SASUKE

-Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke...............-dijo la peliblanca en tono enojado-es lo unico que les interesa a las 2.................si no me querrian , no se porque tuviero el sexo

-el sexo-repitio Karin guardando aire

-............si se odiaban ¿por que?...eh.....traerme al el mundo para verlos gritarse todo el dia

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-papi,mami-una Yukiyo de unos 6 años se acercaba a su mama mientras salian volando unos kunais

-ahora no Yukiyo..........QUITATE DE AHI-grito Karin al ver que un kunai le paso rosando a la niña que empezo a llorar-TIBURON MAL TRECHO.........CASI MATAS A LA NIÑA

-quitala de en medio......zorra-dijo Suigetsu

-ya...no peelen-dijo sollozando la pequeña peliblanca

Karin se llevo a la pequeña a la otra tienda, donde estaba Juugo dormido, el hombre alto desperto mirando a la pequeñallorando el habia escuchado todo, en realidad no estaba dormido, suspiro y agarro de la mano a la peliblanca

-Karin....esto le afecta a la niña

-no es asunto tuyo Juugo .....ella es mi hija

-escomo si fuera mia

Karin salio sin mirarlo, mientras la niña sollozaba

-mis papis se odian por mi culpa

-no, no diagas eso...........ellos.............son asi .........mira

Jugo saco una muñeca de trapo que le habia hecho, la niña sonrio

-gracias tio

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFINFLASHBCKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Cien noches de lagrimas y de fria oscuridad el calor mas cercano era el de la soledad tiene tanto miedo a que puedan entrar en su fragil burbuja de irrealidad **

**-**papa............porfavor.........dejenme sola...........

Suigetsu miraba las lagrimas de su hija, y sintio algo extraño.......era culpa

**Ella rie sin saber por que, ella habla sin saber por que, ella mira a su alrededor y no ve mas que dolor **

-te prohibo....ver fuera de los entrenamientos a ese muchacho....te estas volviendo muy rebelde

-¿QUE?.....papa esto no es rebeldia simplemete ya explote,...........me voy a ir

-tu no vas a ningun lado......señorita-dijo Karin ya que le asustaba perder a su hija

**Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir con tu vida no querras seguir Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir con tu vida no querras seguir **

**-¿**saben que?...........auque lo intenten .......YO no voy a ser como ustedes.......yo algun dia voy a ser feliz

Suigetsu miro a Karin y esta le devolvio la misma mirada, Juugo llego junto a ellos cargado de bolsas que no habia dejado en la mesa, miro a Yukiyo preocupado y despues la puerta en el suelo

-¿que paso?

-tio Juggo -la chica corrio y abrazo a el hombre grande, la unica persona que la consolaba siempre...........

**Ella rie sin saber por que, ella habla sin saber por que, ella mira a su alrededor y no ve mas que dolor Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir con tu vida no querras seguir Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir con tu vida no querras seguir Niña no, no, no Niña que va ser de ti sin sueños que cumplir con tu vida no querras seguir**


	58. Chapter 58:estos celos

Un chico castaña jugaba con la peloto de su perro aventandolo contra la pared esta rebotaba y la volvia a agarrar, estaba sentado en el grande jardin de su hogar pensando en muchas cosas, cuando de repente sintio a alguien por detras. no quiso voltear solo escucho.

-Sasuke.....hablo conmigo ....

-ohh

-¿es que estabas pensando Hiroki?-pregunto Kiba en tono muy enojado, su clon no lo miro, seguia jugando con la pelota, Akamaru se interpuso en la direccion de el juguete y salio volando, el gran perro blanco ladro con enojo, Hiroki solo rodo los ojos.-borracho......el niñito .....jugando a ser grande

-papa....dejate de ironias y dame ya mi castigo ¿quieres?-respondio groseramente el Inuzuka

Esto de ser padre de un adolescente no iba ser cosa facil, Kiba agarro a su hijo del gorro de su chamarra y lo obligo a levantarse, mientras Akamaru ladro con fuerza, en ese momento Yoh salio a hacer sus necesidade pero cuando vio a Akamaru discretamente se dio la vuelta y siguio su camino.

-¿que sucede contigo? y dame las gracias que no se lo dije a tu madre.....sabes como se pone

-diselo, o no como quieras...ya no me importa-respondio quitandose las manos de su padre y poniendose las manos en el rostro tenia que desahogarse.

-solo dime el ¿porque?-pregunto Kiba mas preocupado que enojado

hubo un silencio de varios minutos.

-Midory

Kiba cerro los ojos como si estubiera cansado e hizo una mueca, esa niña por mas bien que le cayera no le hacia bien a su hijo, el Inuzuka mayor se sento en el cesped, Hiroki lo miro, Kiba hizo una ademan para que el tomara asiento

-¿que paso con la hija de Naruto?

-ella.....y yo.....ya no somos amigos.......por mi culpa.....-Hiroki arranco con furia pasto-yo le dije lo que sentia y ....lo heche todo a perder.

-al fin-dijo Kiba interrumpiendo a su hijo-te tardaste mucho

Hiroki parpadeo y siguio su platica-no me acepto .....me enoje y le dije que ya no queria ningun contacto con ella

-eres un idiota-dijo con sorna Kiba y Akamaru asintio de acuerdo con su amo

-gracias papa......me das animos-respondio Hiroki enojado

-estas comentiendo los mismo errores que yo-dijo negando el Inuzuka mayor y mirando a el cielo-Hinata....

-¿Hinata?.........-repitio Hiroki-la mama de....

-si, ella me gustaba mucho,pero siempre casi la mitad de su vida o mas seguia a ese tarado de Naruto-rio Kiba acordandose de las veces en que la peliazulada se ponia colorada al mirarlo o la vez que lo fueron a visitar a el hospital.-siempre lo supe.....Hinata jamas me dio falsas esperanzas.....¿Midory ha hecho lo mismo?....... supongo

-bueno....-penso el Inuzuka

-¿si?-quiso saber Kiba

-en la mision........Jinmu me dijo que tal vez....ella.... no........mas bien que estaba ....-Hiroki se sonrojo jamas hubiera pensado tener esa conversacion con su padre.-celosa de Yukiyo

-¿la niña nueva?-pregunto Kiba y Hiroki asintio-ja....si te lo dijo el hijo de Shino tiene que ser cierto........y la niña nueva.......-dijo Kiba interesado -te llama la atencion

-es bonita-respondio Hiroki recordando el inesperado beso que le dio y que como en veces anteriores con otras chica no sintio nada-pero no es Midory

-pan con lo mismo-rio Kiba que se levanto y coloco una mano en el hombro de su hijo-si en verdad...Midory....siente algo por ti ..........pues..

-no papa, ella ya tiene novio ..........me lo dejo claro no me quiere de esa manera

Kiba susupiro- y se la vas a dejar en bandeja de plata........si duda o se pone celosa......quiere decir que tienes oportunidad.....Hiroki tienes 3 opciones a) luchas por ella.....y vives feliz para siempre...b)te quedas solo y amaragadote...o c) te das la oportunidad de conocer a otras chicas y quien sabe...tal vez te pase lo que a mi y encuentres a otra persona que vas a llegar a amar toma su tiempo.........como lo pase con tu madre-Kiba le dio una sonrisa sincera y Hiroki se la devolvio agradecido -piensalo.......bien .........ademas eres muy joven

Hiroki miro a su padre regresar a su hogar, y penso en Yukiyo si su padre tenia razon, ella seia la chica que dejaria entrar en su corazon.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meiko Uchiha estaba temprano en la casa Uzumaki desayunando con Hinata y Minato, la rubia bajo bostezando con los ojos hinchados, se sento a lado de Meiko sin percatarse de su presencia cuando la chica iba a tomar su jugo se digno a voltear a un lado. y casi gritando pregunto.

¿que haces aqui Uchiha?

Meiko le dio una falsa sonrisa y Minato mejor se atraganto de comida antes de que lo pusieran de referi.

-desayuno-respondio la ojijade

-¡Mama!....tuve pesadillas y ahora me atormentas con un mounstro en mi casa

-Midory-dijo Hinata regañandola

-no importa Señora ......mi "cuñadita" es tan bromista....-dijo Meiko ella no era estupida no se iba a poner a pelear enfrente de su suegra y ademas ella SI respetaba la tregua, la rubia le saco la lengua y su madre la reprendio con la mirada, Minato que tenia mucha comida en la boca tenia la misma expresion que su madre. cuando la rubia agarro un pan y lo mordio estaba duro le dolieron los dientes.

-mama....este pan esta viejo-dijo la rubia alejando el pan de su boca

-de que te quejas si ha ti te gusta asi-dijo Meiko en son cruel.

Midory abrio la boca y ahogo un insulto. avento el pan y se levanto

-Midory ¿ha donde vas no has acabado de desyunar?-dijo Hinata

-de repente se me quito el hambre-dijo la rubia cerrando la puerta y llendo a su entrenamiento.

Meiko se burlaba internamente, mientras Minato trago y miro la puerta.

-¿que le pasa?-dijo el peliazulado mirando a su madre

-Midory es una caja de sorpresas..-dijo Hinta encogiendo los hombres

-Señora...y no se imagina cuanto-dijo Meiko tomando su jugo ante la mirada confusa de Minato ¿desde cuando Meiko conocia tan bien a su hermana?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke estaba con Yukiyo explicandole algo hacerca de un jutsu que le estaba enseñando, ella dominaba el agua perfectamente ´pero queria intentar que aprendiera un estilo de fuego. Midory llego mirando como si Yukiyo tuviera una enfermedad incurable, como se habia dignado a babear a su amigo...o examigo o lo que fuera...a la rubia aun tenia sentimientos fuertes hacia el Inuzuka para ella siempre iba a ser su amigo aunque el lo negara una y mil veces.

-tarde-dijo Sasuke

Midory no peleo de vuelta, algo que a el Uchiha le sorprendio.

-hola Midory -dijo Yukiyo alegre

la rubia parpadeo enojada

-aja....

la peliblanca la miro algo asustada tenia una mirada furiosa

-Sasuke.......la verdad no estoy en el mejor estado para entrenar.....y creo que te conviene ya que tienes a una subordinada que alentar y entrenar con mas importancia....

-Midory....tu te quedas

-Sasuke..........

-ya dije -respondio frio el Uchiha-entrenaras conmigo mientras Yukiyo se encaragara de mejorar su punteria con los kunais y en entrenar el estilo de fuego

-¿le enseñaste un estilo de fuego?-pregunto la rubia sintiendose traicionada -¿cuantas veces te pidi de favor que me lo enseñaras....? argggg-dijo la rubia haciendo un berrinche como el que le hacia a su padre

-no te interesa Midory........

-lo que pasa es que siempre me has odiado-dijo la rubia enojada, no solo esa canienta le habia quitado a su amigo...Nooooooo, ahora le queria quitar a su amargado pero talentoso sensei que no le importaba pero que a la vez si, la chica tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza.

-hmp-fue la unica respuesta de su sensei, Sasuke no la odiaba, la queria como a una hija, es parte de su mejor amigo, si la odiara no la hubiera protegido todos esos años junto con Jinmu, Hiroki y Yoh,ademas ella ya tenia a su padre para enseñarle tecnicas poderosas, esa niña tenia mucho potencial, creyo que jamas le tomaria la importancia que requeria a una tecnica Uchiha y menos si sabia que la utilizaria Meiko, asi que cuando se lo pidio cuando tenia 12 años respondio con un rotundo "no" en cambio Yukiyo solo tenia un jutsu, era buena con la espada, pasable en tecnicas taijutsu y como medica era el elemento que le hacia falta a el equipo ya que a Midory jamas le importo realmente aprender tecnicas curativas , a pesar de estar obligada a hacerlo.-entrenaras conmigo....-fue lo ultimo que dijo Sasuke

Midory rodo los ojos colocandose frente a Sasuke.

-a matar-dijo la rubia con una mueca

-a matar-respondio Sasuke regalandole su media sonrisa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-es bellisimo-dijo Sakura con estrellitas en los ojos al ver el vestido de novia de su hija, que se miraba en el espejo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿cren que a Minato le guste?-pregunto despues algo insegura

Sakura, Hinata e Ino la miraban con dulsura

-clarooooooooooooooo-dijo Sakura acercandose a ella y mirandola de arriba a abajo orgullosa.

-si, a menos que sea un distraido como Naruto y pase todo por alto-dijo Ino tranquila

-¡¿Q-que!?-dijieron al unisono madre e hija

-Hinata-dijo Sakura corriendo como un rayo a lado de Hinta y tomandola de las manos-dime que Minato no es como Naruto......de distraido-dijo Sakura a punto del colapso y Meiko esperaba la respuesta,ella sabia que no, conocia muy bien a Minato pero.....habia veces que se parecia a su hermana y eso la asustaba y por lo que habia escuchado ella a su padre, entonces si Minato no notaba lo bonita que se pondria para el ........lo golpearia enfrente de todos.

-n-o-, por lo regular Minato es muy observador-dijo en tono tranquilizante Hinata mirando a una preocupada Meiko-te ves hermosa......Meiko......no te preocupes

-Ino.....-dijo Sakura mirando a la rubia que miraba con envidia el vestido

-ademas......no te preocupes si le gustara, y mas cuando te lo tenga que quitar -dijo picara Ino y burlandose de la cara de Sakura.

Hinata y Meiko se sonrojaron ante este comentario.

-INO.......CALLATE-dijo la pelirosa enojada, mientras Meiko miraba nerviosamente a su suegra que desvio la mirada.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

- QUE SUCEDE CONTIGO-gritaba Sasuke molesto a una rubia que estaba en el suelo -CONCENTRATE ESTAS MAS DISTRAIDA QUE DE CONSTUMBRE.....ANDA...

SASUKE...PORFAVOR.....YA.....-la rubia estaba cansada, pero a la vez sin motivacion, ella jamas dejaria una revancha con Sasuke pero no estaba de animos de nada.

-LEVANTATE.............-Sasuke la agarro de el brazo obligandola a levantarse

Yukiyo miraba todo, asustada, Sasuke era estricto con ella, pero jamas imagino que en el pasar de el tiempo tendria que pelear con el, entro en panico, ella no queria pelear con el, su padre le habia contado cosas horrendas sobre algunas de sus tecnicas, Hiroki , Jinmu y Midory era el equipo mas fuerte que aprobo en su generacion, seguidos por el equipo Lee y despues por el equipo Sai, que eran muy pero muy buenos, la differencia era que Sasuke era algo cruel con sus entrenamientos.a La rubia le encantaba entrenar cuerpo a cuerpo con Sasuke, pero en ese momento lo unico que queria era estar en su cuarto fue a el entrenamiento solo por que si no se presentaba Sasuke le hecharia un sermon de no acabar.

-ehh.... Sa...Sasuke..sen-sei-Yukiyo se acerco a ellos, Midory tenia uno de sus ojos cerrados, el brazo ensangrentado ligermanete y con una leve quemadura en la pierna.-deberia....dejarla desacansar

Sasuke iba a hablar pero Midory lo interrumpio con un comentario que no venia a el caso.

-¿por que besaste a Hiroki? ¿ehhh?-pregunto enojada la rubia mirandola de una forma fiera, ya no podia mas esa era la oportunidad para hablar.

Yukiyo abrio la boca -bueno..........el....disculpa pero creo que no te importa -dijo la peliblanca en tono enfadose

-no lo creo...si me importa y mucho....es mi amigo ......y no lo quiero ver sufrir-dijo la rubia tratandose de calmar-eres una ........mocosa...

-cumplire 14 en 2 semanas..........ademas...ironico..no lo quieres ver sufrir si TU eres la que le ha hecho mucho daño-dijo la hija de Karin retandola con la sintio como si la golpearan en el estomago sacandole el aire, se quito con una movimiento rapido la sangre de su brazo, si Hiroki habia salido con varias chica pero nunca nada serio los veia pasar y no sentia nada extraño, pero con ella era differente no le agradaba que estubiera con el.

-callate, tu que sabes-dijo la rubia

Yukiyo iba a hablar pero Sasuke intervino.

-¿besar?-miro el Uchiha rapidamente a Yukiyo-deberias estar entrenando en vez de estar jugando o intercambiando fluidos salivales

_("arggg.....Sasuke no sabe que es el romantisismo ")_penso Midory mirandolo raro

-..........acepte entrenarte solo por la amistad que tengo con tu padre, ya tengo suficientes problemas con estos 3 -dijo refiriendose a la rubia, a el chico de las gafas y a el castaño-Hiroki, es un idiota por culpa de ella-apunto con la cabeza a la rubia-te recomiendo concentrarte en tecnicas en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo-Midory sonrio-y ESO VA PARA TI TAMBIEN.......a mi ya me hartaron, yo no soy un casamentero....solucionen sus estupidos problemas fuera de mi presencia.-dijo furioso el Uchiha.

Yukiyo sonrio con malicia, y mirando con miedo a Sasuke, cuando se volteo.

-te perdiste de algo muy bueno..........Hiroki besa muy bien-dijo la peliblanca caminando tras de Sasuke, la rubia apreto los puños con enojo,no queria sentir lo que sentia en ese momento al ver la cara de Yukiyo y recordar a Hiroki lo admitio......sentia celos.....y era horrible. sus ojos se volvieron a tornar rojos, pero sin el chakra fluyendo, sentia ganas de golpearla con fuerza y hacerla volar regresarla por donde habia llegado. la chica respiraba con dificultas, Sasuke volteo y miro a al rubia, el Uchiha se espanto, Yukiyo imito a su sensei para ver a la rubia con horror mirando como al apretar sus manos se causaba daño a si misma, la rubia levanto la mirada y Sasuke protegio a Yukiyo con una mano-VETE RAPIDOOOOO-dijo Sasuke Yukiyo no se movia estaba impresionada-MUEVETE..........-vio como la rubia miro a Sasuke con sus ojos en carmesi.

-SHARINGAN-

-ahhhhhh-la rubia grito colocandose las manos en la cabeza y cerrando los ojos.......el Uchiha la tranquilizo utilizando sus habilidades-ahhhhhhhh....me duele........-la chica cayo en sus rodillas apretando sus rubios cabellos cuando sus ojos regresaron a la sus manos en el pasto y respiro con se acerco a ella mirandola friamente

-¿desde cuando?............

-ehhh?

-hace cuanto.....¿que puedes utilizar ese chakra?-dijo Sasuke mirandola ahora con aire preocupado

-de que hablas-dijo la rubia aun respirando con difficultad

-¿tus padres?....lo saben

-¿que?.....Sasuke no entiendo lo que me tratas de decir.....y ¿porque me atacaste? me dolio

-a Naruto jamas le dolio la cabeza al usarlo con el................algo es differente..-dijo para si el Uchiha

La rubia se levanto viendo doble.-ya me puedo ir

-hmp-asintio el Uchiha-¿a donde iras?........

-a casa-dijo la rubia mintiendo

Sasuke asintio-ire a hablar con Naruto-informo el Uchiha dejando a la rubia sola.

la chica miro a todos lados buscando a Yukiyo, era ya la hora de la comida, pensaba en ir a hablar con Hiroki luego, primero iria con Kakashi para comer con el. la rubia camino hacia la casa de su amado pensando en su amigo y en los momentos felices que pasaron, riendo de vez en cundo para si. al llegar a la casa de Kakashi, paso sin tocar y se topo con una escena que la enfurecio, solo le faltaba que Yoh vimiera hacia a ella y la orinara.

-¿Midory?-dijo Kakashi al ver entrar a la rubia que tenia los brasos cruzados, el jounin comia con una mujer muy bonita de unos 40 y tantos de cabello morado ondulado y ojos del mismo color, vestida con un kimono de algodon color azul palido.

-asi que tu eres Midory....-dijo la mujer amablemente sonriendo-el asaltacunas de Kakashi me ha hablado mucho de ti

-SI, yo soy , obviamente aqui estoy de mas-dijo enojada mirando a Kakashi llendo hacia la puerta y el jounin la detuvo del brazo.

-espera....-dijo Kakashi con resoplo

-¿QUE?-dijo enojada la rubia

-no, es lo que tu torcida cabecita esta pensando-dijo el peligris

-no, no lo pienso-y miro a la mujer- si lo estoy viendo -y señalo sus azules ojos-no seas tan cinico...a ver que me vas a decir

-Satsu es un amiga-dijo traquilo tratando de no reirse le encantaba ver a la rubia haciendole escenitas de celos.

-si aja ....como las 1500000000 que has tenido ¿verdad?-dijo la rubia pegandole en el pecho con uno de sus puños

-oye....niña-...-trato de decir con las manos alzadas la mujer

-NO, A MI NO ME DIGAS NIÑA QUE NO ESTOY HABLANDO CONTIGO...-dijo la rubia señalandola con su dedo indice groseramente-..TU VIEJA

Kakashi se puso una mano en la cara y la mujer queria reirse, se levanto

-sabes que yo no se a que vine.....tal vez tengan razon todos, despues de saber y con enterarme con lo que escuchaba en Konoha de el gran ninja copia , que ha estado con mas de millones de mujeres, un semental, que jamas sera capaz de domar....¡rayos soy una idiota!......no vas a cambiar .....nunca.-

-disculpame Kakashi, pero mi presencia sale sobrando aqui....con permiso....te vere -y miro a la rubia queriendose reir-cuando puedas....-la mujer salio

La rubia abrio la boca con enfado y coloco sus manos en la cabeza con dramatismo volteandose de espaldas

-no, puede ser.....que poca verguenza ja, y todavia pide que la veas-dijo roja de furia la Uzumaki

Kakashi se empezo a reir-te amo.........estas celosa.....no sabes que feliz me haces

-ehhhh??????.........¿celosa?....celosa....estoy FURICA....CANSADA DE CADA VEZ QUE PUEDES METES A UNA CUALQUIERA A TU CASA PRIMERO ANKO Y AHORA ESTA,....ESTA COSA......

La rubia dio la media vuelta pero Kakashi la agarro de la cintura-heyyy- se retiro la mascara y la comenzo a besar con pasion explorando su boca y saboreando su textura- la chica se alejo y levanto la mano para pegarle-pero Kakashi la hacio en el aire y le beso la mano, la chica la retiro

-ella es una amiga....si salimos

La rubia crujio los dientes-.........pero hace mucho.........viene de la aldea de la lluvia......ella sabe de lo nuestro .........tiene un lugar donde podemos quedarnos....-dijo sonriendoa travez de la mascara, la rubia se tranquilizo un poco y recordo que en cuanto su hermano no sea soltero ella se iria de su hogar-es enserio...yo te amo a ti

la rubia se sonrojo un poco y lo abrazo..........-perdone......-lo volvio a llamar de usted.....-es solo que he estado un poco nerviosa ultimamente..........

-¿quieres hablar de ello?

la chica asintio

-ven.........Satsu...hizo algo de comer es muy buena cocinera-Midory rodo los ojos y -no gracias-dijo haciendo un puchero

-no tengo hambre-dijo la rubia y en ese momento sus estomago hizo mucho ruido, Kakashi tomo su pose feliz

-tu estomago me dice lo contrario,....callate y come....Midory-dijo el Hatake sirviendole un poco, la chica torcio la boca y se sento mirando a Kakashi con ternura pero de repente su rostro se transformo en el Inuzuka, la rubia cerro los ojos con fuerza y empezo a comer rapidamente.


	59. Chapter 59:acuerdo y desacuerdo

-Kakashi-sensei...... pare-Midory estaba respirando algo agitada, alejo un poco a el peligris, que la besaba con desenfren apasionado, la chica lo estaba disfrutando, pero su cabeza le indicaba que no podia continuar, asi que por maratonica ocasion y esta vez sin interrupcion externa, el peligris vio frustrado sus deseos.-creo que sera mejor que me vaya.....

-pero, si estamos bien asi -el jounin la agarro de la cintura y le beso el cuello, la rubia sonrio

-si, pero......tengo que ir a hablar con Hiroki....ya se lo habia dicho.-la rubia le explico la situacion a Kakashi pero con tacto, evitando que el jounin notara su enojo y haciendole creer que solamente queria recuperara a su amigo pero Kakashi Hatake no era estupido, y entre mas rapido se fueran, mejor, no habria Hiroki , y aunque le doliera ningun Naruto para separarlos. el Hatake le seguia la corriente a su rubia, pero vigilando que no se volviera demasiado cercana con su amigo,la chica se acomodo su revoltoso cabello. y saliendo corriendo de la casa del Hatake, pero antes que nada el jounin la detuvo del brazo

-¿no se te olvida algo?

la rubia se sonrojo-si, perdone-lo beso con ternura y cortamente, para despues irse corriendo a la casa Inuzuka.

-esto no se ve bien-dijo para si el jounin acomodandose la mascara.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto estaba revisando unos papeles de la boda de su hijo a punto de gritar de estupefacion, al parecer mientras mas se acercara la boda mas cosas y precios exagerados aparecian en su escritorio,de repente se escucho la puerta abrirse y aparecio Sasuke con su habitual rostro de tranquilidad y frialdad.

-Naruto......tenemos que hablar -dijo el Uchiha

-ya lo creo que SI-dijo Naruto poniendose de pie y con un papel acercandoselo a la cara a el pelinegro-mira.......mira........yo no voy a pagar eso.......te toca a ti....controla a tu hija Sasuke...no es que sea tacaño, pero quiere una boda.....exageradamente cara y....

-Naruto......no estoy aqui para hablar de Minato y Meiko sino de.......¿que rayos piensa esa niña?-dijo Sasuke poniendole atencion a el papel. y arrebtandoselo a Naruto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-estas en drogas-dijo uno de los compañeros de Meiko Uchiha

-callate, Emori.......-dijo Ken Hiroyama esperando a alguien escondido con su amigo

-si, Sai sensei se entera de esto......te pone a limpiar todos sus pinceles.....y son mas de un millon.........despues te pone de modelo de desnudos para su clase de arte corporal de adultos .......ademas no estoy deacuerdo.....eso es en contra de su voluntad.......yo no quiero tener nada que ver con esto.....ademas su padre te va a matar si se entera.-dijo Emori en tono asustado.

-fue impedido una vez...no volvera a pasar...¿tienes lista la camara?.....-pregunto Ken mirando a su amigo que suspiro con cansancio

-alguien viene-dijo Emori escondiendose.

-ahi esta-dijo Ken con sus ojos brillantes como se lo supuso tenia que pasar por esa calle principal-¿listo?

Emori asintio con pesadez fin y al cabo es lo que su amigo le pidio de cumpleaños su ayuda sin quejas, ni reclamos, pero como sea le hizo saber que estaba en contra pero ya que mas le daba.

-Midory.....la bella princesita de Konoha

La rubia odiaba que le dijieran asi, pero solo le regalo una media sonrisa, Ken habia sido algo asi como su amigo en la academia, pero Hiroki siempre se encargo de alejarlo de ella.

-no soy , una princesa-dijo la rubia suspirando mirandolo negativamente -¿cuantas veces te lo voy a tener que decir?....Ken

Ken se carcajeo como un wannabe cool, la rubia arqueo la ceja, el siempre le hacia reir, pero a veces le tenia pena ajena. queria seguir su camino pero el chico se interponia, si ella le intentaba dar la vuelta por la derecha el se movia a su izquierda y si ella se movia a la izquierda el a su derecha evitandole el rubia dio una fingida sonrisa.

-tengo algo de prisa...Ken-dijo la rubia en tono apurado y algo estresada.

Ken hizo una cara de trsitesa y Midory se preocupo no queria ofenderlo o hacerlo sentir mal.

-olvidaste mi cumpleños-dijo el chico poniendo un brazo en su cara.

-ohhh.....yo... chica ni se acodaba de su existencia y solo pudo decir-felicidades-trato de huir pero el chico le tapo el paso

-¿ni un abrazo de......felicitacion?.........-Ken Hiroyame abrio sus brasos, la chica suspiro y sonrio acercandose a el para abrasarlo, el chico sonrio con lascividad y la apreto con fuerza contra el sintiendo su cuerpo, la rubia estaba muy incomoda, el chico la sostenia fuertemente de la cintura mientras ella habia quitado su abrazo, tenia las manos sin tocarlo, jamas se habia dado cuenta de que ella,le quitaba el sueño a el alumno de Sai, el chico olia su cabello como si se tratara de una rosa fresca.

-Ken,...ya me puedes soltar -dijo tratando de respirar la rubia

Ken estaba disfrutando ese momento. se separaron un momento pero el chico le sonrio ante la mirada de aturdicion de la rubia la jalo por la cintura hacia a el besandola de una forma, en la que cualquier mujer se sentiria ofendida, la chica se sentia un objeto, la lastimaba y la mordio de un labio, la rubia no reacciono a tiempo y el Hiroyama le apreto con una de sus manos el trasero, la rubia mantenia sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa, lo separo de ella y con todas sus fuerzas lo mando a volar, rompiendo el record que tenia Sakura al golpear a su padre cuando mas jovenes, le dio un fuerte puñetaso en la cara.

-ENFERMO....LEPERO......DE ASCO..............MALDITO IDIOTA-grito la rubia con enojo y rabia estaba escupiendo con nauseas-IMBECIL... HIJO DE TU PROGENITORA ..........

Ken Hiroyama volaba como una bala de cañon al ser lanzada con una sonrisa y un gran ojo morado y grito-TOMASTE LA FOTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-ajajajajaj XD, sabia que algo asi pasaria-dijo para si mismo Emori escondiendose de la rubia sabia que si lo veia tambien le tocaria a el la reparticion de golpes.

-puff...puff...puff-la chica seguia escupiendo, cuando escucho la voz de su hermano, mirando a el cielo, vio el justo momento cuando la chica golpeo a Ken, de hecho era el camino mas proximo a su casa, el Uzumaki junto con varios niños traumados vieron la escena.

-¿pero que paso?-pregunto el peliazulado a su hermana

-yack....¿tienes un chicle?-ahora la rubia entendia por que Hiroki jamas la dejaba sola con Ken.

el chico nego aun mirando el cielo y viendo decender a el Hiroyama de lejos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿asi que lo intentaras con Yukiyo?-pregunto Jinmu a Hiroki mientras jugaban una partida de cartas.

-tal vez......

-debrias esperar.......ahora no estas en condiciones y no creo que Yukiyo se meresca .....que la uses como....repuesto....-dijo Jinmu con advertencia

-no es un respuesto........ella en verdad me quiere o algo asi......yo tratare de .....la verdad no se que hare -dijo el Inuzuka aventando una carta

-mh......solo deja que las cosas fluyan...no te apresures......y menos ahora que estas en un estado tan lamentable.....hasta te estoy ganando-dijo Jinmu tratando de levantarle los animos cuando Yoh ladro de felicidad moviendo la cola los 2 amigos miraron hacia la entrada a el jardin para ver a Kiba y Akamaru y detras de ellos una rubia jugando con sus manos, sintiendo una presion en el estomago y acomodandose el cabello, Jinmu suspiro con tristeza y YOh corrio hacia la rubia que se agacho a acarriciarlo.

-lo se tambien te he extrañado.....de hecho a ambos-le susurro a el can que lanzo un llanto.

Kiba escucho y bajo la mirada con aire de depresion, Akamaru miro como la chica besaba la cabeza de el gran perro negro.

Hiroki la miro con ganas de ir hacia a ella pero se contuvo se quedo donde estaba, sentado al momento de que Jinmu se levanto mirandola con algo de molestia......

-hola...Jinmu.....Hola.....Hi..roki-saludo la chica torpemente mirando a el Inuzuka, Kiba miro a su hijo implorando que saludara de vuelta

-hola-respondio Jinmu incomodo mirando a el padre de Hiroki que parecia sentir lo mismo

-...la-dijo Hiroki con un hilo en la voz, despues de varios dias le hablaba, desde que le dijo lo que sentia no habia cruze de palabras.

-parece que Shino.....debe de estar....esperandote Jinmu....-dijo sabiamente Kiba

-si, si ....voy......adios Midory....nos vemos-dijo saliendo mas rapido que un correcaminos, Yoh jadeaba y movia la loca , hasta que Akamaru le ladro indicandole que tenia que irse con ellos, Hiroki miro a su padre que solo asintio en forma de apoyo.

Hiroki seguia sentado y Midory espero a que estuvieran completamente solos.

-¿me puedo sentar?-dijo la chica tentativamente

Hiroki encogio los hombros, mientras sentia a la rubia sentarse a lado de el. no se decian nada por unos mometos hasta que a el mismo tiempo...

-Midory

-Hiroki-la rubia bajo la mirada

otro momento de silencio, Hasta que Hiroki hablo.

-¿que haces aqui?-dijo frio el Inuzuka

-la verdad.....no lo se -dijo la chica sionceramente subiendo la mirada hacia su amigo.

Hiroki rio con ironia-¿no sabes.....?

La rubia queria llorar jamas su amigo le habia hablado de esa manera, y una lgrima cayo, Hiroki se sintio tan culpable, se sintio la peor escoria del planeta.

-perdona-dijo sin mirarla

-Hiroki........porfavor......hablame....como antes-dijo la Uzumaki

-Midory...no tienes idea como va hacer para mi ,....estar en los entrenamientos sin.....-Hiroki paro de hablar-¿por que me lo haces mas dificil?

-tu eres el que lo hace dificil......creeme que todo sera como antes-dijo la rubia con mas confianza

Hiroki dio una sonrisa llena de amargura-no, no lo sera........

La rubia intento no llorar de lleno-asi que, esa ......mocosa te ha llenado la cabeza de tonterias...¿no es asi?-dijo la rubia lleno de enojo

-¿quien?

-Yukiyo

-ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.....

-la besaste......

-¿que? y tu ¿como sabes que ella....?-pregunto el chico algo sorprendido y sonrojado de verguenza

-que importa,.........Hiroki es una niña te meteran a prision......-dijo la rubia sin pensar

-¿QUE???????????????????.......¿no te mordiste la lengua?-Hiroki se levanto de repente como si no pudiera creerlo, si no lo hubiera escuchado , pensaria que era una broma de muy mal gusto sentia como la sangre corria por sus venas a una velocidad impresionante a eso se le llamaba cinismo-AL QUE DEBERIAN METER A PRISION .....ES A KAKASHI....A MI NO......NO COMPARES 2 AÑOS....CON UN SIGLO MIDORY........ERES TAN........

-QUE ¿QUE SOY?.......-grito la rubia levantadose ella no queria que las cosas...llegaran a esto, sentia que saldria de esa casa con su amigo de vuelta.

-UNA......DESCARADA.....¿COMO TE ATREVES ?.....CUANDO EL HOKAGE LO SEPA.....SERA A TU QUERIDO SENSEI A QUE SENTENCIARA A MUERTE

La rubia se asusto-Hiroki.....callate....mi papa,...jamas...haria algo asi.....

-una cosa es que te ame...y otra es que te burles de MI-dijo furioso el Inuzuka

-yo no me estoy burlando de ti....Hiroki hay que calmarnos

-sal de mi casa....porfavor.......-el chico le dio la espalda

-Hiroki-susurro la chica

-¿estas sorda?.....VETE -dijo el chico concentrandose en no dejar caer lagrimas-no sabes lo horrible que me siento......a mi me duele creo que mas que a ti.

-como quieras-dijo la rubia llorando y apretando los dientes con enojo-quedate con tu niña de envegecimiento prematuro.....a mi que me importa........-despues la rubia se arranco el dije que le dio Hiroki y se lo avento le reboto en la cabeza del Inuzuka,

-ojo....por ojo-dijo en un susurro

y la chica con un respirar profundo se fue dejando a Hiroki solo y su alma, cuando dejo de sentir la presencia de la rubia bajo la mirada para ver el dije de color azul en el suelo lo recogio y lo apreto con amargura.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Midory ....jamas a dado señales de poser...ese poder....si es asi, mi hija va a sufrir mucho.....tenemos que encontrarla para que Sakura la valore o algo -dijo el Hokage con las manos en el escritorio

-a ti, no te ha afectado tanto-apunto Sasuke, y Naruto lo miro sombriamente

-me refiero fisicamente, ella no tiene a el zorro como tu, es solo una parte, ¿Minato ha experimentado algo asi?

Naruto asintio-una o dos veces, Minato era muy .....sentimental de niño....

-yo siempre lo vi normal-dijo Sasuke recordando

-si, pero eso fue como a los 3 o 4 años, se enojaba y bueno.....ya sabes el restro...fue un alivio de que las pocas veces que paso....estubiera ahi para tranquilizarlo, no se como habria reaccionado Hinata.-dijo pensativo.

-¿desde entonces?......ya no ha habido ningun problema.......

Naruto nego.

-Lee hay que preguntarle tal vez....-dijo Sasuke seriamente

-no, Lee hubiera venido corriendo a decirme, el se preocupa demasiado por sus estudiantes......tal vez no vuelva a pasar.....

Sasuke solo asintio

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Hola tio Juugo-la peliblanca se acerco a su tio que estaba recortando unos cupones

-Yukiyo.....-respondio sonriendo el gran hombre ...-tus papas no estan .....

Yukiyo bostezo sin darle importancia.

-¿no me vas a peguntar a donde fueron?

-la verdad......me tiene sin cuidado-dijo la peliblanca

Juugo la miro con desaprobacion -sean como sean son tus padres.

-lo se, y los quiero, pero ya no lo soporto-la peliblanca apoyo con una mano su barbilla. cuando se escucharon pasos y gritos.

-ZANAHORIA CON GAFAS APURATE

-CALLETE.....ANIMAL.....

Juugo y Yukiyo rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo, Karin le seguia hablando a su hija, Suigetsu ni la mirada le dirigia la verdad estaba muy molesto con su primogenita.

-Yukiyo-dijo KArin al abrir la puerta

-mama-respondio la peliblanca mirando a asu padre, que pareciera que era invisible, Karin miraba a ambos peliblancos preocupada, de que empesara otra guerra de palabras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukiyo estaba ya dormida , mientras 2 adultos estaban siendo regañados como niños chiquitos por un gran hombre.

-felicidades-clap-clap-clap-dijo Juugo aplaudiendo-lo han logrado........ya exploto........¿ahora se han dado cuenta de lo que les he dicho desde hace mil años?

-yo si sabia, que no le gustaba que peelemos-dijo Karin

-pero somos sus padres.......y no se tiene que meter

-si, Suigetsu, se puede meter cuando ya le esta afectando a ella, como disfrutan haciendola sufrir

-¿cress que es a proposito?-pregunto Karin enojada-este idiota, empieza todo

Sugetsu que tenia los brasos cruzados se defendio-mujerzuela de 5ta, eso no es cierto, ahora tu estas empezando

-me estoy defendiendo -aclaro la peliroja

-lo que pueden hacer-interrumpio Juugo a Suigetsu -es seguir dicutiendo tranquilamente...pero eviten hacerlo enfrente de ella, ...........por que si se va......sera terrible ........ella ha sido la que me ha mantenido cuerdo tanto tiempo

Karin se puso palida de miedo

Suigetsu miro a Juugo enojado-esta bien........yo lo intentare........pero esa niña........chiflada........tiene que entender que la vida no es color de rosa

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXFINFLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿como te fue con Sasukito?

Suigetsu la miro enojado pero no dijo nada

-bien-dijo la chica tranquilamente algo sorprendida de que su padre no le haya floreado a su madre con adjetivos calificativos obsecenos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jinmu vio todo, se escondio para escuchar , no queria espiar pero aun asi le pudo mas la curiosidad por saber que pasaria, si los 2 saldrian brincando agarrados de la mano por que eran amuguis de nuevo.

-Midory-dijo Jinmu al verla salir de la casa Inuzuka

La rubia respiraba rapidamente. con difucultad

-lo siento

-argg...Jinmu.....-la chica se palmo la garganta y el pecho-n-o....pue....do......algo...no...es...ta...bie.n..argg-la rubia no podia juntar las palabras y empezo a temblar

-Midory...........no es para tanto-dijo preocupado Jinmu tomandola de un brazo,mientras la rubia veia doble de nuevo

La chica se devanecio y sus ojos se desorbitaron.

-MIDORY..MIDORY-el chico de los lentes la sarandeaba asustado-¡¡¡¡¡SR INUZUKA!!!!!-grito Jinmu sin dejar a la rubia.


	60. Chapter 60:el hospital Konoha otra vez

_**u.u buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa............lo siento...............espero sus comentarios grax por pasarse, diganme si la historia a perdido ritmo plis......me importan sus opiniones :S**_

_**bai SaluROckS**_

-¡¡¡SR INUZUKAAAAAAA!!!-Jinmu gritaba con su ronca voz, Akamaru fue el primero en salir, despues Kiba, y al ultimo pero no menos importante Hiroki que al escuchar el fuerte grito salio rapidamente del jardin para pasar corriendo el largo pasillo hasta dar hacia afuera, penso que algo le habria sucedido a Jinmu su voz era inconfundible, y ya lo habia oido gritar varias veces al ver a la rubia en el suelo sentia que se le salia el alma, hizo a un lado a su padre y se agacho mirando con preocupacion a la rubia que estaba muy palida.

-¿QUE LE PASO?........¿QUE LE HICISTE?-pregunto el castaño con agitacion y arrebatandosela a Jinmu delos brasos que lo miro ofendido

-YO, no le hice nada........TU ¿que le hiciste?........al salir de tu casa de desmayo-dijo Jinmu algo histerico, era raro ver en ese estado a un Aburame.

Kiba se agacho hasta los amigos ignorando la discucion de Hiroki y Jinmu, su hijo se levanto mirando a su padre con hambre en los ojos y cristalinos llenos de mortificacion , Kiba la tomo en sus brasos y empezo a correr hacia el hospital Hiroki y Jinmu se miraron y empezaron a correr, Akamaru desidio meterse a la casa.

-¿que paso exactamente?-pregunto Kiba mirando a la rubia

-bueno.......yo no me sentia tranquilo, sabiendo que Hiroki y Midory estarian hablando asi que me quede a esperar a Midory.....cuando salio empeze a hablarle....se sostenia el pecho y la garganta y despues.....beso el suelo-dijo el Aburame rapido mientrras corria, Hiroki iba callado mirando a la hija del Hokage.

_("Midory..........que te paso")penso Hiroki preocupado _

-Hiroki..........¿que le dijiste..........se veia muy triste y despues se puso extraña........-dijo Jinmu, Hiroki sintio que era toda su culpa........pero despues lo considero en ningun momento ataco fisicamente a la chica, miro a su padre que estaba mirando hacia adelante y susurro.

-que.......me dejara ......en paz-dijo Hiroki serio

-eres un imbecil-fue lo unico que dijo Jinmu cuidando de que Kiba no lo escuchara.

la rubia empesaba a reaccionar abrio uno de sus ojo y susurro , ni Jinmu ni Hiroki la escucharon

-¿Hi...roki?-pregunto la rubia viendo algo borroso

Kiba dio una media sonrisa triste-No, Kiba

la chica volvio a cerrar los ojos al parecer no lo escuchaba-me du.........ele

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Una niña de 10 años de cabello cafe claro, ojos picaros y de color miel, se acerco a un cuarto que decia_ "prohibido el paso a todos........en especial a ti..........Ayame_", la niña que siempre desobedecia entro a el cuarto de su hermano mayor....Ken Hiroyama......le iba a "pedir prestado " unos kunais para su practica en la academia, la niña busco entre las cosas de su hermano los filosos objetos, pasando sin ver la fotografia del equipo 8 lideraba por Sai, cuando algo llamo su atencion, habia unas fotografias regadas por toda la cama, la niña que tenia los kunais en una mano, y con la otro tomo las fotos mirando anonadada a su hermano dandole un megabeso a una rubia muy linda. cuando la puerta se abrio.

-PULGA...¿QUE HACES AQUI?-pregunto enojado Ken con un ojo morado y un cachete hinchado-LARGATE ¿QUE NO SABES LEER?

La niña hizo una mueca estas no se quedaban asi la pequeña Hiroyama escondio detras de su espalda una de las fotos. y con la otra dejando ver los kunais

-Ken,..mis kunais no son tan bonitos como los tuyos-dijo la niña algo dulce

-FUERA...PULGA

la niña le saco la lengua dejando caer los kunai mientras con la otra escondia entre su blusa la foto saliendo del cuarto.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto cenaba de lo lindo junto a su esposa e hijo, Minato estaba algo inquieto, Hinata tenia un mal presentimiento que no le dejaba pasar bocado pero no decia nada para no preocupas a sus 2 hombres, el peliazulado al ser mellizo de la rubia sintio el momento del el fuerte dolor en el pecho que sintio la chica, le dolio exactamente donde tenia la cicatriz de donde le traspaso el de la nube, pero no dijo nada.

-esa niña....siempre nos hace los mismo-dijo Naruto molesto-si, no va a comer fuera.....

-Midory, esta algo rara ¿no creen?....desde que volvio de su ultima mision-dijo el Uzumaki mirando el asiento vacio-si no esta suspirando a el viento, esta mirandonos extraño, cuando quiero pelear ella solo me sonreie y se va......se va..-Minato abrio mucho los ojos-algo no anda bien

-es porque te vas a casar .....y nos dejas-dijo Naruto sentido

-¿otra vez?.....papa-dijo Minato sin remordimiento

-Naruto.....ehh...tal vez tenga que ir a buscar a Midory-dijo Hinata preocupada

-no, ya llegara......-dijo Minato antes de que su padre respondiera

toc-toc-toc

La familia volteo hacia la puerta. del otra lado Jinmu Aburame esperaba con su poca pasiencia, Kiba le ordeno que fuera a avisarle mientras ellos llevaban a la rubia a el hospital.

-NO ACEPTAMOS, VENDEDORES.....................-grito Naruto y Jinmu arqueo una ceja

-lord Hokage........soy Aburame Jinmu ..........abra porvafor-dijo el chico de los anteojos

Minato fue el que abrio y miro a el Aburame con algo de no tenia tiempo de estar callado.

-Midory.....

Minato al escuchar el nombre de su hermana sintio una extraña sensacion en el pecho.

-.......ella esta en el hospital........

-¿que?-pregunto Minato pero no dejo que Jinmu dijiera nada mas salio disparado haca el hospital,

-¿que pasa aqui?............hola ........em...Shino-dijo Naruto, no es que no coniociera el nombre de los compañeros de su hija, solo que se le olvido

¬¬-me llamo Jinmu....Señor.........cierto-dijo recordando de el porque estaba ahi-Midory......esta en el hospital......el Señor Kiba la lleva ........se desmayo

Naruto con expresion de terror en sus ojos azules tomo por inercia a Jinmu de la chamarra -¿que paso?....¿que tiene?

Hinata al igual que Minato se fue a el hospital ignorando los detalles

-no lo se, señor solo se desmayo-dijo Jinmu con algo de miedo al ver la expresion del Hokage, Naruto lo solto y corrio a toda velocidad, Jinmu se sacudio la chaqueta y cerro la puerta de la casa Uzumaki para despues ir tras ellos

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-no puede pasar-dijo una enfermera a Hiroki que al dejar a ala rubia en el hospital, queria estar con ella en todo momento, Kiba lo agarro del brazo.

-¡papa!............sueltame tengo que.......-Kiba lo interrumpio

-lo que tienes que hacer es callarte y sentarte-dijo Kiba con advertencia

Hiroki lo miro como si estuviera loco -¿quieres que me siente mientras........que Midory....

-¿eres un ninja medico?-pregunto su padre aun con molestia

-no

-entonces te callas-dijo Kiba con un tono de voz que ponia fin a la discucion en eso llego un agitado Minato e inmediatamente detras de el Hinata que tenia los ojos llenos de mortificacion,

-Midory.....-dijo Minato mirando a Kiba

-estan observandola.......pero ya estaba medio conciente-dijo Kiba en tono tranquilizador

-¿a que se refiere con medio-consiente?-pregunto Minato desesperado, Hinata comenzo a llorar, Kiba lo miro con preocupacion y la abrazo dandole palabras de aliento como "todo va a

estar bien

-HEYYYYYYYYY EEEEE-dijieron al unisono padre e hijo

-quita tus apestosas manos de_**MI**_ esposa-dijo Naruto molesto y agarrando a Hinata de el hombro ,llegando detras de Naruto llego un calmado Jinmu, Hiroki se levanto y se unio a su amigo susurrandole algo que el Aburame no entendia , la voz del Inuzuka sonaba rasposa, y leve

-Lord Hokage-las enfermeras saludaron con respeto a el rubio que asintio con una media sonrisa a modo de respuesta, Kiba resoplo y sonrio a su vieja compañera de equipo, Naruto lo miro con enojo.

-Naruto no es el momento-dijo Hinata con su dulce voz

Naruto asintio y se acerco a Kiba mirandolo interrogatoriamente-el hijo de Shino

-me llamo Jinmu ¬|¬-dijo fuerte el Aburame

-........-Naruto lo volteo a ver con rostro meditabundo-Jinmu....me comento del desmayo.......¿que paso?

-no, lo se.......´¿deberias preguntarle a Sasuke?

-¿Sasuke?-dijo el rubio e Hinata lo tomo de el brazo

-por lo que me dice Hiroki les ponen un entrenamiento duro.......-apunto Kiba

-no, Midory siempre ha aguantado los entrenamientos de Sasuke-sensei-dijo Minato sentandose-tal vez sea la fatiga ..........

-o este embarazada-dijoJinmu pensante para si, pero Minato lo escucho

-¿QUE?-al unisono Minato y Hiroki se levantaron mirando a el pobre Aburame que hubiera preferido estar en cualquier lugar menos en esa sala de espera del hospital.¿por que rayos tuvo que pensar en voz alta?......era cierto Midory estaba mas que distraida en los ultimos dias, y ademas era logica su suposicion al pasar tanto tiempo con Kakashi-sensei, y Jinmu no se imaginaba que haria un hombre de cuarenta y tantos con una joven tan guapa como la rubia, seguro a jugar a las escondidas era una nula opcion, .......y fue lo que se le vino a la mente,.

Hiroki lo agarro de el cuello , y Minato estaba atras de el Inuzuka esperando una respuesta. si era cierto el que haya sido lo mataba. Minato miro a Hiroki

-no me mires asi, idiota, ya quisiera ser yo-dijo con son triste el Inuzuka

¿que dijiste?-dijo Minato , mientras los padres estaban hablando algo alejados ignorando la "pequeña disputa" de los chicos.

-¿no escuchaste?-dijo Hiroki enojado ,lleno de celos y miedo.

-imbecil-Minato alzo el puño

-Hiroki sueltame-dijo Jinmu safandose

-¿sabes de algo que yo no?-dijo Hiroki realmente colerico

-no-dijo Jinmu y Minato lo volteo a ver bajando el puño-¿quien es?

-¿que sabes?

-nada.......fue solo una suposicion...por que.....este las mujeres embarazadas se desmayan cuando les baja la presion....me entendieron....mal me referia a que muy probablemente a Midory se le bajo la presion como a las ..........embarazadas-dijo inventandose un cuento el hijo de Shino para arreglar la metida de pata.

-si........... y yo me chupo el dedo-dijo Minato riendo con sorna

-tienes un serio ........problema-dijo el Aburame serio acomodandose sus gafas

-estoy, siendo sarcastico..........tarado-dijo Minato algo sonrojado de verguenza

-¿que tanto hablan?.....¿y por que el escandalo?-pregunto Kiba mientras Naruto e Hinata pedian ver a su hija.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-ya cerramos-dijo un hombre a una pequeña niña de 10 años

-oh...........vamos............espere un poco mas-dijo Ayame Hiroyama-les tengo un muy buen material

-sera otro dia ........pequeña.....ya es tarde......ya imprimimos casi todo-dijo un hombre lleno de tinta negra y con ojos cansados

-por favor-dijo la chiquilla juntando sus manos a modo de suplica-......mire....mire-la niña tiro las fotografias enfrente de el escritorio-solo pongalo en la seccion " que toda Konoha se entere" en el area de sociales y ponga la leyenda-la niña se retiro un poco y alzo sus brazos a modo de colocarlo en un cartel...-"comprobado.........Ken Hiroyama no es gay" en letras rojas para que de mas impacto despues le pones...."lastima a sus seguidores y tambien condolencias a Emori....si Ken Hiroyama el nuevo playboy que Konoha esperaba......padres cuiden a sus pollitas que el gallo anda suelto"-dijo la niña emocionada

¬¬-eso es muy largo para una leyenda de periodico.......-dijo el señor que la recibio, mientras el otro el hombre lleno de tinta miro detenidamente la fotografia

-heyyy......Nobu....Mira-el hombre señalo a la joven de la fotografia

-no puede ser-dijo el que respondia a el nombre de Nobu arrebatando la foto-es....es...venderemos muchos periodicos-termino el hombre sonriendo-vaya la hija de el Hokage si que a crecido estos ultimos meses de una manera extraordinaria......

-la hija de el Hokage-la niña abrio mucho los ojos y le arrebato ahora a el hombre la fotografia, la miro detenidamente, en efecto, la joven rubia con ojos abiertos sorprendidos era la hija de el lider de su aldea

-Ken.......no anda nada perdido-susurro la niña

-¿cuanto quieres por esa foto?-pregunto Nobu interesado

la niña parpadeo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-su chakra es muy inestable-dijo uno de los medicos a Naruto e Hinata...-es realmente extraño.......

-¿extraño?-dijo Naruto con una ceja alzada

-.......la verdad no lo comprendo........

-entonces estoy seguro que Sakura......sabra que es.......-dijo el rubio animado recordando como le salvo la vida a su hijo-es la mejor

Hinata torcio la boca y el medico se sintio ofendido

-como quiera Hokage.......le pasare los datos a Uchiha-

-Naruto-dijo Hinta en tono vergonzoso

-¿que?-dijo sin comprender el rubio

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Midory se desperto casinamente mirando alrededor estaba en un cuarto que no era el de ella portando una bata realmente fria, cuando se percato de que estaba en el hospital, la chica se sento en la cama de golpe colocando una mano en su garganta, que estaba ya normal pero hace un momento sentia que la ahorcaban fuertemente, recordo decirselo a Jinmu y despues todo se le puso en veia por ningun lado su ropa, la chica se tapo mas con las sabanas e intento dormir cuando se escucho la puerta abrirse, y vio la confundible silueta de su amigo, la rubia se hizo la dormida tratando de no apretar los ojos, el Inuzuka cerro la puerta no sin antes hechar un rapido vistaso para checar que no hubiera monos en la costa, el chico se acerco a la rubia esta respiraba algo pausado, ¿por que estaba ahi?....no se supone que ya no quiere nada con ella......¿ni una simple relacion de compañeros de equipo?, Hiroki la miro crusando los brasos, la chica aun tenia los ojos cerrados no se atrevia a abrirlos elchico con una de sus manos acaricio su mejilla, la chica disfruto tener contacto conn el Inuzuka.

-esta sera .........la ultima vez que te toque..........-susurro el chico

la rubia sintio creyo escuchar su corazon hacer "crash".


	61. Chapter 61:La muestra de chakra

**Songfic **

**intrerpreta: el Duelo**

**cancion:¿por que no te marchas?**

El Inuzuka la miraba aun con su mano en la mejilla de Midory , mientras la rubia aun tenia los ojos cerrados pero por dentro sus azules ojos podrian ser una alberca municipal por todas las lagrimas contenidas ¿que hacia?...despertaba y le hablaba,¿lo detenia y un ultimo acercamiento?..o ¿hacia las cosas mas faciles para los 2, ella se iria de Konoha con su "verdadero amor" sabia que solo le haria daño, pero por otra parte queria pasar el tiempo que le quedaba en Konoha con sus seres queridos y eso inculye al Inuzuka...pero como dicen querrer y amar es dejar ir......y si el queria eso, si sentia que le hacia mal y si de plano estaba decidido a arrancarla de su vida llego a la conclusion de dejarlo ser feliz, tenia razon era la ultima vez que ambos sentia el contacto en la piel del otro. Midory sintio en su frente agua...era..eran lagrimas.....desu amigo la chica se sintia ahora si se las bacterias de la chinche mas despreciable del univeso lo queria consolar, pero se contuvo, lo dejaria....El chico retiro la mano de la cara de la Uzumaki y la chica solo escucho la puerta cerrarse, se levanto con el aire contenido y lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos, se abrazo de sus rodillas, tratando de aceptar que Hiroki no la trataria como antes, que solo seria un capitulo en la vida de el chico que queria ser olvidado, permanecio un momento mirando las estrellas que se asomaban por la ventana.

_("rayos no debi quitarme..........el dije............")_ penso la rubia suspirando

**Estar contigo asi me ha hecho comprender que nada soy sin ti que temo enloquecer porque no se que hacer conmigo te extraño mucho mas aun cuando no estas y aun cuando hace frio platico con tu voz tan debil como yo y percibo que no hago falta yo lo se que me haces daño por placer eres tu que se ha irrumpido en nuestras vidas ve derecho me demuestra sus heridas el es tan fuerte y no como tu **

("_no me gusta este Hiroki.......no........quiero que se valla y que regrese el que conosco, el que me apoya.....mi amigo.....no ese que salio por esa puerta......¿sera venganza?.......¿tanto ya me odia.....?....yo no sabia que me amaba...si lo hubiera sabido.......yo.......yo .....¿.le hubiera correspondido?...........no .....el es.....el .....me ama........y yo ....fui la que empezo esto.....no, no quiero sentir nada por Hiroki no puedo.......simplemente no puedo .....creo que irme sera lo mas sano para todos........tambien para mi papa.....el no soportaria enterarse de lo nuestro.....mi mama.....mi mama......ella si , se que me apoyaria.......Minato....Minato ¿el que haria?...........¿.abuelo Minato?.......¿estas feliz?....¿.abuelita?.............el abuelo Hyuuga negara que soy su nieta............Tio Neji......me repudiara...Tia TenTen lo apoyara .....Hizashi .........mi lindo primo.......el me odiara cuando se entere que me fui.......Jinmu ¿que haras sin mi? ja .....¿volveras a hacer el inadaptado social de siempre.?......neeee...........de tejo en buenas manos Seika te cuidara.....Sasuke......mi insensible sensei ¿me extrañara?.........Meiko-bastarda Uchiha........mas le vale cuidar a mi hermano bien............y que no moleste a Hiroki.....¿otra vez? .........tu........alejate de mis pensamientos .....vete ya.......Hiroki ...........dejame........en paz")_ la rubia se jalaba los cabellos dorados escondiendo su rostro entre sus rodillas.

**Porque no te marchas y regresas otra vez sabes me arrodillo de temor y es que te has vuelto no se quien Porque no me abrazas y me pides que este bien es tan importante tu actitud crece tu llanto y en tu piel yo me reflejo con tantas dudas y espero ansiosa que me digas ven**

**XxXXxXxXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxFLashBackXXXXXxXXxXXXXXxXXxXxxxxxXxxxxxxxXXXxxxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXxxxXXXXXxXXxxx**

-Minato nos va a matar-un pequeño Hiroki de unos 9 años miraba con una gran sonrisa a una rubia de la misma edad,, tenia una falda naranja y una blusa azul con el simbolo de Konoha en la espalada

-shhhh............lo se...y es genial.-dijo la pequeña colocando una de sus manos en la boca-Minato se arrepentira por comerse nuestros chocolates

el Inuzuka sonrio aun mas haciendo mas visible sus colmillitos, la rubia lo agarro de la mano y sonrojado lo obligo a esconderse, estaban en la casa Uzumaki esperando a que el mellizo de la rubia, entrara a la casa estaba enterenando su punteria con los kunais, los amigos querian venganza ya que en el recreo en la academia, el peliazulado les arrebato unos chocolates que arduamente el Inuzuka habia comprado con sus ahorros, cuando sin mas le quito la caja a la rubia, y vio furica como le convidaba a Meiko Uchiha, mientras Hiroki lo queria golpear , Minato era mas rapido aventandolo y callendo en un charco de lodo, habia estado lloviendo dias antes. a el Inuzuka no le impotaban mucho la caida o los chocolates sino la triste mirada de la rubia al verlos en la boca de Meiko y que aprovechando que sus padres no estaban, la pequeña y su amigo alistaron una cubet**a **llena de lodo, colocandola estrategicamente en la puerta esperando a que el chico entrara.

-Minato......yuju........Minato....¡¡MINATOOOO!!-grito la rubia ya desesperada, el Inuzuka se llevo las manos en los oidos

-¿que quieres.........pelos de elote?-pregunto enojado

-prepare limonada.......por si quieres......-dijo fuerte la rubia, no hubo respuesta....se escucharon unos pasos

jijjijij-rei el Inuzuka escondido detras de un sillon tratando de aguantar la risa

muajajajajjamuajaja-rei la rubia en modo maquiabelico, haciendo que Hiroki la mirara asombrado y con miedo, pero despues se rio.

los pasos......se acercaban

¡SPLAT!.................el lodo cayo a el momento que se abrio la pueta

-ESO TE PASA..POR ABUSIVO.....-señalaba la rubia-ajajajjajajajajaj

pero Hiroki no se rei estaba temblando

-MIDORY...........-grito Naruto con una cubeta cubriendo su cabeza, el futuro Hokage vestia su traje de jounin, el lodo le escurria por los hombros y el pecho, Naruto se quito la cubeta y la avento y despues miro a el inuzuka que sonreia nerviso-¿y TU?-señalo a Hiroki

-ajajajajajajaj-reia Minato al ver a su padre que lo miro enojado, este solo encogio los hombros -¿parece que la bromita no te salio hermana?

-callate-dijo la rubia pasando saliva mirando como su padre se sacudia el lodo-Hiroki-susurro la chica-si quieres...vivir......corre

-¿que?-dijo el castaño estatico

-corre........ahorita te alcanzo

-no-susurro el chico mirando como se aproximaba Naruto, Minato tenia las manos en la nuca esperando la reprimenta

-uno...

-no

-dos

-va a hacer peor-dijo susurando el Inuzuka

-TRES...............JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRAS........-la rubia grito y 3 Midory mas aparecieron, Hiroki corrio y detras de el la verdadera Midory saliendo de la casa, Naruto cerro los ojos y una ceja le temblaba

-que tonta-dijo Minato riendo

Naruto se puso una mano en la cara -JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRAS -y aparecieron facil unos 100 rubios

-¿como se le ocurre utilizar esa tecnica en la que papa es invencible?-dijo Minato para si mismo.

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-gritaba Hiroki y a lado de el la rubia que corria con fuerza

-hagas lo que hagas Hiroki no mires atras-dijo la rubia con un poco de risa, parecia la fiesta brava solo que en vez de toros enojados habia Narutos enojados y enlodados

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFINFLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

la rubia sonrio recordando tantas anecdotas

**Estar contigo asi me ha hecho comprender que nada soy sin ti que temo enloquecer porque no se que hacer conmigo te extraño mucho mas aun cuando no estas y aun cuando hace frio platico con tu voz tan debil como yo y percibo que no hago falta yo lo se que me haces daño por placer eres tu que se ha irrumpido en nuestras vidas ve derecho me demuestra sus heridas el es tan fuerte y no como tu **

Cuando se le vino a la menta una que le causaba tanto dolor, dejando de sonreir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXflASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

te AMO-dijo al fin el Inuzuka que sintio como si un edificio callera de su espalda, al fin se lo habia dicho, despues de tanto tiempo...se sentia libre.-TE HE AMADO...TODA MI VIDA, DESDE QUE TE CONOCI...

......-entonces...toma-el Inuzuka alargo el brasalete que le regalo la rubia hace años con el sai de plato, la chica no alargo la mano solo lo miro

-¿que haces?

lo devuevo...fue un regalo que me hiciste como amigo...pero despues de esto, no puedo ni quiero ser tu amigo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFINSLAHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Porque no te marchas y regresas otra vez sabes me arrodillo de temor y es que te has vuelto no se quien Porque no me abrazas y me pides que este bien es tan importante tu actitud crece tu llanto y en tu piel yo me reflejo con tantas dudas y espero ansiosa que me digas **

**....ven....**

_(" eres un tonto")_ fue lo ultimo que penso la chica cuando se quedo profundamente dormida.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿a donde vas?-pregunto Jinmu alcanzando a su amigo en la entrada del hospital

-a casa........ya no tengo nada que hacer aqui-respondio frio el Inuzuka

-¿la viste?.......¿como esta?-pregunto preocupado Jinmu

-bien.......esta dormida

-sera mejor que estes ahi cuando despierte -dijo el Aburame animadamente

-no.......

Jinmu se acomodo las gafas entendiendo-reitero eres un completo estupido.......como quieras-dijo el Aburame alejandose de el, mientras Hiroki permanecdio inmovil unos momentos para despues moverse a paso lento, Minato miraba a el chico irse y se le hizo muy raro.

-oye..........tu -dijo Minato a Jinmu que alzo una ceja a modo de pregunta -¿a donde va?

-espero que por un cerebro-dijo Aburame dejando solo a el hermano de la chica confuso

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sakura estaba observando el informe de el medico que observaba a Midory, la pelirosa se colocaba las manos en la barbilla, Meiko y Sasuke estaban con la familia Uzumaki, ya era de mañana, el medico dijo que no era necesario que la familia permaneciera que todo estaria bien, y que seria conveniente que se fueran a casa cosa que ningun Uzumaki hizo,entonces ya el dia siguente Hinata fue a la casa Uchiha avisandoles lo que paso, Sakura de inmediato fue a ayudarlos, Sasuke se levanto como cualquier mentor alerta y Meiko queria estar con su novio, mientras Neji y TenTen se enteraron y fueron a el hospital a ver a el matrimonio Uzumaki y a su sobrina.

-esto es raro........-la pelirosa seguia mirando los informes-necesito.....-rapidamente la Sra. Uchiha se levanto y fue a la sala de espera llamando a

-Neji...........o Minato........vengan conmigo-el peliazulado se levanto pero Neji lo paro con su mano

-¿que pasa?-pregunto Naruto con un te en la mano-¿que paso...Sakura?

-nada malo......Naruto solo que necesito los ojos Hyuuga

Hinata se levanto-puedo ir yo

-si Hinata ..pero preferiria a uno que no fuera la madre ya que me haras preguntas y no quiero darte un diagnostico equivocado,-dijo Sakura, Hinata asintio y Naruto la beso en la mejilla

-ire YO-dijo Neji mirando a su sobrino como diciendole que estaba decidido

Sakura condujo a Neji a el cuarto de la rubia que estaba acostada mirando por la ventana, totalmentedespierta y volteo al escuchar la puerta abrirse.

-¿tio..........Neji?-la rubia le miro

Neji no contesto solo la miro sin expresion alguna

-Neji dime que ves-dijo Sakura

el Hyuuga asintio

-byakugan-dijo el Tio Neji, la rubia abrio mucho los ojos

-¿verdad que eso no es normal?-pregunto Sakura pensante

-¿que.....?..........¿que no es normal....?.....¿Sakura?....me estas asustando-dijo la rubia

Neji nego -esto.....es como si su chakra bajara de intensidad y despues subiera de una manera tremenda

-ehhhh?-interrumpio la rubia

-como .....un bajo y alto voltaje-dijo Sakura

-si-respondio el Hyuuga

-Midory .........haste para adelante...-Sakura se volteo y saco una jeringa del tamaño de un extintor de incendios

O.O-¿para que?-dijo la rubia con voz temblante mirando la aguja que era mil veces de mayor tamaño que otras..........era inmensamente grande......

-para sacarte una muestra de sange y un poco de chakra de tu espina dorsal-lo dijo la pelirosa como si estubiera hablando de el clima

o.O-¿que?.........estas mal...-dijo la rubia intentando huir

-NEJI-dijo Sakura y el Hyuuga la sostuvo de los brazos

-NOOOOOOOOOOO, NO QUIERO....TIO ...SUELTAME.....¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHH!!!!

-no te comportes como una niñita-dijo Neji serio mientras evitaba mirar a su desarollada sobrina, que al forcejear movia la bata que traia puesta y por ende sus pechos.....-basta ya-NeJI la hizo para adelante y la agarro de la cabeza

-NOOOOO....NO ...NO ......AY....AY ....AY

-NI SIQUIERA TE HE TOCADO -dijo Sakura desesperada con la jeringa en la mano

-Midory......calmate-Neji la apreto de las muñecas y la rubia le mordio el brazo

Neji queria gritar pero se contuvo, la pelirosa con velicidad , sumergio la jeringa en la blanca espalda de la rubia.

-ya esta -dijo Sakura apresurandose

-AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU..............-lloraba la rubia y Neji la solto....-me duele............me duele...........

-igualita a Naruto

¬¬-si-respondio Neji a Sakura.


	62. Chapter 62:¡¡¡extra y reacciones

La rubia se sentia mejor Sakura la dio de alta ese mismo dia, y le comento a la familia que tendria que descansar que ella revisaria los resultados y les daria el informe mientras la chica se sobaba la espalda, con dolor, su padre la cargo de caballito para evitar que la rubia caminara, y la chica como niña mimada de papi que era, se acurruco en su espalda.

-eres una exagerada -dijo Minato crusando los brasos-y una salvaje .....¿como osaste en morder a el tio Neji?-termino el peliazulado en tono alarmado y esquizofrenico

la chica no respondio y solo se abrazo de su estaba realmente alarmado por que ella no respondia de vuelta, parecia que su hermana hubiera sido raptada por ovnis y la cambiaran por otra, mientras el padre de los mellizos, la miraba por el rabillo del ojo, Jinmu seguia ahi y al ver a la chica mejor se despidio de ella con una sonrisa alegre, a lo que la chica le respondio con gratitud, cuando salio a las primeras personas que busco fue a Kiba y a su hijo........pero ya se habian ido.

-sera mejor que no vayas a entrenar mañana........descansa-dijo Sasuke con las manos en su bolsillo esperando un debate de parte su alumna pero esta solo asintio, Sasuke busco sus ojos y la chica como cuando era niña escondio su rostro en la espalda de su padre, Sasuke bajo la mirada, mientras Hinata la miraba realmente preocupada.

-¿estas mejor?-pregunto Neji con una benda en el brazo

la chica solo asintio.

-le diremos a Hizashi..........que ya estas bien......cuando se entero queria venir....pero no lo dejamos....es muy ruidose y querria verte....seguro quieres descasar y el solo abria querido jugar ....-dijo TenTen

-me gustaria.......verlo-dijo la chica aun recargada en su padre.

-vayanse tranquilos.......hablare con ustedes mas tarde-dijo Sakura sonriendo

Los Uzumakis se fueron a su hogar, Minato dijo que acompañaria a Meiko y despues los alcanzaba, Naruto al llegar a su casa, fue a la habitacion de Midory,la coloco suavemente a su hija en su cama, Hinata estaba observando todo desde la puerta, Naruto siempre protegia sobremanera a su niña, confiaba en Minato demasiado en sus habilidades, pero no siempre en el juicio de su hija, y al saber que estaba herida aun cuando era niña y solo era un raspon el Hokage se asustaba a que le pudiera pasar algo malo a su princesa, unos cuidados que segun toda la aldea era exagerado.

-¿necesitas algo?-pregunto Naruto a su niña

-no-dijo triste la rubia

Naruto suspiro y la tomo de la barbilla obligandola a mirarle-a ti te pasa algo...

-si.......-admitio la chica-me duele la espalda...por que tu insensible amiga me ineyecto

-no.......no es eso...¿que paso en tu ultima mision?

-nada-mintio la chica bajando la mirada

-¿Midory?-dijo Naruto preocupado

-ya te dije que NADA......papa-dijo la chica escondiendo su cara en una almoada y alejando violentamente a su padre, que se miro a su esposa con desconcierto

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿Minato?..........¿.me estas escuchando?-pregunto Meiko enojada

-ehhh....em si...si ......las flores...aja-dijo Minato distraidamente dejando a Meiko en la puerta de la mansion Uchiha la ojijade cruzo los brasos

-no, no me has escuchado......yo no estaba hablando de flores.........sino de odres.......hmp...ponme algo de atencion

-Meiko.......ahorita me importa mas mi hermana que .........las flores -dijo Minato empesando a molestarse

la Uchiha rodo los ojos-tu hermana......es asi,

-no,....... ese es el problema ella no es asi..........-dijo Minato, la Uchiha lo beso tiernamente

-calmate....veras que en cuanto nos casemos se le pasaran los celos de hermana-dijo la pelinegra

Minato solo nego,-no, hay algo mas

Meiko lo tomo de la mano-creeme, ya se le pasara......como siempre.......

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naruto cerro la puerta de el cuarto de su hija mirando su silueta, Hinata se acerco a su rubio y le beso los labios, el Hokage se sintio un poco mejor, la peliazulada lo miro como preguntandole ¿que tenia pensado hacer?

-ella......jamas me habia hablado asi......tan......tan.......enojada y distante-dijo el rubio suspirando-¿que tiene mi niña?

-esta creciendo-dijo Hinata seriamente-tienes que dejar que aregle sus problemas......sola.........

Naruto rio-¿pero que tipo de problemas puede tener Midory......... Hinata.......¿que Sasuke la regañara?.es todo

-no, Naruto el corazon de una joven es una pozo son fondo....-dijo Hinata sonriendo recordando su juventud

El Hokage seguia intranquilo aun ante el dialogo de su esposa, miraba la puerta y coloco una oreja en ella esperando escuchar algo extraño o raro, perdia su tiempo la chica casi a el momento de que su padre salio, se fue por la ventana, Hinata obligo a Naruto a sentarse a comer, el negaba y le dijo que esperaria a que su hija quisiera hablar y de ser necesario se quedaria afuera de su habitacion por siempre, pero eso cambio cuando la peliazulada le ofrecio cocinar ramen para que se olvidara un poco de sus angustias, el Hokage asintio con entusiasmo mientras comentaba que su hija necesitaba descansar, Hinata reia, nada mejor que el platillo favorito de su esposo para callarlo.

Mientras tanto Midory caminaba despacio era de tarde el sol era cubierto por nubes que amenasaban con dejar caer agua, la chica llego a el hogar del Hatake, que estaba tomando una siesta, el peligris se levanto con pesadez y abrio la puerta, la chica le sonrio y el peligris se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar, Midory entro y se sento en uno de los comodos sillones, Kakashi se mantuvo de pie. y la miro interrogante.

-lo intente........deveras.......el ya no quiere saber nada mas de mi.....-dijo la chica en tono triste

El peligris supiro comprendiendo-¿no habias dicho que era lo mejor?-pregunto Kakashi ahora tomando asiento

-si, pero........quiero estar con el.......antes de que me vaya.....

Kakashi se molesto ante tal comentario-dices que prefieres estar con el....

Midory lo miro con cansancio-no, no empesemos.......porfavor no estoy de humor....despues de lo que paso en el hospital.

Kakashi levanto una ceja-¿hospital?

La chica asintio y le conto en pocos minutos lo ocurrido -........despues no recuerdo...nada-la rubio omitio el acercamiento de Hiroki-y la malvada de Sakura me inyecto

Kakashi la miraba con enojo-te lo mereces

-¿que?-dijo la rubia sentida

-primero que nada.¿que rayos tenias que estar haciendo en la casa Inuzuka ehh?

-ya se lo dije

Kakashi no queria problemas y se mantuvo callado-va a llover.....sera mejor que regreses a casa......por lo que me dices estas mejor

-¿quiere que me vaya?-dijo la rubia algo triste

-interrumpiste mi siesta-dijo el peligris serio

-¿su siesta?........le importa mas su siesta que estar conmigo -ataco la rubia enojado

-no........pero.......-Kakashi fue callado por la mano de la rubia, la chica lo tomo del rostro dandole un beso en la frente, el Hatake la tomo de la espalda, la chica se quejo

-auu-

El peligris la solto rapidamente, la rubia se quito la blusa dejando solo su sujetador, Midory le dio la espalda que era suave, blanca y con un coqueto lunar en uno de sus hombros , Kakashi abrio mucho su ojo tratando de controlarse, la rubia trataba de acarriciar la parte baja de su espina.

-¿me ayuda?.......no me alcanzo-la rubia sonrio para si, con esto el Hatake querra estar con ella,-

-tengo un unguento para el dolor ...-dijo el peligris levantandose-espera

En ese mometo comenzo a llover, la chica miraba por la ventana algo distraida,cuando sintio una mano en su cintura, el peligris la abrazo, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica que sonrio, sintiendo el calor de el jounin-ven-la rubia sentia como su corazon latia fieramente, tantas veces que habia estado sola con el y siempe interrumpidos, ahora ella se encargaria de que eso no pasara, se sentia triste y la unica persona capaz de hacerla sentir bien era el alumno de Yondaime Hokage, el peligris se alejo y se sento en el sillon, la chica seguia mirando por la ventana se acerco lentamente a el jounin, y se volteo,dandole la espalda,Kakashi podia ver como temblaba de ¿miedo?...¿nervios?....el peligris bajo la mirada. y coloco dos de sus dedos en el ungento, que olia a yerbabuena, coloco la sustancia en la espalda de la chica que se alejo un poco, estaba fria pero esa sensacion desaparecio cuando el Hatake la esparcia por su espalda, haciendo circulos en su espalda dando un ligero masaje, la rubia cerro los ojos placidamente, el jounin le beso el cuello , y la rubia tomo su la cara obligandole a besarla en los labios , Kakashi se separo de ella.

-tienes que volver a casa..........-dijo Kakashi, estaba decidido a tenerla pero no podia en esas condiciones, lastimada y triste..y aunque lo quisiera negar ultimamente se sentia algo acongojado por dejar Konoha llevandose a una persona especial para Naruto.....solo necesitaba tiempo

-¿que?-pregunto asombrada la chica, mientras Kakashi agarraba la blusa y le sonrio a traves de su mascara

-anda.......o tendre que ponertela como niña chiquita-

La rubia le sonrio con picardia y alzo sus brasos-como quiera-

Kakashi dio una rapida risa, se acerco a la rubia y le puso la blusa, mientras la chica al pasar la cabeza por la prenda le mordio cariñosamente y sin lastimarlo la nariz

-hey -dijo Kakashi tomandola de la mano

-lo amo-dijo la rubia sin saber el porque le salieron esas palabras tan derepente

Kakashi sonrio-es bueno saberlo.......

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-EXTRA........EXTRA............LA HIJA DEL HOKAGE ......ANDA DE EXHIBICIONISTA........EXTRA........-un hombre gritaba a todo volumen mientras habia una gran multitud a su alrededor esperando enterarse del ultimo chisme del momento, era muy temprano y Meiko Uchiha pasaba ya que su madre le habia mandado a comprar un poco de leche, la chica tenia la botella en una mano mientras pasaba por el lugar, donde estaba toda la multitud apretujada esperando comprar su periodoco matutino, la pelinegra se abrio paso, y miro con su boca abierta la foto principal del periodico, su cuñada que tenia sus ojos abiertos con sorpresa y su compañero de equipo con los ojos cerrados y una de sus manos donde no debrian estar, la chica agarro el periodico queriendose reir, pero despues apreto los labios.......a Ken lo iban a matar. la pelinegra corrio con la leche en una mano y con la otra con el periodico. hasta su casa.

-¡¡MaMA!........¡PAPA!........-grito la Uchiha al llegar a su hogar

-Meiko....no estamos sordos-dijo Sasuke algo molesto

-mira....mira-la chica puso el periodico enfrente de su padre que estaba a punto de desayunar

-¿UNA GALLINA PONE EL HUEVO MAS GRANDE DEL MUNDO... ESO ES TENERLOS BIEN PUESTOS?........Meiko para eso me interrumpes-dijo Sasuke enojado

-no eso no-la Uchiha algo desesperada le volteo el periodico que cayo al reves cuando lo avento hasta su padre-eso-la pelinegra apunto y Sakura que estaba mirando todo en silencio se acerco tras de Sasuke mirando con sus ojos jade muy abiertos

-no sabia que Ken .........estubiera con Midory..cuando Naruto uff.....esta mas que muerto-dijo Sakura realemente sintiendolo

Meiko paso saliva, y su padre tenia el periodico lo arrugo y lo tiro aun lado -si Naruto....lo matara .....pero es mi alumna.......yo la matare a ella....que ultraje ........y descarada.....mi alumna ....exhibiendose en publico.....de esa manera tan ....tan .....pecaminosa

¬¬-Sasuke....solo es un beso-dijo Sakura -Meiko ....se ha besado con Minato y tu no has dicho nada

-si, pero no de esa manera..........si lo hubiera hecho la negaria como mi hija ...

¬¬-papa..........estas exagerando-pero Meiko sabia que eso era cierto ese beso se veia bien...................cachondo

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hiroki desayunaba mas bien para poder susbsistir estaba decidido a tratar con la rubia lo menos posible, asi que con un exorbitante esfuerzo logro no preguntarle nada a Jinmu, Yoh comia sus croquetas y su padre Akamaru lo acompañaba, mientras el amo del gran perro blanco se alcanzaba una naranja, su esposa estaba en la cocina.

-Hiroki-se oyo la Sra. Inuzuka-quieres ir a sacar la basura porfavor

-esta comiendo-dijo Kiba con un gran pedazo de naranja en la boca

-esta bien...cariño..¿puedes ir tu?-dijo la mujer

-ya escuchaste a tu madre......saca la basura-dijo Kiba agarrando otra naranja

¬¬-si, papa-el Inuzuka le dio una rapida mordida a su pan con mermelada y salio con 2 grandes bolsas, cuando uno de sus vecinos le grito

-vaya..........¿en donde hay que hacer fila?-pregunto un joven como de 25 años a el Inuzuka que lo miro anonadado-¿aun no lo sabes?.........la hija de el Hokage anda repartiendo besos

-¿QUE?-pregunto enojado Hiroki , y el joven movia el periodico de un lado a otro

-¿y que tal ehhh?-dijo el joven

Hiroki no entendia, avanzo hasta el joven que le dio el periodioco, Hiroki gruño, mirando donde se encontraban las manos de el Hiroyama en las fotografia y mas importante sus labios

, Hiroki arugo el periodico y lo tiro a el suelo colerico, temblando de rabia.

-cuando lo sepas......me avisas-dijo Hiroki demasiado dolido dandole la espalda a el joven

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi caminaba por la linda aldea de Konoha llegando a un lugar donde habia muchos jounin reunidos entre ellos, Gai que estaba leyendo el periodico de lo mas entretenido.

Kakashi...mira.¿puedes crerlo?-dijo Gai muy al estilo Paty Chapoy

-mhp?- el hombre de la mascara tomo el periodico y poso su ojo en la fotografia de la portada

-¿Kakashi a donde vas?-pregunto el extentrico jounin

el peligris se dio la media vuelta acomodandose derecho el protector de Konoha, dejando ver su ojo sharingan

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La familia Aburame comia placidamente en silencio. cuando Shino tomando su te..le paso el periodico a su hijo.

-no puede ..........ser-dijo Jinmu asotando la cabeza en la mesa

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

En la mansion Hyuuga,Hizashi se preparaba para ir a la academia, Neji tomaba su te a lado de TenTen que comia fruta fresca, en ese momento entro Hiashi , todos lo saludaron con respeto, mientras la criada le llevaba como siempre las ultimas noticias de Konoha. El patriarca poso la mirada en la portada y cerro los ojos con enojo mientras una vena le palpitaba en la frente , Neji miro a su tio tratando de preguntar que era lo que lo ponia asi, mientras Hiashi tenia la boca llena de leche mirando a su tio-abuelo,Ten ten dejo de comer mirando la expresion de el lider del clan Hyuuga, este solo con su mano tembloroza alzo el periodico, Ten-Ten penso que Midory era una sorpresita tras otra, Neji no dijo nada solo tenia la misma expresion que tenia cuando su maestro Gai llevo de camachito a Kakashi-sensei, Hiashi abrio la boca.

-Midory.....es famosa-dijo el pequeño Hizashi emocionado-mira...papa salio en el periodico

¬¬-no hables....Hizashi-dijo su madre

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hinata escucho el "pum" de la puerta, la peliazulada abrio, el ruido habia sido provocado por el periodico matutino, la peliazulada tomo asiento, ahi estaban desayunando sus 2 hombres Minato tranquilamente y a Naruto que se le habia hecho tarde comia mas rapido que un cerdo que se le ha dejado sin comer en meses. Hinata al ver la portada abrio la boca y escondio el periodico en la espalda, Minato que era muy inteligente y observador noto el extraño comportamiento de su madre.

-¿que escondes mama?-pregunto el peliazulado con una ceja alzada

-ehh....este.....nada...

-¿que tienes en las manos?-dijo Minato con curiosidad

-uñas

-¿,mama?..........¿por que escondes el periodico?....te vi

Naruto estaba escuchando la conversacion mirando de su esposa a su hijo.

-Minato...........-dijo Hinata seriamente-no.......Naruto

EL Hokage le sonreia con todos losdientes le habia arrebatado el periodico a su esposa que esperaba la bomba caer. Naruto jamas leia asi que le paso el periodico a su hijo que miro a su madre esconder el rostro entre sus manos ,Minato poso la mirada en el periodico lentamente abrio la boca y arrugo el periodico bajando la cabeza y una aura sombria aparecio alrededor de el, Naruto dejo de comer mirandolo algo alerta....conocia a su hijo estaba realmente enojado.

-PAPA..........MIRAAAAAAAAAA-el Grito de Minato fue inesperado, Naruto se espanto dejando caer su te, despues su hijo sarandeaba el periodico en su cara, el rubio no podia ver nada su hijo estaba como un toro, rojo de ira, y humo salia de su nariz, pero al momento de que el Hokage miro con atencion la fotografia..........Minato parecia una linda flor silvestre del campo rodeado de maripositas y conejotos saltarines..........

Hinata se alejo de ahi y se escondio tras un sillon, el Hokage apreto las manos, agarro la mesa y la hizo volar rompiendo una ventana que tenian cerca de la puerta, el zorro amenazaba en salir, pero el rubio habia aprendido a controlarlo.

-ARRRRRRRRRR.......................ESE BASTARDO..........ESTUPIDO.............¿QUIEN ES?-......

-ES KEN HIROYAMA-dijo Minato furioso-es compañero de Meiko

-Y ALUMNO DE SAI............AHHH DEBI SUPONERLO .............ESTA MUERTO...SI LO MATARE...Y DESPUES LO HARE............LO HARE PICADILLO...DESEARA NO HABER NACIDO EL DESGRACIADO

-MIRA SU MANO-dijo Minato hechandole mas leña a el fuego

-ESE DEPREAVADO.....COMO SE ATREVE A TOCAR A MI DULCE NIÑA.......-Naruto saco un kunai

-CALLENSE......¿por que tanto escandalo?-Midory habia bajado con ojos somnoliento, Hinata hubiera preferido que se quedara dormida

-MIDORY-grito Naruto

-MIDORY-grito Minato

-¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO?-ambos Uzumakis gritaron al unisono dejando a la rubia parpadeando mientras Minato le aventaba el periodico, le dio en la cara.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sai estaba en un arbol pintando el panorama, mirando y escuchando cuando Gai le informo a Kakashi la ultima noticia de los titulares matutinos, el palido suspiro.

-Ken...........-dijo Sai al el aire-no sabes en la que te has metido...............ahora tengo que ir a asegurarme de que no te maten....-Sai bajo del arbol llendo lo mas rapido que podia a la casa Hiroyama

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-la-la-la-la-laaaaaaa-una niña cantaba felizmente sentandose a desayunar

-callate pulga.........tarareas horrible-dijo Ken-¿y por que tan feliz?

-pronto lo sabras-dijo la niña y de pronto la puerta se abrio derepente dejando a los padres de Ken algo asustados

-HUYEEEEE- grito Emori

llego con un periodico en la mano-una estampida de hombres furiosos te busca entre ellos el Hokage

-¿que?-dijo Ken sin comprender

-ups-dijo la niña


	63. Chapter 63:a los dos

**HOLA, AQUI DEVUELTA......NO PUES MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, Y ACERCA DE LO QUE ME HAN COMENTADO, ME INTERESA MUCHO LO QUE QIEREN TAMBIEN, SI ME SIVEN SUS COMENTARIOS, AUN ASI ME MANTENGO FIEL A COMO QUIERO QUE VAYA LA HISTORIA. ASI QUE ESTA BIEN....BUENO YA LOS DEJO POR QUE TENGO QUE IRME ...SNIF.... SE CUIDAN Y OJALA LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO BYE.**

Sakura se encontraba rebisando los analisis de Midory, si ,como lo suponian, desde Sasuke pasando por Naruto, la chica tenia una mayor concentracion de poder y chakra del zorro que Minato, el peliazulado lo tenia en mucha menor proporcion, mientras la chica era como una mangera que ha estado siendo pisada, reteniendo agua, la chica que cuando se enojaba era facil contentarla o no se habia enfadado lo suficiente, dejo salir toda esa presion de una solo momento eso provoco que todo su cuerpo no soportara tanta poder, de ahi los malestares, solo haria que esperar a que su cuerpo se normalisara poco a poco y evitar que dejara salir sus sentimientos. cosa demasiado dificil por lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

momentos antes de que Naruto y Minato salieran corriendo de su casa con, kunais, sellos explisivos, palos con clavos, y demas armas punsocortantes. la rubia se agacho con la cara rojo por el golpe que le dio su hermano con el periodico a recogerlo mirando la portada, la chica abrio la boca con horror

-¡¡ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

-¿ESTAS CON ESE HIJO DE .......-empezo Minato enojado

-CLARO QUE NO IDIOTA......¿COMO CRESS?...EL ME OBLIGO....... ERA SU CUMPLEAÑOS.....

-Y ESO QUE?......NO JUSTIFICA QUE LO HAYAS BESADO.......O ¿QUE ERA UN REGALO?

-MINATO CALLATE YA, Y ...........NO.......NO ERA UN REGALO....

Minato estaba muy furioso sus ojos perlas denotaban deseos de venganza, nadie y eso era nadie, tocaba a su hermana de esa manera

-MIDORY, TE VES COMO UNA ........UNA ........

-¿UNA QUE?-pregunto la rubia gritando enojada

-como una ZORRA

Midory abrio mucho sus ojos azules ofendida

-_MINATO-_dijo Hinata realmente alarmada y agarrando rapidamente a Naruto, que aun no le decia nada a su hija,

-MIDORY..EXPLICATE.........

-¿como que zorra?-la chica no escucho a su padre iba a golpear a su hermano por llamarla de esa manera, Naruto la agarro del brazo a escasos metros de su hermano-espera a que alcanse tu cuello cuando........argg

-CONTESTAME-grito Naruto llamando la atencion de su hija

-el.....el.........fue una trampa.........Minato-ahora se dirigio a su hermano-¿recueradas cuando me viste y me preguntaste por que golpe a Ken?

Minato recordo-osea que fue por eso......que,¿ te obligo.?...........

La rubia asintio avergonzada

-¿que eres un maldito estupido no escuchaste lo que te dije? SI ......de....de repente se me acerco y me apreto toda......despues

Naruto no podia escuchar mas.

-ESTA MAS QUE...........

-PAPA-ahora Midory retenia a su padre

-nadie tiene derecho de besarte..........y mucho menos a la fuerza-dijo el Hokage colerico mirando lo bella que era su hija, y su desesperacion por no verla sufrir o infeliz, Ken Hiroyama estaba mas que frito

-Naruto.-Hinata le sostenia de el otro brazo-no...son cosas de ellos, no te metas......estas actuando igual no, peor que mi padre-dijo la ojiperla

-¿tu padre?........Minato llama a tu abuelo necesitare refuerzos y de paso a tu tio Neji

Midory cerro los ojos con frustraciom e Hinata con pesadez

-pero.....no necesitas refuerzos papa......eres el Hokage

-si, pero en algun momento me cansare de partirle la cara y necesitare relevos-dijo Naruto de lo mas serio

-MINATOOOOOO-ambas mujeres le gritaron a el chico que salio hecha la cochinilla

-papa, no lo hagas mas grande no fue nada-pero su padre intentaba liberarse de ellas-solo fue un tonto y asqueroso beso

_(" si se pone asi por algo tan tonto.........no quiero ni imaginarme lo que nos hara a mi y a Kakashi-sensei")_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Suigetsu se encontraba sacandole brillo a su espada, ese dia saldria a una mision, Karin se encontraba cepillandose el cabello no muy lejos de el, el hombre peliblanco le miraba con atencion, ultimamante trataban de no discutir, de que peleaban lo hacian pero ya no cerca de su hija, que los creia locos,

-¿que me ves?-dijo Karin dandose cuenta de la pesada mirada de el peliblanco, este rapidamente volteo la mirada a su espada

-¿quien quiere verte?..........¿no puedo mover mi cabeza o que?-dijo el peliblanco sin darle importancia

Karin sonrio con satisfaccion.

-¿de que te ries?-pregunto interesado el peliblanco levantandose, mientras la peliroja seguia ocupada en su aspecto personal.

-de nada de lo idiota que eres-dijo sin inmutarse Karin, en ese momento Suigetsu la tomo por los hombros y la arrincono en la pared

-ya te habias tardado-dijo Suigetsu

-y tu tambien.............-dijo Karin burlonamente-a ver dame tu mejor tiro........-termino la peliroja esperando escuchar un insulto, pero lo que obtuvo fue mucho mas que eso,Suigetsu le dio una media sonrisa, y la jalo hacia a el besandola de lleno en la boca,Karin lo golpeo y lo trato de alejarlo pero en segundos respondia con gusto, Suigetsu la tomo de la cintura, haciendo que su cuerpo quedara totalmete pegado a el de Karin.

-mama.........ya me.........-Yukiyo se quedo de piedra con los ojos blancos de impresion, se tallo los ojos para verificar que no estaba viendo visiones, pero aun con la presencia de su hija los 2 adultos, ni se separaban tal vez por todo el tiempo reprimido.-este........adios-los 2 seguian sin responder.

Yukiyo seguia mirandolos con..¿felicidad?....o con ¿miedo?...¿que va a pasar despues de esto?, la chica mejor salio corriendo, sin pedir ninguna explicacion. Karin se separo de el peliblanco

-YUki......sueltame ya-dijo la peliroja a el peliblanco que le sonreia

-dejala........¿no era lo que queria ver a sus padres juntos?-Suigetsu la volvio a besar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Hola-saludo pausadamente Jinmu a Hiroki que se encontraba recargado en Yoh mirando el cielo, al llegar el Aburame el chico se mordio la lengua intentando no hablar de Midory

-hola-respondio Hiroki con su voz apagada

Jinmu se sento a su lado en silencio nadie dijo nada durante un buen rato, cuando llego Yukiyo aun con la mirada de sorpresa en el rostro.

-siento la tardansa......hum........¿donde esta Sasuke-sensei?

Jinmu encogio los hombros y Hiroki seguia mirando el cielo la peliblanca se sintio con suerte de que no estubiera ahi el Uchiha y se sento a el otro lado de Hiroki, que le sonrio, Jinmu se rasco la cabeza

-¿donde esta Midory ?....¿ehh?....ella siempre esta aqui cuando llego-dijo Yukiyo mirando alrededor

Hiroki apreto los puños, Jinmu lo noto

-ella, esta descansando, se puso algo mal

-¿pero esta bien?-dijo Yukiyo algo alerta

-si solo necesita reposo, mañana estara aqui

-si, su padre la deja salir despues de lo que paso ....-dijo Hiroki amargamente

-asi que ya lo sabes..-dijo Jinmu mirando a Hiroki

-si, pero que mas me da-respondio el Inuzuka

Jinmu hizo un esfuerzo por no reirse sabia que le importaba demasiado.

¿que?-dijo la peliblanca

Ambos no escucharon a Yukiyo-¿pero tu que haces aqui?..........¿tu debes volver en una semana....y dias.........?..estas castigado por ebrio-dijo Jinmu

-vengo a hablar con Sasuke-sensei-ya no soporto........estar en mi casa todo el dia, haciendo las tareas ....salgo y entreno por mi cuenta pero no es lo mismo,........espero que me levante el castigo.

_("si..........claro..........y supongo que obtener informacion acerca de Midory no tiene nada que ver")_ penso Jinmu

-oye........Hiroki-Yukiyo lo llamo,el Inuzuka la miro -este........¿te gustaria.........ir .........a el parque a dar un paseo despues del entrenamiento

_("si niña...........atascate ahora que hay lodo") _penso el Aburame ("_aprovechada")_ El Aburame se sincero, el queria que sus dos amigos estubieran juntos de una buena vez, no podrian vivir el uno sin el otro.

-si, claro eso.........estaria bien

-¡oh! porfavor-dijo Jinmu y despues jalo a Hiroki susurrandole algo que solo el escucho-tratas de llenar el vacio emocional con Yukiyo.......

-callate-dijo el Inuzuka ignorandolo

Yukiyo agudizo el oido pero solo logro escuchar su nombre. iba a decirle algo a Jinmu cuando Sasuke aparecio de repente.

-¿y tu que haces aqui?-dijo el Uchiha mirando enfadado a el Inuzuka

-bueno.....es acerca de mi castigo-Hiroki se puso de pie-quiero...que si usted me permite....

-NO-dijo sin escuchar el Uchiha-y regresate antes ....de que me arrepienta....y te extienda el castigo

YOh le gruño a el Uchiha

Hiroki solo asintio derrotado, Yukiyo le tomo del hombro y Jinmu seguia sentado observando todo eras de suponerse su sensei no era de las personas que cambiaban de opinion.

-si, sensei-dijo Hiroki y despues miro a Yukiyo-te paso a buscar a tu casa a las 4

Yukiyo asombrada asintio con fuerza, Jinmu sentia que esto no iba por buen camino.

-Sasuke-sensei-Minato llego a el entrenamiento del equipo 5

Hiroki aun no se iba y miro a el hermano de Midory que tenia en la mano su espada.

-hmp?-respondio Sasuke

-tome-Minato le aveto a el Uchiha un palo, este lo tomo en el aire, Sasuke tenia cara de ¿que rayos?

-es para que bateemos a Hiroyama.......no vio lo que le hizo a mi hermana........casi la viola

Hiroki lo miro preocupado

Jinmu se queria carcajear-Minato........no exageres.....tu sabia que Ken siempre acosa a Midory...solo que ella es demasiado distraida........para darse cuenta......-dijo el Aburame cuando Minato le dio una piedra -¿estas reclutando gente o que?

-si,papa llamo a los anbu ......tambien le dije a mi abuelo y a el tio Neji, pero me miraron extraño ...despues el abuelo me dijo que era algo estupido....solo Hizashi....queria venir pero Tia TenTen no lo dejo

-¿a los anbu?-dijo Sasuke algo alterado colocando una de sus manos en las fosas fasales frotandolos con desesperacion....-a los an......arg...dile a tu padre que deje de jugar y se ponga a trabajar......esto es estupido....a la que deberian de regañar es a tu hermana por ser tan....tan....coqueta

Hiroki asintio con efusividad

-mi hermana no es coqueta.....esta desorientada es todo -dijo Minato a modo de defensa y despues se dio cuanta de la presencia de Hiroiki

¬¬...ja-ja-dijo Jinmu jugando con la piedra

Yukiyo solo escuchaba atentamente

-oye......¿no vienes?...-dijo Minato a Hiroki que se sonrojo y nego-ella puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana

Sasuke parpadeo sorprendido.....Hiroki......habria ido corriendo a ayudar a Minato en algo asi.

-yo si voy........-dijo Jinmu-quiero ver la cara de espanto de Ken

-¿te mandas solo?-dijo Sasuke

-ehh...no sensei-respondio el Aburame

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

u.u

-mama..........desatame....¬¬.-dijo Midory mirando a Hinata molesta.

-tu padre me dio la orden de no dejarte ir....como Hokage.....

-a eso se le llama .....abuso de autoridad....MAMAAAAAA-dijo Midory deseperada-porfavor.........esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza...mi papa y Minato son unos locos.....yo me se defender ya le dio su merecido a Ken

Hinata sonrio inflada de orgullo-lo se........me alegra que no seas como yo

-¿ehh?.......-la rubia dio un fuerte suspiro, su madre la miraba con una gran sonrisa-¿que?

-nada.......solo que.......estas creciendo tan rapido -dijo la Hyuuga

-y....¿por que el comentario?-dijo la chica retorciendose intentando liberarse

-porque-Hinata se levanto y se acerco a ella, desatandola, la rubia la miro agradecida-me da miedo

-¿miedo?

-si,y no se tengo miedo-dijo la peliazulada-de perderte....digo despues de lo del hospital-Hinata rio-no me hagas caso....olvidalo

una de dos o su mama era bruja o tenia un sexto sentido.....ella ciertamente la perderia,la rubia suspiro con culpa

-mami........te quiero

Hinata le sonrio, hubo un momento de silencio ensondercedor para Midory

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

la esposa del Hokage asintio y su hija se puso de pie tronandose los dedos

-.......se puede amar..........a dos personas.......me refiero ........

-claro-Hinata la corto de repente -el amor se puede multiplicar por mil

-no, no mama, no me refiero a ese tipo de querer sino a....amor de hombre-mujer-hombre

-Midory.......¿estas enamorada?-dijo Hinata comprendiendo, su hija se sonrojo tanto como ella cuando miraba a su esposo, chica vacilo un momento

-si, lo estoy, y no, no se

-no entiendo-respondio su madre

-ya somos dos-dijo la rubia sentandose y frotandose el rostro-no se lo digas a papa

Hinata rio ante la ocurencia de su hija, claro que no le diria absolutamente nada, a el pobre le daria un paro si se enterara de que su niña, amaba de una manera especial a un hombre.

Midory sonrio tranquila al escuchar la risa de su madre.

-estoy confundida.....mama.......me he dado cuenta de que los amo a los 2-dijo la chica rubia admitiendo que sentia algo muy fuerte por el Inuzuka, pero al mismo tiempo Kakashi la hacia suspirar de amor.

-eso no es posible.........solo puedes amar enserio a uno-dijo Hinata naturalmente-¿se puede saber quienes son?

-uno es Hiroki-dijo la rubia sonrojada-y el otro............

Hinata sonrio alegre.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-lo quiero vivo-dijo Naruto a una decena de Anbus que tenian cada uno una gran gota de sudor.

Minato llego junto con Jinmu y Sasuke que fue mas que nada para ver el espectaculo que para unirse a la revuela,era oficial Naruto era un caso perdido

-Sasuke llegaste.......genial necesitare tu sharingan-dijo Naruto contento

Sasuke lo miro enojado, el no se prestaria para esa tonteria

-eres un idiota.........¿por que te rebajas?.......esto es una cosa de mocosos.....sabes y perfectamente que TU hija fue la culpable....siempre es igual

-callate....Sasuke...entonces si no ayudas no estorbes.....hasta a un lado-dijo el rubio

-yo con gusto prestare mi sharingan-dijo un hombre de cabello gris

Jinmu se froto las manos, esto se iba a poner bueno, el hombre de su amiga habia llegado, por otro lado miro a Sasuke que observaba a Kakashi como si este no tuviera verguenza, el Uchiha seguia pensando que se mantenia a raya de la rubia. su exalumno se acerco a el y le susurro a el oido.

-¿que haces Kakashi?

-ayudo a el Hokage

-cress que soy un estupido

-si-respondio tajante el Hatake

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿el otro?-pregunto Hinata

-es.....es...Ken-mintio la rubia

-Midory...........no me digas mentiras-dijo su madre mirandolo con burla

la rubia no pudo mas saco todo su dolor y confucion en ese momento....empeso a llorar con miedo....no queria irse...no queria.....dejar a su familia......a Konoha.....a sus amigos.....a su vida....a Hiroki...pero tampoco queria tener una vida sin Kakashi-sensei, Hinata se alarmo y se acerco a su hija , realmente preocupada y la abrazo la rubia se dio cuenta cuanto necesitaba a su madre mas que nunca.

-ultimamente todo me sale mal-la rubia apretaba a Hinata-soy una idiota......perdi a mi mejor amigo.....me ando desmayando como una debil.......mama........soy patetica...lloro a cada rato

-calla, no eres una idiota.....calmate....¿que te ha pasado?.....ya no eres nuestra Midory desde hace tiempo......

-tal vez esa Midory, no volvera-dijo la rubia seriamente y dando pequeños hipos tratando de controlar el llanto

Hinata se acomodo su largo cabello mirando a su hija a los ojos.

-mami...........¿que hago?..........

-no entiendo por que estas sufriendo y tampoco porque no me quieres decir quien es el otro chico..te respeto......si no estas lista no me lo digas....pero escuchame y con atencion, no eres una idiota, no eres debil,eres una niña alegre, maravillosa y loca......saldras de esto.......siempre lo haces...acerca de que hacer....no lo se....solo tu ...lo sabras a su momento...te puedo decir que te quedes con Hiroki....porque ese muchacho te quiere en verdad...pero no lo hare...solo tu eres dueña de ti.....-Hinata puso su mano en el corazon de la chica-siente.........y escucha lo que el quiere........

-es que no -dijo la rubia mirando a su madre

-el corazon siempre sabe lo que quiere.....solo que estas haciendo sordos tus oidos.......para no escuchar y hacer lo que esto-Hinata señalo su cabeza-quiere, no te engañes......piensalo.....no seas como tu padre que actua y luego piensa......-Hinata sonrio al mencionar a Naruto-escucha......piensa..y actua.

Midory apreto la mano de su madre.

-quiero ser como Minato-dijo-tan seguro......tan.....fuerte....siempre supo que la tangafacil seria su mujer

-Midory-regaño su madre sabia que ese momento madre-hija se veria opacado en algun momento, conocia demasiado bien a su niña

-¿que?-dijo la chica respirando con mas calma

-no le digas asi.....sera parte de la familia pronto

Midory chasco la lengua

-mamita....ese es uno de los insultos mas tranquilos que le tengo-la rubia se levanto y comenzo a enumerar con los dedos-ojos de gato drogado, accidente de la naturaleza, ojos de semaforo,resbalosa quita hermanos,cebosa...engendro de Sasuke

-pero....ella es hija de Sasuke-dijo Hinata sin comprender

Midory la miro como si fuera obvio-eso seria un insulto para cualquiera

-MIDORY

-en que me quede....o si-prosiguio la chica sin escuchar a su madre-cara de yeso....Mensiko....limon andante...higadito colgante.....tarada....deserebrada.....cabello de petroleo....bla...bla...bla

Hinata suspiro resignada

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Emori........¿que dices?-pregunto el Sr. Hiroyama , la menor de la familia despistadamente y sin chistar se movio de su lugar practicamente huyendo. en ese momento se escucho el fuerte sonar de la puerta.

a Ken le temblaron las rodillas,nadie abria asi que tumbaron la puerta y el Hokage aparecio a lado de el su hijo que buscaba a Ken con desesperacion, Naruto apreto los puños y los Anbus estaban a 3 metros de la puerta, Sasuke, Kakashi y Jinmu estaban algo cerca de los peligris trato de controlarse mientras abria su ojo sharingan,Sasuke lo miro con negacion y le acomodo el protector, despues se empezaron a pelear, Jinmu se alejo unos pasos, conociendo a su sensei, mejor prevenia.

-Lord...Hokage-dijo la madre de Ken algo asustada mirando a todos los anbus que saludaron con la mano-¿pasa algo malo?

-no que va-dijo Minato-solo venimos a asesinar a su hijo

Ken se escondio tras su padre que lo miro enojado.

-¿¿¿q-que????-dijo la Sra Hiroyama asustada

-Minato, no seas asi-dijo Naruto regañando a su hijo, Todos lo miraron con algo de asombro-mas bien a quitarle la vida se escucha menos violento

¬¬-idiota-dijo Sasuke

Minato ya no aguanto mas y fue hacia el Hiroyama en ese momento Naruto salio tras el, los anbus no se movieron no recibieron ninguna orden asi que mejor solo observaban

-MI BEBE-grito la señora Hiroyama

-jajajajaXD-reia Jinmu pero se cayo rapidamente ante la mirada de su sensei.

Minato hizo a un lado a el padre de Ken , este dio unos pasos hacia atras, Emori se tapo los ojos.

-byakugan

-no es necesario usar eso-comento Jinmu para si.

Naruto alzo el puño de forma amenasadora cuando alguien o algo lo detubo al igual que a su hijo, estaban fuertemente atados por unas serpientes de tinta.

-SENSEI....-a Ken jamas le daria tanto gusto ver a Sai.

Sasuke miro a su ex-remplazo con burla, este le devolvio una mirada inexpresiva

-ese no es el comportamiento debido de un Hokage-dijo Sai acercandose a Naruto -¿tragiste a los anbu?.....es el colmo

-callate...¿tu que sabes?......no tienes hijos-dijo Naruto y Sai le sonrio

-si, y que bueno.......-respondio

-sueltame-dijo el rubio, mientras Minato daba patadas a el aire tratando de alcansar a Ken.

-dejamelo a mi.......yo me encargo-dijo Sai mirando a Ken -¿que paso?

Ken no respondia

-la obligo-dijo Minato-cobarde

Los padres de Ken lo miraron confundido.

-SI y que.....no tengo la culpa de que me guste su hija.....soy un buen partido ......la tiene usted...hizo un buen trabajo........-dijo El Hiroyama -ademas era mi cumpleaños.

Naruto grito furico una cadena de maldiciones.

Jinmu penso _(" ya cabo su tumba")_

Kakashi trataba de tranquilizarse, mejor esperaba el momento adecuado para actuar, Sai resoplo

-pidele una disculpa a el Hokage,- Naruto miro a Sai, eso no era suficiente.

-pe..pero

-ES UNA ORDEN-dijo fime Sai

-si...sensei.....siento haber ......besado a su hija...

-no velvera a pasar-dijo Sai terminando la frase

-¿que?-dijo Ken y Sai lo miro de una forma que daba miedo, este solo desvio la mirada

-con eso tienes Naruto-dijo Sai-te aseguro que yo mismo le impondre un castigo...y le inculcare respetar a las mujeres.

-si, lo dice alguien que tiene que leer libros para tratar a la gente e insulta a las mujeres-comento Sasuke

-yo no insulto a las mujeres....-dijo Sai ofendido-y cuando le digo feita es de cariño Sasuke

Sasuke fruncio el ceño-hmp

-Sai......-dijo Naruto

-solo te soltare si prometes....tranquilizarte ...yo me encargo....-Naruto lo miro no muy convencido, el rubio podia quitarse las ataduras, pero no queria pelear con su amigo, sabia que protegeria a su alumno a toda costa.

el Rubio asintio y hablo a los anbus-pueden irse....siento haberlos llamado por nada

-¿es todo?-dijo un anbu con unas palomitas

-¿de donde sacaste eso?-pregunto otro

Sai los solto pero Minato escucho a Ken decirle a el algo oido sin que nadie escuchara

-no me arrepiento........tu hermanita......esta rica-dijo Ken con toda la saña de el mundo, Minato estaba lleno de tinta y tenia un tic en el ojo, al momento de que le dio a Ken un golpe tremendamente fuerte en el estomago sacandole todo el aire, haciendo que Hiroyama cayera el suelo tosiendo sangre.

Todos los miraron.

-Minato....pero que barbaridad-dijo Naruto tratando de actuar lo mas indignado posible

("_ese es mi hijo")_


	64. Chapter 64:amar es liberar

**hola, jejej ando chiflada ire a ver a Alejandra Guzman .....asi que les dejo 2**

**song fics con dos de sus cancions**

**interprete:alejandra Guzman**

**Songfic 1:llama por favor**

**Songfic 2:hey Guera**

**siento tardarme en actualizar. :S**

Hiroki caminaba a lado de Yukiyo sin decir nada, la peliblanca estaba algo impaciente no le gustaba ser la que diera el primer paso, Inuzuka solo le daba una media sonrisa.

-y ¿que has hecho?-pregunto la hija de Suigetsu

-mi madre....me ha hecho el criado oficial de la casa.....la verdad me aburro mucho y ¿tu?

-bueno, mis padres....andan raros, ahora estan juntos...o eso creo -dijo la peliblanca casi al aire

-¿juntos?.....¿no lo estaban antes?-dijo el Inuzuka con curiosidad

-es una cansada y tediosa historia...no creo que te interese...-dijo Yukiyo algo incomoda

-¡oh!...lo siento...seguro que no querras hablar de eso conmigo....son tus cosas.....tus padres....... .no quise ser indiscreto..-dijo Hiroki en tono realmente educado

Si la peliblanca le gustaba Hiroki ya con ese gesto la gano por completo, era tan guapo, educado, y carismatico...si el hombre perfecto, la chica se sonrojo y sonrio.

-no, solo pense que no te interesaria-dijo la hija de Karin sonrojada, Hiroki noto los colores en Yukiyo y aparto la mirada, si era linda pero aun asi ...la rubia le hacia perder el aire. pero no flaquearia, no señor, no lo haria bastante le habia costado.

-entonces acerca de ese.....beso-dijo Hiroki seriamente

No habian hablado de eso desde que paso, la peliblanca se puso aun mas roja-lo siento....mas bien, no, no lo siento.....tu sabes acerca de mis sentimientos...y....

-Yukiyo.....¿quieres ser mi novia?-dijo Hiroki con la lengua trabada pero entendible,la peliblanca no se esperaba esto, la dejo con la palabra en la tambaleo un poco pero al final decidido el Inuzuka la beso.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-serpiente........de coladera-la rubia seguia indicandole a su madre los apodos que le decia a la hija de Sasuke, Hinata escuchaba escandalizada regañandola a cada instantes algunos le daban risa otros no tanto...pero tenia que aprender a respetar a la futura esposa de su hermano, un ruido se escucho y en ese instante entro Minato con los ojos llenos de satisfaccion y atras de el su padre, la rubia paro de hablar y corrio hacia su padre

-¿lo mataste?-dijo la rubia asustada

-no...Sai.....se entrometio-dijo Naruto enojado e Hinata respiro aliviada al mometo de que se levanto y le beso en los labios. este respondio gustoso nada mejor que los suaves labios de su esposa para tranquilizarlo-pero..Minato....le dio parte de su merecido-

Midory suspiro cansada de tantos celos-¿saben que puedo cuidarme sola?...

-no, no puedes....-dijo su padre

-ya no soy una niña-dijo la rubia enojada y su padre la corrigio

-ni una mujer......he pensado en que dejes de ser una kunoichi y te dediques a otra cosa-dijo Naruto en tono serio-esto es demasiado peligroso para ti-la rubia abrio la boca y antes de que gritara Naruto hablo-pero.....seria demasiado .......se que ser una kunoich lo es todo para ti........asi que no te preocupes.....-La rubia despues penso que ser una kunoichi no tendria sentido fuera de su aldea, la rubia suspiro triste y sin mas se dirigio a la puerta de su casa,

-¿a donde vas?-pregunto su hermano en tono protector

-a.....el lago -termino la rubia en tono melancolico

-no....la entiendo-dijo Minato

Naruto miro hacia la puerta realmente consternado.

La rubia se dirigio a paso lento a el lago, realmente deprimida, ya era su estado normal, tenia razon su madre, ya no era la misma, la niña feliz, llego a ser se desvanecio en un momento de su vida llego a estar plena lo tenia todo, una familia,amigos, un novio que cualquiera mataria por tener...y eso lo perderia de una patada....pero ¿seria feliz con Kakashi?...lo seria......si, ella estaba segura de que peligris la trataria como reyna, ademas, no era un adios definitvo en cuanto su padre, lo aceptara volveria ....¿un nuevo hogar? la aldea de la lluvia....no le agradaba el frio ,ni la luvia.....pero se acostumbraria .....a lo que no, sera a no ver a sus seres amados....a jamas correr junto con Yoh en el inicio de la primavera, en ayudar a Jinmu a buscar una nueva especie de bichos, a pelear con su hermano por el ultimo pedazo de pastel....en insultar a Meiko.....en recibir regaños de Sasuke, en hacerle bromas a el tio Neji junto con Hizashi, a no poder preguntarle a Tia Ten Ten acerca de sus armas, su abuelo.......¿.como lo tomara?...¿la extrañaria?....o seria siendo una verguenza para el.......Su hermosa madre.....¿lo susperara?....... ...¿cuando vuelva , la recibiria con los brasos abiertos?........su padre...¿la seguiria amando?........Hiroki........Hiroki.....

-me olvidaras-susurro la chica encontrando su lugar favorito en el mundo, sentandose aventando unas piedras en el agua.

_**La luna es una naranja  
del color del carmin  
a media noche  
**_

(" me gustaria que estubieras aqui...............hablame...........Hiroki.............no se que hacer...sin tus consejos...............sin tus bromas......sin que me hagas reir")

_**Descalza tras la ventana  
viendo el madrigal ir  
golfo y canalla**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-alcanzame-gritaba una rubia a un castaño de unos 8 años que reia. a carcajada tendida alcansando a la rubia agarrandola del braso

-basta.......¿sigues tu?....-dijo Hiroki tratando de recuperar aire, la pequeña rubia tenia sus dorados cabellos amarrados en un liston naranja brillante

-ya me canse de este juego-dijo la chica en un puchero

-te cansaste...por que te gane-dijo con suficiencia el Inuzuka

-MIDORY

-HIROKI

-shhhh-dijo la rubia agarrando a Hiroki de su mano, el niño se puso color de hormiga, estaban cerca de el lago, se escondio detras unos arbustos y el niño la imito ahi estaba su padre, y el padre de la chica , un rubio con la mirada enojada, era mas de la media noche ambos niños no habian regresado a sus casas desde la academia, les encantaba estar juntos, jugando largamete y mirando el cielo, se la pasaron toda la tarde jugando a ser ninjas de verdad, imaginandose como seria tener una mision, y hacer esas magnificas tecnica, el castaño le dijo a la rubia feliz que seria mejor con el Tsugga que su padre, y la rubia presumio que cuando su papa le enseñara el rasengan seria mucho mas grande y poderoso...ah eso si de color morado..por que no le gustaria que se viera azul su rasengan...cosa que a la larga no sucedio.

-Kiba,.....el pandillero de tu hijo......siempre hace que Midory me desobedesca.....siempre....ya me canse

-no sera que tu hija.....lo incita....-dijo Kiba en tono preocupado -HIROKIIIIIIIIIIIII

-deberiamos ...aparecer-dijo el niño con sus ojos llenos de temor al llegar a su casa su padre lo mataria.

_**Las motos el rock and roll  
cuero tachuelas y alcohol  
que estas haciendo ahora yo  
intento que el corazon  
que es un gran muelle de acero  
no se me salga del pecho**_

_**  
**_-no, espera....mejor nos vamos.....cada quien para su casa.....si nos ven habra sermon seguro-

-de cualquier manera lo habra Midory-dijo Hiroki pasando saliva, la rubia lo miro dulcemente y el Inuzuka hizo una mueca de derrota

-esta bien.....pero en silencio-dijo el Inuzuka la rubia le sonrio y le tomo de la mano justo en ese momento, Kiba los vio ambos se quedaron de piedra, pero Kiba no se veia enojado, estaba realmente conmovido, el sentia cierto cariño por la amiga de su hijo , era hija de la mujer que habia amado, eso ayudaba, pero tenia luz propia, un angel, que le impedia enojarse con su hijo, ya que ella siempre intercedia por el, hechandose la culpa, Kiba rio y se volvio a Naruto

-haya van-dijo el Inuzuka apuntando a un punto

-¿donde?-el Uzumaki dejo de buscar en el hoyo de un arbol-MIDORY-Naruto salio corriendo y Kiba les guiño un ojo con complicidad.y en un susurro les dijo-vayan a casa

Midory le sonreia con todos los dientes y vio irse a Kiba.

-¿quieres nadar?-pregunto la rubia jalando a el Inuzuka

-¿no escuchaste a mi papa?....hay que irnos....-pero Midory se avalanzo a el como camachito, el Inuzuka perdio el equlibrio haciendo que cayeran, la rubia encima de, el sacandole todo el aire, Midory reia se levanto y corrrio directamente hacia el lago, hechandose como bala de cañon con toda su ropa puesta.

-MIDORY-grito Hiroki agarrando aire buscandola, ya que era de noche no alcanzaba a ver bien, solo burbujas salir de donde se habia aventada su amiga.-MIDORY-de repente la rubia saco su cabeza y como un fuente de su boca le avento agua a su amigo a la cara que moria de preocupacion al no verla salir rapido, el chico se sacudio la cara y se agacho, la rubia nadaba en la fresca agua, acercandose al Inuzuka, que estaba mirandola con ternura y alzo la mano hacia a ella para sacarla de el lago, la chica, lo tomo le sonrio con malicia y lo jalo hacia el lago, el Inuzuka cayo con un grito, y al salir se empezo a reir, con la mano le salpico agua a la niña que le devolvio la agresion, se la pasaron jugando a guerras de salpicones un buen rato

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFINFLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La rubia miraba el lago sonriente tantas anecdotas de esa hermosa amistad, ese lugar era testigo de ellas, asi mismo sin que ella lo supiera del dolor del Inuzuka, que cada vez que se veia con Kakashi en ese lugar se sentia tan traicionado, ese era SU lugar especial, solo el de ellos dos, y llevaba a ese extraño, la chica no sabia que el hijo de Kiba iba en las noches a suspirar,ahora como ella lo estaba haciendo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-vine rapido a darte esto, te lo queria dar en la graduacion pero , creo que es el momento- el chico saco de su bolsillo un hermoso dije con una flor de color azul

la chica abrio mucho los ojos y lo toco con los dedos -es muy bonito......pero ¿porque?

-eres mi mejor amiga y bueno..yo...-el chico se empezo a sonrojar y a lo que la despistada de Midory no se dio cuenta

-¿me lo pones?

-¿Que?

-si no puedo engancharlo-el primogenito de Kiba se acerco y coloco el dije sonrojado

sus manos temblaban ,porque se sentia de esa manera ("ya has tocado a Midory")

-MidorY-el grito de su padre la sobresalto

Hiroki se apresuro a tomar a su perro y a poner una pierna fuera de la ventana -el hokage

La rubia solo rodo los ojos y tomo a Hiroki de la playera para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla

a lo que este se sorprendio al mismo tiempo que sintio su cara enrojecer, nunca le habia dado un beso en ninguna parte

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFINFLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Te necesito ya ves  
odio reconocer  
que necesito tener  
tu aliento para estar bien**_

_**  
que no hay mejor alimento  
que el que me das con tus besos**_

_("no.......quiero...amarte.......no quiero...........¿por que ?.......por que ahora tengo estos sentimientos...estos sentimientos que pertenecen a Kakashi.-sensei y que se que el jamas querra compartir......ahora solo deseo odiarte")_

La rubia escuchaba el sonar de el agua al momento de chocar la roca....con un suspiro.

_("hablame..........hablame......hablame.....no.......no me hables..........no........no quiero volver a verte...........mal amigo......me abandonaste....me dejaste .....sola.....tu y tus estupidos sentimientos......me han confundido.....te aborresco por eso.......me confundes...todo va mal desde que ya no estas.......egoista,)_

_**Llama por favor  
soy un cero a la izquierda  
soy un globo sin gas  
un barco en alta mar  
sin patron a la deriva  
Llama por favor  
estoy tan indefensa  
me falta voluntad  
no me puedo concentrar  
y no encuentro la salida, no**_

("_te odio........te odio... te...odio........era feliz.....hasta que saliste con ese cuento de amarme......Hiroki Inuzuka.......me estas haciendo daño")__**  
**_

La rubia con su puño cerrado golpeaba el suelo....con ira....con impotencia.

_**La radio con sus propuestas  
para un mundo feliz  
me desconcierta  
**_Midory intentaba no pensarlo pero todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano cuando escucho unos pasos, esta se quito las lagrimas que amenasaban con salir de sus ojos mirando a el Hatake que la habia seguido desde su casa, la habia estado observando llorar en silencio.

-Ka....Kakashi-sensei-la rubia se levanto respirando con simulada tranquilidad._**  
**_

_**Me pasan por la cabeza  
mil locuras que no tomo ni en cuenta  
y aunque me duele esta ves  
tengo que reconocer  
que necesito tener  
tu cuerpo para estar bien  
enamorada, perdida  
mi mente te necesita  
**_

-dime algo-dijo el peligris con su sensual voz, Midory bajo la mirada

-¿si?

-¿me quieres ver la cara de estupido?-Kakashi se acerco mas a la chica que dio un paso hacia atras

-¿que?

-besando a cualquiera que se te atreviesa-dijo el Hatake crusando los brasos

La rubia rodo los ojos con enojo.

-si, no sabe como estubieron las cosas..........ni reclame-la chica dijo secamente

-pero tu si puedes armarme un teatrito....al verme con amigas

la rubia rio con sorna

-JA.....¿amigas?....Kakashi sensei.........esas no son simples amigas

-entonces..........cada vez que estes con tu "amiguito".........yo podre armar un escandalo...

_**Llama por favor  
soy un cero a la izquierda  
soy un globo sin gas  
un barco en alta mar  
sin patron a la deriva  
Llama por favor  
estoy tan indefensa  
me falta voluntad  
no me puedo concentrar  
y no encuentro la salida, no**_

-no se preocupe.....ya sabe que jamas me volvera a hablar........¿contento?

-no, ahora dejame exterminar a el alumno de Sai

Midory entrecerro los ojos-haga lo que quiera.....

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿QUE TU Y YUKIYO SON QUE?..........-dijo Jinmu en tono alarmado

-novios-dijo tranquilo Hiroki cepillando el cabello de Yoh este, estaba dando llantitos de tristeza

-Sasuke-sensei....no va estar contento-dijo el Aburame_-(" y Midory tampoco")_

-Sasuke.-sensei no se tiene que meter...-dijo Hiroki, el Aburame resoplo y se atrevio a preguntar-¿ y Mido....

-callate.......no quiero saber nada de ella.........se que estara bien....mientras este bien......yo...yo

-tu estaras mal-dijo el Aburame levantandose -ya me voy ....no quiero ver como subes...para caer de lo mas alto....vas a lastimar a terceras personas.-dijo Jinmu seriamente

Hiroki penso en sus palabras pero no le dijo nada

-JINMU-Seika le gritaba alzando la mano para llamar la atencion de el Aburame que sonrio al ver a su novia esperandolo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Pasaron los dias y en ningun momento, Hiroki le hablo a Midory y viceversa, su amistad ya estaba desquebrajada, y eso afectaba a el equipo, Sakura hablo con los padres de la rubia y con su esposo, solo tenian que mantener a raya el enojo de Midory, despues de varios chequeos su chakra regreso completamente a la normalidad, Jinmu veia cada dia mas y mas triste a la rubia, que estaba pasando por un momento dificil en la relacion con Kakashi, ya que esta estaba demasiado deprimida para gusto de el Hatake, que la llenaba de mimos y caricias que la chica correspondia pero no como antes, asi mismo que no habia momentos para estar con mas intimidad, la rubia siempre se le escapaba a el Hatake y este respetaba, ya que tampoco queria a una llorona al momento de amar, esperaria a recuperar a la Midory de antes, sin saber que habia pocas posibilidades de que volviera, su rendimiento en el entrenamiento habia bajado notablemente en las ultimas semanas, su hermano intentaba a hablar con ella pero esta le sacaba la vuelta,su padre la intentaba hacer reir sin exito y Sasuke la regañaba mas que antes.

-CONCENTRATE

-AIAWWWWWWWW-Midory rodo por el suelo, Yukiyo observaba asustada, Hiroki intentaba no mirar y Jinmu apretaba los puños con desesperacion, la rubia no se movia, se quedo en el suelo con los ojos abiertos, haciendo contacto visual por primera vez en varios dias con Hiroki, este cometio el fatal error de mirarla a sus ojos azules. se acerco a ella casi por reaccion, tomandola de la mano para levantarla, habia tension en el ambiente, Midory lo tomo y al momento de tocar su piel sintio como si el aire se le saliera de el pecho, Yukiyo se enfurecio.

-suelta.......a mi novio-dijo la peliblanca con celos al mirar la reaccion de Hiroki que se veia preocupado, sonrojado y derrotado

La rubia miro a Yukiyo con total rudeza y despues quito rapidamente la mano de el Inuzuka, la chica se levanto por si sola y le retuvo la mirada a la peliblanca. sintio como si la chica le hibiera traspasado el corazon con un kunai, ella no sabia, Jinmu.......despues hablaria con ese Aburame traidor.

_("novia?.....¿novia?)_

_**como te vuelva a ver de mariposa rondándolo,  
hey güera,  
ten cuidado porque voy y te armo un escándalo  
no te atrevas a insinuarte ni de broma  
te lo advierto punto en boca  
o te monto la de troya**_

La rubia sentia como la sangre se le iba a la cabeza y miro a el Inuzuka que tenia la mirada en el suelo, la Uzumaki se calmaba mentalmente, mientras se sacudia el polvo.

-¿novio?......asi que son pareja...........-dijo la Uzumaki en tono de no importarle-bien por ti Yukiyo.........espero que le quites lo imbecil

Hiroki la volteo a mirar

-si tienes algo que decirme .......dimelo en la cara...¿si?-dijo Hiroki molesto

-no, no tengo que decirte......nada sabes lo que pienso ,......de ti............eres un....un.....-la rubia intentaba encontrar palabras lo suficientemente hirientes pero no salian de su boca en si , el Inuzuka no le habia hecho nada., el solo intentaba no sufrir mas.

_**Hey güera,  
se que sueñas morder su corazón tierno arándano  
despierta,  
nunca permitiré que vengas aquí a robármelo  
peleando como gata boca arriba  
mientras que me quede vida  
nadie nadie me lo quita  
**_

Sasuke solo escuchaba, sin hacer nada el no se iba a meter, mejor se fue de el lugar, el ya habia pasado por sus propios traumas, estaba realmente casado, y no queria formar parte de nada solo le hacian gastar saliva inecesarias, luego se encargaria de Yukiyo, la peliblanca se puso a lado de Hiroki y le tomo de el brazo, la rubia empezo a temblar de ira, Jinmu miraba a la rubia con algo de pena y busco con la mirada a Sasuke-sensei pero este por arte de magia habia desaparecido.

**_Me siento loca por él  
estoy tan loca por él  
que soy capaz de morder para defender su amor  
me siento loca por él  
loca tan loca por él  
que no me importa poner la carne en el _asador**

La rubia ya no aguantaba las lagrimas, Hiroki las noto....¿estaba llorando por el?....realmente le dolia que el estuvi**e**ra con otra chica.....el Inuzuka la queria abrazar pero solo miro como la rubia apreto los puños y dijo:

-eres patetico............¿me amas?.........que rapido olvidas...........-dijo Midory

-Midory......mejor vamonos............-dijo Jinmu la chica lo miro asesinamente, si las miradas mataran Jinmu ya estaria mil metros bajo tierra.

_**Hey güera,  
ni te acerques porque te corto el pelo  
en un dos por tres  
hey güera,  
no me gusta perder  
y si es preciso pelearé  
puede ser que sea celosa y posesiva  
pero mientras tenga vida  
nadie nadie me lo quita**_

-no me toques..........Jinmu-la rubia hizo un ademan con la mano, Midory se acerco a Hiroki y quedo a unos metros de distancia de el -te.......aborresco.......asaltacunas

-¿QUE?.........otra vez......en ese caso TU eres una asaltatumbas-dijo Hiroki enojado haciendo que la rubia hiciera la cabeza hacia atras, Yukiyo no entendio y hacio mas a Hiroki para atras retirandolo de los escasos centimetros de la Uzumaki, esta no dijo nada contra lo dicho por Hiroki.

-dejalo...ya.....dejalo de molestar-dijo la hija de Suigetsu desafiando a la rubia que estaba empesando a sentirse mal.-te quiere fuera de su vida

-Yukiyo no te metas-dijo Hiroki molesto

-SI,SI me meto.....-la peliblanca lo jalo hacia a ella dandole un tierno beso en frente de la rubia, que se quedo en estado de Shock...no reaccionaba su cerebro no podia procesar bien la imagen , cerro los ojos con fuerza como no creyendo lo que veia.-el es mio-termino Yukiyo sonriendo con satisfaccion

-no veo tu nombre en el-dijo la rubia en tono enojado, sin saber por que salieron las palabras de su boca

Yukiyo la tomo de los cabellos rubios, ni Jinmu , ni Hiroki se esperabana esa reaccion, la rubia solo forcejeaba, ella podia vencerla rapidamente, se alejo de sus manos y la avento con fuerza a el suelo , Hiroki la agarro a tiempo , asi que la chica peliblanca cayo encima de el Inuzuka

_**Me siento loca por él  
estoy tan loca por él  
que soy capaz de morder para defender su amor  
me siento loca por él  
loca tan loca por él  
que no me importa poner la carne en el asador**_

Midory los miraba en el piso, no dijo nada y se dio la media vuelta.....alejandose de ellos.


	65. Chapter 65:sensei

**si, lo se algo cortito.....sorry....tratare de hacerlo mucho mas largo el proximo.....grax por pasar....y bueno.....tengo frio brrrrrrrr bai .......SaLurOckS**

-¡Midory!

-no, me hables...Jinmu.....-dijo Midory tranquizandose respirando hondo y contando hasta 10, 20, 30, 40.....pero no, nada funcionaba, cuando creyo que las cosas no podian enpeorar,ahi va, pero si segun Hiroki se alejo de ella para ser "feliz" que era todo menos eso, y si realmente no la queria ni ver, la Uzumaki entendia, concentraria sus fuerzas en mejorar la relacion con Kakashi, el Aburame estaba con las manos en los bolsillo, sintiendo la garganta algo seca.-¿por que?............¿POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE..........NADA?

-¿para que?.......-dijo Jinmu roncamente alzando los hombros-¿ehhh?.....tu lo mandaste a volar....¿no?....creo que es justo que te trate de olvidar

-¿trate?....¿es que aun no me olvida?-dijo la rubia con los ojos brillantes

-no creo que te importe.......ya hiciste suficiente daño.........anda....¿que haces aqui?.....Kakashi-sensei te espera...-dijo el Aburame serio, no queria tratarla asi ´pero la situacion lo ameritaba-o...podrias admitir....que al que quieres es a el.....¡rayos! cabeza de aire....tus celos son tan evidentes.

-no son CELOS-la rubia sabia que Jinmu no le creiria ni media letra, ella misma se reia de su ser-solo que esa....esa.....mocosa-estupida.....-Jinmu corto la frase

-y .........¿que paso...con esa niña es muy adorable?-dijo Jinmu agudizando la voz, Midory torcio la boca

-yo jamas dije eso-dijo la rubia

Jinmu rodo los ojos-bueno...con otras palabras...Midory .....eres muy cambiante....decidete...te quedas con el hombre que valgame la rebundancia.........es amigo de tu padre...treintatantos años mayor que tu...y que te traera mas que problemas , o con el que amas realmente

-YO NO TENGO NADA QUE DECIDIR-grito con impotencia la rubia al ser descubierta, Jinmu ya sabia que tambien sentia algo por el desde hace tanto tiempo....desde que miro con una ceja alzada a su ahora novia Seika, cuando peleaban contra los de la nube y niebla.

-has perdido tu toque.....ya no sabes mentir...podras engañar a tus padres, a tu hermano, incluso a Sasuke-sensei........al idiota de Hiroki....pero jamas a Mi.........apurate...antes de que el cara de perro......empieze sentir algo por Yukiyo....en serio....le ha tomado mucho cariño...

Midory apreto los puños, Jinmu desaparecio antes de que la rubia le gritara de nuevo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

.¿llegaste muy temprano?-dijo Sakura a un Sasuke con cara enfadosa.

-hmp-fue la respuesta de el pelinegro, Sakura suspiro enamorada, ese hombre le hacia perder la cabeza no importa la situacion., arrogante tal vez, pero era su arrogante y ella era su molestia.

-esos.....mocosos...y sus ....tonterias-dijo Sasuke sentandose en una silla-ya no me queda paciencia

-¿que paso?-pregunto la pelirosa interesada sentandose a su lado.

Sasuke le conto a Sakura lo ocurrido, la pelirosa escuchaba atenta, y una sonrisa triste aparecio en su rostro.

-....despues me fui....ya no se como acabo eso...y la verdad no interesa.

Sakura rio como si no lo pudiera creer y miro al techo.

-Sasuke.....eres increiblemente .....insensible

el Uchiha dio su acostumbrado "hmp" como preguntando el ¿porque?

-debiste quedarte y solucionarlo.........siento decirtelo pero no eres muy buen sensei que digamos..-dijo honestamente la pelirosa-deberias conciderar dejar de ser su maestro y concentrarte solo en tus misiones.....debrias preocuparte por lo que siente....mas en que convertirlos en inigualables ninjas...cuando aceptaste, el compromiso tambien era involucrate con ellos...crear lazos...no me mires asi Sasuke....si..lazos...se que los tienen....que te preocupas por ellos...pero no funciona asi ...tienes que demostrarlo......

-Sakura, no me vengas con sentimentalismo.....¿no me digas que Kakashi.-Sakura hablo antes de dejarlo terminar

-si, Kakashi-sensei....podra ser lo que quieras....flojo....pervertido.....impuntual-dijo Sakura lo ultimo con enojo-pero aun , asi y lo sabes....cuando empezamos, el siempre estaba ahi para nosotros....cuando estubimos en el pais de las olas....se preocupo por nosotros 3, contigo tenia una relacion algo mas especial....incluso dejando a Naruto ...para entrenarte personalmente....para los examenes chunnin.

-eso fue....por el sello maldito-dijo Sasuke mirando a otro lado menos a los ojos de Sakura esta suspiro

-veia mucho de el en ti............cuando te fuiste-Sakura sentia un nudo en el pecho-el trato......de hacerme sentir mejor....sabia de mis sentimientos por ti.....Kakashi sensei, fue un gran maestro y es un buen amigo........con el tiempo no te gustaria...que Midory,Hiroki, Jinmu y ...Yukiyo...te vieran de esa manera....con admiracion y respeto....y en alguien en que confiar siempre......y no con miedo.....y sentido de inferioridad......

Sasuke no decia intento con otro ejemplo.

-yo y lady Tsunade..........-Sasuke hablo antes de que su esposa..siguiera

-Sakura..........yo no se de eso.....¿que cress, que Orochimaru....me daba mi lechita y me arullaba por las noches?.....el nunca..

-callate, eso fue toda tu culpa.........tu solo fuiste hacia a el.....-dijo Sakura seriamente y con la voz fria.

Sasuke se enfurecio, el ya lo sabia no se lo tenian que repetir, se levanto y dejo a Sakura en la mesa. No sabia el porque pero .......tenia algo de razon, sus ´pupilos lo necesitaban mas de una manera.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi estaba en la torre con el Hokage, este se rascaba la cabeza con deseperacion, no se podia concentrar, la mirada ausente de su hija se le presentaba a cada instante, el Hatake miraba unos informes que Naruto tenia que revisar pero este estaba tan distraido, que tenia trabajo atrasado asi que le pidio ayuda a el peligris.

-¡ARGGG!-Naruto avento los papeles

-¿mhp?-el Hatake subio la mirada-¿pasa algo?

-este......si..........Kakashi-sensei.........es mi hija....

-¿causa problemas?-pregunto el ninja copia mas que interesado

-no....y ese es el problema.....cada dia que pasa...pierde el brillo en los ojos....esta como ida

Kakashi sabia a lo que el rubio se referia,

-Se de que hablas-dijo casi en un susurro

-¿lo sabes?

Kakashi asintio-Naruto.......perdoname.......

el rubio tenia una cara de confusion, a que se referia su sensei, el ojiazul lo examinaba con la mirada, mientras este bajo la propia a los papeles...

-estara bien-dijo el peligris

-Kakashi-sensei....de ¿que tengo que perdonarlo?-dijo el rubio

-Naruto..........creo que ya es hora de que dejes de decirme sensei.............-dijo Kakashi aun mirando los informes de forma vaga

El Hokage sintio algo extraño en el estomago y decidio no decir nada mas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Los meses habian pasado.....Midory seguia algo triste, pero sonreia y trataba de ser ella misma lo mas que podia, Hiroki y Yukiyo seguian saliendo y ambos no le hablan a la rubia, Yoh se la pasaba con la chica lo mas que podia en los entrenamientos, Jinmu trataba de estar con la rubia lo mas posible para desviar su atencion de los otros miembros de equipo, Sasuke.....enserio intentaba entender a sus pupilos sin exito, Naruto seguia igual de imperactivo, el amor de Kakashi hacia la rubia crecia dia tras dia,mientras la rubia le respondia.......mientras Minato.

-MAMA........MAMA....¡MAMA!- el peliazulado que en ese momento gritaba de la forma Uzumaki desesperado buscando algo en su cuarto.

-callate.........cubito de hielo-dijo una rubia con un liston en la mano y con un cepillo de cabello en la otra, recargandose en la puerta de el peliazulado.

-¿DONDE ESTA.......DONDE ESTA......MI DISCURSO.....?

La rubia miraba a su hermano de forma burlona, sacando el discurso de su ligero .

-MIDORY.....SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO.........DAME ACA-el peliazulado le arrebato el papel a su hermana que sonreia, el chico le abrio -"tus ojos son....como infe....¡¡MIDORY!!!!!!!

La rubia se ataco de la risa-lo terminare por ti .....ejem....-la chica se aclaro la garganta-como una conjuntivitis mal tratada.....jajaj-Minato la miro con furia- ya quita esa cara hermanito

.-ESTO ES IMPORTANTE

La rubia sonrio tristemente, ignorando las palabras de su mellizo -no puedo creer.....que hoy te cases......

Minato dejo de gritar mirando la triste mirada de su hermanita.


	66. Chapter 66:la pequeña Uchiha

**hola, hola**

**antes que nada aclaracion, intente investigar como era las bodas en japon, pero la verdada no le entendi ¿¿?? u.u asi que bueno, le pondre imaginacion, ustedes ai me dicen que les parecio, mmmm....bueno grax por pasarse y que tengan lindo dia **

**byeee **

**poema: nada nuevo bajo el sol.**

-hija estas ........tan....hermosa-dijo Sakura con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, su niña, la pequeña que habia tenido en brasos una vez, la que se veia realmente debil y fragil, estaba ahi parada con un hermoso vestido blanco, que dejaba ver sus hombros descubiertos ceñidos al el cuerpo, su hermoso cabello negro habia crecido algo, desde que su "querida cuñada" se lo corto, asi que se lo arreglaron en un elegante moño dejando caer unos cabellos de forma coqueta en la cara,el vestido era ceñido a su esbelta figura, nada espongoso, de su cintura empezaba a formarse la cola, que no media mas de 4 metros, en su muñeca, una pulsera de plumas color blanca,que la hacia ver realmente elegante, en su cuello llevaba un collar con el emblema Uchiha metal plata, no llevaba un velo, a la ojijade nunca le gusto, maquillada, algo discreta, la verdad que no necesitaba mucho, era realmente bonita, sin maquillaje, sus ojos jade se hacian mas visibles por la sombra color rosa palido que quedaba con su piel, sus mejillas con tonalidad rosada ligero, brillo labian, y una gran sonrisa solo en ese momento se parecio a su madre, pero rapidamente, respiro hondo y dio un "hmp" a modo de agradecimiento por el comentario, Sakura se rio ligeramente, era tan parecida a su padre...¿por que no demostraba que estaba realmente nerviosa y emocionada?...la chica se volteo y se miro en el espejo, ¿le faltaba algo?....sentia que aun no estaba lista...¿pero que era?...Sakura le senreia por el espejo.

-Meiko

La Uchiha volteo y miro a su madre que estaba vestida en un Kimono color rosa y un obi color verde, su cabello lo llevaba suelto con un adorno en el cabello de lado derecho de la cabeza, sus ojos color jade al igual que los de su hija brillaban hermosamente-toma.......lo mande hacer.....espero que te guste....-Meiko miro lo que traia su madre en la mano, era una peineta, de flor de cerezo, bellisimas de color rosa palido y la de enmedio era blanca, las flores eran naturales...y abundantes, pero nada exagerado.

-¿Sakuras?-Meiko miraba el adorno con una media sonrisa, se parecia a su padre cuando intentaba demostrar que estaba feliz

-¿te gusta?-pregunto Sakura con algo de miedo, habia manadado a hacer ese adorno hace semanas, le habia encargado a Ino cuidar esas flores de cerezo, desde la temporada, pero nunca penso que las usaria para esa ocasion especial hasta que se le vino esa idea a la mente, pero conociendo a su hija habria que esperar reaccion.

-me encanta.....es bellisimo-dijo la Uchiha que pasaria a hacer Uzumaki en unos momentos, su madre respiro aliviada y con una gran sonrisa, le coloco a su hija mayor, el adorno en el cabello , las flores se veian esquizitas haciendo contraste con su negro cabello-mama.....yo....este....gracias....siento....no ser la hija que....bueno-la Uchiha, no sabia como expresarle palabras de amor a su madre, ella siempre habia sido fria, no porque ella quisiera, simplemente era, asi, Sakura entendia, lo llevaba en las venas, asi que solo la abrazo con amor de madre.

-lo se,....no me tienes que decir nada-dijo la pelirosada sinceramente-vamos....no querremos llegar tarde.....anda.....-Meiko asintio y agarro parte de el vestido para poder caminar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿Midory?.....¿em...vas a ir vestida asi?-Hinata miro a su hija de forma casina, la heredera Hyuga llevaba puesto un elegante Kimono blanco con obi color azul, peinada hacia atras, y con un gran moño color azul a mediacion de la cola de caballo, despreocupadamente. su hija llevaba puesto un kimono color negro, su cabello lo amarro en una cebolla, un liston del mismo color y un velo de funeral con una aura de depresion. y una vela en la mano.

-este......es un dia de luto ....para la familia Uzumaki.....deshonor.....-dijo la rubia dramaticamente colocando un brazo en su cara-total...deshonor

¬¬-no, si decia yo que estaba muy calladita-dijo su hermano bajando ya arreglado, su cabello azulado, estaba tan revoltoso como siempre,

-¡ahhhh! NO......me estubiste molestando que te comprara ese kimono....ahora te lo pones-dijo Naruto llegando de repente con su sombrero Hokage en la mano

-¿dime que no te vas a poner eso?-dijo la rubia mirando el sombrero

-cambiate-ignoro su padre el comentario-ya vamos algo tarde

La rubia asintio

-Hinata.....adelantense.....Midory y yo los alcansaremos despues...

Era en serio, no se lo podia creer su hijo, estaba a punto de dar uno de los pasos mas grandes de su vida, no se lo podria recriminar, el tambien se caso muy joven, pero no se arrepentia,esperaba que a el le fuera igual, pero Meiko era muy diferente a Hinata, Naruto sonrio, tal vez se complementaban, su peliazulada era la calma que el un hiperactivo sin remedio necesitaba, Midory miraba a su hermano con aire triste Minato sintio la pesada sensacion de ser observado y la miro.

-¿que?-dijo Minato

-estas nervioso-dijo la rubia burlonamente

Minato se sonrojo-no es cierto.........

-lo es.....-dijo la rubia-lo siento-la chica se coloco una mano en el pecho , se levanto y con paso firme se acerco a su hermano, se quito el velo de la cara y le sonrio abiertamente con una sonrisa zorruna-eres un idiota...........-y lo abrazo-pero eres nuestro idiota....que la sangana-deserebrada .......sepa que tiene un gran hombre ......hermano.......espero que seas feliz-la rubia se abrazo mas de el peliazulado sabiendo que tal vez seria su ultimo momento como la familia Uzumaki original. Minato respondio a el abrazo sonriendo y algo sorprendido.

Naruto lloraba a moco tendido e Hinata sonreia abiertamente.

-vamos...vamos....no es hora de ponernos a llorar

-pero si tu eres el unico que llora, papa-dijo Midory separandose de su hermano, Naruto la miro con una gota avergonzada

-anda.....cambiate-Midory rio y le dio un fugaz abrazo a su padre que la miro irse por las escalesras. la chica se cambio lo mas rapido que pudo, era cierto lo que decia, para ella era un dia de luto..perderia a su hermano.....termino de colocarse un lindo kimono color celeste y obi color negro, se maquillo un poco, su cabello lo dejo arreglado como lo tenia en una cebolla alta con un pasador de una rosa celeste, muy parecida a el dije que le regalo Hiroki, la rubia suspiro al colocarselo, cuando una voz familiar la saco de su ensimamiento.

-Kakashi-sensei....¿que hace aqui?....si mi papa..-dijo la rubia mirandolo algo molesta

-jamas te has quejado en que te visite.......-dijo Kakashi leyendo su icha-icha

-es que estoy algo nerviosa-dijo la rubia mirandolo

-pero si , no eres tu la que se casa...no deberias estarlo.......ven aqui-dijo el peligris cerrando su libro y regalandole su ojo alegre, la chica dio una risita y se acerco a el abrazandolo-te ves....preciosa

-¿que otros dias no me veo bien?-dijo la rubia haciendole un puchero

-si,pero hoy te ves aun mas.......Minato estara bien.......-el Hatake vio como la niña se escondia en su pecho.

-no estoy segura.......Uchiha es muy ...........argggg-la rubia pataleo

Kakashi rio un poco y le beso la cabeza-me tengo que ir a cambiar

¬¬-¿llegara ......tarde?

-mhp-fue la respuesta de el peligris y salio de ahi, un segundo despues Naruto abrio la puerta, dejando a la chica....aliviada de que no entrara un instante antes.

-APURATE......MIDORY......QUIERO LLEGAR ANTES QUE SASUKE

la rubia rodo los ojos asintiendo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke estaba con su pequeño hijo arreglandolo, mientras el niño de 4 años recien cumplidos lo miraba de forma molesta muy parecido a el, era una suerte que no supiera aun utilizar su sharingan aun, se sentia orgulloso de ambos, pero le era dificil tragar que su niña, se fuera,...y con un Uzumaki....¿quien lo diria?.....el hijo de su amigo-rival, de la persona con la que menos queria formar lazos.......serian ahora una familia.....eso le asustaba un poco.......

-Fugaku....quedate quieto-ordeno el Uchiha

-hmp-cruzo los brasos el niño

-HMP-dijo enojado su padre,Sasuke no permitiria, que su hijo fuera un grosero, el niño bajo la mirada enojado.

-Sasuke....estamos listas-dijo Sakura alegremente

El Uchiha subio la mirada y miro a su hermosa esposa, que le sonreia con calidez, el pelinegro la miro con amor, aunque trato de no desmostrarlo......su molestia se veia muy bien, pero dejo de pensar en su esposa cuando vio a su hija, sentia que el corazon se le salia del pecho de dolor.......cuando la miro.......entendio de repente.....ya no la veria desayunando con su cabello negro revuelto en la cocina, ni quejandose de Sai, ni discutiendo con Sakura, ni entrenando con el ....el Uchiha se sintio realmente debil , su pequeña de ojos jade.....se veia como toda una mujer, a pesar de ser solo una niña.

XXXXXXXXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-esta niña......no se caya con nada.....¡SAKURA!-gritaba Sasuke desesperado sosteniendo a una bebe de unos 3 meses, esta miraba a su padre con sus ojos jade llenos de lagrimitas, en ese momento Sakura entro a el cuarto con las manos en los oidos.

-no estoy sorda......-dijo la pelirosa a su marido

-no se caya.......-

-Sasuke....me tengo que ir a el hospita....l...lo siento......tendras que arreglartelas solo.

-¡¿QUE?!-dijo Sasuke mirando a Sakura friamente

-tu querias...restableser tu clan ¿no?....ahora me ayudas......-dijo Sakura en forma reclamante, ella no queria quedar embarazada tan pronto, pero su pelinegro, su demasiado insistente.

-Sa...Sa...Sakura.......VUELVE ......SAKURA-la niña empezo a llorar con mas ganas al escuchar los gritos de su padre-¿que? ...¿que quieres Meiko?-como si la bebe le fuera a responder. para colmo de los colmos le empezo a dar hipo, el Uchiha iba a enloquecer, entre el lloradero, despues silencio y luego el hipo,rapidamente el hombre fue a buscar algo de leche para calmarle el hipo, como pudo con la niña en una mano, y la leche en la otra le dio de beber, pero esta hacia un puchero y se volteaba, Sasuke se dio de topes en la pared, mientras la niña seguia envuelta en llanto,pero cuando Sasuke la abrazo para darle golpecitos en la espalda, los llantos de la niña disminuian, el Uchiha abrio un poco los ojos la alejo de el y volvio a llorar con fuerza,la volvio a abrazar y la niña milagrosamente dejo el llanto, pero aun tenia hipo, lo que tenia Meiko era sueño y recargando su cabecita en su padre estaba comoda. el Uchiha la miraba por el rapillo del ojo, observando sus ojitos jade, despues el hipo ceso, acto seguido dio un bostezito, y a el Uchiha se le anudo en corazon, para cerrar los ojitos lentamente, apoyada en su padre. que dio una sonrisa sincera.

-eres.....una molestia......igualita a la madre.....de escandalosa-dijo Sasuke en una sonrisa-pero son mis ...molestias...

_Le gustaba tanto que la enjabonara  
si tenía miedo siempre me llamaba  
le contaba cuentos para ir a la cama  
cuando la comía ella se dejaba  
aprendimos juntos el abecedario  
y no se soltaba nunca de mi mano_

FLASBACK II

-papi....papi....¡PAPA!-una Meiko de 5 años saltaba en la cama de sus padres, llevaba dos coletas y una pijama color azul con el simbolo Uchiha por todos lados, Sakura la miro con somnoliencia y escondio su cara en la almoada, mientras su padre abrio uno de sus ojos.

-¿que quieres Meiko?.....-dijo el Uchiha cerrando nuevamente su ojo

-hmp-dijo de forma graciosa la mini-Uciha, Sakura no pudo evitar sonreir, hacia poco que habia adoptado ese signo caracteristico de su padre.

-tenemos que ir a desayunar con tio Naruto, la Tia Hinata cocina muy rico-dijo la niña sarandeando a su padre

-¿hey?-dijo Sakura-¿que yo no cocino rico?

-si, mami-dijo la niña sonriendo nerviosamente-pero....pero...ahi estara Minato-la niña se sonrojo y Sakura que ya se habia levantado sonrio ampliamente-quiero jugar

-¿y Midory?-dijo Sakura

-hmp-cruso los brasos la niña

Sasuke miro el reloj de mesa -son ........las 7 de la mañana.....el idiota de Naruto aun esta dormido......-Sasuke volvio al cerrar los ojos

-PAPA....

A regadientes, el Uchiha se desperto derrotado, pasaron las horas y sus mujeres aun no salian de arreglarse...¿que rayos hacian en ese cuarto?...Sasuke decidio asomar la cabeza antes de apurarlas, y vio como tiernamente Sakura le cepillaba el cabello a su niña, que tenia puesta una falda azul y una blusa blanca.

-¿como quieres que te peine?.....cielo-dijo la pelirosada tiernamente, Meiko se puso un dedito en los labios

-suelto....si....asi le gusta a Minato ....toma-la niña le paso un liston blanco

-hmp-exclamo Sasuke con celos de padre,¿por que rayos le importaba a su pequeña hija la opinion de ese niño azulito,?.

Total despues de Minutos que a Sasuke se le hicieron horas, salieron, y fueron hacia la casa Uzumaki. llegando los recibio una hermosa mujer de cabello hasta los hombros.

-hola...

Hinata le sonrio a la niña-buenos dias Meiko, Sakura........hem....Sasuke-Hinta sonriente

-bastardo.....-dijo Naruto asomando la cabeza detras de su esposa , que le dio un golpesito en el hombro ¿es que nunca...iban a dejar eso?

-idiota-dijo el pelinegros esbosando una media sonrisa

-ayy..hay cosas que jamas cambiaran-dijo Sakura pasando a la casa, Meiko buscaba con la mirada a Minato para jugar, pero la que salio fue Midory aun con su pijama de sapitos y con su cabello alborotado.

-mami...tengo hambre-dijo la niña corriendo hacia Hinata y jalandola del vestido, esta sonrio

-espera.....Midory...aun no......anda saluda a los invitados-dijo la peliazulada, Midory corrio hacia su padre escondiendose detras de sus piernas

-hola....Tia...Sakura......-dijo la rubia aun media escondida en Naruto

-ejem...ejem..-dijo el rubio

-eemmm......papi....a mi Sasuke me da miedo-dijo la rubia inflando los cachetes y diciendolo alto, Sasuke fruncio el ceño

-Midory-regaño su padre intentando que saludara a el Uchiha...desde que tenia uso de razon a Midory no le agradaba mucho su amigo

-da mas miedo tu cara-dijo Meiko con superioridad

Midory apreto los puñitos-tonta.....

-cara de .....fea-dijo la niña pelinegra

-MEIKO-dijo Sakura

-cara....de....de....de....albondiga-dijo la rubia sin saber como contratacar, las pequeñas se acercaban poco a poco, una alejandose de su madre y la otra saliendo detras de su escondite tras su padre.

-MIDORY-dijo Hinata

Pero antes de que cualquiera de los adultos pudiera hacer nada empesaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo,manotando la una contra la otra, jalon de cabellos por aqui y por alla,Naruto rapidamente agarro a Midory, la sostenia de cabeza mientras la rubia lanzaba puñetasos a el aire

-arggggggggg

Sasuke por su lado tenia sostenida a Meiko de un brazo.

-me despeinaste.....tu....fracasada

Naruto miro a Meiko recordando, como Sasuke le decia mediocre....esto no pintaba bien

-tu.....bastarda-dijo la rubia recordando como le decia su padre a Sasuke,.....pero no sabia cual era su significado solo lo dijo, Sasuke miro a Midory y despues a Naruto. A Sakura le dio risa pero se aguanto,mientras Hinata miraba a Midory enojada

-Meiko..........callate-dijo Sasuke

-pero...papa...ella...

-que te calles-dijo Sasuke

-jejeje-se burlo Midory sacando la lengua -si, callate

-MIDORY.......-dijo Naruto enojado,Sasuke esperaba que al igual que el, el rubio regañara a su hija y le diera una buena reprimenta-chiquita.....no hables asi, anda vete a sentar en un momento desayunamos

(¿¿??) ¬¬.....-hmp-Naruto tenia muy mimada a esa niña.

Meiko cruso los brasos, pero rapidamente se le paso el coraje ya que su amigo bajo de las escalera, a diferencia de su hermana, listo, limpio y fresco para comensar el dia, el niño empezo a jugar con sus dedos y timidamente saludo-ho...la....Me...e..iko

La ojijade sonrio un poco rosa-hola Minato

Sasuke miro a el niño con ganas de utilizar su sharingan.

_de la escuela a casa íbamos de espacio  
mientras ella hablaba con legua de trapo  
nada nuevo bajo el sol  
no hay ninguna novedad  
que los hijos hijos son  
igual llegan que se van  
_

FLASHBACK III

-Meiko .....no te estas concentrando-dijo Sasuke mirando a su hija cansado de explicar una y otra y otra vez como hacer el jutsu estilo de fuego ...bola de fuego a su hija de 7 años que tenia la boca y parte de la barbilla quemada

-papa.....hago lo mejor que puedo-dijo Meiko dejandose caer en el suelo

-otra vez-dijo el pelinegro

-¿no podemos descansar .....solo un poco?-dijo la niña cansada-ademas tengo tarea de la academia

-no.........me ire a una mision y no tendre el suficiente tiempo para entrenarte-

Meiko miro enojada a su padre

-quita esa cara ,.......-dijo Sasuke-anda....

-es que ya no puedo.....ya no me quedan fuerzas

-Meiko......

La pelinegra se enfurecio con su padre y lo miro con enojo, Sasuke pudo ver como los ojos jade de su hija se tornaban algo carmesi.....no puede ser posible, el tardo mas años en activarlo......con ese temperamento era de suponerse que seria una promesa, pero jamas imagino que una niña tan pequeña...bueno Itachi...pero ella ...era muy pronto....sus ojos cambiaban de jade a rojos intermitentemente.

-Meiko.....-dijo Sasuke arodillandose para quedar a su altura-vamos a casa

La niña se calmo y sus ojos se tornaron jade completamente.-¿que?

-¿te sientes bien?

-si,....¿pasa algo?-dijo la niña buscando la mirada de su padre

-no....no es nada....vamonos-Sasuke penso que era mejor no darle tanta presion a su hija, no queria que lo llegara a odiar.

_no es que a aquella casa le faltara nada  
antes que naciera ya soñé su cara  
trajo la alegría que da el agua clara  
la que el sol regala todas las mañanas_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-papa..........¿PAPA?-Meiko estaba enfrente de su padre, pero lo que el veia era solo a una niña, por las barbas del tercer Hokage, una niña..una mocosa.....su mocosa, su retoño, su orgullo.....-¿nos vamos?

_("no ....no iras a ningun lado")_

Sasuke asintio

-Sasuke.....¿no vas a decirle nada a tu hija?-dijo Sakura algo molesta mirandolo sinificativamente

Su pequeño hijo miraba a su hermana con algo de curiosidad.

-vamonos-dijo el pelinegro

Meiko miro a su madre con algo de tristeza mientras veia como su padre salia de la mansion Uchiha.

-¿hice algo que le molestara?-pregunto Meiko a su madre

-si ......enamorarte....-dijo la pelirosa mirando a unos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

FLASHBACK IV

-Sr. Uchiha-un joven Minato de solo 14 años miraba a un Sasuke que imponia respeto

-asi que.........se comprometieron........¿tienes idea de lo que es eso?

-si....señor....somos jovenes....pero solo...nos comprometimos...no es que nos casemos mañana...yo enserio amo a su hija....y lo quiera o no......sera mi esposa algun dia

-hmp......lo dudo ...Meiko se aburrira de ti en algun momento

Minato sonrio como su padre, mostrando todo los dientes.

-aqui se equivoca........ella jamas se aburrira de mi

Sasuke lo miro con una ceja alsada

_y ahora cada uno ella le regala  
como si el del alma se nos arrancara  
aunque para otro se los reservara  
nada nuevo bajo el sol  
no hay ninguna novedad  
que los hijos hijos son  
igual llegan que se van  
con las inyecciones se desencajaba  
y pedía a gritos de la anestesiaran  
igual que su madre una exagerada  
ríen más que nadie y llorar por nada  
nada nuevo bajo el sol  
no hay ninguna novedad  
_


	67. Chapter 67:boda y algo mas

Era un dia templado, casi al atardecer, el lugar elegido para la ceremonia fue la mansion Hyuuga, que utilizo uno de sus enormes jardines para la ceremonia, todo estaba hermosamente adornado, flores de color blanco y azul daban la bienvenida a los invitados, que llegaban poco a poco, el hogar Hyuuga se fue llenando de gente, que se acomodaba en los asientos.

Mientras en uno de los cuartos de la mansion estaba, Neji y Minato que parecia leon enjaulado, dando vueltas de un lado a otro. Su tio lo miraba hacia donde el chico caminaba,se pasaba una mano por el cabello a modo de nerviosismo, haciendo que se le alborotaran su azulado cabello aun mas, Neji apenas le iba a decir que se calmara cuando la puerta se abrio y aparecio Naruto dando una gran sonrisa, Neji se alegro de que llegara y salio dandole una mirada a modo de saludo.

-¿como estas?-pregunto el Hokage acercandose a su hijo menor

-bi....en....¡oh!....mal me siento como si ....estubieran miles de mariposas dansando en mi estomago.....

Naruto sonrio

-es normal

-¿tu estubiste .....asi con mama?-pregunto el peliazulado nerviosamente dejando de caminar y mirando a unos ojos azules que denotaban orgullo y calidez

-algo asi.....pero temia mas por mi vida....tu abuelo...me queria matar-rio el rubio y Minato paso saliva

-¿cress que Sasuke-sensei....-pregunto Minato algo asustado, el Uchiha siempre lo habia tratado con cordialidad pero a medida de que se acercaba la hora de la boda, lo trataba algo mas frio de lo usual

-no le hagas caso......todo va a salir bien....-dijo con confianza el Hokage-¿sabes?-dijo despues de un pequeño silencio.-........creo que nunca te lo habia dicho.....pero estoy orgulloso de ti....siempre has sido un muchacho responsable.....y enfocado....je....muchos me dicen que hasta eres mas maduro que yo.....que tu deberia ser el Hokage.....siento que hayas tenido que recurrir a Neji,...en vez de a mi....tal vez siempre te pareci ....mediocre e infantil.

Minato se sintio algo mal-no, papa no es asi lo que pasa es que....-Naruto continuo hablando cortando la conversacion de su hijo

-no te preocupes en explicarme.....entiendo....lo siento.....pero cuando nacen los hijos no te viene una guia de como se hace...yo no tuve padres asi que no sabia como actuar...y si te falle te pido una disculpa...

-no, papa....soy yo el que te tiene que pedir disculpas....yo.....fui demasiado egocentrico...y ....

-Minato.....cuando pense que te perderia.....en el hospital, tuve miedo....miedo...como un gatito ....no sabia que haria conmigo, con tu madre y tu hermana.....

-papa-el ojiperla lo obligo a callar-yo siempre me he enorgullecido...de ser tu hijo....solo que con Tio Neji era mas facil para mi entrenar, pero en ningun momento trate de remplasarte....jamas....yo se que sera muy dificil, salir de la sombra de mis abuelos, y de ti, solo trataba de salir adelente por mis propios medios, y pedirte ayuda a ti....hubiera sido como traicionar mis ideales.

Naruto lo miro sorprendido.

Minato rio-pero si fue realmente......estupido......no querrer aprender el Rasengan.....je..Midory es sorprendente

-cuando quieras.....puedo enseñarte de nuevo

-eso ..........estaria bien-dijo Minato en foma algo formal, a Naruto le vino valiendo que su hijo se molestara, no solo los entrenamientos con Neji, le habia dado las habilidades, sino hasta algo de su caracter, el frio caracter Hyuuga.....le revolvio el cabello y le dio un fuerte abrazo, Minato abrio los ojos fue tan repentino esa reaccion pero sonrio y abrazo de nuevo a su padre.....no lo hacia desde que era un niño.....en ese momento......deseo ser de nuevo un mocoso de 5 años.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Lee-sensei........aun vamos con tiempo....vaya mas despacio...me voy a despeinar-dijo Seika tratando de seguir a su sensei, Baika iba justo de tras de Lee, resagando a la chica de cabello corto.

-nuestro,..........Minato-dijo Lee llorando a cascada-en plena flor de la juventud.....se nos va

-¿nuestro?-dijo Baika con una ceja alsada.

Seika llevaba un kimono gris con un obi azul cielo, llegando a la mansion se toparon de frente con Neji que saludo amistosamente a su antiguo compañero de equipo,

-Lee ¿eres el padrino cierto?-dijo Neji

Lee asintio con efusividad, mientras el Hyuga lo escoltaba al lugar donde tenia que estar , Seika y Baika se quedaron en la puerta.

-¿cress que nos olvide?-dijo Seika pasandose una mano por el cabello.-me refiero a Minato.....ya casi no entrena con nosotros, se la pasa con Meiko, y va a misiones por si solo.......

-no, eso es por que tiene que hacerlo, el ya es un jounin, no seria raro , si el Hokage considerara ponerlo de sensei de algun equipo, de genins,.........pero aun asi siempre sera parte del equipo 6....el equipo Lee....respecto a lo de Meiko....pues ....es obvio sera su esposa.

-mhhmh-dijo la peliazulada con algo de tristesa-extraño los viejos tiempos

-si, yo tambien -contesto el hijo de Chouji

Entraron a la mansion y miraron con los ojos abiertos la hermosa decoracion,Seika miro a una direccion y sonrio de oreja a oreja, ahi estaba su novio-extraño con una rubia con semblante de estra sentada ahi por la fuerza con los brasos cruzados y resoplando, Baika miro a Seika con una sonrisa picara.

-vaya.....el bichito te trae de un ala

-callate-dijo la chica aun sonriendo -¡JINMU!

EL chico de las gafas de sol, volteo y miro a su novia, intento decirle que se veia realmente bonita, pero no lo haria delante de Midory, esta se lo hecharia en cara toda la vida, asi que solo asintio a modo de saludo, Seika cruso los brasos, algo molesta, Jinmu apreto los labios y dijo

-que linda te ves

-¿tu cress¨?-dijo Seika algo con sus mejillas rosas

-uyy....-exclamo Midory, Jinmu fruncio el ceño y eso le indico a la rubia que no hablara, la chica lleno sus cachetes de aire, unos pasos se escucharon detras de ella.

-HIzashi.........hola-dijo la rubia abrazando a su primito, este se habia dejado el cabello largo, amarrado igual que su padre.

-Mido....¿que tienes planeado?-dijo el niño con carita maliciosa

-¿planeado?-pregunto Midory, Baika, Jinmu y Seika escuchaban la conversacion,

-Midory.........no-dijo Jinmu realmenete alarmado, de que la rubia intentara detener la boda.

-¿que?-la chica no comprendia

-hay que hacer que Meiko......-el niño no pudo terminar la frase ya que Midory le hacia señas a Hizashi de que se callara, detras de el un poderoso....Hiashi escucho la ultima parte la de conversacion, el pequeño niño volteo la cara lentamente-tio.....Hiashi..........que...que elegante se ve con.......

-...Hizashi......silencio....Midory....quiero hablarte

-pero si yo no he hecho nada-dijo la rubia alsando las manos inocentemente,

-sigueme-fue lo unico que dijo su abuelo,la rubia miro a Jinmu que le dio un pequeño empujon, Seika miraba de forma descarada a Hiashi en su opinion jamas habia visto a un hombre que imponiera tanto respeto y miedo a la vez, Hizashi miraba a Midory con algo de preocupacion, Baika se fue a buscar una botanita; La rubia seguia a su abuelo, a su vestibulo, este cerro la puerta y le indico con la mirada que tomara asiento. algo que la chica hizo de formas cautelosa. su abuelo se puso frente a ella.

-si....pasa algo que ponga en riesgo....la union de mi nieto........supondre que eres ........tu asi que si tienes algo planeado te recomiendo que lo digas........

La rubia apreto con las manos la tela de su kimono levantandose ofendida-¿para eso me hablas?....para evitar que cause problemas....si es por eso ...no te preocupes..no hare nada que haga quedar en ridiculo o que aruine esta boda....abuelo....quedate tranquilo.

-eso espero.....-dijo Hiashi tambien levantandose y llendo hacia la salida, la chica aun tenia apretada la tela de su kimono con enojo, sabia que tal vez no volveria ver a su abuelo por un buen tiempo

-¿POR QUE?......DIME ¿POR QUE?-La rubia grito de repente haciendo de Hiashi volteara solo la cabeza-NUNCA ME QUISISTE....ABUELO....EXPLICAME.......¿QUE HICE ALGO QUE TE MOLESTARA ..TE OFENDIERA.....?...DESDE QUE TENGO MEMORIA ME HAS TRATADO ASI....SOLO QUIRO SABER EL¿ POR QUE?........MI ABUELO MINATO NO ESTA....Y EL UNICO QUE TENGO ME DESPRECIA,....ME MIRA COMO SI FUERA UNA BASURA.....SOY TU SANGRE TAMBIEN...YO MORIA DE CELOS.....ABUELO.....DE CELOS........PORQUE JAMAS TE DIGNASTE MIRARME O A APOYARME COMO LO HACES CON MINATO Y CON HIZASHI...YO TAMBIEN QUERIA IR A EL MUSEO SHINOBI CUANDO NIÑA CONTIGO, QUERIA APRENDER EL ESTILO DE PELEA SUAVE....QUERIA QUE ME CONTARAS TUS AVENTURAS JUVENILES......QUERIA SABER COMO ERA MI ABUELA......PERO SOLO MINATO TUVO ESE PLACER.... QUE ES EL TENER UN ABUELO.....NO DIGO QUE SEAS EL MEJOR...NI QUE ME MUERA POR AHORA QUE YA ESTOY GRANDE EN TENER UNA RELACION CONTIGO Y QUE TU JAMAS SERIAS COMO LOs ABUELOS QUE JUEGAS Y QUE DAN DULCES,......SOLO QUERO QUE ME SAQUES DE LA DUDA.........¿porque?-dijo al final la rubia suavemente, su abuelo la miro con sus mismos ojos sin expresion.

-eres........tan infantil....-fue lo unico que dijo su abuelo saliendo de el lugar dejando a la chica sola.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-

apurate.......cuatro ojos-grito Suigetsu desde la puerta,ahora salia con la peliroja por asi decirlo, pero las peleas eran aun el pan de cada dia en ese departamente, Juugo se adelanto, Yukiyo estaba a lado de su padre con los brasos crusados su kimono era rojo sangre con un obi color blanco,con pequeños detalles blancos. la chica rodo los ojos con frustracion , pero aunque sabia que no todo iba ser miel sobre hojuelas,tal vez con el tiempo sus padres se demuestren que se aman realmente. el primer paso ya estaba hecho un acercamiento directo entre los dos, ahora solo habria que esperar si iban a funcionar, la peliblanca estaba feliz, al fin por asi decirlo tenia una familia...no muy normal pero al fin y al cabo una familia.

-ya voy......idiota....argg.....pero que pesado eres-dijo Karin saliendo, Yukiyo empezo a caminar ansiosa, nunca habia ido a una boda....esto seria interesante, era oficial amaba a Konoha, lugar donde habia hecho amigos, sus padres se reconciliaron, podria tener un futuro y lo mas importante....lo habia conocido a el, la chica respiro y suspiro de forma enamorada. Jugo sabia que su sobrina tenia algo que ver con ese muchacho con el perro,Karin ya lo sabia, y Suigetsu se las olia,el no era un padre muy celoso asi que esperaria a que su hija se lo dijiera, la recien formada familia fue a la mansion Hyuuga, la peliblanca buscaba a su novio por todos lados, al parecer aun no habia llegado, habia rostros familiares, como el sensei de la novia asi como sus subordinados Emori, estaba sentado sin hablar mientras Ken Hiroyama estaba siendo vigilado de cerca por Sai, a su lado su eterna novia Ino, varias familia feudales y respetadas, Chouji y su familia, Shino se encontraba charlando con su esposa, Sakura hablaba con sus consuegros animadamente, hasta que al fin despues de mucho esperar, la hija de Karin diviso a la familia Inuzuka, alejandose de sus padres, Yukiyo fue hacia su novio que se veia muy elegante,su padre Kiba le sonrio.

-Hiroki-Yukiyo se sonrojo un poco, Hiroki le sonrio

-te vez...muy bonita-dijo Hiroki calidamente

-gr..gracias tu tambien......-contesto la -dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia elegante, Kiba le sonrio

-Hiroki....estaremos por alla

-si, papa

-entonces...-dijo Yukiyo apretando los labios y mirando alrededor, antes de darle un fugaz beso evitando que su padre los mirara.

-¿has visto a Jinmu?-dijo el Inuzuka bajando la mirada

-ehhh...no-la peliblanca volteo para todos lados -¡oh ! mira ahi esta,- Jinmu estaba con Seika que le acomodaba los lentes

-basta....asi estan bien....Seika....deja-dijo Jinmu tratando de evitar que su novia le quitara las gafas-Hiroki....Yukiyo.......-saludo el Aburame percatandose que se acercaba el resto de su equipo

-¿has visto a Sasuke-sensei?-pregunto Hiroki buscando con la mirada

-no-respondio el chico Aburame, cuando miro que detras de su amigo estaba una rubia mirando figamente la espalda de Hiroki, Jinmu la miraba con pena ajena, la chica se veia como si estubiera a punto de perder la cordura,Yukiyo miro fijamente a Jinmu siguiendo la direccion de sus gafas y volteo lentamente para encontrarse con una rubia.

-Midory......hola-dijo Yukiyo dandose la vuelta, Midory rapidamente aparto la vista, esa peliblanca la queria provocarla pero, no iba a perder el control, y si lo hacia era solo por su hermano, asi que sonrio tratando de ser la mejor actriz del mundo y saludo algo alegre

-hola....

-felicidades......tendras ....una nueva hermana-dijo Yukiyo sabiendo que ese comentario no le agradaria. si habia una palabra que atravesaba la mente de Jinmu....era tension....habia demasiada tension en el ambiente,desde hace meses, la rubia respiraba rapidamente y asintio

-lo se....genial

Hiroki no pudo evitar asomar una sonrisa, si alguien la conocia era....el, Midory no estaba feliz, ni deacuerdo,la rubia lo miro y le hablo secamente despues de tanto tiempo....cruzo mas de una palabra com su ex-amigo.

-¿que te hace gracia?....digo si se puede saber-pregunto la rubia mirandolo directamente, a Hiroki le empezo a latir rapidamente el corazon, esos malditos ojos que lo ponian ponerse de rodillas lo miraban, Yukiyo de forma dominante lo tomo de la mano y Midory sintio la sangre hirviendo.

-nada........-alcanso a responder Hiroki antes de que se escuchara la musica, indicacion de que la ceremonia estaba a nada de empesar, todos los que estaban de pie empesaron a tomar sus asientos, la rubia vio como Yukiyo jalo a Hiroki, desapareindo de su vista, este no iba aser una dia agradable, su hermano, su abuelo, Hiroki, .........Kakashi......

_("esto apesta")_

-vamos....Midory-su madre aprecio de la nada jalandola del brazo para tomar su asiento que estaba en la segunda fila, justo en la esquina por donde pasaria la novia,sus padres estaban adelante de ella y su abuelo a lado de su madre, a lado de la rubia se encontraba Hizashi mirando a su prima con una cara de tristesa, su padre a lado de su hijo y de el Ten-Ten, Lee aparecio junto con Minato, los ojos perla se posaron en los azules de su hermana que hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sonreir....una sonrisa que parecia de una muñeca...de cuerda....falsa....aunque la rubia pudo ver como le temblaban las rodillas a su hermano, Sakura del otro lado miraba a Minato con ternura, su madre suspiro, ya todos en sus lugares, pasaron unos estaban en silencio hasta que se escucho una melodia tranquila, la novia llegaba todos se levantaron , Naruto fue el primero abriendo la boca y riendo internamente, Sasuke estaba sonrojado de verguenza, a el no le gustaba ser observado de su brazo , su hermosa hija que miraba a su futuro marido directamente a los ojos, este tenia la boca abierta, Meiko se veia como nunca, valio la pena lo que costo el vestido, pero eso no le importaba , sus ojos esos ojos jade se veian con mas luz y color que cualquier dia que el chico le hubiera visto, padre e hija caminaba lentamente, Sasuke no pudo pasar por alto la sonrisa de su hija, jamas hubiera querido que el trayecto de ese pasillo terminara, sin que se dieran cuenta estaban frente a Minato.....frente a el hombre que se llevaria a su niña....Sasuke tomo la mano de su hija pero antes de entregarla le susurro en el oido -te ves.........hermosa-Meiko sonrio aun mas, era lo que esperaba oir a su padre, este con todo el dolor de su corazon tomo la mano de Minato y la junto con la de su hija.

-cuidala bien-dijo Sasuke llendose a sentar junto a Sakura, la pelirosa le sonrio y tomandole del brazo le dijo:

-lo hiciste muy bien-

-hmp

Envidia..........rabia......colera.......enojo...........locura.....Eran las cosas que sentia, la hija del Hokage en ese momento al ver a Meiko pasar por su lado, la pelinegra antes de tomar la mano de su hermano le dio una sonrisa de satisfaccion,la rubia tenia los puños apretados, al extremo de que con sus uñas se lastimo , despues poso su mirada en una persona que habia llegado -extremadamente tarde, Kakashi estaba sentado a lado de Sasuke, la rubia no le sonrio al verlo, ella jamas tendra una boda....jamas se vistiria de blanco y jamas su padre la entregaria, celos.......odiaba a Meiko.....se llevaba a su hermano, la chica hizo lo posible por no salir corriendo y veia a todos, sonreir y aplaudiendo pero...no escuchaba era como ver una pelicula muda y en camara lenta cuando al fin logro aterrizar a la realidad gracias a Iruka y Shikamaru que estaba con Temari y su pequeño hijo....Renji

-psts.........Midory-Iruka trataba de llamar su atencion

-pero que problematica.....sientate.....-

-¿que?.....ehh...lo siento-la chica se sento entrelasando sus manos.

-querido habitantes de Konoha...estamos aqui reunidos para unir a esto jovenes....y no solo se unen....2 personas sino ......sus poderosos clanes.....-

La chica empezo a jugar con su kimono no queria escuhar....hasta que unas palabras la hicieron reaccionar, pasaron varios minutos.

-si......hay alguien que se oponga a esta union........que hable ahora o calle para siempre...

TODOS absolutamente todos.....incluyendo a Meiko y Minato miraron a Midory que tenia una gota de sudor y una mirada de miedo al ver que la miraban, su padre y su madre con advertencia , su abuelo, su sensei que estaba a punto de activar su sharingan, en fin media aldea. esta solo sonrio y alzo los hombros

-¿que?

Meiko miraba como cordero a Minato mientras la ceremonia continuaba. Minato de repente dejo los nervios y apretando la mano de su novia intentaba no besarla antes de tiempo.

-Meiko Uchiha......aceptas a Minato Uzumaki para amarlo y respetarlo ....todos los dias de tu vida...en la paz y la guerra en la salud y el la enfermedad hasta que la muerte lo separe.

-hmp-dijo alsadamente Meiko y Minato la miro con una ceja alzada mientras todos se miraban entre si, Midory estaba lista para golpearla-si....claro que acepto

-no tenia que ser tan efusiva-dijo sarcasticamente Midory a su primo

-Minato Uzumaki......aceptas a Meiko Uchiha para amarlo y respetarlo ....todos los dias de tu vida...en la paz y la guerra en la salud y el la enfermedad hasta que la muerte lo separe.

-no

Todos volteron a ver a la rubia que fingio la voz de modo masculino de una forma sobreactuada, esta sonrio nerviosa, Minato la miro con una sonrisa, no pudo enojarse con ella

-si....acepto-Minato le sonrio a su ahora esposa

-entonces....esta hecho puedes besar a la novia

Minato jalo con algo de agresividad a Meiko....desde que la vio ya tenia ganas de besarla dejando a todos con los ojos muy abiertos, Naruto sonriendo, Sasuke a punto de un paro cardiaco, Minato sintio los calidos labios de la nueva Señora Uzumaki, Meiko le sostenia la cara y lo abrazo despues del cuello, Sakura lloraba al igual que Hinata que tenia un pañuelo secandose sus ojos, Todos aplaudian con efusividad, menos una persona......., estaba hecho,........su hermano...ya no estaria con ella. se iria de luna de miel...y ella de Konoha. la chica no pudo soportar mirarlos mas, asi que corrio hacia otro de los jardines de la mansion Hyuyga escuchando de lejos los vitoreos, fue a uno de los alejados jardines....tenia una hermosa fuente piedra que siempre que la miraba la calmaba totalmente, se sento en la hierba fresca tratando de calmarse para poder volver al la celebracion sin que nadie le preguntara que le pasaba, la rubia para tener algo que hacer se quito el liston que sostenia la cebolla de su cabello, se paso los dedos por el, alborotandoselo un poco, despues dio un suspiro y escucho una familiar voz.

-¿estas ......bien?

La rubia abrio muchos los ojos con algo de ira. y miro para los lados y hacia atras.

-¿me hablas a.....mi?-dijo Midory señalandose y alzando una ceja,

-tu sentido...del humor sigue intacto-dijo Hiroki, que al verla irse fue tras ella, no sabia el porque la siguio pero, sus piernas, se movieron....el realmente se sentia un idiota, no queria hablarle pero sin embargo estaba ahi de pie delante de ella, si saber que decir....solo sabia una cosa....la amaba....la seguia amando y aunque pasaran millones de años la seguiria queriendo.......siempre seria ella, la que le hiciera perder el sueño

-¿que quieres?....lo disfrutas...¿no?......verme aqui tirada

Hiroki rio con sorna-Midory.......tu eres mas fuerte que esto.....ven....hay que volver

Midory se levanto y se acerco a el con el ceño fruncido-¿es enserio quieres que te hable como si nada?....ehh.......te busque.....te dije.....que no arruinaras nuestra amistad.....y ahora me hablas y quieres que te conteste,como si no me hubieras dado una patada en el trasero.........vete con tu noviecita y dejame sola......

Hiroki bajo la mirada , lo que decia era cierto, pero el simplemente no soportaba verla queria verla triste......y maldiciendose de que el...era una de las causas.

-Midory.....yo.....no -Hiroki no sabia que articular, en primera no debio segurla, la rubia al acercarse y dar la vuelta dejo el perfume impregno a Hiroki. y cerro los ojos.-tienes,.....razon ....ya me voy..pero antes....he tenido ganas de preguntarte esto hace mucho tiempo-Hiroki se puso una mano en la barbilla, la rubia lo encaro,

-¿que?

-...........¿sientes algo por mi?-dijo el Inuzuka acercandose a ella, la rubia dio un paso hacia atras, Hiroki no era estupido, sabia como la miraba cuando estaba con Yukiyo....y aunque en el hospital le dijo que no la volveria a tocar ........simplemente lo olvido...olvido...todo....Kakashi...Yukiyo.....el Hokage..a todos solo estaban ellos 2.

-¿perdon?.....si que eres un idiota

-contestame lo que te pregunte-dijo enojado Hiroki acercandose mas a ella.

La rubia se sorprendio, ese no era el Hiroki que ella conocia, el amable, el buscaproblemas, el alegre, este estaba serio y con una mirada penetrante, tan penetramte que la chica creyo que esta leyendo sus pensamientos

-si,...si siento algo por ti -dijo la rubia en tono tranquilo

Hiroki sintio que su corazon saldria de su pecho.

-es.......lastima.........-mintio la rubia, a ella le beneficiaba esa distancia, entre ambos, asi no tendria que despedirse de el

Hiroki sintio como un gancho a el higado-eres una mentirosa-la tomo de los hombros posando su mirada en la de la rubia que sintio mariposas en el estomago y sus piernas temblar.-ahora dimelo en tono convicente la chica intento estar fria.-y te prometo.........que me alejare de ti.......ahora si......por siempre

-.........te,....tengo last...mh-la chica no pudo continuar, Hiroki la beso, la tomo dsprevenida, el castaño simplemente ya no se pudo contener se veia tan hermosa en ese kimono y su cabello rubio llamaba a ser acariciado...desde hacia mucho tiempo, la queria tener en sus brasos, aun la tenia de los hombros sosteniendola con fuerza,Hiroki saboreaba su boca, explorandola con sus labios y abriendolos y cerrandolos dandole pequeños mordiscos con sus colmillos sin lastimarla, la rubia estaba intentando safarse una de sus manos se encontraba en el fuerte pecho de Hiroki, este poso una mano en su rubia cabeza, Midory sentia la humedad y la suavidad de eso labios Inuzuka, lo estaba disfrutando,jamas habia sentido un beso como ese.....era un beso con tanto amor y desespéracion, la rubia ya no tenia control sobre su cuerpo, el Inuzuka la abrazo para evitar que se le escapara, la chica tenia los ojos cerrados sus manos pegadad a su cuerpo ahora sin poder moverlas el Inuzuka la tenia realmente abrasada con una fuerza tremenda , Hiroki sonrio al percatarse que despues del forcejeo la rubia le respondio moviendo tambien sus labios y respirando con agitacion,......Hiroki paso sus labios hacia las mejillas de la chica y desúes a su cuello, la rubia disfrutaba de la calidez de su respiracion aun con sus ojos cerrados, Hiroki no pudo seguir en su cuello, lo que le importaba eran sus labios, asi que de nuevo la obligo a besarlo.

_("no......puedo..........amarte..........no quiero.....me tengo que ir de aqui.........con Kakashi-sensei")_

confucion eso rondaba en la cabeza de la Uzumaki, la rubia al fin reunio las fuerzas para aventarlo alejarlo de ella, el chico la miro con amor y despues la chica alzo su mano con impulso dandole una fuerte cachetada

-ahora..........dime que no sentiste nada-dijo Hiroki con sus cabellos alborotadosy la mejilla roja , la rubia apreto su labio inferior

-te...odio.........muerete..............-la chica empeso a llorar

-Midory.......-dijo Hiroki al escuchar las hirientes palabras, trarto de ir hacia a ella, pero la rubia salto hacia atras alejandose de el y corriendo hacia la direcion contraria

-EY...MIDORY-el Inuzuka no estaba arrepentido, intento seguirla pero fue en vano, la perdio de vista.....seguramente regreso ....a la celebracion.........Hiroki sonrio con alegria........-no respondiste mi pregunta...........


	68. Chapter 68:tranquila recepcion

-¿han visto a Midory?-pregunto el recien casado a Shikamaru y a Temari que tenian una copa en la mano, Todos se divertian, bailaban, y comian bocadillos, pero todo estaba muy tranquilo para ser honesto demasiado tranquilo, el peliazulado habia sido el unico que se dio cuenta de la desaparicion de su hermana, cuando se aparto de su ahora esposa vio como la rubia corria hacia una pequeña puerta que daba a dos diferentes jardines ahora la incognita era ¿a cual de los dos?,Meiko hablaba con su madre que le acariciaba la cara con ternura, Naruto peleaba con Sasuke. Minato despues de dehacerse de varias personas que lo asechaban en forma amistosa para felicitarlo, este sonreia y educadamente les daba las gracias, cuando estaba a punto de entrar a uno de los jardines choco de frente golpeandose en la cabeza con un joven de cabello castaño.

-fijate....por donde vas ......Inuzuka-dijo el Uzumaki en tono molesto sobandose la frente, y el otro joven hacia lo mismo

-¡oh!....miren el recien.....ahorcado....digo....casado-dijo Hiroki en tono burlon

-dejate...de bromas estupidas.-el peliazulado lo hizo a un lado con su brazo pero se detuvo de repente ¿un momento? que casualidad que Inuzuka estubiera en la direccion donde su hermana habia desaparecido-¿donde esta Midory?.....se que lo sabes

-lo sabia..-corgio Hiroki en tono desesperado-pero se fue.....y no se a donde

Minato also una ceja a modo de pregunta-ultimamente....ya no vas casi a casa

Hiroki no tenia por que explicarle nada a el hermano de su amada asi que solo siguio su camino pero antes le contesto-eso te agrada ¿no?

Minato lo miro-la verdad ....si ......pero a mi papa.....lo llena de alegria.......de felicidad.....

Hiroki hizo un sonido que parecio un gruñido -Midory.......fue por aquella direccion.....-apunto el Inuzuka-intente buscarla pero....no aparecio

-¿que paso?-pregunto interesado el Uzumaki

Hiroki lo ignoro antes de que le hiciera mas preguntas, se fue dejando a el Uzumaki mirandolo pero despues lo considero un momento-no vales ....ni mi tiempo-le dijo fuerte, el Inuzuka lo escucho, Minato fue por la direccion por donde le indico Hiroki,

-Byakugan-

-ahi-Minato corrio estaba algo alejada de los jardines,la vio sentada en una gran rama, arriba de un arbol de mansanos que habia plantado TenTen hacia años atras , Minato escalo rapidamente, Midory se limpio las lagrimas que tenia en el hermano preocupado se sento a su lado.

-Midory.........

-felicidade......cubito de hielo.......-la rubia le sonrio con todos los dientes, y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

-....estas llorando-dijo el peliazulado respondiendo a el abrazo de su hermana que apreto la vestimenta de el peliazul

-no-respondio suavemente

-no es una pregunta.....estas llorando........¿y quiero sabe el por que?.....

-por tu culpa-mintio la rubia-Meiko......no te merece.....pero bueno...ya esta hecho....solo quiero que me prometas algo

Minato la miro recriminatoriamente por el comentario pero asintio.

-ja......que mis sobrinos no se pareceran a ella......-dijo la rubia aun sonriendo olvidandose un momento de su dilema

-¿q.........ue.?....-Minato se sonrojo- yo no puedo prometerte eso.....

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¡AL FIN!........-grito Jinmu haciendo que varias cabezas se voltearan incluso la de su padre, Shino lo miraba de forma extraña.

-puedes........bajar la voz-dijo Hiroki algo alterado

Jinmu sentia que habia un gran avance, si esos dos estaban juntos ya no habria mas problemas, el dejaria de ser el que acabara en medio siempre y lo mas importante veria a sus dos amigos felices, sin sufrir el uno por el otro-y........¿que paso despues?

-me cacheteo.....-dijo tristemente el Inuzuka y sintio un nudo en la garganta-y me dijo que me muriera.....que me odiaba-bajo la mirada con cara de amargura

-ya sabes como se pone.........dice las cosas sin pensar......espera un mometo......¿Yukiyo? ¿que va a pasar con ella?....

Hiroki se froto los ojos-...yo....no le quiero...hacer daño

-te lo dije...que era estupido ...pero nunca me escuchas....."ella me hara olvidar a Midory"...ja como si eso fuera posible....tarado.....Midory es como el aire que necesitas-dijo Jinmu en tono enfadoso

-que poetico .......y que imbecil eres........bueno....si ya TU tenias razon y yo estoy mal.......¿contento?....y ahora.....como le digo a Yukiyo que.....

-decirme ¿que?-Yukiyo llego de repente y se sento a lado de Jinmu este tosio a modo de reaccion nerviosa, Hiroki paso saliva, no la queria engañar, ni herrir, el sabia que esta niña lo queria enserio, y el tambien en cierto modo.

-Yukiyo........tengo que decirte algo

-¿ahora?-dijo Jinmu en tono advertente, el Aburame no creyo que era buena idea, decirle lo que habia hecho su amigo en ese momento, estaban en una boda que para variar era de el hijo del Hokage y de su temible sensei, y si se arma un escandalo seria catastrofico, añadiendo de que Yukiyo se pondria a gritar histerica, Naruto se enteraria lo queria matar y de paso Kakashi-sensei le daria el tiro de gracia,en cuanto inteligencia su amigo no sabia su significado.añadiendo el padre de Yukiyo que hasta ahora estaba muy tranquilito no se sabria su reaccion.

-dimelo luego.....ven vamos a bailar-dijo la rubia jalando a el Inuzuka que con los ojos saltados negaba con la cabeza

-yo no se bailar-dijo el Inuzuka parando y obligando a Yukiyo a parar -lo que te tengo que decir es importante........es acerca de....

Le fue imposible seguir hablando, la peliblanca lo beso y el chico rapidamente comparo ese beso a el de la rubia, eran tan differentes, con Midory fue con amor, en cambio con Yukiyo no sintio nada, absolutamente nada, estaba decidido tendria que romper con ella, no queria ser un maldito, el no jugaba con nadie, seria honesto, queria que todo terminara lo mas pronto posible, era mejor de esa manera, que el le fuera honesto a que se enterara por terceras personas o que lo descubriera por si misma, la queria enserio queria a esa niña que le hacia sonreir y le daba animos para continuar, pero el no era su padre , Kiba habia dado a Hinata, el no haria lo mismo con Midory.

La musica era tranquila, Yukiyo apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Hiroki, el Hokage bailaba de manera tierna con su esposa,Sakura movia los pies al compaz de la musica mirando con enojo a Sasuke, siempre era lo mismo con el a cualquier fiesta, o reunion, se quedaba nadamas mirando a los demas bailar, Sasuke tenia la mirada hosca, Sai estaba sentado discutiendo con Ino que movia las manos aleatoriamente,Akimichi platicaba animosamente con el Nara, Lee bailaba con una misteriosa mujer de cabello morado y ojos mieles, dejando a todos con cara de sorpresa, Hizashi jugaba con el hijo de Sasuke, aunque no eran de la misma edad se divertian jugando corriendo por todo el lugar hasta que tiraron y quebraron unas copas de cristal, ganandose una reprimenta de sus "comprensivos" padres.

-¿donde esta Minato?.....hace rato que no lo veo-pregunto Meiko acomodandose un mechon de su cara con el ceño fruncido.

-no lo se-dijo Sakura mirando con enojo a el padre de la novia.

Cerca de ahi Kakashi estaba con los brasos cruzados hablando con Yamato, Kurenai, y Gai.

-quita esa cara Kakashi....esto es una boda no un funeral-dijo Gai tomando un poco de sake

-estas muy callado-apunto Kurenai mirando celosamente como su hijo Asuma bailaba con una chica con un Kimono rosa y obi blanco, con ojos negros y cabello del mismo color.

El Hatake no contesto ya que vio como una rubia con su cabello suelto aparecia de la mano de su hermano, Minato le dijo algo en el oido a su hermana esta solo asintio y un intento de sonrisa aparecio en su rostro, despues el peligris observo como la chica poso su mirada en un punto fijo, el Hatake lo siguio la direccion de la vista de la Uzumaki,se encontro con Hiroki y Yukiyo bailando a su parecer torpemente.

-Kakashi.......¿a donde vas?-Gai no obtuvo respuesta

Midory estaba de piedra, sintiendose mas confundida que entendia a Hiroki hace un momento le estaba diciendo que ella era la unica en su vida que la luna y las estrellas....chalala y estaba bailando abrazado de Yukiyo ...no entendia...rio para si con enojo por ser tan estupida de solo considerar por un momento hacerle caso.y hechar por la borda todo lo luchado y planeado con Kakashi.....y un inconveniete mas...contacto visual ....ambos se miraron al momento de que Hiroki se dio la vuelata, la rubia rapidamente bajo la mirada.

-ven-el Hatake le dijo en voz baja al pasar por su lado, la chica tardo en reccionar y cuido de que su sensei y su padre estubieran ocupados. su padre seguia bailando con su pobre madre que tenia cara de "no pofavor", mientras Sasuke tenia como siempre su ceño fruncido y los brasos cruzados diciendole algo a Sakura que resoplo y le volteo el rostro.

Midory y Kakashi se alejaron bastante de la celebracion, la chica se adelanto y lo condujo adentro de la mansion Hyuuga en el cuarto que habia pertenecido a su madre.

-¿aqui nadie nos oira?

-si, no se preocupe......todos estan afuera, hace rato vi a el abuelo, comer .........nadie esta aqui ......

-¿estas lista?......¿vamos por tus cosas?-dijo Kakashi con su habitual tranquilidad.

Midory lo miro como no entendiendo.

-¿ahora?

-si despues de la boda de Minato-dijo Kakashi aun tranquilo-ya se caso

-pe...pero....es muy pronto...sensei....no...sabran que he desaparecido...aun no ...espere un poco mas....-dijo en tono suplicantela rubia

-cuando esto se acabe

-no..

-¿entonces cuando?-pregunto el Hatake acercandose peligrosamente a ella, en tono molesto, la chica topo contra la pared-

-en 3 dias mas......deje que Minato este lejos....que se vaya a su luna de miel.....le prometo...

-.....que no lo aplasaras mas...-dijo el peligris mirandola con algo de reprochee

-si

Kakashi solo suspiro -mhmh.......-el Hatake tenia un muy mal presentimiento-¿estas realmente segura.....de hacer esto?.......de irte de Konoha....

La rubia paso saliva -s-si

Kakashi la tomo de la barbilla y la beso con su mascara en la mejilla.-te quiero.....no lo olvides-Midory cerro los ojos y antes de que Kakashi se fuera lo tomo de la cara, quitandole la mascara con algo de brusquedad y besandolo con pasion, un beso que la chica disfruto, intentando borrar la sensacion de Hiroki........no lo logro.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Minato.......-

-¿si?

Meiko sostenia la mano de su esposo mirandolo directamente a sus ojos perla, se encontraban sentados en la mesa principal, el Hokage estaba en medio ya habia dado su discurso, Todos seguain bebiendo y disfrutando de la velada, se iba a dar la cena. Hiroki buscaba con la mirada a Midory, el no iba a dejar las cosas como asi, tenia que hablarle, queria escuchar de su propia boca, que no sentia nada por el, Jinmu lo animo, su amigo siempre lo salio de la mansion y se sento a lado de su madre, Kakashi volvio a su lugar mirando a la rubia que le sonrio.

-¿donde estabas?-pregunto Hinata-como siempre...te pierdes en los discursos

La rubia no contesto y empezo a comer, Naruto hizo que exclusivamente le trajeran ramen, Midory le pregunto a su padre.

-papi........¿mañana .......me puedes llevar a Ichiraku.....a comer nosotros dos?...como cuando era niña

Naruto miro a su hija con alegria-claro....hace mucho que no salimos

Midory le sonrio.

Meiko observo a Midory por un buen rato.

-¿que?....tengo .....changos brincandome en la cara -dijo la rubia, Sasuke rodo los ojos , Hinata miro a Midory con cansancio, Naruto se puso una mano en la frente, Minato solo las miro, como cuando era un niño, SAkura sin empezo a jugar con su comida, solo era cuestion de tiempo, Kakashi solo sonrio a travez de su mascara.

-la cara de chango ya la tienes-dijo Meiko volteando la cara, la chica se le quedo mirando por que se veia muy triste, pero como era costumbre la Uzumaki estaba a la defensiva con ella.

-ja....Uchiha .....estu....-apenas iba a terminar la oracion cuando Meiko la interrumpio enseñandole el anillo.

-ah ....ah...ah-Meiko negaba su dedo indice-Sra.....Uzumaki....para ti-Sasuke la miro algo sentido ¿que tenia de malo su apeido?..Naruto agarro a Midory de el brazo, Hinata se levanto, al igual que Sakura

-CALLATE.......NO ME TIENES QUE DECIR COMO DECIRTE...TANGAFACIL......ARGGGG-la rubia se levanto pataleando como niña de 5 años, estaba furiosa..la unica señora Uzumaki era _**su mama**_ .Meiko tenia los brasos cruzados.

-esto era solo custion de tiempo-apunto Jinmu mientras su padre miraba tranquilo la escena.

-ja-dijo Hiroki y Kiba lo imito mientras Yukiyo los miraba feo

Todos miraban la pelea, Kakashi suspiro con algo de risa,

-esa...niña......Naruto nunca la supo educar-dijo Yamato en tono casino

-tienes razon-apunto Kurenai

-es igual a el......creo que es algo asi como su karma ¿no creen?-dijo divertido Gai

-Midory....hoy no porfavor-dijo su hermano agarrando a Meiko de el brazo

Hanabi torcio los labios mirando a Hinata como diciendole que hiciera algo.

Hiashi se levanto de su lugar llegando a la escena de los insultos verbales,Hizashi tenia los ojos brillantes de emocion, Neji esperaba lo peor y TenTen evitaba mostrarse emocionada como su hijo, Lee que estaba con su extraña acompañante estaban ocupado comiendose sus caras que no prestaban atencion, Sai e Ino seguian enojado ambos mirando la disputa

-¡oh!....por cierto .....estoy embarazada....-dijo Ino como quien habla de el clima Sai solo sintio como sus ojos se abrieron de par en par antes de gritarle a Ino un

-¿QUE?-haciendo que la mitad de los invitados voltearan a verlos a ellos y olvidaran por un rato la discucion Midory-Meiko

-¿celosa?.......¿verdad?...porque tu jamas te vas a casar-Midory ahora si lo sintio personal, vio como los ojos jade de la hija de su sensei se posaban en Kakashi su padre dijo algo como

-si, ella nunca se va a casar-asintio Naruto con entusiasmo

-Naruto-reprendio molesta

-tu padre...........los mataria

-es verdad-dijo Naruto sin siquiera captar la ironia en la voz de su nuera.

Sasuke hechaba a andar su ratoncito, Midory tenia que hacer algo , Meiko no se atreveria a decir.....nada...o ¿si?...tenia que hacer algo pero rapido...¿por que?-......... abriria su sucia boca, de repente la rubia lo recordo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFlaSHBAcKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

mira Uchiha...te propongo algo una tregua,...**hasta la boda**...no peleas, no insultos-dijo Midory

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFINFLASHBACKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Midory se asusto, la tregua habia terminado, Meiko no tenia la intencion de hablar , solo queria hacerle pasar un mal rato a su cuñada, eso era todo,Minato le dijo algo en la oreja a su esposa podia ver como tenia el ceñofruncido y molesto, Hiashi Hyuuga habia llegado y se paro atras de Meiko.

-Sra...Uzumaki...Sra...Uzumaki.............seras mierda ...bastarda-La rubia estaba demasiado sentimental, enojada y triste que con cualquier cosa hubiera estallado como fuego artificial de el dia de la independencia, asi que con enojo agarro el pastel que tenia a lado con su mano llenandose toda de betun. y lo avento con todas sus fuerzas casi utilizando el chakra hereditario de el zorro a Meiko pero no midio la distancia, la fuerza y la altura, le roso a Meiko por la cabeza, la pelinegra se puso una mano en la boca con horror, el pastel le habia caido a Hiashi Hyuuga. en plena cara. de hecho al parecer le llego a el cerebro.

-¡PAPA!-Hinata y Hanabi gritaron al unisono ambas con la manos en la boca al igual que Meiko, Sakura abrio mucho la boca, Sasuke dio un "hmp" de pena ajena, para despues mirar a su alumna

-¡ABUELO!............-dijo escandalisado Minato para despues mirar a su hermana con cara de terror-MIDORY

-LORD HYUUGA-dijo Neji, TenTen paso saliva

-Midory esta ,....muerta ¿verdad mama?-dijo Hizashi asustado

-si....-respondio Ten Ten

Naruto tenia los cachetes inflados de aire y rojos, tratando de no reirse.

Todos los aldeano e invitados al ver lo suscedido dieron un ¡AHHH!...¡OHHH! ¡HUUUU!...cada invitado tenia una pose diferente o se tapaban la boca o los ojos.

Kakashi se paso una mano por la cabeza

Kurenai tenia, las manos en su vestido solo miarndo, al igual que Asuma, Gai tenia una mueca de lastima, Yamato dijo

-esta......frita

Suigetsu y Karin miraban con los brasos cruzados. sin una expresion en especifico.

Sai .....estaba en estado catatonico.....no habia visto nada solo sabia que iba a ser padre y no sabia que rayos iba a ser..Ino lo miraba con los brasos cruzados.

La familia Aburame tenia uan gota de sudor avergonzado, Kiba parpadeaba pero al mismo tiempo se escucharon 2 risas, demasiado sincronisadas, de hecho era lo unico que se escuchaba ante tal silencio incomodo, un lider del clan habia sido avergonzado y no de muy bonita manera.

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajaXD-reia Midory agarrandose el estomago mirando a su abuelo completamente lleno de betun blanco que le escurria por la cara, sabia que estaba en aprietos pero no podia parar.

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajjajajajajajaXD-reia Hiroki hasta las lagrimas, Yukiyo lo miro con enojo al igual que Kakashi miro a Midiory


	69. Chapter 69:la promesa de MeikoUzumaki

**HOLA, SI HE TARDADO UN POCO MAS ES SUBIR LOS CAPITULOS, ME CAMBIE EL HORARIO DEMI TRABAJO DE 2:30 A 12:OO PM, PARA DECANSAR LOS SABADINES, ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE ESTARE CASI TODO EL DIA ........SIN MI LAPTOP....T.T.......INTENTARE SUBIR TODOS LOS LUNES, MIERCOLES Y SABADOS......POR QUE SI ESTA ,MEDIO PESADO PERO DE QUE TERMINO LA HISTORIA LA TERMINO, GRAX A TODOS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, CUANDO LLEGO DE QUE MEDIO CANSADA POR LA SKOOL Y TODO.......ME DESESTRESA UN FRIEGO ESCRIBIR, Y CUANDO VEO SUS REVIEWS MAS, JEJEJE...BUENO CUIDENSE LOS MEJORES DESEOS Y ........SEAN FELICES...:D**

Hiashi Hyuuga se quito con una mano y con gesto furioso el betun de la cara, Midory habia dejado de reirse, para mirar asustada la mirada de su abuelo, Hiroki tambien dejo de reir al ver a Midory dar un paso hacia atras, Naruto agarro a su hija de el brazo colocandola atras de el, Hinata tenia el ceño fruncido mirando a su hija que evito a toda costa mirarla, Sakura y Sasuke sentian que ahi salian sobrando asi que discretamente el Uchiha tomo a su esposa y se alejaron algo de ahi, Meiko se queria ir con sus padres, pero Minato no la dejaba pasar, la tenia sostenida de el hombro, al parecer se tendria que quedar ahi parada,Neji fue corriendo y le paso una servilleta, mientras los invitados trataban de volver a sus alimentos, pero todo mundo queria ver la continuacion de esa situacion,Hiashi tomo con un ademan la servilleta de su sobrino,la rubia se dio la media vuelta.

-espera....Midory-dio Hinata en tono enojado -no tienes algo que decirle a tu abuelo

Naruto volteo para ver a su hija que estaba de espalda, observo que su espalda y sus hombros se levantaban un poco, estaba agarrando aire, la chica apreto los puños, ella tenia muy buena punteria ¿por que rayos? le dio a el, presisamente al la persona sin mas sentido del humor en el mundo, universo y galaxia ¿porque?, la rubia volteo y miro a su abuelo directamente a los ojos, era espelusnante, las venas del cuello le pulsaban, su ceño estaba tan fruncido que creyo que le llegaria a ala boca, sus puños apretados, Midory no pudo evitar sonreir con nerviosismo y ponerse una mano en la nuca.

Hinata miro a Midory como si fuera una maniatica ¿como se le ocurria reirse en un momento asi?

-adentro-oredeno el Hyuuga, Midory no se movio de su lugar , Los invitados trataron de volver a lo suyo sin exito alguno, Naruto siguio a Hinata, Meiko prefirio quedarse donde estaba dandole una sonrisa a modo de disculpa a todos.

_("¿por que en mi boda?....esa fracasada arruina todo, pero no permitire que aruine el mejor momento de mi vida.....hmp")_ pensaba Meiko a pesar de que el daño ya estaba hecho.

-¿cress que este bien?-pregunto Hiroki a Jinmu que nego rapidamente.-deberiamos......ir a ver-

-no deberian...dejar su trasero donde esta-dijo Kiba agarrando a Hiroki de el cuello,, y Shino solo con darle una ¿mirada? o lo que sea con sus gafas hizo que Jinmu no moviera ni un solo musculo.

-esto va mal.......tengo que saber...si su abuelo la mata-dijo Hiroki a Jinmu preocupado

-Midory ya esta grande....ademas siempre se sale con la suya,....tranquilizate....-susurro Jinmu-por cierto .......ya se me antojo ese pastel

-jajaj-rio Hiroki

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kakashi se fue temprano de la boda, hacia su casa pensando detenidamente en lo que estaba a punto de hacer, al llegar a su hogar avento las llaves, se quito su mascara y fue hacia el baño a lavarse la cara con agua fria, tal vez asi podria pensar mejor, Naruto se iba a enterar tarde que temprano,no estaba asustado, lo que si le asustaba era la cada vez mas callada Midory, y lo distante que se estaba volviendo, la mirada de borrego a medio morir al ver al Inuzuka, el ya no estaba en edad para sentir esos tipos de celos, o de marcar el territorio, lo unico que sabia es que amaba a la rubia , jamas habia sentido lo que Midory le proporcionaba , asi que estaria dispuesto a todo. si era presiso raptarla lo haria,no permitiria que sintiera algo mas que amistad por Hiroki Inuzuka.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Neji cerro la puerta dejando pasar a Hinata, Minato, Naruto y Midory dentro,la rubia seguia siendo protegida por su padre, que la miraba de reojo mientras Hinata miraba a su hija con ojos de retoño solo suspiro y dio un paso alfrente alejandose de la proteccion de su padre.

-l-l-l-la chica sentia que no tenia por que pedir disculpas, si lo hacia era solo por su madre y su hermano-l-o siento abuelo-termino lo mas sincera posible con los ojos en el suelo y las manos atras de su espalda-pero no fue mi culpa...........fue un accidente........yo iba contra Uchiha

-Midory-dijo su hermano molesto-te guste o no.........ella es ahora parte de la familia y sabias que seria asi........¿porque?..........¿porque siempres sales con tus cosas?¿ehh?

La rubia no dijo nada

Hiashi ya no tenia nada en la cara, lo que tenia era verguenza, bastante le habia costado su reputacion como para que una mocosa-holgasana buena para nada como su nieta. le arruinara la credibilidad, segun el.

-¿lo sientes?-dijo frio su abuelo-¿accidente?

La rubia asintio

-aqui el unico accidente eres...........TU-Midory sintio como si la hubieran golpeado con una roca en la cabeza, Minato miro a su abuelo con la boca medio abierta, Neji no decia nada, Hinata pensaba que no habia escuchado bien y Naruto miraba a su suegro con enojo.-hacer semejante......tonteria en la boda de tu hermano....me das verguenza.......me da pena.....que lleves mi sangre corriendo por tus venas........ahi esta tu respuesta........a tu pregunta ¿por que?...solo mirate......tonta......debil......y una total perra...besandose con cualquiera,,,y hasta en el periodico sales.........dejando ver a Konoha la clase de escoria que eres........¿te parece poco? .-dijo aun con su helada voz.

Miory sentia como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas pero no iba a llorar, no le iba a dar esa satisfaccion

-lord Hyuuga-dijo Neji mirando con algo de pena a su sobrina.

Hinata ya estaba llorando.

Naruto ya no aguanto mas

-HIASHI.......TE PROHIBO......QUE LE HABLES ASI A MI HIJA-grito Naruto relemente colerico y si no lo golpeaba en plena cara era por su esposa.

-seras muy Hokage....pero esta sigue siendo mi casa-dijo Hiashi mirando a Naruto y hablando heladamente

-ESO NO TE DA DERECHO A TRATARLA........ASI....YA TE DIJO QUE FUE UN ACCIDENTE

Hinata miraba a Naruto con los ojos cristalizados-Na....Naruto

-Uzumaki.....tu e Hinata.-en eso miro a su hija, el rubio por reaccion la protegio con un brazo-han sido unos padres...sumamente irresponsables....dejando que una haga lo que se le vanga en gana, ademas de mimarla de mas haciendola una inutil e irresponsable-Naruro apreto los dientes-y con el otro ........que en verdad me duele-miro a Minato que seguia mirandolo de modo inexpresivo-desaprovechando todo su potencial, al negarle vivir conmigo

Naruto e Hinata se miraron entre si

-pa...pa...no..nosotros no-dijo con su apacible voz Hinata-el.....

-yo tome esa decision abuelo.......crei que te habia quedado claro........se que mi madre....lo hara muy bien...........

-Minato............no interrumpas-dijo su abuelo mirandolo con algo de disgusto, Minato respetaba demasiado a su abuelo para contradecirlo solo se callo, Midory lo miro con tristesa, era su boda y por sus tonterias la estaba pasando mal.

-NO LE DIGAS QUE DEBE HACER A MI HIJO........-Naruto no estaba dispuesto a soportar mas a su suegro, si se aguataba todo lo que le tenia por decir era por su esposa...sabia que sufriria mucho.

-papa-dijo Midory

-Naruto....basta-dijo Hinata dolida

Midory tomo a su padre de el brazo y miro a su abuelo

-gracias

Todos se le quedaron viendo a la rubia como si se sintiera mal, ella solo tenia una media sonrisa.

-.........por decirme...........la razon, de el que no me quieras.....asi que es por debil, y por que te averguenzo.......la verdad no eres mi abuelo favorito, asi que el sentimiento podria decirse que es mutuo si te soy sincera, la verdad no lo siento de el todo el a haberte aventado el pastel....

-cinica

-tal vez-respondio a su abuelo la rubia-pero sincera

-Midory....porfavor-dijo su madre

-Midory-dijo en tono de advertencia su padre

-.........te digo algo......jamas me volveras a ver.........jamas........es una promesa........nunca mas un pie mio tocara esta casa.......

Hiashi no dijo nada, nadie dijo nada, nadie se oponia, al parecer de Hinata era lo mejor.

-y si quieres...puedes negar que soy tu nieta.........ahora me voy..........

-Midory-dijo su hermano en tono rasposo-no....

-yo tambien ......no tengo nada que hacer aqui-dijo Naruto molesto

-no....papa........es la boda de Minato...yo ya vi suficiente, estoy satisfecha....tu quedate,......no merece la pena hechar a perder todo ...... esta bien

-pero......-Naruto miro desafiante a Hiashi este seguia con su fria mirada.

Hinata fue hacia su padre -tengo que hablar contigo..........ahora .....padre

Minato jamas habia visto a su madre con esa mirada y ese tono de voz, Naruto sonrio para si, Hiashi la hiba a escuchar largo y y sus hijos vieron a Hinata desaparecer con Hiashi por la puerta, Neji miraba a Naruto y este a sus hijos.

-tenemos que volver-dijo a Minato que asintio-hija..........

-no papa........tengo sueño y la verdad.....-miro a su hermano.-este no ha sido uno de mis mejores dias.......vuelvan ustedes

-no

-Minato no insistas.......,mira lo que paso..la verdad no quiero causarte problemas con Uchi........hem.....tu ....es...po.........sa-dijo con demasiado esfuerzo la chica.

Naruto rio.

Minato la miro con una sonrisa.

-entonces-Minato la abrazo, no queria que su hermana se fuera a casa, pero si eso la haria sentirse mejor, y despues de lo susedido parecia la mejor y mas inteligente decision,-me ire de luna de miel..........te vere en 1 semana............- Midory apreto los ojos y abrazo a su hermano con una gran fuerza, y empezo a apretar sus ropas de nuevo escondiendo la cara en su hombro, mordiendose el labio intentando no gritar de dolor pasaron unos minutos y Minato ya no sentia sus brasos

-Midory.....sueltalo-dijo Naruto agarrandola de el brazo, pero la rubia estaba prendida a el, tal vez no lo veria en largo tiempo, cuando al fin se separo de su hermano este la miro con una ceja alsada y ella con los ojos rojos le sonrio-diviertete.......y cuando te vuelva a ver........quiero una sobrino

Naruto rio y Minato se sonrojo

-callate Midory........no empieses con eso.......

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Ino.......

-¿que?-respondio la mujer aun con los brasos cruzados

-nada-dijo Sai dejando de hablar y rascandose la cabeza

-Sai-sensei-Meiko fue a saludar a su maestro de manera alegre, todo habia vuelto a la normalidad, pasado los minutos y este le sonrio de manera sobreactuada, Meiko conocia demasiado bien la fingida sonrisa de su maestro, despues miro a la novia de Sai, con ojos interrigantes, esta solo lo seguia mirando de modo enojado.

-parece que Midory te esta dando ...........algo de problemas-dijo Ino

-hmp-exclamo la chica tratando de olvidar el incidente en otros casos haria reaccionada mal, pero estaba tan feliz que raramente y rapidamente lo paso de largo-hem.......¿la estan pasando bien?-pregunto Meiko acomodandose su vestido

-uy.........si.......-respondio Ino sarcastica-maravillosamente, cuando un insensible, como Sai sera el padre de tu hijo-

Sai seguia con su mismo rostro mientras Meiko no entendia, cuando al fin salio de su medio estado de asombro miro Ino que solo asintio con los ojos dignos de una mujer que lleva una vida dentro, Meiko podia llegar a ser algo escandalosa.

-¡¡AHHHH.......SENSEI!!..........¡¡EMORI!!..........¡¡KEN!!............-grito emocionada la nueva Uzumaki, buscando por todos lados a sus compañeros de equipo, Meiko practicamente casi tumba a el pobre de Sai de la silla,al tratar de ir hacia Ino, que sonreia, la chica miraba el vientre de Ino y antes de que preguntara nada, -ino empeso a hablar emocionada.

-tengo 3 mese , hace poco me entere.......

-genial......asi no se quedara...como dice mama....triste....y sola

Ino tenia los ojos blancos y redondos (//INNER INO//"MALDITA....FRENTONA")

-Sai........sensei.........

-al parecer a tu querido sensei no le agarado mucho la noticia.-dijo Ino con un dejo de sentimiento en la voz

Meiko miro de forma enojada a su maestro que seguia tranquilo, en ese momento llegaron Emori y Ken que escucharon el grito de Meiko, ¿como no escucharlo?...parecia que tenia altavoces

-¿que noticia?-pregunto Emori interesado, mientras Ken miraba a Sai.

-Sai sensei va a hacer papa-dijo emocionada Meiko

Ino sonreia

-¿es todo?-pregunto Ken-para eso e sacaste de el area de bocadillos .......para decirme que sensei va a hacer...papa...Meiko eres una ..........escandalosa

-¿q....que?...........idiota-Meiko golpeo a su compañero en la cabeza

-felicidades sensei-dijo EMori educadamente-señori.....digo....seño..ra

-dejalo en Ino...Emori....-dijo enojada la rubia

-¿Sai sensei?.....esta bien-dijo Meiko al ver que Sai estaba mirando a un punto fijo.

-¿Ino?

-¿QUE?-dijo la rubia escuchando de nuevos su nombre

-¿esto de ser padres........sera facil o dificil?-pregunto Sai algo temeroso, Ino sonrio pero al intentar contestar en ese momento vieron como Temari y Shikamaru trataban de calmar a su niño de 3 años que lloraba demasiado fuerte tenia los ojos de su tio Gaara y la finta de un Nara su cabello lo tenia recogido en una pequña coleta como su genio padre , Sai tenia cara de panico.

-hemmm.........digamos........que sera divertido

-define "diversion"-dijo Sai viendo como Shikamaru le decia a Temari que ese niño era igual de "problematico" que ella.

Meiko, Emori y Ken miraban la conversacion divertidos y hasta con cierta burla, ahora su sensei las pagaria todas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Na....Na...Naruto....tiene...ra...zon-una Hinata timida y con un sentimiento de miedo hablaba con el lider de su clan, la fuerza demostrada hacia unos momentos habia desaparecido -Midory....no es tu hija...para que le hables asi ...

-claro que no es mi hija.....sino no estaria educada como lo esta..........que decepcion Hinata....ahora como voy a dar la cara a los aldeanos......

Hinata parecia de nuevo la niña de 12 años, callada y siendo regañada por su padre por algo que no le incumbia a el Hyuuga -solo..........deja de decirle esas cosas

-me temo que sera lo ultimo que le diga

-papa........si vuelves a hacere daño a cualquiera de mis hijos yo....

-¿que Hinata ...que haras?-dijo su padre antes de que la peliazulada continuara

-mejor dicho.........que no hare.......creeme cuando sea lider de este clan muchas.........cosas van a cambiar -Hinata alzo la voz dejando a Hiashi algo asombrado, pero solo con un dejo de asombro ante el cambio de actitud de su hija mayor.

-Hinata.......no seas altanera....

-no padre.......tu no seas soberbio-Hinata lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Minato......-Meiko se acerco a su esposo que la miro con una media sonrisa atras de el dos cabelleras rubias lo seguian, este se sonrojo al ver a la pelinegra.-tardaste mucho-y le beso fugasmente en los labios, Naruto sonrio, y Midory la miro con enojo, el Hokage agarro a su hija de la mano, esta se libro con un movimiento rapido mirando directamente a Meiko, esta a su vez sintio la pesada mirada, volteandola a ver-vaya.....estas...completa -Midory sonrio con una mueca de enojo.

-ja....hubieras preferido que no fuera asi ..

Minato suspiro.

-.....tu plan estupido....no funciono........-dijo Meiko-pero me alegro que hayas fallado, si tu abuelo no te hizo nada......ten por seguro ....que YO .....si haria algo al respecto

-Meiko-susurro Minato, ya se sentia realmente mal por no defender a su hermana de su abuelo, no lo haria con Meiko

Midory dio una risa tranquila-si, lo se......hubiera sido entretenido

-Midory-Naruto la intento agarrar de la mano para llevarsela de ahi, el deseaba evitarse problemas, Minato agarro a Meiko de el braso, llevandosela pero antes dijo a su hermana.

-descansa.........

La rubia agarro mucho aire para calmarse y evitar correr a abrazarlo de nuevo-buenas noches......-

-¿ya te vas?-pregunto Meiko con alegria, Naruto la miro con el ceño fruncido, parecia que con los años la relacion entre esas 2 niñas era peor, y a Naruto le hervia la sangre cada vez que menospreciaba a su pequeña.

-si,-dijo triste la Uzumaki-Meiko

La ojijade asi como su hermano y su padre, la voltearon a ver.

-podrias-la chica señalo un punto algo alejado de el ruido y de la multitud-quiero habarte....

-¿que piensas hacer?-dijo Meiko tomando sus precauciones

-Midory.......¿que te pasa?-pregunto su padre, Minato parecia estarse preguntando lo mismo.

-nada.......solo que....son cosas entre ella y yo....te la devolvere rapido....Minato....no me mires asi....deveras.....no le hare nada.....-la chica levanto la mano a modo de promesa, su hermano le sonrio, la chica se adelanto pero no escucho pasos detras de ella-anda....no tengo tu tiempo

-fracasada....a mi no me andes apurando-dijo Meiko

Naruto y Minato tenian gotas de sudor en sus cabezas-¿cress que algun dia sellevaran bien?

-lo dudo...-respondio Minato rascandose la cabeza.

Midory guio a Meiko hacia un lugar bien iluminado, con jaulas llenas de canarios, y demas pajaros exoticos....la rubia miraba a una ave de color turquesa y se paso una mano por la cara.

-¿que quieres?-dijo Meiko en tono enfadoso

-pedirte un favor

-¿un favor?.....a ¿mi?-pregunto Meiko algo intrigada

-Minato........quiero que cuides a mi hermano.......porfavor.....tangafacil.......solo....de donde me entere que lo has hecho sufrir ....que le pusiste los cuernos ....y...o...yo.....

-los...cuer.......por ¿quien me tomas?-dijo Meiko roja de enojo

-...................si lo lastimas...yo te....mato.......solo haslo feliz....demasiado...feliz..y no importa lo que pase quiero que....-Midory sintio como una lagrima cayo de su mejilla, el rostro de Meiko tomo una expresion de desconcierto-que......lo hagas olvidar.........que......lo hagas sonreir...no importa la circunstancias.......

-fracasada-dijo Meiko en tono debil

-pometelo

-¿que......tien....-Meiko paro

-PROMETELO-Midory se estaba desesperando y apreto los dientes.

-lo prometo..........-dijo Meiko cediendo mirando los ojos desesperados de su cuñada.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Una peliblanca charlaba con una peliazulada con animo, mientras sus novios charlaban tranquilamente.

-Midory-dijo Hiroki al ver salir a el Hokage con sus 2 hijos y ver acercarseles a una joven vestida de novia.

-parece que esta.....viva-dijo Jinmu en tono aliviado.-¿a donde vas?-Jinmu lo agarro de el brazo obligando a su amigo a sentarse de nuevo.-ahorita ella no te quiere ver....dejala que piense...

-yo...necesito respuestas...Jinmu y las necesito....YA

-primero.....arregla las cosas con Yukiyo-dijo Jinmu posando sus lentes en la chica de cabello blanco, que les sonreia, Hiroki se sintio realmente mal

-¿por que todo tiene que ser tan dificil?-exclamo Hiroki

-tu lo hiciste dificil-Jinmu se quito los lentes y los comenzo a limpiar-por que eres un imbecil

-callate-dijo Hiroki molesto

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Midory no aguanto mas quedarse, en la boda de su hermano y sin avisarle a su padre se fue, rapidamente al terminar de hablar con Meiko, que cuando le prometio, hacerse cargo de Minato, se dio la media vuelta sin decirle una palabra mas, o darle una mirada, la chica en la puerta se encontro con Ken Hiroyama que le sonrio, la hija de el Hokage solo rodo los ojos.

-cuando crei que no te podria ver mas hermosa....me sorprendes Midory

-¿que quieres pervertido?-dijo la rubia empesando a caminar, Ken la siguia a unos 2 metros.

-vaya.....me ofendes-dijo Ken en un tono de voz rasposo pero con burla

-¿enserio?.....vieras que no podre dormir-dijo Midory ironica siguiendo caminanado sin inmutarse en voltearlo a ver.

Ken le corto el paso poniendose enfrente de ella, Midory suspiro con cansancio, realmente estaba algo fatigada

-¿que debo hacer?......para que me hagas caso

-primero............moverte-dijo Midory haciendolo a un lado

Ken cerro los ojos con frusutracion y violentamente la asoto contra la pared de la mansion, era muy noche,la rubia lo miro enojada-sueltame...........me has causado ya muchos problemas

-no sabes .......desde hace cuanto deseo....tenerte-Ken la miro examinando todo su cuerpo, la rubia lo miro con asco

-te lo voy a repetir mas despacio......S_U_E_L_T_A_M_E

-no

La rubia alzo su pierna dandole un gran golpe, en la parte mas noble de un hombre, Ken no vio venir ese ataque, solo sintio como sus ojos casi salen de su lugar, y solto a lachica para despues retorcerse en el suelo.

-eres un .............sucio.........y un tarado-dijo Midory mirandolo retorciendose como una larva.


	70. Chapter 70:el secuestro

Midory se alejo de Ken Hiroyama, este le grito algo que la rubia no pudo escuchar, hacia algo de frio, un estado de clima que a la hija del Hokage le desagradaba, se daba calor con sus brasos mientras caminaba hacia su hogar, pero un pensamiento la hizo detenerse y darse la vuelta corriendo hacia la torre Hokage, tal vez no tendria otra oportunidad como esa la chica corria entrando en calor y llego rapidamente a el lugar de trabajo de su padre, habia un poblema los guardias de la torre,

-¡rayos!-exclamo la chica antes de irse queria agarrar algo de la torre, que ansiaba tener desde hace mucho mucho tiempo, lo mas silenciosa que pudo rodeo la torre hasta quedar justamente abajo de la ventana de la oficina de Naruto, todo mundo o por asi decirlo media aldea, estaba con la novedad de la boda, la chica escalo tipo hombre araña por la pared, serciorandose que nadie la viera, con las llemas de los dedos abrio la ventana, y de un salto, entro a la oficina Hokage, que estaba tan desordenada como siempre lo iba estar mientras Naruto Uzumaki fuera el lider de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, la rubia se sento en la silla y acomodaba los papeles del escritorio, entre tanto papel encontro un reporte de la mision, la ultima mision que habia tenido con su equipo, en la aldea del colmillo,la chica sonrio con amargura y avento el reporte, despues su mirada se poso en el unico objeto bien acomodado y en su lugar que habia en esa oficina, la fotografaia de ella y su hermano, despues de pasar unos momentos pensando, la rubia se levanto y fue hacia la sala donde estaban las fotografias de los 5 Hokages anteriores se dejo caer en el sillon mirando fijamente las caras, del primero, del segundo, del tercero, de el CUARTO y de la quinta, la chica con paso decidido se acerco a esa pared y con su mano agarro el cuadro mirando fijamente los azules ojos de su abuelo,-lo siento.......pero tendras que venir conmigo....yo......no tengo fotos..tuyas, Kakashi sensei tiene una ........pero a mi siempre me ha gustado como sales aqui..........-volvio la mirada hacia la pared y por una fraccion de segundo sintio como si los demas Hokages la miraran con reproche, -necesito.......un calmante......me estoy volviendo loca-susurro para si la chica colocandose una mano en la frente.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La boda siguio ya sin ningun contratiempo, eso si el Hokage y el lider de el clan Hyuuga no se miraraon, ni se hablaron durante todo el tiempo que se extendio la celebracion, Sakura hablaba animadamente con Ino de lo de su bebe, mientras Sai solo escuchaba con cara de aburrimiento, Meiko le hacia mimos a Minato, que solo se sonrojaba cada vez que la pelinegra le demostraba su afecto en publico, sabiendo que no tenia ya nada de que avergonzarse si era su esposa, Yukiyo esta abrsada de Hiroki este se veia realmente incomodo ante 3 razones, a) no queria mentirle aYukiyo, b)un hombre de dientes aserrados lo miraba como si lo quisiera golpear, c)Jinmu no paraba de hacerle señas que no entendia,en ese momento se escucho un fuerte escandalo, Hiroki y Yukiyo decidieronn ir a ver los novios anunciaban que ya se iban a su luna de miel, Sasuke no queria dejar ir a su niña pensando en lo que pasaria despues intentando no gritar de agonia,Sakura estaba feliz dejando a un lado la conversacion de Ino, Neji y Ten-Ten estaban agarrados de la mano asi mismo como la mayoria de las parejas, su pequeño hijo dormia en una sillas que apilaron, Fagaku, el hermano de la novia dormia en los brasos de su padre, Naruto que tenia una mano en el hombro de una callada Hinata que intentaba sonreir sin exito, Lee se acerco a Minato dandole una sonrisa estilo Gai, Minato solo bajo un poco la cabeza en señal de respeto y afecto, Meiko seguia sostenida de su esposo,pensando en la cara de su cuñada , hasta que sintio como una mano toco su hombro, su artistico sensei, le sonreia sinceramente, esta se la devolvio, Sai tomo su mano dandole algo,era un anillo con el simbolo de la aldea de la hoja, Meiko le agradecio a su sensei mientras se lo colocaba en la mano izquierda, Minato tambien lo miro con una sonrisa, Akimichi le palmeo la espalda de su amigo y Seika se alejo de Jinmu para darle una abrazo a Minato,algo que hizo que Jinmu frunciera el ceño. Emori se acerco a su compañera abrazandola cariñosamente y Ken Hiroyama se acercaba lenta....pero muy lentamente a despedirse de su compañera Meiko solo respondio a su debil abrazo y vio como buscaba con la mirada una silla o algo mientras le decia a Emori que era probable que "haya quadado esteril"Sasuke aun con su hijo en brasos se acerco a Meiko esta, se puso algo nerviosa, el Uchiha con algo de veguenza por que toda la gente lo viera le dio un fugaz beso a su hija en la frente, esta sonrio y una mirada a Minato de "la cuidas...o te mueres", su nuero paso saliva, Sakura abrazo a su hija, que correspondio con alegria, la chica se fue a despedir de su hermano que le acomodo su mechon rosa, y alboroto la parte negra de su cabello para despues besarlo en la mejilla,

-cuida.....a mama..y a papa......piojo-susurro la hermana mayor, Minato buscaba con la mirada a su hermana tenia la esperanza de verla otra vez, de que no se hubiera ido a su casa. pero solo bajo la mirada desepcionado y alboroto el extraño y escentrico cabello de su cuñado que estaba en los brasos de morfeo.

Naruto sintio como Hinata se aparto de el para correr y abrazar a su hijo, empesando a soltar lagrimas de felicidad y de tristesa,Meiko evito por todos los medios mirarla, sabia lo que a lo mejor su suegra pensaba de ella, al igual que su hija, que era una resbalosa y una arimada pero despues lo reconcidero ya que la Hyuuga la abrazo como su madre a veces lo hacia, Minato observaba a dos de las 3 mujeres que mas le importabana cuando sintio un fuerte golpe en la espalda, su padre lo tomo de los hombros y lo sarandeo-descansa.........felicidades-Naruto lo hacio hacia a el dandole un fuerte abrazo y le susurro a el oido muy despacio para que Sasuke y Sakura no lo escucharan....-y hagan la tarea........quiero un nieto.........

Minato puso los ojos en blanco y miro a su papa sonrojado.-tu.....tu.....tambien....papa

-¿pasa algo....Minato?-pregunto dulcemente Meiko

Sasuke rodo los ojos

-nada,Meiko solo le estaba comentando a Minato que........mhm-el Mellizo le tapo la boca a su padre y sonrio una sonrisa muy parecida a la de el cuarto

-no pasa nada,....jeje.....

Sakura acomodaba el cabello de su hija

-basta....mama-Meiko hizo una ademan con la mano-Minato......hora de irnos

Sasuke bajo la mirada con tristesa, Meiko hizo posicion de manos-¡jutsu de invocacion!-una enorme serpiente aparecio, todos los invitados tenian cara de ¡wtf?...solo Sai y Sasuke parecian tranquilos.

-eso .........es algo.....emmm....¿para que exactamenet?...es la serpiente -pregunto Ino a su novio, Sai dijo tranquilo

-es el transporte-

Minato parpadeo y sonrio para si, se despidio de una mirada de todos y subio detras de Meiko a el enorme reptil

-eso....es......extraño- dijo Hinata y solo Naruto la pudo escuchar ella jamas abria pensado algo asi.

Naruto tenia un aura de miedo-si , mi hijo se caso con la version femenina de Sasuke, pobresito.

-te escuche idiota-grito Sasuke de el otro extremo, los recien casados rieron, Ken seguia llorando de dolor, Emori tenia una gota de sudor en la cabeza, del otro lado Baika comia un pedazo del sobrante pastel mirando a la serpiente que empeso a sissear,Hiroki sintio un escalofrio, Yukiyo, pensaba, Seika le dijo a Jinmu que tenia los brasos crusados

-ni, se te ocurra, poner a tus insectos como transporte en nuestra boda-dijo Seika, el padre de Jinmu estaba cerca y miro a Seika de modo extraño, mientras Jinmu se puso nervioso-¿que?..¿bo...bo....nuestra ...¿que?.......

-jajaja-se burlo Hiroki al igual que el padre de Jinmu al escuchar a Seika,

-Seika....no diags ...esas cosas...aun somos muy jovenes, Seika le volteo la cara

-mhm....he estado pensando-dijo Yukiyo y _Hiroki dejo de reir-Sasuke, sensei me propuso, bueno si queria,tener como jutsu de invocacion a una serpiente....tal vez lo haga, pero al mismo tiempo me gustaria un tiburon....¡que dilema!...¿que piensas tu Hiroki?

-que...........¿un tiburon?

-deja de verlos asi......Suigetsu.........

-deja de decirme lo que tengo que hacer mujer-respondio el peliblanco enojado a Karin que rodo los ojos y un enorme hombre miraba por encima de las cabesas a los novios

-son tan tiernos-dijo Karin apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Suigetsu que bufo

-son unos ........mocosos

-hum........-resoplo la peliroja sin saber que pronto no defenderia tanto a el Inuzuka.

-adios.........nos veremos-el reptil comenzo a moverse, el lider Hyuuga ya se habia ido a dormir, y Hanabi hizo lo mismo se despidio de su sobrino hacia unos momentos, los invitado algunos con la misma cara de estupefacion salieron a despedirlos con la mano.

-eso, fue tan..poco romantico-exclamo Sakura aun despidiendose con la mano, Sasuke dio un "hmp"

-ADIOS-gritaba Naruto con entusiasmo-Y RECUERA LO QUE TE DIJE MINATO...........

-¡PAPA!

-hmp.........-exclamo Meiko-¿que te dijo tio Naruto?

-na..na....em.........

-Minato........dime-dijo Meiko mientras se movia la serpiente lo tomo de el braso, definitivamente Meiko esaba mas dulce de lo habtitual

-bueno.......es me dijo algo.....de un nieto.......

Meiko abrio mucho sus ojos jade

-bueno y.........-Meiko lo tomo de uan pierna-¿tu que piensas?

Minato se puso colorado y sintio mucho calor, en todo lo que llevan de novios, jamas habia habido un contacto....tan,. intimo-yo.......no se....eh...seria.......si tu quieres

Meiko penso un momento-aun no........quiero ser jounin primero

Minato solo asintio rapidamente.

ya habian salido de la aldea de la hoja, mientras una rubia los observaba irse desde la copa de un gran arbol con la fotografia de su abuelo abrazada a su pecho-eso............es demasiado .....tetrico.......-la chica miraba a el reptil alejarse.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Midory........Midory....

Una rubia dormia con las sabanas todas por sin ningun lado, al abrir uno de sus ojos vio a un hombre muy cerca de ella, con una mascara, Kakashi le acarricio el rostro y la rubia sonrio cerrando los ojos y tapandosem la cara con una almoada

-no me vea.......me veo terrible en las mañanas-

-¿mañanas?....es la una de la tarde-dijo Kakashi casi en una risa

-¿QUE?-la rubia se levanto y miro el reloj se paso una mano por la cabeza-Sasuke...me va a matar....no fui a entrenar

-¿entrenar.? pense que se iban a tomar un dia de descanso, siendo la boda de su hija

-ja....y dices conocer a Sasuke-comento la rubia levantandose tratando de acomodar su cabello

hubo un silencio

-¿como estas?-pregunto Kakashi jalandola hacia a el y sentandola en sus piernas, la rubia lo abrazo de el cuello

-mal.....tsk-Midory jugaba con el paltinado cabello de el sensei de su padre.-es raro...saber que mi hermano no durmio aqui anoche......

-creeme que el ha de estar muyyyyyy bien

-Kakashi sensei-dijo la rubia torciendo la boca, Kakashi le le robo un beso, a lo que la chica le sonrio con dulsura y le beso en la mejilla-me harta, su mascara

-mhmhp...-Kakashi la acosto y la beso de forma apasionada, la rubia solo cerro los ojos tratando de disfrtar lo bien que besaba el Hatake, pero ese beso..........que le dio Hiroki le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza, pero al mismo tiempo, Kakashi la manejaba muy bien, la rubia aunque tenia sus dudas acerca de irse una cosa era segura, si queia a el Hatake. Midory alborotaba los plateados cabellos de el hombre, unos pasos se escucharon subiendo las escaleras, ambos se separararon aunque no querian, Kakashi volo por la ventana, mientras la rubia se acomodaba sus rubios cabellos, en ese momento su madre entro con una mirada calida.

-vaya....que horitas de despertar

Midory bajo la mirada.

-pero, que puedo decir..........ayer fue un dia duro para ti....asi que decidi dejarte dormir-Hinata se acerco a su hija-¿porque estas tan agitada?

-yo....¿agitada?.....ahh si mama es que ya sabes los ejercicios matutinos, pilates y esas cosas-dijo nerviosa la rubia, Hinata le acarricio el cabello-¿estas bien....? bueno lo que te dijo mi papa....el..

-no, mama, no importa, una parte de mi siempre lo supo

-estoy segura,que no lo dijo con una mala intencion

La rubia intento no mofarse

-si, mama lose -mintio Midory no queria hacer sentir mal a su madre, aunque sabia que la relacion casi nula que tenia con su abuelo era inrescatable.-mama.....Sasuke me mata

Hinata rio-no, Hiroki vino por ti e la mañana.....hace mucho que no lo hacia.....le dije que le dijiera a Sasuke que estabas indispuesta

-¿Hiroki?.....vino por mi como antes-sussurro la chica intentando no recordar el hermoso beso

-ja, tu papa , estaba tomando algo de te, cuando de repente el grito y el ladrido se escucharon, tu papa se paso el te tan rapido que le escocio la garganta y ya sabes dijo lo de siempre que si no le habian enseñado a tocar

-como se atreve a venir por mi.....es un imbecil-Midory se levanto y empeso a bucar ropa para darse una ducha

-hace tiempo-Hinata tambien se levanto-te he querido preguntar ¿paso algo malo entre tu y Hiroki?....incluso Minato estaba algo consternado, el me comento que solo estaban juntos en los entrenamientos

-Minato es un chismoso-Midory sonrio para si, su hermano estaba al pendiente de ella.-si Hiroki e vuelve a buscar....mama escuchame....bien....le asotas la puerta en la nariz

-Midory-dijo su madre algo molesta

-o has lo que quieras.......

-ven aqui.........AHORA-Hinata dijo llena de autoridad, ella no habia educado asi a su hija, para andar asotando puertas en caras ajenas, la rubia suspiro y volteo para ver la cara de su madre, sus ojos perla estaban algo entrecerrados-dime que fue lo que paso....Midory

-solo, nos enojamos.....es todo.......-dijo la rubia tristemente

-"es todo".....pero Hiroki era como tu hermano

-exacto mama, tu misma lo dijiste "era como...." las cosas cambian....ahora me permitirias darme una ducha....tengo que ir a ver a papa.

Hinata suspiro con tristeza e hizo una mueca,

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿DONDE RAYOS ESTAAAAAAAAA?-gritaba Naruto que buscaba junto a unos chunnin la fotografia de el cuarto Hokage por todos lados

-¿seguro que no lo movio.....?.......lord Hokage-dijo un ninja que estaba algo cansado habian estado buscando la dichosa foto toda la mañana,

-NO.......-Naruto buscaba debajo de el sillon de la sala...

Sai observaba sentado

-inutil....no te quedes ahi parado......ayudanos-dijo el rubio algo alterado

-es solo una vieja fotografia ....-dijo Sai alzando los hombros

Naruto se levanto alsando una ceja..-¡Oh si CIerto!....dejame ir a remplasarla con las otras miles de fotos que tengo de mi padre-dijo ironico el rubio, de hecho no tenia mas era la unica que podia observar, bueno y la escultura en la montaña pero no era lo mismo, y si Jirayra, tenia mas al momento de morir obviamente no le dejo a Naruto indicado donde estaban, la otra la tenia Kakashi-sensei pero era una foto de equipo, y le pertenecia a el.

Sai se sintio culpable y se levanto empesando a buscar

Una rubia llego a la oficina de su padre, los papeles estaban todavia mas revueltos de lo habitual, la chica entro, estaba vestida con una blusa de tirantes color rojo ceñido a el cuerpo con un enorme liston del mismo color en forma de diadema, unos pantalones ceñidos color negro y el dije de caracol que le habia regalado Kakashi-sensei, la rubia escucho mucho escandalo en otra habitacion, se dirigio a donde el ruido se escuchaba realmente fuerte, abrio la puerta y observo a hombre vueltos locos busacando algo, la rubia no tuvo que preguntar que pasaba, vio en la pared una un retrato Hokage faltante.

-¿papa?

-Midory-Asuma estaba ahi y se acerco a su amiga dandole un beso en la mejilla, Neruto literalmente avento a el hijo de Kurenai, y aprendiz de Shikamaru a una distancia considerable

-¡papa!-dijo la rubia molesta.

Sai sonrio, Naruto era un padre, celoso, posesivo y mimador.....eso no cambiaria.

-Minato....me dijo que me despidiera de ti

La rubia sonrio forsosamente-es un idiota

Naruto sonrio.

-¿papa?...vamonos

-¿a donde?-pregunto el rubio mientras los demas seguian buscando

-me prometiste que iriamos a Ichiraku hoy.....-dijo la rubia crusando los brasos

el Hokage sonrio-cierto....pero......-miro a los chunnin-descansen, regresen a sus puestos, despues seguire buscando

Sai miraba a Midory de manera suspicas

-raro

Naruto parpadeo mirando a Sai, mientras los chunnin se retiraban

-¿que es raro?Sai-pregunto el Hokage

-siendo Midory tan ....como decirlo......curiosa....no has preguntado que estabamos buscando...ehh-dijo Sai mirando a la rubia que dio un paso hacia atras

-¿que paso?-pregunto tardiamente la chica

-no esta la foto de el cuarto-dijo Naruto algo triste

Sai miraba a Midory que le hizo una cara de suplica, Sai no era estupido , la conocia demasiado bien, ella hubiera reaccionado como su padre y empesaria a buscar.

-papa....luego buscamos...tengo hambre -dijo la rubia jalando de el brazo a el hokage, de repente Naruto la miro,pero la vio como una niña de 5 años, la recordo con su vestidito naranja con sus dos coletas, jalandolo pero de el pantalon, de lo pequeña que estaba para que la llevara a comer ramen.

-si....vamonos......Sai......estas a cargo....solo mientras como

Sai sonrio.


	71. Chapter 71:Ichiraku

¡**NO!.....¡NO!....¡NO!....¡NO! .........PORFAVOR MASASHI kISHIMOTO NO ME PUEDE HACER ESTO...T.T...SNIF..SNIF....YO LO AMOOOOO( XD.......) NETA SI LO......¡AYYYYY!...ESTOY ENOJADA..ODIO A PEIN.....**

Habia una brisa tranquila en la aldea de las hojas, fresca, suave, varias hojas volaban en el aire, el sol brillaba, algunas nubes se veian en el cielo, era un hermoso dia, la mitad de aldea estaba en estado de cruda con tremenda celebracion, el hijo del Hokage no se casaba todos los dias, asi que practicamente, solo habia niños jugando en las calles y el sonido del viento se escuchaba con mas fuerza, un niño jugaba a la pelota con una niña de lindos ojos marrones, al aventarla a la niña se le fue el juguete que le dio en el pie a un hombre de mirada calida y amable.

-¡oh!....toma-el hombre se agacho y se la dio sonriente a la niña que sonrojada sonrio

-gr..gr...gracias...lord Hokage-la niña tomo la pelota y le dio una rapida mirada a Naruto

Midory sonrio con su mano derecha sostenia el brazo izquierdo, y miro como su padre se despedia de la niña, con una gran sonrisa, Midory al igual que su hermano momentos antes de la boda, deseo ser una niña pequeña que podia ir corriendo a esconderse a los brasos de su padre, pero entendia a la vez que esos tiempos estaban en el pasado, muy en el pasado, y que tendria que ser fuerte, la debilidad no servia, solo era un estorbo, EL Hokage se coloco las manos en la nuca, y dio un suspiro.

-¿papa?

-de veras.......espero encontrar la foto de tu abuelo...

Midory no pudo sostenerle la mirada -si.........

-mhmh.........Sasuke paso por la torre antes de que llegaras.....¿te sientes bien?-pregunto el rubio -me dijo que el hijo de Kiba le paso un mensaje de tu mama...que estabas indispuesta....Midory no quiero que te hagas la enferma para evitar entrenar-dijo algo molesto el rubio. caminando a paso lento, la rubia asintio apresurando el paso

-papa....no.....me hago la enferma es solo con lo que paso ayer............arg...Sasuke, es demasiado estricto, no se toma un respiro....ni aunque sea ...

-Sasuke......es un gran maestro......no por nada su equipo es el mejor........

Midory no podia contraatacar para ser honesta sabia que su padre tenia la boca llena de verdad, su sensei era el mejor y sin siquiera sentirlo dio una sonrisa.

-si, lo se.........-susurro inaudiblemente la ojiazul

Se acercaban a Ichiraku, el viejo le sonrio a padre e hija, Midory de un salto se sento, mientras su padre tomaba un asiento a su lado izquierdo.

-Midory............has crecido.......bastante desde la ultima vez que te vi.........

La rubia sonrio.

-me vio antier.....

el viejo solo rio-¿lo de siempre?

La rubia asintio, su padre empeso a platicar con el hombre de avanzada edad y despues de hacer su gran pedido, miro a su hija que estaba jugando con los palillos de golpeandolos uno contra otros,si no hubiera sido ninja la rubia seria perfecta para una banda de heavy metal tocando la bateria, Naruto conocia la mirada que tenia su hija era de nerviosismo, sus azules ojos se encontraban apagados, mientras examinaba cada rincon de el puesto Ichiraku, tratando de grabarselso en la memoria, cada centimetro, respiro hondo el olor de el ramen, grabandolo en su cerebro, sus colores, cuando una mano tomo la suya evitando que siguera haciendo ruido con los palillos,miro a su padre que con la otra mano le quito el otro palillo la rubia apreto la mano de su progenitor.

-¿hay algo que quieras decirme?-pregunto con una ceja alzada el Hokage

-no.............bueno-

-¿si?

-papa............te he querido preguntar.......¿cuando ha sido la vez que mas has estado molesto conmigo?

-¿mhmh?.........¿que tiene que ver......-unq voz corto la conversacion

-.......Midory,.............Naruto .......provecho

-gracias-dijo el Hokage mirando su ramen y empesar a comerlo, no mas bien a devorarlo como una aspiradora, la rubia miraba su alimento, y despues a su padre, tomos los palillos y empeso a comer lentamente saboreando su comida favorita , sabiendo que a el lugar a donde iria, habria ramen pero no su sabor.

-papa

-mmmm?....quepasaMidoryquenotieneshagre-dijo el Hokage sin que la rubia le entendiera ni una sola letra de lo que dijo, ya que su boca estaba llena de ramen.

-este........¿recuerdas esa vez que ......ja......te llene de lodo?

Naruto trago y cruzo los brasos-si,lo recuerdo......no fue gracioso deja de reirte.....hum....tu y tu amiguito siempre ...por ahi causando problemas

Midory bajo la mirada-si, cierto....Hiroki estaba ahi....

Naruto torcio la boca

-siempre........voy a ser tu hija, papa.....no importa lo que pase.....

-¿que?........obviamente siempre vas a ser mi hija...Midory.....desde hace tiempo estas demasiado rara..y creo que ya es hora de que me digas el porque

Midory movio rapidamente las manos hacia los lados, con una gota de sudor en su frente nerviosamente -jeje....ay....papa.....no es nada....estas igual de paranoico que mama y Minato

Naruto sonrio-Minato.......-Midory miro a su padre que tenia los ojos llenos de orgullo al hablar de su hijo, esto puso algo celosa a la rubia que sabia perfectamente que en raras ocasiones le habia dado satisfaccion a su padre.-me pregunto....como estara

-creo que........jugando al el contorcionista con la fracasada-dijo molesta la rubia, su padre capto el doble sentido en el comentario,

-MIDORY-dijo sonrojado su padre con tono enfadose....

-¿que?-dijo inocentemente la rubia con sus azules ojos critalisados

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

unas horas antes.......

-PRDISTE TU OBJETIVO.....ERES MUY BLANDA.....¡ATACAME COMO SI ME QUISIERAS MATAR!-Sasuke gritaba enojado.

Yukiyo respiraba con dificultad mientras, Jinmu , Yoh y Hiroki observaban sentados en el pasto era la primera vez que la peliblanca peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con Sasuke, el Uchiha no usaba su sharingan en realidad, cuando entrenaba con sus alumnos era muy raro que lo utilizara la primera vez que peleo cuerpo a cuerpo con ellos, estaban tan nerviosos, le tenian terror, menos Midory que aunque cuando era mas pequeña la asustaba, siempre que peleaba con el era como otra oportunidad para desmostrarle que era digna de ser su alumna, algo que para la hija de Suigetsu era un martirio, se levanto lentamente quitandose con una mano la sangre que le chorreaba de la rodilla, Hiroki miraba apretando los labios, Jinmu tenia los brasos crusados,

-esta tardando mucho en atacar......-dijo Jinmu-a Sasuke-sensei....le molesta que le hagan esperar

Hiroki no dijo nada.

-ATACA......

Yukiyo estaba inmovilisada, tenia unos ojos que denotaban miedo, Sasuke apreto los puños fue hacia a ella con el puño alzado, Yukiyo por reaccion cerro los ojos, pero no sintio, la mano de su sensei tocar su piel, ni un golpe, abrio uno de sus ojos para ver a Sasuke con el puño a un centimetro de su nariz.

-a Suigetsu.........no le gustara esto.......hmp......es todo ......terminamos

-Sa...Sasuke-sensei-dijo Yukiyo cuando Sasuke le dio la espalda

-hmp.......-volteo Sasuke la cabeza

-ay no-susurro Hiroki levantandose al igual que Jinnmu y Yoh

-quiero.......seguir peleando.......siento ...haberme, ....

-NO

-pero...

-NO.......esto no es lo que tu quieres.......no puedo permitir ....ni quiero tener a una alumna como tu......que no esta dispuesta a apender .......y que solo viene a jugar o.......a ver a el novio-Sasuke miro a Hiroki que evito su mirada-no me hagas perder mi tiempo

Yukiyo abrio mucho sus ojos

-nos vemos mañana......... a la misma hora.....Jinmu.....Hiroki.....perro-Yoh gruño y luego ladro ¿que nunca lo iba a llamar por su nombre-avisen a Midory......que no me importa si esta en estado vegetal....la quiero mañana.....temprano

Yukiyo bajo la cabeza Sasuke no habia mencionado su nombre.

Jinmu observo a Sasuke irse para despues ver como Hiroki miraba a Yukiyo con algo de ternura.

-¿vienes?

Hiroki nego

-le vas a decir.....-dijo Jinmu bajando la voz

Hiroki asintio, Yoh ladro

Jinmu se fue con Yoh que practicamnte tuvo que ser arreado como burro ya que queria permanecer con su amo.

-Yukiyo

La peliblanca respiraba con rapidez-mi papa,....me va a matar...si Sasuke-sensei....me veta del equipo.......

-no es para tanto

-no conoces a mi padre...Hiroki-dijo Yukiyo alzando la mirada con los ojos llenos de preocupacion. para despues abraza a Hiroki y besarlo, el Inuzuka habia decidido decirle despues de el entrenamiento que su relacion tenia que terminar, no queria ser un maldito mentiroso. el chico tomo de las manos a la peliblanca esta lo examinaba detenidamente.

-siento....decirte esto.....despues de lo que paso....pero.........no soy del tipo de personas que le guste dañar a las demas....-Hiroki empeso tomando aire-Yukiyo.....siento haberte mentido

La peliblanca tenia la misma expresion, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

-.......lo nuestro no puede continuar....no puedo salir contigo......crei que...-Hiroki callo al ver como Yukiyo empeso a llorar se sentia como escoria, no como las bacterias de la escoria...no peor como las amibas de las bacterias de la escoria.-Yuki....

La peliblanca dio un paso hacia atras-¿que estas diciendo?

-no me hagas repetirlo-dijo Hiroki pasandose una mano por el cabello

-pero....si hace dias estabamos tan bien....Hiroki....-Yukiyo se limpio las lagrimas con brusquedad-ella...........es ella verdad........esa........piruja

-no le digas asi-dijo Hiroki mirandola enojado

-arg.....debi verlo,.....siempre vas a ser su juguete , su trapo, cuando truene los dedos ahi vas a estar tu...como perrito faldero...¿verdad?.......Hiroki yo SI TE AMO.....conmigo no vas a perder el tiempo....y..

-pero tu conmigo SI....-dijo Hiroki alsando la voz, pero rapidamente se tranquilizo-perdoname....yo no quiero hacerte daño

-muy tarde-dijo apretando los dientes Yukiyo-Hiroki...porfavor....hare lo que sea.....lo que sea por ti.....lo que quieras..prometo hacerte olvidarla

-Yukiyo........yo no meresco esto......no te meresco....se que algun dia....encontraras a alguien que....

-CALLATE............yo no quiero a alguien mas..........te AMO A TI.....ERES TAN ESTUPIDO COMO PARA NO VERLO

-es inutil tratar de hablar contigo...........yo te quiero.........y te agradesco todo lo que...-pro de hablar la peliblanca lo interrumpio

-te juro que la voy a APLASTAR COMO A UN GUSANO-grito llena de furia la peliblanca.

Yukiyo salio corriendo dejandolo con la palabra en la boca. Hiroki suspiro con enojo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-jajajaa..........-reiaMidory al escuchar a su padre hablar y recordar las peleas de sus hijos, y contandole viejas anecdotas-eso no fue mi culpa...Minato....empeso

Naruto sonrio terminando su 5 plato-no comprendo como pueden ser mellizos ....son como el agua y el aceite

-es mejor........al menos tienes a un hijo....del que siempre estar orgulloso

Naruto la miro con cara de signo de interrogacion-yo siempre he estado orgullosos de ambos,....que tu seas un caso perdido no tiene nada que ver con que no seas una excepcional shinobi-

La rubia sonrio con sinceridad

-gracias lord Hokage-dijo la rubia en forma de broma

Naruto sonrio con todos sus dientes, extrañaba pasar con su hija algo mas de tiempo, ellos dos siempre habian sido muy unidos de repente la cara de su niña cambio, sus sonrisa se desvanecio y miro a su padre a los ojos-te quiero.......-Naruto papadeo cuando le iba a responer de vuelta, le dejaron la cuenta enfrente de el, el Hokage tenia los ojos muy abiertos y tomo una pose depresiva.

-hum....hum-

-¿papa?-pregunto Midory levantandose de la silla y mirando la cuenta

-la boda de tu hermano.....me dejo en zeros

-TU No TE VAS DE AQUI SIN PAGAR -

-si, viejo lo se, lo se...¡rayos! no cambia-dijo el Hokage con un pucheo sacando su monedero, Midory rio y saco de su bolsillo dinero colocandolo enfrente de Ichiraku

-esta....la pago yo

Naruto miro a su hija con una sonrisa-esta bien la proxima .....te invito yo

Midory sonrio con tristesa-si.........

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Yukiyo...........

-¿¿¿¿¿?????

-dejame mama............no me molestes-dijo la peliblanca desde su cuarto a todo pulmon, afuera de ella sus 2 padres se miraban con cara confusa.

-Yukiyo .........no le hables asi a tu madre-dijo Suigetsu enojado

-¿desde cuando la defiendes?......no molesten-reítero la chica con la cara escondida en la almoada

-tsk.....niña malcriada ....no tolerare que me hable ........asi

-Suigetsu-dijo Karin haciendose para atras.

El peliblanco alzando su fuerte puño, golpeo la puerta haciendola miles de pedacitos, la peliroja miro a su hija que ni se molesto en alzar la cabeza, seguia aferrada a su almoada, Suigetsu la miro algo mas calmado. la chica se levanto lentamente y se sento en la cama, por sus mejillas las lagrimas corrian como si fuera un rio,

-mama.......

Karin la miro directamente a lo ojos

-Hiroki...........el...el-la chica no podia continuar el sentimiento se apodero de ella, dejando caer mas lagrimas

Karin comprendio, mas Suigetsu miraba de su pareja a su hija.

-.........yo lo amo.....mama.....me dejo.........me utilizo......como un pañuelo..y cuando termino de limpiarse me .......tiro a la basura........

Karin miro a Suigetsu que fruncio el ceño

-hija..........-Karin se sento a su lado y la tomo del hombro, la peliblanca la abrazo empesando a desahogarse

Suigetsu de repente sintio como si su sangre estubiera envuelto en llamas, al ver a su hija en ese estado, su estomago dio un vuelto y al escuchar "Hiroki"..le hervio la sangre....ese joven habia hecho sufrir a su hija.....a su unica.........hija

-¿a donde vas?-pregunto Karin acarriciando el cabello de su hija y mirando a Suigetsu que se dirigia a la puerta con su espada.

el peliblanco no contesto.


	72. Chapter 72:ojos perla

-¡-¡Hizashi!

Hacia ya varias horas que habia terminado las classes en la academia, pero el pequeño Hyuuga se quedo jugando con sus amigos de escuela, en el patio, a differencia de su padre, era el niño mas alegre de todo su salon, era muy simpatico, era inteligente como Neji, nadie en toda la academia era tan bueno en el arte de las armas como el (_agradescanle a TenTen_), era comparado con su primo Minato frecuentemente algo que le comensaba a fastidiar, antes lo consideraba como un honor, pero conforme crecio se dio cuenta de que no queria ser ni la sombra de su padre, y mucho menos de la de su primo.

-¿eh?-el niño de ojos perla, miro a su amiga, tenia los ojos verdes, el cabello rojizo obscuro amarrado en una media cola, con un mechon de lado una diadema color lila

, vestida con una falda negra, mallones morados, una blusa color lila

que dejaba ver uno de sus hombros, en su mano derecha un guante morado con un gran hoyo en la palma.

-alguien te busca......-dijo la niña sus ojos verdes parecian siempre estar en la luna

, señalando el arbol que tenia el unico viejo columpio de la academia,

-es.....Mido...-dijo Hizashi alegre saludando a su prima con una mano alsada, la rubia despues de comer y asegurarse de que su padre se fuera a la torre, fue a a mansion Hyuuga, cierto ella habia jurado que jamas volveria a esa mansion, no entro, solo pregunto por su primo a una de las criadas, que algo temerosa, y despues de que la rubia le asegurara que su abuelo no se enteraria de su presencia en ese lugar,le informo que aun no habia regresado de la chica de un salto bajo de el arbol y se sento en el columpio, observando como su primo se acercaba y su amiga lo seguia de cerca, la rubia le habia preguntado a esa niña donde exactamente estaba su primo dando la casualidad que era una de sus mejores amigas.

-¡HOLA!-saludo la rubia alegremente alzando los brasos a su pequeño primo que cerro los ojos cuando su prima lo abrazo con fuerza de hecho con demasiada fuerza ya que sintio como sus costilla se juntaron, la amiga de Hizashi observaba lo solto y su primo hizo una mueca divertida, la niña de ojos verdes rio.

-¿que haces aqui Sayuri?-pregunto el pequeño Hyuuga a su amiga en tono enfadoso ya que se burlaba de el.

-nada.....-respondio la niña somnolientamente

-Hizashi....no seas grosero....presentame a tu ........novia-dijo divertida la rubia alzando su dedo chiquito, Sayuri se sonrojo y bajo la mirada mientras, Hizashi le dio una mirada de verguenza a su amiga, el tambien algo rosa.

-ell...ella...no es mi novia.....es mi amiga.......

-si, claro todos dicen lo mismo-dijo la rubia alzando su mano, disfrutando hacer sonrojar a su primo.

-,si, es cierto solo somos amigos.....-dijo Sayuri con los cachetes infaldos de aire, la rubia rio

-solo....es una broma-dijo Midory sonriendo-mucho gusto ....Sayuri....

La pequeña hizo una leve reverencia, a la que Midory respondio.

-¿que haces aqui?-pregunto el ojiperla

-¿que?.....no puedo visitar a mi primo favorito

-¬¬....soy tu unico primo....-respondio Hizashi con los ojos entrecerrados.

-HEY,........SAYURI..........HIZASHI..........MIURA....LOGRO ABRIR LA BODEGA Y SACO UNOS SHURIKENS....AHORA PODREMOS JUGAR A SER VERDADEROS........¡OHHHHHHHHHHH! ....ERES UN ANGEL-un niño como de la misma edad que Sayuri y Hizashi se acercaba corriendo a ellos, tenia los ojos violeta profundo, su cabello era color azabache, una nariz recta, vestia unos pantalones negros y una playera verde. un niño muy guapo, no mas que el pequeño Hyuuga pero lindo....al llegar y ver a Midory sintio maripositas en su estomago.......y la señalo al llegar, la rubia parpadeo y volteo para todos lados.

-¿cual angel?-pregunto Midory

Hizashi cruzo los brasos, su amigo era muy escandaloso, y se dejaba sorprender por todo, pero ahora si era patetico tenia ls ojos en forma de corazon y flotaba unos centimetros del suelo ,mientras Midory lo miraba parpadeando y SAyuri apreto los puños y lo golpeo en la cabeza, dejando a Midory algo consternada y a Hizashi como si fuera todo normal.

-ARGG......Gisuke.....siempre nos haces pasar verguenzas ....vamonos-la niña arrastro a su amigo por el suelo...Midory miraba divertida mientras un semiconciente Gisuke se despidio con la mano, Midory respondio.

-tus amigos....son...simpaticos-dijo la rubia con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-si, algo.....-respondio Hizashi, Midory lo miro y suspiro tratando de no abrazarlo de nuevo.

-Hizashi

EL Hyuuga dejo de ver a sus amigos y miro a su prima. que saco algo del bolsillo de su pantalon, Hizashi se le quedo viendo a el objeto, Midory paso saliva colocandolo en las manos de su primo que la miro con duda.

-te lo regalo....

-pero.....este es tu protector.....-Hizashi tenia la banda con el simbolo de Konoha en la mano, la rubia sintio como sus ojos se humedecian, no estaria para ver a su primo crecer y graduarse asi que, decidio que para que la recordase siempre...le daria uno de sus mas preciados tesoros.

-....mi papa, me dara otro....este,si

-pero....si hoy no es mi cumpleaños......-dijo el niño ojiperla

-lo, se.........es para que siempre me recuerdes-dijo la rubia Hizashi la miraba con duda

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿y ahora?

-no se

-¿que haras?

-no se

-¡no sabes nada!

-¿que quieres Jinmu?....pues no se.....

Jinmu se puso una mano en la cabeza en señal de estar frustrado, era toda la respuesta que daba a toda pregunta que hacia, ambos se encontraban en el jardin de la casa Inuzuka jugando su habitual juego de cartas,Yoh estaba hechado a el sol, con los ojos cerrados,

-Yukiyo...lo tomo muy mal-dijo Hiroki-yo ....no queria ....

-pero lo hisciste....no me gusta repetirlo-Hiroki entrecerro los ojos-¡OH!...bueno a ¿quien engaño?...si, lo disfruto...te lo dije,.....te dije que esto no iba a a acabar bien,...ni tu ni Midory me escuchan ...y siempre paso lo que yo digo..

-si, si ya entendi el punto....-Hiroki avento su carta enojado

-hablaras con ella....

Hiroki sonrio y asintio-Hatake,.....tiene que irse....ella ....se que tambien me quiere...respondio a mi beso, eso quiere decir algo ......

-Midory.........esta sufriendo mucho......Hiroki...te dire que siendo mi amiga, no me gusta verla asi, tienes que hacer algo por que...

-¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!-Jinmu fue interrumpido por un grito femenino tremendamente histerico.

-¡MAMA!-grito Hiroki al momento, de que Yoh lanzo un aullido levantandose, y Jinmu corrio detras de su amigo, al entrar a la casa, por el pasillo vieron un gran hoyo en la puerta como si le hubieran puesto una bomba en la entrada, la mama de Hiroki estaba en el suelo cubriendose el rostro , Jinmu miro a Hiroki como predestinando su oscuro futuro, Hiroki fue hacia si madre y se coloco a su lado, pero no tuvo tiempo de levantarla sintio una rafaga,por instinto movio a su madre de ahi y salto, un hombre peliblanco con los ojos llenos de odio, La sra Inuzuka miraba a el hombre peliblanco con terror, Hiroki miro a el padre de Yukiyo comprendiendo todo.

-espere....espere....-Hiroki miro a su madre y despues a Suigetsu que se acercaba con su espada

-Sasuke.-sensei-dijo Jinmu recordando que el padre de Yukiyo era amigo o lo que fuera del Uchiha, el unico que podia evitar que asesinaran a el Inuzuka era el sensei de actitud hosca, YOh le ladraba a el enfadado hombre Jinmu practicamente salio corriendo por su sensei, tenia que apresurarse antes de encontrar a un Hiroki en pedacitos.

-HIJO DE PERRA.............-Suigetsu alzo la espada y Hiroki la esquivo, mientras su madre se sintio ofendida..

-Sr...dejeme explicarle....yo no-Hiroki corrio por el hoyo que el peliblanco habia hecho en su casa, este no queria escuchar absolutamente nada. de lo que el castaño queria decir.

-¿QUE LE HICISTE A YUKIYO?-Suigetsu empeso a subir por los tejados de las casas por donde Hiroki huia y evitaba las rafagas de viento que daba con la espada., Suigetsu hizo aparecer un charco de agua en uno de los tejados haciendo que el Inuzuka cayera de espaldas y en seco contra la madera.

-de...dejeme...hablar.....Sr....-Suigetsu alzo su espada, segun Hiroki no era para tanto, en ese instante agradecio a las personas que tuvieron que ver para que fuera alumno de el Uchiha,con sus piernas evito el contacto de la espada contra su pecho, ese hombre era demasiado agresivo, no le daba ni un momento para hablar, y ni siquiera sabia lo que paso,Hiroki con un impuso de sus piernas avento la pesada espada, Suigetsu con lo "tranquilo" que es la hacio con una mano, el castaño de un salto se puso de pie, y empeso a correr nuevamente, sabia perfectamente, que no tenia oportunidad contra su ex-suegro el tenia mucha mas experiencia que el , y si era amigo de Sasuke sabia que no acabaria bien, su existencia estaba en peligro

-COBARDE........

Hiroki solo esquivaba los ataques de el peliblanco,evitando a toda costa bajar, de los tejados habia niños y mujeres ahi, toda la gente observaba desde abajo

-GUARF-Yoh corria desde abajo, Hiroki lo vio haciendole señas para que se alejara, Suigetsu aprovecho la distracion y le roso el brazo con su gran espada hiriendolo en el brazo y haciendo que el Inuzuka diera un leve grito de dolor y apretara la herida, Hiroki se alejo y salto de el tejado, Yoh miraba apuntando el lugar donde caeria su amo, cachandolo en el aire pero al reves la cabeza de Hiroki estaba en la direccion de la cola de Yoh que ladraba preocupado mientras empesaba a correr.

-no es nada..perro tonto........¡CUIDADO!-Yoh no se percato de la aparacion casi magica de Suigetsu enfrente, el perro con todo y dueño encima trato de morder a el peliblanco pero supierna se convirtio en agua, Yoh chorreba agua de su hocico, con un rapido movimiento de manos, Suigetsu tomo de el cuello a Hiroki y de una patada avento a el gran perro negro que chillo gravemente a una distancia de no mas de 5 metros,

-¡Y......o:....h !...-trataba de decir Hiroki, el insensible peliblanco lo arrincono contra una pared a el chico, mientras la gente que estaba cerca observaba a una distancia considerable tomo su mano el braso de Suigetsu,su otro braso sangraba en abundancia.

-¿que le hiciste.....desgraciado?-pregunto Suigetsu tranquilo, una tranquilidad que daba terror, en ese momento llego a pensar que preferia mil y un millon de veces los berrinches de el Hokage a lidiar con un padre como ese, pero despues lo considero, nadie podria ser mas celoso con su hjia que Naruto Uzumaki.

-yo...s..o...l.....o.........no...-el chico empeso o mas bien trato de toser y agarrar aire, sintio como el peliblanco lo apreto con mas fuerza-argg......ter-mi-na-mos......

-¿porque?-pregunto acercando su espada a el cuello de el castaño que sintio una extraña sensacion en su espina.......

-arggg....cof....cof...-el Inuzuka ya estaba morado

-si no lo sueltas.......no podra hablar-dijo una fria voz.

Suigetsu retiro su espada al escuchar esa voz y suaviso el apreton de el cuello del chico

-hmhm......Sasuke-dijo Suigetsu mirando a un Uchiha con los brasos cruzados y a un Jinmu que miraba a un lado evitando el contacto ocular con el peliblanco.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-jajaja.......-reia Midory jugando con los amigos de su primo, ya que no tenia nada mejor que hacer decidio quedarse con ellos, jugando a los ninjas, obviamente les pidio que dejaran nuevamente los kunais en la bodega, que no podrian usarlos, mientras no hubiera un adulto o un maestro presente,o que sus padres estubieran de acuerdo, lo ultimo que necesitaba Konoha era tragedias, asi que se divertia con los niños, Gisuke no se apartaba de ella, Hizashi solo rodaba los ojos, tenia el protector de su prima amarrada en la frente, ante la envidia de todos su amigos,las horas pasaron, se escuchaba algo de escandalo cerca de ahi, mujeres gritando pero los niños y Midory no prestaban atencion, poco a poco los niños se empesaron a ir a sus casas, Sayuri se despidio y Midory le sonrio sinceramente, Gisuke agarro de una pierna a Midory llorando estilo cascada por que no queria irse, Hizashi, le dio un zape, y lo alejo de su prima gritandole algo que la rubia no escucho tenia en su pecho un mal presentimiento. pronto solo quedaron ella y el pequeño Hyuga.

-sera mejor que vayas a a la mansion...Hizashi....tia Ten-Ten ha de estar furiosa

-lo se.....-dijo Hizashi-pero lo divertido nadie me lo quita

-vaya......suenas como yo-dijo la rubia con algo de orgullo

-mhm.........entonces tengo problemas....mentales -bromeo el niño

-¬¬-oye....

Caminaban hacia la mansion Hyuuga, Hizashi miraba a la rubia con ojos tristes

-¿es cierto.....

-¿que?

-que......no volveras a la mansion.....nunca...lo dijo Tio Hiashi en el desayuno...

-si, es lo mejor

Hizashi bajo la mirada triste-pe..pero...aun asi me visitaras, y jugaras conmigo...¿cierto?

a Midory se le hizo nudo el corazon-ehh....

-Hizashi

los primos volteron y se encontraron a Neji, estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la mansion Hyuuga tenia el ceño fruncido y los brasos cruzados el niño oiperla sabia el sermon que le esperaba.

-Tio....todo fue mi culpa....yo lo entretuve y .....-Neji la miro con sus ojos perlas sin expresion

-tu madre...te espera...anda.....-dijo Neji en tono firme

Hizashi asintio y dio un pequeño "adios" a su prima esta le sonrio, seria la ultima vez que lo veria, solo le quedaban 2 dias, y si no podia acercarse a la mansion Hyuuga,tal vez no escucharia nuevamente tu chillona y alegre alcanso a su primo, ante la mirada de un Neji estatico, se agacho hasta quedar hasta su altura, y con sus manos tomo las mejillas del niño.y le beso la frente con mucho amor.

-seras......un buen hombre....cuando te vuelva a ver.....se que ....-Midory cayo estaba hablando de mas,su primo lo miraba con si estuviera loca, la chica lo libero, intentando contener el llanto-adios...y .....bueno....nos vemos

Hizashi le sonrio feliz.

-mhmh.....-Neji observo la banda en la frente de Hizashi-espera-el niño se detuvo y Midory also la vista-ese protector.....?

-me lo regalo Midory

Neji lo miro confundido

-papa....me dara otro y .....ese le servira para jugar -respondio la rubia, Neji ya no dijo nada, Hizashi sonrio y se fue hacia la mansion regalandole a su prima una calida mirada, la chica se puso de pie y le dijo a Neji

-adios....tio-la chica dio media vuelta pero Neji la detuvo

-Midory

-¿si?

-ven un momento....-dijo Neji haciendo un ademan para que lo siguiera, la rubia lo miro desconfiado

-sabes que no puedo entrar ahi

-¿quien dijo que ibamos a la mansion?-respondio el de ojos perla

Midory torcio la boca y siguio a su condujo hacia una banca, el Hyuuga se sento invitando con la mirada a la rubia a sentarse, esta lo hizo aun mirando a Neji con curiosidad.

-¿porque?

-¿mhmh?

-¿porque eres tan Naruto?-pregunto Neji dando una media sonrisa, la rubia alzo una ceja-creo que nunca te di las gracias sinceramente.....por Hizashi

-¿Hizashi?

-si, si no fuera por ti....y la verdad por Minato.....el hubiera sido un niño....frio....y sin alegria....desde que nacio queria que el lo tuviera todo, que fuera feliz, pero a la vez fuerte y serio...no queria que fuera como y0........aunque...te dire que ...a veces me fastidia que prefiera divertirse a trabajar........gracias

EL cielo se iba a caer......Neji Hyuuga agradeciendole a la sobrina que nunca se dignaba a mirar.

-nunca...supe, tratarte....eras tan differente a nosotros....Midory....se que lord Hyuuga no ...no lo decia enserio...espera a que se le pase el coraje...eres.,la hija de su hija....seria iligico que no te quisiera

-a mi se me hace muy logico-dijo algo no te preocupes no me importa........

Neji no dijo nada, Midory miro a su tio y se levanto.

-gracias a ti......por ....bueno...por-la rubia no sabia que decir

Neji sonrio.

La rubia se iba a alejar cuando se paro en seco, respiro hondo, volvio hacia su tio y lo abrazo con fuerza, Neji no supo como reaccionar.


	73. Chapter 73:mañana

Una peliroja consolaba a su hija, que habia dejado de llorar, pero aun su cara denotaba tristesa

Karin solo podia acarriciar su cabello, jamas habia estado tan cercana a su hija, por lo general Juugo se encargaba, pero reconocio que el tio postizo no podria manejar la situaciones de el corazon.

-¿quieres....algo un te......?....¿tienes hambre?...no has comido nada desde que llegaste...-dijo Karin con voz suave, jamas se imagino pasar por esa situacion ni en mil años, la peliblanca nego con la cabeza

-mama.¿que voy a hacer sin Hiroki?-Karin ensombrecio su mirada, tan simpatico que le parecia ese joven, para que se le cayera de la cima, al parecer Suigetsu habia tenido razon en todo, su hija no merecia esto.

-muchas cosas..Yukiyo.......deja de tenerte autocompacion y levantate.....-Yukiyo la miro con los ojos rojos seguia acostada en su cama.-y lo digo literalmente.....levantate-la peliroja tomo de un brazo a su hija y la jalo haciendo que callera de la cama, la peliroja tenia las manos en la cintura enfadada-no puedes dejar que tu vida se esfume por un hombre......y a tu edad.....Yukiyo solo tienes 14.....años...

-como tu .........puedes decirme eso mama....eres la menos indicada......despues de...

Karin bajo la mirada.

- SASUKE-SENSEI.......¿verdad?..........NO TIENES DERECHO-dijo fuerte la peliblanca pero sin gritar-eres una hipocrita

-NO ME HABLES ASI..........tienes razon, pero por estar tratando de que el me amara perdi mucho tiempo, y aunque no es perfecto-Karin puso una mirada sombria-.....creeme nada perfecto.....lejos estratofericamente de la perfeccion.............tu padre me ha hecho feliz

-mama.........yo no tengo tendencias masoquistas.........yo quiero algo mas...algo mejor y eso se llama HIROKI INUZUKA...............ESA ESTUPIDA ME LAS PAGA .........NO SE CUANDO ...PERO JURO .....QUE ME LAS PAGA-dijo Yukiyo llorando nuevamente, KArin sintio un escalofrio, se parecio demasiado a la mirada Suigetsu al efadarse.....eso solo significaba una cosa.......problemas...

_("Suigetsu...........no hagas una locura")_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Suigetsu seguia manteniendo a el Inuzuka apretado no tanto como hace unos momentos, el chico seguia sangrando de su brazo, Jinmu lo observo y se sercioro que Sasuke estubiera enterado, despues de un momento la mirada entrecerrada de el Inuzuka se topo con los lentes de Jinmu, entendiendo volteo hacia el lugar que le trataba de indicar con la cabeza para ver a un Yoh con los ojos medios cerrados y la lengua de fuera.

-Yoh-dijo Jinmu corriendo mirando a el gran can.

Sasuke dio un "hmp" mirando a el perro y despues a Suigetsu

-lo voy.......a ...acabar-dijo el peliblanco

EL Uchiha alzo los hombros como si no le importara-haz lo que quieras..pero primero....dejalo hablar

o.O-sensei...

El peliblanco hizo una mueca intentando golpearlo, sin intencion siquiera de escuchar a Sasuke y eso ya era mucho que decir, pero antes de que el peliblanco golpeara con su puño la cara de el Inuzuka, Sasuke con un rapido movimiento lo libero de Suigetsu. lo arrastro con su chaqueta asi que el Inuzuka estaba sentado en el suelo todo empolbado agarrandose con su braso ensangrentado la garganta, agarrando aire y miro desde abajo a Sasuke a pesar de lo que haya dicho el Uchiha los queria, aunque lo negara una y mil veces y los proegeria con su vida si fuera de su familia y de su amigo............su equipo...........no dejaria que nada le pasara a esos 3 mocosos y ......tampoco a el perro.

-YOh-Hiroki se levanto y corrio hacia su compañero y su perruno amigo

-parece que.......le rompio las costillas....-dijo Jinmu mirando el sobresaliente pecho de el perro negro.

-HIROKI-llamo Sasuke en tono autoritario, el Inuzuka miraba a su amigo que emitia llantos, sin escuchar a su sensei.

-Jinmu........ve por mi tia .o por mi padre...porfavor....yo esperare..aqui......

-HIROKI-llamo de nuevo el Uchiha mirando fijamente a Suigetsu..

-¿QUE?-grito un preocupado Hiroki, olvidandose por completo de su sensei y del hombre que lo intento asesinar, en ese momento solo le importaba el bienestar de Yoh, pero rapidamente se levanto mirando la expresion en el rostro de Sasuke, tenia el regaño asegurado con su falta de respeto al contestale de esa manera,Sasuke con un movimiento de su dedo le indico que se acercara, lo miro de un modo realmente molesto que daba terror, el Inuzuka no queria dejar a Yoh ahi tirado solo, esperando que Jinmu volviera-si....sensei

Sasuke miro a Yoh friamente y dijo: ahora..........Suigetsu............

el peliblanco miraba a Sasuke de una manera enojada-el........le hizo algo a YUkiyo

-hmp..........¿exactamenet que le hizo a Yukiyo?

Suigetsu no contesto

-¿Hiroki?-llamo Sasuke

-termine con ella-dijo el Inuzuka mirando a Yoh pero rapidamente le devolvio la mirada a Sasuke, que rodo los ojos.

-¿cuantas veces tengo que decirles que ya estoy cansado de esto.........?.....los problemas personales que tengan no me interesan, te dije que no queria estar involucrado-regaño Sasuke mirando a el Inuzuka

-nadie lo involucro........-dijo Hiroki tratando de ser respetuoso.

-y ¿que hago AQUI?.........

Hiroki bajo la mirada-l-l-lo siento

-no, aun en verdad no lo sientes.......-dijo Sasuke seriamente -solo espera.

Suigetsu se acomodo su espada en la espalda-no lo quiero volver a cer cerca de Yukiyo.......

-señor...........lo menos que queria era..........hacerle daño...solo

-CA-LLA-TE-intervino el pelinegro antes de que un enfadado peliblanco contestara-no te preocupes por eso.............-dijo Sasuke no mirando a su amigo-tengo que hablar contigo

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

TOK_TOK_TOK_TOK

-¡MIDORY!.....¡MIDORY!

Hinata se levanto de el sillon donde tranquilamente estaba leyendo un libro con sus pies descubiertos, la peliazulada se levanto y dejo a un lado su libro.

-um.....¡oh!.....Seika...-

-Midory.....necesito a Midory....Hiroki......el.....esta huyendo de ..alguien...YOh,......esta mal....-Seika hablaba entrecortadamente por la corrida, ella se encontraba entre la multitud de gente que observaba el revuelo provocado por el padre de Yukiyo, viendo con temor como Yoh fue pateado, cuando Jinmu se aparecio en escena con Sasuke, ella se acerco a el, Jinmu le dijo que fuera por midory, sabia que podria sacar provecho de toda aquella situacion, para reconciliarlos,

-¿que?-dijo Hinata colocando una mano a la altura de la boca-Seika......¿que dices?

Seika tomo aire y le explico a Hinata todo, la hermosa mujer contuvo el aire-menos mal que Sasuke llego.....Seika...Midory no esta....no la he visto desde que se fue......y la verdad no se donde se haya metido,......ella siempre ha sido asi......-termino Hinata resignada-llevame donde estan....

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-mhmmm-dijo Midory al terminar de besar a un peliplateado-me hacia falta uno de esos....-

Kakashi rio levemente acarriciendole su rubio cabello

-y.........¿como sera........nuestro hogar?.......-pregunto la rubia tratando de sonar feliz

-es.......agradable-respondio Kakashi serio y la tomo de la barbilla -sera....dificil....al principio.....regresaremos.....algun dia......tu padre.....es una persona muy noble.....

-lo se-respondio la rubia -el no puede estar mucho tiempo enojado..

Kakashi le regalo una sonrisa a traves de su rubia se acomodo en su pecho y antrelazo sus manos con las de el Hatake.-no me gusta el frio ....esa aldea es...

-te acostumbraras-Kakashi le beso en la mejilla

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kiba y Hana se encontraban a lado de Yoh, Akamaru lo olfateaba, no estaba en peligro pero eso si el gran perro negro sentia mucho dolor.

-Kiba

-Hinata

La peluiazulada se coloco a lado de Kiba-Yoh......¿estara bien?-pregunto Hinata a Hana, esta asintio debilmente, Hiroki estaba con Jinmu este se alejo de el para ir con su novia-Seika.....¿donde esta?

-no estaba.......incluso su madre...no sabe

Hiroki miraba a su perro, mientras Kiba se acerco a el desde que llego no le habia hablado.

-explicame...........¿por que mi casa tiene un enorme hoyo?....¿porque estas herido?...y ¿porque Yoh ......esta en ese estado?............tu deber es protegerlo......tu madre esta histerica.....

-papa ahora no

-sino cuando .........

-Kiba-dijo Hinata colocandole una mano en el hombro-tendras tus explicaciones......ahora deja a el muchaho respirar-, Hiroki miro con agradesimiento a Hinata

-Sasuke-sensei....dijo que hablaria todo con usted señor Kiba-dijo Jinmu-ahora esta hablando con el padre de Yukiyo-Kiba miro a Jinmu y asintio

-Midory..........¿tiene algo que ver con esto?-dijo Hinata con un suspiro esperando una respuesta afirmativa pero para su sorpresa

-no...por primera vez .....ella no tiene nada que ver con esto.....-dijo Jinmu

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Sasuke............hablare con ella...........

-Suigetsu-dijo Sasuke con los brasos cruzados-te lo pondre de esta manera.........sino veo una mejora en ella mañana...........se ira

-¿mañana?.........Sasuke...estas pidiendo imposibles...

-no..........mis otros 3 estudiantes han mejorado en menos tiempo.........-dijo Sasuke altaneramente

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿Jinmu ?-el chico de las gafas, se espanto al ver a Midory en su habitacion-¿donde estabas? tardaste mucho

-¿yo?..........paso algo muy importante ..........te hemos estado buscando por todas partes....¿que rayos haces en mi habitacion?-termino olvidandose solo por un instante......de la situacion de Yoh....al ver como la rubia tenia un frasco de mariposas..que habia tardado años en capturar en la mano. se lo arrebato y la rubia rio sin su habiual brillo en los ojos-Midory .....Yo...

-JInmu..........tengo que decirte algo.........

-pero....

-cierra la boca y escucha -dijo Midory

-es que-trataba de decir Jinmu. Midory no podia parar si paraba no seria capaz de decirle

-Me voy............

Jinmu alzo una ceja-ME voy de Konoha..............me ire con Kakashi sensei.......mañana en la noche.............

por mutuo acuedo tanto la rubia como el peligris tomaron la desicion de acelerar la "huida"


	74. Chapter 75:nubes negras

**¿ que dijieron? esta tipa ya se traumo...jeje..pues ¡NO! aqui ando si terminare el fic, sorry se que llevo una semanota sin subir, pero esque me enferme y no podia con mi alma. ho-rri-ble, no trabaje en 2 dias, me inyectaron ..bua.... y luego tuve que reponer, total un show...perdon...despues de lo de navidad de que mi madre " ayudame con la comida " ahi ven a la pobre de mi pelando romeros ¬¬...pero bueno xs ya paso...GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO PALABRAS DE APOYO Y REVIEWS...enserio gracias, y perdon por no haber actualizado neta me dolia tanto la cabeza que ni pensar podia, tenia principios de bronquitis, traigo una tos de perro pero en fuuunnn .GRACIAS, GRACIAS, no se que mas poner que GRACIAS..snif casi lloro he andado muy sentimental, jajaXD...ESPERO que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y les deseo feliz 2009, **

El Aburame tardo en capturar en su disco duro lo que su compañera le habia dicho, su cabeza dio un incontrolable giro y se le olvido lo que le iba a decir.

-¿perdon?

La rubia cruzo los brasos.

-Jinmu

-¿a donde te vas?...¿cuando regresas? -Jinmu se quito los lentes dejando ver sus castaños y poco vistos ojos-

Midory se mojo los labios.

-yo...no volvere, en mucho tiempo, formare mi propia familia con Kakash-sensei-

-¿familia?-susurro Jinmu-¿estas escuhandote a ti misma?, deja de decirte esa sarta de estupideses y ocupemonos de algo mas importante-dijo Jinmu colocando sus gafas nuevamente en su lugar-Hiro...

-no, estoy diciendo estupideses-la rubia hablo antes de dejar terminar a el pobre joven que se limto a pasarse una mano por la cara en señal de estres, la verdad no queria escuchar a su amiga, sentia que no acabaria en nada bueno.

-eres el unico que lo sabe, de hecho eres la unica persona en la que puedo confiar

Jinmu rio cruelmente

-sabes que eso no es cierto-Jinmu se acerco a la rubia que se habia sentado en su cama,el Aburame se sento a su lado y le arrebato el frasco lleno de mariposas-Hiroki...el es la persona en la que siempre has confiado, no yo, tu no te puedes ir...

Midory miro a su compañero con tristeza.

- ...¿que pasara con nuestro equipo?

La rubia seguia sin hablar

Jinmu intentaba contenerse .-Konoha es tu vida...¿que pasara con tu sueño de ser una kunoichi de la anbu?...¿que pasara con tus padres?

-buscare otros sueños, se que con Kakashi-sensei estare muy...

-sola-termino Jinmu con voz de sabiondo, la rubia rio con ironia, y se levanto de la cama mirandolo era dificil de decir si con una expresion de enojo, o de dandole la razon.

-no estas ayudando mucho...tarado-dijo Midory sonriendole-mañana, sera mi ultimo entrenamiento, no me lo vayas a arruinar

El Aburame nego con la cabeza-tu eres la que arruinaras todo... yo no soy Hiroki, yo no te voy a rogar que te quedes

-no te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, solo senti que tenia que decirtelo, eres mi amigo -dijo la rubia modelando el tono de su voz

-me siento...honrado-dijo en tono molesto el chico, y lo estaba se sentia realmente mal de hablarle de esa manera a su compañera pero no podia llorarle, ni queria un Aburame jamas tiene que mostrar sus sentimientos, pero aun asi no podia evitar sentir una presion en el estomago no queria que se fuera.

Midory cerro los ojos y suspiro-¿entonces?...

-...

-solo te pido que

-cierre la boca-termino Jinmu la oracion por su compañera en tono helado.

-¿estas enojado?-pregunto la rubia mientras Jinmu lo miro como si fuera obvio-entiendo...entonces, nos vemos, mañana en el entrenamiento

Jinmu solo la observaba.

-este...buenas noches-la rubia abrio la ventana y coloco una pierna fuera no sin antes regalarle una calida sonrisa a su amigo que aligero su rostro.

-espera-Jinmu dio un paso adelante-tengo que decirte algo

La rubia tenia la cabeza volteada y alzo una ceja, el Aburame tenia pensado que tal vez con esa noticia la chica recapacitara.

-es acerca de Hiroki...

-mhm...-exclamo la rubia volteando nuevamente la cara sin decir mas

-...rompio con Yukiyo -termino el chico dandose una sonrisa de exito.

-¿y?...¿acaso deberia importarme?-la rubia estaba tratando de controlar una sonrisa de alivio intentando no mostrarla y sonar indiferente

-despues cuando el padre de Yukiyo se entero...trato de matar a Hiroki...y me refiero a matarlo en serio, al pobre de Yoh ...siempre le toca la peor parte, tiene rotas las costillas.

-¿que?-la rubia volteo todo el torso, sus ojos dansaron con preocupacion

-pense que no te importaba-cruzo los brasos Jinmu

-¿que Hiro...Yoh...? ¿como?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿quien me va a arreglar mi pared?-La madre de Hiroki golpeaba con la planta de los pies el suelo tenia los brasos cruzados mirando la casa destruida, Kiba se rascaba la cabeza y Akamaru olfateaba los restos.

-Hiroki

-¿por que me miras asi papa?...yo no fui-dijo Hiroki con un braso vendado y un curita en la frente, Yoh se encontraba a el cuidado de su tia

-lo causaste...-termino Kiba-lo bueno es que Shino obligatoriamente-amablemente nos ha ofrecido su casa para descansar

-arg-exclamo la madre de Hiroki y Kiba la miro enojado

-te quedaras con Jinmu, tu madre y yo dormiremos en la sala-informo Kiba empesando a caminar hacia la casa Aburame.

Hiroki asintio hechandole una ultima mirada a su casa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Suigetsu-exclamo una mujer

-Suigetsu...es demasiado -dijo Juugo mirando a su sobrina postisa en el suelo. preocupado pero no se atrevia a acercarse, el equipo Taka se encontraba entrenando a Yukiyo en una parte profunda de el bosque despues de la platica con Sasuke, Suigetsu corrio y le dio un buen sermon a su hija, gritandole y hasta olvidandose por un momento de Hiroki, regañandola de que fue capaz de estar jugando en vez de sacar los conocimiento y tecnicas de Sasuke.

-dejate de lloriqueos estupidos y ¡levantate!-Suigetsu se acomodo la espada en la espalda-solo tienes esta noche para entrenar adecuadamente

Yukiyo no se quejaba sabia que tenia que hacerse mas fuerte si queria partirle la cara a cierta rubia, sabia que no seria facil por eso necesitaba exprimirle a Sasuke todo lo que le pudiera enseñar, estaba decidida a aprender ahora si por las buenas. se limpio las mejillas y se puso en guardia esperando a que su padre atacara.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-menos mal que estan bien-dijo una rubia en tono mas tranquilo aun con una pierna fuera de la habitacion de Jinmu que le conto todo con lujo de detalle, la rubia apretaba las manos con preocupacion al escuchar las palabras "espada" y "Hiroki".

-¿iras a verlos?-pregunto tentativamente Jinmu

-no

-se que te mueres por ir -dijo Jinmu enfadoso

-no me quiero involucrar-dijo la rubia volteando la cara y saltando por la ventana dejando a Jinmu con la palabra en la boca, el chico con desesperacion corrio hacia la ventana y grito.

-MIDO...-en ese momento la puerta de su cuarto se abrio dejando pasar a un joven de cabello castaño con un gran curita en la frente.-Hiroki-Jinmu miro dela ventana a la cara de su amigo que le dio una media sonrisa esperando de que no le haya escuchado, hubiera sido perfecto que Hiroki hubiera entrado un segundo antes.

-espero que no te moleste que duerme aqui-Hiroki avento su bolsa de dormir en el suelo y con el pie la extendio.

-si...digo no -dijo Jinmu ahora iba a ser mas dificil quedarse callado.

-tu tienes algo-dijo el hijo de Kiba alzando una ceja

-callate-dijo acostandose el joven de las gafas, teniendo un plan entre manos si no le hablaba no se le aflojaria la lengua.

-que caracter ...no te desquites conmigo, si Seika se te pone dificil-Hiroki se acosto en el suelo aun sin sueño

-deja de meter a Seika...en todo -dijo Jinmu en tono molesto

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La noche anterior habia sido larga para una rubia que le daba veltas a su cama, despues de un largo tiempo sin poder juntar los parpados, la chica se levanto y saco una de sus grandes mochilas, de esas que usaba cuando habia una mision de largos dias y largas noches, se escuchaban los grillos y por su ventana se asomaba una hermosa y brillante nada mejor que hacer la rubia preparaba su ropa antes de que se le olvidara, la chaqueta que habia pertenecido a su padre encabezaba la lista de las cosas gurdadas, unos pendientes que le regalo su madre cuando cumplio 13 años, una fotografia familiar como la que tenia su padre en su oficina Hokage, la miro un momento con una sonrisa, ahi estaba su padre con esa sonrisa tan sincera que lo caracterizaba su madre con un ligero sonrojo siendo abrasada por su padre, no podia creer que aun despues de tantos años su madre se siguiera sonrojando por el , su hermano con cara de seriedad algo graciosa para un niño de 6 años, ella con su cabello algo corto como lo tenia su madre cuando era pequeña pesonriendo al igual que su padre, la chica hizo la cabeza un lado ahora entendiendo el parecido que le hayaban todos con el, la guardo y despues escondido debajo de la cama la fotografia profuga de su abuelo, la chica lo abrazo y acarricio su cara.

-perdoname...-susurro la chica

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-deja de moverte

-¡AU!

Meiko estaba acostada junto a su esposo, lo amaba pero dormia muy mal siempre la estaba golpeando cuando estaba dormido.

-Meiko

-Minato

El chico de los ojos perla le acarricio el rostro abrasandola y la pelinegra se acomodo en su braso,Minato estaba sin camisa dejando ver la cicatriz hecha hace unos meses cuando estubo a punto de morir, Meiko le acarriciaba con su blanca mano la herida mirandole enamorada, jamas penso que podria amar a alguien de esa manera.

-desde que llegamos te ves algo...intranquilo-apunto la pelinegra besandole la babilla, Minato volteo la cara

-no me gusta que hagas eso

-hmp-exclamo Meiko volteandose dejando a Minato rodando los ojos-buenas noches

-Meiko

-dije...buenas noches-la hija de Sasuke cerro los ojos con enojo

-¡vamos!-Minato le beso el hombro-lo siento, me encanta cuando me haces cariños-de hecho es muy raro que me los hagas

-hmp...

-siento haberme desquitado contigo...es solo que estoy preocupado...y no se porque

Meiko abrio sus ojos jade y se levanto de repente mirando a su esposo con cara de duda

-¿preocupado?

Minato asintio

-sabes que Midory y yo somos mellizos...

-¿enserio?-pregunto ironicamente Meiko dandole a entender que ya lo sabia, obviamente

-desde que eramos niños, tenemos algo asi como una conexion... que se disperso cuando crecimos pero aun asi ahi esta...cuando a ella se sentia mal, a mi me daban los malestares aunque yo no tenia nada...algo asi esta pasando ahora...Meiko mi hermana esta mal.

-si ...esta mal...

Minato la miro interrogante

-pero de la cabeza...yo he dicho que tienen que llevarla con un doctor mental...

-Meiko, es enserio-dijo Minatio molesto

-yo tambien hablo enserio-dijo Meiko asintiendo

-desde que regreso de esa mision, despues en la boda estaba llorando..dijo que por tu culpa-Meiko fruncio el ceño-pero se que no es verdad...

Meiko se mordio el labio ella creia saber el porque de el comportamiento de su cuñada, la de ojos jade solo bajo la mirada.

-Minato...creo que yo se que le pasa a tu hermana.-dijo Meiko pasando saliva y respirando hondo

Minato abrio la boca sorprendido

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke observaba el cielo estaba nublado, la lluvia amenasaba con caer y el sin un paraguas, no dejaria que una lluvia arruinara el entrenamiento, Jinmu y Hiroki llegaron los miro esperando a otra integrante.

-hola

Sasuke miro a su alumna de arriba a abajo se veia diferente, tenia unas grandes ojeras pero aun asi sonreia con todos sus dientes como su padre.

-tarde -dijo Sasuke colocandose enfrente de ellos

-¿donde esta Yukiyo?-pregunto Hiroki mirando a Midory que sentia su pesada mirada, aun asi Hiroki estaba algo preocupado por la peliblanca.

-hmp...no te importa...pero ella no vendra

-vaya...el equipo 5 original-dijo Midory sonriendo

-falta Yoh...-apunto Hiroki mirandola la rubia aun no le perdonaba ese beso y le contesto friamente-lo se...¿como esta?

-¿estas enterada?-pregunto con una sonrisa mirando a Jinmu que se sentia realmente triste, era el ultimo entrenamiento como lo habia dicho la rubia, el ultimo entrenamiento de el equipo 5, el equipo Sasuke.

-algo-respondio la rubia y Jinmu bajo la mirada

-dejen de hablar tonterias...Midory ven aqui-

-si...Sasuke-sen...

Los 3 hombres voltearon a verla con sorpresa

-Sa...¡Sasuke-sensei!-dijo casi en un grito y con mucho esfuerzo y despues para espanto de Sasuke y sus 2 alumnos, la rubia tomo una pose seria, mirando a el Uchiha con sumo respeto, Jinmu sabia que esa era la forma de despedirse de Sasuke, el chico de las gafas se deprimio mas, mientras el Uchiha mirando a el cielo, ahora sabia de el porque estaba nublado o se iba a caer o una gran tormenta de aproximaba.


	75. Chapter 76:confrontacion

**¡¡FELIZ 2009!! ESPERANDO QUE TODOS SUS PROPOSITPS SE CUMPLAN :D**

Las horas avansaban al parecer lentamente, la agonia le pesaba, la hija de el Hokage estaba sentada a la mesa si probar bocado, solo mirando la comida que le habia hecho su madre y que por cierto se estaba enfriando, el entrenamiento la canso, tenia hambre mas la comida no le pasaba bien a la gargante sentia como si estubiera comiendo plastico, Sasuke le habia dado una buena tunda alegando que estaba perdiendo la fuerza y las ganas de luchar que le caracterizaban, ademas de que estaba a la defensiva con la chica, intentando saber que traia entre manos, Jinmu estaba demasiado serio y Hiroki no le quitaba como de costumbre los ojos de encima pero no le decia nada eso, no le agrado pero a la vez sintio alivio, la chica suspiro y miro a su padre que pasaba en ese momento su alimento y se palpaba el estomago para despues decirle algo a su esposa que la rubia no escucho.a la rubia le parecio estar viendo una pelicula muda, cuando capto la voz de su padre.

-no aparece...el retrato-dijo Naruto apoyando las manos en la mesa-ya lo busque por todos lados...deveras

-siento escuchar eso-dijo Hinata acariciandole la mejilla a el rubio que cerro los ojos disfrutando de el contacto de la piel de su amada con su mejilla.

La rubia jugaba con su comida mirandolos.

-¿que sucede?-pregunto Hinata a su niña que le sonrio -no has probado bocado

-es que no tengo ganas de pescado-mintio la chica levantandose, tenia el cabello suelto y paso rapidamente a despedirse con un beso en la mejilla a su madre para despues darle un fuerte abrazo que hizo que la de ojos perla sintiera como la comida regresaba a su garganta.y tratando de respirar despues tranquila se hecho sobre su padre dandole un abraso de buenas noches, Naruto acarricio el cabello de su hija mientras Hinata la miraba con preocupacion.-buenas noches...adios

Naruto la observo irse antes de que el Uzumaki dijiera nada, la chica corrio escaleras arriba encerrandose en su cuarto. Naruto e Hinata se miraron como preguntandose el uno a el otro que pasaba.

Mientras arriba en una oscura habitacion la rubia se tapaba la boca dejando caer las lagrimas y deslisandose por la puerta hasta quedar sentada, la hora se aproximaba, se quedo unos momentos sentada hasta calmarse se levanto y se sento en su cama volteo y abrio mucho los ojos como si fuera una mala jugada, se le habia olvidado empacar su foto de equipo, la chica tomo el retrato en sus manos posando la mirada en Jinmu, en Yoh, en Sasuke y en Hiroki, la chica cerro los ojos con fuerza y saco la fotografia de el cuadro para guardarla en su maleta, recordando el primer dia de entrenamiento de el quipo 5, la chica ya se habia despedido a su manera de todos, pasando por su "tio" Konohamaru hasta Shikamaru, Ino, Sai-sensei, Lee-sensei, Sakura, Chouji, Tio Neji, TenTen, Hizashi, tia Hanabi, practicamente de todo Konoha, hasta de el viejo Ichiraku, solo le faltaba su abuelo, la rubia solo se rio para si.

_(" no seas estupida, el no te extrañara")_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La noche anterior con la nueva familia Uzumaki.

-¿enamorada?...¿Midory?-preguntaba un incredulo hermano

Meiko no sabia que estaba haciendo, solo sabia que estaba a punto de hechar todo el vomito verbal, se lo dijo a su esposo para que se calmara y que olvidara a su cuñada, dejando asi que siguiera su luna de miel en paz, sabia que no lo lograria si mencionaba la persona de la que la rubia estaba suspirando.

-mi hermana tiene prohibido como orden directa de el Hokage sentir afecto por alguien de esa...esa.. manera...tal vez ..

Meiko entrecerro los ojos-como si tu QUERIDA hermana hiciera caso, Minato deja de tratarla como una niña, porque no lo es...ella es demasiado zo..-Meiko callo ante la mirada furica de su marido

-mira-Meiko alzo los brasos para que el ojiperla se calmara

-¿sabes de quien?-pregunto Minato pasando por alto el casi comentario de su esposa hacia su hermana

El rostro de Meiko tomo una mueca de culpa.

-¿quien es? el que ha hecho llorar a mi hermana...¿Inuzuka?...Meiko no te quedes callada

Meiko empeso a ponerse nerviosa, si lo decia era un total adios a el romanticismo y a su luna de miel.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yukiyo se dirigia a casa de el Aburame ya que Hiroki se estaba quedando ahi, para su suerte, Sasuke-sensei le dijo que esperara hasta mañana para su prueba ya que a verdad se encontraba muy fastidiado para eso, con eso la hija de Suigetsu ganaria algo de tiempo, la chica se detuvo y se escondio detras de una barda al ver a Jinmu y a Hiroki conversando tranquilamente.

Jinmu chascaba los dedos mirando a un punto fijo.

-¿puedes dejar eso?-dijo Hiroki con las manos en la nuca mirando a el cielo

Jinmu no le hizo caso, Yukiyo iba a salir de su escondite para correr a Jinmu y hablar con el, queria ademas de reconciliarse pedirle una disculpa por el comportamiento de su padre pero en ese mometo escucho un nombre que le hizo hervir la sangre.

-Midory...estaba muy extraña ¿verdad? ella jamas hubiera aceptado las ordenes de Sasuke-sensei tan tranquila..siempre tiene que alegar algo

-no, yo la vi normal-dijo Jinmu haciendose el loco y hablando rapidamente. que tenia que hacer, no sabia si decirle, si hacer algo o vivir con el enojo de su amiga por siempre evitando su felicidad, por otra parte estaba Hiroki que lo maldeciria todos los dias de su vida , si se entera que el lo sabia y no le habia dicho nada, como sea salia perdiendo la confianza de uno, pero si le decia a Hiroki tal vez Midory se quedara, Jinmu escuchaba palabrerias que no alzo su cabeza para mirar a Jinmu

-y luego...no se como completar las vueltas...es complicado ...¿Jinmu estas escuchando?

Jinmu seguia estatico

-¿Jinmu?...¿hola?

El Aburame apreto los puños.

-MIERDA....SE HA EMPESADO A MOVER-grito Jinmu de repente dejando a Hiroki casi sordo con los brasos alsados, y a Yukiyo con una ceja alsada.-vamos...

-¿que?-dijo Hiroki y Jinmu solto la lengua habia tomado una desicion tendria que vivir con el odio de la rubia ademas en el fondo el sabia que hablaria.

-Midory...se va de la aldea..

-¿que?-repitio el Inuzuka dando un gran paso hacia Jinmu

-...si esta huyendo

Yukiyo abrio mucho los ojos y sonrio inconcientemente.

-...con Kakashi sensei...se van. huyen de el Hokage..hay que ir a detenerla

-¿cuando?-pregunto Hiroki enojado, celoso y preocupado agarrando a Jinmu de la chamarra

-ahora -dijo el Aburame desesperado librandose de su amigo

-¡¿QUE?!-grito Hiroki mirandolo con furia-¿DESDE CUANDO SABES ESTO?

-no importa...estoy siendo desleal con Midory, ella me dijo que me me callara, pero deja de mirarme asi..vamos aun tenemos tiempo

-MALDITO VEJETE -dijo Hiroki empesando a correr a lado de Jinmu.-NO VOY A DEJAR QUE SE LA LLEVE...EL NO LA AMA COMO YO

Yukiyo esboso una sorprendida de que una joven como Midory tuviera lios con un hombre de la edad de Kakashi

-¿ama? -suurro la hija de Karin.

_("irse de la aldea...eso suena bien...o no ")_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La rubia escuchaba la conversacion de sus padres, mas bien solo sus voces tenia que moverse y rapido, ya era hora, la chica salto de su ventana con su gran mochila en el hombro para esas horas sus padres imaginarian que estaria dormida asi que no habria problema estaba realmente calmada ya haciendose a la idea de irse de Konoha.

Al estar totalmente fuera dio un ultimo vistaso a su casa, volteandose y empesando a caminar, conociendo a su novio, sabia que no llegaria presisamente puntual, sonrio pensando en que valia la pena la huida si podia pasar el resto de su vida con ese hombre al que amaba,admiraba , el fue el primero que desperto ese sentimiento de nervios en ella, de querrer estar siempre con el péro admitia que poco a poco el sentimiento que sentia por Hiroki crecia dia a dia, tal vez siempre estubo ahi, pero no se dio cuenta, ya no importaba, le causaba vertigo amar a 2 hombres, por que era la realidad amaba a esos 2. sin saber llego a el lugar citado por Kakashi antes de la entrada de Konoha alajeada de la puerta principal aun no llegaba, tipico del ninja copia. la chica sentia que le faltaba el aire, la espera era desesperante miro fijamente la torre Hokage mirando la cabeza de piedra de su padre.

tic-tak-tic-tak

-arg Kakashi-sensei-exclamo la chica impaciente y temerosa sentia que todo el mundo la observaba aun sabiendo que se encontraba sola en ese desierto lugar.

despues de unos eternos minutos unos pasos se escucharon, las hojas secas se quebrabran a cada sonido de pie, la chica suspiro aliviada.

-ya se que a un perro viejo no se le puede enseñar trucos nuevos, pero seriamente Kakashi--sensei debe de dejar de llegar tarde y...¿tu?.-Midory volteo y miro a un coniocido Jinmu tenia los brasos crusados mirandola con enojo sus entrecejo lo delataba.

-¿como?..¿que haces aqui?..crei que no me ibas a rogar que me quedara...¿como supiste que..

Jinmu interrumpio

-tonta..-de repente de la playera de Jinmu salieron varios insectos hacia a ella.-siempre te vigile, coloque mi escarabajo hembra en tu chaqueta en el entrenamiento,como sabes desprender un olor que solo el macho de su especie puede seguir,¡ja! en cuanto se alejo mis amigos me lo indicaban ¿interesante? ademas -Jinmu hizo una pausa-, fue realmente dificil saber que hacer pero, solo le podia ser leal a uno.

Midory miro su hombro, buscando a el escarabajo, hasta que Jinmu señalo su espalda.

-ja, seria mentira si te digo que me molesta verte-dijo Midory sonriendo corriendo a abrasarlo, a modo de despido Jinmu respondio a el abrazo de modo afectivo-exacto

-¿exacto?-pregunto Midory con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas

-si, como dices yo no te voy a rogar...pero el -dijo Jinmu mirando a un punto fijo, Midory siguio con la mirada a la direccion en la que Jnmu tenia puesto sus lentes y vio salir de la oscuridad a Hiroki.

Midory se separo de Jinmu mrandolo enojada y traicionada.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Minato olvidalo ¿quieres? es una molestia que estemos en nuestra luna de miel y yo tenga que estar soportando aun aqui a tu hermanita.

-Meiko...dime

-es que yo no se nada-mintio la Uchiha desesperada de tanto pelear-Minato basta

El peliazulado solo la miro friamente.

-se supone que eres mi esposa que me tienes que tener confianza...

-no, esto no es cuestion de confianza solo quieres saber en que anda Midory, por todos los cielos, ya no es una bebe dejala en paz

Minato suspiro enojado y salio de la habitacion

-¿a donde vas?-pregunto Meiko crusada de brasos

-por ahi-y asoto la puerta

-MINATO... MALDITA SEAS FRACASADA-grito la pelinegra aventando una almoada violentamente a la pared

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-espero verte mañana en es entrenamiento-le dijo Jinmu a Midory esta lo seguia mirando como si sus ojos fueran amatralladoras esparando atravesarlo a Jinmu le dio algo de ñañaras y se depidio con la mano hasta quedar cara a cara con Hiroki que asintio como diciendole que su amiga se quedaria.-los dejo...solos

Midory se quedo mirando a Hiroki unos instantes. nadie decia nada la rubia intento escapar de esa situacion tan horriblemente dolorosa para ella, no podia despedirse de el. mejor iria a buacara a Kakashi sensei, Hiroki reacciono rapido y la agarro de la muñeca, Midory cruzo sus ojos con los de el.

-tu y yo tenemos que hablar...ven-dijo el Inuzuka apretando los labios.

-sueltame-le dijo en tono suplicante la rubia-Jinmu es una nena chismosa.

-ja-exclamo Hiroki-si, cierto-el chico la tenia aun agarrada y Midory sentia como el chico la acercaba a el, la agarro de la cintura y la obligo a pegar su cuerpo a el, mirandola a los ojos.

-sueltame-repitio la chica aventandolo y empesando a darle de manotaso y pegandole con el puño cerrado en el pecho despues se alejo de el unos metros, chico la miro furioso

-tu no te VAS-dijo el chico

-no tienes ningun derecho a decirme lo que tengo o no que hacer-dijo la chica apretando ambos puños y alzando los brasos hacia atras.

-Yo tengo todo el derecho de decirte lo que se me pegue la gana-dijo el chico demasiado herido no podia creer lo que su rubia iba a a hacer

-NO, no lo tienes

-SI, si lo tengo por que TE AMO-grito el chico con fuerza-YO AMO A MIDORY UZUMAKI

-shh-dijo la chica esperando que no haya despertada a todo Konoha.-¿me amas? si me amaras me dejarias en paz. cuando uno ama...deja ser feliz

-no vas a hacer feliz...no se si en tu mundo extraño paralelo sea ese pero en mi mundo en mi pensar cuando uno ama a alguien lucha por el y eso voy a hacer ...no te voy a permitir que pongas un pie fuera de la aldea.

Midory se empeso a reir, era una risa fingida -¿enserio?

Hiroki asintio

-eres un hipocrita...¿y que paso con eso?...de que te dejare en paz, " despues de esto no quiero ni puedo ser tu amigo"-dijo la rubia imitandolo cuando el chico se le declaro

Hiroki cerro los ojos molesto-me equivoque ¿si?

-me abandonaste-dijo la rubia sentida- me dejaste ...vaya amigo ...queria...yo queria....que compartiera...argg olvidalo ...

-TU HICISTE LO MISMO CONMIGO-grito el Inuzka rojo de ira -¿que querias?, que bailara de felicidad al saber que tu y ese...

Midory se volteo dejando caer unas lagrimas de amargura y quitandoselas con violencia.

-anda largate con esa canienta por la que me cambiaste y dejame sola, en paz ...LARGATE,

-Yukiyo ...ella me ha ayudado bastante , tu sabias todas las circunstancias, ella fue mi apoyo cuando me dejaste casi muerto

Midory volteo la cara para mirarlo, Hiroki le conmovio como al voltear la lagrimas le saltaron de los ojos.

-eres el rey del dramatismo Inuzuka.

-no, no es eso, ella me ayudo a ver las cosas mas en claro, y ¿tu? has sido cruel conmigo y sin emabargo yo ...-Hiroki paro intentando desanudar su garganta.-y no me lo hiciste solo una vez fueron muchas miles de veces , pero yo estaba ahi...¿cress que...

-CALLATE YA -dijo la rubia

-no, Midory, yo siempre he estado, estoy y estare contigo-dijo el castaño

en ese momento el viento solplo muy fuerte haciendo que el cabello de la rubia le volara en la cara escondiendo su ojos humedecidos.-¿por que cress que que no me sali de el equipo?..¿sabias que mi tia Hana me ofrecio irme con ella de investigacion a el pais del arroz para estudiar a los canes de ese pais y el tipo de metodos curativos veterinarios?

Midory lo miro acomodandose el cabello, algo soprendida

-tuve millones de oportunidades para alejarme de ti...¿acaso cress que so tan sadomasoquista?..mhm tal vez-el hijo de Kiba se contesto a si mismo dejando a la rubia bajando la mirada.-no tienes idea de lo que era para mi verte con el..que estabas con el, que lo besabas a el ...que estabas compartiendo tus risas con EL...LO ODIO...que estabas compartiendo tu vida con Hatake..me hiciste a un lado...ademas ...me ha atormentado seas suya.

Midory se sonrojo.

-mhmh ...y no me fui...por que se que no puedo vivir sin ti ¡ja! por que esperaba que recobraras la cordura y...-Midory miro con horror y culpa como el Inuzuka quebro y dejo escapar una lagrima se habia aguantado ya mucho.-corrieras hacia a mi y me dijieras que me amas..que le dijieras a EL que me amas, por que se que es asi, lo siento Midory,...pero NO, me quede como un estupido imbecil, esperando a que ese dia llegara...y ahora no me importa si tengo que llevarte arrastrando pero NO TE DEJARE IR.-el chico saco un kunai.

La rubia temblo al ver la expresion decidida de Hiroki.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-¿mmhhmh?-

-lord Hokage, siento despertarlo-una joven se inclino en una respetuosa reverencia ante un Naruto que bostezo largamente.-pero creo que esto le interesara

-...vete a dormir-dijo un Naruto mas dormido que despierto-niña

-pero, es urgente es acerca de su hija

-¿Midory?


	76. Chapter 77:Hiroki el secuestrador

-Obito-

La noche refrescaba un jounin de elite estaba de pie despidiendose de su amigo nuevamente.

-esta vez sera mas dificil que te visite a diario, pero volvere -El Hatake cerro su ojo con tristesa-la primera vez me fui por cuenta propia por mero capricho a conocer otras aldeas y...je mujeres, pero ahora-Kakashi hizo una larga pausa-he encontrado a una persona que me hace estar en paz, es una pena que sea hija de...Naruto-Kakashi paso saliva lleno de culpa-yo no lo quiero hacer sufrir despues de todo lo que le ha pasado pero...yo la amo-consefo el Hatake mirando la tumba de su amigo.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sasuke Uchiha miraba a su esposa cepillarse su rosado cabello con una mirada algo ausente, Sakura lo noto por el espejo y volteo la cara con una mirada interrogante.

-¿Sasuke?

-hmp-fue el modo de respuesta de el Uchiha

-estas muy pensativo...

Sasuke la miro y asintio.

-me pregunto...-el pelinegro callo

-¿si?-

-que le pasa a la rubia-cabeza-hueca-

Sakura lo miro con sus ojos perlas indicandole que fuera mas claro.

-me dijo sensei...y no ha modo de broma ...se que pasa algo, pero Hiroki y Jinmu son muy leales entre ellos para decirme que pasa, ademas su distraccion en los entrenaientos es cada dia mas alarmante...me enfurece que sean asi de debiles.

Sakura suspiro que iba a acerle, nunca penso que se tomaria el trabajo de maestro tan enserio, conociedo su indiferencia, pensaba que lo dejaria al la semana pero, Sasuke le cayo la boca con pruebas durando con ese equipo varios años, y tomandoles estima.

-tu, te lo has ganado

-¿hmp.?

Sakura rodo los ojos con impaciencia

-tu eres el culpable-dijo Sakura en forma de regaño- que no te tengan confianza eres demasiado estricto con ellos, dales un respiro

-Sakura tu no entiendes

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Midory miraba la mano de Hiroki que sostenia un kunai este la miraba a la cara, la chica se quito la mochila de la espalda haciendola a un lado, bajo la mirada con tristeza y saco su propio kunai.

-Hiroki...¿porque me haces esto?...lo que menos quiero ahora es pelear-dijo la rubia en tono triste y lento.

-yo tampoco quiero pelear y menos contigo-Hiroki la miro con profunda tristesa-pero eres tan necia, ya te lo dije si es preciso te regreso a la aldea a rastras-

Midory se puso en posicion de pelea, Hiroki ya lo estaba desde hacia varios segundos, mientras la chica lo ninguno de los dos se movia permanecieron asi por varios minutos solo mirandose las caras.

-atacame-dijo Midory en tono desafiante

Hiroki no contesto. no podia. simplemente sus piernas no respondian a las ordenes de su cerebro.

Midory estaba sino igual peor que el Inuzuka,lo que menos queria en el mundo le habia sucedido enfrenterse a Hiroki, esto no era un entrenamiento, esto era de verdad.

-por suerte-dijo Hiroki soriendo -se tu punto debil.

-¿mhm?

En ese momento Hiroki una posicion de manos nada familiar para la rubia, en todo el tiempo en que ambos no se hablaban el castaño se dedico a mejorar sus tecnicas y aprendiendo una que Sasuke le habia enseñado.

La rubia se quedo mirando a un punto fijo, Hiroki habia desaparecido.

_("¿donde estas?")_

Midory volteaba para todos lados poso sus pupilas aun colocando su kunai en forma defensiva a la derecha, a la izquierda de arriba hacia abajo.

_("maldicion...Hiroki...¿Kakashi-sensei? ¿donde esta?")_

.el sonido de el silencio era ensornecedor para la chica que sintio una soledad una presencia detras de ella, presipitandose lazo su kunai con fuerza sin ver , volteo preocupada por herrir a su amiga pero no lo encontro sino que lo que vio mas bien a quien vio la dejo helada de miedo.

-no...puede...s...e...r-la rubia se tapo con una mano su boca y contuvo el aire mientras daba pasos hacia atras visiblemente asustada.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

¡PUM!

-¿Midory?

-ve le dije que esta en problemas yo vi cuando se la llevaron-dijo una peliblanca atras de el Hokage, la chica le dijo la media verdad a Naruto queria una venganza, sin la necesidad de verse involucrada en el asunto directamente,Hinata se levanto de la cama al escuchar el grito de su esposo y corrio hacia el cuarto de su hija mirando de arriba a abajo a Yukiyo que tenia la mirada concentrada en el rubio.

-Naruto ¿que pasa?-pregunto la de ojos perla.

El Hokage no queria preocupar a su esposa, segun la informacion de la chica ella habia visto como 2 ninjas desconocidos se la llevaban a la fuerza, era una mentira piadosa antes de que toda la verdad saliera a flote.

-Hinata, vuelve a la cama ahora vuelvo-dijo el Hokage saliendo de ahi como rayo-no pasa nada

-pero...-la esposa de el Hokage miro hacia la habitacion su hija para despues mirar la vacia cama-¿donde esta...Midory?

Naruto estaba intranquilo pero trato de mantener la cordura.

-la traere...no te muevas de aqui Hinata

-pero...

-Hinata-repitio Naruto en tono autoritario, la heredera no pudo sino callarse y guardarse en ese momento todas sus preguntas

El rubio salio corriendo de su casa Yukiyo a duras penas lo seguia, despues de un camino recorrido por la aldea el Hokage comprendio que no sabia a donde rayos iba. ni a donde comensaria a buscar,estaba enojado, asustado de que algo le pasara a su niña, Yukiyo tenia la mirada tan seria cuando se lo dijo y la prueba estaba en que la rubia no estaba en su habitacion.

-Hokage

Naruto apenas se habia dado cuenta de la presecencia de la peliblanca

-ve a casa-dijo el rubia desesperada volteando para todos lados

-señor...yo lo puedo ayudar...tengo la habilidad de mi madre

-¿eh?-dijo Naruto sin prestarle mucha atencion empesando a correr de nuevo, Yukiyo lo siguio

-puedo rastrear chakra ...encontraremos a Midory ...lord Hokage

Naruto se detuvo mirandola con aire esperanzado estaba demasiado preocupado para pensar.

-¿ que rayos haces parada?...anda dime donde esta

Yukiyo dio una media sonrisa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

El corazon le latia rapido demasiado rapido parecia que a ese paso el paro cardiaco ya habia que tenido que llegar, no era posible, tendria que estar soñando era demasiado los ojos con fuerza con mucha fuerza,no funcionaba seguia ahi.

-tranquila no muerdo-dijo el hombre con el kunai en uno de sus dedos.

Midory dio otros pasos hacia atras, tropesando con una piedra cayendo de nalgas con un braso alzado a modo de defensa.

-¿estas bien? Midory

El hombre se acercaba alzando su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, la chica seguia sentada sin prestar atencion al amable gesto.

-tu estas muerto-dijo la chica en un susurro mirando fijamente a los ojos y señalandolo, el hombre no respondio.

-me esperaba un mejor recibimiento de mi nieta como un ...¡hola! tal vez-Minato Namikaze sonreia, una sonrisa que la chica conocia demasiado bien era identica a la de su padre, calida y amable.

la rubia temblando tomo la mano de su abuelo que la levanto.

-¿que cress que haces?-dijo en tono serio el cuarto-Midory

-mhm

-Minato...

La rubia alzo la vista para ver a una hermosa mujer pelirroja que solo habia visto en una vieja y desgarrada fotografia que su padre guardaba como un tesoro.

-¿a..abu..ela?-la rubia ahora si se sintio mal de la cabeza

La peliroja le sonrio.

-te pareces mucho a Minato-dijo la pelirroja a la rubia que miro a ambos agarrandose la cabeza-

-esto no es normal.

Sus abuelos se miraron entre si con amor.

-mi hijo...tambien eres su viva imagen...eres muy hermosa-dijo Kushina sonriendole con sinceridad

-en eso ha salido a ti-dijo Minato mirando a Midory.-y en lo loca

-oye-inflo los cachetes Kushina enojada mirando a la peliroja tomo pose seria-¿que pasara con Naruto?

Midory estaba aun anonadad de que esto estubiera occuriendo.

-abandonas la aldea...con alguien que no vale la pena-dijo Minato-conosco a Kakashi

Kushina asintio -haras sufrir mas a tu padre...

Midory miro a Minato y comprendio algo.

-¿que?-sabia que su abuelo jamas hablaria mal de Kakashi, aunque no lo conocia, las historias que le habian contado sobre el diferenciaban a este Namikaze.

De repente las figuras de sus abuelos se empesaron a desvanecer , parecian holigramas y de repente se desvanecieron por completo , la chica parpadeo, ya no se encontraba en el lugar donde se suponia debia esperar a el Hatake ahora estaba en una clase de cueva, no estaba en Konoha eso era seguro dentro de la aldea no habia cuevas, intento moverse solo para darse cuente de que estaba atada de pies y manos por hilo ninja, la chica alzo la mirada y vio a Hiroki sentado respirando con dificultad.

-genjutsu-Hiroki le sonrio con satisfaccion-tu punto debil, es que no sabes differenciar entre una ilusion y la realidad...como lo que vives con Hatake-hizo una mueca de furia-eso es una vil ilusion.

Midory tenia los ojos humedos.

-¿genjutsu?...desatame AHORA...dejame...¿COMO TE ATREVISTE A USAR A MIS ABUELOS PARA TU ESTUPIDA Y BARATA ILUSION...? YA SABIA QUE ESTABA EN ELLA. MI ABUELO JAMAS HABLARIA MAL DE KAKASHI-SENSEI SI LO QUERIA....KAKASHI ERA COMO UN HERMANO PEQUEÑO PARA EL.

-hare lo que tenga que hacer para que reacciones-dijo Hiroki friamente.

-NUNCA TE PERDONARE POR HABER JUGADO ASI CON SU MEMORIA, ...CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS

-¿HABLAS DE JUGAR CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS?, ENTONCES APRENDI DE LA MEJOR...TU TE LAS HAS PASADO JUGANDO CONMIGO

-NO ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE ESO-grito furiosa la chica-AHORA SI TENDRE QUE PATEARTE EL CULO...INUZUKA

A Hiroki le rompieron esas palabras, sabia que estaba arresgandose demasiado al usar a las personas que Midory mas respetaba, admirada. y que veneraba.

-Midory...perdoname-dijo en tono triste el Inuzuka-pero tenia que hacer algo, para que no te fueras.

La rubia se empeso a calmar.

-bue...no...este...fue bueno verlos aunque solo haya sido una ilusion-dijo la rubia lentamente -ahora..porfavor desatame.

-no

Midory puso los ojos en blanco

-¿COMO QUE NO?...

Hiroki se acerco a ella,la chica no se podia mover estaba realmente bien atada, el castaño puso su mano en la mejilla de la rubia y la otra en su otra mejilla y la beso con ternura, Midory tenia los ojos abierto pero no duro mucho, al instante los cerro, disfrutando de el contacto, ya que estaba atada intentaba alejarse con la cabeza pero Hiroki la tenia sostenida con fuerza. la rubia se dejo llevar solo unos instantes hasta que se dio cuenta de que le estaba siendo infiel a Kakashi al aceptar ese beso, la rubia cerro los ojos con furia y mordio con fuerza a Hiroki en su labio inferior, este se alejo con un hilito de sangre en el. Midory estaba con los labiso apretados de enojo, furia por hacerle sentir lo que sentia.

-eres un estupido-dijo la rubia bajando la mirada con una aura sombria

-tal ves...Midory-el chico se volvio a acerca tomandola de el cuello-aun hay tiempo

-¿que?

-tiempo...para que seamos felices...ven mejor escapate conmigo, nadie sabra, se que quieres estar conmigo...te prometo que no te faltara nada...trabajare duro, se que sera dificil darte todo lo que te da tu padre , pero me esforsare

-Hiroki-susurro triste la rubia.

-estoy desesperado...¿que no me ves? te amo-el chico le beso la mejilla-no quiero perderte Midory

Midory se quebro ante estas palabras

-yo tampoco quiero perderte, pero es tarde

-Midory

-No, ¿sabes?... yo tambien te amo..-dijo la rubia derramando unas lagrimas mientras Hiroki sonreia de oreja a oreja, secandole una lagrima que recorria su mejilla

-YA ESTA...¿entonces ...-dijo emocionado el castaño

-NO, tambien amo con todo mi corazon a Kakashi-sensei

-¿que?, eso no es posible -dijo furico el Inuzuka colocando sus dos manos a la par del cuerpo de Midory que bajo la vista

-si, si lo es, es lo que siento, ademas Hiroki, el me dara lo que tu no puedes...

-¿que?-dijo furico el chico

-pasion, seguridad eso es algo que tu no tienes-mintio la rubia-ademas se lo prometi, soy una Uzumaki y cumplo lo que prometo, ademas EL YA ES TODO UN HOMBRE.

Hiroki apreto los dientes-MALDITA SEA ...MIDORY -el Inuzuka la lo mas fuerte que su garganta le permitia lleno de celos y denigrando como hombre.


	77. Chapter78:trueno

Un joven de cabello castaño tenia sus brazos a la par de el cuerpo de la rubia sus manos sentían lo frió de la roca y con sus uñas desgarraba algo de tierra, mientras la chica trataba de sostenerle la mirada tratando de mantenerse serena ante esos ojos tan penetrantes, Hiroki se levanto pasándose una mano por el cabello y dándole la espalda, el incomodo silencio se hizo presente por varios minutos que a ambos jóvenes se les hizo una eternidad, pareciera que uno esperaba que el otro hablara, Midory tomo aire. al parecer tendría que se ella la que rompiera el silencio.

-¿Cuanto tiempo mas me vas a tener aquí?-pregunto una voz casina y ras posa-¿eh?¿Hiroki?

suspiro.

-¿Es verdad? enserio piensas eso de mi -Hiroki la encaro con la mirada sombría-¿soy patético?

Midory negó rápidamente.

-No, pero tienes que entender-la chica seguía negando rápidamente-esto nos esta haciendo daño ¿no seria mas fácil que me desataras y nos despidiéramos como lo que somos, amigos?.-la rubia le sonrió dulcemente eso hizo recordar a Hiroki lo que le gustaba verla sonreír y feliz pero al mismo tiempo su ego había sido seriamente dañado haciéndolo sentir inferior, rápidamente dio una sonrisa sarcástica y molesta, mientras la sonrisa de su "amiga" se desvanecía poco a poco al verlo.

-¿Así que el es todo un hombre?...¿y exactamente yo que soy?...explicame, si quieres que entienda. dime tenemos toda la vida.

Midory enderezo su espalda estirando la cabeza lo mas que podía tanto que su cuello le empezó a doler.

no tengo toda la vida -dijo casi histérica la rubia-Hiroki...Kakashi-sensei

-¡Deja de decir su nombre!-grito el Inuzuka desesperado-no lo vuelvas a mencionar en mi presencia

-Ya me canse de este juego-respondió la rubia enojada-suelta-me a-h-o-r-a, o no respondo de mi.

Hiroki la ignoro.

-Respondeme. haz estado evadiendo mi pregunta.

Midory se mordió el labio. pasaron varios segundos.

-Esta bien, si lo quieres escuchar te lo diré con todas la letras y si quieres te lo repetiré hasta el cansancio, el es mejor en todos los aspectos, ¿contento? mejor hombre, mejor ninja, mejor en todo.

Hiroki no pudo creer que estuviera escuchando eso.  
-¿En todo? al menos tengo que tener algo positivo ¿no crees?-dijo el castaño dándole la espalda nuevamente y cruzando los brazos.

-Eras buen amigo -dijo Midory triste

-¿Era?-repitió Hiroki de repente se escucho el plop-plop de el caer de el agua, estaba empezando a llover el delicioso olor de la tierra mojada envolvió el sentido agudo de olfato en el Inuzuka, Midory empezó a ver como empezó a chispear para después pasar a una torrencial tormente en cuestión de segundo, seguido por un gran rayo y después un trueno que a la chica le hizo brincar de el susto.-eres tan niña.

-Cierra la boca.

-Al parecer el miedo a los truenos jamas se te quitara.-dijo Hiroki sonriendole con sinceridad. a Midory le calmo tanto esa sonrisa, pero en un segundo recordó que estaba atada de manos y piernas incapaz de usar sus jutsus y solo le volteo la borro su sonrisa y se acerco nuevamente a ella con paso vaciante.-Mido..

-No me toques.-dijo la rubia cortante-alejate.

-No quiero-respondió-no de ti, me niego...  
Midory lo interrumpió no quería escuchar mas.  
-Hiroki...

-No, calla, te demostrare que soy muy hombre incluso mas hombre que el. ahora que has me has dicho que también me amas no te dejare ir. te lo repito no voy a perderte.

Midory sintió como Hiroki la tomo de las mejillas buscando sus ojos, el chico sonrió, sonrió como si hubiera encontrado algo, como si esos ojos azules le respondieran a todas sus preguntas e incógnitas. ella si lo amaba esos iris no podían mentir, mientras la rubia encontraba esos enigmáticos ojos hundirse en los suyos no podía pensar con claridad, un extraño sentimiento se apropio de su ser. la cabeza de Hiroki se acerco a ella mientras la rubia no se movió, el chico la jalo con fuerza hacia sus labios, Midory volvía a sentir esos cálidos labios en los suyos, el castaño se movió hacia la izquierda y Midory hacia la derecha sin oponerse por un momento, pero después de nuevo trato de reusarse, Hiroki no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad, la lluvia parecía caer mas torrencialmente todavía. ambos jóvenes se ahogaban en un breve y terrible absorber simultáneo de aliento, Hiroki del obligo a la rubia entreabrir su boca, este la exploro con su lengua con pasión y Midory experimento un beso tan tierno y lleno de amor, no de deseo era del mas puro amor.

**XxX**

-Mi cabello-exclamo la hija de Suigetsu aterrizando.

Naruto bajo totalmente empapado a lado de Yukiyo. esta bajo una de sus rodilla y sonrió con triunfo.

-Lord Hokage...mire ¿esto es de su hija?...cierto

Naruto tomo la mochila de su hija, en el lugar en el que habían estado los miembros de el equipo Sasuke para despedir a una de sus compañeras, el portador de el zorro tomo la mochila que estaba medio abierta, a el Hokage le llamo la atención y la abrió dejando caer, ropa, kunais con el emblema de el clan Hyuga, Naruto los reconocio de inmediato era uno de los kunais que su suegro le regalo a su hija por su pase a ser gennin. después cayó las fotografías que la rubia había guardado, uno de su equipo, otro de la familia y el ultimo retrato que cayó, dejo a Naruto realmente consternado.

-El cuarto-susurro para si el Hokage tomando la fotografía de su padre con el cristal roto, la lluvia empieza a caer con mas fuerza hasta ese momento solo era leve.

-Hay que moverse

-¿Midory?...¿que rayos hacías con esto?-Naruto guardo de nuevo las cosas de su hija y las puso en su hombro -¿que pasa?

**XxX**

-¿Minato?

-¿Si?

-¿Sigues enojado?-Meiko llevaba su larga melena negra en una cola de caballo.

-No-dijo en tono molesto el chico

Meiko rodó los ojos.

-Minato, te conozco desde que usamos pañales-dijo la de ojos jade-no juegues conmigo

-Meiko, no tengo ganas de pelear.

-Hmp  
Minato se rasco sus azulados cabellos, en señal de que le molestaba que usara esa expresion, que a decir verdad se le hacia fascinante pero no mientras estuviera enojado con ella.

-Eres un caprichoso-dijo Meiko sin darle importancia y de forma fría. se levanto de donde estaba sentada, Minato estaba parado en un pequeño balcón mientras su esposa se había unido a el.-te diré quien es-la pelinegra lo abrazo por la espalda pero con 2 condiciones bajo promesa de sangre.

Minato la volteo a ver con sus ojos ansiosos, Meiko levanto un dedo.

-No me recrimines el ¿porque? deacuerdo-Meiko puso unos ojos tipo Sakura que daban miedo, Mianto no queria ceder pero si no lo hacia sabia que no le diria nada asi que solo asintio basilante.

-¿Cual es la otra condicion?-quiso saber el chico crusando los brasos enojado

Meiko se sonrojo y se acerco a el peligrosamente haciendo que el Uzumaki hiciera hacia atras la cabeza. la pelinegra lo tomo de la cabeza y lo jalo hacia a ella besandolo apasionadamente.  
-sabes exactamente lo que quiero-dijo picaramente

-Ahh...eso-respondio el Uzumaki sonrojado y siendo arrastrado hacia adentro


	78. Chapter 79:Hokage vs Padre

La lluvia parecía no dar truega, cada vez era mas intensa y al pensar de cierto rubio mas helada, aun así aunque sintiera los huesos tiesos seguiría corriendo, una chica de cabello blanco estaba corriendo y trepándose en los árboles hasta que paro en seco dejando a Naruto en el aire este como todo un gimnasta profesional se agarro de un tronco dando la vuelta hasta quedar arriba de el. las hoja evitaban que le cayera la gran cantidad de agua en la cara, mientras Yukiyo sintió el chakra de Midory pero también el de Hiroki esto la hizo enfadar y apretar los dientas al parecer su plan no iba a salir deacuerdo a lo pensado. Naruto miraba a la joven que tenia una de sus manos apoyada en el árbol.

-Es peligroso estar aqui-apunto el Hokage-podria caer un trueno...la encontraste ¿cierto?...¿eh?

Yukiyo asintio con su cabello chorreando agua.

-Je, la senti desde hace rato-Naruto saco un kunai apuntandolo a la cueva-regresa...gracias por tu ayuda.

Yukiyo miro a el Hokage irse como un rayo o mas bien aventarse hacia la montaña donde estaba localizada la cueva.

-Espereme Lord Hokage-indico Yukiyo atras de el rapido hombre. La hija de Karin no era capaz de igualar su paso era demasiado rapido si iba lento hace un instante era por que la seguia para encontrar a su querida hijita,mientras un punto amarillo escalaba y escalaba y escalaba, Yukiyo tomo aire y se descontrolo ante un imponente rayo seguido de un ruidoso trueno que la hizo parar, para despues mirar de nuevo a el Hokage que estaba llegando tenia que darse prisa, tenia que llegar.

_("Midory...te lo prometi ...a ti y a tu hermano cuando nacieron...que jamas permitiria que algo malo les...¿que?")_

El pensamiento de el Hokage se perdio estaba como en un estado de estupefacion conbinado con anonacion, rabia y catatonidad, unos instantes despues Yukiyo lo alcanzo respirando con dificultad al parecer las dos personas presentes aun no se habian dado cuenta de la existencia de esas otras 2 personas en la entrada de la pequeña cueva. Hiroki la tenia sostenida aun a la rubia, esta estaba atada, mientras Hiroki la seguia besando y ella trataba de alejarse de el pero a la vez respondia era una accion demasiado extraña, Yukiyo solo sintio como sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mirando a la pareja y apretando los puños, despues bajo la cabeza, pensando que no era posible que esos labios que eran solo suyos hayan caido en esa a su pensar asquerosa boca. Mientras un rubio seguia con sus ojos azules muy pero muy abiertos pensando que era una pesadilla. Su niña.

("_Papi...te quiero"- _decia una linda niña rubia con 2 pequeñas coletas mientras abrazaba a un Naruto sonriente recien llegado de una mision)

("_Papi..no te comas mi ramen_")

("¡Papi, Meiko me pego!)

_("¿deveras?")_

_("¡Mama!...dile a Papa que me deje ir a la fiesta")_

_("Hey...ja-ja...lo logre ya soy toda una chunnin eh...eh..¿que tal? Papa")_

_("Ese es un ridiculo sombero")_

Naruto a travez de sus ojo veia como una pelicula en camara rapida a su bebe a su niñita, pero al desvanecerse solo pudo ver como apretaba sus labios con los de un hombre, no lo soporto, el nunca se considero un padre celoso aunque todos los demas se lo hacian saber, pero ahora si estaba realmente dolido, no sabia como reaccionar, al parecer llevaba ahi parado años, pero solo llevaba unos segundos, apreto los dientes y los puños.

-¡Sueltala!...¡aleja tu asquerosa boca de mi hija!-Yukiyo se hizo a un lado ya que el grito de Naruto fue tan desesperado, sorpresivo y con un volumen considerable, de hecho al parecer Gaara lo escucho. tenia sus ojos blancos con las piernas abiertas y uno de sus puños alsado, de su nariz salia humo.

Hiroki se espanto y Midory abrio mucho los ojos con miedo, y despues poso sus ojos en Yukiyo

-¿Tu?

No tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada, ya que el rubio intercepto cual jugador profesional de americano a Hiroki este solo dio un "hump" jadeante, Midory se miro a su padre sorprendida, sus ojos estaban realmente molesto, se veia de perfil, Hiroki estaba arrinconado en la humeda pared de la cueva

("¿por que siempre _tengo que ser yo...el que lidie con los padres?") penso el Inuzuka._

-¡Papa!

Naruto medio volteo la cara, mientras Hiroki pasaba saliva, Naruto lo tenia varios centimetros de el suelo. y la miro mas de cerca al ver a su hija atada.

-¿por que estas atada?-Naruto coloco su kunai en la garganta de el chico, se le olvido que era Hokage y que tenia que pensar con la cabeza fria-¿que le has hecho?

-¡Papa!

-¡Hiroki!-grito Yukiyo corriendo hacia Naruto y jalandolo de el braso -dejelo

-No te metas niña-dijo Naruto ignorandola mirando a el Inuzuka-eres de lo peor...¿raptando a mi hija?...siempre pense, aunque no me agradabas mucho pense que siendo hijo de Kiba al menos podria educarte bien...tsk-Naruto lo agarro mas fuerte de la chamarra-¡contesta que le has hecho!

-Lord...Señor...Uzumaki...espere deje que le explique.-dijo tartamudeando el Inuzuka

-¡Dejelo!-chillaba Yukiyo

Midory intentaba levantarse pero fallo y cayo de cara se trato de quitar la tierra agitando la cara.

-¡Basta!-dijo Midory-Papa...ya

-Grr-exclamaba Naruto

-Yo solo ...queria protegerla-susurro Hiroki

-¿Ehh?-dijo Naruto apretandolo aun con mas fuerza

-Hiroki...no porfavor-dijo Yukiyo-

EL Inuzuka la miro con ternura. Naruto lo noto.

-Mirame cuando te estoy hablando mocoso.-ordeno el Hokage

-l-lo s...ien...to-despues Hiroki penso el ¿porque? se disculpaba, el no habia hecho nada malo-lo hize por que la quiero...la amo...amo a su hija mas que a nada y a nadie...arg

-¡Papa...no!-Midory empeso a llorar-dejalo...no lo lastimes...¡Papa!...detente...

Naruto le dio un fuerte puñetaso,asi que el era el que hacia sufrir a su hija.

-Midory...-Hiroki le sonrio-¿a que si?

Midory aun tirada en el suelo lo miro con duda.

-¿Me quieres?

-Callate-dijo Naruto.

-Naruto...siendo Hokage...deberias aprender a controlar tus impetus salvajes.

-grr-exclamo Hiroki

Yukiyo abrio la boca

Midory miro a la persona que habia llegado a la escena.

-¿Kakashi-sensei?-dijo Naruto sin dejar a Hiroki. que le enseñaba los dientes furioso, Midory bajo la mirada.

**XxX**

Minato jugaba con el hermoso cabello negro de su esposa, esta jugaba con sus dedos en el estomago bien formado de su esposo.

-ya esta-dijo Minato serio-me siento usado

Meiko sonrio.

-no me odies

-¿ehh?-dijo el Uzumaki -¿ahora me lo diras?

-recuerda tu promesa-dijo Meiko tomando aire

Minato la miro y asintio.

-el hombre de la que tu hermana esta enamorada por no decir ....en estado de estupidez...es..

Meiko se quedo en silencio.

-Habla de una buena vez.-dijo Minato alterado

-Ka...es tan idiota-dijo Meiko para si-de un sensei

-¿ehh?-Minato acerco su oreja

-Hatake...Kakashi ...


	79. Chapter 80:negacion

Fase 1: Sorpresa

Sintió como sus manos temblaban, sus labios hicieron una mueca, Minato Uzumaki no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado, imposible eso era realmente imposible,el chico se quedo mirando unos momentos mas a su mujer, para después dar un respingó. Por todos los rayos y relampagos , ese hombre era el maestro de su padre, facilmente podría ser su abuelo o si no pues como un tío.

Fase 2 : Negación

-Ja-ja-ja-Minato se empezó a reír de una forma relajada-Meiko, jamas imagine que fueras tan creativa, tanto escandalo por un momento de...bueno-el Uzumaki se sonrojo-me has engañado por completo, ¿mi hermana y Ka...?

Meiko puso los ojos en blanco y alzo una de sus manos mientras con la otra se cubría su cuerpo.

-Pero-Meiko suspiro-lo siento... te estoy diciendo la verdad

-Fue divertido pero basta-dijo Minato en forma seria después de reír un rato, Meiko se levanto y empezó a vestirse

-¿Enserio?¿ no me crees?.-dijo la hija de Sasuke casi en forma de reclamo.

Minato se levanto un poco y la miro con ojos de duda.  
-¿A donde vas?-Minato se levanto también con una sabana alrededor de sus caderas y totalmente despeinado.-Meiko no juegues con eso... una cosa es que te caiga mal mi hermana y otra que le levantes falsos

-No puede compartir la cama con alguien que no cree en mi-dijo la chica realmente enojada

Fase 3 Proceso de ¿Aceptacion?

Ya no por la confesión que le quito un gran peso de encima, sino de que el hombre que amara no creyera en sus palabras, Meiko se coloco su blusa y se sentó en la cama para colocarse sus sandalias, Minato se paso rápidamente hacia el otro extremo pasándose una mano por el cabello intentando convencerse de que eran engaños de Meiko, pero lo que le había dicho y su mirada fría heredada por Sasuke Uchiha no podían mentir, el corazón de el mellizo dio un vuelco de insertidumbre y negacion, bajo la mirada y mentalmente se trataba de convencer de lo contrario sabia que su hermana seria capaz de muchas cosas, pero de solo pensar eso se imagino que ella tendra la madurez y sentido común para no traspasar la linea ¿o no?.Minato agarro a su mujer de las manos posando sus perlas ojos en ella, esta alejo la vista de las sandalias y lo miro con algo de pena y molestia no sabia que sentir.

-Meiko...dime que es una broma...una broma de muy mal gusto-Minato comienzo a sentir como las venas de su frente empesaron a pulsarle, Meiko abrió sus ojos verdes jade con algo de temor

-Contesta-me-

A la chica se le paso rápidamente el coraje entendiendo que no tenia derecho a enojarse con el después de todo ella había callado por mucho tiempo, tratando de no involucrarse y el tiro le salio por la culata.

-No tendrá por que mentirte-dijo Meiko bajando la mirada -en verdad perdoname, deberías dejarlo así, ella sabrá que hace con su vida

Minato apretó los puños y por ende las manos de Meiko que aguanto el dolor sin decir nada, el chico se levanto y avento una lampara de mesa con rabia haciendo que Meiko alzara los hombros y se colocara una mano en el cuello.

-¡Maldito!...mi hermana es solo una cabeza de aire sin neuronas,¿como se atrevió a traicionar de esa manera a mi padre?...¿a mi familia?-Minato empezo a romper todo cuanto se le puso en frente, Meiko cruzo los brazos.-si la toco ...le...lo voy a ...¿donde estan mis kunais?-dijo al final con un grito volteando para todos lados.

-Si, pides mi opinion ...tu hermana es bastante cociente de sus actos

-Por suerte nadie pidió tu opinión.- contesto radamente el Uzumaki, Meiko se levanto y lo avento con una mano

-Uzumaki no me hables así, al cabo no soy yo la que le abrió las piernas a Hatake

Meiko se puso una mano en la boca, fue vomito verbal, no quería decir lo que pensaba pero al final le salio de su boca. Minat la agarro de los hombros y la zarandeo bruscamente.

-Ella no ha hecho eso...Meiko callate-dijo el Uzumaki gritando como en una suplica  
Meiko se quejo

-Me lastimas...sueltame

-¿Desde cuando, lo sabes?-dijo Minato alejándose de ella y soltando la, ante todo era un cabellero y no la quería lastimar menos a su esposa a quien amaba-lo siento , Meiko

-Hmp

-Dime-dijo aun rojo de ira el chico

-Desde hace un par de semanas-Meiko no era tonta no iba a decir que desde hace meses, la mataría.

-¿Por que no me contaste?...se supone que me tienes confianza ¿o no?-dijo Minato a punto de explotar.

-Eso no era cosa mía Minato, la fracasada me dijo que ella lo contaría, que era su vida y que me quedara callada

Minato negó con la cabeza.  
-Tu jamas le harías caso a mi hermana

Meiko se quedo callada y después de un momento hablo.

-Perdoname. Minato, pero yo no podía meterme en la relacion de Midory, ella sabe lo que hace con su vida.

Pasaron unos momento de silencio sepulcral.

-Vamonos -Minato sonaba tan frio que daba miedo

Meiko ya se esperaba esa reaccion. el Uzumaki había cumplido su promesa, no la odiaba pero estaba muy sentido con se alejo y buscaba algo.  
-Minato-dijo Meiko caminando con lentitud hacia a el, el joven se colocaba los pantalones lo mas rápido que podia

-¿Que?-dijo frió el Uzumaki

-¿Me odias?..por no habértelo dicho -dijo algo apagada Meiko

Minato se ajusto la prenda y volteo a verla de perfil  
-Quisiera

Meiko bajo la mirada con tristeza  
-...pero no puedo

Meiko sonrió y lo abrazo por la espalda, besándole el cuello  
-Esto no quiere decir que no este enojado contigo pero por ahora tengo que llegar a Konoha, ya agustare cuentas contigo después, esto no se queda asi, me tienes que dar muchas explicaciones-contesto Minato serio-ahora tengo que degollar a Hatake.

**XxX**

-¿Kakashi-sensei?

El jounin miraba de Naruto a Midory esta con la mirada en el suelo totalmente roja de vergüenza y Hatake se acerco a ella, se puso de cuclillas y saco un kunai y con un rápido movimiento la desato de los pies y las Hatake le dio una mano para levantarla, esta la acepto, Naruto no vio nada anormal en esto.

Hiroki grito con unos celos imposibles de ocultar

-¡No la toques!...¡alejate de ella!-Naruto tenia aun sostenido con fuerza a Hiroki, sus ojos azules miraban asombrado la reacción de el Inuzuka sus dientes estaban apretados y sus ojos denotaban locura -¡sueltala desgraciado!-Naruto frunció el ceño,y le dio un golpe a Hiroki en la boca con su fuerza limitada,

-Papá-dijo Midory acercándose a ellos tenia en sus manos las marcas de el hilo ninja, Kakashi no impidió que fuera , Yukiyo la miraba con un odio indescriptible, la rubia tenia mejores cosas en que pensar que ocuparse de la primogénita de Suigetsu y Karin.  
Hiroki tenia la mejilla roja por el impacto.

-¿Que te sucede niño?...no le levantes a voz a Kakashi-sensei-dijo severamente Naruto ignorando a su hija-que irrespetuoso eres-el Hokage miraba a el castaño negativa mente.

-Ja-exclamo Hiroki lleno de ironía

Naruto frunció el ceño, Midory rápidamente reacciono y agarro del otro brazo a su padre, sabiendo que era demasiado impulsivo evito que Hiroki fuera herido otra vez, Naruto se encontró con sus ojos azules mirándole con suplica, con temor y como pidiendo clemencia hacia el joven, el Hokage se le quedo mirando un instante, suspiro levemente y miro a Hiroki que le sostenía la mirada con atrevimiento, el rubio sintió como su colera bajaba poco a poco, el impacto por ver a su niña en esas condiciones fue un verdadero shock. Naruto se alejo de el, mientras Midory se hinco a lado de Hiroki este la miro con dulzura y ella lo observaba como preguntándole si estaba tenia las manos en el bolsillo totalmente ajeno a la situacion mientras Yukiyo miraba a Midory y a Hiroki con tristeza sintiéndose realmente un estorbo, su plan no había funcionado y lo peor había metido en problemas a Hiroki, pero la verdad aunque no lo pensara le agrado, le ponia feliz ver como el Hokage no aceptaba a el castaño, pero para ella solo era el comienzo estaba decidida,e regresarsela a la rubia y tomar venganza de una buena vez.  
La lluvia seguía los truenos y los relámpagos eran demasiado constantes, habían pasado varios momentos en que todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio.

-Disculpate-se escucho la voz de el Hokage seriamente

Hiroki fruncio el ceño

-No, no me arrepiento de haber besado a Midory-dijo el Inuzuka y Midory se sonrojo mientras miraba nerviosa a su padre, esa no era la respuesta indicado, ademas el castaño se veia con una desicion y con una seguridad que a Midory le parecio terriblemente sexy. No era usual que se rebelara, hacia el Hokage.

-Hi...ro...ki-trato de advertir Midory aun sonrojada

Kakashi lanzo un suspiro mirando a la rubia. era un suspiro como los que el daba a veces Naruto lo miro pero sin una pizca de sorpresa.

-N-no...ya arreglare mis cuentas en la aldea joven Inuzuka, Kiba estara mas que contento de decidir tu castigo y espera a que conozcas el mio-respondió el rubio furioso pensando en llamar a Ibiki para una sesion de tortura.

-Disculpate con Kakashi-sensei -ordeno el rubio

-Hum-exclamo el jounin sin ganas en una actitud de pesadez y aburrimiento.-Naruto, deja así las cosas, yo no necesito la disculpa de un niño baboso.

-P-pero Kakashi sensei, el jounin le dio una mirada tranquilizadora a su ex-alumno este solo lo miro asintiendo.-como quiera

Hiroki apretó los dientes aun sentado en el suelo, agacho la mirada y sin avisar se levanto corriendo hacia el Hatake que solo se hizo a un lado haciendo que el Inuzuka chocara de cara en la pared, no había medido bien la distancia,La rubia de lo rápido que salio corriendo su amigo seguía mirando el lugar donde estaba sentado, Yukiyo lo miraba con total enamoramiento, mientras el Jounin seguía con sus brazos cruzados, Hiroki se sobo la nariz y trato véase la palabra trato de golpear nuevamente a el ninja copia este solo las esquivaba con total tranquilidad, Naruto tomo a Hiroki de el cuello.

-Detente...-dijo el Hokage algo sorprendido agarrando con su otra mano a Hiroki de uno de sus brazos, casi olvidando que ese joven habia besado a su hija, hasta cierto punto de preocupo su actitud de colera, - ¿Inuzuka?

-¡Es un hipócrita!, ¿como se atreve? -grito el joven

-¿atreverse a que?-preguntaba un confundido Naruto algo ya histerico, la rubia se levanto y fue hacia Hiroki pero le hizo un comentario a otra persona con voz triste.

-Esto no hubiera pasado si hubiese llegado temprano

Kakashi se puso las manos en el bolsillo y hablo levemente ante la sorpresa de Naruto que tenia aun a Hiroki en sus manos.

-Creo, que fue lo mejor. -respondio el hombre de la mascara.

**XxX**

Una hermosa mujer estaba sentada en la cama de su hija mirando por la ventana intentando tranquilizarse, Hinata Uzumaki-Hyuuga suspiro no podía solo dormir como el Hokage le había sugerido, su hija había desaparecido de su casa sin decir nada, Para la mujer de ojos perla no era algo raro, su hija desaparecida a cada instante, pero cuando estaba molesta, recordó la vez que se fue cuando paso todo el incidente de la invasión de la aldea de la nube y de la niebla, cuando Sasuke y los demás la culparon de ser la que causo el conflicto. La heredera de uno de los clanes mas poderosos de Konoha empezo a recorre con la vista el cuarto de su hija notando la falta de la fotografía de su grupo, cuando de repente un extraño sentimiento le vino a su corazón, era una sensacion extraña de que algo no muy bueno iba a suceder tenia un mal presentimiento.

-Byakugan-dijo Hinata asomándose por la ventana intentando encontrar a su esposo e hija.

**XxX**

Top of Form 1

-¿Jinmu?

Abuarame estaba mirando a el suelo con una sensacion de intranquilidad quería saber si tendría o no tendría aun equipo.

_("Hiroki ¿había conseguido calmarla?... no aun no si así fuera el idiota vendría corriendo, espero que las cosas no se hayan complicado")  
_

-¿Jinmu?

_(¿Y si, Kakashi-sensei lo dejo medio muerto y ahorra anda vagando por ahi en pedacitos?)_

-¿Jinmu?  
("_Nehh, Kakashi Hatake no perderia su tiempo con Hiroki")_

-¿Jinmu?

(¿...O...si"?)

-¡Jinmu!-grito una chica de cabellos azules a todo pulmón en el oído de el Aburame que sintió como sus timpanos explotaron se coloco un dedo en su oreja intentando sentirse mejor y miro a Seika Faruya como si estuviera loca, enferma, o alguna razón de que algo estuviera mal en su vida para que le gritara de esa forma tan chillante y molesta, Se encontraban refugiados de la lluvia en el pórtico de la chica, era muy noche cuando dejao a Hiroki decidió darle la buenas noches a Seika algo imprudente al ver la hora que era el padre de la alumna de Lee, lo miro con malos ojos, mientras la chica le sonrio al verlo haciendo a un lado a el padre.-me has estado dejando hablando sola...

-No, me tenias que gritar de esa manera-dijo molesto el Aburame poniendose las gafas correctamente mientras Seika cruzo los brazos

-Estas como en otro mundo-dijo Seika algo molesta cuando un fuerte estruendo se escucho y definitiva mente no fue un trueno

-Ah...¿que rayos?-exclamo Seika agarrando a Jinmu y mirando hacia una dirrecion alejada de la aldea.  
Varios aldeanos salieron de sus casa observando entre ellos los padre de Seika. hacia todos lados buscando lo que causo tan terrible sonido.  
Jinmu solo esperaba que sus amigos no se encontraran ahí.

**XxX**

Naruto no entendia que pasaba en esa cueva solo sabia que queria cortarle los labios a Hiroki y quemar su lengua, la leve pero levisima preocupacion que tuvo por Hiroki desaparecio. Kakashi miraba discretamente a la rubia y esta miraba como Hiroki le regalaba sus ojos asesinos a el ninja copia.

-Vamos a casa-dijo Naruto con Hiroki que lo tenia sostenido de el cuello.

Nadie mas se movio.

-¿Midory?-dijo Naruto en tono de padre protector-adelante donde te pueda vigilar.

La rubia miro a Kakashi este solo asintio dando un paso a el frente.

-Si

-No-dijo una voz que irradiaba rabia-de aqui nadie se mueve.

Yukiyo estaba ya demasiado contenida sus dientes estaban tan apretados que parecia que le empezarian a sangrar, Kakashi, Naruto, Midory y Hiroki la volteron a ver-n-no permitire que te salgas con la tuya Uzumaki...no mas, anda dile la verdad a tu padre, la verdadera razon por la que estas aqui

-Yukiyo...¡Callate!-exclamo Hiroki y Naruto aqueo una de sus cejas obligando a Hiroki a mirarlo

-¿De que esta hablando esta niña?-dijo el Hokage impaciente

A Midory le empesaron a temblar las piernas y Kakashi mantenia su postura tranquila, suponiendo lo que vendria despues.

-No...porfavor-dijo Midory casi en un sussurro

-Es tarde...tomalo como que te estoy devolviendo el favor, me arrebataste a Hiroki, ahora tu padre te arrebatara a el amor de tu vida

-¿Amor de tu vida?...Midory que sarta de estupidese esta hablando Yukiyo-dijo Naruto olvidandose de Hiroki y mirando a su hija que no se atrevia a mirarlo, la rubia fue hacia Yukiyo por un intento de callara esta se movio algilmente.

-Midory quedate donde estas-ordeno Naruto sin soltar a Hiroki

la rubia cayo de rodillas al tratar de atacar a la de cabellos blancos, esta se empezo a reir de forma cruel.

-Yuki...yo-dijo Hiroki apretando los labios.-no

-Lord Hokage, dejeme decirle que su querida hijita, la princesita de Konoha, le ha estado viendo la cara de estupido desde hace mucho tiempo...¿verdad Kakashi-sensei? ups, cierto usted tambien se ha estado burlando de el Hokage.

Kakshi seguia impasible-mocosa, a mi no me asustas si vas a decirlo hazlo ya, me ahorraras el amargo proceso...-Kakashi suspiro-de nuevo, lo siento Naruto

-¿Kakashi sensei?...¿de que esta hablando?

-¡Callate!-Yukiyo tranformo parte de su cuerpo en agua evitando el golpe de la estaba realmente desesperada no podia pensar.y daba golpe tras golpe tras golpe mientras Yukiyo solo reia de forma maliciosa-¡No la escuches!

-le explicare..-Midory seguia golpeando el liquido en vano-Hiroki no trataba de raptar a nadie, sino todo lo contrario, el queria evitar que su puta hija, ja-Yukiyo agarro a Midory de una pierna y la hizo volar asotandola contra el techo de la cueva.

-Arg

2 voces se escucharon

-¡Midory!-grito Naruto

-¡Midory!-grito Hiroki

Kaakshi solo observaba.

**-T**sk...-exclamo Naruto mirando a la hija de Karin con enojo

-...le pido porfavor que me permita terminar-dijo educadamente Yukiyo

-Niña estupida...¿por que atacaste a mi hija?-dijo el rubio soltando a Hiroki y corriendo hacia a ella que se sobaba el cuello.

-¿Y que ella no trato de agredirme?, fue mera defensa propia-dijo altaneramente Yukiyo

Naruto sabia que tenia razon

-¿Ahora?...¿Puedo continuar?

a Midory le temblaba el labio y le agarro la playera a su padre

-Porfavor ..por lo que mas quieras no te** enojes**, te juro que no te pedire nada mas.-dijo la chica llorando de miedo.

-su hija queria irse por su propio pie, en otras palabras es una traidora

A Naruto le temblo la iris y se encontro con los ojos de su niña que estaba ahogados en lagrimas de culpa.

-...como le mencione ella se queria ir con su amor-Hiroki la intento callar pero no se dio cuenta en que momento el Hokage aparecio un clon para detenerlo.

Naruto miro a su hija furioso.

-Y el ganador de el corazon de la rubia sin cerebro es...¡Oh!-Yukiyo simulo estar sorprendida-lo tenemos aqui-Naruto miro por logica a Hiroki que bajo la mirada-parece que no presto atencion a mi relato, no es Hiroki sino, su querido sensei...Hatake Kakashi ¡Bingo!-Yukiyo empezo a aplaudir-si este hombre que ve aqui estaba intentando alejarlo de su odiosa hijita y por lo que se han pasado varias noches juntos

Kakashi se puso alerta.

Midory empezo a llorar como si fueran sus ojos llaves de agua y sussurro un -perdoname

Naruto miro a Yukiyo con asombro y con la boca totalmente abierta.


	80. Chapter 81:Yukiyo

Midory temblaba de pies a cabeza aun sosteniendo la playera de su padre, mientras un hombre de unos hermosos ojos azules la miro, a su hija le pareció que volteaba en cámara lenta sus ojos se clavaron en las iris de su pequeña que no le pudo sostener la mirada, ahí en ese momento, el rubio no tuvo que preguntar nada mas la evasion de el contacto visual se lo había dicho todo, era verdad, Naruto volvió a posar su mirada en el ninja copia que tenia su ojo puesto en el suelo para después voltear a verlo, Hiroki seguía siendo sostenido por el clon de el Hokage, Yukiyo sonreía con satisfacción para después posar los ojos en Hiroki que no la tomaba en cuenta eso le dolió ya que estaba intentando de escapar de un clon Hokage que tenia un semblante sombrío, La rubia aun no soltaba a su padre apretó su empapada playera con mas fuerza, intentando no flaquear, sus manos hacían que el rubio temblara en su torso, La chica miro a Kakashi que tenia la mirada fija en Naruto, la lluvia se intensifico, ya hace tiempo que no se escuchaba otro trueno. hasta que el silencio de funeral fue roto

-¿Que?-pregunto Naruto tratando de convencerse de lo contrario.-¿Kakashi-sensei?-el rubio apretó los puños su enojo estaba empezando a fluir, sentía como la sangre le recorría hirviendo por todo su cuerpo -¿De que esta hablando?-despues volvió a mirar a su hija que intentaba contener las lágrimas-¿Midory?

Nadie decía nada.

Ninguno de los dos contestaba, Yukiyo respiraba de forma tranquila observando como lloraba Midory para después lanzar una gélida sonrisa, Hiroki miro con ternura a la rubia mientras peleaba con el clon tratando de zafarse.

-¡Hablen...no se queden callados...mierda ... Midory!-grito el Hokage-¡Kakashi-sensei, díganme que es una mentira!-ambos silenciaron Midory trato de hablar pero su boca estaba tan seca la sentía rasposa y su voz no salia, solo emitió un sonido similar a la de un gato bebe que intenta maullar.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!.

El Silencio de apodero de nuevo de el lugar.

Yukiyo dio unos pasos hacia atrás, captando la atención de Hiroki, la peliblanca al ver el enojo de el Hokage sintió un escalofrio y un temor que no pudo describir después, se encontró con Hiroki que la observaba con negación, esta le regalo una mueca y le susurro.

-Te amo Hiroki-mientras Yukiyo tenia ya un pie fuera de la cueva sentía como la fuerte lluvia chocaba con sus talones, las demás personas parecían no notar su presencia después de lo que tuvo que decir.-yo en verdad te amo.

El Inuzuka la miro con algo de culpa pero, al mismo tiempo no sabia si estarle agradecido por lo que había hecho, había evitado que la rubia huyera, ella logro lo que el nunca hubiera podido hacer, pero al mismo tiempo sentía un enojo por que había metido en un gran lió a la rubia , estaba confundido ,al mismo tiempo sentia asco de si mismo, con tristeza en su interior admitió que Yukiyo estaba mal por su culpa ya no era la niña tímida y dulce que conoció esa Yukiyo estaba diferente sus ojos denotaban odioy sed de hacer daño, estaba como enferma o tal vez el era el enfermo.

-Yukiyo-dijo Hiroki casi inaudiblemente-¿porque?

La chica se quito los lentes y alzo los hombros-por ti-y sin mas se fue rápidamente, Hiroki se quedo con su cabeza vuelta hacia el punto en donde estaba Yukiyo.

-¡Que no me van a a decir nada!-dijo Naruto desesperado-¿no van a aclarar nada?

-Naruto-Kakashi hablo en forma serena y tranquila algo habitual en el-es que no hay nada que aclarar

Naruto bajo la cabeza era demasiada información, Midory miro a Kakashi con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que dejaba caer libremente de sus mejillas.

-Tu...tu...-dijo Naruto escondiendo sus ojos bajo sus dorados cabellos, Midory lo sostuvo ahora con mas fuerza

-Pa...pá_-_Midory se trato de levantar en ese momento su padre mostró sus rojos ojos a Kakashi que solo se preparo psicológicamente para lo que cuerpo empezo a desprender un chakra de color rojo, Midory retiro alarmada la mano, de su padre ya que le quemo enseguida lastimandola

-Ay-

Midory miro asustada a su padre, ese no era el que conocía su dulce y cándida sonrisa no estaban, las marcas de nacimiento en sus mejillas tomaron una forma algo salvaje, la rubia poso la mirada llena de miedo en Kakashi que parecía tener todo bajo control, la rubia jamas lo había visto asi.

-Sabes...tu lo sabes, que mis hijos son los que mas me ha importado-Naruto gritaba lleno de furia-¿como pudiste?...Eh...Kakashi-sensei-Naruto se levanto pero la rubia pudo pensar mas rápido, aprovechando mientras su padre hablaba para correr y abrazar de el pecho fuertemente como solía hacerlo a el ninja copia, Hiroki intento moverse.  
Naruto se quedo de pierda al ver como su niña escondía la cara en el pecho de su mestro.

-¡Sueltalo!-grito el rubio, Hiroki sintió como si le hubiera dado una patada en es estomago.

-N-no-dijo la rubia tartamudeando con su labio temblando, Kakashi la intentaba quitar de en medio.

-Midory es una orden, Sueltalo-dijo el rubio en forma autoritario y con un tono de voz que le ponía fin a la discusion.

-Midory, haz caso-respondió el jounin sin responder a su abrazo no perdiendo de vista a Naruto conociéndolo no sabia como reaccionaria.

-N-o-repitió la rubia-no lo voy a soltar-y lo apretó con mas fuerza cerrando sus ojos, El Uzumaki hecho un grito de total furia, había sido traicionado, se sentía como un completo estúpido como lo había llamado Yukiyo, tenia toda la razón todo el tiempo se habían estado burlando de el.

-¡Te estoy dando una orden!...¡estas idiota!-grito Naruto en total locura aun con sus ojos rojos.-El es un total fraude...solo esta buscando meterse entre tus prendas...ninguna hija mía, sera una cualquiera.  
Midory abrió los ojos de golpe con un dolor insoportable en el pareció haber oído a su abuelo Hiashi.

-¿Pa...

Hiroki abrió mucho los ojos como esperando que haya escuchado mal, eso si era nuevo, jamas había visto a el Hokage tan molesto y eso que lo había visto varias veces cuando hacia travesuras con Midory, pero jamas le había hablado de esa manera. por lo general acababa con Midory sonriendole dulcemente y este cedía con la niña de sus ojos, lamentablemente ese no sera uno de esos días.

-...pá?

-Naruto-Kakashi frunció el ceño molesto, Midory volteo la cara sin soltar a Kakashi, este le intentaba quitar, no es que no tuviera la suficiente fuerza para hacerla a un lado, pero la verdad queria tenerla cerca, tal vez seria la ultima vez que la tuviera de esa manera.

-No me digas eso-dijo la chica casi inaudiblemente, Kakashi dejo de intentar apartarla y la abrazo con una mano en forma protectora

Error.

Aunque si bien el Hokage ya podía controlar a el Zorro, se sentía como si otra vez tuviera 15 años y no fuera capaz de controlarse, al ver como las blancas manos de el jounin de su maestro se posaron en el hombro de su hija sintió como si su sangre ahorra corriera a mil por mega-segundo.

-¡No la toques!

Hiroki se sentía tan fuera de lugar solo quería tomar a Midory y llevársela lejos de ahí.

-Naruto...por eso mismo nos íbamos de Konoha queríamos evitarnos todo esto-dijo Kakashi aun con toda la tranquilidad de el universo

_("queríamos")_ pensó la rubia mirando a Kakashi.

-¿Mi hija?...habiendo tantas mujeres ...-Naruto cerro los puños intentando calmar su temperamento-¿Por que mi hija?

-Mhmh...-Kakashi no respondía la verdad a ciencia cierta no sabia la respuesta pero estaba seguro de quererla.

-¿Papá que no lo ves?...es que yo lo amo-dijo Midory algo mas calmada intentando hacer entrar en razón a el rubio, Hiroki chirrió los dientes el clon de Naruto estaba como el original con los ojos totalmente abiertos de par en par. Midory intento soltar a Kakashi para acercarse a su padre, pero el jounin se lo impidió con un apretón de hombros-no se por que es un problema, ahora que lo sabes no tendremos que irnos de Konoha y ...y...todo estará bien...¿verdad?...¿cierto?, el me ama también deberías estar feliz por mi.  
Naruto poso sus rojos ojos en los azules de su hija

_**("es que yo lo amo")**_esas palabras taladeabran los oídos de el Hokage.

.-¿feliz? ¿estas hablando enserio?

**XxX  
**

La luna brillaba con todo su esplender en una aldea lejana a la de la hoja, dos recién casados peleaban.

-Minato sube a la serpiente-dijo una joven de ojos jade con los brazos cruzados arriba de un enorme reptil que siseaba fastuoso y mantenía su arrastre pausado, mientras un joven de cabello azulado caminaba a paso rápido,el joven había salido corriendo y saltando, Meiko le indico que no llegarían a Konoha esa misma noche, la chica junto a su invocación le acortaban el camino o lo interceptaban, Minato estaba realmente furioso y esquivaba a la hija de el vengador, que solo intentaba tranquilizarlo.

-No-respondió Minato cual novia caprichosa, seguida por el auto de su novio

-Minato no seas idiota-dijo la joven-vamos, aunque corras con todas tus fuerzas no llegaras, hoy, descansa en Moaki y estarás fresco en la mañana, ella andará por nosotros...¿no es así?

La compañera de Meiko siseo asintiendo pero no era un gesto amable mas bien perecía molesto.

-N-o-repitió molesto el mellizo inflando los cachetes como su padre, algo que le hizo gracias a la pelinegra que dio una risita por debajo sin que la escuchara si lo hubiera hecho empresaria el drama de nuevo,

-Minato, no me gusta rogar-dijo cansinamente la chica

-estoy enojado contigo-paro el de cabellos azules

-Hmp

-...se que lo prometí...y no me mires así Meiko, que no tienes derecho a enojarte, yo jamas hubiera ocultado algo así-dijo Minato enojado y apretando los puños , la verdad había contado hasta 10000 para no espesar una discusion, quería demostrarle lo contrario a su Tío Neji que le advirtió que los primeros meses de casados son un martirio.

-Callate, tu no sabes nada, no estabas en mi situación en ese momento, así que no me vengas con querer hacerme sentir culpable porque no lo lograras-dijo la chica sintiendo todo lo contrario, Minato respiro con dificultad-además se que estas cansado, de hecho agotado-dijo Meiko de modo picaro para desviar la conversacion.

La serpiente rodo los ojos.  
Minato se sonrojo avergonzado.

-Ha...ya quisieras.-dijo el chico rojo y después Meiko bajo un poco alzando su mano hacia el.

-Minato, ven-Meiko le sonrió de forma dulce-todo va a estar bien, bueno no al menos para la fracasada-Minato entrecerró los ojos-pero...yo estaré contigo apoyandote en todo

-Si claro, como hasta ahora-replico el chico de ojos perla.

Meiko resoplo alborotando sus negros cabellos.

-Por favor, Minato no quiero pelear no estoy de humor

-Meiko, no es cuestión de humor, es de honestidad para conmigo

La heredera de el sharingan solo se mordio el labio en señal de entender.

-Yo, solo quería-Meiko se quedo en una semblante pensando algo que hizo que Minato curioseara en busca de sus ojos-quería evitar que te enojaras, pensé que si tu hermana hablara, tu padre hacharía el grito en el cielo para después como siempre salirse con la suya y tu terminaras aceptándolo. es la verdad eso siempre pasa

Minato vio la cara de culpa de su esposa y sintió un pinchazo en el corazón no podía creer que con solo una mirada de tristeza o culpa lo hiciera sentir hasta ternura, el enojo que sentí al parecer se esfumo. y tomo la mano de su esposa que aun estaba alzada esta levanto la cabeza, con semblante de sorpresa, mientras el joven escalo por la aspera piel de el reptil, para después sentarse a lado de Meiko aun con su mano en la de el.

-Eso no pasara, cuando mi papa' se entere-Minato la miro y la abrazo- de quien es el que-Minato apretó los labios con impotencia-no entiendo, el es muy viejo para ella de seguro trama algo  
Meiko se acurruco en el pecho de su esposo con un semblante feliz.

-Y no has pensado, que ella lo ame, que ambos se quieran-dijo Meiko con voz tranquila y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Pensé que tu padre era Sasuke Uchiha-dijo Minato que tan solo el escuchar esas palabras le hizo pensar que su esposa estaba loca-eso es una tontería

-Minato, ella en verdad lo quiere

-¿Tu como lo sabes?, ni siquiera eres intima amiga de mi hermana, por todos los cielos ni se pueden ver

-Aunque así sea, lo presiento

Minato se enfado de nuevo retirando el brazo de Meiko.  
-Te amo-dijo simplemente Meiko tomandolo ella de la mano-no importa lo que pienses de mi.

Minato la miro y acarricio su mejilla.  
-Odio no poder golpearte-dijo Minato en tono enamorado

-Eso no es nada romantico -replico la pelinegra negando con la cabeza

-Ja, no prentendia serlo

-A veces eres un odioso-Minato le sonrio era la primera sonrisa que le regalaba despues de tantas discuciones a partir de que se entero del amoria de la rubia

**XxX**

Hiroki sintió como levemente el dolor de sus brazos de desvanecía, el clon de el Hokage al igual que el original quedo un poco en estado de estupefaccion al escuchar las palabras de la rubia, esto origino que aligerara un poco la presión en el Inuzuka, el sentía como esas palabras le golpearan de nuevo, le ponía mal escucharla. Kakashi retiro su mano de el hombro de la rubia que respiro hondo. y se empezó a acercar a su la miraba aun con los mismo ojos de amargura.

-Te has pasado-dijo al fin el rubio-¡Esta vez si que te has pasado!

Midory quedo con su brazo levemente en el aire, quería agarrar a su a su padre de el brazo y hablarle tranquila al parecer eso no iba a pasar, asi que dio dos pasos hacia atrás chocando con Kakashi que la equilibro con su mano en la espalda de la rubia.

-Tsk...

-¡Ahhh!

Tomo impulso para ir hacia a el Midory quedo tan pasmada por lo súbito de la reacción y la mirada fiera de su padre que Kakashi la avento hacia Hiroki, este alzo la cabeza por inercia y la tomo como pelota de béisbol, el ninja copia la avento tan fuerte que Midory cayó encima de Hiroki y este de el clon Hokage que con un pum desapareció haciendo que Hiroki se pegara en la espalada y cabeza, y tomo fuertemente a Midory de el tenia los ojos cerrados y al abrirlos vio como su padre fue hacia el hombre que amaba ambos salieron de la cueva Kakashi había logrado escaparse.

-¡Papá!-Midory se trato de levantar Hiroki la tenia agarrada de su brazo impidiéndole ir-¡Kakashi!

Hiroki evito por todos los medios que fuera aun con el dolor en el pecho cuando le escucho pronunciar preocupada su nombre.

-Sueltame-grito la rubia a su amigo aventandolo con un brazo-todo esto es por tu culpa-grito la rubia sin pensar, dejando a el pobre castaño abriendo la boca con indignación, no es que lo pensara de esa manera sabia que la culpable de todo era ella, mas no tenia a nadie mas con quien desquitarse.

-M-mi-el chico tartamudeo un poco pero no tenia tiempo para espesar a acongojarse en ese momento una explosion se escucho y Hiroki corrió hacia la rubia jalandola de el brazo fue muy cerca de la cueva, el Inuzuka no supo que pudo haberlo habia visto parte de lo sucedido, Kakashi le hacia frente a Naruto aun con semblante sereno mientras el Hokage parecía al borde de la furia.

-¡Detente!-dijo la rubia intentando escapar de Hiroki-Basta

Kakashi intentaba mantener distancia, lo conocía bastante bien, pero no era estúpido hacia ya varío tiempo que los alumnos superaron a el maestro.y eso le enorgullecia,el ninja copia esquivaba sus golpes si bien el rubio, en otras condiciones le habria dado pero sus golpes eran tan hechos sin pensar y solo por instinto que no lograba coordinar la distancia.

-Hiroki, dejame ir-dijo la chica forcejeando con el y en una distraida de el Inuzuka que observaba la disputa, este ni tardo ni perezoso fue tras ella, la lluvia le pego en su cara, Midory se deslizo por las montaña a paso veloz deteniendo el impulso con sus pies y el lodo, Hiroki la seguía de cerca y le hablo fuertemente ya que la lluvia era tan intensa que cortaba un poco el sonido además de que a el castaño le calaba en los huesos.

-Midory, vámonos-dijo el chico colocándose a su lado la rubia había parado mirando a su padre que estaba encima de un árbol con una expresión de enojo sus ceño fruncido y diciendole algo a Kakashi que no podían escuchar,los azules ojos se detuvieron en en ninja copia que la mascara le cortaba toda expresión, la rubia apretó los puños.

-Hiroki, largo-tiro la rubia con voz seria

Hiroki lanzo un risa.-¿Estas loca?¿Quien en su sano juicio te dejaría como estas?

-No entiendes, es que no te estoy preguntando-dijo mirando enojada-Regresa a Konoha

-Es que...

-No quiero que te metas en mas problemas-dijo retirando su mirada de el-además ¿estas pensando que dejare a Kakashi-sensei con mi padre asi como esta?

-Bueno pues el se lo busco.-dio frio el Inuzuka

Midory sentia como la lluvia la ametrallaba el pecho.  
-No, yo me lo busque-y fue corriendo hasta donde estaban los 2 hombres.

-¡Midory!

**XxX**

-Esa niña-exclamaba una mujer de cabellos rojos demasiado preocupada caminando de aquí para haya, mientras un hombre de cabello blancos bebía su 8 vaso con agua en menos de 3 minutos.-es casi de mañana, mira como esta el clima y no ha llegado, cuando la vea me va a escuchar.

-Si es que sigue viva-continuo Suigetsu

-Deberías haberme dejado ir a buscarla-dijo Karin realmente preocupada-¿deberíamos preguntarle a Sasuke? tal vez el ...

-Karin no es una bebita confió en que se puede cuidar sola-dijo Suigetsu aunque el también estaba algo preocupado, y en parte era verdad no crearía que su hija le hubiera pasado algo malo-además, Juugo ya la fue a buscar,nosotros es mejor quedarnos aquí para cuando regrese le tengamos algunas palabra, zanahoria.-hizo una pausa-esta bien...además las malas noticias corren rápido

-Esa explosión me tiene intranquila-dijo Karin ya algo histérica yendo hacia la puerta-y si...

Karin no pudo continuar en ese instante aparecía en la puerta su hija,titiriteando y temblando de frió, totalmente empapada de los pies a la cabeza con una mirada fija en el suelo, su cabello blanco totalmente pegados a su cuero cabelludo y a su rostro, Karin respiro aliviada y Suigetsu le tenia preparado un sermó a la chica le daba igual su venganza estaba hacha le hubiera gustado quedarse a ver el desenlace de el mismo pero, sintió que era hora de regresar el daño ya estaba hecho, además de el miedo que sintió al ver a el Hokage un paso entrando a su casa o mas bien departamento, teniendo aun la mirada fija en el cruzo los brazos mientras algo inusual en Karin se acerco a ella y le retiro de forma maternal y cariñosa sus mojados cabellos de la cara.

-Yukiyo-dijo Karin pero súbitamente Suigetsu hablo por lo alto.

-¿Que crees que esto es un hotel? ¿acaso vives sola?-se acerco a ella molesto alejando con una mano a Karin que se acomodo los lentes irritada-¿me estas escuchando? mirame cuando te estoy hablado.

Yukiyo levanto la mirada hacia su ojos denotaban una rabia pero sonreía de lado  
-Odio Konoha

Suigetsu miro a Karin esta le devolvió la mirada de desconcierto, la verdad creyó que a su hija le gustaba Konoha, desde el momento en que llegaron, hace unos días se veía feliz, hasta el rompimiento con Hiroki, su madre no le dijo nada sabia exactamente como se sentía, la entendía al 100%, en cambio Suigetsu no entendía por que había dicho eso, el ya se había acostumbrado a Konoha a tener de nuevo una aldea un lugar fijo

-Todo se paga en esta vida-dijo para si misma la chica dignándose a mirar a su madre.

-¿Donde rayos estabas?-volvió a preguntar su padre

Yukiyo suspiro.  
-Arreglando unas cuentas pendientes-dijo la chica caminando a paso lento pero decidido a su habitación.

-¿Cuentas..?-pregunto Karin de repente-

Yukiyo asintió.  
-¿De que hablas?-dijo Suigetsu

-No quiero ser grosera pero por ahora solo quiero dormir-respondió tranquila

-¿Que dijo la señorita-Suigetsu hizo una pose burlona-me iré a la cama mientras los idiotas de nosotros no pudieron pegar el ojo esperando a que llegaras.

-Vaya ahora son padres responsables-dijo Yukiyo irónicamente-creo que ya es un poco tarde no lo creen  
Karin abrió la boca un poco ante la respuesta, si su hija se había puesto un poco rebelde desde hacia tiempo,Suigetsu no iba a tolerar esa tipo de respuestas, Karin lo tomo de el brazo indicándole que se callara pero , su intento fue mas que en vano

-Mocosa, insolente-Suigetsu apretó sus aserrados dientes-¿que has dicho?...tu no tienes derecho a juzgarnos

Yukiyo seguía con su misma mirada de "me vale ya todo" y no respondió,

-Yukiyo -dijo enojado Suigetsu acercándose a ella con paso veloz

-¿Si?-respondió levemente la de cabello blanco

-Sabes que yo no estoy para bromistas,te lo voy a preguntar una vez mas ¿donde estabas?  
Yukiyo respiro hondo y asintió.

-Esta bien de todas formas te enteraras-hizo una pausa y su padre tenia la ceja levantada así como su madre que se sentó observandolos a ambos-estaba con lord Hokage.

-¿Hokage?-pregunto Karin interesada

-Callate mujer dejala terminar-dijo Suigetsu mirándola enojado-¿Que tenias que estar haciendo con el?

Yukiyo sonrió de forma macabra.

-Descubriendo a su hija, por alta traición.-respondió complacida.

**XxX**

-Te los voy a cortar-gritaba el Hokage apretando un kunai

Kakashi ya se esperaba temprano que tarde un fino comentario como ese, estaba de frente a el con el kunai bien apretada, Kakashi pensó que lo doblaría en cualquier estaba al borde de la locura.

-¿Que tienes en la cabeza?-Naruto solo quería respuestas a su ¿Por que?, no entendía como su maestro una persona tan cercana a el, fuera capaz de engañarlo de esa manera, el sabia que su hija era una de las personas mas importantes,estaba demasiado lastimado, hace mucho que no se sentía así, años enterarse de ese secreto ahora le hacia dudar de el, cuantas mentiras mas le habría hechado,¿cuantos secretos mas tendrá?.-mierda, es todo lo que puedes tener

Kakashi le miraba sin expresión

-Naruto, no pretendía lastimarte-hizo una pausa pequeña-sabia que no reaccionarias gratamente.

-Como quieres que me ponga-Naruto bajo la cabeza-te conozco...haz hecho sufrir a mi hija

Kakashi alzo una ceja.  
-Te aseguro que yo no la he hecho sufrir-dijo Kakashi con seguridad en la voz-de hecho-en eso volteo en dirección de Midory que hablaba con Hiroki -no fui yo

Naruto lo intento volver a atacar.  
Kakashi volvió a esquivar

-Calmate

Naruto no escuchaba saltando de un árbol a otro mientras el ninja copia sabia que si Naruto se empezaba a enfriar así mismo lo haría su cabeza y eso no le convení un golpe tras golpe a Kakashi le paso rosando uno de sus puños.

-¡jutsu multiclones de sombras!-grito Naruto

Kakashi empezó a utilizar palabras de profundo significado.

-¡Midory!-el ninja copia escucho la voz de Hiroki y al mismo tiempo otro

-¡Jutsu multiclones de sombras!-grito Midory imitando a su padre, Kakashi era por demás sabio, esquivando a todos los Hokages, la verdad no queria pelear , trataba de entender como se sentía, pensó que seria algo parecido a cuando Sasuke se fue, pero imagino que una hija podría ser millones de veces peor, Midorys se ponían enfrente de los Hokage que todos las hacían a un lado la verdadera fue hacia 2 clones de el Hokage la localizaron y la tomaron de ambos brazos.

-Esta bien-dijo Kakashi mirando como tenían a la rubia.-dame tu mejor golpe-dijo resignado el Hatake, Naruto se acercaba a el con paso definido con un kunai en la mano.

-¡No!

Hiroki se detuvo en seco a unos cuantos metros de Midory.

-¡Papá, no todo fue mi culpa!-grito la rubia-Yo lo obligue a estar conmigo

Naruto hablo enojado-Callate Midory, a Kakashi no se le obliga a hacer nada.-lo tomo de el chaleco con una mano y con la otra el kunai

-¡Basta, por favor!

Hiroki se quedo como estatua_.(¿Lo matara?)_  
Naruto lo miro por un instante y alzo el kunai , Kakashi cerro su ojo visible con calma

-¡No! lord Hokage -grito la rubia intentando de otro modo, ya que con la palabra "Papá" no parecía reaccionar, Hiroki la volteo a ver con pena y con una mueca, de celos al ver como se preocupaba por el jounin.

-Midory-susurro el Inuzuka.

Naruto dejo caer el kunai, paso saliva, esto no era un entrenamiento como cuando era niño, si tenia a Kakshi-sensei así de fácil, no era por sus meras habilidades, aunque el se haya hecho poderoso e incluso logrado cumplir su sueño de convertirse en Hokage sabia que se había dejado vencer tal ves por su conciencia quien sabe, el rubio se le quedo mirando unos minutos, este seguía con su ojos cerrado sin ninguna mueca, solo parecía esperar el ataque, simple y sencilla mente se dejo atrapar. Naruto apretó mas su chaleco.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_FLASHBACK _

-Mh-Kakashi se puso una mano en la barbilla-como se los planteo, mi primera impresión de este grupo...son una bola de idiotas.  
**  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto apretó los dientes y alzo su puño.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_FLASHBACK _

-¿Yo?-dijo Kakashi señalándose-yo soy Kakashi Hatake, las cosas que me gustan y me disgustan, no, no tengo ganas de decirles eso.

-Eh-exclamaron Naruto y Sakura a la vez

-Mis sueños para el futuro, nunca habia pensado en eso-el Hatake alzo la vista-en cuanto a mis pasatiempos...tengo muchos pasatiempo.

-Eso fue totalmente inútil -dijo Sakura con los ojos entrecerrados y abrasando sus rodillas-lo único que nos dijo fue su nombre.

Naruto asintio.

-Bien su turno, tu el de la derecha-cruzo los brazos-tu primero.  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

El Hokage tenia ya su mano alzada para tomar impulso pero se detuvo a medio camino y susurro.

-siempre fuiste impredecible-dijo en tono débil, simplemente no sabia porque no podía golpearlo, a pesar de todo seguía teniéndole respeto, pero no lo soltóde el chaleco.

Kakashi abrio su ojo.

**XxX **

Una mujer corria a toda velocidad intentando llegar a el lugar de donde habia sobrevenido la explosion, era gusto en el mismo lugar, sino cerca de donde habia localizado a su esposo e hija.

("Que pasa") Pensaba Hinata.


	81. Chapter 82:Impotencia

**Hola, ¿Como andan? espero que de lo mejor, bueno aqui les dejo un capitulo un poco pequeño, :S, el siguiente si sera mas largo, este necesito que me comente si no se les hace algo monotomo o predesible el fic, bueno se cuidan mucho, Bye.**

El torrencial chubasco cesaba poco a poco, había viento provocando que algunas nubes dejaran visible a la luna, solo por un instante para volverla a ocultar, Hiroki mantenía la vista fija en ambos hombres, Midory respiraba con dificultad totalmente empapada como los otras 3 personas presentes,la rubia tenia la mirada fija en su padre totalmente espantada parecia que se había congelado o algoasi, Kakashi estaba impasible, Naruto sentía aun así un gran respeto por el, como a Iruka y el seria incapaz de golpear a Iruka,se encontraba en una lucha mental, le empezó a doler la cabeza ante tantas preguntas que se hacia a si mismo, y al verlo ahí sin querer defenderse se le dificulto aun mas, Si hubiera intentado siquiera atacarlo o defenderse, le hubiera sido todo mas facil, pero no ahora se tenia que poner a mano seguía a unos metros de la cara de el jounin, Hiroki volteo hacia Midory que temblaba, Hiroki recordaba que era muy friolenta así que cuando saco aire de su boca salio un poco de humo, aunque estando en esa situación el Inuzuka no pudo dejar de notar en lo atractiva que lucia con su cabello mojado y su ropa pegada a su cuerpo, de nuevo esos sentimientos y pensamientos empezaron a revolotear en su cabeza, tenia tantas ganas de abrasarla, tenerla cerca y acariciar su cabello indicándole que todo iba a estar sonrojo castigandose abrió la boca para habar pero uno de los clones le puso una mano en la se acerco un poco mientras el otro clon lo miro con reproche, Hiroki no bajo la mirada, entonces ambos se empezaron a ver con reto, Midory tenia las manos en las manos de el clon intentando que la soltara, después paso sus ojos de Hiroki a el clon.  
Naruto cerro los ojos.

-¿Por que?-abrió los ojos de golpe- tenia que pasar esto

Kakashi bajo su ojo con tristeza.

Naruto decidido tomo impulso. Kakashi estaba preparado

-Mmmmm-exclamaba la rubia luchando contra las manos de el clon.

-¡Naruto!

La fuerte lluvia ceso dando a lugar a un chispeo fresco,el rubio al escuchar aquella voz bajo su puño, pero seguia manteniendo a Kakashi, agarrado por el chaleco, volvió a mirarlo, maldiciendose por no poder golpearlo, simplemente no podía. eso era todo, el daño ya estaba hecho.

-Hinata-dijo Naruto sin apartar la mirada de Kakashi y apretando con mas fuerza-te dije que te quedaras en la casa

-Mmmmm-intentaba deir la rubia-mmhm...Mammmmma

-¿Que pasa?-la mujer de ojos perla volteo y miro a su hija agarrada por los clones-Midory-fue hacia a ella, para después darle una mirada a Hiroki que se rasco inconscientemente la cabeza.-¿Naruto?

Hinata noto a Kakashi que le sostenía la mirada a el Hokage, La de ojos perla puso una expresión de confusion preguntándose que estaba sucediendo.

¡PUM!...¡PUM!

Los clones desaparecieron, Hinata trato de acercarse a su hija, pero esta salio casi volando hacia la dirección de su padre que al sentir sus pasos y escucharlos por el chapoteo de el agua volteo solamente su rostro.

-No, te atrevas ni siquiera pensarlo-Midory paro en seco a escasos centimetros mirando a Kakashi que la volteo a ver con algo de ternura-apartate

-Pe...pero-intento decir la rubia temblando ya no sabia si de frió o miedo.-Papá dejame que te explique

Naruto no la escucho.

-¡Callate!-le respondió de una manera muy fría, demasiado dolido para decirle nada mas no podía verla a los ojos.

-¡Naruto!-Hinata se preocupo ahora mas la forma en que le hablo a su hija era de una forma demasiado enfadosa, jamas le había oído hablar en ese tono, bueno no al menos ha su hija, a la que protegía a diestra y a sinietra, a la que le pasaba todas las jugarretas y le dejaba los castigos a medio camino.

-Es una orden-dijo dirigiéndose a Kakashi que levanto una ceja, Naruto lanzo una maldición, Hinata se puso una mano en la boca, Midory miraba a Kakashi, después el Hokage asoto a Kakashi contra el un árbol, el jounin solo reboto dejando una grieta, Naruto se alejo lo mas que pudo de el-hablare contigo mas tarde-hizo una pausa-Largo de mi vista´, por ahora-Naruto miro a la rubia que seguía temblando-necesito unas palabras con Uzumaki.

Hinata abrió un poco la boca y Midory sintió un nudo en el estomago.

(¿Uzumaki?)  
Hiroki miro con pena a Midory que bajo la mirada apretando los puños se puso las manos en el bolsillo. y se dio la media vuelta.

-Espere-grito la rubia

Hinata seguía intentando armar un rompecabezas no podía soportar tanto cinismo.

-¿A...a donde va?-dijo la rubia dando un paso hacia adelante.

-Sigo ordenes.-Kakashi se puso una mano en el bolsillo-nos atraparon,

-¿Que?-a la rubia se le nublo la visión por las lágrimas-es todo...no va a...bueno

Hinata miro a Kakashi aun sin entender.  
-Midory, superalo-el jounin solo la miro de forma serena como aceptando lo que vendria, mientras la rubia sintió como su corazón se le partía en dos, ¿Era todo? solo se iría a casa, y la dejaría, después de todo lo que paso no lucharía, intentaba llevársela y después la abandonaba, Hiroki apreto los ojos, Naruto pudiera estar furioso con su hija no pudo dejar de notar la mirada de tristeza en ella, eso era precisamente lo que el rubio le quería evitar desde hace mucho tiempo.  
Hinata seguía mirando de un lado a otro.

-¿Q-que?-repitio la chica intentando calmarse-solo se va, después de todo, me deja, solo diciendo que son ordenes-Midory grito al final-¿!Ordenes!?...todo lo que pasamos y aun así, me da la espalda, me dijo-Midory hizo una pausa y Naruto apretó los puños al grado de que se hizo sangrar-que me amaba...

Hinata abrió de sobremanera los ojos, era un milagro que no le salieran rodando como canicas al escuchar estas palabras, miro a Kakashi y después a Naruto, intentando acomodar la información que retenía su cerebro.

-Fue divertido-dijo tranquilo el jounin sin un dejo de sentimiento y sin mas desaparecio con su acostumbrado pum.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!-grito la rubia con todas sus fuerzas, ella no había terminado de hablar, callo de rodilla apretando con sus manos el suelo lodoso manchandose todo las rodilla y su ropa

("Eres una estúpida...una idiota")  
Naruto miro como su niña, se abrazo intentando darse calor, Hinata se acerco a ella y se arrodillo a su lado si bien no tenia casi no idea de lo que paso, y si su teoría era cierta quería mantenerse alejada de esa hipótesis, Naruto cerro los ojos estaba de espaldas intentando no mirar, se encontró de frente con Inuzuka que miraba a Midory, este sentía tantas ganas de abrasarla, pero le había ganado Hinata que le acariciaba el cabello empapado y terminaba de llorar en su hombro.

-Dejate de lloriqueos-Naruto intento mantenerse lo mas calmado que pudo-Levantate y vete a la casa.

-¿Naruto?-Hinata seguía acariciando el cabellos de su hija-No le grites

El Hokage miro a Hinata con serenidad-llevatela a la casa-Hinata se levanto dejando a Midory bajando la cabeza, ahora se sentía realmente mal, la Hyuga lo miro con enfado y Naruto respiro hondo-por favor.

-Midory-Hiroki se acerco a ella poco a poco , Hinata y Naruto se miraban miraron a el muchacho que sin importarle nada, ni meterse en una situación familiar los ignorara y colocara la mano en el hombro de su amiga-en verdad lo siento

-Eres un mentiroso-dijo la rubia sin mirarlo-tu querría que esto pasara

Hiroki asintió.

-Si ,pero no de esta manera-Hiroki suspiro cerrando sus ojos-yo quería que ti misma. que recapacitaras

Midoy bufo.

-Levantate-repitio Naruto con voz ronca impidiendo que Hiroki continuara.-Te quiero en la casa, a la voz de Ya

Hinata iba a volver a hablar cuando Naruto lo evito.  
-No me reste autoridad, llevatela o tendré que hacerlo yo por la fuerza.

Hiroki intento intervenir-Lord Hokage, no creo que...

-A ti nadie te esta hablando-Hiroki callo de repente, Midory apretó los labios y se levanto.  
Hinata vio a Naruto como si no lo conociera.

-Naruto...¿Que te pasa?

El rubio volteo a mirar a Midory.  
-preguntale a ella-la apunto con la cabeza-explicale a tu madre, lo que ibas a hacer-Midory callo-¿Ah no?...¿por que esa cara?..¿No que muy valiente?..¿eh?-Naruto cruzo los brazos- , no sabia que admiraras tanto a Sasuke.

Hinata no entendía a que se debía ese comentario al igual que la rubia y el castaño que se preguntaban que tenia que ver sus sensei en esto.

-...escapar, irte de Konoha, ser una traidora-Naruto respiro con enfado-¿ Donde he visto eso?,Maldición no voy a pasar dos veces por lo mismo y menos contigo.

-¿Escapar de Konoha?-Hinata miro a Midory que bajo la cabeza.-¿De que esta hablando tu padre?

Midory no respondió.  
-Te lo explicare todo, pero Hinata llevala a la casa ahora-Hinata se sintió realmente miserable y asintio intentando encontrar una respuesta en los ojos de su hija.  
Caminaron unos cuantos pasos alejándose un poco tanto de Hiroki como de Naruto.

Midory sintió como la mano de su madre se posaba en su brazo y le susurro.

-Lo siento.

Hinata asintio regalándole una media sonrisa y le dijo un poco bajo.  
-Vamos, tienes que cambiarte. ¿No quieres agarrar un resfriado?

-Lo que quiero agarra es un kunai-dijo Midory-para traspasarme la garganta.  
Hinatase detuvo, se puso dedlante de ella y le agarrando impulso le dio una fuerte bofetada.

Ni Hiroki ni Naruto escucharon nada solo vieron el momento de el quedaron realmente sorprendidos, Hinata tenia los ojos llenos de preocupacion

-No se que haya pasado-dijo la de ojos perla-pero no te quiero volver a escuchar a hablar asi ¿entendido?-dijo Hinata enfadada,Midory acariciaba la mejilla, al escuchar eso no pudo evitar acordarse de la vez que Minato estaba a punto de morir, y el pensamiento de perder a uno de sus hijos la atormentaba desde ese día, así que cuando la rubia hizo ese "inteligente comentario" toco una fibra sensible

-¿Mama?

-Muevete-dijo Hinata realmente molesta.

Naruto seguia mirandola y observo como su esposa se llevo a su hija. Hiroki se sentía tan inútil, no pudo ayudarla, la verdad sabia que no se tenia que meter, respiro hondo sintiendo como el aire frió le pegaba en el pecho, despues se sintio incomodo a lado de el Hokage, Este la parecía no querer llegar a su hogar, Hiroki solo hizo una pequeña reverencia y se disponía ir cuando...

-Inuzuka-la voz de el Hokage se escucho.

Hiroki paso saliva y lo miro.

-Gracias-fue lo que se escucho de los labios de Naruto.


	82. Chapter 83:Konoha

**Sorry me pasaron miles de cosas, no saben ,ando recien operada y etc... pero aqui ando :s si lo terminare quiero llegar a el cap 100pero si se les hace tedioso y ya quieren qulo termine me avisar ¿oki? saludos.**

El Hokage caminaba a paso lento pero no hacia su hogar regreso sobre sus pasos a la cueva donde empezó todo el drama buscando lo que había perdido no mas bien lo que le habían robado, la lluvia ya había cesado por completo y el amanecer se acercaba aun en la oscura noche se veían pequeños destellos de luz solar que iba a parar en un amanecer fresco. en la cueva no pudo evitar recordar lo que hace unos instantes había pasado, después camino un poco mas rápido de su ropa gotitas de agua caían, se paso una mano por la cabeza, sus azules ojos se posaron en una mochila llena de ropa y demás cosas y un poco lejos de ahí, el retrato de su padre, cuando encontró las pertenencias de su hija con Yukiyo y al ver el apasionado beso que le daba el Inuzuka a su hija, el Hokage soltó las cosas esparciéndolas por el suelo, solo algunas cosas se salvaron y una de ellas era la fotografía del equipo, Sasuke, cuando juntaba las pertenencias encontró lo que buscaba, la fotografia del cuarto Hokage milagrosamente casi intacto a no se por que el cristal estaba roto y se había mojado un poco, nada que ponerlo a secar no bajo la mirada observando a su padre.

-¿Que debo hacer?

Naruto se le quedo viendo a la fotografía como esperando que esta le contestara.  
Era hora de regresar se sentía animicamente cansado deseo estar en su cama y despertar riendo de que es hubiera sido un sueño, un mal sueño, solo una pesadilla, y que jamas fue engañado. confió en sobremanera en su hija, a pesar de celarla y saber como era de imprudente en ocasiones el, le habíaenseñado lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, Que ingenuidad la suya, y dio una risa que denotaba amargura.

**XxX**

Jinmu dormía profundamente con su cara sobre la almohada, Hiroki había llegado empapado, lo primero que hizo fue aventar su playera a un lado y busco entre los cajones de Jinmu alguna playera, sabia que se enfadaría pero igual le daba,cuando su cabeza paso por la playera , colocando los brazos en su lugar dio un suspiro recordando lo que el Hokage le había dicho ni en un millón de años se creería lo que paso. Naruto Uzumaki le había dado las gracias, por evitar la huida de su hija, sabia que Midory estaba en problemas eso le preocupo, pero sonrió feliz al evitar que se fuera no sabría lo que pasaría después pero solo sabia que estaba feliz.

-Jinmu

El chico de los gafas no respondió.

-¡Eh!-exclamaba Hiroki intentando despertarlo-despierta traigo buenas noticias.

Jinmu que había dormido relativa mente poco, levanto la cara de la almohada y miro a Hiroki después volvió a dejar caer en seco su rostro para después incorporarse ansioso, busco sus gafas que estaban en el suelo.

-Que finta te cargas-dijo Jinmu con voz de cansancio -¿Esa es mi playera?  
Hiroki asintió sin darle importancia sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Midory se queda-Hiroki no podía ya ocultar su éxtasis-Jinmu sonrió sinceramente

-Lo supuse, sabia que no la dejarías ir-aunque intento mostrarse tranquilo el tono de su voz lo delato estaba realmente feliz de no haber perdido a su amiga-El Equipo Sasuke no se puede desintegrar así, somos los mejores.

Hiroki asintió-pero-el tono de su voz tomo cambio a uno de tristeza-Yukiyo

Jinmu levanto una ceja y levanto la cabeza con frustracion-¿Que? Yukiyo ¿Que? estamos hablando de Midory.

-Dejame hablar hombre-dijo Hiroki molesto en tono defensivo sabia lo que pensaba su amigo-no es lo que crees, en primer lugar es a Yukiyo a el que debemos agradecerle el evitar que el equipo Sasuke se desintegrara .

-¿Mhm? .

Hiroki tomo aire y empezó a explicar todo, Jinmu abrió ligeramente la boca y solo exclame "El Hokage".

-Eso explica la explosión-dijo Jinmu recordando-Yukiyo esta en peligro de muerte, cuando a Midory se le pase le aplicara su Rasengan en la mera cara.

Hiroki recordó ver pelear a Yukiyo.  
-No le sera fácil, en estos días ha tenido un avance impresionante.

Jinmu se quito los lentes.

-Midory es mucho mejor que Yukiyo.

Hiroki asintio-Si, pero la hubieras visto, o tal vez fue la desaparición de Midory pero, ha cambiado y me apena decir que no de forma positiva.

**XxX **

Midory estaba en su habitación estaba aun empapada se sentó en el suelo de su cuarto mirando a un punto fijo de la ventana como esperando que Kakashi apareciera sonriendole y la abrasara pasaron varios minutos, sintió que sus esperanzas no tenía sentido, había sido solo un juego un vil juego nada mas, un pasatiempo, apretó las manos y se quito la chaqueta titiriteando de frió, se sobresalto al escuchar la puerta su padre había llegado desde la ventana se podia ver el cielo con destellos naranjas estaba amaneciendo, se sentía fatigada y a pesar de lo deprimida que estaba no pudo dejar de sorprenderse por esos colores. Midory pudo escuchar la voz de su padre hablando con su madre seguramente de lo que había ocurrido, tenia tantas ganas de darse un baño e intentar dormir pero no se movía, no podía moverse era como si la hubieran pegado al piso su madre no le dirigió la palabra en su regreso a casa. al llegar de inmediato su madre le ordeno cambiarse cosa que aun no había hecho.

En la Planta baja

-¡Naruto!

El rubio tenia en las manos las pertenencias de la rubia y no miro a Hinata solo avento las cosas y sostenía la foto de su padre en la otra mano, colocando la en la mesita de la sala, Hinata pensó que el rubio no la había escuchado e intento hablar de nuevo pero Naruto fue mas rápido.

-Hinata, creo que necesitas sentarte-Naruto permanecio de pie encontrándose con los cálidos ojos perla Hinata se acerco a el y lo tomo de el cuello besándolo con dulzura, Naruto la abraso, si era oficial, si alguien lo hacia sentir mejor en cualquier caso era su esposa, Naruto la agarro de los hombros y la obligo a separarse del, temía que si no lo hacia no lograría continuar.-Midory, ella ha...

Hinata estaba algo desesperada.

-Dime¿por que Midory quería huir?

Naruto bajo la mirada furioso, y tomo aire empezó a contarle intentando no gritar al terminar Hinata se coloco una mano en la boca sorprendida y con su mano busco donde apoyarse.

-Ka...Kakash-sensei-Hinata se paso una mano por el cabello y recordó, tal vez era muy claro pero ella probablemente conscientemente lo paso por alto-no puede ser, ella y el pero ¿como? jamas

Hinata recordó lo que había escuchado de los labios de su hija.

_("Midory grito al final-¿!Ordenes!?...todo lo que pasamos y aun así, me da la espalda, me dijo-Midory hizo una pausa y Naruto apretó los puños al grado de que se hizo sangrar-que me amaba...")_

-No tena idea-Hinata se sento estupefacta-sabia que estaba enamorada pero pense que era de...otra persona-dijo la de ojos perla débilmente-esa mirada.

-¿Lo sabias?-dijo Naruto enfadado-sabias

Hinata reacciono.

-No sabia que de Kakashi-sensei

-¿Por que no me dijiste nada?-dijo furioso Naruto e Hinata hecho hacia atrás y miro a su esposo sorprendida.

-Por esto-dijo Hinata débilmente-¿estas escuchando como me estas hablando?, Naruto

Naruto se sintio realmente terrible, sabia que su esposa no tenia la culpa de nada pero aun asi tenia que sacar aun la decepción y el desasosiego.

-Perdona, no quise ser grosero.-dijo Naruto al fin dejandose caer en un sillon, Hinata lo miro con dulzura y su corazón estaba confundido quería hablar con su hija, ir corriendo para pregutar que pasaba por que no le tenia la confianza necesaria para hablar con ella de estas cosas.

-Calmate-Hinata lo tomo de las manos sentandose junto a el.

-¿Como quieres que me calme?-dijo Naruto casi echándose a reír-Kakashi el ...el...-no podría continuar-¿Por que fui tan estúpido?, tan absorto en mi trabajo, dejando que Minato cuidara de ella, siempre, Hinata y tu lo sabes siempre confié en ella, mas no en los hombres con los que se juntaba, estaba tranquilo sabiendo que Minato, Sasuke e incluso Kakashi la vigilaran ,es mi culpa de que se creyera de que podía salirse con la suya siempre, como imaginar esa traición ¿eh?-Hinata bajo la mirada comprendiendo-si hubiera sido mas duro con ella, le pinte un mundo color de rosa donde ella siempre podía tomar todo lo que quisiera,la hice vivir en una esfera de cristal para que no saliera herida y mira lo que cause

-a eso te refieres también a Kakashi-sensei-dijo Hinata tentativamente Naruto apretó su mano con un semblante de tristeza.-

Naruto asintió rapidamente  
-Tengo que trabajar

Hinata miro el reloj -pero si es muy temprano

-Ire a tomar una rápida ducha e iré a la torre, necesito hacer unos movimientos, misiones que tengo que asignar

-Naruto

El rubio se levanto y empezó a caminar a paso veloz,hacia la ducha.  
-De ahora en adelante las cosas van a cambiar, Hinata

Hinata se espanto ante aquel tono de voz.  
-¿Que piensas hacer?

-Descansa-dijo el rubio con paso firme hacia el baño, Hinata lo siguió con la mirada y se encerró, el rubio había tomado una decision y ante tal, dejo caer lágrimasde amargura.

**XxX**

-¡Ahhh!, pero que bien dormí-dijo un Sasuke levantando se y tronandose la espalda, Sakura se cubrió el rostro con las sabanas, El Uchiha siempre se levantaba temprano para ir a entrenar a su equipo, pero aun así Sakura no se acostumbraba a todo el movimiento que hacia su esposo para levantarse, aun cuando ella tenia que ir temprano a el hospital, no soportaba lo madrugador que se había puesto su esposo cuando empezó con su equipo, lo bueno es que era independiente y si tenia hambre en las mañanas el no la levantaba para que le hiciera de comer, y eso se le hacia muy dulce, sonriendo internamente si bien su marido era un tempano de hielo algunas veces, también según ella era una perita en se levanto y le sonrió coquetamente.

-Sasuke, ¿quieres que te haga de desayunar-?

-¿Hmp?-El Uchiha levanto la vista-No, quiero que te quites esa lagaña de los ojos se te ve fatal.

Que modo mas cruel de cortar la inspiracion  
Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

Sasuke sonrió para si simplemente le gustaba hacerla enfadar y salio antes de escuchar un grito.

-¡Sasuke!

Desapareció al instante antes de que Sakura saliera de el cuarto y le empieza a gritar o en el peor de los casos que lanzara un golpe, no temía por el mas si por su casa de que quedara hecha miles de pedacitos, aunque todo aquello se le hacia siempre Uchiha salio y sintió el fresco de la mañana aquel día quedo en hacerle la prueba a Yukiyo, había pensado enfrentarla con Midory pero después lo considero haría las pruebas el mismo, había decidido mandara a Hiroki a casa para evitar distracciones,ya había tomado la decisión de que tipo de entrenamiento se llevaria a cabo aquel dí Uchiha camino a paso lento aun tenia tiempo además sus alumnos lo tendrían que esperar, no importa que llegara tarde, el tenia que esperar siglos por Kakashi sonrió ante tal recuerdo y llegando, a la única persona que vio fue a Yukiyo con cara de pocos amigos recargada en una gran espada.

-Acabemos con esto.-dijo Yukiyo con un suspiro de fastidio.

Sasuke la ignoro y empezó a buscar a los otros 3 con la mirada.

-No van a a venir-dijo segura la de cabello blanco-así que si no quiere perder su tiempo Sasuke-sensei le recomiendo que me empiece a examinar.

-¿A que te refieres con que no van a venir?-exclamo Sasuke tan sereno como de costumbre.

-Por cosas que pasan-dijo con suficiencia Yukiyo en un tono que a Sasuke le dio mala espina.

-¿Cosas?

Yukiyo asintió y con algo de dificultad se puso la espada de su padre en un hombro.

-Pero como sea, estamos aquí para ver si me sigue entrenando-hizo una pausa-estoy totalmente lista.

Sasuke estaba pensando en el castigo perfecto para esos tres y se coloco frente a Yukiyo, aun absorto en sus pensamientos, tratando de olvidarse de el resto de el equipo y concentrarse en su alumna mas joven cuando una linda kunoichi de aspecto tierno con una falda color morado y una blusa roja se presento ante el con sumo respeto con una reverencia.

-Sasuke -senpai-

-¿Hmp?, estoy ocupado-dijo Sasuke mirándola con cierta flojera.-¿Que quieres Moegi?

-Siento molestarlo-djo Moegi aun conservaba sus chapitas y sus ojos con aspecto de bonachona pero nadie se la quería topar en pelea-pero he sido enviada por orden de lord Hokage para que vaya a verlo.

Sasuke resoplo-Sea lo que sea dile a Nabruto que puede esperar.

-Perdone, pero el Hokage me dio ordenes explicitas de que su entrenamiento lo deje para después, me dice que es urgente.

Sasuke farfullo algo y miro a Yukiyo-tu prueba tendrá que esperar

Yukiyo solo asintió trato de no demostrarlo pero una parte de ella estaba feliz, tendría algo mas de tiempo para prepararse, Sasuke se dio la media vuelta siguiendo a Moegi esta lo miraba por el rabillo de el ojo,este se dio cuenta y la mujer se sonrojo de vergüenza, se detuvo de repente y Sasuke también.

-Yo tengo una misión, me dijo el Hokage como ya venia por estos rumbos le diera el mensaje, asi que hasta luego

-Moegi

-¿Si?

-Hmp, ¿no sabras lo que quiere?-dijo Sasuke que no le gustaba todo aquel misterio

-La verdad no-hubo un silencio y Sasuke iba a partir-pero...

El Uchiha se detubo ante el tono de voz de Moegi-esta algo extraño, cuando nos dio la mision a mi y a Udon se veia-Moegi tomo una pose pensante-extraño como si su su cuerpo estubiera ahi pero su pensamiento esta en otro lado.

Sasuke movio la cabeza a un lado.

**XxX **

-Ah...Ah...Achu-Midory seguia demasiado triste aun en el suelo de su habitacioo un rrn y con la humeda manga de su chaqueta se limpio la nariz, como su madre lo habria predicho habia agarrado un resfiado, su cabeza le dolia un poco levemente temblaba de las piernas,Hinata entro sin avisar y la miro con algo de pena tristesa, enojo y decepcion era dificil saber cual sentimiento enbarcaba mas su ser viendo a su hija herida de esa manera, Naruto no le tuvo que dar los detalles para ver el estado de depresion de su hija.

-Te dije que pescarias un resfriado-dijo Hinata con voz dulce, Midory bajo la cabeza si se pudiera aunmas estaria como una avestruz.

-Toma un baño caliente y cambiate -ordeno la heredera-y comeras algo, de hecho apenas y tocaste tu cena

-Mama-dijo levemente la rubia evitando el contacto ocular.

Hinata solo espero.

-Mi papá, ya te conto ¿cierto?.-Midory ya no tenia lagrimas solo su voz se hizo muy chillona.

Hinata asintio y se coloco a lado de ella sin mirarla solo poso sus perlas ojos enfente.

-Si, y estoy realmente enojada,

La rubia apreto los ojos.

-Tu padre esta dolido y decepcionado, y no me mires con esos ojos, no mereces ni siquiera que te este hablando, Kakashi de todos los hombre en la faz de la tierra tenia que ser un ser querido de tu esta vez si que te pasaste

-Ya lo he oido mama-grito la rubia desesperada con tristeza y hasta un punto harta, harta de escuchar lo mismo una y otra y otra vez, ¿que no la entendian? habia perdido a el amor de su vida y lo unico que hacian era regañarla

Hinata nego con la cabeza

-Eres una egoista-dijo Hinata -siempre eres tu despues tu y al final tu,

Midory fruncio el ceño e Hinata le mantuvo la mirada.

-Tu no entiendes nada, mama

Hinata volvio a negar y rodo los ojos.

-Explicame

Midory se paso una mano por el cabello medio mojado ahora y solto un suspiro triste-me gusto simplemente me gusto desde el primer dia que lo amo mama

Hinata apreto los labios.

-No, no lo amas-dijo tranquila

Midory la miro con enfado y le volteo la cara-tu no sabes nada

Hinata ahogo una risita.

-¿Que no se nada?-Hinata reítio la frase de su hija

-Si madre tu no sabes nada de Kakashi

Hinata sonrio -no, si se y mucho de Kakashi-sensei, de la que no se ya nada eres, tu ¿desde cuando me contestas asi?

-Desde que me han hecho la vida miserable

Hinata se levanto enojada-¿perdona?

-Si mi papáy tu fueran mas... no lo se abiertos les hubieramos hablado con la verdad, de hecho lo pensamos en un principio pero...

Hinata la miro enfadada-cambiate, tu padre me mando a decir que cuando te terminaras de arreglar, lo fueras a ver a la torre,ahora si no deseas comer nada es tu problema.

-No quiero ir

Hinata no sabia del el porque el cambio tan repentino de su hija, la verdad la rubia no sabia a quien hecharle la culpa, y la que tenia mas cerca era a Hinata asi que se fue duro y a la cabeza en contra de su madre.

-Tienes que seguir y superarlo, el amor a veces es asi .-Hinata suspiro sufriendo al ver asi a su hija-si tienes verguenza iras callada a ver a tu padre, de hecho te he venido avisar que Asuma te espera afuera te escoltara a la torre.

-¡¿Que?!

**XxX**

Sasuke Uchiha subia las escaleras lentamente para ver a su amigo, caminaba a paso lento con su ceño fruncido y su helado semblante su mano toco la perilla y le dio la vuelta, encontro a su amigo rubia con sus ojos puestos distraidamente sobre unos papeles. el Uchiha asoto la puerta al parecer su amigo no habia notado su presencia,la desordenada oficina parecia a un mas revuelta como si alguien se hubiera pasado parte de la mañana asotando las sillas, mesas y arrugado los papeles, Sasuke miraba fijamente a el rubio , se le hacia familiar ese semblante.

-¿Tarado?

-Sasuke-Naruto sonrio de un lado sin regresar el insulto a su amigo

-¿Hmp?

-Les tengo una mision-dijo Naruto revolviendo las hojas y colocando un arrugado papel en el centro de la mesa, el pelinegro aun con un semblante de duda lo levanto y leyo.-llama a tu equipo, Inuzuka Hiroki,Aburame Jinmu y Hozuki Yukiyo

Sasuke espero a que Naruto acabara la frase. este le miro.

-Ejem...¿no te falta alguien?

Naruto nego.

-¿Uzumaki Midory?

-No-dijo el rubio al fin-a eso tambien te he traido, te ordeno que dejes la tonta prueba que le impondrias a Hozuki y la tomes por el lugar de Uzumaki permamentemente.

Sasuke alzo una ceja.

-¿De que hablas?

La puerta se escucho, en eso entro una rubia vestida con una falda abajo de la rodilla de hermoso vuelo de color azul, su cabello suelto le llegaba hasta la cintura y su blusa de 3/4 color crema.

Sasuke le empezo a seronear a su alumna.

-Midory, ¿que se creen tu y los otros 2 para no presentarse en el entrenamiento.?

-Deja de reñir Sasuke, Uzumaki ya no es parte de tu equipo.-Dijo Naruto sin mirarla

Sasuke volteo a ver a su amigo con cara interrogaccion.

-¿Que?-susurro la rubia-¿Que, me vas a hechar de mi equipo?

Naruto se levanto y asoto las manos en el escritorio con ira,

_("ok, algo no esta bien aqui") _penso el Uchiha pasando de un Uzumaki a otro.

-¿Que creirias que no pasaria nada y te saldrias olimpicamente con la tuya, no Uzumaki no mas, es la ultima y si te querrias ir de Konoha tu deseo se va a cumplir.

Sasuke volteo a ver a Midory asombrado.

-Eso no es justo-dijo la rubia altaneramente

-¿Justo?-repitio Naruto-la rubia iba a contraatacar pero Naruto apreto los puños-cierra la boca cuando te estoy hablando, yo hablo tu te callas, yo ordeno tu obedeces.

Sasuke se asomo por la ventana a ver sino veia cerdos volando, estaba anonadado, Naruto Uzumakile hablaba de una forma nada amable a su princesita eso si era noticia, Sasuke pudo notar el llanto de su alumna, veia en sus ojos un dolor insoportable.

-¿Ahora que hiciste Midory?-dijo Sasuke uniendose a Naruto cruzando los brasos.

-Escapar de Konoha-dijo simpelemenete Naruto

Sasuke la miro con el ceño fruncido

Naruto entrecerro los ojos-te explico luego

-¿Que?-grito el Uchiha

-si tantos deseos tienes de irte de Konoha, se te cumplira Uzumaki Midory te tengo una mision, te iras indefinidamente a la aldea de la arena, ya he enviado un mensaje a el Kazekage.-hubo una pausa-Empaca.

Sasuke miro a Naruto ahora si pensando fuera de sus cabales. intentando saber que rayos habia hecho Midory.¿porqueP? la mandaba lejos

- Asuma te escoltara, su mision es asegurarase de que llegues a Suna. y se regresa, ahi Gaara te asignara misiones. Es Todo. Ahora largo de mi vista.


	83. Chapter 84:la decision de Naruto

Jinmu Aburame abrió lentamente uno de sus ojos, después el otro el sol le empezó a calar en la cara, era temprano, pero al mirar el reloj, sip, era temprano para los demás mortales pero sumamente tarde para los alumnos de Sasuke Uchiha.

-¡Hiroki!-grito el Aburame colocándose algo chuecos las gafas y brincando de la cama al saltar uno de sus pies cayó encima de una de las piernas de Hiroki.

-Auch...em...hum...noquieroiralaacademiamama-dijo Hiroki con un ronquido al final y un poco de saliva en el labio-5 Minu...grr...tos-mas-se hizo conchita.

Jinmu le avento con todas sus fuerzas una de sus almohadas en la cara, Hiroki se levanto atarantadoy rojo de la nariz con sus cabellos totalmente fuera de lugar.

-Levantate-Jinmu se quito la playera y buscaba ropa limpia, Hiroki hizo una mueca de asco y se volvió a tapar-Es tarde, Sasuke-sensei no va a rostizar con su jutsu de fuego después nos atacara con su chidori y nos rematara con su sharingan, Hiroki entrecerró los ojos a modo de decir que Jinmu era un exagerado y paranoico, Si Sasuke podría ser un poco intolerable pero no era para tanto, ¿cierto?, además el los queria, ¿los quería?, y además hasta era algo pensó que si no la controlaba debía de dejar de consumirla y se levanto rápidamente hacia su maleta empezando a buscar ropa,  
-nos va a matar, nos va a matar, un gusto conocerte raro-dijo Hiroki saltando colocándose su calzado

-Cierra la boca-dijo Jinmu corriendo hacia la puerta. el Inuzuka hizo a un lado a su amigo y este lo agarro del brazo intentando quitarlo de su camino, salieron corriendo de el hogar Aburame, sin despedirse de sus padres que estaban en la pequeña mesa de la cocina charlando con un vaso de te, Akamaru les ladro ya que Jinmu por accidente le piso una pata.

-Perdona-grito el Aburame y Akamaru gruño fuertemente, Hiroki se detuvo y volvió a la casa mas Jinmu no se detuvo y a el poco tiempo sintio de nuevo a su amigo detras de el con pan con frunció el ceño.

-¿Que? tengo hambre-dijo tragando-¿no cress que es un hermoso día?-suspiro alegre el Inuzuka manteniendo el paso.

Jinmu sonrió burlonamente.

-Adiós Hatake, a estas horas el Hokage ya lo ha de haber exiliado de la aldea-dijo Hiroki feliz-Midory, ahora si la voy a conquistar no me voy a detener ante nada.

-Espero que así sea, ya me empece a aburrir-dijo Jinmu riendo y aflojando el paso, Hiroki sonreía abiertamente, sabia que era muy probable no encontrar a su amiga ya que se imagino que estaría castigada, decidió junto visitarla solo acabara el entrenamiento. Llegaron a el lugar de el entrenamiento pero Jinmu se puso pecho tierra e hizo que Hiroki hiciera lo mismo escondido tras los arbustos escuchaban gritos de combate

Ahí estaba una muchacha de cabello blanco saltando con una enorme espada, que la tomaba con algo de dificultad para después lanzarla, colocando rápidamente en el aire hizo una seria de señas y la espada volvió a ella con un efecto boomerang, la agarro de nuevo y la dejo caer en un gran árbol haciendo que este se partiera en dos, en ese momento volvió a poner posición de manos.

-Estilo de fuego, jutsu bola de fuego-Yukiyo lanzo una mediana bola de fuego, nada comparada a la de Sasuke e incendio todo el á abrió la boca se estaba realmente esforzando,

-vaya, la técnica de Sasuke-sensei-dijo Jinmu en voz baja-pero pensé que odiaba entrenar esa tecnica siempre ha sido mas de agua.

Hiroki parpadeo.

-Suika no jutsu-dijo la de cabello blanco tocando parte de el árbol y manipulando el liquido.

-Esta demasiado agresiva, jamas la había visto entrenar así.-dijo Hiroki con culpa.

-te creo, ya no es la bobalicona practicando tiro-En ese momento la chica cayó de rodillas, con una mano en su otro brazo, Hiroki se quería levantar a ayudarla pero Jinmu lo detuvo y negó.

-¿Quien anda ahí?-dijo la chica apoyandose en su espada para levantarse, obviamente había sentido la presencia tanto de Jinmu como de Hiroki, de ella nadie se podía esconder, hubo un silencio-Aburame, Hiroki, por lo general cuando hago una pregunta me gusta que me a contesten-la hija de Karin lanzo su gran espada con fuerza, Hiroki apretó los dientes de miedo ya que la espada le paso rosando la nuca a su amigo que tenia abierto la boca, Hiroki lo miraba con espanto,la espada traspaso 2 arboles antes de azotar en el suelo.

-¿Estas enferma?-grito Jinmu saliendo de su escondite alzando su puño con enojo, blanco del miedo no era cosa de todos los días que un cuchillote te pasara por la cabeza casi decapitandote -casi me matas

Yukiyo le lanzo una helada sonrisa y dio una palmada, acercándose hacia a ellos pasando de largo y agachándose tomando su espada para después con algo de dificultad colocársela en el hombro.  
-necesito practicar, tal vez con algo de suerte-miro a Jinmu-no falle

Hiroki entrecerró los ojos molesto y susurro-Yukiyo

-¿Que no fallaras?-Jinmu se levanto enojado y se acerco a ella-mira rechazada

-Jinmu-dijo Hiroki enojado deteniendose de el brazo

Yukiyo apretó la espada-¿quieres pelear?

-Mi tiempo es valioso, bruja ardida-Jinmu en realidad estaba muy molesto y se le había olvidado de quien era hijo.-no lo voy a perder contigo-a el Aburame solo le faltaban las banderitas con la frase "equipo Midory"

-¡Jinmu!

Yukiyo miro a Hiroki y se olvido de Jinmu que se tranquilizaba poco a poco la chica se acerco demasiado a Hiroki que hizo la cara a un susurro algo como "resbalosa" pero la hija de Karin y Suigetsu hizo como si no hubiera escuchado.

-Eh...¿Sasuke-sensei?-pregunto Hiroki colocándose las manos en el bolsillo y alejándose unos centímetrosde ella, que bajo la mirada triste

Jinmu la miro con algo de pena.

-Se fue, al parecer lo llamo el Hokage-dijo Yukiyo dándole la espalda

-vaya-exclamo Jinmu sentándose en el pasto-a estas alturas, ya ha de saber todo lo que paso...pobre de Midory

-¿Pobre?-dijo Yukiyo con una risa mal intencionada-si, claro pobre, por salirse con la suya, Uy si pobrecita de tener una familia tan unida y claro es bien desgraciada y la vida la ha tratado tan mal, dándole 2 hombre que no merece, si hum, su vida es una bazofia, aja-dijo irónica Yukiyo a Jinmu que frunció el ceño.

-Yukiyo...

-Hiroki solo...callate, se que la vas-después miro a el Aburame-mas bien van a defenderla, solo dejenme entrenar en paz-la chica se alejo de ellos y saco un pañuelo de su cinturón para empezar a darle brillo a su espada y limpiar los residuos de sabia.

Jinmu miro a Hiroki y este solo bufo.

-Te he querido preguntar-empezó Jinmu-lo que paso en...  
Yukiyo ya sabia lo que iba a preguntar el Aburame

-No te voy a decir nada, se que Hiroki ya te lo dijo todo

-Que carácter-comento Jinmu molesto.

**XxX  
**

Sasuke Uchiha miraba a Naruto Uzumaki de una forma como si estuviera preguntándole telepaticamente ¿Que ocurría?, Midory que tenia la cabeza gacha pero al momento de escuchar  
"Suna" y " largo de mi vista" la levanto de golpe y dio un paso hacia atrás para después pasar sus ojos por toda la oficina hasta reunir valor de mirar a su miro a su alumna.

-Naruto-el Hokage dio gracias por tener una excusa para evitar la mirada de su hija-ella es mi alumna

-Ya no-dijo Naruto y se volvió a su hija sin dejar que Sasuke hablara-¿Que haces aun aquí?, Asuma te espera

-Papá-dijo Midory casi inaudiblemente, Naruto sintió una gran presión en el estomago y Sasuke conocía demasiado bien a su amigo para entender que estaba sufriendo.-¿Suna?, eso esta muy lejos yo...

-¿Lejos?, no seas cínica, ten vergüenza, ¿yo no sabia que la aldea de la lluvia estuviera en la esquina? Uzumaki

-¿Aldea de la lluvia?-dijo Sasuke pero fue ignorado

Midory se acerco a el escritorio de su padre y azoto las manos como el lo había hecho hace un instante y grito con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡No me llames Uzumaki! -la rubia sentía de nuevo ese liquido llamado lágrimas a través de sus mejillas, Naruto enfrento esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos,y frunció el ceño

-Anda te esperan-contesto frió el Hokage bajando la vista hacia sus papeles, la rubia dejo caer las lágrimas derramando las en las manos de su padre que tenia un papel entre sus manos, Naruto se sintió el peor de los padres.

-No quiero irme

Naruto alejo sus manos y se puso de pie furioso.

-¡vaya ahora la señorita no se quiere ir!, esto no es un juego Uzumaki

-Que No me llames Uzumaki-volvió a gritar la rubia a todo pulmón-no me trates así papá

Sasuke cruzo los brazos. solo observando sentía que se tenia que retirar pero aun así no lo hizo.

-A mi no me estés gritando-dijo Naruto alejándose de ella, Midory se quito las lágrimas con brusquedad

-No me iré, no puedes obligarme

-Ha, claro que puedo y lo haré, ahora he abierto los ojos, tu abuelo siempre tuvo razón respecto a ti-dijo Naruto con suma dificultad, Midory abrió la boca con horror.

Sasuke miro a su alumna eso fue duro-Midory-empezó Sasuke pero Midory se enfado y tiro de un manotazo todo de el escritorio de su padre que alzo una ceja

-Tus berrinches ya no funcionan-dijo Naruto mirando a su hija con decepción.

Midory cayó de rodillas y escondió su rostro en el escritorio empezando a llorar de nuevo.

-Yo lo amo, no sabia que me dejaría, pensaba regresar papa te juro que pensaba volver,pensé...pensé que, la verdad no pensaba era tan feliz,-Hizo una pausa-no podre soportarlo si me envías a Suna, me iba ir con el a la aldea de la lluvia, pero sola, no puedo estar sola no quiero estar sola, mirame papá-dijo la rubia alzando la mirada-ya no puedo mas

Naruto suspiro con tristeza odiaba verla así -¿no entiendes?, soy yo el que no puedo mas, no puedo soportarlo. tu y el...-Naruto apretó los dientes y Sasuke no entendía.

-Perdoname papá, pero por favor-Midory corrióy abrazo a su padre este hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no responder a este abrazo y miro a Sasuke que entendio de inmediato capto el mensaje y la agarro de los brasos separandola de Naruto, Midory forcejeo un poco.-Sasuke, sueltame te lo suplico.

-Hmp

-¡Papá!

-Llevasela a Asuma-ordeno Naruto-se hizo tarde ya no es necesario que empaque nada, el tiene todo lo necesario, Gaara lo proveerá de lo que necesite y llevate ya -dijo Naruto volteandose dándoles la espalda, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Naruto-dijo Sasuke agarrando a su alumna que lloraba con sentimiento-Ella es mi responsabilidad también, tienes que consultarme primero, mi equipo, es eso mi equipo, mio.

-Sa...suke-dijo Midory asombrada la rubia pensaba que dejaría felizmente que se fuera y que no movería un dedo, aun con su fría mirada el Uchiha mantenía su voz hiela, Midory le sonrió

-Mi equipo tiene una estructura, Midory es parte crucial en ella.

-Crea otra estructura-dijo Naruto y al parecer de Sasuke su voz sonaba demasiado agripada

Midory miraba aun a su maestro que frunció enojado el ceño.  
-Papá ya te dije que lo siento-dijo Midory ya aun la sostenía y le apretó el hombro la rubia no sabia como tomarlo si como un gesto de apoyo o como una señal de que le mandaba a callar.

-No, no basta con eso, confiaba en ti-Naruto la miro- jamas pensé que Kakashi

Sasuke apretó los dientes si era lo que el pensaba. Midory espero la reacción, bueno fue bonito mientras duro

-¿Kakashi?...¿que tiene que ver Kakashi en esto?-pregunto Sasuke mirando a Midoryy apretandola con mas fuerza

-Sasuke, me estas lastimando-dijo la rubia ahora si intentando liberarse de su sensei, Naruto miraba fijamente a Sasuke.

-El...el y Midory están, no mas bien estaban juntos-intento decir Naruto apretando los dientes

-¿Juntos?-dijo Sasuke y volteo a ver a Midory que empezó a temblar con instinto cerro los ojos, no si tonta no era si activaba su sharingan ahí quedaba, Sasuke entendía perfectamente a que se refería su amigo, el trato de no involucrarse pero ahí estaba todo embarrado en la situación, no quería herir a su amigo, pero tenia que decirle que el lo sabia pero que prefirió hacerse de la vista gorda, sabia que eso no se lo perdonaria así que no sabia que hacer, fue un total imbécil en creerle a Kakashi, le dijo que ya no se verían que no estaban juntos,¿como pudo creerle?, tal vez nunca le creyó solo que era mas cómodo no saber nada.-me desobedeciste

Midory abrió uno de sus ojos y Naruto alzo una ceja.  
-Te lo advertí-Sasuke daba miedo, Midory podía verle la vena de la garganta palpitarle-lo has arruinado todo

-Sa...

El Uchiha miro a Naruto-lo siento-y golpeo a Midory en el estomago, esta dio un grito de dolor y poso sus ojos en los negros sin expresion de Sasuke. este se sentía realmente triste pero no lo demostró en es momento le dio toda la razón a su amigo, era mejor alejarla de Konoha, si no buscaria a Kakashi y eso no seria bueno para nadie, Sasuke estaba decepcionado creía que su alumna era algo madura sino totalmente algo y que obedecería aunque sabia que era rebelde,ahora recordaba por que no le gustaba acercarse demasiado ni crear lazos tan estrechos con laspersonas eso solo causaba dolor, Naruto se acerco preocupado mirando a Sasuke molesto este no lo miro, observaba como Midory se agarro el estomago, el golpe que le había dado era estrategico en nada quedaría inconsciente por el dolor, Sasuke estaba listo para agarrarla, a la chica se le nublo la vista, y con sus ultimas fuerzas antes de ver nada, agarro a Sasuke del chaleco.  
-Sen...sei

Sasuke sintió algo extraño en el pecho Naruto al ver que quedo inconsciente fue hacia ella y la agarro de la cabeza

-Sasuke, no debiste-dijo Naruto enojado

-Callate-respondio el Uchiha-así nunca abría terminado, seguirán discutiendo  
Naruto no escuchaba rompió a llorar y Sasuke suspiro.

-No seas débil, eres el Hokage

-Antes que Hokage soy padre-dijo el Uzumaki-y me duele verla así-hubo un silencio-hay algo que no entiendo

-Hmp-respondio Sasuke haciendo a Naruto a un lado y cargando a Midory como bulto en su hombro.

-¿Por que? hace poco la defendías y ahora solo...-empezó Naruto

-La llevare con Asuma-corto el Uchiha

Naruto asintió y acaricio el cabello de su hija, la beso en la frente, la chica tenia en sus pestañas pequeñas gotas de lágrimas.

-¿Por cuanto tiempo la tendrás en Suna?-pregunto Sasuke mirándola.

-No lo se.

-Hmp-exclamo el Uchiha

-Solo llevatela, si no no podre, Hinata no lo sabe aun.

Sasuke nego.  
-No me juzgues -dijo Naruto serio.

Sasuke se retiro con Midory. Naruto se sentó escondio la cara en sus manos con tristeza.

Asuma jugaba con un kunai tranquilamente mientras Sasuke Uchiha se acercaba a el.,  
-Eres una cabeza hueca, tarada-le decia a su alumna inconsciente, a decir verdad era lo mejor si se quedaba probablemente la asesaría, Asuma se preguntaba porque la rubia o caminaba sola, en ese momento Sasuke la avento como a un costal de papas, el hijo de Kurenai puso los ojos en blanco y la atrapo antes de que se rompiera el cuello.-Empieza tu misión llevatela ahora-se dio la media vuelta

-disculpe Uchiha-senpai-dijo Asuma

-Hmp

-este...¿por que Midory esta inconsciente?

-No te importa, Haz lo que te dijo el Hokage, y regresa lo mas pronto que puedas a Konoha, esperaremos tu informe

-Si, señor-respondió Asuma con respeto y comienzo a correr con Midory que se había acomodado en su hombro como la llevaba Sasuke, dejando a el Uchiha mirándolos con enojo y decepción

-Ahora que les dire a Inuzuka y a Aburame-dijo en voz baja el Uchiha para si.

**XxX**

-¡Midory!

Hinata estaba sentada tranquilamente sin molestar a nadie cuando la puerta se abrio de golpe sacandole un susto, sintio como el corazon se le heredera miro a su hijo tenia la cara como de perro rotwiler, subio la escalera sin siquiera decir "hola".

-Minato-dijo Hinata sorprendida.

Meiko Uchiha estaba recargada en la puerta con cara de "Que he hecho yo para merece esto", o mas bien de Sasuke Uchiha tenia la boca torcida y los brasos cruzados.

-Meiko...-dijo Hinata acercandose a su hija politica-¿Que hacen aqui?

Meiko solo dio una sonrisa nerviosa.


	84. Chapter 85: Desilucion

**HOLA, ANTES QUE NADA . ME DEJARON UN REVIEW QUE GRACIAS, ESTE NO ME ACUERDO DE EL NICK BUENO, SI YA LO SE YA ESTAN LAS ADVERTENCIAS Y SI NO HE PODIDO ARRGLARLO A SIDO POR SITUCIONES X O Y QUE CREO QUE A LA GENTE NO QUIERE SABER, DE HECHO YA EDITE EL CAPITULO 1, Y ESTOY HACIENDO MI MEJOR ESFUERZO POR MEJORAR, ADEMAS SON COMO 80 CAPITULOS QUE TENGO QUE EDITAR, MI FIC LO SUBO DIRECTO, POR ESO NO LO PUEDO BORRAR Y LA RAZON POR LAS FALTAS, BUENO A LO MEJOR NI LES IMPORTA ES QUE NO TENGO WORD, SNIF SE ME FREGO BLOCKEO O QUIEN SABE QUE COSA EN MI PIDE UNA CONTRASEA ¿ALGUEN LA TIENE? A OH SI ACERCA DE LO DE KAKASHI, ESPEREN EL FIC NO TERMINA AUN, ¿QUE CREEN QUE NO LEO EL MAGNA?, CONOSCO LA HISTORI DE kAKASHI, YA SE QUE NO ES UN DESALMADO Y MENOS UN DEJAMORIR. CUALQUIER COSA AHI ME TIRAN DURO, Y GRACIAS A LOS QUE SIGUEN LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA QUE CREO QUE YA FASTIDIO A VARIOS.**

Minato abrió de golpe el cuarto de su hermana para después maldecirse mentalmente recordó que aún era día de entrenamiento y salio por la ventana quedando atrás pero algo apartado de Meiko que estaba en la puerta con su suegra sin saber que decir la verdad no creía que ella fuera la persona indicada para decirle acerca de la profunda amistad que el sensei de su marido tenia con su hija, así que cuando sintió a Minato detrás suyo fue un alivio.

-Hijo...-Hinata parecía asustada ante su mirada , si el joven se podría parecer demasiado físicamente al 4 Hokage pero aun así tenia los ojos Hyuuga, eso es igual que tenia un poco la mirada de Hiashi cuando se enfadaba y eso no le agradaba.-¿Por que regresaron tan pronto?.

Minato miro a su madre y negó rápidamente-necesito que me digas ¿donde esta mi querida hermanita?-había gran ira contenida y apretaba los labios-Meiko jugaba con su negra cabellera

-¿Pasa algo?-Hinata se acerco a su hijo preocupada-te vez algo rojo...¿tendrás fiebre?  
_("No, no es fiebre, en cualquier momento explota")._Pensó Meiko ahora haciéndose rulos con sus cabellos.

-Olvidate de eso madre-dijo Exasperado-¿Donde esta Midory?...necesito hablar con ella-Minato hablo de nuevo dejando a su madre con la boca lista para contestar-con Sasuke-sensei en el entrenamiento...gracias

Hinata creyó que mejor le dejaba la tarea de explicar lo sucedido a su esposo.

-Bueno no... Minato espera-Hinata le hablo cuando el chico había corrido unos cuantos pasos-no, de hecho esta con tu padre en la torre.

Minato giro sobre sus talones y empezó a corre hacia la torre dejando a Meiko y a Hinata solas, la de ojos jade solo le sonrió de nuevo hizo una leve reverencia y salio detrás de Minato, Hinata solo se quedo mirando como desaparecían mientras corrían hacia la torre.

-Al parecer hoy no sera uno de esos días que recuerde con felicidad-dijo Hinata al aire dejadose recargar en la puerta.

**XxX**

**-**Shikamaru-sensei

El Nara estaba jugando con su pequeño hijo en el jardín de su hogar cuando, su alumno se presento ante el con una media sonrisa y acomodandose a una muchacha en el hombro.

-Asuma...¿Mhm?-Shikamaru señalo a la rubia inconsciente que tenia el el hombro, no se le veía la cara ya que estaba boca abajo y sus dorados cabellos.

Asuma le sonrió e hizo ver el rostro de la miro a su alumno con una ceja alzada.

-A mi no me metas en tus líos amorosos, es demasiado problematico ya suficiente tengo con Temari.-dijo Shikamaru

Asuma negó rapidamente.

-No, sensei, no es lo que piensa-Asuma suspiro-ha eso he venido, se me encomendó ir a la aldea de la arena a entregar a Midory.

-¿Entregar a Midory?-Shikamaru se acerco a el, Asuma dejo a Midory en el suelo aun fuera de si-¿Pero que le paso?...y...¿Por que Naruto entrega a Midory como a un paquete?

-No lo se-Asuma se rasco la cabeza-intente preguntar pero Sasuke-sempai me mando a callar y que cumpliera mi misión.

-Tsk...ese idiota engreído-Shikamaru hizo una mueca.-no lo paso ni con agua

-Sensei, traigo el tiempo contado, son tres días a Suna ¿no?-Asuma se empezó a sobar  
el hombro-sabe que hace años que no voy a Suna, y su esposa conoce el territorio perfectamente solo quiero que me de algunos consejos

Shikamaru frunció el ceño  
- Es tu deber estar preparado, Asuma.

-Lo siento-dijo avergonzado el chico.

**XxX**

Sasuke y Naruto estaban en la torre sin decir nada, no insultos, no conversacion es decir 0 y no contiene,Sasuke estaba algo recargado en la pared cerca de la puerta iba a preguntar acerca de ¿que haría con Hinata?..¿Que pasaría con Kakashi?, si es que el no lo encontraba primero para matarlo, en si pensó que el se estaba vengando de el por haberse ido de su equipo y dejarlo incompleto, después pensó que era estúpido, Kakashi no era así. Antes de empezar a hablar Sasuke escucho mucho movimiento y ¡Splam!, Minato entro con tanto dramatismo asotando la puerta que se abria hacia adentro dejando estampado en la pared a Sasuke con caricatura de el corre caminos,Naruto se levanto de repente en otras circuntancias se habria partido de la risa.

-Lord Hokage...-Minato no se había dado cuenta de lo que le hizo a su suegro hasta que Meiko llego escucho un quejido al voltear vio a su padre apartando la puerta con los ojos molesto.

-¡¿Papá?!

-Meiko-dijo Sasuke agarrándose la nariz y regalándole una mirada a su nuero nada agradable este lo miro y le saludo respetuoso.

-No lo vi Señor. Lo siento-dijo Minato rápidamente, Meiko agarro a su padre de el brazo mirándole la cara.

-¿Minato?-dijo Naruto sorprendido-¿Que hacen aqui?

-Papá-Minato olvido todo protocolo-deberías sentarte tengo que decirte algo que no te va a agradar demasiado -Naruto cerro los ojos.

-Genial-dijo el rubio irónico-lo que me faltaba mas problemas-Naruto tomo el consejo de su hijo y se volvió a sentar, Meiko se puso a lado de su esposo dejando a su padre aun haciendo muecas.

-Es acerca de Midory-empezó Minato

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke molesto

Naruto golpeo con su puño el escritorio,Meiko salto de el susto y Minato parpadeo todavía no había dicho nada y su padre ya se había enojado.

-Ella...ella-Minato paso saliva-es que no se como decirtelo, ella ha...ha -Minato apretó los puños y Meiko lo tomo de la mano relajándole de la expresión-pues...

Sasuke se impaciento.

-Vamos mocoso escupelo-dijo el Uchiha no estaba el agua para bollos y menos con tanto rodeo.

-Papá-dijo Meiko advertente.

Naruto miro feo a Sasuke, pero a este no pareció importarle, Minato asintió y hablo mas bien grito.

-Kakashi Hatake esta con mi hermana papa y no de una forma amistosa, ¡oh no! es algo pero sucio y vil ese viejo pervertido esta con mi hermana en un plan este....de eso y quien sabe que perversidades le habrá hecho, estoy seguro de que la tiene en un genjutsu o bajo amenaza de muerte...-el de ojos perla empezó a caminar como bestia enjaulada alzando las manos aleatoriamente

-Minato-empezó Naruto triste y en un suspiro pero algo asombrado ¿como rayos su hijo se había enterado tan rápido?.

-...Hay que matarlo yo lo agarro, tu lo castras...-Meiko medio abrió la boca mirando a su esposo que estaba rojo de ira-después yo le doy doy con mi técnica de puño suave y luego ...

-Minato

-...No va a quedar nada, padre-Minato corrió hacia la ventana y coloco uno de sus pies fuera-Se como te sientes pero no hay momento para lamentarse después lo harás cuando tengas mis manos entre su cuello apretandolo como sino hubiera mañana...

-Ejem...Minato-intento decir el Hokage

Sasuke se paso una mano por la cara sin decir nada mas salio de el lugar tenia hacer muchas cosas, primero informarle a su equipo, segundo explicaciones, tenia que pedirle explicaciones a Kakashi y a Naruto, decidió hablar con el después ya que estaba ocupado con su hijo, Meiko sentia que sobraba ahi,al ver que su padre se había ido pensó ir tras el pero después miro a su esposo y decidió mantenerse a su lado.

-Lo voy a matar

-Minato

-Padre ahora no es momento de estar pensando, ya te lo explicare todo con mas calma, primero hay que hacer algo.

-Minato escuchame-dijo el rubio algo alto para que su hijo le pudiera escuchar hubo una segudera pausa-yo eso ya lo sabia.

Meiko abrió mucho los aun estaba a punto de saltar por la ventana.

-¿Disculpa?

Naruto suspiro e hizo un ademan con la mano para que se sentara,Meiko lo hizo mientras Minato aun seguía mirando a su padre de forma extraña para el no era lógico que al enterarse de algo así estuvieratan tranquilo.

**XxX**

-Hoy mi Tía Hana dara de alta a Yoh-dijo feliz Hiroki a su amigo que estaba acostado con las manos en la nuca-Midory estará feliz de verlo.

Yukiyo no se había movido de donde estaba y solo escuchaba, era algo sádica el querer estar ahí escuchando hablar de su rival de amores, pero no le importaba, no quería ir a casa tan pronto, además no tenia nada mejor que hacer, ignoraba las miradas de desagrado que le regalaba Jinmu, que se levanto un poco mirando a su amigo con sus gafas frunciendo el ceño.

-No creo que sea prudente, visitarla hoy, el Hokage parece muy molesto por lo que me comentaste-dijo Jinmu casi en un regaño.

-Bah...me dio las gracias-dijo Hiroki sonriendole-el Hokage me estima.

-No seas imbécil-Jinmu le dio un zape-eso no significa nada.

-Viniendo de el , creeme para mi significa mucho-dijo Hiroki aun con felicidad .

-¿No entiendes como se siente Midory ahora?-pregunto Jinmu algo pensativo-no creo que quiera visitas el día de hoy, ni mañana ni en mucho tiempo.

Hiroki hizo una mueca que indicaba que no entendía, Jinmu asintió comprendiendo  
-Ella ahora esta muy deprimida, y perdona Hiroki, pero tu sabes que ella ama a Kakashi-sensei, tu la veías estaba realmente feliz con el.

Hiroki se enojo-¿De que lado estas?.

-Del tuyo, pero nunca me dejas terminar, estamos de acuerdo que esa relación no traería mas que problemas y de hecho es lo que esta pasando, y aunque Midory confeso que también te ama, ella un sigue aferrada a Kakashi-sensei, debes de dejar que piense, si no es que va a buscarlo, Hiroki deja que su mente se enfrie si vas en estos momentos, ella te hechara, ella te culpa de lo que paso.

-Eh, no te quieras limpiar las manos tu también tuviste mucho que ver-dijo Hiroki contra atacando-en ese caso tampoco te quería ver a ti.

-Eso ya lo se, pero no me arrepiento-sonrió el Aburame  
Yukiyo rodó los ojos.

-Holgazanes, no estoy por unas cuantas horas y ustedes esparciéndola a gusto-Sasuke de repente se les apareció a sus 2 alumnos varones de la nada haciendo que Hiroki se levantara de golpe y Jinmu de la sorpresa dejara caer su cabeza en el suelo, Sasuke tenialos brasos cruzados y Yukiyo se acerco a su sensei.

-Sensei,¿Cuando sera mi prueba?-pregunto la hija de Karin.

-Olvidate de la prueba, desde hoy estas en el equipo permanentemente-dijo Sasuke mirándola con frialdad,Jinmu dijo algo inaudible y Hiroki se sintio feliz por Yukiyo esta desliso una sonrisa por sus labios haciéndole una reverencia a Sasuke

-Sensei gracias, le prometo que ya no le fallare-dijo Yukiyo mas que feliz aliviada.  
-Tenemos una misión que consiste en ...  
Hiroki y Jinmu se miraron interrogantes.

-¿Si?-pregunto Sasuke-tienen algo mas importante que hacer antes de ponerme atenció sabia que se estaban preguntando pero halaría con ellos a solas.

-N-nada Sasuke-sensei-dijo Jinmu y le dio un codazo "discreto a su amigo" que iba a abrir la boca.

-Hoy en la noche partiremos, en esta ocasion la misión es algo aburrida, capturar e interrogar a un ladrón en la tierra de el te-Sasuke miro a Hiroki-¿Que quieres? .

-Bueno Sensei-empezó Hiroki y Jinmu cerro los ojos molesto, nunca de los nuncas tienes que interrumpir a Uchiha.  
-¿Por que no nos explican todo en la torre? .

Sasuke enrollo el papel y le dio en la cabeza a Hiroki con fuerza.

-Si tienes ganas de irte, eres libre de hacerlo pero si lo haces no quiero ver tu patetica cara en mi vida

Hiroki se sobaba la cabeza-S-si...solo preguntaba

Yukiyo se quería reír le encantaba que hiciera esa carita de "yo solo decía" rápidamente se calmo y miro a Sasuke que seguia explicando la mison mas a fondo cuando termino

-Yukiyo puedes irte

La chica asintió sin tantos deseos de hacerlo pero había aprendido mansamente y con los ojos cerrados a a hacerle caso a Sasuke iba a hacer algo duro, cuando vio que su alumna se alejo lo suficiente dio un "hmp" el clima era todo lo contrario a la noche anterior donde había una gran tormenta, había pocas nubes en el cielo y el viento era demasiado agradable, estaba templado y el sol daba la dosis requerida de calor.

-Aburame-Jinmu se erguía atento -Inuzuka-este lo imito-tengo algo que decirles, no es algo bueno, desde el día de hoy, solo seremos 4 personas y el perro en el equipo 5 o Sasuke como quieran llamarle.

-¿Que?-pregunto Jinmu-Ahh...mandaran a Yukiyo a otro equipo

-No

Hiroki sentía que el alma se le iba ir a los pies a diferencia de Jinmu el había captado el tono de voz de Sasuke y la mirada de pena que le regalo, el chico solo espero las duras palabras.

-El Hokage ha decidido sacar a Uzumaki Midory de el equipo creo que fue lo mejor después de lo que me ha comentado-Sasuke seguía mirando a Hiroki que parecía en otra dimensión .

-¿Que?-dijo Jinmu sorprendido.

-De hecho-Sasuke aparto la mirada de el Inuzuka-la ha mandado lejos de la aldea por tiempo indefinido, hace rato que salio.

-¿Que?-ahora era Hiroki que reacciono, al pensar cuando era niño cuantas ganas tenia de estar en el mismo equipo que ella, que se logro, ahora que no estaría con Kakashi, la alejaban de el, Jinmu se paso una mano por el cabello.

-¿A-a donde se la llevaron?-pregunto Jinmu.

Sasuke fingió demencia -No lo se-dijo convincentemente-ahora mismo esta en marcha hacia su nuevo hogar.

-¿Hogar?...sensei ¿Cuando va a volver? solo es temporal ¿cierto?-pregunto Jinmu con tono desesperado-¿cierto?

-No lo se Aburame-respondió Sasuke entre molesto y triste era difícil de decir.

Hiroki apretó los puños alejándose corriendo de donde estaban.  
-Hiroki-llamo Jinmu que estaba triste.

El Inuzuka corrió hacia la puerta de la aldea, Jinmu fue tras el y Sasuke suspiro para si.  
-Espera-grito su amigo.

El Inuzuka corría como si no hubiera mañana, si apenas se había ido seria capaz de alcanzarla, seria capaz de detenerla y si la había corrido de la aldea había decidido irse con ella, no la volvería a perder, se lo prometió no la dejaría, que nada ni nadie se le interpusiera en su camino, sabia que era la única que lo podía hacer feliz y el era el único que le haría olvidar a Hatake, seguía corriendo y corriendo, no le importaba si tenia que enfrentar a el mismo Hokage no permitiría que ni siquiera el la aparatara de el.

-¿A donde vas?-Sasuke lo intercepto en la puerta de la aldea-¿Sabes que si sales de aquí...

-Seré llamado traidor -termino Hiroki molesto-como usted.

-Mierda-dijo Jinmu llegando y escuchando a Hiroki.

Los que habían acudido a cuidar la puerta ese día eran unos ninjas chunnin jovenes , que miraron atónitos la escena.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y le dio un puñetazos, no con todas sus fuerzas pero si lo suficiente como para hacerlo volar a donde estaba Jinmu.

-¿Por que no hizo nada?-grito Hiroki-¿porque no la detuvo?...usted es amigo de Lord Hokage, el lo escucha, es su alumna...Rayos-Hiroki empezo a sangrar de el labio y escupió la roja sustancia, Jinmu lo intento ayudar a levantarse pero el solo se hizo a un lado poniéndose de pies-¡Midory!-grito Inuzuka sabiendo que no tendria oportunidad si Sasuke estaba dispuesto a retenerlo en la aldea-¡Midory!-tenia la esperanza de que lo escuchara y volviera.

-Basta-dijo Jinmu-Calmate.

-Callate-dijo Sasuke-esto es demasiado vergonzoso

Hiroki lo miro retadoramente e intento correr, Sasuke lo alcanzo sin problema y si agarro de la chaqueta levantandolo de el suelo, Jinmu se acerco a ellos.

-Sensei-dijo Jinmu seriamente

-Tu te Callas-dijo mirandolo el Uchiha

-Arg-exclamo Hiroki -Lo que pase ayer no va a hacer en vano-, Sasuke aun no sabia como habían pasado las cosas-Hatake no se la llevo, pero ahora la alejan, no es justo -Hiroki aun tenia algo de sangre y al girar enojado le escupió algo a Sasuke que hizo una mueca de asco.  
-Tenemos una misión-dijo Sasuke aun apretandolo.

-Me importa un carajo la puta misión-le grito Hiroki molesto.-Solo me importa Midory  
Jinmu asoto su mano contra su cara.

Sasuke coloco algo de chakra en su mano, Jinmu se espanto y a Hiroki le tembló la iris estaba haciendo un pequeño chidori.

Sasuke dijo molesto-vas a completar la misión porque yo lo digo, por que lo dice el tarado de Naruto y por que si no la completas yo me encargo de que no la vuelvas a ver en tu vida.

Hiroki se espanto y respiraba con dificultad sintiendo la electricidad muy cerca de su estomago.  
-Sasuke-sensei-exclamo Jinmu

-Lord Uchiha-dijo una de los guardias, Sasuke la mando a callar con una mirada.

-Aqui mando yo-dijo Sasuke-¿entendido Inuzuka?

Hiroki sintió como las lágrimas afloraron de sus ojos, Sasuke bajo la mirada pero la devolvió a levantar se sentía extraño.

-No seas niñita-Sasuke lo volvio a aventar y cayó de senton.-Si haces algo estúpido. te vas a arrepentir así que si eres algo inteligente iras a tu casa , tragaras, y alistaras tus cosas para la mison.

Jinmu espero que Hiroki contratacara

-S-s...si, Sensei-dijo Hiroki con la mirada baja las palabras de Sasuke lo asustaron, sabia que era posible que el se encargara de no volver a ver a Midory.

-Aburame, ven conmigo-dijo Sasuke, Jinmu solo asintió.  
Hiroki se levanto y dio la espalda a las puertas de Konoha.

**XxX**

-¡Midory!

Asuma se había alejado algo de la aldea con un pequeño mapa con atajos en instrucciones aun con la chica rubia en su hombro, se preguntaba si no estaría muerta pero tenia pulso y respiracion, Sasuke le habia pegado tan fuerte que no despertaria hasta el día siguiente.

-¿Mhm?-Asuma se detuvo creyó escuchar un grito desesperado estuvo un instante detenido y siguió su camino


	85. Chapter 86:La molestia de Minato

Meiko escuchaba con algo de incredulidad lo que el Hokage estaba diciendo, su esposo estaba con una cara de depresión y anonacion a la vez, simple y sencillamente no podía ser, su padre no era así, ¿había cambiado tanto? si, solo se fue unos días, su hermana era una luz en su vida, en su casa, sentía algo de empatia hacia su padre, aunque se hiciera el fuerte lo conocía muy bien estaba realmente sufriendo por dentro al escuchar la forma en que se expreso de su hermana . su voz fría y su actitud cansada, le hizo entenderlo un poco pero por otro lado no podía evitar sentirse algo enojado hacia con el.

-Solo la mandaste a Suna-dijo Minato con la mirada en el suelo-Somos una familia, debiste consultarlo con mama y conmigo.

Naruto tenia las manos entrelazadas.  
-Con tu madre si-Naruto hizo una mueca-contigo no, tu ya tienes tu vida-el rubio miro a Meiko que bajo la mirada.-Hinata.

-Papá esto es un gran error-Minato miro hacia la ventana-no estarán muy lejos, no te preocupes iré y le explicare a Asuma.

-No.

-Pero...-empezó Minato-Aquí al que tendrías que mandar a otro lado es Hatake Kakashi.

Naruto levanto la vista ante el sonar de aquel nombre pero no dijo nada.  
Minato frunció el ceño-Como quiera lord Hokage

Naruto no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, Minato lo miraba esperando que lo detuviera pero al parecer eso no iba a suceder,Meiko esperaba a Minato este le dio unos ojos que le indicaron que lo dejara solo con su pelinegra asintió y un pequeño silencio que fue roto por el rubio.

-¿Como te enteraste?

-Meiko

Naruto alzo una ceja-¿Meiko pero ella como...

Minato corto la pregunta-Eso no importa ahora-Minato se volvio a sentar-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?  
El rubio asintió.

-No es que defienda a mi hermana-dijo pausado-de hecho creo que el mas enojado aquí soy yo, pero hay algo que no entiendo.

Naruto escuchaba atento.

-El , todos sabemos su historia, lo que paso, y se que ese tema no se trata-Minato dijo en voz baja-lo que no comprendo es como pudiste perdonar a el Sr. Uchiha y no a mi hermana, ella solo fue envuelta en las garras de Hatake, Midory solo merece un castigo mas, explicame ¿Por que el y no mi hermana?.

-Yo no te tengo que dar explicaciones sobre mis decisiones hijo.-Naruto bajo la mirada-Sasuke es un tema aparte, el es mi amigo y...

-Eso lo sabe todo el mundo , pero Midory es tu hija-Minato trataba de hacer reaccionar a su padre.

-Exacto-Naruto enfrento a el de ojos perla-solo dame tiempo, esto es mi culpa, Sasuke y los demás tenían tanta razón, hasta tu me lo repetías hasta el cansancio,la mime demasiado-Naruto hizo una mueca amarga- no es que no la perdonara, la perdone desde que me pidió disculpas, pero necesita entender que yo no soy ningún juguete, tu hermana no midió las consecuencias, sabia lo que desencanedaria, siempre intento pasar por encima de mi y temo que lo logro muchas veces, y la culpa la tengo yo, y solo yo, por pasarle por alto todo, ja ¿cress que me dijo que pensó que estaría feliz por estar con Kakashi-sensei?, eso no es normal Minato, el podría ser su abuelo.

-El la incito a...

-No, Minato no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver-Naruto se froto la cara-La hubieras visto, ella lo miraba como...como

Minato alzo una ceja con duda-¿Aja...como?

-Como tu miras a Meiko-termino con una asomada sonrisa el Hokage.

**XxX**

Jinmu Aburame seguía a su sensei que lo conducía mas adentrado a el bosque , el joven miraba a su sensei con algo de desconcierto a el le pareció ver una mirada de tristeza en el cuando golpeo a su amigo, así mismo cuando hablo de Midory, había sido una gran perdida para el equipo, no solo por que una excelente kunoichi ya no estaba, las tecnicas grupales, el trabajo en equipo tenia que ser reajustado solo para 3 , lo habían tenido que cambiar a 4 con Yukiyo, ahora sin Midory tendrían que volver a trabajar mas duro, se sentía realmente acongojado, no había tenido tiempo de despedirse de su amiga, la ultima vez que hablo con ella había sido al llevar a Hiroki a detenerla y se veía molesta con el, el Aburame se sentía de lo peor, una de las personas que mas valoraba no estaría en el día a día. ella le había , y le enseño que abrirse a la gente no era tan malo. Sasuke seguía caminando por el verde y frondoso bosque volteo a ver a Jinmu que tenia sus lentes fijos en el suelo, se detuvo y Jinmu apenas y se dio cuenta sino se hubiera detenido a tiempo su cara estaría estampada con la espalda de el Uchiha, para sorpresa de el Aburame, Sasuke se puso enfrente de el y le coloco una mano en el hombro.

-Aburame-Jinmu miro su hombro y la mano tenebrosa de su sensei se pregunto que estaría tramando-Eres un buen subordinado, se que no te dejas llevar mucho por tus sentimientos, calculador e inteligente, siempre pensando como el enemigo y nunca con sentimiento de superioridad-Sasuke se quedo pensativo un momento-obedeces a todo lo que te digo, eso te ha hecho que te hagas digno de mi confianza-Jinmu no sabia como reaccionar nunca pensó que el Uchiha hablara así con el ni con nadie.-y también de las de tus compañeros, sabes trabajar en equipo -termino el Uchiha-Te he recomendado para jounin...

Jinmu estaba atónito.

-...-Claro esta que te haran las pruebas,el examen y demas tramites-Sasuke le regalo una media sonrisa-lo hice hace semanas, ya se me dio la aprobacion de Naruto, pero con todo lo que paso,-Sasuke miraba a su alumno que seguia en total silencio.-¿Que no te da gusto?

-N-no no es eso sensei-Jinmu se rasco la cabeza en otras circunstancias hubiera saltado de felicidad e iria corriendo a avisarle a sus amigos.-Solo que...-Sasuke lo miro con con aire triste.

-No dejes que te afecte, si ,el equipo es importante-Sasuke lo miro comprendiendo-pero este es tu momento,la rubia- cabeza- hueca no debería por que hacerte sentir que no mereces estar satisfecho contigo-Sasuke se detuvo para dar uno de sus"hmp"-la conoces sabes que a ella no le gustaría que estuvieras con esa cara, ella estaría muy feliz por ti.-cruzo los brasos.

-Sensei-dijo en un susurro Jinmu

-Acerca de el terco de Inuzuka, por eso mismo a el no lo recomendé es demasiado sentimental e impredecible, tu mismo viste como reacciono y no es la primera vez que desobedece mis ordenes, me ha retado varias veces, aunque sea un excelente shinobi, no tiene aun lo necesario para ser un jounin-Sasuke no comprendía lo que sentía Jinmu en ese momento en el que el sabia que nada seria igual el silencio se prolongo unos segundos.-Además de esto-Jimu alzo su vista-se que tu sabes que paso ayer, de todas maneras me enterare, solo que no quiero que Naruto lo repita, es algo duro para el.

Jinmu asintió-Yo no estuve ahí, pero Hiroki me lo conto todo-Sasuke frunció el ceño-no se moleste con el, solo la estaba protegiendo

-Si lo se-Sasuke hizo una mueca-los conozco perfectamente.

Jinmu tomo una buena bocanada de aire.

**XxX**

La hora de a comida se acercaba después de una acalorada y nada agradable discusion con su hijo, el Hokage estaba animicamente por los suelos y el día aun no acababa, tenia que hablar con su esposa, y hablar con Kakashi ese no era uno de sus mejores días, y vaya que han sido muchos, salio de su oficina caminando a paso lento, sin escuchar a la gente que lo saludaba con una sonrisa el les respondía con educacion, los niños notaron que algo extraño le sucedía a su Hokage por lo regular no había ni un solo día en que no les regresara la sonrisa.

-Tío.

Naruto volteo la cara y trato de sonreír.

-Hola, Hizashi-el niño de ojos perla le sonreía abiertamente. le acompañaban sus amigos Sayuri y Gisuke, Sayuri se sonrojo al ver a Naruto y Gisuke le sonrió.

-Buenas tardes Lord Hokage-saludaron cortésmente y practicamente ensayado los amigos de hasta ahora el mas pequeño miembro de los Hyuga

-Buenas tardes.

-Tío hace un momento vi a la bastar...-Hizashi se aclaro la garganta-perdón a Meiko Uchiha pasar por aquí, eso quiere decir que ya llego Minato.

Naruto solo asintió. -Ahora es Meiko Uzumaki-dijo pero Hizashi al parecer lo ignoro.

-Ja-exclamo el niño y sus amigos le sonrieron-eso quiere decir que mi primo me podrá ayudar con mi estilo de pelea suave , si mi padre se entera que no lo he perfeccionado me ata aun así me gustaría mas que Mido me ayudara.

Naruto sintió algo en su estomago. Había olvidado por completo lo que sentiría su sobrino.  
-Disculpen tengo que ir a casa-dijo apesadumbrado el Hokage, Hizashi alzo una ceja ante el extraño comportamiento de su tío y los amigos se miraron entre si.

Estaba a nada de llegar a su hogar abrió lentamente la puerta y su hermosa esposa le esperaba con un abrazo y un beso que Naruto respondió con demasiado entusiasmo como si el cariño de la Hyuga le rescatara del abismo interno en el que se encontraba. cuando se separaron Hinata tuvo que tomar algo de aire, Minato y Meiko estaban en la cocina ayudando a Hinata, el Hokage no se percato de su presencia,Meiko suspiro mirando la apasionada forma en que su suegro besaba a su suegra, y se pregunto si eso se heredaba, miro a Minato que estaba sonrojado de vergüenza, había visto a sus padres besarse millones de veces pero no sabia por que se sintió incomodo.

-Oh-exclamo Naruto al ver a su hijo y a su nuera.

Minato le miraba con algo de negación.  
-Hinata tengo que hablarte-La de ojos perla estaba aun sonrojada y miro a su esposo después con algo de preocupación por el tono de voz.

Minato dejo la comida en la mesa y después jalo a Meiko hacia la escaleras perdiéndose arriba.

-¿Naruto?

-Es acerca de Midory-Hinata suspiro y busco a su hija con la mirada

-¿Que paso ahora?

-Sientate-Naruto la condujo a uno de los sillones de la mano-es probable que te molestes

Hinata solo callaba.  
Naruto le empezó a contar a su querida esposa lo que paso, claro omitió la suplicas de la rubia para permanecer en su hogar, Hinata estaba algo sorprendida y sus ojos se empezaron a hundir en lagrimas

... Se que Gaara la cuidara bien, y es solo por un tiempo hasta que entre en razón y que yo me enfrié un poco ....hum ¿Hinata?

La Hyuga se aguantaba las lágrimas amaba a su esposo pero un así eso no evito que se sintiera excluida de las desiciones familiares asi como sentida con el. y dijo débilmente con su suave voz  
-Naruto ¿Sabes?...Midory también es mi hija.

**XxX  
**

Hiroki estaba con los ojos hinchados de coraje, estaba enojado realmente con su sensei, no podía creer que solo reaccionara así, sin querer defender a su equipo se le hacia ilogico, bueno no se podia quejar en estos años conosia perfectamente bien a su sensei, aun cuando era un niño y lo veia pasar por la aldea le infundía algo de miedo y a la vez admiracion, aun lo sentía pero al mismo tiempo queria golpearlo, mientras el chico colocaba en su mochila ropa, y demás cosas el grito de su padre lo saco de su estaban en la casa de los Aburame.

-Hiroki

El Inuzuka se miro en el espejo tratando de que sus ojos no se notaran enrojecidos tarea casi bajar olio y escucho un ladrido. el chico esbozo una sonrisa de alivio necesitaba ver a su amigo.

-¡Yoh!

El enorme perro negro movía la cola con felicidad tenia vendado sus costillas y corrió con hacia su amo que lo abrazo de el cuello y lo empezó a acariciar.

-Tenemos una misión, Yoh

el perro ladro decidido

-Hiroki, Hana me dijo que aunque esta perfectamente tiene que guardar reposo.  
Yoh ladro enojado.

Hiroki aunque estaba feliz de ver a su amigo no podía dejar de pensar en su amiga.


	86. Chapter 86:rayando en la locura

**ALLO, ALLO BUENO AQUI UN CAPITULO PEQUEÑO ANDO DE PISA Y CORRE. YA SE EDITO EL CAPITULO 2, JE.**

Conforme anochecia se espesaba a refrescar la única persona que había llegado a las puertas de Konoha era Hiroki Inuzuka acompañado de su amigo fiel, Yoh que estaba sentado a su lado, había salido temprano de el el hogar de los Aburame, este se fue a despedir de su novia, Hiroki estaba demasiado deprimido para ver como los otros dos derramaban miel,además las "inocentes burlas" que le hacían a Jinmu no eran lo mismo sin cierta rubia, Yoh lazo un leve llanto, Hiroki le acaricio la cabeza.

-Vaya al parecer no soy la única que llego temprano-una voz femenina se hizo escuchar.

Hiroki apretó el pelo de Yoh.

-Si, eso parece-Hiroki volteo para mirarla, la chica se había recogido su blanco cabello en una cola de caballo, llevaba un suéter negro y unos pantalones largos color azul pálido casi rayando en lo blanco en su espalda una enorme espada, la chica le sonreía forsadamente, Hiroki no sonreia-¿Tu padre te regalo la espada?-pregunto el castaño tratando de sacar algún tema de conversió, la chica lo ignoro.

Hiroki arqueo una ceja al ver la cara de la chica.

-Al parecer no me ha quedado claro-Yukiyo se quito la pesada espada y se acerco peligrosamente a el-¿Que mas quieres?, que me rebaje aun mas, que me arrodille para que entiendas que ella, jamas te va a hacer feliz como te haré yo-Yoh lanzo un gruñido-Yo estoy dispuesta a hacer lo mas bajo y vil para estar a tu lado-Hiroki negó.-estoy dispuesta a que me hagas tuya en todos los sentidos.

-¿Que te pasa?-Hiroki la miro con algo de susto-N-no digas esas cosas-Hiroki se coloca atrás de Yoh.

-Esa estúpida ....

Callate-dijo Hiroki saliendo de detrás de Yoh que enseño los dientes molesto -No te atrevas a insultarla en mi presencia.

-Pues entonces te vas a tener que aguantar o tapar los oídos como prefieras-Yukiyo lo encaro con ojos llenos de rabia-al fin su padre y todos verán a la finta de zorrita que se cargaba la aldea oculta entre las hojas, -Yukiyo se sentó con una sonrisa de burla-iluso, pobre Hiroki e ingenuo, piensas que algún día te podría corresponder-Hiroki apreto los puños-Mhmh que tonto, pero si a ti te gusto lo de segunda mano, ella ya fue recorrida totalmente por otro hombre-Hiroki frunció el ceño-en cambio a mi, seria toda tuya,-Yukiyo agarro su espada de el suelo y rápidamente sin que Hiroki lo sintiera estaba detrás de el con la gran espada familiar para Hiroki en su garganta, Yoh ladro con fuerza pero Hiroki le hizo un ademán con la mano para que se detuviera, el can estaba listo para morder, el chico agarro a Yukiyo de el brazo sometiendola,la de pelo blanco salto un poco golpeándolo en el estomago y soltando la espada que se hizo sonar fuerte en el suelo. Yukiyo tenia a Hiroki agarrado con todas sus fuerzas, este quería separarse de ella pero no podia ,ni quería hacerle daño a quien consideraba su amiga y compañera.

-Esa maldita-dijo Yukiyo apretando los dientes saco una de sus manos y acaricio a Hiroki que la miraba desconcertado.-ojala obtenga su merecido...¿Que no entiendes imbécil?...Te adoro, te amo, tu me has hecho sentir cosas que no tenia idea, entiendes y para recuperarte seria capaz de entrenar tan duro para poder matarla.-Hiroki abrio a sobremanera los ojos.

-Callate-grito el chico demasiado cerca de Yukiyo-Maldita la hora en que te hice ilusionarte, ya te pedí disculpas, dejame ya.

Yukiyo saco ambos brazos y le agarro de la cara.  
-Podemos volver a empezar, dejaremos todo atrás.-Yukiyo se veía desesperada.-se que me amas solo estas cegado por esa tipa.

-No tu estas cegada, yo solo soy un capricho para ti una obsesion enfermiza -Hiroki se tranquilizo-¿Que te paso Yukiyo?

-Preguntate mas bien ¿que me hiciste?-contesto y Hiroki se sintió realmente culpable.-Midory no te ama, ella no fue capaz de luchar por tu amor.

Hiroki bajo la mirada-ella no tiene que luchar por algo que ha tenido siempre.

Yukiyo sintió como las lagrimas afloraron de sus ojos-Nunca, jamas permitiré que seas feliz con ella ni con nadie que no sea escuchaste. nunca.

Yoh lanzo un aullido de desagrado.  
Yukiyo tomo aire y lo jalo hacia a ella , mientras Hiroki trataba de procesar sus acusantes palabras. lo beso con fuerza Hiroki la alejo casi de inmediato.

-No me vuelvas a tocar-dijo Hiroki enojado

Yukiyo rió maliciosa.

-¿Hiroki?-la voz de Jinmu se escucho y no obteniendo respuesta paso su mirada de Yukiyo a Hiroki


	87. Chapter 87:Suna

Dolor.

Una fuerte punzada en el estomago, con dificultad y con quejidos una rubia se levantaba de el suelo, se encontraba acostada encima de una manta sus ojos estaban aun entrecerrados,su sentido de el olfato percibió el placentero olor a alimento, era de noche hacia algo de frió de repente recordó.¿Que rayos hacia al aire libre? y le vino a su mente unos ojos negros totalmentes carentes de expresió golpe seco y de repente la oficina de su padre habia desaparecido de vista. su padre, su mente se desvió de los ojos negros para pasar a unos de color azul, que denotaban tristeza. Cuando una familiar voz la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Vaya, creí que jamas despertarías-dijo Asuma comiendo placidamente-me estaba empezando a preocupar.

Midory se percato de el joven de ojos carmesí.-¿Asuma?-la chica se levanto de repente pero se retorció un poco de dolor. y recordó  
("_Asuma te escoltara a Suna")_

Asuma se levanto acercándose a ella-¿Estas bien?

-S-si-mintió la rubia.

-Pues no parece-apunto en tono burlón

Midory volteaba mirando a su alrededor que no era mucho, la fogata era algo débil.

-Debes estas hambrienta-sonrio el joven-es natural después de un día abrió un poco la boca.

-¿Un día inconsciente?-Midory tomo una pose sombría-Dime que no nos dirigimos a Suna

Asuma poso sus ojos en los azules de Midory-Esta bien no te lo diré.-sintió la garganta de repente muy seca no sabia si de sed o su cuerpo solo reacciono a la noticia.

-Tenemos que regresar a Konoha.-dijo con voz chillona.

El nieto del tercero alzo una ceja.-¿Por que?

-Por que si-Midory se levanto totalmente-le dije que yo no me quería ir, se que hice algo malo, pero...jamas creí que lo dijera en serio-al final bajo la mirada-por favor Asuma.

Asuma negó.-Midory no se que haya pasada, solo se que tengo que obedecer ordenes-Asuma la detuvo de el brazo al ver que la chica le iba a dar la espalda-además el que me va a pedir cuentas sera Sasuke-sempai-Asuma paso saliva-me matara si me ve llegar contigo.

Midory bajo los ojos y susurro-Sasuke...

Asuma pudo ver la tristeza en sus ojos la soltó.-Mira, esta bien, no se porque lo hago pero, anda regresa, yo diré que te me has escapado o no se, que me inventare, ya me olia algo grave cuando, Sasuke-sempai te traía como chango-Asuma hizo una pausa-,según el Hokage solo tenia que escoltarte ya que te quedarías para un entrenamiento especial en Suna, pero no soy tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta, que no estas aqui por tu voluntad.  
Midory asintió y le dio la espalda pero se detuvio recordando lo que le dijo su madre.

_("No seas tan egoísta")_

Asuma se le quedo mirando y Midory retuvo sus lágrimas.  
-No, ¿Sabes?-Midory trato de que su voz no temblase-no quieres conocer a Sasuke molesto para alguien que no esta acostumbrado a su genio, puede ser traumático...

Asuma sonrió con agradecimiento.

-....además fue una orden de Lord Hokage ¿no? así que debes completar la misión, tenemos que cumplir las ordenes, si así lo quiso hay que ir.-Midory tenia los ojos fijos en el suelo.-yo ya he causado demasiado dolor. solo me equivoque-La chica apretó las manos contra sus pantalones-solo...

-Pero...¿Que paso?

Midory alzo la vista-Es una historia muy larga

Asuma sonrió-Entiendo pero por el tono de tu voz mas bien es un "No quiero hablar de eso".

Midory asintió.

**XxX**

-¿Sasuke sensei?-Yukiyo llamaba a su maestro con duda la chica se sentía realmente feliz, estaba otra vez en el equipo, lo mas importante estaba con Hiroki, además no estaba una cierta rubia el ¿porque? no lo sabia y la verdad le importaba un rábano, al parecer abrir la boca le trajo beneficios. pero había un problemas mas bien un problema con lentes obscuros, Jinmu Aburame ya no la soportaba, anteriormente hasta la consideraba agradable, pero el jamas estuvo al 100% convencido de tenerla en el equipo, no le gusto que andara con Hiroki y al el Aburame desde el cambio de actitud Yukiyo no la soportaba. -¿Sasuke sensei?

-¿Que?-respondió Sasuke molesto.

Hiroki estaba sentado acarriciando a Yoh con la mirad perdida y el can con la mirada triste, Jinmu salio a buscar algo de leña.

-Solo le quería preguntar-empezó la chica-¿Que quiere de cenar?

-Hmp-El Uchiha no contesto y se levanto. dejando a Yukiyo maldiciendolo a sus adentros

_(" Arg...no se como mama pudo amar a un ser tan despreciable como el".)_

Sasuke se alejo de sus alumnos y contemplo el panorama estaban en un lugar alejado de la aldea y supuestamente el lugar en donde se ocultaba el criminal, pero la cabeza de el Uchiha estaba en todo menos en la misión.

_**FLASHBACK...**_

Tocaba con fuerza la puerta que hasta parecía que la quería derribar. Sasuke Uchiha tenia que darse prisa tenia una misión y sus alumnos lo esperaban.

-¡Kakashi!

El ex-líder del equipo siete se levanto de donde estaba, el Hatake se sentía realmente solo, había dejado ir a posiblemente la única persona que como mujer realmente amo, pero no se arrepintió de lo que había hecho, se habia dejado llevar, pero no se arrepentia de lo vivido, la alejo para que ella pudiera tener un futuro la verdad el sabia que si no tomaba una decision algo loca, la perdería y así fue, tal vez siempre lo supo, solo que trato de alargar un poco mas el tiempo compartido.

-¿Hum?

Abriendo la puerta un Uchiha enfurecido lo agarro de la playera.

-Confié en ti.

Kakashi le retenía la mirada.

-Me había dicho que, no volvería pasar-El Uchiha apretó los dientes-Kakashi eres un...

-¿Que Sasuke un que?-respondió tranquilo y hasta algo aburrido el Hatake.

-No me tientes Kakashi-dijo el Uchiha molesto-Sabes que te puedo matar aquí mismo...te he superado hace mucho tiempo.

Kakashi rodó su ojo.  
-Nunca se te quitara esa soberbia

-Hmp-frunció el ceño tanto que Kakashi creyó que su ex-alumno se quedaría así de por vida.

-....Para mi Sasuke por mas que me hayas superado -Kakashi sonrió con sinceridad- siempre seras el pequeño rebelde de el equipo 7

EL Uchiha se enfado y le intento golpear, Kakashi lo esquivo con rapidez, si era cierto Sasuke lo habia superado pero aun así la experiencia hace la diferencia. saco su espada y el Hatake se apresuro en esquivar sus ataques, mas tendría que pensar en comprar nuevos muebles a su casa.

-Vamos no seas cobarde y enfrentame-grito el Uchiha-tal vez el tarado de Naruto no tenga la agallas para partirte la cara pero yo si

-No soy ningún cobarde-dijo Kakashi serio-no soy idiota ¿que quieres que me ponga de pechito y me partas en dos?

-Esa cabeza hueca con coletas-dijo furico el Uchiha-arruino mi equipo, arruino todo

Kakashi rió.

-Ahora sabes lo que se siente-Kakashi dijo en voz débil-que un subordinado se vaya ¿no?...¿eh?...deja de esconderte en esa mascara Sasuke, extrañaras a Midory, tal como nosotros te extrañamos a ti.

Sasuke dio un "hmp" de desden

**FIN DE FLASHBACK...**

Tsk...estúpido Kakashi-exclamo para si el Uchiha.

-Sensei-Jinmu llego a su lado-ya esta la cena.

-No ,Aburame no se me apetece nada.-dijo el Uchiha-solo quiero dormir-El Uchiha se fue a el campamento dejando a el hijo de Shino contemplando la aldea. se quedo unos minutos y regreso.

Yukiyo comía con ganas.  
Sasuke estaba acostado intentando dormir.  
Hiroki seguía acariciando a Yoh con la comida de lado.  
Jinmu dio un suspiro.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?-pregunto el Aburame a Hiroki que asintió.

Sasuke los escucho pero no estaba de ánimos ni para llamarles la atención así que les dejo ir a donde se les plazca, solo que no lo molestaran.

**XxX**

Hinata-Naruto no podía soportar el comportamiento algo distante de su esposa, estaban en su habitación y le beso el hombro, la heredera cerro los ojos disfrutando de el contacto de esos labios en su piel-perdoname

-Naruto-Hinata se incorporo un poco-ya me lo has repetido millones de veces

-Perdón.

Hinata suspiro y se dispuso a dormir.

-Te lo voy a repetir hasta que me perdones de verdad-dijo el rubio perdiendo la paciencia y volteandola clavandole los ojos en los de ella. la mujer se sonrojo, aun asi ese hombre era capaz de ponerla de rodillas. no podría permaneces molesta con el tanto tiempo.

-Na-Naruto-Hinata bajo la mirada-es que no fue justo.

-Amor, es lo mejor-Naruto se defendió-estoy seguro que en mi lugar hubieras hecho los mismo

Hinata lo miro con negación.

-Bueno....-trato de librarse el Hokage de su metida de pata.-Ademas no es que la envié a un lugar desconocido esta con Gaara

Hinata volvió a suspira con negación.  
-Solo...trataba de -Naruto puso una cara de tristeza que conmovió a Hinata.

-Bueno podremos visitarla y ...confió en Gaara-respondió tratando de sonreír la de ojos perla.

-Hinata-dijo Naruto antes besarla de lleno en la boca.

**XxX**

Así que Jounin ¿eh?-dijo Hiroki tratando de sonreír y de sentirse feliz por su compañero-te felicito-Yoh ladro y movio la cola.

-Gracias-respondió el Aburame.-Date prisa así podrás ser un jounin, haz lo que Sasuke-sensei diga y...

-A mi eso no me importa-Hiroki agarro una piedra y la avento.-De hecho estaría dispuesto a volver a la academia, no me interesa. solo quiero a Midory de vuelta.

Jinmu bajo la mirada.

**XxX**

Los días Pasaron rápido ha decir verdad la chica rubia no se dio cuenta en cuanto llegaron a Suna, aunque se sentía feliz de pasar todo aquel desierto para llegar a la cálida aldea, Midory se quito un poco de sudor de su frente con la mano, Asuma parecía perro por que traía la lengua de fuera. en la entrada les hicieron la preguntas de rutina y los dejaron pasar, Midory solo habia estado en Suna pocas veces la ultima vez fue a los 10 años, la verdad todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, se escuchaba mucho escandalo unos niños jugaban con una pelota, Midory sonrió fuese donde fuese los niños parecían los mismo en cualquier aldea. Asuma los esquivo y llegaron a un edificio de forma esférica afuera de este estaba un hombre con la cara pintada. Asuma lo saludo con respeto así igual la rubia, la chica le sonrió con sinceridad.

-Midory-Kankuro le devolvió la sonrisa y después miro a Asuma-tu misión a terminado.

Asuma asintió y se volvió a Midory-comeré algo, descansare un poco y me iré-Midory lo miro triste y con miedo-¿estas bien?

Midory asintió y lo abrazo-saludame a todos-dijo la rubia con una media sonrisa  
Asuma se estaba por ir cuando la rubia le grito -Gracias.-alzando una mano la observaba aun y cuando Asuma había desaparecido la chica seguía diciendo adió loca.

-Ejem

Midory bajo la mano y miro a Kankuro.

-Ven

Midory miro a los ninjas d la aldea de la arena, sintió como su piel se sentía algo acartonada por el clima, todo era tan diferente y tan extraño. la chica caminaba detrás de Kankuro con la mirada gacha como si estuvieran a punto de conectarla a la silla eléctrica.

-Extraño-dijo el hombre para romper el silencio-te recordaba mas parlanchina.

Midory asintió-L-lo siento

Kankuro alzo una ceja-¿por que te disculpas?

-Eh...-Midory pensó-la verdad no lo se.

Kankuro seguía con la ceja alzada subieron escaleras. hasta que llegaron a una puerta, Kankuro toco a y entro, Midory se quedo un poco atrás de hecho no había pasado de la puerta y miro a un hombre pelirrojo absorto escribiendo, alzo la mirada y sus ojos se posaron en ella, la chica sintió como la cara le ardía, hecho un vistazo a la oficina no podría ser mas diferente a la de su padre, estaba demasiado ordenada, la chica sintió un nudo en la boca del estomago.

-¿Que esperas una invitación por escrito?-dijo Kankuro impaciente -Pasa

-Oh

La rubia hizo una elegante reverencia a Gaara que la miraba con sus profundos ojos verde con curiosidad

-Le estoy muy agradecida por permitirme vivir por un tiempo en Suna...Lord Kazekage-dijo la rubia lo mas formalmente posible.

Gaara la miraba aun sin decir nada.


	88. Chapter 88:El guia

Midory sentía sus oídos zumbar ese hombre siempre le hacia sentir demasiado nerviosa, pero no pudo dejar de notar a pesar de estar algo inquieta que sus ojos seguían tan enigmáticos como siempre desde que lo conoció de niña le habían parecido preciosos , Kankuro se sentó despreocupadamente mirando a su hermano. Este dejo los papeles aun lado.

-Bien-la voz profunda de Gaara le puso la piel de gallina, era demasiado diferente a su padre, extrañaba su voz amable, sus azules ojos vaya hasta extrañaba la desordenada oficina..-has crecido mucho-apunto el pelirrojo-Naruto en su mensaje me contó algo de lo que paso...

Midory se puso colorada.

-...Espero que tu estancia en la aldea sea placentera-Gaara le regalo una mirada algo severa-aun así tendrás misiones, trabajaras duro, tu padre me solicito que te pusiera a trabajar como nunca antes lo habías hecho-Midory asintió levemente-no porque seas hija del Hokage tendrás un trato especial. -La rubia volvió a asentir-por los reportes que me fueron envidos por Naruto con la carta, se ve que eres una excepcional kunoichi,-Gaara tomo un papel y los comenzo a leer-entrenada por Uchiha Sasuke-Gaara tomo una expresión que a Midory le fue difícil interpretar-recuerdo tu actuación el los examenes chunnin de hace 3 años, aunque perdiste , fue algo sorprendente-dijo aun seriamente.  
Midory no dijo nada y Gaara entrelazo las manos.-Veamos, ¿Dejaste ir a la hija de un feudal que estaba prometida en matrimonio?.

-Ehh-Midory se acordó de Kunico y Souji-Bueno...fue hace mucho y...

-Necesito que te compreomentas con las misiones que te encomendare,No quiero excusas-Gaara de repente callo porque la rubia hablo de repente.

-Es que ella no lo amaba y no se me hacia justo que...

Kankuro trato de no reírse.  
-Ehh, perdón-la rubia bajo la mirada avergonzada tenia que recordar que no estaba hablando con el líder de Konoha.

Gaara escondió una sonrisa. y alejo los papeles.

-Se que conoces algo de Suna, aun así tendrás a una persona de mi confianza como guia para que te adaptes los primeros dias. el es uno de los mejores maestros que tenemos en la academia y también de los mejores ninjas-Midory se incomodo un poco-Tu cuarto ya esta listo, el desayuno se sirve a las 8, la comida a las 2 y la cena a las 8:30.

Midory hablo-bueno yo ceno como a las 10:00-dijo la chica, Gaara la miro profundamente y la chica paso saliva-pe...pero me acostumbrare.

Kankuro encontraba la incomodidad de la rubia divertido.

En ese momento la puerta se escucho, Midory permanecio inmóvil,Gaara seguía con sus ojos fijos en ella.

-Pase-dijo Kankuro .

-Lord Kazekage-una profunda y varonil voz se escucho, Midory seguía mirando de frente no se atrevía a moverse sin siquiera una orden.

-Hidaka-dijo Gaara -

Midory miro por el rabillo de el ojos un traje como los que usaban los jounin de la aldea de la arena.  
-Uzumaki Midory-dijo el Kazekage-el es Hidaka, Haruto, el te guiara, además de las misiones normales, he decidido que te colocare como maestra de los nuevos estudiantes, niños de 7 años que ingresaran en una par de semanas.

-¿Eh?-exclamo Midory y bajo triste la mirada-no creo que eso se buena idea.

Midory en ese momento no podía ni con su alma, a su parecer seria una pésima maestra, tenia demasiado que pensar además su maestro no ayudaba con la causa ella no quería ser una versión pirata de Sasuke, aunque también tenia buenos ejemplos como Iruka. aun así estaban hablando de hijos de otras personas, no era como enseñarle algo a Hizashi.

-¿Algún problema?-pregunto Gaara intimidantemente.

Midory se envolvio en un aura de color negro-eh...si...digo no...quiero decir si Lord Kazekage como ordene.-en ese momento volteo a la dirección en donde estaba su guia y le puso atención, era muy alto, Midory apenas y le llegaba a el hombro, tenia una cicatriz en forma de Y en la mejilla, bronceado con unos ojos de color aqua, su cabello era de un color castaño totalmente liso largo lo traía suelto sobre sus hombros, su protector lo tenia en el brazo, pero lo que le llamo la atención al recorrerlo es que no tenia su dedo meñique, el joven sintió la mirada de la rubia y esta totalmente avergonzada bajo la mirada al parecer Gaara se apiado de la rubia.

-Pueden retirarse-

Midory saco el aire, dando una rápida reverencia salio casi corriendo de la oficina de el Kazekage.

-Tiene prisa-dijo Haruto casi en una risa.

-Confió en ti-dijo Gaara-Hidaka, cuidala bien

-Si, señor-dijo Haruto desapareciendo.

-Es lo bastante grandecita para cuidarse sola-dijo Kankuro sin entender.  
Gaara no le respondió.

_(" esto es horrible, aquí hace mucho calor y ¡Arg! tengo arena en mis sandalias.")_

Midory había salido y estaba alejándose lo que mas podía de donde estaba Gaara se sentó en una banca. quitandose las sandalias para quitarle la arena cuando sintió la respiracion de alguien muy cerca de su hombro.

-Ahh-grito la rubia poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Hola-saludo amablemente Haruto, Midory parpadeo.-em...dije hola

Midory seguía parpadeando.  
-Hola.

cri-cri

Haruto cruzo los brazos y se sentó a su lado.  
-No sabia que la gente de Konoha fuera tan...seria-termino el chico sonriendo

Midory seguía mirándolo y se perdió en el color aqua de sus ojos.  
-N-no lo somos-la chica bajo la cabeza-¿has estado alguna vez en Konoha.? Hiroki-dijo la chica

-Em, no-dijo el chico -nunca y me llamo Haruto-apunto el chico aun sonriendo.

Midory no se había dado cuenta de como lo llamo solo salio de su boca el nombre de su mejor amigo, la chica bajo la mirada otra vez con los ojos llorosos-deberías ir algún día, es hermoso.

Haruto noto que estaba a punto de llorar.  
-¿Cuantos años tienes?-pregunto el chico tratando de cambiar de tema.

-16 -Midory poco a poco sintió como su voz volvió a la normalidad-¿y Tu?

-18...cumplire 19 en una semana.-dijo el chico que le mostró otra gran sonrisa-ya que vamos a pasar mucho tiempo juntos, te recomiendo que me compres un buen regalo.

Midory rió.


	89. Chapter 89:Similitudes

-Tienes que tomar algo mas de impulso-

Un niño de hermosos ojos perla se sentia como trompo por tanto girar.

-Minato-dijo Hizashi algo verde-creo que voy a vomitar.

Minato solo rodo los ojos algo molesto estaban en la mansion Hyuuga en uno de los hermosos jardines entrenando, Hizashi casi se pone de rodillas para pedirle de favor a Minato que lo ayudase, si alguien entendia a el menor de los Hyuuga era el, Minato habia entrenado con Neji inumerables veces dejandolo casi muerto bueo no tanto pero si era demasiado severo.

-Debiste esperarte a comer despues-dijo Minato acercandose a el y agachandose para sersoriarse de que estubiera en buenas condiciones,el niño se dejo caer

Hizashi hizo una mueca-Ya que Mido, no puede entrar a casa-dijo Hizashi algo lento-le pedire permiso a papá y a mama, para que me dejen ir contigo y me lleves a casa de Tia Hinata-el niño sonrio con todos los dientes-quiero jugar con ella y ademas le tengo que dar un recado de Gisuke-el niño rio ante las esperanzas de su amigo enamorado.

Minato bajo sus ojos.

-¿Que no lo sabes aun?

-¿Saber que?-dijo Hizashi haciendo la cabeza a un lado.

Minato tomo algo de aire.

-Bueno...-Minato vacilo un poco-Midory no esta en Konoha.

Hizashi hizo un mueca de disgusto-Esta en una mision.

-No exactamente.-Minato coloco su mano en la cabeza de su primo-lo siento Hiza pero es posible que Midroy no regrese en largo tiempo, hizo algo no muy bueno y ha sido castigada.-Hizashi pregunto con los ojos-significa que no la veremos por aqui por un rato.

-¿Qu-?-pero el niño no logro terminar su pregunta.

-¿Que hizo ahora?-una voz profunda ny seca se hizo escuchar dejando a Minato mirando a su primo que se le erizo la piel-Y bien ¿Minato?-pregunto Hiashi Hyuuga.

**XxX**

El cuarto de Midory tenia como en el de Konoha una ventana que daba a la aldea, desde la primera noche que llego a Suna le habia encantado, se sentía algo extraña, pero raramente con una paz que no había experimentado por varios días . ya habían pasado 6 meses desde su llegada a Suna la chica se preparaba para ir a dar sus clases se le hizo tan fácil congeniar con esos niños tan llenos de vida y sin estúpidos problemas ellos le hacían distraerse y no pensar ni sentir que se hundía en un hoyo sin fondo cada vez que pensaba en cierto jounin, la chica observaba vagamente a la gente que pasaba cuando saco de su bolsillo un Sai de plata, el mismo sai que le había regalado desde hace mucho a su mejor amigo, lo extrañaba demasiado, le dolía pensar en Kakashi, era como si le hubieran sacado el corazón, pero a la vez pensaba en Hiroki y se sentía mucho mejor, pensaba en Jinmu, e incluso en Sasuke, al pensar en su padre el remordimiento era aun peor. volvió a la mirada a la aldea cuando se encontró con unos ojos aqua pegados a la ventana.

-Ah-exclamo asustada la rubia

-Ja ja ja-reía un joven

-¿Quieres matarme de un susto?-grito la rubia aunque ella también reía.-Deja de hacer eso.

Haruto sonrió y se metió por la ventana.  
-Parecías muy pensativa-apunto el joven-¿otra vez pensando en tu amigo?

Midory movio la cabeza-algo así.

-Vámonos-dijo el joven-Mis estudiantes son un tifón si no llego antes.

Midory sonrió sabia lo excelente maestro que era sus alumnos los admiraban y las chicas se ponían coloradas al verlo, Midory salio de la habitación junto con su amigo y se encontró de frente con Kankuro que solo los saludo la primera vez que encontró a Haruto en el cuarto de Midory le había dado una buena reprimenta pero al explicarle que solo la acompañaba para ayudarle como dar las clases o que venia por ella para irse a la acdemia de la arena, se encariño y aferro a Haruto le hacia reír y le hacia olvidar , era como un buen sedante pero al tiempo de que se marchaba el dolor se apoderaba de ella, a veces despertaba con lágrimas en las mejilla por la múltiples pesadillas que tenia. el chico se paso con la mano que le faltaba el dedo meñique por el castaño cabello, Haruto le platico que lo perdió a los 12 años nunca fue muy bueno con las espadas. la chica se acostumbrado a las mayorías de las costumbres de Suna pero a lo que no era fácil acostumbrarse eran a esas calurosas togas además de que se tropezaba con facilidad.  
Llegando a la academia unas alumnas de Haruto le sonreía dulcemente una de ellas se acerco y le dio una mirada a la rubia nada agradable, la chica reconoció los celos de inmediato.

-Sen...sei-dijo la niña-este...este...yo....no pude practicar con los shurikens me hes algo difícil -la niña se sonrojo-¿me podría ayudar?

Haruto sonrio.-Claro...hoy **_tod_os** practicaremos con las shurikens-La niña se mostró decepcionada, Midory dio una media sonrisa.-Vayan a el salón en un momento las alcanzo, la niña asintió con tristeza, Midory se abraso.

-Es muy dulce-dijo la chica.

Haruto se coloco las manos en los bolsillos-¿Que es dulce?

Midory rodó los ojos.-esta niña esta enamorada de ti.

Haruto se rió sin ganas-puf....Aki deberia quitarse la leche de la cara y entrenar antes de pensar en esas cosas-dijo el maestro algo enfadado-si, ya lo sabia pero es mejor cortarle las alas desde ahora no quiero problemas, no es bueno que se enamoren de los sensei.

Midory bajo la mirada sobriamente.  
-"Hmp"-Midory se escucho haciendo una muy mala imitacion de Sasuke.-No te burles-Haruto la miro y dijo "no, me burlo"-pero la chica no lo escucho.-Tu no sabes lo que es enamorarte-Haruto iba a hablar pero no pudo ni siquiera tomar aire la chica hablo muy rápido-comprendo demasiado a esa niña es horrible pasar esa etapa, que el hombre que amas solo te vea como a una mocosa-Haruto alzo la mano un poco pero la chica no le hacia en el mundo-cuando crezca tal vez la ames, la ilusiones la hagas pensar de una forma diferente, para después hacerte perder la razon -Haruto de repente sintió que ya no estaba hablando de el y de su alumna-pensando de que el mundo perfecto si existe y aunque la differencia de edad era enorme, yo...yo sentía que el ...-hubo una pausa y Haruto entendió estaba hablando de ella-pero solo jugo conmigo -la rubia sintió como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, la chica se coloco parte de su tela cubriendo su rostro e imitando a Kakashi-"Fue divertido"- se quito la tela y con la mirada perdida la chica empezó a llorar.

Haruto se rasco la cabeza.-Midory...¿estubiste con un maestro?

La chica asintió-Por eso papá me mando a Suna, me enamore de su sensei.

Haruto abrió los ojos como plato-¿Que?  
La chica seguía llorando y Haruto solo la abrazo, Midory empezó a sollozar con fuerza en su pecho.

**XxX**

-Esto es tan...-Jinmu intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas-deprimente

-Guaf-ladro Yoh de acuerdo.

Yoh estaba sentado a lado de Jinmu, hacia meses sin su amiga, todavía no se sabia nada de ella, absolutamente nada, Sasuke no les decia, el Hokage los mandaba a volar o evadía sus preguntas y Minato solo negaba con pena, a Meiko ni le preguntaban. Hinata solo les miraba negando, Hiroki apretaba con fuerza un collar con un dije color azul.

-hace medio año-dijo Hiroki.

Sasuke se aprecio detrás de ellos como era su costumbre.  
-¿Que hacen sentados?-pregunto el Uchiha molesto-deberían estar entrenando.  
Jinmu se levanto mas rapido que una bala, Hiroki seguía sentado.

-¿Sensei?-Sasuke miro a su estudiante que parecía muerto en vida, parecía que le iba a decir algo pero cayó de repente, Sasuke evito mostrar una mirada de pena.

-Aburame-Sasuke se volteo hacia su alumno menos problematico y el mas analítico- El Tarade...perdón el Hokage quiere verte ahora-Jinmu puso cara de pánico ya que había completado su misión como líder ya no dependía de Sasuke pero aun así no dejaría su equipo por mas ninja completo que sea por mas jounin sabia que faltaba exprimir los conocimientos de el Uchiha, Yukiyo que se encontraba cerca de ahí le dio una gran mordida a su manzana, Hiroki tenia no muy buen semblante, Jinmu trato de distraer a su sensei pero este centro su atencion de nuevo en EL Inuzuka. lo tomo con brusquedad de la cara.

-Te vez fatal.-dijo Sasuke-estas desnutrido, mas te vale que dejes de andar lamentandote como bebe y empieces a tomar enserio tu entrenamiento.y cortate el cabello

Hiroki no respondió se limito a hacer una mueca de disgusto, Yukiyo lazo el corazón de la manzana a Jinmu en la cabeza este le mostró el dedo de en medio con una sonrisa irónoca Sasuke se limito a mirar con unos ojos terrroroficos a Jinmu.

-Ustedes dos ¿tienen mierda en la cabeza?-dijo Sasuke fastidiado-dejen de comportarse así

Yoh ladro con burla.

-Vamos Aburame.

Jinmu asintió.  
-¿Vienes?.

-No, la verdad, no estoy muy contento con el Hokage-Sasuke rodó los ojos ante tal comentario de Hiroki, Yukiyo suspiro.-además te quiere ver a ti.-Hiroki sonrió -seguro es algo bueno.

-¿Bueno?-pregunto Jinmu molesto-falle en la misión.

Sasuke lo miro fríamente, la verdad el ya sabia que sus pupilos tendrán sus fallas pero aun así no pudo evitar molestarse, ellos no debían de equivocarse osea, era los alumnos de Uchiha Sasuke,  
Jinmu miro a maestro de forma extraña, Yukiyo alzo una ceja tenia una cara que jamas le habían visto como solemne o algo así. Sasuke se dio cuenta y se sonrojo un poco volviendo en nada a la normalidad

-¿Que me ven?

-Na-nada, sensei-se apresuro a decir Yukiyo

Jinmu empezó a caminar, Yukiyo no se atrevió a mirar a Hiroki Yoh permanecido a su lado pero se habia acostumbrado a el caracter tranquilo de su dueño había cambiado demasiado y extrañaba a el antiguo Hiroki, este le acaricio la cabeza y dejo escapar aire.

-¿Sensei?

-Hmp-Sasuke paro dejando ir a Yukiyo y a Jinmu que se habían adelantado algo, Yukiyo se detuvo mirando a su maestro, pero decidió irse no quería salir regañada, Jinmu negó con la cabeza

-Ya-paso saliva-se lo he suplicado de todas las maneras-Hiroki apretó aun con mas fuerza el dije-digame ¿donde esta? ya ha pasado mucho tiempo ¿cuando piensa el Hokage mandarla a que regrese a casa?-el chico levanto la vista retadora-¿Y por que rayos sigue aquí Hatake?

Sasuke ya estaba hastiado.  
-no lo se, lo que haga Naruto con su hija es su problemas, y sigue aquí por que-Sasuke apreto los dientes-por que es un excelente ninja el Hokage no se debe dejar llevar por sus emociones, Konoha lo necesita-Sasuke se paso una mano por el cabello-ya deja eso en el pasado Inuzuka-el pelinegro trato de entender.-Solo te estas haciendo daño.

Hiroki se dio la media vuelta dejando a el Uchiha mirandolo y a Yoh que le lanzo un llanto.  
-Si perro, extraño a mi antiguo equipo también.

**XxX**

-Niños quiero que hagan la tarea y practiquen lo sellos de hoy-Midory le sonrio a su grupo

-Si Midory-sensei-se escucho el corito de niños de entre 7 y 8 años que salieron casi corriendo de el aula, Midory estaba enrollando unos pergaminos y se quito el protector de la aldea de la arena que le habían regalado a las semana de estar ahí, le había tomado una cariño a ese lugar y aunque estaba agradecida desearía tener su antiguo protector con el emblema de la hoja, la examino un rato y sonrió pensando en su primo Hizashi sabia que no pudo dejar una de sus mas preciadas posesiones en mejores manos, Midory coloco de nuevo el protector en su cuello. había decidido colocarlo ahí por que en su frente y por respeto según ella siempre llevaría el protector que la indentificaria con Konoha, con su hogar.

-Hola

la rubia alzo la mirada-Hola Haruto ¿Buen día?-pregunto la chica mirando a su amigo con cara de cansancio.

-Sobrevivi-Haruto se rió entre dientes

-¿Practicaron con la shirikens?-pregunto Midory saltando en su escritorio y sentándose

Haruto asintió-Aki es pésima.

Midory sonrió (" _Esa técnica es clásica no se hacer nada y el maestro vendrá a el rescate")_

Hubo un extraño silencio y Haruto parecía pensar en sus palabras.  
-Midory

-¿Hum?-le pareció extraño el tono de su amigo.

-Es acerca de lo de esta mañana-Midory paso saliva e interrumpió.

-Haruto yo lo siento mucho no quería perder el control así

-Explotaste-dijo el de ojos aqua.-deberías haberte visto, parecía que llevabas años guardando amargura eso no hace bien ¿quieres hablar de ello? te hará bien.

Midory sonrió con ironía-nada me hará bien. y no no quiero hablar de el-Midory apretó tanto sus labios que parecían que no tenia

-Tienes que hacerlo algún día-dijo Haruto con un tono de voz amable

-Dejalo ¿quieres?-dijo la rubia empezando a molestarse.

Haruto se sentó en una silla delante de ella mientras esta seguía encima de su escritorio con los brazos cruzados el chico se limito a regalarle una sonrisa de tristeza.

-¿Recuerdas que me gritaste que yo no sabia lo que era enamorarme?-dijo triste el chico-pues creeme que lo se muy bien.

Midory se sonrojo de pena-Perdona Haruto no quise ser grosera solo que cuando mis emociones afloran me pongo como loca y no se lo que digo.

-Paso hace mucho-Haruto no le dio importancia a su disculpa-ella era mi vida, mi luz pero...-Haruto callo por unos instantes que a la rubia le pareciron horas-también era mi mejor amiga, nos criamos juntos y jamas pudo verme con otros ojos, cuando eramos niños nos íbamos a jugar y nos escondíamos de su hermana a la que yo no le caía muy bien según ella yo era un malandro y solo sonsacaba a su hermanita -Haruto rió recordando-pero la mente maestra era ella.-Midory sonrió-se llama Kina, de hecho-Haruto se saco de su bolsillo una vieja fotografía que le paso a Midory que rió, Haruto tenia el cabello casi a rapa sus ojos aqua se veían sorprendidos y una linda niña de cabello ondulado color miel con ojos marrones le sonreían a la cámara-Siempre la traigo conmigo jamas se me olvida -Midory le regreso a Haruto la fotografía y tomo inconscientemente con su mano el bolsillo donde había guardado el sai de plata.-la ame, la amo y de suguro la seguire amando, todo el mundo lo sabia yo era tan obvio pero ella solo se limitaba a sonreír a veces parecía que jugaba conmigo...

-Ja si de seguro eras obvio si te estoy mirando el rostro hablas de ella y se te iluminan los ojos-Midory inflo los cachetes-debe de haber sido muy estúpida si no se dio cu...ent...a-Midory se escucho a si misma y dejo escapar un exclamo mudo, si Kina era estúpida , ella era la reina los imbéciles, desde que empeso a convivir con Haruto le encontró varios aspectos parecidos a Hiroki. ella había hecho los mismo.

-...me trataba como su vil trapo cuando crecimos cambio se volvió una estirada y trataba a los demás como escoria, saco las mejores notas, se hizo jounin a la edad de 13 años no se lo que le paso.-Haruto tomo aire-yo hubiera sido capaz de morir por ella-Midory se hundió, quería ser una tortuga. esas palabras era muy parecidas a las de Hiroki.-tenia un gran potencial

-¿Que paso con ella?-se animo a preguntar la rubia, Haruto levanto la vista sobriamente-ella ahora es una feliz ama de casa.

-¿Ehhh?-soltó la rubia

-Ella después de dejarme de hablar por que decía que era demasiado débil para estar con ella, decía que si tenia amigos quería que valieran la pena, no perdedores como yo

Midory frunció el ceño- es un perra

-No le digas así-dijo Haruto molesto casi le gritaba la rubia abre los ojos sorprendida-Ella solo cometió un error, se enamoro de el hombre equivocado.

Midory sintió un vuelco en el estomago. definitivamente entonces ella era una perra.

-Se enamoro de un delincuente que se supone debería de haber matado-Midory parpadeo-era un cazarecompensas, asesino y espía no tenia aldea no tenia amigos no tenia nada. trabajaba solo.-a Haruto se le crispo el rostro-el...la sedujo o no se que paso llevábamos meses con esa misión y se que Kina se encontró con el varias veces -Haruto se calmo un poco- en la captura, pero los que estaban a cargo de el grupo, regresaban a la aldea pero-Haruto tenia los ojos cristalizados.-ella no, reportaron que el delincuente había escapado y que ella lo había ayudado como veras ahora es una traidora y jamas podrá volver-Midory sentía que se le salia el aire, -Haruto se levanto y se recargo a su lado- he escuchado que ahora vive prófuga con su "fina" pareja-dijo irónico Haruto-un aldeano vecino dijo que la vio y que sostenía a un pequeño niño, me imagino que es su hijo o algo así-Midory le coloco una mano en el hombro, Haruto le sonrió con algo de dificultad.

-Es tu turno.

Midory considero justo historia por historia.


	90. Chapter 90:malos presentimientos

Se escuchaba el aullar de los lobos en una noche nevada había gran movimiento de un lado a otro, un joven hombre sostenía la respiracion mientras otro casi inaudiblemente pasa saliva, el frió calaba en los huesos pero no tenía siquera tiempo de temblar, la hora se acercaba, uno de ellos se sentía algo desprotegido otro hombre de mayor edad indicaba con la mano que siguiera. uno de los jóvenes se mantuvo en marcha el otro lo siguió con cautela, mucha cautela de repente habían sido escuchados.

-Mierda-grito el mas grande de los 5 hombres y lanzo un kunai con todas sus fuerza chocando con otro kunai de el enemigo.

-Bonita noche para morir-el enemigo que traía una mascara de color morado reía-la nieve sera un gran fondo.

Un aullido.

-Venga-dijo uno de los mas jóvenes con una sonrisa excitada.-Además como odio a los tipos con mascaras se me hacen unos cobardes por no mostrar la cara.

-No hagas una tontería-susurro el otro.

-Callate.

En un intervalo de la discusion una shuriken les paso rosando a ambos, los jóvenes saltaron uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda. separándose, uno de ellos se escondió inteligentemente poniendo una posición de manos. pero el otro encaro a el enemigo junto con los los otros 3 hombres de 2 de ellos de mayor edad.

-Hump-El mas joven salio disparada por un golpe en el estomago pero se levanto rápidamente lanzando hilos ninja con gran rapidez el de la mascara se sorprendió, no esperaba algo así, lo amarraro con fuerza y el joven le dio un gran puñetazo en la cara atontándolo.

El joven que se había escondido había pedido una singular ayuda.  
-Kikkai rouko-susurro el joven escondido salio y una exagerada cantidad de insectos fue hacia los otros ninja rivales, rodeándolos empezando a devorarlos los gritos era de un dolor exagerado

-AH-gritos de terror se escucharon,los ninjas de Konoha respiraron aliviados solo quedaban 3 de los 15 que había o algo parecido la técnica de Jinmu había sido mas que efectiva, se dio cuenta que no lo eran los ninjas que le hacían frente habían unos escondidos cerca de ahi y los atrapo con sus insectos mientras los otros seguían con su pelaa cuerpo a cuerpo, Jinmu salio de su escondite y se dirigió a ayudar a uno de sus compañeros que se las estaba viendo negras.

-Baika-grito Jinmu agarrando a otro hombre impidiendo que clavara su gran palo afilado en el estomago de su compañero, el chico le dio la mano y lo levanto rápidamente mientras este decía una rápido " gracias"

Hiroki tomaba a su rival como costal de papas para entrenar en cada puñetazo le decía.

-¿Que creen que es Hokage de Konoha es estúpido?-Hiroki le dio otro puñetazo-un complot de asesinato y mal planeado dan pena ajena.

Baika y Jinmu se unieron a Hiroki, Baika se alejo ayudando a el líder de su grupo, mientras los otros 2 se ponían de espaldas el uno de el otro.

-Sasuke-sensei nos tendrá que recibir con bombo y platillo después de esto-apunto Hiroki con una maniática sonrisa una que hacia mucho tiempo Jinmu no le había visto.

-Deja de soñar idiota-rio Jinmu ante la loca idea de que Sasuke los elogiara de repente el ninja enmascarada se libero y fue directamente hacia Hiroki que salto alto, Jinmu se hizo a un lado,el tipo tenia un enorme mazo con un afilado clavo en la punta lo haciaba en el aire, Hiroki buscaba con la mirada a Yoh que había ido a dejar a unos heridos en su lomo a un lugar seguro pero regresaria pronto y esperaba que ese pronto fuera ya, necesitaba a su amigo para su técnica, pero mejor cambio de planes entre tanto pensar el ágil enemigo le golpeo en la pierna rasgando su pantalón y dejándolo chorreando sangre.

-¡Hiroki!-grito Jinmu avanzando hacia a ellos sacando un kunai doble uno que le había regalado Seika.

Hiroki cayó en seco. y el otro se acercaba peligrosamente.

-Hayashi-grito uno de los enemigos a el hombre de la mascara-Vámonos.

-Adelantate-grito el poseedor de aquel nombre-no he terminado con este.-

-¡Hiroki!

Jinmu evito a tiempo el segundo impacto, Hiroki hizo una mueca de dolor tenia un ojos cerrado por la reacción de su cuerpo y con el otro observo como su amigo empezó a pelear, el chico se levanto, ignorando el pulsar de su pierna y se acerco el de nombre Hayashi, que era muy hábil y se notaba que con algo mas de experiencia que ellos , los otros miembros de el equipo tenían sus propios problemas unos cuantos habían sobrevivido a el ataque de Jinmu, Hiroki hizo que se centraran en el mientras Jinmu se encargaba de el lado ,miro a su amigo por una fracción de segundos sus lente habían salido volando por evitar que el ninja le hiciera un agujero en la frente patadas y puñetazos por aquí y por haya el sonido sordo de el metal enfrentado , el Inuzuka le pateo en el estomago y el hombre salio disparado de a un lado de pronto en el suelo este se empezó a reir mientras Hiroki y -Jinmu respiraban agitados.

-Jajajaja

Hiroki crujió los dientes.-¿Que es tan gracioso imbécil?

El hombre no le contesto se limito a levantarse y empezo a correr en círculos tan rápido que se veía borroso. Jinmu y Hiroki se pusieron de nuevo a espaldas uno de el otro.

-Tsk....

-¿Pero que rayos?-dijo Jinmu-es muy rápido.

El hombre se rió aun con mas fuerza.  
-De Tin Marin de Do Pingue-dijo como un loco

-¿Que?

-¿Mhmh?

-Kukara macara titere ...fue...

-Deja de hacer estupideces -grito Hiroki molesto los tomaba como a unos niños.y eso hizo enfurecer a el Inuzuka

-Yo no fui fue tete...-seguía burlándose el hombre.

Pasaron unos minutos que parecían horas mientras el resto de el equipo seguía peleando con sus oponentes.

-Argg-grito Hiroki aventando kunais a el aire pero era inutil los tenia rodeados y a punto de la desesperacion.

Seguía dando vueltas.

-Tranquilo-susurro Jinmu sudando a mares.

-Pega-le...pegale-reía aun con mas fuerza

-¡Maldito bastardo!-Hiroki no aguanto mas la burla y fue a un punto ciego.

-Hiroki.-grito Jinmu. con voz panicada-¡No!

-Ja-jajajjaaj-rió el enmascarado que apareció por detrás mientras encajaba su afilada arma en la garganta de uno de los jóvenes como si fuera un palillo en un pedazo de sandía o en un melón, lo encajo mas profundo mientras un chorrito de sangre salio por entre su piel y el metal.-_**que este fue-**_ despues con fuerza hizo su mazo hacia un lado degollando a una de las jóvenes promesas de Konoha. mientras reía con crueldad

-A-a-ag

-¡NO!-se escucho un grito que pondría a todos de piel chinita era de desesperacion y negación.

**XxX**

¿Sasuke?-Sasuke Uchiha miraba como a su taza de te se le agrieto, mientras su esposa y su pequeño hijo le miraban con duda-¿pasa algo?.

Sasuke tenia su mano a unos centímetros de su taza sus blancos dedos hicieron un movimiento involuntario y sus negros ojos parpadearon una vez, Sakura miraba de la taza a su esposo.  
-Mal presagio-susurro el Uchiha alejando su mano de la taza y se levanto de golpe saliendo de su casa.

-¿Papa?-susurro su hijo con los palillos en la mano

-Sasuke-grito Sakura-no has tocado tu comida...Sasuke-pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Hmp-el niño cruzo los brazos-mi papa es algo raro

Sakura asintió acariciando el excentrico cabello de su hijo menor-no tienes idea.

El Uchiha corrió con todas sus fuerzas y en cuestión de nada llego a la torre Hokage, Naruto estaba con media cabeza en el escritorio ultimamente estaba teniendo mucho trabajo y poco descanso al escuchar la puerta abrirse violentamente se defendio.

-Yo solo estaba descansando los ojos.

Sasuke se olvido de insultarlo.  
-Naruto, has tenido noticias de el grupo comandado por Kaoru-

-¿Hmm?-Naruto se tallo los ojos y respondió con algo de somnolencia- No, aun no.

Sasuke bajo la mirada y lanzo un "Tsk".Naruto lo miro con burla.

-¿Que?,-Naruto entrecerró los ojos burlón-¿ acaso el gran Uchiha esta preocupado por sus pollitos?

-No digas tonterías, idiota-dijo Sasuke torciendo la boca -Era solo simple curiosidad

-Si te creo-respondió el Hokage en sentido de todo menos de creerle.

Sasuke después recordó a cierta rubia que había estado en su equipo. tal vez ese mal presentimiento...

-¿Cuando piensas traer de vuelta a Midory?-pregunto el Uchiha como quien no quiere la cosa-Ya paso un año y medio.

Naruto bajo la mirada-¿A que viene la pregunta?....

Sasuke no respondió.

-....no lo se, pero Gaara me dice en sus cartas que esta bien y feliz.-Naruto se quedo pensando un momento-tal vez es por miedo a como voy a reaccionar o a como ella va a reaccionar

Al escuchar esto Sasuke se sintió algo mas tranquilo pero aun así aun tenia ese sentir de preocupación.

-Hmp-Sasuke ahora era el que se burlara-entrara con sus enormes coletas gritando incoherencias y te abrasara hasta sacarte el aire

-¿Crees que aun me quiera?-Naruto pregunto indeciso.

-Callate idiota-dijo Sasuke con altivez-¿Yo que se?-Sasuke fue hacia la ventana aun con ese sentimiento de intranquilidad.

**XxX**

Cof...Cof

-Midory-Kankuro dejo caer sus palillos mirando a la persona que tenia enfrente de la mesa que empeso a toser con afán se le había atorado algo de comida ka rubia se separo un poco de la mesa apretando su garganta y con la otra su pecho, mientras el Kazekage que estaba en la cabecera la miro tranquilamente.-¿Estas bien?

La rubia que llevaba esa noche un vestido color arena arriba de la rodilla y sin mangas se acomodo el cabello a un lado.

-S-i-dijo Midory algo insegura. inconscientemente poso una de sus manos en el pecho sentía como si alguien lo hubiera golpeado ahí, al momento de ese dolor el bocado se le atoro en la garganta, le dolía horrores.-solo que no mastique bien, lo siento.

-Ten mas cuidado.-dijo Gaara tranquilo tomando un poco de agua.  
Midory asintió y miro su comida de repente se le quito el hambre y ese sentimiento en el pecho no desaparecía.

-¿Me puedo retirar?

-Pero si aun no has acabado tu arroz-observo Kankuro señalando con sus palillos el plato.

-Kankuro-sempai-dijo la rubia educadamente-gracias pero ya estoy llena.

-Puedes retirarte-dijo Gaara antes de que su hermano interrumpiera.

-Si , Lord Kazekage-la rubia salio casi corriendo de ahí, subió escalera y salio a el balcón para empezar a tomar bocanadas de aire, aun así seguía ese sentimeinto no le gustaba de repente sintio tantas ganas ahora mas que nunca en regresar a Konoha, se sentía sentida con su padre, le enviaba cartas que contestaba con pocas letras, su madre la había ido a visitar unos cuantas veces en ese año y fraccione en Suna y su hermano no lo había visto en mas de 5 meses, eso apestaba pero aun así y aunque pasaran mil años se sentía perdida sin Hiroki, Jinmu y Yoh, no sabia que iba a ser tan duro. lo imaginaba pero la realidad fue mucho peor.

-Eit

Midory salto de el susto.  
-Haruto

-Pensé que ya te habías acostumbrado a mis saludos y a mis visitas nocturnas.-dijo el de ojos aqua con una sonrisa-No estabas en tu habitación y te sentí aqui...¿hum?...¿pasa algo? tienes una cara que...

-Me duele la garganta y el pecho.-dijo sin dejarlo terminar

Haruto sonrió y alargo la mano hacia el pecho de la chica-Te puedo examinar

Midory frunció el ceño y lo golpeo la mano antes de llegar a su destino.  
-Haruto no estoy jugando-Midory cruzo los brazos-no me siento bien.

-Era broma-dijo el chico sobandose la mano-¿quieres ir a el medico?

Midory negó.

-Tal vez no sea nada importante.

Midory se mordió el labio.  
-Si, ha de ser que extraño mucho Konoha. y estoy algo nostalgica de repente me puse a pensar en papá y en otras cosas.

Haruto rodo los ojos.  
-Ya tendrás que haber superado Konoha

Midory resoplo.

-Vamos...-Haruto le agarro de la mano-Vine por que tengo algo que mostrarte...ja...hasta te hará sentir mejor de tu melancolía.

Midory vacilo un poco y asintió-Espero que no sean otras de tus simpaticas bromitas.

**XxX**

-¡No!

-Jjajajajaja-Hayashi reía y reía -deberías ver tu cara, ¿Acaso _era_ tu amigo? ¡Uy! cuanto lo siento el mazo solo se me resbalo.-el maniático esbozo aun mas su sonrisa.-¿Sabes?, como que quería matarte después, pero esto se me hace tan divertido, mejor te dejare vivo para que cargues con la culpa de tu suerte-Hayashi se rasco la cabeza al tiempo de que soltaba a el joven y retiraba con desde y sueño aventandolo cayó boca abajo y el charco de sangre se empezó a extender por la nieve.-¿Por que me miras de esa forma tan fea?-dijo el hombre sonriendo

-¡Jinmu!-Hiroki grito con fuerza -¡Jinmu!...-se acerco a el no importándole que el ninja estuviera ahí. Hiroki intento agarrarlo solo consiguiendo rasgarle parte de la playera.-Te voy a matar desgraciado-Hiroki apretaba los puños intentando ir hacia a el pero las lágrimas lo segaban.

-Tutu-el ninja enemigo se coloco su mazo ensangrentado en la espalda-lastima ya me tengo que ir, nos divertiremos después ¿Vale?, te estaré esperando-el tipo coloco posición de manos-adiós-Hiroki golpeo solo a el humo que quedo.

-Hijo de...-grito Hiroki voleando hacia su amigo que estaba boca abajo-¡Jinmu!-Hiroki Corrio hacia el Aburame y lo volteo su cara tenia aspecto húmedo por la nieve sus lentes quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia de donde estaba.

-Hi...Hi-Jinmu intentaba hablar sus ojos denotaban tristeza el daño era severo-Hi...

-Callate-Hiroki miraba con horror la garganta de Jinmu-Iré a buscar a...a...a-Hiroki no podía continuar su amigo lo agarro con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban la chaqueta, sus cuerdas vocales habían sido devastadas

--M...i...do...r-Jinmu empezó a chorrear aun mas sangre-Se..i..kaaaa

Hiroki entiendo lo que quiso decir-No seas imbécil, estarás bien solo deja de hablar-Hiroki se quito con un ademan de furia las lágrimas, de repente el Inuzuka sintió como la mano de su amigo dejo de agarrarlo con sus pocas fuerzas.-¿Jinmu?...¿Jinmu?-Hiroki lo apreto de los hombros Jinmu tenia abierto los ojos pero estos no tenían ningún signo de vida ni de luz en ellos-¿Jinmu?...-Hiroki grito con amargura al tiempo de que lo sarandeaba-¡No!...Jinmu ¡No!.

-Oh-la voz de el lider de la mision Kaoru Kajeme se hizo escuchar habian terminado con sus respectivas peleas, Baika sangraba de el brazo pero al mirar a Jinmu se le olvido de todo.

-Hiroki-hablo Kaoru-sueltalo el ha...

-No-grito agarrando con mas fuerza a su amigo -el no esta muerto solo esta herido-Todos lo miraban con pena-¿Que hacen ahi como inutiles? traigan a un medico.

-Hiroki-dijo Baika-sueltalo esta muerto

-Callate anorexico de mierda el no esta muerto ¿ves?-Hiroki señalo con sus dedos ensangrentados-esta despierto.

Kaoru se acerco a Hiroki que puso demasiada resistencia e hizo una señal con la mirada y otro ninja le ayudo a levantarlo mientras Hiroki se retorcia, en ese momento llego Yoh ladrando al ver a su amigo en peligro pero despues miro a Jinmy y lanzo un llanto horrible asercandose a el incluso olvidando a Hiroki.

-Sueltalo Baika-Hiroki lloraba a mares -¡NO! Jinmu , no el no se merece esto el no... el es mejor que yo, soy yo el que deberia estar muerto no... el -Kaoru lo solto al igual que su otro subordinado, Hiroki callo de rodillas en una de sus manos sotenia la tela de el enemigo y sus manos agarraron con fuerza la nieve , sus lagrimas caian en ella-Jinmu te juro que esto no se va a quedar asi.-el joven sollozo en silencio durante unos minutos y todos observaban con tristeza y pena Yoh le lamia la cara a Jinmu intentando que reaccionara, Baika se acerco nuevamente a el cuerpo que hacia unos instantes tenia vida y con sus manos cerro sus ojos, Hiroki vio el momento, con esto apenas y reacciono sus enrogecidos ojos tomaron peligrosamente forma de furia se levanto y fue hacia donde estaban los lentes obscuros de su amigo, dio unos cuantos pasos y se agacho a lado de Baika.

-¿Que le voy a decir a Seika?-pregunto a el aire Baika. Hiroki al parecer no lo escucho estaba tan en shock. con los lentes en sus manos se los coloco a su amigo de nuevo.


	91. Chapter 91:malas noticias

**HOLA GENTE, OK YA ME ESPERA ALGO ASI, SE QUE A VARIAS PERSONAS NO LES AGRADO LO QUE HIZE CON JINMU, LA VERDAD YO YA LO TENIA PENSADO HACER DESDE HACE COMO 20 O MAS CAPITULOS, DESDE EL PRINCIPIO A UNO DE LOS 3 SE LE IBA A DAR GAS.Y PUES MIDORY TENIA QUE TENER UNA MUY FUERTE RAZON PARA REGRESAR A KONOHA AFECTARA LA VIDA DE YUKIYO EN CIERTO SENTIDO Y EN HIROKI NI SE DIGA, ERA UN RIESGO QUE TENIA QUE TOMAR Y ESTOY PLENAMENTE CONCIENTE DE QUE PERDI VARIOS LECTORES :( PERO BUENO SE ACEPTA DE TODO TIPO DE CRITICAS, AMENASAS ETC.., YO YA** ME HABIA ENCARIÑADO CON EL PERSONAJE Y LE PENSE DEMASIADO, **ADEMAS SOLO FALTAN 9 CAP, ASI QUE NO ES MUCHO LO QUE YA NO SAL**DRA.

Una joven de blancos cabellos regresaba a su hogar después de una larga y cansada ronda en el hospital, después de tanto insistirle a su padre y madre habían accedido a que se enfocara un poco mas en sus habilidades medicas tanto natas como las heredadas por su madre y la aprendidas por Sakura se podría considerar afortunada por que la pareja Uchiha la entrenara, Karin no estuvo muy feliz pero no le quedo de otra, al ver lo rogona que se había puesto su niña. Suigetsu y Juugo no estaban al parecer salieron por una copa Yukiyo entro a su casa con con un gran bostezo, Karin se encontraba cepillandose el cabello para después ir a dormir.

-¿Mama?

-Estoy acá-respondió la pelirroja dejando de cepillares su fogosa melena y por el espejo vio a su hoja reflejada que se dejo caer al tiempo que se deshacía su cola de caballo y se alborotaba sus blancos cabellos.-¿Cansada?

-Algo así -dijo mostrando su habitual cara de depresión.-iré a comer algo...¿me dejaron?

-Trate pero tu padre arraso con todo-dijo enojada Karin-ese imbécil es un egoísta.

-No importa me haré algo

-Yukiyo

-¿Si?

-Ya estoy algo harta de esto-dijo la pelirroja-cada día te veo peor, parece que vives por que no te queda de otra.

-Si, estoy cansada-dijo Yukiyo con cara de fastidio-que me molestes siempre con los mismo mama, solo dejame en paz y no preguntes.

-Pero si no te pregunte nada-dijo Karin volteandose rápidamente-Deja de sentir pena por ti misma, olvidate de Inuzuka por todos los cielos hay mas hombres aya afuera.

-Ha-Yukiyo esbozo una sonrisa amarga-¿cuantas veces se los voy a repetir a todos?-Yo no quiero a nadie mas.

Karin suspiro-Te duele cada vez que te rechaza, hija yo pase por eso, ya basta

-Iré a comer-Yukiyo la ignoro de nuevo, Karin se paso una mano por la frente con frustracion y la siguió pero antes de que hablara Yukiyo le respondió-Yo no me daré por vencida madre...no...-bajo la mirada-no lo haré... yo no soy tu

**xXx**

Al día siguiente en la aldea oculta entre las hojas un rubio utilizaba a gran velocidad unos sellos para aprobar y desaprobar misiones cerca de ahí se encontraba uno de los mejores jounin de Konoha y su hijo de cabello azul sentado bostezando y esperando a que su padre le asignara una misión pero se tenia que esperar el rubio se había retrasado además no encontraba la hoja de la mision, Minato Uzumaki se rasco la cabeza cuando una ave llamo su atención, su padre ni cuenta se dio de su presencia, el chico decidió no interrumpir su concentración y le quito el mensaje de la pata no lo abrió hizo como si aclarar la garganta obteniendo la atención de su padre.

-Es una carta de el grupo de Kaoru

-Seguro avisan que terminaron la mision con éxito-dijo el rubio con la lengua de fuera y siguiendo con su trabajo-ese Kaoru siempre manda mensajes ¿por que simplemente no espera a llegar?.

Minato hizo una mueca.  
-Leela por favor.-dijo el rubio siguiendo con lo suyo.

-Soy tu hijo-Minato cruzo los brazos con la nota en la mano-no tu secretaria.

-Minato

-Esta bien-dijo el chico rodando sus perlas ojos.

_Lord Hokage:_Minato hizo una pausa sus ojos se abrieron enormemente mientras Naruto escuchaba pero cuando su hijo callo dejo el sello en la mesa y lo miro-_fallecido, el auxilio medico no pudo hacer nada lucho asombrosamente pero lamentablemente ya nada se pudo hacer por el ninja Aburame...Jinmu.  
_  
Naruto se levanto de golpe-¿Que?...¿pero que carajos paso?

La misión ha sido completada con éxito, los enemigos que se les inculpa por un complot contra usted han sido en su mayoría exterminados, lamentablemente mientras en lo mas acalorado de la pelea uno de nuestros hombres ha...-

Minato abrió ligeramente la boca aun con la carta en la mano-N-no lo se solo dice eso

-Llama a Sasuke-dijo Naruto pasando saliva-y a ...Shino, no espera aun no-dijo con tristeza y dificultad el rubio

Minato se iba a ir pero se detuvo-Papá, después de dar el mensaje voy por mi hermana.

Naruto bajo la mirada-¿Por tu hermana?

Minato lo miro-No se lo puedes negar, es como si tu perdieras a Sasuke o Sakura-Naruto seguía sin responder-o como si yo perdiera a Lee-sensei o a Baika o Seika-Minato reacciono-¿Baika?...-y recogió rápidamente la carta y la releyo respirando aliviado de no pasar por alto el nombre de su amigo, el estaba bien-Seika-susurro Minato con tristeza-pobre Seika va a ser muy difícil.

-Minato-dijo Naruto- con voz rasposa-hijo, creo que te tienes que dar prisa. ve por Sasuke primero.-Minato asintió y fue hacia la puerta-y si ve por tu hermana.

Minato tenia tensado el rostro.  
-Hubiera ido aun me lo negaras.

Naruto no contesto.

Minato corrio lo máximo que sus piernas le permitían llegando a la casa Uchiha toco con rapidez y abrió un niño con ojos negros profundos.

-Hola ,-no espero respuesta-¿esta tu papá?

-Minato-dijo el niño alegremente admiraba mucho a su cuñado-si esta en el patio.

Minato hizo una mueca de agradecimiento y paso manteniéndose corriendo vio a el Uchiha sentado apaciblemente leyendo un libro sus mechones negros le caían en la cara como cuando niño, Minato dejo escapar algo de aire antes de presentarse a su suegro.

-¿Hmp?-Sasuke levanto la mirada-Ah, eres tu.

Minato frunció el ceño.  
-Sr, mi padre quiere hablarle-Minato evito su mirada.

-Estoy algo ocupado.

-Señor, le va a interesar es sumamente urgente-dijo insistente Minato.

-¿Me lo podrías decir tu si es tan urgente?-dijo el Uchiha levantandose con fastidio.

-Ehhh...-Minato rehuía aun los ojos negros-Creo que no soy la persona indicada

Sasuke estudio su rostro y solo volvió a sentir esa sensacion extraña, la misma que le había hecho levantarse a su media comida.

-Voy para allá.-En cuanto Sasuke salio Mintao coloco posición de manos.

-¡Justu de invocación!-aparecía una gran águila color negro con los ojos mieles aleteando y moviendo sus patas.

-¿Que quieres?-dijo la gran águila con algo de flojera.

Minato subió a su cuello.  
-¿Cuanto tardaras en llegar a Suna?

_**XxX**_

-Hiroki-dijo Baika en tono cauteloso, el Inuzuka mantenía fija la mirada en el cuerpo sin vida de su amigo parecía zombi, sus enrojecidos ojos no dejaban de pulsar lágrimas y sus labios estaban blancos de la resequedad.-Tienes que comer algo...Toma-dijo al final amablemente Baika

Hiroki apretó los ojos y le tiro la comida.

-Ya te dije que no quiero nada.-Sabia que se estaba portando como un idiota ante personas que solo lo querían consolar pero le venia valiendo un cacahuete ellos no sabían como se sentían aunque trataran, Jinmu había sido como el hermano que nunca tuvo, el cupido entre el y Midory, su rival y oponenete en los entrenamientos, el que le hacia reír , lo calmaba, el le hacia no ser tan impulsivo y le admiraba como ninja. el mejor compañero para jugar cartas-Maldita sea.-susurro para si.

-Guaf-un fuerte ladrido se escucho.

-Yoh-dijo Hiroki levantandose de donde estaba-quiero estar solo, el enorme can lo seguía siguiendo-¿que no entiendes el significado de solo?-Yoh lanzo un llanto y se sentó, Hiroki que alejo de ahí entre unos arbustos, Baika le toco la cabeza a Yoh hacaciendo una mueca como indicándole que le entendiera mientras los de mas miembros de el grupo solo estaban sentados en silencio tenían un descanso para comer antes de seguir su camino a la aldea, el frió se sentía.  
Hiroki escalo a uno de los arboles mas alto saco de su bolsillo la prenda de el enemigo oliéndole y tratando de retener en su memoria el olor, estaba decidido a tomar venganza.

_**XxX**_

Naruto no sabia como se lo iba a decir a Sasuke, el era tan frió pero aun así sabia que le importaba su equipo , aunque a veces se quejara de el sabia que seria un golpe que le dejaría marcado y el pobre no tenia una salud mental muy buena asi que cuando escucho la puerta abrirse se tuvo que armar de valor para mirarlo a la cara.

-Sasuke

El Uchiha le miro con una ceja alzada.

-Uzumaki me dijo que querías verme.-dijo Sasuke tranquilo.

-Sera mejor que te sientes-dijo Naruto tratando de aplazarlo

Sasuke no lo hizo solo siguió con la mirada a su amigo que al igual que su hijo evitaba mirarlo a la cara.

-L-lo siento tanto Sasuke-dijo Naruto antes que nada.

-¿Que?-Sasuke se estaba empezando a molestar-¿Que es?

-Eh...

Naruto apretó los ojos y Sasuke se acerco a el.

-...Es acerca de uno de tus alumnos.-empezó Naruto con un ligero temblor en la voz...

Sasuke sintió como su pecho mas pesado de lo normal.  
-...la misión fue un éxito pero...pero-Naruto no podía decirlo era su amigo y el ya había sufrido lo suficiente, el Hokage solo alzo la carta que tenia en la mano hacia su amigo que le miro y después poso sus negros ojos en el papel, el Uchiha le tomo con algo de cautela y empezó a leer, Naruto se sentía fatal , si el se sentía así no quería apensar en su amigo el ya había pasado por tanto, sus negros ojos pasaron a detenerse en un punto parecía que en una palabra, el rubio tenia un semblante de pena, amargura y tristeza, ese joven por lo regular siempre rondaba su casa cuando su hija estaba en la aldea, si era difícil decírselo a Sasuke no quería ni imaginar que pasaría con su hija, El Uchiha releyó la carta varias veces y no se movió se quedo ahí como estatua, Naruto se preocupo pensó en darle un golpe para que reaccionara cuando bajo el papel y lo arrugo con las manos había perdido a su mejor alumno al mas sensato e inteligente, al que mas le hacia caso, al que era la razón en su equipo, ¿que pasaría sin la razón?.

-¿Sa...

El Uchiha apretaba con fuerza los puños pensó en Hiroki ¿que paso?, el les había inculcado como equipo siempre estar al pendiente de el otro, siempre junto desde el inicio.

-¿Que paso?-dijo lo que pensaba Sasuke con su fría voz antes de que el Hokage pudiera terminar de decir su nombre.

-No lo se-dijo el rubio con impotencia-solo se que estarán aquí mañana.

Sasuke asintió.  
-Tengo que hablar con Shino-dijo Naruto con algo de miedo si fue difícil con Sasuke con Shino no le saldrían las palabras además la carta que podía utilizar estaba ya hecha añicos, claro que no esperaba que Sasuke se pusiera como Magdalena pero pienso que mostraría algo mas de sentimiento, no solo fruncir el ceño.

-No-dijo el Uchiha dándole la espalda-lo haré yo

Naruto suspiro-no tienes que hacerlo

-Hmp

-Lo haré yo-dijo Naruto respirando hondo

-Idiota-Sasuke lo miro enojado-¿estas sordo? ...ya te dije que lo haré yo, el era mi alumno, mi responsabilidad.

-Sasuke-Naruto bajo la cabeza-el ya era un jounin, no era mas tu responsabilidad.

Sasuke solo apretó los puños. y salio de la torre sin escuchar la llamada de su Amigo, el Uchiha no sabia hacia donde caminaba sus pies se movían solos, no tenia control sobre ellos, el era fuerte si pero no podia dejar de sentirse tan devastado, de repente se detuvo en medio de las escaleras de la torre, sintió como una solitaria lagrima le cayó por la mejilla, ¿una lágrima?, la ultima vez que había llorado fue por su hermano, con una mano se palpo su mejilla retirándosela pretendiendo que no había pasado nada. siguió caminando poco a poco el frió de la calle se sintió evitando que los humedecidos ojos expulsaran mas lágrimas.

_**//FLASHBACK// **_

-¿Sensei?

-¿Hmp?

Jinmu se acerco a el Uchiha algo vacilante.

-Aburame-Sasuke se acerco a el y dejo de meditar un momento, su alumno se acomodo los lentes-Si me vienes a pedir que sea mas tolerante con Inuzuka, pierdes tu tiempo.

-N-no sensei-dijo Jinmu que había tranquilizado a su maestro que a su vez trataba de hacer reaccionar a su emo alumno de cabello castaño.-solo que lo he pensado desde hace tiempo y...pero-Pero no había tenido el valor de preguntárselo-pero se me ha olvidado-dijo el chico tranquilo- sabe que mis técnicas se basan mas que nada en insectos y me he estado preguntando y he pensado, si seria tan amable de enseñarme el chidori-Jinmu miraba a su maestro el cristal de sus anteojos brillo-es una técnica que me llama demasiado la atención, y ya que tendré tiempo libre después de la misión pensé en tener una técnica nueva.

Sasuke medio sonrió.  
-¿El Chidori?-Sasuke cruzo los brazos-A Meiko le tomo tiempo, no lo se Aburame

Jinmu sonrió.  
-Sensei, con todo respeto yo no soy Meiko, me esforzare y valdrá la pena que me enseñe la técnica.

Sasuke lo sabia si alguien daba el 100% en los entrenamientos tanto de niño como de joven era su alumno con gafas oscuras.

-Hmp-Sasuke sonrió-preparate, tu mision será como vacaciones, entrenaremos tan duro que no creo que quieras seguir con el

Jinmu sonrió.

-Sensei-Jinmu lanzo una risa-Solo espere

Y Esa fue la ultima vez que lo vio .

_**//FIN FLASHBACK// **_

Sasuke acumulo algo de electricidad en su mano con un semblante pensante.

-Maldición-dijo tratando de no gritar con una sensacion de plomo en su pecho al tiempo que desaparecía su chidori..


	92. Chapter 92: mala influencia

-Mas fuerte-gritaba un joven de ojos aqua a sus alumnos que estaban formados en fila, estaban entrenando con un saco varias sesiones de patadas y puñetazos, Midory ya había terminado su clase con los niños mas chicos así que se sentó cerca de ahí con una media sonrisa en el rostro, su cabello lo tenia amarrado en una cebolla y pequeños mechones rubios cubrían su rostro, en su muñeca llevaba atado el sai que le regalo a Hiroki, La chica observaba a Haruto y lo admiraba era demasiado bueno en lo que hacia, además que para su edad daba muy buenos consejos siempre que hablaba tan coherente recordaba a Jinmu y siempre que hacia un comentario estúpido y gracioso a Hiroki era como una buena combinacion de ambos, pero tenia una personalidad única. Haruto noto su presencia y le sonrió ella alzo su mano a modo de saludo.-Bien, terminamos.

Varios niños gritaron de felicidad.

-Uzumaki...¿desde cuando estas aquí?-Haruto se recargo a su lado-aprendiendo como se debe dar una clase.

-Ja-exclamo la chica negando-no seas egocéntrico.

Haruto sonrió abiertamente.

-¿No has comido?-dijo Midory quitandose un mechón de el cabello.-¿cierto?

El joven nego.-Mhmh...tienes que dejar de comer cosas enlatadas y porquería-Midory le miro negativamente-¿es tan difícil cocinar?

-Yo cocino horrible, no me puedes culpar-dijo riendo Haruto colocando sus manos en la nuca.

-¿Que haré contigo?-pregunto la rubia suspirando.

-Amarme-dijo el chico guiñandole un ojo, Midory sonrio estaba tan acostumbrada a sus coqueteos, aunque siempre lo hacia de broma al principio la rubia se sintió hasta acosada pero se dio después cuenta de que el jugaba así.

-¿Quieres venir a comer?

-El Kazekage me ha de estar alucinando ultimamente me la paso demasiado en su hogar.-

-El -Midory sonrió-parece nunca molestarle nada...es tan diferente a...

Haruto se quito las manos de la nuca y coloco una de ellas en la barbilla de la chica obligando a mirarlo a los ojos.

-A tu padre-dijo con una mirada tierna-deja de martirisarte tanto.

Midory asintió y Haruto le retiro la mano.

-Nunca me contesta mis cartas como antes se limita a respuesta cortas y al final "haz tu mejor esfuerzo" o si no " no le des problemas a Gaara", me trata solo como a una conocida.

Empezaron a caminar, el viento se hizo reacio, Midrory cerro los ojos protegiéndose de el polvo y la arena levantara aun así estuviera viviendo de por vida en Suna, siempre de los siempre su corazón estaría en Konoha, el tema de el Hokage paso a segundo plano cuando Haruto empezo hacer reír a Midory imitando a uno de sus superiores que tenia mal genia, había sido sensei de Haruto cuando tenia 8 años y nunca le cayó bien, Midory reía con ganas y ni cuentas se dieron cuando llegaron a el hogar y lugar de trabajo de el Kazekage entraron por un pasillo y los colores neutros les dieron la bienvenida. Habían llegado algo tarde a la comida, Midory y Haruto se disgustaron y el chico algo sorprendido vio un lugar arreglado.

-Haruto-dijo Kankuro alegre-que sorpresa-remato algo irónico.

Midory rió levemente.

-Lord Kazekage espero no se inoportuno y...-Haruto se callo Gaara le hizo un ademán con la mano como indicándole que se ahorrara la disculpa.

EL chico tomo el asiento dispuesto para el, mientras la rubia miraba a Gaara y le regalo una sonrisa este medio se la regreso.

La comida llego y las 4 personas empelaron a comer en silencio, Midory ya se había acostumbrado a eso, Haruto no hablaba en presencia de Gaara a menos de que este se lo pidiera o le hablara directamente a el, Kaankuro prefería comer sin ser molestado, atrás habían quedado las comidas bulliciosas donde 2 rubios peleaban por la ultima parte de costillas de cerdo hechas por una mujer de ojos perla, esta riendo levemente o sino regañandola, su hermano mellizo diciéndole que se comportara para después gritar se sin parar, la rubia obserbo su sopa de verduras en silencio, cuando un sonido extraño los hizo ponerse alerta casi al instante las 4 personas levantaron la cabeza de sus alimentos, Gaaraa se estaba poniendo malitos de los nervios ese sonido era de un ave, el Kazekage salio hecho un torbellino seguido de Kankuro, Haruto detrás , la rubia volteo para todos lados para después pararse no sin antes meterse toda la sopa en la boca, escuchaba los pasos a lo lejos asi que se apresuro subió las escaleras, el sol daba fuerte, llego casi ahogandose, Kankuro le tapaba la visión, pudo ver a una gran águila oscura no lejos de sonde estaban los hombres, en eso se escucho una voz que le hizo voltearse el estomago.

-Lord Kazekage-Minato hablo con voz demasiado ronca-Siento llegar de esta manera pero...

-Ahhhh-Midory hizo a un lado a Kankuro y a Haruto para estar segura que sus oídos no la engañaban-¡Minato!...¡Minato!...¡Hermano!-Midory no podía caber de alegria su mellizo,la persona con la que llego a el mundo estaba ahí después de tantos meses se abalanzo a su mellizo con fuerza sosteniendose de su cuello y las lágrimas de alegría amenazaban con salir pero no las dejaría su hermano la tenia que ver feliz.-¿Que haces aquí?...¿Como esta mama?...¿Sasuke sigue igual de amargado?...¿Pa...pá sigue molesto?

-Midory deja respirar a el pobre hombre-dijo Kankuro asustado de lo rápido que hablaba y sorprendido que no se haya ahogado con su propia saliva.

-¿Minato?-pregunto en voz alta Haruto, Minato poso sus perlas ojos en el.

Midory sonrió con todos los dientes señalándolo -Así es el es mi hermano he hablado de el ¿cierto?

-Fiu hasta por los codos-dijo el joven de ojos aqua sonriendole a Minato este lo observaba, en eso Midory le agarro de el brazo a su amigo, Minato frunció el ceño.-un placer conocer a el ninja # 1 de Konoha y al "imbécil enamorado de Uchiha"

Midory rió.

-¡Midory!-dijo Minato molesto. pero le era difícil mostrarlo estaba feliz de ver a su hermana aun con las circunstancias.

-Woa-la rubia fue hasta el gran ave que aleteo haciendo que la chica diera un paso hacia atrás.

-Mocosa-dijo el ave.

-Es hermosa-dijo la rubia mirándolo-Eres realmente linda.

Haruto se acerco a ella y Minato hizo a un lado a Haruto alejándolo de ahí, Kankuro sonrió el a veces era así con Temari.  
-No, te le acerques a Tori así como así-dijo Minato advertente.

El de ojos perla miraba a su hermana con melancolía se había puesto aun mas hermosa y eso le asustaba su cara perdía el tono inocente e infantil en ese año y meses, le habían salido unas coquetas y pequeñas pequitas por el sol de Suna, su largo cabello dorado le ondulaba en sus coletas y sus ojos habian recuperado algo de el brillo recordado.

-No-exclamo sonriente la rubia-¿al fin tienes jutsu de invocación?

Minato no respondió.  
-Lord Kazekage-Minato ignoro a su hermana-tengo que hablarle.

Gaara solo asintió.  
Midory bajo triste la cabeza-¿Minato?

-Espera Midory-dijo el de ojos perla

-Pero...

-Te digo que esperes-repitió su hermano molesto. no es que estuviera enojado, pero no sabia como comportarse.  
Haruto le coloco una mano en el hombro.

**XxX**

-¿Q-que?

-Lo siento tanto Yukiyo.-dijo Sakura con los ojos tristes-Sasuke me lo ha dicho, y buen creyó conveniente que lo supieras ,es tu compañero de equipo

La de cabello blanco tenia una mano en la boca con horror aunque no se llevaba de maravillas con Jinmu y se ignorasen mutuamente, no le agradaba su deseso al contrario sintió un gran nudo en la garganta y sus ojos se humedecieron pero no cayeron lágrimas, miro a Sakura como intentando sacarle de la boca que era mentira, pensó en Hiroki instantáneamente ¿como se sentirá? tenia que verlo, hablar con el para que no hiciese una locura, lo conocía. para el debió ser duro perdió a su mejor amiga y ahora a su mejor amigo, ella no era tan importante para el y bajo con dolor la mirada.

-¿Yukiyo?

La hija de Suigetsu solo movio la cabeza y se levanto agarrando unos papeles que se empezaron a resabalar de las manos ante el temblor de su cuerpo.

-Ehh

Sakura tenia la mirada triste.

-Puedes ir a casa...esta bien-Sakura le regalo una media sonrisa-el hospital no ira a ningún lado.

-N-no-Yukiyo estaba hincada recogiendo rápidamente los documentos-No, esta bien...eh...yo necesito estar ocupada.

-Llegaran en unas horas seguramente temprano en la mañana.-Sakura le quito los documentos de las manos-Vamos, a casa...es una orden

Yukiyo negó.-No, aun no

Sakura la miro con molestia.-Así no puedes trabajar.

Yukiyo volvió a negar-la verdad, lo siento...pero aun así Jinmu no era un gran amigo mio, así que puedo seguir trabajando...esta bien -Sakura la miro con negatividad-no me mire así, no estoy intentando hacerme la fuerte es solo que no me afecta tanto-Yukiyo mentía con todos los dientes aun así era su compañero de equipo, le quito los documentos a Sakura-seguiré con esto.

Sakura callo -Sasuke...¿Que has hecho?.

**xXx**

-Entiendo-dijo Gaara con calma-puede irse

Minato hizo una reverencia pero fue Kankuro hablo.

-Gaara, entiendo que lo que sucedió no fue muy conveniente, pero aun así Midory tiene que regresar, tiene una responsabilidad en Suna, -Gaara lo miro y Minato apretó los puños su hermana no era una kunoichi de Suna sino de Konoha a donde tenia que regresar es a la aldea de la hoja.-¿que pasara con sus alumnos?.

-No creo que mi padre quiera que regrese aquí-dijo Minato tratando de parecer tranquilo.

-Aun así...

Gaara interrumpió.

-Sal Haruto no te escondas,¿me crees estúpido?-Gaara dijo con su tranquila voz.

En ese momento el chico se dio a conocer se habia camuflageado en la pared de color arena, dejo a Midory diciéndole que iría a el baño pero no tenia esa intención quería saber que rayos hacia el hermano de su amiga en Suna desde que la chica grito Minato aquello no le dio muy buena espina.

-Lord Kazekage-dijo Haruto con algo de pena-siento eso.

Minato resoplo

-¿Que rayos hacías ahí?-Kankuro estaba molesto-espiando, eh, que impertinencia.

-No-dijo Haruto mirando a Gaara-no se puede ir-tono desesperado-ella esta bien aquí, si vuelve solo sufrirá-Haruto miro a el de ojos perla- claro que es terrible lo de su compañero pero no, simplemente no puede...

-¿Y tu quien rayos eres para decidir en lugar de Mi hermana?-Minto lo miro con desprecio-Jinmu mas que su compañero era su amigo.

-Si un amigo que no evito que se fuera y tu un hermano que la dejo ir.

Minato lo agarro de el chaleco-No se quien rayos eres y no me interesa solo cierra tu asquerosa boca si no sabes de lo que estas hablando, tu no sabes nada

-Se lo suficiente-contesto Haruto.

-Basta-dijo Gaara-Haruto sal

-Entonces-se atrevió a hablar el chico-déjeme ir a Konoha con ella.

-¿Q-que?-dijo Minato enojado.

Kankuro lo miro con negatividad.

-...Solo hoy mañana mismo me regreso...quiero estar con ella en esto-Haruto miro a Garra casi rogándole-por favor.

Kankuro iba a hablar pero...

-Te quiero aquí en 4 días sin falta-dijo tranquilo Gaara-sino un traidor seras y no pisaras de nuevo esta aldea ¿quedo claro?...pondre a un maestro sustituto para tu clase y la de Midory.

-Si

-¿Que?

-¿Como?-dijo Kankuro

Haruto salio de ahí no sin antes sentir la fría mirada de Minato.

Haruto corrió en busca de su amiga le había dicho que iría a comprar golosinas agrias para que su hermano las probase, el no seria quien le diera la mala noticia solo quería estar con ella, Minato salio casi detras de Haruto y lo detuvo antes de que se encontrara con su hermana que estaba a pocos metros de ahí en un puesto.

-Espera...solo de advierto una cosa...después de el funeral y de todo quiero que te alejes de mi hermana.

Haruto rió

-¿Sino que?

-Hey...Minato-el chico de ojos perla no pudo contestar-Harutoo veo que se están haciendo amigos-la rubia sonrió y Haruto fue el único que se la devolvió.

-Lord Kazekage quiere verte-dijo Haruto

-Sea lo que se a yo no fui-respondió la rubia negando con las manos.

-No, no se trata de eso-dijo el chico de ojos aqua sonriendo y Minato cruzo los brasos.

-Vaya-una chica de Suna se acerco a Minato, mas bien se acerco demasiado a eso se le llamaba acoso-me habia dicho que los hombres de Konoha eran apuestos pero creo que les falto exagerar. bonito ejemplar.

Midory se puso roja de coraje y Minato se sonrojo estilo Hinata

-¡Oye tu perra sarnosa alejate de mi hermano! ademas el ya tiene su perra sarnosa ¡Ay! perdón su esposa sarnosa en casa

-¿Esposa? -dijo escandalisada la de la arena-hum...es una lastima.

Haruto rió.

-Midory-dijo su hermano molesto.

**xXx**

Asi que va a volver

-Si-Naruto asintio tranquilo-quiero que no te acerques a ella

-Entiendo-Kakashi asintio-me lo esperaba, aun asi Naruto no tenia intenciones de hacerlo, ya le he hecho mucho daño

Naruto asintio triste-Kakashi-sensei

-¿Hum?


	93. Chapter 93:Hogar

-¿Que quieres viniendo con nosotros a Konoha?.

Haruto solo le sonrió a Minato este solo le miro con total desagrado una venita le palpitaba en la frente la actitud despreocupada de ese joven le ponia de mal humor.

-Tu hermana ya se tardo ¿no lo crees Minato?.-Haruto se reía por dentro ,si, su amiga le había comentado lo especialito que era su hermano y empezó a disfrutar probar su poca paciencia, Minato lo miro con desde.

-No te enseñaron lo que es la educacion.-pregunto el de ojos perla.

-Si, he oído hablar de ella.-dijo Haruto estirándose.

-Mhmh-Minato le volteo la cara y cruzo los brazos-entonces sabrás que no te conozco no soy tu amigo y no tienes ningún derecho de llamarme con mi primer nombre como si nada.

Haruto bostezo.

**xXx**

-¿Entonces?

Gaara tenia las manos unidas mirando fijamente a Midory que no pudo evitar sonreír, estaba totalmente alegre regresaba a su hogar, a Konoha a el país de el fuego, a su gente, vería a sus tíos a su primo, Midory sonrió aun mas seguramente en ese año y fracción Hizashi ya tendría 9 años y medio y habría crecido algo, su madre, vería a su preciosa madre y comería de sus guisos.a sus amigos cuanto ansiaba verlos especialmente a sus 2 compañeros de equipo no podía esperar hablar con Jinmu y charlar largo y tendido con Hiroki había pensado tanto en ellos en esos meses agónicos vaya hasta quería ver a Sasuke, le quería retar y hasta implorara que la tomara de nuevo en el equipo. su padre ansiaba abrasarlo y pedirle perdón hasta quedarse sin saliva, esperando que su relación fuera la misma y que no la ignorara mas.

-Tu hermano ha venido por ti-Gaara la miro con pena el no iba a decirle nada, Naruto se escargaria de eso-así que puedes irte

-¿De veras?-dijo la chica sonriendo aun mas pensaba que su hermano estaba ahí solo para ver como estaba y cumpliendo algunas ordenes de aliados en Suna-¿Volver?-La rubia se paso una mano por el cabello.

-Por cierto Haruto te acompañara.

Midory puso cara de duda.  
-Haruto-susurro la chica lo extrañaría demasiado-¿me va a acompañar?-después sonrió-el nunca ha estado en Konoha sera genial le enseñare toda la aldea y ¡oh! lo llevare a comer el delicioso Ramen de el viejo Ichiraku.

A Gaara siempre le impresionaba el parecido a su padre y mas cuando se ponía así de alegre.

-Puedes retirarte-dijo Gaara en voz baja.

Midory dio una reverencia y fue con paso directo hacia la puerta pero se detuvo ante la perilla, bajo la mano, respiro hondo y alejo la mano de la perilla.

-Lord Kazekage-Midory volteo y fue con paso directo hacia su tutor-Ehh...yo...bueno...gracias por todo...creo que-la chica se quito el protector de la aldea de la arena-esto es suyo-la chica lo alzo hacia el.

-¿Enserio no piensas volver?.

Midory se sonrojo, ¿tan obvia era?  
-Eh, lo siento por mis niños, pero...quiero regresar a mi hogar -Midory hizo una mueca que denotaba pena.

-Quedatela-Gaara miraba el protector y después poso sus ojos en la rubia que lo apretó.-Siempre seras bienvenida en Suna.

-Sr...Gaara-dijo la rubia con una media sonrisa-le prometo que los visitare... es una amenaza.

La rubia le logro sacar una sonrisa a Gaara.

Gaara la miro dar unos pasos un poco vacilantes hacia atrás para después observar como se colocaba nuevamente la banda de Suna en el, cuello, Midory cerro la puerta con cuidado y se dio otra gran sonrisa aspiro el aire cálido y miro por la ventana desde ahí se veía la escuela después su sonrisa se desvaneció un poco. extrañaría a sus niños, pero sabia que podrían continuar sin ella como ella pudo sobrevivir sin Sasuke.  
Salio corriendo de ahí con pasos agigantados pudo ver a su hermano a punto de activar el Byakugan estaba mirando de una forma nada amistosa a Haruto no es que sea sorpresa su hermano podría ser muy apático en ocasiones pero Haruto al verla se levanto de donde estaba recargado y fue hacia a ella , el de ojos perla lo hizo a un lado de una forma brusca.

-Vámonos-su hermano hablo serio  
Midory sonrió.  
-Si, solo espera tengo que despedirme de Kankuro y...- torció la boca pensando-de la Sra. Ukitaka , los de el restaurante de Umi, la señora de las tacitas de te, de...-Midory callo su hermano coloco posición de manos.

-¡Jutsu de invocación!-La enorme águila aprecio de nuevo, Haruto coloco una de sus manos en el hombro de su amiga era una mania que había tenido ultimamente, Minato lo noto y apretó los dientes.

-¿Otra vez tu?-dijo el Águila con fastidio-niño malcriado.

Minato lo ignoro se acerco a su hermano e hizo a un lado con brusquedad la mano de Haruto que sonrió burlón, Minato no iba a permitir que alguien de el sexo masculino se acercara e hiciera sufrir a su hermanita.

-No hay tiempo.

-¿De que hablas?

-No has cambiado-dijo Minato con fastidio subiendo a el águila-callate y sube.

-Pero

-Q-u-e-t-e-s-u-b-a-s-dijo con los dientes apretados y demasiado parecido a la actitud de su abuelo Hiashi.

Haruto subió y el águila dio un movimiento brusco.  
-Ven-Haruto alzo una de sus manos hacia la rubia que sonrió y la tomo-antes de que te maten.

-Si hazle caso a el y a mi que me orine un perro-dijo Minato enojado.

-Minato no te he visto en mucho tiempo y vienes con esa apestosa actitud ¿que sucede contigo?-Midory se intento colocar en la águila para ella era mucho mas fácil acomodarse en sapos.  
Minato sabia de su actitud era una barrera inconsciente para no decirle nada a su hermana, no sabia como reaccionar, seria demasiado difíl y el de ojos perla solo suspiro.

-Me alegra de que vuelvas a casa.

Haruto y Midory se miraron confundidos.

-¿Tu hermano esta bien de la cabeza?-Haruto se rasco la barbilla-o eso ya viene en los genes

Midory y Minato se molestaron-

-Idiota -dijo Minato

-Ja-ja-dio Midory irónica

**XxX**

-Llegaremos pronto a la aldea-

Las estrellas brillaban con intensidad, un joven de cabello castaño estaba sentado mirando la tierra que tenia pedazos de nieve sucia su perro tenia la cara en la nieve con sus ojos cerrados,Baika estaba recargado en una roca roncando, los otros 2 estaban en silencio observando como el líder de el grupo hablaba con el chico, temían que se saliera de control y le lanzara armas de peligro o lo mandara callar como a ellos,Hiroki no le miro solo trataba de no posar sus ojos en Jinmu.

-Lo se

-Hiroki, tienes que ser fuerte, Sasuke-sempai te...

-Ahora no me importa nada, ni la misión, nada...¿crees que estoy preocupado por Sasuke Uchiha?-Hiroki apretó los puños-Se lo que me dirá, se que me gritara se que me culpara...

-Yo solo decía que te iba a preguntar que paso-respondió el hombre algo sorprendido-no fue tu culpa,Lord Uchiha no te culpar estas cosas pasan.

-Pff...-Hiroki sonrió con amargura-el nos inculco siempre...el trabajo en equipo, yo actué imprudentemente , si no me hubiera salido de control mi amigo estaria vivo...mi sensei me va a matar por haberlo dejado solo...-Hiroki se quedo pensando-aun que viéndolo de una manera...no estaría nada mal...las 2 personas que mas estimo ya no están. ya no tengo nada.

-Es una mala manera de hacer a un lado a tus padres-Hiroki entrecerró los ojos, su líder se dio la media vuelta.

**XxX**

Hace demasiado frió...brr-titerreteo Haruto agarrado fuertemente de el ave el frió viento le pegaba en la cara.

Midory también temblaba pero rió al ver a su amigo de esa manera estaba viendoselas duras.  
-Si, cierto es invierno-La chica hizo una pose de desagrado-estando ese tiempo en suna me hizo olvidar.

Minato estaba algo inquieto faltaba nada para llegar a Konoha su hermana grito al ver las luces a lo lejos.

-¡Ahhh!-la rubia se quito con un ademán el cabello de la cara y por poco cae del entusiasmo-Al fin...Al fin estoy en casa-respiro hondo Minato la tuvo que agarrar de el brazo para evitar que cayera de el águila..

-Ten mas cuidado-dijo algo alterado el chico-¿que le diré a papá si llego contigo en pedazos?

Midory desvaneció su sonrisa. pensó en Kakashi.  
-¿Mhmh?-Minato la interrogo con la mirada sus azul cabello revoloteaba con el viento.

-El...¿Sigue en Konoha?-pregunto la rubia con mirada de tristeza.

Haruto presto atención.

-¿Quien?

-Ka...-La rubia no pudo terminar su hermano la agarro con brusquedad de el brazo con demasiada fuerza la chica hasta sintió como su sangre dejo de correr libremente

-¡Para!-el ave aleteaba en un lugar fijo y sus ojos pasaron arriba de su cuello-Escuchame con atención y te lo diré una vez...

-¡Oye!-dijo Haruto tratando de levantarse de donde estaba.

-Minato-la rubia entrecerró un ojo-me duele

-Y te dolerá a un mas-dijo el chico alterado-Sino prestas atención...lo que estas pensando olvidalo, si te atreves a buscarlo, si quiera a mencionar su nombre,-Minato fruncido demasiado el ceño-¡Por una mierda!...te juro que te vas a arrepentir...si me entero de que le hablaste no respondo de mi...

-Mina...

-Ahora no sera papá sino yo la que me encargue de que te vayas muy lejos y no seré como el, yo te mando a la Patagonia, o donde sea pero demasiado lejos como para que tu no sepas ni donde estas..,¿quedo claro idiota?...

Minato además de el ceño fruncido tenia una vena en la frente palpitandole con fuerza.

-S-i-fue lo único que pudo decir la rubia en otras circunstancias lo habría enfrentado pero sabia que ese no era un buen tema además tenia el poder de regresar.

-Espera sueltala-Haruto quien sabe como pero se logro poner medio de pie e hizo a un lado a Minato-

-No te metas

-Si me meto...mirala-Haruto la abrazo

-No la toques -dijo Minato molesto

Midory miraba a Minato con temor. Haruto levanto el puño.

-No-la rubia agarro el puño de su amigo-te atrevas a tocar a mi hermano.

-Pero...

-Haruto-dijo la rubia-fue mi culpa...no debí -Midory miro a Minato fugazmente.

-Sigamos-dijo el chico mirando de reojo a su hermana.

Estaban a pocos minutos de llegar el resto del viaje prosiguió en un silencio, no por mucho estaban ya a la puerta, el ave sobrevolo la aldea, la rubia tenia lágrimas en los ojos la mayoria de las calles estaban como cuando se había ido. la chica salto quein sabe cuantos metros de el ave. Haruto tenia la boca abierta y Minato medio sonrió ya se esperaba algo asi, su hermana no era muy paciente a el caer rodó por el suelo y si se pego un poco en la cabeza y en parte de el tronco pero no le importo empezo a correr hacia su toda sus fuerza humo salia de su boca por el frió y una mujer que pasaba con unas bolsas y un niño pequeño que apenas podía caminar paro en seco y volteo a verla.

-¿Midory Uzumaki?-dijo Ino en voz baja.

La chica seguía corriendo. empujo a varía gente.  
Al fin llego a su casa, la chica respiraba con mucha dificultad. dio un paso después el otro. su mano se detuvo en la perilla un momento y trato de no llorar. la abrió de golpe, no se veía nadie, se quito los zapatos y observo su casa con mucha nostalgia cerro los ojos y coloco una mano en su pecho dio unos pasos en la casa aun no se veía a nadie, fue hacia el comedor y su corazón dio un vuelco, había entrado cual silenciosa como un ratón sus padres no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia. su madre le servía a su padre un cuarto tazón seguramente de ramen, Hinata le sonreía y lo veía con amor, a la chica no le tomo trabajo recordar esa mirada, Midory trato de hablar pero tenia un nudo atado fuertemenete a su garganta, Hinata levanto la vista de su esposo y se encontro de frente con su hija, Naruto aun no se había dado cuenta.

-Ma...

Hinata abrió la boca y sus ojos perla se dilataron, para segundos después tornarse brillosos. dejo caer los otros 3 tazones vacios restantes haciendo que se quebraran en pedazos.

-Mi...

-¡Mama!-grito Midory, Hinata no pudo evitar recordar como lloraba de niña llamándola.

Naruto se estaba preparando psicológicamente para la llegada de la Uzumaki-problema pero no tan rápido esa ave tenia velocidad el pobre Hokage se atraganto pero Hinata no lo noto.

La chica corrio hacia su madre y la abrazo con fuerza dejando caer libremente sus lágrimas Hinata casi cae de brusques en el suelo con todo y rubia, Naruto se estaba poniendo azul,

-Hija-Hinata cerro los ojos-mi niña.

-Mama-la rubia no paraba de llorar y la atrajo con mas fuerza hacia ella, mientras Naruto pasaba a fase morado.-te hecho tanto de menos, no sabes cuanta falta me has hecho.

-Midory-su madre le acariciaba su largo cabello en el las lagrimas de Hinata caían a mares, Nauto pudo tragar y miro a su esposa, el Hokage no recordó desde cuando se sienta así, como basura, su esposa había sufrido tanto y no había podido ir a visitarla como el lo prometió, además que las cosas no iban muy bien con el clan Hyuuga, así que ella se tenia que quedar en Konoha. Naruto se levanto con dificultad de hecho con demasiado dificultad sentía como si sus pies estuvieran clavados a el suelo, Midory seguía sollozando y su madre abrió los ojos.

-Has adelgazado-observo Hinata -te siento los huesos, también tu cabello esta mas largo, si te lo dejas crecer mas te vas a tropezar.-Midory dio una risa mezclado con un sollozo.

-La comida de Suna es buena, pero... no es como la tuya-dijo la chica sin querer apartarse de su madre.  
Hinata miro a su esposo que tenia sus azules ojos posados en el suelo. Tenia que decirle lo de Jinmu, la razón de su regreso no era el por que el lo haya decidido sino por que una situación lo ameritaba, le dolía ser el, el que la hiciera, Hinata pareció leer sus pensamientos y lloro mas, lloro por Naruto, por Shino, por Midory.

La rubia se separo un poco de su madre para verla mejor no se había dado cuenta se había cortado su hermoso cabello azul hasta el hombro, pero a la chica no le importo siempre le impresiono lo hermosa que era su madre, se veía genial usara lo que usara y con el cabello como fuera.

Midory sintió la mirad de su padre y miro a su madre con miedo esta solo asintió con apoyo. la rubia volteo lentamente, Naruto aun no le habia puesto atencion a su cara, Hinata tenia razón se veía mas delgada, sus ojos parecían mas enormes, su cara se afilo un poco, a Naruto le costo trabajo recordar a su hija la que dejo Konoha, se veía bronceada y hermosa miro como tenia el protector de la arena y sus ropas no era de el alegre naranja que acostumbrara a poner el color arena de su vestimenta le hizo chacar la lengua, tenia tantas ganas de tenerla en sus brazos como hace poco la tenia Hinata, no flaqueo se le quedo mirando fijamente con seriedad.

-Ehh...Pa...-Midory se encogió temía que le gritara Hinata le dio un pequeño empujon hacia adelante, si alguien había sufrido en verdad con su partida era su esposo.-eh..Lo...Ho...ehh...yo..mhmhf-tartamudeo.

-Sra. Uzumaki corte los limones de el árbol y....-Meiko cayo -¿Tu? ya estas aqui...  
Todos voltearon

Midory abrió mucho la boca.  
-¿Ba...ba...starda?-dijo Midory con una mueca y sus azules ojos se abrieron de par en par-había escuchado algo así como que cuando una se casa pierde un poco el interés en arreglarse, pero tu te lo tomaste muy enserio ...estas demasiado gorda.

Meiko puso los ojos en blanco al estilo Sakura.

-¿Gorda?...¿Como que Gorda?-dijo Meiko llena de llamas de fuego alrededor-estúpida ignorante...esto no es mi culpa-se señalo el estomago-agradesele a tu hermano.

-No quieras culpar a mi pobre hermano-dijo Midory molesta-el no te pone un kunai en la cabeza para que comas como bestia

Meiko tenia una venita palpitandole en la sien.

-Si que eres estupida.  
Naruto se puso una mano en la boca para evitar reírse.

-Midory-Hinata hablo-Meiko esta embarazada

Midory volteo a mirar a su madre con incredulidad-¿Embara....?-Después sonrió con todos los dientes-¡Ahh!...¡Que injusto! ¿por que nadie me informo nada?...en una carta hubiera estado bien.

-Minato quería que fuera una sorpresa-dijo Hinata sonriendo.

-Hmp-exclamo Meiko cruzando los brazos. Midory se coloco una mano en la cintura.

Para la sorpresa de Todos Midory se apresuro y coloco una mano y su oído en el vientre de Meiko, esta abrió ligeramente a boca y sus manos estaban elevados un poco, estaba espantada, Naruto abrió mucho los ojos, Hinata dio un media sonrisa.

-Pss-Dijo Midory-Hola, perdón por no haberme presentado antes, soy yo tu futura tía-Midory trato de escuchar algo en la barriga de 6 meses de Meiko que dio un pequeño salto su hijo/a había pateado ante la voz de la rubia-ja, no te preocupes no dejare que seas tan amargado como tu padre-Midory se quedo pensando-y no te preocupes tampoco permitire que te conviertas en un cubo de hielo, arrogante y claro esperemos que no saques la horrible cara de tu madre-puntualizo Midory por si quedaba alguna duda.

Hinata tenia una aura de depresión.  
Naruto entrecerró los ojos.  
Meiko...

¡Pum!

Le propino un golpe en la cabeza como cuando su madre le pegaba a el Hokage. humo salia por su nariz.

-Fracasada...-Meiko respiraba agitadamente

-¿Que sucede contigo?-dijo la rubia agarrándose la cabeza y saliendole un chichón.


	94. Chapter 94:El amigo que se fue

Midory y Meiko empezaron a discutir algo que no sorprendió mucho a los padres de la primera, al parecer de Hinata era mejor así ,era buenas señales de que su hija seguía siendo la misma de antes, pero mas antes, no la tristona muchacha que le había sido arrebatada, Naruto sonrió sin ser visto por su hija pero si por su esposa. Meiko seguía gritandole cosas no muy agradables a la rubia que se reía de ella por lo inflada que estaba, sabia muy bien donde pegarle el ego a Meiko.

-¿Cómo reacciono tu papà?-pregunto la rubia a una Meiko con la mano alzada.-¿Esta feliz o tan duro como siempre?.

-Que te importa-respondió raudamente la de cabello negro y después miro para todos lados-¿Dónde esta Minato?.

-Que te importa –contraataco la rubia sacándole la lengua.

Hinata se coloco una mano en la cara de repente, Naruto pareció estar en otra dimensión mientras los gritos seguían Midory solo hacia preguntas y Meiko se las respondía pero sin respuesta. Hinata solo miraba sin sabe que hacer habia perdido la practica en ello.

-¿Cómo lo llamaras?.  
-¿Sera niño o niña?.  
-¿Tendrá los ojos de mi hermano?.  
-Le enseñare el Rasengan .

-Espera, Espera-dijo Meiko alarmada-Este niño es mio no tuyo.

-¿Apoco lo hiciste sola?

-No digas idioteces o ¿Quieres que te explique como se hacen los bebes?.

Midory se sonrojo e Hinata también.

-Claro que se como se hacen los bebes.-dijo Midory inflando los cachetes.

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

Meiko sepreparo mas que para la batalla verbal, Hinata rodó los ojos y Midory rió.  
-¿Estas hablando enserio?-pregunto la rubia con algo de burla.

-Basta Meiko-dijo Naruto seriamente, la hija de Sasuke asintió avergonzada había casi olvidado que su suegro estaba ahi con la acalorada discusion, -Si seria mucha molestia dejarnos solos.  
Hinata miro a Naruto como si le preguntara con la mirada si estaba seguro de hacerlo solo, este entendiendo asintió.

Midory asintió y salio pero Meiko la tomo de el brazo para sorpresa de la rubia tenia la mirada llena de pena y tristeza pero era una mirada mas que nada de apoyo, la rubia miro a Meiko con incredulidad total había escuchado que con el embarazo cambia mucho los humores pero no sabia que tanta dimensión.

-Es contigo con el que quiere estar solo, no con tu madre-dijo la pelinegra, Midory ya lo sabia pero quería escapar aunque fuera un poco de el, no quería causarle mas dolor aunque cuando abrasaba a su madre lo miro y vio la mirada de amargura en sus azules ojos.

Midory bajo la mirada evitando los jades ojos.  
-Vamos Meiko te acompaño a tu casa-dijo Hinata con la voz algo mas baja de lo le dio un a última mirada a su madre pidiendo ayuda esta solo le sonrió con algo de dificultad y le beso en la cabeza-Todo va a estar bien.-Meiko le dio una media ¿Sonrisa? eso era una ¿Sonrisa?, Midory quedo en estado catatonico, y en shock, el cielo se iba a caer, eso no era normal, ahora si volvió ese extraño sentimiento en el pecho de nuevo aun estaba de espaldas a su padre y cuando su cuñada y su madre salieron. sintió un escalofrío en la espina.

-Vamos a la sala-dijo Naruto pasando a lado de Midory esta permanencia como estaba y sintió como la capa naranja con negro de su padre le rosaba el brazo.

**XxX**

-Pudiste haber descendido cuando tu hermana salto-dijo Haruto molesto siguiendo a Minato que intentaba perderlo para que ya no encontrara a su hermana.

-No me dio la gana-dijo l de ojos perla-además ya viste que mi hermana esta sana y salva en Konoha puedes irte a casa.

-Ja.

Minato frunció el ceño y ya cuando se harto y decidió llegar a su hogar vio a su esposa y madre salir de el.

-Minato-dijo Meiko corriendo hacia a el y abalanzandose para besarlo, Haruto rió con sorna sordeadamente, Minato le lanzo una mirada de odio y Hinata le observaba con algo de curiosidad.

-Ten cuidado-dijo Minato seriamente observando los ojos jade con algo de advertencia, a Meiko le encantaba que la mimara y la cuidara tanto era tan responsable y amoroso con ella, no pudo elegir mejor.-¿Mhmh?-Meiko miro por un momento a Haruto y dio una media sonrisa, Minato la miro celoso y ella alzo los hombros con inocencia.

-Y...¿Tu eres?-pregunto la pelinegra mientras Minato la movía para atrás con enojo.

-Mi nombre es...

-Mama ¿donde esta mi hermana?-pregunto el Uzumaki groseramente interceptando la presentación de el de la arena.-¿Papá ya le hablo?

-Minato-dijo Hinata seriamente ella no había educado a sus hijos así.-Lo siento, prosiga por favor-Minato rodo los ojos.

-Si, Sra.-Haruto le lanzo una sonrisa a Minato que se enojo aun mas-como decía mi nombre es Haruto Hidaka y al parecer si es madre de Minato, también lo es de Midory.

Meiko sonrió.

-Vaya, cabeza hueca no perdió el tiempo-dijo la hija de la Sakura con algo de sorpresa mientras su esposo le miro con molestia-¿Q-que?.

-...Ahora se de donde Midory salio tan bella-Hinata se sonrojo.

_(Pe...pe...pero ni se parece a ella) _pensó Meiko con miles de signos de interrogacion alrededor. y escucho como Minato apretó los puños y el sonido de los huesos tronando.

-Midory-dijo Haruto a Hinata-¿Ya lo sabe?...tengo que...

Minato le detuvo y su madre le miro con los ojos perla a el invitado.

-Ella no estará bien-dijo Hinata triste-veo que lo sabes y lo duro que sera para ella así que te pido que seas prudente y que descanses mañana sera un largo día.

-Señora-dijo Haruto preocupado mirando a la casa.

-¿Tienes donde quedarte?-pregunto amablemente la de ojos perla tratando de que su punto haya quedado claro.

-Eh-dijo Haruto estaba algo distraido y se rasco la cabeza con su mano al que le faltaba un dedo-bueno, este no tenia pensado quedarme con Midory.

Minato crujió los dientes-Estas muerto.

Hinata bajo la mirada y Meiko se quería reír

-Eh, no...no quise dar a entender eso es que... -Haruto alternaba las manos hacia Hinata mientras esquivo un golpe de Minato.

Minato...basta.

-Pero Mama...

-He dicho que Basta-dijo Hinata molesta-no es manera de tratar así a un invitado.

-Yo lo decía por que pensé que estaríamos juntos y como me había dicho que era posible que su padre no quisiera verla nunca mas.

-Mhm...¿eso dijo?-pregunto Hinata dolida-Parece que Midory no conoce bien a su padre entonces...

Hubo un silencio ensordecedor.

-Ven-dijo Hinata después de un rato-te llevare a un hotel que esta cerca de aquí.  
Haruto le respondió con una reverencia.

**XxX**

Midory jugaba con sus ropas largas color arena mientras Naruto se coloco las manos en el bolsillo, la rubia movía los ojos por toda la habitación con nerviosismo, el Hokage paso saliva. y se coloco enfrente de ella, la rubia apretó con mas fuerzas las telas,subió con miedo la mirada para su sorpresa vio como su padre no la miraba con odio o enojo era mas bien una mirada triste algo parecida a la de Meiko, solo un poco.

-Bien...Gaara me ha informado que el 95% de tus misiones fueron completadas con éxito ...eso es bueno quiere decir que has madurado en...

-Eh-Midory hablo con dificultad y Naruto callo-S-siento interrumpirlo.  
Naruto sentía como si su hija le diera una cachetada con guante blanco, no le agradaba que ella le hablara de usted, Minato era el que usualmente lo hacia, ella muy raras veces cuando estaba se levanto e hizo una reverencia de sumo respeto y hasta algo solemne a su padre que alzo una ceja confundido-Le estoy agradecida por dejarme regresar y no creo habérselo dicho pero estoy realmente arrepentida por lo que cause mas que quede claro no de lo que viví con Hatake, Kakashi-Naruto estaba sorprendido aun no queria sacar ese tema es mas hasta lo quería pasar por alto-Se que es muy atrevido de mi parte pero en verdad lo sentí la necesidad de decírselo-Naruto sentia un nudo en la garganta.

-Como sabes-dijo el rubio bajando la mirada y su hija se volvió a sentar-he tomado mis precauciones,...tus disculpas son aceptadas, y espero no tener mas problemas contigo, además eso no importa ahora, lo discutiré contigo después... este no es el momento

Midory sintió como si un edificio le hubiera sido quitado de encima, Naruto tomo mucho aire-He de confesarte que de no haber pasado esto...bueno tu regreso hubiera tomado mucho tiempo aun sigo molesto contigo...-Midory bajo la cabeza-pero...eres mi hija y te tengo que dejar cometer tus errores y hacer que te leventes, creeme que te mande con Gaara por tu bien.

-L-lo se -tartamudeo. la rubia.

-Ahora-Naruto se hinco y se puso a su altura-Quiero que seas fuerte, mirame a los ojos-Midory los rehuía-te estoy diciendo que me mires a los ojos Midory...-Naruto lo tomo le la barbilla con fuerza y la obligo a posar sus clonados ojos en los de el.-Midory...

La chica estaba anonadada su padre le habia tocado sin hacer mueca de enfado. ni mirandola con asco como la ultima vez.  
-Eh...

-Hace unos días-Naruto soltó a su hija de la cara-hubo una misión, Midory escucho atenta al parecer esa era la causa por su regreso a Konoha...

-¿Quiere que prosiga con esa misión?

-No-Naruto la miro como indicandole que se callara-...se trataba acerca de un complot contra mi para destituirme de mi cargo de Hokage, al parecer esto es interno junto con un grupo pequeño de rebeldes que quieren empesar a adueñarse de los países.-Naruto le seguía mirando con autoridad para evitar que interrumpiera si lo hacia le seria difícil continuar, la chica se amarro la lengua.-para la mision mande a un grupo de combate y de investigación, todos se complementaban en especial 2 de esos miembros esos eran tus 2 compañeros Inuzuka y...Aburame-dijo Naruto con dificultad y Midory also la vista una sonrisa se asomo en ella. la chica iba a hablar pero el rubio continuo rápido.  
-en la mision, algo fallo, hubo una fuerte pelea los de el grupo pelearon con gran valentía pero uno de ellos,...fue herido....

Midory abrió un poco la boca empezando a armar las piezas si ella estaba aquí es por que uno de sus compañeros había sido lastimado...

-¿Q-que?-Midoryahora noto la mirada de pena.

-...De muerte,....

Midory se alejo un poco de su padre que apretó los labios.  
-Lo siento tanto pero....Jinmu Aburame... ha muerto .

Midory sintió como de repente el aire se le salio de los pulmones con rapidez empezó a tratar de traer aire hacia a ella aspirando con fuerza. sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.  
Naruto era quien ahora rehuía sus ojos.

-Si es una broma no me causa gracia-dijo la rubia levantando se mirando ahora si a su padre a la cara.

-¿Crees que seria capaz de jugar con algo así?-dijo Naruto enojado.

-Dime que estas jugando-la rubia se olvido de la formalidad-dime que es mentira..  
Naruto no hablaba-Dime que no es cierto-las lágrimas cayeron con mas fuerza-¡No! -la rubia leyó la cara de su padre-Jinmu no puede estar muerto el es el mas fuerte e inteligente de el equipo Sasuke-dijo la rubia se levanto y fuertemente sollozando , caminando de un lado a otro-¿Sa...Sa...Sasuke?....¿Donde Cojones estaba Sasuke?.

-El no estaba en la mision-dijo Naruto-no lo asigne a ella.

La rubia empezó a gritar el nombre de Jinmu sus rubios cabellos estaban alborotados. camino en el mismo lugar agarrandose la cara y las lágrimas seguían y seguían fluyendo

-¡No hubiera regresado nunca!-la rubia gritaba con demasiado dolor Naruto pensó que desde la ultima vez que la vio llorar era el máximo nivel, pero estaba equivocado-¿Por que?-la rubia asoto su pie con el suelo colérica.-No es posible, Jinmu...Jinmu-apretaba los puños con dolor.

-Midory

-Todo esto es tu culpa.-grito la chica dejando a Naruto desconcertado. yendo hacia a el y tratando de golpearlo sin éxito daba solo manasos a el aire, las lágrimas le segaban la visión, el rubio la esquivo sin dificultad. Eso le hizo recordar un poco la primera vez que se encontró con su padre, y le "saludo" con un golpe en el estomago.

-¿M-mi Culpa?-dijo Naruto

-Si, tu culpa, ¿por que no mandaste a Sasuke?-grito Midory con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados-Si el hubiera ido nada de esto estaría ´pasando....Sasuke no hubiera dejado que pasara nada...

-Ellos no son unos niños-dijo Naruto entendiendo que su hija estaba herida-Jinmu era un jounin y lo estaba haciendo muy bien...

Midory seguía sollozando.  
-¡No!-grito con mucha fuerza que sintió como la garganta se le raspo de el esfuerzo-¡No!-se agarro la cabeza con fuerza parecía a el borde de enloquecer, Naruto se acerco a ella y la rubia asustada dio un paso hacia atrás aun llorando. al el parecer de Naruto su niña se parecia a un conejito asustado, temblaba.-¿Por que?-volvió a preguntar.

-Midory-dijo Naruto tristemente y agarro la cabeza de su hija haciéndola hacia el., la rubia abrió enormemente sus lagrimeantes ojos-lo siento tanto, daría mi vida por no verte asi...mi niña.

Midory apretó los ojos y abraso a su padre, con sus manos apretó la capa y sollozo en su pecho, Naruto podía sentir en su pecho como las lágrimas traspasaban sus ropas-Tranquila

Sollozo largo.  
-Papá...

Naruto cerro los ojos como y aspiro aire como no lo había hecho.  
-...Papá....Jinmu...Jinmu....mi amigo-La chica no podía continuar-¿Como ...como fue?.- y después apretó con mas fuerza a su padre-¿Lo hirieron? ¿Quien?-dijo al final algo fiero.

El Hokage le acariciaba el cabello.-Aun no se los detalles solo se que tu otro amigo estaba con el.

-¿Hiroki?-dijo la rubia separándose de su padre y mirándolo a los ojos-Hiroki ....

-El esta bien-dijo Naruto tranquilizando

La rubia seguía llorando.  
-Jinmu...era...como un hermano para el-Naruto sabia que se referíaa Hiroki-se dejo caer de rodillas y su padre la intento poner de pie.-Esto es tan estupido.

-Levantate.

-¿Para que?

-Midory

-Estaba tan feliz-dijo la rubia con la mirada perdida-no me hubieras llamado.

-Sino lo hacia jamas me lo hubieras perdonado.-dijo Naruto con tristeza.

-Cierto-dijo en voz debil-te habria Odiado.

**XxX**

Un hombre de ojos aqua miraba por la ventana con algo de preocupación, su amiga ¿ya se habría enterado?. el chico se dio cuenta que aun era algo temprano, estaba helando afuera pero prefería sentir el frió que estar ahí viendo como pasaban las manecillas de el levanto y se coloco su capa color arena con paso lento salio de el hotel, se fijo bien por donde iba para no perderse caminaba, se veía luces, personas y escucho el comentario de una joven rechoncha.

-Eh, Seika mira-dijo Yunny- ejemplar nuevo.

Haruto sonrió de lado.

-Yunny-dijo Seika sin darle importancia-Vamos

-Arg-dijo Yunny con enojo-desde que sales con el bicho te has vuelto aburrida.

Haruto ya no escucho la respuesta de la chica de ojos azules, camino por largo tiempo con los dientes carraspeando y se sentó en una banca la misma sonde Sasuke dejo a Sakura el día que se fue. Haruto respiro hondo el aire frió cuando escucho unos pasos al parecer alguien venia por el camino de piedra con prisa.

-Au-

Haruto se apresuro a ayudar. estaba algo lejos de la banca el chico se acerco y vio demasiadas hojas de arboles, y papeles tirados.

-Genial-exclamo una chica.

Haruto abrió mucho los ojos.  
-Ejem.-Haruto logro captar la atención-esto es tuyo-el de la arena se habia hincado pasandole unas hojas

-Gracias-dijo la chica siguiendo en lo suyo.

-Em-dijo Haruto mirando su espalda-creo que no deberías llevar esa pesada espada en tu espalda si quieres guardar el equilibrio.

Yukiyo lo miro y le presto atención a esos ojos aqua.  
-Bueno ... estoy acostumbrada.

-Ya veo-el chico se fijo en su cabellera blanca le fascino al instante-Te ves estresada

-No, no me veo, lo estoy.-dijo Yukiyo acomodandose la espada con una mano con la otra trataba de guardar el equilibrio con los papeles.

-Bueno yo no soy de aquí, si quieres puedes mostrarme la aldea y dime donde y te invitare un sake o un te

Yukiyo alzo una ceja-No, gracias-y empezó a caminar

-Oh, vamos-insistió Haruto

-No-dijo tajante la hija de Karin-no salgo con extraños

-Eso puede arreglarse

Yukiyo apretó los labios.  
-Me llamo Haruto Hidaka y tu eres...-dijo alzando una mano.

-Nadie. ahora si me disculpas traigo prisa-Haruto suspiro con derrota dejándola pasar-y Gracias por la ayuda.

Haruto rió para si.

-Entonces-grito después de que Yukiyo se alejo-Sera luego ...Nadie-...susurro para si al final.  
Yukiyo enmarco una sonrisa.

**XxX**

Minato es terrible-dijo Lee con pena-pobre Shino

-pobre Seika-dijo Minato con tristeza estaba en la casa de su sensei, después de lo ocurrido, se había enterado que su maestro hacia pocas horas había regresado de su misión acompañado de Seika.

-Seika-susurro Lee-hay que decirle

-Mañana llegan temparano-dijo Minato tomando un poco de agua-sera mejor dejarla dormir y se lo anunciaremos en la mañana

-No creo que sea buena idea Minato.

-Tal vez sensei, pero aun así quiero que duerma tranquila, por hoy

Lee asintióde acuerdo.

**xXx**

Hinata había llegado y encontró a su hija llorando en los brazos de su padre. paso como una hora y la chica no se movía a Naruto se le estaban durmiendo los brazos.

-Midory

-N-no

-Midory

-Por Favor

-Hija-dijo Hinata acercándose a ella-descansa un momento...ve a tu cuarto.

-¿como voy a descansar?-pregunto irritada la rubia.

-Te acompaño-Hinta le acaricio la cara-Me quedare contigo hasta que duermas.

-Eso no va a pasar.-dijo la rubia como zombie

-Midory-dijo Naruto triste ayudando a levantarse-siquiera recuestate.

-Papá siento haber intentado...pegarte

Hinata miro a Naruto espantada.  
-No es nada

-Ire a mi cuarto

Hinata la iba a seguir

-Mama, mejor iré sola.

-Pe..pe...

Naruto la agarro de el brazo.

La chica subió como pudo las escaleras mientras sus padres la veían desaparecer hacia arriba.  
la chica abrio su cuarto estaba limpio, y ordenado gracias a su madre. miro sus cosas con nostalgia y poso su mirada en su escritorio sus ojos tomaron un tono sombrío y se acerco a una fotografia de el Equipo 5. La chica apretó el retrato contra su pecho y volvió a llorar con amargura

-Jinmu.


	95. Chapter 95: Regreso

**HOLA, HOLA :D**

**UPS...TARDE LO SE ...PERO ME HAN PASADO MILLONES DE COSAS NI TIEMPO PARA RESPIRAR YA IBA A ACTUALIZAR PERO SE ME BORRO TODO LO QUE TENIA EN LA LAPT ¬¬ ARGGGGGGG Y ERAN BASTANTES COSAS NO SOLO EL FIC YA **_**TERMINADO**_ BUAAA... **LO TENDRE QUE ESCRIBIR DE NUEVO ARGGGG IA LO HABIA ACABADO Y PARA ACORDARME DE CIERTAS COSAS...SNIFI...TRABAJOS...TODO SE ME BORRO TENIA UN VIRUS, EN FINNNN WENO GRAX POR SU PASICENCIA**

**:D**

Minato caminaba a paso de caracol algunas estrellas aun estaban en el cielo, este estaba lienza do de colores rojizos y naranjas que apuntaban a un frió amanecer a su lado un hombre de cabello negro y vestimenta verde caminaba al parecer con su entusiasmo en pausa. Minato se detuvo haciendo que su sensei parara con el,el de ojos perla le miro con preocupación.

-Lo sabrá de todas maneras.-dijo Lee seriamente.

-Lo se-dijo Minato continuando suspirando.

Habian llegado a una casa algo sencilla, Lee se paro en la puerta con la mano a medio camino después le lanzo una rápida mirada a su alumno que solo asintió ausente. Lee aun no tocaba habían decidido decirle a Seika muy temprano, sabia que llegaría el cuerpo en cuestión de nada. Minato solo observaba impaciente a su sensei, mientras ,mas rápido terminara la agonía mejor.

-¿Sensei?...¿Minato?-dijo una voz femenina, ambos hombres sintieron como en su espalda recorría un teblor, la chica de el equipo Lee estaba en su techo sentada con una libreta grande y unos lapices entre sus piernas su cabello azul que le había crecido hasta los hombros lo tenia acomodado en una coleta.-¿Mhmh?...¿Hay entrenamiento?

-Se...Seika-dijo tratando de sonar como siempre Lee fallando su mano y su pose de cool se vieron mas que fingido, Seika los conocía demasiado bien así que presentía que algo sucedía.

-¿Que haces despierta tan temprano?-pregunto Minato con voz grave

-Bueno cuando es invierno hay amaneceres hermosos y hace tiempo tome unas lecciones rápidas de pintura con Sai-sensei, hace días tratando de encontrar uno como estos-apunto con la cabeza a el cielo -ultimamente ha amanecido muy nublado ....aunque tuve que aprender por mi cuenta a perfeccionar a color-Seika sonrió-y díganme ¿Que hacen ustedes aquí tan temprano?-dijo Seika que tenia la cara llena de pintura y las manos manchada de color.

-Ehh...-dijo Lee pasándose una mano por el cabello nervioso

-Tenemos que hablarte -dijo Minato algo aliviado de no tener que despertar a sus padres, Seika dejo su dibujo en el suelo.

-Es acerca de Jinmu-dijo Minato mirando a su sensei pidiendo a gritos apoyo

Seika se dejo de quitar la pintura mirando a su amigo con los ojos brillantes.

-¿Ya llego?-Seika sonrió-que raro por lo regular siento-se toco el pecho con una mano-si se que es estúpido...-dijo sonrojándose

-No, no lo es-dijo Minato serio

-¿Minato?-dijo Seika-parece que quieres vomitar...¿estas bien?...oh-dijo burlona-¿se te pegan los malestares de el embarazo?

-Seika-dijo Lee con un suspiro-Veras....Jinmu...

**XxX**

**-**Abuelito-Midory miro hacia la montaña, el viento de la fria mañana revoloteaba sus dorados cabellos,-¿Por que?...¿Hum?

Naruto salio de la casa con un rapido bosstezo

-No te iba a dejar sola en esto-le dijo-ademas el era un gran ninja, y sentia algo de afecto por el era tu compañero, ja lo recuerdo de niño una vez cuando aun tenian pañales Shino le intentaba poner unas gafas oscuras y el no se dejaba.

Midory dejo escapar una risa fugas. su padre llego a su lado y le coloco una mano en el hombro, empezaron a caminar en silencio hasta llegar a la entrada de Konoha,la chica temblaba de frió se mordía sus uñas, Naruto no sabia que decir y no trataba de entender a su hija ya que sabia que le seria imposible aun tenia a Sakura, Sasuke y Sai con el, el Hokage cruzo los brazos mirando a su niña, había crecido tanto, y se veía realmente hermosa, y el semblante de tristeza le daba un aire de debilidad y ternura que Naruto deseaba proteger, el Hokage volteo la cara mientras su hija seguía mirando la entrada de el aldea, había sentido una presencia inconfundible.

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto alerta

Midory volteo de repente mirando a Sasuke como si fuera una ilusión

-Sa...

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke mirándola fríamente.

-¡Sasuke!-la chica corrió hacia su sensei tan rápido que a el Uchiha le fue imposible esquivar su abrazo,ella sabia que el le entendía, habían perdido a un amigo, compañero, alumno a la misma querida persona. Midory dejo escapar unas lágrimas agridulces, por una parte estaba devastada y por otra tenia a su malhumorado sensei otra vez.

-No aprendiste...Nada-dijo Sasuke sin regresar el saludo. la agarro de el cuello de la chaqueta y lo alejo un metro de el.-Débil...

Midory sentía como las lágrimas le nublaron la vista.

-Sasuke-dijo enojado Naruto.

Midory sintió como su labio temblaba claro obviamente no esperaba a Sasuke con pompones y gritando "Ra-Ra" pero aun así pensaba que la recibiría con algo de afecto aunque le hubiera dado ese doloroso golpe en el estomago, no le guardaba rencor se sincero y todo lo contrario extrañaba Todo Konoha y en paquete venia Sasuke Uchiha.

-Hola Sasuke...¿Como has estado?, bien ¡Oh es grandioso! yo también-dijo irónica y sentida la rubia deteniendo con fuerza sus lágrimas.

Sasuke dio una sonrisa sincera pero desapareció así como apareció, Naruto creyó ver algo, no habían cambiado a su kunoichi cabeza-hueca, Gaara no le había afectado, seguía siendo la irónica y la retadora que conocía, El Uchiha al verla de lejos lanzo una sonrisa complacida ya se había tardado Naruto en traerla bajo la mirada con dolor pero le regalo una de sus enormes sonrisas.

-Me alegro verte-dijo con sinceridad, Sasuke se le quedo mirando con sus ojos negros sin decir mas, Naruto quería darle un puñetazo a Sasuke, de repente una voz les hizo salir de su inesperado reencuentro.

-Midory-

La rubia volteo al oír su nombre, Haruto llegaba casi sin su pulmón, se había enterado de lo sucedido gracias a su jutso de invocacion que era un escorpión que podía manipular su tamaño, le había dejado en la casa Uzumaki para que cuando hubiera noticias le informara, el joven de ojos aqua corrió hacia su amiga.

-¿Quien es ese?-pregunto Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados y traumado no quería pasar por lo mismo, además ya no estaba acostumbrado su hija no había estado por largo tiempo, y los pretendientes ya se habían alejado.

-Ni idea-dijo Sasuke cruzando los brazos.

-Haruto-dijo la rubia yendo hacia a el.

-Es Haruto-dijo Sasuke a Naruto que lo miro como si lo quisiera ahorcar.

Haruto le sonrió pero Midory lo miro con sentimiento, de repente le dio un manaso en el hombro, Haruto abrió con sorpresa sus ojos aqua mientras la chica lo seguía golpeando una, otra y otra vez con su palma abierta y sus labios apretado, Naruto miro a Sasuke como buscando que le respondiera el ¿porque rayos su hija reacciono de esa manera?, Sasuke parecía hacerse la misma pregunta.

-¿Lo sabias?-dijo la chica y de su boca salio humo por el frió-¿Lo sabias? sabias lo que le paso a Jinmu-Midory negro -y no me dijiste nada.

Haruto la agarro de los hombros mientras Naruto trataba de pensar en su lugar feliz.  
-No podíamos.-dijo Haruto en tono de disculpa-simplemente no era cosa nuestra,además se que con los tuyos podrían encontrar algo de consuelo

-¿Consuelo?-pregunto Midory con ironía.-No entiendes.

-Y no trato de entenderte...solo...dejame estar a tu lado.-dijo Haruto sinceramente.

-¡Ay por favor!-susurro Sasuke asqueado con tanta cursilería.

-Lord Hokage-dijo Haruto haciendo una reverencia, Midory miro a Haruto no era justo que le cargara a Haruto pelea, solo que no sabia que hacer, tenia que pelear, rabiar con alguien y solo desahogarse.

Naruto le miro con duda.  
-Papá el es Haruto Hidaka, Gaara-sama lo envio para escoltarme.-dijo la rubia y despues le miro-y...es un gran amigo mio, tratalo bien.

-¿Gaara? ¿eh?-dijo Naruto soltando un aire de alivio.

Sasuke se topo con los ojos aqua.

-Uchiha, Sasuke-dijo Haruto con adoración, Midory sabia que su amigo era un experto en jutsus de fuego y admiraba el estilo de su sensei.

-Hmp

-Si-dijo Midory olvidando su molestia-el es.

-Gusto en conocerlo-dijo Haruto amablemente mostrando sus respetos.

-Todo lo que te hayan dicho sobre el-empezó Naruto.-el 99.99% es mentira no es tan genial como lo pintan.

-Callate idiota -dijo Sasuke acalorado.

-Callame bastardo

Haruto parpadeo un par de veces.

Si, lo olvidaba, extrañaba esto también-dijo Midory ausente.

De repente Sasuke volteo a la entrada, Naruto dio un paso hacia atrás, Midory miro a Sasuke asustada. se veían de lejos un grupo de personas, Haruto coloco una de sus manos en señal de apoyo en Midory que le tomo la mano, sus azules ojos se cerraron tratando de calmarse para no lanzar un grito de dolor, Naruto quería alejar a Haruto de su hija pero no lo hizo simplemente supo por pocas veces en su vida ser iban acercando mas y mas, la rubia permanecio donde estaba no podía andar parecía petrificada, y despues sin saber nada mas un rayo azul paso volando a su lado y salio de la aldea con velocidad.

-Seika-gritaba Lee-Seika espera...

-Seika-dijo Minato parando a lado de Midory mientras Lee seguía a la de cabellos azules el era mucho mas rapido pero sabia que no tenia que regresarla a la fuerza Midory bajo la mirad , Minato miro tenia la vista en el suelo, y corrió detrás de Seika y Lee , Midory corrio liberándose de Haruto que se quedo con la mano a el se quedo viendo su mano un instante, Minato solo suspiro y siguió corriendo , Sasuke y Naruto se miraron asintiendo.  
Los hombre de el grupo se miraron entre si, no esperaban a que llegara tanta gente y entre ellos.

-Lord Hokage -dijeron los varios de lo hombres Naruto solo les agradeció con la mirada desde lejos aun no llegaba a donde esta Seika y los demás.

Seika fue la primera en llegar mirando a Yoh que cargaba un bulto envuelto en una sabana blanca, la chica respiraba con dificultad, Lee miro a el suelo.

-Se...i...ka-susurro Baika

La chica no se molesto en devolverle la mirada solo se le quedaba viendo a Yoh como si supiera lo que cargaba, Midory se mantuvo a distancia caminaba a paso lento podía ver de lejos a gente y apresuro un poco el paso.  
Seika dio unos pasos hacia a Yoh con un brazo extendido agarro la sabana con fuerza y se quedo pensando un rato, Minato trato de ir hacia a ella. pero Midory le detuvo de el brazo negando, el de ojos perla le miro con preocupación.  
Haruto se mantenía atrás de la rubia, Sasuke y Naruto llegaron a paso lento, Sasuke apretó los puños y bajo la mirada con tristeza.  
Seika de repente de un jalón hizo volar la sabana dejando ver a un Jinmu pálido con los labios apenas visibles, helado y sus gafas muy apenas en su lugar.

-¿Jinmu?-Yoh lanzo un llanto ligero-Jinmu ...Soy Seika, ¿Jinmu?-Seika le tomo de el rostro lo sintió hielo, Midory al ver a su amigo así se coloco una mano horrorizada a la boca mientras trataba de no sollozar con fuerza, sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo.-Vas a estar bien... te llevaremos con el medico ...se que estarás bien-Midory dejo salir sus lágrimas y Sasuke la miro, y despues a el cadáver de su alumno que tenia una gran herida en el cuello, la sangre seca y la herida abierta eran horrendas.-¿Mi amor?...¿Me estas escuchando, verdad?...responde por favor.-la chica se hinco y le tomo ahora con sus dos manos haciendo que poco a poco el cadáver de resbalara de Yoh que intento hacer algo pero Seika lo agarro con fuerza.

-Seika...por favor-dijo Lee tratando de agarra a la de cabello azul

-No me toque-dijo la chica con la voz congelada que daba miedo.-¿Jinmu? te lo suplico no me dejes...Jinmu...te amo como nunca he amado a nadie por favor despiertate por lo qu mas quieras ...¡Jinmu!-la chica dio un grito desesperado zarandeandole de los hombros y con una mano sostenia su cabeza, Midory ya no pudo mas se dejo caer de nalgas y abrazo sus rodilas escondiendo su cara Naruto la iba a consolar pero Haruto fue mas rapido y la abrazo con fuerza por detras ambos Uzumakis querian asesinarlos pero ninguno de los 2 dijo, Seika lo empezo a mover con algo de brutalidad-Jinmu, Jinmu ...¡No!...¡No! Tu ¡No!...¿Por que Tu?...Jinmu...-Seika gritaba con demasiado dolor que las demas personas sintieron un nudo o en la garganta o en el estomago, Seika abrazo a Jinmu con fuerza. y mientras sollozaba en el hombro de Jinmu-¿Por que?...¿Lee-Sensei?...no-Seika lo agarro de el chalecho con fuerza dejandolo de abrazar y colocando sus labios en los helados de el.

-Seika-dijo Lee con dolor viendo la reacción de su alumna.-ven

Seika negó siguiendo sollozando y gritando que ¡No!, Poco a poco se dejo caer con el en el suelo coloco su cara en el cuello de Jinmu mientras sus lágrimas le caían en la cara de el Aburame-tu no...Sensei diga-me que no esta muerto ...Mi amor por favor ...te necesito ....no seas egoísta, Tu no te puedes morir...no tu no ..¡No!..Tu cuello.

Hiroki llego a la escena había estado observando distante y sus lágrimas se mantenían almacenadas en sus ojos, Seika lo amaba de verdad, el chico miro a un punto donde una rubia escondía su rostro y un desconocido la abrasaba, Hiroki sintió como su alma se caía a sus pies.

_("Midory")_  
La rubia al parecer por la fuerza de el pensamiento de su amigo levanto la cara dejando ver a Hiroki lo cambiada y hermosa que estaba, se sonrojo como cuando era pequeño pero se le paso rápido al ver como se volteaba y sollozaba en el pecho de ese joven con vestimenta extraña. poniéndose excesiva mente celoso. se sintió como basura pensando en el cuando su mejor amigo estaba muerto solo se maldijo mentalmente y avanzo a paso ligero.

-Jinmu...-Seika ahora tenia su cabeza reposando en el pecho de el Aburame.-pronto estaré contigo...te lo prometo

-Seika-dijo furioso Lee- deja de decir tonterías

Baika se espanto y Minato fue a lado de su sensei-Seika deja de hacer esto, te estas haciendo daño....eres una kunoichi de Konoha tienes que dejar de llorar-Midory no hacia caso a su hermano, Seika lo miro colérica y se quito de un jalón el protector de Konoha alentándolo lo mas lejos que pudo.

-Callate...y dejame en paz-dijo Seika mirándolo molesta-Uzumaki.

Sasuke se estaba conteniendo demasiado.

-Basta de lloriqueós estúpidos niña tarada-dijo Sasuke fríamente.

Midory lloraba con tanto sentimiento que no podia hablar y defender a Seika  
-¡Sasuke!-reprimio Naruto enojado.

-Uchiha...tu no eres nadie para decirle a mi alumna.-dijo Lee acercándose a el-lo que tiene que hacer

-Pues no estas haciendo bien tu trabajo-dijo Sasuke con indiferencia.

-Argg-exclamo Lee apretando su vendado puño.

Naruto rápidamente se coloco entre ellos.  
-Ahora no-dijo el Hokage advertente.

Seika los ignoraba. y abraso de nuevo a Jinmu.  
Yoh lanzaba llantitos.

-Escuchame-volvio a decir Sasuke-Aburame también era una persona importante para mi-Sasuke se sincero-pero el es solo en contenedor, Aburame se ha ido no hay nada mas que podamos hacer al respecto...deja ya de lamentarte...das pena...

-Sensei-dijo Hiroki acercándose, Midory al escuchar aquella voz se levanto como rayo y poso sus azules ojos en miro a Hiroki y Haruto al ver la reacción de su amiga entendió quien era.

-Hi...

-Inuzuka....-dijo Sasuke enfocando sus ojos en el.

-Tenga algo de comprension.-dijo Hiroki alzando los ojos.

Sasuke solo dio un "Hmp".

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada aparecioeron 2 personas, Hiroki bajo la cabeza avergonzado y este hombre le coloco una mano en el hombro al pasar.

-Shino-dijo Naruto con tristeza, era su unico hijo. con el iba su esposa un mujer de ojos acaramelados y cabello sonrio a Hirokial pasar.

Sasuke miro a Jinmu trsite.

**XxX FlasHbAcKxXx**

-Entonces ¿Lo sabias?

Envuelto y escondido en su chaqueta el Aburame asintió.

-Sus insectos proviene de los huevecillos de los mios, al instante en que ocurrio ya lo sabia.

-Lo siento-dijo Sasuke sincerado-haber fallado.

-No-Shino dijo serio-no te culpes, tu no les vas a durar toda la vida, el ya era un jounin, estoy orgulloso de l murio por nuestra aldea.

Sasuke no dijo nada. y se dispuso a irse el no era bueno en esas cosas de pésame y demás.

-Uchiha

-Hmp-volteo el Uchiha.

-El te admiraba

Sasuke enfoco sus ojos negros en los anteojos de Shino

-....El dia que seleccionaron a los maestros, llego entusiasmad y realmente conteniendo la alegría de que Sasuke Uchiha le ensenaría a ser ninja...era muy feliz...gracias por eso.

Sasuke tenia los ojos muy abiertos. era increíble la serenidad de Shino.

**XxXFin FLASBACKXxX**

Shino paso poso sus lentes en Seika que temblaba de el labio y al ver s su suegro solo se aferro mas a el.

-Seika-dijo la madre de Jinmu con voz dulce pero acortada se veia que intentaba ser fuerte sin conseguirlo-Hay que llevárnoslo

-N-no-dijo la chica aferrándose mas y mas acariciandole el cabello-no me hagan dejarlo.

Shino se hinco hasta quedar a la altura de Seika sus anteojos se enfocaron en sus ojos azules.

-A Jinmu le desagradaria que estés así...seria el primero en reprimirte, Uchiha tiene la boca llena de verdad el ya no es Jinmu.

-¿Como puede hablar así?-dijo Seika incrédula.

-Hija-dijo la madre de Jinmu-Sueltalo por favor...hay que preparar su fun...fun...era - la voz de la mujer se quebro.-..neral

-No

Shino suspiro y aparto a Seika lo mas delicado que pudo pero la chica aleteo con sus brasos no solatandolo

-No...-dijo Seika llorando a mares-por favor...no se lo lleve...¡No!

Midory tenia sus ojos fijos en Hiroki este sentía su pesada mirada envitaba verla y observaba el drama.

Lee intervino y agarro a Seika de los hombros la chica se retorcía como un gusano solo gritando, Miodory alejo su vista de Hiroki y observo la escena, Baika se coloco enfrente de la de ojos azule y le sostuvo las manos.

-Basta

-Callate anorexico de mierda-grito la chica agriamente.

-¡Seika!-reprendió Lee

Minato la miro a los ojos y activo el Byakugan

-¡Minato!-grito Naruto.

-Tranquilizate de una buena vez...Faruya-Seika temblaba agarrada por Lee que miro a Minato con algo de agradecimiento. por calmarla un poco-no te desquites con Baika ...el no tiene la culpa de como te sientes.

-Eres un...-dijo Seika apretando los labios.

Shino caminaba con el cuerpo inmóvil de su hijo, Midory se acerco su padre intento detenerte y llego a tiempo para tomarla de el brazo.

-Jinmu-dijo Midory con las lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, Hiroki la observo y Haruto lo miro, haciendo que el Inuzuka sintiera la pesada mirada, ambos cruzaron los ojos, los castaños y los aqua, Hiroki aparto la mirada rápidamente apretando los puños, al parecer el amor por Midory creció con mas intensidad cada día que no estaba.

-Midory-dijo Naruto tomandola al igual que Lee de los hombros

Midory solo miro a Shino que hizo un moviminto de cabeza y desaparecio.

La gente se fue dusipando y entrando a la aldea, Naruto fue el primero con los demás miembros de el grupo de Jinmu Baika se fue con ellos, Lee y Minato aun se estaban encargando de una inconsolable Seika, Midory volteo y miro a Hiroki que estaba callada, Haruto se coloco atrás de Midory.

-Hiroki

Hiroki trataba de saludar pero no podía miraba a colérico a Haruto  
Midory miro a su amigo de la arena.

-N-no, espera no es lo que...el es...-Midory sabia que Hiroki iba a desaparecer de ahi y asi fue se dio la media vuelta y apresuro el paso hacia el bosque.

-No te vayas-dijo Midory en un susurro.

Haruto la miro con tristeza.,Despues alzo la vista

-Podrias....solo

-¿Que?-dijo Midory ausente.

-Sigue sin mi-dijo Haruto -entra.

-Pero...

Sasuke aun estaba ahi y parecia saber lo que Haruto observaba. ya que tenia la vista en el cielo.  
-Tsk...-exclamo Sasuke-Vamos Midory-dijo Sasuke rapidamente.

Midory alzo una ceja mientras Haruto se iba.

**XxX**

Hiroki estaba en el lugar que acostumbraba estar con Midory se fue rodeando parte de el bosque y entro a la aldea fue a el lago y asoto su mano con un arbol enfadado.

-Maldicion-dijo Hiroki -Jinmu...¿que debo hacer?...¿quien rayos es el?...Midory -ahora golpeo el arbol con el puño.

-¿Hiroki?-

Hiroki apreto los ojos.

-¿Si?-dijo algo débil sin ser grosero-Yukiyo

Yukiyo tenia los ojos rojos de tanto intentar no llorar.  
-Lo siento

Hiroki solo asintió.  
Yukiyo se mordió el labio y se acerco a el Hiroki se mantuvo helado, la hija de Karin lo abrazo. y este no respondió.

-Yukiyo-dijo Hiroki serio-no seas hipócrita...Jinmu no te agradaba, te creo que lo sientes,pero por favor no hagas esto-Hiroki la alejo

Yukiyo mantenía su cara serena,.  
-No digas esas cosas

-Yukiyo solo....dejame ¿Si?

-¿Por que?-dijo Yukiyo-¿por que me tratas así?

-Yo te dije desde un principio que no podía ser mas que tu amigo si no lo quieres entender es tu problema ya me canse.-dijo harto el Inuzuka

-Es por ella....ya la vi-dijo Yukiyo enojada.

Hiroki rodó los ojos.

-Dejame solo- y se fue Hiroki

Yukiyo ahora era la que lloraba.

-¿Yukiyo?...¿eh?-Haruto ya había escuchado de ella Midory le había contado se le hacia una gran sorpresa que fuera la misma chica que le ayudo con sus hojas.

La chica rodó la cara.

-Bonito nombre,...-dijo Haruto sonriendo.

-¿Tu?

Haruto se acerco a ella y le alrago un pañuelo.

-Toma....

Yukiyo le miro sin confianza.  
Haruto le sonrió.

-El es tu novio-dijo Haruto

-Ja-dijo Yukiyo seria-bueno lo fue pero...hum-Yukiyo se quede callada mirándolo-¿A ti que te importa?

-Bueno veras-dijo HAruto acercándose demasiado a ella-algo-Yukiyos se sonrojo.

-Alejate de mi.-Yukiyo no le había prestado atencion cuando espiaba el regreso de Jinmu solo se concentro en sus compañeros.

-Es tristes...que entregues todo y esa persona no te corresponda ¿no crees?

Yukiyo hizo una mueca y Haruto se acostó en el frió césped.  
-Hum....se lo que es eso.

Yukiyo le miro curiosa.

**XxX**

-¿Sensei?

El Funeral habia pasado era ya de noche Hiroki evito a Midory y no la miro a la cara ni le hablo, Haruto permanecio a lado de Yukiyo, el le habia mencionado a Midory que le interesaba y la rubia le aconsejo que no supiera que se conocian, Haruto le dijo que estaba aqui por ella, la rubia le reitero que no se preocupara que estab su familia.

-Solo vengo a avisar que....saldre de la aldea.

-Hmp

-Voy a vengar a Jinmu-dijo fiermante.

-No hagas estupideces-dijo Sasuke que estaba en el jardin de su hogar cuando aparecio de repente su alumno.

-No tiene ningun derecho a prohirme esto despues de que Ud hizo, paso por lo mismo solo se lo hago saber para que ....cuando vuelva...no me exilien le pido de favor que hable con Lord Hokage.-dijo Hiroki-Soy culpable de su muerte tengo qe hacer algo-apreto los puños

-Callate, mi situaccionj fue distinta.

Sasuke ya habia escuchado como pasaron ls cosas y para sorpresa de Hiroki no le culpo

-No es verdad-dijo Sasuke-¿que te hace creer que regresaras?-dijo Sasuke enojado.

-Por que soy su alumno-dijo seguro

-Eso no importa...-dijo Sasuke-Jinmu tambien lo era

-Confie en mi por una vez en la vida Sensei-dijo suplicante Hiroki

-Esta bien-dijo el Uchiha-ire contigo

-¡No!-dijo Hiroki firme-Tengo que hacer esto solo-se dio la media vuelta.

Sasuke suspiro y cruzo los brasos-¿Donde esta Yoh?

-Dije Solo-reitero Hiroki.


	96. Chapter 96:Rastro

Midory daba de vueltas en la cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, la cara y los recuerdos de Jinmu se le presentaban en cámara rápida, cerraba los ojos con fuerza y se retorcía cubriendose con las sabanas, Quería ir con Haruto pero si su padre se enteraba le armarían un drama, no estaba preparada psicológicamente para eso en este momento, había convencido a su padre a ruegos de que le enviara una carta a Gaara explicándole y pidiendo permiso para que Haruto se quedara un poco mas, aparte Naruto tuvo que aguantar el discurso que su hija le dio para que Haruto se quedara en su casa, Minato ya no vivía con ellos, y sobraba una habitación, Hinata convenció a Naruto que acepto a regañadientes, Haruto estaba feliz podía intentar conquistar a la niña "interesante " de las gafas, la rubia seguía sin poder pegar ojo y una solitaria lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla. en eso se levanto de repente de un salto la lágrima salto de su piel, su cara tembló sus cortinas hondearon estaba muy oscuro, la chica paso saliva.

-Ka...

Para decepcion de Midory que quería explicaciones, apareció Sasuke Uchiha por su ventana,su corazón poco a poco recuperaba su latir normal, y su temblor desapareció, Sasuke estaba al parecer con una bata con el signo Uchiha.

-Espero que no me vayas a confundir con quien creo-dijo Sasuke entrando de un salto a su cuarto.

-Ah...¿Que haces aquí Sasuke?-dijo Midory sorprendida que casi se cae de su cama.

-Callate

Sasuke miraba a su alumna estaba en una pijama de pantalon y una blusa de manga larga llena de pequeños Gamakichis y Gamatatsus, al parecer sus gustos seguía igual.

-Cambiate-dijo Sasuke frió.

Midory se cubrió con una sabana.

-No.

Sasuke rodó los ojos.

-No, seas idiota-dijo el Uchiha-Te Tengo una misión.

Midory also una ceja.

-¿Cuando cambiamos de Hokage?-dijo irónica la rubia, Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

-Bueno, entonces creo que Inuzuka tendrá que hacerlo solo-Midory al escucharlo le miro con sus penetrantes ojos azules con una rara expresión que a el Uchiha le tomo tiempo interpretar.

-Dirás-Midory se levanto de donde estaba sentada y le miro interrogante.  
Sasuke enmarco una media sonrisa.

-Eres tan manipulable-dijo Sasuke sin tono que la ofendiera-Con decir Inuzuka has aceptado la misión sin siquiera saber de que se trata.

Midory sonrió-Es mi compañero de juegos de equipo ...de vida.

-Sasuke rió para sus adentros.-Claro, te diré que mas bien fue una misión auto impuesta por el propio Inuzuka.

-¿Hum?

-Matar a el asesino de Jinmu

Midory abrió mucho los ojos, ¿asesinar?, no era raro en el mundo ninja ,y ya había pasado por eso, pero aun así no era el tipo de misiones que le agradaban.  
-¿Cuando partió?

-Ahora.-Sasuke no iba a dejar a el estúpido de su alumno solo, además esos 2 tenían mucho de que hablar.

-¿Solo?

Sasuke asintió, Midory sintió como su estomago se resolvió, si ese hombre pudo acabar con Jinmu....Hiroki tambien corría peligro, la rubia estaba asustada corrió por su mochila y empezó a preparar las cosas, el Uchiha sabia que hacían muy buen equipo pero aun así estaba inquieto, Inuzuka podría armarle un escandalo algo que le tenia sin cuidado. pero aun así quería que lograran su objetivo desaparecer de el mapa al el hombre que le arrebato la vida a su mejor estudiante y a una persona que estimaba.

-Si

Mientras la rubia corría de un lado a otro en su habitación sacando ropa y metiendo así como armas y demás.

-Sasuke, ¿Sakura te esta dando estupefacientes o algo así?...Como se te ocurre enviarlo solo-dijo la chica enojada aventandole una blusa que Sasuke esquivo y que salio por la ventana.

-Hmp...¿estas sorda?...yo no lo mande el se mando solo, salio hace unos minutos date prisa y lo alcanzará ira lento buscando el rastro...bueno ....me voy-dijo Sasuke dispuesto a desaparecer cuando Midory hablo.

-Sasuke...-el Uchiha la volteo a ver-a mi papá se va a poner malito de los nervios que con solo días de haber llegado me vaya...podrías solo avisarle que...

-Tranquila...yo me encargo de Naruto-dijo Sasuke despreocupado y cerro los ojos como anticipando algo-Tsk...se pondrá histérico.

Midory sonrió-Gracias.

-Oh-dijo Sasuke- y Cabeza-hueca

-¿Si?

-Tengan cuidado.

**XxX**

-Es muy Tarde

Un joven hombre estaba acostado sobre la cabeza de el segundo Hokage y una joven de cabello blanco estaba sentada con una banda, abrasada de las rodillas mirando a el cielo, suspirando, Haruto se le aparecía en todos lados haciéndole platica o invitándola a salir, la joven no quería ser grosera y trataba de reuir sus invitaciones pero Haruto la convencía se habían quedado platicando durante muchas horas, chica no sabia que pensar de el, era demasiado fastidioso pero aun así le hacia reír, aun no sabia de su amistad con Midory, la rubia le insistía a Haruto para tratar de conquistarla. aunque la chica no quisiera admitir incesantemente lo hacia para alejarla de Hiroki, a Haruto le pareció buena idea, ademas tenia que darse prisa antes de regresar a Suna.

-Es Genial-dijo el chico mirando a Yukiyo, la chica le devolvio ls mirads rosa.-Me refiero a...a ...ehh..el panorama que tiene la aldea desde aqui -Haruto se rasco la cabeza, Yukiyo se levanto y Haruto salto.-¿a Donde vas?

Yukiyo le sonrió incrédula.

-A Trabajar

-Es temprano-dijo Haruto acercándose a ella, la chica dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

-Tal vez en el mundo Hidaka pero en el mundo Sakura Uchiha es muy tarde y me reñirá largo y tendido si o llego a el hospital a tiempo-dijo Yukiyo volteandose lentamente Haruto por reaccion la agarro de el brazo.

-Espera, no te vayas-dijo el chico de ojos aqua.  
Yukiyo trataba de liberarse lo mas suavemente de el.

-N-o puedo enserio , Haruto te veré mañana.

-Yo no puedo quedarme en Konoha mucho tiempo.-dijo el chico de la arena mirándola profundamente

Yukiyo evitaba sus ojos.

-Entiendo tienes miedo

-¿Miedo?-repitió Yukiyo y sus cabellos blancos volaron al levantar la cabeza de repente.

-Si eres como un ratoncito blanco y tembloriento en una esquina-dijo Haruto con una media sonrisa .

-Tu no sabes nada sobre mi -dijo Yukiyo alterada -Yo no soy miedosa

-Si lo eres.

-No es cierto

-Demuestralo-dijo Haruto con una media sonrisa

-Yo no tengo que Dem...-Haruto la interrumpió.

-Besame-dijo simplista el chica colocando sus manos en la espalda

-...-Yukiyo abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida¿Que yo te que...que

-¡Oh!-Haruto tomo una pose burlona-un simple e inocente beso te espanta...tutu...-Haruto chasco la lengua-¿lo ves?

Yukiyo apretó los puños enojada la estaba provocando y estaba cayendo derechito en su juego, Pero la chica se tranquilizo un poco para evitar caer.

-Idiota-dijo la chica dándole la espalda Haruto se decepciono.

-¿Lo amas enserio?

Yukiyo se paro en seco ella le había contado algo de Hiroki y el había visto parte de el drama pero, nunca pensó que le preguntaría tan directamente , y no sabia que Midory le había contado tantas cosas.

-S-i-dijo Yukiyo segura

Haruto sonrió.

-Estoy enamorada...pero...-hizo una pausa larga-de el viejo Hiroki.

-¿Hum?

-Desde que ella se fue, no ha el mismo del el carismático chico del que me enamore desde la primera vez que lo vi, fue el hospital...no sabia que pasaba solo que el hijo de el Hokage estaba grave,estaba con mi madre, mi padre y Juugo , Hiroki . el no me hizo caso no me miro mientras yo deseaba con ansias de que se fijara en mi, después cuando de que estaba en mi equipo fue muy feliz apesar de que me sentía desdichada por ser obligada a ser una kunoichi,desde ahora estará peor con la muerte de Jinmu ni siquiera la presencia de esa le animo un poco, ese Hiroki no es el mio

-Vaya-dijo Haruto medio sonriendo-Ese Hiroki es un ciego.

Yukiyo le sonrió.-No, fui yo debería entender que jamas me hará caso pero aun así mantengo viva la esperanza-Yukiyo lanzo un suspiro-pensaras que soy una tonta...¿Quien podría ser competencia para _**ella**_?

-Si-respondió Haruto simplista a Yukiyo se le borro la sonrisa.

-Arg-exclamo y Haruto rió.

-Eres una tonta porque tu eres muy especial y hermosa, hay rosas y tulipanes, oro y plata, mares y ríos, son bellos a su manera y tu tienes una belleza y Midory tiene que hay personas que les gustan las rosas a otros los tulipanes, a unos les fascina el oro y otros mueren por la plata, a unos les gusta el escandaloso mar-Haruto rio recordando a Midory-pero a otros...-se acerco a Yukiyo-nos gusta la serenidad de el rió.Yukiyo tenia una mirada pensante y Haruto se volvió a acercar a ella.

-¿Midory?-Yukiyo le alejo.

**XxX**

Una rubia titiritaba como no soportaba el frió, tenia puesta su chaqueta que tanto extrañaba la negra con naranja unos pantalones largos color negro y su larguisimo cabello lo llevaba en 2 coletas como acostumbrara peinarse, trataba de localizar a su amigo pero no podía era tan mala en sentir presencias, Sasuke le informo que lo podría alcanzar y ¿si no lo lograba?, el humo frió de su boca salio

-Sasuke me mata -Midory caminaba en círculos-si sabe que no lo encontré ya lo oigo " que hiciste todo el tiempo que te entrene?...¿acaso estaba pintado a el oleo cabeza-hueca?-dio un pisoton-Hiroki idiota-Midory suspiro y volteo para todos lados eso no ayudaba mucho la oscura noche no le ayudaba.-¡Hirokiiiiii!-la rubia utilizo sus pulmones intentando localizarlo después se coloco las manos en la boca-Así despertaría a toda la aldea, no estaba aun muy unos pasos y la rubia saco uno de sus kunai

-Tranquila-dijo un joven de cabello castaño  
Midory sonrió de oreja a oreja no había tenido tiempo de hablar con el, en el funeral no cruzaron mirada mas bien el no la miro, Midory hizo desaparecer poco a poco su sonrisa Hiroki no le sonreí por dentro quería gritar de alegría estaba al fin con ella cara a cara y no estaba con nadie mas ni con Hatake ni con ese de la arena.

-Me escuchaste-dijo la rubia mirándole a los ojos.

Hiroki trato de que al pasar saliva no sonara, discretamente la miraba de arriba a abajo.

-No, te olfate ha millones de kilómetros.-dijo Hirok tratando de no sonrojarse-pero si tambien te escuche mi oído tiene un ligero zumbido  
Midory hizo un ruidito parecía que se quería reír y Hiroki sintió como si le aplicaran la droga que necesitaba para sentirse mejor.

-Has cambiado-dijo Midory dejando de reí al ver lo musculoso (sin exagerar) que se había puesto y su cabello largo y rebelde.

-¿Que haces aquí?-dijo el chico bajando la cabeza intentando sonar frió.

-Un Hola hubiera esta bien-dijo sentida la chica.  
Midory le miro buscando que le retuviera la mirada.

-Bueno...iré contigo a vengar a nuestro amigo-dijo seriamente la chica con voz totalmente decidida, Hiroki suspiro con enojo y la rubia se acerco a el, lo iba a tomar de el brazo pero Hiroki leyó sus movimientos y se alejo sutilmente de ella, la chica se agarro el codo disimuladamente.

-¿Estas loca?-dijo Hiroki serio-No  
Midory inflo los cachetes molesta-El era también mi amigo...además-se quedo pensando un momento y sus ojos azules de detuvieron en su rabillo Hiroki empezo a hablar

-No, esto es cosa mía.

-Si no me dejas ir contigo...esta perfecto, pero olvidas que siendo hija de el Hokage tengo acceso a los archivos.  
Hiroki alzo una ceja-No, no los tienes.

-Bueno pero puedo tenerlos-dijo la chica y Hiroki la conocía aunque no la había visto en mucho tiempo sabia que quedaba algo de su amiga de la infancia y que hablaba enserio.

-No-dijo Hiroki

Midory estaba triste de que no le dejara ir con el.-Aun así iré. yo no te tengo que pedir permiso- y se dio la vuelta yendo a rumbo desconocido, Hiroki rodó los ojos.

-No sabes ni a donde vas-dijo el chico siguiéndola. sus pies se movieron solos mientras su cerebro le indicaba que caminara hacia otra dirección alejada de esa chica rubia.

Midory se detuvo había muchas luciérnagas y el aire estaba húmedo.

-No lo hagas difícil-dijo Hiroki seriamente-¿porque haces esto?  
Midory lanzo una risa baja.

-No te quiero perder...Si con Jinmu fue...sin ti yo...eres tu eres...-la chica no sabia como seguir.  
Hiroki estaba pasmado no creyó escuchar de repente algo así, hizo la cabeza a un lado.

-Trate y trate de encontrarte-dijo Hiroki con tristeza-Sasuke-sensei, el me dijo que si no...jamas te volvería a ver...y Jinmu el me ayudo a sobre llevarlo ¿porque jamas escribirte?...no seas mentirosa...yo no soy nada para ti  
Midory apretó los puños al escuchar el nombre de Jinmu.

-No te escribí porque no quería recordar, si lo hacia ...no hubiera soportado estar en Suna tanto tiempo-la chica se dio la vuelta y sus coletas hondearon-Hiroki te he extrañado tanto. y a Jinmu y ...no ...no pude....despedirme de el-la chica empeso a llorar con dolor-Snif...me enoje con el me fui enojada por haberte llevado esa noche¿recuerdas? la vez de Ka...Ka...-no pudo decir su nombre- y ya jamas le podre pedir perdón, el siempre me advirtió...siempre-Hiroki apretó los ojos y por inercia la agarro y la abraso, la chica dejo escapar aire su estomago dio un vuelco, ¿lo extrañaba?,...no, lo necesitaba, la rubia le apretó la chaqueta.

-Te menciono

La rubia tenia lágrimas por las mejilla y no se atrevía a soltar a Hiroki sentía que si lo hacia se volvería a comportar distante, el chico no tenia intencion de alejarse.

-¿Eh?

-Cuando estaba muriendo el...te menciono-dijo el chico apretándola con mas fuerza-tu nombre al parecer el queria verte otra vez y decirte " te lo advertimos"  
Midory lloro con mas fuerza. el si la comprendia.

-¿Que vamos a hacer sin el?

-Primero vengarlo-dijo el castaño-después tu te iras con tu amigo -y la soltó de repente.  
Midory se quedo pasmada Hiroki estaba en un sube y baja rubia se quedo pensando.

-¿Que?

-Hay que irnos-dijo Hiroki ignorandola-bueno si quieres venir-dijo frió

-Pe..pero-dijo la rubia aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Te vas a quedar ahi paradota?-dijo el Inuzuka lanzándole una mirada de superioridad y sacando la prenda de ropa de el asesino olfateandola.  
La chica respiraba furica. se coloco delante de el con rapidez

-¿Que sucede contigo imbécil?-Midory lo agarro de la chaqueta zarandeando-Yo de veras estoy feliz de verte pero tu parece que me quisieras lejos de ti...¿porque me tratas así?

-JA-Hiroki la evito-¿Todavía preguntas?.por que muero de celos...celos...no es justo -Hiroki se safo de sus manos y la agarro con fuerza-de que yo te siga amando así ¿porque no te vas de mi mente? ya estoy hastiado cuando la fin te veo , cuando sienta que alguien me comprendia , ¿que veo yo a mi regreso? ¿ahh? si a ti con otro bastardo abrasada.  
Midory apretó los labios.

-Haruto es solo mi amigo.-la rubia no sabia porque estaba tan desesperada en explicarle es susurro pero aun así Hiroki hablo tan fuerte que no la escucho-¿aun me amas?

-Olvidalo solo venguemos a Jinmu y regresemos a casa.  
Midory se quedo donde estaba.

-No lo puedo olvidar, primero me armas toda esta bazofia y ahora dices que lo olvide.  
Hiroki solo siguió caminando.

-¡Hey!

-Tenemos que darnos prisa no quiero problemas con tu padre, ya sabes como se pone-Hiroki empezo a correr evitando seguir hablando con ella, no es que no quisiera estar a su lado, ni luchar , si no que ahora se tenia que concentrar, Midory abrió ligeramente la boca y lo siguió.

**XxX**

-¿Si es Niña?-dijo una joven mujer mientras alargaba un vaso con agua a su esposo que estaba descalso sin su chaleco de jounin y rascándose sus azules cabellos

-¿Hum?

-¿Como le pondremos si es niña?-dijo Meiko acariciando su vientre, Minato estaba algo asustado con eso de ser padre no se lo esperaba tan de pronto aun no, pero tenia que hacerlo no es que no le entusiasmara la idea, sino que no sabría que hacer.

-Eh-articulo Minato-Bueno te propuse un nombre por si era niño, pero tu casi me matas ...¿recuerdas?..."No, si es niño yo tengo el nombre perfecto y tu no te interpondrás Minato"-dijo el chico imitando su voz, Meiko cruzo los brasos molesta.

-Hmp...pues ¿Jiraiya?...por favor Minato-dijo la chica pelinegra con algo de risa.

Minato frunció el ceño.-¿Que tiene de malo? es un gran nombre anda dime como le pondrás si es niño me tienes en ascuas...mhm-Minato abrió los ojos como si la idea le pareciera repugnante- ¿Orochimaru?

Meiko abrió la boca con horror.

-O-o-oro-¿estas loco?...claro que no

-Pues como siempre me llevas la contra y como pensaba ponerle como el maestro de mi padre pensé que le querías poner como el maestro de el tuyo.

-Hmp-exclamo Meiko-Te afecto que la fracasada regresara,

-No me tas a mi hermana ¿si?-dijo Minato volviendo a lo suyo

-Minato-dijo la chica algo arrepentida ultimamente le quería reñir por todo y el pobre de Minato ya no sabia como lidiar con sus hormonas-esta bien te dejare nombrarla si es niña ya que tanto te estas quejando

-¿Eh?

Pero si es varón lo nombrare yo...-Meiko batallo para levantarse-y se que sera niño-dijo peleando sola al final.

Minato tenia cara de ¿wtf'?., la verdad lo que fuera no le importaba solo sabia que lo amaría por que seria su í que solo rió por dento, Meiko estaba enloqueciendo con eso de el embarazo. la joven mujer regreso con el desayuno y se sento con dificultad, Minato intento no reírse por que si lo hacia habria pelea, lloriqueos y drama seguro, Minato le ayudo a colocar las cosas y mientras comían en silencio, cuando la tranquilidad de la mañana fue interrumpida por el azotar de la puerta, Minato por reacción se levanto protegiendo a Meiko y esta casi cae como tortuguita de espaldas por el peso.

-Dime que tu hermana esta aquí-Un Naruto con cara de suplico grito desesperado.

-Ay no-dijo Minato por debajo-no lleva ni una semana...¡Meiko!

La pelinegra se incorporo como pudo y se levanto con la ayuda de su esposo.

-Esto ya es el colmo -exclamo Naruto-ya la busque por toda la aldea.

-Aparecerá por ahí Sr.-dijo Meiko tranquila-ya sabe como es su hija

-Exacto-dijo Naruto-Hinata esta casi sin uñas.

Minato rodó los ojos.

-Hidaka-

-¿Hidaka, Haruto?-dijo Meiko-

-Su amigo arenoso-dijo Minato calmado-seguramente esta con el

Naruto frunció el ceño.

**XxX**

-Aleja-te de Mi

-Yukiyo

-¿No entiendes? largo-dijo la de cabellos blancos a un Haruto a punto de estallar en risa le parecía una payasada que Yukiyo se pusiera tan histérica al mencionar a Midory el le dijo quitado de la pena que era su amiga y que la acompaño a volver seguido de un despreocupado ¿no te lo había dicho?-Esa ...tipa...se quiere burlar de mi y hacerme la vida miserable si cree que le dejare a Hiroki, esta muy equivocada-Haruto cerro los ojos frustrado-Y ahora envió a su "amigote" a "distraerme" ¡Ja! pobre ilusa.

-Espera-dijo Haruto caminando a su lado apresurado-No, Midory no tiene nada que ver ella...

-Si como no-dijo la chica parando de repente-Dejame en paz antes de que te...

-¿Que me harás?-Haruto sonrio y Yukiyo se hizo hacia atrás-espero que no algo muy bueno.

-Idiota.-Yukiyo se alejo corriendo  
Haruto inflo los cachetes de aire y lo dejo salir.-Lo sabia eres una cobarde no mas que un ratoncito asustado

Yukiyo paro de correr al escuchar la frase.

-Si-dijo simple-tienes razón a comparacion de Midory eres...hum como decirlo-Haruto la quería hacer enojar para que permaneciera y lo logro  
-¿Que que soy?-dijo la chica alterada con las manos en la cintura. yendo hacia a el.

-Una tentacion-y le beso de lleno en la boca, la de cabellos blancos tenia los ojos como de plato.

**XxX**

-¡Hiroki!...¡Hiroki!...¡Hiiiiiiiiirrrrrroooookkkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!-gritaba una rubia con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo Hiroki deteniéndose de repente mientras una rubia tenia la boca abierta agarrando aire

-Tenemos desde la noche asi ya es de tarde descansemos un poco.-dijo la rubia sentándose en un árbol

-Tengo el rastro.-dijo Hiroki decidido y sin un signo de cansancio mas sin embargo al ver a su amiga jalando aire se quedo pensando-pero no creo que se vaya a mover mucho...¿mhm?...¿que sucedio contigo?...¿Donde quedo tu condición?...¿vacacionaste en Suna? -dijo Hiroki serio y sentándose en un árbol quedando de frente con ella.

-No-dijo la chica recuperando el latir normal -pero he de confesar que si perdí condicion...Sasuke no estaba ahí para ponerme su entrenamiento así que se podría decir que si holgasane un poco en Suna -dijo al final sonriendo, Haruto no se la devolvió-eh...¿sabes fui maestra?...de un grupo de niños muy talentosos y amigables.

Haruto medio sonrió.-¿Tu?, ¿Maestra?,...Ja

-¿Que?

-Bueno no te imagino dando clases eres demasiado dulce con los niños-Hiroki se sonrojo algo que ahora no paso inadvertido por la rubia que se sonrojo también.-Me refiero a que necesitan mano firme

-Jamas podria ser como Sasuke

-Cualquier extremo es malo-dijo Haruto al aire-aun así le estoy muy agradecido a Sasuke-sensei

-Si, igual yo-dijo la rubia suspirando.

-¿Eh?-exclamo Hiroki -¿Donde esta la verdadera Midory?  
La chica rió.

-Te extrañe

Hiroki evito sus ojos.  
-De veras...perdoname-dijo la chica triste.-he sido muy mala amiga jamas te he dado la gracias y no he estado contigo, perdoname Hiroki pofavor....quisierque estubiera Jinmu aqui...para decirle tambien que lo siento tanto-Hiroki la miraba con ternura no podia ser malo con ella, Midory torcio la boca y le dijo algo que estaba pensando desde hace tiempo-Hiroki, Haruto es solo mi amigo no hay nada entre nosotros el me apoyo tanto y ...¿Hiroki?-el chico se levanto

-Vamos.

-Pero-Midory seguía sentada-Estoy tratando de decir algo importante-En Suna ...Me di cuenta de que...Yo...

-Y yo tengo algo que hacer-dijo el chico siguiendo pero de repente de dio un golpe de lleno al golpearse la cara con un árbol

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

-Auch

Midory estaba con los puños apretados y grito enloquecida-Inuzuka este jueguito ya me esta cansando de una buena vez dime si me vas a hablar bien, por que yo no te voy a estar lamiendo los pies...¿donde esta mi amigo?....

-Aqui-dijo Hiroki rojo de la cara-Midory soy tu amigo y sabes exactamente lo que siento por ti así que no seas cruel, por ahora no tengo mente para esto no lo creo soportar...no quiero saber nada de ese tal Hayuka o como sea.-y el chico siguió corriendo.

-Haruto, se llama Haruto-corrigió la chica con ganas de golpearlo.-¿otra vez vas a correr?

**XxX**

Naruto estaba con las manos en escritorio de pie como si no lo pudiera creer.  
-¿Como fuiste capaz de mandar a mi hija a algo como eso?

-Si, Sasuke debiste detenerlos-dijo un Kiba al igual que Naruto molesto.-Hiroki es demasiado idiota cuando se deja llevar por sus emociones.

-Eso quiere decir siempre-Dijo Sasuke tranquilo

-Tsk...-exclamo Kiba-Uchiha...

-Como sea ya esta hecho

-Bastardo imbécil-dijo Naruto al borde de el soponcio-Ese hombre mato a Jinmu Aburame, seamos sinceros es fuerte y si algo le llega a pasar a mi hija Sasuke no respondo te juro que no respondo.

-Seremos dos-dijo Kiba apretando los puños y Sasuke lanzo una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Tranquilos, se que la cabeza hueca y el sentimental idiota lo harán bien.-dijo Sasuke confiado-esos dos hacen buen equipo.

_**XxX**_

-Pues no me me dijo que iríamos en la tarde a tomar un...-Karin callo estaba hablando con Juugo de algo sin importancia, Suigetsu se estaba sirviendo un poco de sake, cuando se escucho la puerta abrirse de una tajada, una furcia Yuiyo entro.

-¿Donde esta mi espada?-dijo la chica escupiendo un poco-puf...-no se podía quitar la sensacion de el beso de Haruto- esta muerto...no mas que muerto...acabado...¿Mama?...¿Donde esta?

-Emm

-Yukiyo ¿que tienes?-dijo Juugo algo preocupado.-

-Nada Tío solo que Arggg...¿donde esta?-repitió la chica buscando y yendo a su habitación

-Eso te pasa por ser tan desordenada y ...¡Ehhhh!-Suigetsu callo cuando vio como la chica bajo 7 escalones de un brinco con la suya.

-¡Yukiyo!-grito Suigetsu alarmado

-Que tiene esa niña-dijo Juugo curioso

-A-a veces da miedo-dijo Karin anonadada-Todo es por tu culpa Suigetsu

-¿Q-Que?

**xXx**

Pasaron 3 largos días Hiroki solo paraba varios momento y la chica ya ni hacia la lucha por mantener una conversacion por que siempre terminaban sentados en una noche penumbrosa adentro de una tienda, Hiroki no había probado bocado,la nieve comienzo a caer estaban en la nada, solo había bosque ymas bosque,, Midory tomaba un te en silencio cuando Hiroki alzo la nariz. y agudizo sus oidos  
-¿Pasa algo?

-Shhh

La rubia alzo una ceja con curiosidad

-Recuerdas que dije que estábamos muy cerca-dijo Hiroki con una media sonrisa-Parece que el vino a nosotros

-Aja-dijo Midory tranquila

-Lo encontré

Midory abrió la boca-¿Ahora?-la chica apretó los puños-¿que hacemos aquí sentados?


	97. Chapter 97:amigos

**SIENTO LA TARDANSA, ESPERO LES GUSTE YA FALTA MENOS :D**

-¿Sra?-Meiko miraba a Hinata a la hora de la cena de el 2 día de la desaparición de Midory-¿Esta segura de que se encuentra bien?.

Hinata suspiro.-Meiko debo ser yo la que te pregunte eso.-Habían acordado cenar los Uchiha y los Uzumaki juntos, nadie sabia aun nada de los miembros de el equipo Sasuke, este estaba realmente tranquilo, no sabia de el porque pero lo estaba, Naruto estaba demasiado enojado con Sasuke, así que discutían mas de lo normal, el Hokage no podía dejar la aldea así nada mas, afortunadamente Kiba Inuzuka dijo a Naruto que si no aparecían en las proximas 24 horas seria el, el que empesara la búsqueda, el rubio no se opuso a nada.

-¿Preocupado?-dijo Sasuke ambos amigos estaban en la sala.

-No-dijo Naruto sarcástico-jamas había estado tan tranquilo en toda mi vida.

-¿Enserio?-dijo Sasuke sonriendo burlon-Es posible que tu hija sea atacada y masacrada por un asesino sin escrupulos y tu tan tranquilo...vaya Naruto

-Callate Bastardo....estaba siendo irónico

-También yo idiota no hablaba en serio-dijo Sasuke alterado-Esta bien. se que están bien...Inuzuka esta con ella

-Pfffff-lanzo Naruto enojado y celoso-Inuzuka ...WOaaaaa..ahora si estoy tranquilo

-A Cenar -grito Sakura-Sasuke...amor se te va a enfriar.

-Ajajajaj-rió Naruto con burla y coloco sus manos juntas, moviendo sus caderas y parpadeando sexymente-Si-Sasuke-kun se te enfriara.

-Deja de estar de payaso idiota-dijo Sauske con los ojos .  
Naruto rió y se iba a ir cuando.

-Naruto

-¿Hum-dijo el Hokage volteando

-No subestimes a Inuzuka.-puede que te de una gran sorpresa.

**XxX**

Hiroki corría a la velocidad de la luz mientras su amiga rubia lo seguía lo mas rápido que podia pudo ver como el castaño le hizo una seña con la mano para que se detuviera, la chica sentía el estomago lleno no pudo terminar su cena tranquila sabia y Hiroki le advirtió que estaban acampando muy cerca de ahí así que en cualquier momento saldrían atacar, o mas bien saldría, no quería involucrar a Midory, solo la llevo por egoísta prefería que sufriera su desden a que se divirtiera y a que riera con su amigo de la arena, Midory se acurrucaba en su chaqueta con frió tratando de no titiritear para no hacer ruido. Hiroki le miro con seriedad.

-Uy-dijo la rubia acercándose a su lado-Que cara  
Hiroki le miro molesto.

-Midory

-Esta bien, lo siento-dijo la chica entendiendo-Solo quería que...como en los viejos tiempos...bueno

Hiroki sonrió con amargura.

-Ya no existen-dijo Hiroki por debajo -Jinmu no esta aquí así que esos juegos ya no están y no serán Midory-le miro con amargura- concentrate

La rubia asintió como niña regañada.  
Hiroki abrió y cerro la boca vacilante.

-Lo siento no quise...-dijo Hiroki

-No importa se lo que significa para ti esto-dijo la rubia sentida-aunque se que Jinmu lo reprobaria, el era demasiado pensante, esto se le haría una estupidez

-¿Ahora me estas llamando estúpido?-dijo Hiroki molesto hablando los mas despacio que le permitia su ira.

-N-o-dijo Midory parpadeando-No-después pensó un momento ¿por que rayos tartamudeaba frente a Hiroki-Si, la verdad si .  
Hiroki torció la boca y no le dijo nada rodó los ojos.

-¿Te estas juntando ultimamente con Meiko Uchiha?

-¿Ehh?

-No me hagas repetir ese nombre-dijo con una mueca de disgusto

-No

-Entonces te has puesto muy huraño-dijo inflando los cachetes

-Es tu culpa

Midory iba a decirle algo hiriente pero no se le ocurrió nada y solo salio de su boca...

-Perdón.

Hiroki alzo una ceja tratando de averiguar que rayos pasaba con su amiga de doradas coletas. le iba a decir algo pero en ese preciso momento...

-¿Creen que nacimos ayer?

-¡Midory!

-Argg-Sin decir agua va, un hombre de mascara morada apareció detrás de Midory colocándole el brazo alrededor de el cuello presionando.

-¿Tu?  
Hiroki gruño y Midory le miro con miedo, le daba mas miedo que el tipo que la privaba de su libre movimiento, la chica aprovecho la distracción de su opresor y le dio un pisotón y con su mano le propino un puñetazo en la barbilla alejándose de el y poniéndose a un lado de Hiroki.

-Ja...vaya fiera-dijo agresor mirándola detenidamente y despues de nuevo a Hiroki que enseñaba sus colmillos, Midory le detuvo de el brazo.-Te recuerdo-después hizo una imitaccion sobre actuada fingiendo llorar y gritar-¡Jinmu! ahhhh-Hroki apretó los puños.

Midrory miro a el tipo con rabia.

-Maldito Bastardo

-Gracias, gracias ...Muchas gracias-dijo riendo el tipo.-hum...

Midory apretó lo dientes.

-Iaa-corrió hacia el tipo fieramente

-Midory ¡No!-dijo Horoki espantado.

-¡Rasengan!

El tipo alzo una ceja-¿Rasengan?...¿cabello amarillo?...esa mocosa...-Se alejo a escasos centímetros de que la tecnica original de el 4 Hokage le pegara.¡Ja!  
Midory le miro con odio.

-¡Idiota!-grito Hiroki corriendo hacia a ella-Quitate es peligroso...Midory

-¿Me pregunto si tu padre se negara a redimir de su puesto?

Midory alzo una ceja molesta.  
El tipo empezó a correr en circulos, Hiroki abrió los ojos horrorizado-

-¿De nuevo?-dijo Hiroki-¡Ella no!...Alejate-El Inuzuka se lanzo hacia embistiendo cuando lo pudo ver tenia su mazo con el letal y enrome clavo salido en dirección a la chica.

-Hiroki-El hombre salio volando de el golpe que le dio el Inuzuka.

-¡Vete de aquí!-dijo Hiroki colérico-Por esta razón no quería traerte...

-No me iré-dijo la rubia corriendo a su lado-somos un equipo...no te dejare...no esta vez  
Hiroki le miro negando.

-¿Enserio?-dijo el de la mascara Hiroki retiro los ojos de su amiga-¿Quieres juntarte tan pronto con tu amiguito?.

Hiroki apretó un kunai que había sacado.

-¿Visitas?-dijo un hombre obeso y con cara de aburrimiento

Midory volteo de golpe  
Había 5 hombres mas que Hiroki reconoció a el instante, la chica coloco posicion de interpuso su brazo y le dijo bajo.

-Debí usan un genjutsu en ti.-Dijo Hiroki entre dientes-por lo que mas quieras vete de aquí.

-No

-Yo me ocupare de la chica-dijo el hombre lamiéndose el labio, los hombre rieron, Hiroki se coloco frente a ella, la chica hizo una mueca de asco.

-Si-dijo el hombre de la mascara-pero aun no le hagas nada...me encantaría ver la cara de el Hokage viendola sufrir asi que no la desgastes, con tenerla inconsciente por un rato estará bien y después le podrán hacer lo que quieran.

-Tsk...-dijo Hiroko maldiciendose mentalmente por tenerla vigilada la había traído ahora si le pasaba algo seria su culpa, no dejaría que le pasara nada primero muerto.-¡Si le pones una mano encima...te voy a....-Hiroki no termino la frase la chica grito

-Ja-exclamo la rubia-dejen de parlotear y muevanse.

-¡Ay! preciosa la impaciencia es una mala...¡Puaj!-el gordo no pudo continuar, Hiroki no supo en que momento la chica desaparecida de su lado, solo vio como un rayo amarillo pasar y golpearlo de lleno en la cara. Midory dio una maroma hacia atras con una media sonrisa-Perra...iba a ser considerado pero ...ahora...no tendré compasión.

-Mhm

-Midory-Hiroki iba a correr hacia a ella.

-¡No!-el de la mascara se le apareció de frente- tu quieres pelear conmigo...tu amiga estará bien cuidada por mis hombres no te preocupes, y le dio un mega golpe a Hiroki en el estomago, Midory abrió la boca preocupada.

-¡Hiroki!-la rubia iba a ir hacia a el pero el gordo la tomo de una de sus largas coletas y como caña de pescar lo hacía hacia el en un abrazo, la chica sentía asco estaba sudado y olia mal-Ag....

-Mi...Argg-el de la mascara le dio una patada a Hiroki en la cara este en el suelo.

-¡Hiroki!-el hombre que la tenia agarrada tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que no se le escapara.

-¿Es poco?-dijo el de la mascara y Hiroki abrió uno de sus ojos empezó a sangrar de la frente, el hombre gordo lamio a Midory en la mejilla y esta lazo un gritito asqueada, los otros hombre reian.

-Sueltala...Bastardo-grito Hiroki colérico y recibió otra patada en la cara.

-¡No!-grito la rubia

-¿No?...-el hombre camino hacia a ella y le sonrió malicioso después agarro a Hiroki de los cabellos y le obligo a levantarse colocando su ensangrentada cara enfrente de Midory.¿no que?....Ahh te refieres a Esto-y golpeo de nuevo a el chico en la cara haciéndolo volar.

-¡Basta!-lloro la chica-ya no lo lastimes..porfavor...¡No!

-Midory-dijo el chico sonriendo con sangre saliendole de la boca-no les des la satisfaccion...sabes que odio verte llorar.

-Hiro...-la rubia alzo la mirada y Hiroki le sonrió con los labios, la chica le devolvió la sonrisa abiertamente entendiendo .-la rubia concentro un poco de chakra en su mano y al el gordo lo hizo volar cuando pudo acercar su mano a el estomago de el se levanto con dificultad sus ojos tomaron una pose fiera y sus uñas crecieron colocandose en posicion.

-¡Jutsu clones de sombras!-grito la rubia saliendo 4 Midorys mas-Hagamos esto una pelea limpia ¿si?

**XxX**

-Yukiyo

-¿Si?-dijo la chica de cabellos blancos a su mentora-

Sakura le sonrió y le entrego unos formatos.

-Necesito que examines a el paciente de el cuarto 504.

-Si-contesto obediente mente la chica y mientras se iba observo como Sakura enmarcaba una gran sonrisa.  
Yukiyo se preguntaba que le hacia tanta gracia a la de cabellos rosas pero decidió no darle importancia se acomodaba su falda blanca y al entrar solo observo una gran silueta cubierta por las sabanas, Yukio abrió la carpeta que le dio Sakura para el reporte pero estaba en blanco la chica arqueo una ceja seguramente su maestra se había equivocado.

-He...-Yukiyo no sabia que era-¿señor?...¿Señora?...  
La de cabellos blancos se acerco cuidadosamente

-Bu

-¡ahh!-grito la chica espantada -¿Tu?..

-JAjajaja-rió Haruto saliendo de la cama.

-Te odio....-grito la primogénita de Suigetsu furiosa-Deja de molestarme

-No hasta que tengas una ultima cita conmigo.-dijo Haruto sonriendo.

-¡No!-exclamo la chica cansada-ya te dije que no...eres un mentiroso...y traidor ¿no te basto la ultima ves?

-¿Te refieres a ti tratando de decapitarme?-dijo Haruto con una risa contenida-Estaba actuando jamas me hubieras alcanzado,solo trataba de estar mas cerca de ti y seguirte el juego.  
Yukiyo suspiro furiosa-Eres un imbécil-Yukiyo trataba de abrir la puerta-Dejame Salir.-le miro acomodandose los lentes.

-Vamos -dijo Haruto con sus ojos aqua brillantes- ¿una cena?

-Dejame Salir-dijo la chica contando has 10

-¿No?...Hum..¿entonces que tal un helado en la plaza?

-Dejame Salir-repitió con ira.

-Pero-Comienzo Haruto a perder su paciencia ¿por que era tan difícil?.

¡Pum!

Yukiyo hizo volar la puerta d un golpe. Sakura escucho el estruendo.

-Por todos los cielos-exclamo la de cabello-Rosa- esto es un hospital.-la mujer corrió hacia el lugar y se encontró con la apacible y tranquila Yukiyo con una pose molesta.

-Sakura-san-dijo Yukiyo reprochable mente-¿Como pudo tenderme una trampa así?... le había dicho que lo odiaba.  
Sakura le regalo una media sonrisa.-Solo trataba de ayudarte.

-Limitese a solo enseñarme jutsus medico-dijo Yukiyo voltendole la cara-porque para ayudar a las personas...apesta  
Sakura le miro molesta.

Haruto salio de el cuarto hecho pedazos y alzo los hombros-Pagare esto.

**XxX**

Los clones de Midory se peleaban contra cada hombre la chica había desarrollado demasiado sus habilidades y llevaba ventaja, pateaba golpeaba arañaba y cacheteaba a los hombre con rapidez y eficacia, unos de se desvaneció en la tierra y la clon que ´peleaba con el volteo para todos lados buscándolo, cuando bajo la cabeza ya tiempo salto antes de que la agarrara de uno de sus piernas.  
-¡Kaze no Yaiba!-grito la rubia, esa técnica se la había enseñado Haruto no era una espada de viento muy poderosa pero fuerte para hacer a 3 de los hombres volar.

-¡Esa niñita es buena!-exclamo uno de los hombres plantando bien los pies en el suelo-es fuerte

-Es solo una mujer-dijo el gordo despectivo-Muevete idiota...hay que encontrara a la verdadera.

-Suiton...-dijo el hombre gordo-¡Suigadan!-una Bala acuática le dio en la cara a la rubia que con un ¡puff! desapareció-Esa no era.

Midory salto sobre el hombre grande y le dio una patada en la cabeza, los otros 3 le rodearon sus clones estaban afuera de el circulo formado por los otros hombres. Midory sonrió con confianza.

-No sabe con quienes se están metiendo.

-No, no importa si eres la hija de el Hokage-dijo uno riendo-crees que eso te salvara.

La rubia seguia con su sonrisa-Mi padre no tiene nada que ver con esto...Yo so independiente a el, esto es personal ... y estoy aquí para vengar a mi amigo...¡malditos Bastardos!-grito la chica furiosa desapareciendo su sonrisa.-¡Uzumaki Risen Rendan!-gritaron la chica haciendo el combo de 200 golpes, los hombres nada mas sientieron los fuertes golpes, al correr y pelear la rubia se había alejado de Hiroki y su oponente antes de que los hombre pudieran reaccionar la chica saco un hilo ninja y salto dando una maroma lanzo los hilos y amarro a 3 de ellos, 2 de sus clones hacian los mismo y al poco tiempo junto a los pero faltaba uno.

-¡Excelso!

Midory le miro enojada. El que le había abrazado aplaudía.

-Bueno...ni te emociones belleza-dijo el hombre mirando a sus compañeros en el suelo-era unos inútiles..-aquí el mas fuerte despues de el jefe soy Yo.

La chica sonrió.  
-Suiton...Daibakufu no Jutsu - De repente de la nada apareció una gran catarata la chica salto evitandola y viendo como el agua pasaba por debajo de el arbol.-¿Q-ahh-la chica cayo de el arbol el hombre le golpeo en la mejilla.

Hiroki caminaba con cautela de un lado a otro parecía que 2 leones están enjaulados y se lanzaban miradas retadoras antes de empezar

-Midory-exclamo el chico al escuchar a la rubia gritar.

-No te distraigas-grito el de la mascara con su mazo en mano Hiroki le evito en guardia. pero el hombre con el mazo le alcanzo a encajar casi superficialmente la espada de Hiroki raspando su chaqueta empezando a sangrar.

-Kgg-exclamo el Inuzuka no se podía concentrar con Midory lejos.

-¡Tsugga!

¡Pum!

-¡Hiroki!-grito la rubia en automático asustada. y viendo que no muy lejos de ahi se veia mucho hielo y nieve que salto de repente.

-No, mujer -dijo el hombre interponiéndose y acercándose a ella-Ya te dije que yo no soy como mis hombres-La rubia saco 2 kunais en automático y se los avento en la cara uno de dio en un ojos y el otro en la frente.

-Ahhh...Mis ojos...-grito con dolor el hombre.

La chica se espanto al ver como la sangre le salio por los ojos. y rápido hizo un clon no tenia tiempo que perder.

-¡Rasengan!-no dudo mas y le pego en el estomago el hombre volo-Cierto...no eres igual eres mas estúpido-dijo la chica acomodando se la chamarra. corrió lo mas fuerte que sus piernas le permitieron dejando a un hombre casi muerto a 2 inconscientes y 2 cocientes amarrados que la observaron irse. Sus cabellos revoloteaban a el viento frió y llegando se paro en seco al ver como Hiroki se sostenía un brazo sangrante y con cara de fatiga . Hiroki al verla respiro aliviado, la rubia corrio hacia su amigo.

-¿Estas bien?

-Largo

-Pero...-dijo mirando a el de la mascara

-Esos inútiles-dijo mirando a la chica-después me ocupare de Ti .

AL rubia iba a ir hacia a el pero Hiroki la avento con fuerza hacia a un lado y la chica salio volando, al caer a el suelo rodó por el y topo con una sentía la nieve en su cara y levanto la cabeza dolida.

-¡Te juro que si te acercas!-dijo Hiroki con los dientes apretados-¡Jamas te lo voy a perdonar!-Hiroki puso posición

Midory se hinco y le miro con tristeza-¡Hiroki!-Midory se puso de pie-No puedo verte asi

-¡Callate!-dijo Hiroki enojado-Vete te digo que te vayas.

-¡No!

EL hombre bostezo.  
-¿A que horas piensas empezar?

-Estas advertida-dijo Hiroki serio.

El de la mascara corrió hacia Hiroki, que se hizo aun lado para evitar otro de sus mazados, Midory se levanto preocupada, pero sus piernas no se movieron había visto a Hiroki decidido y enfadado pero de ahí a gritarle como le hizo jamas, la chica solo se coloco una mano en la boca mirando a Hiroki que corrio hacia el lado contrario. La rubia corrió para poder observar mejor se estaban alejando poco a respiraba con dificultad y sintiendo algo de dolor en la espalda que le escocia, el hombre se rió colocando su arma en el hombro.  
-Patético-rió-simplemente patético no me has hecho ni un rasguño

Hiroki tenia un ojo abierto y uno cerrado respirando rapidamente despues coloco posicion de manos una que a Midory se le hizo vagamente familiar.

-Katon-dijo el castaño- Goukakyu no Jutsu

-¡¿Que?!-exclamo la rubia. mirando como la gran bola de fuego iba hacia el enemigo, la chica estaba anonadada¿cuando Sasuke le había enseñado esa técnica? se sintió desplazada pero a la vez feliz por Hiroki vio como gran parte de la nieve se derretía y el enemigo solo con una rara técnica hizo una especie de campo alrededor de el. Midory apretó los puños.

-¿Que fue eso?-dijo burlón el hombre. Hiroki cerro los ojos y se empezó a concentrar no podía dejarse vencer no quería decepcionar a Jinmu y a Sasuke tenia que regresar a la aldea de a hoja vivo.

-Tsugga

("Esto va mal si solo Yoh estuviera aquí") pensó la chica

EL hombre era rápido y solo eludía los golpes de el Inuzuka, Midory solo estaba observando cuando para su mala fortuna y por estar distraida mirando a su amigo el de la mascara apareció detrás de ella, la rubia sintió como e braso de el hombre le rodeo el cuello la chica al poco tiempo sentía como se le acortaba la respiraccion trataba de luchar contra el pero entre mas lo hacia apretaba con mas sintio como si su corazon se encogiera de temor.

-¡Dejala!-dijo el joven tratando de sonar coherente y tranaquilo-Matame ...pero sueltala.

-¡Hiroki!

-¿Mhm?-dijo el hombre tomado una cara pasante-veamos un Don nadie o la hija de el Hokage.-no tengo que decidir, me hubiera encantado ver la expresión de el Hokage pero sera mejor que de una vez la mate. y saco el gran mazo el mismo con el que habia degollado a Jinmu y de seco se lo clavo a Midory en el estomago , Hiroki sintio como si se lo hubieran clavado a el, el chico apretó los puños, si con Jinmu fue insoportable com Midory seria...devastador pero lo que no vio el chico que al bajar la mirada con cólera pensando que habían matado a su todo, un puff se escuho y aprecio un tronco.

-¡¿Que?!

-JA...-dijo la chica en el tope de un árbol-Jutsu de sustitucion...vaya que eres un tarado ...eso es de Gennin-rió la chica burlona, Hiroki estaba tan enojado encerrado en su burbuja de ira que no escucho ni vio nada solo veía en cámara lenta en su mente como "mataron" a Midory el chico subio la mirada y observo fiero a el bajo y Hiroki la miro pero aun así no se calmo sintió como la ira corría por sus venas.

-¡Como te atreves a hacerle daño!-Grito el chico com voz rasposa.-Ella no, a Midory no

-¿Hiroki?-dijo la rubia preocupada

-Gijyuu ninpou, Shikyaku no jutsu-grito el castaño utilizando la técnica Animal , pero versión reloaded ya que su velocidad se incremento demasiado, Midory había visto esa técnica millones de veces pero nada asi, tal vez era que estaba demasiado enojado, Midory dio unos pasos hacia atrás. Hiroki alcanzo a el hombre y lo agarro de la cabeza lo azoto en el suelo, abriendo la tierra Midory tuvo que subir a un arbol despues con sus crecidas garras o uñas mas viento le rasgo la mascara y le golpeo con el puño en el estomago el "pobre" hombre no podia contratacar el chico estaba fuera de control, la agresividad que reflejaba era de cuidad el hombre perdió su mazo y el chico le empezó a dar golpes en la cara haciéndole sangrar, la chica abrió los ojos asustada. después lo hizo volar de una patada dio una vuelta en el aire y le contrataco en el estomago haciendo que cayera de espaldas , el hombre se levanto y Hiroki cayó a el suelo de pie, el hombre miro de lejos su mazo sangrando de toda la cara parecia fresa empezó a temblar pero no de frió quería decir su nombre pero simplemente nada salia de su boca. Hiroki se acerco enseñando sus colmillos y le pego en la barbilla, el hombre le regreso el golpe y se deshizo de el, Midory bajo de el arbol de nuevo. El hombre corrio hacia Hiroki con su maso gritando, Hiroki saco un kunai, ambos chocaron en seco la rubia sintiorevuelto el estomago ambos tenían sus armas sobre el otro la rubia tembló mas pasaron unos agonizantes minutos.

-!ArG!

El enemigo cayó arriba de Hiroki que estaba de pie y lo empujo el hombre cayo en el suelo con los ojos abiertos sis ningun signo de vida, la rubia suspiro aliviada. Hiroki apretó los diente su kunai chorreaba sange y lo volvio a clavar en el pecho de el hombre una y otra y y otra y otra y otra vez parecía que estaba hablandado carne, Midory le miro estupefacta.

-¡Maldito!-grito el chico clavando una y otra vez el kunai en el hombre y seguía como si eso fuera una terapia.

Midory sintió como sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Pa...ra-dijo inaudible la chica.

Hiroki seguía con los ojos llenos de odio la sangre de el agresor chorreaba y saltaba hacia a el.

-Ya-dijo la rubia un poco mas fuerte pero Hiroki la rubia sintio sus lágrimas caer y comenzo a nevar.

-¡Para!-grito la chica-¡Ya Basta Hiroki!....-Hiroki se detuvo al escuchar el grito de su amiga  
Hiroki le miro por el rabillo de el ojo y apretó mas su kunai que estaba teñido en seguia llorando y sollozo

-Seguir apuñalandolo-dijo la rubi seria-no nos va a devolver a Jinmu.

Hiroki respiraba con dificultad toda su chaqueta y su cara tenían sangre el chico sangraba de la espalda y la cabeza se quito con un ademán la sangre de la frente pero le volvia a brotar la chica seguia temblando y le miraba como si no le conociera, Hiroki sentia como si le hubieran pasado trailer por arriba estaba herido golpeado como Midory le mira aterrorizada y se levanto como pudo.

-Hay que ir a...-Hiroki hizo un mueca de dolor-dormir...

-¿Podrás dormir después de esto?-le dijo con voz rasposa la rubia mirando el cadaver

-Si,-dijo Hiroki serio-Sera la primera vez que podre dormir desde la muerte de mi amigo,- Midory se quito una lágrima.

Hiroki andaba como podía la rubia le miro triste. el chico al pasar tiraba gotas de sangre manchando la blanca nieve, la chica estaba preocupada y corrió a ayudarlo se agacho un poco y le puso su brazo alrededor de su cuello, Hiroki hizo una mueca, la rubia lo apoyaba y empezaron a caminar lentamente.

-Hay que curarte-dijo la rubia deprimida.

Hiroki iba callado.

**XxX**

-¿Que no te cansas de estarme siguiendo como un vil parasito?-preguno Yukiyo harta.

-No-sonrio Haruto

Yukiyo paro de caminar y le enfrento.

-Me ire pronto y ya no me tendras que ver-dijo Haruto con una sonrisa-Asi que no te cuesta nada salir conmigo solo esta noche-Yukiyo cruzo los brasos y torcio la boca.

-Solo por hoy-dijo la chica pensando-Despues me dejaras en paz.

Haruto se sintio un poco rechasado y alzo la mano.

-Prometido.

Yukiyo asintio con un suspiro.

-¿Que tienes en mente?

Haruto sonrio.

**xXx**

**XxX**

-¡Au!...¡Ay!-

-¡Deja de moverte!-una rubia humedecia un trapo, donde habian dejado de comer para seguir el rastro de los enemigos dejaron sus cosas y ya que no podian hacer sus tiendas por la nevada se refujiaron en una cueva escondida entre muchos arbustos cubiertos por la nive.

-¡Duele!-dijo Hiroki

-Lo se-dijo dulce la rubia y despues empezo a presionar de nuevo -¿Sabes?...eres un tarado simplemente...¡No! ....Espera quedate quieto...-Midory se molesto-¡Rayos! Inuzuka.-le estaba tratando de curar la espalda. habian hecho una fogata dentro de la cueva-

-Tsk...¡Arg!

La chica le miro susfrir y bajo el trapo mirandolo estaba manchado y lo apreto frustrada.

-Perdoname.-dijo despues exprimiendo el trapo y humedeciendolo de nuevo-Nunca he sido buena en esto...Se que si Yukiyo estubier aqui-Hioki le volteo a mirar-Te curaria en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Soy una inutil-bajo la le miro dudoso ¿ a que venia todo esto? ella no era una inutil estaba lejos de serlo. despues hizo una mueca.

-No tienes por que disculparte...a ti no se te da lo medico ...¿Y que? eres buena en muchas otras cosas-Hiroki le regalo una media sonrisa y Midory le miro con los ojos azules muy abiertos.-Ademas...ultimamnte pides disculpas por todo...deja de hacerlo-dijo volteandose -Asi no eres tu.

-Eso...Bueno, te las debo-dijo la chica con voz debil.

Hiroki sonrio-No , Midory

-Solo Porfavor-dijo la chica colocando de nuevo el trapo en su espalda curando una nueva herida-Dejame intentar curarte.

Hubo un silencio.

-Has de pensar que soy un insensible-Hiroki suspiro-Pero Midory el mato a nuestro amigo.

-No-dijo simplemente la rubia-y se levando con la vasija de agua y otro trapo y se puso delante de Hiroki que estaba sentado estilo buda, la chica humedecio el trapito y empezo a quitarle la sangre seca de la ceja a Hiroki le tomo de la cara y le limpio las mejillas, Hiroki estaba sonrojado cuando le tomo de la cara , sus manos eran tan suaves y calidas, los ojos castaños se posaron en los labios de la chica que estaba absorta en su tarea tratando de hacer lo mejor que podia. Hiroki se iba a acercar pero cuandola chica hizo un ademan con la mano para tomar un frasco que contenia una pomada. sus ojos se detubieron en la muñeca de la chica, Hiroki abrio la boca con sorpresa.

-¿Eso es ?-dijo Hiroki

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Entonces...toma-el Inuzuka alargo el brasalete que le regalo la rubia hace años con el sai de plata, la chica no alargo la mano solo lo miro

-¿Que haces?

-Lo devuevo...fue un regalo que me hiciste como amigo...pero despues de esto, no puedo ni quiero ser tu amigo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¿Mhm?-la rubia poso sus ojos en su muñeca-¡ohhh!-dijo sonriendo-Esto...Esto es tuyo quiero que lo vuelvas a tener -la rubia penso un momento-Bueno...si quieres

Hiroki rio -¡Mi sai!-el chico asintio-Claro que lo quiero...por que aun ¿Somos amigos?...¿verdad?

Midory asintio quito el sai de plata y se lo volvio a colocar a su dueño, Hiroki sonreia de lado, Midory le miro con dulsura.

-Pense que habria desaparecido-Hiroki le miro a los ojos-que te habias desecho de el.

-No pude-admitio la chica sonrojandose-me recordaba tanto a ti.

Hiroki busco algo en su bolsillo, la rubia abrio a sobremanera sus azules ojos.

-Me paso lo mismo-dijo Hiroki mirando el dije de la rosa -azul que le regalo hace años.-Pontelo.

-Ehh...-articulo la chica-No puedo...no lo meresco.

XXXXXXXXXXXFLASHBACKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Una cosa es que te ame...y otra es que te burles de MI-dijo furioso el Inuzuka

-Yo no me estoy burlando de ti....Hiroki hay que calmarnos

-Sal de mi casa....porfavor.......-el chico le dio la espalda

-Hiroki-susurro la chica

-¿Estas sorda?.....VETE -dijo el chico concentrandose en no dejar caer lagrimas-no sabes lo horrible que me siento......a mi me duele creo que mas que a ti.

-Como quieras-dijo la rubia llorando y apretando los dientes con enojo-quedate con tu niña de envegecimiento prematuro...a mi que me importa.-despues la rubia se arranco el dije que le dio Hiroki y se lo avento le reboto en la cabeza del Inuzuka,

-ojo....por ojo-dijo en un susurro

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Que?, pero si es tuyo-dijo Hiroki alsando el dije hacia a ella, la chica bajo la cabeza sin tomarlo

-Midory-dijo Hiroki triste-Arg...-el chico con dificultad se acerco y rodeo con sus manos su cuello colocandoselo.

Midory le tomo con sus dedos.

-Asi se ve mejor.

La rubia sonrio-Gracias...Ten cuidado-El chico hizo una mueca de dolor-Suerte que traje esta pomada de mama es anestesica y desaparecera el dolor por un tiempo, no es tan efectiva como tener a Yukiyo o a Sakura pero servira,-se coloco rapidamente en su espalda y le coloco el medicamento Hiroki sintio como le escocia un poco pero despues se sentia fresco y aliviante, despues la chica moviendose aprisa coloco unas gasas y le coloco una venda alrededor de la espalada pero para esp tenia que abrasar a Hiroki para rodearla por el pecho ambos chicos estaban sonrojados.

-Ya no sangras-dijo la chica levantandose y dio un aplauso-¿Tienes hambre?

-No-contesto el chico

-Bueno...-la rubia miro alrededor y despues a la fogata-Yo tampoco.

Silencio...

-Parece que sigue nevando-apunto la rubia

Hiroki rio por debajo antes de contestar.

-¿Midory?

-¿Ehh?

El chico bajo la cabeza sonrojado-No...Nada...Este nada-iba a armarse de valor para hablar de que pasaria despues de esto con ellos 2, el no podia ser solo el amigo.

-¿Te duele algo mas?-la rubia se apeesuro a hincarse para observarlo. le toco la frnete-Dime la verdad.

-N-no es solo que-Hiroki no podia seguir-Olvidalo.

Midory se le quedo mirando fijamente de repente Hiroki alzo una ceja curioso-¿Que te pasa?-La chica no respondio-¿por que me miras asi?-seguia solo observandolo-Midory, me estas asustando-sin decir nada la chica se armo de valor y le tomo de la cara, lo jalo con fuerza hacia a ella, Hiroki se hubiera esperado todo, hasta que un rayo le hubiera caido en ese momento, mientras la rubia se habia estado aguantando las ganas de abrasarlo y besarlo casi al instante de el que lo vio a el regresar sus viaje y lo que habia pasado le habian enseñado que amaba a Hiroki Inuzuka, este estaba en estado de Shock no podia creer que el no huniera sido el que la besaba que era lo que usualmente pasaba, la rubia movia sus labios y Hiroki reacciono correspondiendo a el beso gustoso, Midory le apreto los hombros, el chico le acarriciaba el cuello, el Inuzuka le dio juguetones modiscose el labio inferior, la chica apreto sus labios y el joven le obligo a abrir la boca para explorarla y probar su lengua, la respiracion de ambos se empesaba a la alejo un poco ya que la chica continuaba estusiasta.

-Mid...-el chico logro separarse aunque no queria.

La rubia le miro sonrojada-Hiroki ...yo -la chica se volvio a abalanzar sobre Hiroki pegando su cuerpo demasiado a el de el, el chico parpadeo sorprendido, la chica le dejo de besar en los labios y le beso en la mejilla y le dijo a el oido en un susurro-Perdoname...te lo suplico...dime que me perdonas...dime que no es tarde.

Hiroki se acomodo sentandose de nuevo tuvo un poco de molestia.

-Shh...-el chico la abrazo y la rubia comenzo a llorar en su pecho.-ya Midory yo no tengo nada que perdonarte...no llores

La chica le volvio a susurar en el oido

-Quiero-la rubia paso saliva- que me hagas tuya ahora mismo.

Hiroki le miro sonrojado ante tal peticion y anonadado.

-Ehh...-Claro que queria pero sus palabras no salian solo un pequeño sonido intendible-Midory le toco su fuerte pecho con una mano y le volvio a besar sin esperar respuesta a su propuesta indecorosa lebeso de nuevo con pasion y Hiroki dio un quejido al parecer aun la pomada no habia dado resultado al 100 por ciento, la rubia se deprimio y se alejo-Estas herido...yo ...perdona ...Hiroki que tonta he sido.-

-No-dijo el castaño tomandola de la mano al ver que la rubia tenia pensado levantarse-no te vayas- rubia le sonrio y Hiroki le beso con ternura , estaba tan feliz de que al fin estaba con el y solo con el, nadia mas le deseaba a el solo a chico movio sus fuertes brasos de repente el dolor habia desaparecido, la rubia le tomo de el cuello estaban sentados enfrente de el otro ,Midory le beso tiernamente la nariz, el castaño paso sus manos ´por el cabello rubio de la chica y deshiso sus coletas dejando su dordo cabelo suelto, el chico olio gustoso la fragansia que se desprendia de el, Midory se hacia mas para adelante,Hiroki estaba quedando acostado e hizo una muca de dolor, una punazada le llego a la espalda pero fue leve, el efecto emepezo a ser intermitente, la chica se dio cuenta y se hizo para atras para evitar lastimarlo iba a decir algo pero Hiroki no le dejo.

-Mhm-la rubia abrio los ojos de nuevo, olvidando lo que iba a decir se deshizo de su chaqueta, tenia una blusa de manga larga color negra y se deshizo de ella, dejando ver un sexy brassier anaranjado, Hiroki paso saliva y miro hacia afuera estaba nevando con mas fuerza pero no tenia ni un poco de frio, y al parecer su amiga tampoco, no parecia saber en que epoca de el año estaban, Hiroki se aun entre sentado y acostado y la rubia al ver que Hiroki no se movia se desabrocho la prenda. la chica le miraba directamente a los ojos, mientras Hiroki miraaba a sus grandes pechos, el chico se puso de todos los matices rojos que existen y en automatico cerro los ojos, no podia dejar de ver a su pequeña amiga con la que jugaba a las escondidas y demas juegos asi simplemente era extraño.

Midory se acomodo el cabello pensando.

-¿Pasa algo?-dijo la chica mojandose sexy los labios para provocar aun mas a su amigo.

-Este...esqueyonopuedo-tartamudeo el chico.

Midory sonrio maliciosa.

-¿Que no te gusto?

-Si Obviamente-dijo Hiroki habia pensado ese momento hace tanto-pero no se...es que

-Entiendo-dijo finjidamente sentida la chica y al voltear sus pechos se movieron, Hiroki seguia con los ojos cerrados-Si no quieres abrir los ojos ...¿Que te parece?-la chica tomo una de las manos de su amigo y se la coloco en uno de sus pechos, Hiroki abrio de golpe los ojos y vio a Midory semidesnuda,

-No seas tan pulcro conmigo...Inuzuka-dijo la chica besandolo con un beso frances demasiado candente , Hiroki seguia con los ojos abiertos, la chica estaba ganando terreno se estaba saliendo con la suya de nuevo y no lo iba a permitir el chico la fue haciendo hacia atras hasta que fue Midoy la que quedo acostada el chico se pego a ella y con sus manos le acarricio tiernemente su hombro , le beso en el cuello con pasion mientras con una de sus manos le acarriciaba la barriga a lo que Midory sintio cosquillas y miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago,el chico bajo de el cuello a la parte media de sus pechos con una mano acarricio el derecho y con su boca empezo a besar el otro la rubia se mordia el labio y enredo sus manos en el cabello castaño, Hiroki abrio la boca y empezo a mamar al pecho de la rubia y a dar pequeños mordiscos la chica solo dio un quejido placentero y apreto los labis mientras con su otra mano daba movimientos circulares , Hiroki miro la cara de su amiga que tenia los ojos cerrados disfrutando, la chica ocupo sus manos y las delizo hacia el pantalon de el le retuvo.

-No creo poder parar si seguimos-dijo respirando rapidamente-¿estas segura?

La chica solo se libero de Hiroki y le abrio la cremañera de el pantalon como respuesta. Hiroki le acarricio la cintura y beso su ombligo, Hiroki estaba deseoso su instinto habia aflorado mas y desgarro con sus uñas el pantalon de Midory ,a la chica no parecio importarle la dejo en su ropa interior negra , Hiroki se pego mas hacia a ella y la chica se sonrojo al sentir su hombria, el chico le acarricio la piernas y bajo besandoselas, la chica empezo a temblar de extasis, Hiroki se separo un poco.

-¿Tienes frio?.

-N-o

Hiroki le acarricoo sus piernas ya apreto su trasero. y la apreto mas contra abrio un poco la boca

-¿Que esperas?-dijo la chica

-¿Hum?

-¡Entra ya!-le apresuro la chica.

Hiroki rio -impaciente como siempre, la rubia sonrio y el chico se quito el pantalon y se levanto alejando la prenda que se interponia entre ambos, la chica le miro y bajo la mirada rapidamente, sonrojada Hiroki se burlo por debajo y se acosto sobre ella la rubia podia sentir su hombria aun mas,

-¿Asi que entro?-Sonrio con malicia al ver la cara de la rubia-¿ya?

-Ehh-la chica no sabria si le cabria "eso", Hiroki le cayo la boca con un dedo y se lo recorrio por la barbilla , despues con delicadeza le quitaba lentamente su ropa interior la chica respiro agitada, el chico le abrio lentamente la piernas y la chica se quedo paralizada, mientras Hiroki empezo a desender paso saliva, y se agito mas su pecho subia y bajaba por tanto tomar y dejar de escapar aire, Hiroki le tomo de las caderas, y empezo a desender a ser parte de ella,.

-Ahh-grito la rubia con algo de dolor apretando sus manos en el suelo, mientras el chico trataba de ser lo mas cuidadoso que ahora estaba demasiado excitado para parar empezo a entrar pero no podia seguir algo le impedia su paso, Midory acarricio su mejilla

-Jamas estuve con el _**asi-**_

El chico sonrio de oreja a oreja y le beso con candidez y agarro las dos piernas de la chica entrando con algo mas de fuerza

-Arrgg-gimio la chica de dolor.

-Solo sera un momento-el chico apreto-Mirame-la chica obedecio y Hiroki embistio con fuerza traspasando su inocencia, Midory entrecero los ojos-el chico disfrutaba y apreto sus dos pechos empezo a empujar y dar movimientos de arriba hacia abajo, Midory solo trataba de no hacer ruiditos que la avergonzaran y disfrutaba de el momento, Hiroki estaba demasiado concentrado y empeso a tomar su ritmo la chica y el chico entrelazaron las manos y dio con mas rapidez la rubia no podia seguir callando y erguio la espalda con cada embestida y gritaba la primera letra de el abecedario, Hiroki sonreia mientras le besaba la boca,

-Ahh-dijo la chica gimiendo de placer-Hiro...Hiroki

El chico seguia con su tarea.

-¡Te Amo!-grito la chica y Hiroki paro de subito

-¿Que?

-Te amo, Inuzka, Hiroki-dijo la chica acarriciando su cabello.

Hiroki no lo podia creer la cargo a pesar de su espalda y la chica enlazo sus piernas en sus caderas, el joven la asoto con tra la fria pared de la cueva.

-Dimelo otra vez.

-Te amo-repitio la chica y Hiroki le acarriciaba su trasero el hizo un movimiento que a la rubia le causo mucho placer-Ahhh...No pares...Hiroki...No ¿Que haces?...Om

Hiroki tambien dio como un gruñido placentero.

le junto con sus manos sus senos y beso, mordio y chupo, empezo a moverla de arriba a abajo la chica le obligo a acostarse ahora ella estaba a el mando, a Hiroki le conmovio como su dije colgaba y sus rubios cabellos le cubrian los senos. la chica empezo a montarlo moviendose como un serpiente, Hiroki llego a el orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo que la rubia y estea empezo a salir y entrar.

-Deja de jugar-dijo el chico exitado

la rubia rio.

Hiroki la volteo.

-¿Que-

-Olvidas que Soy un Inuzuka-el chico la acomodo y tomo su caderas entrando de nuevo en ella, la rubia se mojo el labio, era una posicion muy salvaje y el chico apeto sus pechos y pego su cara a la espalda de la rubia.

-Eres mia ...Mia y de nadie mas-la rubia gritaba y gritaba haciendo eco en la cueva.-Midory

-...Hiroki...-

TErminaron de amarse y Midory acosto su cabeza en el pecho de el chico.

-¿Midory?

-¿Si?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

La chica sonrio.

-No lo se-dijo-hum dejame pensarlo

-¿Que?-puso los ojos en blanco el Inuzuka.

-Jajaj-rio la rubia tapndose con la que tenia que ser una tienda -Es una broma Idiota....Claro- y le beso en la mejilla,

Hiroki sonrio feliz

-Dime que esto es real.

Midory le miro con una sonrisa.

-Ya no iras de mi nunca-dijo Hiroki volteando hacia a ella-¿verdad?

-Jamas-aseguro la rubia.

**XxX**

Mientras el sexto sentido paternal de Naruto monitoreaba problemas y dijo a Hinata

-No se porque pero me siento realmente enojado.


	98. Chapter 98:flor de el desierto

**buaaaaaaaa :(, perdon, a la gente que se pasa ,me pasaron un friego de cosas mal plan, pero aqui estoy , tarde pero segura, ya casi terminamos :D, neta peron se que no hay excusas me ha pasado con fics de que me quedo bien picada y la persona no la continua ¬¬ jeje no sere asi, si lo acabare :B, ahahahah ademas ¿adivinen? por tanto tiempo se me olvido la contraseña ajajaj y luego como tengo 10000 mails no me acordaba de l,a contraseña de ese mail donde me llegaba el reseteo ajajaj bien feo que senti ...biueno ia mucho warararara ahi ke va....peace.**

-¿Minato?

Una joven de ojos verdes miraban llenos de amor a su esposo que estaba sacándole brilla a la espada que desde hace años le había regalado su abuelo,el de ojos perla parecía distraido por algo y su mujer se dio cuenta con algo de dificultad se sentó a su lado con una mano en su gran vientre.

-¿Eh?

-Es la cabeza de aire-dijo con una sonrisa de lado-¿cierto?

Minato silencio-parece que nunca va a madurar.

Meiko suspiro-Solo hace lo que cree correcto-Meiko agarro a Minato de la mano-Además, Inuzuka esta con ella.  
-¿Y?

Minato rodó los ojos.

-Sabes perfectamente que el moriría por ella, sinceremnos , Minato el ama a tu hermana

Minato silencioy con ojos molestos ijo -Mi hermana ya sufrió una vez no quiero que...

-Minato-dijo Meiko con tono de burla-no te engañes sabes lo que Inuzuka siente por la fracasada y si alguien ha sufrido es el por culpa de tu querida hermana.

Minato aparto la vista-desde cuando defiendes a Inuzuka y tratas de comprender a mi hermana.

Meiko se rasco la cabeza-No se-Meiko sonrió-Tal vez tu hermana necesita a alguien que la guié, Inuzuka es el mas indicado -hizo una pausa-el es bueno.

Minato arqueo una ceja-Urg, las hormonas no te han hecho bien ¿cierto?

Meiko le iba a responder pero la puerta se escucho ,Meiko se levanto antes de que Minato hubiera podido tenia la ceja alzado y le miraba con enojo, Minato solo cerro los ojos como anticipando lo que ocurriría después.

-¡Hola Meiko!

-¡Ah!-dijo la pelinegra sin sorpresa-Eres tu-dijo arrastrando las palabras-y casi siendo arollada por una mujer al pasa y susurro para si -otra vez.

-Seika-dijo Minato levantandose la chica tenia unas grandes ojeras-¿podría quedarme aquí ?-Minato vacilo-solo un momento...-miro a Meiko de reojo-no te molestare solo...no quiero estar sola.

-Hmp-exclamo Meiko-¿Y?...¿Que hay de Lee-sensei?...¿Akimichi?...¿tu familia?

-Meiko-dijo Minato advertente.

Seika se veia muy incomoda pero no le importaba que Meiko se enojara, si estaba con Lee solo le daba ánimos que no podía sentir, Akimichi solo comía y trataba de desviar la conversión y en ocasiones mencionaba a Jinmu según el era mejor para Seika que hablara pero esta no querría tocar el tema ya que estallaba en lágrimas mas con Minato estaban solo en silencio un silencio que a Minato se le había incomodo y a Seika aliviador ya que no quería estar sola pero a la vez necesitaba a alguien que la comfortaba cuando fuera necesario y ese era Minato.

Seika miro a Meiko pero se sentó sin decirle nada.

-¿Podemos hablar?-dijo Minato agarrando a Meiko de el brazo y conduciéndola a la pelinegra cruzo los brazos mientras Minato se acercaba a ella.

-¿Que fue eso?

-¿Que?

-¿Tenias que ser tan ruda?

Meiko le miro con enojo-Minato eres mi esposo, y ultimamente ella...

-Ultimamente Seika necesita apoyo

-Pero ¿por que tu?-dijo celosa la hija de Sasuke.

-Porque...-dijo Minato vacilante.-porque soy su amigo.

-A otro perro con ese hueso Uzumaki.-dijo cruzando los brazos.  
Minato resoplo ¡oh no! "Uzumaki" ahora si se armo la gorda.

-¿Celosa?-dijo medio sonriendo.

Meiko activo el sharingan.  
-¡Callate!...¡Callate!-dijo Meiko furiosa, Minato se hizo para atrás solo era una broma para aligerar las cosas desde que estaba en esa etapa de embarazo estaba mas sensible a todo-Escuchame y bien claro si se atreve cruzar ti mentecilla de rábano serme infiel-Minato seguía haciéndose para atrás-Te lo corto y se lo aviento a los perros como vil hot dog ¿entendido?.  
Minato asintió rápidamente.

-Nunca te seria infiel-dijo Minato al ver como los ojos de Meiko volvieron a ser jade.-yo te amo a ti parece como si no lo supieras.  
Meiko le dio una media sonrisa.

-¿Seika?-grito la Sra de Uzumaki.

Seika escucho casi cada palabra de la conversacion y se avergonzo.  
-¿Si, Meiko?

-¿Te gustaría ir de compras conmigo?-dijo saliendo de la cocina feliz al escuchar a su esposo decirle que la amaba y este tenia una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza confundido a veces las mujeres son raras.

**XxX**

-¿Hum?

Una rubia carraspeaba se levanto un poco se cubrió un poco con la tela que se suponía que debería servir para hacer un campamento pero la utilizaba para cubrir su cuerpo había dormido en el pecho de Hiroki se había mantenida caliente hasta que se dio la vuelta y sintió el frió chica se acomodo el cabello como pudo y volteo para mira a su compañero que dormía placidamente la chica le miro con ternura y se mordió el labio cerro los ojos recordando la magnifica noche que paso con su "amigo", sonrío ligeramente y le beso suavemente en los labios, el chico respiro hondo aun dormía, Midory no le quería despertar así que titiritiando se levanto, dejándole la sabana y buscando su ropa, la mochila de Hiroki estaba mas próxima y la abrió buscando algo con que cubrir su cuerpo, Hiroki había llevado una chamarra de repuesto, la rubia se la puso y camino hacia la entrada de la cueva pensando en que hacer de desayunar, no veía su mochila por ningún lado camino lentamente ¿no sabia como rayos sus cosas se habían extraviado, la chica se tallaba los ojos, cuando escucho un grito furioso.

-¡Hiroki!...estas muerto...

Midory parpadeo tratando de cubrirse un poco, había entrado cual película de vaqueros Kiba Inuzuka al olfatear a su hijo pero entro tan derepente que no se dio cuenta de que la rubia iba a salir, la chamarra de Hiroki le quedaba como unmini-mini vestido y se bajaba la chaqueta como poda, Akamaru se cubrió con una pata, Kiba se puso mmas rojo que la sangre y bajo la mirada nervioso,Midory se quedo helada.

-¿Midory?-una voz soñolienta

Midory apretó los labios y trataba de tener una conexion telepática con su novio para que no se acercara.

-Mido..no te sentí cuando te ...oh-dijo Hiroki al llegar cubierto de las caderas con la tienda, Kiba levanto la vista.

-Pa..Pá-dijo Hiroki rascándose la cabeza sonrojado Midory sonrió burlona-Eh...¡Hola!-levanto la mano en forma de saludo Midory no aguantaba la risa no sabia si era por nervios pero se queria carcajear el señor Kiba trataba por todos los medios no posar sus ojos en ella.-¿que te trae por aqui?-Midory rió débilmente. Kiba apretó los labios, Akamaru ladro molesto.

-¡Que?...¿que me trae por.... Estas en graves gravisimos problemas cínico -Kiba se acerco a Hiroki y lo agarro de una oreja , Midory se hizo a un lado y lo arrastro hacia afuera Midory miro a Akamaru que se volteo y con sus patas le hizo un desprecio como cuando los perros entierra algo.

-¡Akamaru!-dijo Midory sentida

-Midory-dijo Kiba al sentir que la chica se acercaba-Quedate aquí y vistete tengo que hablar con mi hijo.  
Midory asintió.

-¿Sr Kiba?

Kiba aun tenia a Hirioki de la oreja.

-Auuu ....ay...Papá  
-No lo castigue...fue todo culpa mia-Kiba miro a su hijo furico-Yo lo provoque

-¡Midory!-exclamo Hiroki rojo.

**  
XXXFlashBackXXX**

Hola señor Kiba-dijo la niña muy alegre buscando con la mirada a Hiroki y a Yoh.  
-Hola ¿como estas Midory?-respondió alegre el Inuzuka-ya me dijo Iruka lo que paso ¡Ay! que vamos a hacer con ustedes dos -El Inuzuka mayor suspiro casino-por lo pronto esta suspendido

Su hermano esbozo una sonrisa que nadie vio.

-¿Que?... oh no , pero no fue grave además pensé que...cumpliriamos juntos el castigo me refiero a obviamente ese sensei no nos iba dejar hablar pero no, el no tuvo la culpa es algo tan tonto Sr.

Kiba sonrió con amabilidad-no te preocupes, además es una de tantas que han hecho, le servirá entrenar conmigo.

La chica bajo la cara y Kiba busco su mirada -Midory, no pasa nada lo veras en una semana  
la rubia asintió con culpa- y cuando Kiba se alejaba grito -no lo regañe ¿si?...fue mi culpa

**XxX FinFlashBackXxx**

Kiba trato de no sonreir.

-Solo vistete-dijo molesto.

Midory bajo la mirada.

Kiba avento a su hijo a el suelo el chico se acomodaba la sabana.

-Inconciente, insentato, idiota...¡baka!...tarado...imbecil

-Si papá yo tambien te quiero-dijo molesto el chico.

-Pudieron a ver muerto.

-Dame algo de credito -dijo el chico-no soy tan inutil como creen tu y Sasuke-sensei...ademas ese tipo

-¿Que hubiera pasado si Midory hubiera salido herida?-dijo Kiba tratando de calmarse-Naruto se hubiera ...

-Habria muerto antes de que le pasara algo-dijo el joven que sonrio-ademas me quedo claro que ella se puede cuidar sola, creo que es hasta mas fuerte que yo.-dijo sonriendo abiertamente-es sorprendente.

Akamaru suspiro y Kiba abrio la boca hasta el piso. y golpeo su hijo en la cabeza haciendole un gran chichon.

-Auchhh. -dijo Hiroki agarrandose con una mano la cabeza-¡Basta!

-Calla-dijo Kiba cruzando los brasos- Esto no es nada cuando Naruto te vea te va ...-Kiba no podia encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-El Hokage-susuro Hiroki-lo se me a desmembrar vivo...pero no importa.

-Es molesto-dijo Kiba y Akmaru ladro-apesta tu actitud..Kiba suspiro-al rastrearte vi y oli rastros de sangre tu sangre me preocupe-a Kiba se le entercoto la voz Hiroki alzo la vista-Eres mi unico hijo. no se no podria yo no soy tan fuerte como Shino para soportarlo, Hiro...

-Papá-contesto Hiroki-esta bien lo siento, solo necesitaba,solo podria vivir tranquilo...Jinmu era mi amigo....y ese bastardo ya ha pagado.

Kiba le miro interrogante.

-Lo mate-dijo orgulloso.

Kiba coloco las manos en el bolsillo-No te voy a felicitar.

-No te lo dije para que lo hicieras-dijo Hiroki sonriendo-es mera satisfaccion de informarte que la asquerosa escoria ya no camina en este mundo.

-Hiroki-susurro Kiba-tu no eres asi- Kiba le puso una mano en el hombro-estar con el Uchiha te afecto ¿no?

-Sasuke sensei-dijo el chico-es bueno solo esta incomprendido.

-pfffff-exclamo Kiba-si a bueno te refieres a que te dejo ir libre para completar una venganza que le hubiera gustado hacer el, pero por sus antecedentes penales le es imposible...si entonces es un lindo pajarillo de el bosque.-hizo una pausa mirando a su hijo orgulloso-me alivia que este bien.

Hiroki le iba a abrasar pero Kiba le detuvo.

-Ponte pantalones.

Hiroki se sonrojo. se le habia olvidado.

**Xxx**

-Harut**o**-dijo Yukiyo

-Espera-dijo el de ojos aqua le tapaba los ojos a la de cabello blanco.-Mira

Yukiyo abrio los ojos.

el chico sostenia una flor extraña la hija de Suigetsu jamas habia visto algo similar era una flor de color blanco con petalos aleatorios era una belleza tan cautivante.

-Es una flor de el desierto

La chica le tomo en sus manos-es preciosa....¿que haces con un jardin contigo?

-JA...-rio el chico-esperaba a la persona que la mereciera

Yukiyo se sonrojo.

-dicen que sus petalos puede guardar el alma en pedasos....bueno ahi esta...asi que ahora eres la dueña de mi alma

Yukiyo alzo una ceja.

-Eres patetico.

-Lo prometiste....nuetra cita hoy en el baile que se dara en honor a el 3 _Hokage (NA se me quemo el cerebro no se me ocurria nada mas sorry :p)_

-Esta es nuestra cita

-No, no lo es-dijo el chico-solo te cite para darte la flor paso por ti a las 8

-¡Haruto!-grito Yukiyo-Argggg el chico habia desaparecido.

**XxX**

-¿Entonces?-empezo Kiba-Tu y Midory

Hiroki sonrio alegre.

-Si

-Hiroki ¿estas seguro?-dijo Kiba-ella es un poco inestable-dijo Kiba sin saber que una rubia se habia detenido y habia escuchada-cambia mucho de opinion en eso si no se parece a sus padres, ellos son determinados.

-Papá-dijo Hiroki decidido-la amo

-Lo se-dijo Kiba-y no me la estimo, pero no quiero que te vuelvas a poner triste.

-No pasara-Hiroki se puso rosa-y ahora estoy seguro de que ella me ama.

Kiba se incomodo.

-Ejem te creo-Kiba aparto la vista-¿tienes idea de lo que pasara si Naruto se entera de lo que le hiciste a su hija?

Hiroki paso estaba feliz por el.

-Nos va a exiliar-dijo Kiba dramaticamente-tu madre me hechara la culpa y sere yo el muerto.

-Papa-dijo Hiroki- azul de el miedo-no seas exagerado.

-No, hijo,si no exagero eso es lo minimo-dijo Kiba agarrandose el cuello-lo minimo que no hara.

-dijo Midory saliendo de su escondite-le asuguro que papa no lo exiliara...este tranquilo-dijo Midory seria.

-Midory-HIroki le beso la frente sin importarle que estubiera su papa era suya y no se lo iba esconder a nadie Midory sonrio de lado.

-tenemos que irnos rapido-dijo Kiba -Hiroki anda, por el camino halle una posada podran comer ahi y podran darse una ducha.

-Si, ahora vuelvo-Midory asintio lentamente y acarricio el braso de su novio. Kiba se paso una mano por la cabeza incomodo.

Cuando estubo segura de que Hiroki se habia ido la chica se acerco a Kiba.

-Golpeme-dijo la rubia decidida

-¿guarf?-exclamo Akamaru.

-¡¿Perdon?!

-Se que me meresco su desprecio-dijo la chica triste-se que a de pensar que soy una mujerzuela

-Midory yo nunca...

-Lamento-dijo la chica avergonzada-lo siento, no sabia que Hiroki ...no lo meresco el ha sido tan bieno y yo...yo...perdoneme señor Kiba le juro que no le hare sufrir mas,

Kiba le causo ternura.

-Ya se que no se compara con el dolor que le cause pero asi -la chica paro- sentire que remediare algo.

Kiba alzo el puño. y le miro fiero.

La chica cerro los ojos lista

A Akamaru no le salia el ladrido de el asombro para que su amo parara.

Pero lo que recibio a cambio fue que el Inuzuka mayor le coloco una mano en la cabeza y le sonrio la rubia abrio un ojo Kiba le beso la frente como lo habia hecho su hijo pero de forma paternal.

-Lo que dije-empezo Kiba-fue por que temor que su corazon se rompa otra vez...se que eres la unica que lo puede arreglar tu lo rompiste, tu lo arreglas-Kiba sonrio sincero-me alegra que fueras tu, Hiroki solo seria feliz contigo y...ademas me calma...-la chica asintio-pero una cosa.

-¿Si?

Akamaru movia la cola feliz.

-No le pidas esto a mi esposa-Sonrio nervioso-ella no dudaria que romperte la cara.

Midory puso los ojos en blanco-N-o tenia pensado hacerlo.-hubo un silencio-acerca de lo que vio...bueno...lo puedo explicar.

-¿Que?-dijo Kiba haciendose el loco como un tomate.

-Gracias-dijo la rubia


	99. Chapter 99:Confrontacion

**Uno mas...:D**

La nieve caía poco a poco y apasiblemente en la aldea oculta entre las hojas, una bella mujer de ojos perlas miraba por la helada ventana suspirando, su marido alzo la vista sus ojos azules se mostraban preocupados.

-Hinata.

-Kiba-dijo la de ojos perla

Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.  
-¿Kiba?-Naruto se levanto y la abraso-¿que pasa con Kiba?

-Ya se ha tardado-dijo la mujer-y su olfato es muy bueno, debería ir a buscarlos.

-No-le beso en la mejilla-El y Akamaru los traerán de vuelta, lo veras

Hinata asintió.

La puerta de su casa se abrio y entro su hijo con cara de poco amigos Hinata le sonrió y Naruto se acerco a el.  
-Minato-dijo con alegría-¿Y Meiko?

-De compras-contesto el chico dejandose caer en un sillón.-con Seika

-¿Como esta ?-pregunto Hinata interesada sentándose a su lado.

-Seika o Meiko-quiso saber Minato

-Seika-dijo Hinata

-Meiko-dijo Naruto.

Minato suspiro-Bueno, Seika devastada aun y Meiko insoportable ¿Papá?,

-Mhm

-Mamá estaba así de cambiante cuando estaba embarazada de nosotros.

Naruto miro a Hinata con amor que se sonrojo-No, como esta Meiko me recuerda mas a Sakura-chan cuando estaba embarazada-Naruto sintió un escalofrío con solo pensarlo-hasta Sasuke se contenía, era terrorífico, en cambio Hinata-la mujer sonrió-no hasta parecía mas dulce y hermosa.

-Naruto-susurro la Hyuga avergonzada.

Minato entrecerró los ojos asqueado.-Saben que odio cuando hacen eso delante de mi.

Naruto se burlo-No le hagas caso Hinata, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de que Meiko no te de cariño.

Eso dolió, Minato puso los ojos en blanco. pero no dijo nada solo bufo molesto, En eso se oyó la puerta los 3 Uzumaki voltearon de golpe esperando ver a una joven de doradas coletas pero Haruto llego sonriendo.

-¡Hola a todos!

Minato y Naruto se voltearon a ver sobriamente y Hinata le sonrio.

-Haruto-dijo Hinata levantandose -¿Tienes hambre?.

-No, Sra ya comí, pero muchas gracias-dijo Haruto educado.

-Hinata cruzo los brazos-¿cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me digas Hinata?

Naruto se levanto de repente mirando asesinamente a Haruto que tenia una gota de sudor en la cabeza. el Hokage parecia que le estaba retando a duelo a muerte o lo atacaria si se atrevía a tomarse confiansitas con su esposa, Hinata sonrió nerviosa, Minato permanecio sentado mirándolo fiero.

-Creí que _Gaara-Sama te ordeno volver lo mas pronto que puedas...¿Que coños haces aquí todavía?

Haruto rió-Te muele la curiosidad.

-Bah-exclamo el de ojos perla- no, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-Entonces no preguntes.-dijo con satisfaccion

Minato se enojo con el tonito y se remango las mangas.

-Te voy a patear el trasero tan fuerte que hasta a tu abuela le va a doler-dijo Minato

-¡Minato!-exclamo Hinata

A Haruto se le marco la venita de la sien

-Oye-dijo molesto-Con mi abuelita no te metas.-Haruto se acercaba a el.

-¡Basta!-dijo Nauto seriamente y Hinata respiro aliviada de que interviniera-si se van a pelear haganlo afuera acabo de comprar estos muebles y no los quiero con manchas de sangre o que los cortes con tu espada Minato.  
Hinata puso los ojos en blanco.

-Aquí nadie se va a pelear con nadie-Dijo Hinata-Minato, Haruto es nuestro invitado deberias de ser mas cortes

-Pero Mama

-Haruto-dijo la de ojos perla-ve a tu habitacion

-¡¿Su habitacion?!-exclamo Minato mirando a su padre con una aura deprimida-Ese es mi cuarto.

Naruto estaba tan ocupado sintiendo celos de el invitado que ignoro a su hijo.

**XxX**

Kiba comía arroz mirando de reojo a su hijo, Midory estaba tomando un baño, se encontraban en la estancia que había mencionado Kiba pero solo seria unas cuantas horas ya que tenían que volver a Konoha a la voz de ¡YA!, su hijo comía como loco cuando la puerta se abrio la rubia tenia su cabello recogido en un suelto moño de listón negro y se puso la chamarra que habia pertenecido a su madre y un pantalón color azul que combinaba con su dije ya que su ropa estaba ya muy sucia y al empacar tan deprisa no llevo casi lo necesario, a Hiroki se le caía la baba , Kiba se burlaba interiormente y Akamaru volvio a lo suyo, la chica se sonrojo casi tanto como Hinata al ver como Kiba los miraba.

-¿Ya pensaste que les vas a decir a tus padres?

-¿Eh?-dijo la chica-N-o pero ya se me ocurrirá algo-Pensó un momento-Espero que Sasuke nos ayude

-¡JA!-exclamo Kiba

Haruto miro a Midory negando.  
-Tal vez-el chico alzo los hombros.-Sasuke-sensei es algo ...

-Idiota-termino a chica poniéndose una bola de arroz en la boca.-pero es nuestro sensei-hizo una mueca-nuestro idiota sensei.

Kiba seguia comiendo en silencio.-rapido chicos tenemos un largo camino que recorrer.

-Oye Midory-dijo Hiroki -¿por que no invocas a Gamakichi? asi llegaremos mas pronto.

-Eh-la chica se rasco la cabeza-Bueno no tengo mucha prisa aun tengo que pensar que hare apara que papá no se ponga histérico.

Kiba dejo los palillos en la mesa.

-Midory

-¿Si?.

-Tienes idea de cuan preocupada esta Hinata-Kiba le miro con molestia y Hiroki a su miro a su novia.

-Si, tengo una idea.

-Al parecer no, ella ya quiere verte

Midory asintio. y lanzo una risa al aire -Espero que Minato me reciba con los brazos abiertos.

Hiroki rió.

**XxX**

Suigetsu se encontraba tomando su 11 vaso de agua mientras leia sin atencion una revista Juugo estaba en una mision, Karin estaba sentada mirando aburrida a Suigetsu.

-Oye-dijo la peliroja-Tiburon.

-¿Que quieres?

-Va a ver una especie de festival en la aldea-informo.

-¿Si?...¿Y?

-Estoy encerada casi todo el dia.

-Pues sal-dijo simplista Suigestsu

Karin le iba a responder pero se le olvido al ver a su hija arreglada con un kimono muy sencillo de algodon color purpura palido su cabello blanco en una elegante trenza y maquillada naturalmente se veia bonita e inocente.

-¿A donde vas?

Yukiyo los miro acomodandose los lentes-A la celebracion de el 3 Hokage habra musica, comida y demas ¿en que aldea viven?

-Ya lo sabiamos de hecho tu madre y yo estabamos por irnos pero como es demasiado peresosa no se ha cambiado-Karin abrio la boca enojada-Andale mujer muevete.

Karin desprendia fuego a su alrededor-Suigetsu

Yukiyo solo torcio la boca y salio de su casa.

-Se fue...-dijo Suigetsu

Karin miro por la ventana y sonrio abiertamente-Ya veo por que trae prisa.

-Deja de husmear-Suigetsu se levanto-¿que vez?

Karin le sonriendo-Al parecer nuestra Yukiyo a dejado atras a el perro.

Suigetsu hizo a n lado a Karin que casi sale volando.

-Esa niña-dijo como padre celoso-deberia de estar entrenando en vez de estar saliendo con niños idiotas...Karin apurate.

-Cierra la boca-dijo la peliroja enojada

**XxX**

Sasuke...-Una mujer de ojos jade miraba ansiosa a su esposo-Sasuke-repitio

-Hmp

-Vamonos

Sasuke hizo una mueca de fastidio-Sakura

La mujer encendio sus ojos. Sasuke solo dio otro "hmp" y se levanto, su mujer que tenia conrazoncitos a su alrededor lo agarro de el braso enamorada, el Uchiha solo tenia esa experexion que su mujer conocia que tenia de niño esa cuando algo no le parecia agradable.

-Sera divertido-dijo Sakura

-Al parecer Sakura tenemos unas ideas muy distintas de lo que es la diversion-dijo el Uchiha alejando su braso, Sakura suspiro y miro a su pequeño hijo y a su nana.

-Que duerma temprano Ami

-Si

Sasuke salio y apuro a su esposa entre mas rapido se acabara aquello mejor.

**XxX**

-Papá-dijo Hiroki en la entrada de la aldea-siento que llegamos demasiado pronto, ¿enserio me quieres?...Lord Hokage me va a matar.

-No, eso no es nada-dijo Kiba sonriendo-espera a tu madre.

-Ah-exclamo en chico-cierto

Un suspiro se escucho. Kiba le coloco la mano en el hombro a la chica. la rubia le regalo una sonrisa a su ahora suegro.

-Me adelanto-dijo el Inuzuka mayor con Akamaru-debo avisar a tu madre.

-Si

-Nos vemos en casa-dijo Kiba como una orden-ademas tengo que ver como me pagas esta

Hiroki tenia una cara de pocos amigos-Si papá

-Yoh esta muy enojado-dijo Kiba antes de irse

Hiroki ya lo presentia-Ya me las arreglare.

Midory observo como poco a poco se alejaba Kiba la puerta de la aldea estaba siendo custodiada por:

-¡Midory!

LA chica cerro los ojos enojada .

-Ken

Hiroki tomo a Midory de el braso.

-Vaya-dijo el chico recargandose en el escritoria-cada vez te ves mas bella.

-Como sea-dijo la chica rodando los ojos.

Hiroki le lanzo un gruñido al pasar.-Imbecil

Ken solo rio.

-Es un idiota-le susurro a la rubia que asintio

-¿Hum?...hay mucho escandalo-la chica observaba al acercarse luces, y mucho bullicio.

-Al parecer tienen fiesta-dijo Hiroki con las manos en la cabeza.

Midory se detuvo y sonrio.-Ven.

-Por mucho que me esten temblando las rodillas-dijo el castaño-tenemos que ir con tu padre-el chico trataba de detener a la rubia mientras corria agarrada de su mano-Midory...

-Callate-dijo la chica corriendo y llevando a Hiroki casi atravesando la aldea hacia un lugar conocido para ambos, el chico tenia un signo de interrogacion volandole en su cabeza.

-¿Que hacemos en la academia?

La rubia corrio y el chico la siguio al parecer era una venganza por hacerla correr a ella hace varios dias. se detuvo y se sento en el unico columpio de la academia, Hiroki se puso una mano en el bolsillo, la chica se empezo a mecer con los pies.

-Solo me entraron ganas de columpiarme...

-¿Quieres que te impulse?-dijo Hiroki sonriendo dulcemente.

La rubia sonrio de oreja a oreja-Claro.

Hiroki la impulso como cuando eran niños ,la chica sentia el viento en la cara y a el Inuzuka le llegaba la fragansia de su perfume, asi estubieron por un buen rato hasta que la chica salto de el columpio y se quedo viendo a un punto fijo distraida Hiroki se acerco a ella, la rubia respiraba algo pausado como sostiendo el miro a donde tenia la direccion su ojos azules.

-¿Que pasa?

-Crei ver -dijo la rubia aun pensando-pero...-Midory sacudio su cabeza-es una tonteria

El Inuzuka se sento ahora en el columpio.-Mhm...se veia mas grande.

La rubia sonrio. y se acerco a el, se sento en sus piernas, Hiroki le robo un beso, Midory tenia las manos alrededor de el.

-¿Y si nos quedamos aqui?-dijo la chica

Hiroki no le contesto le acariciaba la le beso en la boca el lienso de el columpio le estorbaba, la chica le besaba el cuello y Hiroki se estaba dejando llevar de nuevo por sus impulsos acarriciandoles las piernas pero la inspiracion se vio opacadacon el sonido sordo de como los liensos se rompieron , Hiroki solamente sintio como la garvedad hizo su trabajo y con todo y Midory sintio el suelo.

-¡Awwww!

-Aiii-exclamo Midory y luego se empeso a reir -jaja-jajaj-jaja.

-Mjaja-rio el chico acostandose ,Midory le beso rapido en la boca y se levanto-Los niños nos van a odiar...

-Al menos tu trasero amortiguo bien la caida-rio la rubia y le tendio la mano para levantarlo.

-Ey

-No me malentiendas-dijo la chica coquetamente-me encanto tu trasero

El chico se sonrojo tanto que hacia ver a un tomate palido.

-Midory-solo dijo el chico avergonzado-Basta...

-¿Que?-la chico rio divertida-¿O acaso quieres saber que parte de ti me gusta mas?

Hiroki empezo a sudar mientras Midory se hecho a reir y lo acerco a ella.

-Tus labios.

El chico abrio mucho los ojos.-Ahh-dijo al separarse.

-O...¿Que pensabas?

-Na-Nada-dijo el chico abrasandola.

Caminaban agarrados de la mano adentrandose mas en la aldea observaron todos los escritos y recordaron el memorial al 3 Hokage, la chica abrio la boca con hambre el puesto de Ichiraku estaba cerca. apenas la chica iba a gritar que queria comer cuando una voz los hizo estremeser .

-Tonto #1 y Tonto#2

Hiroki puso una pose de ataque.

-¡Minato!-grito su hermana pero al verle la cara-¿que?...¿no te alegra verme?

-No-dijo el chico frio, Meiko se encontraba a su lado mirandolo con un suspiro harto-¿alegre?...Midory

-Shhh-dijo la chica por lo alto-ya se tu discurso de siempre "que no pienso" " que soy una tarada" bla-bla-bla...Minato estamos algo cansados- se acerco a su hermano y le abraso-tan solo te puedes saltar esa parte y decir que te alegra verme con vida.

Minato no dijo nada solo cruzo los brasos-estas en problemas -y depues miro a Hiroki-ambos.

-Eit-dijo la de cabello negro-Fracasada, sera mejor que antes vayas con papá el sabia que ya habian llegado.

-¿Co-iba a empesar Hiroki

-Estaba con mi mamá-dijo la chica señalando a Sakura platicando sin ganas con Ino-nos dejo ordenes a casi todos aqui que si los veiamos fueran a el lugar donde Aburame

-¿Aburame?-susurro la chica.

Hiroki bajo la mirada y ahora fue el quien tomo la Midory de la a paso abraso a Minato que acarricio su barriga.

-Hiroki -dijo la rubia-¿Que....-

-Nos espera en la tumba de Jinmu-dijo el chico casi inaudible.

Midory bajo la mirada triste y empeso a caminar velozmente. al llegar pasaron por varias tumba y no fue dificil encontrar a su sensei parado delante de el con las manos en el bolsillo, Midory miro a Sasuke y le sonrio debilmente, este no le devolvio la sonrisa.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Sasuke dirigiendose a Hiroki este le levanto la mirada con una sonrisa,

-Jinmu ha sido vengado.

-¿Lo han matado?-dijo Sasuke con algo de apresuro en la voz.

-El-dijo la rubia agarrandose un braso-el lo ha matado...Solo Hiroki...

Sasuke sonrio de lado-Bien.

Midory se arodillo ante la tumba de Jinmu. y puso su mano en el grabado.

-Jinmu-dijo la chica triste-ojala estubieras aqui...Hiroki y yo ,...se que estas contento por nosotros.

-Hmp

-Sasuke-sensei-dijo el chico-siento la tardansa.

-No, esta bien era tu venganza.

-No

Sasuke le miro.

-Es la venganza de el equipo 5 -dijo apretando los puños-Suya, mia, de Midory y Yukiyo...Yoh...de Jinmu.

Sasuke le puso una mano en el hombro-Ya paso. no tiene caso que mantegas ese veneno en tu interior solo sigue

-Sasuke-articulo la chica.

-Me algro que esten bien-dijo el Uchiha con algo de dificultad

Midory tomo unos ojos de borrego a medio morir-¿De veras?

-No presiones-dijo Sasuke con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Bueno nos vamos-dijo la chica tomando a Hiroki de la mano, algo que se le hizo muy rara a Sasuke ya que Hiroki estaba molesto con Midory, Hiroki le hizo una rapida reverencia .

-¿A donde?-dijo Sasuke agarrandolos de el cuello-Naruto los espera

Midory y Hiroki se miraron pasando saliva.

**XxX**

-Hizashi-dijo Neji algo molesto-No

-Pero papá-dijo el niño de ojos perla-¿por que no puedo ir yo tambien Gisuke y Sayuri iran, no es justo-dijo el pequeño Hyuuga berrinchudo.

-Sabes que no me gusta repetir las cosas-dijo Neji agarrando a Ten-Ten de el braso

-Neji-dijo Ten Ten-vamos Neji...solo un rato

Neji miro a TenTen negando.-Te acuestas temprano

Yc erraron la puerta.

-" te acuestas temprano" ...Tsk-imito el pequeño Hyuuga

-Ejem...debrias respetar a tus padres

Hizashi miro a su tio con algo de pena.-Lo siento tio Hiashi-dijo el niño con una venita en el cuello

-No agarres la actitudes de Midory-Hizashi tomo una seria cara-no lo hare, yo no desonrare a la familia Hyuga

**XxX**

Midory y Hiroki estaban en la torre Hokage su sensei les habia advertido que si no querian una muerte agonica se quedaran si hacer mas escandalo en la oficina, iria por Naruto ya que se encontraba en la celebracion con Hinata.

-¿Que pasara ahora?-dijo Haruto suspirando y pegando su cabeza a la pared.

Midory sonrio-No te preocupes, mi papá entendera.

Hiroki rio.

Midory tambien-Dejame ser optimista.-dijo la rubia alegre.-te he querido preguntar algo desde hace rato, pero como estaba el señor Kiba...bueno-dijo la rubia bajando la mirada.y poniendose seria

-¿Que es?

-Tengo miedo...de que -la chica suspiro-¿enserio me amas?

Hioroki la miro atonito-¿Es una pregunta?

-Es que...de veras....no quiero-la chica sintio un nudo en la gargante recordando a Kakashi-que solo sea un juego que te haya parecido "divertido"

Hiroki recordo vividamente lo que paso y las palabras de el jounin. Tomo a Midory de la cara y le obligo a posar sus ojos en el.

-Jamas-dijo molesto-Jamas...vuelvas a dudar de mi, yo te amo mas que a nada en este mundo , tu eres mi vida...Midory que no se te olvide... tu eres mia...-Hiroki le beso la frentela chica abrio mucho los ojos-si me vuleves a decir esos comentarios tan estupidos te tendre que morder-dijo Hiroki riendo mordiendole con cariño la oreja Midory hizo una mueca satisfecha

-¿Mhn?...tal vez los haga-dijo la chica

Hiroki le acarricio su rubio cabello-Enserio...no dudes que te adoro

La chica permanecio en silencio.

-Eres el hombre mas bueno que he conocido-Hizo una cara que a Hiroki le causo gracias-bueno despues de papá-penso-y tal ves de Sausuke

-Jaja

Midory le beso en los labios tuvo que detener por que escucho.

-¡Midory!-Naruto gritaba tan fuerte que el edificio temblo Hiroki se levanto en automatico y la chica tambien, la puerta se abrio Naruto repiraba como toro , Sasuke aparecio unos segundos despues con toda la tranquilidad de el mundo y cerro la ya puerta o lo que quedaba de ella, la chica bajo la mirada y Hiroki sonreia nervioso.

-Que nunca vas a cambiar.

-Pa...

Naruto ni siquera se molesto en callarla.

-Primero pones a mis pobres nervios a el borde de el colapso, tu madre parece que se va a hechar a llorar en cualquier momento,-Naruto asoto su mano en el escritorio la chica se ensdereso de el susto-Midory nos preocupamos parece que te gusta hacernos esto.

-No era mi in...-quiso decir la chica

-¿Quieres que te mande a Suna nuevamente? -amenazo el chica-parece que solo a Gaara obedeces.

Midory nego asustada

-No-hablo Hiroki enojad-no permitere que se la lleve otra vez

_("Callate idiota_") penso Sauske

-¿Que?-Naruto no habia anotado a Hiroki y se acordo señalandolo-¡Tu!...¡tu eres el culpable de todo esto!-dijo EL Hokage enojado-¿Quien te dio autoizacion de salir a tus hanchas de la aldea.?

Hiroki se hizo hacia atras.-Tenia que ir ...usted no entiendo.

Naruto miro a Sasuke con suspicasia zorrunamente-Sasuke por que me parece que tu influencia no ha sido buena para este muchacho.

Sasuke rodo los ojos y Naruto hablo-Tambien es tu culpa.

Sasuke suspiro.

-Si no hubieras alentado mi hija no hubiera ido tras el asi que te culpo.

Sauske cruzo los brasos-¿Que me vas a hacer?

-Te tendria que moler a golpes.-Sasuke lo ignoro. y Naruto prosiguio.

-¿Sabes que conyeva salirte asi de la aldea?-dijo el rubio

Hiroki asintio lentamente.

-¡No!-dijo la chica enojada-Si lo exilias tendras que hacerlo conmigo tambien

Sasuke la miro con positividad.

-¿Que?-dijo Naruto-no iba a exiliarlo

-¿´Hum?-exclamaron los 2 a la vez

-Sasuke me informo cuando se fueron asi que la responsabilidad cayo sobre el -Asi que confie-dijo el rubio serio-Midory tu ya has perdido mi confianza desde hace tiempo...estoy decepcionado pense que con lo que paso habias madurado.

Midory se puso triste.

-Lor Hokage-dijo el Inuzuka serio, Sasuke y Naruto lo miraron-tiene que abrir los ojos Midory es madura...asi es no ha cambiado pero asi la prefiero.

Naruto alzo una ceja.

-Y no voy a permitir que le diga lo contrario es una excepcional Shinobi...¿que no ve que la hace sufrir diciendole eso.-Naruto parpadeo-Ella acabo con todos de yo solo mate a el asesino de Jinmu-Hiroki le sonrio-ella se encargo practicamente de todo.-Hiroki le miro retador-y no la va alejar de mi...primero tendra que pasar sobre mi cadaver -Naruto miro a Sasuke atonito-eNi a Suna, ni ningun lado.

_(¿Que le pasa a este...yo no la iba a manda a ningun lado")penso el rubio confundido._

-Y si no ve lo magnifica que es su hija-dijo Hiroki agarrandola de el hombro, Sasuke estaba listo para el drama.-me da pena deberia estar feliz porque peleo por su amigioy ¿aun asi esta decepcionado?...es la mujer mas valiente y deberia estar inflado de orgullo.

-Hiroki-articulo Midory

-Yo la amo y me voy a casar con ella-dijo Hiroki decidido, Midory abrio la boca.

Sasuke estaba con sus negros ojos abiertos. Naruto parecia en estado de shock.

-Y no bromeo-EL chico tomo a la rubia y le beso de lleno en la boca-Sasuke sintio que se paso_("Idota....")_ penso Sauske de nuevo, la rubia lo redeo con sus brasos, Sasuke queria vomitar, Naruto puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡Yiaaaaaaaaaa!-grito el rubio-¡De veras! que descaro -cual leon el Hokage iba a directo a la yugular a Hiroki pero Sasuke le detuvo-¡Sasuke! sueltame...Mi...Mi...Midory ...dejalo alejate de el, Inuzuka date por muerte ¡Sasuke! por una mierda que me dejes...espera a que te tenga en mis manos.-los ojoso de Naruto estaban blanco el puño alzado, Sasuke apretaba con fuerza para que no se le escapara por que si no le quedaria un miembro menos en el equipo-

Midory se separo de Hiroki.

-Papá...Basta -dijo la chica mirando a su padre-Sasuke, Hiorki pueden dejarme sola con el.

-Hiroki-dijo Sasuke-a la cuenta de 3 corres

-Sasuke.-sensei-dijo Hiroki-no sera necesario

Naruto se estaba liberando de SAsuke

-Tres-grito el Uchiha,

Midory avento a Hiroki-Porfavor-susurro la chica y lo siguio aventando hacia la salida y Sasuke desaparecio con un ¡Puff!. entre el humo Naruto gritaba.

-¡Sasuke!

Midory se puso enfrente de su padre mirandole trataba de salir por encima de ella pero su hija lo retuvo de la pierna evitando que Naruto saliera.

-¡Sueltame!

-¡No!-grito la chica-no dejare que le hagas nada papá, ya no soy una niñita me puedo cuidar sola no necesito de tu enfermiza proteccion-Naruto se enderezo y estaba de espaldas hacia a ella no le dijo chica se mordio el labio nerviosa.

-Papá-sususrro la chica-dime algo no...no te quedes callado.

-¿Que quieres que te diga?-Midory bajo la mirada -¿Ehh?

-Hiroki, el me quiere de verdad y yo a el tambien

Naruto lanzo una risa a el aire -hace 5 minutos me decias que-NAruto dudo-Que Kaka...

-Se lo que dije-interrumpio la chica dolida-Pero eso fue ya hace tiempo y pienso que este sentimiento por Hiroki llevaba mas tiempo, solo que estaba dormido.

-Asi tendria que haberse quedado-Naruto la encaro-Debi persuadir a Iruka, desde el principio ese equipo...fue un error

Midory nego.

-¿Por que?-pregunto la rubia -eres asi con el papá

Naruto rio.

-Siempre me alejaba de ti

**XxXFaShBAckXxX**

-papi-una pequeña rubia se acercaba a su padre-me llevas a el parque.

Aunque estaba cansado por su pesada mision un rubio sonrio.

-Claro-respondio su padre alsando a la niña de 7 años-¿Donde esta tu hermano?

-No lo se.

-Minato

Un niño de ojos perlas estaba leyendo unos pergaminos.

-¿Vienes a el parque?

-No-respondio serio.

-Sera Divertido-dijo la niña

-No -repitio-no pierso mi tiempo en ir a el parque hay que estudiar.

-Hum-exclamo su melliza.

Ambos rubios llegaron a el parque Naruto jugaba con su hija con una pelota con la cara de un sapo, Naruto se divertia cuando.

-Midory

-¡Hiroki!-la niña volteo y no agarro el pase que le dio su padre.

El niño se sonrojo.

-Ven-dijo el niño-papá me dio un regalo estupendo ven ...vamos-apuro la chica.

-Si-dijo entusiasta y dejo a Naruto solo y su alma.

**XxXFin FlashBackXxX**

Midory tenia una gran gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Eso fue hace años-

-Eso fue el principio-dijo triste Naruto-No quiero perderte.

-Papi-dijo la rubia.

-Me asuste de que te pasara algo-dijo Naruto mirando la foto de el 4,-Solo quiero protegerte

-No hay necesidad-sonrio la chica.

-¿Casarte?-Naruto parecia a punto de desmayarse-¡¿Tu?!

-Ehh-la chica se sonrojo a ella aun no se le preguntaba nada.

-Eres mi niña

-¡Que no soy una niña Papá!-grito la chica desesperada-Entiende

NAruto bajo la mirada triste-Es solo...

La chica se sintio fatal.

-Minato...¿A Minato no le dijiste nada?...no es justo.

Naruto suspiro.

-Solo quiero que estes bien.

Midory asintio-lo se...Hiroki es el indicado....porfavor no lo mates.

Naruto asintio lentamente-Por ti.-Naruto se sento en su silla y estuvo en silencio.-Ven aqui-alargo el braso, Midory rio y tomo la mano de su padre que le dio uno de los abrasos mas fuertes que jamas haya sentido-Siempre seras mi pequeña,...-Midory sonrio y beso a su padre en la mejilla tiernamente con lagrimas en los ojos

-¿Entonces ya me perdonaste?

Naruto solo sonrio. y asintio.

-Solo una condicion-

-¿Si?

-Si se atreve a pasarse de listo-dijo Naruto-o te llega a poner una mano encima de forma livida...Le quito la piel a garras

Midory paso saliva

("_demasiado tarde")penso_

-Ehh si-dijo la chica-no hay problema-tartamudeaba.

**XxX**

-Suigetsu-dijo Karin-deja de caminar tan rapido.

-¿Donde esta tu hija?

-¿Ahora la hice sola?-pregunto Karin molesta

Suigetsu la ignoro-Ohh-....ahi....ahi-Dijo Suigetsu escondiendose.-

-Eres patetico.

-Esto esta delicioso-dijo Haruto comiendo-¿quieres?-dijo colocandole a Yukiyo una porcion de su comida en su mano.

-Ewww-dijo la chica aventandolo-No

-Bailemos-pregunto Haruto al escuchar la melodia.

-No

-No seas amargada-Haruto la jalo y la arrastro literalmente a la pista, Yukiyo tenia la ceja fruncida mientras se escuchaba la letra de la musica de (N/A _hay que poner musica de fondo Tito y los reyes de el camino, estrellita XD es cursi lo se)._

_Escuchare en su cuarto el sueño del primer amor esta escapandose_

_yo lo oi en su almohada la encontro en cada lagrima_

_alejandose._

Haruto la agarro de la cintura y la dirigia mirandola a los ojos, la chica estaba sonrojada

-Esto es tan lindo-Dijo Karin con las manos en las mejillas

-Dea-exclamo Suigetsu sacando la lengua asqueado.

_miro por la ventana esperando encontrar la estrellita_

_y hasta que en su pedido para que no la abandone_

_y no la deje tan solita_

-Yukiyo-dijo Haruto mirandola con sus ojos aqua.

-¿Q-Que?-Rayos la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Dame una oportunidad-el chico le sonrio de lado-no te decepcionare...solo damela-

-Yo...

_Estrellita dile porfavor que es muy joven para preocuparse_

_dile que esa pena entre la vida_

_y con el tiempo va a volver a enamorarse_

_Estrellita dile porfavor_

_cuentale que hay rosas en la vida_

_que nos dan un dia su perfume_

_y otro día ellas mismas te lastiman._

-Perdona que te lo diga-dijo el chico-pero lo sabes el ama a mi amiga y no se dara porvencida-Yukiyo se iba a lejar pero Haruto la detuvo

- Y yo tampoco-dijo decidida.

-Eso es mero capricho-dijo Haruto serio.

_No se si sera dificil resignarse a tener a su primer amor_

_que va a pasar el tiempo y muy dentro sentira un gran dolor y llegara a pensar que su podidio_

_no la ha escuchado la Estrellita,_

-No te vas a arrepentir te lo juro-dijo Haruto-solo unma oportunidad, enserio me gustas y no se porque...eres terca...callada y rara

Yukiyo puso los ojos ne blanco y trato de alejarlo

-Dejame.

-Tu tienes mi alma

Yukiyo le miro enteniendo.

-Haruto...

_y llorara muy triste porque el la ha abandonado_

_y la ha dejado tan solita..._

_Estrellita dile porfavor que es muy joven para preocuparse_

_dile que esa pena entre la vida_

_y con el tiempo va a volver a enamorarse_

-Me gustas mucho

Yukiyo bajo la mirada.

-Solo una-repitio Haruto besandola, y ahora Yukiyo no se opuso.

_Estrellita dile porfavor_

_cuentale que hay rosas_

_en la vida que nos dan un dia su perfume_

_y al otro dia ellas mismas te lastiman..._

-Suigetsu-Karin retenia a su pareja para que no aramara un escandalo

**XxX**

-Midory

La chica also la vista el bullicio de la gente se escuchaba

-¿Estas bien?-dijo Hiroki-¿quieres que vaya hablar con el?

-No-dijo la rubia sonriendo-no sera necesario, mi papá ,lo esta asimilando y si vas ahora aun asi te querra matar.

-Tu si que ayudas con la causa-dijo el chico colocando un braso a su alrededor. y empesando a caminar.-¿Que tienes?

La chica se detuvo

-¿Que fue todo eso?

-¿Que cosa?

-lo de...-la chica vacilo-lo de ...casarnos.

Hiroki se se sonrojo.

-Es enserio-dijo el chico mirandola a los ojos-Casate conmigo

La chica le miro asombrada.

-Se que esto no es romantico ni nada-Hiroki suspiro-pero solo que ya no puedo estar mas sin ti ...quiero despertar contigo todas la mañanas....y...mhm

Midory le beso con ternura-Si...claro que quier casarme contigo.-la chica rio-pero para la proxima preguntame antes de gritarlo a los 4 vientos.

Hiroki le sonrio.


	100. Chapter 100: eventos inesperados

**HUHUUHUHUHU ULTIMO CAPITULO , SE QUE LO SUBI DEMASIADOOOOO TARDE, SIENTO ESO PASE DETODO BLOQUEOS , BRONCAS EXISTENCIALES, ADEMAS COMO NO TENGO WORD Y COMO SABEN A VECES COMO QUE T E COMEN FRASES PUFFF, SOLO ME QUEDA DECIRLES GRACIAS A TODOS , Y TODAS LOS QUE HAN PASADO POR AQUI ME ANIMO SU APOYO Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO SINO :( PUES DEJENME FFEDBACKS PARA APRENDER DE LOS ERRORES, SOLO GRACIAS Y SEAN FELICS :d**

Gisuke caminaba junto a Sayuri hacia la mansion Hyuuga, la niña de ojos somnolientos miraba a Gisuke con algo de negatividad.

-Gisuke, creo que no es buena idea-la niña para a unos metros de la mansión Hyuuga-sabes como es el papá de Hizashi, si se llegara enterar de que salio sin permiso y aun peor con nuestra ayuda, Hizashi estará en problemas y peor yo estaré en problemas, a mi no me gusta meterme en problemas por que si me meto en problemas seré...una niña fichada por acarrear problemas.

-Sayuri-dijo Gisuke mariado-¡Callate!...si no te gusta puedes irte.

La chica torció la boca-Hizashi es mi amigo-hizo una pausa -así que tengo que quedarme

-Esa es la actitud-dijo Gisuke sonriendo.

-Pero no estoy de acuerdo-dijo Sayuri y Gisuke rodo los ojos.

-Psttt-dijo Gisuke saltando hacia adentro de la mansión con Sayuri detrás de el-Hizashi-susurro en uno de los jardines en los que habían quedado.

-¿Por que tardaron tanto?-pregunto Hizashi-casi me duermo de verdad...Vamos.

-Hizashi-empezó Sayuri

-No

la niña suspiro.

**XxX**

-¿Estas bien?

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto que estaba sentado arriba de la cabeza de el 4 Hokage mirando distraido las luces-Pues la verdad no se como sentirme por un lado bien porque Midory lo esta, pero ...

-Cuando Meiko se comprometio

Naruto alzo la vista algo sorprendido por que Sasuke lo mencionara, cuando su hijo pidió a su hija en matrimonio el parecía tan distante y como si no le importara.

-Me sentí tan miserable-dijo Sasuke mirando distraidamente a donde Naruto que había alejado sus azules ojos de donde estaban para posarlos en su amigo-y quería arrancarle la cabeza a tu hijo-Naruto le miro raudamente-pero después cuando vi la cara de Meiko, -Sasuke suspiro-Es mi primogénita, y no queria verla irse tan pronto, pero Minato la hacia que sonriera y me agradaba verla así,además-Sasuke miro a Naruto con apoyo-conozco perfectamente a Inuzuka, estará bien , tarado-Sasuke se puso una mano en el bolsillo-sera duro no verla al levantarte sentada desayunando o haciendo preguntas tontas-Sasuke cerro los ojos-pero pasara

Naruto le sonrió-Es mi niña.

Sasuke le entendía y no dijo nada-Anda, Hinata y Sakura deben estar buscándonos-Naruto no se quería levantar.

-Tienes que ir-dijo Sasuke perdiendo la paciencia-eres el Hokage, tu lo querías ahora te aguantas y cumples con tu deber

Naruto tenia una aura de depresión.  
-No creo poder sonreír en toda la noche-después suspiro-O en toda mi vida

Sasuke tenia la cara cansada.  
-Deja de actuar como un bebe llorón-dijo Sasuke jalandolo de la cabeza-anda ...muevete

**xXx**

Hiroki estaba sentado en un gran arbol solo veian todo de lejos su novia, le abrasaba y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro,Ei Inuzuka aun pensaba que estaba soñando.

-Vamos-dijo la rubia despues de unos minutos-tengo muchisima hambre y quiero Ramen

-Extraño-apunto Hiroki y bajaron de el arbol.

Al llegar a el bullicio de la aldea Hiroki le solto la mano

-¿Hum?-exclamo la chica.-¿porque me sueltas?-pregunto sentida y con lagrima estilo anime.

Hiroki le miro parpadeado-La aldea empesara a hablar

Midory sonrio y le tomo de nuevo la mano.-Que hablen-y se apoyo en su hombro-por eso la laengua no tiene hueso ¿no?.

Hiroki parpadeo.

-Seras mi esposo-dijo la chica -quiero que todo el universo se entere de ello, y que mueran de envidia de que tengo a el hombre mas maravilloso de el mundo.

EL Inuzuka se sonrojo.-No exageres.

-Assh-exclamo la rubia-no seas modesto...es patetico.

Hiroki le beso-Callate.

Caminaban tranquilamente practicamente toda la aldea volteaba a verlos, Iruka incluso dejo ver una sonrisa satisfecha, a el Inzuka no le gustaba tanta atencion y Midory sostenia con mas fuerza el brazo a su novio, el chico le ayudo a subir a una silla para ordenar su presiado ramen.

-¡Kyaaa!-grito la rubia-Al fin despues de el Exilio obligado comere el Ramen Ichiraku ...¡Ahhh!

El viejo le miro sorprendido.

-¿Midory?-dijo el hombre sonriendo-Has cambiado...hace tiempo que no te veia.

-Me alegra estar en casa-La chica se mojo los labios de ansias-Deme un buen tazon

-Enseguida.-dijo el hombre y Midory volvio a besar a Hiroki cuando.

-¡Midory!

La rubia volteo y sonrio de oreja a oreja-¡Haruto!

Hiroki miro molesto a el chico de ojos aqua que corrio hacia su novia y la abraso.

-Me alegra que estes bien-dijo el chico de la a Hiroki este le miro con desden pero despues se centro en la chica que estaba detras de el con una cara de amargura mirando a el suelo, ella no esperaba encontrarlos tan pronto y juntos, sabia que pasaria pero no ahora no estaba lista.

-Yukiyo -susurro Hiroki

La chica trataba de no llorar . El ambiente se puso tenso, Hiroki mirando feo a Haruto y a la vez con ternura a Yukiyo, Haruto mirando a Hiroki con reto, Midory mirando a Yukiyo con celos y esta mirando a nada en especial, Midory suspiro. hubo un gran silencio, Yukiyo se encargo de romperlo.

-Sasuke-sensei-Dijo la chica-nos informo lo que estaban pensando hacer, ademas el-dijo mirando a Haruto-el me lo confirmo-¿como les fue?

-Ehh...-articulo Hiroki-Bien...Todo salio bien

-¡Oh!-exclamo Yuikiyo acomodandose el cabello

-Y...-dijo Hiroki-¿Como ha estado todo con la Sra Uchiha?

-¿Ehh?-dijo Midory por debajo.

-Excelente estoy aprendiendo mucho de ella-dijo la hija de Karin con un tono algo alegre.y despues mas silencio-yo ya me iba

-Pero-dijo Haruto desconcertrado-quedamos en ir a...

-Sera otro dia-dijo la chica-ahora me siento algo mal.

Hiroki bajo la mirada.

Haruto observo a Yukiyo irse -Te lo agradesco-dijo Mirando a Hiroki este le levanto la vista.

-¿Que?

Midory se dio la media vuelta y fue tras Yukiyo que caminaba a paso veloz.

-Mido...

-Dejala-dijo Haruto cortando a Hiroki

El Inuzuka entrecerro los se sento en donde estaba Midory, y pidio un vaso de agua a el viejo iba a irse tras su novia, pero Haruto le retuvo de el brazo, El Inuzuka le quito bruscmente el braso.

-No me toques-dijo el joven

Haruto sorbo de su vaso de agua-Dejalas...-repitio ,Haruto apreto el vaso-en especial a Yukiyo

Hiroki apreto los puños.

**XxX**

-Mamá

-Minato-Hinata estaba caminando junto a Sakura -¿Has visto a tu padre?

-No

-¿Y tu?-pregunto Sakura a Meiko-¿Has visto a el tuyo?

Meiko nego-la ulima vez que lo vi me dijo que le pasara un mensaje a a Fra...digo a Midory

-¡Midory!-exclamo Hinata

Minato iba a decirselo a su madre pero su esposa le gano.

-Si la vi hace un rato...

-Naruto-exclamo Hinata preocupada, no sabria si su esposa habia enviado otra vez a su hija lejos o quien sabe que le iba a pasar, la de cabello azul corrio hacia quien sabe donde estaban en busca de su esposo o hija, Meiko se acarriciaba la pansa con nervios, Sakura se paso una mano por la frente, Minato suspiro.

Naruto caminaba junto a Sasuke que le miraba de reojo una aura negra lo seguia y este con las mano en el bolsillo.

-¡Naruto!

-Hinata-dijo el Hokage con una media sonrisa.

-¿Es verdad?-dijo la Hyuuga al abrasar a su esposo- Midory ...ha

Naruto creyo que Hinata estaba enterada y grito con gran sentimiento y arrancando sus rubios cabellos

-¡Si!-Naruto abraso a su esposa-Si, es Cierto

Minato, Meiko y Sakura se taparon los oidos al parecer Sasuke que estaba junto a el se quedo sordo

-Se va a casar -exclamo Naruto apanicado

-Hmp-atino a decir Sasuke

-¿Ehhhhh?-exclamo Minato -¿de que rayos...

Hinata estaba con un signo de interrogaccion en la cara mientras varios aldeanos veian como su Hokage parecia un niño haciendo berinche.

-¡Inuzuka!-dijo Naruto con los ojos kyuubi

-¿Que?-exclamo Hinata nada tenia ni pes ni cabeza.

Minato que tenia algo mas de agilidad mental que su padre armo los hilos.

-¿Minato?-dijo tentativamente Meiko asusada soltandolo

-¡Byakugan!

**xXx**

-¡Ehh!...Yukiyo-gritaba Midory entre el mar de gente-¡Auu! perdon-dijo la chicar contra al chocar un hombre-...para Yukiyo

La de cabello blanco no paro.

-Terca-exclamo la rubia-Yukiyo ...¡Detente!

La chica que habia estado ignorando a la rubia gritona no lo podia hacer mas, aun habia mucha gente , la chica la miro de reojo indicandole como que la siguiera, Midory obedecio, se fueron a una el techo de una casa, Midory le miro con profundidad y Yukiyo no le sostenia la mirada .

-¿Que quieres?

-Ehmmm-la chica no sabia como comenzar-Yukiyo...yo, solo queria decir que lo siento mucho

-Je-exclmo fria la chica -¿Es todo?

-No seas tan ruda -dijo Midory sentida-Esto de por si es dificil.

-Hiroki-empezo la de hija de Suigetsu-nunca se dio por vencido contigo, pero al parecer yo tengo que darme por vencida...¿no es asi?...eso no es justo

Midory bajo la mirada-No era mi intencion, yo no se que ha pasado, fue tan repentino

-No te engañes-dijo Yukiyo sentandose en el techo-Tu tambien desde siempre lo amabas

-No, -dijo la rubia- Bueno si lo queria pero...

-No te dabas cuentas aun-dijo Yukiyo interrumpiendo- veia la oportunidad de tu cinfusion asi yo estaria con Hiroki pero siempre estabas presente.

Midory se sento a su lado.-Gracias

-¿Que?

-Se que la vez que me delataste con mi padre ¿recuerdas?-dijo la rubia

-Algo-respondio ironica

-Se que no lo hiciste para crearme problemas-dijo la rubia-despues de el enojo me di cuenta de que lo hiciste por Hiroki

Yukiyo sonrio.

-No-admitio- queria destruirte -medito-aun ahora quiero destruirte.

-Mientes.

Yukiyo la miro con enojo-tu no sabes nada de mi, tu no sabes lo que quiero

Midory solo suspiro-pudimos ser amigas

-No seas ridicula.

Hubo un gran silencio.

-Hiroki ni siquiera me dio una buena portunidad-Midory seguia callada-Si lo descuidas creeme que ea vez no me hare un lado-Midory le miro retadoramente y despues con una ceja alsada-Cuidalo

-¿Quieres decir que...

-No quiero decir nada-articulo la chica-lo aprendi por las malas...solo no quiero ver tu hastiate cara ...jamas

-Yukiyo

-Callate-respondio y la chica se levanto con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Haruto

La chica se detuvo en seco.

-El de veras -la chica rubia se acomodo el cabello cuando el viento soplo-quiere algo contigo.

Yukiyo se fue sin decirle nada mas, la rubia solo suspiro.

**xXx**

-¡Hizashi!...¡Gisuke!

Una niña de ojos somnolientos se mordia las uñas. sus amigos se habia metido atras de un esenario que ensenderia la pirotecnia, Hizashi que estaba aburrido, se le ocurrio que podian agarrar unos cuantos " inocentes " cohetes para gastarle una broma a su profesor de nombre Keigo que era demasiado estricto y a Gisuke le reprimia por no poner atencion en clase a cada rato, asi que le envirian un regalito. y lo pondrian en su escritorio cuando estuvieran en la academia.

-¡Cierra el pico!-dijo Gisuke molesto agarrando un tubo enorme -¿Este servira Hizashi?

-Neh-ecxclamo el Hyugga menor-es demasiado pequeño

-¿Eh?....-exclamo Sayuri anonadada-Pero...Pero

-Este esta mejor-dijo con cara de malicia sus perlas ojos brillaban

-Ahhhhh-exclamo Sayuri espantada-debe de haber toda la polvora de los paises juntos ahi ¿Quieren de veras matar a Keigo-sensei?

-Si-dijieron ambos tranquilos

-Muajajajaa-dijo Gisuke-¿que tal si?

-¿Ehh?

-¿Hacemos volar antes los fuegos artificiales?

Gisuke puso posicion de manos.-Es una mejor idea...¿saben que he perfeccionado mi jutsu ?

-El unico que sabes -se burlo Hizahi-jeje-pero Gisuke se molesto y le iba a demostrar a su amigo lo contrario.

-¡No Idiota!-grito Sayuri y Hizashi penso lo mismo pero peor

-Katon: Jihanenshô no Jutsu (combistion istantanea)

**XxX**

Hiroki y Haruto se miraban con reto, el viejo de Ichiraku solo pasaba la mirada de uno a otro, el Inuzuka rompio el silencio.

-Si le haces daño a Yukiyo...

-Ja-exclamo el de la arena-¿mas de el que tu le has hecho?, es imposible

Hiroki apreto la boca.-por eso mismo-dijo con culpa-ella me agarada es mi amiga...

Haruto entendio que este queria lo mejor para Yukiyo, Haruto solo asintio.

-Midory me dijo que me caerias bien

Hiroki le miro desconcertado.

-Me retuerce el higado-dijo el de la arena-que tenga razon.,aunque deberia darte una buena paliza.

-Ja...te destrosaria-dijo Hiroki devolviendo la sonrisa

-¿Que te parece si lo pruebas?

-¿Mhm?

-Una sesion de entrenanmientos.-dijo Haruto separando los palillos

-¿Pelear?

-Como mero juego....por diversion ...¿quiero ver que tienen los de la hoja?

-Y lo veras.-respondio el Inuzuka

-Su orden-dijo el viejo con una leve sonrisa.-

-Gracias-dijo Hiroki soplandole

Haruto volteo de repente la cara sersiorandose de el peligro y avento a Hiroki con fuerza que cayo y rodo por el suelo, el caliente ramen casi le cae en la cara.

_-__**HAKKE ROKUJUUYONSHOU (**_Campo de Adivinación, 256 golpes)-se escucho un grito, Haruto salto hacia el otro lado y el puesto Ichiraku quedo casi hecho añicos el viejo y su hija se refugiaron pecho tierra.

-¡Minato!-se escucharon los gritos de Meiko y Hinata, Sakura abrio la boca, Naruto y Sasuke llegaron detras de la de ojos jade mientras los aldeanos corrieron de ahi para estar a salvo, Hiroki se levanto de golpe al ver a su "cuñado"

-Minato...-dijo Hiroki sonriendo-gusto en verte

-Oh-dijo Meiko-no lo hizo-dijo en voz alta la chica-Minato odia la ironia.

-Gulp-exclamo Hinata

-Te voy a matar-dijo rabioso el Hyuuga

-Naruto di algo-dijo Sakura preocupada

-¡Que sea una muerte lenta, agoniaca y dolorosa!-dijo el rubio con ansias y gritando

-¡Naruto!-dijo Hinata molesta

-¡Baka!-Sakura lo golpeo en la cabeza con los ojos blancos y Sasuke entrecerro los ojos.

-Hey...hey-Haruto se limpiaba el polvo-tranquilos...

-Callate tu Lepidóptero estrábico -solto Minato

°definicion:Orden de insectos que tienen boca chupadora constituida por una trompa que se arrolla en espiral, y cuatro alas cubiertas de escamitas imbricadas. Tienen metamorfosis completas, y en el estado de larva reciben el nombre de oruga. en otras palabras insecto

-¿?-Tanto Haruto como el 99.99% de los presente no entenderon su insulto.

Minato le grito-¡Mi hermana ya ha pasado por mucho para que tu vengas con esas cojonerias de querer casarte...con ella.-Le avento un kunai que Hiroki esquivo.

-No seas egoista ella respeto tu desicion aunque fuera de mala gana de casarte con Uchiha,deberias hacer lo mismo y callarte la boca.

-Imbecil,...Juken -grito el Hyuuga

-Minato- de el enojo casi golpea a su madre Naruto la quito de ahi

-¿Hinata?-dijo Naruto y vio la preocupacion en los ojos de su esposa-Minato ya estubo bien ¡Basta!

-Hmp-exclamo Sasuke-

Hiroki solo esquivaba lo fuertes golpes cuando algo le sorprendio penso que estaba soñando por que no habia otra explicacion logica para ver lo que pasaba Sasuke a la velocidad de la luz intercepto el ataque de Minato, este fruncio el ceño con abrio la boca a poporciones colosales.

-¿Papá?-trato de decir Meiko

-Sensei-dijo Hiroki

-¿Sasuke?-Sakura y Naruto se miraron sorprendidos.

-Odio el escandalo-dijo el Uchiha a su nuero-no te comportes como un niño

-Tsk-Minato tenia floreados insultos para su suegro pero se contubo no tenia ganas de pelear con Sasuke Uchiha.

-Pense que eras maduro-solto el Uchiha

-Padre-advirtio Meiko conociendo el caracter de Minato el no podria estar en silencio mucho tiempo.

Hiroki parpadeaba.

-Vaya Esto es mas entretenido que Ver a Kankuro-Sempai tratando de acomodar los hilos de sus marionetas-comento imprudentemente Haruto-Naruto le miro con enojo.

Minato no sabia el porque pero la sangre le hervia, si el era sobreprotector con su hermana, y casi nunca la celaba de Inuzuka (aja), pero le dolia que su hermana tomara su camino y que ese no lo incluyera, el de ojos perla con un rapido movimiento se quito el braso de Sasuke, este le agarro de nuevo,Naruto agarro de el otro brazo a Sasuke no iba a permitir que le hiciera daño a su hijo , Hinata a Naruto y Sakura a Hinata,parecia que en cualquier momento iban a jugar a la vibora de la mar, Hiroki se protegio por inercia.

-¿Que pasa?-dijo casi riendo una rubia que hizo la cabeza a un lado tratando de desifrar que hacian sus padres, su hermano y los Uchiha, despues miro alrededor -¿Pero que rayos paso?

Haruto se puso a lado de Midory y rio, esta se le quedo mirando interrogante.

-Midory-Hinata corrio y abraso a su niña- ¿estas bien? ¿estas herida?...¿ya comiste algo?

-Mamá-la rubia estaba siendo axficiada por los pechos de su madre-estoy bien gracias.

Hiroki sonrio.

-Midory-Minato se solto de Sasuke con brusquedad y la agarro de el braso.

-AU Minato-la rubia sintio como la sangre le dejo de correr libremente cuando su hermano la apreto.

Naruto intervino.

-Dejala-dijo el rubio a su hijo safando a la rubia-no la lastimes.- Minato lo ignoro

-¿Casarte?-espeto el chico

Midory se sonrojo.

-Minato-empeso Meiko asustada jamas lo habia visto tan fuera de control.

Naruto bajo triste la mirada.

-Eres tan estupida...no sabes lo que es eso.

Midory fruncio el ceño iba a contestar, pero Hiroki avento a Minato

-A ella no le hablas asi-dijo el castaño enojado

-Yo le hablo como se me pege la gana-grito histerico.

Midory miro de Hiroki a Minato.

-Les ordeno que se callen-Naruto saco la gara todos le miraron con atencion.

-Uzumaki Minato

-Si-el chico asintio y se puso derecho.

-Inuzuka Hiroki

-¿Ehh?-dijo Hiroki y Naruto fruncio el ceño-digo S-i

Naruto miro a Midory y esta parpadeo sus ojos azules denotaban duda.

-Tu-apunto a su hijo que asintio cuando su padre hablaba asi era para darle una mision o que ocurria algo grave, ese era el Hokage y cuando se ponia serio no tenia que hacer mas que obedecer-deja a tu hermana-Naruto apreto los puños, Minato iba a hablar pero su padre lo cayo con la mirada-Dejala en paz-Hinata sonrio de lado-aunque a mi tampoco me agrade la idea , seria injusto de mi parte si no la dejo ir...-Naruto suspiro-tienes razon Inuzuka, ella soporto tu boda y tu vas a estar feliz por ella y aceptarlo-Minato bajo la mirada-se que es dificil...dimelo a mi-Midory rio silenciosa-pero si ella es feliz con ese...ese...-Naruto trataba de no maldecir-de este gran shinobi-solto Naruto-Todos los seremos.

-Naruto-dijo Hinata dulcemente

-Cursi-susurro Sasuke

Sakura suspiro. Meiko respiro aliviada, Minato chasco los dientes intentando contener su enojo.

-¿Y tu?

Hiroki sintio un escalofrio que recorrio sus espina.

-¡Papá!-grito Midory cuando Naruto agarro a Hiroki por el cuello levantandolo unos cm.

-¡NARUTO!-gritaron Hinata y Sakura

-Idiota-solto Sasuke.

-Arg-Hiroki sintio como un dejavu

-Si la haces llorar, si la lastimas-Naruto entrecerro los ojos advertente-vas a conocer lo que es el el desbemdramiendo de cada organo estando vivo ¿entendido?

-Papá dejalo -dijo la rubia preocupada Hiroki se estaba poniendo morado.

-Jajaj-rio Meiko sordeadamente

Hiroki solo asintio rapidamente, Naruto lo solto Midory fue con Hiroki y le agarro de forma cariñosa el cuello.

-Au

Naruto se sentia mariado.

-Papá-Midory sonrio sabia que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo

el momento fue interrumpido por silbidos fuertes y estruendo

¡Pum¡ ¡Fiuuu! ¡Crash! ¡Ciash!¡Pum¡ ¡Fiuuu! ¡Crash! ¡Ciash!

¡Pum¡ ¡Fiuuu! ¡Crash! ¡Ciash!¡Pum¡ ¡Fiuuu! ¡Crash! ¡Ciash!

Pum¡ ¡Fiuuu! ¡Crash! ¡Ciash!¡Pum¡ ¡Fiuuu! ¡Crash! ¡Ciash!

¡Pum¡ ¡Fiuuu! ¡Crash! ¡Ciash!¡Pum¡ ¡Fiuuu! ¡Crash! ¡Ciash!

-Ahhhh-gritos histerico se escucharon un poco cerca de donde estaban los fuegos artifiaciales explotaban y se veian colores en el cielo.

-los fuego no deberian empesar cuando tu estuvieras presente y como en 2 horas, Naruto-apunto Sakura

El rubio asintio.

-Hay caos-dijo Hiroki-algo no esta bien.

Meiko iba a ir pero Minato la retuvo de el braso-hay el chico usando su Byakugan habia mucho escandalo y los coetes seguian sonando

-¡Hizashi!

Midory miro a su hermano interrogante

-¡Hizashi esta ahi! -grito el chico preocupado-con sus amigos estan atrapados al parecer, les cayo parte de el escenario ensima y se encuentras atrapados,

-Hizashi-grito Midory corriendo detras de su hermano y Hiroki detras de ella.

-Neji-dijo Hinata-ire a buscar- a Neji y a ...Byakugan

Sasuke fue a buscar a a ayudar a los heridos.

Naruto y Meiko se quedaron atras.

-Quedate aqui-ordeno el Hokage llendo a la

escena.

Meiko solo dejo caer aire -sera mejor que salgas pronto -dijo a su barriga, no me dejar ni dar un paso, estoy harta.-cruzo los brasos.

**XxX **

-¡Sayuri!

La niña estaba con las manos tapandose los oidos era insoportable el calor y los timpanos le retumbaban cuando empesaron las explociones, y al caerles casi todo el escenario ensima, se hizo como un pequeño agujero de madera con ellos adentro. estaban arodillados el espacio era pequeño.

-Caliente-dijo Gisuke al tratar de salir quitando una tabla

-Eres un genio-dijo Hizashi ironico y sudando-¡pues obvio que esta caliente!

-Callate Hizashi-solto el chico

-No me calles...el que deberia callarse y seguir mis indicaciones eres tu idiota-Hizashi lo avento-por tu culpa estamos aqui.

-¿Mi culpa? cof...cof...-el humo se le empezo a meter por los pulmones.-¿de quien fue la idea de robar la pirotecnia?-Gisuke tosio mas-ademas ¿quien te hizo el lider?

-La culpa es de ambos-grito Sayuri -les dije que esto no acabaria bien cof...ahora dejen de pelear y allen la forma de salir de aqui.-

Ambos niños se tiraron y permancieron con Sayuri

Gisuke miro a Hizashi como diciendo que lo sentia este le miraba de la misma manera.

-Mizukyou no jutsu-Suigetsu mandaba una gran bola de agua con gran presion estaba junto a Sasuke que observaba casi no habia nadie, al parecer los shinobis al tratar de evacuar a la gente no notaron la presencia de los 3 niños atrapados. toda la aldea miraba de lejos

-Hizashi-gritaba Midory, que estaba con Hiroki a su derecha y su hermano a la izquierda. Haruto estaba atras de Midory.

-¡Hizashi!-grito Ten-Ten angustiada llegando con Neji que les informo antes de ir a lugar a los padres de los amigos de su hijo.

-¡Gisuke!

-¡Sayuri!

Hiroki corrio cuando vio una parte de el incendio sofocado. y con un golpe hizo volar pedasos de madera. Minato corrio y Midory los siguio los 3 empesaron a mover la , Tenten y los demas padres fueron pero aun no habia sido sofocado todo el incendio.

-Esperen-dijo Sasuke

Habia toda via pirotecnia y seguian habiendo pequeñas explociones.

Despues de un rato. Salio Minato cargando a Sayuri que estaba media conciente-inconesiente. toda llena de tierra y tenia algunas quemaduras, Hiroki salio con Gisuke y Midory llevaba a Hizashi.

-Cof

-Cuaf

-COf

-¡Sayuri!-la madre de la niña se la quito a Minato y la abraso.

-¡Gisuke!-el padre de el chico se hinco para ver como se encontraba tenia una horrible raspada en el braso ademas de la pierna ensangrentada.

-¡Hizashi!-decia Midory -¿Estas bien?

El niño le miro enojado-Si ,me la estoy pasando bomba.

La rubia miro interrogante a el niño de ojos perla que tenia una herida en la cabeza.

-Hizashi-Ten ten lo abraso y lloro, Neji respiro hondo.

-¿Que paso?-pregunto Neji que estaba muerto de miedo pero al ver que su hijo estaba bien no se iba a escapar de una reprimenta le habia desobedecido, se habia salido sin permiso.

-Ehh-el niño hizo una mueca-Es que de verdad...de verdad queria venir y ...no fue culpa de Sayuri ni de Gisuke, yo queria ver los fuegos artificiales de cerca

-Uf y si que lo hizo -espeto Haruto por debajo.

En ese momento llego Sakura y parte de su equipo medico que estaba atendiendo a los niños. Al final Hizashi termino con la cabeza vendada.

-Estas en problemas-dijo Neji-que decepcion.

-Vamos Neji, no es para tanto-Tenten se callo al ver la cara de su esposo.

-Ten-Ten no lo defiendas-

-Hizashi-dijo Midory sonriendole-pasare a verte ¿va?

-Yo no quiero saber nada de ti-dijo el niño enojado

Midory se sorprendio.

Ten-Ten suspiro y Neji empezo a caminar.

-Naruto-el rubio miro a Neji-pagare por los daños

El rubio sonrio de forma amigable-No, esta bien , ademas Konoha necesitaba un poco de remodelacion...AdemasYamato no ha tenido una mision en cierto tiempo.

-Adios Hizashi-dijo Gisuke -nos vemos en la academia

-Mhm-asintio el niño

-Sayuri-dijo Gisuke-siento no haberte hecho caso. tenias razon

La niña se sonrojo

-¿Que le pasa a Hizashi?-susurro la rubia

-Olvide mencionarlo-dijo su hermano triste-esta muy enojado contigo.

Hiroki le agarro de el hombro y Minato sintio como la gastritis hacia su aparicion.

-Pero-Midory le miro desconceratada-¿por que?...que es lo que hice

-Te fuiste-dijo Minato simplemente-sin despedirte y eso le dolio

-Pero...-Midory negaba -¿por que no le explicaste Minato?

Minato bufo.

-Pff-exclamo-Midory ¿como le iba a decir a un niño que su prima fue practicamente expulsada de la aldea, por coger con un maestro?-dijo rudamente.

Midory sintio una presion en la boca de el estomaga y Hiroki miro a un lado y sonrio satisfecho, sabia que la boca de Minato estaba llena de mentiras ella era suya y de nadie mas.

-¿por que el afan de lastimarme con eso?

-No te hagas victima Midory no-te-queda-dijo al final su hermano molesto

-Minato me estas colmado la paciencia-dijo Hiroki remangandose la rubia le tomo de el braso

-Hiroki

El castaño asintio.

-Vamonos-dijo la rubia mirando triste a su hermano.

Minato observo como se iban y avento con el pies la madera de el suelo.

-#$%%&&/"/#

**XxX**

-¿No que tenias sueño?

Haruto entro como perro por su casa a el cuarto de Yukiyo por la puerta.

Yukiyo alzo la mirada e hizo una mueca.

-Haruto-dijo molesta-¿Que haces aqui?

-Queria verte dormir-dijo simplista sentandose a su lado en la cama-Yukiyo.

La de cabello blanco se incorporo-sera mejor que te vayas mi padre no tardara en llegar y el algo-la chica penso-bueno es un padre...-la chica sonrio

-Si, pero aun esta en la aldea fue de gran ayuda-Yukiyo le seguia mirando

-¿Que? -Haruto le sonrio-¿no viste los fuegos?.

-Claro que los vi-dijo la chica -y los escuche tronaban muy seguido

Haruto sonrio y le empezo a contar toda la historia

-Te perdiste la diversion si te hubieras quedado-dijo el de la arena-habrias visto todo

Yukiyo sonrio de lado-No, gracias

-Yukiyo

-¿Mhmh?

-Me llego una carte de el Kazekage me tengo que ir mañana mismo-dijo Haruto trsite

Yukiyo sintio un nudo en la garganta pero trato de parecer indiferente.

-Oh

-Y a pesar de que tengo nada de conocerte, te voy a extrañar -dijo el chico triste

Yukiyo sonrio-Eres una garrapata-Haruto se levanto-pero... gracias...por todo.

Haruto se acerco a ella, Yukiyo se sonrojo y se hizo para atars el chico de los ojos aqua la agarro y le beso en la frente.

-Ahora que Midory dejo a su grupo-el chico le sonrio-necesitamos un maestro

¿ven conmigo a Suna?

-¿Ehh?

-Solo un tiempo-el chico le miro con ruego-la distancia te hara olvidar.

Yukiyo solo le nego mirandolo directamente a lo ojos.

xXx

XxX

Midory caminaba en silencio a lado de Hiroki que le miraba con una media sonrisa.

-Quita esa cara-dijo el castaño tomandola de la mano-Sabes que tu hermano a veces es algo impulsivo

Midory arqueo sus cejas

-La impulsiva se supone que soy yo-Suspiro, Hiorki se coloco las manos en la cabeza-Minato es muy frio el no dice las cosas por que si

Hiroki la abraso y Midory sonrio.

-Y ahora mi querido primo me odia

-No, el no te odia-dijo Hiroki dejando descansar su barbilla en su dorada cabellera

-¿Viste sus ojos?-la chica hizo una dramatica pausa-eran como los de Minato cuando se enfurece-Midory se volteo y abraso a Hiroki-eso me asusta.

Hiroki le beso los labios de forma dulce, Midory lo abraso con mas fuerza.

-Que dia tan loco-dijo la chica mirandolo a los ojos, mi padre y mi hermano a punto de matarte.

Hiroki rio

-Si, Sasuke-sensei defendiendome

-¡¿Que?!-exclamo la rubia riendo-no te creo

-Enserio como tu dijiste es un dia loco, ademas tu amigo Haruto fue el que evito que tu hermano me dejara invalido-rio Hiroki

La chica sonrio-no me sorprende, Haruto sabria que lo mataria si no te hubiera ayudado.

-Tengo que ir a casa-Hiroki se rasco la cabeza-Mi madre y Yoh me esperan sera una larga noche

La rubia le beso con pasion.

**XxX**

-Estoy castigado-dijo Gisuke enojado con su pierna vendada caminando hacia la academia-mi padre despues de darme un chorro, me estuvo gritando casi toda la noche.

Sayuri le miraba enbobada-Mhmh-la niña tenia una gaza en su mejilla -Eso les pasa por no hacerme caso mi mamá me prohibio juntarme con ustedes-La chica les sonrio- pero no va a suceder.

Gisuke le sonrio.

-¿Hizashi?

El de ojos perla caminaba aun con su cabeza vendada y quemaduras de primer grado en el cuello.

-Pues que podria esperar de mi padre ahora si rompio su record de ser el hombre mas aguafiestas y amargado de el mundo-Sayuri y Gisuke se miraron-A veces me gustaria no pertenecer a este apestoso clan.

-Hizashi-susurro la de ojos peresosos

-Eit-exclamo Gisuke-vamos Hizashi no digas esas cosas miles te envidian, y les encantaria estar en ese clan y tener sus tecnicas y...

-Menudas tecnicas solo son una carga-dijo el chico molesto-estoy harto de tratar de complacer a mi padre y nada le parece-Hizashi se puso las manos en el bosillo-estoy harto

-¡Hizashi!

-¿Hum?-los 3 amigos voltearon

-Es el amigo de tu prima-dijo Sayuri señalandolo, Hiroki les sonrio

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto alegre y noto las 3 caras deprimidas-Bueno, dentro de lo que cabe

Sayuri aisntio.

Hubo un silecio cuando a lo lejos se escuchaba el inicio de classes

-Ahhh-grito Gisuke-Keigo-sensei nos va a matar y no quiero mas problemas, vamos Sayuri-el niño agarro de la muñeca a la niña y la arastro, Hizashi lo iba a seguir pero...

-Me gustaria hablarte

-Se me hara tarde-dijo el chico tratando de escapar de una segura conversacion acerca de su prima.

-Inventaremos una excusa-dijo sonriendo-no te quitare mucho el tiempo.-Hizashi solo asintio.

-Midory-empezo el joven

-¿Te dijo que hablaras conmigo?

-No-Hiroki paso saliva-si siquiera se entera que he estado aqui se enfadaria , ella queria hablarte, esta muy consternada por lo de ayer, ¿hizo algo que te ofendiera?-Hizashi no contesto-mira a ella le averguenza de que te enteres por que se fue de la aldea por un tiempo-a Hizashi le empeso a interesar

-¿Verguenza?

Hiroki asintio con el ceño fruncido-temia tanto de que pensaria su famillia y eso te incluye Hizashi-el chico le miro interrogante-yo no soy quien para decirte nada

-Entonces ¿por que me hablas de esto?

-Ehh-Hiroki se rasco la cabeza-bueno, no me gusta ver sufrir a mi novia.

-¿Que?-exclamo Hizashi con la boca abierta, reboinando-¿novia?

-Si al fin -dijo el chico sonrojado-y se que estaria destrosada si no te ve en la boda.

Hizashi estaba en shock, hubo un silencio.

-Yo tambien estaba molesto con ella no hababa no mensajes-Hiroki suspiro-pero si lo hubiera hecho no habria sobrevivido en Suna

Hizashi estaba aun con cara de espanto

-Era todo-Hiroki empezo a retroceder-regresa a classes

Hizashi siguio su camino paso a paso con algo de alegria pero a la vez a un smas molesto ¿por que su prima no se habia tomado la molestia de decirle nada? la verdad odiaba estar asi y ahora mas no sea lo mismo quejarse de su padre con sus amigos que con Midory que sabia, que lo entendia.

Al llegar a la academia

-Hyuuga, Hizashi

-Presente-llego el chico raspando al momento de que su maestro dijo su nombre.

-Llegas tarde -dijo el sensei

-Pues no ha llegado tarde-apunto Gisuke-respondio a la lista

-Gisuke-Sayuri lo jalo de la manga-shhh

A Hizashi le vino valiendo un popote que su maestro se pusiera sus moños asi que mientras caminaba a su asiento y escuchaba el blablabla al pasar sus amigo querian enterarse de el chisme

-¿Que ha pasado?-pregunto Gisuke

Sayuri sonrio.

-Al parecer Tio Naruto esta que se lo lleva el Kyuubi-dijo Hizashi parpadeando

-¿Hum?-exclamaron los 2 amigos mirandose

-La niña de sus ojos se casa-dijo como si fuera imposible

-Es Genial-dijo Sayuri alegre-Cierto Gisuke...hum ..¿Gisuke?

Gisuke estab rodeado de una ura negra y sus ojos estaban perdido.

-Midory-san-balbuceaba

Sayuri suspiro

Hizashi le miro como si no lo pudiera creer-Gisuke mi prima es muy vieja para ti

-Si, pero la experiencia hace la diferencia-dijo guiñandole un ojo

Hizashi entrecerro sus perlas ojos-eres patetico-susurro y Sayuri se veia triste.

-Ustedes 3 ¿que se creen?-Keigo sensei les avento el gis que le dio a Sayuri en la frente esta se sobo la frente

-¡Oiga!-grito Gisuke

-Que esto es un centro de relajamiento o un parque,... a la esquina-Hizashi, Sayuri y Gisuke se levantaron

-Tu aca, La niña por alla y el niño bobo aqui-

-Me llamo Gisuke Fuyamoto-recalco el niño

-Si, si niño Fumamota-dijo el maestro despreocupado

-_Juro que lo quiero matar_-penso Gisuke

xXx

Sra. Uzumaki ¿quiere que le ayude con el desayuno?-Meiko entro a la casa de sus suegros tocando la puerta, Meiko entro viendo una casa reluciente, no era raro pero esto era mas de lo normal, entro traai con un vestido de maternidad color rosa y con un liston color verde jade similar a los ojos de su madre que hacia un moñito en su ombligo era un vestido que le habia regalado su maestro, Sai, pero sabia que Ino tuvo que ver con la eleccion entro con su enorme vientre delante de ella vio a una Hinata con el cabello revuelto cocinando rapidamente.

-¿Hum?

-Meiko-dijo Hinata sonriendo-Que bueno que te veo asi podras avisar a Minato

-El vendra en un instante, solo me adelante-dijo Meiko ayudando a su suegra con un sarten-dijo que su abuelo lo cito aqui ...em ¿porque aqui?

-Deja ahi

Meiko suspiro no la dejaban cargar ni siqueira un utensilio de cocina.

-Se entero de la boda-dijo Hinata suspirando cansada.

-¿Como?-dijo Meiko parapadeando-crei que Midory y su abuelo no se hablaban

-No lo hacen pero cito a los Inuzuka tambien y quiere que la familia este incluida

-Eso incluye a el Hokage

Hinata asintio-a Naruto no le gusto la idea.-Esta en la torre fue y viene tenia algo pendiente

-¿Pero Como se entero Lord Hyuuga tan rapido?

Hinata sonrio

-Veras...

**XXXXXMansion HyuugaXXXXX**

-¡Midory se va a casar!-grito un niño a los 4 vientos dejando a un Hiashi Hyuuga a la mitad de su te abriendo sus perlas ojos anonadado

**XXXXXMansion HyuugaXXXXX**

-Ese niño siempre anda de lengua floja ¿no?-dijo Meiko negando con la cabeza

Hinata rio avergonzada pero despues vio la hora-Midory no se ha levantado tengo que ir a...

-Descuide yo lo hare-dijo Meiko sonriendo

Hinta asintio agradecida y una voz se escuho cuando iba subiendo las escaleras

-Buenos dias-Ten ten llego con Hizashi -Hinata, te vengo a hechar una mano.

Meiko subia lentamente

-Uff ¿quien puso tantas escaleras?-susurro para si y toco la puerta de su cuñada-Ei fracasada-Toc..Toc-Eiiiiii...¿hmp?

-Meiko sera mejor que entres y la sarandes, Midory tiene el sueño pesado-grito Hinata desde las escaleras.

La de cabello negro entro para ver un desorden su cuñada estaba boca abajo roncando con las piernas y los brasos abiertos Meiko entrecerro los ojos sin sorpresa.

-Fracasada -repitio la chica-Tienes que darte un baño...tu abuelo...

-Fea-sususrro la chica

A Meiko le broto la vena de la sien. agarro una almoada y se la avento con fuerza en la cabeza.

-¡Levantate!

-¡MHM No quiero!-susurro la chica mas dormida que nada abrasando una almoada.

-Papanatas tu abuelo vendra en nada y tu todavia en pillamas...Midory-la de cabello negro la jalo por lo pies, la sarandeo le jalo los cabellos y nada...pasaron asi varios minutos-luego no me digas que no te lo adverti -la chica fue hacia el jarron que tenia Miodry en su mesita de noche de agua y selo dejo caer en la cabeza

-Iuuooo-grito la rubia empapada

-Jaajajajjaja-rio Meiko dejando el jarron en la mesa

-¡AAAAhhhh!...Bastarda ¿que haces en mi alcoba? y...tu ¡¿Que me ves tarado!?-la rubia miro a su hermano que estaba en la puerta apretando los labios para no reirse y Meiko le guiño un ojo, Midory los miro asqueada.

-Los odio-grito la chica haciendo beriche-fuera....fuera..fuera...Tu Gorda

Minato puso los ojos en blanco

-¿Gorda?...Gorda -Meiko alzo el puño-estupida ....fracasada ...Shannaro...-Meiko a pesar de estar embarasada podia pegar fuerte Midory la esquivo por los pelos y dejo su cama reducida a escombros. Midory miro a su hermano asustada.

-Esta algo sensible-dijo Minato serio el chico agarro a Meiko de la mano-El abuelo llegara en nada ¿recuerdas lo de su visita?.

La chica se rasco la cabeza.-Si, si lo recuerdo, ayer vino tia Hanabi en la noche a avisar...rayos ese viejo es raro...a el que le importa lo de mi boda

-Somos familia-dijo Minato caminando detras de Meiko-aunque yo no este deacuerdo tambien debo de estar aqui.

Midory suspiro pero no dijo nada no queria volver a pelear con su hermano. asi pues se alisto lo mas rapido que pudo tomo una buena ducha y se puso un vestido ceñido a su cuerpo arriba de la rodilla color salmon unas zapatilla sencillas y se trenzo su rubio cabello, bajo para encontrarse con parte de los Hyuuga y para su sorpresa Hizashi le sonrio esta le devolvio la sonrisa confusa-

-Hey Midory

-saludo alegre Midory, el Inuzuka ya habia llegado, Naruto miraba a Kiba como si lo quisiera 5 metros bajo tierra y de que si no fuera por el Hiroki no hubiera nacido y el no tendria que estar en esa situaccion, Kiba le sonreia a Naruto burlonamente , la esposa de Kiba miraba a Midory de la misma forma como Naruto miraba a Hiroki, la rubia se puso nerviosa ahora si comprendia algo a su novio, este se encontraba en la sala sentado platicando con Haruto que saludo amigablemente a su amiga.

-Buenos dias-contesto la chica besandolo en la mejilla y a Hiroki le regalo uno en los labios Minato simplemente no podia soportarlo pero fue detenida por Meiko con una mirada.

-Ey Mido-la rubia volte y su primo la miro con una sonrisa grande.-Sayuri y Gisuke tambien estan invitados a la boda ¿cierto?

Midory asintio alegre-claro Hizashi-el niño se iba a dar la media vuelta pero la rubia le detuvo-Emm, Hizashi acaso ¿ya no estas molesto?

-¿Molesto?

Hiroki sonrio.

Hizashi movio la mano-Ah, eso ya no importa

-Pero...-

-Sht-dijo Hiroki -dejalo asi

Midory alzo una ceja-¿Que hiciste?

-Nada-djo inocentemente robandole un beso

-Las manos donde pueda verlas-dijo Naruto apareciendo atras de ellos., Midory suspiro , Hiroki las levanto.y Naruto siguio su camino.

-¿Entonces regresas hoy a Suna?-pregunto Hiroki en cuando el Hokage se perdio de vista. Midory ya lo sabia despues de todo el drama, Haruto hablo con ella respecto a la proposicion que le hizo a Yukiyo y como esta terminantemente dijo que no, la chica no sabia como consolarlo ya que se sentia derrotado.

-Si, despues tendremos nuestro entrenamiento-Hiroki asintio.

-¿Que entrenamiento?-quiso saber la rubia pero antes de que Hiroki pudiera decir "pio" la puerta se abrio dejando a todos callados,Hinata se apresuro a la puerta al ver de lejos quien era, Kiba tosio un poco agarrando a su esposa de el brazo, Naruto bostezo sin darle importancia y decidio romper el hielo.

-Papi suegro ha llegado-dijo Naruto dando un aplauso, Hinata le miro con negatividad.

-Naruto-dijo Hiashi con tranquilidad

-Papá puedes pasar a la mesa-Hinata miro a los demas-estabamos por...

-Al fin muero de hambre-dijo Meiko metiendose a el comedor y arrastarndo a Minato que casi se cae.

Naruto siguio a su hijo, despues lentamente Hanabi y su esposo Ryo, Neji, Ten-Ten, Hizashi despues, Haruto se levanto ante lo incomodo que se sentia con ese señor de ojos perla, Kiba se quedo donde estaba y su esposa miraba a el suelo

Midory miraba directamente a los ojos perla de su abuelo que reflejaban ¿tristesa? ¿decepcion? ¿aburrimiento?, la verdada era dificil de interpretar, Hiroki camino hacia el comedor pero su novia no se movia. lo seguia mirando como preguntandole ¿que era lo que queria o planeaba al hacer todo esto?. Midory miro a Hiroki que comprendio y este les hizo una seña a sus padres con la cabeza, la chica poso uno de sus dedos en la ceja y se la rasco no sabia que decir de hecho ninguno de los 2 ,habia pasado tanto tiempo

-¿Que es lo que haces?-Midory sonrio despectiva-¿que quieres?

-Esa no es la forma de hablarle a tu abuelo.-dijo el Hyuuga seriamente

La rubia rio forsadamente.-¿abuelo? crei que el unico que tenia estaba muerto.

-Cuidado -advirtio el Hyuuga-no voy a permitir ese comportamiento.

En la mesa nadie hababla se sentia un ambiente tenso, Hiroki apretaba los dientes. Hinata se rasgaba las mangas y su esposo la calmaba posando una mano sobre la de ella. Sabian que tenian que arreglar sus diferencias solos.

Midory se dio la media vuelta.

-No cambias sigues igual de altanera-dijo Hiashi-crei que habias madurado.

-Mire-dijo la chica tratando de calmarse-fue usted el que me saco de su familia, el que no queria saber nada de mi, que yo lo avergonzaba, yo no se su transtornose de personalidad y tampoco me puedo meter en su mente para sabe lo que quieres de mi,-Hiashi la seguia mirando friamente-jamas voy a se como Minato ¡Caray! no soy Minato, -Midory bajo la mirada-y a veces de veras intente parecerme aunque fuera un poco a el-la chica rubia le miro a los ojos fijamente-pero eso ya lo sabes y aun asi nunca me aceptaste y comprendi hace mucho que..que ... no voy a sufrir mas por ti.-la rubia apreto los puños-ni por tu aprobacion.-Hiashi camino hacia el comedor dejandola sola en la sala

-Cabron-susurro la chica con la vena pulsando en la sien-me ha ignorado ...batio record.

Hiashi se sento a un lado de Hanabi y quedo frente a Kiba que le sonrio de forma amable,Hiashi solo bajo la cabeza a modo de respuesta, Meiko poso sus ojos jade en Hinata, su suegra se veia tan cansada y fastiada, asi que la chica descidio romper el silencio.

-Hinata-sama todo se ve delicioso-dijo Meiko sonriendo

Hinata le sonrio.

-Deja de adular a mi madre asi no te la ganaras-dijo Midory entrando y sentandose a lado de Hiroki que nego sonriendo. Meiko entrecerro los ojos.

Naruto chiflo calmando a su hija de forma disceta esta hizo un ademan dando entender que estaba bien y despues le lanzo una mirada asesina a Hiroki de esas que estaba tan acostumbrado a agarro un poco de arroz ya que tenia un hambre atroz y Meiko le siguio pero Neji lo miro enojado y este dejo lo que habia agarrado en la mesa, Meiko dejo a medio camino su porcion. el silencio reinaba y nadie comia nada hasta, Naruto miraba de un lado a otro y dijo bien.

-¡A comer!-y empezo a servirse de todo, Hizashi le siguio y Meiko se metio a la boca su porcion de arroz.

Midory susurro-parece que la dejaron sin comer por 3 años-

Hiashi tomaba un poco de _**genmaicha**_ y despues lo asoto con algo de fuerza llamando la atencion de toda la familia.

-Durante vario tiempo-el hombre miro a Hinata que papadeo-he protegido a mi clan y tambien con que tipo de gente se mezcla despues miro a Naruto que poso sus azules ojos en los perla.-dire que aunque hemos tenido nuestras diferencias, Midory-la chica torcio la boca- y que te habia dicho que no queria verte mas, sigues siendo mi unica nieta-la rubia parecia no respirar.-estando uno enojado dice muchas cosas-Midory arqueo una ceja sin creerle ni una sola palabra, Haruto encontraba esto muy entretenido-La sangre Hyuuga corre por tus venas y eso no puedes negarlo y aunque no te guste eres lo que eres, tanto Uzumaki como Hyuuga , se que les he causado mucho daño a tu madre y a ti pero solo trataba de enderesarte Naruto y Hinata no han sabido educarte como es debido-Naruto iba a protestar pero Hinata le miro suplicante sabia que si lo interrumpia su padre no seria capaz de seguir-y aun lo sigo manteniendo eres chiflada, mimada y caprichoza-Hiroki la retuvo de el codo antes de que se pusiera a gritar y Meiko asentia a cada palabra de el Hyuuga-Eres la hija de mi hija y no puedo hacer como si no me importara tu miro a Neji recordando.

-...se que lord Hyuuga no ...no lo decia enserio, espera a que se le pase el coraje...eres.,la hija de su hija....seria ilOgico que no te quisiera

-Tio Neji-susurro la chica-tenia razon-dijo para si.

Neji sintio la pesada mirada de su sobrina y parpadeo.

-Inuzuka.-dijo su Hiashi.

-Si-contestaron los 2

Naruto rio.

-Me referia a el mocoso-dijo apuntando a el chico, Midory se estaba como hoyita de presion y el chico la calmo, Minato tenia una sonrisa maniatica que hasta Haruto se hizo un poco a un lado que casi estaba hombro con hombro con Ten-Ten.

-Si-la madre de Hiriko fruncio el ceño disimuladamente no queria problemas pero aun asi estaba furiosa de que le hablaran a su hijo asi.

-Mezcalras tu sangre con un decendiente Hyuuga-dijo el hombre

-Ay, porfavor-dijo Midory molesta-

-Sht-shisto Hanabi.

-Preferiria mil veces a un hijo de algun clan poderoso tal como mi nieto escogio-miro a Minato orgullos, Midory miro a su hermano con enojo-por ejemplo un Uchiha.

-Ja, Uchiha-dijo Midory-

Meiko le miro furiosa-¿que tenemos los Uchiha?

-¿Mhmh?-Midory la ignoro-yo no soy tan estupida como mi hermano, aunque Sasuke haya tenido un hijo mayor se que jamas me fijaria en el, no me gustan las serpientes.

-¡Oye fracasada de mierda!

-¡Ay no! -excalmo Minato

-¿Ehhh?-articulo Haruto-pelean por alguien que no existe

-Si-dijo Hizashi-esto es como tener tu propia obra de teatro a diario.-dijo sonriendo

-¡Silencio!-exclamo Hanabi

Midory tenia una venita en la mejilla y Meiko en el puños.

-Si no fuera por que llevas a mi querido sobrino o sobrina dentro de ti ya te hubiera...-dijo Midory solpalndo un rubio mechon

-No tiene por que ser impedimento fracasada.

-Ya cierren la boca las 2-dijo Hiashi molesto

Meiko abrio la boca sin decir nada y solto una disculpa en cuanto a Midory rodo los ojos.

-Inuzuka.

Hiroki miraba a Hiashi con respeto.

-Estamo hablando de mi nieta-continuo Midory abria la boca sin que una palabra saliera de ella ¿que rayos estaba pasando con su abuelo? ¿desde cuando se le safo el tornillo?-Tendras que entrenar mas duro para estar a su altura ...¿entiendes? en otras circunstancias estaria en contra ya que como te digo preferiria que Midory estuviera con alguien con mas categoria como puede tambien ser el hijo de un señor feudal-Hiroki no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño-

-No seas...-iba a decir Midory pero Hiashi hablo aun mas alto.

-Paso algo similar paso hace tiempo-dijo Hiashi mirando a Hinata -y me equivoque...-despues miro a Naruto-ese simple chico se convirtio en Hokage-Naruto sonrio de lado orgullosos de si mismo-espero que tu tambien logres callarme la boca como el lo hizo -Midory se pellisco para ver si no estaba dormida-y obviamente la boda sera en la mansion.

Hiroki sonrio y asintio, Midory abrio la boca sorprendida pero no mas que Minato que tenia una vaga esperanza de que su abuelo cancelara toda esa payasada de la boda.

**XxX**

Karin mirba como su hija estudiaba un enorme libro medico, la peliroja estaba en un sillon mirandola fijamente. su hija llevaba puesto unos pantalones color morado y una blusa blanca de magna larga y traia su blanco cabello en 2 trensas pegadad jugaba con los anteojos mientras dio un ligero bostezo.

-Yukiyo

-¿Mhm?

-Ayer -Karin dudo, Yukiyo dejo a un lado su libro-Tu amigo estaba en tu habitacion ¿cierto?

-Ehhhh-La chica abrio los ojos algo sorprendida

Karin le sonrio y suspiro-no tienes que explicarme nada, se que es de mala educacion escuchar donde no te llaman pero no lo he podido evitar-la de cabello blanco la miro sin decir aun nada-si quieres mi opinion estoy deacurdo con el-Yukiyo papadeo-si, me refiro a...aunque me duela, se que te servira distraerte un poco y bueno conocer otro lugares deberias...-Yukiyo se levanto y agarro su libro

-Mamá no seas ridicula-dijo al tiempo de que iba a su habitacion.

La peliroja sonrio de lado. conosia perfectamente a su hija y la puerta se escucho Juugo entro y unos segundo despues Suigetsu parecian cansados seguro habian entrenado.

-Vaya que hambre-dijo Juugo dejandose caer en un sillon pero despue vio la cara de Karin-¿Pasa algo?

Suigetsu estaba tomando agua mirando a la peliroja traia una cara que denotaba una lucha interna.

-Suigetsu tenemos que hablar-dijo Karin levantandose

-Uy -dijo Juugo-aqui yo me retiro

**XxX**

Naruto se encontraba revisando el reporte de unas misiones cuando la puerat se abrio y aparecio Sai, ¿porque no? con mas trabajo. los dejo en la mesa, Naruto farfullo algo que Sai no entendio y se recargo en la pared observando hacia la calle como unos niños jugaban con un balon, Naruto seguia quejandose y Sai le sonrio.

-¿Entonces todo resulto bien?-dijo sin mirarlo con la miraba aun en los niños

Naruto asintio-Por desgracia, cuando al fin Hiashi puede estar de mi lado, saca esa porqueria, asi que ya esta yo no puedo evitarlo -Naruto se dejo caer en el escritorio -esto va a hacer muy dificil...¿Mhmh?-Naruto miro a su amigo con la mirada perdida-Sai,¿ pasa algo ?

El hombre encogio los hombros-Pues, no lo se.

Naruto volteo la silla para mirarlo-¿Como que no sabes?-interrogo

-Bueno...es Ino

Naruto sonrio Zorrunamente-Si, bueno Ino es una mujer complicada no todos tienen la suerte que yo al encontrar a tan buena mujer como Hinata.

Sai dejo escapar aire-No se como ser un buen padre...¿Naruto me podrias dar unos buenos consejos?

-¿Y-o?-se señalo el rubio

Sai asintio-Kou es aun muy pequeño pero no quiero equivocarme en esto, las palabras de Ino me dejaron pensando... ademas tu eres un gran padre Midory y Minato han crecido bien.

-Bueno no es como lo pintas-dijo algo deprimido el rubio-Apena y me estoy entendiendo con Minato con todo lo que paso, y por otro lado con mi hija...no hablar con ellas cometi enomes errores el unico consejo que te puedo dar es que no le des todo lo que pida deja que el aprenda cuando sea mayor a valerse solo y que no crea que pasara por encima de ti...fuera de eso no se que mas decirte-dijo el rubio-ademas con una madre como Ino al parecer todo estara dentro de lo que cabe bien-Naruto tomo una pose seria-la mayoria de las veces no sabia lo que hacia.

-El consejo que yo te daria seria que tampoco seas tan distante con ellos.

-Sasuke-dijo Naruto sorprendido-¿sabes? es de mala educacione escuhar las ocnversaciones de otros.-

Sai le le miro con enojo odiaba esa sonrisa.

-Vaya-dijo Sai-Sasuke te estas hablandando

-Callate-dijo el Uchiha sin dejar de mirarlo

**XxX**

Un chico de ojos aqua se encontraba sentado en una banca mirando a nada en especial, vestia de forma como los de la hoja llevaba en su equipaje el traje de Suna, se acomodo las mangas y sintio el viento en su cara las hojas revoloteaban, ya pasaban de las 12 y sabia que le quedaba un largo camino que recorrer pero no podia evitar sentarse y plascar en una fotografia mental lo hermoso de Konoha ciertamente no olvidaria ese lugar, habia conocido a gente estupenda, graciosa y amable y si lugar a dudas ellos tenian el mejor

Ramune (caramelos) que habia probado en toda su vida, y el ramen si era como lo habia descrito su amiga, ya se habia despedido de la Señora Hyuuga en su pensar la persona mas cordial y servicial que habia conocido, de el Hokage que le deseo suerte y que le sonrio agradeciendole haber cuidado a su hija, parecia que el Hokage celoso se habia ido era un gran anfrition, Minato solo le miro arrogantemente y murmuro un "Que te vaya bien" mientras su esposa de ojos jade le sonreia, pero no encontro por ningun lado a Midory asi que decidio dejar de esperar y se levanto, camino lentamente hacia la salida, se despido de los guardias que ense momento eran Moegi y Asuma II, cuando una voz inconfundible le hizo volter.

-¡Haruto!-Midory se acercaba corriendo parecia que uno de sus pulmones lo dejo en el camino,caminando atras de ella tranquilamente llegaba Hiroki.

-Ves, te dije que lo alcansariamos.-dijo el chico sonriendo.

La rubia golpeo a Haruto en la cabeza-¿Que diantres estabas pensando hacer?...¿te ibas a largar sin siquiera despedirte de mi.

-Te busque por todos lados-dijo Haruto sobandose la nuca.-Ademas por la carta que envio Kankuro-sempai esta histerico al parecer Garra-sama lo mando a cuidar a mi grupo y esta a punto de el colapso, me quiere lo mas pronto posible

Midory le sonrio triste-Me gustaria que te quedaras-la chica respiro hondo-ademas se que aun no te quieres ir....tienes algo pendiente-Haruto sabia que se referia a Yukiyo.

-Me gustaria pero sabes que el Kasekage me ha tenido paciencia asi que bueno esta vez no se pudio-dijo en un tono algo deprimido-pero bueno volvere o es que acaso no estoy invitado a su boda.

La rubia sonrio abiertamente

-Cierto-rio la chica-¡Oh!, y dile a Kasekage y a Kankuro-san que estab invitados-dijo felizmente y casi canturriando, a Haruto le alegraba ver a su amiga tan feliz despues de haberla visto llorar inumerables veces en Suna asi que fue hacia a ella y le dio un fuerte abraso, la rubia le devolvio el abraso fuertemente, Hiroki trato de no sentir celos pero era inevitable no queria que la rubia estuviera en brasos de nadie mas que de el. Haruto se separo de ella y la chica le beso en la mejilla.

-Hiroki-dijo el chico alsando la mano-nos veremos

Hiroki asintio alegre y le dio la mano.

-Bueno Adios.

Midory le despidio con la mano y se quedo viendo practicamente como desaparecia su silueta el chico no paraba de darse la vuelta y de seguirse despidiendo, Hiroki agarro de la mano a Midory y se la llevo, la rubia parecia triste de irse ver a su amigo, Hiroki le beso con ternura la mejilla.

Haruto por otro lado caminaba sin mucha prisa, volveria a su monotona vida, no era que le molestara o desgradara simplemente le seria raro volver se sinto estupido ,el que no crei en el amor a primera vista, bien dice que cae mas rapido un hablador que un cojo y era lo que le paso, hace mucho tiempo que habia dejado de fijarse en nadie y esa muchacha de Konoha de cabello blanco de repente lo tenia casi hipnotisado.

-¡Haruto!

Vaya haste le parecia escuchar su voz.

-¡Ha...Haruto!-

Otra vez, pero era demasiado vivida.

-¿Yukiyo?-dijo susurrando y de entre los grandes arboles salio Yukiyo con su gran espada sobre su espalda incorporandose.-¿Que?

La chica estaba sonrojada y se quitaba el cabello de la frente nerviosamente.

-¿Aun quieres que vaya contigo?

Haruto abrio mucho los ojos, sentia que en cualquier momento se le saldrian rodando.

-Pero-Haruto miro hacia la direccion de konoha si caminaba unos cuantos pasos podria ver las puertas de la aldea-Claro....-la chica silencio-Antes ¿que paso?, ¿Que te hizo cambiar de parecer.

Yukiyo apreto la boca.

-Bueno...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxflashbackxxxxx**

-¡Pedazo de pescado podrido!-

Yukiyo hace mucho que no escuchaba a su mama tan histerica.

-¡4 ojos!-dijo Suigetsu esquivando una silla voladora.

-Ehhhh ambos ya paren-se escucho a Juugo

La chica sinto como su niñez regreso en un minuto antes sus ojos, las constantes peleas de sus padre, si aun peleaban pero no asi , cuando estubo delante de sus progenitores viendolos pelear alzo una ceja, cuando un par de kunais pasaron por su lado, Juugo los segia de un lado a otro tratando de evitar que se hicieran daño.

-¡Basta!-grito Yukiyo y hubo un silencio

Karin miraba de Suigetsu a Juugo de Juugo a Suigetsu .

-¿Mamá?

Karin la miro

-¿Tan deseperada estas con que me vaya?

-¿Ehh?-Karin empezo a sudar.

Suigetsu rio.

-Te dije que se daria cuenta

Juugo sonrio.

-Tenia que internatarlo no puedes desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

-Mamá-repitio Yukiyo-¿Papá? ¿Tio Juugo?

Juugo se acerco a ella y se hinco para quedar a su altura.

-Estibimos platicando y pensamos que es lo mejor, en lo personal no quiero que te vayas pero si solo asi te distraeras y quitaras esa cara de alma en pena, adelanta, ese muchcho te hizo sonreir de nuevo.-Yukiyo se sonrojo, Juugo se levanto regalandole una sonrisa.

Suigetsu puso sus manos en los hombros de su hija y la sarandeo un poco.

-Ve-Suigetsu le animo-y regresa mas fuerte que nunca y asi...si quieres podras entablar cuentas con la chica rubia...-Suigetsu silencio sonrio anque por dentro no sabia que rayos estabaa haciendo, era su unica hija-y vuelve con tecnicas nuevas.

-Pero-la chica nego-yo no quiero ir

-Mientes-dijo Karin-

**XXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXFin del FlashbackXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

-Y aqui me tienes-termino Yukiyo-Mi padres avisaran a Sakura-sensei a el Hokage y a Sasuke-sensei

-¿Asi que vienes por tus padres?-pregunto algo decepcionado

-N-o-dijo tratando de sonar tranquila-si quieres la verdad, desde que me lo propusiste lo pense pero...aqui ya tenia una vida, me enseña la mejor ninja medico y...

-Eres masoquista-termino Haruto con una sonrisa algo cruel.

Yukiyo suspiro- aun lo amo.

Haruto sintio como si lo taladreaban en el pecho.

-Te despediste

-No, la verdad solo quiero irme-dijo triste.

-Vamonos-termino -tenemos mucho que hacer tendras mucho trabajo.

Yukiyo asintio y acomodo su espada.

-Permiteme-dijo Haruto caballerosamente.

Yukiyo sonrio-No, gracias. puedo llevar mi equipaje yo sola.

Haruto bufo alegre.

**XxX**

Pasaron 3 meses, la aldea de la hoja tenia paz pero no podria decirse lo mismo de los nervios de un joven.

-¡Voy a vomitar!

-Ei-dijo Kiba tranquilo con una traje de gala-Hiroki tranquilizate llevas asi toda la semana.

-¿Que tal si vomito enfrente de todos?-pregunto apanicado el chico castaño, se estaba intentando poner la playera, sus ojos tenian ojeras y ya tenia mucho nervioso, Kiba trataba de no reirse, Akamaru bostezo y se sento a lado de Yoh el enorme perro negro solo seguia a su amo con la mirada con la lengua de fuera, no lo habai visto asi de nerviso ni cuando hace 3 semanas hizo las pruebas para jounin que aprobo excelentemente, Kiba trataba de tranquilizarlo y le agarro de la cara lo apreto hasta que sus cachetes casi chocan entre si.

-Quieto-dijo Kiba con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Guaf!-exclamaron los 2 canes.

-¡Papá no soy Akamaru!-dijo el joven molesto-¿Y si Miodry no llega?

Kiba rodo los ojos.

-Llegara -dijo Kiba y luego rio-Eso le encataria a Naruto.

Hiroki se sento en la cama y se puso las manos en el rostro

-¿Cress que el Hokage algun dia me acepte?-pregunto el chico preocupado-parece que relamente me odia.

Kiba sonrio.

-Naruto-susurro-el es un caso unico, no te preocupes -termino

-Minato tampoco ayuda-dijo Hiroki-¿sabes cuantas veces ha intentado separarnos?

Kiba nego-No interesa. porque en unas horas ya no importara.-Kiba le agarro el hombro con fuerza.-te dejo.

Hiroki salio por su ventana ante los ladridos de Yoh.

-No tardare-Hiroki miro la molestia en su amigo-te lo juro

El chico iba a prisa y llego a donde queria estar, se paro un momento y se puso de cuclillas toco con su mano una inscripcion.

-Jinmu-susurro-Deberias estar aqui-el chico se quito las lagrimas que amenazaban en salir de sus ojos-¿que me dirias?...ehh...Jinmu-Hiroki suspiro y miro unas flores a lado de la lapida estaban frescas-Lirios...al parecer Midory ya estubo aqui...Maldicion Jinmu se que el que mas aliviado estaria con esta boda serias tu-Hiroki se levanto-No tengo pdrino ¿sabes? nunca pense en otro que no fueras tu-Hiroki se dio la media vuelta y se encontro de frente con...

-Sa...Sasuke-sensei

-¿Que haces aqui?-El Uchiha le miraba de forma serena, se acerco a el y se puso a su lado mirando la lapida de su alumno con aire pensativo.

-¿Sensei?

-¿Hmp?

-Estoy...-Hiroki paso saliva-no se porque pero me siento realmente asustado.

Sasuke alzo una ceja.-¿Es por Naruto?-hizo una pausa y se puso una mano en el bolsillo-¿Te ha amenasado?

-No-respondio Hiroki-ultimamente.

Sasuke rio debilmente.-Es lo que querias.

-Si-sonrio Hiroki-yo si, pero Midory, a veces siento que remplazo a Ha...ta

Sasuke leyo su pensamiento-No seas idiota-termino su sensei. Vamos falta menos de una hora.

XxX

Una mujer de ojos perla tenia los ojos cristalisados intentando no llorar pero le era inevitable.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto una rubia con ansias-¿como me veo?

-Hermosisima-dijo Hinata conteniendose, llevaba un kimono color blanco con un obi color gris, su cabello lo peino en una cebolla dejando caer pequños mechones despreocupados pos su cara.

La rubia sonrio apliamente, su vestido era ceñido a su cuerpo de arriba a abajo llevaba un gran y sexy escote en su cintura un liston dorado por detras un moño, tenia plieges desde que empezaba el liston hasta abajo, una pulsera de oro regalo de su tia Hanabi y a diferencia de su cuñada ella llevaba un velo, su cabello trenzado enlazado por una cebolla y unidos por pequeños moñitos de color dorado al igual que su cinta, el velo amarrado al final de este. su maquillaje era ligero y fresco.

-Vaya hasta te ves decente-dijo uan voz alegre Meiko entraba mas bien casi rodaba por la habitacion.

Midory sonrio ironica.

-Viniendo de ti -Midory suspiro-lo tomare como un cumplido.

Meiko llevaba un kimono color negro con un obi azul.

Minato llego detras de su esposa y se quedo boquiabierto, si bien sabia que su hermana era tan bonita, aquello le dejo sin palabras hasta se le olvido mostrarse frio, estaba enojado, furioso no creiria que este dia llegaria.

-¿Minato?-Midory sonrio abiertamente-¿Que tal?-dijo refiriendose a su vestido, Hinata miro a su hijo con molestia este solo chasco la lengua.

-Bien-respondio Minato secamente pero luego se rasco la cabeza, Meiko sonrio abiertamente-Te ves preciosa-Midory sonrio-No puedo creer que Inuzuk...Argg-articulo.

Midory rodo los ojos.

-¿Donde esta papá?-pregunto la rubia

-Tratando de ahogarse con ramen-respondio simplista Minato y Meiko rio. Midory y Hinata suspiraron.

-Mi papá esta exagerando el no se puso asi en tu boda.-dijo Midory deprimida.-me gustaria que estubiera feliz por mi.

-Lo esta- aseguro Hinata sonriendo-Anda vamos que se hace tarde.-la verdad esque estaba intranquila cuando desperto Naruto no estaba a su lado y no sabia donde estaba metido, y estarian en problemas si no aparecia pronto, Meiko bajaba como podia las escaleras seguida por Minato que la mantenia en equilibrio, atras Hinata estaba pensando a la velocidad de la luz, cuando vio a un rubio vestido cruzado de brasos y recargado en la pared, la de ojos perla suspiro aliviada su esposo estaba mas palido que el papel.

-¿Naruto donde has estado?-solto Hinata molesta.

-Pensaba-dijo el Hokage serio, a Hinata se le hablando el rostro, su nuera lo miraba con pena y su hijo bajo la mirada.

Se escuharon unos pasos, Midory bajaba las escaleras, Naruto se endereso al verla, Hinata sonrio, jamas se le iba olvidar ese momento, recordaba verla bajar esas mismas escaleras por años, incluso su primera caida fue ahi, su hermano decia que era la razon por la que quedo deserebrada, Naruto sintio como el alma se le iba a los pies, su bebe,la que habria protegido por años ahora se iba, lo que mas temia estaba por pasar, en las ultimas horas habia estado maquinando planes para impedirlo pero sabia que su hija no se lo perdonaria asi que decidio de una buena vez y de corazon callarse y no decir nada mas, cada paso que daba era como si le clavaran un kunai en el corazón cada instante se acercaba mas ese agonico momento , no podia eso era mas fuerte que el cuando su niña le sonrio le parecio ver a su bebe de un año sonriendole, Naruto trato de sonreir.

-¿Papi?-dijo la rubia con una voz dulce-

-¡Vaya!-dijo Naruto abriendo mucho los ojos y pasando saliva-Deberias-Naruto hizo un circulo invisible con las manos-cubrirte el pecho.

Midory bajo la cabeza triste, Naruto la miro y se aclaro la garganta.

-Midory-la chica miro a su padre, este el agarro de las mejillas y le beso la frente-Me encantaria encerrarte en tu alcoba, castigarte de por vida, o todo lo contrario daria lo que fuera por evitar esto-Midory suspiro con tristeza-se que soy un egoista, -hizo una pausa-deveras, se muy feliz....y si te ves bellisima-dijo Naruto soltandola mirandola a los ojos, tenia tantas ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo si lo hacia Sasuke se reiria de el de por vida, y no lo podria soportar.

**XxX**

La mansion Hyuuga estaba adornada de manera alegre, no era nada parecida a los arreglos de la boda de Mianto, al entrar se podia oler la deliciosa comida, y lo colorido de los arreglos, Neji estaba platicando con Hanabi tranquilamente Hizashi escuchaba la conversacion aburrido, la gente empezaba a llegar pocoa poco cuando Hizashi vio a Sayuri sonrio con alivio la niña llevaba un sencillo kimono azul cielo y un obi blanco. Hizashi la saludo y sonrio alegre.

-¡Woaa!-exclamo Sayuri- todo esto es muy bonito

-Si e preguntas odio estas cosas-Hizashi se puso las manos en la nuca-pero es mejor que estar entrenando...¡Hey mira Gisuke llego!-dijo el chico corriendo hacia el y saludandolo.

-¡Sayuri!-exclamo el niño-Te ves...Lin...da-dijo con dificultad

Hizashi abrio la boca sorprendido y la niña se sonrojo

-Gr..a...cias-dijo aun con sonrojo la niña

_(" Asco_")penso Hizashi

Sakura llegaba de la mano de Sasuke este con su cara de "me gustaria estar en otro lado menos aqui" su hijo de ya casi 6 años tenia una expresion Uchiha por la manera en que iba vestido, se separo de su madre y se sento en una silla muy digno.

-Me estresan sus desplantes-dijo Sakura

-Son iguales a los tuyos-dijo Sasuke friamente, Sakura se enojo y le solto la mano-¿lo ves?/Sasuke la volvio a agarrar.

La de cabello rosa lo queria soltar pero este lo agarro con fuerza. volteo para todos lados asegurandose de que nadie lo veia y le beso de lleno en la boca a ver si asi la mantenia contenta y esperando que se callara y no empesara a discutir.

-Sakura-dijo Sasuke y la de cabello rosa tenia una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro-cierra la boca .

Hiashi Hyuuga salio de la mansion y saludaba a los invitados, Shikamaru llego de la mano de Temari su su hijo Renji corrio a hacer alguna travesura o dormirse debajo de un arbol lo primero que le viniera a la mente, Kankuro estaba con ellos, a Gaara le fue imposible ir.

Temari saludo con la mano a Ino que venia adelante de Sai que llevaba a su pequeño hijo Kou que era de cabello negro como el su padre y habia heredado los azules de su madre, a diferencia de Sai no era palido y tenia un lindo lunar en la comisura de la boca, la gente se empeso acomopdar en su lugar, Shino acompañado de su esposa llegaban junto a Kiba, la madre de Hiroki estaba desde hace horas en la mansion ayudando con los preparativos,.

-¿Hiroki esta mejor?-pregunto Shino despacio

-Si-aseguro Kiba sonriendo-Creo-

Chouji y su familia arribaron, su hijo Baika acompañado de una Seika seria, la hora se acercaba y llegabn mas invitados, Yamato, Lee y compañia, Kurenai, su hijo y su novia de nombre Hana, Konohamaru y equipo, asi como media aldea, despues llegaron Minato, Hinata y Meiko, el equipo Taka fue invitado pero no se presentaron.

Todos hablaban animosamente, cuando Hiashi Hyuuga les informo que podriana tomar asiento

Hiroki aparecio junto con Yoh que movia la cola alegre

de repente de lado derecho y se coloco enfrente de el casamentero, sentia como todos lo miraban y empezo a sudar frio, no podia pasar saliva, sonrio estupidamente paso la mira a todos lados, veia borroso, encontro a Sasuke con nervios como esperando un consejo, Sasuke le sonrio ¿le sonrio?... momento,esto no es normal, Hiroki sintio que estaba en ua dimension paralela , ya era la segunda vez una de dos o Sasuke se la estaba tronando o en verdad se sentia feliz por el ,su sensei le daba apoyo y sus ojos negros lo

reflejaban , le devolvio la sonria vacilante, siguio paseando sus ojos por todos lados y se encontro con los de su sollosante e inconsolable madre, y despues los de su padre que se rasco la cabeza y despues asintio serio, seguia paseando la mirada y lanzo una risa ¿asi que habia llegado? Haruto se encontraba recargado en un arbol le saludo con la cabeza, busco por insitinto a Yukiyo pero no le encontro y despues supuso que no estaria ahi, sintio culpa, miro a Hizashi que sonrio con todos los dientes, Ten-Ten le sonrio tambien ese niño parecia el unico realmente feliz de qu se uniera a la familia. con el le bastaba y sobrabra a y claro la Sra. Uzumaki era una gran aliada la miro e inclino levemente la cabeza a Hinata que le devlvio el gesto depues se fijo en Ken a su lado estaba su compañero de equipo Equipo Emori, Ken le hizo una seña obsena con el dedo y recibio un tiron de orejas por parte de su Sensei, Sai que estaba sentado a tras de el, Hiroki rio , pero lo dejo en un segundo la musica empesaba a sonar eso significanba que de un momento a otro Midory pasaria por ese pasillo improvisado de flores, Todos voltearon a la entrada, Midory salio y casi , no mas bien literalmente arastro a Naruto que casi se cae, Todos se miraban entre si, a Naruto jamas se le hizo tan lago un pasillo todos los miraban y oir exclamaciones como "esta hermosa", "¡Vaya la pequeña princesa crecio...y de que manera!"-dijo un invitado mirando con la baba caida a la rubia, Naruto le miro con mirada asesina y el hombre paso saliva o otras exclamaciones "¡parece que el Hokage se va a desmayar"

Naruto se ve palido, Sasuke", Naruto cerro los ojos con fuerza con la intencion de que cuando los abriera estubiera a lado de Hinata en su habitacion acabando de levantarse y todo eso fuera una horrible pesadilla. pero cuando los abrio todo seguia igual, el dia mas temido habia llegado. de repente se habia ido el audio, Naruto no escuchaba nada, estaban ya enfrente de Hiroki que estaba en estado de estupefaccion al ver a su novia esta sonrojada y dulce le sonreia , Naruto solo sintio como de repente el audio regreso.

-¿Hokage?-dijo Hiroki

Midory le miro ansiosa.

-Puede entregas a su hija

Hiroki tenia la mano estendida y la rubia miro su padre esperando que le tomara de la mano y la diera Hiroki no era tan dificil, Sasuke lo hizo rapido cuando dio Meiko a su hermano.

-¿Papa?

Kiba se levanto al igual que Hinata, Minato enmarco una sonrisa cruel.

-¿Papá?-Midory trataba de safarse pero Naruto la mantenia en su brazo despues vio a Sasuke levantarse e ir hacia a el con paso decidido y asintio mirandolo,

-Si-dijo Naruto y Midory suspiro aliviada, pero aun la apretaba con fuerza despues la miro con profundidad y le beso en la mejilla tomo su mano y se la dio a Hiroki que le sonrio con gratitud.

-Ahora es tuya-dijo Naruto destrozado-cuidala, porfavor

-Con mi vida-aseguro Hiroki, Naruto se dirigia a su asiento a lado de Hinata que tenia los ojos llorosos.

Midory miro a Hiroki a lo ojos con ternura, Hiroki se sonrojo no lo podia evitar se vei mas hermosa de lo que siempre la vio, solo escuchaba vagas voces, la rubia acarriciaba con sus dedos las manos de el chico.

-Escuchemos sus votos-dijo el casamentero

Midory puso los ojos en blanco ("¿votos?...mierda....¡Los votos!)

-Ehh-artculo Midory sus azules ojos mostraron asombro.

-Los olvido -adivino Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados y Sakura sonrio con pena.

-Eh..yo-dijo Midory nerviosa.

Hiroki sonrio.

-No importa-dijo el chico-yo si hice el mio...-Hiroki se sintio un poco incomodo, Midory bajo la mirad avergonzada y el castaño la busco y puso sus ojos en lo azules y susurro-enserio me basta con que estes aqui no tienes que decirme nada.

-Hiroki se aclaro la garganta-Desde este momento, yo inuzuka, Hiroki

Prometo honrarte, animarte, y apoyarte durante nuestro caminar juntos. Cuando el camino se haga difícil, prometo permanecer junto a ti y alentarte para que, a través de nuestra unión, podamos lograr más de lo que podríamos lograr solos. Prometo trabajar nuestro amor y siempre hacer de tí una prioridad en mi vida. Te amaré con toda mi alma. Este es mi voto .

Midory sintio como sus ojos empesaron a suspiro y miro a Sasuke con enojo qu exclamo un -"¡Que!"-ahora si Hiroki se habia ganado una sesion dura de rodo los ojos y al querrer criticarlo a Hiroki con Meiko esta puso los ojos en blanco.

Midory se quedo helada-¡Hi-ro-ki!-dijo en un susurro se acerco a el y lo beso con ternura , Hiroki tenia los ojos muy abiertos. Todos los invitados se miraron.

-Cof-exclamo el casamentero.-Aun no....espere a que lo indique...señorita.

Midory lo ignoro-se que soy una cabeza dura muchas veces...Hiroki...cierto no se que decirte mas que perdoname por todo...-Hiroki nego -espera...se que me has perdonado pero ....pero quiero que sepas que te regresare todo el amor que mas has dado y que no te defraudare jamas...asi que ese sera mi voto.

Kiba sonrio satisfecho.

-Ejem

-Eh-Hiroki miraba a la rubia con amor-lo siento continue.

la ceremoria continuo sin mas inprevisto hasta que.

-¿Hay alguien que se oponga a la union de este hombre y de esta mujer?

Hiroki y Midory voltearon nerviosos. pero despues querian reir vio como Hinata y Hanabi sostenian a un Naruto a punto que gritar y a Meiko mirando a Minato con su sharingan, bueno eso era aterrador.y a Sai pelliscando a Ken.

-Rapido-susurro Hiroki -antes de que alguien hable.

-Entonces... Uzumaki Midory...¿aeptas a Inuzuka, Hiroki como tu esposo.?

-Si-exclamo feliz-¡deveras que si!

-Inuzuka Hiroki ...¿aceptas a Midory Uzumaki como tu esposa?

-Acepto-dijo con profundidad.

-los declaro Marido y Mujer-depsues miro a Hiroki-Ahora Si-dijo mirando a Midory molesto-puedes besarla.

Naruto parecia que habia estado dando vueltas en la montaña rusa de superman de el six flax por 20 años seguidos sin descanso y dejo caer su cabeza hacia adelante

-¡Naruto!-exclamo Hinata

-¡Lord Hokage!

Lo presidible sucedio Naruto beso el suelo desmayado.

-Ajajajaj -rio Kiba señalandolo

-Estoy bien-dijo Naruto levantandose como si no se le hubiera bajado el azucar-Me tropese con esa piedra, Midory dejo de besar a su ahora esposo mirando a su padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se separo de Hiroki y lo fue a abrazar, Despues la gente empeso a acercarse a los novios para felicitarlos de uno a uno Cuando Sasuke estab frente a Hiroki este le hizo una gran reverencia.

-Gracias-dijo Hiroki-Sensei.

Sasuke cerro los ojos con satisfaccion, Midory solto a Naruto y llamo a Sasuke que volteo esta le abrazo como le habia hecho con su padre, Naruto sonrio.

-Si, Gracias Sensei-dijo alegre la chica, Sasuke dudo pero al final le resondio a el abrio la boca hasta el suelo. Las personas se dirigiana a la parte donde seria la recepcion, Midory no soltaba a Hiroki y este no queria que lo hiciera,Naruto fue llevado a rastras por Sakura hacia el lugar mientras Hinata le daba algunas indicaciones a Hanabi, Sayuri miraba a Gisuke con sonrojo y Hizashi sentia que sus pupilas se le iban a quedar hacia a tras de tanto poner los ojos en blanco, Meiko hablaba bajito a Minato que parecia deprimido.

-¿Estas bien?

Minato asintio-Siento como si se me hubiera quitado una gran piedra de encima, despues de que ...-Minato suspiro-Me siento extraño.

Meiko asintio y vio pasar a su pequeño hermano-Tal vez ahora no te comprenda.

Minato sonrio y depues la beso.

La gente ocupaba las mesas mientras la rubia hablabla animadamente con Hiroki que estaba sonrojado con tanta atencion, sonrio al ver que Haruto se acercaba a ellos.

-¡Haruto te ves genial! -dijo a rubia alegre-y te cortaste el cabello.

Haruto sonrio vacilante.

-Yukiyo me obligo-dijo enojado-gano una apuesta.

-¿Yukiyo?-pregunto Hiroki y Midory le miro con pena-¿Como esta?

Haruto respiro hondo-Bien, es una excelente maestra me temo que es mucho mejor que tu Midory

-Ja-rio la chica-tu estas cegado por que te gusta.

-No es cierto Kankuro-sempai comparte esa idea conmigo

Midory puso los ojos en blanco y detecto a Kankuro.

-¡Kankuro-Sempai!-grito llendo hacia la mes de Shikamaru. con ojos furiosos,-¿Como es eso?

Kankuro estaba en su onda, hablando con su cuñado.

-Le has herido el ego-informo Hiroki riendo

Haruto sonrio

-La veo muy feliz-dijo Haruto -haz hecho un buen trabajo.

Hiroki rio.

Midory estaba alegando con Kankuro, pero al terminar solo conversaban de como estaban las cosas en la arena y que le apenaba mucho de que Gaara no pudiera acompañarlos.

-Es dificil para el salir de repente-informo Kankuro-ya sabes el es el Kazekage.

Midory asintio aburrida.-Si, pero le avise con tiempo.-Despues al levantar la cabeza algo llamo su atencion, parpadeo abrumada-me...me...permiten un momento.-sin esperar respuesta de la familia Nara o de Kankuro se fue era un poco dificil caminar con el vestido pero se las arreglo, fue por el arbol de manzano, y pudo escuchar a lo lejos que alguien la llamaba pero no hizo caso le parecio que era Lee o Gai no lo averiguo, se recargo en el manzano y cruzo los brasos-Imposible...-susurro pero no volvio a la celebracion sino que se adentro hacia otro Jardin vio com uno de los tantos peces de su abuelo saltaba era naranja y enorme. suspiro y se iba a dar la media vuelta pero...se quedo de piedra.

-¿Buscabas a alguien?

Esa voz...

La rubia dio unos pasos hacia atras y sintio como todo el aire de sus pulmones en un instante se vacio y aguanto debia ser un sueño no ,ms bien una pesadilla una de las tantas pesadilla que habia tenido desde que se fue.

-Ka...Ka...shi-dijo la rubia debilmente como si estubiera viendo a un fastasma.-sen...sei

Midory apreto su vestido con fuerza se afferaba a el como si su vida dependiera de ello,Sabia que a no muchos metros estaba la mitad de Konoha, si alguien la veia ahi, no o peor si Hiroki la veia ahi todo acabarria la felicidad que estaba enmanando por sus poros se evaporaria, dio unos vacilantes pasos hacia atras penso en correr pero sus pies no obedecian a su crebro, sentia cada latido del corazon y en sus oidos el palpitar , su boca se puso seca, Kakashi la miraba con tranquilidad hasta le mostro su alegre ojo, eso si era tener cinismo, Midory apreto sus manos , sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pero no era para nada de felicidad, la rubia solo recuerda como fue hacia Kakashi con la mano cerrada para pegarle lo mas fuerte en la cara, el jounin solo lo intercepto, y la chica sentia como sus lagrimas caian a cuenta gotas, Midory trataba de soltarse, Kakashi suspiro y aun con el puño sostenido la abrazo, Midory se quedo como estatua de plaza, pasaron unos segundos para que se lograra safar y se alejo de el, Kakashi se coloco las manos en el bolsillo.

-Bonita boda-dijo Kakashi serio-Que mal que no fui invitado

-¿Desde cuando?-pregunto la chica debilmente

Kakashi callo.

-¿Desde cuando? -repitio furiosa-¿Tiene siguiendome?

-Te diste cuenta-dijo Kakashi alegre-has mejorado

Midory cerro los ojos tratando de tranquilisarse.-¿Que quiere?

Kakashi suspiro-Parece que llegue tarde de nuevo ¿no es asi?

Midory no sabia a que se referia. solo lo queria fuera de su vista.

-He dicho...

-Si, lo se-dijo Kakashi -nada en verdad solo, queria asegurarme de que estubieras bien

La chica le miro anonadada.

-He estado bien desde que salio de mi vida esperaba encontrarmelo algun dia pero no espere que fuera de esta manera y peor aun ahora...Mi padre ...

-Naruto...

Midory se quito una lagrima.

-...el sabe perdonar es muy buena persona.

Midory chirrio los bajo la mirada.

-¿Porque?-esa pregunta salio de su boca se supone que no tenia que reclamar nada, ella ya estaba casada su pasado con el Hatake tenia que ser eso solo pasado, pero necesitaba saber-¿fue un simple chiste?

Kakshi nego-no era mi intecion herirte ...de haber sabido que acabaria asi, no me hubiera dado una oportunidad.

-¿Oportunidad?-repitio manteniendo su distancia y siguiendo conseguir sonar fria.

Kakashi sonrio

-No me hagas caso-el jounin rio levemente-no te voy a quitar mucho tiempo.

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

-¿Esto tambien le es divertido?-pregunto fria.

Kakashi suspiro-en verdad lo siento.-Kakashi la miro y la rubia sintio un nudo en la garganta-vaya lo dije...Midory en verdad te amo-La chica apreto los ojos como si cada una de sus palabras le golpeara- se que esto no cambiara nada de lo que paso es solo que necesitaba verte por ultima vez...y ademas tienes que admitir que si no hubiera sido por mi no te hubieras dado cuenta que Inuzuka estaba intersado en ti, y el nunca hubiera hecho algo al respecto-Midory apreto la boca sabia que era cierto Midory de subito no vio a Kakashi de repente lo tenia enfrente la chica sintio como su rostro empeso a sonrojarse, se sintio una idiota como podia sentir aun esa atraccion hacia a se acerco a ella y la agarro de la cabeza, Midory temblo tenia miedo de lo que ocuriria despues, miedo de no saber como iba a reaccionar, Kakashi paso de su cara y con su mascara puesta beso o mas bien roso el cuello de la chica-cuidate...Suerte-susurro. y con un !Puff! desaparecio.

La rubia sentia como nuevas lagrimas caian por sus mejillas.

-Yo...no soy como mi padre...no creo poder perdonarlo-susurro para si.

Camino a paso tembloroso hacia el festejo se detuvo para mirar todo de lejos trato de limpiarse los ojos, sabia que se notaria su maqullaje seguramente estaba algo corrido asi que como pudo se las areeglo para que se notara en lo mas minimo vio a Hiroki de lejos al parecer la buscaba lo vio rascarse la cabeza, Midory se agarro la parte de el cuello donde Kakashi la habia besado, sonrio levemente no sabia porque pero al instante se sintio cupable se sincero y admito que gracias a Kakashi como fuera estaba ahora con Hiroki, la chica corrio hacia su Inuzuka que estaba de espalda y lo embistio dejando a Yamato mirandolos de forma negaitiva y solo pudo decir a Kurenai.

-¿Acaso no pueden esperar a la noche de boda?-pregunto llendose a sentar.

Hiroki estaba con la cara en el suelo y la rubia encima de el.

-Perdon-susurro-perdon...perdon...yo no sabi que vendria ...-Midory balbueceaba rapidamente. Hiroki parecia vaca con casi todo el zacate de el jardin hermosamete adornado en la boca.

-¡Bfbbfbff!-exclamaba.

-¿Eh?

-Si te quitas de encima-dijo Sai llegando con su pequeño hijo-lo entenderas-ya se habia hecho un circulo de gente a su alrededor.

-Oh...si-la rubia se sacudio el vestido y Hiroki se levanto con dificultad la chica no espero y le beso con pasion y fogosidad que unas personas se sonrojaron y bajaron la mirada. Hiroki lo disfrutaba pero la hizo parar.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto algo preocupado.

La rubia lo abrazo-no podria estar mejor.-dijo casi temblando.

Hiroki alzo una ceja.

Naruto estaba sentado a lado de Hinata que le acarribieba el rostro parecia que mas bien estaba en un funeral, ageno a lo que estaba pasando a varios metrosde ahi los minutos pasaban y aun no estaba feliz por su hija eso no era normal. su hijo se sento a su lado mirando el escandalo de lejos.

-Midory-dijo Minato-es una tarada...-dijo molesto estaba escandalisado de que su pequeña hermana pudiera besar de aquella manera-¿Papá la has visto?

Hinata miro molesta a su hijo.

-¿Que?-Dijo Minato a su madre.

Sasuke se sento a lado de su nuero.

-¿Sigues con esa cara ?-atino a decir Sasuke

-¿Que?-dijo Naruto debilmente-yo no te digo nada por que tu siempre tienes la cara como si tuvieras mierda en la nariz todo el tiempo.

- Idiota -dijo Sasuke.

La fiesta tomo su curso, tambien las idas y vueltas de el sake y comida, Midory bailaba con Hiroki que no le quitba la vista de encima, Meiko estaba sentada acarricando su barriga moviendo sus pies, le gustaria bailar pero sabia que se fatigaria demasiado, Minato miro a su hermana con los brasos cruzados y se levanto.

-¿Minato?-dijo en tono de advertencia la pelinegra.

-Descuida-dijo sonriendo.

(" este hombre es tan...bipolar") penso Meiko con un suspiro.

Minato se acerco a paso firme hacia su cuñado y le toco el hombre, Hiroki volteo y lo miro expectante ¿que haria ahora? bueno fuera lo que fuera ya estaba casado con su hermana na-na-na-na-na asi que ya no podia hacer nada a el respecto, bueno solo asesiarlo.

-¿Me permites Inuzuka?

Hiroki miro a Minato con algo de sorpresa, Midory que estaba aun sosteniendo a Hiroki sonrio de oreja a oreja ese gesto de su hermano hacia Hiroki le hizo olvidar e lpequeño encuentro con Kakashi que mientras seguia bailando con su hermano sonrio y se la dio a su hermano. Midory le guiño un ojo a su ahora marido.

Bailaban una cancion lenta, solo era pura musica.

-¿Asi que estars satisfecha de dejar a nuestro exagerado padre al borde de el auotsuicidio?

Midory rodo los ojos.

-Es broma-dijo Minato al ver la molestia

-¿Tu?-alzo una ceja la rubia-¿Bromeando?

-Callate, me estoy esforzando

-No lo hagas.

Minato rio-Hermana estupida-Midory le golpeo la cabeza, Minato sonrio-Eres terca, ¿querias casarte? ¿no?, eres muy inexpera Midory -la chica iba a irse pero su hermano la agarro-aun asi, espero que seas feliz cabeza hueca.

Midory sonrio y abraso a su hermano-Eres tan raro.

Hiroki sonreia de lejos y se les quedo viendo , eso si estaria bien que ya Minato de una vez lo aceptara, sintio pasos detras de el y Meiko se puso a su lado respirando agitadamente.

-No me lo puedo creer-dijo Meiko cruzando sus brasos-al parecer seremos familia.

Hirioki sonrio ironico.

-¡Yupi!...Esto te encanta.-dijo Hiroki sonriendole sin ganas.

Meiko entrecerro los ojos.

-No te hagas el chulo conmigo, Inuzuka-la chica suspiro-bueno no me sorprende, era obvio que ustedes terminarian juntos.

-Casi no-dijo algo apagado Hiroki

Meiko lo miro con pena.

-Inuzuka-dijo la pelinegra-no paso, esto es real tienes a la rubia boba contigo-Hiroki le miro asesinamente, Meiko sonrio satisfecha.-el punto es que ahora nos veremos mas a menudo y necesito una alianza.

-¿Alianza?

-Aja-dijo Meiko sonriendo-quiero llevar las cosas en paz con Midory ya sabes por Minato y por Hinata-san

-Si claro-dijo Hiroki con una ceja alzada-despues los ovnis te llevaron en su nave espacial a recorrer el universo-Meiko torcio la boca-¿de que se trata?....¿que tramas?

Meiko nego-Si es por lo de el perro ...-la chica se agarro la bariga.

-¿Ehhh?

-Si cuando lo queme por accidente-remato la chica-en verdad lo siento...sabes solo quiero dejar las cosas en paz.

-Ahh ,si como olvidarlo cuando "accidentalemente le quemaste su cola" ...Meiko -

-Callate y escucha estoy realmente tratando de esforzarme ademas es penoso pedirte ayuda.-dijo molesta.

Hiroki la miro suspicaz-¿Segura que no es una tranmpa de Minato?

Meiko suspiro cansada-Te lo juro.

Hiroki rio candidamente y le alzo la mano-Hermana...

Meiko se la dio sonriendo.

Hiroki dio unos pasos hacia adelante-Es hora de que tu marido me devuelva a mi esposa y....¿Que tienes?-Hiroki volteo a ver a Meiko que se encorvaba con ojos de dolor.

-Trate de aguantar ...pero ya no puedo...¡Ahh!-la chica abraso su estomago.-quiere nacer...

Hiroki se puso palido.-¿Ahora?...Meiko dime que es una de tus macabras bromas-dijo acercandose.¿Desde cuanto tiempo has estado asi?

Meiko lo tomo de el cuello y con la voz de la niña de ell exorcista le dijo.

-¡Me duele haz algo!-la de cabello negro tenia los ojos llorosos.

-¿Yo?-Hiroki voleo para todos lados y grito con todas sus fuezas-¡Auxilio!...¡Sasuke-sensei!....¡Minato!....Quien sea menos Yo-Meiko lo tenia aun de el cuello de la camisa

Midory y Minato pararon de bailar de hecho pararon la musica el grito fue el mas desesperado que habian escuchado en sus vidas.

-Espera aqui-dijo Hiroki

-¡No me dejes sola!

-No pasara nada Meiko-dijo Hiroki asustado y la sento-espera-minuto despues corrio como despavorido e intercepto a Minato

-...algo-dijo tan rapido y atragantandose con su propia saliva.

-¿Que?-exclamaron los mellizos

-Meiko esta a punto explotar-dijo el chico, Minato alzo una ceja-va a dar a luz...va a tener al bebe imbecil

-¡Que!-dijo Midory sonriendo emocionada y dando saltitos-¿Minato?

El chico estaba azul.

La mitad de los invitados escucho.

-¡Sakuraaaa!-grito Ino

-Naruto que estaba bailando cerca con Hinata sonrio y busco a Sasuke con la mirada, pero reaccion rapido y fue el quien llego con Meiko incluso antes que Minato.

-¿Meiko?-dijo Naruto -tranquila-, la pelinegro agarro la mano de su suegro con fuerza cuando Naruto se la no se podia mover , Hinata lo empujo hacia Meiko estaba en estado de Shock pero despues trato de hablar y permanecer en calma Midory corrio y se puso a lado de Hiroki que mantuvo sus distancia estaba sudando y Sasuke llegaron con cara de preocupacion, Minato quito a su padre y le beso la mano a su esposa.

Sasuke tenia cara de desesperado.

-Hay que ir a el hospital

-¡AHHHHHHH!-grito Meiko-y ...que sea... pronto.... porfavor

-Estuvo aguntandose -informo Hiroki

-¿Que?-exclamaron Minato, Naruto, Sakura y Hinata preocupados.

-¿Que sucede contigo?-dijo Sasuke cargandola sentia pavor No podria soportar que le pasara algo a su hija y tampoco asu nieto(a)

-Chis..mo...so-jadeo la pelinegra.

Minato le miro con agradecimiento ¿por que ? no lo sabia pero Hiroki solo asintio.

-Que barbara Meiko-dijo Hinata con voz molesta y´preocupada-esperemos que el bebe este bien...-callo-

Sakura fei junto a Sasuke y su hija con mirada apremiada.

Minato seguia sosteniendole la mano tenia una cara de preocupacion al parecer de Midory parecia un cachorrito asustado.

-invocare a...-empezo Minato

-¿Estas loco? no lla puedes llevar volando-informo Sasuke aun con Meiko en manos.

-Señor es mas rapido y...

-¡Haganle como quieran pero ...Rapido-grito Meiko con lagrimas en los ojos.

Su pequeño hermano se acerco a Meiko y a su padre, Sakuro lo hizo a un lado de manera dulce.- Ve con Hizashi-susurro

Minato trato de hablar con Sasuke.

-Señor-empezo Minato-si me dejara...

-¡Ya hiciste suficiente!-dijo Sasuke alterado

-¡Sasuke!-exclamo Sakura-Meiko ¿desde cuando tienes las contracciones? y quiero la verdad.

Meiko no respondio, Sasuke sin saber se quedo con las manos en el aire y solo varios signos de exclamacion a su alrededor, Minato con los ojos como de plato, Hiroki y Midory se miraron estupefactos, Naruto habia agarrado a Meiko quein sabe y corrio.

-¡Naruto!-dijo Sakura furica con sus cabellos rosas albortados

-¡Urg!-exclamo el Hokage acelerando el paso. y teniendo un deja-vu

Meiko respiraba con rapidez-Gra...cias

Naruto le sonrio -Aguanta...no queremos que mi nieto o nieta se te salga ahora.

Los demas salieron detras de Naruto, Midory y Hiroki voltearon a ver a los invitados.

-Emm-dijo Midory-diviertanse no haremos falta.

¿?

Hiroki les sonrio a todos de forma nerviosa y siguio a su esposa, que corria a toda prisa.

En el hospital Naruto coloco a Meiko en una camilla que tenian en la entrada , parecia un huracan de aqui para alla la gente de el hospital trataba como reina a Meiko y la llevaron a un cuarto , Sakura llego como toro y agarro a Naruto de el cuello. Sasuke despues y miro a su amigo de forma molesta, Hinata llego casi caminando.

-¿Eres idiota o que?-grito-la pudiste a ver lastimado corriendo de esa manera.

Minato llego y busco a Meiko con la mirada.

-La han llevado a un cuarto-dijo Naruto cuando Sasuke hizo que dejara a el rubio.-Minato todo saldra bien el chico que estaba cerca de la puerta asinto nervioso y nadamas sinto el aventon de la puerta Hiroki entro de repente, Midory miro a su hermano tirado pero lo ignoro.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto.

Hinata le sonrio.

-¿Iras a cambiarte?-pregunto su padre mirando como los de el hospital se le quedaban viendo

Midory no capto y miro el vestido solo se quito el velo.-Pffff...

Hiroki sonrio.

Se sentaron y esperaron unos minutos. Sakura queria estar en el parto, pero Sasuke le dijo que era mejor que esperara con el, Midory miraba a su hermano que parecia que en cualquier momento explotaria de los nervios, los sentia , Hiroki la abrazo.

-¿Hiroki?

-¿Hm?

-¿Cuantos hijos quieres tener?-sussuro para que nada mas el lo pudiera oir.

Hiroki abrio la boca con sorpresa-Bueno...yo...no se-se rasco la cabeza-es muy pronto ¿no lo cress?

Midory suspiro.-Si.

Hiroki le beso la mejilla-Quiero disfrutarte primero.

Midory le sonrio de lado. y miro a su hermano-Minato-susurro

Su hermano se le hacia desconocido con ese miedo en sus ojos, sin decir nada a nadie salio de el hospital, Sasuke y Sakura miraron a Naruto, este asintio y Hinata suspiro.

-Ire yo-dijo Midory-papá

Naruto nego.

-Naci con el-dijo la rubia-lo conosco mejor que nadie incluso mejor que ustedes-dijo sonriendo a su madre ya a su padre y salio tras su chica arrastro con dificultad su vestido encontro a su hermano crusado de brasos mirando a el suelo.

-Cubito de hielo-exclamo la rubia sonriendo.

Minato no la miro. la rubia borro su sonrisa y se coloco a su lado-¿Estas bien? deberias estar feliz.

-¿Que me pasa Midory?-dijo el chico de ojos perlas.-¿Que siento?

-La chica se toco el pecho-Miedo.

Minato callo.

-No se como -paro de habar-antes no sentia nada por las misiones, no se si me explico ahora con todo esto con Meiko y el bebe, tengo miedo de morir de dejarlos solos, de no ser un buen padre, de fallarles, no me siento feliz como se supone que debo estar.

Midory le sonrio.

-Tan analitico como siempre-Minato la volteo a ver sus ojos perlas denotaban preocupacion-por ser asi te pierdes la cosas mas bellas de la vida-Midory le miro a los ojos-no lo pienses tanto, se que seras un gran padre.

Minato le medio sonrio-¿cress?

Midory asintio con fuerza-Mmm, seras tan bueno como papá y tan estricto como el abuelo Hiashi...balance perfecto-termino la chica-ademas Mensiko sera una buena madre,-Midory sonrio sincera-no te procupes.

Minato rio.-¿Meiko ser una buena madre?, de cual fumaste hoy, ¿desde cuando le das un cumplido.

-¡Oh Callate!-inflo los cachetes-ya es bastante dificil que ella sea la madre de mi querido sobrino o sobrina-Minato sonrio sincero-lo haras bien.

-Gracias Mido

Midory abrio la boca-No me llamabas asi desde que teniamos 4 años.

Minato no dijo nada.

Midory rio.

Los mellizos volteron al escuchar sus nombre era Hinata que grito.

-¡Minato!-dijo la de ojos perla apresurada-Ven ya llevaran a Meiko...

Minato miro a su hermana que le miro con apoyo.

-Anda.

Minato la abraso. y despues fue conrriendo, la chica se quedo unos segundo y abrio la puerta de el hospirtal Meiko estaba en una camilla para llevarla a el quirofano tenia que pasar por ese pasillo donde estaban reunidos, Hiroki se acerco a ella, Naruto abrasaba a Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura estaban de el otro lado de la camilla mientras Minato sostenia a Meiko. esta estaba algo palida y le sonreia.

-Tranquilo-Meiko hablo quietamente-estaremos bien.

-Voy contigo-dijo decidido

-No dejare que me veas asi-dijo Meiko alzando un poco la voz-quedate.

-Pero...

-Minato-dijo Sakura suavemene-hazle caso.

Sasuske se alejo un poco y Naruto le coloco una mano en el hombro, Minato beso a Meiko suavemente y le dijo algo a el oido ella solo asintio, despues cuando Minato se separo miro a Midory y a Hiroki.

-Midory-dijo despacio-Inuzuka.

-¿Mhm?-exclamaron los recien casados a la vez.

-Siento mucho haber estropeado la boda.

Hiroki parpadeo y Midory abrio ligermanete la boca.

-Eit-dijo la rubia con las manos en la cintura-me estas dando el mejor regalo de bodas, apurate y tenlo ya.

Meiko le sonrio y Midory le regreso la le asintio.

Cuando Meiko se hubo ido y se perdio por el largo pasillo exclamo la rubia.

-Espero que sea asi de amable cuando le quiten la medicacion-

-¡Midory!-dijo Hinata.

-Tranquilo Sasuke-dijo Naruto sonriendo-la chica es fuerte-Sasuke le miro serio.

-Seremos abuelos-dijo Hinata como si no lo pudiera creer

Sakura se deprimio-Si, pero abuelos muy jovenes.-dijo apuntando "jovenes"

-Ire a cambiarme-dijo la chica-no me tardo

-Voy contigo-dijo Hiroki y Naruto lo detuvo apareciendo detras de el

-Quedate-dijo Naruto mirandolo ferosmenete, Hiroki paso saliva-necesito que te quedes. ya sabes culquier emergencia

-Naruto-dijo Hinata suspirando-ellos ya estan casados.

-¿Papá?

-No, esta bien-dijo Hiroki con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-ve tu

Sasuke lanzo un "hmp"

Al salir Midory , pocos Minutos despues aparecio Sai e Ino su pequeño hijo dormia en los brasos de el palido hombre, Ino corrio hacia a Sakura, Hiroki permanecia sentado a lado de Sasuke.

-Tu boda esta demasiado divertida-dijo Sai-aunque nosotros venimos para ver como estaba Meiko, habia todavia gente bailante y comiendo en la mansion Hyuga.

Hiroki sonrio.-Esta bien. -Hiroki suspiro, no le importaba no disfrutar su recepcion, ya estaba casado con la mujer que amba.

-¿Sasuke?-dijo Sai sonriendo-¿como estas?

-Sai-advirtio Naruto

-Meiko es mi alumna-dijo Sai-estoy preocupado por ella-dijo apartando la vista de Sasuke.

Despues llego Lee con un solo pulmon en su sistema.

-¡Minato!

-¿Sensei?-dijo el chico dejando de mirar por donde se habian llevado a Meiko.

Lee llego hecha la cochinilla momento despues no muy atras llegaron, Baika, Seika, y Emori. todavia vestidos formalente, Seika se sento sola mirando la blanca pared,

-¿Es niño o niña?-grito Lee el de cejas pobladas saco un pequeño leotardo verde-fui por el en cuanto me entere, sea lo que sea le quedara bien

Minato puso los ojos en blanco al igual que los demas, Sasuke tenia cara de que solo sobre su cadaver su nieto(a) usaria algo tan humillante a solo segundos de estar en vida, Sakura tenia la ceja levantada temblandole, Sai tenia su mirada tranquila, Ino hizo una mueca, Hiroki trato de no reir, Naruto fue hacia Lee.

-Estara muy comodo-dijo Naruto sonriendo.

-¡¿Que?!-exclamo Sasuke atonito.

-Gracias Sensei-dijo Minato tratando de sonar agradecido tomandolo y susurro a Baika-¿pero que carajos?

-A mi no me mires-dijo el hijo de Chouji-yo no sabia nada.

Hinata estaba nerviosa, pasaron los minutes, Midory aparecio con unos pantalones azules y una blusa blanca con el simbolo de la hoja llevaba el cabello en una coleta dejando caer unos rubios cabellos en su cara, Hiroki sonrio y fue hacia a ella.

-¿Novedades?-Hiroki nego, la chica inflo los cachetes.-vaya que tardado es esto.

_**XxX**_

Habia unos doctores arrinconados en una esquina con cara de espanto.

Meiko gritaba de dolor

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!....Minato idiota!-gritaba -¡Todo esto es tu culpa...cuando slaga de aqui te castro!

-Señora Uzumaki-dijo el doctor timidamente-seria tan amable de...¡Desactivar su sharingan!

-Tsk...-Meiko respiraba con dificultad y estaba sudando agararanda de las sabanas-¡Duermanme!

-N-o-o podemos ayudarla-dijo una enfermera-hasta que quite sus ojos rojos, mire lo que le paso a Sakutaro-kun-Meiko volteo y vio a un doctor tirado inconsiente.

-¡No puedo ...evitarlo! ¡ahhh!-Meiko paso saliva y se mordio los labios, sintiendo aun ese horrible dolor-Ce-rra-re lo ojos

Todos asintieron, Meiko los cerro y despues escucho un gran alboroto a su alrededor.

-Entre mas rapido-dijo uno-mejor, Yaki llevate a Sakutaro de aqui.

-Si-se escucho una voz femenina.

-No se mueva-la levantaron un poco y sientio una aguja en su espina-ahora quiero que puje con todas sus fuerzas.

Meiko solo pudo asentir.

-¡Ahora!

**XxX**

Tic-tak-tick-tak

El reloj avanzaba y no habia noticias ni de el bebe ni de Meiko, Todos estaban nerviosos en especial Minato que no dejaba de dar vueltas y de sentarse despues otra vez vueltas y a sentarse. Midory tenia su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Hiroki.

Naruto solo seguia con la mirada a su hijo, Hinata suspiraba a cada segundo, Sakura se mordia las uñas y Sasuke estaba con los brasos cruzados.

-Ya se tardo mucho-dijo Minato con los cabellos aun mas alborotados.

Midory agarro el brazo de Hiroki-Calmate.

En el instante en que Midory dijo eso salio en doctor todos se levantaron rapidamente Hiroki tardo un poco en reaccionar. Sasuke se apresuro a el doctor que le miro con miedo.

-¿Y?-lanzo el Uchiha-¿Meiko como esta?

EL medico sonrio.

-Yodo normal tanto la mama como el bebe estan bien.

-¿El?-dijo Hinata ansiosa.

-Asi es -dijo el medico -un niño -sonrio-muy sano

-¡Ahh!-se escucharon gritos de alegria

Naruto alzo a Hinata y le beso con pasion desbordante- un niño...un nieto Hinata-esta solo lloraba de felicidad.

Sai abrazo con una mano a Ino-felicidades Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura...Hinata

-Gracias-dijo Sakura mientras Sasuke escondia la cara con sus manos

-¡Ohhh!-exclamo Lee

Midory abrazaba a Hiroki con una fuerza herculeona-¿Minato?

-Niño...niño...niño-susurraba el nuevo padre sonriedo de lado.

-¿Quiere verlo Señor Uzumaki?-dijo el doctor

-¡Claro!-exclamo Naruto llendo hacia adelante, Sakura le retuvo de el cuello.

-Tu no Naruto-dijo Sakura molesta-se refiere a Minato.

Midory se puso detras de su hermano-ve-susurro

Minato asintio , sentia sus pies como si fueran de gelatina.

Escuchaba felicitaciones pero vagamente a los lejos es como si alguien le hubiera bajado el volumen. sintio pasos detras de el pero no volteo sabia que toda su familia habia pasado por arriba de el doctor llego a la puerta donde estaba Meiko ya estaba ahi desde hace tiempo, y estaba con el bebe, Minato entro cerrando despacio la puerta escucho quejarse a su padre con alguien, solo sonrio y al levantar la vista Meiko estaba con cara de adolorida pero con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, sentada con un bultito Minato escucho un quejido y se le encogio el corazon,

-Minato-susurro Meiko-acercate aqui hay alguien que quiere conocerte y esta ansioso.

Minato le sonrio se acerco de a 2 pasos y le beso la frente, el bebe aun estaba bien tapadito, Meiko rio.-Es bello...seguro cuando cresca tendra a muchas chicas peleando por el

-Meiko solo llevas a minutos de nacido.

Meiko nego.

-Nacio hace como 2 horas pero el doctor dijo que era mejor que recuperaramos fuerzas y que le avisarian depues.

-¡Que!-exclamo Minato- mis pobres nervios...

-Shh-exclamo la pelinegra- no grites.

Minato bajo la mirada Meiko le miro con burla lo tenia aun cubierto. le quito la saban de encima y Minato se quedo frio.

-¿Que tal?

-Pe...pe...pero-dijo Minato sorprendido pero despues sonrio -es...hermoso Meiko...ey...hicimos un buen trabajo.

-lo se-dijo con suficiencia, Minato beso a su hijo y le acarricio

-Es perfecto.

-Obvio es nuetro hijo, tonto-Meiko hizo un ademan con los labios y Minato le beso. se escucho mucho rio

-Deberias dejarlos pasar antes de que tumben la puerta-dijo la chica, Minato no podia quitarle los ojos a su bebe pero lo hizo, fue arrollado por Naruto seguido de Sasuke, Hinata , Sakura, Hiroki y Midory

-Son muchas personas no puede.... -decia una enfermera pero Midory cerro la puerta. y le pego en la nariz a la enfermera.

Meiko lo habia vuelto a tapar todos se pusieron a su alrededor.

-Hija ¿estas bien?-dijo Sakura preocupada-¿no te duele mucho?

-Lo normal mamá-dijo MEiko sonriendo

Naruto bailaba en su lugar con ansias, Hinata sonreia ansiosa, Sasuke aliviado al ver a su niña tomo la mano de Hiroki que se sentia de mas en ese cuarto.

-Bueno creo que vienen a verlo a el-dijo Meiko, Minato se sento a su lado.

Los abuelos y los tios se acercaron y Meiko rio le quito la cobija y todos quedaron con los ojos sorprendidos.

-¡JA!-exclamo Naruto-¡en tu cara Sasuke!

EL niño era rubio, se parecia a su abuelo paterno, Sasuke parpade pero sonrio de lado, Hinata lo tomo de la mano, despues para sorpresa de todos abrio poco a poco sus ojitos dejando ver unos jade como la abuela y la madre, Sakura sonrio satisfecha, Minato se alegro de que sacara los hermosos ojos de su madre, beoteso,Hiroki abrio la boca sin miro a su sobrino con dulsura.

-Hasta que haces algo bien-dijo la rubia sonriendo-se parece a mi.

-Urhg-dijo Meiko -lo vas a hacer llorar

Hiroki agarro a Midory de el braso.-Eres una ...

Minato suspiro-Meiko...

-Es broma-dijo sonriendole la pelinegra, Midory le devolvio la sonrisa.

-¿Como se llamara?-pregunto Hinata a Minato.

Naruto y Sasuke le miraron curiosos.

-¿Ehh?-exclamo Minato

-Es niño-dijo Meiko-¿recuerdas?

Minato asintio, ella gano, ella le pondria el miro fijamente a su padre.

-Itachi.

Sasuke miro a su hija por un momento en silencio.

Sakura sonrio debilmente.

Naruto como que queria oponerse pero se quedo callado y Hinata al parecer le daba igual solo miraba a su nieto como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-Itachi-susurro Sasuke-Buen nombre.

Midory sonrio alegre y jalo a Hiroki hacia la salida.

-¿A donde van?-pregunto Naruto

-Afuera-respondio la chica-no tardamos...el pequeño Itachi no se desara de mi tan facil solo iremos por aire fresco, le lanzo una ultima mirada de complicidad a su hermano que le sonrio.

Hiroki se pregunto que tramaba su rubia, esta solo al salir de el hospital le solto la mano y corrio, Hiroki no sabia que se traia entre manos y salio tras ella.

-¿Midory?-grito Hiroki desconsertado.

La rubia lanzo una risa.

Hiroki penso que se habia vuelto loca pero despues supo a donde queria llegar, sin saber ya estaba en el lago, la rubia se sento y el chico aun vestido de novio pero con su camisa remangada se sento a lado de ella. no dijo nada la rubia sonrio.

-Itachi-dijo despacio-es un hermoso niño...se parece a mi papá ¿no te parece Hiroki?

Hiroki asintio-¿que hacemos aqui?

Midory suspiro-pense que Minato y Meiko querian disfrutar a su familia ya vi a nuestro sobrino no tiene caso quedarnos mas lo veremos todos los dias de ahora en aqui por que este lugar me trae paz.

-¿Midory?

La chica no escuchaba.

-Hiroki-la rubia le beso con ternura inesperadamente-

-Midory-dijo Hiroki entendiendo-ya habra tiempo. ademas hay que volver a el hospital.

La rubia le beso de nuevo.-lo se.¿me abrasas?-pregunto de repente, Hiroki obedecio ni tardo ni peresos.

-¿Quieres la verdad?

Hiroki la miro asintiendo.

-Te traje aqui por que-la rubia callo-me trae tantos recuerdos y queria estar sola contigo,estoy feliz por mi hermano -suspiro la rubia-ahora que se que estan bien quiero disfrutarte tengo miedo de perder tiempo contigo, como lo que paso y...

-¡Callate!-le beso la frente, la chica estaba recargada en su pecho-ya te dije que lo olvidez no tienes que ser perfecta.

-Tengo que serlo-susurro la rubia.-de ahora en adelante, les hice tanto daño.

-Para mi tal como eres.-Hiroki paro- eres perfecta.

Midory sonrio levemente. hubo un silencio mientras contemplaban el lago.

-¿Siempre estaremos juntos?-dijo Midory-verdad mi amor

Hiroki amaba que le dijiera asi, aunque le sonara cursi.

-Si-dijo el chico acarriciandole el rostro-de ahora en adelante no mas lagrimas.

-Ni gritos-le agarro la mano

-Ni separaciones-dijo agonizante el chico.

-¿Pura felicidad?-dijo dudosa.

Hiroki le volteo la cara y le robo un dulce beso.

-Exacto.

Midory le respondio con un gran entusiasmo. y se acurruco mas en su pecho cerro los ojos y recordo cuando eran niños, habia sido una tonta pero ahora estaba quedarin en silencio contemplando el lago de nuevo la rubia sonrio de oreja a oreja .

Quien dijo que la felicidad era un estado mental es un completo idiota.


	101. Chapter 101 EPILOGO :D

**:DI YEIII**

Una de las tantas hermosas y tranquilas tardes de Konoha el Hokage tomaba un vaso de refrescante agua para calmar su sed, descansar su mano de tantos sellar, firmar, sellar. estaba tan a gusto pensando en que pasaría a recoger una lindas flores para su esposa. Aunque le pensaba desde que Hiashi había voluntariamente dejado de ser el líder Hyuuga ahora vivían en esa enorme y tétrica mansión, que el odiaba pero el aprendería amar mierda mientras su esposa fuera feliz, ahora como la líder de el clan Hyuuga estaba muy ocupada y atesoraba los momentos que estaban junto ("_maldita la hora en que Hiashi renuncio, mientras el esta de vagaciones Hinata esta muy ocupada") _Naruto lloro estilo cascada. y tomo otro sorbo pero cuando iba a pasar el liquido casi muere ahogado.

-¡Abuelo!-un niño de 12 años de ojos jade, cabello rubio como su abuelo, vestido con una playera negra con cuello alto como la que uso Sauske en el examen chunnin con el símbolo Uzumaki en la espalda pero no era azul sino gris y el Uchiha en una sudera de muñeca del mismo color negro, un pantalón color gris, era la viva imagen de Naruto pero sin los bigotes estilo zorro, una de las pocas características que había heredado de Sasuke era el estilo de cabello cuando le empezó a crecer era igual al de el y al de su tío Fugaku.

-Cof-Naruto trato de agarrar aire-Itachi...¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no grites así?

Itachi Uzumaki Uchiha se quedo pensando-muchas...olvida eso ¡abuelo....abuelo...abuelo!

Naruto le miro parpadeando-Itachi...Itachi...Itachi

-Es serio -dijo el de ojos jade alterado.

Naruto rió e Itachi le miro enojado.-Se trata de Kushina.

Naruto palidecio.-¡Que le paso a Kushina!-dijo alterado ahora si el Hokage.

**XxX  
**  
Hizahi tenia el Byakugan activado.

-Hizashi-kun-una muchacha de ojos somnolientos le seguía. traía un vestido morada con medias de red negras.

-Sayuri-dijo el chico de 19 años de ojos perla, tenia el cabello corto vestido con una playera abierta dejando ver sus pectorales y un pantalón color crema.

-Nada-dijo Gisuke colocándose junto a su novia.-Esa sobrina tuya es demasiado rara ¿cuantas veces va que se pierde?

-Se pondrá la cosa color de hormiga, Mido y Hiroki están en una misión si esa mocosa no aparece, se armo la gorda.-dijo Hizashi saltando entre los arboles.-es la primera vez que se pierde sin que estén sus padres, tendremos que avisar a el señor Inuzuka.

**XxX**

Kiba Inuzuka se encontraba junto con un Akamaru dormido mirando a su mas grande orgullo.

-Jinmu-dijo Kiba sonriendo-no te apresures, el Gatsuga no se aprende de la noche a la mañana.

-¡Abuelo!-dijo el niño de 7 años que era el hijo mayor de Midory y Hiroki poR solo 3 minutos ya que tenia una hermana melliza, cuando nacieron según Sakura era por los genes, Midory no podía creerlo y Hiroki no cabía de alegría cuando se entero, Minato exclamo que eso solo significaba un mal augurio-mi abuelo Naruto me enseño el Rasengan y ya casi soy une experto.

-Si, claro-dijo irónico-casi vuelas la torre... yo le dije a Naruto que aun eres un mocoso...vaya ni todavía estas en la academia.

-Un mero resbale.-dijo el chico avergonzado-nadie salio herido- el chico tenia al igual que su primo en símbolo uzumaki en la espalda vestía una chamarra color azul rey y uno pantalones color negro, tenia el cabello castaño y al estilo 4 Hokage como su tío, unos ojos color caramelo según al pensar de alguna gente los ojos de Hinata y los de Kiba peleaban por ocupar un lugar en el y hubo una extraña fusión, sus colmillitos le daban un toque algo fiero, asi como las típicas mejillas de el clan Inuzuka, tenia una personalidad demasiado alegre, era un tornado y se llevaba de maravilla con sus dos abuelos.

En ese momento aparecieron Gisuke y Hizashi, Sayuri seguía buscando.

-Tío Hizashi-dijo el niño alegre-¿peleamos?

-ahora no Jinmu sera después-dijo Hizashi serio aunque le encantaba jugar con su sobrino no era el momento-tu hermana esta perdida

-¿Que?-exclamo Kiba preocupado.

-¿Otra vez?-respondió Jinmu aburrido-ha de estar viendo las nubes con Renji.-la niña se llevaba bien con los hijo de Sai y Shukamaru aunque le llevaban varios años

-Lo dudo-dijo Gisuke-ya le fui a preguntar a el hijo de Shikamaru-sempai y nada.

-Mhmh ...Tal vez con el hijo de Sai pintando-sugirió Kiba.

Hizashi negó y Kiba suspiro-Akamaru...despierta .

Jinmu inflo los cachetes-estúpida Kushina-dijo no por que no la quisiera se llevaban muy bien algo que su madre y su tío no pudieron en su niñez y juventud pero estaba preocupado y decía cosas sin pensar.-te ayudare

-No, quedate aquí-dijo Kiba

-Pero...

-Entrena seguro es un juego como siempre nos hace Kushi...-trato de calmarlo-así que cuando regrese quiero que ya lo puedas lograr.

Jinmu asintió sus ojos caramelo estaban tristes.

-Bye pequeño-dijo Gisuke desapareciendo.

-¿pequeño?-dijo molesto

-Sht-Hizahi le revolvio los castaños cabellos-regresare y te daré una -chan-rió

-Grrrr-gruño el niño-no me digas "chan"-grito

**XxX**

-Itachi-dijo Meiko detrás de su hijo que no habia ido a clases-eres un irresponsable -, la hija de el vengador de ahora 30 años le miraba molesta tenia su largo cabello negro agarrado en una banda.

-Mamá -dijo Itachi buscando kunais-que parte de perdí a Kushina no captaste.

Meiko suspiro-si la cabeza hueca se entera te mata. y si tu papá se entera...

-No hay tiempo el abuelo Naruto ya estaba buscando. tengo que ayudarlo-solo vine por mis armas.

-pero si ha de andar por ahí oliendo las flores-dijo Meiko conociendo a su sobrina.-no necesitas armas.-eeuu muy tarde.

-Papá esta corriendo con mil clones por toda la aldea-miro a Meiko que chiflo y salio de la habitación-tengo la vaga sensacion de que estas involucrado

-¿Yo?-dijo Itachi fingiendo sorpresa.

Minato also la ceja.

-Es que es tan escurridiza-dijo Itachi alterado -no fue mi culpa

Minato sonrió- si se parece algo a tía Midory ¿no?-¿donde crees que este ahora?

Itachi alzo los hombros-pudo haber sido secuestrada por algún vandalo cazarecompensas

Minato puso los ojos en blanco-eso te encantaría ¿no?

-No-inquirio molesto el chico-mi pequeña prima es muy dulce e inocente cualquiera puede...

-Minato-un chico de 16 años entro tenia una pañoleta ocultando su mechón rosa y el emblema de la hoja en su frente. tenia puesto el traje de jounin.

-Fugaku-exclamo el chico de ojos jade.

-Mas respeto que soy tu tío-dijo serio el hijo de Sasuke.

-Dea-dijo sin importancia el chico y salio.

-¿A donde con tanta prisa?-pregunto a su cuñado.

-Kushina

-Hmp-

-Es mejor que me una a la búsqueda.

-Esa niña tiene cara de no romper un plato.-dijo Fugaku mirando unas hojas.

**XxX**

-Dejame que te vea-

-¡Mamá!-exclamo una mujer de cabello blanco.

Una pequeña niña tenia los cachetes rojos de tan apretados que estaban, Haruto estaba sentado a lado de Juugo que miraba a la niña maravillado.

-Karin, tiene razón ha crecido-dijo Juugo mirando a Yukiyo-no nos sorprenderíamos si nos visitaras mas seguido.

-Tío-dijo Yukiyo vacilante.

La niña que era pelirroja con los ojos aqua de su padre miraba a su abuela de forma alegre, tenia 5 años y era una gomita dulce andando , era la razón de ser de Haruto, estaba vestida con colores claros, y tenia una capita color arena.

-Mira como te trae tu madre-dijo Karin mirando a su hija negativamente-has de estar asandote-la niña se quito la capita y al ver entrar a su abuelo corrio hacia a el.

-¡Abuelito Sui!-dijo la niña feliz.

Suigetsu alzo la mirada, y cargo a su pequeña nieta en el aire, esta rio.

-Llegaron antes-exclamo Suigetsu alegre yendo a su hija y saludando a Haruto con la mirada-el Kazekage les dio permiso.

Haruto asintió.

Suigetsu miro a su nieta que miraba ansiosa para todos lados.

-¿Yukimo?

La niña miro a su abuelo curiosa.

-Te apetece un sorbete .-dijo sonriendo enseñando sus aserrados dientes.-hace calor

-¡Papá!-exclamo Yukiyo alterada- aun no ha comido y además no quiero que la mimes.

Haruto rió.

-Yukiyo no seas exagerada-dijo Suigetsu llevándose a su nieta-solo es un helado.

Karin asintió de acuerdo, Yukiyo miro a Haruto este le sonrio, como no queria ser la mala de el cuento la dejo sin hacerle gracia. Suigetsu tomo de lamano a la niña, esta miraba a todos lados cuando iba de visita cada 2 meses le encantaba ademas no pasaba mucho tiempo, sino que Karin o Suigetsu los fueran a visitar, la niña respiro hondo el limpio aire y le encantaba no tener arena en las sandalias,a Suigetsu le entristecia que no se mudara a Konoha, pero si su hija vivia tranquila y feliz en Suna, era mejor la cosa, se detuvieron el el parque y un señor venia sorvetes de cereza o vainilla, la niña se puso de puntitas mientras Suigetsu ordenaba uno para el de vainilla y el de cereza para la pequeña. Yukimo empeso a chupar su sorbete y se alejo algo de Suigetsu se coloco amedio parque y...

¡Zas!

Yukimo callo de senton su sorbeto volo en el aire , habia chocado con fuerza con alguien, la niña hizo un puchero y comenzo a volteo alarmado estaba algo alejada y corrio, a un lado de ella un niño se sobaba el trasero.

-¡AuuuCh!-exclamo Jinmu y miro a la niña peliroja que tenia su sorbete en la cabeza, Jinmu le dio la mano.

-Perdon-dijo el niño, Yikimo dejo de llorar y miro a el niño de ojos amigables.-tengo prisa...lamento no haberte visto

-¡Inuzuka!

Jinmu alzo la vista y le sonrio a Suigetsu mientras levantaba a Yukimo mientras se quitaba el hielo rosa de la cabeza

-Yukimo ¿estas bien ?-dijo Suigetsu mirando fulminante a Jinmu que no lo noto solo dio un adios y siguio en busqueda de su hermana, obviamente no habia hecho a caso a Kiba y mucho menos a Hizashi.

-Estoy bien abuelito-dijo la pequeña mirando a donde desaparecia Jinmu-¿quiene es? parece amigable.-dijo tornandose un poco rosa.

Suigetsu suspiro-nadie important, Yukimo ¿segura que estas bien?.

**XxX**

Suspiro.

Una niña tenia la pierna rota, estaba cansada de tanto llorar de el dolor y nadie la habia encontrado, estaba en el bosque prohibido, Kushina Inuzuka era temeraria pero tambien muy callada y apasible asi que la gente nunca se esperaba a que hiciera sus desplantes, cuando menos se lo esperaban desaparecia era muy curiosa, estaba intentando colocar chakra en sus pies como su primo Itachi, al estar entrenando se le escapo y trato de hacer la tecnica ella sola y para que nadie se burlaba si no lo lograba, el mejor lugar era el bosque prohibido, sabi que habia animales peligrosos pero no conocia el peligro o era demasiado confiada de si misma,hacia pucheros y se sobaba la pierna escucho un ruido no sabia si gritar o no, habia caido de un arbol y callo en un hoyo medio profundo.

-¿H-hola?

-¿Hmp?

la niña abrio mucho los ojos con sorpresa.

-Fu-ga-ku-san-dijo debilmente la niña de 7 años.-¿como me ha encontrado?

-Yo entreno aqui de vez en cuando-el Uchiha se puso de cuclillas y miro la pierna rota de la niña, estaba palida de dolor y sus labios rojos como una manzana -¿tienes idea de lo histerica que esta tu familia?

la niña se sonrojo y bajo la mirada-lo siento. no queria causar problemas.

El Uchiha bajo y la agarro de los brasos sacandola de el hoyo, la niña dio un gritito de dolor.y empezo a llorar no queria que el Uchiha la mirara asi pero no podia evitarlo.

-Dejar de lloriquear que te lo has buscado-dijo Fugaku que al entrar sintio a la hija de Midory-la niña asintio. el Uciha le examino la pierna.-Mamá lo podra arreglar.

La niña asintio Fugaku la miro y sonrio sin que se diera cuenta, era tan tranquila y muy apenas peleaba, su rubio-cobrizo intenso cabello lo llevaba trenzado y sus ojos era de color perla como los de su abuela materna, estaba vestida con un vestido de una pieza color celeste con el emblema del remolino en la espalda, y solamente en una de sus mejillas tenia el signo caracteristico Inuzuka. El Uchiha la cargo.

-Mhm...¿sabes que me hiciste perder mi tiempo?

-L-lo siento Fugaku-san-dijo timidamente y con dificultad

-No te disculpes- y empezo a andar-es molesto

-Si, lo...-la niña parpadeo sus perlas ojos evitaron los negros ojos-digo Si

EL Uchiha paso por dentro de el bosque sabia que la andariand buscando y lo que primero que tenian que hacer era curarla, la miro en silencio la niña solo miraba su pierna lastimada y lagrimas recorriand sus mejillas, para opinion de muchos era una niña muy bonita incluso mas que su abuela y su madre. Fugaku empeso a caminar para su casa mientras adolecentes de el Konoha caian desmayadas a su paso, al igual que su padre era un rompecorazones y a differencia de el, amaba serlo.

-Fugaku-kun-dijo una arrastrando las palabras, Kushina se agarro de el chaleco y escondio la cara en el.

-Hotaru ahora no traigo prisa.-termino

Al llegar a la casa Uchiha, Sakura estaba con Sasuke en el patio,ella regando las flores y el leyendo el periodico vespertino, el Uchiha mayor vio a la niña de su alumna con los ojos lagrimosos.

-¿Que paso ahora?-Sasuke se acerco a la niña

-Sasuke-sama-dijo la niña tratando de sonreir.

-Tus padres estaran muy enojados cuando se enteren.

-¿le dira?

-No, yo no-Sasuke volvio a lo suyo-el tarado de tu abuelo si.

La niña suspiro, Sakura llego de inmediato y empezo a sanarla.

La de cabello rosa le sonreia -Fugaku ve por mi botiquin esta arriba de la alacena.

Fugaku resoplo.

**XxX**

-¿Yoh? anda-exclamaba Hiroki sonriendo

Midory iba a la cabeza estaba ansiosa por llegar a casa a ver a sus niños, habian ido a una mision escoltar a una princesa, no fue dificil, ademas de eso se desviarian a la aldea de la garra, ya que ahi estaba la novia de Yoh y tenian un acuerdo pendiente. al parir 5 cachorros , Hiroki acordo con el dueño de la perra que le darian dos, asi que Hiroki tenia 2 cachorros para que cuando sus hijos empesaran su entrenamiento se unieran los nuevos miembros de la familia.

-Vamos Yoh-dijo la rubia-ya casi llegamos- el perro negro ladro alegre.

Las puertas de Konoha estaban abiertas.

-Seika-exclamo la rubia-¿nada nuevo?

-Bueno...-exclamo de cabello azul que sabia de la desaparicion record de su hija.

Hiroki agarro a Midory de la mano uno de los cachorros ahora descansaba en la espalda de su padre.

-¡Hiroki!...-el hombre de cabello castaño volteo-¡Midory!

-Haruto-rio la rubia al tiempo de que lo abrasaba, la Señora de Inuzuka tenia su cabellera rubia amarrada en un cebolla de bailarina y unos coquetos cabellos le caian en la frente.-¿Como?

el chico saco una araña.

-Claro-rio la rubia pero dejo de reirse atras de el estaba Yukiyo con su hija, iban a aldea de vez en vez y los veian, casi siempre iba sola Yukiyo, ya que Haruto estaba siempre ocupado, y la de cabello blanco nunca los saludaba o simplemente se enteraba de que visito la aldea sin siquiera haberla visto.

Silencio...

-Yukiyo-sonrio Hiroki-´¿como estas?

-Bien-dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Midory miro a la pequeña peliroja.

-Estas enorme-dijo la rubia poniendose a su altura, Yukiyo la escondio detras de ella. Midory bajo la mirada entendiendo.

-Haruto...ya los viste ahora hay que volver.

-Yukiyo-empeo Midory-es bueno ver que estes bien.

-Si-asintio la hija de Karin-igual ustedes.

-¿Bien Hiroki te apetece un trago?

-¿Que tal un ramen?-intervino Midory

-¿Que?-dijo Yukiyo negando

-Claro-exclamo Haruto a su amigo.-Hoy en la noche ...ahora tenemos que ver a los niños.

Hiroki asintio.

**xXx**

Akamaru estaba ladrando en la casa de los Uchiha, Kiba estaba ahi, gracias al gran sentido del olfato heredado tambien Jinmu. Itachi estaba a lado de Kiba.

-¡Te dije que te quedaras en la casa!-exclamo Kiba molesto.

Naruto y sus 1000000 clones al igual que desaparecieron con un "Puff", el Hokage suspiro.

-Jinmu-dijo Naruto cargandolo y despues grito -¡Sasuke!

Silencio.

-¡Sasuke!-Sasuke!-Sasuke!-Sasuke!-Sasuke!-Sasuke!-Sasuke!-Sasuke!-

Sasuke!-Sasuke!-Sasuke!-Sasuke!-Sasuke!-Sasuke!-Sasuke!-Sasuke!-

Jinmu se tapo los oidos al igual que todos los presentes.

-Oii, Naruto-exclamo Kiba.

Sasuke salio molesto

-No estoy sordo...idiota un dia de estos te pateare eso que llamas trasero aun mas fuerte que en Valle de el fin...has interumpido mi siesta-Sasuke activo su sharingan los presente dieron 5 pasos atras.-odio que me despierten

-Eso fue hace mucho-dijo el rubio en su defensa-me vale un cuerno tu siesta Sasuke se que mi preciada nieta esta ahi asi que... ¡Kushina!

la niña salio vendada de el pie, Sakura la habia sanado, pero tenia que estar quieta

-¡Kushina!-exclamaron Kiba y Naruto a la vez.

Itachi suspiro con alivio.

-¡Hermana!-dijo Jinmu llendo con sus abuelos.

En ese momento Sauske sonrio.

-Hey...¿como salio la mision?

-Sasuke-sensei-dijo Hiroki respetuosamente

-¿Como cress?-dijo Midory habian llegado ahi por que tenian que pasar por la casa Uchiha para llegar a la de Minato iban a entregarle unos regalos que Midory compro para el.-¿Que pasa aqui?...-la rubia miro a su hija preocupada y Hiroki se agacho -¿Que te paso?...¿Jinmu?

-Estas herida-dijo Hiroki preocupado

-Papi-dijo Kushina-no pasa nada....

Todos callaron, sabian que si hablaban regañarian a la niña.

-¿Jinmu?-repitio Hiroki mirando a su hijo-¿Que paso?

-Ehh...-articulo el niño

-Se cayo mientras jugabamos-dijo Fugaku saliendo de la casa-se tropeso esos es todo.

Kushina miro a Fugaku sonriendo.

-Parece que para ti la academia esperara un año-dijo Hiroki serio

Midory nego sonriendo.

-¿Que?-exclamaron los mellizos y Naruto.

-Pe...pero-dijo Kushina-solo fue un golpe,....papá no seas asi tengo que entrenar muy duro para ser la siguiente Hokage.

-¡Ay no!-exclamo Sasuke- es como regresar en el tiempo.

-No seas exagerado Hiro-dijo la rubia mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la cabeza de Jinmu-no te preocupes Kushina iras.

la niña sonrio.

-Por eso-dijo la rubia-Yoh ya puedes salir

El gran perro negro salio de donde estaba escondido con sus cachorros, Kiba sonrio, Itachi agarro a su primo de el cuello.

-Estos 2 -dijo Hiroki-seran sus compañero como lo fue Yoh de mi, y Akamaru de su abuelo Kiba.

un cachorro era de color gris con negro y el otro cafe de orejas niña de inmediato se fue con el gris y Jinmu se quedo con el cafe.

-Ehhhh,....-exclamo Hiroki

-JA-rio Midory

-Es alreves-dijo Hiroki tratando de que Jinmu le diera el blanco a Kushina

-¡No!-exclamo Kushina y Jinmu a la vez

-Es que -dijo Hiroki-el blanco es hembra y el gris el macho

-¿y que?-pregunto Jinmu-a mi me gusta esta.

-Si-dijo Kushina con un puchero.

-¿Como los nombraran?-pregunto Kushina acarriciaba a su cachorro y Jinmu estaba siendo lambido por su cachorra.

-Pero...-articulo Hiroki

-Momo-dijo Jinmu al instante

-¿Y tu Kushina?-dijo Naruto

la niña se sonrojo y miro rapidamente a Fugaku

-Fu.

Naruto abrio la boca aterrado. miro a Fugaku y despues a Kushina ...deja vu. el Hokage agarro a el perro ya a su nieta.

-¿Lord Hokage?-dijo Hiroki con un signo de interrogaccion en la cabeza junto con todos los presente-¿a donde lleva a Kushina?

-¿Papá?-exclamo Midory

Fugaku sonrio levemente.

-Abuelito-dijo la niña siendo cargada como un saco de papas, agarrando fuereet a su cachorro.

Naruto estaba con los ojos desquiziados.

-A la mansion Hyuuga-

-¿A que?-quiso saber Itachi

-A encerrar a esta niña hasta que tenga 80 años-termino de Hokage con los ojos blancos.-Sasuke...imbecil


	102. Chapter 102: Hola !

¿Quieren un continuacion?, lo he pensado pero no quiero arrruinarlo opinen si lo dejo asi o hago una historia alterna...


End file.
